One Year
by Theralion
Summary: Returning home after his year in Inaba, Yu spends one more year at his old school, and one year away from his girlfriend, Yukiko. Can he reconnect with his old friends after being separated for a year, and will his relationship with Yukiko withstand the test of time?
1. Home Away From Home

**One Year  
**

 **Chapter 1: Home Away From Home  
**

 _Wednesday, March 21, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV  
_

I got off the train in my hometown, the city of Minagi, and saw throngs of people waiting at the station, carrying various signs to get the attention of those they recognized. The station in my hometown was much busier than the one in Inaba, since several different rail lines passed through it. I scanned the crowd, searching for those who were waiting for me.

"Yu!" a familiar voice called out to me- that of my mother, Kanako Narukami (formerly Dojima). Even after a year, she still looked familiar, from her shoulder-length silver hair to her business suit- a charcoal gray pantsuit with a white blouse- which suggested that she had come straight from work. She looked almost like a similarly dressed woman who stood nearby, but that woman had a sign saying "Mr. Iwasaki", and greeted a man in a suit with a bow as he approached.

"Hi, Mom," I said, as I walked over.

"It's so good to see you after so long," Mom said, as she hugged me for the first time in a year. "All things considered, have Ryotaro and Nanako-chan been well?"

"Yeah," I said. "I suppose you heard about my uncle's accident, and Nanako's... illness... but he's on the mend and she's all better now."

"That's good to hear," Mom said. "Since your father and I couldn't come all the way back to Japan to see them, I'm glad that you were there for them in those trying times."

I thought back to what had caused the incident- chasing the man who kidnapped Nanako- and realized how much I could not tell my mother about what had happened there. Apart from what she would never believe, there were some embarrassing situations, painful memories and secrets I had promised to keep. All those experiences had changed me in many ways, even if my parents would never understand why.

* * *

 _Tuesday, March 20, 2012, Evening  
_

I returned to the Dojima house for what I believed would be the last time in a while, having every intention of returning someday. I felt it was good to come home, in a sense, after the epic battle against Izanami, the mastermind behind this whole incident.

After dinner, my uncle had me sit down across from him at the kitchen table while Nanako was occupied. This was clearly a prelude to a serious conversation with him, one that would prompt Nanako to ask whether we were "fighting" again, but I suspected that it was one that we would have to deal with sooner or later.

"Once you get home, my sister's probably going to ask you all sorts of questions about what you were up to in Inaba," my uncle said. "I'm going to leave what you disclose to your mother up to you, but first, I'd like to discuss your scrapes with the law."

"Shoot," I said as calmly as I could manage. My uncle wasn't the best at talking about difficult matters, but he could respect people who wanted to get straight to the point.

"The first is the time you got hauled in for the weapons at Junes," my uncle said. "Like I said back then, it's not going on your permanent record, and there's no need for your folks to know about it. Besides, it's mainly the Hanamura kid's fault."

"Yeah, classic Yosuke," I said with a nervous chuckle.

"I know, but he's not a bad kid, even if he's a bit short on luck and common sense," my uncle said. "He reminds me of the more embarrassing side of myself when I was your age, although he has better taste in friends than I did."

We shared a laugh at that, but my uncle's expression then turned more serious. Both of us knew where this was going- as the incident in which Kanji was suspected of extortion had been resolved without anyone being arrested, there was only one other he could have in mind- and while neither of us found it pleasant to talk about, we knew that we had to confront the issue.

"The second is the incident in November when I brought you in for questioning," my uncle said, pausing awkwardly as if he was unsure of how to talk about what came after that.

"Oh, that," I said. "I don't blame you for not believing me, since from a normal detective's point of view, I seemed pretty suspicious to you, and the true story was absolutely ludicrous."

Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I was ever angry with my uncle, per se. As I sat in the police station alone, I was frustrated that we couldn't get him to understand the truth, worried about Nanako and a bit hurt that he didn't believe me, but I didn't take it personally. Having spent several months with him and talked with him on many nights, I knew that he had struggled with his duty to serve and protect the public as a detective, and to provide for and raise his daughter, and believed that pursuing a possible lead would achieve both ends.

"No, it's not about you," my uncle said. "How do you think your mother would react when she learned that I brought my nephew in for questioning, and so exposed my only daughter to danger? How do you think she'd feel about something like this happening while she was away?"

I paused to think about what all this meant, remembering that if my uncle had last seen me as an infant, and rarely had much time for his daughter, he saw little of his sister and brother-in-law, and they knew little about his struggles apart from what he chose to say to him. Of course, even if my uncle kept in touch with my mom and dad over the home, it wasn't quite the same as living in his house and waiting for him to come home late at night.

My uncle, construing my silence as a less than favorable response, let off a mournful sigh and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Yu," my uncle said. "I don't have the right to ask this of you, since you're probably still mad at me for everything that happened that night."

"Not at all, Uncle," I said. "I think I've come to understand you well over this past year, particularly what it means to raise Nanako by yourself. The only thing I'm telling my family about you is that I had a great time with you and Nanako."

"Thank you," my uncle said.

Another pause followed, and my uncle turned his head, seeing Nanako coming in. He then checked his watch, and as I followed suit, I realized that Nanako had half an hour left before her bedtime.

"You know, this really isn't the note on which I want to conclude your final night here," my uncle said. "We have our best times when we're talking about things other than the case or you leaving, so why don't we do that?"

I nodded. Perhaps I'd had the misfortune to come visit my uncle and Nanako during what might be the worst year of their lives, but there were happy moments, and I hoped to enjoy one more with them before I returned home.

* * *

 _Wednesday, March 21, 2012, Afternoon,_

"Yu?" Mom said, as I fell silent for a few moments as we loaded my bag into the car and I got in the passenger side.

"Ah, sorry, Mom, I was just thinking about some things," I said.

"I see," Mom said. "You probably want to talk about something more pleasant than everything that happened last November."

I nodded and took Mom up on her offer, quickly making a mental checklist of what i could and couldn't talk about with Mom, and began a redacted history of my time in Inaba.

After getting off the train, I met with my uncle and cousin, not with the ancient goddess of the Japanese underworld or one of her fragments. Shortly after I got to Inaba, the murders occurred- they were hardly international news, but Mom and Dad learned about them by checking the website for Inaba's local newspaper. Yukiko went missing for a few days, but she was not kidnapped, and if she was, we didn't have anything to do with her rescue. The same went for Kanji, Naoto and Rise- the fact that the latter was an idol was a fairly titillating bit of gossip that helped sate my mother's appetite for details. When one of my teachers was murdered by a copycat killer, the culprit wasn't anyone we knew, and, yet again, we didn't have a hand in bringing him to justice. The same went for Namatame and Adachi-san, and to even suggest that any gods or goddesses were involved would be unthinkable.

In spite of everything I wasn't telling my mother, there was a fair amount to say about my studies, my friends and my life in Inaba. All that went surprisingly quickly, but I suppose anything can be made into a short story if you boil it down enough.

The one other thing I didn't mention was my girlfriend, Yukiko. Officially, and by mutual agreement, I'd tell anyone who asked that she was just a friend... for now.

* * *

 _Wednesday, March 20, 2012, Afternoon  
_

Immediately after Izanami's defeat, my friends and I emerged from the TV world into the electronics department at Junes. As usual, no one was around, and there were a few hours left until closing time, so we could exit the TV without arousing suspicion.

"Wow, that took a long time," Yosuke said, checking his watch. "Good thing- we don't want Yu to be too rushed packing up."

"I actually finished yesterday," I said. "My uncle wanted me to get done ahead of time so that I could spend one final day relaxing and saying goodbye to everyone."

"Sounds like a good plan," Yosuke said. "I put most of my packing off until the last minute, and was pretty rushed from the night before we left until I went to bed the first night in Inaba."

Chie couldn't help but crack a grin, not at all surprised that Yosuke would be so disorganized.

"I've moved enough to know how it works," I said. "This isn't the first time I've had to transfer schools, you know."

Yosuke, Rise and Naoto, all of whom had come to Inaba within a year of my arrival, nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Yukiko, Chie and Kanji, all of whom had lived in Inaba all their lives, seemed solemn; perhaps they realized what they had taken for granted as a result of living in this town for so long. As for Teddie, he seemed lost in thought, still trying to come to grips with the concept of moving when he could come and go from the TV World as he pleased. He could choose which world was his home, so the fact that I didn't have that privilege was probably a foreign concept to him.

"So, what's it like for you now, Sensei?" Teddie said.

"It's something I ultimately have to get used to," I said. "Right now, I'm at that point where, even if I want to stay- and I do- I've already made all the preparations. My stuff is packed, I've quit all my part-time jobs, I've submitted paperwork to transfer out, and we've finally wrapped up the last loose ends from the case. Leaving may not be my choice, but even if it's the only thing left for me to do at this point, at least I can do it with no regrets."

"Then that's probably as much as we can hope for," Yukiko said.

Rise nodded. She, like Kanji and Naoto, had another two years to go at Yasogami, but none of them were oblivious to the fact that they'd have to graduate and leave one day. It didn't make my impending departure any easier on them, but they couldn't deny it.

"You're not alone, Senpai," Rise said. "I might eventually have to leave Inaba, and maybe Naoto-kun will, too, so we've got those things on our minds."

"I'm actually not so sure I'll have to leave, Rise-san," Naoto-kun said. "Perhaps I might be called elsewhere for a case, but I can still live in Inaba."

"Well, for now, that's good news," I said. "I've got to get going, so I'll see you all at the train station tomorrow morning."

I waved goodbye to my friends and headed for the elevator, stepping inside and pushing the button to the ground floor. The familiar feeling of fatigue set in as I stood there while the elevator descended, as our battle with Izanami had been no less arduous than any of our other forays into the TV world.

* * *

I walked out of Junes, into the streets of Inaba, and looked up to the sky. The rain had stopped ever since Izanami's defeat, and the sun was starting to set.

After a little while standing there, I heard quick footsteps coming up behind me, and saw Yukiko running to catch up with me.

"Oh, Yukiko," I said. "Did you want to talk with me about something?"

"Not exactly, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "I just wanted to walk back with you and talk with you one more time before you leave."

I nodded, and started walking side by side with Yukiko. A great many of our encounters, as classmates, friends, and boyfriend and girlfriend, had involved us talking about nothing in particular. The conversations back then weren't completely meaningful, but they were enjoyable moments that gradually brought us closer, so it wasn't hard to see why Yukiko appreciated having them.

"So you haven't seen your parents in a year," Yukiko said, out of idle curiosity. "Is it at all awkward to go back after all that time?"

"Maybe," I said. "In the end, though, they're still my parents, and we have that connection, even if we didn't see each other as much as we'd liked."

Yukiko nodded. Having spent so much time around Nanako, she found it easy to imagine children who didn't see much of their parents, even if she was lucky enough to see her mother at work.

"I probably should have asked this earlier," Yukiko said, "but have you told your parents, Dojima-san or Nanako-chan about... us?"

I shook my head. My uncle had seen me together with Yukiko many times, since the day we first walked home from school together, and had guessed that she was the friend who had taken me to Tatsumi Textiles, but he didn't think she was anything more than that.

"That's good," Yukiko said, "since I'm not quite ready to tell my family about you. Even with my parents and all the staff at the inn thinking of you as my boyfriend, it would be something else once they actually do find out. They'd probably insist on finding out if you're up to marrying into our family, and I'd rather not subject you to that this early on."

I nodded with a hopeful smile. Even if I was leaving, it was pleasant to know that Yukiko didn't think of it as the end to our relationship, and that she was thinking seriously about the possibility of us getting married someday, even if most would see it as a distant dream. Of course, that also meant that she'd considered the various difficulties we'd have to overcome, from maintaining a long-distance relationship to telling our families and friends.

"I think my uncle said the same thing about meeting Aunt Chisato's family once," I said. "He still had a bit of a reputation as a troublemaker back then, which is why Aunt Chisato was a bit worried about how her family would take to him."

Yukiko let out a chuckle.

"Dojima-san... was a troublemaker?" Yukiko said, then laughed uproariously for several seconds in one of her characteristic laughing fits. "I'm sorry, I just have a hard time imagining that."

"Unfortunately, his in-laws didn't," I said. "By all accounts, they only reluctantly gave their blessing. After Aunt Chisato died, they gave him grief over not picking up Nanako that day. A heated argument then ensued and he hasn't heard from them since."

Yukiko's expression turned somber.

"And what about your aunt?" Yukiko said. "How did she feel about her in-laws?"

"She also held off on meeting my uncle's family," I said. "She hit it off pretty well with them, especially with my mom, but she wanted to wait until she was ready for the serious questions they had about their relationship."

"I think she had the right idea," Yukiko said. "Our families will have more than a few questions for each of us, so perhaps we should hold off until we're ready to face them."

"I agree," I said. "There's no need to rush into things, after all."

Shortly thereafter, we reached one of the streets near my house, and Yukiko stopped in her tracks- close enough to the house that we could tell it wasn't far off, but far enough away that those inside couldn't see us linger there.

"Just one second," Yukiko said. "I'm... not ready for you to go in just yet.".

"Neither am I," I said. "This won't be the last time we see each other, but it may be the last moment alone we get for a while, so let's make the most of it."

As Yukiko and I embraced, we realized that there would be great challenges ahead of us in the months and years ahead- maintaining a long-distance relationship, telling our parents and friends, and many others- but we chose to enjoy this moment together.

* * *

 _March 21, 2012, Day Time  
_

As Mom started up the car, I gave her a brief list of my friends with their names, their basic personalities, and how I knew them. She nodded in comprehension, more paying attention to the number of names I gave than each individual one.

"I'm quite impressed, Yu," Mom said. "You were never this outgoing before you left."

"Well, I mainly happened to encounter all these people for one reason or another," I said, "as some were in my class, some were in my clubs, and I met others walking around town or working, although developing my relationships past that point is where i had to put in the effort."

It was somewhat amazing how I could essentially capture the spirit of my experiences without telling all about it. My friends hadn't opened up to me overnight, but that had happened as a result of my spending time with them, talking with them about important matters and trivial things, and being there for them. While there were certain things I wasn't yet ready to tell my parents, I felt comfortable talking about most of what happened while we'd been separated.

As I talked, I realized that I was starting to understand my own parents better. I never doubted that they loved me, but at times, I seemed like a secondary priority to their jobs; how else could I interpret their foisting me off on my uncle for a year because of work?

But even without considering that the year in Inaba ended up being one of the best things to happen to me, I found myself having more trouble judging them, even if I still had mixed feelings about the impact their work has on my life. When Aunt Chisato died, my uncle not only had to put food on the table for a grown man and young daughter on a detective's pay, but he also had to do all of the chores he had never learned to do while his wife was alive, while overcoming his fears of failing her and being there for her as her father. I'd told him that whether he was fit or not, he was family to Nanako, and while it had taken a while for that point to sink in, he had accepted it in the end.

Perhaps neither my uncle nor my parents were the best at raising children in the world, but they were the only ones Nanako and I had, and the simple truth was that I was glad to see mine again.

* * *

 _Evening_

The drive from the station to my house was fairly long, partly given the afternoon traffic in Minagi. Having driven around Inaba on my uncle's motorcycle, (one more detail I was hesitant to mention to Mom), I gained an appreciation for how light the traffic was on those roads. In the country, a scooter gave you a great deal of freedom, but in the city, many found it more practical to use public transportation.

Since it had already been somewhat late when I got off the train, it was nearly dark out when we reached the apartment complex. Heading inside, we took the elevator up to the third floor, and walked toward our two-bedroom apartment complex.

My dad, Souji Narukami, was already inside, as I noticed his dark and graying hair from behind the newspaper that he was reading as he sat in his usual chair in the living room. The living room wasn't exactly spartan, and featured two chairs, a sofa and a TV, but my parents weren't used to having guests over, so anyone who visited might find their accommodations lacking.

"I'm home, Dad," I said.

"Welcome home, Yu," Dad said. "How was Inaba?"

"Far less boring than I initially thought," I said. "I'll tell you more over dinner."

"That's good to hear," Dad said. "You've probably told your mother all about it, but I'd also like to hear it. Your story's probably a lot more interesting than ours- at least the parts we can talk about."

Dad had a point. He and Mom worked for an international tech corporation with a wide variety of products, but their roles were vaguely defined apart from being middle management of some sort. Partly as a result of how their work was apparently not very interesting- at least the parts that weren't covered by non-disclosure agreements- I heard very little about it until they were reassigned overseas for a year. Even then, the details of why they were leaving were, in terms of importance, a distant fourth place behind the fact that they were leaving, how long they would be gone and where I would stay. That much was true for the many times I had to transfer schools, and was true for my temporary stay in Inaba.

Of course, when they did talk about their job, I sensed very little to indicate that they were passionate about or enjoyed it. It was prestigious, put food on the table, and the kind of job parents saw as a reward for those who studied hard and did well in school, but was not necessarily their calling in life, nor would it be mine.

* * *

Dinner was standard fare for our family- one of those meals that didn't take all that long to prepare- but my portion seemed a bit small. I wondered if my parents had been used to cooking for two all this time, or if they'd made do the same way my uncle and Nanako had.

Of course, I knew to appreciate having dinner with my family. My uncle was not regularly home for dinner in the best of times, and I was home alone when he and Nanako were hospitalized. Still, he did his best to be there for his family, and now that I thought about it from the perspective of a parent who had little time for a child, so had my parents.

As such, I told my mother about all my uncle and Nanako. I told them about how for them, going to Junes was an eagerly anticipated family outing, but one that could be canceled at a moment's notice. I told them that my uncle was desperate to see Nanako when her condition turned for a worse in spite of the fact that he was still recovering from his own injuries- although I didn't say that the car accident had happened while he was trying to save Nanako from Namatame. Still, the truth of my matter was that my uncle loved his daughter and would do anything for her within what his circumstances allowed.

"I see," Mom said. "Ryotaro has changed a great deal in this past year, and even more so since we were both your age."

"You seem kind of surprised, Mom," I said. "Shouldn't you know this by now, since he's your younger brother?"

"He is," Mom said, "but back when we were kids, we didn't have much in common. I'm not sure how much he told you, but Ryotaro was about as rebellious as you could get without getting into trouble with the law, while I walked the straight and narrow path. As such, he resented me somewhat for being a goody-two-shoes, while I was somewhat exasperated with his antics. He grew out of it by the time he fell in love with Chisato-san, of course, but we remained somewhat distant into adulthood, which is why you didn't see much of him or Nanako-chan."

I sighed. Having come to see Nanako as a younger sibling, and having learned of the close relationship the Konishi siblings had before Saki-senpai's death, it was somewhat depressing to hear of two siblings in my family not getting along, or at least not being close.

"I can only imagine what he thinks of your father and I palming you off on him for a year," Mom said. "He probably thinks that after all these years, the shoe's on the other foot, and _I'm_ the irresponsible one now."

"He had a pretty good sense of humor about it," I said, "but in the end, he and Nanako were happy to have me around. They even made me a mug with my name on it, signifying that I was a member of the family."

I fondly recalled how, while I was packing, my uncle had been adamant that my mug was the only possession I had that I could not take home under any circumstances, and said that it would remain there for as long as I could come back. I consented, and with a bittersweet smile, my uncle put my mug up in the cupboard, next to Adachi-san's.

"That's good to hear," Mom said. "My hope was that even if Inaba wasn't home for you, it would become a home away from home. As such, even if you're glad to be back, I hope you also have some good memories of your year in Inaba."

My dad nodded in agreement, and I soon did so as well.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm glad to be back."

On a surface level, I agreed with Mom enough to say this reflexively. Inaba had turned out to be better than either of us anticipated, something my mom was happy about, and I was happy that she was happy about my enjoying my time there.

However, when I thought about it, I realized that I had no desire for my experiences to be consigned to my memories just yet. Would I one day think of the friends who had fought alongside me to save the world as nothing more than acquaintances? Would Yukiko ultimately be nothing more than a fling I had as a teenager? Perhaps life ultimately takes people down separate paths- Sayoko-san had gone to Africa to serve as a nurse, Hisano-san was now living with her children, and Margaret and Marie's whereabouts were unknown- but there was a difference between accepting that and doing nothing about it. Yukiko had taught me that when she had embraced her role as heiress of the Amagi Inn, but now, things did not seem quite so clear.

No answers were coming, so I was glad when my parents asked me about school. While both my parents proud of my marks, Dad reassured me that it might be harder to achieve head of the class at my larger school, given the greater competition. As I smiled confidently- as I had not done as often until now- and said, "Where there's a will, there's a way, Dad," I realized I had found the first step I needed to take.

* * *

I went back up to my room, which seemed foreign after so long away from it. The touches that seemed the most "homey" were the things I had acquired most recently, mainly books, models and other souvenirs from Inaba.

More than anything, my room seemed empty. My bookshelf was larger than my collection of books back in Inaba, but I'd had much longer to expand it, and had done so at a much slower rate. I'd also never fished, caught bugs or made models before going to Inaba, thanks to the fact that there were no good fishing holes or bug catching spots, and the only model store I knew of was run by people who had a talent for making model building seem more intimidating than fun. I thus realized that while I'd become more confident and broadened my horizons this past year, the fact that I wasn't always this way was not the only reason why I didn't try new things in Minagi.

After everything I'd been through while in Inaba, the life I'd lived before seemed small and hollow in comparison, but even so, it would be my life once again, at least for the next year. If nothing else, I'd learned that one year is not too short of a time to establish a meaningful connection with someone, grow as a person or make a difference, so there was no reason for me not to try.

As I checked my texts, and saw that the friends who had helped me investigate the murders had all responded to the texts that I had sent informing them that I had arrived safely, I realized that I had not left my life or my friends in Inaba behind- and I need not do so. Our bonds were the kind that would survive being stretched over long distances, and I could only hope they would survive the flow of time as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

This fic(formerly known as Homecoming) is, in a nutshell, a sequel fic to Persona 4, covering about a year after Yu's return to Inaba. It deals with his and Yukiko's relationship over the course of that time, as well as their and their friends' lives.

Here's what you need about how the game of Persona 4: Golden went in this fic

*The protagonist's name is Yu Narukami.

*Yu maxed out all social links. For the Sun Social Link, he chose Yumi/the Drama Club, and for the Strength Social Link, he chose Kou/the Basketball Club.

*As mentioned before, Yu is in a romance with Yukiko, and **only** Yukiko. He turned down all the other girls, and for Ai, did so when she confessed after the "Friendship" route. The approximate order is: 1)Yu stops Ai from committing suicide, but doesn't offer to become her boyfriend, 2) Yu says "I'm counting on you" to Chie at Rank 9, 3) Yu meets Rise, 4)Yu tells Yukiko that he "really like(s her)" at Rank 9, 5)Yu meets Naoto, 6)Yu refuses Yumi's confession, 7)Yu doesn't hug Rise at Rank 8, 8) Yu completes Ai's social link and rejects her 9)Yu completes Naoto's social link while telling her that her gender doesn't matter, 10) Yu finishes Marie's social link and says that he considers her a friend.

*Yu managed to get the True Ending plus the extended epilogue (which will be featured later on in the fic).

*Yu rescued/captured the people in the TV world at the first possible opportunity, but was able to continue to develop his Social Links in December after capturing Adachi (it's somewhat irksome that the game immediately fast-forwards to, at earliest, December 23, after you defeat Ameno-sagiri).

*Additional information will be provided as it becomes relevant.

I chose Yukiko as Yu's girlfriend because she's not only my favorite party member and pairing option from Persona 4, but she's also the most heavily tied down to Inaba (by comparison, Rise will likely leave once she resumes her idol career, and Naoto actually mentions having seriously considered the possibility of leaving Inaba). She has an interesting bit of character development on this regard- she's initially resigned to inheriting the inn, then wants to run away over the course of her Social Link, and finally embraces staying in Inaba, but what will she do now that the boy she loves has left her?

I won't include references to the Arena games or Dancing All Night, since I'm not all that familiar with either and from what little I know, I don't think they'd tie in well with this story, which largely deals with the more mundane aspects of life (You'll notice that most of the social links deal with fairly mundane issues, and even most of the Investigation Team's cases besides Yosuke's deal with their lives outside of the cases). Similarly, Persona Q is irrelevant, since Yu forgot everything that happened there. Yu's character will also be based on my own personal interpretation of how the game went, rather than the anime or manga (for several reasons, the most obvious being that Yu isn't canonically paired with anyone and in the manga, his name's Souji Seta). On the other hand, I may include Yu visiting Inaba in May, since it's referenced in the Golden epilogue.

A note on the honorifics. Persona 4 often uses Japanese honorifics, but sometimes uses Western courtesy titles, and doesn't use either in full names (which are in Western order), or in the cases when people wouldn't use them- between very close friends(e.g. Chie and Yukiko), one's younger siblings or children, or people one doesn't respect very much.

Let's give an example of dialogue between Yu, Yukiko and Mrs. Amagi

 **Yukiko** : Mother, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Yu Narukami. Yu-kun, this is my mother, Natsuki Amagi.

 **Yu** : It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Amagi.

 **Mrs. Amagi** : The pleasure is mine, Narukami-kun. Yukiko told me all about you.

As you have seen, the italics indicate when a scene is set., A change in the date means a flashback or timeskip, while a change in the time means a change to later that day. They also indicate a character's POV, and continue in the previous character's POV unless indicated otherwise.

The part of the story in Yu's hometown will feature some original characters, mainly Yu's old friends, and you'll meet some of them in coming chapters. The short of it is that Yu wasn't nearly as close to them as to the Investigation Team, but hopes to reconnect with them now that he's back. It won't be all that long before you'll hear about what kind of people they are and how Yu will fare in his efforts.

Edited to fix a few minor mistakes, change the title and make a few other changes.


	2. Left Behind

**Chapter 2: Left Behind**

 _March 21, 2012, Daytime, Yukiko's POV_

My six closest friends and I stood there as the train faded from sight, faster than we could run and farther from home than I had ever been in my lifetime. Many trains left Inaba every day, but as this one went off into the distance, it bore with it Yu Narukami, our dear friend and leader, as well as my boyfriend.

Some would call me foolish for falling in love with a boy who would leave within a year, but I couldn't help myself. For as long as I had known him, he had always been there for me, helping me face the part of myself I refused to acknowledge, listening to me as I weighed leaving Inaba behind and ultimately chose not to do so, and even tasting my cooking.

I naturally wondered why he would do all this for me, since he seemed like the sort who would do the same all his friends. When I asked him that one day in July, not long after the case had seemingly ended, he simply said that he really liked me, leaving me almost speechless. It was natural that he would earn a special place in my heart that few others had, but for him to come out and say so openly what was difficult for me was quite a pleasant surprise.

We shared many experiences together, such as going to the summer festival together again after Teddie ended up interfering the first time, spending Christmas Eve together at the Dojima house and going to Shichiri Beach together for Valentine's Day. Many of our outings in the first three months of this year were done for the purpose of making memories with Yu-kun, but while I believed that making the most of our time was a good principle to live by, I did not want to believe that we would never see him again.

Of course, I was sure others also felt this way, since I wasn't the only one who had to deal with his departure. He'd developed bonds with all of our companions, as well as many others over the past year, as a few of Yu-kun's other friends from school had also showed up to see him off. Yu-kun had once told me, after he'd seen my Shadow, that "Everyone's like that," and later said that he'd learned that the easiest way to put your problems into perspective is to acknowledge that you're not the only one who has them. His other friends also missed him, and acknowledging that they felt similarly even though their relationships were different gave me a small amount of comfort.

* * *

The seven of us began our walk back to the town in silence, quietly pondering the reality that our leader was gone. For now, all of us were working through it on our own, and none of us believed that anything we could say at this point would ease the process.

The one realization that we came to, however, was that our lives would go on,and we still had things we needed to do, even on a day like today. After Nanako-chan stopped crying, Dojima-san took her home, before heading back to the police station. Yosuke-kun headed off to Junes for his shift, and Teddie accompanied him, even if his "help" was not always welcome. Kanji-kun went off to help his mother with something. Rise-chan left for an appointment with her manager for her return to showbiz. Naoto-kun got a call from her grandfather, and left us to take it.

Eventually, only my best friend Chie and I were left, as we made our way into the shopping district, vaguely reminiscent of the times before we met everyone else.

"Wow, everyone's keeping themselves busy, aren't they?" Chie said, as Naoto-kun walked out of earshot.

"It seems so," I said, "and that's a good mindset to have. Yu-kun may be sad to leave us, but he'll be too busy settling back in to dwell on that very much."

As Chie nodded with a smile, she seemed to know that the same went from me. On top of school, I had work at the inn, which didn't take up all my free time, but kept me busy enough that I could not reliably commit myself to any clubs, although I helped maintain the school bulletin board out of a sense of civic duty and because it looked good to others. On days when I didn't have work, though, I had side projects of my own, and hoped to do some more work on one of them today.

* * *

Chie and I then headed toward Yomenaido Bookstore, at Chie's insistence.

"Now where are those books?" Chie said.

"Which ones?" I said. Yomenaido was fairly small, but the selection was good enough that in order to find the books you wanted, you had to know where to look.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Chie said. "I'm looking for more books about becoming a police officer, a goal I told Yu-kun about yesterday."

"Ah," I said. "That does seem like something that's quite like you, Chie."

"Well, yeah, but it's the first time I've thought so seriously about my future before," Chie said. "I've always wanted to protect my home and those close to me, so I've found a way to do it."

"That's nice," I said. "Do you think you're up to the studying part, though?"

Chie let off a nervous laugh. We knew each other well enough to know our shortcomings, and given how far down the class ranking list I had to look to find her name, it was no secret that she was not especially proficient at academics. If she put in the effort, she would be able to graduate from high school without any problems, but she would not likely be able to aspire to much more than that.

"Yeah, that's part of the problem," Chie said. "I've been doing better since I started getting passionate about my education, but I still don't have your knack for academics."

I sadly nodded. Chie found it difficult to admit to herself that she was jealous of me, so it was harder still for her to say it to me. On the other hand, she, I, and the rest of us, knew that we would never change as long as we turned a blind eye to our flaws. The two of us facing our own weaknesses had not only made us better people, but better friends, so we strove to be honest with each other, even about subjects like this.

"Still," Chie said, as if to lighten the mood, "I don't need to be top of the class to get where I'm going. Rather than compare myself to others, I want just enough to accomplish what I set out to do. I may not have Naoto-kun's investigating skills, but I should be a pretty good patrolman someday."

"That sounds like a noble and realistic goal," I said. "I think the career books are over here."

I guided Chie to the part of the shop where I had come before, searching for books about becoming an interior decorator. While I had long since cast aside my self-centered and impetuous ambition to go off on my own, I believed that knowledge was power, and hoped to learn as much as I could for the sake of my family's inn.

Chie and I looked in that section for a little while. After some searching, Chie was able to find a book that wasn't "For Dummies" or anything like it, but wasn't a textbook, either, and picked it out.

Meanwhile, I browsed the cooking section, looking for a book that could help me improve. Unfortunately, most of the books were either written for complete beginners, or were recipe books for cooks who were confident in their skills and wanted to expand their repertoires.

At that point, however, Chie was ready to go, so I told her to pay for her book, and joined her once she was done. I could come back another day and look again.

* * *

We went together to Aiya for lunch, and I ordered tofu while Chie ordered a beef bowl.

"It's been a while since it's been just the two of us at Aiya, right, Yukiko?" Chie said.

"Not quite as long as you might think," I said. "I think we came some time in January while Yu-kun was sick, and Yosuke-kun and Teddie were at his house."

Aiya was the kind of restaurant that was fairly small, so it wasn't entirely suited to large groups or parties. The seven of us only ate there once, when the fog descended on Inaba and most people stayed indoors, and the old man in charge was overjoyed that so many had come in spite of the circumstances.

Instead, we tended to have smaller outings of two or three there, and it was the kind of place where Yu-kun often took his friends when he spoke with them one-on-one. Our group was strong as a whole, but we also had good individual bonds with each other, which was why I had hope that our connection would endure in our leader's absence.

We talked about small things, such as our upcoming third year of high school, as we ate, much as we did when we were on the case. Some would see those subjects as trivial compared to the life-threatening matters we faced, but it was nice to know that our lives went on in times like this, even the more difficult and inconvenient aspects of them.

As I finished my tofu, Chie let off a sigh and rubbed her stomach, clearly unable to go any farther with her beef bowl. She could take what was left of the meal home in a doggie bag, but only after she paid the 3,000 yen for it.

"Yeesh, these beef bowls really add up," Chie said, pulling out her wallet and getting out the money.

"I could help you pay for it if you'd like," I said. I'd already gotten out the money for my tofu, and reached into my wallet again, only for Chie to shake her head.

"Thanks, but that's okay," Chie said. "I've got the determination and courage parts down pat, but I still don't quite know my limits yet. You're probably better off in those areas."

"Perhaps," I said. "But at the same time, Chie, I don't quite have your zeal and readiness to plunge headlong into a challenge like that. The two of us could complement each other quite nicely, so maybe we could split the bowl?"

"I tried asking about that," Chie said, "but they said the challenge is only for one person."

"That's a bit of a shame," I said. "Their worries about people exploiting a loophole aside, it might have been a nice way of showing that some problems can't be solved alone, and some burdens are too heavy for one person to carry."

Chie nodded in agreement. By coming clean about the part of herself that she found difficult to admit, she gave me the courage to acknowledge that part of myself. She also said back then that because she had me, she was able to come this far, facing her inner demons and battling against mine. We went from being two friends who depended on each other to friends who helped each other, and together with the rest of our investigation team, were able to solve the mystery. Even if Chie had little confidence in her investigation skills, she often contributed good ideas, and, like Kanji-kun, her determination provided a good foundation for the team.

Similarly, Yu-kun had helped me realize what I truly wanted and make a choice I could be happy with, and I, in my own way, helped him to understand what he liked about Inaba, and given him strength when all seemed lost against Izanami. We had supported each other thus far, and even if we were separated, we still had the strength we drew from each other. Our parting was a sad occasion, but I did not regret meeting or falling in love with him, especially not when the hope of reuniting with him remained.

* * *

 _Evening_

Chie and I then walked home, and we soon arrived at my home in the Amagi Inn, located a short bus ride away from the shopping district. The fact that we had a stop outside the inn was convenient for our guests and for us, since neither the maids nor I had any desire to walk all that way while wearing a kimono.

Exchanging goodbyes with Chie, I walked up to the front door, opened it, and stepped in as Chie walked off to her home nearby. Our homes, while decidedly different in size, were close enough together that when I ran away from home after being told that my family could not take in the dog I had found, I didn't get far before Chie found me.

"I'm home," I said, stepping into the part of our inn where my family lived and taking off my shoes.

"Welcome home, Yukiko," my mother, Natsuki Amagi, said. She wore a sky blue kimono with a flower pattern, her standard attire for working at the inn. Like me, she had long, raven hair, but hers was tied in a bun and was starting to gray as a result of recent stresses, such as my disappearing in the same way that the two recent murder victims had. Managing the inn was a difficult burden, and one I would have to take on someday.

When I thought about it, it seemed like an intimidating prospect, but I had all the reason I needed to succeed. The inn was a large local employer, and many of the maids and chefs had worked for us since I was a young girl. They had seen me grow up, set time aside to try to teach me how to cook, and were closer to me than most people apart from my family, Chie or the rest of my friends from the Investigation Team were. Even the inn being a "historic tradition" and the "pride of the town," which had once been concepts that seemed too abstract for me (or as my Shadow put it, "a bunch of bullshit"), was a point of pride for those who worked here.

This inn was my home, but I had much to learn before I was ready to watch over and protect it. I would not go through the journey alone, thought, and would have many people to teach and support me, even if my greatest source of both was far away now.

"So how was it?" Mother said. "Were you able to see off your friend?"

"Yes, Mother," I said. "All of us were prepared for this happening for as long as we'd known Yu-kun, but it was still sad to see him go. At the same time, though, we won't forget him."

"That's good to hear," Mother said. "His departure should not have to be the end of your contact, especially when it's not necessarily permanent."

I found it reassuring to hear this, since while it was something that I often told myself, it seemed more reassuring coming from Mother. She had lived in Inaba all her life, so she was well aware of how people, came, went and came back, especially when she managed an inn that brought in many tourists and travelers.

"Yu-kun said as much," I said.

"Then it sounds as though the two of you are on the same page," Mother said. "Dinner is in an hour and a half, but you are free until then."

With a nod, I excused myself.

* * *

I walked up to my room, a modestly spacious one with a small table, a desk, a futon, a closet and some shelves.

I looked in the closet, and almost got out the pink kimono I wore to work before realizing that Mother had given me the day off, even though I had insisted that Yu-kun would be gone by noon. She had a tendency to do that when it was for my own good, such as for exams, or on Christmas Eve, when she had done so as a way of encouraging me to spend a night with Yu-kun. It seemed a bit roundabout, but I was hardly willing to complain. Even apart from letting me spend time with Yu-kun, my parents effectively balanced giving me responsibilities while acknowledging I was still a child, so I was grateful for that.

I sat down at my desk, where there were several photos. There was a recent family photo, with my parents and I in traditional Japanese attire. There was one of myself with Chie when we started high school, shortly after we had gotten our uniforms. There was one of myself with Chie the rest of our friends, the "Investigation Team," taken in the middle of March. Finally, there was one of myself and Yu-kun.

Pictures, like other mementos of times that had gone by, but rather than think of them as reminders of what had gone away, I chose to think of them as proof of what we had experienced and still stayed with us. Yu-kun had gone away, but the sense of love and longing I felt for him when I saw his face had not. That feeling would not be all that was necessary for our love to endure, but so long as it was mutual, it would be a foundation on which we could build everything else.

Hidden away in my drawer, I found a rough checklist of all the things I needed to learn before I graduated from high school and set out to live on my own. Many of my goals were the same, as was the time limit, in spite of the fact that my overarching goal had shifted from running away from inheriting the inn to preparing myself for the responsibility. Back then, the year had seemed to be passing quickly, which tends to happen when you feel pressed for time, but now, it seemed like a long time, now that I would not be sharing it with Yu-kun.

Still, I had no shortage of things to do, and sat down on the futon, studying one of the books I had bought on cooking until I was called down for dinner, and continued until it was time for bed. I knew from the night's dinner that it would be a long time until I was skilled as my parents or the chefs, but it was never too early for me to start working toward their level, and perhaps I would have something to show Yu-kun by the time we saw each other again.

* * *

 _Thursday, March 22, 2012, Afternoon  
_

In the morning, I woke up and, after breakfast, did some chores around the inn, such as cleaning and sorting. A good deal of my work was the simple and boring everyday tasks that self-respecting adults did for themselves on a daily basis, but were essential to keeping the inn running. Mother said that by doing those tasks, I would gain an appreciation for them, and not think myself to be "too good" for the more menial parts of the job.

In the afternoon, we met at Junes, much like we had, but with two fewer members- Yu-kun and the fox that had accompanied us into the TV. While the former's absence had sunk in, it felt a bit odd that the latter was no longer following us around, although its absence was possibly related to the recent renovation of the Tatsuhime shrine.

"It's kind of weird to meet at our special headquarters now that the case is completely over and done with, isn't it?" Chie said.

I had to agree. There had been more than a few false conclusions to the case, but after confronting and defeating Izanami, we knew for a fact that we had brought an end to it. Perhaps someday, a new threat would arise, but for now, peace had returned, and we no longer had any need or use for our Persona powers.

"Well, it is a somewhat convenient meeting spot, and also one we're accustomed to using by now," Yosuke-kun said. "Besides, school isn't open, so we can't meet on the roof."

The others nodded. Most of us had come to accept Junes as here to stay by now, even those of us who were children of local business owners. Some were even floating the possibility of collaborating with them, a belief that was once seen as akin to heresy, but now was actually seriously considered.

"But enough about that," Yosuke-kun said. "We're here to discuss our leader and how he's holding up. Apparently, Inaba isn't the first place where he's been the new kid for much of his time there, but even if he's used to it, he doesn't necessarily have to like it."

The others nodded in agreement. I think Yu-kun mentioned this bit of knowledge here and there to each of us, so while Yosuke-kun's statement was worth discussing, it could hardly be considered news.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Chie said. "This might seem kind of off-topic, Yosuke, but did you have any friends in your old town?"

Yosuke-kun shrugged. I think he knew where this was going, since he'd moved to the city not long before Yu-kun did, albeit on a more permanent basis, but found the question difficult to answer.

"Sort of," Yosuke-kun said. "I mean, I liked them and hung out with them on a regular basis, but we didn't talk about anything particularly deep or meaningful, so I lost contact with them around the time I came to Inaba."

"I see," Chie said. "What about everyone else?"

The rest of us fell silent. I didn't have all that many friends besides Chie when I was young, although I was acquainted with Kanji-kun, Naoki-kun, Saki-senpai and a few others. In that sense, and because I was mostly free of teasing and bullying, I was more fortunate than the rest of the group.

"You're asking about Yu, right?" Yosuke-kun said.

"Yeah," Chie said. "As far as I know, while we all knew, Yu-kun would be going home, we didn't talk about what would be waiting for him there, apart from the fact that he's."

"Well, it's gotta be a big adjustment for Sensei, right?" Teddie said. "He spent all this time getting used to Inaba, and now he's going to have to get used to his old home again, right?"

Some of us shrugged, since Teddie had been inside the TV world until recently, and had never gone anywhere except Inaba and Shichiri Beach.

"That much is kinda obvious," Rise-chan said, "but as someone who's spent a lot of time in the city, I know Teddie has a point."

"The fact that he hardly ever talked about it is possibly significant in and of itself" Naoto-kun said. "Perhaps his life before is something he doesn't want to remember, or maybe he doesn't feel much interest in talking about."

"I'd say the latter," I said. "Yu-kun has come to trust us over the course of this particular year, and has been fairly open with me- with all of us- on a variety of subject. I can't see that being any different."

Chie gave me a slightly worried glance, but said nothing, and quickly turned to Kanji-kun as he broke the silence.

"Yeah, and instead'a wasting all this time blabbering about what Senpai's life mighta been like, why don't we just ask him ourselves?" Everyone went silent for a moment as Kanji-kun cut to the heart of the matter. While not especially good at pondering things or the thinking required for investigation, he had a knack for finding the simplest and most obvious solutions, particularly when they involved putting our noses to the grindstone and persisting even when things seemed difficult.

"Yeah, good point," Yosuke-kun said, "but Yu's probably busy for most of today getting settled back in. I'll try calling him in the evening, though."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said. "Could you please let me know if you get through? I'd like to talk with him."

"Sure thing," Yosuke-kun said. "I'll call you once I'm done talking to him."

I gave Yosuke a sincere and heartfelt "Thank you," but worried that he did not realize how much I appreciated the gesture. Its true significance to me was lost on many of our friends, who did not yet know Yu-kun and I were in a relationship, as we had chosen to keep it under wraps for now, while we were seeing how things went.

Fortunately, Rise-chan prevented things from getting too heavy by asking to be informed of when Yu-kun was available after I was done with him, and the others chimed in. Those of us left behind in Inaba all wished to stay connected to Yu-kun, I most of all, so I was confident that we would remain so in spite of distance from each other and time apart.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

In Yukiko's part of the story (she'll probably have the most POV sections of anyone besides Yu), you'll see that she has many things to do while back in Inaba, for a variety of reasons, whether for Yu's sake, for keeping herself busy while he's away, and others (such as preparing herself to inherit the inn).

Incidentally, here's what I suspect Yukiko's stats are, on a scale of 1 to 5 for the in game ranks.

Knowledge: 5. She's top of the class until Yu shows up, after all.

Courage: 3 or more. She mentions that she skipped class with Chie in the past, and your doing so with Ai requires Courage.

Understanding: 4 or 5, as she's one of the kindest party members.

Expression: Perhaps 4, since she's eloquent and articulate.

Diligence: Possibly 3 or 4 to start with, rising over time with her work on envelopes.


	3. Renewal and Preservation

**Chapter 3: Renewal and Preservation  
**

 _March 22, 2012, Early Morning, Yu's POV_

I woke up, and it took me a moment to realize that I was no longer in Inaba.

My room was somewhat nondescript, but looking out the window, I could see an office complex across the street, rather than many other small residences. The sound of early morning traffic was significantly louder, as might be expected of the city.

Once again, most of my possessions were still in boxes. My parents had insisted that I take the night off after my long trip, and leave most of the work for the next day. After breakfast, I busied myself with unpacking, putting everything in its proper places and organizing it. It wasn't as though I had much else to do on my first day back.

Before I left for Inaba, I hadn't made all that many friends, and the ones I had were mainly those who drifted into my life, rather than the companions with whom I had risked my life many times in the TV World. We were familiar around each other, but didn't know much on a very deep level.

I checked my cell phone and realized that I had hardly anyone's cell phone numbers outside of my family and my friends in Inaba. It was hardly surprising once I thought about it, since I used to be the type who could not ask a girl for her cell phone number straight out. I got Chie and Yukiko's cell phone numbers after saying I needed them for the investigation, while Rise was quite eager to give me hers, and Naoto provided hers with the same justification. The less said about the one time I actively tried get girls' numbers, the better, but suffice to say, Yosuke, Kanji and I learned to be wary of those who gave out cell phone numbers to guys they'd just met, especially since the numbers weren't necessarily their own.

True bonds were not easily formed. It had taken time for Chie and Yukiko to warm up to me enough to give me their numbers, even if it was for the investigation- back then, I didn't have the guts to ask them straight out. My friends throughout town did not confide in me easily, and I only earned the right to hear about their various doubts, fears and regrets by proving on many occasions that I could listen well and support them in their times of need. Before I came to Inaba, I felt as though I didn't have the time to deepen my bonds, and so was hesitant to even try.

Of course, time was not all there was to it. I had seen my teachers every day school was in session, but had never become close to any of them because of the professional distance between teachers and students. Yosuke mentioned that he had lost touch with his old friends, and realized that they had not been all that close before. By comparison, he felt stronger bonds with the ones he met recently, even the friends who often butted heads with him.

Perhaps the same could be said for me, as a result of not knowing when I might be uprooted and forced to start over. My parents had made it clear when I'd first changed schools after fourth grade that this would happen again, a fact that was driven home when I was forced to transfer again after my first year of middle school. It didn't seem worth it to become personally invested in my friends, or fair to make them feel that way about me when we would have to say goodbye. Some people said I had a tendency to be halfhearted about most things, and I had to wonder whether my reluctance to get close was because of that, or if my unwillingness to commit wholeheartedly was a product of being unable to call any place home for very long.

Of course, long or short, this city would once again be my home from now until my graduation from high school, and I only had to make the most of that time. The only question was how I could do so.

* * *

 _Daytime_

I took a walk in the city, and found that I still remembered the places I frequented, but they weren't especially familiar to me the same way the streets of Inaba were to Yukiko and everyone else who lived there all their lives.

Not long after I reached the main streets, I saw throngs of strangers. It was a bit unsettling to walk so far and see so many people without seeing a familiar face, but at the time, I dismissed it as a matter of probability, given the city's size and the number of people passing through it. On some popular events, such as the summer festival and the New Year's fireworks, it was difficult to find my friends in a crowd.

I took the bus and headed toward the shopping mall, a large complex that dwarfed any establishment in Inaba besides Junes- and the local Junes, a few blocks away, was still not as large as the mall was.

I entered through the electronics store, and saw a selection of flatscreen TVs on sale, many of which were playing scenes from a new kids' movie that had recently released on DVD- one that none of my friends were interested in seeing when it came to 30 Frame- in order to show off their capabilities. I was almost tempted to try to enter this TV, but for the large number of shoppers present, Teddie's warning that the TV in Inaba's Junes was the only entry into the TV World that was guaranteed to be safe, and the fact that my days of exploring that place were behind me.

There were many different stores in the mall, but none of the specialized local artisans and other establishments that were present in Inaba, and had been our primary source of supplies for our expeditions. On the other hand, these stores, like Junes, had many products that the local merchants did not carry, so I had to wonder if, rather than thinking of each other as in competition, they could potentially cooperate in some way or another. Earlier this year, Naoto had told me I was not alone in thinking this, as Inaba was coming together to improve their city, which was an encouraging thought.

Inside the bookstore, I browsed, and found some of my old favorites from Inaba, such as the Amazing Khan series, the various "way" books and other popular titles. While online book sellers and e-books were becoming popular, I enjoyed being able to come to a bookstore, flip through one of the new releases while deciding whether to buy it, and perhaps ruin into a friend or two while I was there. I had to wonder if living in a small town that often seemed behind the curve as far as technological advances went had made me old-fashioned.

I picked up the first installment of a new light novel series that I'd heard was popular among fans of the Bullied Teacher series, since it was by the same author. The story was about an unpopular boy who, while working up the courage to confess to the girl who was at the top of her class, ended up getting a confession instead, and how they had to keep their relationship secret. Since I'd enjoyed the author's previous work, and the story resonated me, I figured that it was worth my money.

* * *

The food court was packed with people from all walks of life, and there were hardly any empty tables in sight. Perhaps three boys, four girls, a Shadow in a bear suit(alternatively, a fourth boy) and a fox would avoid notice by blending in, but I was glad that we did not have our "special headquarters" in here.

I stood in line at a Chinese place that was decidedly more of a "fast food" place than Aiya was, but the employees there were somewhat overextended during the lunch rush, so I had to wait just as long for my order. After a few minutes of standing in line, I ordered a beef bowl and a soda, and after paying, found a place to sit by myself- a stool alongside a counter against one of the walls.

It felt odd to sit once again and eat by myself in a large food court, but it was not unlike what I had done in my first days at Minagi High School, back when I was uncertain how soon I would have to leave.

All that changed when I met two guys and two girls who ran the gamut from scholarly to athletic, from traditional to trendy and generally more passionate about most things than I had been in Inaba. They were my closest friends before I met the Investigation Team, and while we mostly hung out together and talked about life and school, it was still enjoyable in its own way, and we enjoyed a good level of comfort and camaraderie among each other. Paradoxically enough, while our bonds weren't as strong as those of the Investigation Team, my experiences in Inaba had led me to cherish the memory of those friends more, and I began to think about them again.

First, there was Kenji Nishizawa, a hard-working and studious boy who was near the top of the school, but not at the top, much to the disappointment of his parents. They were never fully pleased with his work, and thus, he was never fully pleased with himself, resulting in him becoming a bit of a perfectionist. He wasn't that bad of a guy, though, and was a good source of help while studying for a test, so long as you could put up with the implication that he considered you beneath him. He was the sort of guy who'd be polite to waiters, clerks and other service employees, in part because he pities them for having jobs he sees as beneath him.

Second, there was Kaoru Asahina, who enjoyed playing basketball. He reminded me of Kou in some ways, which was a bit surprising, since one would normally expect me to compare the new to the old, rather than the other way around. Then again, their families were nothing alike, as the sort of tolerance that made Kou wonder whether something was amiss in the Ichijou family was par for the course in the Asahina family. They didn't have any great expectations for him as far as basketball went, much to his disappointment, so he appreciated those who could cheer him on.

Third, there was Sakura Takahashi, one of two girls in our group, easily identifiable by her short hair and glasses. She was somewhat meek and shy, and didn't have many friends before she met us. I had to admit that initially, I talked to her because I felt bad for her because she seemed like the kind who always got left out, but she turned out to be a nice person once she opened up to others. Over time, however, she became outgoing enough to make friends of her own, but said she always considered us her closest friends, which included our final and newest member.

Last, there was Hitomi Ayanokouji, who was more of an "unofficial" member as one of Sakura's friends, whom she met and introduced to us after gaining some measure of confidence. She was from a relatively well-off family, which made me wonder why she didn't go to some extremely exclusive and expensive private academy. She didn't strike me as the kind who would think herself better than the "commoners," but she kept a certain distance from the rest of us, being unerringly polite but not quite thinking of us as friends the same way we- or at least, Sakura and I- did. I couldn't put my finger on why she did that, apart from the possibility that her reasons were similar to mine.

Of course, even given the size of the city, it was highly unlikely that I could find them just by walking around. Kaoru spent most of his free time outside of school, practice or hanging out with the rest of us running or training. Kenji often studied Hitomi frequently had to excuse herself from outings with us, saying that her family wanted her back soon after school. That left Sakura, who seemed somewhat shy, and didn't go many places unless we brought her along.

I had known my friends well, but now, I had to wonder how much of it remained true more than a year since I had become aware of how much people could change. I wondered if Sakura had, as well. I had become a fairly good basketball player- albeit only for a school like Yasogami- as well as head of the class, but I also had to wonder how I would stack up against Kaoru and Kenji. As for Hitomi, as someone who had been forced outside his comfort zone in many ways, I hoped that her horizons had broadened, and she felt more at ease around those who saw her as a friend enough to reciprocate the sentiment.

Of course, this was because I was no longer the same person I had been before I went to Inaba. Not long after I started investigating the TV World, I heard about the prospect of Social Links and the power they provided. Initially, they seemed fairly abstract, largely because the Persona I wielded seemed quite fantastical by itself. I could, however, understand the need to have a team of people I trusted in the dangerous labyrinths of the TV World, and noticed that as I became closer to them, we became more effective, both individually and as a group. Even my friends outside of the Investigation Team were quite pleasant to be around, helping me to relax and deal with my stress as I helped them with their problems. Any friendship between two people that was deep, meaningful and healthy- which, admittedly, were necessary qualifiers- was also mutually beneficial.

I then came to a resolution at this moment, albeit one that I would not be able to work on until school started. While it was possible that it was too late to start, or that I had been away for too long, I would seek out my old friends at school, not only renewing the connections I had but making them stronger than before. If Inaba had taught me anything, it was that you got out of life what you put into it, and I would approach my final year of high school with the same resolve.

I finished my meal more quickly than I expected, now that I was eating without any of my typical conversation partners- Kou and Daisuke, Naoki, Chie, Kanji and several others. Eating alone could often be good when I needed time by myself to mull something over, but I had my solution, and now needed only to put it into practice.

* * *

 _Evening_

After browsing at a few other stores, more to see what was available than out of the hope of finding my friends, I got back home late in the afternoon. My parents seemed a little worried, although I had kept my promise to be back for dinner.

At dinner, I told my parents more about Inaba. Upon reminiscing about one evening conversation I'd had with Rise outside her grandmother's tofu shop, my mom raised an eyebrow.

"Ryutaro let you go out in the evenings?" Mom said incredulously.

"Not entirely willingly," I said. "I couldn't even go out at all at first, but when I got the jobs as a janitor and a tutor, I had a reason to leave. It took a little convincing, but he ultimately trusted me."

I was a bit tempted to mention that I went out without telling my uncle, especially when both he and Nanako were hospitalized, but given that what I had already admitted had only made my parents _more_ uncomfortable, I realized it was wisest to keep it to myself.

"I see," Mom said. "All the same, Yu, I hope that you'll understand if we'd rather not have you out and about at night. Minagi isn't as safe as Inaba, to put it mildly; we'd consider ourselves lucky to only have three murders in a year."

"I agree with your mother," Dad said. "Don't take it personally, Yu; like your uncle, we just want to keep you safe."

I nodded. It was clear that there was nothing I could say that would convince both of my parents, least of all when I had no real desire to do so. I was much more likely to find a mugger- or worse- than a friend on the streets of Minagi at night. In this situation, my parents weren't to blame as much as the two realities that danger was more abundant and friends were more scarce here, and I found it hard to blame any specific person for that.

There was also another complication. Not only did I have to get hired, and get my parents' approval, but I also had to obtain permission from the school. Minagi was fairly strict compared to Yasogami, and it generally only gave out permission to students who both needed the job for personal reasons, and could keep up decent grades. While my grades had always been good, even if not quite up to the top of the class level I'd enjoyed at Yasogami, my parents also earned good wages, and so did not need my help to support the family.

It also didn't help that there weren't many part-time jobs for high schoolers, even the ones who had permission to work, since most of them requested high school degrees and/or work experience. There was significantly more competition here, from high schoolers like me, to those waiting to try the college entrance exams again, to people for whom those jobs were their calling in life.

The fact that there was little to tempt me out made it easier to obey my parents, but a part of myself started counting down the days until I could leave for university, much as I had done in my first night in Inaba, and wondering why I had ever thought Inaba might be boring in comparison to the city, rather than the other way around.

* * *

Later that evening, I got a call on my cell phone, and recognized the caller ID as Yosuke's.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey there, partner!" Yosuke said. "Sorry for not calling earlier, but we decided to hold off until you were settled in. I still remember how much of a pain in the ass it was to get my things unpacked."

"I know, Yosuke," I said. "Unpacking took a lot of work, but I'm glad I was able to at least get it done on my first day back, since there's a lot of other stuff I still need to do."

"I'd imagine," Yosuke said. "You're probably going to need a new uniform, various other school supplies, a haircut and other things."

I nodded at each of them, as my parents had already made plans for them. Back in Inaba, I'd done many of my chores on Sunday mornings, leaving the afternoons open to meet with friends. I'd soon gotten the hang of juggling various commitments, but even now, without much of a social life or a need to investigate a murder case, I couldn't help but feel as though I had a lot on my plate.

"How are things going with you and the others?" I said.

"Pretty well," Yosuke said. "We still have to gear up for the new school year, with or without you. It's a bit amazing how much work academics is even when you don't have to deal with anything else."

"Such is life," I said. "The reason my parents sent me to Inaba was so that my schooling wouldn't be disrupted too much. If they only knew..."

Yosuke chuckled, knowing that the same went for his parents. He'd always thought of Inaba as somewhat boring, but while he believed that much of what he thought back then still held true, he had to admit that he was fond of the town in some ways. Most of his friends- save one- were there, and as long as that was true, he was glad to stay.

"I do have to consider myself lucky," Yosuke said. "I'm more or less permanently in Inaba as long as my dad has his job, which is why I'm glad Rise's concert went well. It would've sucked if I'd been in Inaba long enough to start liking it, only to have to leave again."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I said.

An awkward pause ensued.

"Sorry, Yu, I didn't mean to remind you of that," Yosuke said.

"It's not a problem," I said. "All in all, I think that it was a good thing I came here in many different ways, so I have no reason to regret it. Besides, it's not as though I can't ever come back."

"You got it," Yosuke said.

We talked for a few more minutes about trivial things.

"Well, that's enough out of me for now," Yosuke said. "I have to fill in at Junes tomorrow morning, so I'll be turning in fairly soon."

"Yeah," I said. "Talk to you later, Yosuke."

As I hung up, the conversation seemed oddly short compared to most, although it could be because it had been over the phone. I'd gotten calls from him many times in the past, mostly to discuss the latest "show" on the Midnight Channel and whose turn it was to be the star. Of course, for the most part, those calls were only preludes to meeting at Junes the following afternoon, and now, they would be all I heard of them.

Roughly ten minutes later, my phone rang again, and this time, the caller ID had Yukiko's name. Without any hesitation, I eagerly accepted the call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "I hope I'm not getting you at a bad time right now; Yosuke-kun called me and said you might be available."

"No, it's actually great timing, Yukiko," I said. "I got off the phone with him not long ago."

"I know, and I'm glad that you're in touch," Yukiko said. "The two of you seemed fairly close, and Yosuke-kun told me that, as someone who had to transfer schools, he's glad he has friends worth keeping in touch with."

Yukiko's analysis was completely on target. Because we were so similar, Yosuke was often jealous when things seemingly came more easily to me than to him, from getting used to Inaba to wielding my Persona, but because he could work through that jealousy, he became one of my closest friends.

"That's for certain," I said. "And how about you?"

"I've been holding up fairly well," Yukiko said. "Like with Yosuke-kun and Chie, preparing for the school year and college entrance exams keeps me too busy to feel lonely for long. As for everything else, I have some projects of my own to work on in my spare time, which I mentioned to you before."

"That's good to hear," I said, "but this is actually the first I've heard of you going to college."

"I know," Yukiko said. "Mother had been considering this for a long time, as a way of learning the skills needed to run the business side of the inn and keep my knowledge current. She said my living alone will also help me learn to do things for myself, especially as far as cooking goes."

I silently concurred with the last part. I found that the best way to get better as a cook was to have to eat your own food.

"That sounds like a good plan," I said. "But why didn't you think about going to college when you were considering going on your own earlier?"

Yukiko sighed. She regretted even considering going off on her own and leaving her family and friends behind, so it was somewhat painful for me to touch on that. Still, she pressed on and answered, possibly because in coming up with an answer, she would reinforce how much of a bad idea it had been, and become more certain of her current course of action.

"Quite simply, it would have been practically impossible," Yukiko said. "It took a great deal of work folding envelopes to even get close to affording what I needed to pay the various expenses involved with the job licenses. As for choosing something else to study at college, I believed that Mother would have dictated what I would study so long as I went with her paying. As the saying might go, she who pays the piper calls the tune."

"But that's not true, is it?" I said.

"Not at all," Yukiko said. "It seems that my own mother knew me much better than I knew her."

"That's good to hear," I said. While I had yet to meet Mrs. Amagi, I found Yukiko's accounts of her- most of which were quite loving and respectful- promising to hear.

We talked for a few minutes about what Yukiko and the others were up to in Inaba. I was pleased to hear that everyone was doing well, although I was concerned about how no one had seen Marie since the last time I went to the Velvet Room after defeating Izanami. Still, she seemed to be in good spirits the last time I'd seen her, so I could only hope for the best, much like I could for the other friends of mine I was unlikely to ever see again.

"It's getting a bit late, though," Yukiko said. "Now that I have your address, I'll send you letters with the latest news from my and the others' lives, although I will call every so often to talk."

"Same here," I said. "It's nice to hear from you over the phone about things other than the Midnight Channel."

Yukiko giggled softly, but her tone suddenly became somber.

"Oh, and..." Yukiko began, somewhat hesitantly. "If, for any reason... things don't work out between us... I will make sure to tell you in person, since you deserve at least that much."

I swallowed nervously. It had only been a few days away, but now, Yukiko's promises to carry a torch for me were running headlong into reality like a vehicle driving straight at a wall. It was now a question of whether we could break through, or whether the reality would break us. I couldn't help but be reminded of what Adachi-san said about how we were ignorant of the toll life's hardships could take on us over time. While I couldn't fathom how his experiences could lead him to murder two people for fun, I had to admit that for all our experience fighting Shadows and facing our own personal demons, we had yet to face what the real world had to throw at us.

"I understand," was all I could say.

Yukiko sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yu-kun, I didn't mean to kill the mood," Yukiko said.

"Not at all," I said. "I'm actually glad that you're thinking realistically about things like this. A bit of honesty like that goes a long way in a relationship."

I was actually glad that Yukiko had mentioned the prospect of our relationship ending, as depressing as it seemed. In order to face our Shadows, we had to accept our own flaws, and here, she was accepting the possibility that our love, could, like a torch, burn out or be extinguished. Because our connection was not on a pedestal, it seemed all the more genuine.

Of course, things were not entirely hopeless. As long as Yukiko also kept the faith and waited for me, I would respond in kind. If our conversation just now was the first step in maintaining a long-distance relationship, this determination would be the stamina that carried us all the way through that journey.

"That's a relief," Yukiko said. "Now I know why you're not afraid to say what you think about my cooking, although I will point out that I'm working to improve it until you won't be able to find anything to criticize about it."

"I'm looking forward to that," I said.

With the mood once again light, we said goodbye to each other and hung up. I had no illusions about what would be involved in maintaining a long-distance relationship, but I had no reason to despair. Yukiko and I had been through a great deal in the course of the investigation, so we would be able to face what came next together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

The fic will eventually get up to the extended epilogue from Golden (but considering that's in summer vacation, and school hasn't even started up again, that won't be for a _long_ time), and will cover some of the ways the Investigation Team changed their looks, among other things that happened in the months in between the end of the game and the epilogue.

The fic will look at Yukiko and Yu's efforts to keep their relationship going in a realistic manner. Their love isn't idealized, but it is there, so now it's up to them to keep their commitments.

Essentially, Yu in this fic is generally a nice guy, who can occasionally be blunt or snarky when the situation requires, and has a slight perverted side (he personally admits to finding Yukiko attractive in a swimsuit, a kimono or other outfits). He's had friends before coming to Inaba, but no truly close ones, partly because he didn't know anyone well enough for them to entrust him with their secrets, and partly because he found it difficult to get close to others when he didn't know whether he'd have to say goodbye.

This chapter may be a bit slow, but it serves the important function of developing Yu a bit more and revealing more about the life he had before coming to Inaba, as well as the friends he had. After another Yukiko-centric chapter, the main part of Yu's part of the story will begin, as he meets his friends again.

Edited to add a brief reference to Minagi requiring students to get permission to have part-time jobs.


	4. Working With What You Have

**Chapter 4: Working With What You Have  
**

 _Saturday, March 24, 2012, Day Time, Yukiko's POV_

The easiest way for me to ward off the loneliness was to keep myself busy. On days when I was called in to the inn and couldn't even see Chie after school, I didn't find myself missing her, not just because I had everyone else's company, but also because I had work to do. The same went for especially busy times at school, such as before exams.

Unfortunately, the year had not started yet, and this week was somewhat slow at the inn. I needed to help out when things got busy, and although I knew when the busy times were, I did not have the luxury of deciding when they would take place.

As such, Mother encouraged me to take the day off while I could, and use it to see my friends. I appreciated her kindness, but soon realized that I could make a more productive use of this time, and so decided to work on a long-standing project I had. Completing it was too much to ask for, but I hoped to make at least some tangible progress by the end of the day.

* * *

I headed to Yomenaido to take another look for cooking books. I did so alone, though, as Chie texted me to let me know that she would be busy that day, and most of our other friends were similarly occupied.

I took another look in the cooking section, and, to my disappointment, not much had changed since the last time I was there, even though there were some new books out front. Many of the basic books were a bit too basic, while the more advanced ones tended to be a bit too specific; it was a bit like looking for books about math and only finding ones that contained basic addition or subtraction, or various research books written by- and for- math professors and graduate students.

Meanwhile, I found Naoto-kun browsing in the mystery section. As I glanced at her from the side, her normally impassive expression revealed a small amount of disappointment, as if she hadn't found what she was looking for. She didn't notice me until I walked up to greet her.

"Ah, Naoto-kun!" I said.

"Hello, Yukiko-senpai," Naoto-kun said. "Are you perhaps browsing for some books?"

"I am," I said. "Specifically, I'm looking for books that will help me improve my cooking"

Naoto-kun's eyes rolled, as if to say "Where do I even begin?" She might not have eaten my omelet or the "Mystery Food X" that Chie and I had made on the camping trip, but she had heard about the advice I had given to Nanako-chan.

* * *

 _Wednesday, February 15, 2012, Lunch Time_

Yu-kun called a meeting of all of us on the roof, and once all the girls were there, he got straight to the point.

"I'd like to discuss the advice the girls gave to Nanako," Yu-kun said. "After one bite of the chocolate... or whatever you call that thing, I was practically out cold, and I only barely recovered enough to attend school today. I'd like to ask her what possessed her to make something like that, but I think I know what- or rather who- was the cause."

Chie and Rise-chan looked forlorn, as they did when their meals turned out badly, and I suspect I must have had a similar expression on my face.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I would say that it was what the others had done, but I actually don't know what they put in."

"Yeah," Chie said. "Apparently, Nanako-chan spoke with the four of us separately, so i didn't know which of our advice she'd taken."

"All of it, apparently," Rise-chan said. "I have to wonder, though- does it mean that my suggestion about chocolate being sweet or spicy might've worked?"

Rise-chan looked at Yu-kun with a plaintive look, but it was clear from her tone that she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him. As such, she was hardly surprised when he shook his head.

"Well, to be honest, none of your contributions would fit well in chocolate," Yu-kun said. "I wouldn't have known what was in it if Nanako hadn't told me. And, of course, Naoto only offered a recipe book."

"I must apologize as well, Senpai," Naoto-kun said. "I should have realized that Nanako-chan would have taken my advice as an endorsement of what she'd already made, rather than an encouragement to be confident in what she had yet to make, since she's at an impressionable age."

"Well, I'm not really mad," Yu-kun said. "I've forced down food like this before, and believe you can learn from your mistakes. I'm just a little worried about the next guy who gets a Valentine's Day chocolate like this from her, particularly if it's a guy she 'likes' in that way."

"Well, to look on the bright side, that probably won't happen for a while," Yosuke-kun said. "Dojima-san seems like the kind of dad who'd be pretty protective of Nanako-chan, to say the least. If she makes lovers chocolate for a guy, he'll be called in for a 'friendly chat' by the 15th, Dojima-san's schedule permitting."

"I can't really argue with that," Yu-kun said. "Then again, I suppose it's never too early for her to learn how to make good chocolate. For now, though, she can probably start by forgetting everything she 'knows' and learning the basics. I'll let her watch while I make some chocolates for White Day."

I furtively blushed with giddy anticipation of what Yu-kun would make for me, but I realized there was a more basic lesson at hand. For Nanako-chan, learning how to cook would be a long process, one that would start with the basics, and perhaps the same could be said for me.

* * *

 _Saturday, March 24, 2012, Daytime  
_

My thoughts returned to the present as Naoto-kun remained silent for a moment, pondering what advice would be best to give me.

"Well, I think that the most obvious place to start would be the recipe books," Naoto-kun said. "If you're bringing in all sorts of ingredients that have no business being in a given recipe, then you're clearly doing something wrong. I haven't cooked much, so that's all I can really say."

"I see," I said. "Yosuke-kun said something similar."

"That's understandable, since this bit of advice is essentially common sense," Naoto-kun said. "In all fairness, though, while the boys' criticisms of your cooking aren't necessarily wrong, they do ring somewhat hollow since they've never stepped up. Not only have they solely left things up to you, Chie-senpai and Rise-san despite thinking you less than capable, but they've never put their creations before others for feedback and criticism. It's all too easy to judge others' actions when you've never been faced with anything of the sort yourself."

From her tone, Naoto-kun seemed as though she was all too used to being judged, even if she'd suggested that she had spent relatively little time in the public schooling system. She didn't always enjoy it, but she was mature enough to recognize that it could be useful depending on the giver's intentions and the recipient's willingness to listen.

"Well, Yu-kun made some lunches for me," I said. "They were quite delicious, although he admitted that he didn't show the less-than-stellar ones to me, and he tossed the ones that weren't any good, chalking them up as lessons for the future."

Naoto nodded in agreement, although her eyes briefly narrowed.

"It seems Yu-senpai has the right idea," Naoto-kun said. "Keep trying, learn from your mistakes and improve over time. Beyond that, the chefs at your family's inn will be the best possible teachers you could ask for."

I sighed. Naoto-kun's advice was the best possible advice one could give me, if they were not aware of the problem with it.

"If they'd let me learn," I said. "Whenever I try to cook, they end up taking over midway through, so I've never successfully done anything completely independently."

"That's to be expected when people are teaching you how to do something like this," Naoto-kun said. "My grandpa came along with me on some of my first cases, partly because the police didn't think much of me when I was even younger, but mainly to watch over and mentor me. Still, I studied and worked hard on my own, so perhaps I could help you do the same."

I nodded appreciatively, because in many ways, Naoto-kun was the ideal person to help me out. Unlike Chie or Rise-chan, she would not encourage my poor decisions, unlike some of the guys, she would be constructive without being insulting, and unlike the chefs, she would be willing to let me work on my own. With her help, Chie, Rise-chan and I had managed to make a good cake for Christmas, even if it had taken three attempts to do so.

Having come up with a plan together, we saw no reason to stay here, especially considering that Naoto-kun could not find any books that interested her, and what I needed was not necessarily in a book, and left the store empty-handed.

* * *

Naoto-kun and I walked to her apartment. I knew the way there since I walked her home after rescuing her from the TV world, and it was only a few blocks from the shopping district, although not as close to it as the Dojima residence was.

The apartment was fairly small, a comfortable fit for one person. It was sparsely furnished, with little but the essentials, and I couldn't tell whether that was because of Naoto-kun's personality, or because she had considered leaving as soon as she'd solved the case, and had fewer roots here than even Yu-kun did.

Naoto-kun brought me to her kitchen, and we began to set up the space to make an omelet. Naoto-kun showed me around, but seemed surprised at how well I adjusted to a kitchen I was using for the first time, particularly my familiarity with the various utensils.

"I must say, I'm impressed in at least one regard, Yukiko-senpai," Naoto said, after hearing me talk about the pan that she used. "As bizarre as some of your culinary decisions are, you certainly know your way around a kitchen."

"That's one thing I learned from working alongside the cooks at the inn," I said. "Some would say it's the only thing, but I hope to show them that I have more potential than they realize."

Naoto-kun then opened the refrigerator and laid out the ingredients for an omelet before me. I looked on with some degree of disappointment at how basic it was. Apart from the oil to grease the pan and the eggs that were the most basic ingredient, there was only a bag of grated cheese and some ketchup. For an omelet, it seemed somewhat bare-bones.

"Is that all the ingredients I'm going to use?" I said, somewhat disappointed.

"It's all you need," Naoto-kun said. "Just as you need to learn to walk before you can dance, you'll need to start with cooking basic recipes and working with what you have before you move on to the more advanced ones, let alone... improvising."

That last comment stung a little, but I reminded myself that if I was not in such desperate need of improvement, I would not be here. One thing that I, along with the rest of us, had learned over the course of the last year, was the humility to recognize our shortcomings, as well as how much work we had to put into improving ourselves.

I then began the process of making the omelet, by cracking the eggs and putting them in the pan. Since I'd made them in the past, I was confident I could cook the eggs well enough to avoid salmonella poisoning, as Mother and the chefs had drilled everything I needed to know about safely preparing food into me. My food might taste disgusting, but it's not a hazard to your health unless you're allergic to any of the myriad ingredients I use.

Naoto-kun simply watched passively as I cooked, and occasionally let out an "Ah-ah-ah," to stop me when I seemed to be going for her refrigerator.

After a few minutes, the omelet was done, and it came out as a relatively good-sized light lunch for two.

Having followed the instructions thus far, I served the final product to Naoto-kun. She cautiously cut a small bite, and, after spearing it with her fork and lifting it to her mouth, nibbled a little as a taste test.

"Hmmm..." Naoto-kun said. "I'd give this a passing grade. It lacks the finesse of an expert, but you and I can eat this. If nothing else, this proves that you can follow instructions and use the various cooking tools well."

"I appreciate your honesty, Naoto-kun," I said. "Unfortunately, this is hardly the sort of dish I'd like to serve to Yu-kun... or the rest of my friends."

Naoto-kun nodded in agreement, not noticing- or at least not acknowledging- the hasty amendment I had made to my statement.

"Still, you have made progress," Naoto-kun said. "I doubt even Yosuke-senpai could make many strong complaints about it, and perhaps your inn's chefs will let you cook without their intervention once they see results like this. If you've made progress on your own, then you will make even more with their help."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "I'll have to be going now, Naoto-kun. Thank you for all the help today."

"You're welcome, Yukiko-senpai," Naoto-kun said. "Please let me know if the cooks are still reluctant to let you practice without interference; I can help you again when both of us are free."

I had no illusions about improving my cooking. It would be a long and difficult process, as was everything else that was worth doing. But just like those pursuits, it would be one that I would not give up on, and like all processes of self-improvement, it would be one that would continue indefinitely. I will never be perfect, and most likely will never be as good as my inn's chefs, but becoming able to cook food that Yu-kun will enjoy is a goal I believe is within my ability and dear to my heart.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Once again, thank you for the favorites and follows.

I notice that Yukiko's skill in cooking tends to vary based on the tone of the scene, as in the more comedic scenes, she makes revolting concoctions, but she's implied to be making some progress in her Social Link. As amusing as it can be to watch her mess up various dishes, she wants to get better, and is trying the hardest of all the girls, so perhaps one day, she'll be able to show off the fruits of her labor. Perhaps Naoto will help to make her a somewhat competent cook, for the reasons she described earlier, while the chefs at her inn will ultimately help her become a good one.

One also has to wonder why, even though the guys (especially Yosuke) complain about the girls' cooking, they never try to do it themselves except for when Yu makes an omelet for Nanako (how well it turns out apparently depends on what type you choose to make). I may put their skills to the test in a later chapter.


	5. When Determination Meets Reality

**Chapter 5: When Determination Meets Reality**

 _Monday, April 2, 2012, Early Morning, Yu's POV_

Roughly twelve days after my departure from Inaba and my return to Minagi, my school life began- or rather, resumed after my year-long absence.

After waking up and going about my morning routine, I changed into my uniform for Minagi High School, a standard uniform with a charcoal gray blazer and trousers (skirts for the girls), a white dress shirt and a blue necktie that vaguely resembled the suits the faculty wore.

I walked to school in a light spring rain, beneath my umbrella. I half expected one of my friends to run up underneath it, one of the many minor impositions your friends make on you that you forgive because they're from your friends, but no one came. Even one girl who'd forgotten her umbrella sprinted past me, hoping to get out of the rain as quickly as possible.

A part of me wondered whether, after two whole years at the school, people were more or less locked into their friend groups and unwilling to open themselves up to outsiders who would be gone within a year, but I knew that wasn't necessarily true. Yukiko and Chie, despite being friends for longer than most of the people I knew, were willing to open up to me, as well as the rest of our companions, even if it turned out that Yukiko saw me in an entirely different light. While this was not true for everyone, I hoped that my past familiarity with friends meant something to them.

* * *

 _Morning_

I arrived at Minagi High School and entered the main building. In terms of design, it was somewhat similar to Yasogami, with the main building having three stories, one for each year, although it was significantly larger, somewhat cleaner and more modern, albeit not quite as much as Gekkoukan. Upon seeing my old school again, I remembered why some would look down on Yasogami, but I also remembered that Yasogami had everything a school needed- classrooms, club rooms, exercise fields, offices, a library, an auditorium, places for eating and all the other important facilities.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor, past the second, where I'd barely spent any time last year. As I walked, I passed by many other students, who looked almost identical to each other, even for those wearing school uniforms. Even our shoes and our socks, which weren't part of the uniform, were strictly regulated, and there were many other rules against makeup, tattoos, piercings, the length of the girls' skirts and all manner of other things.

Naturally, Yasogami seemed fairly lax by comparison, and while some of our deviations from the dress code, such as the red cardigan Yukiko wore and my tendency to leave my uniform jacket open, did not go unnoticed, no one seriously complained about them. By comparison, at Minagi High, we'd be told to fix our appearance if we could do so on the spot, and be sent home if we couldn't. This also applied to club activities, or attending school-sponsored events, as the actors in a school play had to wear their uniforms when they weren't in costume, and so did the attendees.

For better or worse, though, and regardless of whether I liked, hated or merely accepted it all, I would be done with the uniform- and with everything else related to high school- within a year.

* * *

I arrived in homeroom somewhat early and got to my assigned seat. As I sat down, I heard a familiar voice from next to me.

"It's been a while, Yu-kun," a girl said.

I turned to my right and saw a girl with long raven hair, and could hardly believe my eyes- the girl was none other than my old friend, Sakura, although I hardly recognized her. She was no longer wearing glasses, but had apparently switched to contacts at some point. Her hair, formerly slightly short, had grown to reach her shoulders, but was neatly combed and well-maintained. The rest of her appearance was significantly neater than before, from her filed nails to her well-tied necktie, with the knot at her collar. These changes were not necessarily the most significant, but they were the ones I noticed first, the proverbial tip of the iceberg.

"Sakura?" I said.

"Yep," she said with a smile. "I'm glad that you're back, and that you remembered me. How's the gang been?"

I was about to talk about my friends on the Investigation Team, when I suddenly realized that she meant my old friends from this school, at which point I sighed, since that was the harder question to answer.

"I was hoping you could tell me," I said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm the one who's been away for a year, and you're the only friend I've seen since I got back."

"Ah, right," Sakura said. "If you'd like, I could invite you to lunch with Hitomi-san, since of all our mutual friends, she's the only one I see these days."

"I'll think about it," I said. "For now, though, I'll look for the guys, since their schedules are busier, and lunch might be the only chance I get to find them."

"Ok then," Sakura said. "We tend to sit at the corner to the left of the door. Look for us there if you don't find Kaoru-kun or Kenji-kun."

I nodded tentatively.

"So how have you been?" Sakura said. "Was it difficult to have to get used to a new town, only to have to move back after a year?"

"Not really, now that I think about it," I said. "I made some friends there before long, and got into things I'd never thought to try before, like the basketball and drama clubs."

"That's great," Sakura said. "Before I met you, other people's clubs and groups of friends seemed so forbidding and closed off, but I suppose that's a matter of your perspective, isn't it?"

"You could say that," I said. "By the end, I learned that because I was only there for a year, I didn't have time to waste. I'm glad I chose to spend it well, and plan to approach this year with the same mindset."

Sakura nodded.

"I've also taken a lesson like that to heart," Sakura said. "Back when we first met, I was quite timid, afraid to open up to others or try new things, until you reached out to and talked with me. But now, I'm doing some work for the student council, made some friends in my class last year, and am willing to expand in both fronts. The possibilities in life seem endless now that I'm willing to step off the path of least resistance, and because you helped me realize that, I... I'm really grateful to you."

We talked for a few minutes, but before long, the teacher arrived, and called the class to attention. While we had to end our conversation for now, Sakura was still on my mind, as I was pleased to notice how much she had changed. Before, she'd been somewhat withdrawn, and while she opened up to her friends over time, she was a bit reserved and overly formal, afraid of possibly offending people. I understood the feeling, but encouraged her to be more trusting in and comfortable around her friends, so I was glad to see that she had taken that advice.

Class soon began, as the standard lecture for the start of the term. The one giving it, Ms. Takizawa, was one of the teachers who, unlike the ones I had in Inaba, left their personality quirks and casual attire at home. It made me wonder what kind of school Inaba was compared to the ones in the country, much less the big city, but I had believed it had been a good fit for me.

Of course, now it was up to me to re-acclimatize myself to school here, and as that process began with finding my old friends again, that was what I set out to do.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, I sought out Kaoru. I'd last seen him when he was still trying to get a regular position on the team, so I was eager to hear whether he'd succeeded.

I found him in the cafeteria, sitting by himself. He was tall and well built, and he seemed like the kind of guy who would wear a gym uniform to class if the school would let him, partly because it was more comfortable and better for exercising, and partly because he hated having to change all the time. As such, he sat there with his jacket unbuttoned and his tie as loose as it could be without people easily noticing, likely hoping for the day when he would no longer have to wear a uniform.

"Ah, Yu, you're back!" Kaoru said.

"Sorry I didn't keep in touch, Kaoru," I said. "A lot happened in my new town."

"No worries," Kaoru said. "I can't really judge you, because it's been the same for me ever since I finally became a regular. C'mon, have a seat."

I sat down and stated to eat.

"How's the basketball team doing?" I said. "Are they looking for new members?"

Kaoru laughed, as I ended up making myself seem as ignorant as a new transfer student.

"Not one bit," Kaoru said. "You have to bust your butt until your third year for them to even _consider_ you for a regular spot, unless you're God's gift to the sport. It's a popular club, but I wonder if that's because all the benchwarmers are hoping for the slim chance of a spot opening up and the even slimmer chance of them filling it. I only barely managed to get a regular spot, and if I slip up or slack off, I'm out."

I thought back to Kou and the others of the basketball club. Perhaps Daisuke had to employ some shady tactics to fill the team for a scrimmage, but I looked back on it fondly, and not just because he'd done it for his best friend. Everyone had gotten to play, and it had been simple fun on the court. Perhaps those teams would never reach for the same heights that my school's team did, but they were more inclusive.

Of course, people didn't get to choose where they went to school, and I was no exception.

"Why all the interest in basketball?" Kaoru said. "You didn't really strike me as all that much of a sports person."

"I wasn't," I said. "I did have a chance to play last year, though, in a basketball team that was short on members. I couldn't show up to practice all the time, but according to Kou, that was more than he expected of most people."

"Sounds like kind of a lame team," Kaoru said. "I have to wonder, though; does the team suck because the players don't try hard, or do they not try hard because the team sucks? Kind of like the chicken and the egg, you know?"

"I know," I said, with a reluctant nod. I had to admit that Kou was probably the only person I knew who loved basketball as much as Kaoru did, and even then, Kou had a period of crisis in which he questioned himself and stopped coming to practice. From what I heard, Kaoru's team wouldn't be so lenient with him, and I couldn't blame them- perhaps neither could Kou, who simply laughed in agreement when I told him he had some nerve to nonchalantly sit on the roof after skipping practice.

In the end, though, Kou had rediscovered his love of basketball at the game, enjoying himself despite narrowly losing to a school that was nothing special, and I had to wonder- would he have done so here? I doubted that, and thus had to ask Kaoru about his own perspective.

"I do have a question, though, Kaoru," I said. "Is it really fun going on like this and pushing yourself so hard for the sake of a game?"

I'd evidently caught Kaoru off guard with this question, as he tensed up slightly, hesitating before answer, and when he did, it was not as decisive as before.

"It can be," Kaoru said. "As a result of all this training, I'm in great shape, and I learned a lot about cooperation and teamwork. Some of my best pals are on this team, and I had good times, even as a benchwarmer. Maybe you've never had anything this important to you, but this is how I feel about basketball. It's the one thing I'm good at, after all."

I winced. Kaoru did occasionally come off as overly blunt when talking, as a result of speaking plainly about his passions- even more so now that he'd finally earned a spot on the team and it seemed to have gone to his head- but that wasn't the only part to which I took umbrage. It was true that I mainly drifted through life before coming to Inaba, applying myself when I had to but not necessarily enjoying it, so I disliked the implication that I had not changed since back then.

Of course, even if I had changed, I also recognized that there was a fine line between dedication and obsession, and there were times when failure could be good. Shu, a middle school honor student, had been so desperate to succeed that he had cheated on his test. Ironically, the black mark on his record, had, as a result of ruining his previously almost perfect grades, enabled him to put things in perspective, and start branching out and making friends.

"You're right," I said. "Maybe I haven't pursued anything as fervently as you do basketball. But at the same time, I believe that despite- or rather, because- you get out of life what you put into it, there are times when it may be for the best if you don't pursue one thing above all else, or if you don't necessarily get what you want all the time. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Kind of," Kaoru said. "Some people have told me that before, like my guidance counselor. At the same time, though, I don't get what it means no matter how much they talk to me about it- they don't even try to make it make sense for me. So, you got any way to explain it better than they do?"

I shrugged. It was good that he didn't dismiss what I said as the logic of a loser, but it clearly would take a while for it to sink in.

"I guess that the only way for you- or anyone- to understand things that change your perspective is to experience them yourself," I said.

Kaoru simply quietly chewed his food with a pensive and slightly glum expression. He was usually prepared with a counterargument, and was stubborn enough to argue with you all day about something. Since he was persistent enough to win a spot on the team, it was unlikely that he had lost his tenacity, so what I said must have been fairly disquieting.

"Anyway, have you seen much of Kenji lately?" I said, hoping to shift the conversation to a more pleasant subject.

Kaoru could only chuckle, not as mirthfully as I'd hoped.

"Not much more of him than I've seen of you, unfortunately," Kaoru said. "His folks have been cracking down ever since early in second year, so he has even less time than before. The best time to get him would be when he's in the library after school- which, unfortunately, is around the time practice starts for me- because once he gets home, you won't see him until tomorrow."

"Thanks for the info," I said, trying to ensure that my disheartened tone didn't make me sound ungrateful.

We didn't say much for the rest of lunch, since we were both somewhat at a loss for what to say to each other, apart from the entirely separate experiences we'd had. It wasn't long before the reminiscing ended, and we got to the future, but neither of us knew where it would take us.

As the meal ended, I saw Kaoru off with a "See you tomorrow," intending to spend the afternoon tracking down my other two friends. As I said that, though, I wondered if that was overly optimistic, and if it would take longer for us to meet and talk again- if we ever did.

* * *

 _After school_

I sought out Kenji in the school's library. Although the library was significantly larger than the one in Yasogami, searching was not very difficult, and I found Kenji sitting by himself in a chair, in a quiet corner away from the door.

Kenji was a boy that was relatively short for his age; of the five of us, he was roughly the same height as Sakura, and was only slightly taller than Hitomi. By comparison, I stood almost half a head taller than him, and Kaoru towered over him. He didn't have a complex over his height, though, or his lack of athletic ability, and he was quite laid-back about everything that he did not consider important.

"Hi, Yu," Kenji said. "It's been a while."

"Hi, Kenji," I said. "Word has it that I'm not the only one who's been somewhat elusive for the past year."

Kenji let off a chuckle that was one part genuine amusement and two parts awkwardness.

"Heh, you said it," Kenji said. "It's not like I've been trying to avoid you, but my schedule is pretty tight these days, as you've likely heard by now. I wouldn't go so far as to say that I have better things to do, but I'm fairly heavily booked right now"

I nodded, although I generally preferred to hear stories about people directly from the sources themselves, so that I could learn the truth about the people in my lives.

"Kaoru told me a little," I said. "Time permitting, you can elaborate a bit, can't you?"

Kenji looked at his watch and nodded, somewhat reluctantly. Time was a rare commodity for many honor students, one he would not have given to me if we had not been friends, and could only give sparingly. When faced with the latest fad, such as an anime with hundreds of episodes, an RPG that takes dozens of hours, or any number of other things, he'd roll his eyes and ask "Who has time for that?" Apparently, he and Kaoru first became friends in their first year of high school because they were the only two boys in their class who didn't read the shonen manga that was all the rage back then.

I pulled up a chair next to him, and took out a book so that I could pretend to be studying.

"It started second year, while you were away," Kenji said. "My parents say that everyone goes into high gear for exams in their third year, so they wanted me to get a head start over everyone else. Naturally, even my results thus far didn't do much to convince them, as they saw going easy as a tendency of the mediocre or worse."

Kenji's tone was confident enough that I, while inclined to conclude that he was distancing himself from this idea by attributing it to his parents, he believed in it himself.

"They waited that long, huh?" I said. With parents turning to cram schools and private tutors for middle- and even elementary schoolers, people were trying harder than ever to prepare their kids for exams, creating what was essentially an arms race in which all other kids who were serious about academics were their rivals" As someone whose girlfriend was the former head of the class, I found the idea that people thought of their higher-achieving friends as "the enemy" depressing.

"Not really," Kenji said. "Still, when I look back at two years ago, I realize that I had it easy back then. I can't go back to those days, but I can only go forward, and I suppose the same goes for you and the others."

"I guess," I said, not liking where this was going. Unfortunately, Kenji took my reply as a cue to elaborate.

"If you want proof, try spending a little time with Sakura," Kenji said. "She's become a real looker over the past few years, her grades went up, and she's a lot more cheerful and comfortable talking with other people. I'd consider asking her out, but even if I didn't have better things to do than waste my time with romance, it's pretty clear she doesn't like me in that way."

I silently seethed. Kenji had a way with words, and he could slip in subtle insults toward people he considered beneath him the same way a parasol or walking stick could conceal the blade of a sword. Still, he didn't know about my relationship with Yukiko, or our being valedictorian and salutatorian, respectively, of our class, so I tried to take it in stride, although my mind kept coming back to the "better things" part.

Shu had asked me a lot of questions when I tutored him in English, mainly about what he was learning, but some about why he was learning it. Some would argue that children can't possibly understand why they're being schooled, but Shu was fairly smart, and could be quite perceptive for his age when he stopped to think about things. He seems too good to become a salaryman, even for a prestigious company, so I was almost happy to hear that his suspension for cheating threw him off the beaten path.

He wasn't the only one asking questions about his schooling. Rise, Kanji and Chie were the less academically talented members of my group, and all of them had, at various points, wondered why the things they were being tested on- and scoring less well than they would like- were so important. They all had talents of their own, and would probably lead the class in tests of singing, arts and crafts, and martial arts, respectively. As such, it wasn't hard for me to see why they didn't see test scores as a measure of a person's worth, and while Chie took on a new interest in her schooling, it was not for the sake of doing well on exams. The fact that Adachi-san was once the top student in the police academy, but became a murderer over nothing more than getting reassigned to a backwater town, apparently did nothing to help that perspective.

"Well, even if Sakura doesn't feel the same way about you, she also doesn't feel the same way about her academics," I said.

Kenji sadly shook his head. I'd made it a bit too obvious that I considered her approach a good thing, so it was equally clear that Kenji did not.

"That's a shame," Kenji said. "She could probably go to Tokyo University or some other place if she tried as hard as I do, and possibly got help from people like me. Then again, to her credit, she _does_ try, unlike Hitomi and Kaoru."

There was genuine pity in his voice without a hint of condescension. It was like looking at a homeless person and feeling sorry for them, not because you think yourself better than they are, but because you know what it's like to be cold and hungry.

"You really think Hitomi and Kaoru aren't trying hard?" I said.

"Definitely," Kenji said. "Kaoru chose basketball for himself in part because he was never any good at school, while Hitomi- not unlike I- has chosen to submit to her parents' will, along with their belief that academics are of secondary importance to her. In any case, all of us have chosen our paths, and made sacrifices for them."

Between Kenji and Kaoru, I probably came off as a bit of a dabbler. Since Sakura, Hitomi and I didn't do well enough in academics or sports to come off as rivals to Kenji or Kaoru- albeit because Kenji had a high standard on who could be considered a rival- that had helped us remain friends. Unfortunately, though, when push came to shove, Kenji and Kaoru would likely choose their passions- or perhaps their obsessions- over their friendships, going down paths where we could not follow.

Kenji looked at his watch again, and I realized that he seemed to be getting impatient with me. I was taking a bit more of his time than he was willing to offer, a bit like when you're offered a bite of your tofu and end up eating the entire thing. As such, I essentially decided to hand his bowl back to him and get back to my own meal, so to speak.

"I'll see you around, Kenji," I said.

"See you," Kenji said halfheartedly, and he continued reading before I turned around to search for Hitomi

* * *

As luck would have it, the Tea Ceremony club- of which Hitomi had been a member since her first year of high school- was letting out, as its first meeting of the year was merely an orientation for new members.

Hitomi was a petit brunette with her hair in a bun, a prim and conservative style that I thought would suit Yukiko nicely. While she was a conservative dresser by nature, and took pains to make herself presentable, the uniform seemed oddly modern for her, since she seemed more suited to wearing a kimono than business attire.

I noticed her as she gave a deep and respectful bow to someone she addressed as "President." Hitomi always seemed like an expert at tea ceremony- at least from the point of view of someone who knew hardly anything about it- but she never had the assertiveness to become a good leader.

"Hi, Hitomi," I said, and she turned around to greet me.

"It's been a while, Narukami-kun," Hitomi said. "Have you been well?"

"Yeah," I said. "And you, Hitomi?"

"Life has been good to me lately," Hitomi said. "I heard a little about your life in Inaba from Sakura-san. It pleases me to hear that you are faring well, but I would have been content with that knowledge alone."

Hitomi's manners were refined and elegant. The only person I could easily compare them to was Yukiko, but Yukiko was significantly more relaxed around her friends and boyfriend, breaking down into laughing fits at the drop of a hat, enjoying occasionally telling scary stories or playing pranks, and relaxing on the etiquette that was drilled into her, such as forgoing honorifics on her best friend, Chie. By contrast, always I noticed that Hitomi seemed to place a certain distance between herself and even her closest friends, but I had never understood why until after my return.

"Why?" I said, confused. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

Hitomi sighed, neither nodding nor shaking her head.

"I will be honest with you, Narukami-kun," Hitomi said. "As glad as I am to see you, it...probably would have been easier for me if you had not come back."

"Why would you think of it as easier?" I said.

Hitomi paused, evidently unprepared to explain herself to me. To me, it seemed obvious that simply never seeing someone again would result in my missing them and wondering what had happened to them until I eventually forgot about them, but clearly, this was not the case for Hitomi.

"Because then we would not have to say goodbye," Hitomi said. "After I graduate high school, I will marry a man of my parents' choosing. I will have significantly less time for Sakura-san and my other female friends, and will be discouraged from spending time with men outside the family."

"That sounds stricter than is necessary, let alone good for you," I said. "Is this what you really want?"

After a brief pause, Hitomi nodded, but a few more seconds passed before she spoke.

"Yes," Hitomi said. "From the very beginning, I've known that it's my lot in life, but to live with and support a man I love is something I dearly want to do myself. You understand the feeling, don't you, Narukami-kun?"

I paused. Ever since Yukiko and I had fallen in love, I realized that if I married her, I would have to take on her name, as well as various duties in the name of the inn, assisting Yukiko when she became manager. Helping run an old Japanese inn was not something I had originally envisioned myself doing, but I was gradually working toward it in my own way. Perhaps, in some regards, both Hitomi and I had our goals.

"I suppose," I said.

"Then you know that nothing like what I describe can be accomplished without sacrifice," Hitomi said. "Goodbye for now, Narukami-kun. You may give me a proper goodbye at a later date if you wish, or part ways here and now if it is easier, but regardless of your choice, our lives will soon take us down separate paths forever. It has been a pleasure knowing you, and I hope you can accept this inevitable parting, as I have."

I walked away without even a "Goodbye," unsure of what I could say, but unwilling to leave Hitomi with the impression that I had taken her up on her offer. Some of my friends from Inaba had, at various points, tried to shut me out and stop me from delving too deeply into their problems. While I respected their wishes and their privacy, I also wanted to help them, and so I persisted, something that they were grateful for.

Having met with my four closest friends, I no longer had anything to do, so I walked straight home. Even a school with a student body as large as this one felt empty when no one I knew was around, so i felt no desire or need to stay

* * *

 _Evening_

Upon getting home, I looked around the house and noticed that neither of my parents were home, something that hardly surprised me. My parents had always been busy with their jobs, so while leaving me in my uncle's care for a year was unprecedented, it was not out of character for them. My uncle and I had occasionally talked about my parents, and reached the consensus that things wouldn't necessarily change drastically once I got back any more than he would be able to spend time with Nanako after resolving not to run away any longer.

I was the same way, in a sense. While I had accepted that maintaining my relationship with Yukiko would be hard work, I had to admit that I had underestimated how difficult reconnecting with my old friends would be. Had too much time passed? Had their lives become too difficult for me to have a place in them? Or was I simply not that important in the first place?

In the evening, I got a phone call, this time, from Chie. In addition to being one of my more regular callers, she was, fortuitously enough, the one I most hoped to talk with. After our greetings and pleasantries, I got to the main question I had hoped to ask her.

"Say, Chie, I have a question," I said. "You have a lot of guy friends, right?"

"Uh-huh," Chie said. "When I was younger, most of my friends besides Yukiko were guys, partly because of my tomboyish interests. I wasn't that close to most of them, though, but I guess that's how it goes. In that regard, though, I was probably luckier than Rise-chan, Naoto-kun, or Yukiko, though, so I'm thankful for that."

"The three of them made some good friends in the past year, though," I said. "And, of course, Yukiko has had you since you were kids."

Chie let off a pleased chuckle. While she had once been jealous of Yukiko, the fact that they were friends and that Chie would risk her life to save Yukiko was never in doubt. Like with everyone else, her Shadow was a part of her identity, but it was only one part of it. She and the rest of my friends were fundamentally good people at heart, with the ability to change and overcome their weaknesses, so I was glad to know them.

"What brought this on, anyway?" Chie said.

"I saw my old friends at school again today," I said.,"and unfortunately, I found that it isn't so easy picking up where we left off. They stayed in town, but their lives are taking them separate directions from each other, as well as from me."

"I'd imagine," Chie said. "You might remember that things didn't exactly go swimmingly when Takeshi and I saw each other again. The fact that he didn't like Yukiko for who she was aside, we'd grown apart in the time we'd been separated. We've got class together this year, but it's more awkward than anything else."

I found it hard to respond to Chie's statement. I was tempted to ask whether there was even any friendship between her and Takeshi left to save, given that they seemed to be on lukewarm terms the first time I saw them, and outright frosty the last time. Of course, it was hardly any more fair for me to judge their friendship based on only a few encounters and what I heard from Chie than it would be for Chie to do so herself, so just as she refrained from judging, I responded in kind.

"I know, and I'm sorry to hear that," I said. "But at the same time, you don't have to worry about Takeshi not showing up- or perhaps not being able to do so, right?"

"I guess not," Chie said, "but what brought this on?"

"Specifically, I'm thinking about Hitomi," I said, "who's not only one of my friends, but the one I'm most afraid of losing my connection with. She's getting married when she graduates, and her folks don't want her to hang out with other guys."

"That's kinda old fashioned, to put it mildly," Chie said. "Not even Yukiko's family thinks that, so you shouldn't feel as though you have to, as well."

I let off a sigh of relief about how the Amagi family was fairly flexible as far as gender roles went. From what I heard from Yukiko, her mother- the daughter of the previous owners of the inn, was able to inherit the inn as a woman, and so would Yukiko and her eldest child when the time came. Mr. Amagi (whose previous name I did not know), despite not being manager, was also no mere house husband, and helped out around the inn, something Yukiko could envision me doing. At the very least, marrying into the Amagis seemed more appealing than marrying into the Ayanokoujis, not just because Yukiko was the girl I loved.

"I know," I said. "But at the same time, I also want to respect Hitomi's desires and feelings. She's not only willing to go through with this because her family wants it, but because she does, too."

"Hmm, that's a tough one..." Chie said.

"Of course, is being separated from us what she really wants?" I said. "When she brought up the subject, she said it would be 'easier' if I hadn't come back, since she finds it hard to say goodbye. She didn't say 'better' at any point in our conversation."

I couldn't help but think of Yukiko's Shadow, waiting for a "prince" to come and save her from having to inherit the inn, something she was neither willing to accept nor brave enough to do anything about back then. Hitomi, however, had a different sort of resignation. Rather than passively waiting for an escape, she wanted to be free of anything that might tempt her away from her decision, burning all her bridges except the one that led her down the path that had been chosen for her.

Unfortunately, Hitomi's mindset made it much harder for me to do anything for her. For most of my friends, Yukiko in particular, I had helped them by enabling them to see what was most important and standing by them, and they had made their decisions on their own. Hitomi, on the other hand, knew what she wanted, as did Kaoru and Kenji, and in her case, there was no place for me by her side.

"I really don't know what to say, Yu-kun," Chie said, "since I don't know Hitomi-san apart from what you just told me. Normally, I'd say whatever pops into my head, and you'd probably get lucky, but nothing's coming to mind. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," I said. "At times, I wonder if this is my problem at all, much less yours. Then again, it's a bit sad to see an old friend again, only to have to say goodbye."

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Chie said. "At the very least, she'd understand that she's not the only one who feels conflicted about this."

I smiled and chuckled, knowing that Chie had hit the nail on the head without even trying. Perhaps this was why she was the sort who tended think with her gut rather than her head.

"There you go," I said. "I'd been caught up on what to say to someone who seems determined to say goodbye, but now I've gotten it, thanks to you."

"You're welcome," Chie said.

We talked about a few other things for a few minutes, including my school. Chie found the school somewhat strict, but was oddly jealous of my having a blazer-style uniform, since she believed they made her look more mature. I suggested that she buy a suit, but her response could almost be summed up as "Where's the fun in that?"

After a pause, during which Chie apparently checked the time, Chie spoke again.

"It's getting a bit late," Chie said. "I'll talk to you again soon, although the others probably want their turns, too."

"I'll be sure to keep in touch," I said. "I don't

"You got it!" Chie said.

A few minutes later, just as I was about to dial Yukiko's number, I got a phone call directly from the girl herself.

"Hello, Yukiko," I said. "You've got some good timing."

"Good evening, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "Chie just called and said you seemed troubled about your old friends drifting apart from you."

"That's only part of it," I said. "I've been thinking lately, ever since we talked the evening after I got back, and I realize there's a larger problem out there- that of our dreams facing reality."

Yukiko paused, as she pondered what I said.

"To put it another way," I said, "have you ever tried something that turned out to be beyond your abilities?"

"I think so," Yukiko said, "when I tried to learn everything I needed so that I could sever my ties with my family and live on my own in a little over a year. Luckily, you talked me out of it, but now that I think about it, I couldn't have managed it, so I'm glad I never really tried."

"That makes two of us," I said. "In my case, it's a little different. I've come to realize that for much of my life, most of my bonds with my friends were relatively shallow, and once I returned home, I decided that I wanted to change that. Unfortunately, as you likely heard, most of my friends may not be so receptive to my getting close to them now that they're wrapped up in their own lives, which means that my efforts may not do much good."

"I see what you mean," Yukiko said. "Unfortunately, I haven't had many close friends besides Chie until I met you and the others. The most I can say is that while I was acquainted with Kanji-kun when he was younger, I've become closer to him during our time on the investigation team, so perhaps you can reconnect to those you once knew."

"I guess," I said.

"Going back to what you said earlier," Yukiko said, "when you mentioned dreams and reality, you were thinking about us, weren't you?"

"I was," I said. "I mean, it's all well and good to say that you love someone or that you want to accomplish your goal, but it's another thing to actually do it, right?"

I paused short, wondering if I came off as overly blunt or cynical.

"I actually understand that," Yukiko said. "I may have decided to become the manager of the inn, but I have much to learn before I can do that. When I took over after my mother's collapse about a year ago, it was essentially only for our public image, and to keep morale up so the staff could work as usual. It was essential back then, but a far cry from Mother's responsibilities."

"Yeah, but even that seemed like a pretty heavy burden for a teenage girl," I said.

"It was," Yukiko said, "but I think that knowing what you want to accomplish will give you that extra push when times look grim. Because I love you, I'm determined to preserve the bond we have. Similarly, if you think of your old friends as important, that's all the reason you need to persevere, and perhaps that might be enough reason for them to reciprocate."

"Thanks, Yukiko," I said. "I think the latter is what Chie told me before."

"Oh, did she?" Yukiko said. "She didn't mention that part. I wonder if I said something unnecessary, then."

"Not at all," I said. "It's actually reassuring to hear it twice, from two people thinking on my own. And this also goes for saying that you love me."

"I'll say that as many times as you'd like, Yu-kun," Yukiko said.

After talking a few more minutes, we ended the call on a somewhat hopeful note. I no longer underestimated the difficulty of this undertaking, but was no longer discouraged by it.

* * *

I started on my homework, which mainly consisted of some introductory work. My mom was amazed that I was able to get such good grades in Inaba with everything else going on, but the truth was fairly simple. My uncle's tendency to work late, just as my parents had, had forced me to take responsibility for my own decisions and run my own life, which enabled me to become more disciplined and responsible. It also helped that I had bought a book that enabled me to get more out of my study time- the phrase "work smarter, not harder," was a bit of a cliche, but it nicely expressed that to succeed in any meaningful endeavor, you didn't just need hard work, but _properly applied_ hard work, a bit like how Kaoru said his coach had given him some tips for his workouts in his first year.

Perhaps that idea, along with what Chie and Yukiko had said, would be the key to reconnecting with my friends. If I kept on showing up to bug Kaoru, Kenji and Hitomi, I would likely come off as a nuisance at best, but saying the right words and being there at an important moment would go a long way. As usual, I would have to watch and learn from them.

Having finished with my work, I began to get ready to turn in for the night. The night always struck me as a somewhat lonely and quiet part of the day, when everyone went their separate paths before drifting off to sleep by themselves.

Around this time, though, I heard my parents come in less than an hour from my bedtime. It seemed a bit sad that my parents would often get home with so little time left in the day, and that this seemingly gloomy time was all they had left; they barely could say hello to me before taking a bath and getting into bed.

That thought surprised me somewhat, as it was the first time I had considered that perhaps, my parents had just as hard of a time as I did. Before, I'd thought solely about how their schedules had inconvenienced me, but while this was not necessarily untrue, it was not the entire truth, either.

After having met so many people in Inaba, from all sorts of walks of life, seeing things from their perspective and learning many surprising things about them, I found it easier to walk in other people's shoes. Granted, I could only do so based on what I knew about them, and only when I was able to take a step back and think dispassionately, but a lot of things made sense. Kaoru, Kenji and Hitomi, had made many sacrifices for their goals- and would have to do so many more times- but did they really think that their connections with those close to them were one, or did they believe they had no other choice?

Perhaps the first step toward reconnecting with my friends was to consider things from their point of view. Perhaps if, among their many woes and problems was the fact that they had missed me for so long, then I would not be alone in working toward a solution.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Once again, thank you for the reviews and follows.

A major theme of this fic involves putting one's money where one's mouth is by fulfilling one's promises and living by one's ideals even when it is difficult.

If this fic had Social Links, perhaps Sakura would represent the Lovers arcana, Kaoru would represent the Strength arcana, Kenji would represent the Tower arcana, and Hitomi would represent the Empress arcana. Yu has made varying degrees of progress in his first year of high school, but he wasn't able to complete any of them back then, and may not necessarily finish the job now.

Part of Yu's character development from the course of Persona 4 is a greater amount of empathy for others, which could be represented by the Understanding statistic, and was likely expanded through his interactions with others, in which he learns about people with situations very different from his own, or perhaps similar to other people he knows.


	6. A Difficult But Worthwhile Path

**Chapter 6: A Difficult But Worthwhile Path  
**

 _Monday, April 2, 2012, Morning, Yukiko's POV_

As the school year began again, I got dressed, putting on my uniform's top, tucking it into my skirt, tying my scarf and slipping on and buttoning my red cardigan that I technically wasn't supposed to wear to school. The entire process was second nature to me, as I'd worn sailor-style uniforms since middle school.

Not having to wear a uniform after high school was not nearly as surprising as I had thought. I dressed myself on my days off, so I could find something to wear to university without any difficulty. On the opposite side of the coin, since I had to wear a kimono while working for the inn, and generally wore the same pink one every time, conforming to those expectations was equally natural for me.

* * *

On the walk to school, I encountered Chie. While this was not necessarily a guaranteed occurrence, as it largely depended on when each of us left, the route we took to get to school, and how quickly we walked, it was still a reasonably common and very pleasant event, as well as one that would likely not happen once we went to university. Chie's goals and mine were quite different, and so would the places where we spent the next four years.

"Hey, Yukiko, did Yu-kun tell you about his school's blazer-style uniforms?" Chie said.

"He did," I said. "It would be a nice change of pace from sailor fukus, but given how strictly it's enforced, we couldn't put our personal touches on it."

Chie's enthusiasm deflated. She had wanted a change of pace from our uniform, especially since we went on a field trip to Gekkoukan High, but it was quite disheartening to hear about the drawbacks associated with another school's dress code.

"Yeah, that sucks," Chie said. "One way or another, we'll be done with uniforms by the end of the year, and so will Yu-kun."

I nodded. Yu-kun and I were proficient enough at academics that neither of us had to worry about being held back, although it was possible that the universities that we planned to attend- and the universities that ultimately accepted us- would not be the same.

As I thought about our future, I suddenly became saddened. I had been pleased to hear Chie plan on joining the police, but that also meant that after graduating, she would be headed an entirely different direction from the rest of us. So would Yosuke-kun.

With this, I once again was reminded, as I had often been all the time Yu-kun was in Inaba, that our days together were numbered. As I did back then, I resolved to do what I could to enjoy them to the fullest.

* * *

By coincidence, Chie and I, but not Yosuke-kun, in the same homeroom for the fourth year in a row, and this time, Chie ended up next to me.

"Wow, Yukiko, it's been a while since we sat next to each other like this," Chie said.

"Indeed, Chie," I said. "Not since our first year of middle school, right?"

"Yep," Chie said. "Of course, Yu-kun used to be where you are last year."

I nodded, then looked behind me, and saw a somewhat familiar-looking girl in that seat.

"Um... Yukiko-san?" the girl said. "I'm Kasumi Miura. We had class together last year, but not the year before."

"It's nice to meet you, Miura-san," I said. "Oh, wait, I suppose that's not the correct phrase."

"Not at all, and there's no need to be so formal, since we're somewhat acquainted," Miura-san said. "I regretted not getting to know you and Chie better last year, but it seems that I have another chance this year. I'm not about to waste it this time, so are you interested?"

"I'd be glad to, Kasumi-san," I said.

Kasumi-san smild and nodded, but her expression soon turned grave.

"First things first," Kasumi-san said, "I'd like to begin by clearing the air- at one time, I had thought that you were benefiting from special treatment and was a bit jealous of you over that."

I nodded. Having seen most of my friends' shadows and heard about the source of Chie's, I knew that people often kept their negative feelings buried. As a somewhat well-known student, I was able to hear about the various rumors circulating the school through my friends- perhaps most of the gossipers knew that Chie hung around me, but I was able to hear a little from Yosuke-kun.

"But you don't think that's necessarily true, anymore?" I said.

"Not exactly," Kasumi-san said. "They are making an exception for you, but it's not like you slack off. I've got some friends who aren't going to college, and they don't seem to care much about their studies- maybe that's the problem."

I shrugged. By this point, most people had at least some idea of where their talents lay, and where they did not. This year was the make or break point for many of them, but for many of them, their paths had been determined long ago. Still, I also believed nothing was set in stone, even if it was a lesson I had learned recently.

"Maybe," I said. "Or perhaps it's a case of the chicken and the egg. Perhaps they had trouble, got discouraged and stopped trying altogether."

"You could be right," Kasumi-san said. "I have to bust my butt to get good grades, but I don't get great ones, which is part of the reason why I was jealous of you, and didn't try to know the real you for a long time."

"You're not the only one," I said. "While I've known Chie for years, there are some parts about her that I didn't know about until less than a year ago, and the same goes for her. Still, coming clean about those things was a good thing."

"Yep," Kasumi-san said. "We'll probably never be BFFs like you two are, but let's get along, OK?"

Kasumi extended her hand for a handshake, essentially a gesture of sealing a deal that invited me to respond in kind, which I did.

"All right," I said, as I took and shook her hand.

Chie then grimaced as a boy came in and sat down near the front of the class.

"Is something wrong, Chie?" I said.

"Of all the luck..." Chie said, barely keeping her voice low enough for the boy not to hear it- that is, if he wasn't pretending that he couldn't. "I just had to get in a class with _him_ of all people!"

"I'm sorry, but who?" Kasumi-san said, sparing me from having to ask.

"Oh, right," Chie said. "Takeshi Kouno. He's a guy who kept staring at Yukiko, being attracted her for being some 'gloomy' beauty, rather than a girl who laughs at almost anything. That's essentially what he said to me last time he spoke, and I... wasn't happy to hear it."

I strained my memory, trying to recall him. Chie always said that I had a bad memory when it came to the guys who tried to ask me out, although I remembered her being mildly annoyed that I had forgotten him. At one time, they had been friends, but apparently, something had happened between them.

"To be honest," Kasumi-san said, "I, too, had no idea that Yukiko-san had that tendency."

What Kasumi-san said made sense. For a long time, Chie was the only person I felt comfortable going into laughing fits around, and while the number of people like her grew as my confidence did, I still largely only broke down laughing among close friends.

"Yeah, but you never said that Yukiko _wasn't always_ that way," Chie said, "nor did you say that it was a bad thing, and I was to blame for it. That's what he said the last time we spoke, so I got mad at him and told him off. We haven't seen each other since."

I almost laughed over how badly Takeshi-kun had misunderstood me, but I realized that there was nothing funny about this. Chie had fallen out with someone who had once been her friend, and I had indirectly played a role.

"It's not your fault, Chie," I said. "I can't help it if I'm not the way Takeshi-kun and who knows how many other guys imagine me to be."

Noting my gloomy tone, Chie turned to me with a concerned expression on her face and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not _your fault_ either, Yukiko," Chie said. "At times, I wonder if he became friends with me because he wanted to get close to you."

As my shoulders slumped, Kasumi-san put her palm against her face.

"Just quit while you're ahead, Chie..." Kasumi-san said.

"Ok, that didn't come out right, either," Chie said. "My point is that I have to wonder if our entire friendship was built on weak premises, but since he and I aren't really talking, we'll never know for certain."

"Maybe it isn't too late," Kasumi-san said. "Perhaps you can still patch things up with him. I'd at least like to think that you and Kouno-kun had a good, healthy, honest friendship at one point."

Chie sighed.

"I don't know," Chie said. "They say both sides are to blame in a fight, but I don't really know what, if anything, _I_ should be apologizing for. I mean, even if I got mad at him, he was still wrong about Yukiko, right?"

"I suppose so," I said, "and also wrong about you causing me to become like that."

"Then we're pretty much back where we were when we last spoke," Chie said. "The ball's in his court, and until he gets his head out of his ass, we're not going anywhere."

"Well, in all fairness, he'd have to do that either way," Kasumi-san said. "It doesn't do any good if you own up to what you did and apologize, but he won't hear it."

I thought back to Yu-kun. Like Chie, he was faced with the task of picking up where he left off with his friends. Rebuilding his connection was obviously not easy, but at the same time, for better or worse, they still had their history, and I wondered whether he'd parted with them on good terms.

* * *

At lunch, Chie, Yosuke-kun and I sat on the roof and ate. The group seemed fairly small, around the same size as it was around the time we started investigating the murders in earnest. Of course, we'd come to expect that we might often meet in smaller groups.

"Any idea where our second-year friends went?" Chie said.

"Nope," Yosuke-kun said, "although I heard a rumor that Kanji got himself into some trouble this morning with Kashiwagi."

"Why am I not surprised?" Chie said, exasperatedly

"I am," I said. "Kanji-kun was willing to go along with the crossdressing pageant rather than risk drawing Ms. Kashiwagi's ire. If he wouldn't consider that worth angering a teacher over, I wonder what would be worth it."

"Yeah, you've got a point," Yosuke said. "With Kashiwagi, you can generally get by without any problems if you keep to yourself. By comparison, if King Moron doesn't like you, you get on his shit list even if you haven't done anything wrong"

I nodded. Mr. Morooka- or King Moron to my friends, as I was the only one in our group who regularly called him by his proper name- often complained about my helping out at the inn, but while Ms. Kashiwagi was jealous of the more attractive girls in her class, she did not antagonize me nearly as often. Since I generally had no unexcused absences, and was able to get the top grades in my class until Yu-kun came along, I was able to avoid the worst of the problems.

In many ways, I was fairly lucky. I could earn the grades that my parents expected of me without much difficulty. While various people were jealous of or lusted after me, I had friends, and was not being bullied. Perhaps there would be a great deal of hard work ahead of me this year, with college entrance exams and the like, but I enjoyed school well enough to be able to savor my remaining time, instead of counting the days for when I might see Yu-kun again.

* * *

 _After School_

I had an appointment with my career counselor that day, so I told Chie and Yosuke-kun not to wait around for me before heading to the office on the first floor. The counselor, a middle-aged male teacher in a suit, was waiting there.

"It's good to see you again, Amagi-san," my guidance counselor said as he ushered me into his office and had me sit down across from him. "Have you been well?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Sensei," I said. "I hope you can say the same."

He nodded with a smile.

"How has the studying been going for the job licenses we talked about last year?" he said. "Becoming an interior decorator seems like a good fit for you, one that you're working hard for, so I'll do what I can to help you reach your goal."

I shook my head.

"Actually, sir..." I said, "while I am continuing my studies, I'm no longer planning on pursuing that career path."

The counselor looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Did something happen?" he said. "Please keep in mind- what you say here is strictly confidential, so if you have a problem, you can talk about it, and what you say stays here."

I nodded in understanding, although at this point, what I was about to tell the counselor was something my family had heard from me months ago, and had known even longer.

"I had originally hoped to leave Inaba behind," I said, "to run away from inheriting the inn and lead my own life. Essentially, becoming an interior decorator was a means to that end, albeit one that I believed would be the most viable, but now that end is one I no longer wish to pursue."

"I see," the counselor said. "Do you believe something was wrong with that plan?"

I shook my head.

"I actually asked myself that same question, Sensei," I said. "As I thought about it more, I realized that I didn't hate it as much as the belief that I had no choice. But what if I did have a choice... and chose to stay and inherit the inn?"

Sensei had once said that most students either wanted to leave Inaba, or felt they had no choice but to stay- the latter was how I was before I faced my shadow, and the former was my desire not long afterward. It thus made sense why he would suspect that I fell into one of those two groups, but I had come to terms with my feelings and made my decision, even though I knew it would separate me from the boy I loved for at least a year.

"So that's what you chose to do, Amagi-san?" the counselor said with a slight smile.

"Yes, sir," I said, "for the sake of my family, for those who work for us and for the town we live in."

An oddly nostalgic feeling came over me as I gave my reply. I don't know exactly when or how I became cynical about the inn, and resentful of the burden that some would call my birthright, but after coming to terms with my feelings, I remembered the time when I had been proud to have this tie to the Amagi Inn.

"I see," the counselor said. "Have you given any thought to how you intend to pursue that goal?"

"I have," I said. "Mother and I have been discussing my university education, and what I will study. As far as possible schools go, we're considering..."

We talked for several minutes about my future plans, more or less confirming what I had in mind at the moment. When I knew what I wanted to do, I needed to understand the choices before me, and once I knew what choice to make, I only needed support to see it through until the end. Sensei and Yu-kun, among others, had provided that support, which is why I was so grateful to them.

Eventually, we concluded our business and I got up to leave- he had other students to see, and he noted that I had to go home.

"Have a nice day, Amagi-san, and please let me know if you have any more questions," the counselor said.

"Thank you, Sensei," I said, bowing before exiting, passing by an oddly familiar student before I left. Before I walked out of earshot, I could faintly hear "Have you been going to all your classes?

* * *

By the time I got out, most of the people had either gone to their clubs or gone home. Having already said goodbye to Chie and Yosuke-kun, and with our second-year friends nowhere to be found, I headed home after finishing my work with the school bulletin board, since Naoto-kun was not available for a lesson today.

Oddly enough, when I walked home alone, I usually did so because I had to head straight home. I usually didn't need to miss school for inn work except for emergencies- which happened enough to draw Mr. Morooka's ire, but not enough to threaten my academic record- but when they needed my help, I was expected to come straight home.

As a result of that, I didn't have much of a social life apart from Chie until I joined the Investigation Team, which partly contributed the codependent aspect of our friendship. Ironically, once I started making other friends, my friendship with Chie became stronger and healthier, in part because we no longer solely depended on each other.

Of course, even with all our friends, there were times when we ended up alone- sometimes it was pleasant, and other times, we merely lived with it. Today was one of those times, so I walked home to the inn, lost in my own thoughts.

* * *

 _Evening_

After dinner, I got a call from Chie. Since we saw enough of each other that we could talk in person as much as we wanted, she didn't call unless she had something she urgently needed to tell me, and this time, it wasn't pleasant.

"You know, Yukiko, I just spoke with Yu-kun and he had some bad news," Chie said. "He's finding it harder to reconnect with his older friends than he thought."

I found that news quite troubling on several levels. For me, Yu-kun's quest not only was a way of reaching out to those he had befriended before, but his success would prove that his friendships could survive the test of time.

"A bit like you and Takeshi-kun?" I said. It was significantly easier to remember him as a former friend of Chie's than as a suitor, so he came to mind almost immediately.

"I dunno," Chie said. "It's not like Yu-kun had a fight with them or anything, but they seem somewhat distant."

"Perhaps Yu-kun could explain this better," I said.

"Yeah, I think he'd be happy to hear from you, so you should give him a call," Chie said. "I don't have much else to say that he couldn't, though, so I should probably let you get to it, right?"

I had to agree with that, although a part of me wondered if Chie already knew. For now, though, I decided to see to Yu-kun.

"I'll do just that," I said. "I'll talk to you later, Chie.'

I called Yu-kun and had a conversation with him about what Chie mentioned. While I was unable to say much more than Chie had to him, it was refreshing to hear him speak so honestly about his life and our relationship. Just as he had come to realize that reconnecting with his old friends would be no easy task but still wanted to do so, he also saw maintaining our relationship as a similarly difficult but worthwhile endeavor, even if he'd only recently come to understand the former part.

After I hung up, I started reading a book Mother had given me, about running a locally owned business in this day and age, including the various challenges involved and what we could do for our community that large chains like Junes could not. The book made it all seem intimidating at times, but I reminded myself that this fact was not anything new- the only thing that was new was the realization that I would have to take it on, and the understanding of how much work I would have to put in to improving myself until I could do so.

Of course, I think that's what life is all about. People have wild imaginations for their dreams, but they're not always able to conceive what it takes to make them reality. Anyone with a piece of paper and some pencils pens, crayons or anything else can sketch a dream house, but it takes an understanding of architecture to design one, and time, materials, money and a construction crew to build it- if the house in question is even possible to build.

Essentially, the people who realize that their dreams are not necessarily practical go two different routes- either make compromises or revisions to make them attainable, or give up on them entirely. Giving up was not an option for me- I still loved Yu-kun and our family's inn- so instead, I chose to do what I could for the sake of that love while still remaining realistic. Both were difficult but worthwhile paths, which I hoped to see through to a good end.

After making some progress in the book, I set a bookmark, closed it and went to bed. Even the book, as long and complex as it was, was only the tip of the iceberg in learning how to run the inn, but for now, I had done what I could for tonight, and could only rest so that I could face tomorrow, as well as all the other tomorrows between now and the future I was preparing for.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Kasumi is the girl you see at the back of the class, gossiping with the Timid Girl. Initially, she seems somewhat derisive of Yukiko for receiving special treatment, but seems to warm up to her over time, and wishes that she could have gotten to know her better. Here, she'll get the chance, and while she won't be one of Yukiko's closest friends (Chie will likely always be in her best friend spot).

Interestingly enough, in some of the times when you talk to her in the dungeons (I think I got this sometimes in Magatsu Inaba), Chie will, while bringing up your participation in the sports club, occasionally vaguely refer to her own club, but doesn't say which one she's in.

You may see various scenes referenced from two different points of view, as they are here, or vaguely referred to. Next chapter, you'll see why Kanji got in trouble.

Added a missing sentence in Yukiko's narration.


	7. A Contest of Endurance

**Chapter 7: A Contest Of Endurance  
**

 _Monday, April 2, 2012, Morning, Kanji's POV_

I got up and reluctantly changed into my uniform- or at least, my variation on it. It came naturally to me ever since I started going to class regularly, although that's the only good thing I could say about it. Both of them were things that I really didn't like, but put a half-assed effort into because authority figures made me.

I suppose I changed a great deal over the last year, but I'll probably never be able to like school. The tests that I'm never any good at aren't exactly good for my self-esteem, and the teachers who are a bunch of weirdos and assholes aren't exactly good for my problems with authority.

* * *

I walked from Tatsumi Textiles, my family's home and business, to school, and saw Naoto approach me on the flood plain. If you didn't look real close, or know Naoto well, you wouldn't be able to tell that the kid is actually a girl who dresses like a boy.

"Morning, Naoto," I said.

"Good morning, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "I see that you're taking a loose interpretation of the dress code, as always."

"I don't wanna hear that from a chick who wears a boy's uniform," I said.

"That may be so," Naoto said, "but I am wearing it as the regulations dictate, something that not even our other male friends could say."

"You've got a point," I said. "It's kinda surprising how many of our friends are rebellious at heart. Not only does Yukiko-senpai wear that cardigan over her uniform, I heard she and Chie-senpai cut class."

"Hmm..." Naoto said. "It's a bit harder for me to see Yukiko-senpai as the idol most other people see her as, since by the time I'd gotten to know her, she'd already opened up to the rest of her friends."

I shrugged. I had faint memories of Yukiko-senpai when she was little, back when she was a shy girl, but most of the time I'd known her was after she'd faced her Shadow. I did occasionally see her come and meet with my mom on an errand, often dressed in a kimono and always super polite, calling my mom "Mrs. Tatsumi" or "ma'am," and her own mom "Mother." I was thrown for a loop by how different she was from when she was with her friends, but then again, none of my friends were at all like how they were on the surface.

"You know, I once asked Yukiko-senpai about how well she pulls it off," I said, "and she said school's 'not so much about who you are but how well you adapt.' When you consider that I'm not only not too bright, but am really bad at getting others to accept me, it makes sense that school's a living hell for me."

"I understand," Naoto said, "but unlike hell, you're not stuck in there for all eternity- you could call it more like purgatory. Just two more years, and you'll be done with all the good and the bad."

Naoto had the right of it. My mom once described school as a bit like a several kilometer foot race that was held in her uncle's home town, in which some people raced to get to the end first, while others were happy to cross the finish line at all. Since I had to bust my ass to avoid flunking out, I was obviously in the second group along with Rise, while Naoto was clearly in the first group, being at the top of our class. For Naoto, it was a contest of speed in which she tried her best to win, while for me, it was a contest of endurance, in which I tried to survive.

It seemed like we had nothing in common, but that wasn't true. We both didn't fit in for similar reasons- I because I kept trying to do "girly" things even though I'm a guy, and Naoto because, despite being a girl, she wants to get into a "guy" profession- ironically, even though I had various troubles with girls judging me for my hobbies (of course, the guys weren't much better), I liked Naoto better after realizing she was a girl. We had our own troubles with authority, and our own methods of coping, which had their own share of downsides apart from causing Shadows to take root in our hearts. Even though we faced and accepted those parts, our problems weren't over by a long shot.

* * *

 _Morning_

It turned out that Rise and I were in the same class, but she was the only one I knew in it. My old friend Naoki Konishi wasn't in the class, and neither was Naoto. I had class with a bunch of strangers, who knew me only through reputation, and often thought that was enough to judge me.

Of course, I didn't have long to think about that before I saw our teacher was Kashiwagi, the same bitch who'd given our senpais so much trouble last year after Mitsuo offed King Moron. She was completely full of herself and her looks, which wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't get jealous of the girls who were not only better looking, but better people than her.

I was actually glad Naoto wasn't in her homeroom, since she'd ended up winning the beauty pageant over Kashiwagi, who's a jealous and insincere asshat. Trouble is, Kashiwagi knew Rise would've won against her, and started making all sorts of cracks about idols as she gave the introductory lecture. It was probably worse for Rise, since while Naoto got more votes at our school, Rise's more popular nationwide, while Kashiwagi's probably lucky that more people don't know who she is.

"Next year, you will have college entrance exams, and even those of you who aren't going to college will have to think about what you want to do for a living, preferably starting now," Kashiwagi said. "It's my job this year to prepare you for the next, but feel free to ignore me if, like a certain someone here, you enjoy strutting your stuff for perverts who don't want to admit to watching pornography."

Rise squirmed in her seat. It was almost like Kashiwagi was baiting her so she'd get mad and get herself in trouble. Unfortunately, while the fish could pass up the meal if they were smart enough to notice the hook.

Kashiwagi kept going on and on, and soon, I'd had enough. Some idiot had to take the bait if we wanted to put this bitch in her place, and it wasn't gonna be Rise. I'd heard Yu-senpai had the balls to ask King Moron "You calling me a loser?" to his face, which was pretty badass in my book, so it was time for me to step up in my own way.

"Enough of that bullshit!" I said. "You're just mad 'cause Rise's got you beat in looks, personality and most of everything else!"

"Kanji...!" Rise said in astonishment.

"Sit down and stay quiet, Tatsumi-kun," Kashiwagi said. "I am a teacher, and you _will_ apologize for taking that tone with me."

"The hell I will!" I said. "You're the one who owes an apology to Rise, and everyone else you talked shit about!"

With the fiercest glare she could muster, Kashiwagi reached into her desk and wrote on a piece of paper.

"You just earned yourself lunch detention, Tatsumi-kun," Kashiwagi said. "One more word out of your mouth and I'll make it a suspension."

I stared slack-jawed for a second, but saw Rise looking at me with a pleading expression on her face. With a sigh, I sat back down.

"Now, as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted..." Kashiwagi said, her voice more shaken than before, as she resumed the lesson.

So Kashiwagi ain't so thick-skinned that she can shrug it off when people tell her what they think of her. Learning that and showing it to the rest of her homeroom was worth a lunch detention... at least that was what I kept telling myself.

* * *

 _After School_

I served lunch detention by myself, while the others went off and did their own thing. Kashiwagi was watching us the entire time, but I noticed that she kept looking my way for some reason.

After school, I found that Naoto and Rise were waiting for me near the gates, evidently having a conversation until they noticed me.

"You two are still around here?" I said, surprised.

"Well, yes," Rise said. "I wanted to thank you, Kanji. It took a lot of courage to stand up to a teacher like that, especially when you got in trouble for it."

Naoto sighed. She seemed like she expected Rise to say something like this, and understood why, but at the same time, couldn't agree with my decision.

"As I said earlier, Rise-san, I do agree that Kanji-kun's sentiment was admirable and that Ms. Kashiwagi was out of line, but I have to wonder whether it was the best course of action," Naoto said. "To use a metaphor, of the three of us, he's on the thinnest ice, and has the most to lose from incurring Ms. Kashiwagi's wrath, while being unlikely to effectively shame her or get her to stop."

I stammered for a few seconds before shutting up. Even though I'm not bright enough to win many arguments, I always hate to lose them, especially one like this. Of course, even though Naoto had almost certainly won, she didn't seem happy about it.

"Well, I kind of get that," Rise said. "Since I'll be missing a fair amount of school while relaunching my idol career, I don't want to get on teachers' bad sides, which is why I didn't speak up. Then again, the fact that Kanji did so instead leaves me somewhat indebted to him."

It felt nice to be thanked like this, a bit like what I flt when my mom told me that she and my dad were proud of me. I wasn't entirely used to hearing this, but it was a good feeling.

"Really, don't mention it," I said sheepishly. "I ain't the kind of guy who needs a reward for something like this."

"Well, bullying is also a personal issue for me," Rise said. "I was bullied a lot at my old school, while most of the teachers did nothing about it- I heard tons of similar stories when I took part in a campaign against it. So I totally understand why you don't like to see people pushed around, and don't have a lot of faith in authority figures."

"Damn straight," I said. "There's too many pricks who get off on the power that having a badge or a teaching position gives. Not all of them are as bad as that son of a bitch Adachi, but a lot of them don't deserve their authority."

"Yes, I've heard about this before," Naoto said, "and it's quite easy to understand why the two of you feel this way. I, too, have had to deal with a fair amount of ill treatment as a result of my youth and my gender from the various police departments I've worked with, ranging from subtle condescension to outright sexual harassment. In the end, though, I had little choice but to endure this treatment, since I could only work with the police departments so long as they trusted me and found me useful, both of which were already difficult enough to prove."

"Wow, that sucks," I said, immediately regretting not coming up with anything better to say. "But does it really have to be that way?"

I saw a glimmer of hope in Naoto's eyes as she shook her head.

"I hope not," Naoto said. "But at the same time, even if I'm more confident in myself, I will still have to deal with how others view me, and it may not be enough to simply be myself and hope people will accept me for who I am."

Rise bit her lip. She had several different personas- her normal self, her Shadow, Risette, and all the other sides to her. It was one thing to act like she did, since she considered Risette part of herself, but another part to hide the less appealing aspects in order to be accepted.

That problem was one the three of us and our friends had to deal with. By ignoring the parts of ourselves we were ashamed of, we ended up turning them into Shadows, monsters that our friends defeated to save us. We had to accept them, and in return, gained the power of a Persona, power that grew stronger the better we understood ourselves. But even if we were true to ourselves now, there were some parts we'd have to keep hidden in order to fit in.

"Still," Naoto said, breaking the silence, "I do have to admire your determination and confidence, Kanji-kun, even if I don't know that's how you always were, or you became that way."

"Definitely became," I said.

"I see," Naoto said. "In any case, my hope is that even if you face setbacks, you won't lose that part of you, but will find a way to use it most effectively."

I sighed. Naoto was asking me to do what was toughest for me- thinking things over. I'd already known that I got a lot less mileage out of just thinking about things, a bit like how the beat-up old van Mom had was a real gas guzzler, so I didn't use it much, just like Mom only used the van for deliveries.

But on the other hand, maybe Naoto believed in me in her own way, and actually thought I could put my determination to good use and do the right thing.

Having talked enough about this depressing subject, we decided to split up and go home for today.

* * *

 _Evening_

I stood on the streets of the shopping district, outside my home. My mom's a kind person but also really strict, so I wasn't keen on going home now that I'd gotten in trouble with the school again. Of course, if I waited any longer, I'd also be in trouble for being late to dinner, so I went inside.

"I'm home," I said as I stepped in, already dreading where this was going.

"Welcome home, Kanji," Mom said in a calm but stern tone. "I got another call from the school today."

"Yeah, I bet you already know what it's about," I said, "so get on with the lecture."

Mom shook her head.

"Actually, I don't know the entire story," Mom said. "Ms. Kashiwagi did mention that you were rude and insubordinate, but when I asked her what brought it on, she was somewhat evasive. So please, tell your mother what happened."

A warm and fuzzy feeling came over me. Not that many people implicitly trusted me besides Mom and Yu-senpai, so I was glad that she'd believe what I said.

"Ok, Mom," I said. "You see, Kashiwagi was bullshitting about Rise, calling her jailbait and all kinds of other names. At that point, I lost it and told her that she was full of shit, 'cause someone had to, and no one else was stepping up."

Mom sighed.

"I'm not going to try to defend Ms. Kashiwagi's words," Mom said, "nor am I going to say that you should listen to her only because she's a teacher- whether as an authority figure or the one who grades you. But I do have to wonder whether Rise-chan is happy with you getting in trouble on her account."

"I dunno, but she was grateful that I did stick my neck out for her," I said. "You know about how she's totally against bullying in schools?"

"Yes," Mom said. "Of course, even if Ms. Kashiwagi is little more than a teenager who never grew up, she is still a teacher. who requires your obedience even if she does not deserve your respect. There are ways you can support Rise-chan and your other friends without risking yourself. Tell her that you believe in her, listen to her, and perhaps crack a few jokes at her tormentors' expense."

Maybe this was what Naoto was talking about. Maybe there were ways I could stand by my friends without having to stir up a hornet's nest.

* * *

 _Monday, April 9, 2012, Morning  
_

A week later at school, Rise had to miss class because of a live performance, one of her performance

"It seems Kujikawa-san is absent," Kashiwagi said. "Perhaps her unearned fame's gone to her head and she thinks herself too good for this class just because some old perverts and horny teenagers find her attractive enough to pay money for garbage."

I couldn't let that slide, but I knew better than to get in trouble again, so I took out a sheet of paper, and sketched a drawing of Kashiwagi as looking like Abaddon, one of the Personas Yu-senpai had used, with the caption, "If Kashiwagi was as ugly on the outside as she is on the inside."

I then wrote a message.

"Welcome back, and don't worry about the shit Kashiwagi gives you. -Kanji."

Kashiwagi looked around the classroom, but didn't notice anything, so I stifled a chuckle. Unlike her, Rise had fans and friends, so Kashiwagi was the only one who thought there was even a competition with her.

I then looked around, too, and saw that no one else seemed especially happy. A few people were yawning, others seemed to be rolling their eyes, and others had their heads buried in their books or were looking out the window. Maybe I wasn't the only one who didn't like Kashiwagi, but couldn't quite say it out loud. Maybe I wasn't the only one who couldn't express how he really felt all the time. It was nice to know I wasn't alone, and learning that made another boring school day a little bit brighter.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, the five of us still at the school met on the roof, and I showed the drawing to others.

"Snrk...hahahaha!" Yukiko-senpai said. "Rise-chan's going to love this, Kanji-kun! Pff...Ahahahaha!"

"Uh... thanks?" I said. I really didn't know if it was funny, or if it was only that way to Yukiko, who laughed at things from my wearing gag glasses to even one time when I subtly threatened to beat the shit out of Yosuke-senpai for making cracks about my sexuality.

"I agree with Yukiko-senpai, even if I wouldn't go so far as to consider it humorous," Naoto said. "It's an odd gesture, but it's clear that you neither simply accept what Ms. Kashiwagi has to say about Rise-san, nor needlessly invite trouble. In many ways, I'd consider your course of action the wisest, Kanji-kun."

While Yosuke-senpai gave Naoto a look that basically said "Does she find _anything_ funny?" I ended up blushing. I have a bit of a hard time handling praise, but I've found that's mainly when it comes from people I respect- my folks, my best friend Yu-senpai, and now, Naoto.

Sure enough, Rise did end up liking the drawing when I gave it to her the next day, even though she sounded a bit like my mom when she asked about whether I'd gotten in any trouble when I was gone. A part of me was even glad to hear her call me "Moronji" again, since in that way, she seemed like she was back to normal.

Still, what I ended up thinking about the most was Naoto. It was kinda amazing in its own way that despite all the shit she got from the assholes in the police department even though she wasn't a criminal, she kept on trying to prove that she could help them, with no reward and not very much appreciation for her efforts. She might not've done it for them as much as to catch the bastards who commit crimes and do what she does best, but it still takes a lot of guts to put up with that. It's even more so when she does so even though people don't think it's a "girl" thing, any more than sewing and textiles is a "guy" thing.

I was kinda scared to say all that to her, though, since I didn't know how she'd take it, or whether she thought anything like that about me, someone who'd hid how he was for the longest time. It sounds kinda funny coming from someone whose reputation's as bad as mine, but I care more about how people think of me than many realize, especially those most important to me. It always hurt when I found out I upset my mom by getting into trouble, so I could only imagine how bad it'd be to find out Naoto didn't feel the same way.

So I did what I always did- kinda like this "modus operandi" thing Naoto keeps mentioning- and kept my feelings inside, hoping Naoto'd make the first move, and it'd be one that I'd like. For a guy who moved up from fighting biker gangs to facing Shadows, it seems a weird that I'd be afraid of anything, but being accepted by others had always been a problem for me, and it'd never been more important to me than now.

I knew there had to be something I could do about it- I just didn't yet know what. Still, I had time, and maybe my guts could make up for what I lacked in smarts, and find a solution sooner or later.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows

Naoto, in some ways, seems to be one of the more cynical members of the Investigation Team, given that she says that Izanami is right about "the vast majority" of people (compare the ending message, in which it says that the protagonists proved that the human heart can seek the truth). Of course, Rise has her own reasons to disagree with Naoto's stance, so it's up to you as to who is right in this debate.

While it might have been tempting to have Kanji stick up for Naoto, in this case, it gives Naoto a chance to give her side on the entire issue, which also plays into one of the themes of the Kanji/Naoto part of the story. The two of them might have accepted the repressed parts of themselves, and the same goes for the rest of their friends, but how will they deal with those who do not? Kanji and Naoto will spend much of the fic, and likely a good portion of the rest of their lives, dealing with that question.

Edited to fix a sentence that cuts off, and to provide a brief hint at Kashiwagi's attraction to Kanji, something he hints at during some of his night conversations in the fall.


	8. Saving a Seat

**Chapter 8: Saving A Seat**

 _Tuesday, April 3, 2012, Yu's POV_

At lunch, Sakura and Hitomi went out together, and I walked to their table. In a sea of almost identically dressed students, I could only find them with the directions Sakura had given me the previous day.

"Hi, girls," I said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure thing, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "There's always a seat open for you at our table. Right, Hitomi-san?"

Sakura eagerly smiled, but that faded when Hitomi let off a sigh and turned to me.

"Narukami-kun," Hitomi said. "I believe I said yesterday that it would be easier for me if I never saw you again."

"Easier doesn't necessarily mean better," I said. "I was honestly happy to see you again after so long, and sad when you said you might be going out of my life for good. Isn't it at least possible that you feel the same?"

"I do," Hitomi said hesitantly. "But all the same, it's not something I have any choice over."

"I didn't think so," I said. "Then again, I hardly think your folks would complain if you had lunch with another friend for today, or that they even need to find out."

"Yu-kun's right, Hitomi-san," Sakura said. "It'd be nice to have lunch with two friends, rather than just one."

Hitomi glanced at Sakura for a moment, and with a sigh, nodded.

"Very well, he may join us," Hitomi said.

As I nodded and said "Thanks," I knew well enough that Hitomi had only acceded to my request reluctantly, and for the sake of humoring our mutual friend. Her saying yes for those reasons made me feel as though I was selfishly imposing on her, but for now, it was good enough. Perhaps, if all went well, the next time she said yes would be wholehearted.

After eating for a little while, Hitomi took the initiative in striking up a conversation.

"So, Narukami-kun," Hitomi said, "how have Asahina-kun and Nishizawa-kun fared?"

I was tempted to say "Why don't you ask them yourself?" since, even after a year away, it had only taken me a few minutes to find Kaoru and Kenji at lunch and in the library, respectively. On the other hand, though, I believed answering that question nicely fit into my purpose for coming, so I saw no reason not to give it.

"Kind of like you, in a sense," I said. "They're working on their own pursuits, although I worry that their lives will soon be swallowed by them."

"I see," Hitomi said in an unusually somber tone. "It is not surprising to hear that."

"You don't seem happy to hear that," I said. "Haven't you already resigned yourself to saying goodbye to us?"

Hitomi paused for a moment, taken aback by having what she said thrown back in her face so bluntly, but soon regained her composure and responded.

"I had," Hitomi said, "but at the same time, I'd hoped that the four of you would remain close even if I could no longer see you. Surely you felt the same, Narukami-kun?"

I nodded. I'd essentially been faced with this question many times in the past. My departure had always left a hole in the groups of friends that I'd had at my old schools, but I hoped those holes would never tear those groups apart.

"I did," I said. "When I went to Inaba, I'd hoped that you'd be able to carry on without me if I couldn't come back or we didn't end up reconnecting. Just because one of us leaves doesn't mean that the other four have to stop being friends, right?"

Hitomi and shook her head, while Sakura let out a sigh.

"You know, Yu-kun, you were probably the core holding our group together," Sakura said. "You were a kind person, willing to listen to others. You were intelligent, level-headed and grounded. You weren't too focused on one thing, and could bring a lot of normal conversation topics to the table. The four of us- or at least I- definitely appreciated that."

"I actually felt that way, too, Sakura-san," Hitomi said. "The four of you were my window on the world, in a sense, helping me see how ordinary people lived, and relating to me without taking my social status into account. You and Narukami-kun were probably the best in that regard, being the most normal in many ways."

I was taken aback for a moment, not having expected to hear this. Since I changed schools so often, and didn't get especially close with most people, I generally only used the word "friend" somewhat loosely when describing myself in relation to others, or vice versa. I was a bit touched to hear that I might have been somewhat closer to my old friends than I'd thought, but I realized that if Hitomi was right, it was more like they were somewhat dependent on me.

"I never realized that," I said. "At the very least, I didn't want to think of things that way."

"Why not?" Hitomi said.

"For the same reason why you weren't happy to hear about Kaoru and Kenji drifting away from each other and the rest of the gang," I said. "I think I told you this before, but this isn't the first school I've had to transfer out of, or the first friends that I had to leave behind. The idea that they could move on with their lives and stay friends with each other once I was gone was a comforting one"

Hitomi nodded. I think she was starting to understand how I felt about this, which was an encouraging sign.

"But to play Devil's Advocate, Yu-kun, Hitomi-san," Sakura said, "doesn't the idea of your friends forgetting you and moving on feel depressing?"

Hitomi paused, but I immediately shook my head.

"I don't think of it that way, Sakura," I said. "My friends in Inaba became a tight-knit group over the course of the year I lived there, but they also had strong connections with each other- for example, Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi, two of the girls in my class, had been best friends since they were kids. As such, when I left, they, at least thus far, have kept in contact with me. It's like they're all eating together at the same table, but they're leaving a seat open for me for when I come back, still thinking of me as part of the group even if I'm not physically present."

Hitomi had a bittersweet smile on her face, but it faded as she let off a wistful sigh.

"Narukami-kun described how I feel quite eloquently," Hitomi said, "save for the part in which he holds out hope of rejoining his friends from Inaba. Our lives take us down separate paths from our friends, and on some paths, there is no possibility of going back or meeting up with the paths that have diverged from ours."

"I can't really deny that," I said. "But at the same time, I can't deny how I feel, either- sad that you and the others are going your separate ways now that I've gotten to see you all again. I mean, it was probably a bit naive to think we could just go back to the way we were before, but I hoped we could, and that you all would feel the same way."

Upon hearing that, Hitomi hung her head, and awkward silence ensued for a few moments. I had no idea what she could say to that, and neither did she. Sakura wasn't much better off, either, as she glanced from one of us to the other, but often looked down at her food, which was almost eaten by this point.

"Say, Hitomi," I said, "I notice you and Sakura have started using first names on each other."

Hitomi blushed slightly, but Sakura chuckled. There had once been a time when Sakura had been the timid one of our group, but now that she'd become more confident, she was significantly more outgoing than the fairly reserved Hitomi.

"I kind of insisted on doing so," Sakura said. "It felt a bit odd that we were so formal with each other in spite of how close we were, so I asked if we could switch to first names while still using honorifics. Hitomi-san was surprisingly receptive, but I couldn't have worked up the nerve to ask her if I hadn't gotten to know you, or if you hadn't made that request of me."

I couldn't help but smile. Friendship involves a certain amount of respect for each other's, but there are times when it might be in your best interests to say no or to make a bold request. I'd done both by asking to eat with Hitomi after she said she would have to cut ties with me, so the latter would be a relatively easy step to take.

"Well, Hitomi, why don't you do the same for me?" I said.

"I'll... think about it," Hitomi said.

Eventually, lunch ended, and I got up to throw out my garbage before Sakura and I returned to our class, and Hitomi returned to hers.

"Yu-kun," Hitomi said, and I paused upon hearing the sound of Hitomi speaking my first name. "I still believe that following my parents' wishes and getting married is what I _want_ to do, and still know that doing so will require me to obey my husband and his family in all things. All the same, though, I'm grateful for you coming to see me today. Can we do so at least until I graduate?"

"You bet," I said with a smile.

"Thank you," Hitomi said. "Then I will see you tomorrow, Yu-kun, Sakura-san."

With a nod, I exchanged goodbyes with Hitomi before Sakura and I returned to class.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

I went to my afternoon classes with a spring in my step, seeing this as a victory of sorts. Every time my friends and I had saved a victim from the TV, we had not necessarily come closer to finding the truth, but for the moment, we had averted another tragedy and saved someone's life- that of a daughter, a son, a granddaughter, a friend, a little sister, and the many others things people could be to those they knew. Similarly, while it was still possible that Hitomi would say goodbye to us at the end of the year, having her around for now was quite comforting.

"You know, Yu-kun," Sakura said, "this is probably the happiest I've seen Hitomi-san in months."

"Really?" I said. For me, Hitomi's mood in the past year was like how high school was when my parents were students- in other words, something I could only realize through hearing from others. I was somewhat afraid that Hitomi thought of me as a nuisance, so this was something that I wanted to believe, even if it wasn't entirely easy for me to do so.

"Yes," Sakura said. "This may only be my interpretation, but she spent the past year preparing to say goodbye to me, as well as the other two. Your return gave her the idea that our separation wasn't necessarily inevitable, although it was tantalizing. But talking with you again is proof that even if the good old days can't come back, she can enjoy them while she can. At least that's what I think."

"That sounds pretty convincing to me, Sakura," I said with a smile. "But what about you?"

"I'm also very happy," Sakura said. "I've made some friends of my own outside this class, but I'll always treasure the first ones I made at this school."

Sakura's sentiment was touching, since it was similar to what I felt about this, and perhaps what Hitomi felt, as well. Of course, unless my other friends shared this belief, or at least something similar to it, our efforts to reconnect would go nowhere.

That said, today had been fruitful, and even if my goal was still far off, I had made noticeable progress in reaching out to Hitomi. Things were far from how they wanted them to be, but I was in a good position at the moment, so I could turn my mind to other pursuits for the afternoon.

* * *

After school, I entered the faculty office and spoke with Ms. Takizawa about joining a club. Clubs weren't mandatory at this school any more than they were at Yasogami, but I wanted something productive to do with my afternoons, since all my friends were doing the same.

The only question was where to start. Obviously, I wanted something suited to what I already knew how to do, which eliminated most of the obscure or specialized clubs, and for now, I decided to start with the ones I had been part of at Yasogami. Since the basketball team was beyond my abilities, I decided to ask about the drama club.

"You're in luck, Narukami-kun," Ms. Takizawa said, when I asked her about it. "I happen to be the faculty advisor for the drama club. We're always willing to have new members, although we can't guarantee you a role in a play any more than I could for my own niece."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a family photo on Ms. Takizawa's desk, in which she stood with a man, a woman and a teenage girl. The adults were wearing suits, while the girl was wearing her uniform, giving the photo a bit of a formal look to it.

"That's understandable, Sensei," I said, "as well as perfectly fine with me. When and where does the club meet?"

"The club meets in the drama room on the first floor of the practice building," Ms. Takizawa said, "on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, except for just before exams. You're expected to attend regularly, but we do realize that you will be quite busy as a third-year."

I had to wonder whether the apparent fact that Ms. Takizawa expected very little of someone like me had something to do with it. It would obviously be a problem if the club president or the best performer didn't show up, but hardly anyone would miss a third-year with relatively little experience.

Still, if I had a role to play for the club- even if it wasn't in a play- I would play it to the best of my ability.

"So, Narukami-kun," Ms. Takizawa said. "Are you interested?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Good," Ms. Takizawa said. "Head to the club room and talk with the president, Sayuri Sakamoto. She looks like this."

Ms. Takizawa pointed to the girl in the photo.

"I understand," I said. "Thank you very much, Sensei. I will be going now."

With a bow, I left the office.

* * *

I followed Ms. Takizawa's directions and headed to the drama club room.

The club seemed significantly higher-budget than the Yasogami drama club. The room was not only decently sized, but also had a great deal more in it, from changing booths to storage closets.

Upon entering, I did a cursory glance and noticed that most of the club members were female, as there was a roughly three to one ratio of skirts to trousers. Per the dress code, all the drama club students practiced in their uniforms, except for dress rehearsals shortly before the play, which led to some surreal results. A princess garbed in silks and a beggar clad in rags wore the same thing. In the summer, a girl from a frozen climate would be portrayed by a girl with a knee-length skirt and short-sleeved dress shirt. The part in Julius Caesar in which the titular character "plucked me ope his doublet" (already anachronistic) would likely refer to a student- most likely a girl- unbuttoning the collar of her dress shirt and loosening her necktie. The list went on and on.

Not long after I stepped in, the assembled members turned to me. Since there were only a handful of boys around, and I didn't look like any of them, I was clearly a newcomer, so I took the initiative and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Yu Narukami, a third year and a prospective member," I said. "Is President Sakamoto around?"

A girl stepped forward, and took off a wig as she did. Her hair was boyishly short, and if not for the fact that she had a skirt, and I recognized her from the picture, I would have mistaken her for a boy.

"I am she," the president said. "Au...Ms. Takizawa told me that we might have a new member, so I'd be happy to bring you aboard."

"Thank you," I said. "Ms. Takizawa told me a little about this, but where will we get started?"

"Let's start with the basics," the president said. "We'll practice various voice acting techniques and do line readings, since we're not ready to do a play yet."

"Sounds like a good start," I said. "Out of curiosity, how exactly do people get roles here?"

"Audition, mainly," the president said. "But be warned- the competition's pretty fierce here. Out of curiosity, have you played any roles before?"

"Back at my old school, I was chosen once as the male lead," I said, "but... some things came up with my female counterpart."

"I see," the president said. "To be honest, that puts you at a significant disadvantage against most of the rest of us, since even some of the first-years have done acting before. That said, so long as you're willing to work hard, we'd love to have you as a fellow member, practice buddy, and possible understudy."

That prospect was acceptable for me. I'd largely only done practice in my time at the club, and while I had experience, it didn't compare to those who had spent two years working seriously on it.

But even so, I enjoyed it. Acting had been a good fit for me in many ways. To be able to portray a character well, you must know the character well, and how to express the various emotions they feel. Yumi Azawa, my friend from the drama club, had once described it as becoming someone other than herself- something she initially enjoyed, but later realized she could not do. It was something of a shame that she was turning her back on it, since she seemed fairly talented at and serious about it, but I was glad that Yumi was broadening her horizons, and believed that a girl with her talent and dedication could find many doors would be open to her in life

I couldn't go back to the Yasogami High School drama club, but this club was a valuable opportunity for a similarly enjoyable experience that was not merely reliving old memories.

* * *

After the club ended, the president walked up to me and struck up a conversation. I appreciated the gesture, even if I wasn't sure whether it was one she did for all new members, or just for me.

"It's fun, President," I said. "It's a bit better organized and less laid back than the last one, where the president often flirted with his girlfriend during club session. I wonder if I was a big fish in a small pond back then."

"Who knows?" the president said. "That said, you've exceeded expectations of 'the new guy' thus far. You'll obviously have to surpass far stricter expectations if you want a part, but it's still quite possible."

"That's good to hear," I said. "Might it be possible that there's less competition for the male roles?"

The president paused to think.

"From guys? Yes," the president said. "From girls? You'll have your work cut out for you, since gender isn't necessarily a barrier to playing roles here."

"Really?" I said. "You sound like you're familiar with something like this happening."

"You could say that," the president said. "I went to an all-girls middle school and took part in the club there. We did Twelfth Night once, and one of my friends was Viola while I was Orsino. I got the idea of cutting my hair short from my friend, who told me about how early Shakespearean theater companies had to put boys into female roles, because women weren't allowed to act back then."

The president seemed to relax somewhat as we spoke, as many people I knew did when discussing their passions. One's interests were not always shared, but being able to talk about something you found fascinating was often a good icebreaker, and a way that helped me to get closer to those who were otherwise difficult to approach.

"You really seem excited about this, President," I said. "With a leader this passionate, the club will follow suit. It's nice to be in a club like this, even if there is more competition."

"Thanks, but you don't have to call me by my title outside of the club," the president said. "My title is only truly in effect while the club is in session. If I'm not wearing my uniform, not in school, or not around anyone from the club, feel free to call me Sayuri."

"Sure thing, Sayuri," I said. "The same goes for you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Yu-san," Sayuri said. "I hope to see you again on Thursday."

"I'll see you then," I said, before I left.

* * *

On the way out of school, I chanced upon Kaoru coming from the gymnasium. Since he'd apparently been delayed by having to change from his basketball uniform to his school uniform, I could see why he thought that the rule requiring uniforms when traveling to and from school had to go.

"Hi, Kaoru," I said.

"Hey, Yu," he said. "I didn't know you stuck around school this late."

"I have to when drama club's in session," I said, "since I joined the club just today. It's not like I'm going to get a lead role or anything, but I might as well give it my all."

"Ah," Kaoru said. "I suppose that kind of effort means something different for you than it does for me. If I was into acting, rather than sports, I'd go for the biggest role I could manage, although I'd take any they offered me. It's what I owe to the club as well as myself, after all."

Some would consider Kaoru arrogant, but I noticed that while he was supremely confident in himself, he also wanted to be of use to his team. Perhaps that was why he didn't think much of those who were milquetoasts by comparison, like the kind of person I used to be, and one member of Yasogami's band I heard about, since he didn't think they were doing as well as they could. I had to wonder if this was his own way of encouraging them to try harder.

"Well, the club isn't short on people who are good at and serious about acting," I said. "I had a nice chat with the president, so I'll probably get to know people in the club."

"Good," Kaoru said. "I'm also hanging out with the guys on my team, and getting to know some people I'd barely talked with before."

I paused. Evidently, I'd given him the wrong impression- that I had started to move on to my own circle of friends outside our group, just as he had. Of course, even if I'd phrased it optimally, it still didn't change the reality that he was starting to hang out with other people, so the only thing I could do was deliver my invitation.

"Oh, and..." I said. "I've started eating with Sakura and Hitomi again. They'd love to have you join them."

"I'll think about it," he said, "although I generally eat with the guys from the team."

I paused, and most likely had a slightly surprised and fairly disappointed expression on my face.

"Ok," I said. "I'll see if I can get Kenji to join, and if the two of you do, it'll be just like old times."

Kaoru looked discomfited for a moment. Perhaps he believed that to me, his distancing himself from us to hang out with his team came off as a bit like a guy abandoning his friends to get close to the "in crowd." Perhaps he believed that his decision would be harder to defend now that Hitomi and Kenji, whose situations were similar to his in some ways, had chosen to rejoin us.

Whatever his reasons were, I hoped he wouldn't read too much into what I was asking him. The three of us were simply meeting to eat together and make small talk. It wasn't deep or meaningful enough to violate the taboos against Hitomi spending too much time with other guys, nor was it long enough that it took time away from Kenji's study schedule. Of course, when I thought that it wasn't too much to ask, I couldn't help but be disappointed that he and some of my old friends were hesitant to even do that much.

Saying goodbye to Kaoru, I started to return home.

* * *

 _Evening_

Over dinner, I told my parents a little about the drama club.

"I'm a bit surprised, Yu," my dad said. "I didn't think that you'd be willing to join a club like that, knowing full well what the odds against you continuing it at college or later in life were."

"Well, it's not really that surprising, Dad," I said. "I used to be in the drama club at Yasogami, so I decided to join a club like it. I didn't do all that much for it, but it was fun, and I met one of my friends over there."

"That makes sense," Dad said. "I suppose that I'm essentially thinking a bit along the lines of what I did when I was young."

"In what way?" I said. Dad had told me a fair number of stories from his youth, but I didn't know which one was relevant, or if it was one he hadn't shared with me.

"When I was a little kid, I wanted to be a movie star," my dad said. "I memorized the lines to my favorite shows, recited them like the actual voice actors did, and convinced myself I was pretty good at it."

"Well, I can kind of see where that comes from," I said. When Dad read me stories when I was a kid, he always had a talent for portraying the characters, from the princess with an angelic voice to the deep, guttural tones of the dragon that had kidnapped her. Even after all those years, he still had at least some of the talent he once possessed.

"All that ended when I went to an audition for a teenage boy actor that was being held in my city," my dad said. "The first thing I noticed when I got to the place was line, which stretched across the block. I knew, even then, that every person in it was my rival, and not only did I have to wait for all those boys to get done, I had to outdo all of them."

"How'd you do?" I said.

"Surprisingly enough, I managed to get a grip and give an acceptable performance," my dad said, "which, unfortunately, was the extent of my ability. I never heard back from the producers, which was unsurprising- they made it clear that they owed nothing to those who didn't make the cut."

"What happened after that?" I said.

"When I got to high school, I considered joining the drama club, but saw that it was too large and had too stiff competition, I decided against it," my dad said. "I then put my nose to the grindstone, got into a good college, and married your mother, here, whose path in young adulthood had been similar to mine."

"Only to a point, dear," my mom said. "Since I was the first woman in my family to work outside the home in a career more prestigious than an office lady, my grandparents were surprised at my career path, even if they were proud that I was a good student and an upstanding citizen. I think that was enough defying convention for my tastes."

"True," my dad said. "But all the same, you didn't try for a career in which so few can succeed."

It was somewhat depressing to hear all this from my dad. He'd taken a shot at his dream and failed, but that wasn't the main problem. The odds discouraged him, and the fact that he had failed to overcome them was only proof of that.

Of course, his story did have a point. Out of the five of us, and even my seven friends in Inaba, Kaoru had the steepest odds against his dream. By comparison, Kenji was aiming to go into business, Sakura hoped to be a civil servant, and Hitomi was almost predestined to become a housewife- she even had a husband lined up. Even Rise making a comeback as an idol was more likely than Kaoru making his debut as a basketball player, since she had more to work with than he did.

That said, as someone who had battled against a goddess, I had no room to criticize him for taking on a challenge in which the odds were against him. In fact, I even found it admirable that he would try for something like that, provided he had a backup plan.

* * *

Later that night, I got a call from Rise, which was the first time I'd talked with her since leaving Inaba.

"Hi, senpai!" Rise said. "Sorry I didn't call you earlier, but I've been fairly busy."

"It's all right," I said. "I remember you saying that getting your career back on track would be difficult."

"It is, but it's not as hard as I imagined," Rise said. "For one thing, Inoue-san's managing me again, and he's being really supportive. I once thought that he only said what he did so I would do what he wanted, but after I'd rejected him for the final time, he had nothing to lose, so his statement was one that I could believe. The other part is that I've faced these odds before, and they no longer scare me."

"Right, when you got chosen after that application that one of your relatives sent in was accepted," I said. "What was it like back then?

Rise paused, remembering that she'd given me an answer to that before, but knowing that it would be different now, partly because the question had changed from last time, and partly because she had, too.

"How do I put it?" Rise said. "Disregarding the fact that I'd already passed the first 'gatekeeper,' as Inoue-san put it, I, despite my reluctance, saw it as an incredibly rare opportunity I could use. The particulars of how I feel might have changed over time, but that's still essentially true, and I'm glad that my career isn't gone for good. Even if it's hard work, I feel more enthusiastic than I did before, possibly because I actually _want_ to do it now."

"I see," I said. "I'm glad that you're once again happy with yourself. If nothing else, you're certainly luckier than my dad, who, after one failed audition against a lot of boys his age, turned away from his dream of becoming an actor and never looked back."

"You could say that," Rise said. "Back then, I didn't have the confidence to even try something like that, so it really was largely due to luck that I got the opportunity."

"But you do have talent, just like Inoue-san said," I said. Rise giggled cheerfully into the phone. "I'm a bit worried about my friend Kaoru, though."

"Oh, one of those old friends the other senpais told me about?" Rise said.

"Yeah," I said. "He has his heart set on being an athlete, but at the same time, it's possible that his failure- which, of course, is very likely- will crush him."

"I don't know what to say," Rise said. "I was heartbroken when I realized what I'd lost and what it meant to me, but I was prepared to start again, perhaps even settling for less if I had to. I suppose that's the only advice I can give to your friend, since it's the only thing I knew how to do about my situation."

I paused to consider what Rise had said. It sounded as though she was referring to her idol career, but I couldn't help but wonder if she had me in mind, since I'd implicitly rejected her as a girlfriend when I had stood there as she cried.

In the end, though, Rise seemed like a strong girl, one who could start over in life and in love. Someday, she would no longer be an idol, but I was certain that she would find something she could do with her life. Similarly, I was also certain she could find someone who cherished Rise, as well as Risette, and loved all the sides she had to her.

I then had to wonder whether, for better or worse, my and my friends' paths in life would take us where we expected. Kaoru's confidence and Hitomi's resignation had their bases, but the outcomes they hoped for or feared weren't necessarily set in stone. Perhaps things wouldn't go as smoothly as we desired, but perhaps our parting ways wasn't inevitable.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the favorites

Yu's workload may seem like an case of telling but not showing, but there are a few things to keep in mind. First, while he's busy, he's not completely booked solid, so he still has time for his friends and extracurriculars.

Rise's role is more limited in this fic, possibly because she'll be spending so much of it working on her career as an idol.

I also put up a poll on my profile asking which original character is your favorite so far, and I'd appreciate it if you voted.


	9. Dividing Lines

**Chapter 9: Dividing Lines  
**

 _Wednesday, April 4, 2012, Yu's POV  
_

On the walk to school again, I met up with Sakura at a crosswalk near the school.

"Morning, Sakura," I said. "Have you been waiting for me?

"Good morning, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "I've got some bad news- Hitomi-san is out sick today. She texted me this morning."

I grimaced, partly at the news and partly over how Hitomi was still unwilling to give me her cell phone number. Of course, the former happened to everyone, and the latter had to be expected, given that her family was conservative enough to realize the implications of a boy and girl exchanging cell phone numbers, but not enough that they didn't give their children technology.

"I actually have an idea," Sakura said. "I have a friend in that class, who's been my study buddy since last year. She can take the notes, and if you'd like, I can hand them to you, giving you a perfect excuse to go see Hitomi-san."

I nodded. I wondered if Hitomi, in addition to feeling unwell, was starting to realize that this was essentially a taste of what was to come for the rest of her life. She seemed to enjoy school despite not being a particularly good student, but I only recently realized that it was the chance to meet others her own age while being treated as more or less equal to them.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, when we were about to leave for the cafeteria, we saw a girl walk up to Sakura. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore glasses.

"Hello, Sakura," the president said. "I was hoping to discuss some student council business with you over lunch."

Sakura nodded.

"Yu-kun, this is Shizune Yagami, student council president," Sakura said. "Shiz...I mean, President, this is Yu Narukami, who's been a friend of mine since my first year."

"Nice to meet you," the president and I said.

"There's no need to be so formal, Sakura," the president said. "Since it's just you introducing me to a friend."

"I understand, Shizune-san," Sakura said. "That said, you did want to meet with me for some business, didn't you?"

"I did," the president said. "I'm sorry for doing this, Narukami-kun, but I'll be borrowing Sakura for lunch today."

"No, go ahead," I said. "I must say, though, when I first met her, I didn't think she'd work for the student council."

"That's because she's changed a great deal since our first year," the president said. "Back then, I was somewhat acquainted with her, but we didn't talk much until our second year, when I invited her to work with me. She's proven to be a valuable member, and I'm glad to have her with me."

"That's good to hear," I said. "I'm also glad Sakura has other friends now."

Sakura nodded with a smile. She seemed like a stronger and happier person since I left, a change that I appreciated, and one that I wished had happened to my other friends.

"In any case, we should be going," Sakura said. "Sorry that I can't join you, Yu-kun, but I'll see you this afternoon."

"I'll see you then," I said.

Sakura and the president walked off, leaving me to find someone else to eat with. Perhaps Sakura had been faced with this situation many times over the past year, and so had chosen to adapt and make more friends. That sort of resolve was one I could admire, as it was one I had developed in Inaba, but all the same, I hoped that she and the rest of my friends would continue to remember the good times we had together.

* * *

In the cafeteria, I was able to find Kenji, sitting and eating alone. Once he noticed me, he beckoned me over, and I eagerly approached and sat down.

It was a bit surprising that he wasn't reading a book or something like that while he ate. He had always been one for multitasking to use his time as efficiently as possible, seeing waiting as a waste of time unless you had something to do while you waited, so I suspected that he'd study while he slept if he knew how to. That said, he did have a pragmatic understanding of the value of a good night's sleep, as burning the midnight oil too much had caused his grades to suffer in his first year of high school.

"So, Yu, how've you been?" Kenji said.

"Pretty good," I said, "which is more than I can say for Hitomi. She's out sick, and Sakura's eating with some of her other friends."

Kenji nodded. Sakura was the only one of us who could speak of her "other friends" at this school, as for me, Sayuri was little more than an acquaintance, while most of my other friends were many kilometers away now.

"I've got a question, Yu, if you don't mind my asking," Kenji said.

"Shoot," I said.

"What sort of expectations do your parents place on you?" he said.

I shrugged.

"It's hard to say," I said. "Probably 'pretty good' grades. They aren't too particular about a certain standard I have to meet. I'm guessing you're about to say that your parents aren't like that, are you?"

Kenji shook his head.

"Doing so would be superfluous, since you already have some idea of what kind of people they are," Kenji said. "In fact, it's about someone who's more like you than I thought."

"I'm listening," I said. "Just who is this person, exactly?"

"My new tutor, who's a university student, gave me quite a surprise," Kenji said. "She said her parents weren't all that strict with her, and mainly focused on teaching her good habits rather than demanding specific levels of performance."

"That sounds reasonable," I said. "Now that I think about it, it's actually not too different from my parents. Since they're quite busy, they didn't have the time to be helicopter parents, nor did they expect my similarly busy uncle to be one to me when I lived with him for a year."

Kenji shrugged. I wasn't a scientist, but I knew enough to know that my case alone was hardly proof of which style of parenting was most effective. Surprisingly enough, though, Kenji didn't seem interested in debating this with me.

"In the end, though, my tutor doesn't say much about my parents," Kenji said. "She said her job's to help teach me the material, not meddle with how my folks are raising me. She's an aspiring teacher who takes this seriously, so it's not that she's being apathetic- it's more like she sees this as a question of professionalism. We get along well, even if we aren't exactly friends, so I'd say she's doing a pretty good job in that regard"

I was slightly at a loss after this description of her. When I served as a tutor, Shu opened up to me of his own volition, telling me a great deal about his life and school. Of course, his mother was far from a controlling parent, but merely a woman who was proud of her son, but unwittingly put pressure on him. In the end, Shu decided he no longer needed me, not because I'd failed him in any way, but because of his new understanding about himself and what he wanted out of life, so I could call this a successful outcome.

"That sounds like a bit of a tricky issue," I said. "When I worked as a tutor back in Inaba, I didn't have to deal with anything of the sort. All I did was teach the kid the material, and answer his questions, without ever having to worry about whether I was out of line, or what have you."

"Fair enough, but what brought this on?" Kenji said. "It should hardly matter to you how what a job you used to do compares to a job someone else does."

"I've been thinking about Hitomi lately," I said. "Fairly soon, she'll be heading somewhere we can't follow, according to her parents' will, even if it won't necessarily make her happy. My question is- should we let her?"

Kenji shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "You and Sakura probably have a better grasp of her situation than I do. She was always a bit distant from me, so I never learned much about her, but I don't quite understand what you're implying."

"Well, here's where the problem I talked about comes into play," I said. "Her parents seem unwilling to let 'outsiders' in, regardless of their intentions. Even our helping Hitomi make sense of things might be unwelcome, possibly because it'd lead her to a realization that might be different what her parents want."

"That's a lot of maybes," Kenji said. "You don't know much for certain, do you?"

"Not really," I said. "I only know what Hitomi tells me. While I trust her to be honest, I can't conclude that's the entire story, and if I don't know the entire story, then I can't really help her."

"Yeah, that's exactly the problem," Kenji said. "Being isolated from others is a major red flag for an abusive relationship, but maybe her family or fiance don't think they're abusing her."

"That's possible," I said. "Of course, they don't seem to be the sort to explain themselves to us or care much for our values, especially if they've already judged us to be untrustworthy outsiders, so we're circling back to the same problem again.

Kenji fell silent. This awkward moment was all too familiar, reminiscent of the many times we reached dead ends in the investigation. In my case, I was in a maze full of seemingly locked doors, so now the time had come to see whether any of them would open.

"Still..." Kenji said. "I'm actually glad that you're trying to reach out to her and bring her back to us. It's something the old you wouldn't have done, and that change is a good thing."

I smiled.

"Why don't you join me at Sakura's table next time?" I said. "Perhaps Hitomi will be well by then."

Kenji nodded.

"I'd love to," Kenji said. "You know, I've always enjoyed those times in the day when I didn't have to be anything, and I'm sure Hitomi does, too."

I was pleased at the idea that I'd misjudged Kenji. Perhaps he, too, was playing a role, that of a hard-working honors student. Perhaps even if his role was taking up more and more of his time, there was still an aspect of himself outside that role, who still thought of me as a friend.

Of course, it was likely that one way or another, he would have to choose what was important to him. So would Kaoru. So would Hitomi. All Sakura and I could do was watch and hope that they made the right choice, whatever that was.

* * *

 _After School._

Sakura handed me the notes and a printout showing directions

"Here you go," Sakura said. "Shizune-san's in Hitomi-san's class, so this is a copy of her notes."

"That's good," I said. "Do you trust the president to take good notes?"

Sakura chuckled.

"Her position aside, Shizune-san's also top of the class," Sakura said. "I should think she'd be able to pay attention in class and write down what's being said to use well enough as a useful reference."

The significance of this was not lost on me. Not only was Shizune a better student than Kenji was, she was, in all likelihood, also superior to me.

"You seem almost jealous, Yu-kun," Sakura said with a hint of playfulness.

"I'm just curious," I said. "How does she... you know, do it?"

"Oh, there's nothing to it, really," Sakura said. "She leads a balanced lifestyle, studies hard without overworking herself.

We don't have all that much time to see each other, but it's not like she's avoiding me."

I nodded. I wasn't hoping to find a panacea or a way for Kenji to suddenly do as well as he'd liked, but perhaps this information could be useful.

"You're thinking about Kenji-kun, aren't you?" Sakura said.

"You read my mind," I said. "Perhaps if your friend can do this well without feeling pressured, he doesn't need to throw himself into his studies that much. He once said he had a tutor with a similar mindset, so maybe this advice to take things easy won't sound all that crazy to him."

Sakura shrugged.

"It's worth a shot, in any case," Sakura said. "Perhaps we should invite him to lunch some time."

"I just did," I said. "We'll be seeing him tomorrow."

"Great!" Sakura said. "Well, I've got to be going, so I'll see you tomorrow morning, and him at the lunch table."

With a wave, Sakura and I parted ways.

* * *

With the notes in hand, I took a bus to the outskirts of town and found the address Sakura had mentioned, which was apparently significantly closer to where she lived than where I did. The house was quite large by most standards, but not quite as ostentatious as I'd expected.

Upon ringing the doorbell, a maid in a kimono arrived and opened the door

"Good afternoon, sir, may I help you?" she said.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "My name is Yu Narukami, and I'm a classmate of Hitomi-san's. I heard she was out ill today, and I came to bring her notes."

I couldn't help but be a bit more polite than usual in such a setting, although I suspected that it wouldn't do all that much good.

"I'm glad that she has classmates to help, apart from Takahashi-sama," the maid said, "but if you would be so kind, please hand them to me and I will be sure to give them to her later. The master does not want anyone to catch Hitomi-sama's disease."

"Tsukimura-san, there is no need to lie to our guest like that, even if Father ordered you to do so," Hitomi said, as she arrived. "As far as I know, my illness is not contagious if I take precautions."

Hitomi was still dressed in her nightgown, but her hair was recently combed and set, and she had a surgical mask on as an added precaution.

"Hitomi-sama..." Tsukimura-san said. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm feeling a little better now, and it's good to stretch my legs a little," Hitomi said. "Besides, it is only polite for me to greet someone who came all this way for me, is it not?"

"I know, but..." Tsukimura-san began.

"Please get back to your work, Tsukimura-san," Hitomi said. "If you stay too long, Father will become angry with you."

While this was essentially an order, Hitomi's tone carried a note of concern and empathy. She clearly wanted Tsukimura-san out of the way, but didn't want her to get in trouble for what Hitomi likely considered a selfish imposition on her part.

"At once, Hitomi-sama," Tsukimura-san said with a bow.

Hitomi quickly ushered me toward a corner near the front entrance.

"Please do not blame Tsukimura-san for deceiving you," Hitomi said. "Father's orders are absolute, and she must obey them even more than my brother and I do."

This was not the first time Hitomi had mentioned her brother, but it was not a common occurrence. By all accounts, her brother, who was five years her senior, was frequently busy with his family's work, and the two siblings were not very close. The most I'd heard of him is when Hitomi mentioned that he'd officially gotten engaged two years ago, with the wedding taking place while I was in Inaba. Hitomi had tried to sound happy for him, but her expression of her sentiments seemed a bit perfunctory. It was as though he was someone she barely knew, and given the kind of family she had, perhaps that was true.

"I know," I said. "That sounds tough."

"She and I are used to it by now," Hitomi said, "since she has been in my parents' employ since I was a young girl. I wish I could call her a friend, but there are certain lines that she cannot cross in her position."

Once again, I heard that talk about professional boundaries that I heard from Kenji when he mentioned his tutor. I was tempted to pity those people, but I also knew that they had chosen their own paths, and walked them long enough that they were used to those restrictions by now.

"I think I have some idea of what you're talking about," I said. "But what about the lines between us?"

"What do you mean, Yu-kun?" Hitomi said.

"You know, about how there's a limit to how close certain people can get to each other, if there's social differences between them," I said. "If you've been taught that you can't fraternize with your servants, then might it follow that you've been told to keep 'commoners' like us at arm's length?"

Hitomi looked bewildered for a moment, almost as if she had never considered that the two might be connected.

"Maybe," Hitomi said. "Everyone has their assigned roles to play, and there's a certain hierarchy involved. From birth, I've always been taught to respect my superiors, but also to be courteous to my equals or lessers. You could say that we believe in noblesse oblige."

"That's all well and good," I said, "but who decides who's better, and what the appropriate treatment for each set of people is?"

Hitomi giggled.

"You certainly have a lot of questions, don't you, Yu-kun?" Hitomi said. "Some of those are ones that I asked before, but I never got much of an answer, so I gave up. I suppose it became easier to stop questioning things, just as it was easier to do everything my parents said..."

Hitomi's voice had a melancholy note to it.

I honestly didn't know what to say at this point, since Hitomi was well aware of the distinction between "easier" and "better" by now, so the conversation ground to a halt. As we talked, another maid passed by, giving Hitomi a bow while barely acknowledging my presence. As the maid left, Hitomi glanced about, then looked at her watch, which seemed to be several times more expensive than mine.

"You should probably be going now, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "Mother will likely be by to check on me fairly soon, and I do need my rest."

"All right," I said. "Before I go, here's my number. I hope to see you at school tomorrow"

After getting my number, Hitomi quickly re-entered the main building and headed toward her bedroom, while I left the property.

* * *

 _Evening_

That evening, I got a text from Hitomi. As might be expected of her it was properly spelled and read almost more like a letter, with a salutation and signature.

 _Yu-kun,_

 _I'm feeling slightly better this evening, but will not be able to make it tomorrow, either._

 _Unfortunately, Tsukimura-san got in trouble for letting you see me. I think Yuzumoto-san, the maid we saw just before you left, must have reported her.  
_

 _I appreciate your visit, but please have Sakura-san or her friend from my class bring me notes from now on._

 _Hitomi._

I then fired off a quick reply, _"Will do. Tell your maid I'm sorry. Get well soon."_

It was a sobering thought to realize that my efforts, despite my good intentions, had ended up causing trouble to others, in more ways than one. Namatame was hardly a bad person, but his well-intentioned efforts to save those who appeared on the Midnight Channel had endangered his lives, and his affair with Mayumi Yamano, while born out of genuine love, had ruined both their careers and indirectly led to Ms. Yamano's death. Perhaps a great deal of hardship could have been avoided if he'd stopped to think about it, but I couldn't judge him for his actions without acknowledging that the same could apply to me.

I had to get back to my homework, though- between my homework and my studies for entrance exams, I had a great deal to do at only the third day of school. Hitomi, by all accounts, was not going on to college, but she could not neglect her studies, either, so I was glad that she had her notes.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 5, 2012, Early morning_

On the way to school, I met up with Sakura again.

"Hi, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "How's Hitomi-san feeling?"

"Better, but I've got some bad news," I said. "I got a text from her saying that her family didn't like my coming over."

I took out my phone and showed Sakura the text, and she paused to read it.

"I suppose that can't be helped," Sakura said. "But even so, they won't complain if I take over your notes, right?"

'I don't think so," I said. "Still, when Tsukimura-san or whoever else comes out to greet you, you should probably give the notes to her and leave this time."

Sakura sighed.

"It certainly seems like a long way to go just to leave without seeing her," Sakura said, "not to mention that Hitomi-san likely won't be happy to hear something like 'Takahashi-sama delivered you your notes, but left as soon as she dropped them off' from her maid."

"Well, it's obvious that Hitomi's happiness is not much of a priority for her family," I said. "Perhaps they think that this arrangement works out well for her, but it's mainly for the family's benefit."

"That tends to happen in families like this," Sakura said. "But have you noticed, Yu-kun? It's almost as though they're fairly desperate for this."

"You could be right," I said, as I thought back to one night when, after my dad had a bit too much to drink, he'd gone on and on about how, in a business deal he'd recently made, he'd had to make all sorts of concessions- few of which I understood, and most of which sounded vaguely like sensitive information- to get the other company to sign off on the deal. His speech heavily slurred, he'd muttered about how they knew they had his company "over a barrel," and could go elsewhere for the deal if they so desired.

Perhaps, just like my dad's company had been, Hitomi's was somehow at a disadvantage in their dealings with the other family. On the other hand, it didn't justify treating Hitomi like an asset. Individuals had responsibilities to their families, their employers and society as a whole, but they also had rights of their own.

We went silent a moment, as we entered the school, and took off our shoes. As we climbed the stairs to the third floor, I restarted the conversation.

"So to switch topics a moment, Sakura," I said, "how's your family?"

"Pretty good," Sakura said. "Dad got a promotion to director of human resources last year, but he doesn't have to move. He's also quite pleased, since he never liked how it was run before, and this is his chance to improve things."

"Glad to hear that," I said, as we reached the third floor and headed into our classroom.

"I know what you're thinking," Sakura said with an amused wink. "My folks don't have an arranged marriage or anything like that planned. All Dad asks of me is that I introduce any guy I'm seeing to him, but I think you'd get along well with him."

"That's good for you," I said. "It seems we both come from fairly different families, and have different values from Hitomi's family."

Sakura's face fell, and she looked oddly disappointed.

"You could say that," Sakura said. "All the same, though, I wonder if Hitomi's completely internalized her family's values, even after all this time. Maybe she's not happy with how things are, after all."

I shrugged. Sakura's question was one we would all have to consider, but one only Hitomi herself could answer.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

We had lunch together with Kenji and discussed Hitomi's situation with him. Sakura mainly took the lead, while I added details as necessary, and Kenji mainly listened.

"This might be hard for you to hear, Sakura," Kenji said, "but I'm not entirely sure that you should be meddling in their family situation."

"I actually understand, Kenji-kun," Sakura said. "On the other hand, if we simply stay out of it, it's entirely likely that we'll never see Hitomi-san again, while she enters a marriage that might be loving, but could potentially be loveless or even abusive. That's an outcome I certainly don't want to see come to pass, even if I don't know how to stop it."

I sensed a fierce resolve in Sakura's eyes, proof that the days when she'd been timid and passive were behind her. The old her might have simply accepted a friend's departure, as she had mine, but she refused to do the same for Hitomi. Of course, Hitomi was likely the only person who could do much about this, and even so, her family was likely limiting her options.

"True," Kenji said. "Of course, it's hard to talk based purely on hypothetical points. For now, let's end this for today, and wait until Hitomi comes back."

Sakura nodded.

"On another subject, Kenji-kun," Sakura said. "My friend Shizune-san, from student council, might have a few ideas you could use to study. Specifically, she does everything in moderation, studying at a steady pace year-round. Would you like her to help you?"

Kenji's eyes narrowed for a moment as he seemingly pondered the implication that he needed help, but sighed.

"I'm always willing to learn, Sakura," Kenji said. "That said, do you think that I wouldn't be trying this hard if I didn't need to?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"There was a time long ago when I was only above average academically," Kenji said, his wistful tone all but saying "and also happier," out loud. "But then, at some point, my parents concluded that I could be doing better, and took various measures to see that I do so."

"I... can actually understand where they're coming from," Sakura said. "Telling someone that they're not good enough is demoralizing, but saying that they can do better can potentially give them hope. A lot of people, from schoolmates and teachers, told me the former, but my parents believed in me, and the fact that they did is a significant factor in why I am where I am now."

Evidently, if anyone was able to give a rebuttal to Kenji, it would have to be me, since Sakura had apparently given up on debating with him, but at the moment, I was nearly as at a loss as she was, so I simply listened to Kenji's story.

"Unfortunately for me, I'm not really all that talented in academics," Kenji said. "That doesn't mean I can't succeed, but that it takes more effort for me to do it. It's kind of like an arcade game in which one person only gets through while using a few tokens. Of course, if I _do_ succeed, it's all the more satisfying, kind of like the time I blew my allowance, but managed to get to the end of the arcade light gun game Lock and Load with an old friend of mine."

"That sounds like a nice memory," I said. "It's a bit of a shame that you don't have time for that sort of thing anymore, isn't it?"

"Probably," Kenji said. "Then again, we all have to make sacrifices at one time or another. My friend's long hours of video gaming caught up to him, and now he's at a second-rate high school. We haven't spoken since we graduated from middle school- the same thing's happened before and will likely happen again."

I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. The various stories that the people I knew told me could often be quite moving, and also explained why they believed what they did. In this case, Kenji knew that sacrifice was required for any meaningful accomplishment, and what price those unwilling to do so would pay.

"Don't get me wrong," Kenji said, "I've enjoyed our time a great deal, and don't like the thought of not seeing either of you again. That said, if I had to choose, I'd choose to secure my future, instead of compromising and ending up with a less than optimal outcome."

"Like the rest of us did?" I said.

Kenji looked discomfited for a while.

"Not... necessarily," Kenji said. "You two might just be able to pull it off, and come to our reunion with a nice story to tell."

Kenji's worldview was depressing in some ways. There were those who lived in the moment, blinded by instant gratification to not notice the possibilities of greater rewards they had squandered, but there were also those who kept working hard toward a goal that, for some reason or another, was virtually unattainable. Meeting again at a reunion was a promising prospect, but in that scenario, Hitomi most likely would not be able to attend, and Kaoru most likely would not share our success- Kenji had always indicated that he didn't think much of Kaoru's chances, but mostly kept that to himself.

On that somewhat awkward note, the conversation ended not long before the end of lunch period. Perhaps we were better off discussing trivial things, but that hardly seemed like much of a friendship, even without considering how most of my friends on the Investigation Team knew each other's deepest secrets. If we couldn't confront the awkward issues, then we were little more than a few kids who ate lunch together, and if talking about those caused us to lose our friendship, then perhaps there was little to lose in the first place. The notion that perhaps we'd never been that close, and had gone on turning a blind eye to one another's problems was a sobering one, but I'd recently learned that I could not turn away from uncomfortable truths, and knew that perhaps, by facing our problems, we could find solutions.

* * *

 _After school  
_

During drama club, we did one-on-one exercises in which we did various dialogue scenes, memorizing lines and doing them as conversations.

My partner for the day, a second-year named Satomi Kajiki, glanced around. For a moment, I wondered if she took issue with my portraying my character, a man determined to kill his uncle to avenge his father, as depressed to the point of being suicidal. That faded when she, after a few minor slip-ups, completely forgot her next line, proving that her mind was not on the exercise, so she had no objections when I proposed taking a break.

"So, Narukami-senpai, are you getting along with Sayu- I mean, the president?" Kajiki-san said.

"Pretty well," I said. "She's fairly serious, but she becomes a different person when she's off duty."

"It's the other way around," Kajiki-san said ruefully. "That's how she really is, and she changes when she acts as president. Just once, I wish she'd step away, but she says that while she's on the job, she has to be professional, which means keeping me at a distance."

We noticed Sayuri looking our way, and quickly got back to the exercise. Kajiki-san, evidently feeling a little better, ended up not missing any lines, except for one time when she faltered and I surreptitiously showed her the script.

After the exercise ended, Sayuri gathered us together, gave us some suggestions to work on during our free time, and dismissed us. After doing so, Sayuri beckoned me into the corner of the room, as Kajiki-san walked into the hall and began pacing back and forth near the door.

"Yu-san, I have a question for you," Sayuri said in a low voice. "Were you and Satomi talking about me?"

"We were," I said, slightly sheepishly. "Are you going to lecture us for getting sidetracked?"

"Not really," Sayuri said. "The fact that other members tend to indulge in this aside- to the point that Ms. Takizawa told me to step in only if they're bothering others- it was probably a good thing that Satomi was able to get this off her chest."

A part of me was tempted to ask "Get what off her chest?", but I realized that playing dumb would do little good, no more than it had when I tried to convince Yumi that I hadn't overheard a conversation between her and her mother that had taken place mere meters away from where I stood.

"Oh, you mean the part about your being president putting a strain on your friendship?" I said.

"That's exactly it," Sayuri said. "Satomi and I have been friends since middle school, when we first met in the drama club. She was one of my few yearmates who wasn't already part of a clique, so it was nice to have a friend without the senpai-kohai dynamic complicating things. We could talk about anything, from acting, to school, to our personal lives, to all the other stupid stuff kids our age discuss. It's a bit like what I have going with you, Yu-san, so that's why I'm glad you're fine with me not acknowledging you as a senpai."

I nodded.

"All that changed when I became vice-president, naturally," Sayuri said. "Ms. Takizawa said I couldn't play favorites, and that I might end up having to be a bit distant from Satomi, as a result of having to treat her the same as the others. For the most part, I deferred to the president and interacted with Satomi as I always did, but when I became president, I ended up having to take a more active role in leadership- and heed Ms. Takizawa's advice."

"But that doesn't mean you can't be friends with her, right?" I said. "Whatever you are when club is in session, you can be what you want once it's done?"

Sayuri seemed taken aback for a moment.

"I suppose," Sayuri said. "I'd at least like to think that Satomi understands this much. But at times, it seems to her that I value the club- or worse, still, my position- more than being friends. That isn't necessarily true, but this is about more people than the two of us."

As Sayuri continued speaking, I sensed her retreating more and more into her president persona. While one's emotions could cloud one's judgment and cause one to give disproportionate weight to certain matters, seeing things entirely dispassionately could cause one to miss the forest for the trees, so to speak. Sayuri would be doing right by Satomi as a fellow member of the club, but as a friend, she would likely come off as cold and aloof, unless she did something to remedy it.

"You have a point," I said. "Still, you should probably do something fun with her on your time off."

"Oh, I will," Sayuri said with a smile. "I've got to get to it, though, so I'll see you Saturday."

Sayuri walked to the door of the club room, where Satomi was waiting, and cheerfully said, "Let's go, Satomi."

At the moment, their friendship was stable, but it would not remain so if they did not confront this issue. This unpleasant truth was the same for my friendships with Hitomi, Kenji and Kaoru, all of which hung by a thread in their own respective ways, imperiled by problems that I had no more than a year to address.

For now, though, I could only wish those two girls luck as I turned back to my own problems.

* * *

 _Friday, April 6, 2012_

Hitomi was once again back at school, two days after falling ill, and neither Sakura nor I were showing any symptoms of her illness. While I'd gotten a text from her the previous evening, and spoke with Sakura in homeroom, it was quite a relief to see her show up to lunch.

"How are you feeling, Hitomi?" I said

"Much better, thank you," Hitomi said. "I appreciate your concern, Yu-kun, and must apologize if my family gave the impression that it was not appreciated."

As she said that, Hitomi bowed in apology.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad," I said as I sat down, "but this is something that I've wanted to ask you about for a while. Your family seems especially closed off to outside influences."

"Is that unusual?" Hitomi said, as she also took a seat. "Most families do not appreciate others meddling in their own business. I'm sure neither you nor your uncle would appreciate people telling him to consider how best to marry off his daughter."

Hitomi's question was a bit difficult for me to answer. Despite being related to my uncle and Nanako by blood, I technically wasn't part of their immediate family, even if they considered me as such.

"I guess not," I said. "No one appreciates others pushing their values onto them, and that's something I'm trying not to do, as... different as your family is. On the other hand, I hardly thing checking up on a sick friend or having a talk with her qualifies."

"I agree with Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Tsukimura-san was fairly quick to see me off the property once I delivered the notes. Obviously, she was worried about how her employers would react, but why would they be so afraid of you seeing outsiders?"

"You could say that it's so that I will not be tempted away from my current path," Hitomi said. "The fewer options I have, the easier it is for me to choose the 'right' one."

"That's... fairly disturbing," Kenji said. "My parents believe that getting a good education opens many doors to me. I've come to realize that hard work pays off, and the value of delayed gratification, but this seems less like it's for your own good than it is for theirs."

"Perhaps it seems that way to you, Kenji-kun," Hitomi said, "but my parents have often made it clear that my good and my family's good are closely interconnected. They've often made it clear that since I wasn't born male or with much in the way of talent, this is all I can do for the family."

While I paled as my worst suspicions were confirmed, and the others went silent, Hitomi turned directly to me.

"You've asked me many questions, Yu-kun, and many force my mind into troubling places," Hitomi said. "If I run away from the plan my parents have for me and choose to live on my own, what sort of job can I do? Can I make any sort of living, much less the one I'm accustomed to?"

I found it difficult to answer that question, and so did Sakura and Kenji. Hitomi's grades were mediocre at best, and she had no work experience, which made her less than desirable to most employers.

"I suppose I'm lucky, though," Hitomi said. "I do have the option of simply going along the path that's been chosen for me. If nothing else, I will be well provided for."

"Do you think that's all there is to life?" I said.

"Not at all," Hitomi said, "but you only have the luxury to think of everything else once those needs are met. Maslow said as much in his Hierarchy of Needs."

I had to admit I was surprised to hear that. That bit of knowledge was fairly basic, far from something only an expert or genius would know, but it was one of those things that a housewife with a high school degree wouldn't need to know, and Hitomi had occasionally provided other such tidbits of knowledge. Perhaps she couldn't necessarily become a psychologist, but she could become any number of things. Her impeccable manners would serve her well in a customer service job, and she was humble enough to not think herself above any menial work. Of course, in a family like hers, all those traits would likely be seen as superfluous.

Our conversation soon came to an end, and an unsatisfying one, at that. Hitomi's family seemed to be laying a wall between her and the rest of us, and the only thing we learned was how high it was, rather than whether it could be climbed over, tunneled under or broken through.

* * *

 _Evening_

I got my first letter from Yukiko. The letter described some of what they were up to at school lately, such as Yukiko becoming friends with one of our classmates from last year, and Kanji getting in trouble for Rise's sake. I started to appreciate Ms. Takizawa a bit more, as while she might not be willing to consider students friends, she didn't have nearly as many enemies as Ms. Kashiwagi did.

After reading the letter, I placed a call to Yukiko.

"Hello, Yukiko," I said. "I'm calling to let you know I got your letter."

"I'm glad that you did," Yukiko said. "But I suppose you'd have texted me or sent a response if that were all?"

"That's right," I said. "From what I read, it sounds like everyone's doing well in my absence."

"Quite true," Yukiko said. "Having confronted many of our personal problems over the past years, it feel as though we've had weights taken off our shoulders. We're continuing to face many challenges, but we feel as though we've found the strength to face them."

"That's a relief in some ways," I said, with less conviction than I'd hoped for.

"You don't sound completely happy about that," Yukiko said.

"Don't get me wrong, that's exactly what I wanted," I said. "Of course, it was also what I hoped would happen with my previous group of friends, and yet, everyone ended up drifting apart- from each other, as well as from me."

"Ah, yes," Yukiko said. "I remember you telling me about this before."

"But more to the point," I said, "it's something of a bittersweet feeling to know that when you're leaving in one sense or another, those close to you will move on."

"I know the feeling," Yukiko said. "One of our waitresses, who'd been working here for ten years, had to leave town two years before you came, since her husband got a job in the city. She came back last weekend to visit family, though, but made it clear that she was only stopping by to see a few people she was close to."

"I see," I said. "I suppose that she has a new home now, and can't come back for too long."

"Still, she was happy to see that we were doing well, even after Ms. Yamano's murder," Yukiko said. "She also seemed proud of me, glad to see me in high school and taking a more active role in the inn. She has her own life now, with her husband and new friends, but I was glad to see she hadn't forgotten where she'd lived and worked before. It's only natural that you'd cherish your old home, and the friends you made while there."

"Thanks, Yukiko," I said. "At times, I'm not sure whether to think of Inaba or Minagi as my home, but the idea that I'm not fully cut off from either just yet is a comforting thought."

"You're welcome, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "I, along with the others, am looking forward to seeing you again."

"I could potentially arrange that," I said. "I might be able to come down for Golden Week. I'm still ironing out the details with my parents and uncle, but I'm sure you'd be glad to know."

"Oh, I certainly am," Yukiko said. "Keep us posted on how things go."

For a moment, I had to wonder what it said about me when I would choose to go back to Inaba at the first opportunity without any hesitation, but I soon concluded that the answer was simple. As grateful as I was that my friends and girlfriend still remembered me, I knew it was a poor substitute for seeing them, as did they. Still, we appreciated it for what it was, though, and counted down the days until it came.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

There will be a handful of minor characters that you'll only hear about indirectly. Yu's search for the truth is complicated in situations in which he has no direct knowledge of the mystery he's trying to solve, and has to rely on second-hand accounts.

Apparently, Japan is far less open to outsiders meddling in family situations, even when there's abuse involved (you could make a case for the Ayanokoujis being emotionally abusive toward Hitomi, but it's not entirely clear-cut). Of course, values are by no means universal in any given country, and Yu does want to help his old friend, but the problem is that her family won't let him.

Hitomi is something of a foil to Yukiko. While Yukiko (before accepting her Shadow) passively waits for a prince to save her from her situation, Hitomi (at the time she sees Yu again) is resigned to her situation, believing that she can't change her fate and the most she can hope for is to be free of anything that might tempt her. Both of these perspectives obviously change, but while Yukiko does ultimately choose to take charge of her life and accept being heiress of the inn, Hitomi, without spoiling too much, will be forced to make an important decision on her own as a result of an event that is (arguably) outside her control, so the catalyzing event is naturally different for each person.

Some people believe that Yu, as a character, comes off as something of a Marty Stu in the installments in which he's given a personality, instead of being a mere player character, although I've heard that this is significantly lessened in the anime, since he comes to depend on his friends, thereby acquiring a character flaw in the process. While he's since dealt with that flaw, I intend to show that his intervention in his friends' lives isn't always a good thing, and to a certain extent, he's taking Hitomi, Kaoru and Kenij's distancing themselves from him personally. He's also at the point where, similar to most of the early stages of the social links, he can only listen to people talk about their problems without knowing what, if anything, he can do to help.

Having had two chapters in Minagi, the fic will shift back to Inaba for the next two.


	10. Penelope's Ruse

**Chapter 10: Penelope's Ruse  
**

 _Friday, April 6, 2012, After School, Yukiko's POV._

After school, I started walking back with Chie, when I saw a boy waiting at the gates for me. This sort of thing had happened from time to time since I started high school, even if I'd only become consciously aware of it recently, and all the boys had one desire in common.

"Um... Yukiko-senpai," he said. "I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you, so... please go out with me!"

I stopped for a moment, as did Chie, and I shook my head reflexively. There was a time when I didn't understand what they were asking of me, but even back then, I knew I had no reason to say yes. Perhaps their infatuation with me had some basis, but without knowing them at all, how could I develop anything resembling a meaningful bond with them?

"I'm sorry, but no," I said. "Let's go, Chie."

"All right," Chie said, as we both walked off, with a slightly quicker pace than before.

We quickly left my latest suitor behind, and once he was out of earshot, Chie turned to me.

"Something wrong, Yukiko?" Chie said. "You usually seem almost oblivious to the guys asking you out."

Chie had a point. Because I didn't have many friends growing up, and as the few I had before meeting the rest of the Investigation Team were mostly female, with Chie being my only very close friend until then, I ended up missing out on the subtler cues of affection and attraction. Another consequence of this was that I didn't internalize the belief that boys and girls couldn't be "just friends," so I didn't believe there was anything unusual about my being friends with Yosuke-kun, Kanji-kun or Teddie, even though I felt differently about Yu-kun.

Of course, one downside of my lack of experience with romance was that it had taken me a while to say anything about my feelings for Yu-kun, and when I did so, it was in a fairly roundabout manner. I asked a question, hoping to test the waters, and was almost rendered speechless when he came out and said that he really liked me. Upon further reflection, though, I realized that the step I had taken in asking Yu-kun about his feelings and confessing mine was similar to those that many of the boys took toward me, so it became easier for me to recognize them in hindsight.

"Well, they're happening a lot more often lately," I said, "and they're a bit more...obvious about it. Even I have to notice things like this, even if I don't know why this change is happening."

"Who knows?" Chie said. "Perhaps with your graduation coming up, they realize they're running out of time if they want to make a move on you. But even if that's the case, you can just say no to them like you just did, like you always do."

I nodded. I noticed that most of the people confessing this time addressed me as "senpai."

"I suppose," I said.

It had never been very difficult for me to say no to people like this. While Chie noted that I was oblivious to the fact that most of them wanted to ask me out, knowing their true intentions would not have changed much. I had always believed I never needed a boyfriend until I met Yu-kun, and even after I did, the only amendment I made to my previous belief was that I did not need one like those boys.

Of course, a part of me grappled with uncomfortable questions. How many more people would I have to reject from now until graduation? How badly would some take their rejection? Would some of them become jealous of Yu-kun? While I did not place too much stock in those people's opinions, my fairly new relationship with Yu-kun did not need those kinds of complications on top of being long-distance, so perhaps it was for the best that virtually no one knew about it at this point.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 7, 2012, Morning_

In homeroom, we met with Kasumi-san again. Most of our conversations with her were small talk, and hearing the latest gossip from her, but this time, I decided to take the opportunity to ask her about this, since she was quite knowledgeable about school gossip.

"Out of curiosity, Kasumi-san," I said, "did anyone ever feel jealous of Yu-kun for being close to me?"

"Pretty much all the guys in the class did," Kasumi-san said, "particularly when Yu and Yosuke got grouped with you and Chie on the camping trip."

I paused and stared, a bit confused. By now, I'd come to realize that any possibility of being close with the person you like is priceless to those interested in it, but the school trip was strictly gender-segregated. After Chie and I had panicked and knocked Kanji-kun unconscious when he came barging into our tent, putting himself at risk of violating the rule and getting expelled (as well as the two of us and Hanako-san, for bringing a boy in), the two of us had to seek refuge in Yu-kun and Yosuke-kun's tent. While I had long been interested in Yu-kun, and was contemplating asking him out at that point, I couldn't enjoy spending the night with him while hiding from the drunken Mr. Morooka.

"Yeah, but if they had a taste of our curry, they'd probably consider themselves _un_ lucky," Chie said.

"I see," Kasumi-san said. "I used to assume that people who complained about being popular had it easy, but I suppose there are downsides, aren't there?"

I nodded. Rise-chan had told me similar things about being an idol, and her fame was more widespread. Few outside Inaba had any idea of who I was apart from my connection to the inn, but young people across Japan knew and admired Risette, even if they couldn't recognize Rise-chan without makeup.

"You said it, Kasumi-san," Chie said. "I was once jealous of all the attention Yukiko was getting, but now I realize that most of these guys aren't ones I'd even consider dating."

"That's exactly it, Chie," I said. "They don't care much for my personality, only because I somehow happened to fill an archetype they see as desirable."

For all Chie was less popular than I was, she had more friends, as opposed to mere admirers. Her somewhat tomboyish personality endeared her to the guys, and she often got along well with like-minded girls. Her friends mentioned many of her good traits, even if her looks were not one of them. Chie might find this amusing, but the truth is that the only part of myself that I intentionally tried to attain was my high grades, and everything else seemed to naturally fall into place.

"This is kind of a long shot," Kasumi-san said, "but can't you, y'know, stop being an idol?"

I shrugged.

"Disregarding the fact that it's based on what people perceive me as, rather than what I am," I said, "it's not simply an easy task to deviate from your standard modes of behavior. Even if you put up a persona in front of others, I think that, too, comes naturally to you- paradoxically enough, hiding your true nature to fit in can also be considered a part of your true nature, in and of itself."

"You simply do what comes naturally to you, huh?" Chie said. "Hmm... that might just work out in your favor, Yukiko."

"What do you mean, Chie?" I said.

"Nothing," Chie said. "I'm just thinking out loud."

I knew that Chie was thinking of something, but for now, I decided to let it slide. Chie was outwardly boisterous and confident in herself, albeit with deep-seated insecurity, so it was easier for her to be herself without caring about what others thought.

Still, I was relatively fortunate, and in a worst-case scenario, I would only have to deal with this for another year. Since most of the universities that seemed desirable to me- which, thankfully, largely overlapped with Yu-kun's- were quite far from Inaba, I would easily be able to start over and build my reputation from the ground up. I would miss the other inn employees and the rest of my friends, but the same would not go for people's superficial crushes on me.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, I saw Chie talking with Teddie in his human form. Teddie wasn't officially a student here, but he showed up to class and often participated in school events. No one found it at all unusual, even considering that he didn't wear a uniform or even have a last name, so one could assume that he was essentially part of the

"Wow, talk about lucky," Chie said. "Thanks for coming through on short notice."

"I've got to say, though, Chie-chan," Teddie said, "I'm a bit surprised you'd make a request like this."

"I have my reasons, Ted," Chie said. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?" She glanced behind her. "Especially not Yukiko."

I was a bit confused by this. My birthday had been on December 8, so Chie clearly wasn't planning on surprising me for that.

As I stood there, Chie turned and noticed me, evidently having heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Oh, hello, Chie," I said. "What were you talking with Teddie about?"

"You'll find out sooner or later," Chie said. "Let's just say it works better as a surprise."

I nodded and decided to go along with it for now. I had some idea of what was going on, but decided it would likely work better as a surprise, so I decided to stop trying to figure it out, a bit like how I decided to stop trying to figure out who the killer was in "One Missed Text."

* * *

 _Afternoon  
_

The lecture for this History class dealt with The Illiad and The Odyssey. The teacher, an older man named Mr. Yuzumoto, was quite fixated on Helen of Troy's status as "the face that launched a thousand ships," as he repeatedly mentioned that sobriquet during the lecture

"Speaking of beautiful women sought after by many suitors," Mr. Yuzumoto said, "Penelope, the wife of Odysseus, also had many men court her when her husband was presumed lost at sea or dead in the Trojan War. Rather than simply say no outright to them, she needed to find an excuse to keep them at bay."

Mr. Yuzumoto scanned the room. Many teachers called on others they suspected weren't doing the reading as a way of keeping them on their toes, among other less benevolent motives. Chie and Yosuke-kun often got called on for that reason, prompting Yu-kun to come to their rescue. Yu-kun had apparently first gotten into the habit with Sakura-san, whom he described as an intelligent girl who got quite nervous when put on the spot, and this act of merciful intervention was quite characteristic of someone as kind and intelligent as Yu-kun.

This time, however, it was my turn.

"So, Amagi-san, what exactly did she do?" Mr. Yuzumoto said.

"She wove a burial shroud for her father-in-law," I said, "and undid part of it every night so it would never be finished."

"Excellent answer," the teacher said. "Her deception was eventually uncovered, but she set a challenge before her suitors, one that only her husband could succeed at. She's a paragon of fidelity to her husband, and a role model for all married women to emulate."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes a little. From his lectures, I'd gathered that Mr. Yuzumoto was married, and Mrs. Yuzumoto was just another housewife, something that Mr. Yuzumoto considered an ideal role for women. I'd never fully agreed with him, since my own mother and grandmother had managed the inn, but this was even more uncomfortable for me to hear after learning about Yu-kun's friend Hitomi-san struggling with her own family's patriarchal views.

Still, the principle was good, and was one that I hoped to emulate. If all went well, Yu-kun and I would only be separated for a year, and we would see each other sooner than that- a far cry from the decades that Odysseus spent at war and at sea- and in the mean time, I would do what I could to turn away potential suitors.

* * *

 _After School_

As I walked home from school with Chie, I saw another boy waiting for me, and let off a soft sigh as I anticipated how it would play out.

"Amagi-senpai," he said. "I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. Please go out with me!"

His voice quavered slightly, but was louder and more urgent than might be expected of him. If he was already this nervous now, he would clearly become quite upset when I ultimately rejected him, unless he was this way because he was expecting to fail. On the other hand, Chie had once told me, when explaining why she could not go out with Kou-kun, that you couldn't build a relationship when you were constantly nervous around your partner. I agreed, since it wasn't all that easy to talk with Yu-kun until we went on the stakeout for Kanji-kun together, but decided to go for the simple and concise approach again.

"I'm sorry, but no," I said.

"Please, Amagi-senpai!" the boy said without missing a beat. "All my friends bet 500 yen each that you wouldn't say yes, and I'll have to pay that much to each them if you don't!"

I was tempted to give him the money and tell him to write it off as a loss, but I did not want to encourage future suitors or wagers, especially not with so many people watching.

Off to the side, a large crowd had gathered, most likely some students who had been waiting there in advance, and who were joined by curious passers-by. I'd heard second-hand that you needed witnesses for the Amagi Challenge, but I hadn't heard that you needed this many. I could hear indistinct but seemingly excited murmurs from them, and couldn't tell if they were cheering him on or awaiting seeing his hopes crushed. The fact that most of them were male potentially was proof of the latter, as they were likely hoping that no one would succeed in winning me over before they had their chance, or that no one would succeed where they had failed.

"Come on, Yukiko, let's get going," Chie said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"All right, Chie, let's go-" I said, as I turned around, but stopped short as I saw Chie's face.

Chie was wearing the gag glasses Teddie had made.

I then burst into uproarious laughter, doubling over. Above my laughter, I could hear various murmurings from the crowd.

"...is it really that funny?"

"I didn't know Satonaka-san was into those things, or that Amagi-san finds them hilarious."

"This isn't anything like what Senpai told me about her."

As the crowd discussed what they had seen, and I struggled to contain myself, Chie took my hand and we dashed off.

* * *

Before long, we were out of sight, and took a moment to catch our breath- the exertion had caused me to stop laughing during the run.

"So, Chie, you had something like this planned all along?" I said.

"Kind of," Chie said. "I remember you saying that you wanted people to see your true self, and the gears started turning in my head. Remember Takeshi?"

"I do," I said. "You told me that he said that it wasn't like me to laugh like I usually do."

"Well, now that I think about it, he's half right," Chie said. "While laughing at pretty much anything vaguely funny is a part of who you are, it's also a part that you haven't been comfortable showing to many people besides me. That's why I was a bit surprised when you laughed so hard about my glasses around Yosuke, Yu-kun and Teddie."

"Yes, that's true," I said. "I was always raised to have good manners, and this is doubly true for the guests at our inn. Being less formal with you was a step out of my comfort zone at first, but it was a step I ended up being glad I took."

"Yeah," Chie said. "I personally couldn't get used to the bowing and the polite speech, much less have to give or receive that treatment when with my friends."

I nodded. Jealousy, the feeling of wanting what someone else has, is often born out of not knowing what it truly means to have it. I was glad that Chie had come to terms with her envy of me for many reasons, and chief among them was the fact that Chie seemed to be more content with herself.

* * *

 _Monday, April 9, 2012, Morning_

Chie and I arrived in homeroom

"Good morning, Kasumi-san" I said to Kasumi-san. She quickly turned around bent down, rummaged around in her bag, and after finding something, turned to ace me.

"Morning, Yukiko-san," Kasumi-san said, wearing a pair of nose glasses that were a bit small for her face.

I broke out laughing.

"You like them?" Kasumi-san said. "My youngest brother, Haru, is in elementary school, and I had to talk him into loaning them to me. I now owe him a favor, but it's worth it, now that I can see that the rumors are true."

I was a bit surprised at how quickly word had spread. On days off of school, people were unlikely to see other students that they weren't close with, so it hardly seemed conducive for a rumor to go down the grapevine. In spite of that, it had gone all the way from the direct witnesses to Kasumi-san, and who knows how many other students.

Takeshi-kun then walked over.

"Hey, Yukiko-san, I heard the rumors," Takeshi-kun said. "All I can say is, you're really nothing like how I remember you. Chie really rubbed off on you, huh?"

I sighed.

"I never was that way, Takeshi-kun," I said. "The only thing that changed was my acquiring the courage to express that part of myself."

I was tempted to mention that the rest of my friends, Chie and Yu-kun in particular, were the ones that had helped me, but I realized it would not help matters. Takeshi-kun already blamed Chie for my apparent transformation, and if I mentioned Yu-kun, he would realize that he not only had a rival in love, but one who had succeeded where he had failed.

"I still don't believe that," Takeshi-kun said, "but no matter whether I believe or like it, the old you is gone, and I won't try to chase after you any longer."

I simply nodded, unsure of whether I should thank him. From what little I had heard of him from Chie, he was not only not someone I would ever want to be in a relationship with, but also someone who would likely never even be a friend. Of course, Chie once thought of him differently, and I desperately hoped she could again, even if the way he looked at and talked about me upset her.

"Is that all you've got to say, Takeshi?" Chie said expectantly, and with barely contained anger.

Takeshi-kun nodded with a scowl on his face.

"If you're expecting an apology, forget it," Takeshi-kun said. "Yukiko's not the only one I know who's changed in a way I don't like."

"That's just your opinion," Chie said. "Of course, I'm willing to talk things over with you once you're willing to at least do so reasonably."

With a "Whatever," Takeshi-kun turned around and walked back to his seat.

Chie sighed, but then forced a smile.

"So the bad news is that Takeshi's as much of an ass as before," Chie said. "The good news, though, is that there's one less 'Amagi Challenger' for you to deal with, Yukiko."

"I know," I said sadly. "But all the same, Chie, even if he's someone I could never fall in love with, I hope you and he can be friends again."

Chie nodded helplessly. If they weren't this angry with each other, talking wouldn't be so awkward, but if she didn't care for him at all, she wouldn't be upset. I could only hope that he felt the same way, and would eventually come to his senses and reconcile with her.

* * *

 _Evening_

No suitors were waiting for me on the walk home. Since I did not always have to deal with such people on my walk home, it was difficult to say how well Chie's plan had worked, but I hoped I had deterred the ones whose interest in me was most shallow. As for the rest, I was no more willing to say yes to them, but realized that they would not give up on me that easily.

After dinner, I called Yu-kun and told him what had happened today and yesterday.

"It's good to hear things worked out," Yu-kun said. "To be honest, while I always knew you were good-looking, I only actually started getting interested in you when I saw you laugh at Teddie's nose glasses, since it made you seem approachable, and not just another model student."

I smiled. Yu-kun had seen a great deal about me, from the buried insecurities that became my Shadow to my various quirks and eccentricities, and I was most grateful of all for the fact that he could accept and love those parts of me.

"Out of curiosity, Yu-kun, have you ever had girls confess to you before?" I said.

"None at my school, but there were a few in Inaba," Yu-kun said. "I let them down gently, since even if I didn't love them, I did consider them my friends, and hoped they would continue to see me as such."

"I see," I said. "Yosuke-kun was the only person to take the 'Amagi Challenge' and end up as a friend of mine, although the friendship part didn't come until he helped you, Chie and Teddie save my life and we started investigating the murders together. Of course, for the longest time, I'd forgotten that he asked me out, so I wonder if that counts."

"I think so," Yu-kun said. "In any case, it proves that unrequited love isn't necessarily a barrier to friendship, something that I'm quite glad for."

I paused to think. Had Yu-kun said I was merely a friend, it would have been less than I desired, but still something priceless, since few besides Chie and my family were as supportive as he had been. In time, I would have learned to live with it, and would always cherish it.

"You know, I've been thinking," I said. "The Amagi Challenge is famous because there's virtually no chance of success, isn't it?"

"Well, yes," Yu-kun said. "But you know what they say- anything that's seemingly impossible is just a problem waiting to be solved."

I laughed out loud. What Yu-kun was saying was more or less conventional wisdom, but it had a different ring entirely when it came from the Amagi Challenge's first and only _winner._

"In all seriousness, though," I said as I calmed down, "I suppose at least some of the boys who asked me out came prepared for failure, and all of the challengers will ultimately have to live with the fact that they failed- and perhaps could not have possibly succeeded. Perhaps the wiser ones had that perspective all along."

"You could be right, Yukiko," Yu-kun said. "Yosuke has the ability to come to terms with his failures, admit his flaws and move on, so I think that's why he was able to get over you."

"That's true," I said. "But what about you?"

"I've been thinking about this, too," Yu-kun said. "Except for Kaoru, my old friends are eating with me again, but it's relatively distant, even compared to the friendship we once had. I'm starting to seriously question whether we can go back to the way we were before I left."

"That's unfortunate," i said, "But that's not all, is it?"

"Not at all," Yu-kun said. "I'm actually making a few new friends, including the president of the drama club. I don't intend to give up on my old friends any more than I intend to give up on you or the others from Inaba, but I largely take the bad with the good."

"I'm glad to hear that, Yu-kun," I said. "Since I haven't lost contact with many of my friends, I can't give you much advice on that front, but I can say that I think it's a good plan, and wish you the best of luck with it."

"Thanks, Yukiko," Yu-kun said. "Likewise, I hope Chie's plan cuts back on the number of suitors you'll have to deal with- it sounds like a real pain, so it's good that you might not have to deal with as much."

I was grateful to hear that, and more than a little relieved. Some boys would be jealous upon learning that so many other males wanted their girlfriend, even if their rivals didn't stand a chance- Odysseus ultimately massacred his wife's suitors after he returned to Ithaca and won Penelope's challenge- but Yu-kun was more concerned about how I was holding up than whether any of the suitors would steal my heart. This attitude spoke to a great deal of trust in me, so not only would I prove I was trustworthy, I would give him an equal measure of trust as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and follows.

By the time of this fic, Yukiko has become a bit more aware of how many people are crushing on her, as well as the existence of the Amagi Challenge. It's likely that falling in love with Yu would give her a greater knowledge of how people in love act.

I'll begin a recurring feature in which I show various other characters' (both canon and original) stats. It won't be every chapter, but every so often, such as chapters in which certain characters are especially prominent.

First up is Chie

Knowledge: 1 (Considering that her grades are above average to failing, she's not a very good student at all)

Courage: 5. (She's scared of bugs and ghost stories, but little else)

Understanding: 3 (She's nice for the most part, but not quite as socially adept as Yukiko or Yu).

Expression: 3 (Generally decent but not stellar)

Diligence: 3 (She's enthusiastic about her training, but initially less than motivated when it comes to school, so she doesn't really try very hard at things that don't interest her. That said, she's improved in this regard compared to the game).


	11. Shooting for the Moon

**Chapter 11: Shooting For The Moon  
**

 _Wednesday, April 11, 2012, After School, Naoto's POV_

After the incident with Kanji-kun and Ms. Kashiwagi, things quieted down at school. Kanji-kun, in consideration of his precarious situation, as well as the fact that his friends worried about what would happen to him if he caused trouble, behaved himself as well as could be expected of him. He wasn't entirely happy about letting Ms. Kashiwagi say what she wanted without reprisal, which was understandable- I, for one, found her remarks unbecoming a teacher- but he did start to understand why it was foolish to risk himself in a Quixotic struggle with authority.

Of course, even with that aside, we had other things to deal with. Between class and homework, school took up the majority of our time, and that was only exacerbated by the various social complications of high school. Like Yukiko-senpai, I was subject to many of my classmates' affections, none of which I seriously considered returning, but I mainly chose to ignore them... until recently.

On my way out of school, I found another love letter in my locker. Given that it was less cutesy than most, albeit hardly professional, I could tell that it was from a boy. Without bothering to open or read it, I quickly stuffed it in my pocket, and started heading home to dispose of it. Before I left the school grounds, though, a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Another love letter?" Kanji-kun said, causing me to stop and turn around. "It seems like a waste of paper if you're just gonna throw it out. I could show you how to make that into origami if you'd like."

It was somewhat surprising that Kanji-kun was willing to talk so openly about his supposedly "unmanly" love of arts and crafts, but there was a more relevant question- if not two- at hand.

"You know I've been getting these, Kanji-kun?" I said. "As well as what I'm doing with them?"

"Yeah," Kanji-kun said. "Today, I overheard a guy in my class saying that he sent you one last October, probably soon after we saved you from the TV World, but didn't get a reply. He said he'd try again now, 'cause he says it ain't like you said no, right?"

I shrugged. It would seem natural that if I said nothing, it would be the same as saying no, a bit like all the people who walk past his family's textile shop without buying anything.

"So you're saying some people are sending them more than once?" I said, with a hint of embarrassment in my voice. "I must confess that I haven't been reading them."

"Isn't that kinda rude?" Kanji-kun said. "It ain't like it's some sort of junk mail that goes out to everyone in Japan who has a mailbox- these guys and gals put their hearts and souls into them, even if they don't have a chance in hell of you saying yes."

I sighed. Kanji-kun's argument was mostly true, but didn't account for my own perspective. Since it was mostly based on feelings, I found it difficult to respond to, save for sharing my side of the story.

"If that's true, it's because they don't know me," I said. "Take, for example... Seiji Kirihara, the first boy to write me a love letter after the fact that I'm a girl became common knowledge. Despite being in my year, he was not in my class last year or this year, and I never saw him outside of it, so we have nothing on which Kirihara-kun could build anything more than a superficial infatuation."

A part of me wondered if my verbiage was too sophisticated for Kanji-kun, who tended to speak in a manner that was often blunt and vulgar, but nevertheless honest and straightforward. But as his brow furrowed and he gave a disapproving frown, it was clear that he understood what I was saying perfectly well- he simply didn't agree.

"Maybe not," Kanji-kun said. "But if that's the case, why don't ya show this Kirihara guy and the others the real you for a little while, and see who sticks around? You know, kind of like Yukiko-senpai did."

What Kanji-kun was saying made sense. He had a great deal of experience with rejection for being who he was, and made some of his first friends as a result of people seeing his Shadow, the part of himself he most wanted to keep secret. It was much the same for me, as my companions on the Investigation Team were among the first in my age group in Inaba to learn that I was a girl. Once they learned and accepted me for that, they went from people I associated with solely for the sake of my investigation to the first true friends I had ever had.

"That's an interesting proposition," I said. "But are you saying that my lack of desire for teen romance is not truly part of my identity?"

"Could be," Kani said. "It kinda reminds me of the old me, who kept going around acting like a tough guy. People didn't like me too much back then, and they don't like people who act like they're too good to fall in love, either."

My temper flared for a moment. Being accused of looking down on others was a sore spot for me, since I was desperate to prove my worth to the police departments that utilized my services, in spite of my being young and female, both causes for the adult men to dismiss me as unworthy. It's unpleasant to be accused of being what you hate, although many people end up falling into that trap.

In spite of that, I had to admit that Kanji-kun had a point. While my latest suitor and I would not make a good couple, and were not likely to even become friends, there was no need for me to hurt this person's feelings, as I had done when I coldly rejected the first female students who had made advances on me.

"You're right," I said. "I suppose I do come off as a bit cold and arrogant at times, although it's not my intention. As such, I'll swallow my pride and ask you this- how do you think I should go about responding to this in the best possible way?"

Kanji-kun looked crestfallen for a moment, and broke eye contact as he replied.

"I dunno," Kanji said. "Why not read it first?"

As usual, while Kanji-kun had a knack for failing to grasp relatively basic concepts, he was also able to remind us of simple things, such as the need to persist even when we were stymied. If I was to decide how to best deal with this person, I had to gain an understanding of them first.

I opened the letter, and skimmed it over. The letter requested a time and a place to meet- after school tomorrow, at the riverbank of the Samegawa Flood Plain- and said that he would confess his love to me there. Something seemed oddly familiar about it all, although the few love letters I'd read said little beyond the fact that they loved me and where they wanted me to meet.

But then I got to the signature, and saw Kirihara-kun's name.

"You're right, Kanji-kun," I said. "It seems Kirihara-kun didn't take the message after I ignored him that time."

"No shit," Kanji-kun said. "How the hell is he suppos'ta figure out what's on your mind if you don't say anything?"

"It's called reading between the lines," I said, "and judging various small cues and subtle hints. Of course... you don't see that many outside of face to face contact, so perhaps he might have assumed that I'd never gotten it, and tried again after mustering his courage."

"So you do get it after all," Kanji-kun said. "So how are you gonna see to it that he doesn't send a third one?"

I paused to think.

"Obviously, I'll go to him in person and say no," I said, "which only leaves the question of how to go about doing so. Since it's tomorrow after school, at the Samegawa Flood Plain, I don't have much time to think this over."

"Well, even if he's stubborn, it's not like he likes being kept in suspense," Kanji-kun said. "So, you need any help with that?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure it's help that you could give me," I said. "I appreciate your help, Kanji-kun, but I must deal with this on my own."

Kanji-kun nodded, with some disappointment, but saw me off with a "See you tomorrow, Naoto," and I responded in kind, as I made plans to meet with the person who was perhaps best at rejecting love confessions, and find out how she said no to the many people attracted to her.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 12, 2012, Lunch Time_

The next day, I joined Yukiko-senpai and Chie-senpai for lunch. I would have chosen to speak with Yukiko-senpai at one of our cooking lessons, but it had been a few days since we had time for one, and I suspected that she would soon get to the point where I had nothing left to teach her.

"Yukiko-senpai, I have a question," I said. "Do you have much experience turning down guys?"

"I... suppose," Yukiko-senpai said. "Then again, I'm not sure what I say to them necessarily counts."

"You'll have to forgive Yukiko," Chie-senpai said. "She's done that so many times that she doesn't remember half of her rejections, and she's hesitant to even call most of the other half 'rejections,' per se. Of course, she's gotten a bit more assertive lately, and recent events are working toward her favor."

I remembered hearing Yukiko-senpai had gone into a laughing fit in front of a crows of potential challengers and onlookers. Not everyone believed the rumor, but it did serve to dissuade some of her shallower suitors.

"I see," i said. "Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if a boy came up to you and asked you out?"

"I'd say that I have some place to be," Yukiko-senpai said, "which would largely be true, given that I often have to help out at the inn."

"Yeah, but when people say things like that, it's usually a white lie," Chie-senpai said. "You ever heard of people saying they have to wash their hair?"

"That may be so, Chie," Yukiko-senpai said, "but in my case, I am telling the truth, and trying to be polite."

I nodded. Hygiene was important for me, but it took only a small part out of my day- although it was likely more difficult a task for someone who, like Yukiko-senpai, had long hair. Perhaps by saying that, I would be implying that my suitors were even less important than a task of trivial importance, which would likely be more insulting than refusing them outright.

"I think Kanji-kun had a similar suggestion," I said. "He said I was by no means under obligation to give my suitors what they wanted, but it would be best if I was somewhat tactful when I turned them down."

"I agree, Naoto-kun," Yukiko-senpai said. "When I'm serving guests at the inn, I have to mind my manners, so I'm used to dealing with such people while remaining polite. Even off duty, I try to remain courteous, even if the people asking me out are... not entirely reasonable."

Yukiko-senpai's point was easy to understand, since service employees were generally held to a much higher standard of politeness than most members of the general public. I realized that if I ever encountered the maids while they were on the job, I would have to make it clear whether I preferred to be addressed as "sir" or "miss," and perhaps the same would go for Yukiko-senpai herself.

Still, even if I was not expected to be polite, there was no reason for me not to be. While I could shoot down my suitors in a blunt or perfunctory manner, they had a great deal invested in it, so doing so in such a way would perhaps be insulting to them.

"I suppose the only thing that comes to mind is to say no to them in a concise yet polite manner," I said.

"That seems to be the case," Yukikko said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more, Naoto-kun."

"It's not a problem, Yukiko-senpai," I said. "Perhaps it's possible that the solution to my problem is just that simple, after all."

"Yeah, I hope so, too," Chie-senpai said.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

In the afternoon, I had history classes, and we heard a bit of the story of Princess Kaguya from Ms. Sofue.

"Now let's see if you've been doing your reading, Miss Shirogane," Ms. Sofue said. "Where exactly was Kaguya found?"

The question was easy enough for me to answer. I was well familiar with the legend, even before Yu-senpai used a Persona based on Kaguya herself, and I was used to teachers addressing me as a female.

"In a shining bamboo stalk," I said.

"Ho ho ho, that's correct," Ms. Sofue said. "As the story goes, she was courted by five royal suitors, but presented them with a variety of impossible tasks. None were successful, one lost his life in the attempt, and Kaguya ultimately returned to the moon. A fine story, truth be told, but I still prefer Egyptian mythology myself..."

If not for the fact that the reading was on the legend, I would have wondered if the teacher had deliberately chosen that question because of my situation. Perhaps some gossip made its way to the teachers, since I could hardly imagine that they were unaware of the various goings-on around school outside of their classes. Of course, while they weren't necessarily ignorant or even pretending to be, they could not get involved, but had to keep a professional distance from their students.

I was personally grateful for that principle for several reasons, among them that only two people needed to be involved in what would happen this afternoon- myself and the latest student with a crush on me, who was about to become the next person I rejected.

* * *

 _After School_

After leaving the school grounds, I headed to the Samegawa Flood Plain, and looked around the river bank. Kirihara-kun was already there, evidently having been in a hurry to get to the meeting spot. After scanning the area to see that we were alone, he stepped forward to greet me.

"Glad to see you could make it this time, Shirogane-kun," Kirihara-kun said.

For the moment, I decided not to ask what he thought had happened last time, lest I reveal that I had intentionally stood him up, so I moved on to the next question.

"Before we get down to business, I would like you to clarify one thing, Kirihara-kun," I said. "Are you aware that I am a girl, and is this what you prefer?"

Kirihara-kun nodded twice.

"I actually had my suspicions that you were a girl all along," Kirihara-kun said, "and I just so happen to have a preference for those kinds of girls. A girl who's somewhat androgynous and on top of the class is perfect in my book."

"That's more or less true," I said, "but is that really all you know about me?"

"Well, yeah," Kirihara-kun said. "Still, it seems like a good starting point, enough so that we could go out for a bit and see how things go, right?"

I shook my head.

"To be honest," I said, "I can think of one very important thing about me that you're missing. Before getting into any long-term relationship with someone, whether romance, friendship or even a professional partnership, I want to take stock of their personality, and ensure they know me as well. At this point, considering that the only thing I know about you is that your opinion on this issue stands in stark contrast to mine, I see little reason to believe that we would be very compatible, and would rather spare both of us the heartache."

Kirihara-kun's face fell, and while I felt a pang of sympathy for him, I realized the time had come to drive the point home.

"I'm sorry, Kirihara-kun, but my answer is no," I said.

Kirihara-kun sighed. It was a more moderate reaction than I'd expected, even if he made no secret of the fact that he was unhappy with my answer.

"First the Amagi Challenge, and now this," he said. "I thought I'd prepared myself for being rejected but it still hurts, even if you're fairly nice about it."

"Again, I'm sorry," I said. "I know this wasn't the answer you were hoping for, but I regretted not responding to your first letter, and wanted to bring this to a resolution, for both our sakes."

"Thank you," Kirihara-kun said. "You're right- if nothing else, I have a sense of closure."

"But let me ask you a question," I said. "What's this about your belief that you'd 'prepared yourself' with the Amagi Challenge?"

"Oh, that," Kirihara-kun said, as though he didn't expect me to see this much significance in an off-hand remark. "I heard about it from a friend of mine, who heard about it from his older brother- a guy who graduated last year. Supposedly, the Amagi Challenge started after a bunch of people asked Amagi-senpai out, and got turned down."

"So every self-respecting teenage male has to ask Yukiko-senpai out?" I said.

"Some think of it that way," Kirihara-kun said. "But see, my friend's brother noticed that some of the guys who asked her out later ended up getting girlfriends of their own. One friend of my friend's brother said that if you're willing to try for the 'grand prize,' and get rejected, it's easier to confess to any other girl you like. He described it as a bit like a lottery ticket, or better yet, like the Beef Bowl at Aiya's- even if you don't finish it, you emerge a stronger man."

I grimaced slightly. Mathematics were not my primary area of specialization, but I knew how low the odds of success were, and how people could spend hundreds of thousands of yen in the vain hope of winning riches. Furthermore, I didn't have much more knowledge of health than any proficient second-year high school student, but forcing large portions of meat into your stomach was hardly good for your body. There was also how, if the boys were unwilling to let rejection stop them, Yukiko-senpai and I would likely deal with many more such confessions until we graduated.

Still, even if these boys were largely driven by lust and hormones, there was a certain degree of wisdom in seizing the moment and going for the gold, but also being prepared for failure, and being willing to pick yourself up and try again somewhere else. I certainly would not want any of them as my boyfriend, but perhaps they would have healthy and happy relationships with other girls.

"I must be off, Kirihara-kun," I said. "I'm sorry that you couldn't get what you hoped for, but perhaps when you find a girlfriend someday, you can introduce her to me."

"Definitely," Kirihara-kun said. "See you around, Shirogane-kun."

With a wave, Kirihara-kun and I parted ways.

* * *

I stopped by Tatsumi Textiles on the way back home, and told Kanji-kun what happened.

"Good for you, Naoto," Kanji said. "Now you gotta repeat this... how many times will it be?"

I chuckled softly, as it appeared that Kanji-kun was starting to grasp what it was like to be in my position. Within a few days of dealing with Kirihara-kun, I would receive a letter from a first-year, Kanzaki-kun, who'd only recently heard about me. Of course, that was something I didn't know just yet, as my thoughts were on the reason why the suitors would make confessions that had almost no chance of being accepted.

"You know, I think I understand why those boys would ask Yukiko-senpai out like that," I said. "They might be attracted to her only because she's beautiful and popular, but there's a certain degree of wisdom in throwing aside your hesitation and going for the impossible, but also being prepared for failure and willing to pick yourself up and start over- a degree of wisdom you also possess, Kanji-kun."

Kanji-kun had been nodding his head in agreement all the while, but suddenly and violently shook his head at my last statement.

"The hell I do!" Kanji-kun said. "You think it's so easy for me to get over shit like that?"

"Perhaps easier than you think," I said. "At some of the lower points in the investigation, such as when Nanako-chan was hospitalized, and, as I've heard, when Mitsuo Kubo committed his copycat killing in defiance of all your previous assumptions, you were the one who insisted that the others get over their frustration and press onward. There are some problems that are not solved with logic or knowledge, but with determination and courage, and you excel at those."

"Yeah, but this ain't the same thing," Kanji-kun said. "You weren't there, but part'a the reason I ain't so keen on talking about my Shadow has nothing to do with it taking place in a sauna. I'm scared shitless of bein' rejected- you get over setbacks, but people looking at you like you're a freak never goes away. There's little freakier than you with a towel wrapped around your waist- your badass cyborg Shadow doesn't even compare."

Now that I thought about it, I had noticed that Kanji-kun seemed unusually awkward and shy around me, and although I had my suspicions before, only now did I start to gain an inkling of the reason why. He seemed like some of my more timid suitors, but unlike the countless boys who asked Yukiko-senpai out, or the many students of both genders who had crushes on me, he had a great deal personally invested in it. Perhaps my fans could move on to the next cute girl on their list if I said no to them, but if Kanji loved me and I rejected him, it would take him a long time to get over it.

It was tempting to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about here, but the timing could not have been worse, since it would come off as nothing more than an act of pity. In spite of that, I had to say something to him at that moment, so as such, I chose my words carefully.

"The unfortunate truth, Kanji-kun, is that not everyone will accept you for who you are," I said. "Many people have closed their minds to the truth, thinking in terms of stereotypes and judging some groups of people as inferior to others. You will not change them through your efforts alone, but at the same time, that doesn't mean that you should conceal who or what you are. Be true to yourself, and perhaps you will find a good number of people who respect you for that."

"Yeah," Kanji-kun said. "But isn't is hard for you to be looked down on by the police department 'cause you're a kid and a chick? Like you said last week, don't you need them to trust you?"

"I do," I said. "But on the other hand, I'm over worrying about what I can't change or trying to be something I'm not, which demands a great deal of me and gives very little in return. For the most part, I simply do my best and let the rest take care of itself, which I think is a principle that applies nearly everywhere."

I had no illusions about my path being an easy one, and neither did those who accepted their Shadows- despite not seeing anyone else's Shadows, I knew my friends well enough to understand their deep-seated personal issues, which they had only recently started to confront. In spite of that, we knew that the harder road was the more worthwhile one, a bit of knowledge that gave us the determination to walk it to the end.

Kanji-kun smiled, his mood evidently improved, and I took the opportunity to change the subject to something more pleasant. While I wasn't sure whether I could tell him what I needed him to, or be there in the same way that he wanted, I could show him that I accepted him and was there for him. I hoped that if nothing else, he would accept that, and trust me with his secrets, his doubts and his fears, which would be enough for me... for now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and voting in the poll on my profile- please keep them coming.

Naoto does have a point about the confessors not knowing her, but on the other hand, she does come off as a bit cold at times, such as when bluntly rejects two girls on her first day at Yasogami. It's thus natural that Kanji, who's come to regret being "a complete pansy who tries to make everyone hate (him)", wouldn't like that part of her, even if he's not all that much help in getting her to turn them down gently.

One of the themes of the Kanji-Naoto subplot is to contrast Kanji and Naoto's approaches to problems, as Naoto tends to rely on her intelligence, while Kanji relies on his determination. While Naoto's better at thinking things through, Kanji's less prone (albeit not immune) to getting demoralized or wallowing in guilt, as a result of how he doesn't overthink things.

Here are Kanji and Naoto's stats.

Kanji

Knowledge: 1 (He has a good amount of knowledge of arts and crafts, very little of which is useful in school)

Courage: 5 (Taking on a biker gang singlehandedly definitely counts)

Expression: 1 (He doesn't really have a way with words, as shown when he calls Yukiko's omelette "boneless")

Understanding: 3 (He's a fairly nice guy, but is occasionally tripped up by social cues.

Diligence: 3 (He's fairly hardworking, but occasionally slacks off, like when he goes to the air-conditioned Junes while investigating Mitsuo)

Naoto

Knowledge: 5(As might be expected of a detective, and considering that you need this much to even begin her Social Link)

Courage: 5 (She put herself at risk to serve as bait for the kidnapper)

Expression: 4 (She's fairly well-spoken and eloquent)

Understanding: 2 (She admits that, as Yosuke notes, she has "a tin ear for people's feelings")

Diligence: 4 (She's hard-working and determined to not leave a job half-done, although she admits it's difficult to balance school and the case).


	12. Window to the Truth

**Chapter 12: Window To The Truth  
**

 _Saturday, April 14, 2012, Morning, Yosuke's POV  
_

On the way to school, I met up with Kanji while walking on the flood plains.

"Hey, Kanji," I said.

"Morning, Yosuke-senpai," Kanji said. "I'm a bit surprised you're coming today."

"Why wouldn't I?" I said. "Unlike a certain someone, I don't have a habit of truancy."

Kanji shrugged. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I didn't think my remark went over his head.

"Well, Naoki's taking the day off because it's the anniversary of his sister's death," Kanji said. "I thought you were gonna do the same, seeing as how she was also special to you."

I was taken a bit off guard by this. I hadn't forgotten the date, as I suspected that the family had chosen to observe around the time she'd actually died, rather than when her body was found.

"Oh, that," I said. "It's not like I forgot, but things are a bit complicated as far as my relationship with Saki-senpai went."

"Really?" Kanji said. "I thought you liked her in that way."

"The feeling definitely wasn't mutual," I said, "and that wasn't the only thing I found out after she died. Apparently, she was bitter and frustrated the entire time she worked at Junes, even though she outwardly seemed like she was enjoying it."

Working at Junes was hardly an ideal career, but many people my age found that it was a good way to earn money. I didn't enjoy being considered the "complaints department" by virtue of being the manager's son, nor did I want to work there after graduating, but I had some good times, especially when some of my friends helped out last August, and I could certainly do worse for a part-time job. Maybe, if I thought about it that way, it was yet another reason for me to be happy that my family came to Inaba. That, in turn, was one thing I'd gotten a better perspective on as time went by, whether because I'd become more mature, learned something to help me understand, or simply had more time to think it over.

"You learned this after she died?" Kanji said. "Was this like when Namatame came on the TV and showed what seemed like his inner thoughts to us?"

I froze up upon hearing that and stopped in my tracks. We'd all been deceived by what we heard, I most of all. Eager to avenge Saki-senpai and Nanako-chan, I'd almost done the unthinkable by throwing Namatame into the TV, essentially murdering him. Chie, Yukiko and Rise had been horrified by this, but because they were also angry with Namatame and grieving over Nanako-chan's apparent death, their protests were fairly ineffectual, so Yu was the one who prevented us from making an awful mistake.

Of course, regret over coming so close to doing something like that was not the only thing on my mind. Kanji had, whether wittingly or unwittingly, proposed a dramatic possibility- that I once again was making faulty assumptions.

"I don't know," I said. "I found it convincing enough when I'd heard it, but these days, I find it hard to tell the truth from the lies when it comes to Saki-senpai's death. Maybe she's been dead for a year, but I have to find the answers."

"Good luck, senpai," Kanji said encouragingly. I'd heard he lost his dad when he was little, so he must have spent most of his life coming to terms with the loss. The same would apply for me, for Saki-senpai's family, and for everyone else who cared about her, but at the same time, it was never too early to start.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

I called Chie and Yukiko to the roof for lunch, and they readily excepted, even without knowing its significance.

"Chie, Yukiko, I've got a few questions for you two," I said. "You don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

"Just go ahead and ask, Yosuke," Chie said. "You've never felt like you needed our permission before."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "But in any case, if you answer, I'll tell you a bit about my encounter with my Shadow. "

Chie and Yukiko nodded, their ears perking up. Since Chie had told Yukiko about her shadow, mine was the only one the two of them had never seen.

"I'm also willing to answer, Yosuke-kun," Yukiko said. "But where exactly do I come in?"

"Well, it's about your thoughts, which you heard just before you faced your Shadow," I said. "First off, Chie, did you say red looks good on Yukiko?"

Chie shrugged.

"I might have," Chie said. "I mean, it's a nice and vibrant color, so it fits her."

"Yes, I'm also quite fond of red, even if I don't wear it all the time," Yukiko said. "Mr. Yamada once thought he was doing me 'a favor' by asking me a question for which red was the answer. I was a bit thrown by his reasoning, distracting me from the question until Yu-kun stepped in."

What Yukiko was saying made sense. She had the red cardigan that she wore with her uniform, as well as a red dress in the colder weather and a red scarf with her overcoat, but in the summer, she often wore a black blouse with a white skirt. She wasn't fixated on the color, but she clearly seemed to like it.

"Next is Yukiko," I said. "Did you not like your name, because it made you feel worthless?"

"For some time," Yukiko said, "It's the kind of name that gives people impressions about my personality that aren't necessarily true- it's quite ironic that my Persona's abilities are fire-based. But I don't hate it anymore, after what I've learned from you all, especially when we could go skiing because of the snow."

I was a bit tempted to suggest that she and Yu had engaged in some suspicious activities together in the shed, but for the fact that Yukiko would deny it, and, I had more important things to discuss.

"Besides, I actually never felt worthless," Yukiko said. "I believed that I was in many ways helpless to become anything other than manager of the inn. It's true that a part of me didn't want to inherit the inn, but that was only one part, and I gradually rediscovered the reasons I wanted to do so."

"Yeah," I said. "The shadows are a part of you, but not only are they not the only part, they're sort of blown out of proportion, like your reflection in a funhouse mirror. I suppose that's why we couldn't accept them at first."

"That's true," Yukiko said. "Chie said she was jealous of me, but the truth is that she's always been a trustworthy and caring friend in spite of that feeling. No one's perfect, but the truth is that Chie is a good person at heart and my best friend."

"I'm glad you can say that," I said. "It's true that I jumped at the chance to investigate the murders because it would be something interesting to do, but the truth is that I didn't want to see anyone else suffer what happened to Saki-senpai. When you were kidnapped, part of the reason I wanted to save her was because Chie would be sad if anything happened to you, and I was hesitant to let Chie get involved at first because I knew you'd feel the same if any harm came to her while she was trying to save you."

Chie smiled and nodded appreciatively, but her expression soon turned more serious.

"Thanks, you two," Chie said, "but what brought this on, Yosuke? I thought you were reluctant to discuss your Shadow."

"It's been a year since I faced my Shadow," Yosuke said, "and a year since Saki-senpai died. At the time, I thought she died hating me, but..."

"But?" Chie said.

"When we confronted Namatame, the Midnight Channel showed him admitting to his crimes, because we subconsciously believed it was trued," I said. "I have to wonder if I subconsciously feared that Saki-senpai hated me all along, just like you believed that Yukiko depended on you."

Chie paused to think, while Yukiko seemed to silently defer to her. As far as I knew, Chie and Saki-senpai had only met once, so Chie wasn't likely to know her personally, but she soon cleared her throat, evidently having found an answer for me.

"You know, Yosuke," Chie said, "it's honestly impossible for anyone to know you without ever getting pissed off at you for one reason or another. You're a pervert with a questionable sense of humor and have a talent for putting your foot in your mouth."

"I know," I said with a faint chuckle.

"Of course, it's also impossible for someone who knows you as well as we do to really hate you, either," Chie said. "Good reasons or not, you were one of the first to do something about the Midnight Channel once people started dying, while I only really got involved after Yukiko was in danger."

"And, of course, I only got involved after getting kidnapped myself," Yukiko said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Yukiko," Chie said, "It takes a lot of guts to go back into the TV World after what you experienced. You even went back to the castle to help beat the Shadow there."

"I know," Yukiko said. "It was hard in many ways to go back to what had been a traumatic experience for me, but it was also a rite of passage of sorts, which helped me fight alongside you all as an equal."

I nodded, impressed. I'd always been somewhat jealous of Yu, but now, I realized I wasn't alone. Everyone else was trying so hard to get stronger and overcome their weaknesses, and even Yu was, while back in his own town, facing his past and the person he used to be. Rather than envy the others for doing better than I did, I felt inspired by their efforts.

"In any case, Yosuke-kun," Yukiko said, "just as the voices Chie heard were only one part of me, what you heard from Saki-senpai was only one part of her. I can't say more than that, since I haven't seen her much in recent years, but perhaps there are others who will know."

"I thought so," I said. "But does anyone know the real her?"

Yukiko shrugged.

"It's hard to say," Chie said. "It's tough to completely understand another person, since it's a bit like peering in through their window. I've known Yukiko since we were little, but I didn't have any idea of the issues she was dealing with until I saw her Shadow"

"You could say the same about me," Yukiko said. "That said, I think that the people who try to understand others are much better off than those who simply believe their assumptions, and our friendship has gotten stronger since we started putting in that effort."

"I see," I said. "Well, I suppose I have some idea of where to start. Thanks, you two."

"Not a problem," Chie said.

"You're welcome, Yosuke-kun," Yukiko said.

I left the meal with a firm idea of where to find the truth. The guy I wanted to find wasn't at school today, but I would be certain to speak with him sooner or later and find his side of the story.

* * *

 _Monday, April 16, 2012, After School  
_

I tracked down Naoki at school, since he was nowhere to be found on Sunday, and his parents' liquor store was closed.

"Hi, Naoki," I said. "How've you been?"

"As good as could be expected, Yosuke-san," Naoki said. "I took off the anniversary of my sister's death, because anything less wouldn't be respectful of Sis' memory, and anything more would essentially be receiving special treatment."

I nodded. It was nice seeing Naoki come to terms with Saki-senpai's death similar to how I had, even if his problems were different, and Yu had done most of the work helping him.

"If you don't mind, I have a few questions about your sister," I said, "specifically, when she was alive."

"I'm actually glad to hear you ask about that," Naoki said. "Most people are kind of hesitant to talk about Sis in front of me, because they're scared of how I'd react. I suppose some of them are trying to be considerate, but I'd rather not have them walking on eggshells around me."

"Well, that's better than some of her former coworkers spreading nasty rumors about her," I said. "It eventually got so bad I got pissed off and gave them a piece of my mind."

Naoki softly chuckled. It was nice to see him laugh a little, like when we exchanged embarrassing stories about ourselves. He'd enjoyed doing that with Yu, so he warmed up to me a lot when he realized I was a goldmine for those stories, with the "up close and personal plan" being his favorite.

"I'm somewhat jealous," Naoki said. "Because I have to be mindful of my family's reputation, I can't always stick up for myself or Sis, and the same went for her. A lot of people said a lot of harsh things about her, but she could barely even respond without going out of line."

"So it's true, then," I said. "People were gossiping about her while she was alive."

"That wasn't the worst of it, though," Naoki said. "Dad got mad at her for working at Junes, accusing her of betraying the family for money or a boyfriend. He was strict about her as far as guys went, so she couldn't get any dates, and naturally, he assumed that she worked there to hang out with a guy she liked."

"Yeah, that sounds harsh," I said. Perhaps the only thing worse than having a dad who doesn't let you get in a relationship is dealing with one of those dads, and I wondered if I'd have to deal with anything like that when I got into a committed relationship with someone.

But then a light bulb came on in my head.

"Wait," I said, "so then all those rumors about Saki-senpai and her older boyfriend were..."

"Completely false," Naoki said. "You know how it goes; someone sees Sis hanging out with a guy, they suggest that she _might_ be in a relationship, that tidbit goes down the grapevine, and a few days later, people are saying she _is_ in a relationship. It doesn't matter if the guy in question is an older man like Namatame, people still believe it and pass it down."

"Yeah, I talked with one of Senpai's friends," I said.

"One thing I've been remembering is the last time Sis and I talked," Naoki said. "It was the day after she was interviewed on TV."

* * *

 _April 13, 2011, Naoki's POV  
_

Sis got home from work early today.

"I'm home," Sis said dejectedly as she stepped in the house.

"Welcome home, Sis," I said. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's been kind of stressful ever since I found Ms. Yamano's body," Sis said. "It's a good thing I have an alibi for Ms. Yamano's estimated time of death, or I'd probably have become a suspect."

"That's a relief," I said, "but that's not all, is it?"

Sis shook her head.

"On my way back home, Taro Namatame- yeah, _that_ Taro Namatame- showed up and gave me some creepy warning about my life being in danger," Sis said. "He was spewing a load of crap, but I couldn't help but feel unnerved, even if it's more by him than what he said."

At the time, I couldn't personally fathom why anyone would want to kill Sis. Only the person who murdered the announcer came to mind, but since Sis finding the body didn't turn up any evidence against that person, it seemed hard to imagine that they saw her as a threat.

"I can't wait for things to settle down," Sis said, "even if everyone giving me crap over working at Junes and no one besides you available to talk with about it is going to go on for the foreseeable future."

"What about that guy you were working with?" I said. "I think you said his name was Hanamura or something like that? Wouldn't he be a good person to vent to?"

"Not really," Sis said. "Everyone says that what you say to him, the manager hears. For most people, he's their surest avenue for getting their complaints across, but isn't that a double-edged sword?"

"You mean that if you say or do something bad, he'll tell on you, and you get in trouble?" I said.

"Yeah," Sis said. "For example, if you complain that you get stuck with all the lousy jobs, in hopes of getting something better, he might tell his dad, and the next thing you know, your hours get cut without you ever knowing why."

It was fairly easy to see where Sis was coming from. Trust was the foundation of any relationship, and while it was often misplaced, people couldn't get closer unless both of them trusted one another. If Sis was constantly worried about how to act around the manager's son, she couldn't be friends with him at all, even if he liked and trusted her.

"And how about him?" I said. "Do you think he enjoys being in that situation?"

Sis shrugged.

"Well, he seems to like me," Sis said. "I honestly don't know what to say to that, since he thinks it's a simple matter for us to be buddy-buddy, when Dad probably wonders if we're dating. And, of course, it's difficult to just ask him, considering what I said earlier."

At the time, I was still processing that idea, so I wasn't sure how to take that. Perhaps it wasn't easy for Sis, either, since she was doing her best to answer my question despite not knowing the answer said.

"Have you ever thought about just quitting?" I said. "I don't know about the others, but Mom and Dad'll forgive you if you just stop working for Junes and apologize to them, and you'll be free of all your troubles."

Sis shook her head.

"I can't give up just yet," Sis said. "Junes won't just go away, but that's no reason for us to simply stay the course until we go out of business, whether we do so out of stubbornness or despair. Maybe by working there, and seeing things from Junes' perspective, I can find a solution to help us coexist."

I didn't yet understand how Sis would accomplish this- and neither did she- but I had some understanding of what she was going through. She was at the stage of her undertaking in which she'd invested a lot, but had nothing of value to show for it, and she'd begun to wonder if she ever would. All I could do was listen to her troubles as a younger brother would, but since that clearly wasn't all Sis needed, what more could I do?

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring, and Sis went to answer it. A man in a suit stood at the door.

"Saki Konishi? I'm Detective Tohru Adachi from the Inaba police department," the man said, showing his badge. "We'd like to ask you a few more questions about the body you discovered."

"Again?" Sis said exasperatedly. "I thought I gave you all the information you needed when I called the police after finding the body."

"That's true, and we appreciate your cooperation thus far," Detective Adachi said, "but there's a few more things we'd like cleared up."

Sis let off a long sigh. It was already hard work to balance a part-time job with school, so she didn't relish answering even more questions about a murder case she knew hardly anything about.

"Fine, then," Sis said. "I can't say no to a cop, after all."

"All right," Detective Adachi said. "Come with me to the station."

Sis turned back to me.

"I'll be going now," Sis said. "I hope I'll be back in time for dinner, but it could run longer than that, so let Mom and Dad know when they get done with work.

I nodded.

"See ya, Sis," I said. "If you get back really late, don't eat the cream puffs I'm saving in the fridge."

"I'll try not to," Sis said. "See you later, Naoki."

Leaving me with a promise she would be unable to keep, my sister walked out of our house and never returned.

* * *

 _April 16, 2012, After School, Yosuke's POV_

"...and that was the last time I saw Sis alive," Naoki said. "The detective said she'd decided to go home by herself, and we believed him... until he was arrested for killing Sis and the announcer."

I barely processed Naoki's last few remarks, since I was thinking about everything he'd said before, and trying to incorporate that into my understanding of Saki-senpai.

"I had no idea," I said. "First, I'd assumed we were getting along because we worked well together, and then I assumed she hated me because of what I'd heard."

Naoki shrugged, likely assuming that "what I'd heard" referred to gossip. Telling him about hearing Saki-senpai's thoughts would be difficult for him to understand, and in truth, I found what her brother said easier to believe.

"People's emotional reactions aren't always clear-cut, Yosuke-san," Naoki said. "One of the greatest difficulties I had with my sister's death, apart from her not being in my life any longer, was dealing with the fact that I didn't respond at all how I thought I would."

"I get the feeling," I said. "My method of dealing with the loss was to solve the case for the sake of a girl I barely knew, which sounds like the ultimate cliche, doesn't it?"

Naoki nodded. One action flick that had come out the year before his sister died had the main character fighting to avenge a woman he considered his soulmate, even though he'd only known her for a few hours. Of course, you didn't watch that movie for the plot, but for the scene in which the main character chases the bad guy on a motorcycle while weaving through traffic on a freeway.

"Maybe it does," Naoki said. "But while I might not hate the killer, per se, I'm glad that we've arrested a suspect, and grateful that you helped it happen."

While information on the TV world was still a closely guarded secret, it was somewhat public knowledge that my friends and I had found Adachi in Junes, and called the police for him.

We talked for some time, sharing memories about Saki-senpai. Her story had ended without her being able to accomplish what she had hoped to, but her memory remained in those who cared for her, and perhaps, someone would someday accomplish. Perhaps she didn't feel the same way about me that I did about her, but I was glad to have known her.

* * *

 _Evening_

When I got home, I called Yu and told him what we'd discussed, since he was the one who heard the most about Saki, and was also friends with Naoki.

"I'm glad to hear the two off you are doing well, all things considered," Yu said. "Naoki's the kind of guy who has trouble letting on how much he's suffering, so you really can't leave him alone."

"True," I said. "He sounded like someone I'd never get along with, but after hearing about him from you, I've learned that he's a nice guy once you get to know him."

I heard a brief "Hmm..." on the other end, and wondered if I was somehow off the mark.

"You know, I think I've also come to realize something recently," Yu said. "Getting to know someone is a difficult process, but there's also those people whom you can only know through others."

"Like Saki-senpai?" I said. "Yeah, it's difficult to tell the truth from the lies now that she can't tell you anything, and not many people talk about her except for those slandering her after her death."

"Exactly, but it's not just her," Yu said. "There's all sorts of people I've heard stories about, but never actually met. The storytellers have their own flaws, whether intentional or not, but they're my only window to the truth, so it's up to me to decide what I can believe."

"Yeah, that's true," I said. "Of course, there was a time when I thought I knew Saki-senpai, back when she was alive, so that doesn't just apply to the dead or those you'll never meet."

"I agree," Yu said. "The people you know have to let you in close, and some of them have things going on inside their heads that you'll never learn about. Maybe it's impossible to perfectly know someone, but you can form deep and meaningful connections once you know someone well enough, and keep striving to know them better."

I could tell that Yu had his old friends on his mind. His interactions with them- particularly Hitomi- caused him to start seeing sides of them he'd never noticed or considered before, and learn things that put his efforts in doubt.

But as Yukiko had once showed me, you have to take the good with the bad when it comes to friendship, particularly learning things about the other person that you might not want to hear. Perhaps if Saki-senpai and I had spent more time around each other, I might have learned about those parts of her, as well as whether she would be willing to stand by me after learning about mine. That possibility might be precluded now that she's dead, but it's an issue I'll have to confront when I get close to anyone else in the future.

"Anyway, partner," I said, "good luck with your old friends. There' not much else that I can say that doesn't sound like a platitude except that your old friends seem better than mine."

"Thanks, Yosuke," Yu said.

That little gesture of appreciation was all I needed to hear from Yu. For a long time, I was jealous of him, and then, I wanted to be acknowledged by him, but I soon realized that helping and being helped by him was enough for me, since that's what friendship's all about, anyway. He was our leader, but he's just as human as everyone else, and he has his own problems and things he needs to make sense of. We can't tell him the answer, but we can cheer for him and give him the support he needs when he doesn't think he can go on any further, much like he did with us.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This chapter with Yosuke is a bit of an interlude, but it's also an issue I've been hoping to address. You'll see some more of these chapters through the fic, and by the end, every member of the Investigation Team will have at least one POV segment.

Saki can be fairly difficult to characterize well, partly because most of what you hear about her comes from others, some of whom are telling malicious lies. Apart from Naoki, one of the few people who seems to know her well and doesn't slander her is the girl you speak with on December 5, who, when asked about suspicious individuals, disproves the theory about her being involved with Namatame.

Incidentally, there's one fairly touching dungeon dialogue in which if you talk with Yosuke while his Social Link is at Rank 9 (the rank before he confesses to being jealous of Yu), and Yukiko's the other person around, she says that even if you think awful things about your friends, your friendship will continue to endure if it's strong enough.

It's hard to tell what post-college plans Yosuke has, since he's a sub-par student, but he definitely doesn't seem to want to work at Junes. Here's my guess as to his stats.

Knowledge: 3 (He's not entirely stupid, but he doesn't have much of a chance at ranking high on exams.)

Courage: 4 (He's the first to act after realizing that there's a case at hand).

Understanding: 1 (He can be a bit of a jerk at times, regardless of whether he's trying to do so).

Expression: 2 (He's not entirely articulate, and occasionally gets tongue-tied when he's flustered)

Diligence: 3 (A bit like Chie, he's motivated when things interest him- e.g., investigating the murders- but not so much when his heart's not in it)

This chapter, released on April 16, 2015, a slightly belated fifth anniversary of Saki's death, is dedicated to her, Mayumi Yamano and Kinshiro "King Moron" Morooka, the victims of the murder case.

We'll be rejoining Yu and the others in Minagi next chapter.


	13. A Two-Way Street

**Chapter 13: A Two-Way Street  
**

 _Monday, April 16, 2012, Yu's POV_

A week passed. In this time, school continued on as normal, and Sakura, Hitomi, Kenji and I regularly met for lunch. Unfortunately, we didn't see much of Kaoru. He occasionally ran into any combination of the four of us and we said hi to each other when we did, but for the most part, he ate with guys from the team.

Still, our group of four was starting to resemble the old days again, for better or worse. It was nice to have almost all my friends talking together, and people with whom I could pass the days in Minagi. On the other hand, I was once again sensed the same fragility in our group, especially given that within a year, we would all be heading on to vastly different career aspirations, and once again was reminded that our connections had not been all that meaningful in the grand scheme of things.

Meaningful or not, though, there weren't all that many forbidden topics for our conversation, save one. We didn't talk much about the friends we had outside this group so as to avoid giving the impression that we'd rather be somewhere else, especially if that place was a train ride away from the city. Of course, while a part of me felt that way, I was honestly glad to see my friends again after so long, and believed that there was nothing dishonest about expressing that.

* * *

 _Afternoon  
_

In class, Ms. Takizawa gave us a lecture on Irish mythology.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne was a famous hero, one whom many women fell in love with on first sight," Ms. Takizawa said. "Takahashi-san, can you tell us why this happened?"

Sakura went almost as white as a sheet, and then turned to me. She'd always struck me as intelligent, but that didn't always show when she was put on the spot.

"Psst, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Do you know the answer?"

"The love spot on his forehead," I said, and Sakura repeated the answer out loud.

"Takahashi-san, if you do not know the answer, there is no shame in admitting it," Ms. Takizawa said. "But Narukami-kun is correct. Diarmuid's name means 'Diarmuid of the Love Spot.'"

Although Sakura blushed bright red in embarrassment, she whispered "Thanks, Yu-kun" in honest appreciation for the gesture.

The teacher's lecture continued, without her going off on any tangents about her hobbies or private life, or making any questionable jokes. One part of me liked Ms. Takizawa's professionalism and commitment to helping her students learn, but another part missed the various eccentricities of the Yasogami teachers, which helped drive home that they were people as well as teachers.

The other classes were more or less normal. It was somewhat refreshing to be able to keep up the daily routine even in the course of our investigation, and even now that it was over. For better or worse, we were high school students, albeit those who had attained power and won battles beyond what most would dream of, and I was glad that we could return to our normal lives once our battles ended.

* * *

 _Evening_

In the evening, I once again got home to an empty house with a note on the table. I was used to those informing me how late they would be back, what to eat, and occasionally other things. In the past, I saw them as my parents leaving without taking my feelings into consideration, but now, I realized that they did what they had to, not what they wanted.

 _Yu,_

 _Your father and I will be working late again, but we should be back before you go to bed._ _Dinner is in the fridge._

 _I also left out a newspaper article for you.  
_

 _Mom._

I saw a newspaper on the kitchen table, folded open to an article. Apparently, a woman had been fatally stabbed in the subway two nights ago, and her body had been discovered the previous morning.

The fact that this wasn't front-page, above-the-fold news made me question the newspaper's news judgment, but perhaps it said more about the kind of place that Minagi City was. In Inaba, the fact that two people were murdered within a week of each other and a third was killed within a few months was shocking, even without taking into account the fact that no one knew how they were carried out.

A part of me wondered whether there was anything I could do to help bring the killer to justice, but I realized that there were all sorts of complications to overcome. As a mere high schooler (albeit soon to be a high school graduate), the police would not allow me to investigate the crime scene, question any suspects or access any of their information. With the exception of my uncle, the police only grudgingly tolerated Naoto, and when she hatched a risky plan to lure out the culprit, she ended up getting booted off the team.

When I investigated the TV World, we were the only ones who had much of an idea of what was going on, and we were the few with the power to stop the killer. Since the murders didn't follow the standard methods of killing, not only were usual forensic sciences and crime scene investigation techniques not any help in solving the crime, our lacking them was not a barrier to our participation. Of course, without the ability to interrogate suspects without authorization, we were often stymied at critical points.

Ignorant of the various supernatural forces at work- which even we only barely understood for much of the investigation- the police, including my uncle, concluded we were ordinary kids at best and suspects at worst. From my perspective back when I investigated the murders in Inaba, it was frustrating, and made it difficult for our team to protect the innocent, but from the police's perspective, it would be a difficult sell to trust us, since we had little to offer them.

Of course, since my mother was ignorant of what I had gotten myself involved in during my time in Inaba, it was easy enough to figure out why she had left out the article. Minagi was dangerous, especially at night, and if I casually walked around after dark like I did in Inaba, I might end up like this woman did. Playing the hero all the time bore a great deal of risk, and there was little chance of making a meaningful positive difference by doing so. It was a lesson Chie had learned last summer, and one I would have to learn in order to adjust to life after the end of the investigation.

A few hours later, my parents got home. We didn't say much to each other, since we soon had to go to bed, but it was clear that they were pleased that I had gotten the point they were subtly trying to convey, one that they had more overtly expressed earlier.

A week later, there was another article in the paper about how a suspect was arrested. Apparently, the victim had been romantically involved with the killer's ex-husband. In that same newspaper, there was another violent robbery in a different part of town that left a victim in critical condition. It was a dangerous world, and I had only recently begun to truly appreciate the burden of protecting us that my uncle had taken on his shoulders, and Chie and Naoto would someday. Our roles in saving the world from being enveloped by fog had ended, and now, each of us would have to find new roles to play, however small or thankless they might be.

* * *

 _Sunday, April 22, 2012, Daytime, Yu's POV_

On Sunday, I decided to go to the mall's art supplies store, to browse the models there. Back in Inaba, I'd done a model as a favor for a man who'd recently had to shut down his business, and received another as thanks for finishing the first, so it had grown on me to some degree.

While browsing through the store, I chanced upon Sayuri and Ms. Takizawa, even though I didn't initially recognize them. Sayuri was wearing a black T-shirt and blue overalls, an outfit that seemed more characteristic of her than the school uniform. On the other hand, it was a bit surprising to see Ms. Takizawa in relatively casual clothing, as she was wearing khaki pants and a light blue blouse- unlike her suits, the top button of her blouse was undone, and she was not wearing a matching blazer.

"Hello, Ms. Takizawa, Sayuri," I said, noticing them first.

"Good afternoon, Narukami-kun," Ms. Takizawa said.

"Ah, hello, Yu-san," Sayuri said. "My au- I mean, Ms. Takizawa and I are doing some shopping for club supplies."

"You don't have to pretend that we're nothing more than teacher and student here, Sayuri," Ms. Takizawa said to Sayuri before turning back to me. "Now that we're meeting like this, Narukami-kun, allow me to formally reintroduce her. Sayuri, in addition to being the president of the drama club that I advise, is also my niece."

"I didn't realize that," I said, which was far from the truth. Partly because of the times Sayuri had barely caught herself, and how Ms. Takizawa had used the family photo to identify Sayuri, I was hardly surprised by the realization that they were related- only the lengths to which they went to keep up professional appearances in spite of that.

"Well, it's not like it's well known," Sayuri said. "Aunt Chihiro is my mom's younger sister, which means that they've had different last names since my mom got married."

"Ah, I get it," I said. "I don't mean to sound rude, Ms. Takizawa, but wouldn't people accuse you of nepotism if you chose your niece as club president?"

"Actually, I didn't," Ms. Takizawa said. "Sayuri was chosen as vice president by the previous club president, who was expelled late last year after she was caught stealing money from the club. Sayuri's leadership as interim president kept the club afloat during this difficult time, so I requested to keep her around for this year. In light of how well things went, my request was largely a formality."

"Yeah," Sayuri said, looking less happy at being praised than I would have expected.

"Anyway, what are the two of you doing here today?" I said.

"We're doing some shopping for the club," Sayuri said. "Mom and Dad are busy, so Aunt Chihiro took me today, partly so that we can see each other outside of school. We're just about done, though."

Ms. Takizawa nodded.

"I'm going to get in line," Ms. Takizawa said. "Sayuri, Narukami-kun, the two of you can chat while I wait."

Sayuri and I replied in the affirmative, with a "Gotcha," and a "Yes, ma'am," respectively.

As Ms. Takizawa took her shopping cart to the shortest of the lines, which was still fairly long, Sayuri turned to me.

"I never heard about the club's troubles before," I said.

"It's kind of like wetting your pants," Sayuri said, "something that's embarrassing, but isn't easily noticeable. It was an internal matter, and we were able to avoid having word spread too far once we dealt with the person responsible. Still, the principal hasn't forgotten and won't let us forget, either- who knows what'll happen if someone else gets caught with their hand in the cookie jar?"

"These sound like difficult times for the club," I said, "especially for the girl and woman in charge."

"I knew what I was up against when I accepted the position," Sayuri said. "My aunt and I wanted to keep the club together and regain the trust of everyone else, but..."

"But?" I said.

"It's a bit hard to put our personal feelings and familial relationship aside and act like we're teacher and student all the time at school," Sayuri said. "Since the former president dealt with the advisor, I didn't have to do that as much last year."

"What about your current vice-president?" I said. "I see her at club every day but haven't talked with her."

"Oh, Tachibana-san?" Sayuri said. "She's a hard-working and responsible member of the club, but she and I don't see each other much outside of the club. We get along well, but we're not exactly friends, so I don't mind keeping things purely professional."

"So it's a blank slate, then," I said. "What about me?"

"Well, I'm a bit closer to you than most of the others, but I have to treat you the same as everyone else while club is in session," Sayuri said, "a bit like how everyone has to wear the uniform. Of course, since I take off my tie and blazer the moment I get home, and change out of my shirt and skirt once I'm in my room, I'm glad to be able to talk without the president persona."

I nodded. Sayuri had once said that she called me "-san" out of respect for my being older, but was glad that I didn't insist on being called "senpai" out of class. Upon further reflection, though, it seemed as though she didn't seem to enjoy being president as much as I thought, but I wasn't sure how to broach the subject just yet, so I decided to talk about other things until Ms. Takizawa returned.

"Speaking of clothing," I said, "I'm a bit surprised to see you and Ms. Takizawa out of your uniform and suit, respectively, but I like how you look."

"Thanks," Sayuri said. "I'm planning on working on a model later, so I'm glad that, unlike my uniform, it's not a problem if this outfit gets dirty. Clothes are meant to be worn, not kept in the packaging like some limited edition collectors' item. Of course, this is my 'good' pair."

As she said this, I noticed a few small stains on the bib and legs of her overalls, which seemed to come from paint and glue.

"That's a good mindset," I said. "I know someone who works in a traditional Japanese inn and wears a kimono to work, although she does wear an apron while she's cooking or cleaning."

"Wow, and I thought it was hard to even walk in those things," Sayuri said, but then glanced over to see Ms. Takizawa paying with what looked like a credit card. "I've got to get going soon, but you'll have to tell me about it sometime."

As Ms. Takizawa walked over, I excused myself, promising to see her in class tomorrow, and Sayuri the day after. For now, it seemed best to let them go about their business and spend time as aunt and niece, not as teacher and student.

* * *

 _Evening_

After dinner, I talked to Yukiko on the phone, and we discussed how things were going in each other's lives.

"How has the drama club been going?" Yukiko said.

"Quite well," I said. "I'm getting along well with the president- Sayuri Sakamoto- who takes her role seriously but is pretty casual and laid-back outside of it. She wants what's best for the club, but doesn't like having to be distant from others, especially considering that her aunt's the advisor."

"I see," Yukiko said. "How do you think she's faring?"

"She's taking it fairly well for now," I said, "although I think she puts up with it more out of a sense of duty to the club than because she genuinely enjoys it."

"I suppose that's good, for now," Yukiko said, "although the day may come when she'll have to make a decision about what she values most, for the good of the club, as well as herself."

"I could say the same thing," I said. "Out of curiosity, why are you so interested?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot, lately, too," Yukiko said. "My family's inn's employees are fairly informal with me, generally calling me 'Yukiko' or 'Yuki-chan.' I might be the manager's daughter, but they feel comfortable around me, even teasing me about how close I am with you."

"I noticed," I said.

"Of course, things are entirely different when my mother is concerned," Yukiko said. "The staff refers to her as 'the manager,' and tend to address her by her title, or 'ma'am,' a degree of respect that we only show to guests."

"I see, and what about you, Yukiko?" I said. "Are you just another employee of the inn, and expected to call your mother by her title?"

"No," Yukiko said. "As far as she's concerned, just calling her 'Mother' like I usually do is fine. Since the inn passes from parent to child, people wouldn't accuse me of getting special treatment."

"And where would I fit in again?" I said.

"Quite simply, the same place where Father is now," Yukiko said. "If Mother is the queen regnant and I'm the crown princess, Father would be the king consort. He helps out in various roles around the inn, usually managerial ones. He generally calls Mother what he usually does, typically her first name, 'dear,' 'my wife,' or 'your mother,' depending on who he's talking with."

"That's easy enough to understand," I said. Her Shadow aside, I had also learned that Yukiko was quite fascinated with princesses as a young girl- the Western kind, as opposed to the Japanese imperial family- so it made sense that she'd explain it in those terms.

"Of course..." Yukiko said, sadly, "now that I've embraced my birthright, the day will eventually come when I'll take up my mother's mantle. The rest of the staff will no longer be able to casually talk or joke around with me, and I will have to make difficult decisions that impact them, for the sake of the inn as a whole."

It was somewhat sobering to hear that. Yukiko had realized, when choosing to leave Inaba behind, that if she did, she would be giving up many of the people, places and other things that were dear to her. Now that she'd chosen to stay and remain close to everything and everyone she cherished, she would also have to accept or otherwise come to terms with everything about inheriting the inn that she'd found unpleasant, intimidating and all manner of other things. Yukiko had once told me that the time she was told she couldn't bring a dog home- an incident that led to her years-long friendship with Chie- was the time when her family's ownership of the inn had a noticeable impact on her life, and as she got older, the good and bad aspects only multiplied.

"I see," I said. "I don't know what I can say to you about that, except you have to take the good with the bad, I guess?"

"That's exactly it," Yukiko said, as if to reassure me in my answer. "Rise-chan said something similar about returning to showbiz, since she's come to appreciate the better aspects of being an idol, but realizes that not only does she have to confront the more difficult parts, but she also has to work especially hard."

"True," I said.

"As for your friend," Yukiko said, "if she wants an answer, she probably won't get one from me. Running an inn is entirely different from a club, and while it's still something I have to think about for the future, her problem is one she'll have to deal with now. It doesn't help that I haven't really participated in many clubs."

"Maybe not," I said, "but perhaps she might find comfort in knowing that you're not just someone who does cleaning in a kimono, but someone who's also grappling with the question."

Yukiko chuckled with amusement.

"Certainly, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "Tell her that, and that if she wears an apron, she can clean in virtually anything."

Even though this part of the conversation had ended on a good note, I couldn't help but worry about Yukiko. It was sobering to think that she hadn't dealt with all her worries about managing the inn, even if it was to be expected given any undertaking of that scope and nature. After all, there were reasons why she initially began to fervently hope that someone would take her away from Inaba.

She wouldn't have to deal with them alone, though. If I was going to marry her, they would also be my problems, as her husband and someone who worked alongside her. Yukiko always appreciated my support, but she also needed answers to her questions, and I had no desire to put the onus entirely on her. As she said, she didn't quite have the answers yet, but we had time, and could figure them out together.

"Oh, and..." Yukiko said, "do you have any plans for Golden Week? We've been talking, and considering the idea that you might be able to come down again."

"Not exactly as far as my family is concerned," I said. "I should be able to get a train ticket down to Inaba and stay with my uncle again."

"That's wonderful!" Yukiko said. "I do have some bad news, though- I wasn't able to get a reservation for all of us for Golden Week, but I should be able to get one for some time during the summer."

"Thanks for trying, though," I said. "I'll talk with my family and see if I can come down. I'll talk with you more once I do so."

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you about that, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "Let's talk again soon.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I realized that a few days with my friends was something that I took for granted while in Inaba, but was quite precious now, just like a bottle of water was much more valuable in the desert than in a city with working plumbing.

* * *

 _Tuesday, April 24, 2012, After School_

After club practice ended, Ms. Takizawa walked up to Sayuri, accompanied by the vice-president. She was dressed in a dark pantsuit and a white dress shirt, buttoned all the way up to the collar, and her expression and tone indicated she was all business.

"Sakamoto-san, I would like to meet with you and Tachibana-san to discuss some things," Ms. Takizawa said. "Can you come to my office?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sayuri said, before turning to me. "You can head on home, Narukami-senpai. After Ms. Takizawa and I are done, we'll be heading back to my place."

I nodded. Clearly, I wasn't meant to be privy to what they were talking about, so it was more a politely phrased order than a suggestion, just like what her aunt had said to her.

Still, it was a bit surprising to see them going back to their standard professional mode of interaction, now that I realized that they were more than teacher and student. Perhaps, just as Sayuri might prefer denim pants, and her aunt might prefer business casual, they might actually prefer a more familiar mode of interaction. It was a bit troubling to consider the idea that, as Yukiko suggested, this might not hold forever, but for now, all I could do was support Sayuri, and for today, that meant going home.

* * *

 _Evening_

After I got home, my mom- who, along with my dad, had been absent the previous night- greeted me with a letter.

"You've got mail, Yu," Mom said. "The name- Yumi Azawa- sounds vaguely familiar, but I don't recall it. Did you tell me about her before?"

Mom knew all the names of my friends from the investigation team, but I couldn't recall whether I'd told her about my friends from school clubs, so I had to think about it for a moment before answering.

"Yeah," I said. "She's my friend from the drama club. She's kind of a perfectionist, but she'll warm up to you if you do your best. I got to know her in a difficult period in her life, around the time her dad died."

"I see," Mom said. "I'm glad you were able to help her, and that she's reaching out to you."

I realized that when I told my parents or other outsiders about my friends, it tended to lose something in the telling. After all, nothing could quite replicate the feeling of being there when Yumi heard about an emergency involving one of her parents, of watching her in her father's final moments in late November, and of walking out on her after she gave a heartfelt love confession to me a mere three months ago, simply because the last thing I wanted was to betray the girl I loved.

Before dinner, I walked into my room and opened the letter, thankful that my mother did not ask what it was about- I couldn't help but remember how my uncle's interest in the second threatening letter sent to me had dire consequences.

The letter was neatly handwritten in pen on a piece of stationery, although there were a few spots where Yumi had seemingly made corrections, apparently out of concern over how her letter would be received.

 _Dear Yu-kun,_

 _How have you been lately? I'd like to apologize for leaving the impression that we parted on a bad note on my last day at the club this January, because that's far from the truth. While a part of me was honestly disappointed that you rejected my love confession, I understand that you are not obligated to return my feelings, and another part of me wonders if this is for the best._

 _I've been talking with Mom about Dad when he was alive and when our family was whole, since even if I couldn't thank him in his final moments, I can still honor his memory. There was a time when he and Mom were very much in love, which was touching to hear about. I once asked if Dad and "the other woman" ever loved each other, but all Mom could do was sadly shake her head and say that only the two of them truly knew._

I couldn't help but notice that there was some white-out on the part where "the other woman" was, that indicated that Yumi's initial choice of terminology had been far less polite, to put it mildly. Perhaps Yumi had come to forgive her father, but she likely never would do the same for his mistress, who'd helped tear her family apart and ultimately abandoned Mr. Azawa when he was dying, and I found it hard to fault her for that.

 _Of course, life isn't a fairy tale, and things aren't as clear-cut to be solved with "love conquers all." My parents' marriage had a weak foundation, which was eroded by various stresses of daily life and living together- my mom was quick to remind me that I had nothing to do with it, but was at a loss when I said that raising a child was difficult for any married couple._

 _So you can see why I might be cynical about romantic love, such as that of the president and his girlfriend (I've heard a rumor that they've broken up, but I can't confirm it, partly because I've never really gotten along with them). If you'd accepted my confession out of pity, I'd have lost all respect for you. I owed it to myself to be honest with you about how I felt, after failing to tell my dad in time, so I'm glad that you did not lie for my sake._

 _I won't ask whether you had a girlfriend in your hometown, had one in Inaba, or have either now. I will, however, wish you and your present or future girlfriend luck while also hoping that there's enough between you to enable you overcome life's trials together._

 _But that's enough about that. Work at Junes has been going well, even if I have no desire to remain where I am forever. I'm getting along well with Yosuke-kun, even though I initially thought him somewhat unreliable, a bit like with you. Teddie is more bearable than Yosuke-kun makes him sound, as long as I take a firm hand when rejecting his advances.  
_

 _While working at Junes, I also met Ai-san, who's changed a great deal over the past year, from taking her job as team manager seriously to hanging out with people that she "wouldn't be caught dead with last year," as she put it. When I told her that I wouldn't have wanted her old self as a club mate or a friend, she laughed out loud, and said she was impressed with my honesty._

I thought back to how one time, I'd surprised Ai by insisting that she buy her own drink. Of course, not long afterward, I'd pushed my luck by saying that she'd been "downright cruel" in her blunt rejection of a guy based on his looks, resulting in her not speaking to me for a week. In the end, though, she came to realize her flaws, and appreciated those who were brave enough to point them out to her.

 _Ai-san told me a great deal about you, including how she fell in love with you, only to be rejected twice- both when she confessed out of a desperate need to be loved, and when she truly confessed. She asked me to let you know that she doesn't hold it against you, either, since it's something she needs to come to terms with on her own. Then again, she did say that we, two girls in the same situation, could help each other. That's not the only thing we have in common, though; both of us became kinder over the past year, and we have you to thank for that._

 _I hope things are going well for you in your hometown, and would like to hear from you again.  
_

 _Take care,_

 _Yumi Azawa_

I was glad to hear that Yumi was doing well in Inaba, both in moving on past her father's death and branching out into many new things.

Of course, my thoughts were mainly on her discussions of her feelings. The first and most obvious part was that I was glad that she was able to move on past my rejection and accept my friendship, but that wasn't all, as I also focused on the general tone and meaning of her message. Yumi had initially struck me as a bit cold and prone to keeping others at a distance, which was a large part of why she didn't seem to have any friends in the club, but it soon became apparent that she had her reasons for acting the way she did.

I also thought about Eri Minami, the woman who learned the hard way what being married to a man with a son implied, although she learned it nevertheless.

Essentially, love was the spark that ignited our relationship, and we would need many things to serve as the fuel to keep it going. We needed the courage to be honest with each other, the understanding necessary to be there for one another, the ability to express our own problems, knowledge of who we are and what we must do, the ability to stay faithful and many other things.

As such, my thoughts returned to Hitomi. Perhaps, if love was not all that was needed for a healthy relationship, was it absolutely necessary? Hitomi's family seemed to see love as desirable in the arrangement they had set up, but beside the point so long as she and her betrothed could live and raise children together. Such an outcome would be best for their families, but would they be happy with it?

Unfortunately, Hitomi had become reluctant to discuss her arrangement; the most she could say was to, somewhat evasively, point out that hanging out with us was acceptable at the moment and she hoped to do so for as long as she could, before changing the subject to something more pleasant.

I then composed a response to Yumi, telling her about my school and the work with the drama club.

* * *

Over dinner, I talked with Mom and Dad about my plans for Golden Week. As I mentioned my plans, I saw them nod in approval, and after they looked at each other for a moment, they turned back to me.

"That would be fine with us, Yu," Dad said. "Unfortunately, your mother and I likely won't be able to get time off for Golden Week, so it might be good for you to spend some time with family and friends, rather than spend the entire week at home alone."

"You might also want to talk with Ryutaro to iron out the details," Mom said. "He might not be home much more than we are, but he should still know that you're coming."

"I know," I said. "He thinks that I'll probably be coming, but I'll tell him that I will be."

"Then that's settled, then," Mom said. "All that's left is for you to get in touch with Ryutaro and your friends."

I nodded. When I thought about it, my parents were fairly understanding, as was my uncle. They cared about my safety, but also respected my right and ability to make my own decisions, provided I'd thought through them. None of them were there as much as I would have liked, but I realized that I could certainly do worse in that regard and many others, so I could at least consider myself lucky as I looked forward to seeing Inaba again.

* * *

After dinner, I placed a call to the Dojima residence.

"Dojima residence," Nanako said, answering the phone.

"Hello, Nanako, this is Yu," I said. "Is your father around?"

"Not tonight," Nanako said. "He's got work again."

"Again, huh?" I said with a sigh. Even if he was willing to make more time for his family, this was not the end of his problems balancing his work and life as a single father, doing double duty as breadwinner and the one responsible for raising Nanako. In fact, it had probably gotten even more difficult, because Adachi-san's crimes had caused some in the police department to view my uncle with suspicion. He hadn't fully recovered from his injuries just yet, but when he'd returned to the department, he'd had to hit the ground running, since the last thing he wanted was people to think that h was slacking off.

Of course, there was also Nanako's side of it. I knew all too well what it meant for children to spend many lonely evenings at home without their parents, and she'd had to do it at a significantly younger age. She'd gotten better at dealing with hardship and loneliness, and more able to understand that her father cared or her, but this wasn't something she should have to deal with.

Of course, it wasn't her fault, or even her parents' fault, but the fault of someone who killed her mother and was too cowardly to take responsibility. Both Nanako and my uncle were doing their best, and I was glad to see that they were understanding what efforts the other was making.

"I see," I said. "I was hoping to talk to him about coming down for Golden Week."

"Really, big bro?" Nanako said.

"Yeah, I just need to iron out some details," I said. "Since Golden Week's a school holiday, it's not like it'll be cancelled."

"That's great!" Nanako said. "I'll tell Dad that you'd like to com edown.

The conversation concluded on a good note, as while it was still a lonely evening for Nanako, she was glad to hear from me again, so perhaps the timing for my call was fortunate for her.

I soon got a call from Yosuke, who discussed some things with me on the anniversary of Saki-senpai's death. It felt odd that it was a year since then, which was both a long and short period of time. A great deal had happened in that period of time, which seemed to feel longer, but at the same time, it was clear that none of us, particularly not those who had lost those close to us, would be forgetting what had happened any time soon. Still, for better or worse, people moved on, as many of the people I knew and the town as a whole had gained new understandings of themselves during that time, as had I. I'd been present throughout much of that process, so naturally, I was interested in seeing the results, which was yet another reason for me to visit.

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 18, 2012, Evening  
_

In the evening, I got a call from my uncle, and explained my plans to come down for Golden Week to him.

"Sounds great," my uncle said. "Nanako and I are certainly looking forward to having you down, even if it's only for a couple of days."

"Thank you, Uncle," I said. "How have the two of you been?"

"For better or worse, it's the same," my uncle said. "I'm still somewhat busy, even if I have my newfound resolve to put more time aside for my family. Still, Nanako seems more understanding, and I have you to thank for it."

"I only really acted as a mediator of sorts," I said. "If you and Nanako are closer now, it's because you both made the effort to understand each other, and make concessions. You know the saying about leading a horse to water?"

"You can't make him drink, huh?" my uncle said. "That's a good point, even if I don't think it could have happened without you. Nanako's grown up a lot in the past year, but she'll be happy to see you again, as am I."

"That's good," I said. "I'll be staying in my old room, won't I?"

"You got that right," my uncle said. "There won't be as much in the way of creature comforts in there since you'll only be there for a few days, but feel free to make yourself at home. Inaba is your second home, after all."

"I know," I said. "I've got to get off for now, but I'll talk with you and Nanako soon, Uncle."

"Until then, Yu," my uncle said.

I ended the conversation with a sobering thought in my mind. At times, it seemed as though, as far as Kenji, Hitomi and Kaoru was concerned, I was the only one making an effort to reconnect with them. Perhaps we weren't all that close, but at times, it seemed that they did not even put that small amount of value on the time we'd spent together. It was an awful thought to think, but also one that gnawed away at me like the repressed feelings that eventually became my friends' Shadows, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to deny.

* * *

 _Friday, April 27, 2012, Lunch Time  
_

With Sakura, Kenji and Hitomi at my table, I explained my plans.

"You're going back to Inaba _already,_ Yu-kun?" Sakura said, slightly alarmed.

"Only for Golden Week," I said, as I realized that what I said hadn't been entirely clear.

"Oh," Sakura said, somewhat relieved. "Still, I'm a bit surprised to hear this. When we last talked before you left for Inaba, you didn't seem at all enthusiastic about the departure."

I strained my memory for a moment. It was a bit hard to recall what I was like back then, especially when it was through the eyes of other people.

"Maybe I wasn't," I said. "On the other hand, though, I don't think I hated it, per se- I simply found it an inevitable part of my life, one that I had no control over. Then again, at some point, I realized that I might as well enjoy it."

Hitomi nodded solemnly. What she was thinking of hardly needed to be mentioned, but I hoped that even if she was unable to determine the course of her life or see any of us again, she might find happiness in the path that had been chosen for her.

"Unfortunately, just like I had no say in whether to come, I also had no say in whether to leave," I said. "Still, now that I have an opportunity to go back and see my uncle, my cousin and the friends I made in that town, I definitely want to take it. You guys understand that much, right?"

An uncomfortable silence set over my friends, possibly because they realized that Minagi had been demoted to my "second choice"- and they along with it. Still, even if that revelation was a difficult one for them to swallow, perhaps they would understand how it felt to have Hitomi distance herself from us simply to please her parents and fiance, for Kenji to reluctantly budget time, and for Kaoru to essentially consider us less important than the basketball team.

Of course, even if those were my true feelings, it did seem a bit blunt. It was hard for me to truly understand what was going on in my life, and unreasonable for me to expect them to drop everything to welcome me back, now that I chose to spend my first large block of vacation time in Inaba.

"Sorry, I suppose that came out a bit too harsh," I said.

"Not at all, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "Part of why I find my engagement so difficult to deal with is that if I disobey my family, I upset them, but if I obey them and turn my back on you, I cause pain to you. That's essentially the choice I have- I might say that I don't have one, but that would only be an excuse."

Kenji nodded.

"Well, doing nothing is, in and of itself, a choice," Kenji said. "If I go to the library after school, I could study by myself, tutor a friend, read a novel, or stare out the window until the school closes, but I use up my time all the same. All I can do is make the most productive use of my time that I can."

Stung by the implication that Kenji considered socializing to be little more than a waste of time, I was tempted to argue that while investigating a murder and keeping my grades up, I still made time for my friends in Inaba, but apart from how no one would believe me, the fact was that doing so actually benefited my efforts on the former front. As for Kenji, while he was fairly intelligent, he had little patience for those who believed they could get stellar grades with minimal effort, so the last thing I wanted was to come off as one such person.

"I know," Hitomi said, "and I believe that even when your choices are made for you, in a sense, you're still responsible for them to some degree."

I couldn't help but feel as though Hitomi's statement had a hidden meaning for me, just like Kenji's had, and mine had for for the others. I'd changed a great deal over my year in Inaba, but when the time came, I had once again done as my parents said and moved. In light of that, I hardly had any right to ask her to defy her parents and risk her position in her family for our sake.

The conversation ended on an awkward note, and I found myself regretting bringing it up. Perhaps it was the elephant in the room, but while it was necessary to confront it, it seemed as though very little good had come of it. Hitomi would still be married off after high school, Kenji was still studying for exams, and Kaoru was still nowhere to be found. Perhaps the three at the table had a bit more awareness of our situation, but none of us knew what to do.

* * *

 _After School  
_

After school let out, Sakura met me outside our class

"Is something wrong, Yu-kun?" Sakura said. "You've seemed depressed since lunch time."

"I've been thinking, Sakura," I said. "A part of me was disappointed when I essentially learned that the others had various things that they considered more important than our friendship, and today. But then, I've had time to think about it, and I think the same thing applies to me, so it's hardly fair for me to take it personally when the others don't have time for me, is it?"

Sakura sighed.

"Well, I think that's a natural reaction," Sakura said. "We often put friendship, love and familial bonds on pedestals, but reality often knocks them to the ground and shatters them. A friend of mine's older sister was in a relationship since early on in high school, but after my first year, she and her boyfriend graduated and got into separate colleges. They tried a long distance relationship, but it only lasted three months."

I gulped. Given that it had barely been a month since I had last seen Yukiko in person, it was clear that, however strong or weak that relationship had been, I was in no position to judge it until mine had lasted at least that long. Sakura's comment felt directed at me, but at the same time, it felt more like a much-needed warning and reality check than a criticism, so I appreciated it.

"What about her other friends?" I said.

Sakura sadly shook her head.

"Well, there's one friend who went on to the same university as her," Sakura said, "but they have entirely different fields of study, so they don't see each other that much these days. She mainly hangs out with her new friends these days, and as for any guys she's interested in...I can't say."

Sakura had unwittingly touched upon something even more troubling. Even disregarding Yukiko and I, the rest of the second-years would likely go on to various colleges. I was planning on studying business, both to support Yukiko and as an alternative career in case things didn't work out between us, but while Yukiko was doing the same, we wouldn't necessarily both get into the same place, and the same went for Chie, an aspiring police officer, and Yosuke, who hardly wanted a traditional career.

"But even if that happened to my friend's sister, I still remember our time together, even now that I have other friends," Sakura said. "I think- or at least would like to think- that Kaoru-kun, Kenji-kun and Hitomi-san also remember, even if they're weighing their friendships against other concerns, because you never forget the friends that matter to you."

I nodded. There were many people I'd met in Inaba who would not likely be there when I returned, but I still thought of them when I looked through the box of various mementos I had brought from Inaba. Perhaps, wherever they were- in Inaba, elsewhere in Japan, in another country, or in parts unknown- they were also thinking of me, and perhaps the same could be said for the friends I had lunch with mere hours before. At the very least, thinking about it in those terms was better than thinking about who or what came first for each of us.

"Thanks, Sakura," I said. "It's quite reassuring hearing all this from you- more so than you know."

"I'm glad, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Even if you say that I'm 'second' to your friends from Inaba, I was happy that you remembered me. In that sense, I think of your returning to your friends in that town as a way of keeping your bonds with them alive, just as you're trying to rekindle your friendships with us."

With my doubts cleared, we parted ways on a pleasant note. I personally hoped that Sakura fully understood how grateful I was for her reaching out to me, even after so much time had passed and so much had happened. I was in many ways a different person than I was back when I left them, as were Sakura and the others, but the fact that I thought of them as my friends remained constant.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews.

Seth: Considering that we are, in terms of in-universe time, about a month into a story that will last roughly a year, the story is just getting started

Creep: I'm glad to hear that you like it. In my opinion, it's nice to see the stories of the various cast members continue, and my fic does so in ways that many of the games that take place after Persona 4 do not (apart from the Yukiko romance being acknowledged, this fic also deals with some of the secondary cast members who become social links).

This chapter, in addition to setting up Yu's return to Inaba and developing the drama club subplot a little, also delves into Yu's feelings about his friends- after (not fully intentionally) venting his frustrations, he's forced to take a step back and consider his own actions, as well as the others' perspectives. In a future chapter, you'll see what's on his friends' minds as you see things from their POV.

One of the liberties I'm taking with canon is assuming that all of Yu's friends from school, not just the ones he got to Rank 10 with, contacted him after Nanako's apparent death on December 3. Since you're probably close enough to be considered friends by at least midway through the social link, it seems likely that if Yumi were Rank 8, she'd be close enough to send Yu condolences.

Here's Yumi's stats

Knowledge: 4 (She seems fairly intelligent and knowledgeable)

Expression: 5 (She's a talented actor, after all)

Courage: 3 (She doesn't seem easily scared, but at the same time, she never undergoes any trials in this regard)

Understanding: 2 (She can be a bit blunt and rude at times, and at first, it doesn't really cross her mind that her mother might be having as hard a time as she is now that Yumi's father is back in her life and dying. That said, her parents describe her as a kind girl, and she takes steps to improve herself on this regard.)

Diligence: 5 (If you talk to her during exams during the early stage of her social link, she proudly says that on her days off, she watches videos and does extra practice).

Edited to correct a few of the date/time settings, and also a mistake in describing how long it's been since Yu and Yukiko last saw each other. I also modified the dialogue for Yu's Golden Week visit to make it clear that he's only there for a few days- from the 2nd until the 6th. I also fixed a few mistakes, including one time when Sayuri was referred to by her old name.


	14. Homecoming

**Chapter 14: Homecoming**

 _Wednesday, May 2, 2012, Daytime, Yu's POV_

Finally, Golden Week came, and I once again set out to Inaba- this time because I wanted to, rather than because my parents saw it as the best place for me to stay while they worked out of the country.

That said, I'd had to get their permission to go down. Of course, all things considered, they were fairly accommodating on that regard, as they were with most other things that weren't related to their moving or involved a significant degree of danger for me. Dad even remarked that I might even be safer in Inaba than in Minagi, and while Mom laughed, it was clear that she felt the same way.

In any case, I considered myself fortunate to have an opportunity to visit, to have parents who would allow me to take it, and to have my friends and the Doijmas waiting for me in Inaba, and kept this thought in mind as I spent the day traveling.

* * *

After a long train ride, I arrived in the Inaba train station, and once again saw my uncle and Nanako waiting to greet me.

"Hey, welcome back, Yu," my uncle said.

"Welcome back, big bro!" Nanako said, her cheerful greeting a far cry from how she barely said a word to me when we first met. In spite of her traumatic and nearly fatal experience near the end of the previous year, she had changed for the better in many ways over the course of that year, which is one of many reasons I am glad that I came to Inaba.

"I'm glad to be back, Uncle, Nanako," I said.

"Sorry we're the only ones who came to meet you," my uncle said. "Your friends were interested in coming, but for one reason or another, they were tied up and couldn't make it."

"I see," I said. "It's a bit disappointing, but, I understand that these things happen. Honestly, I was more worried about whether Rise and Naoto would even be here at all."

I was well aware with Rise and Naoto's career plans, since, ironically, I'd ended up encouraging Rise to return to showbiz. Both of their careers, as an idol and a detective, respectively, not only demanded a great deal of their time, but also often required them to give it outside of Inaba. In fact, Rise had come here as a result of her recently ended hiatus, and Naoto had come here for the case that we had solved together, so it was nothing short of a stroke of luck that they had chosen to remain.

"I know where you're coming from," my uncle said. "Still, it's good to see that you're back, and you should meet with your friends in this town for as long as you're able."

I nodded. Perhaps coming to Inaba for Golden Week would not likely become a yearly tradition, as only the Dojimas and Kanji were sure to be there in 2013. In spite of that, I was glad to be back.

* * *

Once again, we stopped for gas on the way back home. Since nature wasn't calling for Nanako, so to speak, she simply got out of the car and stretched her legs while her father went to smoke a cigarette and the attendant pumped gas.

The gas station attendant was a young woman who looked like she was one or two years older than I was, at most. While it was hard to tell whether the previous one was a man or a woman, this one was definitely female, with a short ponytail, a perky feminine voice and two bulges beneath her uniform's shirt. Relatively little of what she said as she filled up my uncle's car gave any hint of her personality- like a uniform, the etiquette that service employees practice on the job promotes professionalism at the expense of one's individuality.

"Just wondering," I said, "but do you know of a young man... or woman... with short, grayish hair who used to work here? I think I saw this person on April 11 of last year, and on March 20."

"Wow, your memory's really good, sir," the attendant said. "Unfortunately, I'm still pretty new here, since I started in the middle of last month. There's been a lot of turnover, though, so maybe someone like that was working here at one time."

The attendant's tone was noncommittal, as if she was deciding whether or not to believe me, so saying that the person I was asking about was none other than the goddess Izanami would have definitely eliminated any chance that she would.

After filling the gas tank, we headed to the Dojima residence. As I stepped in the house again, it hardly felt like I'd been gone for very long, but more like I was coming home after a while.

"Well, I'm home," I said.

"You got that right," my uncle said with a smile. "Why don't we get you settled in?"

Unpacking took hardly any time at all, since I'd only brought the essentials. Since I'd done my homework, I didn't need to bring my school supplies, and since I wasn't going to school here, I didn't need a uniform. It was clear that I wasn't going to stay very long, but I'd learned nothing from my year in this town if not living every day to the fullest, so I decided to put that principle into practice in the few days I would spend visiting.

Around the time I finished unpacking, my uncle got a phone call. I could only hear "Dojima speaking," and a few responses in the affirmative. It was impossible to tell what he was talking about without the context of the other side of the conversation, but according to my intuition, it was clear that work was calling.

"Sorry, something came up, and I've got to get to work," my uncle said. "Why don't you go find your friends?"

I glanced at Nanako, who simply nodded to concur with her father. While a part of me felt a bit guilty for leaving her alone, I was grateful for her understanding, and decided to take her up on her offer.

* * *

I set out to Junes, since it seemed to be the most obvious place to look for the others. Apart from our meetings for the investigation, all of us had various business there from time to time.

I found Yosuke and Teddie in the store's food court, and both of them seemed to be at work. Considering some of the mistakes Teddie made, and the fact that Junes, as controversial as it was, had no shortage of applicants for part-time work, I was amazed that Teddie had held down a job for this long.

"Hi, you two," I said.

"Hey, there, partner!" Yosuke said. "It's been a really long time."

"Welcome back, Sensei!" Teddie said.

I looked around. The store wasn't especially crowded, so we could talk about the murders without people eavesdropping, but today, it seemed unusually empty. I was half expecting the other five of our friends to jump out and surprise us, but there was no one to be seen.

"I'm glad to be back," I said, "but are you really the only ones here?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Yosuke said. "We were going to get together and surprise you, but it turned out to be a bit difficult to get the logistics down. Even if it's a holiday, a lot of us have things to we have to do today."

"I know," I said. It was relatively simple to get everyone together to explore the TV World after school, when the fate of a kidnapping victim, or perhaps more than that, was on the line, but getting us to hang out together was somewhat more difficult, given that it did not have the same urgency. On any given day, my friends might be busy with work, homework, family matters or all manner of other things.

"Sensei, did you run into anyone on your way here?" Teddie said

"Apart from my uncle and Nanako?" I said. "No one I knew."

"I didn't think so," Teddie said.

"We're still on the clock, so we should probably get back to work and let you meet up with others," Yosuke said. "We'll get off work soon, so you can meet up with us back here once you're done."

I nodded, even though I noticed Yosuke glancing at Teddie, a subtle implication that the "get back to work" part was more for him than for me.

"Gotcha," I said. "I'll see you two soon."

I then decided to set out and find the rest of my friends, one by one. My first destination was obvious, even if it was not the closest.

* * *

I then took the bus over to the Amagi Inn. It was outside the shopping district, but not far enough to make it inconvenient for Yukiko to make the trip to the shopping district on a regular basis, whether to meet with friends or on inn business.

I walked into the lobby, and saw Kasai-san, the waitress I had met a few times that summer, greet me with a polite bow.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn, sir," Kasai-san said, bowing deeply. "How may I help you today?"

"Hi, I'm Yu Narukami," I said. "I think we met a few times before. Is Yukko available?"

Kasai-san smiled and giggled. She was reasonably professional as a waitress, but I was sure that the way she spoke with Yukiko was more characteristic of her.

"Well, if it isn't the boyfriend," Kasai-san said. "One moment, please, while I get Yuki-chan for you."

Kasai-san did an about-face and walked off to get Yukiko as quickly as she could. Considering she was wearing a kimono, I wondered if I should have had her point me in Yukiko's direction and let me walk over myself.

"Yuki-chan!" Kasai-san called out. "There's a Yu Narukami here to see you."

Yukiko came over as quickly as she could walk in her pink kimono. As much as they seemed uncomfortable and difficult to move in, they seemed somewhat versatile; Yukiko could wear it on business much the same as some might wear a suit, and could put on an apron while cooking or cleaning.

"Coming, Kasai-san," Yukiko said.

"Now that you have the message, I've got to get going," Kasai-san said. "The manager wants to speak with me."

Kasai-san departed just as hastily as Yukiko had come, before either of us could point out that she had never said that Mrs. Amagi had called her. After she left, Yukiko took a moment to look around to see i anyone else was there, and then threw her arms around me in a passionate embrace.

Almost immediately, the sense of disappointment I'd felt over no one coming out to greet me had faded as I returned the embrace. This was a moment meant for the two of us.

"Welcome back, Yu-kun," Yukiko said.

"It's good to be back, Yukiko," I said.

"Out of curiosity, do you have work today?" I said.

Yukiko shook her head.

"Not exactly," Yukiko said. "Mother said I only had to help out until you arrived, and now that I'm here, all I need to do is change out of my kimono. I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

"Gotcha," I said. "I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

A few minutes later, Yukiko came out of the inn, having changed out of her kimono into her casual attire. She was wearing her red dress, since the weather wasn't warm enough for her to get out her summer clothes yet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yukiko said. "Out of curiosity, were you able to meet up with the others?"

I shook my head.

"Apart from my uncle and Nanako, who saw me at the station, the only ones I met were Yosuke and Teddie while they were working at Junes," I said. "Once I realized that you were all split up, I decided to seek you out. Not only are you the one I most wanted to see again, but I hoped to do so alone."

Yukiko giggled softly and blushed.

"It certainly worked, out, didn't it, Yu-kun?" Yukiko said. "None of us really planned it that way, though."

"I didn't think so," I said. "So, any idea where the others might be?"

'Well, Rise-chan and Kanji-kun should be at their families' businesses in the shopping district," Yukiko said. "I think Naoto-kun was headed that way, too, but I"m not sure. In any case, let's go see Chie, especially since I don't think you've ever been to the Satonaka house before."

We walked a few blocks and soon arrived at Chie's home, a small house that vaguely resembled the Dojima place. Coming up on the house, we were greeted by a large yet friendly dog.

"Hey, Muku, is someone there?" Chie said. "Oh, hi, Yukiko... and Yu-kun?!"

While Chie had been informed about my plans, I imagine it must have been surprising to see me like this.

"Yep," I said. "I'm back in town for Golden Week."

"Yeah, it's great to see you again!" Chie said with a smile.

"Same here," I said. "I'll only be here for a few days, but it's nice to be back in town."

As I noticed that an odd smell was coming from somewhere, I realized that the dog was the source, and turned my attention to it.

"Just wondering," I said, "but is that the dog you said Yukiko found when you were kids?"

"That's right," Yukiko said. "His name's Chosokabe."

"I thought we decided to call him Muku," Chie said.

"Well, I gave him that name when I was with him," Yukiko said. "Right, Chosokabe?"

With a friendly-sounding bark, the dog walked up to Yukiko, who bent down and stroked his head. A bit of dog hair fell onto Yukiko's relatively expensive but still casual dress, leading me to suspect she was glad she was not wearing a kimono. Chie gave a resigned sigh, one usually given by those who know they won't win an argument, but had a smile on her face.

"Whatever his name is, he's really friendly with Yukiko," Chie said. "Like I said, it's like he remembers that she's the one who found him."

"That's true, Chie, but it's because of you and your parents that he has a home," Yukiko said, before turning to me. "What about you, Yu-kun? Do you like dogs?'

I nodded, recalling the time I'd helped a lost dog return to his family.

"Kind of, but I also like cats," I said. "Not that it really matters, though- my parents' apartment doesn't allow pets."

"So it's not entirely like my home," Yukiko said. "It's not surprising, though- back when I was thinking about leaving Inaba, I wondered what sort of place I could get that would allow me to have a dog, but I realized that many apartments are like yours."

Chie simply nodded.

"You don't seem surprised, Chie," I said. "Did Yukiko tell you about this, too?"

"Yeah," Chie said. "Since I also was thinking about leaving Inaba someday, I didn't know how to stop her, or whether I should. All I wanted was for us to be able to keep in touch no matter where we ended up, a bit like I'm doing for you."

"So did I, Chie," Yukiko said, "and that's why I'm glad the two of us have been able to keep up contact with Yu-kun."

"Yeah, same here," I said.

There was a somewhat depressing unspoken truth at play here. One way or another, Yukiko and Chie would have to say goodbye to their dog by the end of the school year as they headed to university, something that remained true even though Yukiko had decided to abandon her plan to leave Inaba for good. Never coming back from Inaba had initially been the main reason for her goal, and as she began to doubt her plan, it had become an unfortunate but necessary step, since she believed she'd never be able to face those closest to her again, but it had always been inevitable one way or another.

"Speaking of which," I said, "are you really going on to college, Chie?"

Chie let off a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, Yu-kun," Chie said, "how can someone with my grades get into college? Still, it's not like there's an easier way to become a police officer,so I'll simply buckle down and study really hard."

Yukiko nodded.

"Chie's grades rose significantly near the end of last year and she passed all her classes," Yukiko said. "My saying that she gets above-average grades in the classes she doesn't fail might sound like a backhanded compliment, but it's true, since she's better at academics than some think."

"Maybe so, Yukiko, but it's not going to be easy," Chie said. "Still, where there's a will, there's a way."

I nodded, as that phrase had essentially become a mantra of sorts for me, and held true for the others. We would all soon be branching out to our own separate aspirations and career paths, but while they most likely resulted in our going to different schools, it did not necessarily mean that our lives had to take us in different directions from one another.

* * *

The three of us returned to the shopping district, and saw the first-years hanging out at Marukyu Tofu.

"Oh, look who's here!" Rise said, barely containing herself from running over and giving me a hug..

"Welcome back, Senpai," Naoto said.

"Yeah, good to see you again," Kanji said.

"Same here," I said. "I'm glad to see that you're all in town this year."

While I was happy to find the last of my group, I had to wonder how long we would all be able to meet up like this, in this town. Just as my friends from Minagi were about to go separate directions, three of my friends in Inaba- Yosue, Chie and Yukiko- would be graduating high school this year, and two others- Rise and Naoto- had various responsibilities that could- and often did- take them out of Inaba. Our friendship wasn't so shallow that it was only based on living in the same town and going to the same school, but physical separation meant that we couldn't meet up as much as we would like.

"Well, for better or worse, my career hasn't taken off that much yet," Rise said, "and even so, most of the events are local, so while I do have to miss a fair amount of school, I can still go to Yasogami. Still, it's pretty hard work, and I might have to make a choice between my education and my career."

"I see where you're coming from, Rise-san," Naoto said. "The same applies to me to some extent, although I will have to continue my schooling, likely far from Inaba, in order to become a detective."

Naoto had a point. I'd heard less that the colleges around Inaba were subpar, and that some students, faced with somewhat slim pickings in the area, chose to forgo higher education entirely. Still, some of the more ambitious ones were determined to find good schools, even if they had to travel halfway around the country, and I was glad that some of my friends shared that desire.

"Yeah, well, it ain't the same for me," Kanji said. "We're kinda lucky that Senpai's back, though, aren't we?"

Even as everyone else nodded and replied in the affirmative, Kanji looked vaguely discomfited as he said that. While people often said that those in Inaba were at a disadvantage in getting into the big-name universities, I had little doubt that Yukiko or Naoto would be able to get into a good school, and perhaps Chie and Yosuke would find a decent place if they tried hard, but Kanji had told me he would consider himself lucky if he could graduate from high school. Perhaps the idea of him being alone in Inaba while his friends studied elsewhere concerned him.

Kanji's mood, however, seemed to improve as we once again talked about other things as we made our way to Junes. Perhaps the conversation had allayed his worries about us separating, or had merely distracted him from them, but either way, he was reminded that we were, for now, together again, and he could appreciate that for what it was.

* * *

The sun was almost setting when we all gathered at Junes' food court. Yosuke, dressed in his casual attire, was sitting with Teddie, who was in his human form and the same Junes-bought clothes that the girls had picked out for him, and Yosuke had unwittingly and unwillingly paid for.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Yosuke said. "Sorry about the hassle."

"It's not a problem," I said, "and I'm glad I could see everyone again today. It's not as though some crisis came up and ended up eating up our entire week."

The others chuckled. The feeling of danger never faded when we were faced with a new crisis, but we'd gradually come to terms with the ordeals we faced in the TV world.

"I actually checked the weather," Rise said. "It's going to be sunny and warm all week, so you don't have to worry about rain."

I nodded gladly. It was nice to be able to see the weather as nothing more than an obstacle to our plans, rather than a prelude to the Midnight Channel airing.

"Oh, and..." I said. "I've probably asked you all at one point or another, and some of you more recently than others, but have any of you seen or heard anything about Marie?"

The others shook their heads.

"I tried checking the place you told me about," Chie said. "You know, the wall of the building between Yomenaido and Daidara, right?"

"That's the place," I said. "Marie often waited there for me, since that's the entrance to the Velvet Room."

"Yeah, it was kind of hard to understand what she said when we visited the school together," Yosuke said, "but that's the place where she and Margaret come from, right?"

"It is," I said. "Marie was only an 'apprentice' there or some such, and I don't even know what she'll be doing now."

The rest of us paused to consider the implications of this. Except for me, everyone here went to the same school and lived within a few kilometers of each other, so we were all rooted to the community.

"Unfortunately, unless I'm mistaken, none of us have much of an idea, either, senpai," Naoto said. "I'm sorry."

Our meetings were often fairly productive, as we all came from different backgrounds, and so could come up with many viable ideas while brainstorming. Unfortunately, when we were all equally in the dark, none of us could make more than a wild guess, and the group as a whole rarely made any progress in those cases.

We checked our watches and noticed that it was getting late, even though the days were getting longer, and the sun had not set yet.

"I've got to get going soon," I said. "Nanako's going to be expecting me for dinner, and so is my uncle... I hope, and I suppose you guys also need to get back."

The others looked at me with a hint of concern, but nodded. Those who were living with their parents' hadn't had to deal with a situation quite like mine.

"Gotcha," Yosuke said. "Well, partner, I think I speak for everyone when I say that it's good that you're back."

A chorus of "Yeah!" and "Yes" answers followed, and I said my goodbyes.

As I walked out of Junes alone, I had to admit to myself that it was slightly disappointing that I didn't see as much of my friends as I would have liked today. In spite of that, not only was I grateful for the chance to see them at all, I also recognized what it meant. My friends from Inaba, unlike my friends from Minagi, had remained close with each other and with me.

* * *

 _Evening_

"I'm home," I said as I stepped in the Dojima residence.

"Welcome home, big bro!" Nanako said.

As pleasing as it was to hear that greeting from Nanako again, I soon noticed that her father hadn't gotten back yet.

On the TV, there was a story about an armed robbery near Nanako's elementary school, the victim of which was a teacher. That was chilling enough in and of itself, and was even more so when I considered that in all likelihood, the perpetrator most likely had no qualms against going after the children themselves.

"Dad hasn't gotten back yet," Nanako said. "Like you said, big bro, he's doing his job and protecting me."

Nanako had grown up a great deal in the year that she had come, acquiring a greater understanding of her father's perspectives and the difficulties he went through, resulting in her being more understanding when his work called him away. Of course, it still wasn't easy for a child like her to endure all this, and her father understood this as well.

Within a few minutes, a sidebar to the newscast showed breaking news- that a suspect had been arrested. It didn't say whether my uncle was the person responsible, but Nanako and I certainly wanted to believe that.

"See?" Nanako said. "I knew Dad could do it!"

I nodded with a smile, saying, "So did I." From what I'd gathered, Inaba's police force was well-equipped to handle ordinary life, and things were somewhat boring at times, but the murders were something the police were hard-pressed to handle. My uncle was a good detective who possessed keen instincts and an ability to understand the significance of small and seemingly inconsequential bits of information, both by themselves and in relation to others, but even he was hard-pressed to deal with a way to kill people without leaving any bits of evidence behind. Still, my uncle was in his element here, so while he might be late for dinner, there was never any doubt that he could get his man.

As we ate a store-bought dinner, the news program returned from the commercial break, to a commentary section discussing Junes and local business. The guest, who appeared to be a businessman I hadn't met before, said that while Junes had brought a great deal of nationally available brands to Inaba, it did also threaten the local producers of goods, and the unique products they had to offer. He did go on to say, however, that it was also up to the local producers of goods to stay relevant.

In hindsight, I could see why many people disliked having to live in Inaba, since the town, as a whole, seemed to be filled with people who were apparently resigned to being there, yet unwilling to improve their situation, as if they were trapped on a sinking ship. My friends and I had once been no different, as Yosuke wanted something to stir up the boring daily routine, Yukiko wanted someone else to give her a way out, and even I initially was simply counting time. All this sounds surprisingly hopeless when not viewed through rose-colored glasses, and at times, I had to remind myself that my feelings aside, people had sound reasons to think of Inaba as a decaying town with little hope for the future.

Of course, the solution to this was surprisingly simple- the people I knew and the town as a whole had gained the resolve to do something about their problems, which required knowing what they wanted, ruling out what they couldn't do (for example, realizing that, for better or worse, Junes wouldn't be leaving any time soon), and determining which of the remaining possibilities would best accomplish what they wanted to do.

Not all my problems- reconnecting with my old friends, keeping my relationship with Yukiko alive and getting into a good college, among other day-to-day concerns- could be solved with determination alone, but in my year in Inaba, taking the first step had become natural to me, so none of them seemed impossible.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and follows.

Seath: I'm glad you liked it, since a fairly challenging part was coming up with Yu's old school. Minagi is, in some ways, meant to be something of a foil to Inaba, in ways apart from being a big city. There's more to do, but also a higher crime rate. The school's larger, and has more popular and successful clubs, but there's also more competition. Yu might be top of his class at Yasogami, but even if he's become a better student in his year away, he'll be hard-pressed to repeat that feat with people like Kenji and Shizune around.

Yu makes his promised return to Inaba for Golden Week, which is where the events of Arena and Ultimax would take place if this fic acknowledged either. It's a bit hard to schedule vacation time based on the Japanese vacation system (in which federal holidays can often happen in the middle of the week), so I'm writing Yu's break on the 2rd though 6th of the week (I checked the Arena manga, and saw that it begins on the evening of the 2nd).

Speaking of which, _much_ later in the fic, I'm planning on showing Christmas vacation, in which this time, the gang comes up to Minagi to visit (for Nanako and Doima, it's also to see the Narukamis). I've heard conflicting reports as to when Winter Break is, but I decided to schedule it as starting on Christmas Eve (or technically the 23rd, since it's a Sunday).I'm interested in hearing your thoughts on this, and might put up a poll. I'm probably going to retire the original character poll for now, since there was only one vote- for Sakura- and might bring it back later on in the fic.

The Persona universe seems surprisingly relaxed as far as hiring processes goes, as you only need to pass a stat check to become a tutor, hospital janitor or daycare volunteer (to say nothing of you being allowed to show up whenever you feel like, making it seem more like freelance work). I may make note of this in the story at some point in the future.

The game doesn't make it clear where in Inaba the Amagi Inn is, since on March 20, you have to take the bus to see Yukiko (the same as the hospital and the hill overlooking town, or in other words, any place that you don't regularly travel to through the game's map menu).

The chapters may take a bit longer to come out from here on out, since the Golden Week arc was a bit more difficult to write, and things are less concretely planned out/written ahead at this point, although I do know how the story and the various OCs' character arcs will end.


	15. The Crossroads

**Chapter 15: The Crossroads  
**

 _Wednesday, May 2, 2012, Evening, Yu's POV_

My uncle got home late, some time after dinner, but before Nanako went to bed. I had to admit that I was somewhat disappointed, since it was always nice to eat dinner with him and Nanako when the case- and my involvement with it- wasn't a subject of conversation. This happened significantly more often after my uncle and Nanako got out of the hospital, but since that was a mere two months before I had to leave, we often talked about my impending departure instead.

We sat at the table and made small talk about our respective lives. During a pause in the conversation, my uncle remembered what he wanted to talk with me about.

"I forgot to mention this while we were talking about your making arrangements to come visit," my uncle said, "but I recently visited Adachi at the detention center."

"Really, Uncle?" I said. "I thought he was stonewalling you all winter."

"He did," my uncle said, "but then he remembered how persistent I was and finally gave in."

"So in other words, you're still the person he remembers," I said. "How was it, exactly, coming to terms with the fact that the same didn't go for him?"

"I'm honestly still having a bit of trouble getting my head around that," my uncle said, "even almost five months after hearing the guy all but admit to it himself."

I nodded, as I thought back to how I'd arrived at the conclusion. Adachi-san's motive was not immediately obvious to us, but in hindsight, it was clear that he could have met with Ms. Yamano and Saki-senpai in order to throw them inside the TV. It was also clear, once we discovered that Namatame was kidnapping people in an attempt to save them from Adachi-san, that Adachi-san would have had the means and the reason to deliver threatening letters to my house. After speaking to Namatame himself and learning his true motives, I realized that all the remaining evidence pointed to Adachi-san.

Of course, my uncle, who'd been out of the loop all this time, had only realized all this a few days before Adachi-san's arrest, so all this was naturally much more difficult for him to process, especially considering their past history.

* * *

 _Thursday, December 8, 2011, Afternoon  
_

I went to visit my uncle in the hospital after Adachi-san's arrest, and told him the entire story.

"I actually believe most of your story this time," my uncle said, "although the part about the god that looks like a giant eyeball coming out of Adachi's body is a bit hard to swallow,, to say the least."

"I completely understand," I said. "Even after everything that happened, my friends and I weren't entirely ready to deal with something like _that._ We might have defeated it, but the things it said- about the Midnight Channel reflecting people's thoughts- are still beyond our comprehension."

"No kidding," my uncle said. "Still, I'm having trouble coming to grips with Adachi being the culprit, even after seeing you guys trick him into exposing himself, and realizing that everything made sense that way."

I nodded. I'd only realized Adachi-san was the culprit after getting the two threatening letters, and realizing that Namatame, while responsible for kidnapping Nanako and my friends, was not responsible for killing Ms. Yamano or Saki-senpai, but in hindsight, a great deal about the case made sense. Adachi-san's randomly blurting out information had not been him running his mouth without thinking, but a carefully planned act to get us on the right track, but keep us from the truth. Someone close to the Dojima family would be able to keep an eye on me and deliver two threatening letters without arousing suspicion, and a police officer would be able to do so without evidence coming to light.

"I felt the same way," I said, "which is why I confronted Adachi-san alone. He coldly said that the version of him I knew was only a facade, one that I'd chosen to believe, and threatened to shoot me to drive the point home. As much as I'd like to think that his time with each of us meant something to him, I can't really deny the truth- he killed two people, and would have been fine with killing countless more, whether to protect himself or for the fun of it."

"That's right," my uncle said. "But even if I know all this, I still can't help but care for the guy, which is why I told the officers bringing in to make sure he got medical attention."

"I heard from the officer who arrived to take him into custody," I said, "and even if Adachi-san always complained about you giving him a hard time, he was touched by that. So where does that leave you now?"

My uncle paused.

"I... don't know yet," my uncle said. "I suppose I'm going to need to talk to him first. Then again, seeing as how I'm in the hospital, and Adachi, like Namatame, will need to recover before even the police see him, that probably won't happen any time soon."

I reluctantly nodded. The nurses had often given him an earful over risking making his condition worse in his desperation to see Nanako and get answers out of Namatame, and I did often worry about whether there would be lasting consequences.

"I feel the same way, Uncle," I said, reflecting the only sentiment I was entirely sure part of myself that searched for the truth and refused to accept what seemed like the answer believed that while Adachi-san had claimed that his friendship with me had been a lie, that was not necessarily the entire truth.

* * *

 _Wednesday, May 2, 2012, Evening_

"As a police officer, I've been taught that I can't rule out anyone as a suspect based on personal feelings alone," my uncle said, "which is why, as much as I trusted you and appreciated how much you'd helped me and Nanako, I had to take you in for questioning, _so that_ I could clear up my suspicion."

"I understand," I said, "especially now that the partner you trusted turned out to be the culprit."

"Of course, little do I know that Adachi of all people was someone like that," my uncle said. "I mean, really- the guy's lazy and not too bright, but he seemed like a nice guy who was willing to learn. Even if I knew I had to accept this, it was a bit hard to come to terms with it, particularly the idea that everything good about him was a lie."

"I know the feeling," I said.

"Still, he kind of seemed like his old self when I saw him again," my uncle said. "I had to wonder whether Ameno-sagiri or whatever you called it was possessing him when he committed those crimes, but he didn't think of it that way."

"Some of my friends suggested the same thing," I said, "but I suppose the truth is a bit more complex. From what I can tell, he was willing to watch as two people died and the world was enveloped by the fog, all as part of a game, but now his game is over, and he's accepting this as his consequences." I paused as my uncle remained silent. "I don't really know, though- I'm just throwing things out there."

"Well, he did seem interested in seeing you, in his own way," my uncle said. "I know you won't be here for that long, but if you have time, you should stop by and visit him."

Since I would only be in Inaba for a few days, my time was at a premium, and a part of me wondered if I should spend it with those who actually considered me their friends. On the other hand, I hoped to find some semblance of closure here, for my uncle's sake and my own, so I chose to go out and see him the next day.

* * *

 _Thursday, May 3, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV  
_

I met with my other friends at Junes in the morning. After some catching up, I told them the news and my decision. None of them seemed especially surprised to hear this, considering that part of the reason we suspected Adachi-san as the person who killed Ms. Yamano and Saki-senpai was because he'd easily be able to deliver a threatening letter to the Dojima house while destroying evidence.

"Senpai, I said earlier that I suspected that you had a certain personal connection with Adachi," Naoto said, "but upon further reflection, I realize that I have hardly any understanding of what it is. Could you please tell us what your relationship with him was?"

The others nodded to concur, even though Yosuke clearly had mixed feelings about the whole thing.

"Sure thing," I said. "After my first day at school, I, along with Chie and Yukiko, first caught sight of him running from the place where Mayumi Yamano was found dead, and he looked like he was about to vomit."

"Yeah, I remember, and it kinda seems like he was faking it in hindsight," Chie said. "If he really thought it was wrong, he should've stopped and turned himself in instead of moving on to Saki-senpai."

"I agree, Chie," Yukiko said, "although it's possible that even a man like Adachi-san feels some remorse for committing murder, or at least feels shock and disgust upon actually seeing a dead body."

Yukiko raised an interesting point, even if it was one that I doubted Adachi-san would willingly confirm. Perhaps the hardest part about killing is the visceral aspect, which is why it would be easier for him to push a victim into the TV world and let the Shadows do the rest, instead of killing those people himself, and having their blood literally, as well as figuratively, on his hands.

"I first met Adachi-san when he came over to the Dojima house for dinner after we saved Yukiko last April," I said, "and a little less than a month later, I found him at Junes when my uncle asked me to look into him slacking off there. We hit it off pretty well, since he seemed easygoing and cheerful, and I soon found out that he, like me, was from the city, and not by choice."

"As someone who also had to move to Inaba, I can kind of get where he's coming from," Yosuke said, "apart from the fact that he started killing people and wanted to see the world end just because he was bored."

"Yu-senpai understands the kind of person Adachi is just as well as we do, Yosuke-senpai," Naoto said to Yosuke, "although he also has his own understanding of Adachi as something other than an incompetent detective or murderer. The fact remains that Adachi is a terrible person, but if we hear Yu-senpai out, perhaps we can learn something."

Yosuke silently nodded, somewhat chastened and willing to listen.

"Naoto's right," I said. "I realized that Adachi-san wasn't entirely a nice guy back then, since he didn't think much of the people he spent time with on a daily basis, found it annoying to put up with an old woman who needed company while her son was away, and encouraged Nanako to cut corners on her homework. Still, I accepted those parts of him, since I've seen the less admirable sides of everyone I've known at one point or another- and this doesn't just include the people whose Shadows I've defeated."

The others nodded. One thing they all had in common was that they had faced their inner demons. By doing so themselves and seeing others do the same, they'd learned that no one was perfect and everyone had to struggle against their own weaknesses and limitations. Adachi-san was no exception, although I had to wonder when he had given up on the fight.

"I don't know when I started considering him as a suspect," I said, "particularly since there were too many people out there, and hardly any with a motive to kill both the victims. We were mainly focused on protecting the victims, and hoping the killer would reveal himself in the process, rather than being proactive in finding a suspect."

"True," Naoto said. "Most murders are committed by people the victim knows, and Adachi hardly had any contact with Mayumi Yamano or Saki Konishi before he killed them. He made it sound like he was infatuated with them, but he probably hasn't seen much more of them than most people in Inaba who watch the news on a regular basis do."

"Well, that small amount of fame was enough to get us on the Midnight Channel and make us targets for kidnapping," Yukiko said. "You had counted on that being true, didn't you, Naoto-kun?"

Since Yukiko had been the first of us to understand Naoto's plan to make herself bait, her point was on the mark, and Naoto simply nodded.

"It was only after we found out that Namatame didn't kill the first two victims that I started to think about a few things," I said. "Why had Namatame failed to convince the police? Who could easily get at Ms. Yamano and Saki-senpai? Who would be able to deliver a threatening letter while also ensuring that it wasn't traced back to him? All the questions pointed back to the same person, and I decided that Adachi-san was worth looking into. At that moment, I mentioned his name to Naoto and Yosuke."

"Yeah, and the rest is history," Kanji said.

"You could say that," I said. "But I have a confession to make- after we confronted Adachi-san on the 7th, I went back that night to face him alone."

"We know, Senpai," Naoto said. "The possibility was in our minds ever since Rise-san sensed the presence in the TV world."

"True," Rise said. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought up this suspicion of mine, Senpai, but a part of me believed that you'd have gone anyway."

Even if telling my friends had turned out to be redundant, I felt a weight come off my shoulders, as this was one less secret to keep from them.

"Yeah, and I've got some idea of how you felt," Chie said. "Apart from Yukiko, a lot of my friends came and went over the years, but I don't think any ever betrayed me."

"I don't know if I'd call it that," I said. "By the time I even arrived in Inaba, Adachi-san had already committed his first murder, and by the time i first talked to him, he'd committed his second. He told me that the version of him I imagined only existed in my head, and it was my own fault i I felt betrayed or deceived. Even if blaming others for what he'd done came naturally to him, I had to admit that he had a point- I didn't really know him."

"But you're not satisfied with the answer, are you?" Yukiko said.

"Not at all," I said. "There's no question in my mind that Adachi-san is a murderer who enjoys watching as people's lives are threatened, and would have been fine with the world being enveloped by the fog, but is that really all there is to him? I feel as though I won't be able to rest easy until I find out, and that's why I'm visiting him today."

"Go right ahead," Yosuke said. "I made up my mind about the bastard once I learned for a fact that he killed Saki-senpai, but I'm interested in what you hear from him."

I said goodbye to my friends and made my way over to the detention center. A part of me regretted sacrificing time with my girlfriend and six closest friends for the one who had betrayed my trust, but this was an issue for which I needed closure, and I was grateful that my friends- even Yosuke, who'd lost someone to the killer- understood this.

* * *

After arriving at the detention center and going through the proper procedures, I arrived outside Adachi-san's cell, and when the visitor window opened, I was once again face to face with the man himself for the first time in about five months.

"It's been a while, Yu-kun," Adachi said. "I thought I'd never see you again, you know."

"Yet another thing you're wrong about," I said. "I couldn't just leave you alone after all this."

Adachi-san chuckled. In spite of the fact that he was older than I was, and I did show him some respect because of it, mouthing off at him came somewhat easily.

"You're really Dojima-san's nephew, all right," Adachi-san said. "He probably told you, but over the course of the past few months, he kept on insisting on seeing me when he could, even though he had physical therapy, back work, caring for Nanako-chan and all sorts of other things eating up his time."

Adachi-san tried to affect an annoyed expression, but in his own way, he sounded a bit happy.

"I've heard," I said. "So how are you holding up? Considering how bored you were doing police work in a town like Inaba, I'd imagine that you'd literally go insane in prison- more than you are already."

Adachi chuckled eerily.

"Well, I suppose that it wouldn't be jail if it wasn't boring," Adachi-san said. "It's essentially my punishment for losing, according to the rules of this world that you guys play by. I think I understand why you didn't finish me off or leave me for the Shadows."

Adachi-san's tone was somewhat defeated, and faintly respectful of my point of view overcoming his, but not at all remorseful. It was yet another reminder that from the moment he received power from Izanami, it was inevitable that he would do something like this.

"Aren't you a little concerned about how people will take what you say to me?" I said.

Adachi-san laughed uproariously, finding it as amusing as he did some of my friends' more idealistic statements. In hindsight, he had been fairly good at hiding the depths of his misanthropy, but you could see hints of it in his daily interactions with others.

"Well, I confessed to everything, and all that's left is getting them to believe it," Adachi-san said. "The fact that there's only ten people at most who believe this stuff doesn't do people much credit in my book."

"Well, my uncle was fairly optimistic, at least from what little he could tell me," I said. "He told me building a case against you was going well when I got on the train and went home after defeating Izanami, the one who's the reason why you, Namatame and I could enter the TV."

"So you got my letter," Adachi-san said. "I've got to say, though, I didn't think that you'd investigate the source of the rumor, even if you weren't dumb enough to think Namatame was the only one responsible."

Adachi-san's praise actually seemed sincere this time.

"Well, I realized that not all my questions were answered," I said. "I decided I couldn't leave Inaba without any regrets until I confronted the person behind all this and found the truth."

Luckily for me, it hadn't taken that long to get to the bottom of Yomotsu Hirasaka and finish Izanami off. Returning to my uncle's house at a reasonable hour was a distant third behind doing so alive and with the knowledge that the threat of the world being enveloped by fog was at an end, but when I got on the train, I was glad that I'd had a good night's sleep between my final excursion into the TV world and my trip home.

"Yeah, but you're back anyway," Adachi-san said. "You were lucky enough to get to go back home after only a year in this dump, so what possessed you to come back here so soon?"

I shook my head. That was yet another difference between us. Adachi-san couldn't quite appreciate what he had- from his friendship with his gruff but kindhearted superior to living in a small town that was going through hard times but had people willing to fight to keep it alive- until it was too late, something that Yosuke and I had learned in the time that we knew him.

"The fact that over the course of my year here, I've stopped thinking of it as a 'dump' or a place I have to live for a year while my parents work overseas," I said. "When I returned home, so to speak, I left friends and family behind, so I want to see them again."

Adachi-san slyly grinned, once again reminding me that despite all appearances to the contrary, which almost fooled me in spite of knowing what kind of person he really was, he was not to be underestimated.

"Aha, so now the truth comes out," Adachi-san said. "I knew that you didn't come all this way for little ol' me, but I do have to ask- just how far behind the Amagi girl do I rank?"

Adachi-san's remark left me speechless for a moment. I realized that it was definitely not a good idea to let a former enemy know which of my friends I cherished most when he could potentially get out and return to his old tricks.

"...none of your business," I said.

Adachi-san grinned and chuckled.

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" Adachi-san said. "Pretty good considering I guessed based on how she was the first person you guys actually managed to save from the TV, right?"

"I guess," I said. "I really shouldn't underestimate you, should I?"

"Bingo," Adachi-san said. "After so long being thought of as the best of the best, and getting everyone's expectations high, only to wind up in a dump like this because of one small mistake, I realized that life is easier when most people think I'm barely useful and let down their guard around me. Of course, while this approach has its advantages, I wouldn't recommend it for you, since you seem too damn naive to pull it off well."

"You could say that," I said. "If I'd simply passively waited out my year in Inaba much as I had drifted through life until now, it would have been quite unpleasant. But I realized you get out of life what you put into it, and ended up finding friends and love here, while solving a murder mystery along the way. My life in Minagi might not be the same as when I was last there, but I certainly intend to give it my all."

Adachi-san chuckled, but it sounded hollow and defeated, as did his following reply.

"Like I said, too damn naive," he said. "I think I understand now why we went down different paths, even though we got the same power."

Adachi-san's point was sobering. A part of me was glad that he'd realized it, but it was too late to make much of a difference in his life, much less that of the two young women he'd killed.

After a moment of silence, Adachi-san checked the time.

"You should probably get going soon, Yu-kun," Adachi-san said. "The guards get fairly ornery when we end up taking too long."

"Got it," I said. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm here."

"Oh, and..." Adachi-san said. "I really don't expect to see much of you from here on out, even as persistent as you and Dojima-san are. Apart from all your other friends, you've got exams, and once those are done, I'll probably be cooling my heels in the maximum security prison several dozen kilometers from here- in the opposite direction of Minagi, that is. It's a pain in the ass to get over there, much less arrange a visit."

Adachi-san had a point. Seeing him was indeed a low priority compared to seeing Yukiko and the others again, especially now that he was going somewhere I couldn't follow. I was reluctant to admit this, though, just like he was reluctant to admit my points, but I think that he, always more perceptive than most people thought, noticed anyway.

"Still..." Adachi-san said, "even if I'm going to rot in a place like this for the rest of my life, it's not all bad. I'm interested in seeing how things work out for you and the gang, since you all seemed so confident when you were telling me I was full of shit. I'd like to see if you can repeat that after a decade of what life can throw at you."

"I'll do my best," I said, prompting an amused chuckle from Adachi-san.

"Say hi to Dojima-san for me," Adachi-san said.

With a wave, I left, with mixed feelings. My understanding of Adachi-san had changed yet again, and I had to wonder whether the "truth" we all sought in the course of our investigation was always a single fixed point. People were constantly changing as I got to know them, sometimes as a result of my influence, and perfectly knowing them was essentially impossible. We could gain an understanding of them, though, so long as we kept revising that understanding over time. For better or worse, I felt as though I'd achieved that with Adachi-san, accepting everything about him and understanding its significance. It was still painful to think about the friendship that might have been, but I had never been one to turn away from harsh truths, so it was something I would have to live with, as would Adachi-san.

* * *

It took a while to get back, but I met with Yosuke at Junes, and told him about the visit. While he, the member of our group who lost someone to Adachi-san, and thus had the most reason to hate him, had been fairly quick to make caustic remarks about Adachi-san during the conversation earlier today, he now stood quietly and listened attentively.

"I don't know what to say, partner," Yosuke said. "It kind of sounds like Adachi's still a bastard, but not quite as much of a bastard as I thought."

"You could say that," I said. "All the same, you seem a bit surprised- were you expecting him to say something else?"

Yosuke shrugged, but nodded.

"Well, I thought he might be gloating, or planning his next crime," Yosuke said, "but from what you said, he's simply sitting in jail?"

"You could say that," I said. "He's not at all repentant, but he sees this as a consequence of his actions, and is playing by our rules, so to speak."

Yosuke let off a bitter chuckle. Sympathy for Adachi-san would be too much to ask of him, so I hoped he hadn't assumed that's what I wanted from him.

"Too bad he didn't 'play by the rules' before he shoved Ms. Yamano into the TV," Yosuke said. "If he had, she, Saki-senpai and probably even King Moron would still be alive."

I nodded. King Moron's death had been Mitsuo's doing, but while Mitsuo's interference had thrown Adachi-san's plans into disarray, the death of one other person had not been an unwelcome development for him.

"True," I said. "But that's not all you have on your mind, is it?"

"Not at all," Yosuke said. "I've been thinking about Adachi ever since I found out that you'd been friends with him, and I wondered- have I been thinking about him the wrong way?"

"How so?" I said. "What you believed you knew about him still applies, doesn't it?"

Yosuke shrugged, but nodded.

"I mean, he's a horrible person, but he's still a person," Yosuke said, "and one not entirely different from me, at that. We both resented being stuck this small town, and wanted some excitement in our lives- I played the hero, while he played the villain."

"That's not all, is it?" I said. "If it were that simple, you'd just conclude that you're a better person, and stop thinking about it, right?"

"Well, yeah, there's more," Yosuke said. "It's a bit scary to think that the only difference you have from a murderer is that when you reached the same crossroads, you took a different route. I suppose that's why people like to dehumanize criminals, and pretend they have nothing in common with them."

"Maybe," I said. "But I think your character comes into play, too. Even if you had a selfish ulterior motive, you clearly wanted to avoid seeing people suffer Saki-senpai's fate. You have your flaws, but also the ability to face and overcome them, which makes you different from people like him and Mitsuo. That's why I believe you're a fundamentally good person, Yosuke, and that no matter how many times you reach that crossroads, you'll always take the right route."

"Thanks, Yu," Yosuke said.

I spent a while with Yosuke, talking about his daily life, from school to his work in Junes, as well as our mutual friends. While a great deal of misfortune came Yosuke's way, whether the result of his bad luck or bad decisions, Yosuke seemed slightly more optimistic, as if he was better able to appreciate what he had, something that only further drove home my point about him. Perhaps I will never fully understand why Adachi-san, when given the same power I did, derived pleasure from others' suffering, but in talking to Yosuke, I felt as though I understood why he and I did not do the same.

* * *

 _Evening_

Over dinner, I told my uncle and Nanako about meeting with Adachi.

"Seems like Adachi's the same as always," my uncle said with a chuckle.

Nanako, having been surprisingly quiet for most of the meal, simply nodded and picked at her food. As she did, I realized that my uncle and I had hardly ever mentioned his name around her, and that hadn't changed much in the month since I left.

"Something wrong, Nanako?" my uncle said.

"Adachi-san isn't coming here anymore, is he, Dad?" Nanako said.

Never one to sugarcoat things, my uncle shook his head.

"Sorry, but no," my uncle said. "He did some bad things, and now that he's gotten caught, he has to face the consequences."

"I get it," Nanako said. "So he's a bad person, then?"

My uncle and I looked at each other, and he could only shake his head, as if to say "You're better off not answering that question."

The conversation ground to a halt, like it had when the subject of the murders- and my suspiciously high involvement in them- came up. Nanako was old enough to ask the uncomfortable questions, such as about the fact that my uncle and I were at odds over the investigation, but still too young to be able to deal with all of them.

After dinner, Nanako, without saying a word, went up to her room and closed the door behind her. After she did so, my uncle turned to me, and had me sit down at the table.

"I'm a bit surprised that Nanako's so broken up about Adachi," my uncle said.

"Well, we had him over a few times on evenings when you were out," I said. "She enjoyed her time with him, even if _she_ seemed like the mature one in comparison."

My uncle laughed out loud.

"Good one, Yu," my uncle said. "I'd always thought of Adachi as one of those guys who has talent, but needs someone with a firm hand to watch over him and keep him on the right path. I couldn't be that for him, and I don't know if anyone could, but I can still be there for him."

I nodded.

"Well, I suppose that's the problem," I said. "He'd closed himself off from others, and was willing to kill for fun, but didn't realize what he meant to other people, like the three of us in this house. I can't forgive him for what he did, but I can't help but pity him for not learning that until it was too late."

My uncle sighed helplessly.

"That makes two of us," he said. It was a depressing note on which to end the conversation, but that was all he said until he asked me a few questions about life in Minagi.

The thought of people influencing others in ways they couldn't imagine was far from a happy thought, I couldn't help but think of how, after leaving town in the past, I'd unwittingly caused my old group of friends to drift apart.

In spite of the fact that Adachi-san was beyond redemption in the eyes of the law, and would likely be going somewhere I had no desire to follow, I felt as though our time together today had not been wasted. It had helped me understand further why Inaba had been fulfilling, and what more I could do to avoid turning out like him. I had less than a year left in Minagi, but I saw no reason not to make the most of that time, as I had in Inaba.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Creep: There will be some humorous moments with the Investigation Team, but also a fair number of serious ones. This part of the story deals with some of what's happened since last time, and events that give Yu new insights.

Here's where Dojima finally gets to see Adachi, as he does in Ultimax. Oddly enough, Dojima's wording in the epilogue implies that his first visit was somewhat recent, which is why I considered pushing this back to August, but I realized that having the visit during Golden Week would give Yu something else to do in it, and the summer vacation will already be quite eventful.

It can be a bit of a balancing act to show a friendship between a hero and someone who turns out to be a villain in which the villain neither seeks redemption nor completely denies their friendship with the hero. Yu's perspective here shows that he has fond memories with Adachi, but also a profound sense of betrayal.

Here's his dialogue options from the confrontation with Adachi, for reference.

"I need to talk to you."

"I believed in you."

"Is that what you'll tell Dojima?"(Incidentally, it's a bit odd that all of Yu's dialogue options refer to him that way, which is why he addresses him as "Uncle" or refers to him as "my uncle" in this fic).

"You can't shoot me." (When Adachi does fire a warning shot, he essentially kills the last of Yu's idealism about their friendship).

One event I'm planning to show in the future is Adachi's trial, which will likely be one of the most challenging parts about this fic to write. In addition to reading up on Japanese criminal procedures, I'm also trying to decide how much to show, since it's clear that Adachi is actually planning on cooperating, and will presumably plead guilty.

Here's Adachi's stats

Knowledge: 5(Top of his class at the academy, and according to Ultimax, knows the criminal code quite well).

Expression: 5 (He masterfully plays the part of a bumbling yet kindhearted detective).

Diligence: 1 (It might have been higher in the past, but he's quite lazy. He didn't even do much in the serial murder case except kill two people- one by accident- and say some things to point Namatame and the Investigation Team in the right direction).

Understanding: 1 (He's essentially a sociopath, so what did you expect? Then again, he does make a few token displays of concern for Yu in the Social Link, although sociopaths are good at faking it)

Courage: 3 (It's hard to tell, since he views being exposed and tracked down as a development that makes the "game" more challenging, but he deliberately positions himself in a situation that minimizes his risk by having Namatame kidnap the victims).

Edited to make a few minor fixes.


	16. Stepping Up to the Plate

**Chapter 16: Stepping Up to the Plate  
**

 _Friday, May 4, 2012, Yu's POV  
_

We met at Junes once again, and shared various stories about our lives. Since we had only a few days, that largely precluded anything ambitious, and since even the planned trip to the Amagi Inn had fallen through, we had little to do but hang out with each other like the good old days.

"So, Senpai," Rise said, "do you have any plans for this evening?"

I shook my head at Rise's question, even knowing that it was a thinly veiled invitation to spend the evening with her constantly flirting with me. Since I'd started seeing Rise on a regular basis after my relationship with Yukiko began, I'd been careful to show that I considered Rise a friend, but nothing more than that. Still, there was no harm in being honest about my availability, even if my relationship with Yukiko was still secret.

"Not really," I said. "My uncle's going to be out of the house tonight, so I'll be at home with Nanako in the evening."

"Again?" Yosuke said. "Sounds like Dojima-san isn't getting much of a break this year, either."

"Well, it's out of his hands," I said. "That said, Nanako's free for dinner tonight, and she said she'd love to have the rest of you over for curry."

"Sounds good," Yosuke said, "as long as none of the ladies- except maybe Naoto- make it. I've had enough Mystery Food X for one lifetime"

"Like you could do any better, Yosuke," Chie said. "I've never even seen you try to cook."

Yosuke had a smug grin on his face as Yukiko chuckled at his comment, apparently convinced that he'd gotten her good. His smile faded, though, as the rest of the group silently concurred with Chie.

"Chie-senpai raises a fair point, Yosuke-senpai," Naoto said. "Yukiko-senpai has been meeting with me to learn cooking ever since Yu-senpai's departure. She has told me that she's still far from where she wants to be, but she has both the courage to accept judgment and the determination to improve herself. Since neither you nor the other boys have been challenged much in this regard, why don't we put you to the test?"

Teddie and Kanji looked at Yosuke with wide eyes, almost accusing him of dragging them into it.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kanji said.

"I'm proposing a cookoff, similar to what Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai and Rise-san did after you caught Mitsuo Kubo last summer," Naoto said. "Curry is a good choice, since it's an opportunity for you to try to make something better than the so-called 'Mystery Food X.' Since the boys- Yosuke-senpai, Kanji-kun, Teddie and Yu-senpai- have yet to prove themselves, I'm inviting them to the competition."

"I'm not backing down," Yosuke said. "There's no way I'm losing to those ladies."

"Neither am I!" Teddie said.

"Damn straight!" Kanji said.

While the others nodded enthusiastically, Yukiko frowned slightly, and seemed somewhat doubtful.

"Does Yu-kun need to prove himself here?" Yukiko said. "Not only did he make omelettes for Nanako-chan alongside Chie, Rise-chan and I, he's made lunches to share with me, and I can attest to the fact that they taste quite good."

In response to her admission, Rise pouted, clearly jealous over my making lunch for Yukiko instead of her. Meanwhile, Chie had a pensive look on her face, and Naoto simply nodded.

"Is that so, Yu-senpai?" Naoto said. I nodded, at which point Naoto turned back to Yukiko. "I'll take that as a vote of confidence in Yu-senpai. Of course, I, too, will be participating, since it's only fair that I face it along with you."

"Sounds fair," I said. "I'll put my cooking to the test once again."

"That's the spirit, senpai," Naoto said. "I look forward to seeing what you can do."

We spent most of the afternoon browsing for ingredients. As I did my shopping, I noticed that I kept seeing Kanji, Yosuke and Naoto in the same sections, giving the indication that they were thinking the same thoughts as I was when it came to deciding what ingrdients would us, and it was likely that their choices would be good. I then realized that this time, I would have my work cut out for me, and this time, making something edible wouldn't be enough.

* * *

 _Evening_

We got to work in the kitchen of the Dojima house. I was too busy working on my own curry to pay much attention to what the other three were doing, but I hoped they didn't do anything too outrageous.

Eventually, the time came to serve our meals, and we gathered around the table near the TV. It always seemed so large when only Nanako and I were there, as it must have when it was only Nanako and her father, but it was quite small with seven teenagers, one Shadow in the form of a teenager, and a young girl around it.

"I'm up first," Yosuke said, "and I invite the two producers of Mystery Food X to taste what curry really should taste like."

As Chie rolled her eyes, Yukiko took a few bites of Yosuke's curry.

"Hmm..." Yukiko said. "It doesn't taste that bad, but it's a bit overcooked and bland. I could probably eat the rest if I so desired, but I'd rather save room for Yu-kun's."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yosuke said, "since that's certainly better than Chie's, at least. Besides, I don't even want to know what ideas you have for making it taste better."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Chie said, but then took a bite of his curry. "Hmm... On second thought, you do have a point, Yosuke, but like Yukiko said, it's not all that great."

Naoto took a bite.

"I agree," Naoto said, "and I suppose that means that you should have stepped up to cook the curry."

Yosuke let off a nervous chuckle.

"Damn, I should have known they'd find a way to turn even a good result against me," Yosuke said.

I also took a taste, and found that I agreed with Naoto's assessment. It was workmanlike at best, but while it didn't taste especially good, I could at least chew and swallow it. Still, Yukiko had gotten better since back then, so perhaps she would soon surpass Yosuke.

"Cheer up, Yosuke," Nanako said, after taking a taste of i. "I think it's good."

"You have yet to taste my cooking, Nana-chan," Teddie said. "I bear-antee it'll blow you away."

Chie took a few bites of Teddie's curry. As she chewed and swallowed it, she gagged softly, but as she regained her composure, her face twisted into a smug grin.

"Wow... this tastes awful!" Chie said.

Yukiko started chuckling before laughing out loud and slapping her thighs as she sat on her knees.

"Ahahaha!" Yukiko said. "That's what Teddie said about yours, Chie!"

Chie sighed.

"You really had to remember that, Yukiko?" Chie said exasperatedly. "Besides, Naoto-kun's the only one here who wouldn't get that."

As I tried to ignore the foul stench and took a bite, I tasted something gooey, and it was evident that Chie was not simply saying this to get back at Teddie for his months-old appraisal of her work. A bit like Yukiko's omelet, he had mixed together a lot of different foods, but the result tasted significantly worse. It wasn't quite Mystery Food X, but I realized that if I took another bite, I'd likely lose consciousness.

Meanwhile, Nanako took a bite.

"I like it," Nanako said. Nanako was hardly dishonest by nature, but had no desire to hurt others' feelings, so when she disliked something someone else made, she would still praise it (in a clever bit of wordplay for a seven-year-old, just because she liked it didn't mean it was good), but with none of the exuberance that she did if she genuinely enjoyed it.

Naoto also took a bite, and her stoic facade cracked as she appeared quite nauseated after a single bite.

"Dare I even ask which ingredients you used, Teddie?" Naoto said.

"Um..." Teddie said. "I can't think of them off the top of my head, so give me a second to think."

"Never mind," Naoto said. "I can tell that it wasn't properly prepared, either- you essentially threw all the ingredients together in the pot and turned up the heat as high as possible. At the very least, it's safe to eat, so I suppose we can be thankful for that."

After taking a drink of water to cleanse her palate- for the sake of fairness and to get the taste of Teddie's curry out of her mouth as soon as possible- Naoto took a taste of Kanji's curry.

"Your curry's fairly good, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "Out of curiosity, have you ever made this before?"

"N-not really," Kanji stammered, blushing slightly in the process. It was oddly cute to see a tough guy like him act that way, even if the tough and aggressive part of himself was mainly a facade.

"Is that so?" Naoto said. "If that's true, then that means you have perhaps a fair amount of natural talent after all, so I would like to taste your cooking in the future."

"Th-thanks," Kanji said, "but y'know, I could say the same."

Yukiko followed suit.

"It tastes good, even if it's a little spicy," Yukiko said, "but at least I'm still conscious after taking a bite."

"That's probably because my omelette toughened you up, senpai," Rise said with a sly grin.

Nanako tasted Kanji's curry next, and she gave a genuine smile.

"This is really good," Nanako said.

"Thanks, Nanako-chan," Kanji said.

The others tried it, and the general consensus was that Kanji's curry was quite good, something that wouldn't be easy for me to surpass. Since it was nicely made, and Kanji seemed to understand how each of the ingredients came into play, I had to agree with the others.

Next, Naoto served her curry to the others, and Kanji was the first to dig in.

"Th... this is amazing!" Kanji said.

Yukiko was next to try it.

"I wouldn't go as far as Kanji-kun did, but you did a good job here, Naoto-kun," Yukiko said.

My curry was next.

"Wow!" Nanako said. "This is delicious, big bro!"

"I completely agree, Nanako-chan," Yukiko said.

"Me, too, senpai!" Rise said.

The others quickly concurred, even my rivals in the cooking contest, although Kanji seemed undecided as to whether mine or Naoto's was better. Yosuke and Teddie evidently knew they were defeated, while Naoto was hardly surprised, trusting Yukiko's recommendation.

In the end, by an unofficial ranking, I placed first, Naoto narrowly got ahead of Kanji for second, Yosuke was fourth, and Teddie was clearly dead last, although we were divided on whether he was any better than the girls. I, for one, was interested in seeing how much Yukiko's cooking had improved, but only when she was ready to show me.

As the meal wound down, we dumped the rest of Teddie's ill-fated attempt at making curry into the garbage.

"That hit the spot," Yosuke said. "At least we had more than one edible dish this time, didn't we, girls?"

"Maybe," Chie said, "but placing just above Teddie isn't exactly something to be proud of."

"Back then, my omelet was edible, but supposedly had no taste," Yukiko said. "I realize I, too, have a great deal of work to do, but at least that's a decent starting point."

"Yeah, but for all your unfounded confidence in your cooking skills, you didn't step up to the plate tonight," Yosuke said. "What gives?"

"W-well, it's like Naoto-kun said," Yukiko said. "My cooking isn't quite good enough for the rest of us just yet. At the camping trip, we could only eat what we cooked ourselves, and at the cooking competition, Rise-chan challenged us. I couldn't back down then any more than you could tonight."

"You've got a point there," Yosuke said. "Still, if we go up against each other, I won't lose to you even if you have been practicing."

"Me neither," Rise said. "I'm going to work hard so that I can make something Senpai will love to eat."

There was a rivalry of sorts among the wannabe cooks of our group, but there was nothing mean-spirited about it, even when we bickered. It was simply us being honest with each other, and wanting to outdo everyone else.

"Speaking of which, Yu-kun," Yukiko said, "you're only here until Sunday, right?"

"I am," I said. "I'll spend most of Sunday going back to Inaba, so I really only have one more day left."

"I see," Yukiko said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get everyone a room at the Amagi Inn."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "There's always next time."

"Yeah, and even if you did, you'd be two heads short," Yosuke said. "Teddie and I are working tomorrow."

"Make that three," Rise said. "I'm helping out at the store."

"Four," Kanji said. "Mom wants to spend time with me for Golden Week."

No one else spoke up, but I realized that it would be much more likely for something to come up with Chie, Yukiko or Naoto, than for any of the others to suddenly have their schedules open up.

"I see," I said. "Why don't I call up and see who's available tomorrow?"

The others nodded, since they had their own lives, and couldn't always make time for me, even on their time off. In spite of that, I enjoyed moments like this, and savored them when I could, since there was no telling where we would all be a year from now.

* * *

Eventually, my friends went home, and Nanako went to bed. Within an hour of Nanako going upstairs, my uncle got home.

"I'm home," my uncle said.

"Welcome home, Uncle," i said. "Nanako went to bed a little while ago."

"I see," my uncle said. "Thanks for having your friends over tonight- I'm sure Nanako enjoyed it."

"So did I," I said.

I always enjoyed spending evenings like this with my friends, but I only truly realized why after my return. My friends from Inaba had a good degree of comfort around each other, and could joke around, tease one another and even bicker, with my friends rarely getting seriously angry.

As for my friends in Minagi, we trusted each other, but as friends, not close friends. Hitomi had hardly ever talked about her family, save for a cursory mention of how they didn't allow her to hang out with us at certain times, and I could only imagine what the others were dealing with in their own personal lives. In a vicious cycle of sorts, because we didn't trust each other enough, we couldn't achieve a greater level of comfort around each other, and without that level of comfort, we couldn't be open enough to foster greater trust.

In theory, the obvious step would be to open up more, but in practice, it would be a bit more complicated than that. Since the others would have to both recognize my gesture for what it is and then reciprocate it, part of it was out of my hands.

"Just wondering, Uncle, but do you see much of your old friends from high school these days?" I said.

My uncle chuckled and shook his head. It was disappointing to see that, but I held out hope that I'd get more of an answer than from my parents, each of whom had said little more than "Not really" when asked the same question.

"No, and at times, I wonder why none of the guys at the station or I have ever had to arrest them," my uncle said. "They weren't exactly the most honest or upright individuals, and as I started growing up, too, I ended up drifting apart from them. Still, I have to wonder whether they did the same, although it's likely that we won't be able to reconnect."

I nodded.

"Anyway, what's this all about?" my uncle said, pausing and scratching his head as he seemingly wondered if he'd come off as a bit too forward. He more often interrogated than asked questions, and once said that when he was doing interrogations, he'd be the "bad cop," while Adachi-san, ironically enough, was the "good cop."

"It's my old friends in Minagi," I said. "It's been a year since I last saw them, but it's not so easy to just start spending time with them again as if nothing's happened."

"People change, Yu," my uncle said. "You've seen that Nanako and I are different than we were a year ago, but you might not have noticed that the same goes for you- the old you probably never would have tried this hard."

"I thought so," I said. "One of my old friends became a somewhat more confident and stronger individual, which is a good thing. On the other hand, does that mean that change always drives people apart? My friendships in this town were based not only on a willingness to accept each other for who we are, but also keeping an open mind regarding who we might become."

When we saw each other's Shadows, we didn't just see those people's flaws, but seeing them accept their Shadows was essentially witnessing them taking the first steps toward changing themselves.

"You could be right," my uncle said. "Maybe my old 'friends,' to use the term loosely, didn't care much for the person I'd become, or they, by leaving me behind, hoped to run from their shameful past."

I shrugged.

"You know..." I said, "while my friends don't think of their old selves as shameful, they know that in the near future, they'll be done with high school, and will be moving on with their lives. The only question is whether they think of parting as something they'll have to do, or whether they plan on leaving their high school friendships behind as just another relic of the past."

"I'm not sure how to answer that," my uncle said, "but do you think that they're getting ahead of themselves?"

"I don't know, Uncle," I said. "One of them seems resigned to what awaits her ahead. Another seems to be desperately preparing himself- I'm not sure whether he'd rather have more time to prepare, or not have to wait any longer. A third hopes that his future will resemble his present in some ways. The fourth takes things at her own pace."

"It seems like Girl #4 is the wisest," my uncle said. "Still, the other three have their own issues, and seem to be struggling with their thoughts. You can't necessarily tell them the answer, but be there for them, and they'll possibly find it more easily."

I nodded. I remembered that telling people what to do usually only worked when they were in the right frame of mind to hear it, something that usually happened as a result of them sorting out their feelings, developments in their personal lives, and other factors beyond my control. While I couldn't tell them the answer, I could stand by them as I helped them find it, and I hoped the same was true for my friends in Minagi.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews.

Creep: I'm glad to hear this. The fact that it's not always clear what Adachi means and what he doesn't makes it somewhat challenging to characterize him well.

One of the most interesting minor plot points about Persona Q is the comparison between Team Gekko and Team Yaso, particularly in Yukari's realization that the latter is a closer-knit group (and this is before The Answer shows them drifting apart without the protagonist, to say nothing about the infighting that happens). A similar comparison could be made between the Investigation Team, and Yu's old friends, although no common purpose binds the latter group.

Speaking of Q, the indication near the start that Kanji cooks curry, and Naoto's basic understanding of what goes into curry on the "categories game" in the P3 side suggests that they're probably better than the girls (although Yukiko is working the hardest at becoming a good cook, and seems to be doing better than Fuuka did in 3), even if they're not as good as Yu.


	17. Fortuitous Meetings

**Chapter 17: Fortuitous Meetings  
**

 _Saturday, May 4, 2012, Daytime, Yu's POV_

I soon realized that my visit was coming to an end. I'd only done a small fraction of all the things I wanted to do in Inaba, but I'd done most of what I'd feasibly could- and planned to- do in the course of a few days.

The last full day of my vacation was somewhat anticlimactic, considering that most of my friends were busy for various reasons, but I was able to spend the day with both Yukiko and Chie. As I finalized my plans, I realized that, while it wasn't as much as I'd hoped for, outings with friends like this were the main reason I'd returned to Inaba.

* * *

The three of us walked through the shopping district and passed by Konishi Liquors.

As we did, I saw Naoki helping out in the store. He'd told me in the last letter he sent that he only helped out on afternoons, Sundays and holidays, since his parents wanted him to keep up in school. He'd initially been surprised to hear that I agreed with them, but had eventually come around. His store was still going through hard times, for reasons only partly related to Junes and their extensive selection of alcoholic beverages. Then again, the same could be said of many other businesses, and unlike some of the shuttered establishments in the shopping district that we'd passed by on the way over, Konishi Liquors was still open. The Konishi family had been through hard times before and since the death of their eldest daughter, and while those times were far from over, it was good to see them holding together, as a family and as a business.

Of course, while it was good to see Naoki again, I couldn't really go over and talk with him. He was busy, and Konishi Liquors was not the kind of place a few youngsters could casually walk into so that they could socialize with the owner's so. As such, after a few greetings and a bit of small talk, we let him get back to work.

I'd come to accept this as natural, and the fact that from here on out, it was likely that I would no longer be able to see some of my friends on a regular basis, even those who were in Inaba. My return to Minagi had taught me that for better or worse, life went on even when I wasn't there to see it happen, and the same went for my return to Inaba.

* * *

At Aiya, I went along with Chie and Yukiko, and met up with Daisuke and Kou, so we all gathered for an impromptu lunch gathering. As usual, Kou was a bit nervous around Chie, not unlike how Yukiko had been fairly shy around me until a little less than a year ago.

The five of us sat down at the counter, with I on the far left, Yukiko on my right, Chie between Yukiko and Kou, and Daisuke on the far right, and made small talk until our food was ready.

"So, Kou, how are things going with the Ichijo family?" I said.

"Good, thanks," Kou said. "Now that I'm no longer expected to lead the family, I no longer have to carry that burden. That said, that huge weight's now been moved to my baby sister's tiny shoulders, so I'd like to do what I can to help her."

"That's good to hear, Kou-kun," Yukiko said. "As an only child, I don't know what it's like to have one sibling inherit headship of the family while the other is passed own."

Yukiko had once said the same thing to me, essentially saying that princes and princesses had their own rights and responsibilities, even if they weren't next in line for the throne. While she had always been fascinated with royalty, it was clear that being born into luxury and inheriting a great responsibility resonated with the heiress of the Amagi Inn.

"Yeah, and I don't know much, period," Chie said. "You mind giving a bit of background for those of us who don't already know?"

Oddly enough, despite it being a difficult subject, Kou seemed a bit more at ease around Chie as he talked about his family, possibly because he didn't have to talk about her or think about anything else to discuss.

"Ok, Chie-san," Kou said. "The House of Ichijo goes back many generations, but the children of the current head- my grandmother- didn't have an heir. That's why they adopted me, but about three years ago, my adoptive parents finally succeeded in having a daughter."

"So they made her heiress, instead?" Chie said, and Kou nodded.

"Yeah, and I though they didn't have any need for me anymore," Kou said, "until after some thought, and a failed search for my birth parents, I realized that the Ichijos were my _real_ family."

"Yeah, it sure took you a long time for you to realize that," Daisuke said. "Kinda funny, considering how simple the answer is, right?"

We shared a laugh at that, with Yukiko going into a laughing fit, but I couldn't do much more than force out a chuckle.

"Well, it should be," I said. "Even if they're on top of the social ladder and thinking about politics and their personal standing, families should love one another."

The others nodded in agreement, but Yukiko turned to me.

"What do you mean, Yu-kun?" Yukiko said. "Are you thinking about Hitomi-san?"

"Yeah," I said.

Kou and Daisuke looked at each other, then at me.

"Hitomi who?" Kou said, confused, while Daisuke had a matching blank expression on his face.

"Hitomi Ayanokouji," I said, "a friend and yearmate at my school back in Minagi, and the youngest daughter of the Ayanokouji family's main branch. Have you heard of them?"

"The name sounds kind of familiar, but not really," Kou said.

"Yeah," Daisuke said with a chuckle. "You think Kou knows all the rich people in the country?"

"Well, I used to go to a lot of high society events, with the region's wealthy families," Kou said. "I think the Ayanokoujis might have come up a few times, but I only heard guys' names."

"I thought so," I said. "The only reason they'd mention Hitomi is if they were trying to find a guy for her to marry, and she's been 'reserved' for some time. When she gets married, she'll have to leave behind most of the freedoms that we take for granted, including seeing her friends."

Kou and Daisuke cringed, while Chie and Yukiko, despite having heard the story before, looked visibly uncomfortable. Kou had mentioned that Sachiko, despite being heiress, would not carry on the family name, but while she would have to take on the responsibilities her adopted brother once did, none of them seemed this onerous, at least for now.

"So Hitomi-san has an older brother, right?" Kou said. "Now that I think about it, I did hear his name."

"Yeah, but she hardly ever sees him," I said. "Maybe he cares in spite of the fact that his duties won't let them see each other much, or maybe he doesn't care, but it's hardly like the kind of relationship you'd like to have with your sister, or the relationship I have with Nanako."

"So if she hates the family, why doesn't she just leave it?" Chie said.

"It's not that simple, Chie," Yukiko said. "Despite believing that I was sure of my decision, when the time came, I couldn't go through with it- even if I could live on my own, I couldn't leave those I cared about and who cared for me behind. Kou-kun said he went through something similar, too."

Kou nodded.

"I agree with Yukiko," I said, "although it's more that having been raised her entire life for one purpose alone, she's not sure whether she can do anything else."

"That sounds like a problem," Kou said. "My grandma used to be adamant that basketball wasn't something I should do, and she had a list of other things that were 'barbaric' but other than that, she was pretty flexible. Then again, does Hitomi-san have anything she wants to do, but can't as long as she's under her folks' thumbs?"

I shrugged. Hitomi had only recently begun questioning the path she was on, at an age at which most people had already chosen their careers. If there weren't many jobs that she could do and wanted to do out there, then perhaps it made sense for her to go along with her family's plans.

"You know, Yu, maybe this problem is one that only Hitomi can figure out," Daisuke said. "She's the only one who really knows her family, after all. I'm not gonna say that it'll work out in the end, but if it does, she'll make it work, so all you can do is let her know that you've got her back as a friend"

Daisuke wasn't very good at complex subjects like algebra, but he was good at cutting to the heart of a matter when he could look at something dispassionately.

"Yeah, but will her family let me do that?" I said. "They merely want her obedience, and don't think that any input from outsiders has any place."

"If they care for her, they will," Daisuke said. "If not, then she'll probably choose you over them."

When the surprise of realizing that Daisuke and Kenji had reached the same conclusion in spite of their practically polar opposite personalities had faded, I was left with a feeling of dissatisfaction. Letting things play out while being there for Hitomi hardly seemed like the best solution to me at this point, but it was the one that those two had come up with, and with good reason.

"Yeah, Daisuke's right," Kou said. "He, along with you, stuck with me when I was overthinking my own family problems. I appreciated that, and I think Hitomi-san will, too."

As Yukiko and Chie both nodded in agreement, I realized that the shoe was on the other foot, and now my friends were helping me work through my personal problems. It was a bit of an adjustment, but at the same time, it helped me understand why it took so long for some of my friends to realize things that, in hindsight and from the view of an outsider, seemed fairly obvious. If nothing else, they'd given me an idea.

"I see," I said. "Thanks for talking about this, guys."

"So, anyway," Daisuke said, "does your new- i mean, old- school have a basketball or soccer team?"

"Both of them," I said. "One of my friends at the school plays for the basketball team, and he says that it's really competitive, and hard to get a spot on the team. I don't have any personal connection with the soccer team, but they're apparently the best in the region."

"Sounds like they'd probably look down on us guys from the sticks," Daisuke said, and I awkwardly chuckled and nodded. "Maybe we should challenge them to an away game some time and show them what we can do'

"Good luck," I said. "I'll be honest- it's unlikely that they'll accept, and I can't really say with any real confidence that you stand much of a chance of winning if they do accept. Still, it might be worth it."

"Yeah," Daisuke said. "It was a bit of a pain getting five players together for the basketball game, including the three of us, and the soccer team isn't that much better. I can't really deny that, but I enjoy playing with everyone, especially now that I'm giving my all again."

"That's good to hear," Yukiko said. "I've never had much time for extracurricular activities, but it's easy to see the appeal."

"Yeah," Chie said. "I kind of wish my club was this fun sometimes."

Chie and Yukiko had been fairly quiet throughout much of the conversation, so I worried that we were boring them, but it was nice to see that they understood the basic feeling of doing something you like with people you like. Perhaps Kaoru also understood this, and so could understand why smaller and humbler teams like this one could be fun for those who were on them.

As I said goodbye to my friends, and went to Yomenaido with Yukiko and Chie, I realized how little most of my friends had in common, as many had different interests, worked (or hoped to work) in different careers, and some were of vastly different age groups. Apart from those of us who investigated the murders together, few of us would have the occasion to speak with one another, and that was unfortunate. Apart from the strength my Personas I had gained, I had learned a great deal talking with people from different walks of life and with many different life experiences, something I hoped would continue in my year in Minagi, and for many years to come in the future.

* * *

 _Evening_

After getting home, I had dinner with my uncle and Nanako, and told them about my day.

"I went into the shopping district today with Chie and Yukiko," I said. "It's looking a bit more lively than last spring, and I didn't see any new places going out of business."

"Well, things have gotten a little better now that Junes is here to stay," my uncle said. "The surviving businesses have realized that they have to adapt to survive, and for most of them, that means finding their niche, something that Junes can't provide. I've heard rumors that some are considering collaborating with Junes. It's a good concept, even if I don't really know how well it'll work out."

"It's certainly worth a shot," I said. "If anything else, Inaba's learning the value of cooperation, isn't it?"

"You could say that," my uncle said. "Your visit had some interesting timing, as you came in when we were at our lowest point in my lifetime, and left just as we started turning ourselves around. Who knows how things might look when you come back for summer?"

I smiled and nodded. We hadn't yet worked out the details of my visit for summer, but my uncle, my parents and my friends all knew that I wanted to return, and were planning ahead to my next visit.

After dinner, I turned to my uncle.

"Mind if I go out for a walk, Uncle?" I said. "It's not exactly something I get to do back home."

My uncle chuckled the same way he did when I made a good point against him. He presumably realized that going out late at night, from when I worked part-time at the hospital and as a tutor, to all the nights he was working late or hospitalized, was something I did on a regular basis with or without his permission.

"Go ahead, Yu," my uncle said. "Just don't stay out too late, ok?"

With a nod, I said goodbye and walked out the door, into the darkened streets of Inaba.

* * *

I went into the shopping district and I saw Yukiko near Daidara Metalworks, where I could usually find her at this time of night.

"Hi, Yukiko," I said.

"Good evening, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "Out for an evening stroll?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'd call our meeting like this a happy coincidence, but the truth is that we were both expecting to see each other here, weren't we?"

Yukiko chuckled and nodded, with a faint blush on her face. This was where we encountered each other most often during the evenings, so it made sense that I'd look for her and she'd wait for me to find her in that place.

"You could say that," Yukiko said. "Still, as glad as I am to see you, now that your visit's almost over, I realize that we haven't had much time for just the two of us."

"I know what you mean," I said. "Still, I had a lot of other people I wanted to see here, even apart from the Dojimas and the rest of our group, and Golden Week isn't long by any stretch of the imagination."

"That's true," Yukiko said, "and I suppose that even if I had you all to myself, it wouldn't be enough."

We shared an awkward chuckle at that, but nothing more, since it wasn't something that even Yukiko found very funny.

"My thoughts exactly," I said.

Yukiko nodded, then sighed.

"But looking forward, I do have to wonder," Yukiko said. "When you visit in the future, will the only times we have alone be moments like this, when we meet by chance?"

I shrugged. We could potentially have left Chie behind to spend the day together, but Yukiko pointed out that it wouldn't be fair to her, and I had to agree. While I was fairly patient and understanding as far as our relationship went, it was hardly worth waiting a month for an afternoon together.

"I don't know," I said. "As I said to my uncle when I first came down, I don't know how many more times we'll all be together in this town."

"True," Yukiko said. "I suppose I would rather have all of us here, after all, even if it's not for very long."

I realized that part of the reason our long-distance relationship worked out was because we could look forward to seeing each other in Inaba. Even that wasn't necessarily guaranteed in the future, as we both went off to university, possibly to separate schools.

"I'm sorry to bring all this up," Yukiko said. "I suppose that once again, I tend to be focused on the negative side of things."

"Don't be," I said. "We do have to be mindful of the future, with so much important on the horizon."

"True," Yukiko said.

"That said," I said, "I personally find predicting the future to be a futile endeavor at best. Ever since I was a kid, I didn't know when my mom or dad would sit down at the dinner table on any given night and say they'd gotten a transfer that required the whole family to move. How can I possibly predict what the letters from various college admissions offices that we'll get several months from now will say?"

"I see," Yukiko said. "There's no point in getting a false sense of security or worrying about what hasn't happened yet, is there?"

"Not at all," I said.

"That's good to hear," Yukiko said. "I am certain about this, though- I still love you and believe in you."

"So do I, Yukiko" I said. "Whatever comes our way, we'll face it together."

The street was dark and deserted, so no one saw us embrace and kiss. Even if the entire world knew about our relationship, there were some moments between us, as lovers, that deserved to be kept secret, only for the two of us. We savored this moment, knowing that it would be months before we would get another chance.

We parted ways soon after that, and I returned home. My uncle didn't disapprove that much, merely telling me that Nanako had gone to sleep, and I should do so, too, since I had a train to catch tomorrow morning, and I had no reason to disagree with him. I'd done everything I could here, albeit not quite as much as I hoped, and like the night after I defeated Izanami, the only thing left waws to prepare for the trip home.

* * *

 _Sunday, May 5, 2012, Morning  
_

On the morning of my departure, I went to the train station once again, along with my uncle and Nanako. The rest of the Investigation Team was there, but none of my other friends from school could make it.

The goodbyes were shorter this time, and no one cried- not even Nanako. They'd always believed that I'd come back, but there was less of a sense of finality to my departure this time. My room was essentially the same as it had been a week ago, and not much different than it had been when I lived in it.

Still, while Inaba was my second home, it had become that way because I had actively made the most of my time there, just like how the people had started to work for the sake of their community. All the people who had come to see me when I returned home had been friends I had made over the course of my time there. Perhaps by making the most of my remaining time, I'd once again have another grand sendoff when I moved on to university and the next stage of my life, although I realized I was not in any hurry to get there.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews and follows

This chapter was a bit hard to write, since it wraps up Yu's Golden Week visit, and has him thinking about the future- for himself, for his friends (old and new) and for Inaba).

Speaking of things that are difficult to write, I'm having second thoughts about Adachi's trial, specifically how much detail I want to give to something that's essentially more wrapping up a loose end from the original game than a major plot thread of its own (Yu and Yukiko, Kanji and Naoto, Yu and his old friends, and to a lesser extent, the drama club). I'm interested in hearing what you think, though, so I set up a poll. It won't determine what direction the story will take, but if a certain option is especially popular or unpopular, I may think about that differently. Of course, that only happens if enough people turn out, so please vote.

Incidentally, Kou's story reminds me a little of Maki's story arc in Bokurano. She's the adoptive child of a couple who's having a baby (albeit a middle class family), but they reassure her that she's their first child. She doesn't angst so much about that as much as the fact that she's been chosen as a pilot of Zearth and will have to fight (and die) around the time her brother's born, and she despises her apparently neglectful and/or abusive biological parents but it's an interesting parallel.

Next up is a chapter focusing on Yu's old friends and some of what they've been doing in this time.


	18. Separate Paths to the Future

**Chapter 18: Separate Paths to the Future  
**

 _Sunday, April 29, 2012, Daytime, Sakura's POV_

On a Sunday, I decided to head to the mall. Hitomi-san was unable to make it, so I called up Shizune-san, and asked Miyuki-san, another of my friends, if she was able to come. Luckiily enough, both said yes.

I then went about the task of getting dressed. I picked out a long-sleeved red T-shirt from my closet, but found, much to my chagrin, that the white pair of pants I'd chosen no longer fit me, since I'd bought them before I lost weight. That was quickly solved, though, as I got my belt out and looped it around my pants, before getting my purse and heading to the bus stop outside my apartment.

* * *

Shizne-san was waiting for me at the bus stop outside the mall, wearing a pink Jack Frost T-shirt and blue jeans, a surprisingly casual outfit for her. Shizune-san always struck me as someone who always seemed like she'd be comfortable in a suit, which was quite fortunate, since if she achieves her goal and is elected to public office, she'll have to wear one every day.

We met up with Miyuki-san inside, while she was sitting on a bench and listening to an MP3 player. She wore a denim skirt that was a bit shorter than the uniform's skirt, but not enough to raise eyebrows, and a short-sleeved green shirt.

"Hey, Sakura!" Miyuki-san said as she stood up, before pausing and seeing Shizune-san. "Fancy seeing you here, too, President."

"Yes, but I beg your pardon," Shizune-san said, somewhat formally. "It would seem that Sakura is our mutual friend, but I do not believe we have been introduced."

"Ah, yes," I said. "Shizune-san, this is Miyuki Otonashi, my classmate from last year. Miyuki-san, this is Shizune Yagami, the student council president."

"Nice to meet you," my two friends said as they bowed to each other.

"Sakura has told me about you, Otonashi-san," Miyuki-san said. "We may not have had many opportunities to meet until now, but I am pleased that the chance has come at last."

"So am I, President," Miyuki-san said.

"I see," Shizune-san said. "By the way, Otonashi-san, you do not have to call me by my title outside the school. For now, Yagami-san is perfectly polite."

"Of course, Yagami-san," Miyuki-san said.

As pleased as I was that Shizune-san and Miyuki-san were getting along with each other, as they did with virtually everyone, they did seem a bit formal with each other. By comparison, Shizune-san had asked to call me by my first name, and said I could do the same, saying "-san" was optional as far as she was concerned. Granted, Shizune-san did insist that we use each other's titles on student council business, but she was happy to speak informally outside of it, something that neither she nor Miyuki-san seemed ready to do with each other outside of school.

I had several friends across the school, but only Yu-kun, Kenji-kun, Kaoru-kun and Hitomi-san had spent a significant amount of time around one another as a united group. When that group had fragmented and drifted apart, I, lacking the confidence that Yu-kun possessed, was not able to keep it together, and spent more time around my other friends. Evidently Yu-kun had something I did not, possibly some sort of charisma that attracted people to him. The only other person who had that quality was Shizune-san, and apart from me, she kept things largely professional with her fellow student council members.

I was grateful that Yu-kun was glad to see me again, and after a bit of thought, I started to understand why. The people close to me are not interchangeable even if the nature of their relationship to us is similar, and each of my close friends has a unique significance. For example, Shizune-san was my study partner, as well as the person who got me into student council, while Miyuki-san, who wasn't nearly as studious or ambitious, was fun to be around, and Yu-kun, as the first person who actively reached out to me, helped give me the confidence to improve myself and reach out to others. I knew that seeing any of those people disappear from my life would be sad, and that while I could find new ones, none would be able to replace those who had faded away.

* * *

After lunch together at the Chinese place, during which we mainly talked about school, the three of us walked by some of the clothes stores.

"So, Yagami-san, are you at all interested in shopping for clothes?" Miyuki-san said. "Sakura doesn't do it all that often, so I mainly have to do it by myself or with my other friends."

"Unfortunately, no, Otonashi-san," Shizune-san said. "Rather than shopping for clothes based on what is fashionable, I tend to only buy clothes so I have enough to wear. If Sakura is also interested, I suppose I could accompany you, though."

Miyuki-san sighed. If she'd known Shizune-san as well as I did, she'd have expected this answer. Rather than preempt her, I decided to let her ask her question, and learn from the answer, since I hoped it would let them get to know each other a little better.

"Your loss," Miyuki-san said. "I suppose the two of you already know, but you won't have to wear uniforms after this year, so it doesn't make sense to limit yourself too much as ar as clothing goes."

"I'm well aware," Shizune-san said. "I can see the appeal of having the freedom to dress yourself, although for me, the freedom I most appreciate is not having to think about the small matters."

It was all too easy to understand what Shizune-san was referring to. When I looked into business attire, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by all the various factors to consider when making an outfit, both for each item of clothing individually and all of them together, as well as my nails and makeup (which made me glad that the latter was against school regulations).

"So the two of you are looking ahead to the future," I said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Miyuki-san said. "A little bit of thought and planning- relatively speaking- and _a lot_ of study goes a long way in ensuring your success later."

"I know," I said, "but even so, aren't you at all interested in making the most of your time here?"

Shizune-san nodded.

"I am, Sakura," Shizune-san said. "Giving my all to the job is what I owe to this school, and does help my success later on. On a personal level, it costs me nothing to also enjoy what I'm doing. As Otonashi-san said, it is important to consider your future, but not at the expense of forgetting the present."

Miyuki-san shrugged, evidently not willing or able to contest Shizune-san's points.

"What brought this on, anyway?" Miyuki-san said.

"Some of my friends are looking ahead, like you said," I said. "However, some seem to be giving _a lot_ of thought and planning to it, and, well... _a whole lot_ of preparation."

"I don't see the problem," Miyuki-san said. Whenever she was called on in class and couldn't give an answer, she simply said so bluntly yet honestly, a response she said minimized the humiliation involved. Since I couldn't quite muster the confidence to admit that so easily, I found Shizune-san's study tips more helpful in knowing the material well enough to answer, and even then, I sometimes got nervous.

"Well, it's not so much with them by themselves," I said. "One of my other friends recently came back from a year away, hoping that the two of us and our three other friends could pick up where we left off. He'd learned a lot in the year he spent away, including living life to the fullest and making every day count- and I wonder if he's motivated by regret over simply passively going wherever his life took him all these years."

"It's not like your friend had a choice, right?" Miyuki-san said.

"Not at all," I said. "The problem, in a nutshell, is that our other friends aren't quite so interested in getting back together, and he's trying not to take it personally. He knows that it's not like we were frozen in time this past year, but hoped that this didn't happen."

Shizune-san and Miyuki-san looked at each other.

"Ok, I think I get it now," Miyuki-san said. "I kind of get where your friend's coming from, but all the same, people do have to think about their own futures, and friends do eventually drift apart. I haven't seen nearly as much of you this year, after all, and who knows where the two of us and Yagami-san will be this time next year?"

I nodded. By all accounts, Yu-kun was hard at work studying for exams in the evenings. He seemed more confident in himself after reaching the top of the class at Yasogami, but in spite of that, he knew that he had a great deal of hard work.

"Fair enough, Miyuki-san," I said. "But what do you mean, 'kind of'?"

"I dunno," Miyuki-san said. "I suppose it's a bit difficult to know exactly what your friends are thinking, isn't it?"

"I agree with Otonashi-san," Shizune-san said. "For one, it's difficult to understand the value you and your friends place on your friendships on anything more than an intellectual level without actually knowing them. Still, I could hazard a guess that perhaps your other friends are not entirely happy about these current developments."

"You could be right, Shizune-san," I said, "or at least, I'd like to think that you are. They're at the point at which they're making sacrifices, but have yet to see anything from them. It's a bit like the time between when you put your money into a vending machine and when you get your snack or drink, only the amount you have to invest, the time you have to wait and the payoff you hope to gain are immeasurably larger."

"I see," Shizune-san said. "In that case, Sakura, if Otonashi-san has advice warning your friend about being too invested in friendships that may break apart, let me share a warning with your other friends about becoming too invested in their future plans. Life does not always go as you envision, but if you're flexible and lucky enough, that may not be a bad thing."

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar teenage boy approaching. He was not Yu-kun, Kenji-kun, Kaoru-kun or any of my male colleagues on the student council, but someone else. He was, paradoxically enough, both someone I had more recently met and someone I wanted to consign to my memory.

"Hey, Miyuki-san, I actually changed my mind," I said, "I _do_ want to go shopping after all. Let's go."

Without waiting for my friends' reply, I darted into the store at a quick yet inconspicuous walk.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Shizune-san said. "That was fairly sudden."

"Yeah," I said. "I saw someone I recognized, yet didn't want to see again. I"d rather not go into details."

That someone was an ex-boyfriend, if you could call it that. He'd transferred near the end of last June, back when the reality of Yu-kun being gone had sunk in, and when my dieting and exercise had started to pay off. He'd seemed like an attractive and intelligent person, qualities that I'd also seen in Yu-kun. I started becoming interested in him, I was pleasantly surprised when he confessed to me near the start of summer vacation. Caught up in all this, and overjoyed that someone else noticed and fell in love with me, I ignored the warning voices in my head that nothing good would come of rushing into things.

We went out for about two months, although we only were openly dating for one before we had to keep our relationship clandestine at school. In hindsight, though, I suspected that he was avoiding me, and it became clear after he told me that it would be better that we didn't see each other any longer. I'd heard from one of his friends that someone on the disciplinary committee found out that he had a boyfriend, and told him that if he quietly broke up with me, he wouldn't be punished, but I couldn't confirm it, since the friend didn't know that _I_ was his girlfriend.

The breakup was awkward, but there was no real animosity on his part or mine. While I wasn't sure what to think of what his friend had said, I saw a certain kernel of truth in it. The truth was that he didn't value me enough to get into trouble on my account, and I could say the same about my own feelings about him. Throughout our relationship, I'd felt a feeling of discontent, a bit like a child looking out the classroom window on a spring day and wishing to play outside, but it had taken me a long time to understand that.

Still, while I had come to terms with our relationship and its ending, I didn't feel comfortable talking about it, but not because I didn't trust my friends. Shizune-san, despite being president, opposed the school's ban on student relationships, but given her limited authority, she could do nothing about it. As such, I would rather not force her to protect one of her friends, and rather not admit to this. Most of all, though, I wanted to think of the part of myself who was foolish enough to start a relationship on a whim as a thing of the past, the same way I did of the person I was before I met Yu-kun.

Going shopping with them did, however, have the side effect of distracting them from my near-encounter with my ex, and I was glad for that. Even Shizune-san seemed to be enjoying herself a little, so I couldn't help but do the same, forgetting my past regrets and future worries as I spent time with two of my friends and bought a few pairs of pants in the process.

* * *

 _Evening_

As I took the bus ride back home, I thought about what my friends had told me.

Shizune-san's point spoke to what had happened in my own life. Two years ago, I could hardly imagine myself having good grades, friends and self-confidence, in large part because I lacked the latter back then. High school was almost over, but I was glad it had not ended yet, for I still had things I hoped to do. The most important of them all was one in which I did not necessarily expect to succeed, although I dearly hoped I would, but I knew I would forgive myself if I never tried.

As for the future, Miyuki-san's point was difficult to deny, as much as I wanted to do so, and perhaps Yu-kun wanted to do so even more, since he had left friends behind in Inaba, just like all the other places he had lived. He could make new ones, as could I, but each of the ones he'd left behind had a unique significance to him, just like he and all my other friends had to me. Even if our lives took us separate directions, I would never forget Yu-kun or the influence he'd had on me, and hoped that I would be able to express that to him.

* * *

 _Saturday, May 5, 2012, Evening, Kenji's POV_

My tutor, Yuuki Miyazaki, came over in the evening, after dinner, and after greeting my parents, she and I went up to my room together.

As usual, she wore a relatively casual but still nice outfit, and this time, it was a white turtleneck sweater and knee-length blue skirt. My parents had gone over a lot of things when they gave her a job interview- her schedule, what they expected of her, and so forth- but the dress code wasn't one of them. She'd worn a suit during her first meeting with them, evidently to make a good first impression, but had switched to more casual attire when she started showing up to work.

"Thank you very much for coming over on your holiday, Sensei," I said.

"I should be thanking you and your folks, Kenji-kun," my tutor said. "Without opportunities to work and earn money like this one, I might have to take a permanent vacation from higher education."

I nodded. It would be dishonest for someone in her situation to claim that she helped me without expecting to get something out of it. That said, though, while many sought money in order to enjoy the finer things in life, for Miyazaki-sensei, it was essentially a matter of survival.

"I know," I said. "Only one year to go for you before you graduate, right?"

"That's right," my tutor said in the same tone that most people use to say "Thank God." I'd heard college is relatively easy, but my tutor often telling me about how much she worried about whether she could afford to stay there seemed to put the lie to that idea.

"And then what?" I said. "Will you necessarily be set from there on out?"

My tutor shrugged.

"I don't know," my tutor said. "I certainly hope so, but you can't predict the future. What I've been teaching you is material that I learned a few years ago, and you're asking me about something I haven't gone through yet."

"What about your senpais?" I said. "Don't their experiences give you some idea what you might expect?"

"They give me a general idea," my tutor said noncommittally. "Some got lucky, others didn't, and I've lost touch with the rest. They had a wide variety of career aspirations and skills, so it's hard to get anything conclusive."

"I was afraid you'd say that," I said. "My parents and I want the outcome with the surest possible chance of success for me."

My tutor sighed. It was obviously disappointing that I hadn't taken her answer well, and I suspected that she knew she'd have to give another such answer.

"That, unfortunately, is something I can't provide, Kenji-kun," my tutor said. "If I could teach you how to do that that, my lessons would probably be worth a lot more money than I'm getting, possibly enough that I wouldn't need to bother with college."

I couldn't help but chuckle, and my tutor smiled warmly in response.

"That said, I do sympathize with you," my tutor said. "The idea of graduating after so much time and money into my education, and not even getting a good job in exchange, is a sobering one. Sobering or not, though, it's also one that I can't look away from."

My tutor paused to think, evidently realizing that telling me to come to terms with failure would do little good, and was not what I wanted.

"I suppose the only thing I can tell you is to put your best efforts into it," my tutor said. "That won't guarantee success, but even if you fail, you'll have done all you could."

With that in mind, we got on to the lesson, which was a means to an end for both our goals at the moment.

* * *

After my tutor left, I talked with my parents.

"So, Mom," I said, "you know that Sensei's quitting after she graduates, right?"

Mom nodded.

"Yes, your father and I know," Mom said. "Fortuitously enough, in a best-case scenario, Miyazaki-san will have graduated and gone on to the next step in her life while you proceed to university."

"I know, but what about after that?" I said.

"Keeping your grades up will be up to you, of course," Mom said. "Your father and I were introduced to Miyazaki-san through a friend of ours, but while you and she will likely be far apart from one another next year, we could help you get other kinds of help."

"That's not what I meant," I said. "Sensei's an intelligent person and has been trying hard at school all these years, but is her success in life truly guaranteed? She didn't think so, and that makes me wonder about myself."

"Well, of course it isn't," Dad said, "since you have to work hard in order to accomplish anything meaningful. That said, a bit of extra effort now goes a long way in the future. Your mother and I didn't make that extra effort, so we don't want you to make our mistakes."

I nodded. My parents had not proven that all this studying would pay off, but they had gone to show that if I didn't try hard, I wouldn't be able to succeed.

"Just keep one thing in mind, Kenji," Mom said. "You can always do better, and your father and I believe you have it in you."

I smiled. Hearing that was all I needed to press on when it seemed as though I couldn't go on any further. It was comforting to believe that I had talent and untapped potential, and I owed it to myself and those who believed in me to make the most of it.

* * *

I went upstairs and got to work on some of the extra assignments I'd been given, which were math questions from previous entrance exams, but my mind began to wander. When I realized I'd taken far longer on one complex problem than was advisable, I decided to take a break.

Dad had once given me a simple yet eloquent argument in favor of studying hard- that the harder I tried, the higher I'd soar, and I owed it to myself to see how far I could get in life. I realized that those heights would be much higher than many of my friends could hope to attain. Sakura and Yu had improved significantly over the previous year, but they didn't seem to be in my league yet. As for Hitomi and Kaoru, while it was true that they were somewhat lacking in terms of talent, the more relevant fact was that they'd essentially given up on anything more ambitious than passing.

Still, even Hitomi and Kaoru had plans of their own. Hitomi's family had a somewhat backward view of women's rights, which they'd drilled into her head from a young age, but by going along with what her family had in mind, Hitomi would enjoy a standard of living beyond what most could dream of. The chances of Kaoru becoming a pro basketball player were slim, to put it mildly, but every single pro player started off not knowing whether they'd go the distance. That said, I did wish that the two of them would try a bit harder at school, so they'd have a Plan B.

Of course, we were all walking separate paths to the future, and they were going places I couldn't follow, even if I wanted to. Perhaps I might have become a decent athlete if I'd spent all my study time practicing, but I would always be a commoner or something of the sort in the eyes of people like Hitomi's family. Sakura and Yu could potentially make it into the schools at the top of my list, but I realized the odds were slim, especially since my tutor had said goodbye to most of her high school friends when going off to college. I took no pleasure in my impending parting from my friends, but saw it as a fact of life.

I'd always thought of high school as just another stop on the journey of life, a bit like the station where my parents and I switched trains while going to visit my grandparents in another prefecture, and while I valued my friendships, I saw them as temporary. I saw that part of myself in Yu back when we became friends, so I was a bit surprised by how he'd changed during his time in Inaba. I didn't think he was wrong to think the way he did- in fact, I was touched that he still remembered us- but since I hadn't yet experienced anything similar, it was hard for me to think that way myself.

As a sudden burst of inspiration came over me, and I realized I'd forgotten a key portion of the problem, I took another look at it and solved it in no time at all. There were times when I wondered why I was trying so hard and sacrificing so much for academics, but when I was able to excel in school or put what I learned to good use, that doubt disappeared.

* * *

 _Sunday, April 29, 2012, Morning, Kaoru's POV  
_

I went for a run with my teammates in a park that was out of the city. Since it was not an official team training trip, we had to arrange for our own transportation, but even so, all of the regulars and a few others showed up, taking the first buses over in the morning.

A sense of camaraderie was not only a positive, but also something we needed as a team. We had to naturally trust each other to play like a well-oiled machine on the court. We hadn't talked all that much beforehand, though, but we felt like we had a good degree of trust now.

Of course, we also had to put our loyalty to the team before our friendships with each other as individuals, since not only was it selfish to give your desires more weight than the team's needs, but it was also just as bad to do the same for your friends.

The thought was a bit chilling to me. Not only am I out if I'm of no use to the team, but if that happens, my friends most likely won't help me unless they think it's for the team's best interests.

By comparison, my friends had no such standards. One possible reason was because they wouldn't be able to meet those of my team- the girls aside, Kenji was never much of an athlete, while Yu sounded like he was above average at best.

As we finished the run, I realized that for all my effort, I'd only been keeping up with my teammates. They'd been making sacrifices of their own, like I had, and I would have to continue to do so in order to do my best alongside them. If nothing else, that always inspired me to try harder.

* * *

 _Daytime_

On the bus back, I sat with one of my teammates- a guy called Takehiro Sakuraba, who was the only one who lived near the bus stop at my apartment complex. We talked about all things basketball related, from our training, to the games on TV. When the conversation turned to the high school where one of the guys' cousin had started going this spring, I took the opportunity to ask a question about something other than the sport or our training.

"Say, Sakuraba, have you or anyone else here ever heard of a team from Yasogami High?" I said.

"I dunno," Sakuraba said. "Where is their school, again?"

"A small town named Inaba," I said. "One of my old friends spent last year there and played for that team."

"Still doesn't ring a bell," Sakuraba said. "If it's from a small town out in the sticks, the team's probably nothing special, so we don't bother challenging them to a game."

Sakuraba sounded a bit arrogant, but he did have a point. We mainly only played in schools in the surrounding region, and mainly only those that presented a challenge to us.

"Well, my friend spoke somewhat fondly about it," I said. "He said it was fun, he'd made some friends there, and even if they had only one game against another school- which they narrowly lost- he enjoyed himself."

"That's nice," Sakuraba said. "Just remember, Asahina- we're in it to win, and if you're not, we don't need you."

I nodded, but Sakuraba's words stung. I was reminded about how I'd been pretty rude to other people until middle school, when I met someone whose personality was like mine. When the shock of that guy coldly brushing me off faded, it was replaced by the even bigger shock of realizing that he sounded just like me, which was how I sounded to other people. When I looked down on Yu's old team, I must have seemed pretty full of myself.

Of course, even if Sakuraba was telling a harsh truth, it was still a truth. This path was a hard and demanding one, but it was also the only one I could walk, and more importantly, one I'd chosen for myself. Just like Kenji had to study his ass off to get into a good school, and Hitomi had to do what her parents told her in order to get married, I had to train in order to become a better player.

On the other hand, there were some things you couldn't do without talent, a bit like how a fish can't will itself to walk on land and breathe air. After years of taking my studies almost as far as Kenji did, I realized I wasn't any good at school, and would settle for passing, the same way Kenji did in gym class.

I suppose I had a bit of a kindred spirit in Hitomi, who didn't seem all that ambitious as far as academics went, even if she seemed to be in no hurry to graduate. On the other hand, Sakura and Yu surprised me by how much they'd improved, even if their grades, at their worst, had been much higher than mine at my best.

Perhaps, more than anything, I realized the future wasn't set in stone. That thought was hopeful and scary, but it was mainly scary, since things were finally starting to go the way I wanted them to, and the last thing I wanted was for my good luck to run out. Still, I had a recourse for that- work my ass off and prove that I was the most valuable asset the team had. Sakuraba had given me a warning not to get complacent and lose my spot, but it was also what I needed to hear to keep it.

Still, even if I had a solution, I didn't know whether it would work, or where I or the others would be when March came and we graduated.

* * *

 _Thursday, May 3, 2012, Morning, Hitomi's POV_

I woke up and changed into a kimono before coming down to breakfast. In a sense, it felt similar to my school uniform- a nice-looking but expensive and somewhat uncomfortable garment that I wore day in and day out with hardly any variance.

In a sense, though, I actually liked the uniform. It gave me a sense of belonging to the school, and also essentially signified that while I was there, I was a student before anything else. The dress code and some of the other rules require you to leave some of your individuality at the gates to the school- or better said, when you step out of the door of your home dressed in your uniform and carrying your school supplies- but at the same time, it allows you to be momentarily free of whatever familial baggage you have. You are also responsible for your own actions, and while the school might call parents in the case of misbehaving children, I never got into any serious trouble, since obedience was the first and foremost thing my parents taught me.

When I was in school, I also learned about many people who followed their orders but were still held accountable for their actions, and also many people who defied the law or their superiors and made great sacrifices to make a stand for their beliefs. In light of those stories, Nishizawa-kun's argument that inaction was, in and of itself, a choice was troubling, as was the accompanying realization that I could be considered someone who turned her back on her own friends and cast aside her own freedom and happiness just because her parents told her to do so.

Of course, I did have to wonder whether my friends would necessarily stay with me as time went on, after Yu-kun left for Inaba, Asahina-kun got more involved with the basketball team, Nishizawa-kun started studying more, and even Sakura-san, while close to me, started making other friends. On the rare occasions I could meet with them and talk with them, they seemed happy and determined to reach their goals, and as time went on, I tried to convince myself that as long as I knew that, I could part ways with them, content that they would achieve their goals and find happiness in their own lives. At the very least, they, unlike I, had goals that they had chosen for themselves.

However, the more time I spent with Yu-kun and the rest of my old friends, the harder it became to say goodbye to them, and I realized this was because I was starting to remember the many reasons why it was hard, from eating lunch together to chatting on the way home, all things I would have to give up forever. Of course, while it was harder to say goodbye, none of the alternatives to my current course of action seemed any more feasible.

* * *

 _Daytime_

I spent most of the day with Mother, who watched over me as I practiced with the chores that we wouldn't leave for the servants. I had to wonder how different I was from them, since the maids' duties cleaning were one of the few trades my mother thought were suitable for women, and I would essentially be as subservient to my husband as they were. I had never obtained a satisfactory answer to that question, but I had largely accepted that it was just how things were, until a nagging voice emerged in my mind, questioning whether the status quo was, in fact, good.

"How are you faring at school?" Mother said when we stopped for a moment. "It is perhaps too much to ask you to excel, but passing your classes should be within even your abilities."

I winced upon hearing Mother's harsh assessment of my subpar grades, but through my experiences, I'd found them a reasonable assessment. I had to wonder whether it was a case of the chicken and the egg, though.

"I am, Mother," I said.

"And what of your friends?" Mother said. "Are you prepared to say goodbye to them?"

"Yes, Mother," I said. "They all have their own ambitions, and are working had to achieve them."

"Including the Takahashi girl?" Mother said. "I suppose she and the other girls have something you lack, whether it be just enough talent to foster a misplaced sense of self-confidence, or at least the belief that they have it, but that's no reason for you to follow their path, since they have no comprehension of ours."

For as long as I've remembered, I'd been told to think of those different from my family as inferior, and to think of myself as having little value except as a housewife. I wondered if I was supposed to look down on the friends I made in school, but all this had the opposite effect- I was grateful for those who befriended me in spite of the fact that I was good at very little except doing as I was told. Of course, I was also grateful to my parents and the rest of the family for supporting me, and giving me everything I had, so I would continue to obey them and make sacrifices for them, just like they wanted.

"Remember, Hitomi, your upcoming marriage is not only important, but it's also the only thing you can do for our family."

"I suppose," I said, "although it is fairly difficult for me to understand the various politics involved in all this."

Mother frowned at me.

"That's because understanding things has never been your forte," Mother said, "but thankfully, you've proved that is not necessary for obedience."

Mother had a point. I'd accepted what Mother had said without question. I'd never been particularly good at sports or my studies. In spite of that, my friends saw value in me apart from being a child of a distinguished family. At various points, they'd said I was a good listener, fun to be around, a kind person, and many other things I hadn't necessarily thought about myself.

Unfortunately, the things they valued were not the sort of things that were necessarily valuable to my intended's family or potential employers. From a pragmatic point, the safest position was to simply go along with my family. From a more idealistic point of view, doing so disturbed me, as essentially, from the day my mother first breast-fed me to the day my children and remaining family gather around my deathbed to bid me farewell, I would essentially be allowing others to live my life. Asking my parents about it would not give many answers, since happiness was a value that had no real weight in their decisions.

The only thought that was of much comfort- but also was quite frightening- was that none of my friends or I knew where our lives- much less those of the others- would take us in a year's time. Perhaps by then I would be able to make a choice I could live with, or have one chosen for me.

* * *

In the afternoon, I met with Keiichiro Hanabishi, the man I was to marry. His family ran an automobile company, and was somewhat higher-status than mine, to the point at which I was expected to show him a degree of respect that was not unlike what the servants showed me. My father had made it clear that it had taken a great deal of negotiation to arrange for me to marry the family head's eldest son, and it was imperative that I not do anything that might cause the Hanabishis to reconsider, as they had with their previous arrangement.

Keiichiro-sama wore a suit to the meeting. He had graduated from university this past spring, and had started working for his parents' company.

"Good afternoon, Hitomi-san," Keiichiro said. "Have you been well?"

"Yes, Keiichiro-sama," I said. "I hope the same has been true for you."

We talked about our lives for a little while, but very little of any meaning was said in the process. Now that I had begun seeing my friends more regularly, I realized that, by comparison, we were somewhat more open and honest with each other, and thus able to speak more freely. Yu-kun evidently believed we were not nearly as close as his friends from Inaba were, and he was most likely correct about that, but the five of us were worlds beyond Keiichiro-sama and I in terms of familiarity.

There was hardly anything romantic about these meetings, which was hardly surprising, considering it was almost a political match more than anything else. That said, I was a bit surprised when some of the romance novels I read portrayed arranged marriages as an obstacle to true love- the heroine might love someone outside her social class, but would be arranged to marry someone else. It was a bit of a surprise to see how many people thought of this as archaic and backward.

"To tell you the truth, my family is slightly anxious," Keiichiro-sama said, after a little while. "While we do have our agreement, they would like to see us get married, rather than waiting for you to graduate, even if they did make allowances."

"I am sorry, Keiichiro-sama," I said. "I am merely obeying my parents' orders."

Keiichiro-sama and his parents were well aware of my parents insisting that I complete my high school education, even if they expected little of me. The Hanabishis had reluctantly

"I understand," Keiichiro said. "By passing along this message, I am obeying my family, as well."

I was fully aware of this, but every time he reminded me of it, it took on a bit of extra significance. Since I knew that his family would likely hear anything I said to him, there were many things I could not say, and I had to be mindful of what I could say. For better or worse, though, since Keiichiro-sama was well aware of this, I suspected that he could read between the lines and know the difference between what I wanted to say and what I said.

"That said, Hitomi-san," Keiichiro-sama said, "you actually want to continue attending school, do you not?"

I froze in shock and paled. The truth was that my answer was yes, but that was hardly the answer his family wanted to hear, and he might end up relaying it to them. Unfortunately, the alternative did not appear to be preferable, as I was never very good at lying. As such, I remained silent, and for a moment, thought of how Nishizawa-kun said that choosing to do nothing was, in and of itself, a choice.

"Forgive me," Keiichiro-sama said. "I suppose that question may have been overly personal. That said, I had a good time when I was at school and hope you can enjoy it while you can."

"I will," I said, but even so, I wondered if I had said too much, and implicitly admitted I would rather be at school. Thankfully, Keiichiro-sama merely smiled and changed the subject to something relatively comfortable.

Keiichiro-sama was a kind person, but I had to wonder how much that would count in a marriage in which I was not his equal, and both of us were subservient to forces outside our control. If the worst happened and I fell out of favor with my family, the most I could trust him to do was obey his family and shun me. Without my family, I would have no value to him, a bit like a gift card to a store that had gone out of business. He seemed to care for me, but his loyalty to his family came first. It was a depressing thought, but since I was only marrying him because our parents insisted on it, I had no right or desire to criticize him for that.

In fact, I could not name any others I could truly depend on, to say nothing of whether it would be right to burden them. Tsukimura-san and the other servants worked for my family, not me, so any disloyalty could potentially cost them their jobs. I was not worth such a risk on their part, and I was certain they felt the same way. As for my friends from school, while I did not doubt that they did not put any stock in my family, I could not say with absolute certainty that they would or could help me if I was cast out.

For now, I would go along with the safe path and follow my parents' expectations, hoping to someday come to terms with it and learn to love Keiichiro-sama. The one thing I could not do, though, was forget my time in high school or the friends I had made there, even if they went their separate ways and ended up forgetting me. Perhaps that memory would cause me pain and cause my resolve to waver, but those days were some of the happiest in my life, so I could never pretend that they had not happened.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews.

This chapter is the first to show Yu's old friends' POVs, including their personal doubts and secrets, as well as some people they know that Yu has heard about now or may hear about later, even if he may not necessarily meet them.

One underlying theme of this chapter is that Kaoru, Kenji and Hitomi _have_ taken Yu's words and efforts at reaching out to them to heart, but are also weighing that against their own personal doubts and concerns for the future.

Kenji and Kaoru are foils to each other, in a sense. They seem quite different from each other at first glance (honor student and athlete, respectively), but they have more in common than they think (investing a large portion of their lives to their pursuit, to the point at which they become afraid of it not panning out), albeit for different reasons (for Kenji, it's a means to an end, while for Kaoru it's the end itself). Yet another point of contrast, though, is that while Kaoru believes natural talent plays a role in determining what you're good at, Keni believes in hard work.

Incidentally, I heard that one reasons why so many anime that are set in school have a protagonist in the second year is that the first-years are still getting accustomed to the school, while the third-years have exams, so I decided to reference that.

Now, here's the stats for Yu's old friends from Minagi.

 **Sakura**

Knowledge: 4, quickly approaching 5

Expression: 3 (She's opened up somewhat, but occasionally finds it difficult to talk with those she doesn't know well)

Understanding: 5 (A kindhearted and understanding girl)

Courage: 2 (She finds it difficult to openly discuss difficult subjects, as you'll see in an upcoming chapter)

Diligence: 4, close to 5.

 **Hitomi**

Knowledge: 2 (A fairly mediocre student)

Expression: 3

Understanding: 3 (She tries to be nice, but doesn't always have the social experience to understand others well)

Courage: 1 (Having fairly low self-esteem and being unable to disobey her family doesn't help here)

Diligence: 3 (She's not exactly lazy, but doesn't have the initiative to go through with anything unless ordered to do so)

 **Kaoru**

Knowledge: 1 (The weakest in terms of academics)

Expression: 2

Understanding: 3

Courage: 4

Diligence: 5 (He's determined when he sets his mind to something, and does study hard, even if he's given up on becoming a good student)

 **Kenji**

Knowledge: 5 (One of the best students in the school)

Understanding: 3

Expression: 3

Courage: 3

Diligence: 5 (He got where he is by studying hard, after all).


	19. Put to the Test

**Chapter 19: Put to the Test  
**

 _Monday, May 7, 2012, Yu's POV_

On the way to school on my first day back, I encountered Kaoru while he was waiting to cross the street.

"Hi, Kaoru," I said.

"Welcome back, Yu," Kaoru said. "I heard from Sakura that you went to Inaba over the break."

"Yeah," I said, "to visit my uncle, my seven-year-old cousin and some of my friends."

"Sounds nice," Kaoru said. "What kind of people are they?"

"They're an interesting bunch," I said. "Their personalities are all over the place, from a tough guy who likes arts and crafts to an aspiring girl detective, but they get along well. We're honest with each other even when the truth hurts, do silly stuff together, and get along well. I honestly missed that sort of thing."

Kaoru sighed and looked uncomfortable for a moment, causing me to briefly wonder whether I shouldn't have said that. I soon realized that while he seemingly regretted distancing himself from the rest of us, it wasn't because of that remark.

"To be honest, Yu, I'm actually a bit jealous," Kaoru said. "You seem like you've made more than a few unconditional friendships in the space of about a year."

"I know the feeling," I said. "I've actually come to realize that the five of us weren't all that close before, since we got along but only on a somewhat superficial level, but that doesn't mean it has to stay that way. I've been thinking of ways we could deepen our friendship, and among them is you coming to lunch, if you're interested."

"That's true," Kaoru said, "but instead of you guys, I was thinking about the team. We're a tight-knit group, but only so long as all of us do well. If one of us doesn't meet expectations, he's cast out and the team goes on without him."

Kaoru's comment gave me a bit to think about. The Investigation Team had a mission more important than winning high school basketball games, so all of us had to be on the ball at all times, or lives would be lost- and not just ours. Still, apart from the fact that we- myself, chosen by Izanami, and my seven friends, who faced their Shadows- were the only ones able to fight these enemies, I didn't feel as though any members of the group weren't pulling their weight. Some of the newcomers needed a little while to get up to speed, but once they did, they fought just as well as everyone else. We had a team that worked well both individually and as a group, without us having to push people harder or leave others behind, and I wondered whether it was because, unlike Kaoru's team, we _couldn't_ afford to do that.

"I kind of got that impression from what you said when we met on my first day back," I said, "although I noticed you seemed a lot more confident back then. Are you afraid you or one of your close friends will be cut?"

Kaoru let off an awkward snicker after hearing the "close friends" part but shook his head.

"It's not that," Kaoru said, "although midterms are coming up and if I don't do at least decently well, I'm in trouble with the team. I trust the guys to have my back on my court, but what happens if the coach or the rest of the team decide I'm no longer useful? Are they going to stick up for me or turn their back on me and buddy up with the new guy until he falls out of favor, too?"

"You tell me," I said. "You should know those guys... at the very least, better than I do."

As I amended my statement, I realized that while it was obvious that Kaoru's teammates were nothing more than people I'd heard about, perhaps not even Kaoru knew them. I always took what I heard about people second-hand with a grain of salt, since those telling me about it often had their biases and gaps in their knowledge, regardless of whether they were aware of either.

"I guess," Kaoru said. "Some of them are people I haven't spoken with much, and a lot of us only really have basketball in common- take that away, and we have no reason to hang out together."

"As opposed to us, who don't even have that commonality?" I said.

Kaoru chuckled.

"Yeah," Kaoru said. "I always found it a bit hard to talk about basketball with you guys when you only listened to be polite, but in hindsight, I realize it's nice to have a group of friends with more than a common interest. I do still hope things work out with the team, so my schedule's still booked solid on practice days, but I'll see you guys at lunch."

I nodded. It would be too much to ask Kaoru to give up basketball, even if it proved to be the right answer in the long run, but I was glad that he was willing to reconnect with his friends while still staying true to his current path.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

Kaoru joined us for lunch today. While the others were just as glad to see him, there was hardly any surprise.

"So what did you all do over Golden Week?" I said.

"Studied, mostly," Kenji said laconically.

"I essentially stayed home," Hitomi said, "doing chores and meeting with my fiance."

"I spent time with some of my friends apart from us, whom I don't always get to see," Sakura said. "It's nice to see Shizune-san outside of our student council work, along with one of my old classmates, Miyuki Otonashi."

"Like I told Yu this morning, I did some training with the guys from my team," Kaoru said.

I paused and furrowed my brow, as Kaoru had done his part in furthering the discussion, but hadn't shared with the rest of us what he'd shared with me. Maybe Kaoru felt a little better after getting all that off his chest, or maybe he wasn't yet ready to confide in the others. Nevertheless, there was no use in pressing him about what I already knew for the benefit of the others.

"What about you, Yu-kun?" Sakura said.

"I returned to Inaba, and saw some friends for the first time in a while," I said. "We hung out at our usual places, caught up and cooked curry for each other one night. We couldn't really do much in the course of the vacation, but it was nice to see them again."

"That's good to hear," Sakura said. "I've started making some other friends, but apart from the five of us, I've never had a real group of friends."

"I know," Hitomi said. "Speaking of which, Asahina-kun, are you certain that your teammates are fine with you eating with us instead of them?"

"They can live with it," Kaoru said. "I never actually spoke with most of them much until this year."

We remained silent a moment, noticing the ambivalent tone in Kaoru's voice.

"Is that not a good thing?" Hitomi said. "It would mean that no one objects to you seeing us."

"I... guess," Kaoru said, "although they probably wouldn't care on a personal level if I stopped showing up period."

The rest of us fell silent for a moment, until Sakura finally spoke.

"I think Hitomi-san has a point," Sakura said, "but as selfish as it sounds, I kind of find it touching that people miss me and want to see me again. So welcome back, Kaoru-kun."

The rest of us followed suit in saying "Welcome back," getting a smile and a "Thanks, guys," out of Kaoru."

This was little more than a first step, since I realized that the "good old days" of us eating together weren't quite as good as I remembered. Still, it felt as though my friends were finally all together again, which was something I'd taken for granted two years ago, but felt like an important accomplishment today.

* * *

 _After School_

Kaoru and I started to leave school together- because this school, like Yasogami, had a mandatory period of no club activities in the week before exams, our schedules were clear as a result of the exams. Sakura had student council work, since her organization, like the disciplinary committee and a few other student organizations vital to student life, did not take time off for exams. As usual, Kenji was studying in the library, and Hitomi went straight home to a family that expected nothing more out of her than passing grades.

"So, Kaoru, your team doesn't practice just before exams, either?" I said.

"Nope," Kaoru said dejectedly. "It's just my luck- of all the times when I need a release from all this pressure, and to do something I know I'm good at, they essentially force me to study."

"Well, that _is_ what you should be doing," I said, "and from another perspective, they're giving you a bit more free time to do it. Why not make the most of it?"

Kaoru sighed.

"This might sound kinda dumb to you," Kaoru said, "but often, when I study, I end up getting intimidated. Looking over all the material again often only reminds me of how tough it is, a bit like looking over a mountain and seeing how far it is to the top. When I do that too much, I get the urge to turn back... too bad I can't do that."

As someone who'd always had good grades before making my way to the top of the class, it had taken me a while to fully understand Kaoru's perspective. I did know, though, that he wasn't the only one who got less mileage out of study than people like Yukiko, Kenji and I did, and that he wasn't the only one tired of the feeling of dread from when a test was announced to just before the grades were posted, or of disappointment in his results.

"It's only intimidating if you think of it that way," I said. "Knowledge is power, and if you keep at it, you'll find the material you're studying- and the act of study itself- becomes more manageable over time.

"Well, that's easy for you to say," Kaoru said. "Getting bad grades year after year caused me to stop expecting too much as far as results go, and after a while, my parents did the same. I suppose they and I both know that people like me don't learn much from poring over a book for hours and hours, since I can't think of any better way."

I couldn't decide how to feel about that. On the one hand, it was hardly good for a child's self-esteem if their parents set expectations beyond what they could reasonably achieve, and I had to acknowledge that Kaoru was hardly honor student material. On the other, academics were important, and perhaps Kaoru's parents were doing him a disservice by not doing more to encourage him, which also potentially eroded his belief in his ability to do better.

Of course, Kaoru hardly needed me to critique how his parents raised him or suggest that he stood little chance of improving himself academically. Rather, he needed something to help him study, and having dealt with honor students and those struggling to pass alike, I had an idea.

"There might be one," I said. "Would you like to study with me and see if we can find one?"

"Sure thing," Kaoru said.

After a brief call to our parents to let them know we were studying together, the two of us went to the school library together. As we entered, we spotted Sakura and the president, and waved to them before letting them get back to their studies, not wanting to bother them or anyone else with a long conversation. We then sat down at a table for two and got our books out of our bags.

The school library was the ideal place to study, not only because it was quiet, but also because, as Kenji put it, it was "boring" enough that there were hardly any distractions from study. The only books in stock were relatively serious, such as textbooks, books that could be used for research projects, and other books that students might find useful, such as about university applications and job searches. As such, there was hardly any chance of Kaoru finding a sports magazine or light novel and getting distracted.

We started with math, which was Kaoru's weakest subject. I spent half of our time on that subject, and most of that half teaching calculus to him, although it was a bit more difficult to explain things to him since I couldn't use visual aids like coins, or explain it to him in sports-related terms. We spent the rest of our time on English, and I did my best to help him understand grammatical rules for a foreign language in spite of the fact that he didn't fully understand their equivalents in his native tongue.

I had to admit that I found the task somewhat daunting, especially compared to Shu, who was a fairly quick study, but realized that pointing it out would do little good in and of itself. Kaoru hardly benefited from people pointing out his weaknesses, but needed someone to help him and believe in him. I knew that while Kaoru had little love or aptitude for studying, he was also passionate, and if doing well on his tests was what he needed to do to keep playing basketball, that was what he would do.

I glanced out the window, and saw the sun setting. At the nearby table, Sakura and the president closed their books, gathered their things, and waved goodbye to us. Kaoru and I then checked our watches.

"Looks like it's time for us to go," Kaoru said, not happy about the study session ending in spite of his dislike of studying. "I did promise my folks I'd be back in time for dinner."

I nodded.

"So did I, and I think we've done everything we can for today," I said, causing Kaoru's expression to fall slightly. "Just keep studying, and keep what I said in mind, and I'm sure you'll do well."

I honestly couldn't say with any real confidence that all that much of the lesson had gotten through, since it was only the first day. That said, it was worth a try, and since Kaoru was reasonably willing to improve, perhaps our study sessions would bear fruit for him in times.

* * *

 _Evening_

In the evening, I texted Yukiko and asked her to call if she had time and wanted to talk, not wanting to interrupt her if she was studying or working. Much to my delight, my cell phone rang within a minute.

"Hello, Yukiko?" I said.

"Hello, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "It's good to hear from you, even if it's barely been a day since you left."

"Well, exams are coming up in both of our schools, and I have a question," I said. "Do you have any tips on tutoring others?"

"I'm not sure," Yukiko said. "I've always helped Chie with her homework, and I've started helping Yosuke-kun, Kanji-kun and Rise-chan, too. I explain difficult to understand concepts, share some mnemonic devices, and a few other tricks, but I'm not sure how much that helps."

"I see," I said.

"Besides, didn't you help tutor Shu-kun last year?" Yukiko said. "I only saw him for his birthday last October, so I don't know him that well, but he seemed to respect you quite a bit, and grateful that you were there in what seemed to be a hard time for him."

I paused a moment, but remembered that I had never told Yukiko. Many of my friends outside of the Investigation Team told me various things that they implicitly expected me to keep secret- traumatic memories, regrets and embarrassments, and things they never had the courage to say to certain people, among others. As such, I hesitated before telling Yukiko this, but felt that she, someone who had been there for Shu at a difficult time in his life, deserved to know _why_ that time was difficult for him.

"Ah, right, I never told you why he seemed so depressed back then," I said. "To tell you the truth, Shu got caught cheating on a test a few days before that."

Yukiko gasped into the phone.

"Really?" Yukiko said. "I thought he looked troubled, but I had no idea that it was that bad."

"I know," I said. "I was just as shocked when I'd heard that back then. I thought I'd done a good job teaching him the material by his high standards, but I hadn't been able to do anything about the anxiety that was growing within him, and his fear that his mother wouldn't love him if he couldn't make her proud."

At the time, I'd given him a lecture, asking him if he really thought that he couldn't do well enough by himself and that I couldn't help him, when his mother believed in both of us. Not only did that give him the lesson he'd needed to learn, but he actually felt a little better hearing someone tell him he'd done something wrong while still believing in him.

Of course, Shu was luckier than Kaoru in one regard. While his mother was understandably angry with him for cheating, to the point of overreacting, he learned as a result of his experience that she loved him even if he wasn't the best. By comparison, Kaoru's team did not feel the same way, and had given me every reason to think that the opposite was true.

After a brief pause, Yukiko sighed and then spoke.

"I couldn't have done any better," Yukiko said. "Chie has always gotten intimidated by tests, and Shu-kun is far better than she was at his age. Still, she's a good and honest person who wouldn't even consider cheating, so I don't have to worry about that."

"So is Kaoru," I said. "He considers cheating in school and sports unforgivable, and would rather accept a failure through honest means than a success he didn't earn himself. Unfortunately, while the team has a zero-tolerance policy on academic dishonesty, they don't see an 'honest' failure as good enough. If you cheat, you're off the team for good, but if your grades aren't up to standards, you'll be benched until you meet them."

"I see," Yukiko said. "I suppose all you can do is help your friend for now and hope he meets expectations."

"I know," I said. "That's essentially all either of us can do at the moment."

We went silent for a few moments. It was always difficult to continue the conversation when the solution proposed was one I was doing already.

"If I may ask, though," Yukiko said, "how did things turn out for Shu-kun?"

"He got suspended," I said, "and now no longer has to worry about being #1 anymore, since he worked things out with his mother. He canceled the tutoring and chose to play baseball. He even made friends with the transfer student from the city who used to be his rival."

Yukiko chuckled.

"The former head of the class..." Yukiko said, barely stifling her laughter, "getting along with the transfer student from the city who dethrones her... I mean, him. Where- heehee- have I heard that- haha- before?"

"I know," I said with a soft chuckle. It was touching that when I reached the top of the class among the second-years at Yasogami, Yukiko seemed more happy for me than upset at being unseated. As remote as the possibility seemed, I believed it would be nice if we could both become valedictorians of our respective schools, since it would help us get into the universities of our choice.

"In all seriousness, though," Yukiko said after calming down, "you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink. It's ultimately up to the people you tutor to study hard on their own- I'm happy to say that Chie's been doing that more often lately- and more importantly, to find the answers they need for their tests in school, and their other 'tests' in life."

I agreed. Kaoru was a strong person at heart, so I believed in his ability to rise to challenges and recover from failure, even though I hoped that he wouldn't necessarily have to experience that failure in the first place. If nothing else, I wanted him to understand that people could change and improve on their weaknesses, and if Yukiko could potentially become a good cook by working hard and persevering, perhaps Kaoru could one day become a good student. Believing that anything is possible doesn't necessarily mean anything will happen, but life seems more hopeful when viewed that way, so I hoped Kaoru would come to see things in that perspective, even after so much frustration and disappointment.

If nothing else, though, I could be confident in Yukiko's ability to face those tests. She was a talented individual who worked hard at the endeavors important to her. Many doors were open to her, so I was glad that if she was to inherit the Amagi Inn, it would be because she chose to do so herself. Even if the worst happened and we had no future together, she had a good life ahead of her, so it was up to me to do what I could to blaze my own trail and give help to my friends who needed it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Regarding Hitomi's mother, she's a victim of her circumstances, but she, in turn, perpetuates the cycle by making her daughter believe she has no self-worth, so hating her and pitying her are both valid responses. Of course, while she enthusiastically preaches an ideology in which she is forced to be submissive to the males of the family, she most likely cannot admit, even to herself, how she came to be this way, so that's an answer that her daughter will not likely get out of her.

Now that Yu's back in town, we'll be leading up to a few plot lines that will take place between now and summer vacation, including character development for some of his friends and an upcoming play for the drama club (I'm interested in hearing what plays you think a Japanese school might do, since the play that Yumi _would have_ starred in isn't mentioned). As you've probably noticed, Kaoru will be the first to experience noticeable developments.

Interestingly enough, Shu's birthday seems to depend on when you get to Rank 9 of his social link.


	20. On My Own

**Chapter 20: On My Own  
**

 _Sunday, May 6, 2012, Day Time, Yukiko's POV  
_

Life went back to normal as Yu-kun went back to Minagi. The unfortunate truth was that for a month and a half, Yu's absence had become the norm, and the past few days had been the exception to it. I'd come to understand that truth, but since I still remembered and loved Yu-kun, it was difficult to accept.

Of course, I didn't have much time to dwell on that. I was still a student who spent the majority of her time in class or doing homework. I often had to help out at the family inn, both to fill a short-term need and prepare myself to take over in the distant future. I also had various projects of my own, from spending time with friends to improving my own cooking. The same went for Yu-kun, who, apart from school, worked to reconnect with his old friends and spent some afternoons with his new friends in the drama club. While a year apart from each other seemed like a long time for Yu-kun and for me, it had seemed quite short when I had only a year to learn how to live on my own, so perhaps the two of us spending every day with that same resolve and desire to learn would make the wait more bearable.

* * *

After seeing Yu-kun off, I had cooking lessons with Naoto-kun, and this time, we branched off into something more complex than we usually tried- some chakin sushi. As we started getting the ingredients together, as we always did, I couldn't help but notice something was missing. Most of our food was edible, but it lacked a certain flair that Yu-kun's had, since he not only understood the basics of cooking and following recipes, but also how all the parts worked together, and how to make them work better.

Of course, while this was not the first time I'd had this idea, I'd hesitated to speak out before. It struck me as a bit presumptuous to correct Naoto-kun when _she_ was trying to teach _me_ how to cook, particularly when many of my ideas had not turned out well at all. This time, however, I had evidence for my point, and now, it was only a matter of convincing her to accept it.

"And that's the recipe," Naoto-kun said as she finished her explanation. "Do you have any questions, Yukiko-senpai?"

I nodded.

"Just wondering, Naoto-kun, but do you have any thinned eggs?" I said. "Those may work better than the bamboo leaves."

"Yes, but my recipe says to use bamboo leaves," Naoto-kun said. "Then again, it's always been missing a little something, so it may be worth a try. It's certainly far less 'out there' than your other ideas."

Naoto-kun put away the bamboo leaves and got out the thinned eggs, and we went to work. This time, I was working from what I remembered Yu telling me about the recipe, and while Naoto-kun tried to offer some advice early on, she eventually backed off and silently watched me.

Eventually, it was finished, and Naoto-kun and I both tasted it. From the first bite, I remembered that it was almost like how Yu-kun had made it, and Naoto-kun had apparently reached the same conclusion.

"This is quite good, senpai," Naoto-kun said. "It looks like you were right, after all."

"Thank you, Naoto-kun," I said.

"Out of curiosity, though, where did you get the idea?" Naoto-kun said.

"Yu-kun told me about it when we had this for lunch," I said. "We had a nice conversation about making it, since I liked it a lot. It tasted somewhat better back then though, but maybe that's because he made it."

"I see," Naoto-kun said. "Some of your previous ideas... left much to be desired, but in this case, you incorporated an idea that you knew worked, along with the understanding of how it worked, which is a simple matter of logic and learning from experience. You've come a long way from where you were when we started, and possibly as far as you'll get with my help. I'm willing to taste-test your food when I have time, but I don't think I can teach you anything more."

"I appreciate the kind words, Naoto-kun," I said, "but I feel as though I have some ways to go before I can cook well enough."

"That may be so," Naoto-kun said, "possibly because the standard you've set for yourself is higher than what most people aspire to. The next step is obvious- now that you've mastered the basics, find someone to teach you the advanced techniques, like the chefs at your family's inn."

I sighed.

"That's all well and good," I said, "but the fact that they were reluctant to let me learn on my own is why I came to you in the first place. I appreciate your help, but I was hoping to improve more by the time I finished."

Naoto-kun paused to think.

"Maybe it's not entirely about them trusting you or not trusting you," Naoto-kun said. "Given that while cooking, it's possible to burn yourself, cut yourself or cook something that makes those who eat it ill, it's understandable that those who care about you wouldn't want you to do that, even if they don't necessarily think little of you. Yu-senpai told me that once, after saving me from what he believed to be a man with a knife."

I nodded in understanding to what Naoto-kun was saying, until she got to the last sentence. Violent crime was quite rare in Inaba, so I had to wonder

"Wait... what happened?" I said.

Naoto paused a moment as she prepared to tell the story.

"To make a long story short, my grandfather, in an effort to revitalize my interest in investigation, took several 'detective tools' I'd made while I was young, and hid them around Inaba," Naoto-kun said. "Yu-senpai and I found them all, but when we went for the knife, Yakushiji-san- my grandfather's secretary and his accomplice in this- seemingly brandished a knife at me. While I knew that Yakushiji-san was holding a radio disguised as a knife, Yu-senpai stepped in front of me to protect me, explaining afterward that he'd done it because I was his friend."

While Naoto-kun tried to smile while discussing the last part, I noticed a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"That's quite like Yu-kun," I said. "Then again, Naoto-kun, it seems a bit dangerous to have a tool disguised as a weapon."

"I know," Naoto-kun said. "Back then, my grandfather thought so, but all the same, he was impressed by that sense of craftsmanship, so he allowed me to keep it."

"I see," I said. "Besides, when you're making a spy gadget, the weapon part's always the secret bit. That's the basics of all spy fiction."

"I... understand..." Naoto-kun said, even though it was clear that she had trouble getting her head around it. Evidently, while she'd read about the classics of detective fiction, she knew relatively little about contemporary spy stories, so I hoped to introduce her to some.

We talked about various other things until the time came for me to go home, but I was left with the uncomfortable realization that while I'd improved as a cook, that did not mean much when it came to convincing the chefs that I could learn more from them, and could do so without them taking over. What I needed to do was clear, but I was momentarily at a loss for how to do it.

* * *

 _Monday, May 7, 2012, Lunch Time_

Soon afterward, I decided to try my lunch out on someone who had some idea of my cooking, but wasn't completely biased against it. Since Kanji-kun's only direct experience with my cooking was with an omelette that didn't taste like anything, he seemed like a good person to start with, even though I realized that he couldn't give much help apart from it being good or not.

Kanji-kun was surprisingly willing to try my lunch, as simple as it was. It was some deep-fried Daigaku-imo, which was one of the first meals Yu-kun considered good enough to share with me.

"So, what do you think of it?" I said. "Do you think it it tastes good or not?"

Kani-kun nodded

"Pretty good, since it actually tastes like something this time," he said. "I heard from Naoto that you've been practicing."

"That's true," I said. "I don't know if I'm good enough just yet, but I've progressed far enough that Naoto-kun no longer believes she can teach me."

Kanji-kun looked at me expectantly, trying to figure out why I was talking to him, but then shrugged and shook his head.

"If you're looking for a teacher, you're talking to the wrong guy," Kanji-kun said. "I've been giving lessons to some kids, but in handicrafts, not cooking."

"That's good for you," I said. "My mother told me that she'd heard about it from your mother, who was pleased that the kids look up to you."

Kanji-kun's face turned almost as red as my cardigan, and he muttered something that sounded like "I told the old bat not to tell anyone..." almost under his breath.

"I'm actually curious about one thing, Kanji-kun," I said, to change the subject. "Do you know what it's like to get people to trust you again if they've already made up their minds about you?"

Kanji-kun shrugged. I'd tried to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't offend him, but it was clear that this wasn't an easy one for him to answer, even when phrased in the best possible way.

"Actually, I'm not so good at that sort of thing," Kanji-kun said. "One time, I almost got hauled in for questioning for extorting money, but then my mom, the kid I'd supposedly been taking money from and Yu-senpai all spoke up in favor of me."

"So essentially people who knew your true character," I said.

"Probably," Kanji-kun said. "But I think it's something even simpler than that- just telling the truth, like I did when I said I'd got nothing to hide."

"I see," I said. "Maybe things really are that simple."

Kanji-kun paused to think a moment.

"What's all this about, anyway?" Kanji-kun said.

"Well, I have something of a different problem," I said. "In my case, I'm trying to convince the chefs I'm doing somewhat better at cooking. The problem isn't whether I'm willing to admit that, but whether they'll believe what I have to say."

"Then why not _do_ something?" Kanji-kun said. "People can bullshit all they want and say you're lying, but most people can't just look away when the truth's starin' them in the face."

Kanji-kun's statement rang true for us, since we'd been forced to face our deepest secrets made manifest as Shadows. We knew that many people turned away from uncomfortable truths, but many others had the potential to change. This was my own effort at changing myself in a small but significant way, so I believed the chefs would notice it.

"I'll do just that," I said. "Thank you, Kanji-kun."

"Thank Yu-senpai," Kanji-kun said. "He's the one who taught me this."

I nodded. Yu-kun had a certain influence on people he hadn't known for very long, and could easily help them with problems they'd been struggling with for a long time. One reason I found easy to believe was that Yu-kun could look at things dispassionately, and by doing so, help the people gain another perspective on their issues, enabling them to more easily come to terms with them.

"Speaking of your true character," I said, "have you given any more thought to no longer bleaching your hair?"

"Depends," Kanji-kun said. "Are you gonna laugh if I say yes?"

"Probably," I said. "Try not to take it personally, though- I laugh at almost everything that seems odd or out of place."

Kanji-kun sighed. I'd laughed when he brought it up when we met one night at Junes. There was nothing malicious about my laugh, and I would have probably done the same if I'd seen Mother in a trendy T-shirt, or Naoto-kun in a frilly pink dress.

"In all seriousness, though," I said, "I actually still remember the way you used to be when you were young. We didn't know each other all that well back then, but considering that Chie's sometimes struggled with herself in relation to ideals of femininity, I'm not the sort to judge you about how masculine you are- not when I first saw your Shadow and not now- so go ahead and be true to yourself."

"Thanks, Yukiko-senpai," Kanji-kun said. "I'm probably gonna get slapped again, but what was your Shadow like?"

I hesitated a moment, but realized that since Kanji-kun had often been honest about himself, it only seemed fair for me to do the same.

"My Shadow represented my desire to leave Inaba behind," I said, "and I had to acknowledge the part of myself that wanted to leave, even if there were many reasons why I believed it was best if I stayed.

"That wasn't all, was it?" Kanji-kun said. "I heard Teddie keep mentioning 'scoring a hot stud,' or something like that."

I blushed, then sighed.

"Y-yes, my Shadow said that," I said, "but I don't know where that came from. If I wanted something to take me away from Inaba, it didn't have to be a boyfriend. After all, Chie might have counted."

I soon realized that what I said was essentially a half-truth. Yu-kun had helped me gain the confidence I needed to leave Inaba, and even after I had committed to staying, a part of me wanted to leave. It was ironic, in a sense, that as I remembered what was most important to me and resolving to inherit the inn, I'd also fallen in love, and found an even more compelling reason to want to leave. Still, I believed in forging my own path in life, and while the year to come would test my commitment to my birthright and my commitment to my boyfriend, I was determined to remain true to both.

"Okay..." Kanji-kun said. "Still, I kind of sympathize, since it's tough to have dudes telling you to get a guy before you wind up as an old hag. The other guys expect me to go after the girls, but with all my 'girly' hobbies and rep as a delinquent, I ain't that popular with them. Sometimes, I can't tell who's worse- the guys or the chicks."

"Not everyone fits a specific mold, Kanji-kun," I said. "Chie's more of a tomboy compared to me, but I'm hardly a stereotypical girl, since I enjoy horror films. Being true to yourself may be difficult, but I believe it's the only way you can truly live."

Kanji nodded. He seemed to have been grappling with this problem for some time now, and since he understood the answer, all that was left was to walk the path.

Soon, the bell rang, marking the end of lunch, and we began to head back to class.

"Oh, and..." I said, "tonight, our inn is hosting a meeting of local business owners to discuss what to do about Junes."

"Yeah, I heard," Kanji said. "Naoki's gonna be sitting in on it, so I suppose you will be too, senpai?"

Kanji-kun looked at me expectantly, evidently wondering what this had to do with him, so I decided to elucidate.

"That's right," I said. "My mother was hoping you could come, too."

Kanji shook his head and chuckled.

"Sitting with all the grown-ups, minding my manners and thinking about a problem they ain't solved yet?" Kanji said. "Count me out."

"I see," I said, disappointed. "No one's expecting to solve this problem here, since Junes isn't going away any time soon. Then again, it is the first time we're thinking of the issue in terms other than blaming Junes, and doing so cooperatively, so any input would be appreciated."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," Kanji-kun said sincerely.

I personally had to wonder whether Kanji-kun's future lay with Tatsumi Textiles, since while he'd come to terms with his passion about working with cloth, he wasn't much of a businessman. People who hoped to pass their responsibilities down to their children- from small family businesses to entire kingdoms and empires- couldn't always account for their children's personalities, desires or skillsets, although many didn't care.

Of course, many parents realized that their children, for one reason or another, wanted to leave Inaba behind- whether it was boring, opportunities lay elsewhere or any number of other reasons. Some parents respected their children's decisions, but even they wanted to make Inaba a better place to live, so that desire, combined with the newfound drive to do something about it, had led all of us to meet to discuss a solution.

* * *

 _After School_

Late that afternoon, I had work at the inn again, in preparation for the meeting. The chefs were hard at work preparing dinner, so I was sent to the kitchen to check on them and help out as necessary.

"All right," the head chef said, "I need someone to handle the appetizers."

The other chefs looked up from their work and groaned. They were evidently stretched thin as they were, and the last thing they needed was more work.

"Honestly, don't be that way," the head chef said. "At least you won't be the ones who hear the complaints if the food's late or taste bad."

The other chefs sighed. The head chef had a point, but it wasn't necessarily what they wanted to hear. Rather than being told not to complain, they needed help, and perhaps I could step up. I was often called in to help at the inn when we were shorthanded or when we needed every set of hands we could get, so now seemed like the time.

"Excuse me," I said. "Perhaps I could help with the appetizers."

"Thanks, Yukiko, but we're not _that_ hard up for help," one of the other chefs said. "It'll be a rush job, but we'll get through it... somehow."

"Let her help," the head chef said. "She's a real go-getter, and at least she doesn't complain." He then turned to me. "Just so we're clear, though- one slip-up and I take over. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" I said. Even if I was going to take over the inn one day, for now, I was essentially a low-ranking worker. Most of the middle managers felt free to give me orders, and I had no compunctions about complying, since I had a great deal to prove.

I then set about my task, and the head chef watched me every step of the way. For some, this would have seemed intimidating, but for me, this was my chance to prove myself to him.

Eventually, they were finished, and the head chef tasted them.

"These seem perfect," the head chef said.

"Really?" I said.

"If they weren't, I'd have stepped in and taken over in a flash," the head chef said. "The guy who taught me how to cook was strict that way, too, and made damn sure I knew about food safety issues. It seems like the manager did, too, since no matter how disgusting your food tastes, no one ever got sick from it."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's a relief," I said. "I'm glad I'm improving."

The head chef gave a tentative nod.

"That said, don't get too full of yourself," the head chef said. "These appetizers are pretty simple, the kind of thing the other cooks could do in their sleep if they weren't complaining about being too busy."

The other chefs hastily bowed in apology.

"We're sorry," one of the chefs said. "Since we complained, the burden got passed on to Yukiko."

"Don't be," I said. "We all have to help each other around the inn, and I'm glad I had the opportunity to prove myself in this role."

The head chef nodded.

"You've still got a lot to learn, though," the head chef said, "but why not stop by while I'm on break, and I can teach you what I know?"

I smiled. The road ahead was long, but I'd made progress, so it did not feel as though I was merely whiling my days away fruitlessly.

* * *

During dinner, I sat in on the meeting, wearing my pink kimono without the apron, since I was representing the inn along with my mother. Most of the others were dressed as they were when they were at work, wearing everything from business casual to kimonos.

In the beginning, the discussion focused on Junes itself, both the Inaba branch and the company as a whole. The company evidently had a subpar end to the last fiscal year, but they were not planning on closing any stores- particularly not Inaba's branch, which was doing quite well. Thankfully, the same went for us, and none of the businesses represented here had gone under since the first wave of failures a few months after Junes came.

Of course, none of us knew how long it would last, especially since many believed- with good reason- that their most prosperous days were behind them. Naturally, some business owners started commiserating about how young people didn't understand true quality when they saw it, thinking only about brand names, low prices and catchy advertising. Eventually, Mother, evidently tired of the complaining, tried to steer the conversation in a more positive direction.

"I have a question for Yukiko, which the other parents are free to answer," Mother said. "How much of an appeal does Junes have among the teenagers of the town?"

Even with my mother's invitation, I was a bit nervous going before everyone else. Kanji-kun was noticeably absent, and while Naoki-kun was there, he was largely quiet, so the onus fell entirely on me.

"W-well, as a store, they, like people said before, sometimes find a better selection than usual around there, some of which are less expensive, even if they find that the Junes brands aren't always good," I said. "Nanako Dojima, the young cousin of... a friend of mine, greatly enjoys coming to Junes with family or friends, and likes singing the Junes theme song."

"Figures," Mr. Konishi said, somewhat bitterly. "Since it's hard enough for me to pay for upkeep, it must be nice to have commercials, your own theme song, and Risette performing live."

Mrs. Kujikawa cleared her throat.

"Rise put on the concert as a favor for a friend, rather than an endorsement of Junes," Mrs. Kujikawa said. "Is that about right, Yuki-chan?"

I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "Yosuke Hanamura, a mutual friend, was worried that since Kanamin's concert was suddenly canceled, his father might get fired and he would have to leave Inaba, so he recruited Rise-san to give a concert, one that the rest of my friends and I joined in. It was a great deal of fun, as well as a chance to help one of us when he needed it."

While I wondered whether Yosuke-kun's claim was hyperbole, I was touched that he wanted to stay in Inaba, since I had made up my own mind on that matter not too long before that.

"I see," Mr. Konishi said. "Please forgive my insinuations toward your granddaughter, Mrs. Kujikawa."

"I understand," Mrs. Kujikawa said. "But it's like Yuki-chan said. Rise chose to do this herself, and the rest of her friends chose to do this. Junes isn't forcing anyone to do anything."

"You have a point," Mr. Konishi said, "and that's what's difficult to accept. Many of the adults are already turning to Junes for alcohol, and the kids will do the same when they're old enough to drink- assuming they're still living in Inaba."

Mr. Konishi's statement was certainly true. The colleges at the top of my list were far from home, and the most I could say for the nearby schools was that they were close. I was thankful that my parents allowed me to look outside of Inaba, which is more than I could say for some of my schoolmates. Kasumi-san, who was relatively cynical compared to Chie and I, often worried that her only viable choice after graduation was to work for Junes, given the quality of the universities nearby.

"That is a large part of the problem, Mr. Konishi," I said. "May of my more ambitious peers want to go outside Inaba for college, and if they're not, the largest employer happens to be Junes. Even if they don't want to work there full-time, there are many part-time positions open, perfect for students who want a little extra money."

Yu-kun had told me that his school was somewhat strict about part-time work, and only allowed it under special circumstances, such as if it was necessary to support the family. Inaba, on the other hand, was more lenient, and many students availed themselves of the opportunity to work outside of school.

"I know," Mr. Konishi said. "When my daughter, Saki, started working at Junes, I saw it as her betraying her family to go out with the Hanamura kid or for a little extra cash- like 30 pieces of silver."

I almost found the idea of Saki-senpai secretly going out with Yosuke-kun hilarious, but while Yosuke-kun had learned that Saki-senpai had not hated him, it was clear that she didn't feel the same way toward him that he hoped. I had to admit that all this was news to me, since I was only acquainted with the Konishi siblings, but hearing this made me wish I'd known Saki-senpai better, as a fellow child of a local business owner.

Mr. Konishi then let out a sigh.

"It wasn't until after Saki died that my son, Naoki, told me that she'd hoped to learn something that would benefit us, and help Konishi Liquors survive in a changing Inaba," Mr. Konishi said. "All that was a bit difficult to swallow, but in the end, it all makes sense, and I think my daughter, rest her soul, was right all along. I'm still a bit bitter about Junes coming to town, but I now know that while it's easy to blame them, that won't solve our problems."

"But what about the rest of us?" a local butcher said. "You can find Junes practically anywhere in Japan, so if it forces out the rest of us, Inaba won't have anything unique."

"Yeah, but people were always saying that the fact that we didn't even have one was proof we were in the boonies," a hairdresser said. "Do you want Inaba to be known as a backwater town forever?"

I recognized the woman as one who often cut my hair, and remembered that she'd moved to Inaba after high school. It was clear that she was a relative outsider, and that she didn't put the same stock in tradition as many of the longer-time residents. Of course, that also meant she had trouble understanding their perspective, or how much her saying those things would offend some people.

Arguing broke out, until my mother banged a gavel, bringing the meeting to order.

"Enough, please," Mother said. "No one is asking us to compromise our identity, or even give anything up."

"That's quite true, Amagi-san," Mrs. Tatsumi said, "but I think it's important to consider the feelings of some of the other merchants. Inaba has many unique locally produced goods, but you can find Junes anywhere. Of course, if people, especially the younger ones, keep on favoring Junes over the local merchants, they will go out of business, and Inaba will lose a large portion of its identity. It's a bit like if people started going to a Dusk 2 Dawn Hotel instead of this inn."

Mother nodded. She and Mrs. Tatsumi were long time friends, but in official meetings like this, they had to show each other respect as fellow business owners fiirst and foremost.

"Fair enough, Tatsumi-san," Mother said. "Of course, similar to what Yukiko said, Junes also brings many things that we cannot necessarily provide, and the opposite is true. As such, I suspect that Junes would not necessarily benefit from driving all the local producers out of business."

As some of the other attendees grumbled over how we were seemingly back to square one, the gears began turning in my head. From the beginning, most of us objected less to Junes as a store, and were more concerned about their own survival. As such, the fact that Junes was here to stay wasn't entirely hard to accept on its own, but doing so did not erase their worries about whether their businesses could continue to operate.

I couldn't help but hesitate, though, as while hardly any of the most staunchly anti-Junes people could deny that Junes was here to stay, proposing that we cooperate with them was something else entirely. Still, Chie had never let her own doubts about the various ideas she proposed stop her from sharing them, and since many of those ideas turned out to be correct, a little bit of her confidence would serve me well in this case.

"This is just a thought," I said hesitantly, "but what if some local merchants sold our goods at Junes? Like it or not, some of our customers believe Junes better serves their needs in one way or another, but the rest are counting on us to stay open for their sake."

The rest of the attendees looked at one another a moment, until Mr. Konishi nodded. Perhaps he, and some of the others, had the idea on the tip of their tongues, but they were hesitant to share it.

"You know, I've been thinking something similar," Mr. Konishi said. "Naoki and Saki always said the Junes brands tasted bad, so I always believed that Konishi Liquors' products would stack up well in comparison to those of Junes."

"That's true," Mrs. Kujikawa said. "Even with Junes around, people are ordering our tofu, too. Perhaps Rise being at the shop helped, some, but the telephone orders have been holding strong for a while, and they never see her. There's still demand for locally made products, and thus, hope for us coexisting."

"Still," the owner of Yomenaido said, "while such a relationship would be good for us, would Junes really need it? If we can't think of a way it could benefit them, perhaps they'd dismiss it out of hand."

As Mrs. Kujikawa sadly nodded, I thought for a moment about how my mother had to stop buying from Marukyu Tofu, as a result of lack of demand for our tofu items. It was a difficult decision, but there were no hard feelings involved, so my mother and Mrs. Kujikawa remained on good terms as friends, even though their business relationship had ended. Business ownerships were driven by necessity and practicality, so if there was practical benefit to our cooperation, there was no reason for either Junes or the local merchants to refuse.

"You're quite right," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "Still, I think Yuki-chan's idea is a good starting point, so we can now discuss the particulars."

For the rest of the meeting, the various participants brainstormed ways of how to propose this to Junes, but we decided to hold off on making our proposal. In spite of that, people left the meeting happier than they'd come into it, with an idea to consider and a possible way they could preserve their livelihood even as the community in which they lived and did business had changed and would continue to change.

* * *

After dinner, I met with my mother in her office.

"You handled yourself well at dinner, Yukiko," Mother said.

"Thank you, Mother," I said. "I hope I wasn't too out of line in proposing what I did, even if you helped give me the idea."

"Not at all," Mother said. "Many of us have lived in Inaba all our lives, and become too attached to the town as it is, so perhaps newer ideas from people like you, Saki-chan and Naoki-kun may be what we need."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "Then again, I don't think what Mrs. Tatsumi said is wrong, either. I believe that our town's traditions should be preserved- if not because they've been around a long time."

"That's quite true," Mother said. "The Amagi Inn is well-known because it's the best place for travelers to stay, not because it's old. That's why I am able to pass it down to you, and something we must never forget if we wish to pass it down to your children and their children."

For me, perspective had been everything. If I thought of the Amagi Inn as merely a historic tradition, then there was little reason for me to inherit it, and if I did so because my mother had, it seemed less like my birthright and more like a generations-long curse. If, however, I thought of the inn as the place where I was raised, and where my family and those I cared for worked, then inheriting the inn would be the best way to help those people, especially if it was my choice. Mother did not believe she was forcing me to carry on her legacy, but giving me a gift, and since I would someday do the same for my child, I hoped to ensure that the inn would be around when I did so.

* * *

 _Sunday, May 13, 2012, Early Morning.  
_

A week passed, and the chefs gave me various lessons on cooking in their spare time, showing me how to cook various complex recipes that seemed easy when they did them. There were still some concepts I had yet to understand, but they simply smiled and said that it was all right if it took a while for me to do so, and perhaps if I never did so at all.

Mother's Day came. I got up early in the morning, and quickly began changing into my kimono. Even after having mastered the art of putting one on and wearing one, it was still less than ideal for something to wear when you had to rush out of bed, least of all for moving quickly.

After I briefly glanced into Mother's room, confirming that she was still asleep, I then entered the kitchen, where the head chef and the other cooks were waiting.

"Good morning, Yukiko," the head chef said. "Here to make a Mother's Day breakfast for the manager?"

I blushed and nodded.

"You were waiting for me?" I said.

"Of course," the head chef said, "since I'm not about to let you do this alone, even if you've gotten better at it. Besides, the manager's been like a mother to me, since I never knew my actual mother."

I solemnly nodded. The little that the head chef had let slip implied that when he lost his mother, he'd been even younger than Nanako-chan had when she'd lost hers. Obviously, I didn't want to pry any further, but he'd made his point fairly well, and so he moved to change the subject.

"I might be a good cook, but I'm not too hot in the social graces department," the head chef said. "In that regard, I'm the opposite of you, so seeing you get so much better at cooking is a bit like me finishing charm school in a couple nights."

"I think I know what you're talking about," I said. "Still, there's no reason not to try, right?"

The head chef chuckled softly.

"Oh, I am trying to work on my manners," the head chef said. "I've had some success, but that sort of thing is more Kasai and the other waitresses' forte. I might be a first-rate chef, but I wouldn't last a day as a waiter. The customers deserve first-rate service, and when I did Customer's Day, I appreciated what they did even more."

I agreed with him. Kasai-san had once said that she was a fairly good cook, but "fairly good" was as acceptable to this inn as "above average" grades were to Tokyo University's admissions office. Customer's Day had originally been established to help us see things from our customers' point of view, as a way of discouraging us from taking them for granted, and encouraging us to see the positive impact our work, and that of our coworkers had. It had taken me a while to fully understand, just like I had taken a while to understand what the inn meant to me, but it was an important lesson I would have to learn to manage the inn, and I could start by accepting his help.

The head chef helped me out, critiquing my work as I went. Some would call him overly critical, but he was especially serious when it came to cooking eggs and raw meat, both of which were involved in this breakfast. More importantly, though, he wanted me to succeed, as well as repay his employer, to whom he owed a great debt. With that in mind, if his helping out diminished how much credit I deserved but made for a better overall result, I had no reason to refuse him.

In the end, he handed it to me on a tray and told me he had to help prepare breakfast for the rest of the inn, essentially calling it my first order of the day. While he and the other cooks often helped out on some of my cooking, like the chocolates I made for Yu-kun on Valentine's Day, they refused any of the credit, although I was quick to point out that they had helped out.

* * *

I served breakfast to Mother, who tasted the eggs and sausage.

"This is wonderful, Yukiko," Mother said. "You did an excellent job on this meal."

"Thank you, Mother," I said, "but I wasn't the only one, since the chefs helped out on this. I'd hoped to do this on my own, but..."

Mother shook her head.

"You'll never be entirely on your own as long as you're a part of this inn," Mother said. "Our business is not a one-woman operation, but the result of collaboration between those who have spent their lives mastering their trades- both those working for us and our business associates. In that regard, it's a bit like Inaba itself."

Upon thinking about it that way, it made sense why my mother had called the meeting. Her inn was a cooperative venture, and many of those who helped it operate and be the place it was were at stake. As such, she not only was concerned about the problems they were facing, but believed that the solution could only come through collaboration.

"That may be so, Mother," I said, "but at the same time, because I know that so many people have helped me, I want to do the best I can, too, so that I make good use of their gifts to me, and essentially become worthy of it."

Mother smiled approvingly between bites of her breakfast.

"That's an admirable sentiment," Mother said. "I know that someday, you'll live up to it."

For now, what I said was little more than a promise I had yet to fulfill, and I had so much I had yet to learn before I could take on even a fraction of Mother's responsibilities. Still, I would not be alone, and perhaps many of these people would still be working at the inn when I took over. Most of all, I hoped Yu-kun would be at my side, since he was the one who'd helped me realize what I wanted most, and he would be of great help to me in helping me protect what I cherished. With everyone from my home united in a common cause, there was no reason for me not to join with them, so to that end, I would do my utmost and learn all I could until the day came and they looked to me for my leadership.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

This chapter features a bit of character development for Yukiko regarding her family's inn, a process that will likely continue after this fic concludes. She makes considerable progress as a cook, but she also learns to accept people's help, when she'd previously been reluctant and even slightly ashamed to do so in the game. Perhaps she can ultimately do so because the Amagi inn involves people of many different skillsets, and Yukiko herself describes it as a place she wants to protect.

Persona 4 is a bit light on cooking detail, so I decided to focus on two of the recipes Yukiko seems to like from canon, using the options that are said to create the best possible lunches for her.

Rise's grandmother's name is implied to be Kujikawa, since someone recognizes her name as the same of the tofu shop owner.

Edited to make a few changes, including making some of the people at the meeting show a little more formality.


	21. The Elephant in the Living Room

**Chapter 21: The Elephant in the Living Room  
**

 _Wednesday, May 9, 2012, After School, Yu's POV_

Kaoru didn't make it to lunch today, and Sakura said that the president had told her that he was out sick. Since I couldn't study with him, Sakura invited me to join them for a study session after school, and I accepted.

The session went well, and the president proved to be an effective study partner who was good at explaining things. Even Sakura, whom I'd imagined to be the relative weak link in the group, kept up surprisingly well, so this seemed more like a cooperative venture than one person helping another.

After the study session ended, we started to walk home together. I then took the opportunity to ask a question I'd been meaning to ask all along, but saved until after we were done so we didn't get off track.

"I have a question, President," I said. "You seem like you're fairly good at teaching others, so I'd like to know- how do you do manage to bring someone up close to your level?"

The president giggled softly.

"I actually don't think I'm doing all that much to bring others up, Narukami-kun," the president said. "The truth is that Sakura has, for as long as I've known her, been hard-working and determined to improve herself. Teaching is largely a matter of how willing and able the student is to learn, after all."

Sakura blushed slightly at this, but smiled. When I first met her, she vaguely gave me the impression that she wasn't used to being praised, but at this point, I concluded that she was naturally modest.

"Thank you, Shizune-san," Sakura said. "The main reason I've gotten this far is because of all the people who've helped and believed in me. Perhaps learning was up to me, but I owe a debt of gratitude to all my teachers."

"You're welcome, Sakura," the president said. "I've always believed that while talent is often a factor, the only reliable measure of that seems to be how much one achieves while working as hard as possible, so there's no reason not to do so."

As my disappointment over the president's inability to provide the answer I'd hoped for faded, I realized that she had provided a kernel of wisdom, even if it wasn't the one I had wanted. Since it was not unlike how many of the people I'd befriended had learned lessons that they never would have expected, I naturally saw it as a good thing.

"You know, I think that's something Kenji would say," I said, "since he didn't climb to the top of the academic ratings on talent alone."

I knew that Kenji had a point about hard work, but I also had a suspicion that this was also something he _wanted_ to believe. If there was an easier way to achieve what he had without the countless hours of study, or, worse yet, if he failed to attain success in life, he would be confronted with the idea that he'd wasted all the time.

"You mean Nishizawa-kun?" the president said, likely remembering his name from the class rankings. "He isn't wrong, but not everyone can really hope to achieve that."

"Well, I agree, but I had something less optimistic in mind," I said. "Another friend of ours, Kaoru, is the kind of student who struggles to pass, and essentially sees becoming an honor student as an unattainable dream. The reason why I'm asking is that I'm trying to help him get his grades up, but haven't had much success."

Sakura sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "I'd asked Kenji-kun to help Kaoru-kun last year, but while they both did their best, Kenji-kun's not all that much help to people who aren't in his league."

"I'm sorry, but who is...Kaoru-kun?" the president said. "Silly as it may sound, it does seem overly familiar for me to use his first name when I don't even know him."

"Kaoru Asahina," I said. "Sakura and I are friends with him, he's in the basketball team, and he's in your class."

"Ah," the president said. "Well, since I don't know Asahina-kun all that well, all I can suggest is that you do what you can for him. The only thing I can think of is studying with him after school- although Sakura and I would be happy to have you with us once again."

"Thank you, President," I said. "I'll keep your offer in mind."

Soon, we came to the point where our paths diverged. I said goodbye to the two of them and went home, where I'd resume my studies after dinner. While I had to do a great deal of work to keep my grades up, I wasn't about to abandon a friend in need. Perhaps it was ultimately up to him, but I could do what I could to help him get where he needed to be.

* * *

 _Thursday, May 10-Thursday, May 17, 2012_

I spent Thursday and Friday afternoons studying with Kaoru. Those two sessions seemed to go better than the first, but I noticed that there were still a few concepts he was struggling to grasp by the end. Since he seemed worn out from studying, we decided to take Saturday off. I believe that we'd done all we could, and since some of my lessons seemed to be getting through, there was a bit of hope.

Oddly enough, the midterm exams themselves seemed to go by very quickly, in part because we were struggling against the clock. When every second counts, you don't have time to get bored or watch the clock. Every afternoon, it seemed as though the day had flown by, and I was a bit surprised when we got to the end of the exams.

The answers came naturally to me, and I could recall when in class and where in the homework I had seen them. Kenji had once told the rest of our group that for him, an immediate payoff from studying came when he'd studied enough, had a good night's sleep and ate a healthy breakfast. Sakura, Hitomi and Kaoru knew where he was coming from, even if they were less confident in their ability to achieve this.

I didn't see or hear much from my friends in Inaba or Minagi during this time period. Sakura was sitting next to me, but I didn't even look in her direction- at best, I would distract her, and at worst, I'd be suspected of cheating off her paper. Partly as a result of that, on the second day of exams, I couldn't tell Sakura that the knot of her tie was crooked until the end of the day, while pretending I'd only just noticed.

* * *

 _Thursday, May 17, 2012, After School  
_

As soon as Mr. Akasaka, a math teacher and our class's proctor for the day's exams (none of which were for subjects he taught), collected our papers and left, Sakura turned her chair around to face me.

"It's finally over, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Are you as glad as I am?"

"Probably," I said. "How do you think you did?"

"Better than last year and a lot better than two years ago," Sakura said. "Still, I don't think I'll ever be able to enjoy these tests, and I don't know who can."

"Well, my... friend from Inaba thinks of them as an ordinary part of school life that can be a comforting routine, although it does help that she's top of her class," I said, and as I thought of Yukiko, I thought of this school's valedictorian. "Wait, but what about the president?"

"Even Shizune-san merely sees them trials that she must overcome," Sakura said, "and only takes joy in her success, not the process itself. She's talented, but she still has to study hard, so even if she can get to the top of the class, she can't do so easily."

"I thought so," I said. "Two years ago, not long after I first met Kaoru and Kenji, and before I started bringing you along, the three of us talked about tests. Kaoru, who hadn't done so well at the midterms, asked Kenji if he enjoyed them, and was surprised when Kenji said no. Kenji elaborated that he saw them as a means to an end, and asked Kaoru if he liked working out, training and so forth. Kaoru immediately replied that he didn't like it as much as actually playing basketball, but he enjoyed everything related to it."

Sakura giggled softly.

"I can picture them having a conversation like that," Sakura said.

"Yeah, and in hindsight, I suppose that said a lot about their respective personalities and ambitions," I said. "What about Hitomi?"

Sakura paused a moment.

"For her, it's a bit more complicated," Sakura said. "She likes coming to school, and being a student just like everyone else, but to her, these exams reinforce her belief that she'll never be a _good_ student."

"Her belief?" I said, noting Sakura's tone and word choice. "You think she might have the potential to improve?"

"I hope so," Sakura said. "I believe people can change for the better without necessarily having to sacrifice who they are. Even if Hitomi-san's family doesn't see much value in a good education for her, there's meaning inherent in her improving herself in any way."

Sakura reached into her pocket and produced a small photo of herself with Hitomi. Hitomi looked almost exactly the same as she did now, but Sakura looked starkly different, as a heavyset girl with shorter hair and glasses.

"Back then, I was ashamed of the person I was," Sakura said, "but now, while I'd rather not go back, I recognize that it's important to know where you came from."

"Did you ever tell Hitomi this?" I said.

"I did," Sakura said. "She thanked me from the bottom of her heart, and told me that, if nothing else, she'd never forget that. I suppose she's accepted- or at least is resigned to- her parents' plan for her, but if she can't change that or doesn't want to, all I want is for her to be happy."

I thought back to all the advice that I'd been told, but still found it difficult to accept that Hitomi's departure from our lives would be inevitable and soon. We could all name various things we liked and disliked about school, but apart from Hitomi, none of us saw it as an escape from our daily lives, or would have to come to terms that we soon would no longer be able to use it. More than anything, that sort of mindset seemed to be running away from life itself.

* * *

 _Saturday, May 19, 2012_

I went to drama club for our first meeting since midterms. Sayuri began the meeting by addressing us, and after some pleasantries, made an announcement.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Sayuri said in a surprisingly formal tone. "Now that exams have concluded, I would like to announce the play the club will do this year. This year, we will perform Romeo and Juliet at the Culture Festival at the end of October, and will spend the time until then preparing for it."

Excited murmurs went up from the audience, but Sayuri motioned for silence.

"Auditions will be held starting at the beginning of June," Sayuri said. "Once they're finished,we will make our decisions for casting within a week. For those who do not know, you can try out for up to three different roles, and we strongly encourage you to choose both major and minor roles. Please use the time you have to decide which roles you'd like to try out for and prepare for them."

"This is the same as it was last year," Kajiki-san whispered to me. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but I couldn't ask her more about it without risking getting the two of us in trouble for talking during an announcement. I hadn't seen Sayuri hand out any punishments worse than a verbal reprimand, and I had no desire to make her do so to me or her best friend.

Sayuri, not having heard Kajiki-san, continued.

"We will pass around sign-up sheets," Sayuri said. "Please fill them out with your name, your class and the three roles that you desire, in order of preference, by the end of next week."

The club's activities largely consisted of some mock acting, but they also gave us some time to read the scipt and decide which roles seemed most appealing. Seeking a challenge, I chose Romeo as my first choice, with Mercutio as my second and Benvolio as my third. Kajiki-san, evidently having the same mindset, only with characters of the opposite gender and allegiances, chose Juliet as her first choice, the Nurse as her second, and Lady Capulet as her third, explaining that she considered the latter two to be "safety" choices.

* * *

After club ended and I turned in my application, I talked with Sayuri.

"Why can you choose only three roles?" I said.

"Quite frankly, it'd take forever to hold auditions if everyone tried out for the lead roles, to say nothing of determining who gets the role they want," Sayuri said. "I used to think that it was a bit inconvenient, but now that I'm president, I see why my predecessors established it in the first place."

Something struck me as a bit odd about Sayuri's statement, even though I knew that "predecessors" was a plural, and was not solely referring to the disgraced embezzler who'd given Sayuri her first job as president. Sayuri was hardly a rebel, but she did not uncritically accept the rules just because they were the rules. She'd been wearing this school's uniform for over a year, and uniforms of various sorts since she started middle school, but she hadn't come to like the idea any more in the last four years.

"Besides, there are limits to the things I can do as president," Sayuri said. "Ms. Takizawa has authority over me, the principal does over her, and so on and so forth. We all have to obey rules- both written and unwritten- that we can't change, from the uniform to the respect people are owed."

"But that doesn't mean you have to like it, does it?" I said.

"Not at all," Sayuri said. "I've gotten used to a lot after more than a decade at school, but there are some things I'll never fully accept. Still, I play the role of a club president as well as a student, and have to take the bad with the good."

Sayuri and I then left the classroom, since the campus was closing up, and anyone found on campus afterward would be considered a trespasser. Even without that rule in place, Sayuri, despite apparently being a fairly good student, didn't relish being on campus, where she was bound by the rules, such as the uniform requirement.

I had to wonder how she'd feel when she moved up a year and had to deal with her impending graduation, which would mean saying goodbye to the good along with the bad. Of course, I wouldn't be there to see it, and I had to wonder where my other friends- both those from Inaba and those from Minagi- would be. What awaited us after graduation was a thought that gave me little pleasure to think about, but also a problem we would all have to deal with.

* * *

 _Thursday, May 24, 2012, Morning  
_

Over the course of the next week, life went on as usual, but my friends and I never talked about the exams. Considering that one of us was an honor student, two of us were getting up to the first's level, and the other two struggled to pass, it was clear that talking about it would only invite jealousy, even though our results would be posted in the hall for all to see.

Fittingly enough, the idea on my mind came up in Composition class. Our teacher, Ms. Fujino, was a woman with shoulder-length dark hair and a matching skirt suit, who was apparently a new face at the school and fresh out of university (some people even joked that with a school emblem on her blazer and a necktie, she could pass off as a student), so she couldn't have known any of us. Nevertheless, she unwittingly touched upon the issue when she asked Sakura a question.

"Speaking of animal-related expressions..." Ms. Fujino said, "Miss Takahashi, could you please tell us what 'the elephant in the living room' is?"

Sakura stood up confidently, the answer to the question clearly on her mind.

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura said. "It means a problem that everyone is aware of but no one is willing to address."

"Very good," Ms. Fujino said. "Naturally, this saying, like many others, is hyperbole, since something like that is extremely unlikely to happen. In spite of that, it's easy to picture, so it serves well as a mental image."

Perhaps "everyone" was a bit of a stretch, but the problem was that two years ago, my friends and I had been the only people who could confide in each other about various things, but we had often been unable to do so. There were various sensitive matters on the tip of our tongues, and the implicit realization that something had to change, but did we have the courage necessary to do it? No one was particularly willing to find out, so the status quo held until I left, and remained that way after I returned.

* * *

 _After School_

After school, the exam results were posted, and Sakura and I went in together for a closer look after the initial crowd thinned.

A quick scan for my name revealed that I had placed fifth in my grade. After the disappointment of not placing first faded, I realized that it was much higher than I had ever ranked at this school.

I then looked at the four above me. In fourth place was a girl whose name I'd seen here and there- Ryuuka Mizuno. Kenji was in third, higher than he'd ever gotten before, but two slots lower than he'd hoped. In second place was a name I didn't recognize- Kyoko Matsukaze- likely that of a transfer student. In first place, was the president.

"That's really amazing, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "You, Kenji-kun and Shizune-san all made the top five."

"You didn't do half bad yourself, Sakura," I said. "Tenth place is quite good."

While a part of me realized that I would likely have to compete with Sakura, Kenji, the president, Mizuno-san and Matsukaze-san when we all applied to university together, I couldn't help but be happy that some of my friends, and a friend of my friend, had done well this time.

We checked further down the list of approximately 200 students in our grade, and I realized how many of those names were for people that I'd never heard of before, much less met or gotten to know. Over time, an uncomfortable thought dawned on me- it was taking me far longer to find the rest of my friends' names than I'd hoped.

Hitomi was 123rd, and Sakura let off a mournful sigh upon learning that her close friend hadn't had much more luck than in the past. Fortunately for Sakura, though, Miyuki Otonashi, one of her other friends, had done significantly better, and ranked 58th.

Finally, we checked for Kaoru's name, and saw him at 146th. Neither of us was quite sure whether to be worried that it was this low, or relieved that it wasn't as bad as we had feared.

"Well... at least Kaoru-kun's passing, right?" Sakura said.

"Just barely," I said. "That's about as much as he hopes for, but there's a good number of people who don't think that'll cut it... like the basketball team."

"I see," Sakura said. "The student council doesn't have as harsh academic standards, but maybe it's because they're all really good students- all of my colleagues are in the top 20. Then again, if they saw one of them in the bottom half, they'd become concerned, and maybe ask that person to take some time off until their grades improved."

I paused to think about it. Sakura took her work for the student council seriously, and would likely have a bright future in government, but it wasn't the only field she'd be open to pursuing. The same could not be said for Kaoru, though, and he'd be quite upset to be benched or ejected from the team. Perhaps that would be the intended result, as a punishment intended to motivate him to improve, but I couldn't help but suspect that it would only push him further on a downward spiral.

Sakura and I quickly dropped the subject, since talking about it did little good unless we were brainstorming a way to help Kaoru, and it was difficult to do that when we hadn't even spoken to him about this.

* * *

 _Evening_

My parents were suitably impressed to hear about my grades, albeit more surprised than I'd expected, as if I hadn't scored at the top of my class a few times at Yasogami. At times, I had to remind myself how out of touch we had been during my time in Inaba, and how much I had changed during that time, and so tried to bear with my parents even as they made assumptions based on the person I used to be.

Chie called me after dinner, to let me know the results of the exams. Her tone was enthusiastic in a way that she had never been while discussing herself.

"Yukiko's at the top of her class once again," Chie said. "She didn't want to tell you herself, since she's not one for bragging, but I figured I'd do so. The same goes for Naoto-kun, who's ranked first among the second-years."

I could understand where Chie was coming from. Yosuke said he felt happy for me when I ranked at the top of the class, so it made sense that Chie would for her best friend. While Chie and Yosuke had to struggle with jealousy towards Yukiko and me, respectively, the truth was that both of them cared for their respective best friends a great deal, which was why they could take joy when Yukiko and I accomplished what they believed they never could.

"That's good to hear," I said. "I only got fifth this time."

Chie snickered.

"Well, that's a heck of a lot better than how Yosuke, Rise-chan, Kanji-kun and I did," Chie said. "I managed to get my grades into the upper half of the class, but the other three... didn't quite make it."

"Tell them I'm sorry to hear that," I said. "That said, they're still passing their classes, right?"

"Yeah," Chie said. "Why do you ask?"

"A friend of mine might get in trouble with his basketball team, if not his parents, because of his grades," I said.

"That sounds kinda harsh," Chie said. "My parents aren't very happy when I bomb an exam, but they're not mean about it. The worst it got was 'If you try, you might be able to do as well as Yukiko-chan does.' It made me jealous of her, but I think they were trying to get me to follow her example and do better."

There was a time when I'd considered emulating Kenji, but I realized before long that it wasn't something I could feasibly do. For a long time, his parents had focused on dedicating his spare time to study and their money to various study aids, sometimes at the expense of techniques that could help one achieve the proper mental well-being to do well on tests. I appreciated his help when we studied together, but I realized that he was primarily thinking in terms of what was best for him, rather than for me.

"I get what you're saying," I said. "So, Chie, does anything that Yukiko does sound like good advice for Kaoru?"

Chie paused for a moment, then let off a sigh into the phone.

"Sorry, Yu-kun," Chie said. "I'm really not much good with this sort of thing- even blurting out whatever comes into my head isn't working at all."

"Don't be," I said. "I really don't know that much myself, especially since I haven't talked with him about that."

"Well, you know where you can start," Chie said. "As for Kaoru-kun, maybe he's wracking his brain trying to find a solution to his problems, or failing that, just forcing his way through. He kind of reminds me of myself in that way."

If my friends were faced with a combination lock with an extremely complex math puzzle that revealed the combination when solved, they'd use different approaches that played to their strengths. Some, like Yukiko, Kenji and Naoto would busy themselves with figuring out the problem, and might very well succeed, while others, like Kanji, Chie and Kaoru, would attempt to brute force the combination, assuming they had unlimited attempts.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm sure he hasn't given up yet, but I'd like to help him keep going."

"Well, the only thing that comes to mind is not to give up," Chie said, "on helping him, or on him as a friend."

"There you have it," I said. "It's getting a bit late, so I'll talk with you later, Chie."

"Later, Yu-kun," Chie said. "Let me know how things go."

"Will do," I said before hanging up, hoping that I'd know what to say when Kaoru delivered what would most likely be very bad news the next time we met.

* * *

 _Friday, May 24, 2012, Lunch Time  
_

The next day, at lunch, Kaoru seemed somewhat grim. Since none of us had the nerve to ask him what was on his mind, a few moments of uncomfortable silence passed, and then he took the initiative to speak.

"By now, you've probably seen the class rankings, so I'll get right to the point," Kaoru said. "The rest of the team saw them, too, and the captain isn't happy."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sakura said, evidently trying to avoid appending a "but not surprised" to her condolences. "How bad is it?"

"Well, I'm not off the team yet," Kaoru said, "but I will be if I don't improve my grades on the finals. One of the other guys I know- a yearmate named Takagi- wasn't so lucky, and he's been benched until he starts passing his classes again. He's taking it pretty hard, but no one besides me feels much sympathy for him."

"That may be because passing grades are hardly an unreasonable expectation," Kenji said, "considering it's the minimum this school asks of those who go to it."

Hitomi, Sakura and I were at a loss for words. Kenji's point was reasonable enough, but as usual, he put it in an overly blunt manner that made it hard for Kaoru to accept. Evidently, Kenji, who was never fully satisfied with anything less than first place, sometimes forgot that many students counted themselves lucky if they passed.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, the same way he did when Kenji expressed disappointment in a "merely" above average grade that was higher than anything Kaoru had ever gotten. Evidently, Kenji had learned not to complain about his own grades in front of Kaoru, but he hadn't fully grasped how frustrating Kaoru found school.

"Well, it's harder for some people than others," Kaoru said. "I hate to sound naive, but are grades really this important?"

"They are," Kenji said. "You're a student first and an athlete second, after all. Success in school might not be directly correlated with athletic prowess, but it will help when you're out in the real world."

Kenji's assertion about good grades was true, but I noticed that, in spite of that fact, he seemed less confident about saying it than he usually was. Normally, he'd be absolutely sure that success at school led to successful careers, and that he'd be set for life someday if he continued along this course. Now, however, he was less than sure of it, at a time when confidence would go a long way in winning the argument.

"It helps, huh?" Kaoru said skeptically. "The captain and coach seem to be the only ones besides you who think that good grades are necessary for an athlete. And, of course, there's Hitomi- I'm a bit surprised her folks didn't marry her off at sixteen."

Hitomi shook her head, and I thought about how she and I were both 18 years old. While I believed that Yukiko and I weren't nearly ready for marriage- even if our parents signed off on it, we still had yet to cultivate our relationship enough to pop the question- but the same did not go for Hitomi.

"They considered that," Hitomi said, "but wanted time for me to mature and finish high school, even if they see relatively little value in my getting a degree. Surely yours feel the same way, Asahina-kun, even if they see you becoming a pro in your future?"

"I... guess so," Kaoru said, oddly evasively.

None of us knew what to say to that, so the conversation trailed off, leading us to eat in silence. Sakura looked about nervously, not daring to say anything but seemingly hoping that Kaoru and Kenji wouldn't, either.

Lunch then concluded on an awkward and unfulfilling note, and without another word, the five of us went back to our respective classrooms.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

As Sakura and I left the lunch table and walked back to our afternoon classes, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we dodged a bullet there," Sakura said. "Things might have gotten ugly between those two if it had gone on much further..."

I sighed.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure it's a good thing," I said. "It's more like they're avoiding the subject, and nothing will change so long as they do."

Sakura was never the kind of person who would readily take part in, much less start, an argument, and that much had not changed in the last year. While it made it easy to get along with her, it also made it difficult for her to confront difficult subjects or get what she wanted from others. This personality trait was born of how she valued others, but also because she was afraid of offending them, and I hoped she would learn to overcome this fear.

"You might be right, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Then again, the change that takes place as a result of confronting those matters isn't always good, and the way those two are right now- hearing but not truly understanding the other's perspective- I couldn't see anything coming of it apart from a shouting match."

"Fair enough, Sakura, but how do you propose they do that if they don't talk about the uncomfortable subjects?" I said.

"Perhaps we could help," Sakura said, "by telling them about and showing them what is important to the other. It'll take time, but it will help them understand."

I nodded. While I didn't have much confidence in my ability to teach anything to Kaoru at the moment, considering how my tutoring sessions with him hadn't done much good, I believed in the power of teaching people about others' perspectives over time. The process was almost always very long, but when successful, it was also worthwhile, so perhaps my friends could better grasp the other's perspectives and learn lessons of their own.

* * *

 _After School  
_

Kaoru encountered me outside the school, and waved me over.

"Hey," Kaoru said. "Sorry I killed the mood at lunch."

"I'm not mad, but if you feel like making an apology, it should be to Kenji," I said. "That said, he was a bit harsh back there, too, even if he's right about good grades being important."

"I know," Kaoru said. "He has his reasons for feeling the way he does, just like I have mine."

"It's related to what you said when you first saw me after Golden Week, right?" I said.

"Bingo, Yu," Kaoru said. "With a memory like yours, it's obvious why you're so good at school."

A part of me wondered whether the implication that Kaoru believed school was about rote memorization was one reason why he had trouble learning, but I decided that it wouldn't do any good to say that, not when I had more pertinent things to ask about.

"So let me get this straight," I said, "what about your present situation troubles you the most?"

Kaoru sighed and started to think for a moment. Since he was generally the type to speak from the cuff and occasionally think while he was talking, this question must have been hard for him to answer.

"I can understand the guys want to do what's best for the team more than themselves," Kaoru said. "But I've been thinking- what happens to all those single guys? Do they deserve to be sacrificed? Am I selfish if I find it unfair when it happens to me?"

"I don't know," I said. "Like you said, you have to make the cut or get cut, right?"

Kaoru bitterly chuckled. It clearly hurt to have his words thrown back at him, but it was something I had to do. He seemed fine with the dog-eat-dog environment back when he was confident that he could handle it, so I had to challenge him on that issue and find out what had changed.

"Yeah, I know," Kaoru said, "but Takagi was always a good player who gave 100 percent, so I feel like he doesn't deserve this. Maybe some will say that I only sympathize because I'm in danger of suffering the same fate, but I think the others don't really understand what it's like to struggle."

I shrugged. Now that the conversation had shifted away from what he had said to people that only he was acquainted with, I found it harder to say anything useful.

"So what will you do now?" I said.

"Probably stay the course, and keep trying as hard as I can in school and basketball, even if people don't think I'm trying hard in the former," Kaoru said, "I'd like to think the team sees my potential, which is why they're giving me this second chance. I owe it to them to make the most of it, after all."

"I see," I said. "Good luck, Kaoru, and let me know if you need a study partner again."

With a smile and a "Thanks, Yu," Kaoru parted ways with me as our paths diverged.

Kaoru's confidence had eroded a great deal in the space of about a month, but his determination remained. A part of him realized that his chances of remaining on the team now looked quite slim, but another part never let the odds deter him. It was a relief to see that part of him come to the fore once again. We all had to struggle against various odds in order to achieve our goals, and perhaps that determination that Kaoru possessed would enable him to succeed at his own endeavor, even if that wasn't basketball.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

This chapter partly works to contrast Yu and Sakura. Sakura, unlike Yu, is less willing to challenge the status quo, partly out of fear of what may come of it.

On the subject of Yu's friends and their weaknesses, you can also see a bit of Kaoru's insecurity here, continuing from Yu's return.

Interestingly enough, in Japan, the marriage age for girls is 16 if they have their parents' permission, and 20 if they don't.

I was planning on creating a TV Tropes page, but there's a problem- there's _another_ fanfic named Homecoming, a Back to the Future fic that was written in November _2004._ Because of that, and because the title for this fic sounds a bit generic, I'm considering renaming this fic

Here's Shizune's stats.

Knowledge: 5 (Naturally, it's required to be at the top of the class).

Expression: 5 (An eloquent public speaker, although it's unlikely that we'll get to hear her).

Understanding: 5 (She's a caring and supportive friend to Sakura)

Courage: 5 (She possesses a great deal of self-confidence and inner strength, which she needs to serve well as a leader)

Diligence: 5 (A firm believer in the value of hard work).

As you can see, Yu isn't the only one who can max out all five stats. Of course, she's still only human, and doesn't have all that much power as student council president, so as talented as she is, she won't have all that much impact on the story.


	22. Playing a Vital Role

**Chapter 22: Playing a Vital Role  
**

 _Saturday, June 2, 2012, After School, Yu's POV_

A few days passed, and apart from a brief and slightly perfunctory exchange of apologies between Kaoru and Kenji, my friends and I didn't talk about the midterms, Kaoru's standing with the basketball team, or anything of any real significance. Our conversations were pleasant but not meaningful, but while I wasn't completely satisfied with where things stood, I had no desire to disturb the fragile peace unless I was certain doing so would ultimately be beneficial. As such, for the moment, I turned my attention to my new friends in the drama club. While Sayuri and Satomi were gradually becoming closer to me, there was also a deep-seated conflict between the two that threatened to drive a wedge between them, not unlike with Kaoru and Kenji.

In the first drama club session of June, the auditions were held, and makeup auditions for those with legitimate absences were offered by appointment until the decisions were made. That said, most of the club turned out and auditioned on the first session, leaving the remaining time for the club's leadership to deliberate.

When I auditioned for the role of Romeo, I knew my chances were slim, as I had to contend with seven other guys and two girls, even though Sayuri had tried to discourage people from trying for major roles unless they were sure they could handle them. While one of the girls and two of the guys didn't seem to stand a chance, the other girl and three of the other guys were at least as good as Yumi was. When the last of the guys went, he gave a performance that was so impressive I knew I had lost, right then and there, and chose to focus on my second choice- Mercutio.

Luckily, there was far less competition for that role, even if a fair number of people who wanted a part applied for it. Only one of the especially talented rivals for the male lead had auditioned for this role, and unlike me, he flubbed one of his lines and couldn't quite give the right emotion to "A plague o' both your houses!", while I performed almost flawlessly.

The competition for Juliet's role was equally fierce, and while Satomi's acting had been quite good, I realized that neither she nor Sayuri were necessarily the best, as other candidates gave solid performances. Choosing someone for the role would likely prove quite difficult, but I was confident that the play would have a talented cast, even if I couldn't help but feel bad for those who wouldn't be included in it.

I couldn't help but think about Kaoru, and how he'd described the basketball team in similar terms. It was highly unlikely that the coach and captain were giving him one more chance solely out of compassion, so I had to wonder if the team still saw value in him as a player. It was hard to tell what the captain and coach were thinking when they apparently made their decisions behind closed doors, so Kaoru and I could only hope for the best, just like Satomi and I could only hope for good results in the auditions.

* * *

 _Thursday, June 7, 2012, After School  
_

At drama club, the final roles were announced as we waited in rapt anticipation to hear our names.

I heard that I'd lost the role of Romeo to the last guy who auditioned- a third-year whom Sayuri had occasionally mentioned as one of the club's most active and talented members. Perhaps it was for the best that he got it, since he seemed more passionate about acting than I was. Still, I had confidence in my skills, and was determined to do well as Mercutio, my second choice.

Sayuri had lost the role of Juliet to one of my yearmates, Momo Nakasuga, a member of Class 3-4 along with Kaoru and the president.

I saw Satomi clench her fist in disappointment, and it was easy to see why. She'd been passed over for her first choice- the female lead- and while she'd gotten her second choice of the Nurse, virtually no one else had tried out for that role, save for two members whose attendance at club seemed to be irregular at best- I didn't know their names or faces, even though one of them was in my grade.

The same most likely went for Sayuri, who'd noted that I was the only third year she knew well. Apart from the senpai/kohai dynamic, she hardly ever saw those who weren't in her grade outside of club. As such, dealing with a large number of good performances, it would make sense that she'd have to choose the best ones, even if her friend wasn't one of them. Of course, that didn't necessarily make her infallible or immune to criticism, as I soon found out.

* * *

After club let out, I went to the bathroom, and decided to go back and talk with Sayuri. As I returned to the club room, I couldn't help but overhear a conversation from inside.

"...but most of the club auditioned and only one second-year besides me got a part, neither of which were our first choices," Satomi said. "I thought you said you were going to do something about people getting roles mainly based on seniority, Sayuri."

"I did," Sayuri said, "but the truth is that while it was a hard decision, Nakasuga-senpai gave a better performance, which is why I gave her the lead role. Ms. Takizawa and Tachibana-san helped me see this."

Both of the girls had valid points. Satomi was correct about how most of the roles besides her had been given to third-years, particularly the ones that everyone wanted. Of course, not only was Sayuri herself one exception, who'd beaten out a (admittedly unreliable) third-year to get her second choice role, but Nakasuga-san seemed to be the better actress. Unfortunately, while neither of the two seemed able to dispute the other's claims, they weren't exactly convinced, either.

"So when your decisions are in doubt, you say that the advisor and your vice president helped you make them?" Satomi said. "Ironic, isn't it? Now that now that you've got the biggest position of authority in your life thus far, you keep passing the buck to others."

"If I do, it's because I have to take the interests of everyone here into account," Sayuri said. "The last thing the club needs is for me to be acting unilaterally, based on my personal feelings. That was my predecessor's greatest flaw apart from her greed and duplicity, and embezzlement wasn't the only bad decision she'd made."

"So I'm just another member to you," Satomi said. "I suppose that would be easier to accept if the good of the club as a whole didn't sound like an excuse. I'll see you on Saturday, _president._ "

Satomi quickly walked off, leaving Sayuri crestfallen, and offered a curt "See you tomorrow, Narukami-senpai" as she passed me in the hall.

I then approached Sayuri, who stared out the door until she saw me approach..

"Just wondering, Yu-san, but did you happen to hear any of that?" Sayuri said without preamble.

"I did," I said. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Sayuri shook her head with a weak smile, a gesture that went beyond forgiveness to say that I had nothing to apologize for.

"I'll talk with you later about this," Sayuri said. "For now, could you please go talk with Satomi? You should be able to catch her before she leaves if you hurry."

"Got it," I said, rushing off to find her. While I didn't hold out much hope of being able to say anything to make her feel better, for now, I could listen to her, supporting her and learning more about the club.

* * *

I ran up to Satomi, who had barely gotten off school grounds.

"Wait, Satomi!" I called out, her first name slipping out even though we weren't all that close. If nothing else, though, it did get her attention, and she stopped, turned around and saw me.

"Oh, Yu-senpai," Satomi said, implicitly accepting my use of her first name and asking permission to do the same. "I take it you heard the argument, right?"

"I did," I said, as we walked toward each other, stopping when we were only a few paces apart. "Sayuri's worried about you distancing herself from her because of her position, and that you're angry with her for passing you over for the lead role. I feel the same way, too, so that's why I'd like to talk with you if you have a moment."

Satomi sighed.

"Well, while I disagree with her decision, that isn't the main issue," Satomi said. "Whenever she's challenged about her decisions as president, she tends to make excuses, saying that she had no choice, or that she got talked into it by the vice president and Ms. Takizawa- whom she's hardly ever referred to as her aunt around me in over a year."

"Well, she has to show her respect, since Ms. Takizawa is a teacher," I said, recalling the time Sayuri had told me about it. "She doesn't particularly enjoy it, but does have to acknowledge keeping a professional distance."

"I know," Satomi said, "and that does seem to explain why she's a bit distant to me while club is in session. I can't really take it personally, but making excuses for everything- from making me call her 'president' during club to passing me over for a role- is not what a good leader does."

I couldn't argue with Satomi's assertions. I did wonder at times if Sayuri was out of her depth as club president, relying on Ms. Takizawa too much to make her decisions for her, while also passing the buck to her and Tachibana-san, the latter of whom was ostensibly her subordinate. That said, I didn't really have a solution yet, and I hadn't heard one from Satomi, either.

"Fair enough," I said, "but what do you plan to do about it?"

Satomi shrugged and sighed helplessly.

"Well, I can't just quit," Satomi said. "I still have a role, albeit a minor one, so the club's going to be over a barrel if I up and leave."

"So, in other words, you're doing something you don't necessarily enjoy for the sake of the club as a whole," I said, struck by a sudden burst of inspiration. "You and Sayuri have that in common, if nothing else."

Satomi paused for a moment, evidently trying in vain to think of a rebuttal, then reluctantly nodded.

"I suppose," Satomi said. "It's true that Sayuri does have the club's best interests in mind. On the other hand, she makes it sound like she's forced to be president, like she's wearing an explosive collar that will go off if she tries to tamper with it, resign or leave Minagi. She chose to step up, and she can choose to step _down_ any time."

Hyperbole aside, Satomi had given me food for thought. Perhaps some would think Sayuri selfish for resigning and handing her position to another after everything she had been done for the club, solely because she no longer enjoyed leading the club, but it was a step that she could take. In all fairness to Sayuri, though, she had the position thrust upon her because of the position she'd been in before that, even if that had been her choice.

"Did Sayuri ever tell you why she became vice president in the first place?" I said. "It seems as though if she hadn't taken on that responsibility, she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

Satomi sighed.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Satomi said. "While I hardly see what she's getting out of it, I know she didn't intend for things to end up like this."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"It all started back in middle school, not long after we became friends," Satomi said. "The school's drama club was fun, but it wasn't particularly ambitious, and those in charge didn't have the will to do anything about it. It created a vicious cycle, as the inactivity resulted in the club being demoralized, and the low morale resulted in people being unwilling to take action That was what we'd talked about in the first really deep conversation we'd had, around the time we started using each other's first names."

"That's the first time I heard about any of Sayuri's ambitions," I said. In hindsight, I had to admit that her coming to support the existing rule about people only auditioning for up to three roles had always struck me as odd, but only now did I know why- it was out of character for someone who fancied herself a reformer.

"When we entered high school last year, the president at the time was looking for a replacement, after her vice president transferred out," Satomi said. "She was apparently looking for an underclassman who was willing to learn. Sayuri, hoping to someday lead the club, stepped up, not knowing that the president had been embezzling ever since she got the job, and that Sayuri would end up succeeding her sooner and in less favorable circumstances than she'd hoped. Since then... you probably know the rest."

"Sort of," I said. "What are you getting at, though?"

"My point is that I'm no longer sure what Sayuri hopes to get out of her position," Satomi said. "She'd hoped to change the club for the better, but she spends most of her time and energy merely keeping it going. It's a bit like trying to save up for a nice house, but spending it all on rent and utilities for your crummy apartment. The only thing I'm sure of is that she's unwilling to give it up, which means I can't help her."

One recurring problem my friends had was constantly being stuck in a certain way of thinking that made their problems seem impossible, or ones that they had to handle by themselves. The epiphany that they needed could happen in an instant with the right catalyst, but months, if not years, could pass before they got into the right frame of mind to have it. In this case, though, Satomi seemed closer to having an epiphany than Sayuri did, so I decided to try to help her first.

"Are you sure?" I said. "What about playing the Nurse? As someone who also got passed over for a lead role but now has a secondary role, I'd like to think that I'm helping her by playing Mercutio. A minute ago, you said that you couldn't just abandon it."

"Well, that's for the sake of the club," Satomi said. "Perhaps it's for everyone's best interests if I play my part and do it well- even if it's the Nurse instead of Juliet- but it won't make Sayuri happy. Nevertheless, that's what I'm going to do."

"That's a good start for the moment," I said. "I don't have anything else to say right now, but you can always find me."

"Thanks for the offer, and for talking, Yu-senpai," Satomi said. "I need some time alone, so could you please tell Sayuri that, and that I'm sorry for blowing up at her?"

"Will do," I said. "I'll see you on Saturday, Satomi."

As Satomi waved goodbye, I turned around and returned to school to see if Sayuri was still there.

* * *

As luck would have it, I encountered Sayuri on the way back. She was hanging around the gate, ignoring the disapproving stare of the disciplinary committee member- a well-groomed male student who wore an armband with his uniform- who was helping close up the school. Evidently, she wanted to make sure she didn't accidentally run to Satomi.

"Oh, Yu-san," Sayuri said. "Did you speak with Satomi?"

"Yes, we talked for a little while," I said. "She wanted to apologize for losing her temper- she's not angry at being rejected as much as you seemingly making excuses for your decisions, and keeping on being president without knowing why."

Sayuri nodded.

"Satomi has a point," Sayuri said. "When I first became vice-president, my goal was to get to know the club, learn the position and identify areas that needed fixing. It was a slow start, but Satomi and I understood that it was a necessary step, so she supported me, wanting to do her part to help despite not having any interest in leading the club."

"That's reasonable," I said.

"Unfortunately, that fell by the wayside after the previous president was caught stealing," Sayuri said. "Apart from my figuring out how to prevent anything like that from happening again, all my efforts were focused on the club's survival. In that sense, I no longer feel as though I'm accomplishing what I'd originally hoped to."

"That's pretty much what Satomi told me," I said, "along with how she can't understand why you don't just leave if you're this dissatisfied with the way things stand."

Sayuri sighed and shook her head.

"Quite simply, I can't," Sayuri said. "As I said, I'm focusing on what I have to do, not what I want to do. We need to ensure that the play's a success, or else the club's future is in jeopardy. If we can't accomplish something together as a club, then people will leave, and the club might close down eventually, even if it isn't next year or the year after that. If we can't prove to others that we got our act together, they'll likely cut our funding. Perhaps that would sound like an excuse to Satomi, but it's what I feel I must do."

I nodded. While I still understood Satomi's frustration, I also understood the desperate situation Sayuri was in, and why she might have to sacrifice some of her goals to keep the club going.

"For what it's worth, Satomi feels the same way," I said. "She didn't get the role she wants, but she'll play the one she's been given."

"That's good to hear," Sayuri said. "I'll go talk with her, and tell her that I'm grateful for the sentiment- as her friend, not the president."

"She'll appreciate that," I said. "I'll see the two of you on Saturday."

With a wave, we parted ways and began to walk home.

* * *

I called Yumi in the evening, hoping I was catching her at a good time. I remembered one of Yumi's letters, which said that her mother was often busy as the sole breadwinner of her family, which resulted in Yumi often having the house to herself. For the most part, things were manageable for Mrs. Ozawa, although she often had to work late some evenings, but the stress of her responsibilities and seeing to her dying husband put her in the hospital alongside the terminally ill Mr. Ozawa.

"Hi, Yumi," I said. "I was hoping to talk, especially since we didn't get to talk over Golden Week."

"Not a problem, Yu-kun," Yumi said, "since I was fairly busy then. I'm having Ai-san over tonight, so do you mind if she joins in?"

"Sure thing," I said, and Yumi set her phone to speaker.

"Hey, Yu, it's been a while," Ai said.

"It's good to hear from you again, too, Ai," I said.

We talked for a few minutes about school, before I asked about extracurriculars.

"Managing the basketball team's going as usual," Ai said. "It's kind of a pain to deal with all the lazy players, but I suppose part of it's because they remind me of the way I used to be."

"I know what you mean," I said. "I suppose the only reason I was that valuable to the team was because no one besides Kou tried very hard."

"That's certainly a problem," Yumi said. "I'm tempted to envy Ai-san for being able to do something about it, but I wonder if that would be a good thing."

"What do you mean by that, Yumi?" Ai said.

"I've actually been thinking about the drama club," Yumi said. "For the longest time, I thought it was too laid back and no one was trying hard. I still think so to some degree, but I have to wonder- how would it have been with someone like me at the helm?"

"Yeah, but you do need someone who actually cares," Ai said, "and isn't, say, doing it because her teachers told her that's what she needs in order to graduate."

"That's true, Ai-san," Yumi said, "but it's a delicate balance, considering that one person's '100 percent' can be very different from that of another. Perhaps the president and vice-president felt as though they were trying hard in their own way."

"Interesting," I said. "The reason I asked was that I'm concerned about my friend from the drama club. She feels constrained by her position, having to make many tough calls, but her friend believes that she's trying to use that as an excuse to avoid taking responsibility for her decisions"

"I see," Yumi said. "Since most of my friends aren't in the same club as I am, I wouldn't know how to avoid treating them differently. I keep things mostly professional with the rest of the student council, since none of us are really friends, and talk about things other than council work with Ai-san and my other friends."

"For me, it's a bit different," Ai said. "If I'm lucky enough to meet someone who isn't a guy who wants to ask me out because of my looks, a girl who's jealous of me, or people of either gender who hate how I used to be, then I try to make friends with them, difference in position and club politics be damned."

"I see what you mean, Ai," I said. "That said, Sayuri's a bit too concerned about the club to do that, particularly since she said they've been hanging in the balance since the scandal last year."

"I figured," Ai said. "Yumi's probably going to disagree, but tell your friend that if it ever comes between choosing the club and choosing her friend, choose her friend."

"I wouldn't go quite so far Ai-san, but you have a point," Yumi said. "Sayuri-san may have her responsibilities to her club, but she shouldn't treat her friendship as having no weight, or else she might lose something she'll never be able to replace. I might not have had any friends besides you at the drama club, but I hope she doesn't lose those she has."

Yumi's choice of words was harsh enough, but they bore even more gravity when they came from someone who had recently lost her father. Still, Sayuri needed to understand that she shouldn't take her friend's feelings for granted, just like Satomi needed to understand Sayuri's struggles as leader of the club, and I hoped I could do everything possible to facilitate that process.

"I'll make sure she understands that," I said. "For the record, though, she doesn't want to lose her friendship, so perhaps she'll understand what she must do when the critical moment comes."

As a relative outsider to many people's dilemmas, disputes with others and other problems, the most I could do in the majority of the cases was serve as an unbiased and dispassionate perspective, helping them to understand what they needed to. Both Sayuri and Satomi grasped some parts of the problem, and were making some steps to understand the other's perspective, so perhaps they would be able to reconcile with little help from me.

* * *

 _Saturday, June 9, 2012, After School_

The next club day, at practice, everyone was doing their parts, Satomi included. She and Sayuri were a bit stiff and formal around each other, but there were no apparent hard feelings. From an outsider's perspective, they seemed to be getting along well, much like the impression I had got when I first arrived, even if I knew the issue hadn't gone away and wouldn't solve itself.

When I'd told Yosuke that I wasn't exactly interested in Yukiko or Chie not long after we first met them, he'd laughed and said that it was naturally the result of seeing their ugly sides early on. Since the truth was a bit more complicated- I was starting to become friends with Chie, and also hoped to talk with Yukiko more even if I wasn't romantically interested in her yet- I began to protest, but Yosuke reassured me that he wouldn't tell anyone, so I couldn't get that point across to him.

In hindsight, though, there's one more thing I wish I could have said to Yosuke. If you want to be friends with someone, let alone start a relationship with them, you need to accept all of who they are- both the good and the bad- as well as who they were and who they might become. Chie and Yukiko became better friends after understanding each other's flaws, and I personally hoped the same would go for Sayuri and Satomi. I suspected that this was not the first time that the latter two had feuded, so I hoped they would be able to resolve this dispute on their own.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows from the last few chapters- I forgot to post this earlier.

After some thought, I decided to rename this fic, and do so fairly early on. I chose "One Year," because it both applies to the amount of time Yu spent in Inaba, and how much time he will spend in Minagi, a duration that can be short or long depending on how he thinks about it and the context. It's a long time to wait when you consider it's the minimum time before he gets to see Yukiko again on a regular basis, but it goes more quickly when Yu has things he must do during that time period, especially since he's learned to take charge of his life in his time in Inaba (essentially, if he made friends there, there's no reason to strengthen his existing connections or make new ones).

It's a bit unfortunate that there's no reward for choosing a girl when Yosuke calls you on the night of May 15, not even relationship points with the girl.

For a bit of supplementary information, here's who's in the various classes at Minagi.

3-1: Yu Narukami, Sakura Takahashi.

3-2: Hitomi Ayanokouji, Miyuki Otonashi.

3-3: Kenji Nishizawa

3-4:Kaoru Asahina, Shizune Yagami, Momo Nakasuga

2-2: Sayuri Sakamoto, Satomi Kajiki.

And for Yasogami.

3-1:Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaki Kasumi Miura, Takeshi Konno.

3-2: Yosuke Hanamura, Kou Ichijo, Daisuke Nagase

3-3: Yumi Ozawa, Ai Ebihara

2-1: Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa

2-2: Naoto Shirogane, Naoki Konishi, Ayane Matsunaga


	23. Blazing Your Own Trail

**Chapter 23: Blazing Your Own Trail  
**

 _Thursday, June 2, 2012, Morning, Yukiko's POV_

With high school ending in less than a year, my yearmates and I naturally had to make plans for the future, something not even the first- and second-years were exempt from. This meant that some would be looking at jobs while others would be looking at colleges, guidance counselors would be passing out information on both, teachers would be mentioning them in their lectures, and even the students themselves would be talking about it.

"So, Chie, Yukiko-san," Kasumi-san said to us one morning in homeroom, "do either of you have any ideas what you're going to do for a career?"

The two of us nodded. If we were a bit less cautious we might have remarked something to the effect of "We don't just have an idea," but we simply decided to answer her question.

"I'm planning on joining the police," Chie said. "I don't care if it's in Tokyo or some town like this one, as long as I get to do my part to protect the innocent."

I smiled approvingly. According to Chie, Dojima-san had disabused her of some of her more romantic notions about the police department, informing her that while the circumstances in the serial murder case were completely unprecedented, they struggled on other fronts, such as finding a man who killed a woman in a hit-and-run incident two years ago. On the other hand, he said that while the police department could often be inept, bogged down in bureaucracy or otherwise ineffectual, it served a vital role in keeping order in the community, and that he believed Chie would someday be a good addition to it if she worked hard. Naturally, nothing was guaranteed at this point, but I was confident Chie would accomplish any goal that she cared about enough

"I'm going to inherit my family's inn," I said. "It's taken me a while to come to terms with it, but I've realized that while it's not necessarily the only thing I'm good at, it's what I most want to do, for the sake of my family and everyone else there who's been kind to me."

Kasumi-san sighed. Since she always struck me as slightly cynical, a part of me briefly wondered if she found our passionate declarations of our goals to be naive or or overly idealistic. Much to my surprise, this was not the case.

"If you'd told me this a year ago, I'd have been jealous of you two for having things figured out," Kasumi-san said. "Then again, I suppose that things aren't always that simple, are they?"

I nodded. I remembered hearing about many stories about princesses that involved the less convenient parts of their lives, from their childhoods spent cooped up in the palace, with hours of lessons every days, to their being married off for political interest rather than love, often when they'd barely reached puberty, if not earlier. I was grateful that for all the business deals my family made, they didn't use my hand in marriage as a bargaining chip. Of course, one thing those princesses and I had to be grateful for was that we were not at risk of going hungry, perhaps one of the few comforts Yu-kun's old friend Hitomi-san had.

"Maybe not," I said. "Are you worried about what choices you have, Kasumi-san?"

"Yeah," Kasumi-san said. "I mean, the colleges around here aren't very good, and Junes isn't exactly a great career. I suppose you can understand that having to choose between those things isn't exactly pleasant."

I shook my head. Kasumi-san's logic was sound and she was correct that neither was very desirable, but she was missing too much of the point. It was a bit like if you approached a multiple choice question while ruling out the correct answer, and not unlike my mindset when I still wanted to leave Inaba.

"It is, but you don't have to choose between them," I said. "There was a time when I thought my only choice was to inherit the inn, and I began planning to leave Inaba behind. I realized that the inn was important to me, but realizing how many opportunities were open to me helped me no longer feel as though I was forced down that path."

"Good point, Yukiko-san," Kasumi-san said, "although I suppose it does help that you're head of the class."

"Hey, Yukiko was only second place last year," Chie said.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Chie's attempts at downplaying my strengths often came out the same way as my attempts at praising her.

"Yeah, I know about Yu," Kasumi-san said. "I don't think guys from the city count, and I'm not talking about the fact that he was only here temporarily. The truth is that schools in the cities are simply better than those in the countryside, so the city kids have a better shot at getting into prestigious universities. For many of us, our only hope is to apply to local colleges or take on jobs that don't require a degree, preferably those around town."

"So that's why so many people feel as though they're unable to leave Inaba," I said.

"Well, Yosuke's grades are so-so at best, so he's hardly a shining example of academic prowess among city kids," Chie said. "Then again, considering that Yu-kun was head of the class here, and was fifth on the last test in the school where he's going now, I think Yukiko stacks up against the others pretty well."

"Fair points, Chie," Kasumi-san said, "but again, I'm probably closer to you or Yosuke than Yu or Yukiko-san."

"Really?" Chie said. "In that case, I don't think you should spend time worrying about how you stack up against others. Just do your best and let the rest take care of yourself. It might be easier said than done, but I know it's the only solution."

"I suppose you're right," Kasumi-san said. "Of course, that's all well and good in theory, but I'd rather not have to use that line to explain why I got a degree from one of the lousy regional colleges, or why my only work experience is at Junes."

Chie and I looked at each other and sighed, as our homeroom teacher came in and cut our discussion short. It was easy to see why people like Kasumi-san became discouraged when confronted by reality. Adachi-san had once promised us that we'd have to deal with the "boring reality" ourselves, which would sap our will and grind down our resolve. Kanji-kun had made a snappy remark that he wanted no part in Adachi-san's nihilistic worldview, but he, like the rest of us, had to admit that he had to struggle against that problem himself.

* * *

In our morning classes, we received a lecture about industrialization, and the advent of interchangeable parts, along with Mr. Yuzumoto's views about women working in factories. Apparently, he'd made the mistake of sharing his opinions with Ms. Sofue, also known as "Queen Tut," one of several female teachers at our school who were married. He seemed reluctant to elaborate about that remark, though, since he quickly called on Chie to ask her for the name of Eli Whitney's invention, and apparently didn't notice when I whispered "cotton gin" to her.

On my way to lunch, I overheard an interesting conversation between Ms. Sofue and Mrs. Nakayama, two teachers I'd had last year.

"Excellently handled, Ms. Sofue," Mrs. Nakayama said. "That'll teach Mr. Yuzumoto to preach about what he thinks the proper place for women is."

"Ho ho ho," Ms. Sofue said. "You're quite welcome, Mrs. Nakayama- giving a lecture on Hatshepsut's accomplishments as Pharaoh is its own reward."

"I know," Mrs. Nakayama said, evidently as a way of politely and preemptively refusing Ms. Sofue. "It just grinds my gears when the man keeps harping on about how great old-fashioned traditional marriages are. There's a lot of annoyances and bothers that come with a family, even when you don't have to give up your career- right, _Ms._ Sofue?"

I remembered that while Ms. Sofue had changed her name from Ms. Ono, she'd insisted on keeping the "Ms.", although she was relatively flexible. Mrs. Nakayama, however, was significantly older, and had started work at Yasogami some time after getting married, so she preferred "Mrs."

"Quite right," Ms. Sofue said. "As much of an Egyptophile as I am, I believe the days when women had no career options except being housewives or... the oldest profession, so to speak, deserve to be a relic of the past- never to be forgotten but also never to be brought back."

After noticing Mrs. Nakayama glance at me out of the corner of her eye, Ms. Sofue turned to me.

"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Amagi," Ms. Sofue said. "I noticed you on top of your grade- keep up the good work."

"Thank you, ma'am- I will," I said, as I passed by.

Evidently, the comment, while genuine, was an attempt to end what was intended to be a private conversation, and once again assume the facades they wore around students (although Ms. Sofue's was already somewhat thin, since she wore a nemes with her suit). Unintentional as it may have been, I enjoyed seeing the sides that teachers and authority figures often keep hidden, and hoped that I could become a manager my employees could respect and relate to.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, Chie and I spoke with Yosuke-kun about what Kasumi-san had said as we sat on the roof and ate together. His reasons for coming to love Inaba were similar to mine- namely, that everyone he cared about (with the exception of Yu-kun, of course) was there, so perhaps he would have some useful advice.

"I kind of get where Kasumi-san's coming from," Yosuke-kun said. "Out of all of us, with the exception of Teddie, I'm the only one of our group who doesn't have my job completely figured out. It's kind of depressing to see that the second-years among us have a head start on me."

"Well, Rise-chan's comeback as an idol is still fairly tenuous at this stage," I said. "Then again, she is looking ahead to the future, long past when her idol days are over- she knows they won't last forever, but if all goes well, what she's doing now will be a stepping stone to her next job. Maybe your work at Junes could be useful to you in a similar way."

Yosuke-kun shrugged. According to Chie, who wasn't one to routinely compliment him, he was good enough at his job that people wouldn't say he got it because he was the manager's son. All the same, though, he found it difficult to enjoy or take much pride in his work.

"I don't know about that," Yosuke-kun said. "In hindsight, I don't think being the complaints department is so bad, but that's because if I weren't, I'd be just another cog in the big corporate machine. So is my dad, if you think about it- he just has more authority than most people besides the suits at Junes' headquarters."

"I see," I said. "A big corporation like Junes isn't just a small one writ large- the entire workplace culture and ways of doing business change along with it. The Amagi Inn could potentially expand elsewhere and eventually become a chain, but by doing so, we'd cast away what makes us who we are."

"I know," Yosuke-kun said. "I used to think this place was boring and dead because no one had any ambition, but I suppose a lot of the people here have things figured out, and are actually fine with being in a place like this."

"Not all of them," I said. "Kasumi-san and some others don't think they have very good choices for the future- work at Junes or go to one of the mediocre local colleges."

"Hmm..." Yosuke said. "That doesn't sound like they're lacking ambition as much as they're lacking imagination. What happened to all the guys who wanted to be pro athletes, and all the girls who wanted to be singers?"

"They had to grow up and choose more realistic career goals," Chie said. "If you tell your elementary school friends that you want to go into music, they'll ask to join your band, but if you put that on your list of career choices, you'll get laughed at."

I glanced at Chie with a sympathetic expression on my face. Chie had always struggled with her inadequacies, even if it had taken me a long time to truly notice, and while it was pleasant to see her self-esteem improve, she'd also have to prove herself to university admissions officers and hiring managers.

"Ok, maybe that's a bad example," Yosuke-kun said. "Still, even if there's more to Inaba than just a backwater town that's supposedly being eaten up by Junes, you don't necessarily _have_ to stay there, either, or limit yourself to a bunch of second-rate options."

I nodded. Once again, Yosuke-kun and I had learned similar lessons in this regard, since the thing we valued most about Inaba was the fact that all the people we cared about were there. Of course, Yosuke-kun did not have to stay in order to help those people, since it was possible that his father might have to leave, whether under good circumstances or bad. The best path for him was not immediately obvious, but it was also up to him.

"You're right about that, Yosuke-kun," I said, "so what would _you_ choose?"

Yosuke-kun paused for a moment to think about it. For a moment, I wondered if the question was too complex and weighty for me to expect an answer out of him immediately, since his solution was likely less obvious than mine, but after a moment, he spoke.

"If I had to decide on what job I'd, it'd probably be someone who isn't the leader, but not just another flunky," Yosuke-kun said, "someone whom the others count on, even if his position isn't the highest. As for what that is... I don't know yet."

"You're probably the only one who can find that out for yourself, Yosuke," Chie said. "It's not something someone can tell to you any more than they could dictate careers for Yukiko or for me."

"True," Yosuke said. "Still, that's probably as good a good starting point for Kasumi-san as any."

"I'll tell her that," I said. "Thank you, Yosuke-kun."

Yosuke nodded, then turned to me

"Speaking of Junes," Yosuke-kun said, "even though things are going pretty well over there, my dad wants to see if we can cooperate with the local merchants in some way or another. At that point, I told him about the meeting you went to, and he sounded pretty interested."

"That's good to hear," I said. "We'll be having another meeting soon about the finer points of the arrangement. We're not nearly ready to go forward with anything yet, but I'll be sure to let them know that Junes won't reject the idea out of hand."

"That sounds about right," Yosuke-kun said. "You might even want to invite him to the one after that."

"I'll think about that," I said. "We're still fleshing things out at this meeting, such as what we could sell and how we could get the quantities Junes might need. We might have relatively up-to-date technology, but we can't mass-produce our goods, and doing so would cause them to lose their touch."

"Gotcha," Yosuke said. "Well, good luck, and let me know how it goes."

At this point, the possibility of collaboration between the local merchants and Junes was just that- a possibility, one that could come to fruition or fizzle. At the same time, though, it was one that had never been seriously considered before, and the fact that we had realized it was a promising sign. That potential idea was a path we could follow to the future, and while it was not necessarily guaranteed to succeed, the fact that we were thinking about our future and taking charge of our destinies was, in and of itself, a good thing.

* * *

 _After School_

As we began getting ready to go home, I told Kasumi-san what Chie and I had talked about with Yosuke-kun.

"I should forge my own path, huh?" Kasumi-san said. "I'm grateful to Yosuke for the advice, but even if it sounds like I'm missing the point, I don't think it gives me much of an idea what path I should be taking."

"Well, no one told Yosuke what to do, so the last thing he wants is to do that for anyone else," Chie said. "The same goes for me, since hardly anyone knows what my good points are- I just had to find out for myself."

"I might sound like the last person who should be saying this," I said, "but there was a time when I thought I had no choices but the one passed down to me by my family. Your success isn't guaranteed, but if you blaze your own trail, you're more likely to get there than if you believe your path has been chosen for you."

Kasumi-san chuckled.

"You really make it sound easy," Kasumi-san said. "But really, thank you, both of you. Perhaps what you said won't tell me what path I should follow, but it'll keep me going as I walk it."

Kasumi-san left school a bit more hopeful than she'd come in. She had many challenges to face, like those in our age group and our town as a whole did, but having a certain amount of hope made it easier to continue to face them with the proper mindset to put in the necessary effort and find the solutions that one needed.

* * *

 _Evening_

I called Yu-kun in the evening, and heard some news from him. He'd tried out for his drama club's play, but had yet to hear the results.

"So you're doing Romeo and Juliet?" I said. "I'd certainly like you to get the role of Romeo... as long as I'm Juliet, of course."

"Well, that doesn't seem likely to happen," Yu-kun said. "The fact that you don't go to our school aside, there's some really good actors in the competition for Romeo, and you'd also be hard-pressed to get Juliet."

"I was just kidding," I said. "If you think about it, it's not a very healthy relationship, since Romeo falls in love with Juliet on the heels of being rejected by Rosaline and wants to marry her not long after meeting her."

On Christmas Eve, Yu-kun had told me that he hadn't fallen in love with me at first sight, and while he seemed a bit nervous about confessing it, I was happy to hear that he didn't only love the side of me that was considered popular at school, but all my sides, including those I kept hidden and didn't know about at first. Perhaps if Romeo and Juliet had taken the time to deepen and strengthen their bond with each other, and had parents who'd let them, their tale might have had a happier ending.I told him about what Chie and I had talked about Kasumi-san and Yosuke-kun.

"I know," Yu-kun said. "Thankfully, though, I think my folks would get along well with yours, even if I'm not quite ready to tell them about us."

"Well, neither am I," I said. "Mother is quite busy with the various meetings involving the local businesses and Junes, but if she heard I had a boyfriend, she'd try to schedule time to meet with you. This is partly my fault, of course, since I brought up the idea of collaborating."

Yu-kun chuckled.

"Well, Yosuke mentioned that his dad was also looking into the idea," Yu-kun said. "They'll probably be happy to hear that they're not the only ones with the idea."

"I know," I said. "I talked with Yosuke-kun today, and he mentioned that."

There was a brief pause.

"That reminds me..." I said. "While we were talking, we also discussed how some other students feel trapped in Inaba, but how some, like Kasumi-san, are starting to blaze their own trails."

"Kasumi, huh?" Yu said. "Yeah, I talked with her from time to time, and heard her talk about things like that. We didn't really talk that much, but she was a good source of gossip, and I did notice that she's changed a great deal over this last year, gradually gaining more hope and initiative."

Yu-kun nicely spoke to the essential truth at the heart of Inaba's turnaround. We were still a relatively small town with an aging population, and thinking about things differently did not change that. Doing so, however, did give us the courage to do something about it, and while we couldn't reverse the trend by ourselves, we could stop blaming others for our problems and start making Inaba a better place to live. The same

"I know," I said. "It might have been nice if I could've done more to help her find her way."

Yu-kun sighed a little, and I imagine that he shook his head with a smile.

"I get where you're coming from, Yukiko," Yu-kun said, "but you don't have to. I've talked with a lot of people about their problems, but I've rarely shown them the answers to them. Most of them figured them out on their own, and I think some of them knew already."

"That makes sense," I said. "For me, I think I always knew that the inn was important to me, but was scared about the idea of not having any other choices. I'm grateful to you for listening and helping me realize what was important to me, but in the end, it was my decision to make."

"True," Yu-kun said. "Perhaps the problem that my old friends have is that they're not certain about what lies ahead for them, or whether their endeavors will prove successful."

"Well, neither am I, Yu-kun," I said. "Our inn went through some difficult times after Ms. Yamano's murder, and Mother was quite worried about us closing down. We pulled through, but we can't assume that something like this won't happen again, or that if it does, we're guaranteed to get through it"

"I guess not," Yu-kun said. "But you're more familiar with your family's inn, right?"

"I am," I said, "and know that we've overcome many hard times in my lifetime and before it. Of course, as pessimistic as it sounds, some local business owners weren't prepared to deal with Junes, either."

"Well, that's another problem we haven't solved _yet_ , isn't it?" Yu-kun said. "Like you said, it's a problem that we'll have to find the solution ourselves, and I'll do what I can to help."

I smiled. Yu-kun had an effective way of helping remind people what was important to them, so I hoped I could do the same for him whenever he needed someone to do so.

"Thank you, Yu-kun," I said. "Wherever life takes us, I hope to have you with me at my side."

There are a great many things you can't figure out by yourself. The reason our investigation team was so successful was not because of our leader, the two who most eagerly followed him, the Shadow who knew about the world we were exploring, or the four who got thrown in, but because of our combined efforts and thoughts. The end of the case did not mean the end of our problems in our lives, but over the course of the year, we'd gained many important insights and the will to do what we must, so it was naturally pleasing to hear that our friends and our town had followed suit.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews.

You may notice in the game that some classes are held at different times during the day, whether morning or afternoon, as well as that they're not held every day (notice the teachers introducing themselves a few days into the semester). It's a bit odd to me, since all my classes were on the same "period" each day, but I suppose it's part of the Japanese school system.

This chapter's partly intended as a break from the Minagi-centric parts, and partly intended to give a look at how Inaba is changing. After another brief Minagi chapter, we'll go back to Kanji and Naoto on the camping trip.

If you talk to people around the school or town early in the game, they seem resigned to being stuck in Inaba, believing that they're at a disadvantage against city kids, but over time, they seem more optimistic and more willing to do what they can to change their lives (and some, like a girl who wants to go to college with her friends in spite of her parents discouraging it, have that resolve already). Yukiko, in spite of admitting that she has a bad habit of focusing on the negative, also discovers that determination over the course of her Social Link, so perhaps she and the other members of the Investigation Team can help share a little with others.


	24. Carpe Diem

**Chapter 24: Carpe Diem  
**

 _Tuesday, June 12, 2012, After School, Yu's POV  
_

As drama club practice ended for the day, Sayuri got the rest of the club together to make an announcement.

"That's all for today," Sayuri said. "I will see you all on Thursday, but please remember that we will start wearing summer uniforms tomorrow."

As the club let out, Satomi walked off, saying that her family was having a relative over for dinner, and she had to get going. Sayuri was clearly disappointed, but didn't seem hurt, so it didn't sound like Satomi was making excuses to avoid speaking with her.

After Satomi left, Sayuri turned to me.

"You know, Yu-san," Sayuri said, "I've been thinking about some of the things Satomi said, mainly her bitterness about my lack of initiative in spite of my authority. She isn't wrong to feel that way, but when you think about it, I'm really little more than another student."

"So it's not like you have a lot of privileges or power?" I said.

Sayuri nodded sadly.

"Tomorrow, when we come to school, I'm going to be wearing a summer uniform," Sayuri said, "obviously because I have to. Ms. Takizawa is the ultimate authority behind the club, so if my grades drop or I break any rules, she can reprimand me, fire me as president or even kick me out of the club. The other club members look up to me- even my senpais- but it feels less like an honor and more like a responsibility to them. Between taking attendance, managing the membership roster, meeting with the student council, discussing things with Tachibana-san and Ms. Takizawa, and so much else, I don't have much time to practice acting any longer."

I couldn't help but agree. I'd noticed early on that students had little authority here, and the most junior member of the faculty had more power than the student council president. In spite of that, Sakura had told me that her friend, the current president, took her job seriously, and so did Sayuri.

"So why even bother?" I said.

"Because even if I'm not much more than a figurehead, it's still an important role," Sayuri said. "Last year, my predecessor was led off-campus in handcuffs on a Wednesday afternoon, and with club the next day and the play in less than two weeks, we had to move quickly. Someone among the students had to be there for the club, to answer everyone's questions and have a plan to deal with the crisis at hand, and I was that person."

"Do you think that's still true?" I said.

Sayuri nodded somewhat hesitantly.

"For now, at least," Sayuri said. "Tachibana-san is roughly where I was this time last year. She's competent in her role as my assistant but not yet ready to take my place- not that I'm fully confident in my own ability to handle this job, mind you. As long as that's true, then I'll do my duty, and put my role as president ahead of everything else."

I heard the sad resignation in Sayuri's voice, as I clearly knew what "everything else" referred to- her friendship with Satomi, her initial goals for reforming the club and acting. I sympathized with her, but because I knew this wasn't solely about her, I had to wonder if her decision to stay, in spite of her doubts, mainly on out of a sense of duty was fair to the club or to her friend.

What did it mean to be a leader? For me, it was essentially being the stable core of the investigation no matter the situation, from a battle against a powerful Shadow to when some of my companions were considering committing murder for the sage of revenge. Apart from the ability to use multiple personas, I didn't have any qualification that my friends lacked, such as degrees, certification, or education.

By comparison, Ms. Takizawa, roughly two and a half decades our senior, was in a clear position of authority, and believed she had to act in a way that befitted it, but she also believed in mutual responsibilities. She expected us to wear our uniforms every day, and she wore suits to work. She expected us to call her "Ms. Takizawa" or "ma'am," and she called us by our last names with the appropriate honorific out of politeness. She expected us to pay attention in class and do our homework, while she delivered lectures and spent her time outside of class grading papers and preparing her lessons.

Her approach worked well- I considered her a competent and respectable teacher, even if we couldn't call each other friends- but was it the right approach for Sayuri? I considered her a friend, and so did Satomi, even in spite of their present troubles. She was good at acting, perhaps more so than most of her peers and even her senpais, but she wasn't as far beyond most of the others as a professional teacher might be. Someone had to led us, but did it have to be her?

I thought about what Satomi had said, and I realized that while Sayuri was not happy having to put her familial relationship aside to give her aunt the same respect owed to her as a teacher, Ms. Takizawa's style of leadership was rubbing off on her more than she'd realized. While on duty, Sayuri also kept her friends at arm's length, heeded the wishes of her superiors and followed and upheld the rules, including the ones she didn't like. With all that in mind, it seemed her aunt had rubbed off on her a little.

Ms. Takizawa walked up to us, once again acting as a teacher and enforcer of the rules. Sayuri and I both knew that wasn't all there was to her, but that was the role she had to play at the moment.

"Sakamoto-san, Narukami-kun, please gather your belongings and leave," Ms. Takizawa said. "It's time for me to lock the classroom."

"Yes, ma'am," Sayuri and I said, as we complied.

The three of us stepped outside, and Ms. Takizawa locked the door.

"I'll see you next time at club, Yu-san," Sayuri said.

"And I'll see you in homeroom tomorrow, Narukami-kun," Ms. Takizawa said. "Let's go home, Sayuri."

We walked out the front door together, into the blistering late afternoon sun of an unusually hot early summer day. As we passed the front gate, Sayuri and Ms. Takizawa seemed to forget I was within earshot.

"Ugh, I really don't want to have to walk home," Sayuri said, as she opened her blazer and loosened her tie. "Summer weather's pretty brutal in a winter uniform."

I nodded, and ran my head over my sweaty forehead. Minagi was considerably warmer than Inaba, and while that meant milder winters, it also meant hotter summers. Evidently, Ms. Takizawa agreed, softly chuckling as she ignored a blatant violation of the school's strict dress code right before her eyes. Perhaps reprimanding one of her students was her duty as a teacher, but she was with her niece now, and simply smiled as she unbuttoned her collar.

"Cheer up, Sayuri," Ms. Takizawa said. "I'll give you a ride back to your folks' place. Once you're there, you get to put your blazer and long-sleeved dress shirt in the closet until winter, while I put mine in the laundry."

"Yeah, I know, Aunt Chihiro," Sayuri said. "Of course, the women on the faculty don't have to wear ties, or even shirts with collars. Heck, they can even wear pants instead of skirts, as long as they match their jackets."

"Quite right," Ms. Takizawa said. "Of course, knowing you, I suspect that you wouldn't be content until denim is considered appropriate business attire."

Sayuri chuckled as she started to walk out of earshot.

"You know me all too well," Sayuri said. "Of course, my folks think that dress codes are for fancy restaurants, so you can probably change into something more casual once you get there."

"I know," Ms. Takizawa said, "and my sister's free to do so when she comes over."

I couldn't help but smile, and suspected that Ms. Takizawa and Sayuri would be good friends if not for their being aunt and niece, as well a teacher and student. They didn't always agree, but they respected each other's opinions, and had a good sense of humor, enabling them to talk casually about a variety of things. Of course, Sayuri couldn't do that with _Ms. Takizawa_ , so it made sense why she didn't enjoy when she put her "Aunt Chihiro" persona aside.

* * *

 _Evening  
_

At dinner, my parents gave an announcement as soon as we sat down to eat. It came as suddenly as the announcement that I would have to spend a year in Inaba, and the only difference this time was the duration.

"Your mother and I will be gone for the month of August," Dad said. "Again, we can't say that much about it, but we'll be out of the country, working with another branch on a project- very time-consuming and strictly confidential, as usual- and won't have that many opportunities to keep in touch with you."

Mom silently nodded and picked up where Dad had left off. Married couples with healthy relationships seemed to have impressive teamwork, and this was especially true for those with children. I'd learned long ago that there was no use playing Mom and Dad against one another when both agreed on their decisions.

"This, of course, means that not only can you return to Inaba to the summer, it'd probably be for the best if you did so," Mom said. "Once again, I'm in Ryutaro's debt."

I remained silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that. My first reaction, surprisingly enough, was joy, that this perfectly fit with my plans. Of course, this led to a fair amount of guilt that I actively enjoyed the prospect of not having to stay with my parents, but I quickly put that out of my head. I'd come to accept that my parents had been gone from my life for extended periods of time in the name of making the money necessary to feed, clothe, shelter and educate me, so perhaps they could forgive me for enjoying my time in the city where they'd had me live while they worked.

"I see," I said. "Well, that does seem to work out well for everyone concerned."

"You don't seem all that upset, Yu," Dad said.

"Why would I be, Dad?" I said. "This doesn't require me to leave my current school or cancel my plans to visit Inaba. It seems that for once, both our plans are perfectly compatible with each other."

Our conversation stopped short on that note. The subtext that seeing one's family was not a relevant factor in my decision was not lost on my parents, just like I had always been aware that my parents' employers did not consider allowing me to stay at my current school to be very important. Perhaps my parents did, but in the end, they had to obey their employers.

* * *

Immediately after dinner, I called my uncle.

"Hi, Yu," my uncle said. "I suppose this is about you coming down this summer?"

"That's right, Uncle," I said. "Did Mom or Dad tell you about that?"

"Yeah, my sister called me earlier," my uncle said. "I know this is pretty soon after their last business trip, and you were planning on coming anyway, but I hope you don't take it personally."

"I'm not," I said. "I'm used to this by now."

My uncle sighed.

"You know, even though I've stopped running away from Nanako, I'm still often busy," my uncle said, "and Nanako, for all she's grown up, still takes it hard when I call to say that I won't be in until late. It's always unpleasant to let her down, but at the same time, I know that she still wants to spend time with her dad, and I'm grateful for that."

"I'm glad to hear that, Uncle," I said. "What's your point, though?"

"I'm getting to it," my uncle said. "When you came down, you never once complained about your parents being gone, even though it wasn't the first time they'd left for a long time. It was as though you were trying not to make waves... or you'd given up on them."

I fell silent for a moment. It was always a bit difficult to hear an uncomfortable truth about yourself from someone else, which I suspect is why none of my friends could accept their Shadows without help. Of course, my friends were good people in spite of the flaws that their Shadows represented, so those Shadows were only part of the truth, and the same went for what my uncle had said.

"You're partly right," I said. "It would've hardly been fair to complain to you about my parents going away when you were hosting me under your roof for a year, or when they'd made arrangements for me to be taken care of. As for the latter, I actually think of myself as somewhat lucky-my parents might not always be there for me, but they've allowed me to come to this town, and don't try to dictate my lifestyle. At times, I do wish my parents were a bit closer to me and home more often, but I realize that in many ways, the fact that they're this busy made me who I am."

Even if I couldn't mention the two most fulfilling parts of coming to Inaba- falling in love with Yukiko and saving the world from being enveloped by the fog- my statement was fairly strong in and of itself.

"Fair enough," my uncle said. "I'm glad to hear that you appreciate your parents. If anything, I suppose I'm just vocalizing how I often worry that it's too late to repair my relationship with Nanako."

"You should _never_ think it's too late to change that, Uncle," I said. "Regardless or whether or not it actually is true, many people think it is, and so doom themselves to being unable to change as long as their mindset remains the same. In that regard, you're better off than they are."

"That's a relief," my uncle said. "My sister once mentioned that she heard a song on the radio in America about some dad and his kid, and it really got to her. For what it's worth, she doesn't want things to turn out like that."

"I know," I said. As tempting as it was to add "but no one does," my parents had good intentions, and I, like my uncle, chose to recognize them.

The conversation stopped short for a while before my uncle changed the subject.

"So, while we're on the subject of your parents, what about that concert at Junes last October?" my uncle said. "You didn't tell them about that, did you?"

"Actually, I did," I said. "My mom found it touching that I helped a friend, but was glad that I knew that I wasn't cut out for the musician lifestyle."

"Ah," my uncle said. "My sister doesn't think much of the idol singer industry, or of her son gambling his future on an impossible dream, but I'm glad that she's at least a little flexible on this regard. Keep this in mind, Yu- the people you think you know can always surprise you."

"I will, Uncle," I said.

As I hung up, I realized that while I was still mainly happy about getting to go back to Inaba, it was refreshing to hear someone sympathize with my parents. Perhaps we would never be as close as some parents were with their children, but they would always have a special place in my heart as the only parents I had.

* * *

I called Yukiko and told her that I would be visiting.

"I've got some good news," I said. "I'll be coming back to Inaba this summer."

"That's great, Yu-kun," Yukiko said.

I chuckled.

"Well, once again, I don't really have a choice in the matter," I said. "My parents have a month-long business trip this time."

"I see," Yukiko said. "I may not know what it's like to constantly have to change towns, but I and the others will be glad to see you again.

"I know," I said, appreciating the opportunity to get my mind back to what mattered most. "Any chance of us getting over to your family's inn this time?"

"Yes, I have two rooms reserved for us in the Amagi Inn," Yukiko said. "Don't worry- the reservation's set in stone this time, and none of us will end up in Ms. Yamano's room."

"That must've taken some doing," I said.

"Actually, it only took a bit of luck," Yukiko said. "We had two people cancel their rooms, so my mother offered us the chance to reserve them and come down for the night. I think she's interested in meeting you and the rest of our friends."

"I see," I said. "What about last October?"

"Well, she and the rest of the staff were fairly busy," Yukiko said. "The inn didn't have as many guests as usual, but Mother has her hands full supervising everyone who helps run it and dealing with the guests. Luckily, she has Father, and if everything goes well, I'll have you."

"You can count on me," I said. "Of course, that is quite a long ways off."

"I know," Yukiko said. "There's still several weeks of classes and final exams before summer vacation. Of course, even if there's a great deal ahead, I don't just want to skip it."

"Neither do I," I said. "A year may be a long time to be separated from each other, but it also seems like a short time to do everything I want to do."

While I was looking forward to seeing Yukiko, I had no desire to simply fast-forward through the days and weeks until then, lest I forgo opportunities to renew old friendships, make new ones, learn and make memories of my high school days. My uncle had told me to savor my school days and enjoy them while I could, which was sound advice coming from a man who had to face the hardships of supporting and raising a young daughter. Someday, I would look back on this time fondly, and hoped that when I did so, I did not have to think about what might have been.

"I know the feeling," Yukiko said. "All I can say is- good luck, Yu-kun, and I hope you accomplish your goals by the time you graduate."

"Likewise, Yukiko," I said.

We soon said goodbye and got back to our studies. Not only both of us working on getting good grades, but I was reconnecting with old friends and doing a play with the drama club, and Yukiko was learning how to cook and run her family's business, so neither of us had time to waste.

* * *

 _Wednesday, June 13, 2012  
_

Once again, I went about the task of getting dressed, and the process was quite familiar- put on and button up my shirt, tuck it into my pants, and tie my necktie- save for the fact that the shirt had short sleeves, and the blazer was in my closet until winter.

I saw Sayuri and Satomi on my walk over. The summer uniform seemed to suit Sayuri better than the winter one, since it seemed more akin to business casual than a suit and tie, even if she disliked any shirt with buttons or a collar. She liked her middle school's sailor fuku marginally better, but ruefully noted that it took until her final year to be able to tie her scarf perfectly.

Of course, there were many things that she and Satomi didn't miss about their middle school, and I heard them talking about them as they walked. I didn't know any of the names that they threw around, but I recognized their tone as one of an almost nostalgic way of talking about bad memories, as though they were glad that they were gone and never coming back. It was always refreshing to see the two of them talking as friends, and perhaps they would remember these days in a similar light.

* * *

 _Lunch Time  
_

I met up with my friends for lunch. Since they seemed at a bit of a loss as to what to talk about today, I decided to start with my vacation plans.

"I'm going to visit Inaba again this summer," I said. "This time, _part of_ the reason is that my parents are working once again, like they were last year, but that isn't the entire story. The truth is I also _want_ to go there and see my friends there again."

The others nodded. Oddly enough, Sakura looked the most uncomfortable, even though she'd been the most understanding. Clearly, it was about more than my trip, but I couldn't even hazard a guess.

"So, what are you guys doing this summer?" I said.

The other four looked at each other. Evidently, they realized that it was mainly for the sake of making conversation rather than the hope that we could do anything together, but they decided to answer.

"Well, the team has a training camp over the summer," Kaoru said. "Of course, I'm going to spend the break in summer school if I don't pass the finals, so I have to worry about that first."

"Is that all?" Kenji said, trying to hide the fact that he considered any grade that was "pretty good" or worse to be a failure.

"Well, I still have to do my best for the team," Kaoru said, "especially with a new guy who's really good, even compared to the rest of us. Of course, he's a second-year transfer student, so the captain and coach don't think it's fair to grant him a spot on the team before he's proven himself, but they're apparently willing to give him a shot if someone else isn't up to the job. Not to sound selfish, but I'm rooting for him- as long as that 'someone' he replaces isn't me."

"I can actually understand that," Kenji said. "When you apply to good schools and good jobs, there's a lot of competition, so your friends may very well become your rivals. As much as you might want the best for your friends, you have to think of your own interests, too."

"Good point," Kaoru said. "I hadn't really thought about it, but that's what I've been doing, too."

Kenji nodded in agreement.

"So have I," Sakura said. "I wasn't originally very confident about my prospects for college, but while that's changed, I now realize that I will have to compete with you, Shizune-san and Yu-kun. That said, can only do my best and let the rest take care of itself. Isn't that what you've been doing all along, Kenji-kun?"

"Yes, I have," Kenji said, "and I will be doing so for the foreseeable future, which brings me to my summer plans."

"I take it you'll be busy, then," I said, "although I didn't think that you could do any more studying than you were now."

Kenji chuckled, and I sensed that things weren't quite as simple as he'd hoped.

"I'm going to a cram school," Kenji said. "The ones around here are surprisingly poor-quality, which is why my folks mainly hired private tutors. Of course, my tutor can't come over full-time, and my mom thinks it's better than just sitting around the house all summer."

"Ah, I think I remember you mentioning Miyazaki-san before," Sakura said. "What are her plans for the summer?"

"She has a part-time job at the library," Kenji said, "one that pays decently and has enough downtime that she can get some studying in. She's always been good at multitasking, and taught me some of her tricks."

Kenji naturally found the idea of doing one's summer homework just before vacation ended to be amusingly quaint at best, noting that those who did only the minimum work would likely get little better than the "minimum" possible result.

"What about you, Hitomi?" I said.

"To put it simply, I will spend much of my vacation doing the same kinds of chores I do in preparation for becoming a housewife," Hitomi said, "as well as the same things I will likely do for the rest of my life."

The others fell silent. We all knew that her parents kept her busy and on a short leash, but it was disheartening to hear her talk about it that way. She'd been more stoic when she described it before, but now, her tone carried hints of resignation and even despair.

"I... don't really have any plans," Sakura said. "Of course, I'm going to do my homework, but I'll also see some of my friends, like Shizune-san and Miyuki-san, as well as any of you, if you're available."

Hitomi sighed.

"As much as I would like to meet your friends, Sakura-san," Hitomi said, "my parents are starting to consider you a potentially bad influence, as someone who is too... ambitious for a girl. The only reason they are not doing more to discourage me from seeing you is the knowledge that we'll be separated in nine months. That said, I'll have hardly any time apart from that, so we will not have many chances to see one another."

"I see," Sakura said. "I don't agree with your parents, to put it mildly, but I'd rather not cause you trouble."

"I could probably study with you after cram school lets out," Kenji said. "My parents approve of my doing so, seeing it as an opportunity to better myself."

Sakura winced slightly. While she'd accepted the fact that she and Kenji were essentially rivals when they applied to colleges, I suspected that it was still a bit hard to hear that Kenji's parents did, as well, at least to the extent that they hoped he got more out of their collaboration than she did. Just because that element of competition even among collaborators came up in business, diplomacy and other areas of life was no reason for it to apply to two friends. In spite of all that, though, she nodded gratefully.

"I appreciate the offer, Kenji-kun," Sakura said. "That said, I don't plan to spend the entire summer studying, or at cram school, since my parents are confident that if I continue to work hard, I'll get into a good school."

Kenji sighed. Since he was relatively emotionally reserved, it was difficult to read what kind of emotion was within it, but it was anything but happiness.

"But of course," Kenji said.

"If I don't have the training camp or summer school, I could hang out with you some time," Kaoru said. "Of course, that'd probably mean I got kicked off the team for some reason besides my grades, so forgive me if I don't want that to happen."

"I understand how you feel, Kaoru-kun," Sakura said, "so please believe me when I say that I don't want that, either."

"Neither do I," Kenji, Hitomi and I said.

"Thanks, guys," Kaoru said. "I'll do my best in class and on the court."

Kaoru's tone was sincere, but I could tell that his worries had not completely been dispelled. The fact that he, someone who loved basketball and was confident in his skills at it, had to seriously consider the possibility of being booted from the team meant that it wasn't just possible, but _likely._ Even if he was prepared for this, having it happen to him would likely shake him to the core, and would likely force him to re-evaluate his future plans- not just how open his schedule would be for summer vacation.

I had mixed feelings once again. The fact that my friends were open to the possibility of spending time with one another in my absence was a step forward, but they had to work around their schedules, and at least one of the four would be booked solid. Of course, as someone who had plans of his own, and also was faced with the task of preparing for university entrance exams, I had no right or desire to complain.

I had to wonder if the five of us, on some level, were resigned to the inevitable parting we believed would happen when we graduated- particularly Hitomi, who'd likely have to give up much more than the ability to see the rest of us again. None of us necessarily wanted to do so, but perhaps we'd come to realize that life doesn't always go as you hope- Kaoru in particular seemed to be on the verge of learning that the hard way when it came to basketball.

Living every day to the fullest and making the most of the opportunities that came my way were valuable lessons I had learned in Inaba, but now that my friends and I were on the cusp of one of the most important turning points of our lives, it no longer seemed like the only thing I needed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

This chapter primarily leads into summer, setting up Yu and his friends' vacation plans..

Kenji does have a bit of a point about summer vacation, as in America, some people support a shorter or busier summer break to prevent kids' skills from atrophying while they're not in school. That's a valid concern, although I do believe that a long break can have advantages, such as summer camps for younger kids, or internships or part-time jobs for teenagers.

On the subject of academics, while Japan is apparently notoriously competitive in its high school years, a lot of anime, manga and video games seem to have the message that academics aren't everything, from stories involving a kid with failing grades saving the world or proving his worth in some other way to an honor student finding greater fulfillment in unorthodox pursuits or career paths. Perhaps Kenji may one day learn a similar lesson, but it's unlikely to happen as long as he has his exams to worry about.

Updates may be a little slower for at least some time, since it's a bit harder to find time to write, and make progress on the coming chapters, some of which will have a fair amount of impact on the story.


	25. The Path of Least Resistance

**Chapter 25: The Path of Least Resistance**

 _Friday, June 15, 2012, Kanji's POV_

Before long, the camping trip came around yet again. It was a bit surprising to think that it'd already been a year since the last one, and a bit more than that since I faced my Shadow and joined the Investigation Team. Even though I'd changed a lot since then, I still hated this trip as much as ever, and not just because of all the shit that happened to me last year.

For me, the biggest problem is that you're under the teachers' thumb from start until finish. You're required to wear the jersey the whole time, just like if it's gym class. You spend the days picking up trash, and in the meal breaks, you've got to cook your own food. At night, you sleep in tents provided by the school, and you're in deep shit if you're anywhere besides the tent you're assigned.

I'd feel a little more open-minded about the trip if the teachers were helping out, but all they did was order us around. King Moron even got drunk off his ass at night last year, and while that did help us stay out of trouble, it wasn't exactly something a teacher should be doing. I might only be teaching a handicrafts class in my spare time, but I've got a lot more professionalism than this dickhead did. He didn't deserve to die at Mitsuo's hands, but he didn't deserve his job, either.

Some of my friends in the grade above me had done this before- Yu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai had done it once, and Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai had done it twice- and now that those four were third years, they were finally free of it. Rise and Naoto, on the other hand, hadn't arrived at Yasogami by the time I had, so they lucked out- Rise doubly so, because she was out on business.

"Man, I don't want to sound like Kashiwagi, but Rise has all the luck," I said to Naoto while we looked around for any bits of trash the others missed. "She not only got to skip the last trip, but this one, too?"

"I can't argue that Rise-san, like I, was fortunate enough to transfer in after the last camping trip," Naoto said, "but at the moment, she is desperately working to revive her career as an idol, an endeavor in which her success is not guaranteed. Perhaps she now regrets her hiatus."

I shrugged. Rise's career was still up in the air, so to speak, but she'd beaten odds I couldn't even start to calculate to get this far. Because of that, I believed she could do so again, if only because she made it once before. In any case, though I decided not to argue about possibilities and keep focused on what was true.

"Maybe, but worst case scenario, when her third year comes around, she won't have to do this shit again," I said, "just like our friends in the year above us."

"Perhaps, but our senpais have to deal with exams year," Naoto said, "and so will we when we also become third-years. Are you saying you would rather be doing that, as well?"

I shrugged. I was tempted to laugh at Naoto acting as though I wanted to go on to college, but I realized I'd have to take a shit-ton of tests before I graduated.

"Hell no," I said. "But it ain't like there's a choice, right?"

"No, there isn't," Naoto said. "Even if you don't intend to go to university, the only way you can possibly get out of taking the exams next year is if you don't plan on graduating from school, but I can't imagine that your mother would be happy with that."

Yet again, Naoto was saying stuff that's depressing but true, about things that you ain't got a choice but to put up with. It's in times like these that I wish I was smarter, so I could argue against it, or better yet, find a solution. Of course, Naoto was a lot smarter than I was and didn't enjoy this much more, and here she was, with everyone else. Maybe this wasn't a time for thinking of a solution, but sucking it up and getting through the damn camping trip.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

As the sun started setting, the time came to make dinner, and we were told to go back to the campsite to start cooking. It still kind of bugged me that the teachers made the students do all their cooking- along with everything else besides sitting on their asses and barking orders-but it did have its upsides.

Naoto and I had talked things out in advance, and she'd offered to make the curry, reassuring me that she had a recipe book. She brought all the right ingredients- no more and no less- so I felt confident in what she'd make, especially since I'd had a taste of it a month ago.

I was still kinda jealous of Rise getting a pass on this because of her idol-related business, but I realized that there was a bright side. With her not around to cook, I could eat curry that was only moderately spicy, not hotter than some of the fire attacks that came my way in the TV world.

Naoto served up a plate of curry that was just the right size for a guy like me, but even though I felt full after clearing my plate, I couldn't help but want more.

"That hit the spot," I said. "It might not be such a bad thing to come out here more often if it means getting to eat more of your cooking."

"I appreciate hearing that, Kanji-kun," Naoto said with a slight blush, "since I wasn't sure how well this would go. I'd only done the basic curry recipe until now, so it was a bit of a step outside my comfort zone."

"Wow... you're branchin' out, huh?" I said.

"I did," Naoto said, "both for this trip and so that I can pass some of my knowledge along to the other girls."

I sighed. Ever since I first met Naoto, I thought there was something off about "him," before I found out he was a she. Learning the truth only made me even more attracted to her- a guy who does "girly" things and a girl who wants to get into a "guys" profession go together like needles and thread. The only problem was she didn't seem to get it, and I didn't have the balls to spit it out.

So why didn't I do that? I suppose I was scared she'd say no, since I didn't see her any way she'd say yes at this point. The closest I could get was offering to help out by looking for the suspicious guy in the shopping district last autumn, but when I found him, he kept asking all these questions about criminal investigations and shit that I couldn't answer. I wondered if I'd scared him off, since he left, and I never saw him again- when I asked Naoto a few weeks later, she thanked me for my efforts and said the problem had been dealt with.

Before long, the meal ended, and we were told to turn in for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "I have to get going to the girls' tents."

"See ya," I said, before we parted ways.

* * *

 _Evening_

That night, I shared a tent with Naoki. We'd known each other since we were kids, and unlike some people I could name, he didn't make cracks about my sexuality or manliness. While we were a good combination, it seemed as though we were together because no one else wanted us.

While we were waiting for the other guys to show up, Naoki told me a few stories that his sister had told him about her camping trips, from the time there was a freak rainstorm during the chili cookout in her first year to the time one of her classmates tried to convince her to smuggle in a bottle of wine from her family's store as a "special ingredient" for the curry in her second year. He seemed pretty happy talking about his sister, although he looked like he was about to cry when he told me how, when he'd laughed at her stories, she'd taken it in stride, but insisted that he tell her about his camping trips when he got into high school.

The rest went without saying. I knew from my dad's death that when someone close to you dies, neither of you can keep your promises, share experiences, or even say the small but important stuff, like "I'm sorry," "Thank you," or "I love you." Things got quiet between us as the sun finally set below the horizon,

"I don't think anyone else from our group is coming," Naoki said.

"Or maybe they're steering clear of us for one reason or another," I said.

Naoki chuckled bitterly. Part of the reason he and I were friends these days was because we didn't have a lot of others. Some say that's kind of pathetic, but we knew that it was because we understood each other in ways that not a lot of others did.

"So I suppose you're in the same boat as I am, Kanji?" Naoki said. "The kind that people don't quite know how to deal with?"

"I guess," I said. "You're still having that problem?"

Apparently, Naoki had gotten his pink slip from the health committee last year because he "killed the mood" or some crap like that. Since the guys over there were apparently talking shit about his sister, I couldn't really blame him, since I'd have probably lost it even worse if they'd badmouthed my dad around the time he died. He was always one of those good kids, though, who always worried about how his actions would reflect on his family. Mom didn't quite come out and say it, since she knew I had enough trouble with my self-image, but I knew that I needed to change ever since Yu-senpai flat out told me. As for Naoki, he'd changed a lot since his sister died, but apparently, no one else had.

"You could say that," Naoki said. "Even if it's been over a year, the fact that my sister's dead hasn't changed, so people will still treat me differently. Even if I've changed, I can't influence the way everyone else sees me. All I can do is learn to live with it, just like I have to live with the fact that Sis is gone."

As someone who'd also had a death in the family, I knew where Naoki was coming from. Since I'd already talked with him about that before, I decided to move on to something else on my mind.

"Y'know, I think Naoto told me something like that once," I said, "that some people are always gonna judge you no matter how well you show that they're full of shit. I can't argue with her, but that's probably the most depressing thing I've ever heard."

"I suppose," Naoki said. "But at the same time, it's not so easy to truly know or understand someone else, particularly those who don't make it easy for you."

"Because they're scared of what others'll think?" I said.

"That's one part of it," Naoki said. "People tend to only superficially understand others, thinking in terms of cliches, stereotypes and clear-cut categories. If someone doesn't fit into one, they just find another. In that regard, it's easy to conclude that I'm either a normal kid who's sad about losing his sister, or a cold one who doesn't care. It's simpler to judge people so easily, as long as you're not worried about being wrong."

"I get where you're coming from," I said. "My family's textile business ain't what most people would call 'manly,' so the guys laugh at me for being different and the girls don't think I'm a guy who appeals to them."

"Obviously not everyone feels that way," Naoki said. "My sister didn't, and neither does Amagi-senpai. As for the guys, Yu-san isn't that kind of person, and neither am I."

"I know," I said. "At the same time, I know I can't just deal with with the people who understand me well."

"That may be true," Naoki said, "but people can surprise you, if you let them get close enough. There's the risk of rejection, but that risk is always present in life."

When I thought about it, it hit me that I hadn't really taken the initiative to get closer to Yu-senpai, who was probably my best friend. We hadn't talked all that much after the fight with my Shadow, until he confronted me about the rumors about me bullying other kids at the school, because he wanted to know the truth. Whenever he had time, he hung out with me in the late summer, and usually, he invited me. I hadn't seen much of Naoki for a few months after his sister died, since neither of us showed up to class much back then, but while I knew he cared about his sister, it wasn't as obvious to Yu-senpai. Apparently, Naoki had come off as cold to Yu-senpai at first, but he stuck with it, and made a good friend. Of course, we were both lucky, and didn't yet know how to reach out to others.

"So you just gotta deal with it, right?" I said. "That kinda makes it sound easier than it is."

"Well, maybe it isn't _easy_ , but it is _simple,_ " Naoki said. "As for the rest, it's something only you can really figure out, but those close to you can help."

"Thanks, Naoki," I said. "This sort of thing ain't something I can do on my own, but I know some people who can help."

The conversation died down as Kashiwagi came by our tents to tell us all to go to bed. Naoki, who's got a good eye for drunk people, noticed that she was completely sober, so we couldn't get away with anything like we did with King Moron. Not wanting her to come around to give us another warning, we then hit the hay for the night.

As I lay in my sleeping bag, I kept thinking about what we'd talked about. There was no two ways about it- we had to go through life getting some people to like us, but it was hard to please everyone. Still, Naoki had a point, and rather than spend all my time worrying about that, I could reach out and open up to others, even knowing I might be hurt in the process. The only thing I had to figure out was how to do it.

* * *

 _Naoto's POV_

I settled into our tent with Ayane Matsunaga, one of my classmates. The other two girls had apparently called in sick, and I didn't believe it for a minute, since they'd seemed relatively healthy when they were talking in class yesterday. By comparison, Ayane-san seemed quiet and timid by nature, albeit honest, so lying and risking getting in trouble would not be characteristic of her, to say the least.

We made some small talk, and I did my best to talk well about music, despite having little experience outside of Rise-san's concert. Since Ayane-san seemed to notice, this, though, she changed the subject to something more related to my interest.

"So you're really a detective, Naoto-kun?" Ayane-san said.

"One in training, Ayane-san," I said. "I may be of use to the police on certain cases, but I still have much to learn before I can call myself a full-fledged detective, rather than someone who's merely talented for a child."

"I see," Ayane-san said. "I was just thinking it might be nice to have talents, and for people to say they need you, even if you're just good for your age."

I furrowed my brow, realizing that while Ayane-san did not know that police departments were reluctant to call upon my services (and essentially admit their inability to solve the crimes on their own), that was not the most relevant point. Ayane-san and I did not know each other especially well, so I was a bit surprised that she would so casually make such a sobering remark about herself. Perhaps she didn't understand its significance, or perhaps she trusted me more than I thought. In any case, this sounded odd based on one of the few facts that I knew about her.

"You're in the orchestral band, aren't you, Ayane-san?" I said, and she nodded. "I should think that with all the instruments there are, there should be one that you can play well."

When we'd played at Junes, only Rise-san had much talent as a musician, but all of us improved our skills to a passable level within a few days. It thus made sense that with a combination of talent, diligence and self-confidence, one could become at least a good musician, and I wondered which of these traits Ayane-san lacked.

"Well, I have the trombone," Ayane-san said, "but they also have another trombone player, a senpai who's better than I am. He injured his arm last year, and it seemed like my chance... but nobody spoke up for me, including myself. Luckily, he came back just in time, or else we would have been missing an instrument when we performed."

"Why didn't you even try to take the opportunity?" I said. "Unless I'm mistaken, you had everything to gain and nothing to lose. Perhaps some would call you selfish, but you would also be filling a need for the club."

"You could say that I didn't want anyone to hate me," Ayane-san said. "I always believed that if I did as I was told and showed up to practice, things would go on like they always did, and I used to be fine with that."

"Used to be, you say?" I said. "Are you not anymore?"

"That's exactly it," Ayane-san said. "I realized that you have to be a bit selfish, or you'll never get anything you want or need out of life. Being arrogant or self-centered aren't traits that are good for being a team player, but you have to be at least a little ambitious and confident in yourself to be of use to those you're working with. I might not get everything I want this way, but I won't get offered anything if I don't try for it."

The more I talked to Ayane-san, the more I realized how unfulfilling the path of least resistance was. I also realized that if I truly wanted that path, I would have waited until I graduated from the police academy before helping the police with their cases, if I even bothered to try to enter a male-dominated career path. Doing so wouldn't be characteristic of me any more than it would have been of my mother, much less Kanji-kun.

Of course, there were times when we had no choice but to bite the bullet and do what we disliked, from being treated as the kid on the force, to going to a camping trip we hated. Then again, while we had a great deal to lose and nothing to gain from trying to resist what we must endure, the same was true for simply enduring what we could and needed to change, so more than anything, we had to know the difference between them.

I owed Ayane-san my thanks, and as I gave to her, she didn't fully understand what she'd done to deserve it.

* * *

 _Saturday, June 16, 2012, Morning  
_

The next morning, there was an opportunity for the campers to do swimming. Luckily, since I hadn't brought a swimsuit, and I didn't owe anyone favors, I had no obligation to swim, in addition to no desire to do so, avoiding the trap Yukiko-senpai and Chie-senpai had fallen into last year (Of course, Yosuke-senpai conveniently forgot that he had goaded Kanji-kun into going into the girls' tent, thus putting them at risk of getting into trouble and setting off the entire situation).

I met up with Kanji-kun near the waterfall. He sat on the grass, still dressed in his jersey, with the green top draped around his shoulders.

"Morning, Naoto," Kanji-kun said.

"Good morning, Kanji-kun," I said. "So you're not going in, either?"

"Hell no," Kani-kun said. "I'm scarred for life after going in the same river that King Moron puked in, and I imagine that it's still in there."

I was tempted to dismiss the latter part as unlikely, I nodded in agreement, since it was yet more reason for me to be glad that I didn't start going to Yasogami until September of last year.

"I actually heard a little about what you went through last year," I said. "Given that experience you had, and your complaints thus far, I'm surprised you didn't skip out on the trip this year."

None of the people I knew well were in any position to lecture Kanji-kun about his truancy. Even the relatively straight-laced Yukiko-senpai and Yu-senpai had skipped class in the past, as had I when I was preparing to set a trap for the kidnapper. Perhaps the faculty would have judged Kanji-kun harshly if he had chosen to skip the camping trip, but none of his friends would have.

"It sure as hell was tempting," Kanji-kun said, "but I heard from Naoki that they call the parents of the people who don't show up."

"Including those with special circumstances?" I said. "I can see that they'd want to verify that the students have a reason not to be there, but this is certainly vigorous enforcement."

"Yeah," Kanji-kun said. "Naoki got time off last year because of his sister's death, but he insisted on coming this year no matter how much I tried to talk him out of it. He said, 'Sis put up with this, too, so I've got to take the good with the bad.' I knew he wouldn't give up on it, so _I_ gave up on trying to convince him."

"So he's doing it out of principle alone?" I said. "That's admirable in its own way."

"Huh," Kanji-kun said. "I thought you'd say that he's a dumbass to go through this crap for the hell of it."

"I wouldn't put it like that, but that's beside the point," I said. "I've been thinking, and while I believe that needlessly inviting trouble is foolish, you can't go through life avoiding conflict. Ayane-san, who shared a tent with me last night, was a second-string band musician who never had the courage to aspire to be anything more out of fear of causing trouble, but now, she's started to realize that being 'selfish' can be a good thing."

"But doesn't what you've been sayin' until now still apply?" Kanji-kun said.

"It does," I said. "Essentially, while there are times when you'll need to stand up for yourself, you also need to be able to choose your battles. As they say, you need the serenity to accept what cannot be changed, the courage to change what you can and wisdom always to know the difference."

Kanji-kun groaned upon hearing the last part, even though I'd suspected that the first was the hardest for him.

"That sounds kinda hard," Kanji-kun said. "You know that sort of thinking's not my forte."

"Is it?" I said. "I think that when you're faced with a situation like this, you'll know what you want to achieve, and how you can achieve it. Perhaps you might not always be able to do so alone, but help is closer than you think."

"You might be right," Kanji-kun said. "Just remember, the same goes for you."

We sat, looking at the waterfall for some time. Oddly enough, while Kanji-kun had not yet overcome his fear of rejection, it seemed, at least to me, that he'd grown more comfortable around me. I could still remember the time in the recent past when he couldn't even say two words to me about any subject other than the murder investigation, so having him comfortable talking about difficult subjects together was a pleasant development in many ways. There was still a wall between us, one that Kanji-kun was still afraid to climb over, but it was no longer as tall or wide as it once had seemed.

* * *

 _Monday, June 18, 2012, Lunchtime, Kanji's POV_

At lunch the next day of school, we discussed the trip with our senpais.

"So how was the camping trip?" Yukiko-senpai said.

"Not as bad as the last one," I said. "Mostly, it was a giant waste of time."

I took a moment to stop and think. While it was definitely a pain in the ass, I wasn't so sure I'd wasted my time. I'd gotten to eat some of Naoto's curry, and had nice talks with Naoki and Naoto. I also felt as though I'd learned more about when to stand my ground, and that I understood Naoto a bit better. Of course, I could probably have done all that on my own time, so If I had a choice between this trip and a few vacation days with Naoto, I'd have chosen the latter every time.

"I suppose that's true," Yosuke-senpai said, "especially since a certain pair of girls didn't cook for anyone this year."

"Yeesh, Yosuke," Chie said. "You get fourth place in a curry cookoff with _five people_ , and it goes to your head, doesn't it?"

"Damn straight, Chie-senpai!" I said. "Naoto did a really good job back then and on the trip, so she and Yu-senpai are in a whole another league."

Naoto blushed slightly. I wonder if she, like me, wasn't used to being complimented.

"I-I appreciate hearing that, Kanji-kun," Naoto said, "but I can only do so much. I've run out of things to teach Yukiko-senpai, after all."

"Really?" Yosuke-senpai said. "I wonder if she's trying to impress a special someone."

Yukiko-senpai blushed.

"W-well..." Yukiko-senpai said. "I am eventually going to inherit the inn, so I have to know how to cook well, don't I?"

Yukiko-senpai was right on some level, but her saying that was a bit like my saying I was only interested in textiles because my family was, or Naoto saying she wanted to become a detective because her parents, her grandpa and her ancestors four generations back were detectives. Yosuke-senpai was probably on to something, and I wondered if it was the same secret I was hiding.

I still don't know if I can tell Naoto how I feel just yet, because I still don't know if she feels the same way. I'm also a lot more personally invested in her, so even if she politely tells me that I'm just a friend to her, it'll probably hurt a lot more than some girl I don't know saying I'm a freak for being interested in the same kind of things _she's_ probably into. All the same, though, I feel as though I can talk with her about everything else, something I could only really do with my mom and Yu-senpai before. That's good enough for me... for now, at least.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and follows.

Perhaps Yu and his friends aren't completely done with their adventures, but they won't continue in this fic.

As for Yu and his old friends, he isn't as close to them as he is with the Investigation Team, and he never will be- at best, they'll probably be around the same level as Yu's other friends from Yasogami (Daisuke, Kou, Yumi, Ai and Naoki).

The game's a bit unclear about whether "senpai" has an S after it in plural (in Japanese, there would be a "-tachi" if not "-gata" after it when you're referring to more than one), but I, based on other experience, decided to put the S there.

I decided to include a cameo by Ayane in this chapter, to show what might happen to the one Social Link person Yu never meets, since she and Yumi are mutually exclusive, and I found Yumi's story more interesting. By comparison, in the Strength social link, you also meet and befriend the other athlete.


	26. Necessary Sacrifices

**Chapter 26: Necessary Sacrifices**

 _Monday, July 2, 2012, Yu's POV  
_

For almost three weeks, the status quo held. My four old friends and I ate lunch together, but didn't do much besides that. Satomi and I practiced our roles for Romeo and Juliet- they might not have been the ones we wanted, but they were the ones we'd been given in the hopes that we would play them well. Similarly, Sayuri did her best as club president as long as she believed the club needed her. Sakura divided time between her schoolwork, her other friends, her student council work and us. Hitomi prepared to say goodbye to us and marry a man who was perhaps a decent person, but whom she did not love. Kaoru and Kenji had to work hard- to stay on the team and get into a good school, respectively- and despite their struggles being similar, they didn't fully appreciate the importance of the other's.

It was hardly ideal, given that few of us could be entirely confident that things would continue to go well next week, much less next year. For now, though, since I could spend time with four of my old friends and two new ones, I could live with the way things were. Two years ago, I would have considered this the best I could hope for until I had to transfer schools again, since I considered all my bonds with people and attachments to places to be ephemeral. My time in Inaba had given me the courage to hope for more, but it also taught me to appreciate what I had, so I continued to do both.

Of course, the lesson I had learned that was reinforced the most strongly and often was that nothing lasts forever, and I was soon reminded of that the next time Kaoru's team came up.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, Kaoru seemed to shuffle into his seat. He clearly seemed disheartened, but we were afraid to ask why until he spoke.

"Guys, you know how I said that if I didn't get my grades up on the finals, I wouldn't be able to play basketball anymore?" Kaoru said. "Well, the team didn't wait that long."

Sakura and Hitomi gasped, while my jaw dropped slightly. Kenji's dispassionate facade cracked ever so slightly- perhaps even he wasn't expecting Kaoru to be dropped so soon.

"Wh-what happened?" Sakura said.

"Apparently, the captain and the coach had been watching me ever since I barely passed the exams," Kaoru said. "When I did a pretty crappy job at the game last weekend, they benched me in favor of a newcomer with an athletic scholarship, saying that they'd made him serve as a benchwarmer so that he could pay his dues, but he's better than I am now."

"That hardly seems fair," Sakura said.

Kaoru smiled awkwardly, evidently appreciative of Sakura's comment but knowing that it changed nothing.

"Some people said that," Kaoru said, "but mainly about the new guy becoming a regular so quickly. Nobody's complaining about my being dumped, or even sympathizing with me. In fact, hardly anyone's willing to talk with me now."

"Is it perhaps possible that they are afraid of the team's leadership punishing them for their dissent?" Hitomi said. She didn't elaborate, but she didn't have to, since everyone here knew that she was speaking from personal experience.

"Could be," Kaoru said. "We run a tight ship here, and there's not a lot of patience for those who rock the boat. Of course, you don't get ahead by just following orders and keeping your mouth shut- you actually have to believe that the team comes first and put it into practice."

What Kaoru said seemed to be true, and I suspected that he was once no exception to the rule. His confidence might have taken a severe blow from this development, but I didn't think it was necessarily gone for good.

"So what now?" I said. "Surely there's at least a small chance of you working back up to the team?"

Kaoru sighed. Perhaps for him, the most difficult part about this was that there wasn't any hope of recovery, a bit like how breaking a limb is not nearly as bad as losing one.

"I talked with my folks about it," Kaoru said, "and they said that it was good that I spent some time in the spotlight, but now that I 'learned the extent of my ability,' as they put it, it's time to move on- hopefully with the lesson that I'm not cut out to be a pro athlete, as they put it. They want me to get some work experience with a friend of theirs over the summer, which means I won't be training with the team. Of course, they know I love basketball and are willing to let me continue to play until I graduate- as long as I pass my classes and it doesn't interfere with anything they have lined up."

Kenji, who'd been silent from the moment Kaoru delivered his news, finally spoke.

"So you've got a possible career lined up, while you don't have to completely give up basketball," Kenji said. "Good for you."

Kenji's tone was reassuring, but Kaoru clearly didn't see it as such. In the moment between Kenji's remark and Kaoru's reply, the emotion on Kaoru's face and in his voice changed from despair to anger.

"Oh, come on, Kenji," Kaoru said. "I hope you don't mean that you actually agree with my parents- it's not like you've had to give up on anything just because you're not good enough."

Kenji bit his lip. It was clear that for him, the opposite was true- he'd essentially given up almost everything except his pursuit of academic excellence- but before I could say anything in his defense, he spoke.

"I won't," Kenji said, "but I will say that unlike me, you have a choice in the matter. The difference between your playing basketball and my studies is like the difference between wading in a kiddie pool and swimming the English Channel. You can give up and get out whenever you want if you get sick of the former, but if you give out midway through the latter, _you drown._ "

I couldn't help but frown disapprovingly. While Kaoru didn't fully appreciate the significance of everything Kenji had sacrificed, Kenji, who never had any real hobbies, also didn't fully understand what it meant to love something, but eventually have to relegate it to a way to pass the time, if you didn't have to give it up entirely.

"Calm down, you two," I said, but as I said that, Kaoru glared at Kenji, ignoring my response. Convincing Yosuke and Kanji to not throw Namatame was easier, not only because of my status as the group's leader, but also because in spite of my doubts, I knew that we would not find the truth if we assumed Namatame was solely responsible. Here, in this debate, I could not be an effective mediator unless I remained impartial, but I didn't even know where to begin when the two refused to listen to the other.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Almost-a-Valedictorian," Kaoru said. "Some of us have trouble just passing our classes. I've pretty much always known that I wasn't going to make it into college, but what really hurts is being told I'm not good enough at basketball- which isn't just something I love, but is _the one thing_ I'm good at. Not that I think you'd understand, though, since you don't even enjoy school even though it's so easy for you."

"Do you think I don't need to study?" Kenji said, raising his voice in a way that I'd hardly ever heard him doing before. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be any better at school than I am at sports. You get out of school what you put into it, and if you don't succeed because you couldn't make the necessary sacrifices, you only have yourself to blame."

Kaoru's jaw hung open for a moment as he tried to articulate a reply. The silence only lasted a moment, though, as while his mind was unable to think of a good rebuttal, his impetuous nature refused to let Kenji have the last word.

"Fine, then," Kaoru said. "Keep on studying your ass off, if it's the only thing you can do. Maybe you'll end up somewhere good- not that I'd know, since I'm clearly too stupid to make it there."

Kaoru quickly got up and left, taking his half-finished lunch with him. After a few moments of awkward silence, Kenji silently got up and left in the opposite direction.

An awkward silence descended on the group. While my friends from Inaba had a fair share of arguments, there rarely seemed to be anything mean-spirited about them. Whenever one of us was out of line, such as Teddie acting perverted, Yosuke needling Kanji about his sexuality, or the girls throwing washtubs at us after accidentally going in the hot springs at the wrong time, we were relatively quick to forgive them, since those acts were not necessarily malicious. Here, Kenji and Kaoru had targeted sensitive spots for each other, and the argument had quickly spun out of control.

Sakura then turned to me.

"Do you think things necessarily had to turn out this way, Yu-kun?" Sakura said.

I sighed and shrugged. I knew of quite a few people who were scared to talk or think about various things. I'd always been of the belief that they should overcome their fears and face their personal issues, but I had to admit that this incident was proof that it didn't always end well.

"Well, both of them took things too personally," I said. "Then again, this disagreement had always been present, and only now did they try to address it."

Hitomi nodded.

"While I sympathize with Sakura-san, since I don't like to see my friends fight, I agree with you," Hitomi said. "Going through life without disagreeing with anything is no way to live. Too many people in my household are forced to suppress anything that might offend those they're dealing with- the maids with their masters and guests, I with my parents and fiance, and Mother with Father. You must obey your betters without even giving a hint of reluctance- it can be hard enough to deal with at home, so that's the last thing I want for my friends."

"I get what you're saying," Sakura said. "We're all supposed to be equals here, after all, aren't we?"

Hitomi smiled and nodded. She had no desire to lead others, believing that she did not have the intelligence or force of personality to be an effective leader, but she was kind to those others would consider beneath them, and perhaps that alone would inspire loyalty.

"For now, let's give those two some space," I said. "They need time to cool their heads, and we need time to think of what to say to them."

The more fiery and impetuous part of myself chafed at the idea of letting things sit as they were, but if waiting and thinking could be necessary to catch a serial killer, perhaps it would also be the key to resolving this conflict.

* * *

 _Evening_

None of us saw Kaoru or Kenji for the rest of the day. I suspect that while the two of them were angry at each other, they were also possibly ashamed of their outbursts, and couldn't bring themselves to face us.

Once I was home, I called Yosuke, and told him what happened at lunch.

"Well, it's like Sakura-san said, isn't it?" Yosuke said. "Those two guys aren't gonna listen to anything you or the girls- much less each other- say now."

"I know, Yosuke," I said. "Still, dealing with a feud like this is a bit of a new experience to me."

Yosuke chuckled awkwardly.

"So you talked to me," Yosuke said, "the guy who has at least two or three of his friends mad at him at any given time."

"I all seriousness though, Yu," Yosuke said, "I'm actually really grateful for the fact that the others don't stay mad at me for long. I've also started having that perspective, since a lot of crap happens to me, but not only is a lot of it at least partly my fault, I tend to bounce back. My motorcycle's fixed, any bruises from where the girls threw the washtubs at me have healed, and the Mystery Food X I had to eat... passed right through, if you know what I mean."

"That's good to hear," I said. "Of course, Kaoru still has to come to terms with his dream being broken, and Kenji still has a long way to go before fulfilling his. Perhaps they'll have perspective someday, but that doesn't mean that they can't bury the hatchet soon. It's probably not going to just blow over tomorrow, but I'd rather not have them stay mad at each other until we graduate."

"Fair enough," Yosuke said. "I suppose dealing with it is a matter of common sense- something you've got a lot more of than I do. Just remember one lesson I often learn the hard way- sometimes, the best thing to do might be to do nothing at all. If those two are dead-set on not forgiving each other, there's nothing you can do about it, but maybe you don't have to."

"Thanks, Yosuke," I said. "I'll keep that in mind."

No one person knew the solution to this problem, but by sharing my problems with the friends I trusted most, I could help think things through and help resolve the dispute. Of course, one key step was talking to each of the parties in question, so I hoped to do so as soon as they would let me.

* * *

 _Tuesday, July 3, Lunch Time,_

I sat at the table with the girls. At this point, it dawned on me that we were now back to where we were on the second day of school- or perhaps even worse off, given the antipathy between Kaoru and Kenji. The sea of identically clad students in which we sat was now the white of a short-sleeved dress shirt rather than the charcoal gray of a uniform blazer, and it was disheartening to realize that this was all that had happened after months of effort. Yosuke's advice was sound, but it was a bit hard to put it into practice, so I at least had to ask how things were going.

"So, girls, have either of you seen the guys?" I said. I'd been running a bit late this morning, and couldn't really talk to Sakura before the teacher got there, so I wanted to hear if she had news, even if I had little hope of it being good.

Sakura and Hitomi nodded sadly.

"Well, I've been with you most of the day, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "But I did see Kenji-kun on the walk to school, and he said he wanted to stay clear of Kaoru-kun until he cooled down."

"I saw Asahina-kun while I was coming to lunch," Hitomi said. "He said that he didn't want to cross paths with Nishizawa-kun 'until he gets the stick out of his...'"

"Behind?" Sakura said.

Hitomi blushed. She didn't swear at all, so I had to wonder what she said when she got angry- even the prim and polite Yukiko occasionally cursed under exceptional circumstances.

"He did not put it quite so delicately, Sakura-san," Hitomi said. "Needless to say, though, his problem is the same as Nishizawa-kun's."

I nodded.

"Essentially, both of them have more or less incompatible worldviews regarding education, and take it personally when someone suggests they've wasted their time," I said. "When you think about it, we have our work cut out for us."

"My thoughts exactly, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "When you put it that way, it makes me wonder how they stayed friends for so long, even considering they were a bit distant last year."

I shook my head. The idea of two people who were very different but still got along was nothing surprising to me, because I knew friendship was more than about similarities to one another.

"Because, at least on some level, they respect each other's differences and value each other's company," I said. "Besides, it's not over yet, Sakura."

"You're right, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "So, where do we start?"

"First, let's talk to each of the two in question," I said, "to try to understand their perspective and get them to become more willing to understand the other's. It'll be fairly obvious that we want them to make up, but we shouldn't make it seem as though we're parroting the other guy."

"That sounds simple enough," Sakura said. "So who should approach them first?"

"Not me if you want it done today," I said. "I've got drama club after school today."

"I understand," Hitomi said, "and I think I can easily find Nishizawa-kun in the library. Should I also find Asahina-kun?"

"I can talk to him," Sakura said. "Kaoru-kun may still hold out hope of getting his teammates to change their mind, so he should show up to practice today."

"All right," I said. "Thanks for the help, and good luck."

I was glad that the girls were stepping up, and not just because I wouldn't have to miss drama club. At times, I'd wondered if I was the only one who cared about getting our group back together, so it was heartwarming to see Sakura and Hitomi match my efforts, when they'd previously been relatively passive individuals. Of course, if we wanted to eat together as a group of five again, Kaoru and Kenji would have to do the same.

* * *

 _After School, Hitomi's POV_

I found Nishizawa-kun in the library, in the same place where Yu-kun said he'd found him on his first day back. He looked up from the book he was reading for class as he noticed me approaching.

"Nishizawa-kun?" I said as I approached. "Do you have a minute?"

"Hitomi?" Kenji-kun said. "I thought you might want to spend time with Kaoru- now that he's no longer on the team, and clearly doesn't intend to go to college, the two of you clearly have more free time than I do."

I grimaced. When two people fought, they had a tendency to say fairly cruel things in anger, like the two of them had yesterday. Since I was a mediocre student at best, Nishizawa-kun had always regarded me with a certain amount of pity, not unlike how an Olympic sprinter might look at someone who gasps for breath after a short run.

"Sakura-san is speaking with him," I said, "for the same reason that I want to talk to you. I want to understand why you two are at odds, and what I can do to help you work out your differences. The first step is to hear your side of the issue."

Nishizawa-kun sighed as he put his bookmark in place and shut the book.

"Well, the problem is that from a logical perspective, I don't see what's wrong with what I said," he said. "Varsity basketball is an exclusive club, so it's hardly realistic to pin all your hopes to it, and even worse to get so overly emotionally invested in it that failure becomes unbearable."

"The same way you do with your studies?" I said.

Nishizawa-kun couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

"You got me there," he said. "Of course, as I said to him yesterday, I can't fail here. Kaoru might think he's only good at sports, and maybe he's right, but I wish he wouldn't take it so harshly when I point out that his not making it big isn't as bad as my doing the same."

I sighed.

"I think I understand the feeling somewhat," I said. "After a certain point in your life, perhaps our age, you must inevitably choose what you will do with your life and forsake all other paths. Since I was young, my family has stressed that marrying well is not only the best thing I can do for my family, but also the only thing."

Nishizawa-kun was rendered speechless for a moment. It was the same reaction he'd given when I said I sometimes wished I'd been born male, even with my current lack of talent, so at least my parents would expect something out of me.

"Wow, I had no idea," Nishizawa-kun said. "Even my parents suggested that all this studying would eventually be for my own good. I have a hard time understanding what benefit getting married off could have for you."

I sighed. My parents had done relatively little to help me understand this, so I found it hard to explain to anyone else. It was a bit like how I barely got a passing grade on an essay about a book that I barely understood, with the teacher saying that while my essay was adequately structured and the basic thrust of my argument was sound, I did not adequately support my points with evidence.

"For now, let's simply say that they believe there is only one choice to make, and they want me to be prepared for- or perhaps resigned to- make it," I said. "As for you, Nishizawa-kun, did you not choose this path yourself?"

Nishizawa-kun shrugged.

"It's really just a means to an end for me," Nishizawa-kun said. "Regardless of what I do later in life, how well I do there depends on how well I do in school now."

Noticing the implicit message that I was taking time away from his studies, I decided to get right to the point.

"I understand that much," I said. "But at the same time, it's not your final goal, is it not?" Nishizawa-kun shook his head. "I thought not. If you don't do as well here, then perhaps you may find it harder to get what you want, but it's not as though you'd lost something important to you, is it?"

Nishizawa-kun seemed at a loss for words for a moment, then shook his head. I knew it was a difficult question, one that I'd never thought much about myself, but it was one he had to answer.

"Maybe not," Nishizawa-kun said. "For now, I do have to admit that I'm lucky, in a sense, and that success in school comes more easily for me than it does for Kaoru. Of course, I also make my own luck, and so should he. He's obviously not pro athlete material, but there's loads of other things he can do if he puts his mind to it- perhaps he'll know the answer."

"I see," I said, having run out of things to say. "Perhaps Asahina-kun will understand that as well."

I checked my watch, and noticed that I had to get going in order to make it back home on time. I then took my leave, knowing that I had accomplished as much as I could in one day, and hoping Sakura-san had more luck with Asahina-kun.

* * *

 _Sakura's POV_

I found Kaoru-kun standing near the gymnasium, staring off into space. He had his uniform on, but he'd done a somewhat hasty job of changing, as his dress shirt was not tucked into his pants, the top button was undone and his necktie hung loosely around his neck, each of which would earn him a reprimand from any morals committee member on their own. It had taken me a while to get used to buttoning up my shirt and blazer and tying my necktie after three years at a school with a sailor fuku uniform, so I naturally sympathized with those who were having trouble.

Upon hearing someone approach, he turned around, a bit surprised, but calmed down when he saw me.

"Oh, it's you, Sakura," he said. "Please don't report me to the fashion police- if no one finds out, your next meal out is on me."

"That's OK, Kaoru-kun," I said. "Just talk with me for a bit and we're square."

"Deal," Kaoru-kun said, as we moved into the shade of a nearby tree, out of sight.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "I was hoping to catch you when you left practice, but did you even go?"

"I did," Kaoru-kun said. "But then everyone kept looking at me funny, so I lied about having to go home early. The worst that could happen is that they tell me to stop showing up to practice, and I've already been cut. Maybe Kenji does have a point after all, but it's hard to admit to myself that the one thing I'm good at is nothing more than a passing hobby, and school, which I've never been any good at, is what's really important. I've probably known all this time, but that doesn't make it any easier."

I understood Kaoru-kun's depression all too well. Self-confidence was a relatively new thing for me, so the realization that it was poorly founded would have shaken me to the core.

"What do you mean?" I said. "How did you know all this time?"

Kaoru-kun cleared his throat.

"For a long time, no one really expected much of me," Kaoru-kun said. "My grades have always been so-so at best, and I didn't have any subjects I was really good at. Some people who have trouble meeting others' expectations feel as though they're not good enough, but in my case, I felt as though I wasn't good enough to even be given those expectations."

My parents were somewhat lenient by comparison, although they did often check in to make sure I was doing well enough. They believed that a good education would open many doors for me, even if they weren't as zealous as Kenji-kun's parents were. As such, I believed that they supported me, and if I'd found something that was important to me as basketball was to Kaoru-kun, they'd have cheered me on wholeheartedly.

"All that changed when I was a kid, and I started doing basketball in PE," Kaoru-kun said. "People started being impressed with my skills, and looking up to me. When I played intramural basketball in middle school, I thought I'd finally found my something I was really good at."

"You _are_ good at it," I said. "I got into shape last year, but the only thing at basketball I'm any good with is the running part."

Kaoru-kun chuckled awkwardly, possibly unsure of how to take the compliment, something he appreciated hearing even if he knew that it didn't do anything more than improve his mood..

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sakura," Kaoru said, "but not everyone is this easily impressed."

"Who do you mean apart from your team?" I said.

"When I started playing basketball competitively, I thought my parents would be proud of me, but they hardly seemed to care," Kaoru-kun said. "They were happy that I'd found something fun, but they told me to enjoy it while I could, acting as though it was a phase or hobby, and not something seriously. It sounded like they were saying that the only thing I was good at wouldn't last forever, and once it ran out, I'd be just another loser."

I remembered that Kaoru-kun had once described his father as a middle manager in a company that was not especially large. Perhaps that was hardly a lofty aspiration, but my own father was largely content with having a similar job, since it gave him the salary he needed to support a family and enough money to spend time with his wife and daughter. Of course, while I hoped to one day work for the government, I realized that Kaoru-kun didn't necessarily have the same hopes that Dad, Mr. Asahina or I did.

"That sounds fairly difficult to accept," I said.

"Yeah, and that's more or less the message I got from Kenji yesterday," Kaoru-kun said. "It wouldn't sting so damn much if he was just talking out his ass, but it also wouldn't sting if he had a bit of tact."

I paused to think a moment, knowing that this situation was delicate. If I simply agreed with Kaoru-kun, it would make it more difficult to get into the frame of mind to apologize to Kenji-kun, but saying I agreed with Kenji-kun would likely only upset Kaoru-kun. As such, I decided to try something else, in hopes that it would help Kaoru-kun consider Kenji-kun's perspective.

"I can't really argue with the part about tact," I said, "but Kenji-kun once told me something interesting. He once said that the path he walked was the 'safest' possible one, planned out so that he can be as close to 'set for life' as he can be. He actually said that he found it kind of admirable that people like you were able to try for something so ambitious."

Kaoru-kun, usually one to speak from the cuff, was stunned into silence for a moment.

"He never said anything like that to me," Kaoru-kun said skeptically.

"He might if you talk with him," I said. "Hitomi-san's talking with him at the moment, so maybe he'll be more amenable to reconciling to you."

Kaoru-kun sighed and shook his head.

"I'll think about it," Kaoru-kun said, "but I don't think he's going to change his mind today or in the near future. He's got too much invested in school, like I did in basketball."

"So in other words, it's something you have in common," I said.

Kaoru-kun chuckled.

"Yep, you hit the nail on the head," Kaoru-kun said. "We're both stubborn guys who can only do the one thing we're good at the only way we know how. I'll think about what you said, but don't expect anything immediately- I'd rather not apologize until he's willing to do the same."

"Fair enough," I said. "I also think Kenji-kun was a bit out of line, which is why Hitomi-san's talking with him."

As we got ready to leave, Kaoru-kun, after tucking his shirt into his pants, let me help him with his tie, something that Yu-kun had often done for me. At times, I believed that Yu-kun had everything figured out, so it was refreshing to hear that he trusted his friends to help him when he needed it- in this case, by talking with Kaoru-kun while Hitomi-san spoke with Kenji-kun. Doing this one favor for him wasn't quite enough for me, but for now, I was glad to help, and hoped we could resolve this dispute amicably and soon.

* * *

 _Yu's POV  
_

At drama club, we worked on practicing our roles for the play. After I accidentally flubbed a line during practice, Satomi pulled me aside while Nakasuga-san and the others rehearsed the scene in the Capulet family tomb.

"Is something wrong, Yu-senpai?" Satomi said when the two of us momentarily took a break. "This time, _you're_ the one who seems down."

I couldn't help but chuckle. At some point, I'd gotten used to my role as someone who helps others with their problems, so I occasionally forgot when others helped me with mine, particularly around the time Nanako was kidnapped and ended up in the hospital.

"Well, it's two of my friends," I said. "They had a fight and aren't speaking with each other at the moment."

"That happens sometimes," Satomi said. "But then again, it wouldn't be interesting if you always agreed on everything, would it?"

"Not at all, Satomi," I said. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Satomi nodded.

"Sayuri and I often have similar beliefs, but there are many times when we disagree," Satomi said. "We often had quite a few thoughtful- but also civil- debates over a lot of things related to acting, such as whether so-and-so got a certain role right, or the various literary merits of certain plays. It's certainly a lot more meaningful than just agreeing and calling it a day."

"I know," I said.

"Then again, you can't always just agree to disagree, particularly on issues that are important to you," Satomi said. "The president of our old drama club two years ago- a yearmate and former friend of Sayuri's- ended up upholding the status quo even though it wasn't working- particularly casting based on seniority- and took it personally when Sayuri objected, both of which cost her Sayuri's respect and friendship. Of course, Sayuri still had to obey her as long as she was in the club, which she did, as she reluctantly stuck around until we graduated."

Satomi's underlying message was difficult to accept but no less true. It's all well and good to stress the importance of respecting differing opinions, but it's significantly more difficult to do so in an issue with actual stakes for you. Apparently, Saki-senpai had suffered from this toward the end of her life, since her father considered Junes a threat, and her working there a betrayal of her family and their business. Perhaps Mr. Konishi was wrong to blame all of Inaba's woes- particularly those of his fellow small business owners- on Junes, but he was not wrong to feel desperate, having seen so many businesses shutting their doors and not knowing if his would be next.

"Not unlike what happened with you and her?" I said.

"You could say that," Satomi said. "Of course, Sayuri has the deck stacked against her in some ways, which is part of the reason why she does things the way she does, even if it's also an excuse on her part."

I took a small amount of comfort in what Satomi was saying. She still didn't agree with what Sayuri was doing, but she was trying to understand, which was a start. Perhaps once we saw this play through to its successful conclusion, everyone would be better off.

"This might sound like a strange question," I said, "but how do you like the uniform?"

Satomi shrugged with a slight frown on her face.

"It' isn't something I'd _choose_ to wear, but it's not so bad by itself," Satomi said. "Rather, the main thing I hate is all the rules associated with it. You have to button the shirt all the way up to the collar and tuck it into your pants or skirt. You have to tie the necktie properly. You can only wear certain kinds of shoes and socks with the uniform. Your skirt can't be too long or too short. The list goes on and on."

"I see," I said. "Sayuri probably told you this, but this is one of many rules she has to put up with, even if she can't change it."

"I know," Satomi said, "and it's probably too much for me to ask her to change everything, even if she's president. Still, it might be nice for her to get the ball rolling, and at times, she seems afraid to even give it a push."

"Well, what about you?" I said. "Surely there are things you can do apart from simply relying on Sayuri to change everything?"

Satomi sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe there are," Satomi said. "Of course, the club leadership is responsible for deciding club policy, making casting decisions and so on and so forth. Sayuri can't do everything, but she's the only person who'd listen to me as an equal. She's not obligated to do everything I say, but if I can't convince her, who will?"

My heart sank a little. While Satomi had started to understand Sayuri's position, it also meant that she was beginning to despair and give up on hope of change. I wondered if Sayuri felt the same way on some level, and while I hoped that the two girls would understand each other's point of view and remain friends, I didn't want them to give up on their desires and personal goals.

"Of course..." Satomi said, "I'm still less than halfway through my high school career, and that's too long to wait around for something to happen. For now, I'll play my part, and once the play is over, I'll take action- assuming I'll have thought of something by then."

"Good luck, Satomi," I said. Satomi was developing her own initiative, so I hoped she would be able to put it into a solution that was best for the club as a whole.

* * *

 _Evening_

Soon after I got home, I got a call from Sakura, who told me everything that she and Hitomi had discussed.

"That's good to hear," I said. "It sounds like you're making progress."

"I know," Sakura said, "but the two of them won't just bury the hatchet instantly."

I paused.

"Still, I think you're right, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "You do sometimes have to be willing to risk conflict if you want meaningful relationships with others, particularly by being honest with yourself and your friends."

"I know, but that doesn't necessarily have to mean that it's inevitable," I said. "Some people's disagreements aren't easy to resolve, and can make it often impossible for them to get along."

There were many people I'd seen on a regular basis in Inaba, but I'd never gotten along with. Kinshiro Morooka, also known as "King Moron" pegged me as a pervert and troublemaker from the city and put me on his "shit list" the moment we first met- I think he would be rolling in his grave if he knew I was going out with Yukiko, whom he gave a fair amount of grief for an honor student. Hanako Ohtani was obnoxiously egotistical, and refused to consider the consequences of her actions for her or for others. Noriko Kashiwagi seemed polite enough to me, but she antagonized my female classmates out of some misplaced jealousy. Mitsuo Kubo lusted after Yukiko, and eventually murdered King Moron and tried to claim credit for the other two murders in a twisted desire to fill the void in his heart. All these people were fundamentally incompatible with me in one way or another, and the more I got to know them, the more I realized this.

"Of course..." I said, "I still don't think that's the case with Kaoru and Kenji. They might seem to have opposite personalities at first glance and be at odds now, but they have a great deal in common, which I think will help them get along in the end. It's all up to them, and I, for one, believe in our friends."

"So do I, Yu-kun," Sakura said.

Our conversation soon ended. Perhaps my old friends had little in common, but it was touching to see that Sakura and Hitomi were invested in keeping it together, even if Sakura now had other friends, and Hitomi would have to say goodbye to us. As for Kaoru and Kenji, it was up to them to understand each other's point of view, but since they were more similar than I thought, I believed they could do so. For one of the first times since I got back, I realized I wasn't the only one who valued our bonds, and was glad for that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews

sweetestofpeas: At this point, Naoto is on the path to understanding how Kanji feels about her, but it will take Kanji developing the nerve to confess before things go forward.

The argument in this chapter won't be resolved immediately, and when it is, things won't quite be the same as they were before. The next chapter and the ones after it will also build up to a fairly significant development with Yu and Yukiko's relationship.


	27. One Year

**Chapter 27: One Year  
**

 _Wednesday, July 4, 2012, Evening, Yukiko's POV  
_

As I settled into my room after dinner, I knew that this day, while relatively ordinary, had great personal significance for me because it was the anniversary of one of the most important events in my life. One year had passed since I had started going out with Yu-kun.

Back then, I knew I'd had feelings for Yu-kun for some time, but was trying to find the courage and an opportunity to confess. Since I had finally come to terms with my feelings with the inn, and we were confident that Rise-chan would soon recover from her ordeal inside the TV, I had summoned all my courage and asked him why he was so helpful to me. He'd once told me that he helped Chie out because he saw her as a friend, but for me, it was different- he felt the same way towards me that I did towards him.

We'd had our first official date at the summer festival, I'd been invited to his room in September, and we spent Christmas, New Year's Day and Valentine's Day together. Of course, all this was done with the knowledge that I would be staying in Inaba and he would be leaving, but I was willing to accept that. Rather than see it as an insurmountable obstacle to a relationship with him, I was confident that it was a problem we could solve together by staying in touch and true to each other.

Almost on cue, Yu-kun called and I picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" I said.

"Good evening and happy anniversary, Yukiko," Yu-kun said.

"Good timing, Yu-kun," I said. "I was just about to call you for the same reason, even if I can hardly believe it's only been a year."

"Well, it's a bit hard to believe, too," Yu-kun said, "but it's proof of everything we've overcome together. A lot happened since we started dating- King Moron's murder, finding and apprehending two suspects and the culprit, and defeating the mastermind behind all this."

"That's true," I said. "Of course, in the year ahead, we still have exams and college applications to deal with. As refreshing as it is to deal with mundane problems like those, they're not exactly _easy_ ones."

"I know," Yu-kun said. "A lot of my friends are dealing with problems like this, too. How well-prepared they are involves some mixture of talent, effort and luck, and how prepared they _feel_ is a matter of confidence. People might call Inaba a backwater town and Yasogami a second-rate school, but I don't think that means the valedictorian of Yasogami can't compete with the best of Minagi."

I smiled. Yu-kun was technically in both categories, so his words were not merely platitudes, but based on his experiences.

"I'm glad you feel that way," I said. "Perhaps that sense of confidence is why you're our leader, and why you had no problem getting into a long-distance relationship with me."

"In both cases, I have people who trust and believe in me," Yu-kun said. "Because of that, I'm not about to let them down."

We talked for a little while about other things, before we ended the call for the night, knowing that we would speak again soon. A year seemed like a small amount of time, especially considering that my parents had been married for about two decades. Still, it was a significant milestone for now, as well as an especially difficult period by most standards. We couldn't declare victory, but we could celebrate for now.

* * *

 _Thursday, July 5, 2012, Morning_

I set out for school in a good mood this morning, my mood buoyed by the sense of hope that Yu-kun had given me. Of course, while I felt more at ease about the problems we would deal with the future, I began to think more about the status quo.

At the gates of the school was another boy setting out to take on the Amagi Challenge, unaware that he'd failed it before he'd even started. Refusing him was easy enough, but I was troubled as I realized that this would not be the last time I would have to do so.

I was reminded of the times when people called the inn about positions that had been filled. The inn had a relatively low turnover rate, but we did often need help from people with a variety of skill sets, and the number of applicants vastly exceeded the number of available positions. As such, while there were some people who were clearly unqualified, we also had to turn away many decent or even good applicants.

Proceeding inside, I caught a glimpse of a boy and a girl who seemed familiar. According to one of Kasumi-san's other friends, they were in a relationship and were aware that Kasumi-san's friend- and potentially many others- knew about them. To the unaided eye, nothing seemed at all unusual, but I suspected that they knew that others knew about it- I saw them join hands for a moment while they were unaware I was following them up the stairs but they released hands as they ascended to the third floor, moments before they saw me. Perhaps public displays of affection were not exactly approved of, but unlike Yu-kun's school, Yasogami did not prohibit student relationships, so they had no reason to be afraid of anyone finding out.

At times like these, I had to wonder why Yu-kun and I chose to keep things under wraps. A moment's thought would allow me to come up with a few reasons why- we were still somewhat worried about how our families, our friends and the various people who were attracted to either of us would react-, but more recently, I had begun thinking of many reasons why not. Assuming our relationship survived long enough to become long-term, we would eventually have to let our friends in on it, and it would be better to do so in the near future than when we sent out wedding invitations.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

My friends and I had lunch on the roof together, a relatively rare occasion when the six of us at the school- plus Teddie, who came whenever he felt like it- convened.

"Is something the matter, Yukiko-senpai?" Naoto-kun said. "You seem a bit depressed today."

"It looks like the Amagi Challenge hasn't completely died out," I said, "since I've had a 'challenger' this morning, and a few over the course of the last week. I appreciate Chie's efforts to help, but it looks like not everyone is turned off."

"Well, who knows?" Chie said. "Maybe some people like the real you better after all."

"I'm not so sure they know the truth, Chie-senpai," Naoto-kun said. "When people have a false image of someone, or don't bother looking closer, it can be surprisingly hard to change their minds."

I remembered what Naoto had said before we faced Izanami- she'd actually agreed with the goddess' claim that most people preferred falsehood to truth. I found it difficult to argue with either of them, but believed that most people had the desire to know the truth in them, and the only difference was whether they were willing to content themselves with finding a hint of it, or go all the way.

Of course, Naoto-kun also spoke from personal experience. She'd amassed a large amount of fans of both genders, and turned just as many away, almost to the point at which she'd established a Shirogane Challenge. Her victory at the school pageant had only helped further solidify her popularity, although it hadn't done anything to reduce mine- Rise-chan suspected that the demographic of boys who liked cute, idol-like girls had been split between voting for her and voting for me.

"Now's your chance, Yuki-chan," Teddie said. "With all the guys after you, you can probably score with a-"

"No!" I said, cutting off Teddie and raising my voice a bit more than I'd intended. "I alre- I mean, I don't need to go out with someone!"

"You what?" Yosuke-kun said slyly. "Run that by me again."

"Forget it, Yosuke," Chie said. "Yukiko tends to blurt out stuff when she's flustered. It's like back when we met Yu-kun for the first time and she said that it wasn't true that she was popular or that she'd never had a boyfriend."

"Got it," Yosuke-kun said.

"That said," Chie said, turning to me, "Yukiko, you know that if there's anything bothering you, I'm- no, _all of us_ are- available to talk with you."

"Thanks, Chie," I said. "I'll keep that in mind."

I appreciated Chie's offer even if I had no desire to take her up on it at the moment. Perhaps she hadn't considered the possibility of Yu-kun and I being in a relationship, but at the same time, I couldn't assume that she hadn't.

"On a different subject," Chie said, "you guys heard of 'Fangs of the Tiger'? It's not quite 'Trial of the Dragon,' but it's getting good reviews."

As Yosuke-kun, himself a fan of action movies, started talking about it with some interest, I let out a sigh of relief, thankful for Chie's timely intervention and swiftly changing the subject. These days, I could more easily remember that Yosuke-kun had once tried the Amagi Challenge, only to fail. In the course of fighting alongside each other and solving the case together, I'd come to consider him a friend, but still had no interest in him. That said, I still trusted him as much as everyone else, so why couldn't I trust them with this?

Of course, since I was in a relationship with Yu-kun, I had no desire to make a unilateral decision on something that affected both of us. Perhaps he also saw it as the right decision, but if I went ahead and told people without speaking to him, I would essentially be betraying his trust in me. After all, he was under the impression that I still wanted to keep things secret, and not without good reason- I did have reasons why I would hesitate.

That said, I also believed that honesty was a good policy, whether with friends, with lovers or all manner of other people you knew. The day would come when Yu-kun and I had to become open about our love, even if it didn't have to be today.

* * *

 _Evening  
_

I went straight home after school. Since I didn't have to update the bulletin board, I managed to leave quickly enough that no one was waiting for me at the gate.

"I'm home," I said, as I stepped inside and took off my shoes.

"Welcome home, Yukiko," Mother said. "How was school?"

"It mostly went well, Mother," I said- while I had a lot on my mind, nothing unpleasant had happened apart from the "Amagi challenger" in the morning. "Do you have anything for me to do tonight?"

Mother paused to think for a moment, then shook her head.

"Not exactly," Mother said. "Business has picked up somewhat, but it's not especially busy. Since you have exams this year, your father and I have decided to only call on you if there's an emergency- like the time I collapsed and Ms. Yamano was murdered in rapid succession."

"I understand," I said. "That said, I am not especially busy tonight."

"That's good," Mother said. "Once you're done with your homework, feel free to enjoy yourself. It's important to pace yourself and relax when you can."

What Mother was saying was easy enough to accept. I was essentially an unpaid volunteer for the inn, so I was glad that they were not taking my services for granted. Of course, I also wanted to help, since I cared about the inn and the people who worked for it, so it was always somewhat disappointing to be told that my help was not needed. For now, I would have to do what I could to prepare myself to fulfill this role full time, but that also meant thinking about the present situation.

I checked the kitchen, but none of the chefs were available to teach me anything. For a moment, I doubted whether Mother's claim this was not an especially busy night was a white lie for my sake. That only lasted until I remembered that the rest of the staff teaching me was an act of generosity on their part, and that like with all donations, there were times when they could not afford to make it. It wasn't any more fair of me to expect them to do so all the time than it was for my mother to expect the same of me, so I went up to my room until dinner.

* * *

I got to work on my homework and finished it before long. Seeking some way of occupying myself, I decided to make some more envelopes, but since the task did not require very much mental effort to complete, the rest of my mind returned to my current situation.

Whenever I had time to think, my thoughts tended to wander to unpleasant places. When I was planning on leaving Inaba, I couldn't help but wonder what sort of living I could make outside the town where I'd lived all my life. Similarly, my thoughts once again went to the future, and whether I would continue to have to keep my relationship with Yu-kun secret.

Obviously, keeping it secret forever was impossible, but coming out would be very difficult. We'd have to deal with how our friends and each of our families would deal with the news, both the idea of us being in a relationship and us keeping it secret for so long. I was fairly confident that my parents would be understanding, but they'd also have to approve of Yu-kun as someone who would help me run the inn. As for Yu-kun's family, while I knew Dojima-san and Nanako-chan well, I couldn't speak with any confidence about the Narukamis.

For the rest of the night, I waited for Yu-kun to call, but it never came. This was hardly abnormal, since we didn't call each other every night, since we had our studies and other friends. Perhaps it was for the best, though, as while I was fairly certain we should tell others about our relationship, I didn't know what to say to convince Yu-kun, much less how we should go about doing so.

Of course, that didn't mean I'd changed my mind, either. I knew that when the time came, Yu-kun and I would have to tell others about our relationship, and choose the proper way to do so. It wouldn't be an easy process, but it would be one we did together, so I would have to convince him of it first.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

As tempting as it is to say that "everyone can see" the relationship between Yu and Yukiko (and at this point, Chie does, in fact, know about them), this isn't true for the Investigation Team. While Rise does hint at knowing about you being in a relationship if you ask to ski with her while going out with someone else, I doubt she'd be as flirtatious around Yu if she knew he was already taken (as you can see in this chapter, Yu started going out with Yukiko before Rise joined the group in this fic).

Japan apparently disapproves of public displays of affection, and some schools have rules against student relationships (like Minagi), but that doesn't seem to be the case at Yasogami (as you can see with the president and vice president of the drama club).

Unfortunately, I've run into a bit of writer's block, along with having a bit less time to write. I have the story planned out, and quite a few of the next chapters (leading up into summer vacation)written up in a rough draft, but getting them to a publishable state is the tricky part.

Next chapter, we'll switch over to Yu's POV of around this time.


	28. Catalyzing Change

**Chapter 28: Catalyzing Change  
**

 _Wednesday, July 4, 2012, Evening, Yu's POV  
_

As I woke up and went through my day, for the most part, nothing special seemed to happen, but I knew the day had special significance for me, as the anniversary of the time I started going out with Yukiko. We had a pleasant phone conversation in the evening, celebrating how far we've come and resolving to face everything that came ahead with determination and hope.

Shortly before going to bed, I opened up a special box, in which I kept all the gifts I'd received from my friends. Some were mine to keep, while others, like a copy of the letter Kou received or Shu's test results, were on loan. Some were clearly of great personal significance or sentimental value, while others were simply items given to me so that I'd have a matching set with the giver.

The only exceptions were my mug, which was in the Dojimas' kitchen; the photo of myself with the Dojimas, which was on my desk; and the shrine charm, which was always with me. The latter was particularly special, since Yukiko had given it with the full knowledge that I would eventually be leaving, for the purpose of protecting me in our separation. Perhaps that was why our relationship was still going strong over three months after my departure- Yukiko had acknowledged the inevitability of our parting, prepared herself for it and chose to love me in spite of it.

I sighed. I'd hoped I could do more for her on her anniversary, but this would have to suffice for now. Our relationship still had a great deal of room to grow, so perhaps we could save everything else we wanted to do for when we could see each other in person on a regular basis. All that would be something to look forward to- not so we could turn our eyes away from the present, but so that we would be encouraged to work hard and do what we must until that day came.

* * *

 _Thursday, July 5, 2012,_

In the morning, I saw Kaoru on the way to school, the first time we'd crossed paths since his argument with Kenji. Since he didn't acknowledge my presence, the first move was mine.

"Morning, Kaoru," I said.

"Oh, morning, Yu," Kaoru said somewhat awkwardly. I wasn't the guy he was mad at, but he probably assumed- with good reason- that I was going to ask about the argument at some point,

A moment of silence followed, so I told him what Hitomi had heard from Kenji. He seemed to take it as well as I could expect, considering that he was hearing it third-hand, and silently listened until I was finished talking.

"So Kenji's thinking things over," Kaoru said. "If that's true, then it's a good sign."

"You don't sound convinced," I said.

Kaoru shrugged.

"Well, it's not like I think you or Hitomi are lying, but leopards don't just change their spots," Kaoru said. "For example, Sakura might be a good-looking honor student now, but I suspect that's because she's had it in her all along. Of course, her old self is still a part of who she is, too, and she's probably the nicest of the five of us- for better or worse, that won't change anytime soon."

"I know," I said. "I suppose you think the same goes for Kenji, too, right?"

"Right," Kaoru said. "He's always believed you can do anything if you try, and that if you can't, it's because you haven't tried hard enough. As long as he believes that, it won't be long before we start fighting again, so I'll steer clear of him for now."

I solemnly nodded.

"I can't really argue with that," I said, "but I could say the same about you. Do you still believe that talent is everything, even after what happened?"

"Yeah, I do," Kenji said somberly, "and that's the problem. It's starting to dawn on me that maybe I'm not cut out to be a pro basketball player, but it's something that's hard to completely accept."

"I see," I said. "Not to change the subject, but do you think Kenji's belief in the value of hard work is naturally part of who he is, or something he learned through experience?"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru said.

"Well, let's give a hypothetical scenario," I said. "Kenji's trying to become a better student, but is having trouble with it. He then gets it in his head- or perhaps someone tells him- that if he tries just a bit harder, he can do better than he's doing now. That idea, or perhaps the sense of hope that it inspires- leads to some degree of success. Of course, he's got a long way to go to get to where he wants to be, but since that idea I mentioned served him well in the past, he'll cling to it to ensure his future success."

"I get it," Kaoru said. "Still, don't you think that there'd be at least one point in which things didn't go as he'd hoped, and he'd wonder whether it actually worked?"

"Probably," I said. "But my point's that he has reasons for why he believes what he does, as well as a childhood and adolescence full of experiences to back that up, just like you do."

Kaoru nodded.

"I'll have to think about this," Kaoru said. "Maybe things aren't completely hopeless with the team, so I'll keep trying to get my spot back. If nothing else, I won't have any regrets if I do at least that much."

"Good luck," I said as we reached the gate and headed to our respective classes.

* * *

 _Morning_

I sat down next to Sakura in homeroom.

"Morning, Sakura," I said, "Have you seen Kenji?"

"Sorry, Yu-kun, but I haven't," Sakura said, "and neither has Hitomi-san."

I sighed.

"I talked to Kaoru this morning," I said. "He's thought things over, and he's a bit more sympathetic to Kenji, but he's still waiting for him to come around, since Kenji's probably still possesses the same mindset as he did when they fought."

Sakura nodded.

"He's right- people don't change overnight, even with a catalyst," Sakura said. "If we try to make them apologize to each other, we'll probably get something forced that doesn't resolve their dispute."

"True," I said. "Our goal isn't to get them to solve fighting, but for them to resolve their dispute and reconcile. That's asking a fair amount of them, but I'm sure they'll work things out."

"So am I, Yu-kun," Sakura said.

A part of me had to wonder whether Kaoru and Kenji's relationship was more coexistence than friendship, but I believed that they had enough respect for each other to get through this. Perhaps they'd been avoiding talking about issues like this, but that wasn't all there was to their interactions, so I believed that they would start talking again with our help.

* * *

 _After School_

I went to drama club today, and practiced alongside the others. Sayuri made it clear that anyone who missed practice or consistently did poorly would likely lose their role to those who would be better able to handle them. I wondered for a moment if Satomi could possibly get Juliet's role, since Nakasuga-san wasn't there today, but I had to doubt it. Not only were there better contenders ahead of Satomi, Satomi's discontent with Sayuri's leadership would not be settled by simply getting the role she wanted. For better or worse, while Satomi couldn't deny that being passed over for Juliet was one of her complaints against Sayuri, the rest of her concerns were far from selfish.

Of course, things were going well for the moment. When Sayuri wanted something done, she didn't have to ask Satomi twice, and didn't even have to ask her once to call her "President" on duty. Perhaps they had their disagreements, but they also had a great deal of common ground, in wanting what was best for the club. Perhaps that passion fueled the flames of their disagreements, but it also was a commonality that enabled them to work well together.

For now, I decided to let things be between them, hoping that they would come to understand each other's point of view and put their differences aside, things that they could largely only do themselves. The same went with Kaoru and Kenji to some extent, so I decided to let things go for now, and allow them to think through their issues on their own before resolving their dispute together.

* * *

On my way out of school, I found an envelope in my locker, sealed with a heart-shaped seal. I immediately recognized it as a love letter, sent to someone who had been unavailable since over half a year before his return, by someone who didn't know him well enough to know that. The only answer I could give would be no, but the sender had not taken the time and risk of writing a love letter in a school with a ban on student relationships just to be refused.

The simplest course of action would have been to burn it, shred it or throw it in the garbage, and then pretend I'd never gotten it, but it would also have been extremely disrespectful to the sender's feelings... whoever this person was. According to Sakura, rumor had it that most letters weren't even signed, either, and included information that only the recipient would understand. I'd found that quite strange, and asked why people would run the risk of the recipient not even knowing the sender. Sakura, with a shrug, replied that there was no risk of them getting in trouble.

 _You've taught me a lot since we first met two years ago, but only recently did I learn the value of being open and honest with yourself. I've changed a great deal this past year, but one thing has remained constant- that I love you. Please come to the park near the school half an hour after school lets out tomorrow._

To most people, the body of the letter would reveal little other than the fact that the sender was most likely a third-year, like the recipient. I, however, could infer from the context that there was only one girl I knew who would write this, something that was confirmed when I saw the signature.

The confession was from Sakura.

For a moment, I was almost overwhelmed with surprise. If I'd gone back in time two years and told myself that Sakura would send me a confession letter, my past self would never have believed it any more than he would have believed half of the things that happened to me in Inaba. In light of that, it would be naive to assume that Sakura had not undergone a similar change- whether it was developing feelings for me or perhaps only gaining the courage to act on them.

Of course, for now, how or why Sakura changed was irrelevant, since it would not change the decision I would have to make, merely my reason for making it. Since I'd started going out with Yukiko a year ago, Ai and Yumi had confessed to me, and Rise had made it clear in no uncertain terms that she was interested in me. Through it all, though, Yukiko was still the only girl I loved, so I chose to remain faithful to her by rejecting all other comers, and Sakura would be the next in the series. The only question remaining was how to do so.

* * *

 _Evening_

I was tempted to call Yukiko and discuss this situation with her, but wondered what she would have to say. It was obvious that her answer would be to turn Sakura down, like Yukiko had done with many other guys before and since meeting me. Of course, all of Yukiko's suitors were strangers, while the only girls who had confessed to me were my closest female friends in Inaba.

For now, I decided to leave Yukiko out of it. At the moment, the ball was in my court, and it was up to me to find a way to let Sakura down gently, as I had with all my other suitors.

* * *

 _Friday, July 6, 2012, Morning_

On the way to school, I encountered Hitomi.

"Good morning, Yu-kun, I have a question," Hitomi said. "Might you know where I can find information on part-time jobs?"

I shrugged. I was tempted to ask "What brought this on?" but decided it was polite to answer her question first.

"Probably the guidance counselor," I said. "Of course, even if you disregard what your parents and future in-laws would think, the school only gives permission to work to those with special circumstances.

"I thought so," Hitomi said, "but I wasn't asking for now. I just thought I'd get some information on it, just in case, since you're one of the few I can talk to about it- Sakura-san is another such person, but she seems to have something on her mind ever since I saw her yesterday morning."

For my sake and for Sakura's sake, I decided not to bring mention her confession until I had dealt with it. The safest course of action was to assume that I was the only person who knew about Sakura's feelings for me at this point, and that Sakura wanted it to stay that way.

Of course, while I could keep a secret, that was all the help I could give Hitomi, and I suspected that there were others who could do that and more.

"Well, the guidance counselors keep what you say confidential," I said. "They'd also probably know more about how to help you than I would."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hitomi said. "Of course, there are some things I can't easily talk about, even with a listener who's sworn to secrecy."

It was clear that Hitomi wouldn't say much more, but I had some idea of where she was going. Perhaps she, like Yukiko, was planning on finding a way of supporting herself while living free of her parents, or a way to earn a living should the worst happen and she be cast out. The latter was disturbing, but we'd all learned from Kaoru that life doesn't always go how you plan.

As I made it to homeroom, I noticed Sakura was not there, and wondered if she was absent until she barely made it in before class started. I thought her appearance seemed neater than usual, but I wasn't sure that was because personal grooming wasn't always a high priority for her, or because I'd assumed she'd overslept. I missed my chance to ask, though, as Ms. Takizawa came in, prepared to start homeroom and once again enforce the rule that students speak when spoken to. As such, I knew full well that any resolution to Sakura's feelings would not come until after school, and believed that was for the best.

* * *

 _Lunch Time  
_

I sat down to eat with Sakura and Hitomi, but things became awkward before long, for reasons apart from Kaoru and Kenji's continued absence from our table. I then excused myself with a "See you after school," and left. Hitomi could be trusted to keep a secret, but if Sakura had decided to keep her confession private from Hitomi, who was possibly her best friend now that I was no longer just a friend to her, then it didn't seem right for me to reveal it to her, either.

I had no desire to judge Sakura for keeping secrets from her friend, but at the same time, it no longer seemed right for me to hide my relationship with Yukiko from all the people both of us knew. While revealing our relationship would likely open up its own share of issues, perhaps Sakura never would have confessed and perhaps Rise would not have grown so attached to me if they had known I had a girlfriend. Clearly, I'd have to do something about my relationship with Yukiko being a secret from the rest of my friends, but for now, Sakura was a higher priority.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Many of my friends had struggled with their problems, when the solution appeared simple to me- an outsider without the biases or emotional investment they had. At times, I wondered why it took them so long to grasp what seemed like a simple truth, but now that I was in a similar situation myself, I perfectly understood the reason. The solution was simple- say no to Sakura- and all that remained was to do so in a way that would keep our friendship intact.

* * *

 _After School  
_

Afternoon classes soon ended, and without drama club in session, there was nothing else to distract me from dealing with the confession.

I showed up to the meeting spot, five minutes in advance. Showing up early, an unwritten rule for love letters at this school, was a precaution against people showing up early to scope out the meeting. With that in mind, I barely made it "in time."

Sakura was waiting there already, and she looked pleased to see me. I wondered if she held out the false hope of my accepting her confession, but realized it was possible that she was simply glad I showed up, since the methods of concealing one's identity from everyone but the recipient had the risk of ensuring that the recipient of the confession wouldn't know who to expect. By showing up, I had implicitly confirmed that I understood what I meant to Sakura, and I could only hope that this would be enough for her. I'd gained many friends since I'd first met her, as had she, but the number of friendships I had did not diminish the value I placed on each one, or my hope that I would not lose Sakura's friendship by rejecting her love.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

You may notice that most of the confessions Yu gets are from friends, rather than people who have crushes on him. That means that there's more of a basis for attraction, but they're also harder to refuse.

The next chapter will be from Sakura's POV, showing some more of her backstory.


	29. The Courage to Continue

**Chapter 29: The Courage To Continue  
**

 _Thursday, July 5, 2012, Morning, Sakura's POV  
_

As I arrived at school before Yu-kun did, I looked around to make sure that he was nowhere near, and no one else was watching. Once I'd confirmed both things walked up to his locker, and produced the envelope that contained my letter, which in turn expressed the feelings within my heart. As I looked around to double-check to see whether anyone could see me, I briefly hesitated as I thought of everything that might go wrong- Yu-kun might reject me, his parents or mine might disapprove, and all manner of other things could happen.

In spite of my doubts and fears, I pressed on, and not just because having a sealed love letter in my bags might come off as suspicious. The other day, Yu-kun had told me how he believed that people could not go through life remaining quiet about what they believed out of fear of how others would respond. As I slid the letter into his locker, I knew that the die was cast, and no matter how things played out, I had no intention of backing down or denying what I had expressed to him.

When I reached the third floor, I saw Hitomi-san. Since I was already nervous about the prospect of dropping off the love letter, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious, but to my relief, she asked me if I'd run into Kaoru-kun or Kenji-kun. Unfortunately, the answer was no, so we wouldn't likely make any progress on their dispute today, but I soon learned that Yu-kun had talked to him.

Once school ended, I went straight home, anxiously awaiting my meeting with Yu-kun tomorrow. Perhaps I would not necessarily get what I wanted, but even if this were the case, I believed that any regret I would feel would not compare to not taking this opportunity to reveal my feelings to him.

* * *

 _Friday, July 6, 2012, Morning  
_

I woke up the next morning somewhat groggy, as I had been too nervous to sleep until I was too tired to stay awake. I was a bit behind schedule, but I kept up with my morning routine of taking a shower, knowing that discipline was important to keep up good habits. At the very least, since makeup was not allowed at my school, I didn't have to spend any time putting it on.

I dried myself off and then started changing into my uniform. When I'd started wearing it, the process seemed overly cumbersome, and the teachers seemed somewhat finicky, but now that I'd gotten used to it, I almost wished that women would have to wear ties with their business attire, since I liked the look and didn't want this skill that I mastered to go to waste.

I ran a comb through my hair. Since I'd grown it out, it had gotten to be more difficult to maintain, but once I finished, I was satisfied with my appearance.

Rushing out of the house, I headed to school.

"Morning, Sakura!" a girl said. Turning around, I immediately recognized her as Miyuki-san.

"Good morning, Miyuki-san," I said. "How have you been lately?"

We made small talk for a few minutes. I didn't mention Yu-kun at all in the conversation- not the love letter I left in his locker yesterday nor the feelings for him I'd harbored for the better part of two years. It wasn't that I didn't trust her- the truth was that I simply wasn't ready to talk about loving Yu-kun, and definitely had no desire to prematurely declare victory.

For most people, this sort of casual conversation was something they did without thinking about it, and Shizune-san in particular was adept at talking to random students as if they were her friends, while still remaining polite to them. For me, however, it was something I'd only become confident doing recently, and because of someone who'd done the same for me.

I entered the school, and caught a glimpse of the classroom where I'd spent the first year. I was still in a hurry, so i ascended the stairs as quickly as the rule prohibiting running would allow, but my memories went back two years into the past.

* * *

 _Friday, May 4, 2010, Morning  
_

The morning I met Yu-kun began like any other. I'd had a decent night's sleep, but felt less prepared on my best day back then than I did on a bad day this year. School had been going on for a month, but I didn't feel at all used to it.

I buttoned up my shirt and put on my skirt, but while a part of me wanted to just call it quits there, I knew the rules required a few extra steps. I then tucked my shirt into my skirt, did a somewhat hasty job tying my necktie and slipped on my blazer.

My dad stopped me at the door and helped me with my tie.

"Thanks, Dad," I said. "I think I'm starting to see what you have to put up with every day."

"It gets easier over time, Sakura," Dad said. "I'm sure that with time and hard work, you'll get it sooner or later."

Dad gave an encouraging smile, but I found it hard to accept. Looking at myself in the uniform, I realized that tying my tie wasn't the only problem I had. I didn't feel comfortable in the uniform at all, which seemed a bit tight on my wider than average body, and the necktie in particular felt like a hangman's noose, an analogy not helped by the fact that one girl had apparently hanged herself with her uniform's necktie last year after having been cruelly bullied.

Things weren't quite so bad for me, although I did occasionally have to deal with being called "fatso" and all other manner of names, but it did make me wonder. Did the teachers, other staff and disciplinary members, many of whom had been or were currently honor students, understand what it meant to have trouble in school? Did the teachers who taught their subjects and the students who aced every test remember what it felt like to be ignorant, or to struggle how to grasp a subject? Did those with the power to punish anyone who looked at them incorrectly ever realize what it felt like to feel powerless against those who wronged you?

While I eventually found the strength and courage to confront those problems, I don't think I ever found answers to the question of whether the authority figures understood them. Back then, the only solace I had was the belief that I could and would change, even if I didn't yet know how.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

As lunch began, I once again set out to eat alone. Since my grades were merely above average, I was only barely passing PE and didn't play sports, and I was not what most would see as attractive, I didn't have many people who would be interested in going out to eat with me.

Much to my surprise, Yu-kun- or Narukami-kun, as I called him when we were still acquaintances- walked up to me.

"Hi, Takahashi-san," Narukami-kun said. "You want to get some lunch with me?"

"I... I'd like to," I said, "but I'm a bit surprised at you making this invitation, Narukami-kun."

"Well, I normally have two guys I like to go with, but neither's available today," Narukami-kun said. "So I looked around, and you didn't have anyone else to eat with, either, so you seemed like a good person to have for lunch."

I nodded. Some would assume that Yu-kun was acting out of pity, but it was clear that he had some understanding of my situation from personal experience. One of the most fundamental treatments of good behavior was to treat others as you wanted to be treated, so perhaps he eagerly extended an invitation to include others in his groups of friends just as he hoped to be included himself.

* * *

We then sat together and started to eat. Before long, Narukami-kun broke the silence.

"So, Sakura, if I may?" Narukami-kun said.

"Y-yes?" I said.

"No need to be so formal," Narukami-kun said. "You can call me Yu if you want."

"All right... Yu-kun," I said.

"Good," Yu-kun said. "So, Sakura, do you have many people you hang out with a lot here?"

I shook my head.

"Not really," I said. "I know a girl named Ayanokouji-san in Class 1-3. We've talked sometimes, but I haven't had the chance to eat lunch with her."

Hitomi-san was one of the few people I'd spoken with much at all, and in truth, she was about as casual an acquaintance as Yu-kun was at this point. She'd hinted that some people were in awe of her family status, but most found her unapproachable, so she didn't know anyone well besides me.

"I see," Yu-kun said. "Are you new in this town or something? Not only is this a new school, but it hasn't been that long since I moved here."

"No, I've lived here all my life," I said. "Why do you ask?"

Yu-kun paused in thought.

"It's hard for me to build up lasting friendships with people given how often I have to move," Yu-kun said. "It's a bit like trying to paint a highly detailed painting on a canvas that erases itself every so often. After a while, you stop becoming invested in your drawings, and when you do draw, it's a halfhearted and perfunctory sketch, more a way to kill time than a work of art."

"Some people can only manage that much," I said. To this day, I'm not sure whether I was more thinking about drawing or making friends.

Yu-kun solemnly nodded a moment. What I was saying was a bit of a somber thought.

"But all the same, you haven't given up, right?" Yu-kun said. "I think that sort of resolve's admirable in and of itself, regardless of success or failure."

I was left speechless for a moment. I'd never expected to hear that sort of praise from my teachers, who'd lavished praise on my more talented peers in class and demanded that I push myself harder in PE. For people whose job it is to teach children, they were considerably more focused on how I fell short than the efforts I was putting in. I never forgot this even after I improved my grades and earned more glowing evaluations from my teachers, but I did gain the persistence to improve myself even if teachers only cared about results.

Yu-kun didn't realize it at the time, but hearing that made me want to try a bit harder, so that I could prove that I was worthy of the kind words he had said. Perhaps he would not always be watching me, but if I could prove him right, it would all be worthwhile.

* * *

 _Friday, March 4, 2011, Morning_

Over the next several months, I became acquainted with Kaoru-kun and Kenji-kun. In spite of some initial awkwardness around them in the first few meetings, I gradually grew comfortable conversing with them, but never quite bonded with them the same way I did with Yu-kun or even Hitomi-san, who eventually became a more regular participant in our meetings. Unfortunately, just as Hitomi-san's teachers praised her for her attendance, conduct in class and little else, while she did often meet with my male friends, she never got very close to them, possibly because her family might have become suspicious. Still, while Yu-kun might not have considered this close friendship, it was far beyond what I had in the past.

All this ended at the start of March. Hitomi-san approached me one day as I walked to school, when I'd been absent the previous day.

"Good morning, Ayanokouji-san," I said.

"Good morning, Takahashi-san," Hitomi-san said. "Are you feeling a bit better today?"

"Yes, thank you," I said. "Unlike on Tuesday, I was able to keep my breakfast down. How have things been at school?"

Hitomi-san sighed.

"I have some unpleasant news, Takahashi-san," Hitomi-san said. "According to Mr. Sasaki, Narukami-kun is transferring out for the next year. Yesterday, he asked me to tell you, since I was likely to see you."

I froze where I stood, and stammered for a few moments.

"Why?" I said, one question spoken out loud that referenced the myriad questions I had on my mind.

"Mr. Sasaki didn't go into many details, nor did Narukami-kun," Hitomi-san said, "but apparently, it's because of his parents' work."

I was hardly surprised. Perhaps this was somewhat unfamiliar to Hitomi-san, whose family had lived in Minagi for generations, but I remembered Yu-kun mentioning this often.

"Well... that's not all of what I wanted to ask," I said. "Why didn't Yu-kun tell us?"

"Perhaps he thought it would be easier," Hitomi-san said. "He did once say that he had transferred many times in the past, so even if this was a sudden development, he had most likely anticipated it."

Something stirred within me. I'd always been the sort to passively go through life and let things happen as they would, if only because I did not believe I could influence the outcome into one more favorable to me, but I found the idea of being parted from my friends depressing. Back then, I was highly invested in my friends, largely because it had taken me a long time to make them and I did not know when I could do so again. Perhaps this was what Yu-kun had felt all these years, and now that I'd finally understood, I'd soon have to say goodbye to him.

* * *

 _After school_

After class let out, I stood at the gates, waiting to summon the courage to face Yu-kun, when he casually walked up to me, almost oblivious to the possibility that we might be seeing each other for the last time.

"Oh, hello, Sakura," Yu-kun said from behind me.

I hastily turned around and saw him there.

"Oh, h-hi, Yu-k-kun," I said.

"Sorry about that," Yu-kun said. "Did I startle you?"

"I... I wasn't expecting you to come up behind me like this," I said, "especially not on your last day here."

"Well, we happened to run into each other by chance, so I couldn't just walk away without saying anything," Yu-kun said. "It's kind of awkward to say goodbye, but I couldn't just ignore you."

"Oh," I said. "I suppose you're probably used to leaving your old schools by now, but this is the first time I've had to say goodbye to a friend."

"Friend, huh?" Yu-kun said. "Sorry to make you go through this, Sakura."

I shook my head.

"No, I'm grateful that I was able to meet you, Yu-kun," I said. "I've made some friends since we met, and hope to make even more in the future, but you'll always be special to me as my first. Please remember that, along with the friendship we had."

"I promise," Yu-kun said.

We stood in silence for a few moments, unwilling to part ways, but not sure what else we could say or do. Finally, Yu-kun spoke.

"Well, I should probably be going," Yu-kun said. "Take care of yourself, Sakura, and I hope you and the rest of the gang fare well."

With a wave, Yu-kun and I parted ways, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Both our first and last encounters this year were half the result of chance, half the result of Yu-kun taking the initiative, and in no way of my own doing. I was grateful that it had happened, but had no desire to simply wait for the next time.

As Yu-kun walked away, for what I hoped would not be the last time, I made a resolution to myself. The next time I saw him, I would be the one who called out to him to greet him and show him how much I had changed while I was away. The next time such a fortunate meeting happened, I would make my own luck.

* * *

 _April 12, 2011, Morning  
_

The new year started, and I looked myself over in the mirror before walking to school. I'd lost a bit of weight over the spring break, but while I felt a sense of accomplishment, I felt bit empty, like someone who set a personal record while running without anyone else watching on the track. Still, the uniform felt more like a comfortable routine now, and I was grateful that I didn't have to worry about dressing myself.

On the way to school, I met up with Hitomi-san, who ended up being the only friend from my old group I ended up seeing with any sort of regularity over the course of the year.

"Is something on your mind, Takahashi-san?" Hitomi-san said after we exchanged greetings.

"Well, it's Yu-kun," I said. "I feel as though I haven't changed all that much in the time we've known each other. Perhaps it's too late, but I want to change now, to become someone he'd be proud of."

"That's a good goal," Hitomi-san said. "I don't know how exactly you could achieve it, since it seems to be more of a journey than a destiation, but Narukami-kun would be proud to know that you're working toward it."

"Thank you very much, Ayanokouji-san," I said.

I appreciated Hitomi-san's kind words, but at the same time, I'd hoped to hear them from Yu-kun. Hitomi-san was a kind and honest person, so I had no doubt that she meant what she said, but at the same time, she could not speak for Yu-kun, especially not when she was the most distant from him out of all our group.

Of course, while Hitomi-san was closest with me, there seemed to be a certain line that she was unwilling to cross. I knew her well enough to be aware of her family's plans to marry her off, and while I suspected this would mean we would have to part ways someday, I didn't see any reason why we couldn't be closer friends until that day came. With that in mind, I decided to make a simple yet bold request of her as a friend.

"And one more thing, Ayanokouji-san," I said. "Would you mind if we used each other's first names?."

Hitomi-san smiled and nodded.

"All you needed to do was ask, Sakura-san," she said. "Please do not hesitate to ask what you will of me."

"I will, Hitomi-san," I said.

That idea- that there were opportunities waiting for me if I had the initiative to take them- resonated with me deeply. I remembered Hitomi-san's offer when I asked Shizune to go to first-name basis, and did so again when I left my confession to Yu-kun.

* * *

 _Tuesday, May 17, 2011, Lunch Time  
_

Several weeks passed, and I took the first exams of my second year. It was the first time I felt confident about a high school exam, and apparently, my confidence was well-founded. Shizune-san called me to lunch the day after grades were posted.

"I saw your results on the latest exams, Sakura," Shizune-san said. "Fifteenth place is quite impressive, and a large improvement over your previous results."

"Thank you, Shizune-san," I said, "although I still have a long way to catch up to reach your position."

"I actually don't think you're that far off," Shizune said, "or at the very least, you're where I need you to be."

"For what?" I said. "Might it be your student council president campaign?"

Shizune-san nodded. She'd told me about her plans before, and had always sounded quite serious about them, even back when they seemed like a mere pipe dream. When I told her that, she'd chuckled, and said that she had to be if she hoped to make them reality.

"I need a talented, intelligent treasurer to help me out when I run for student council," Shizune-san said. "I'd also like someone I know, although you're probably the only person among the people I approached who I can actually call a friend. Of course, while we're on the job, I can't treat you any differently from anyone else, and the same goes for you. With that in mind, do you accept this offer, not from a friend but as a candidate for student council president?"

I nodded enthusiastically. The last bit was all I needed to hear- that I was not granted this opportunity merely out of friendship or pity, but out of trust in my abilities.

"I do, President!" I said.

Shizune-san chuckled.

"Well, I"m not there yet, but that is some impressive confidence you have in me," Shizune-san said.

"It's something of a new thing for me," I said. "That said, I do find it easier to go through life with it, so the least I can do is offer it to a friend."

"Is that so?" Shizune-san said. "Well, I won't let you down."

"That's my line," I said. "Few people have expected much of me, so when they do, it's my duty to make sure their trust was not misplaced."

Together, and with the rest of our colleagues on our team, we succeeded, and Shizune-san became President Yagami. It was a bit of an adjustment to put our friendship aside while on the job, a bit like what Yu-kun's friends and kouhais, Takahashi-san and Kajiki-san did, but since I respected the president and shared her goals, I was able to do whatever she asked of me.

* * *

 _March 20, 2012, Daytime  
_

Months passed, and my grades and self-confidence rose while my weight and the amount of times I saw my old friends decreased. Over the summer, I'd made the mistake of jumping into a relationship, a story that I'm somewhat embarrassed to talk about. In hindsight, I suspect that all this time, I was still yearning for Yu-kun, and saw my first boyfriend as a pale substitute for my first love.

The Student Council reconvened in school for a session prior to the start of the year. Even though it was officially closed, we were essentially bound by all of the relevant rules- we had to come in on time and wearing our uniforms, and leave once our business was concluded.

"Here's your class roster for next year, Treasurer," the president said. "Unfortunately, we won't be together, but there's always lunch and Student Council sessions."

I glanced over the list, disappointed. However, that was tempered as I realized that i couldn't simply socialize with Shizune-san in class, and faded entirely when I saw Yu-kun's name.

"Wait, Yu-kun's coming back here?" I said.

"He is," the president said. "He's transferring back after a year at a school called Yasogami High School. You seem familiar with him, although I guess he never told you."

I sighed. It was depressing to admit that we'd fallen out of contact, and that neither of us had considered our friendship important enough to keep in touch, but that was the truth. Yu-kun hadn't forwarded where he was staying, and I hadn't asked, partly because I was still worried that I'd be refused.

Within a few weeks, I saw Yu-kun again in homeroom as the semester started. I was happy to see him, and even happier that he remembered me, but somehow, the greatest happiness I sought eluded me, and it took me a while to understand why.

* * *

 _July 6, 2012, Lunch Time_

I'd come a long way since Yu-kun had transferred out. I'd changed my appearance, increased my confidence, made some friends outside of my social circle, improved my grades and become a stronger person. Unfortunately, I'd lost touch with Kaoru-kun and Kenji-kun, but judging by Yu-kun's difficulties, it wasn't solely my problem- he was simply the only one of us who tried to do something about it. That fact pained him, and so I decided to help out by talking to Kaoru-kun.

At the time, I wanted Yu-kun to acknowledge me, but over time, I realized there was more to it than that. It was true that I wasn't as close to Kaoru-kun or Kenji-kun as I was to Yu-kun, and I realized it was because neither of them were as special to me as he was. He was a person who showed me great kindness, reached out to me and acknowledged my efforts when hardly anyone else would, and was an admirable person in many other ways... but unfortunately, he had yet to realize that I viewed him this way.

Of course, if I wanted to act, I had to do it soon. The five of us had come to the uncomfortable realization that our time together was short, which was something I knew ever since I saw Yu-kun again.

Confessing to him was another matter, though, since I feared that I would lose my friendship with him in the process. But when tensions rose between Kaoru-kun and Kenji-kun, Yu-kun believed that they had to confront their disagreements to remain friends, even if they ended up fighting. It was clear that he saw an element of cowardice in people who denied their feelings, so now, it was up to me to be honest with him.

At lunch, I noticed Yu-kun get up and excuse himself before long. While a knot formed in my stomach, I knew that my confession likely took him off guard, so it was unfair to expect him to enthusiastically say yes.

As he left, Hitomi-san turned to me as we sat next to each other at the table.

"You and Yu-kun seem to be acting strangely around each other, today, Sakura-san," Hitomi-san said. "It's not like you to be so awkward around one another."

"Well, it's probably my fault," I said. "How would you expect Yu to react after getting a love letter from me in his locker?"

Hitomi's eyes widened briefly, but then she composed herself, and had a calm expression on her face, one worn by someone who understood what was being said.

"I... think I always knew to some degree that you felt that way about Yu-kun," Hitomi-san said. "It's not hard to see why, and I'm personally rooting for you."

"Thank you, Hitomi-san," I said.

"Are you nervous?" Hitomi-san said.

"Well, at this point, I've done almost everything I can, save for actually showing up to the meeting, and it's all up to Yu-kun now," I said. "At least, that's what I keep telling myself."

"I see," Hitomi-san said. "I suppose I wouldn't know what it would be like to be rejected, what with the way my family does things- not even my fiance has a say in it."

"Maybe not," I said. "But even if you and your fiance have to get married, it doesn't necessarily work out just because your folks want it to, does it?"

Hitomi-san shook her head. Some might assume that being married off without any choice in the matter might result in a loveless marriage, but there were some such relationships that couldn't even hope to survive on that level.

"My current... arrangement was not my intended's family's first choice," Hitomi-san said. "They'd set up something with another family, but it was called off as a result of a personality clash between him and the other woman. As for my family, they had always wanted to marry me off, but had considered other choices until now."

I had to wonder what sort of alternatives Hitomi-san had. I still had time to decide on my career and find my true love if Yu-kun rejected or broke up with me. For Hitomi-san, however, the rest of her life would begin in a few short months, and would seemingly require her to part ways with us. Hitomi-san had often made it clear that there was nothing we could do for her but make the most of our own lives, even if she wasn't in them.

"I see," I said. "I really don't get how your family does things, but all I can say at this point is that I appreciate having the freedom to choose my husband for myself."

"That's a good perspective, Sakura-san," Hitomi-san said. "For what it's worth, I think Yu-kun is a good choice, one whom I... I would believe would work well with you."

I noticed Hitomi-san tremble a moment. While she was more comfortable around me than virtually anyone else outside of her family, there were things she found difficult to discuss. I found it natural that some people would have secrets they wanted to keep- Yu-kun had always been somewhat hesitant to talk about Inaba around us- so I chose not to press Hitomi-san on it.

"I appreciate hearing that, Hitomi-san," I said.

Hitomi-san nodded appreciatively, evidently composing herself a little.

"Still, I am curious about something, Sakura-san," Hitomi-san said. "Does Yu-kun have a girlfriend? Out of everyone in our group, you seem closest to him, so I thought you would know."

I shrugged and shook my head.

"Well... actually not," I said. "To be honest, I was kind of afraid of what he'd say, so i didn't have the nerve to ask. As for him, he's never talked much about Inaba or the people he's met in it. He seemed like he was happy there, so I don't think he's trying to forget it. Maybe he's trying to be considerate of our feelings?"

"That's possible," Hitomi-san said. "And you are not at all worried about how he will respond to your confession?"

"That's not it at all," I said. "I'm more worried about that than anything else. I couldn't even concentrate in class this morning. One way or another, though, I'll get a resolution this afternoon. If he says yes, I'll do what I can to make our relationship work, and if not... I'll learn to live with it."

Hitomi-san nodded approvingly, and gave a sincere, if partly forced, smile. She knew full well what it meant to make sacrifices and live with the outcome, so she was clearly hoping that things would work out for me, but relieved that I was prepared for the worst-case scenario and had the courage to continue even if I was rejected outright.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hitomi-san said. "Good luck, Sakura-san."

"Thank you, Hitomi-san," I said. "I'll do my best."

I was prepared for rejection, but believed I would never forgive myself if I let this opportunity slip through my fingers. It had taken me long enough to understand my feelings for Yu-kun, and too long to summon the courage to tell him about them, so I no longer had any time to waste.

* * *

 _After School  
_

Immediately after school let out, I hurried to the meeting spot. Once there, I couldn't help but take out my handheld mirror and check myself over, even though I'd already checked myself in the bathroom on the way out, and couldn't help but feel anxious for Yu-kun to show up, even though I'd gotten there early myself, even considering that I'd set it so that he'd have barely enough time to make it there before the "adjusted" meeting time.

Yu-kun then arrived, and my heart fluttered with hope. He understood my message, and had chosen not to feign ignorance- the easier and safer route for those who wanted to reject their confessors- but had chosen to face me directly. I hoped that he would accept my feelings, but while I knew it was possible that he would reject me and was afraid he would, that fear no longer held me back. Now, the only thing left to do was to hear his answer, and once I did, I could take everything else one step at a time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and follows, as well as helping me exceed 10,000 views.

This chapter's a bit earlier than the others since I had it ready more quickly, and once it's published, I can move on to the conclusion of the confession arc, and on to the later parts of the "Early Summer" part of the story.

I'd had some parts of this chapter written up a while ago (since it's an important part of Sakura's character arc), while I was planning this draft. I had to edit out some parts from an earlier version of Hitomi's arc, in which her relationship with Keiichiro was happier than it is in this version. This chapter, however, is intended to capture Sakura's essence- she's changed a lot over the past year and is grateful to Yu for it, but still is less assertive than he is, and more likely to be resigned to the less pleasant aspects of life, such as saying goodbye to Hitomi by the end of the year.

The title and phrase used by Sakura comes from a Winston Churchill quote: "Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."

Mr. Sasaki is my name for the teacher from the introductory cutscene who announces that Yu is transferring out.

The next chapter will switch to Yu's POV and deal with the actual confession and aftermath.

Edited to fix a few typos and add in the time of day.


	30. Coming Clean

**Chapter 30: Coming Clean  
**

 _Friday, July 6, 2012, After School,_ Yu's _POV_

The park was essentially deserted. Relatively few people chose to hang out in there after school, since most students and workers preferred to head straight home or to other places around town. At this point, the only two people present were the only two who needed to be here for this.

I spotted Sakura at the swing set, sitting on a swing, and she stood up and shyly waved as I approached. It was clear that even if she was confident that no one was watching, she still couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious and nervous about the entire thing. It certainly had a great deal more anticipation than most of the other confessions I'd gotten, which largely seemed to be on the spur of the moment. The only exception was Yumi, but as an actress at heart, rehearsing many times for something important was part of her modus operandi, so she'd likely prepared herself for that moment.

Of course, even if Sakura seemed to be tensed up and trembling a little, her feet were rooted firmly in place, as if they were chained to the metal pole. The moment had come, and she was not running away without saying what she had to say, so neither would I.

"Hi, Sakura," I said. "I got your letter yesterday."

As Sakura's face lit up in cautious optimism, I sighed. The higher her expectations rose, the more painful it would be to let her down. Still, I couldn't do so all at once, so I decided to proceed forward for now, while gradually letting her realize my answer would not be yes.

"I-I see," Sakura said. "A-and?"

"Well, it was a bit of a surprise," I said. "I suppose that in hindsight, I could tell that you saw me as more than a friend, but I wasn't expecting to hear that you were that lonely in the past."

Sakura chuckled bitterly, as if to say, "This is what you want to talk about first?", but decided to indulge me.

"That tends to happen when you're fat, wear dorky-looking glasses and have good but not great grades," Sakura said. "Some people became interested me in the past year, but I realized that hardly any of them- with one exception- would feel the same way about the girl I was before.

"That makes sense," I said. "Ai, one of my old friends, had a similar problem. So did Rise, back before she became an idol."

Sakura simply nodded in comprehension when she heard Ai's name- Ai was popular at Yasogami, but I doubt even Mr. Ebihara was well-known outside of Inaba. When I mentioned Rise, however, Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Rise, as in Rise Kujikawa, as in _Risette_?" Sakura said.

"Yeah," I said. "To me, it doesn't matter that she's an idol, since I see that as just one part of her. By accepting that part of her, as well as the girl who she used to be, I hope she will as well, and the same goes for you."

"That's good to hear, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "But in any case, if Risette- or perhaps I should say Kujikawa-san- wasn't very forthcoming about it, then I suppose it would make sense that I wouldn't be, either."

"Maybe not," I said. "You're not quite as perky or outgoing as her, but I was actually glad that you'd opened up and seemed more confident than before."

"I noticed you felt that way when we met again, and was happy for that," Sakura said. "But at the same time, I knew that wasn't all I wanted, and in fact, I'd known for some time."

"Since when?" I said.

"Last year, while you were away and I started making more friends, was when I realized what you meant to me," Sakura said. "It wasn't that I wanted to lose you because I didn't have many others- it was because you meant something to me that none of my other friends- past or present- did. You were the one who inspired me to live life to the fullest, to make the most of small opportunities and try hard at things, even when they're difficult. I feel like I've grown a lot since meeting you, and hope to keep on growing together. The truth is that I love you, Yu Narukami, and hope you feel the same way."

Sakura stopped short, evidently waiting for my reply. She fidgeted with her necktie a bit and looked around, possibly to double-check that no one else was watching, and seemed a bit incredulous, as if even she was surprised at having said that much.

I sighed. Refusing Sakura was obviously going to be much more difficult than I had anticipated. Her letter had read like a somewhat standard confession, but now, she was baring her soul to me in a way I had not seen from many people apart from those whose Shadows I had battled.

But then, I was once again reminded of the greatest reason for me to refuse her, like I had on some occasions before, and likely many more since- namely Yukiko, the girl I loved and who loved me. For over three months, she'd been waiting for me in the town of Inaba, a place many our own age liken to a prison, one that they're desperate to escape. When Yosuke, Chie and I had defeated her shadow and she accepted it, she realized that she could make her own decisions, and was not tied to her town or her for lack of any other options- in fact, she came to see it as her home as she embraced her birthright as the heiress. For most people, that resolve would be complicated when the love of their life had left, but Yukiko was determined to stay, and patiently wait for the day we would be able to reunite.

Of course, while the fact that I had a girlfriend was my primary reason for refusing, the fact that she was in a town that I had only spent a year in would not suffice as the main thrust of my argument. Sakura did not have the same significance to me that I did to her, but she, like my other female friends, was important to me, and I wanted to emphasize that importance, rather than saying that another girl had already taken my heart. I then took a deep breath, composed my thoughts as best as I could, and finally spoke.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Sakura," I said. "I've always liked you since we first met two years ago. When I saw you again after one year in Inaba, I was perhaps the most glad to see you out of all my friends. I consider you a close friend, and perhaps my best friend in this city, but nothing more than that, and I hope we can stay that way."

Sakura sighed in disappointment, but also seemed to relax her shoulders a little, and appeared the most at ease since we'd started the conversation. Obviously, it hadn't gone as she'd hoped, but she had nothing more to fear now.

"A part of me knew you'd say that, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "You've changed since going to Inaba, after all; the old you wouldn't have tried to stay connected with his friends."

"And what about you?" I said.

"I've had to grow a lot as a person," Sakura said. "Partly because it was what was necessary, and partly because I wanted you to acknowledge me as an equal, regardless of whether we're friends or lovers."

I paused to consider my words. Perhaps Sakura would see this as a mere consolation prize, but I had no desire to give it to her out of pity.

"You have changed, Sakura," I said, "and might I add, for the better. You've not only become quite beautiful and an excellent student, but more importantly, you're also a stronger person. Before, you might have been afraid to say what you just did to me or try hard at an endeavor where you were unlikely to succeed, but now, you came prepared for the worst. I might not feel the way about you that you do about me, but I respect your honesty and courage, and believe that seeing you again like this is perhaps one of the best parts about coming back to Minagi."

Sakura gave a bittersweet but heartfelt smile.

"That's exactly what I hoped you would say, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Thank you."

We stood in silence for a few moments, looking around to make sure no one had come. Finally, Sakura broke the silence.

"I have one last question, Yu-kun," Sakura said, "one that Hitomi-san thinks I should have asked you before I put that letter in your locker. Do you have a girlfriend in Inaba?"

I nodded. I hesitated a moment, but Sakura, who had evidently intended this as a yes or no question, didn't need to hear the name of the girl who had stolen my heart from her.

"I see," Sakura said. "I won't ask who she is, but please apologize to her on my behalf for tempting you."

"Perhaps you could do so yourself," I said. "Who knows? The two of you might meet each other one day, and I think you'd get along."

"True," Sakura said. "Now that I think about it, I would like to meet her, and see what kind of person the girl who won your heart is."

Sakura quickly glanced at her watch, then turned away from me.

"I've... got to get going," Sakura said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yu-kun."

Sakura darted off as quickly as her uniform-appropriate shoes, made more for a dressy appearance than for running, would allow her, but I could hear the soft sound of her choking back tears as she did. It was as though she had been holding back her feelings all this time for my sake, as if she was holding her breath underwater, and now was letting them loose, as if she were taking a breath of fresh air.

Sakura's confession might have caused her pain, but I didn't think it was a mistake for her to have made it. She was honest with herself and with me about who she loved, so I started to wonder whether the time had come for me to do the same with my friends and fammily.

* * *

 _Evening_

That evening, I called Yukiko for the first time since I received the letter. I'd always known what I needed to do with regards to it, and so wanted to wait until I had an understanding of the situation- and of Sakura- before I called her.

"Hello, Yu-kun," Yukiko said.

"Hi, Yukiko," I said. "Do you have a minute?"

"I do," Yukiko said. "I'm always glad to get a call from you, but judging from your tone, this doesn't sound pleasant."

"Well, this afternoon, I had to make a choice that was easy to decide but tough to actually do," I said. "You know Sakura, the friend of mine I told you about earlier?"

"I do," Yukiko said. "If I recall correctly, she was the most willing to reconnect with you."

"That's right, and it turns out that was in part because she was _in love with me_ ," I said. "She confessed to me today, and naturally, I had to turn her down. She'd nursed her feelings for me over the course of the last year, and while she was prepared for this, it still was painful for her to hear it."

Yukiko let off a sigh of relief, but when she spoke, her tone was sad. Clearly, she saw a bit of herself in Sakura- the part of her that longed for the boy she loved and hoped her feelings would be returned.

"I'm glad you did, Yu-kun," Yukiko said, "but at the same time, I feel bad for her. It must have been painful all this time to hold out false hope, only to have it extinguished."

"I know," I said. "Possibly because I still thought she only thought of me as a friend, I didn't notice for so long."

Now that I thought about it, Ai and Yumi were the only two people I had ever openly rejected. All the other girls came to understand at some point that they were nothing more than friends, even if I'd never said it outright. I couldn't tell whether it hurt more to be rejected in a kind but unequivocal manner, or to gradually realize that one's love was unrequited, but I was glad that most of my friends were fairly understanding- perhaps Yukiko might have been if I hadn't fallen in love with her.

"That's understandable," Yukiko said. "Some people say boys and girls can't be true friends, but I can't really accept that. Chie's still my best friend, and you're more than a friend, but I still value my connections with Yosuke-kun, Teddie and Kanji-kun. I hope Sakura-san thinks of you the same way."

"So do I," I said. Yosuke had tried the Amagi Challenge and failed, while Kanji had a crush on Yukiko for a while before turning his attention to Naoto, but they both regarded Yukiko as a friend even if they couldn't have her as a girlfriend. Even Teddie counted as one, despite getting on Yukiko's nerves in ways apart from blatantly flirting with her at every opportunity.

After a brief pause, Yukiko spoke again.

"With that in mind, I think we should tell the rest of our friends about us," Yukiko said, echoing the thought I'd had all afternoon and evening. "I know I wanted to keep things private at first, but now, I think it's for the best if everyone knows. Because they're important to us, they deserve to know this, and because we've trusted them with so much, we should be able to trust them with this."

"I agree," I said, "but it should be something that we spend some time discussing and planning, and ultimately do together. Perhaps the best occasion would be when I visit in the summer, so we can get everyone in one place and tell them together."

"True," Yukiko said. "In retrospect, I do have to wonder why we kept it under wraps for so long."

"I've been thinking about that, too, Yukiko," I said. "Apart from you, I didn't really talk about Inaba all that much around my friends in Minagi, not unless it became relevant somehow."

"Why is that?" Yukiko said.

"It's something I've learned over time," I said. "The first time I moved was at the end of third grade, meaning I had to say goodbye to friends I'd known for three years. I occasionally talked about the old days, until my mom, who had to move because of my dad's job, told me that it was best not to dwell on the past. When one of my friends at my new school responded to one of my stories by saying 'If you liked your old school that much, why don't you go back?' I realized there was no point in talking about the past, especially not when there are people who are there for you in the present."

"Oh, so it's for the sake of your new- or in this case, old- friends' feelings," Yukiko said. "Now I see why you never talked about them when you were in Inaba."

"Yeah, I didn't want you to give you and the others the impression that I would have rather been with people I'd likely never see again," I said. "Yosuke was in a similar situation, but he didn't have many close friends until he came to Inaba, so it was perhaps easier for him to forget them."

Yosuke had a harder time adjusting to Inaba than I did, but while it couldn't entirely be blamed on his being the son of the local Junes' manager, or his natural bad luck, he hardly seemed to miss where he'd lived before. The most he could say about it was that he was more used to the city, and he could hardly name any people he was sad to leave behind.

"I suppose I understand where he's coming from," Yukiko said, "but all the same, I believe that people who've made an impact on you stay with you, and can't be forgotten so easily. Even if Chie and I end up living far apart, and even though I've made many friends since meeting her, I'll never forget her, nor will I find anyone who's meaningful to me in the same way she was."

"True," I said.

"That said, Yu-kun, what about your parents?" Yukiko said. "I didn't hear much about them, either, save for their working abroad while you were in town."

"That's because they had hardly any impact on my life in Inaba," I said. "It was because of their job I was there in the first place, but it was because I had my uncle there that I was able to come. They didn't approve any of my decisions there, nor did they know about most of them, so a part of me chafes at having to ask them for permission to continue seeing you, even if they don't refuse."

It was a fairly blunt way to put it, but this issue had been on my mind from time to time since I returned to Minagi. Getting used to living in Minagi again had been an adjustment, but I'd never had to give up anything that I hadn't already had to sacrifice by leaving Inaba. By comparison, Yukiko had to make sacrifices of her own as a result of her choice to stay in Inaba, but her parents didn't assume she'd make them.

"But what about the rest of you?" Yukiko said. "If you were completely opposed to telling your parents about us, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I was caught off guard for a moment. I hadn't expected Yukiko to defend my parents, since she didn't know anything about them apart from what I had told her. On the other hand, it was a bit surprising to consider that my decision indicated that I cared about my parents' opinion, even if it was true.

"Well, it's like you said," I said. "I want them to approve of us, and of you essentially becoming family to them. The process might seem intimidating, but the end result is worthwhile- I think that's what Sakura felt when she confessed to me."

"Then I suppose we have her to thank for coming to this realization," Yukiko said. "It's getting late, so let's talk about this another time."

"Definitely," I said. "Good night, Yukiko- I'll talk to you soon."

As we hung up, I realized that we'd decided little apart from that we would come clean to our friends and families, but taking that step together was significant in and of itself. In order for our relationship to survive in the long term, we'd have to be more than two people who liked each other, or who fought well against Shadows together. We'd have to grow and deepen the sense of trust we'd developed in one another when I'd helped Yukiko work through her feelings about the inn, since it would be our source of strength in difficult times, and the first step was to summon the courage to be honest with others about our bond.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews.

This chapter came together more easily, partly because I'd planned it out a while ago, and it was one of the first parts I actually wrote down ideas for. It's also a turning point in the story, which necessitated more advance planning.

So ends the brief arc about Sakura's love for Yu, and with it, the alliteration chapters. She'll spend a fair amount of the rest of the fic coming to terms with her feelings, and meanwhile, Yu and Yukiko must prepare to tell their friends and family about their relationship.

I put up a poll on my profile, about who _besides Yukiko_ you think would be the best pairing for Yu.


	31. The Secret's Out: The First Step

**Chapter 31: The Secret's Out: The First Step  
**

 _Saturday, July 7, 2016, Yu's POV_

On the way to school, I kept an eye out for Kaoru and Kenji, hoping to talk with them to help them reach an understanding. Neither of them showed up, though, and the first person to call out to me on my walk happened to be a girl.

"Good morning, Yu-kun," Hitomi said.

"Morning, Hitomi," I said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Have you seen Kaoru or Kenji?"

Hitomi sighed and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no," Hitomi said. "I haven't seen them since the last time you and I spoke."

"Ok," I said. "Keep me posted if you hear anything from them."

Hitomi nodded. Perhaps she would eventually part ways with us, but if all of us were on good terms, she could do so with no regrets. She would be happy if things ended up that way, but I had to wonder- was that really the most she could hope for?

"Incidentally..." Hitomi said, "Sakura-san sent me a text message last night. She's a little disappointed, but doesn't hold your decision yesterday- or perhaps I should say the one you made long before that- against you."

My eyes widened a bit, but I remembered Sakura mentioning in passing that Hitomi told her that she should have asked if I had a girlfriend before confessing to me.

"Oh, so she told you," I said. "In any case, I'm glad to hear that, since I was worried about how she'd take being rejected. I might not love her, but I like her and value her friendship, just like with you and the guys."

"That's good, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "Nothing would make me happier than the four of you staying friends for years to come."

I sighed softly, but nodded in agreement. There was little point in reiterating that we hoped that Hitomi would have a place in our circle of friends, since she also hoped for that, but knew that her circumstances precluded it. All of us knew that life doesn't always go as you plan, and while Kenji had yet to be tested in such a way, the fear of rejection and failure was what drove him to try so hard at school.

In homeroom, Sakura noticed me coming in, and greeted me with a friendly hello before the teacher came in, much like she'd done every day the two of us came to class together since my return. Perhaps things wouldn't be quite the same as they were before, but the truth was that we were still friends, even if we couldn't be lovers. That was what I wanted most of all, and I hoped it was something Sakura could learn to be happy with.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

Thankfully, since both Hitomi and Sakura knew about Sakura's rejected love confession the previous afternoon, we saw no need to discuss it as we sat down for lunch. Instead, Sakura decided to bring up something a bit more weighty than most of the subjects of our lunchtime conversations.

"Have either of you heard of a site called The Grapevine?" Sakura said.

Hitomi shook her head. Since she didn't have many friends or much free time, she was out of the loop on most rumors, and I suspected that Sakura only directed the question at both of us so as not to snub her. Of course, I couldn't answer that question with any degree of confidence.

"Not really," I said. "Is it something that started while I was away?"

"Yes and no," Sakura said. "It was officially created in December, but it only really took off at the start of the year, and I heard about it a few weeks ago. Supposedly, it's the go-to place for student gossip."

I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what kind of influence it would have had if it had come about in Inaba, and in the process, spread rumors about the poison fog. Thankfully, since we all defeated Ameno-Sagiri on December 8, causing the fog to fade away soon after its onset, the panic died down relatively quickly, since people weren't so anxious to find out what exactly the fog was when it no longer blanketed the town.

"I might regret even asking, but am I on it?" I said.

Sakura shook her head.

"Not at all, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "I suspect that has something to do with how you weren't very remarkable in your first year, and you were gone in your second."

"Well, I suppose that's a relief," I said. "The idea of there being a gossip website out there is a bit disturbing, but I suppose people talk about those sorts of things anyway."

"True," Sakura said. "Then again, the fact that the posters are anonymous makes it easier for nasty rumors to spread."

"I suppose," I said. "Of course, with a lot of those rumors, you can't even tell who started them and how."

The rumor of the Midnight Channel had spread throughout the small town fairly quickly, and reached people from all walks of life- high school students, nurses, housewives and others. It was only by remembering the person who'd greeted me when I came to the town that I was able to find the source of the rumor.

"Why tell us about this, Sakura-san?" Hitomi said. "Neither Yu-kun nor I are especially interested in gossiping."

"Maybe not," Sakura said, "but it may end up affecting you anyway. Someone posted a rumor about one of Shizune-san's classmates working a part time job without permission, and the person in question got called into the principal's office yesterday. Apparently, Shizune-san's homeroom teacher, Mr. Igarashi, confirmed that he'd given that person permission, but I know there'd have been trouble if he hadn't."

Sakura's story was troubling, but I knew from my time investigating the murders that I shouldn't make assumptions about two events being correlated, or the reason for that. Perhaps the truth was simpler- that person's part time job had become known to multiple people around this time, which included the informant for the Grapevine and the informant for the school authorities. Perhaps the two were even the same person. Unfortunately, if this was a case, I was at the stage at which I was primarily working with my logic and imagination, and had virtually no evidence, so I could do little else besides speculate.

"Are you sure that's not a coincidence?" I said. "It's possible that the school authorities became aware of it around the same time."

"That's certainly possible," Sakura said, "but so is the theory that school authorities are reading the posts. We'll have to be careful."

As she delivered her warning, Sakura looked around, and then gave me a meaningful look. Talking about something the two of us, and possibly Hitomi, knew about in front of a crowd was an unnecessary risk. Still, it was one that I would have to take at some point, since I owed as much to my old friends, and if anyone broke the news to the school community, it wouldn't be my friends.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about other things, all while hoping that soon, the day would come when we could do so in a group of five, rather than three.

* * *

 _Evening_

In the evening, Yukiko and I discussed our plans some more, going over the various questions our parents and friends might ask us, particularly why we hadn't told them earlier. As we discussed the possibilities and brainstormed responses, the prospect started to seem less intimidating, but we knew that there was a limit to our imaginations, and how well we knew our parents, so we had to be ready for surprise questions.

"I can't think of anything else our parents might ask," I said.

"Neither can I," Yukiko said. "Can you think of anything your friends would ask you that the others wouldn't?"

I shrugged and shook my head.

"Not really," I said. "I might've mentioned the girl who was going to inherit her family's inn a few times, but the most they'll find out is your surname."

One time, out of curiosity, I searched for the Amagi Inn's website. The site was fairly bare-bones, containing a brief listing of the inn's services, some information on its history, and contact information for the inn. Yukiko occasionally talked about learning web design so as to make the website more useful and appealing to customers who were looking online, and I wholeheartedly agreed with her.

"What about you, Yu-kun?" Yukiko said.

"Apparently, I'm a non-entity as far as the rumor mill is concerned," I said, "since while I'm one of the better students, I haven't done anything surprising or controversial. I checked the rumor website Sakura told me about today, and like she said, I'm not on it."

"That's a relief," Yukiko said, "but are you sure that will stay that way?"

"I trust my friends to keep my secrets," I said, "and to understand that while I tell them out of a belief that they deserve to know, they are not to discuss it with anyone who has not heard of it from me. Besides, Kenji and Hitomi don't seem to have any friends besides Kaoru, Sakura and I."

"That's good," Yukiko said. "Feel free to talk with them when they're ready."

"I will, the next time all five of us are together," I said. Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous to act as though Kaoru and Kenji's dispute would be resolved soon, but I was fairly confident in the progress we'd made thus far.

"Good," Yukiko said. "As for our parents, do you think tomorrow night at dinner's too soon?"

I shook my head and chuckled softly.

"I feel like we've already waited too long," I said. "Let's get it out of the way, and take things as they come."

My adventures in the TV world gave me an understanding of going into the unknown in ways that I had not experienced even while moving to a new town and new school every few years. Like the times I went into the TV to save people, this was not a game, and there were many things that could potentially go wrong, but it was something I had to see through to conclusion for the people I cared about, so I summoned my courage and dedicated myself to the task.

* * *

 _Sunday, July 8, Yu's POV_

The next night, at dinner, I sat down with my parents at the table. Since we didn't talk much except for when one of us had an announcement, I wasn't interrupting anything when I broke the news to them.

"Mom, Dad, I have something I have to tell you," I said. "Yukiko Amagi, one of my classmates and friends and Inaba, has been- and still is- my girlfriend since a little over a year ago."

An interminable pause ensued. My parents had fairly good poker faces, so reading their faces was as futile an endeavor as looking out a window painted black. The only thing I could gather, based on the amount of time it took for them to responds, was that neither of them had expected it.

"I'm honestly surprised, Yu," Dad said. "I didn't think you were all that interested in girls."

"So am I, dear," Mom said, "although in hindsight, I suppose there are obvious reasons why he wouldn't tell us."

"What do you have in mind?" I said, not wanting to make assumptions. It was always a bit depressing to consider how I didn't know my parents well enough to predict their reactions, but even if I could, doing so would not be prudent in a situation like this. This scenario- in which my parents did not come out in support of or against our relationship- was one that Yukiko and I hadn't considered, so I had to play things by ear.

"I can think of a few reasons, but the one that most comes to mind is how your father and I would have reacted," Mom said.

I nodded, grateful that we were getting to the heart of the matter, but still uneasy about where things would go from here.

"That's right," I said, "although neither Yukiko nor I necessarily needed your permission to start dating. Still, since our relationship has lasted this long, we realize that we'll need to be open with our families and friends about it."

Mom let off a sigh.

"I see," Mom said. "I must admit that if I'd known at the time that you'd fallen for a girl you'd have to say goodbye to after a year, I'd have discouraged you from seeing her."

I clenched my teeth for a moment. I'd considered the possibility of my parents opposing our relationship, and it was a little presumptuous to assume that they'd support us being a couple, no questions asked, but it was a more than a little galling that they'd even talk about the possibility of driving a wedge between us without even having met Yukiko, even if it wasn't as strident an opposition as I'd anticipated. My year in Inaba had taught me to live life to the fullest, to make friends and fall in love without worrying about being separated by death or distance, which was why I had a girlfriend and so many other friends waiting for me there. As such, I refused to accept my mother essentially telling me to once again drifting through life, a slave to my circumstances and twists of fate.

"Really, Mom?" I said sardonically. "I thought calling long range was too expensive for you to keep in touch with your brother, your niece and your son, much less get me to break up with some girl I'd be separated from anyway _because of you and Dad_."

"Yu..." Dad said. His tone was disapproving, but he didn't have anything more to say. Perhaps I was out of line in saying what I did, but it held a certain uncomfortable truth to it, since he couldn't articulate a response, and Mom, who shook her head at him, didn't even try.

"Yu has a point, dear," Mom said. "Ryotaro already had his hands full between work and raising Nanako-chan, so the most I asked of him was to return our son to us safe and sound when we returned in March. We didn't ask him to get Yu's grades up or prevent him from getting into a relationship. As for everything else, we simply trusted Yu to use his common sense, much like he does the many times we weren't around to watch or yell at him."

I let out a soft sigh of relief. One benefit of having parents who were away for so long was the freedom and responsibility to make my own decisions, and I was glad to see my parents respected that. All the same, I realized that this didn't necessarily mean Mom was on board with my dating Yukiko just yet, since she hadn't retracted or even clarified her remark about discouraging us from getting together.

"Did you consider the possibility of my getting a girlfriend?" I said. Mom shook her head.

"Not exactly," Mom said. "We'd noticed that, over time, you'd become used to having to leave schools before long, and were unlikely to make close friends, much less find a girlfriend, when you knew that you'd be separated from them after a year."

"That's how I used to think of it," I said, "but at some point, I realized that going through life, counting down time until I had to move on to what's next, was no way to live. By living each day to the fullest without allowing your and Dad's lives to dictate what I did with mine, I forged deeper bonds than I'd had before, so it was only natural that I might fall in love."

Mom nodded, apparently unable to argue my point. By all accounts, she and Dad didn't have all that many friends at work, and weren't especially close to the ones they had, given that they tended to refer to them formally when they spoke of them- which wasn't often. With that in mind, I couldn't even begin to fathom how they'd have gotten together if they hadn't met by the time they'd gotten full-time jobs.

"That's an admirable sort of determination," Mom said. "At the same time, Yu, entering into a relationship is not solely about you, and I would have asked you to consider Yukiko-san's perspective before going out with her. How would she feel about falling in love with you, only for you to leave her in Inaba, possibly never to return?"

My temper flared a moment, insulted at Mom implying that she knew Yukiko what was best for Yukiko more than either of us did. I hesitated a moment, though, realizing that it was essentially a rhetorical question and that an answer given in anger would only be counterproductive, and so, Mom continued speaking.

"By 'discouraged'- i meant just that," Mom said. "I'd have suggested that you not act on your feelings, rather than try to break you up, even if I believed that your relationship could not have lasted. Starting a relationship under those circumstance is not something I would have done in your position, nor is it something I would have allowed you to do it without advising you against it- nothing more, nothing less."

I paused to consider my next reply. This was hardly the glowing endorsement of my relationship with Yukiko that I'd hoped for, but it wasn't the ultimatum to break up that I'd feared. My time apart from my parents had dulled my ability to guess their thoughts and anticipate their actions, so I could only be honest and hope for the best.

"You know, Mom, Yukiko was actually considering leaving Inaba after graduating from high school," I said, "although she came to reconsider that decision, at which point she asked me how I felt about her. I said I really liked her, and after recovering from her shock, she told me she felt the same way. She knew all along that I would be leaving after a year- a year earlier than she'd planned- but she fell in love with me in spite of that, even after she knew she'd be staying. For the past few months, we've been thinking about where our lives will take us, and we've kept in contact with each other since I left because we love each other. _That's_ Yukiko's perspective, one that I take into account when making decisions- like you said, the relationship isn't solely about me, after all."

Mom fell silent, as did Dad, causing me to wonder if I'd overplayed my hand.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said. "It may sound like I'm taking this personally, but I know you and Dad are trying to give me some helpful advice. It's just that this advice, while probably logical from your perspective, doesn't consider either Yukiko's or mine."

"No, I should apologize, Yu," Mom said. "The truth is that before I met your father, I once made a similar decision myself."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"While I was in high school, I briefly dated a boy my own age, starting at the beginning of our third year," Mom said. "He was attractive, a nice young man, and the valedictorian of his school, so I allowed myself to forget that I only had a year left in high school, most of which would be spent studying for entrance exams."

Mom implicitly spoke to a fact of life that I had to deal with. Entrance exams were over half a year away, but I was never allowed to forget them for an instant. I almost wanted them to come now and be done with them, but I knew I didn't feel ready for them yet. Romance was a secondary consideration compared to ensuring our futures, but since I had juggled my studies, my extracurriculars, my social life and a murder investigation, I felt confident that I wouldn't have to choose between Yukiko and my future.

"Naturally, before long, we had to apply for university," Mom said, "and he wanted to become a doctor, while I planned on going into business. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get into his first choice school, and the one I went to did not have a very good pre-med program, so he didn't even consider it. We'd both been accepted to one of our 'safety school' choices, but we decided not to sacrifice the opportunities we'd been given, and so decided to break up."

I couldn't argue with Mom's point, not when I had yet to experience what she had. Still, from a more idealistic perspective, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed oddly calm about how things had turned out, so I decided to press her on it.

"Do you regret starting the relationship?" I said. "And could you have known for a fact that it'd end that way?"

Mom sighed and shook her head twice. Evidently, she'd asked herself those questions many times, but she wasn't used to someone else asking it, possibly because she thought of it as part of the past and didn't talk about it much. That didn't mean she was unsure of her answer, though, or that it had changed after all these years.

"No," Mom said. "He and I were happy together for a time, loved one another and even parted amicably. Unfortunately, people have to think about things besides happiness and love in life, and realize that it doesn't always go the way they plan. You can't get what you want without making some compromises- and even sacrifices."

Mom's statement was essentially conventional wisdom, but it was a bit harder to accept when I realized that some of those "sacrifices" included spending time away from one's home, spouse and children, or moving as the company saw fit. I realized that my parents had to do what they must to support all of us, but I had no desire to live that way when I had a family one day. For the moment, though, I lacked the life experience to give a proper rebuttal, so Dad did so in my stead.

"That's true, dear," Dad said, "but things have worked out fairly well for us, all things considered. Work has taken us many places since we got married, but through it all, we've been able to stay together. We didn't know that when we were dating, though, but when I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, you said yes."

Mom nodded.

"I know, dear, and I still consider that the best decision of my life," Mom said. "Of course, my years with you gave me the basis I needed for that decision, and I suppose Yu's time with Yukiko-san has also given him a similar sense of confidence in one another, even if they haven't been together nearly as long."

I could have done without the implication that our relationship hadn't lasted long enough to be considered serious, but it was good to hear a concession, so I decided to take full advantage of it.

"That's true," I said. "I wouldn't have come to you if Yukiko hadn't become so important to me, or if I didn't want you to accept our relationship."

Mom paused and nodded thoughtfully. I realized that this statement wouldn't be enough to win her over, but at the very least, she wasn't dismissing it as a mere platitude. I'd asserted myself, but also extended a conciliatory gesture to my parents, and now, it was up to them to respond accordingly.

"In that case, Yu, I'd like to meet Yukiko-san at some point," Mom said. "What about you, dear?"

"So would I," Dad said, and then turned to me. "The summer obviously won't work, since we'll be traveling and you'll be in Inaba, but would she be able to come over for Christmas?"

I nodded.

"I believe so, but I'll have to ask her," I said. "The holiday season is a busy time at her inn, but her parents are willing to give her time off. Besides, winter break's a bit early this year, so she could come down for the 23rd."

"I see," Mom said. "I'm also hoping to see Ryotaro and Nanako-chan, so maybe they can also come over."

"I hope so, too," I said.

"That's good," Dad said. "I think we've talked enough about this for now."

I nodded. The conversation hadn't gone as well as I'd wanted, but for now, my parents were willing to keep an open mind about us. That was as much as I could hope for at this point, both on my end and Yukiko's. All that remained was to wait to hear how Yukiko had fared.

* * *

 _Yukiko's POV  
_

I sat down for dinner with Mother and Father in our dining room, a relatively small room for when the three of us, and occasionally friends of the family, ate together. Dinner wasn't quite on the same level as what the chefs make, but it was well-prepared and delicious, a reminder that even though I'd improved, it would be many years before I reached Mother's level.

As soon as we sat down, I decided to get straight to the point, so that we would not be distracted.

"Mother, Father, I have an announcement," I said. "It's about Yu Narukami."

I hesitated, since while I was sure that I wanted to disclose our relationship, I wasn't sure how to do so. A part of me wanted to bluntly admit to them that Yu was my boyfriend and get it over with, while another part wanted to ease my parents into it. The choice, however, was made for me.

"You mean the boy you like?" Mother said. "The one Kasai-san saw you with at Tatsuhime Shrine on two occasions early last summer?"

I turned bright red.

"H-How did you k... I mean, why do you think that, M-Mother?" I said.

Mother chuckled.

"Do you mean apart from your reaction just now?" Mother said. "I've noticed that ever since last May, you've been applying yourself to learning how to cook. I called Chie-chan on Christmas Eve, and she said that you'd gone to the Dojimas' house... while Detective Dojima and Nanako-chan were in the hospital."

I sighed. I was almost tempted to say what I had said back then- that Yu-kun would have been lonely on Christmas Eve-but I was past the point of making excuses.

"It's that obvious?" I said.

"Well, yes," Mother said. "You've always been somewhat innocent when it comes to romance, but you have enough common sense to tell which of your suitors are driven by lust or a superficial admiration of you. It's clear that Yu-kun has something the others lack, even if we don't know him well enough to say what."

"I can name a few," I said. "He's a good listener, is brave enough to try my cooking even when he knows it turned out badly, and is open-minded when I show an unexpected side of myself, like not getting scared of the kind of things that frighten other girls."

Most girlfriends who go to horror movies with their boyfriends do so hoping to jump into their laps when the movie gets too scary. For me, I was most happy that Yu didn't look at me strangely when I didn't get scared, or when I laughed at the movie.

"I know what you mean," Father said. "A lot of the young men my age demanded to know how I won your mother over so easily. When I said it was simply a matter of getting to know her, being kind and supportive, and not trying to be someone I wasn't, none of them believed me."

"Perhaps none of the men did, dear," Mother said, "but there's one woman who holds that belief dear to her heart. If Yu-kun can say the same, it's clear why Yukiko fell for him."

"He certainly can, Mother," I said.

Father smiled and chuckled for a moment, but turned back to me. I'd always noticed the various uses of "if" in this conversation, and it was clear that while my parents had a positive first impression of Yu-kun, they didn't know him just yet. I had optimal conditions going into this battle, but we had yet to win- or perhaps lose.

"That said, Yukiko," Father said, "if you intend to marry Yu-kun someday, he'll have to be ready for the life of being husband to the Amagi Inn's manager, and helping you with all the responsibilities that you've spent your life preparing to fulfill. For me, the role is within my abilities and exceptionally fulfilling, but not all young men can say that."

I could understand why Father wasn't completely sold on Yu-kun just yet. Many people admired the Amagi inn, but few could describe it in any terms besides being the pride of the town, having been around for a long time, or the area's primary draw for tourists. Fewer still could fully grasp what it meant to manage an inn like that, from maintaining the facilities, bringing in guests, customer service and adjusting to customer demand, among others. Still, he'd offered me a chance to prove him wrong, so I chose to make full use of it.

"I know, Father," I said. "Most of the young men who are interested in me don't know what that means, but Yu-kun knows the significance of the Amagi Inn to me, and he helped me see what was important to me simply by being there. Because he had no preconceptions about the inn, he helped me remember why I treasured it so much. He knows that the Amagi Inn is more than an old relic or a tourist trap, but a place where people stay, work and even call home. I shared with him what kind of life we'd have, if we married and he became Yu Amagi, husband of the new manager, and he said it was something he could imagine- perhaps he always has."

Father nodded approvingly. Perhaps he most wanted to hear it from Yu-kun's mouth, but he also trusted his daughter, so he had no reason to argue with me at this point.

"Is that so?" Father said. "Well, it seems like Yu-kun's a cut above the others, so perhaps he'll be better able to rise to the challenge than most. Perhaps if I met him, I'd see that for myself."

"True," Mother said. "I would also like to meet Yu-kun at some point. Perhaps we can meet him when he and his friends come to visit our inn."

"I believe that would work, Mother," I said. "Yu-kun is aware of the possibility, so I think he'll be able to see you when he comes down."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Mother said. "Let's talk about this another time, perhaps after he's here."

While I was normally pessimistic about most things, I could see this as a temporary victory in winning over my parents, and while I knew we had a long way to go to build a successful relationship, the first steps were important, and perhaps this would lead to successes down the line. As for Yu-kun, I could only hope he could say the same about his parents.

* * *

 _Yu's POV  
_

After dinner, I waited an hour to make sure that Yukiko was also finished eating, and then went up to my room and called her.

"Hello?" Yukiko said, picking up the phone after the first ring.

"Hello, Yukiko," I said. "How'd things go with your parents?"

"Quite well, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "My parents knew about you all along. Of course, they do want to make sure that you know what you're getting into, and while they found my vouching for your character convincing, they also want to hear it from you."

"That's reasonable enough," I said. "Of course, I hope they're not under the impression that we're taking things too fast."

"They're not," Yukiko said. "They know that we've been in a relationship for a year, but that it's only been a year. That said, they're interested in meeting you when you come over to the inn."

"I'll be certain to make a good impression on them when I do," I said.

"What about your parents, Yu-kun?" Yukiko said.

I couldn't help but sigh. Perhaps my telling my parents hadn't gone as badly as we feared, but it was still the more difficult part of dealing with our families.

"My parents would have discouraged us from seeing each other if they knew about it, since I was going to leave and you were going to say," I said. "I had the proof that our relationship lasted this long, but if we'd told them about us earlier on... it might not have gone as well."

"I was afraid of that," Yukiko said. "As tempting as it is to say that keeping our relationship under wraps was a mistake, this brings to mind that we did have reason to do it."

While reviewing our decisions in hindsight often causes us to see many reasons why we shouldn't have made them, in this case, the opposite was true. Perhaps the only thing we accomplished by keeping things secret was postponing the inevitable discussions with our family and friends, but if we hadn't waited this long, perhaps my parents would have more actively opposed us seeing one another.

"True," I said. "That said, Mom does have a point- we don't know for certain where either of us will be in a year."

"Who does?" Yukiko said. "Even before I started seriously considering refusing to take over the inn, I knew that anything could happen. We might be at a crucial point in our lives, but there's no telling what can happen at any point, and any strong relationship needs to be able to account for that possibility."

"Good point," I said. "Perhaps my folks don't think we have enough time or investment in our relationship for this to be anything more than a platitude, but I hold this belief dear to me."

"So do I," Yukiko said.

A pause followed. Essentially, the challenge before us was to convince our parents that we were in love and a viable couple. Perhaps they would be the final judges who passed down their individual verdicts, but if they were, we were the lawyers who argued our case, so it was by no means hopeless or out of our hands.

"One more thing," I said, "you may not be able to predict a year in the future, but how about planning a little less than half a year in advance? My mom wants you to come over for Christmas."

"I'll plan on taking her up on her offer," Yukiko said. "I'll have to talk things over with my parents, but if things go well, I should be able to take time off."

"That's good," I said. "Let's talk about this some more another time."

When I thought about it this way, what our parents wanted of us was completely reasonable- nothing more than to be prepared for and ready to meet the trials and tribulations that came our way. Of course, while we could not predict the future, our confidence in ourselves and each other was well-founded, so we believed in our ability to meet them head-on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for your favorites, fallows and voting in the poll. It's interesting to see that Ayane got a vote, although that scene with Naoto in Chapter 25 will probably be the full extent of her presence in this fic.

This is the first in a series of (not necessarily consecutive) chapters detailing how various people close to Yu and Yukiko react to their being in a relationship. Others will include the Investigation Team, the Dojimas, the Amagis and the Narukamis.

Getting Yu's parents' reactions down was challenging. It's tempting to make at least one of any prospective couple's parents adamantly opposed to the relationship for the sake of drama, but I decided not to. The Narukamis aren't fully convinced, (and to a lesser extent, neither are the Amagis, although they see promise in Yu at this point), but their minds can be changed, and they aren't demanding that the couple break up.

Winter break in Japan is a bit odd, since it seems to start immediately after Christmas in Persona 4 (as opposed to making it start and end a day or two early).

On a minor note, it's a bit odd that hardly anyone I know of in Persona 4 often searches the Internet or even seems to have a personal computer (unlike P3, but in that case, the computer didn't see much use except for Innocent Sin Online, and a few mentions of Strega's websites).


	32. Daring to Dream

**Chapter 32: Daring to Dream  
**

 _Monday, July 9, 2012, Morning, Yu's POV_

On the walk to school, I encountered Kenji, who greeted me somewhat more enthusiastically than Kaoru had a few days ago.

"I've got a question, Yu," Kenji said. "What sorts of jobs do your friends from Inaba have in mind?"

I was a bit surprised, since no one had asked about them before, but believed now was as good a time as any to start talking about them.

"All sorts," I said. "Two of them want to go into the law enforcement- one as a detective and another as a cop. One's inheriting her family's inn, and another might inherit his family's textile business, although I think he might make a good teacher. As for the others, I'm not sure, but I'm confident they'll figure something out."

Kenji's expression turned intrigued. There were many reasons why I was hesitant to follow in my parents' footsteps and become a businessman, but the fact that their work seemed boring was a somewhat distant third behind the long hours and being dragged around the world in the course of my job. Yukiko had once dreaded being trapped in Inaba all her life, but I thought it would be nice to be able to call one town home.

"Interesting," Kenji said. "I assume most of them are going to college, then?"

I nodded. In hindsight, it was a bit surprising that Kenji would make an assumption like that about students from Inaba, given the apparently low quality of the high schools and colleges there, but that didn't mean it wasn't accurate.

"Yeah," I said. "A lot of my schoolmates that I don't know well, mainly those who graduated last year, have essentially given up on getting into any decent-quality college, believing that Yasogami is inferior to the schools in the big city, and thus, they don't stand a chance against students like us. Others still have hope, though, which is admirable- I respond with 'Good luck, senpai,' with a smile on my face."

I honestly didn't know many of them apart from their being third-years, which you could tell from the Roman numeral on the boys' collars, although I distinctly remembered one boy with an afro who loved riddles, and a girl who wanted to go to college with her friends. As such, I had no idea where they were now, but I could only hope for the best.

"That's good for them," Kenji said. "Anyone can dream big dreams, and not everyone gets to make theirs a reality, but the people who don't have at least some kind of lofty ambition won't make anything of themselves."

Kenji had a good point, but I remembered that he'd told us hardly anything about his post-college plans, so he was once again talking about people other than himself.

"What about you, Kenji?" I said. "I know you're trying to get into the best college possible, but what do you intend to do with the education you get there?"

Kenji shrugged helplessly.

"Well, what most people do, I suppose," Kenji said. "Probably, I'm going to study business at college, try to get into a good company to find a job that pays well, enabling me to live a good life and marry a good woman. At this point, I'm mainly focused on graduating and getting into a good school first- you don't count your chickens before they're hatched, after all."

Kenji's admission was a bit surprising. I'd assumed that he had no interest in women, but apart from his focus on his short term goal, it seemed that he also believed that it was about your efforts at each stage determining how well you'd far in the next.

"You don't seem entirely happy about this," I said. "Isn't all this supposed to be the fruits of the hard work that you're doing now?"

"It is," Kenji said, "but we all have to make compromises at some point or another. Not everyone gets to do what they enjoy, and some may have to settle for what puts food on the table."

Kenji's attitude had always been somewhat depressing, and this was only exacerbated by hearing my parents say similar things the previous night. The fact that he wasn't necessarily wrong didn't help, so I decided to move on to more relevant matters.

"So that explains things," I said. "Since Kaoru didn't take the prospect of having to work a low-paying and low-skill job for the rest of his life well, is it possible that you think he's wrong to feel that way?"

Kenji paused, slightly taken aback by my relatively blunt question, but composed himself and shook his head.

"Well, that's not entirely it," Kenji said. "It's true that I think that sooner or later, Kaoru will need to develop the maturity to make compromises, but I was actually jealous that he had something he was so passionate about."

"And yet, you didn't fully understand what it felt like to have his hopes dashed," I said.

Kenji sighed, but nodded.

"Quite right," Kenji said. "In order to get good grades, I've had to sacrifice many things- free time, high school romance, sports, you name it- but none of those are things that I've truly valued in a similar way. If I didn't understand that, and kept telling him to keep trying harder at something that was more difficult for him than it is for me, it's no wonder I came off as an insensitive jerk. I owe him an apology."

I nodded approvingly.

"Well, that's good," I said. "You should come to lunch- maybe he'll show up."

"Will do," Kenji said. "I'll see you then."

As we parted ways and headed to our classroom, I felt a sense of relief. Kaoru and Kenji's skillsets and worldviews contrasted quite starkly out of all of our friends, but that did not necessarily mean they could not understand one another.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

Moments after I sat down with Sakura and Hitomi for lunch, Kenji arrived, and so did Kaoru. After setting down their food, they faced each other in a moment of awkward silence. To my surprise, Kaoru was the first to speak- and apologize.

"Kenji, I'm sorry," Kaoru said. "I was upset after losing my spot on the team, so I didn't recognize what I still had, or appreciate those who tried to give me perspective. What you said might have been hard for me to accept, but it was also a lesson I had to learn."

As the girls and I took in what we'd heard, Kaoru simply smiled and shook his head. Perhaps he was glad to hear Kenji apologize, but that did not change what he had come here to say.

"I also owe you an apology, Kaoru," Kenji said. "I was so caught up in my own struggles that I projected my issues onto you, not realizing how much you valued what you'd lost."

The two said "I'm sorry" as they bowed in apology, and didn't say anything more on this subject as they silently accepted each other's apologies. Considering the problems that words spoken in anger had caused, it seemed appropriate that a short but concise and heartfelt apology was the best way to resolve it.

"So how've you been?" Kenji said as he sat down. In most cases, there would have been a note of pity in the question considering that things were not going as Kaoru wished, but this time, he sounded genuinely concerned.

"The same as the last time we talked," Kaoru said as he followed suit. "My parents are asking around with some of my friends and talking with me about what I might be able to do. I'll keep you posted."

"Please do," Kenji said. "There's a couple of other guys in my class who are going into the workforce after they graduate. The time Yu, Sakura and I spend study for exams is time they spend looking for jobs. All of us are trying to find out what to do next, and there's no sense in saying who's lucky and who isn't."

For a moment, I worried whether Kaoru would take that the wrong way, but he simply smiled and softly laughed.

"You've got that right," Kaoru said. "People say things get easier in college, but the last thing a guy like me wants is four more years of school. As for what I'll do instead, I suppose I get to find out for myself."

Kenji nodded in agreement. A moment of silence followed, long enough for it to become clear that we had nothing more to say on this subject, but not long enough for the window of opportunity for me to break the news I had to share to close.

"Now that the five of us are back together, I actually have something I want to discuss," I said, "something I've touched on before, but haven't really talked about. It's about my friends in Inaba, a group of people I've never told you much about, even if they're important to me."

"Ah, yes, the guys you told me about this morning?" Kenij said.

"Yeah, them," I said, and spent the next few minutes describing all my friends' basic personalities, interests and goals, going into more detail than I'd did with Kenji, but leaving out the same parts that I'd omitted in my talks with my parents. The only difficult part was talking about Teddie without mentioning the TV World or Shadows, so I fibbed a little and said that he was Yosuke's cousin.

"They sound like an interesting assortment," Sakura said. "You all sound like good friends, even if you don't have much in common."

"Yeah, we are," I said. "We may be a diverse mix of personalities and interests, but I think that because there's no one element except going to the same school, we're naturally accommodating of each other, and have a sense of unity because we are different from each other. While I was glad we all got along, when I thought about it, I started missing you guys, and wondering how you were doing, since while we weren't as close, we also had a similar group dynamic."

I didn't mention our investigating the murders, but I felt I didn't need to. I'd wondered whether we'd go our separate ways after we caught the killer, but this was not the case. After we apprehended Mitsuo, we spent the rest of the summer together. After we defeated Kunino-Sagiri, captured Namatame and saved Nanako, the rest of my group, as well as many friends who didn't even know what had happened, supported me during the difficult times in November and December of 2011. After we defeated Adachi and Ameno-sagiri, I savored the remaining time with my friends as winter gradually turned to spring. Of course, even after we dealt with Kusumi-no-Okami and Izanami, my friends knew that while they would have to say goodbye to me on March 20, this was not the end of our friendship. Realizing that my bond with my friends from Inaba went beyond our shared purpose and was strong enough to endure not only enabled me to leave Inaba without regrets, but also was the catalyst for why I hoped that I could begin my friendship with the old group anew.

"Yeah," Kaoru said. "Not only was the team ruthlessly competitive, but I found out that basketball was all we had in common, and all we talked about. Because of that, while I knew everyone's strengths and weaknesses as players, I hardly knew anything about them off the court."

"I never considered how much you missed us, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "Then again, I suppose you can say the same for your friends in Inaba."

"I can," I said, as I prepared to segue into the most important part. "When I returned here, I didn't just leave behind my friends, my uncle and my cousin- I left behind Yukiko, who isn't just a friend or classmate, but also my girlfriend."

Kaoru and Kenji looked surprised, while Sakura and Hitomi simply nodded.

"I'm kind of surprised," Kenji said. "I didn't think you could get to the top of the class while still carrying on a relationship."

I stifled a chuckle- Kenji's describing a relationship as the largest burden on my time sounded fairly quaint, but he didn't know about my investigating the TV. In fact, Yukiko and I hadn't had time for all that many dates, apart from the summer festival, Christmas Eve, New Year's Day and Valentine's Day.

"Well, it's probably easier in Inaba, since I don't have competition like you and the president," I said. "That said, one of the most important things I learned is how to manage my time and balance various things."

"One of?" Kaoru said. "Is there anything else that's more important than that?"

I paused to think a moment. The most recurring lessons I learned- to be true to oneself and constantly seek out the truth- were important lessons, but without the context of the investigation and fighting my friends' Shadows, sounded like mere platitudes. I then decided to focus on the lesson that was most based in my experiences in an unfamiliar town and the most relevant.

"When I went to Inaba, I had to start from scratch once again," I said. "I was going to a new school in which I didn't have any friends, as well as an unfamiliar town that was apparently boring and stagnant in the eyes of people my age. Most people, arriving in such a place, would count the days until they could go home, but I soon realized that it would be best if I could make Inaba home by making friends and learning to cherish the town. Of course, even with this newfound perspective, I still had to come back here in March, but daring to dream and living every day to the fullest had served me well over there, I resolved to continue doing so after my return."

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from," Kenji said. "Of course, like I said this morning, we all have to make compromises."

"I know," I said, "but I remember you also saying that you respected those who at least tried hard. I know that I can't get everything I want, but I no longer wish to let my circumstances dictate my choices."

"You're right," Kenji said. "I always knew that I won't make anything of myself just by sitting around or even by doing what people tell me to."

"Me too," Kaoru said. "Of course, I still don't really know what I can or want to do, but I won't let that stop me."

"Same here," Sakura said. "As Yu-kun is well aware by now, if I let the difficulty of my undertakings or the risk of failure deter me, I'd be the same girl that you met two years ago."

"I will also do what I can," Hitomi said. "I still have a few months left to spend with the four of you, after all."

We all nodded in agreement, Hitomi more hesitantly than the others because of her circumstances. Right now, it was merely a promise of sorts, the same as the one that I'd made to myself in the mall's food court in early April, and circumstances would test our ability to keep it. One of us had his dream shattered, another had her path chosen for her, and the other two and I were at a point in which we couldn't say with any degree of certainty where we would be in a year. In spite of that, we weren't just together again, but openly discussing things that were important to us. Perhaps our bond wouldn't be unbreakable, but we'd taken the first steps from hanging out with each other to true friendship, something that could only be done together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and follows.

This is a fairly short chapter compared to some of the others, but it also contains a significant development- Kaoru and Kenji's reconciliation- and I couldn't think of anything else to include here that wouldn't be better off in later chapters.

With Kaoru and Kenji having resolved their dispute, and with Yu having opened up to his friends a bit more (particularly saying what Inaba means to him, and explaining his perspective), you'll start to see them getting closer to one another.

Since I've gotten through a critical part of the story, which I'd outlined well in advance, updates may be a bit slower for a while- there are a few chapters to go before summer vacation, and while I have them planned out, less is written up. I find that writing is often a matter of momentum, and things go easily if you know what you're doing, but if you hit a difficult spot, you may slow down significantly. This may be why some fics keep up a regular update schedule, while others fall into a rut that lasts years and never recover- by keeping up a certain momentum, I hope to keep posting chapters at a good clip and fairly regularly.

I also uploaded a Yu/Chie one-shot, "The One He Chose," so take a look if you're interested.


	33. Looking For a New Look

**Chapter 33: Looking For a New Look  
**

 _Sunday, July 15, 2012, Evening, Yu's POV_

For the next week, my group of friends, whole once again, met every day for lunch. I never truly forgot that our graduation from high school was coming relatively soon, and entrance exams would be even sooner, but for now, I was able to enjoy the present while preparing for the future.

One evening, I got a call on my cell phone. While I assumed it was Yukiko or one of my other friends from Inaba, I noticed an unfamiliar number, and an equally unfamiliar name- "Mariko Kusumi," and so hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kusumi-san, this is Yu Narukami speaking," I said.

I heard an awkward snicker on the other side.

"Is this some kind of joke or do you really not recognize the name?" the caller said. "StupidIhateyouforgetfulmoron, it's me! Marie!"

After pausing a moment out of pleasant surprise, I chuckled. It was somewhat refreshing to hear Marie's rudeness again. When I'd last saw her, we might not have had any reason to worry about her, but we didn't know when or if we'd see each other again.

"It's nice to hear from you again, Marie," I said. "I saw 'Mariko Kusumi' on the caller ID, so I didn't recognize it as your name."

Marie went silent for a moment and seemingly cursed under her breath.

"...oh," Marie said. "That was embarrassing, so just forget you heard that, okay?"

This was essentially the closest Marie got to apologizing under most circumstances, so I took it in stride.

"Deal," I said. "So what have you been up to lately?"

Marie paused in thought for a moment.

"Well, let's see..." Marie said. It's taken me a while to come to terms with everything that happened after Ameno-sagiri and Izanami were defeated, and I became whole once again. To put it simply as possible, my time in the Velvet Room has come to an end, and now I'm going to have to get used to your world."

For most of the time I'd known her, I couldn't tell what Marie had forgotten and what she'd never learned in the first place. Still, considering that I'd spent about 18 years learning what Marie was trying to learn in about 15 months, it was somewhat surprising that she was taking on a difficult learning curve by choice.

"So what've you been up to?" I said.

"Well, the basics," Marie said, "such as getting a place to live, a job and all those other things. I went to Okina City this weekend with Margaret for some clothes shopping, and we ran into some friends of yours- the three first-years."

"You mean Kanji, Rise and Naoto?" I said. "All three of them moved up a year and are now second-years. The first two might not be all that good at school, but there was never any doubt that they'd pass."

"So school's actually hard for some people," Marie said. "Well, they didn't seem all that concerned about how they were doing when I saw them on Sunday. It was more like they were having fun and shopping for clothes, looking for a new look like I was. Margaret brought me there to buy a suit that I could wear to a job interview."

I was a bit amazed. In a little more than a year, Marie had gone from someone who seemed like an amnesiac young teenager to a minor goddess, and now, that goddess was looking for a job. The Izanami I'd known had been extremely cynical about humanity, concluding that most of us would sacrifice the truth, their freedom and even individuality to be free of pain, but Marie believed in our potential. Perhaps she would soon see why life could often be difficult, but I hoped that she would never give up on her hopes or dreams.

Suddenly, I got a "Call Waiting" sign on my cell phone, and it showed Naoto's number.

"Looks like Naoto's calling," I said.

"I'll let you pick it up," Marie said. "I'll be hanging up, since Margaret wants me to get to bed early tonight."

"I see," I said. "Talk to you later, Marie."

I then took Naoto's call.

"Hi, Naoto," I said. "Sorry, I had another caller."

"Good evening, senpai," Naoto said. "I suppose you've heard from Marie-san, too?"

"Yeah," I said. "She called me just now."

"It must have been quite a surprise," Naoto said, "perhaps as much of one as it was for me."

"I imagine," I said. "So, how'd you meet?"

Naoto paused and took a deep breath.

"It was earlier today, in the afternoon," Naoto said. "Yesterday, the other second-years and I made some plans to go shopping for clothes..."

* * *

 _Saturday, July 14, 2012, Naoto's POV_

After school, I met with my guidance counselor, Mrs. Kuzuki. I recognized her from my first year math classes- she was in her late fifties, with a conservative skirt suit that matched her graying hair, along with white pantyhose. Shile she'd initially given me the impression that she was old-fashioned when I had her as a teacher last year, I was glad to see that she saw nothing wrong with women working outside the home, since she herself was one.

She and I talked for a while about my goals and aspirations. There wasn't all that much to discuss, since I knew what I wanted to do and had some idea of how I wanted to achieve it, but it put her at ease to know that one of her students was thinking ahead.

"I won't lie to you, Shirogane-kun," Mrs. Kuzuki said. "The path you've chosen is a difficult one, and even more so because you're a girl. All the same, there are some paths that are worth following, even if they're difficult. Please let me know if you have any other questions."

I nodded and said "Yes, ma'am." I couldn't help but wonder if she'd faced opposition to her teaching despite being married, since she wore a wedding ring and answered to "Mrs.", but realized that while the guidance counselors were willing to listen to their students' concerns, they weren't willing to talk about themselves. As such, anything about her life personal was left to my imagination.

"Very good," Mrs. Kuzuki said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I have another question, one that I've been meaning to ask for a while now," I said. "Would it be possible for me to switch to the female uniform?"

Mrs. Kuzuki nodded.

"Most certainly, Shirogane-kun," Mrs. Kuzuki said. "In fact, a fair number of school authorities would prefer that you do so, even if we have made accommodations for you thus far."

"I understand," I said. Mrs. Kuzuki was honest enough that she wouldn't be the sort to talk about other people's opinions in order to avoid divulging her own. Rather, her intent was to show that she wasn't alone.

"Of course, we realize that getting sized for a uniform and ordering one will take some time," Mrs. Kuzuki said. "With this in mind, would it be reasonable for you to switch over by the start of the next semester?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Good," Mrs. Kuzuki said. "That's all for today, so please keep me informed if anything happens."

I stood up, bowed, thanked her for her time and left the office.

* * *

I waited near the shoe lockers, and soon met up with Kanji-kun, who'd had the misfortune of getting Ms. Kashiwagi as his guidance counselor.

"Hey, Naoto," Kanji-kun said.

"Ah, so you're done, Kanji-kun," I said. "How did your meeting go?"

Kanji-kun let off a nervous chuckle.

"Kashiwagi kept bitching at me about the usual stuff," Kanji-kun said, "like my grades and behavior. Then again, she said I'd gotten my grades up since last year, and I was actually coming to class regularly, so it wasn't as much of a pain to listen to her."

"Well, that's a good to hear," I said.

"How about you?" Kanji-kun said. "Kuzuki's kinda strict, but after almost a semester with Kashiwagi as my homeroom teacher, I'm starting to miss my old teachers."

"My meeting went fairly well," I said. "They're willing to let me switch to a female uniform, although they imply that it's a bit more than a mere suggestion."

"Th-that's great," Kanji-kun said, blushing slightly. "I'm also gonna change my appearance a bit, stopping bleaching my hair and getting glasses rather than contacts. I'm past looking like a punk to keep people from thinking I'm a sissy, and maybe this will keep Kashiwagi off my back."

I couldn't help but imagine Kanji-kun's new appearance, and enjoy the thought. While he was short-tempered and impulsive, his appearance as a delinquent was as much of a facade as my dressing as a boy was, so I was eager to see him cast that aside so that he could be himself.

Kanji-kun wouldn't be the only one who would be changing his image. Over the course of the last two months, I noticed Chie-senpai, Rise-san and Nanako-chan's hair grow slightly longer- when I casually asked them if they were planning on getting it cut, they said they were growing it out. Yukiko-senpai's hair was the same length as before, but was now done up in a bun. Since I'd primarily kept my hair short so as to seem like a boy, I was considering followng their example and growing it out.

After a while, though, I noticed that while his lips were moving, I couldn't process his words, until he stared at me.

"Uh, Earth to Naoto?" Kanji-kun said.

"I'm sorry, Kanji-kun," I said. "What were you saying?"

"Well, the dude Mom buys her glasses from went out of business, so I'm gonna have to go to this place in Okina City," I said. "We might as well hit the stores for new clothes while we're there."

"That seems like a good idea," I said. "Let's go there tomorrow and see who can come along."

* * *

 _Sunday, Naoto's POV_

Sunday came, and surprisingly enough, Rise-san was the only one who was able to come. Her hair was a bit longer than I'd remembered, partly because I hadn't seen much of her lately.

The three of us went to Okina City once again, but not to Croco Fur. Instead, we went to a somewhat larger store, that was the size of a small department store. It was less specialized in trendy clothing, but had a wider selection, from t-shirts to suits, from overcoats to swimming trunks, and so on and so forth, so we had little doubt that it would have what we wanted.

"Wow, Kanji, I didn't think you'd invite me to go clothes shopping with you and Naoto-kun," Rise-san said.

"Ain't it obvious?" Kanji-kun said. "Clothes wear out over time, and you gotta replace them when they do. Even an idiot like me knows that."

"Or someone who comes from a family of textile merchants," I said with a wry smile.

"You said it," Kanji-kun said. Perhaps Kanji-kun, like I, was never ashamed of his family's trade, per se, but was troubled by how it was at odds with traditional ideals for his gender. The fact that he could speak about his passion with pride was a pleasing development, and since I saw no reason to hide my passions, neither should he.

After browsing for almost ten minutes, Rise-san, Kanji-kun and I had picked out a few different outfits. I noticed that the clothes Kanji-kun had picked out were somewhat dressier than I expected from him, someone who didn't even wear the dress shirt with the uniform, but a part of me dismissed it as my imagination.

We went into the dressing room and changed into our outfits. Kanji-kun emerged in a short-sleeved dress shirt with only the top button unbuttoned, and black slacks.

"How do I look?" Kanji-kun said.

"Like a completely different person," Rise-san said. "Without the bleach in your hair, we wouldn't know it's you."

"Thanks... I guess," Kanji-kun said. "My hair's a bit further down on my list."

"I'm looking forward to seeing your new look," I said.

"Yeah, same here," Kanji-kun said.

Many people believe in letting others know that you appreciate them for how they are, but I don't always believe that to be true. Sometimes, they may be trying to change, as Kanji-kun and I were at this moment, and if the change is good, they may not need to be reassured that they're good as they are, but be given words of encouragement to take the plunge. Yukiko-senpai had understood my need for acceptance, Yu-senpai had told me that he was glad I was a girl, and Kanji-kun not only shared my struggle, but inspired me with his courage. My friends and I continued in our efforts to address our weaknesses and become stronger people, and hoped that even as we changed over the months and years to come, our friendship would remain constant.

* * *

We continued to browse, but when Rise-san and I headed to the ladies' changing room, we saw someone standing outside. She was a tall woman with platinum blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses, a trenchcoat and blue heels. At first glance, she seemed to be a foreigner who was doing a poor job at trying to blend in, but as I caught a glimpse of the yellow eyes behind her sunglasses, I realized she was Margaret, the woman who had often helped Yu-senpai on his quest.

"Why, hello, you three," Margaret said. "I'm glad to see my former guest's companions again."

"Same here, Margaret," Rise said. "I thought you hardly ever left the Velvet Room, so what brings you here today?"

"I'm shopping for a mutual friend," Margaret said. "Like Yu, her time in the Velvet Room has ended, but since her struggles are far from over, we have decided to give her some help adjusting. You could call it outplacement services."

Now that I thought about it, we were surprisingly fortunate in some ways. Our experiences in the TV world- confronting our own weaknesses, learning of a world that defied our imagination and gaining the resolve to seek out the truth- had changed us, but we were lucky enough to escape without many scars on our bodies or hearts. I then had to wonder who Margaret was talking about when she mentioned someone who couldn't so easily go back to her old life, but then I realized that this girl or woman in question never had an "old life," or at least not one that she remembered. The gears began turning in my head, at the same time as Rise-san's did.

"Wait a minute," Rise-san said, "If you're talking about a mutual friend, you must mean Ma-"

Rise-san was cut off as the door to the changing room opened, and a girl our age stepped out. She had short, dark hair, and wore a pinstriped black skirt suit with a white blouse.

The three of us locked eyes with her, and immediately felt a sense of deja vu.

"You guys..." she said, in a voice that was immediately recognizable as Marie-san's.

"Is something wrong, Marie?" Margaret said.

"I-isn't it obvious, Margaret?" Marie-san said. "I haven't seen these guys in months, and they just suddenly show up out of the blue like this."

"That's our line, Marie-chan," Rise-san said. "We've been worried sick about you ever since you disappeared in March. Maybe it wasn't like the time you thought you had to sacrifice yourself after we defeated the two Sagiri, but you could at least have said something to us."

In most cases, Marie-san would have had a snappy comeback of some sort to Rise-san, but this time, she simply blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I worried you guys," Marie-san said. Her tone was surprisingly sincere, and so was her bow of apology.

Margaret chuckled softly, but her smile had less amusement than warmth in it.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Margaret said to Marie-san before turning back to us. "In all honesty, though, I must apologize to you, as well. It was never my intention to make you worry about your friend, but Marie and I had some things to deal with after Izanami's defeat."

"Such as?" I said.

"In a nutshell, I'm Izanami," Marie-san said, "or rather, a part of her that was forgotten, and left as a small fragment meant only to absorb the fog. All that changed, though, with the defeat of the two Sagiri and Izanami herself, and I'm whole once again. It's a good change, but not exactly an easy one."

"You said it," Rise-san said. "I mean, it was hard to get our heads around you being Kusumi-no-Okami, but this is even more unbelievable than that."

"And here I thought you'd say it was something even you could handle," Marie-san said snidely, earning a glare from Rise-san and a chuckle from Margaret. "Of course, the process was long, and hard for me to describe."

"Well, then, Marie, why don't you write a poem about it?" Margaret said.

"HEY!" Marie-san said, loudly enough to draw attention from a few passing shoppers. At that point, I was hesitant to admit that we'd all heard Marie-san's poetry while exploring the Hollow Forest, so it was no longer a secret from us.

"In all seriousness, though, Marie has a point," Margaret said. "My guest and our mutual friend might have managed what was almost impossible many times, but I had difficulty foreseeing his ability to pull through in Marie's case. Having spent a great deal of time- I believe roughly eight months in your time- with the amnesiac Marie, it certainly is no easy feat to deal with her once again realizing her identity as a goddess, adjusting to her newfound powers, and finding a place in your world."

"Yeah, Margaret didn't let me out of the room all that often," Marie-san said, "and when she did, it was usually to let me hang out with you guys, or to leave my poetry out for Yu to see. After all, you don't live in cars, even limousines, do you?"

"Maybe not," Rise-san said. "Still, as someone who's spent time in the big city, I know that once you find yourself in a traffic jam, you'll be there for a while, which is why most people use public transportation. I don't miss that now that I'm in Inaba, even if I occasionally have to go back to the city for work."

Of the four of us who were relatively recent arrivals to Inaba- Yu-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, Rise-san and I (Teddie and Marie-san didn't truly count because neither had been out in the human world much)- Rise-san was the only one who had actively enjoyed her time here from the beginning, since she found the laid-back pace to be a refreshing change from the norm, and was closer to her grandmother than her parents. Now that she was returning to her career, she would have to make many sacrifices to re-establish herself, and this would include eventually leaving Inaba behind for good.

"That aside, Marie-chan," Rise-san said, "you look great in the suit. I met one of Inoue-san's female colleagues recently, and pinstripes really suited her."

"Th-thanks," Marie-san said, likely a little unsure of how to take a genuine compliment from someone with whom she was always butting heads. "I finally got Margaret to consider one that wasn't navy blue, since I'd get sick if I looked at anything like that for that long."

"Well, Marie has a job interview coming up soon," Margaret said. "I did some reading on the finer points of etiquette in your world, and have been drilling her on what she needs to know- how to dress, what answers to give and other forms of etiquette."

"Yeah, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with enjoying me being forced to act super polite around you," Marie-san said. "Still, it is something I'm going to have to learn, and I'm grateful to her for it."

"It's my pleasure," Margaret said with a smile.

"Still, that reminds me," Marie-san said. "What are you guys doing about this? Margaret said that you'd have to deal with this soon, and the four who are a year older would have to deal with it _now_."

"We get help from a variety of sources," I said. "Our families and friends can often help us think through our decisions, and our teachers and guidance counselors provide career advice. In the ends, though, the decision is ultimately up to us, even if it's not one that we necessarily make alone."

Marie-san nodded. Perhaps some concepts were still a bit too difficult for her to grasp at the moment, but it was pleasing that she understood this piece of advice.

"Got it," Marie-san said. "So, Margaret, I think I saw this gray suit earlier that looks kind of nice and I wanted your opinion..."

* * *

After trying on a few more outfits, Marie changed back into the clothes she'd worn when she first met us, but without her blue hat or bag. Kanji-kun met up with us at that time, and after bellowing in surprise, which probably could be heard halfway across the store, he sheepishly and reluctantly admitted he was glad to see Marie-san again.

We all headed to the register together, and Margaret insisted on paying for all of our clothes. After we left the store, she handed each of us shopping bags with our clothes.

"Wow, Margaret, where'd you get all this money?" Rise-san said.

Margaret gave a knowing smile.

"Let's just say that there's a wealthy young man you know well who's paid for our services often," Margaret said. "The least I could do to repay him is by helping his friends."

When I thought about it, Margaret's answer seemed reasonable. Apparently, Yu-senpai, unlike us, had to make his own Personas, a process that often involved having to summon Personas from the compendium or purchasing Skill Cards to give them abilities, and he'd done quite a bit of both while preparing to save Marie-san.

Of course, Rise-san apparently saw another meaning in what Margaret said, and her eyes widened in shock for a moment.

"Wait, WHAT?" Rise-san said. "You do know what your answer sounds like, right?"

Margaret said nothing, and merely chuckled in response. Meanwhile, Kanji-kun looked at his watch. and seemed slightly alarmed.

"I've gotta get going," Kanji-kun said, "cuz if I don't leave now, I'll be late to my appointment with the optometrist."

"The Octo...what?" Marie-san said.

"People who make glasses," Kanji-kun said. "Y'know, like the kind we use in the TV world."

Marie-san's eyes widened a bit in comprehension, and she let off an "Ohhh," but soon her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"But even if you have a reason to go in, there shouldn't be any fog over here anymore," Marie-san said. "I took care of it, after all, and you made sure I didn't disappear with it."

"What Kanji-kun means is that some people have trouble seeing," I said, "whether having difficulty seeing things far away, or close to them. They need glasses in order to correct their vision."

"Yep, like Inoue-san," Rise-san said, before pausing a moment in thought. "Wait, Kanji, do you mean you need glasses, too?"

"Yeah," Kanji said sheepishly. "My mom needs them, so you could say it runs in the family. I've been wearing contacts for a long time, since I thought glasses were nerdy, but like the other 'uncool' parts of me, I ain't hiding it any more."

Marie-san's eyes lit up.

"Hey, Margaret, we gotta go over there next," Marie-san said.

"Tsk-tsk..." Margaret said. "What did I say about asking nicely?'

Marie-san sighed.

"Can we please go there, Margaret...-san?" Marie-san said.

"That's better," Margaret said. "We will be taking our leave now."

"See you guys later," Rise-san said. "Let's go, Naoto-kun."

The three who were leaving excused themselves- Kanji-kun, Marie-san and Margaret went to get glasses, while Rise-san and I decided to do a little more shopping before going home, greatly pleased with the knowledge that we'd likely see Marie-san again very soon.

* * *

 _Evening_

I told Yu-senpai everything that happened today.

"Yeah, Marie told me a little about what you guys were up to," Yu-senpai said, "along with her own search for a job."

"Yes, and now that I think about it, I'm honestly curious as to what sort of job she could hope to get," I said, "not to mention a bit concerned. She lacks many things, such as a formal education, official documentation and even much of the knowledge of the world that we take for granted."

Yu-senpai paused.

"I get where you're coming from," Yu-senpai said, "but in Inaba, most of the work seems fairly lax when it comes to checking out their new hires. When I worked at the hospital, at the daycare, and at Junes, I barely even had an interview, and essentially only showed up when I could."

"Were you surprised?" I said. "It must have been a great adjustment from where you came from."

"Well, it's a bit tougher to get back into living in the city, Yu-senpai said. "Hitomi asked around about part-time jobs in her class. Even considering that in our school, you need to get permission for a part-time job, the competition's pretty fierce."

While I hadn't spent all that much time in school, what Yu-senpai was saying sounded familiar enough. When I spoke with the principal about my detective work, he was accommodating, but informed me that some other schools would require me to get permission, if they even allowed me at all.

"Why would she even need to bother?" I said. "Many of those who seek part-time jobs do so because they want extra spending money or work experience. Since, from what you told me, her family is both quite wealthy and traditional enough that they would not allow their women to work outside the home, I can hardly see why she would need it."

"Astute as always, Naoto," Yu-senpai said. "I've been wondering that myself ever since she mentioned it in passing. It's only a theory, but what if she believed that she needed to leave her family?"

"What do you mean?" I said.

"For a while, Yukiko considered running away from inheriting the inn, and leaving Inaba behind," Yu-senpai said, "since she felt chained down by being heiress to the Amagi inn. She knew she had to learn a lot to do that, like cooking, and spoke with me many times about her ongoing efforts. Still, she hesitated when she considered that she'd have to leave her hometown behind _forever,_ and would be too ashamed to face her parents _ever_ again, so she reconsidered."

What Yu-senpai said made sense. Even though we'd only met each other a handful of times by the time I faced my Shadow, Yukiko-senpai had seemed unusually interested in my story about embracing the occupations that my parents and grandfather had pursued, and her words had played a significant role in helping me accept my Shadow. Still, it was a bit surprising to hear all this,

"Yukiko-senpai never gave me that impression when I spoke with her after joining your group," I said. "In fact, she seemed perfectly at ease with inheriting the inn."

"You joined us last October, right?" Yu-senpai said. "Well, Yukiko had confronted her Shadow in April and fully come to terms with inheriting the inn by the start of July. While her studies in cooking and various job licenses continued, they were to help her inn and family, not to live independently of them. Unfortunately, Hitomi doesn't have this perspective yet, and perhaps she never will."

"That's unfortunate, to put it mildly," I said. "Is that why she's thinking about running away?"

"I don't know if you could even call it that," Yu-senpai said. "When I spoke with her, she seemed scared of the possibility of living on her own, and sounded as though she believed her current path was best only because the alternatives are even worse."

The thought was a sobering one. Even Kanji-kun, as much as he struggled with his interest in his textile business clashing with traditional ideals of manliness, never felt as boxed into his current role. I'd grown more confident about accepting myself as a woman while not denying that I could be a detective, but it seemed Hitomi-san's parents didn't think much about anything that gave her value by standards other than theirs.

"The only thing I can think of to say to your friend is that I feel sorry for her, and realize that I'm probably fortunate by comparison," I said. "That probably seems fairly shallow to her, so please do not relay that sentiment to her."

"I won't," Yu-senpai said, "but I think Hitomi understands that in some ways, the opposite is true, and she's lucky in comparison to everyone else. She's grateful for what she has, and as a result, understandably hesitant to give it up."

"That's understandable," I said. "Of course, like it or not, we all have to struggle with the hardships in the real world... well, except for people like Adachi, who gave up on that struggle."

"I know," Yu-senpai said. "Hitomi often struggles with her self-esteem and wonders what strong points she has, but I can name at least one- the fact that she's thinking for herself and is trying to come to a decision about what she wants to do."

"Well, that's good to hear," I said. "It won't be an easy decision, but it's one in which I'm rooting for her, just like I'm rooting for Marie-san."

"That's a nice comparison," Yu-senpai said. "Marie was always fascinated by our world, and hoped to participate in it in her own way, making memories as she went. She might not have everything going for her that we do, but I wish her the best of luck."

"So do I, senpai," I said.

The conversation soon ended. A part of me wondered whether I could do more to help Hitomi-san or Marie-san, but I believed that the best solution for them was to offer guidance to them as necessary, helping them find out what they valued most, and then figure out how to get it. My grandfather had done something similar by reminding me of the time when I enjoyed being a detective, so while Marie-san and Hitomi-san's problems were different, perhaps they would benefit from gaining a similar insight.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

This chapter touches on Marie's return and the other characters' new appearances. Marie's role in the story will largely be minimal for the same reason that Teddie's is- not because they're divisive, but because they both factor into the TV World part of the plot, and this story focuses more on characters' mundane lives.

This chapter and the next two touch on relatively distinct parts of the story- one of the two others focuses on Kaoru, and the other on Dojima- and since they're all around the same time period, I wasn't sure what order to put them in at first. After those are done, there will likely be one more chapter before summer vacation.


	34. Square One

**Chapter 34: Square One  
**

 _Monday, July 16, 2012, Lunch Time, Yu's POV  
_

The five of us sat down at the table together. According to Sakura, who'd run into Kaoru on the walk to school, he had news for us, but hadn't elaborated when he'd spoken with her. Judging from his expression as he sat down, it was difficult to tell whether it was good or bad news

"Remember how I said I still had a chance to get back on the team?" Kaoru said. "Well, on Sunday, one of the guys was absent due to personal problems, so they brought me in for the game. I actually did pretty well, so they said if it kept on happening, they might bring me back."

We remained cautiously silent for a moment, not sure of what to say. Obviously, time would tell how Kaoru would fare- perhaps he'd hear good news after summer, or maybe he'd wait the entire academic year for a break that would never come- but I couldn't think of anything besides a perfunctory "That's nice" and/or "Good luck." Finally, though, Sakura seemed to notice something was off around the same time I did.

"You sound conflicted," Sakura said. "Isn't even _the possibility_ of getting to play basketball again a good thing?"

Kaoru shrugged. Ordinarily, the answer to that would be a resounding yes, but the fact that Sakura even had to ask that question was, in and of itself, proof that Kaoru was no longer as certain of himself as he had been a mere three months ago.

"Let's be honest," Kaoru said. "Even I know I'm pretty much out of the running for a career in pro basketball at this point. Being able to play with the team again until I graduate seems kinda nice, but..."

"But?" I said after Kaoru trailed off. Given his circumstances, Kaoru, like Hitomi, seemed like the type to live in the present and try not to think about his doubtful future, but that didn't seem to be what was on his mind at the moment.

"Well, 'kinda nice' isn't what I hoped for at all," Kaoru said. "It was my dream to play basketball in the big leagues with my friends, becoming famous and beating the competition together. I certainly didn't imagine being another cog in a machine who gets replaced just because he isn't quite as good as well... what cogs do... than the new guy."

If Kaoru's description of the chance to fill in seemed less hopeful than Sakura or I expected, there was less despair in his description of his present circumstances than I thought. Cynicism seemed to be the dominant sentiment in both cases- the last thing I expected from a dreamer like Kaoru- and it was less that his dream had been crushed and more that he was about to cast it aside. But if he no longer valued basketball as much as he once did, what path would he follow in life?

"Admissions officers, employers, and probably team recruiters have to make many hard decisions about who to choose," Kenji said, "although such decisions become easier when they're made with qualitative data."

"Yeah, well, they won't get all that much sympathy from the guys who end up getting screwed over," Kaoru said.

"That's understandable," Kenji said. "For those considering whether to accept us, a resume or a school transcript might be a collection of statistics, but for us, it's part of a life story. For them, a short career as a high school basketball player might be insignificant, and a low grade on a test might be a point against us, but for us, they're proof of us pursuing our passions and struggling to better ourselves. We might have to prove ourselves to people like them, but we should never forget who we are."

Kaoru nodded, since Kenji's cynicism and knowledge of how harsh and competitive life could be was easier to accept when he showed empathy for those who struggled to do an adequate job, much less come out on top. I'd remembered King Moron lecturing us about individuality once, and while he could hardly lecture us for being conformists when he was also on the Risette bandwagon, he effectively spoke to how our differences from others defined our identities. Perhaps since Kaoru would likely be considered a low-value candidate by most colleges, Kenji's point resonated with him, and I was glad Kenji said what he did.

Suddenly, the gears seemed to turn in Kaoru's head, and he was struck with a burst of inspiration. It was as though Kenji had helped him think of some new idea- or reminded him of something important to him.

"I've got a question, guys," Kaoru said. "Are you free for an hour or two at around 10 AM on Sunday? I'd like to have a pickup game with you all."

We nodded. The exams would run from Wednesday the 18th to Tuesday the 24th, and the results would be posted on Thursday the 26th, but there was no reason we couldn't take a short break on Sunday.

"Sounds interesting," I said. "I haven't played basketball since leaving Inaba."

"I'm up for it," Sakura said. "Basketball's one of the few sports I'm at all good at."

"I can spare a little time," Kenji said.

"Really, Kenji?" Kaoru said. "I thought you had studying to do."

"Well, there's only so much you can do to prepare," Kenji said. "The reason why I study so hard in the weeks leading up to the test is that when the test comes, I can say I did all I could and feel ready for it."

Kaoru nodded. Perhaps even if he tried as hard as Kenji did, he'd never gain the same level of confidence in himself, much less the preparedness to back it up, but it was nice that he understood Kenji's perspective.

"So I'm the only one who can't come," Hitomi said. "Well, at least you have four people, and I'm glad for that."

Hitomi forced a smile, because in spite of her present situation, she was clearly happy for all of us- or at least she tried to be. I could only hope that somehow, she would find happiness of her own, rather than by reflecting on her memories of her friends, or hoping that they were in a better place than hers.

* * *

 _Sunday, July 22, 2012, Day Time  
_

Sunday came, and we met up at the basketball court, which was located only a few blocks from Kaoru's place. It was an outdoor area surrounded by a chain link fence with blacktop and painted lines similar to a real basketball court. The area was public property, but apparently, hardly anyone ever came there.

As I stepped off the bus, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, I looked around for my friends, and soon noticed them standing there, waiting for me. For the most part, I saw them at school, so I'd become used to identifying them by their faces, and was a bit surprised to see what they wore outside of school.

Kaoru wore a red tracksuit, likely his standard attire for running when he wasn't wearing our gym clothes- a blue tracksuit with the school logo on the back and a nametag with the wearer's name on the front- and held a basketball in his hands. Sakura wore a white short-sleeved shirt and dark sweatpants, and tied her hair into a ponytail. Kenji, however, wore a green polo shirt and blue jeans, probably his most casual outfit. I couldn't help but wonder what Hitomi, who apparently wore dresses or blouses and skirts when not in a school uniform or kimono, would wear for exercising.

We formed into teams of two- I paired with Sakura and Kaoru paired with Kenji. Kenji had identified himself as the weakest player, and offered to go with the strongest as a rudimentary means of balancing things out, leaving Sakura and I together.

After only a few minutes of warming up, I was back in my element, easily dribbling circles around Kenji while almost keeping up with Kaoru. I was probably one of the better players at Yasogami, if only because few besides Kou tried hard. While Daisuke was a talented athlete, he was only familiar with dribbling with his feet, not his hands, which got him in trouble at a few points. Kenji wasn't even up to Daisuke's level, so it was easy to outmaneuver him and take the ball, although I had to worry about Kaoru when going for the basket. I tried passing to Sakura at a few points, but when Kaoru didn't snatch the ball out of the air, Sakura didn't have much more luck avoiding him while keeping control of the ball. Still, the frustration of repeatedly being thwarted and proving the weak link in her team didn't deter Sakura, and she seemed to genuinely be having fun, rather than merely humoring Kaoru.

Even Kenji seemed to be enjoying himself a little. After Kaoru noticed him traveling once or twice, he tried his best to dribble, even though Sakura and I were quick enough to snatch the ball away mid-bounce. When he scored a free throw near the end on his final attempt, he had a proud, satisfied smile on his face, one that I'd hardly ever seen before.

Kaoru, however, clearly had the most fun out of the four of us. It was as if he'd remembered something that he'd forgotten long ago, and rather than bask in feelings of nostalgia, it was more like he was rediscovering the game. He didn't have to worry about anything happening to him if he didn't play well, even considering that he was the best of us by far. There were no trophies on the line, no chances for scholarships and no impact to the reputation of our school or its team. We'd left our uniforms, student IDs and anything that would tie us to the school at home, and thus were here as teenagers and as friends.

Eventually, our game came to a close after Kenji finally made a basket. He wiped his brow and checked his watch, which showed the time as a few minutes before noon, before turning to us.

"I've got to head back," Kenji said. "My bus should be coming in five minutes."

"Same here," Sakura said, looking at her watch. Evidently, she and Kenji lived in the same direction, and she'd gotten on at the stop after his, which was two stops after mine.

"All right," Kaoru said. "Let's call it quits for today. Before we go, though, I'd like to thank you three for playing with me. For the past few years, while I was working towards becoming a pro, basketball was many things- a way of honing my skills, impressing coaches and recruiters, and dong well for my school- that it wasn't simply for fun. When I played today, it felt a bit like I was back playing for the first time as a kid again, and I have you guys to thank for that"

"Not a problem," I said.

"Same here," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Kenji said. "Of course, you still need to figure out your own career, right?"

Kaoru nodded, his good mood slightly deflated as he forced himself to think about his future. At the moment, he was probably the least optimistic of all of us besides Hitomi- and even she knew that her future had been decided for her, while Kaoru was back to square one mere months before graduation. Of course _,_ the fact that his future was uncertain was _the exact reason_ why he had to think about it.

"Right," Kaoru said. "It's probably going to be hard for someone like me, who's only good at playing basketball- and not all that good, really- to find a job that's a good fit, but I won't give up on it."

"That's the spirit," Kenji said. "I would say that you don't have a choice in the matter, but the truth is that you always do, even if your choice isn't easy or obvious. You've made the first steps, and even if the rest are up to you, you won't be making them alone. My parents keep me on task and provide me resources, while I remember that yours are helping you with finding a job. Success is never guaranteed, but I'm confident our folks will help us figure something out, so you should trust yours."

Kaoru nodded appreciatively and gave a heartfelt, "Thanks, Kenji." Perhaps the challenges ahead of him would be different than the those facing the rest of us, but in the end, they were essentially the same- to find a path we could walk and overcome all the necessary trials. Now that Kaoru understood that, Kenji's advice no longer seemed so insensitive, and since Kenji understood the same thing, he could actually speak to Kaoru's problems.

The bus soon came, and Sakura and Kenji got on board, waving goodbye to Kaoru as he started walking back to his place, and I waited for the bus that would take me home. The four of us, like everyone else in our age group, were trying to figure out our paths, and while we were responsible for finding our own answers, we were not alone in that process. Our teachers, our families and our friends, among many others, would help us consider our options, prepare for the challenges ahead and work through our doubts and concerns. None of life's challenges seemed impossible when we faced them with the support of people we trusted, so I hoped that no matter where our lives took us once we graduated, the five of us would support one another until then.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the favorites and follows.

This chapter is a short one, but with an important development for Kaoru's character arc that I couldn't fit anywhere else. In an upcoming chapter, we'll return to him, along with some of the other Minagi characters, during summer vacation. His development- learning to start over after hopes that he's carried for a long time are dashed- contrasts with that of Yu and Sakura, who gradually gain the courage and confidence necessary to pursue ambitions of their own, along with everything else they need to make their dreams into reality. As for Kenji and Hitomi, time will tell where life takes them, but it likely won't be where they thought they'd end up.

Next up is a Dojima-centric chapter. After that is a chapter that's split between Inaba and Minagi, and leads into Golden's epilogue.


	35. Matters of Courage

**Chapter 35: Matters of Courage  
**

 _Monday, July 16, 2012, Evening, Dojima's POV_

Inside my windowless office inside the Inaba police department, I worked on some paperwork- the part of my job that's hardly ever shown in TV and movies. Apparently, one of the younger guys had screwed up while filing evidence, and it fell on me to deal with the problem.

I checked the clock and saw that I was working late once again. Using work as an excuse to avoid spending time with Nanako was the worst reason I had for working late, but not the only one. Inaba might be a small town, but the police department is even smaller, so we've been shorthanded lately. Since things come up and prevent people from going to work- and I'm no exception, since I was laid up for most of the winter- it's selfish of me to say that I can't fill in for them. The salary for a detective in a town like this isn't great, so if I get paid for those extra hours, goes a long way toward supporting myself and my daughter. Because some people are still blaming me for Adachi going bad, I have to work hard to prove I can be trusted. Finally, all this is important work, so I want to ensure that it gets done.

People have all sorts of reasons for their actions, and might make good decisions for bad reasons, or bad decisions for good reasons. The most relevant piece of wisdom I've learned is to always be honest with yourself about what you want to accomplish and why you're doing it. If nothing else, that will ensure that you understand your options, and aren't fooling yourself.

I finished my work, and informed my superior, as well as the guy who'd made a mistake. At least the latter guy was thankful, so I told him that the best and most honest way to repay me would be by not making that mistake again. I knew all too well what it meant to make mistakes and live with their consequences and lessons, so I could only hope that my point got through to him.

* * *

I came home to find Nanako, up a few minutes past her bedtime with a piece of paper in her hands, apparently something that needed my signature. She'd been a bit nervous about giving me handouts like this before, so it was good to see that she was able to summon her courage to ask of me something that might be difficult, but she had every right to ask.

"I'm home, Nanako," I said.

"Welcome home, Dad," Nanako said, stifling a yawn. "The teachers say that there's a parent teacher conference Sunday evening at the school, and they told me to hand this to you."

I looked over the sheet, which outlined when and where it would be held. The parent teacher meeting had childcare provided, which was nice for those who were their children's primary caregivers.

After a pause, I nodded.

"I should be able to make it," I said, as I took the form and signed it next to the spot for the parent or guardian. "Give this to your teacher and say that I'll call if anything comes up."

"Thanks, Dad!" Nanako said, smiling with cautious optimism. My promise had not been made flippantly, nor had I made any guarantees, so it was as honest as I could manage.

I nodded, but then looked up at the clock.

"Looks like it's time for you to go to bed, Nanako," I said.

All Nanako could do was nod and yawn in response, too tired to even want to dispute this observation. Once she was upstairs and in her bed, she fell asleep almost instantly after getting under the covers, so I couldn't read her anything tonight. I simply turned out the lights and quietly went downstairs for a cup of decaf. Normally, this would be a chance to talk with Yu about various things, but he wasn't here, and for now, this would be something I'd have to look forward to when he came in about two weeks,.

One thing I missed about having Yu around was that he got home much earlier than I did, and his bedtime was later than Nanako's, both of which meant he could spend time with Nanako from when he got home to when I did. It was hardly fair to thrust that responsibility on him, but he enjoyed taking it on, so perhaps it worked out for all concerned. Of course, he'd also helped give me realize what I needed in order to make this family work after he left.

* * *

 _Sunday, July 22, 2012, Dojima's POV_

The day of the parent-teacher conference came, and luckily, I was able to get off work in time. Arriving a little early, I dropped off Nanako with the other children in a classroom, and looked around the hallway of the school. Most of the people present were women, and wore a variety of clothes, from casual to business attire. I assumed most of them were stay-at-home mothers, but suspected that some of them, like my sister, were career women. My mom never thought much of her elder daughter's continuing to work after getting married, but for me, judging my sister for doing so would be pretty hypocritical given my own struggles.

Before long, I encountered a young woman, who was saying goodbye to a small boy who seemed to be her son. After scanning the crowd, she noticed me around the same time I saw her.

"Good evening, sir," the woman said. "I don't think I've seen you come to these meetings before."

"I'm Ryotaro Dojima." I said, "I'm a detective in the Inaba Police Department, so I've often been busy with work. It's nice to meet you, Ms..."

"Minami," the woman said. "Eri Minami. It's been a little less than two years since I married my husband, so I'm still fairly new in town."

"It's nice to meet you, Minami-san," I said, doing the math in my head to conclude that it was highly unlikely Minami gave birth to Yuuta. "So... Yuuta's your..."

"Stepson," Minami said. "I didn't even know my husband had him until shortly before we married, much less what happened to Yuuta's biological mother. My husband left on a business trip soon after the wedding, leaving me alone with his son, in spite of how we barely knew each other."

Yu had once told me that Nanako and I were family simply because I was her father, and while at the time, I'd dismissed it as a mere platitude that did me little good, I'd come to realize that statement was simple but quite true. That said, I realized that Minami didn't want to hear that she was second to a woman who was no longer in Yuuta's life, for one reason or another, so I kept this to myself.

"I see," I said. "I don't know what to say, except that Yuuta's quite lucky to have a mother."

Minami smiled appreciatively and nodded.

"Things are going somewhat better between my husband and I these days," Minami said. "He's still busy with work, but he's grateful that I could spend time with his- no, _our-_ son, something he'd sought for some time. Perhaps I got into marriage too quickly, but in the end, I don't think it was a mistake- my only mistake was thinking that marriage and parenting involved instant gratification without any effort on my part."

"I agree, Minami-san," I said.

I had to admit that I'd occasionally thought that it might be nice to remarry, and thus have another woman in my life, a second mother for Nanako, and someone to help out around the house. Of course, there were various concerns that gave me pause- where I'd even begin to look, whether it would be disrespectful to Chisato's memory and most recently, Minami's story about her impulsive and naive decision, along with the related idea that the new "Mrs. Dojima" would need to be someone who'd love and care for her stepdaughter. I wasn't seriously thinking about it at the moment, but I wasn't going to dismiss the possibility out of hand, either.

"Speaking of which, Dojima-san," Minami said, "my son's somewhat acquainted with Nanako-chan, and he tells me she's quite well-mannered and mature for her age. You must have done a good job raising her."

I sighed. What Minami was saying was true, even if etiquette discouraged me from agreeing with her. Unfortunately, if she'd intended that as a compliment for _me_ , she was sadly mistaken.

"She's that way because I _didn't_ do my job," I said. "I mostly left raising her to Chisato- my wife and her mother- so when Chisato was killed in a hit and run about three years ago, things fell apart. I did what I could to support and raise her, but I was hesitant to get close to her."

Minami sadly nodded, as if what I'd said was all too familiar to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dojima-san," Minami said. "My husband and I have been talking more recently, and he said that he couldn't spend much time with Yuuta since his first wife died, so he was glad that Yuuta had a parental figure around, even if it wasn't the one who brought him into the world."

"Well, that's only part of my problem," I said. "Being a single parent's tough enough as it is, but I largely ran away from Nanako out of fear of failing her, since she was all I had left. In the end, though, my nephew Yu helped me to see what was important to me, and stop being distracted by my fears."

Minami smiled and chuckled after hearing about how Yu had helped me.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence," Minami said, "or perhaps what I once would have called Fate? Yu-kun helped me a lot in his time working at the daycare center, from May until January. He didn't dismiss me for being an out-of-towner or a second wife, nor did he dismiss Yuuta as a poor student or a troublemaker, but he listened to us and asked all the right questions. He simply saw it for what it was- running away- and told me that all it took to correct my mistake was the courage to face Yuuta."

I nodded. Inaba, a town with many people who'd lived there all their lives, wasn't always welcoming of outsiders, although Yu had done quite well in his time there. I suppose that, as with most friendships, it's simply a matter of finding the people who look past the labels and categories, and accept you as a person.

The rest of the meeting went well. Nanako's teachers told me that her grades were good, she worked hard and she was a pleasure to have in class. Minami sounded a bit worried about what Yuuta's teachers would say about him, especially Nakamura (who'd always struck me as a bit snide when she complained about my inability to come to previous parent-teacher conferences), but was steadfast in her belief that Yuuta was a good boy and a good son. The lesson she'd learned- to look past what others said about her son and see him for who he is- was, like the one I'd learned, one of those lessons that's simple to follow once you overcome your fears and set aside your excuses.

* * *

 _Monday, July 23, 2016, Evening_

The next evening, I was able to get off work early enough to tell Nanako a story before putting her to bed. I almost had to laugh at myself for being scared of getting close to her before, since aside from the responsibilities to support, raise and protect your children, parenting is often about the small things.

After I finished putting her to bed and went downstairs, I got a call on my cell phone, and quickly picked it up.

"Dojima speaking," I said.

"Dojima?" the caller said, and I immediately recognized his voice. "This is Ichihara. Following the information you gave us, we did an investigation and found someone who actually saw the sedan that hit your wife two years ago."

"Really, Ichihara-san?" I said. "Get their account and see if we can learn anything useful from it that we don't know already."

"Got it," Ichihara-san said. "I'll keep you posted."

"Please do," I said.

Ichihara-san paused slightly, a tactic he sometimes used to get suspects to keep talking. Evidently, there was something he wanted to know from me, but since I knew him too well, he soon continued and got to the point.

"You don't sound all that happy," Ichihara-san said. "If you're skeptical about this, I'm more confident about this lead than most of them, for what little it's worth."

"Well, I've found leads that didn't exactly pan out before, but that's beside the point," I said. "I'd come to realize that I'd been focusing on work- this investigation in particular- as an excuse to run away from Nanako."

"Well, you gave a pretty compelling reason when you worked with me all those years ago," Ichihara-san said. "You said that a lot of criminals don't care who they target, and anyone could fall prey to them. The one who ran over your wife probably just made a mistake and is too much of a coward to admit it, but it's only fair to see that someone like that gets caught, so no one else can think that they can avoid punishment by covering up their crimes."

I chuckled ruefully as "coward" echoed in my mind. It had taken Yu an unbelievable amount of nerve to call me that when I asked why I had been running from Nanako, but that didn't mean he was wrong. I'd been afraid all this time, and by giving in to that fear, essentially guaranteed I'd distance myself from Nanako. I couldn't go back on that decision, but I could start again, and so I hoped that the perp would give up, for the sake of their conscience, if nothing else.

"I understand," I said. "Look into this a bit more and let me know how it goes."

"Got it," Ichihara-san said. "Talk to you later, Dojima."

I didn't yet know whether the lead would be a hit or a miss, but it was pleasant to have hope, and always good to be reminded of what's important to you. Yu had done that for me, as well as for Nanako, by talking to us night after night, by keeping an open mind even though he'd only recently met the two of us. That's why I hoped that if there was ever a time when he doubted himself, forgot what mattered or simply needed someone to talk with about his problems and concerns, I could listen to him and set him straight, just like he'd done with me.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

I considered releasing this chapter on the anniversary of Nanako's kidnapping, but I decided I didn't want to wait, and figured that November 1 was good enough.

I've heard that in Japan, you're expected to completely reject any praise of yourself or your kids. Since the manner I've heard sounds like a complete and utter exaggeration (e.g. saying you're bad at something that you're praised for), I decided to have Dojima play it off, and say that if Nanako is mature, it isn't proof that he's a good parent like Eri seems to think it is. (On a side note, I do find excessive self-deprecation can have elements of dishonesty and even selfishness, since you may want to downplay your good points out of the hope that people will accept or even like you, despite possibly thinking of yourself more highly).

The Temperance Social Link is one of the more difficult ones, so I often finish it late in the game. As such, I had Yu work there until January.

This chapter also includes the lead that Dojima got about the hit-and-run. It seems to be implied that Ichihara is doing the investigative work on Dojima's request and with his guidance.

After one more relatively long chapter, we'll be on to summer vacation. Since the fic's far from over, I'm curious- do you ever feel hesitant to get started on reading a particularly long fanfic, particularly if it's one that the author hasn't finished yet, and may not even continue for while?


	36. Per Aspera Ad Astra

**Chapter 36: Per Aspera Ad Astra  
**

 _Thursday, July 26, 2012, Yu's POV_

Our exams seemed to go fairly well, or at least as well as we could hope for. At the beginning, the five of us felt well-prepared, and at the end, none of us doubted that we'd done as best as we could. The actual results would be another story, but for now, that sense of well-founded optimism was the most we could ask for.

On the way to the last day of school before the end-of-term assembly, I met and talked with Sakura.

"So you're going back to Inaba in two days, right?" Sakura said. "It must be fun to see your girlfriend and other friends again."

"Yeah," I said. "It's possible that this will be the last summer we're all in the same town, so I want to make the most of it."

It was a fairly harsh truth, but it had to be said. Chie and Yosuke had very different skillsets and aspirations than Yukiko and I did, and so did the second-years. The school Yukiko and I were shooting for- Kikuoka University- was perhaps not quite on Tokyo University's level, but it would be difficult for many of our friends to get into it, and even those who did might not find programs that were suited to their interests. Perhaps we would be able to come back to Inaba together next year, but it would only get harder the year after that, and possibly in the years to come.

"I see," Sakura said. It was clear that she knew the same went for the five of us, and while Hitomi's fiance lived across town, if his family was as strict as hers, she might as well be living on another planet.

"It might be a little late to ask this," I said, "but have you ever thought of coming along with me?"

Sakura sighed. I hadn't brought up the idea of inviting her around the others because I knew that she was the only one who would possibly accept, and the idea was one I came up with on the spur of the moment. Of course, that didn't mean she would accept, so she sadly shook her head.

"I thought about asking my folks for a train ticket to Inaba," Sakura said, "but while they're nowhere near as strict as the Ayanokoujis, they're not quite as open to the possibility of my traveling on my own as yours are. Besides, Mom and Dad are planning on spending some time together as a family."

"Well, my family would rather have me stay with them, or, failing that, with my uncle," I said. "With that in mind, the fact that they're traveling makes things convenient for me."

"I see," Sakura said. "Well, it's not as though I'll be lonely in Minagi, either. Even if the others will probably be busy, I still have other friends I can see."

Sakura did her best to put a positive spin on it, but she was clearly somewhat disappointed, much as she had been when I rejected her confession. Perhaps some time alone would help her to sort out her thoughts, just as it had helped her come to an epiphany about how she felt about me.

While I knew I would miss my old friends, I felt as though we were parting on a better note than we did for Golden Week. We'd made progress since then, and while we couldn't say where we would be in eight months, this gave me a foundation for my confidence, and reason to believe that we'd stay friends until we graduated.

* * *

 _After School  
_

Club was in session one last time before summer vacation, so Sakura and I had student council and drama club meetings, respectively.

On the way there, though, the two of us stopped by the bulletin board and saw the exam results posted.

Sakura's face lit up as she saw the upper rankings, and I could see why. The president was again on top of the class, Kenji had moved up to second, I had moved up to third, and Sakura was seventh place- everyone I knew in the upper echelons had either improved or kept their rank. For a moment, I felt guilty over celebrating the misfortune of the former fourth and fifth rankers- now sixth and eighth- but I reminded myself that college admissions were intensely competitive, and it was only natural to wish for luck for oneself and one's closest friends.

Of course, our enthusiasm faded as we scanned the list and noticed how far down everyone else was. Otonashi-san had evidently had a rough time on the exams, and was ranked 72nd.

Kaoru was 104th. While it was an improvement, and met the team's requirements, it was still below average, and would be one more disadvantage he had going into the workforce. He would likely find it very depressing that the thing he enjoyed most and thought he was best at would do him little good, while his failure to improve much in his weakest area would likely catch up to him in the near future, but he didn't need to hear that from anyone else.

Hitomi had slid several places, to 139th. It wasn't hard to guess that whatever her parents were having her do at home wasn't related to studying.

"Well, at least none of us will have to go to summer school," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I suppose that's the most we can hope for," I said. "But what'd happen if Hitomi flunked the test?"

"Her parents would make her go to summer school," Sakura said. "Of course, they wouldn't be happy with her."

I couldn't help but pale slightly.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't worry," Sakura said. "They might be old-fashioned, but they don't beat her."

"True, but what are they going to do to her?" I said. "It's not like they let her leave the house for anything besides school, so grounding her won't work. A lot of punishments focus on taking away privileges, and Hitomi hardly has any."

"You're right," Sakura said. "Still, I've been thinking. There's only one reason I can think of why Hitomi-san would continue to obey her parents even though it requires so much sacrifice. And if they took even that away from her..."

"Then what?" I said, but noticed a second-year boy I recognized as the vice president of the student council waiting on Sakura.

"Sorry, I've got to get going," Sakura said. "Just... forget I said anything and for now, hope that the worst doesn't happen."

I nodded, although I wasn't reassured. It was always depressing when people thought of their parents as little more than people who could provide for them until they could do so themselves. Worse, still, that was a best-case scenario, and Sakura was clearly trying not to think about the worst-case scenario.

Of course, Sakura was apparently running late for her meeting, and so was I, so I didn't have time to think about it. I then hurried to the drama club room, hoping that Hitomi would have better news when we returned from summer vacation.

* * *

After quickly slipping in and apologizing for my lateness, I took part in one last practice session before vacation. Tachibana-san was in charge, and I was paired with a girl I didn't recognize.

"Narukami-kun?" the girl said.

"I am," I said. "And you are?"

"Setsuna Senoo, of Class 3-3," Senoo-san said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I said as we exchanged bows.

I listened to her practice a few lines and commented on her delivery. Eventually, my turn to practice came, and Senoo-san asked about my role.

"So you're Mercutio, right, Narukami-kun?" Senoo-san said.

"I am," I said. "What about you, Senoo-san? Whose part do you have?"

Senoo-san laughed out loud and shook her head.

"No one's," she said. "I tried out for Juliet, but while the president said I was a good performer, I got passed over in favor of Nakasuga-san. I don't hold it against her, though."

"I see," I said. "It's good to hear that there aren't any hard feelings."

"Well, the club is a reasonable size, so there's all sorts of people competing for roles, and people have different strengths and weaknesses," Senoo-san said. "Tachibana-san, for example, is a mediocre actress- a good grasp of the technical side but little flair for performing- but she's a good leader, so she'll become a good president someday."

I looked over at Tachibana-san, who appeared to be walking some first-years through voice training. As passionate a Sayuri was, she'd never explained things quite so clearly, so I'd had to fall back on what I'd learned from Yumi.

"But what about the current president?" I said.

"She's a good leader and actress, but I get the sense that she only wants to be the latter," Senoo-san said. "I understand that, but at the same time, I know that the club doesn't necessarily need you to be what you want to be, so as long as I'm willing to do her job, I can respect and appreciate that."

For a moment, I had to wonder where all the potential rivals for leadership were. In some clubs, there would be at least two people vying for the leadership position, with vastly different plans and personalities, leading to a bitter dispute. I suspected that Satomi wasn't the only one to disagree with Sayuri, but neither she nor anyone else believed that they could do a better job, or that Sayuri was unworthy of her position. For now, the responsibility was on her shoulders, and while I sympathized with the fact that she didn't enjoy it, had to concede that the club had a competent leader, and the safest route would be to let things go on as they were.

At the end of practice, Sayuri gathered us for an announcement.

"That's all for today," Sayuri said in the same way she let out club on every other day. "We may be on summer break starting tomorrow, but I expect you all to continue rehearsing your lines on your own time. If any of you are unable to keep up, please let us know. For now, though, you're all dismissed- have a good summer."

As everyone else eagerly rushed out of the classroom as quickly as the school's ban on running in the halls would allow, Satomi stayed behind and turned to me.

"Is something wrong, Satomi?" I said.

Satomi shrugged.

"For better or worse, I don't think anyone's going to have a problem with keeping up," Satomi said. "The people who got parts are a solid bunch, after all."

I closely studied Satomi, noticing that these days, she was sometimes careful to avoid giving off any indication of her opinion.

"Are you happy about that?" I said. There's little Yumi wouldn't have given to be part of a group like this, but with Satomi, things were more complicated.

Satomi shrugged.

"It's always nice to be part of a group like that," Satomi said. "On the other hand, I have to wonder- do we need Sayuri in charge?"

I nodded, recalling what Senoo-san had told me.

"Well, she's at least doing a passable job, and no one else's stepping up," I said. "There's also the fact things apparently got pretty chaotic after her predecessor's arrest. But you know that already, don't you?"

Satomi nodded. I didn't really have that much hope of convincing her, but it was a bit disappointing to see it fall flat.

"Yeah, and I tried to convince her to resign near the end of last year," Satomi said, "when the situation calmed down a bit and she started being dissatisfied. She told me, 'I'll lead the club as long as the club still needs me, and as long as I'm in charge, I need you to respect that, _Kajiki-san_.' That hit me so hard I ended up bowing in apology."

"Interesting," I said. "It seems Sayuri used to be a lot more forceful in her defense of her opinions."

"It's not like she's given up or gone soft," Satomi said. "She still thinks that the club needs her, and as long as that's true, I'll do what I can to support her regardless of my feelings."

While it was clear that neither Sayuri nor Satomi nor Senoo-san had gotten what they wanted, the status quo was sustainable, at least for now. All I could do, as a relative outsider to the club, was to stay the course and do what was asked of me, just like the other three girls I knew did.

* * *

 _Friday, July 27, 2012, After School, Yukiko's POV  
_

The day before Yu-kun arrived, my friends and I met at the food court in Junes after school, following the end of term assembly, to discuss Yu-kun coming back to Inaba tomorrow. As we sat down, I couldn't help but notice something was amiss.

"I think we're missing someone," I said.

"Well, Marie-chan has work today," Rise-chan said. "I couldn't believe she'd actually gotten a job as a meteorologist until I saw her on the TV- it's kind of a boring stage name she has, though."

I recalled once asking Marie-chan about her new name, and she said that Margaret had apparently named her Marie before she realized that such a name would be out of place in our country, so Marie went with an alias that was similar to her name.

"Well, it's not just her," I said. "I wonder what's keeping Kanji-kun."

"Sorry I'm late," Kanji-kun said from behind me. "Kashiwagi made me stay afterward to talk to her for some reason."

I turned around, and didn't recognize who I saw. Kanji-kun's hair was the same raven color as mine, since he'd most likely dyed it, and was now combed over. He was actually wearing our uniform, and had a pair of glasses on his face.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I said.

"It's me! Kanji Tatsumi!" Kanji-kun said indignantly.

"I can't really blame Yukiko for not recognizing you," Yosuke-kun said. "Your new look really isn't like you at all."

"The hell was that?" Kanji-kun said, evidently still having his temper, and he only got angrier when I burst out laughing.

After I'd stopped laughing, and Kanji-kun calmed down, Yosuke-kun decided to get to why we were here, as he stood up and walked over to the nearby planter.

"All right, everyone, since Yu's coming tomorrow, let's review the plan one last time," Yosuke-kun said. "Once Yu gets off the train and doesn't see any of us at the station, he's probably going to stop by the Dojima residence first. When he rings the doorbell and no one comes to get it, it'll look like no one's home, so he'll call Dojima-san, who'll tell him to come find us. After Dojima-san hangs up, he'll give me a call to let me know that Yu's on the way, and give us all time to get into positions. Teddie and I will lay in wait just behind where I am now, while the rest of you hide nearby. When we see Yu, we'll signal you over, so sneak over to where we are, and when I give the signal, jump out and yell 'SURPRISE!' at him. Any questions?"

"What if he calls us?" Rise-chan said.

"You guys should probably keep your phones off, just in case," Yosuke-kun said. "As for me, I'll keep mine on while waiting for Doima-san's call, and hang up if Yu calls."

"What about Dojima-san and Nanako-chan?" I said. "Are they on board with it?"

Yosuke-kun nodded.

"Yeah," Yosuke-kun said. "Dojima-san didn't promise much, but he said that he'd do his best, and Nanako-chan wouldn't be back from her piano lessons by the time Yu's train gets in. As long as everyone here does their parts, I don't see us running into any trouble."

Naoto-kun sighed and shook her head, possibly aware that Yosuke-kun's predictions of success were least likely to come true..

"To be honest, I'm not as worried about Yu-senpai or the Dojimas," Naoto-kun said. "We're trying to hide seven people in a store from someone who's actively looking for us. The chance that someone will make a mistake at some point, and that Yu-senpai will notice us is quite high."

"I can't really argue with you there, Naoto," Yosuke-kun said, before shooting a glance at Teddie. "Still, it's worth a shot, and it's better than having him walk halfway across Inaba on his first day."

"I suppose so," Naoto-kun said. "For what it's worth, though, I'll promise you that if anything goes wrong, it won't be due to my not doing my part."

We then discussed the finer points of the plan and did a trial run- Naoto-kun, the person least likely to get her part wrong, played Yu-kun's role. Judging from our results, in which Teddie was the one who most often made a mistake, I suspected that Naoto-kun was correct and that the plan might not go smoothly, but I wondered if Yu-kun would simply take this in stride as something his friends would naturally do.

* * *

 _Evening_

Once again, the neighborhood association and local business owners held a meeting at the inn regarding collaborating with Junes. Over the course of the last few meetings, we'd worked out the finer points of the proposal, and once we held a final run-through, we would be prepared to present it.

Before the meeting started, I changed into my kimono and went to the front lobby to greet guests. Mr. Konishi was one of the first to arrive, wearing a dark suit- the same that he'd worn to his daughter's memorial service, but with a red tie rather than a black one.

"Why hello, Yuki-chan," Mr. Konishi said. "You're looking lovely as ever in the kimono."

"Thank you, sir," I said. "You also look quite nice."

"I decided to dress up a little," Mr. Konishi said. "I read one of the books about job interviews that Saki bought, and they stressed that making a good first impression is important. I might not be applying to work at Junes like Saki was, but I'm essentially trying to convince them the same thing- that working with us will be good for them- so everything I can do to make this work will help."

"I see," I said. "Well, on behalf of my mother and everyone else, I wish you the best of luck."

As Mr. Konishi left with a "Thank you," Naoki-kun walked up to me. He and I had known each other since childhood, but, like our parents, were more acquaintances than close friends.

"Good evening, Amagi-senpai," Naoki-kun said.

"Hello, Naoki-kun," I said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk with you about something," Naoki said. "You might realize this by now, but I'd like you to know that this is a really big step for my dad."

I nodded. What he was saying wasn't surprising, but i was interested in hearing more.

"In what way?" I said

"When Junes came, my dad, like a couple of his friends in the shopping district, got scared of three things," he said, "The first was Inaba no longer being the town he grew up in, with all its local merchants replaced by nationwide chains you can find just about anywhere in Japan. The second was losing his business, his livelihood, and his gift to his children. The third, and most important fear, was that if the first two happened, my generation wouldn't understand or care about what they lost."

"I have some idea of where he's coming from," I said. "So that must be why he opposed your sister's decision to work at Junes.'

"Yeah, but let's take a look at it from our perspective," Naoki said. "A lot of the adults like him take it for granted that their kids will inherit their businesses, or at least their values. They're all for tradition, but there's also an element of complacency involved, assuming that the world- or at least this town- won't ever change, and like it or not, they'll need to get over that. That's what he gradually came to understand over time, and I think one of the things that helped him reach that conclusion was when you spoke up at the first meeting we had."

"I've noticed the change," I said. "He seems a lot more enthusiastic now that he's supporting that plan."

"He hasn't been that way since Sis died," Naoki-kun said, "and while that'd be good enough in and of itself, now, he's actually working to improve our own business so that we can coexist with Junes."

"I'm glad," I said. "Of course, I think that everyone else here has been struggling with the issue in their own way, even if they haven't had a death in the family."

"True," Naoki-kun said. "It's times like these when you have to come together, and I think that seeing other people with the same problem helps you put yours into perspective."

Naoki-kun nodded in agreement. Perhaps some would find it callous to be told that they weren't the only ones suffering, but Naoki-kun had enough of being pitied, and took comfort that other people could come to terms with what they'd lost and get on with their lives. He'd never forget or stop missing his sister, but perhaps he and his family could recover, and work hard so that Saki-senpai could be at peace knowing that her surviving family was faring well.

We then headed into the conference room to begin the meeting. Hope was all well and good, but only by thinking and planning could we find a way to ensure our businesses' continued survival. Thankfully, through all our efforts, we were now on the cusp of a solution, and all that remained was to finalize it and put it into practice.

* * *

At the meeting itself, Mr. Konishi did a reading of the final draft of his proposal. By this point, no one else had any comments, so he did a run-through of the actual proposal, with Mother roleplaying as Mr. Hanamura. It largely went well, save for one time when Mr. Konishi got confused as to whether "Mr. Hanamura" was a "ma'am" or a "sir."

"What we're offering is an opportunity to sell our goods, made by Inaba for Inaba," Mr. Konishi said. "They come at prices comparable to the big-name brands, with quality you won't find anywhere else. Whether the customers want what's popular or what's local, they can make the choice at your store."

"Well said, Mr. Konishi," Mother said. "You effectively outlined why this would benefit Junes while making it a sales pitch, rather than a plea for help."

"Thank you, _Mrs. Amagi_ ," Mr. Konishi said. "Unfortunately, while you may be impressed I can't say with absolute certainty that Mr. Hanamura will be so enthusiastic if he doesn't think these will sell."

Mr. Konishi's doubt was understandable. He might have gotten past seeing Junes as the enemy, but he realized that Junes was as much of a business as Konishi Liquors was, concerned with profit. Mr. Hanamura was a good man by all accounts, such as during the fog crisis late last year, when he refused to profit off people's panic by selling gas masks, but even if he seemed open-minded to this idea, he wouldn't sign off on it unless he thought it was good for his business.

"Maybe that's not the only benefit, Mr. Konishi," I said. "As idealistic as it may sound, perhaps this might generate some goodwill among the locals, and news of the new campaign might increase brand awareness and boost sales for the rest of Junes. Besides, people can be convinced to see reason, since not all of us here were willing to consider this idea at first."

"Yukiko has a point," Mother said. "She may not speak for all of Inaba, but try taking a look around the room and see if you can find anyone who disagrees."

The attendees had sat listening in respectful silence, and gave nods of approval. Perhaps they would not be the ones to decide on Mr. Konishi's proposal, but all of them had contributed to the statement he had made, and all of them trusted him to make it. We couldn't speak for Junes or the rest of our town, but this was a conclusion we had arrived at together, and so, we hoped to convince the rest of our community about it as well.

"Thank you, everyone," Mr. Konishi said. "I'll do my best."

Anyone could imagine what they hoped to accomplish, but while those were blueprints for the future, hard work, determination and effort were the bricks, mortar and other materials that gave the planned buildings form. It had been over a year since I first started going out with Yu-kun and three months since I'd last seen him, but our relationship had survived this long, not merely because of confidence and affection, but because of well-founded trust and loyalty.

* * *

 _Friday, July 27, 2012, After School, Yu's POV_

Minagi's end-of-term assembly was largely the same as Yasogami's- an address delivered to a captive audience that was champing at the bit to get out and enjoy summer vacation. Unfortunately, while Yasogami's principal seemed like a kindly and personable old man with strange hobbies, Minagi's principal was a firm believer that children were subordinate to adults, as he set harsh rules and according to Sakura, gave the student government a fair amount of responsibility but little autonomy

The assembly concluded, and I met my four friends at the gates.

"So... summer's finally here," I said, unsure of how to begin.

"Well, it won't be much of a break for me," Kaoru said. "My parents are having this guy they know over, and we're going to talk with him about possibly getting me a job. They expect me to come straight home, so I've got to get going. See you guys later."

With a wave, Kaoru walked off.

"Yeah, I've also got studying to do this summer," Kenji said, "and while my parents certainly expect me to attend and do well at school, they don't want me to stick around there when it's not in session. See you three in September."

As Kenji left, the president walked up to her.

"Why hello, Sakura, Narukami-kun, Ayanokouij-san," the president said.

"Hello, Shizune-san," Sakura said. "That was an excellent speech."

"Thanks," Shizune said. "You and the others helped me a lot. Want to get some ice cream with the rest of the student council?"

Sakura nodded, then turned to me.

"I've got to get going," Sakura said. "I'll see you in September, Yu-kun, Hitomi-san."

Finally, Hitomi and I were left alone. Unsure of what to do, she hesitantly said goodbye to me, and left. Apparently, her parents were suspicious when she spent too much time alone with a member of the opposite sex.

Once again, my friends and I would be parting for a while, and from a certain perspective, not much had changed. Come March, Hitomi would be married off, Kaoru would be entering the workforce (in retrospect, his failure was unsurprising), and Sakura, Kenji and I would be going to college, likely at three different schools. Still, through every time we'd had lunch together, our conversations on the way to school and the basketball game we had, we were slowly growing a stronger bond as friends, proving that perhaps if we could become friends again after this long, we'd perhaps be able to meet again as friends years later. With that in mind, I departed, hoping to see them in September and tell them about my summer.

* * *

 _Saturday, July, 28, Morning  
_

My parents saw me to the train station, less than 24 hours before they were set to head to the airport. The platform was fairly crowded, although few people seemed to be waiting for my train.

"Looks like this is it," I said, as I saw the train pull into the station and stop at the platform.

"All right," Mom said. "Take care of yourself, Yu, and please send my regards to Ryotaro."

"We'll see you in a month," Dad.

"See you then, Mom, Dad," I said.

Waving goodbye, I boarded the train and found a seat. Before long, as I sat staring out the window, as the train sped out of the city and into the countryside, my thoughts returned to my family situation.

For a moment, I couldn't help but take a more cynical interpretation of my mother's requests- asking me to look after myself, what I'd had to do as a result of their often leaving me alone, and to reach out to a brother that she'd barely contacted since reaching adulthood. My uncle had his flaws as a person and a parent, but he'd taken more steps toward addressing them in the last year than my parents had in the last decade.

This wasn't a new problem, but I realized that it had been a long time since I'd cared about it. For a while, I'd been angry, then I'd accepted it as a fact of life that I'd eventually be rid of once I started living on my own. Having lived in Inaba, I'd also gained an understanding of my parents' perspective, but also a belief that things didn't have to be this way. While I could understand why my parents felt the way they did, I had no desire for them to impose their values on me, or to follow in their footsteps as a salaryman whose life was ruled by his circumstances and the whims of his employers.

I thought back to the various people who had reached certain epiphanies in the time they knew me. Some, like Chie and Kanji, were desperately trying to change, even if they didn't know how. Others, like Yukiko and Rise, believed that they'd arrived at a solution to their problems, but ultimately realized that it was not the correct path for them. A third group, like my uncle and Eri-san, misunderstood their own problems, or did not realize where they were going wrong. I had not told any of them what to do, and merely listened to them as they thought through their problems, and while I was glad my parents were passive for now, I couldn't help but fear that they would become more assertive, rather than trust me to find a solution.

But even if my parents didn't necessarily follow this approach where I was concerned, perhaps I could do so for them. Perhaps they had some things left to learn after over four decades of life, and more than 17 years of being parents. The process would not be short or easy, but I was determined to do what I could for them.

* * *

 _Day Time_

Once again, the train pulled into Yasoinaba station, and I got off. This time, I saw a throng of people assembled there, but none of them were waiting for me.

Namatame was standing and giving a speech about running for mayor. A woman asked if I knew him, and I said yes, a truthful answer, even if it didn't reveal my complicated personal history with the man. He apparently remembered me, though, and mentioned my group of friends in passing as having changed him for the better by helping him see the truth. I couldn't help but smile- perhaps it was a long shot, but it was nice to see him putting his energy into a positive outlet, and I wished him the best.

Speaking of positive outlets, I saw that the shopping district was vibrant, and the businesses, once afraid of going under and blaming Junes for their woes, had reached out to cooperate with their hated enemy- which had accepted their proposal, the product of weeks of hard work by my friends' families. Apparently, the details had to be worked out, but for the moment, it was pleasing to hear that they knew what path they had to take.

I reached Junes. and looked around the food court. Before long, I noticed Yosuke and Kanji trying to hide themselves, and failing miserably, even without counting the fact that they were talking loudly enough for me to hear them. The surprise apparently having failed, the others ran over, and complained about Teddie and Yosuke's failure. This might not have gone how they had planned, but it probably went as they intended, since, I appreciated the gesture.

I was amazed by how different everyone looked after a few months away, possibly because now that school was out, they could wear clothing that caused their real personalities to show through a bit more.

Yosuke wore a pink shirt with tan pants, perhaps proof that he'd broadened his horizons a little... or maybe lost a bet. Teddie, in his human form, wore a casual blue and white striped shirt and shorts, something Yosuke had likely bought for him, since it seemed more on Yosuke's budget. Chie's hair seemed a bit longer than usual, but otherwise, she looked mostly the same as before. So did Yukiko, who wore a white dress with a sky-blue blouse, while her hair was tied up in a bun, a formal style that suited her nicely.

Naoto wore a sleeveless white button-down top with a black skirt, and her hair was slightly longer than before, albeit not quite up to the same length as Yukiko, Rise or even Chie. It was good to see that she was no longer trying to hide her gender, nor was she reluctantly conforming to what society expected of girls, but she was being herself.

The last of the group, and the one who took me longest to recognize, was Kanji. He wore a white button-up shirt and black trousers- the kind of clothes he was supposed to wear with the uniform. His hair was dark- most likely dyed, at least for the moment, and he wore glasses, a bit like his mother did. Perhaps this was how the real Kanji looked, as a young man who was at peace with himself and no longer tried to adopt a persona out of a misguided understanding of what it meant to be strong.

After I got a call from my uncle about this, we ate at the Dojima residence and I heard various news- about Namatame's release and bid for office, a trial date for Adachi-san, my uncle getting a lead on his wife's case, Nanako starting piano lessons and Marie becoming a meteorologist for the local news station. I also shared what I'd heard in the shopping district- that the deal between the local merchants and Junes had been finalized, even if the merchants had yet to put any of their wares on Junes' shelves. The news seemed especially pleasing to Yosuke and the three children of the local business families- Yukiko, Kanji and Rise.

We talked about all sorts of things- Rise's ongoing efforts to revive her career, everyone's new looks, what we were up to in school, and so forth. The one subject that didn't come up was my relationship with Yukiko and everything associated with it- her parents, my parents and what our future had in store for us. That, among other things, was a challenge we would have to wait, but it could wait until she and I were ready. For now, there was only one thing on my mind:

It was good to be back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

This (fairy long) chapter took a little while to come out, partly because NaNoWriMo is taking up much of my writing time. I hope to get another update or two before the month is over, though.

We're now up to Golden's epilogue. I decided to skip over most of it so as to avoid having to retread the dialogue.

I had to guess when exactly school let out for the summer. In general, you may see me begin school on Mondays and end it near the end of the week, or what seems like a reasonable guess.

Incidentally, if you talk with a wandering housewife in the northern shopping district in February, she'll mention the neighborhood association collaborating with Junes. I wonder if she meant that it was still in the planning stages at the time, since it's only finalized in Golden's epilogue.

The chapter title's Latin for "To the stars through difficulty," reflecting one of the themes of this fic- the hard work that's required to realize one's hopes and dreams.

Next chapter, Yu and Yukiko will tell their friends about their relationship.


	37. The Secret's Out: The Investigation Team

**Chapter 37: The Secret's Out: The Investigation Team**

 _Sunday, July 29, 2012, Early Morning, Yu's POV  
_

Once again, I woke up in my bedroom in the Dojima house. Since I'd brought most of my things home, it was almost as bare as the day I'd come in- there were no models, dolls or other decorations on my shelves or walls. In spite of that, it still felt like home even after months away from it.

After getting dressed, I checked my to-do list. The list was largely bare, like it was a year ago, after we'd caught Mitsuo and assumed that the case was over, and the only item on it was to meet at Junes at 10:00.

I then sent Yukiko a quick text, hoping to reach her before she met up with the rest of us.

 _Let's get this out of the way and tell the others about us going out when we meet at Junes._

Almost immediately, Yukiko sent a reply.

 _Yes, let's. We've waited long enough.  
_

I silently agreed. We'd had our reasons to wait, but it should not have taken Sakura confessing to me under the mistaken belief that I was still available, or many boys at Yasogami doing the same thing to Yukiko for the same reasons, for us to reach this conclusion. There was no point in regretting what was already done, though, but we could rectify our mistake and be honest with our friends. Just as many of my friends had moved past their regrets and mistakes to turn over a new leaf and start over, so would Yukiko and I

* * *

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to have some breakfast, and noticed my uncle was already heading to work.

"I'm heading out," my uncle said. "I should be back for dinner tonight, though."

"Just wondering, Uncle, but would it be possible for Yukiko to come over tonight?" I said. "We have some thing we want to talk with you and Nanako about."

"Sure thing," my uncle said. "I'll pick up something for dinner. See you later, Nanako, Yu."

My uncle then left, closing the door behind him and leaving Nanako and I to eat breakfast alone.

"I'm heading to Junes," I said. "Nanako, do you want to come?"

Nanako sadly shook her head.

"I've got piano lessons at 10," Nanako said.

"Oh, right," I said, having forgotten when they were. "I'd like to hear you play some time."

Nanako nodded, with a faint smile. While Naoto had convinced her that I'd be happy with anything she made, she clearly didn't seem confident enough in her skills just yet.

"Ok," Nanako said. "Maybe after I get a little better at it."

It was nice to see that Nanako had something to do with her time besides watch TV all day, but it also meant she had less time for us, and that she wouldn't be around for the first announcement. Then again, I had a month off, and there would be time for her, her father and the Amagi family before I went home.

Waving goodbye to Nanako, I stepped out of the house and headed to Junes to meet my friends, this time with an entirely new and different purpose in mind.

* * *

 _Day Time_

Yukiko and I met with the others at Junes, including Marie, who had the day off, and sat at one of the large round tables. While most of those present wore their usual clothes, Marie had more of a business casual look to her, with a pale green blouse and black skirt. After I greeted everyone else, I noticed her, and she waved.

"Welcome back, Yu," Marie said. "Sorry I didn't make it yesterday- I had to report on the weather."

I shook my head with a smile.

"It's good to be back, Marie," I said. "You look nice."

Marie blushed with embarrassment.

"It's not like I'm dressing up for you," Marie said. "I only wear a suit on television, and so does Minako, even if she likes dressing up more than I do."

I paused, unsure of who Marie was talking about, then realized that she must be the anchorwoman.

"Oh, her," I said. "You know her well?"

"Yeah," Marie said. "She's a pretty nice person, who doesn't ask too many questions about where I came from and all that. She hasn't been through as much with me as you guys have, but I feel like I can trust and count on her, so I'd say she's a pretty good friend."

Everyone nodded in agreement. While many of us had hardly any friends, we all knew that very few people had bonds as true as the ones we had with one another, and even long-time friends Yukiko and Chie had strengthened their friendship during the course of their investigation. Of course, we couldn't necessarily limit ourselves to only those true friends, which is why I was glad that I was strengthening my ties with my old friends.

"Speaking of which..." Marie said, "Minako says she used to go to your school, and seemed to like it. I didn't want to ask too many questions without revealing that I'd never went to school, so what's it like?"

"It's a pretty nice place," I said. "The school's significantly higher budget than Yasogami, with better-attended and more competitive clubs. The school's also somewhat stricter, but it's mainly that the rules are more stringently enforced. I went there before coming to Yasogami, and while I was there..."

I talked about my life in Minagi for a little while, as a way of easing people into things. I started with talking about my classes and teachers, then talked about the drama club a little, then discussed my old friends, leading to Sakura.

"...but while I didn't quite feel the same way toward Sakura that she hoped I did, she was fairly understanding," I said, "which is the most I could ask for."

"So girls have the hots for you even in the big city," Yosuke said. "I wonder if there's a Narukami Challenge there."

"Not really," I said. "The student council president, despite being probably the most popular girl in the school- at least from how many voted for her0 apparently only got a handful of confessions, probably because people are afraid of being reported if they confess."

"Whether few or many, whether true love or shallow infatuation, rejection must have hurt at least a little in all those cases," Naoto said, looking reproachfully at Yosuke. He winced a little, because, having been rejected by Yukiko and learning that Saki-senpai found him annoying, he knew all too well what she was talking about.

"That's true," I said. "Unlike with Yukiko and with Naoto, most of the people who have confessed to me have been friends of mine, and Sakura's no exception. I value them enough to let them down gently, even if I don't quite feel the same way about them as I do for a certain someone, which brings me to what I most wanted to tell you all."

I turned to Yukiko, who nodded at me. As the others looked at one another, I cleared my throat and spoke.

"I came here today to let you guys know that Yukiko and I are dating," I said.

A moment of silence followed. Junes' food court was usually busy, from kids playing around to workers talking about business or pleasure, but now, it seemed as though time had stopped, as everyone was still struggling to process what they had just heard.

I looked about the table. Chie was not surprised at all, but had a smirk that essentially said "I knew it!" on her face. Naoto's expression was enigmatic as always, but I caught a glimpse of how she acted when she learned something that helped answer many unresolved mysteries at once. Rise was trying to smile, but while it was clearly an act, I couldn't quite tell what emotions she was hiding. Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji were surprised, but only slightly. Marie seemed completely lost, a bit like Nanako would be if I tried to explain calculus to someone who'd barely mastered addition and subtraction.

"Whoa, Yuki-chan!" Teddie said. "When'd you score a hot stud like Sensei?"

"Probably after our up close and personal plan," Yosuke said, "or else Yu wouldn't have bothered with a woman who seemed a little too good to be true."

"Well, that's good," Kanji said, "since it means Senpai ain't interested in-"

"How long have you two been going out, Senpai?" Rise said, cutting Kanji off. "Was it before you-"

Everyone suddenly began talking over each other, with their voices dissolving into an unintelligible din. A part of me regretted bringing everyone together and wondered if we should have gone to each person individually or in pairs. Then again, doing so would be longer and more difficult, and some people might feel left out at being told later than others, perhaps if they didn't find out from either of us. What was done was done, though, and the important part was that we had taken this step- all we had to do was make it work.

Finally, Naoto slammed her hand on the table, stopping everyone short and getting their attention.

"Quiet, please!" Naoto said. "I'm sure everyone has a great deal of things to ask Yukiko-senpai and Yu-senpai, but you'll have to wait your turn and go one at a time."

"Why don't we split up into smaller groups?" Chie said. "The rest of the girls and I will talk with Yukiko, and the guys can talk with Yu-kun."

I looked at Yukiko, not having expected them to make this request, but she nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Yukiko said. "Let's go to Aiya, while leaving the boys here at Junes. We'll meet up after lunch. Is that fine with the boys?"

Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie nodded. After a moment, I did so as well.

"All right," I said. "Once you're more or less done, you girls can come back over here."

Yukiko nodded, and led the way as Chie, Rise, Naoto and Marie followed her to the elevators. The five girls got in together, and Yukiko pushed the button for the lobby, causing the door to close and the elevator to take them down to the ground floor.

In some ways, this arranagement made sense, since the girls and guys had different mindsets, different perspectives and different questions. Perhaps the girls were interested in me, just as all the guys had asked out Yukiko at one point or another. They all had their various questions, and now, Yukiko and I had to answer them as best as we could.

Of course, none of this would be easy, and things would likely be more difficult because of how long Yukiko and I had waited. In spite of that, both of us were sure that it was the best choice, and so we resolved to handle it as best as we could.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews.

I decided to split the Investigation Team into two in order to cut down the number of people in each scene and make it more manageable. This sort of issue is one reason why it can be difficult to write dialogue scenes with large groups of people (more than five), which is part of the reason why I split them into groups.

This is a fairly short chapter, but it's largely a lead-in to the girls' and guys' halves of the chapter, which are significantly longer. Having finished my NaNoWriMo project, I've decided to get back to more regular updates to regain some momentum.

Edited to correct the date.


	38. The Secret's Out: The Girls

**Chapter 38: The Secret's Out: The Girls**

 _Sunday, July 29, 2012, Day Time, Yukiko's POV_

After we stepped off the elevator and into Junes' lobby, Chie, Rise-chan, Naoto-kun, Marie-chan and I exited the building and walked to Aiya, initially in silence. After we were on the streets, out of earshot of the boys, Chie began our discussion.

"I've got to admit it, Yukiko," Chie said, "For the longest time, I never would have pegged you as the kind of girl who wanted a boyfriend."

I let off a soft sigh. When Chie came to save me from the TV World, facing and defeating my Shadow in the process, she and I learned a great deal about each other that we had never realized in the course of our long friendship. While there was more to us than the secrets we uncovered, it was also a bit of an adjustment to get used to learning everything that we did, and now, we would have to do so again.

"I'm sorry, Chie," I said. "I know that we shouldn't have secrets between each other, especially not after you saw my Shadow and I heard about yours, but I kept this secret from you and everyone else. I was afraid of how people would react, and how it might affect my relationship with Yu-kun, but I should've considered your feelings, too."

Chie smiled and shook her head.

"Well, not having secrets between each other doesn't necessarily mean we should pry into each other's lives," Chie said. "I had my suspicions about you and Yu-kun for a while, but wanted to wait for you to tell me, in case Yu-kun wasn't ready to be open about his relationship."

I nodded. Part of the reason I was glad that Yu-kun was willing to come forward with me was because we, as a couple, had to be able to talk through and make important decisions together. While Mother was the manager of the inn, she always consulted Father about decisions, since the inn belonged to the Amagi family, not to her, and I would do the same if I married Yu-kun.

"Besides," Chie said, "you started going out with Yu-kun in July, right?" I nodded. "I thought so- that actually wasn't long after he rejected me."

"Ah, right," I said, remembering the time Chie had told me about it.

"Could you please explain for our benefit, senpai?" Naoto-kun said. "Not all of us were there at the time."

"Yeah," Rise-chan said. "That was before I started seeing you guys on a regular basis."

I couldn't help but wince as Rise-chan reminded us of her timing. She'd been interested in Yu-kun for as long as we'd known her, but for that same time, he'd been out of her reach. Still, I put that thought out of my mind for the moment as Chie began telling her story.

"All right," Chie said. "It was near the end of June, just after we saved Rise-chan, when Yu-kun and I had our second encounter with the gang of bullies. One of them was robbing a kid and threatened to hurt Yukiko if I intervened, so I told them to hit _me_ instead. That threw them for a loop, and they left the kid alone."

"I'd call that quite reckless, Chie-senpai," Naoto-kun said, "but I'm hardly one to criticize you for that. As such, I'll settle for saying that it's a good thing that you, that child, Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai all emerged unharmed."

"Yu-kun said something like that," Chie said, "since he seemed to understand why I wanted to protect the innocent, my friends, and especially him. He also recognized the sentiment behind the latter... he just didn't feel the same way."

"Chie told me this a few days after the incident," I said, and my mind went back to what Chie had said to me that day, while we were walking home.

* * *

 _Thursday, June 30, 2011, After School.  
_

After retrieving my shoes from my locker and finishing up my work with the school bulletin board, I met up with Chie, who was waiting for me at the gates of the school. She had insisted on walking me home for at least a few days, as a safety precaution against bullies who might target me as revenge against her, but she let me go alone when I went to Tatsuhime Shrine with Yu-kun.

We walked through the town, taking the relatively well-traveled streets home, so that if anyone attacked us, there would likely be a third party nearby to witness it. As we passed through the shopping district, on the way to my home, I turned to Chie.

"I appreciate your doing this, Chie," I said, "but even without my Persona, I can take care of myself, at least better than a little boy can."

"Yeah, Yu-kun said as much," Chie said. "He also insisted on stepping up in order to protect me, not because I'm weak, but because I'm his friend, so you should think of this the same way."

It was clear that Chie, having recently become aware of her subconscious desire for me to be dependent on her, was also struggling with the fine line between helping someone for selfless reasons and doing it with selfish ulterior motives. As always, though, her heart was in the right place, and while our relationship had previously become codependent, helping one another was an essential part of friendship. Perhaps Chie had once struggled with the knowledge that a part of her had wanted me to depend on her so she'd feel better about herself, but for me, it was much simpler. Chie was my oldest and closest friend, so I appreciated her kind gestures, and wanted to return them.

"I know, and I'm grateful for that," I said, "I'll be counting on you."

Chie sighed.

"Yeah, Yu-kun said the exact same thing when I made him that offer," Chie said, disheartened.

An awkward silence ensued for a few seconds.

"Is something the matter, Chie?" I said. "You sound disappointed. a bit like you do when the Souzai Daigaku is out of ingredients for the special croquette."

"You could say that," Chie said. "I...kind of asked Yu-kun out, and he... kind of said no."

"Kind of?" I said, trying not to sound hopeful at the prospect of Yu-kun rejecting Chie. The idea of Chie and Yu-kun getting together had always struck me as a possibility, since she was the first girl he'd truly gotten to know at Yasogami. They seemed like they would make a good couple, but if Yu-kun had refused her, there was a chance he would choose me instead... or perhaps neither of us.

"You know me," Chie said with a chuckle. "I couldn't come out and ask him, so like I said, I gave him a short speech about wanting to protect you, him and everyone I care about. After that, he just said, 'I'm counting on you.' I think he knew what I was getting at, and didn't want to go there. I'd heard what I needed to, and it probably would've hurt a lot more if he had to spell it out."

Chie seemed to blink back tears for a moment, and I placed a hand on her shoulder. I knew that at some point sooner or later, I would have to find out how Yu-kun felt about me, so I decided to comfort her now, knowing she'd return the favor if his answer was the same.

"I'm sorry to hear this, Chie," I said. "I might not have experienced anything like this, but I know what it feels like to be emotionally invested in someone, summon all your courage, and find out that this person doesn't feel the same way."

"Thanks, Yukiko," Chie said.

We changed the subject, but sobering thoughts continued to go through my head. I could only succeed at winning Yu-kun's heart because of Chie's failure, so a part of me worried that if I got together with Yu-kun, Chie would become jealous, and our friendship would be imperiled. With that fear in mind, I asked Yu-kun to keep the relationship under wraps for the time being, and he, evidently having had something similar in mind, readily agreed to it.

Of course, a part of me also knew that Chie and I had faced our own inner demons, and emerged as better friends for it. Perhaps someday, when we faced this issue as well, our friendship would be challenged, but would ultimately endure.

* * *

 _Sunday, July 29, 2012, Day Time  
_

"Back then, I'd honestly thought that Chie and Yu-kun would make a good couple if he didn't get together with me," I said, "so I was honestly sad to hear that he'd implicitly turned her down."

"I know," Chie said, "but not even that knowledge made it much easier."

"Do you mean...?" I said, and Chie nodded, before turning to the other girls

"For a long time, I was jealous of the attention Yukiko got from guys," Chie said, "not because I'd wanted any of those pervy-sounding dudes to lust after me, but because I was afraid that when I met 'Mr. Right,' he'd go for Yukiko instead. It also doesn't help that some people hang out with me just to get close to Yukiko."

I had too many suitors to remember with any degree of accuracy, but Chie had a point. Mitsuo Kubo ended up killing Mr. Morooka to get attention, even if he wasn't responsible for the other two murders or three kidnappings until that point, and he was apparently a deeply troubled and misanthropic individual, judging by Chie and Rise-chan's accounts about him. Yosuke-kun and Teddie were good people at heart, but could be somewhat perverted and obnoxious at times, which is part of the reason why I honestly believed Yosuke-kun meant "private lessons" as a double entendre. Kanji-kun seemed interested in me at first, but I'd had my eyes on Yu-kun by that point, and before long, he became interested in Naoto-kun.

It was also depressing to think that just as many people confessed to me without any knowledge of or interest in the person I was beneath the facade of a school idol and model student, there were more than a few others who saw Chie as a means to an end to get to me, rather than a potential friend or lover. I knew her well enough to know that she was a kind person and true friend, which she'd proven by helping look after a dog as a favor to someone she'd just met, so it was sad that many people would interact with Chie somewhat regularly without ever realizing this.

"Again, I'm sorry, Chie," I said, "sorry that so many people overlook you, in favor of a 'me' that doesn't actually exist."

"There's no need to apologize, Yukiko" Chie said in a reassuring tone. "Like I said, if those guys don't treat you like an individual, they're not worth my time. The fact that Yu-kun was nice to you was part of the reason I became interested in him over time, although I eventually realized he was in love with you. It was his decision, of course, but I find it hard to fault him for that, since I had some idea that you two were an item.."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Over the rest of the summer and the fall, I noticed that the two of you acted differently around each other," Chie said, "from when Yu-kun was most interested in seeing you in a swimsuit to when he let slip that you and he went to the festival together the day after we went at Christmas. I only got my first definite hint at Christmas, though."

* * *

 _Saturday, December 24, 2011, After School, Chie's POV_

A little over two weeks after we defeated Adachi and Ameno-sagiri, life had gone back to normal in Inaba. With the fog having vanished in the space of an afternoon, everyone kept their gas masks around, but no one was selling any. People were coming to school on a regular basis, and teachers could teach their lessons. With the case apparently over, we stopped being a team of amateur detectives, and continued being a group of ordinary teenagers, high schoolers and friends.

On Christmas Eve, after school let out, I saw Yukiko walking in the shopping district, still wearing her winter uniform. The fog had gone away, but it wasn't quite cold enough for an overcoat, nor was it snowing, so it didn't quite seem like Christmas weather. She was carrying a package, trying to keep it out of sight while also avoiding anything that would make it too obvious that she was trying to conceal it.

"Hi, Yukiko," I said.

"Oh, Chie," Yukiko said, slightly sheepishly. "What brings you out here?"

"I'm just heading home," I said. "Do you have any plans tonight? Oh, wait, you probably have work, don't you?"

Yukiko shook her head. Her kimono was her standard attire for helping out at the inn, but if she was running an errand on the way back from school, it was perfectly fine for her to wear her school uniform. Even though she'd gone straight home after school, saying she needed to help out at the inn, there wouldn't have been enough time for her to change out of the uniform and run into me out here. My guess wasn't a bad one, but it wasn't quite on the mark.

"For some reason, my parents don't want me to help out," Yukiko said, "and don't even want me around tonight. I told my mother I would stay over at your place, but I'm actually heading to the Dojima house to spend Christmas with Yu-kun, since he's probably lonely."

It certainly wasn't like Yukiko to lie to her parents about where she was going, especially considering the circumstances. A girl only a year older than her had been murdered a little over eight months ago, causing parents to be really on-edge about where their kids were at any given time- and this went double for parents whose kids had been kidnapped. Besides, all of us had been extra nice to Yu-kun after his uncle and cousin had been hospitalized, so I didn't think anyone would find it odd that Yukiko would spend the night with him.

Still, it seemed to work out in a sense, or at least that was what I told myself. If Yukiko had to leave her house for the night, and Yu-kun had no one else at home, they'd enjoy each other's company, as I'd seen Yu-kun in the shopping district at night more than a few times while Dojima-san and Nanako-chan were hospitalized. The rest of us had families to which we could go home.

"I've got to get going," I said. "Merry Christmas, Yukiko."

"You too, Chie," Yukiko said as she walked to the Dojima house and I walked home.

* * *

 _Evening_

I then got home and ate dinner with my family, before going up to my room and watching Trial of the Dragon again. Christmas had never been all that big for the Satonaka family, and even when Mom and Dad were dating, they'd kept their Christmas Eve celebrations fairly small.

Before long, Mom opened my door, carrying the house's cordless phone.

"Chie, there's a telephone call for you," Mom said. "It's Mrs. Amagi."

I paused the television as the movie was about to reach the climactic battle, and took the phone from my mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Amagi, this is Chie," I said as Mom walked out of the room to give me privacy.

"Hello, Chie-chan, it has been a while since we spoke like this," Mrs. Amagi said. "Your mother said that Yukiko wasn't at your house. Did Yukiko tell you where she was going?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said. While I'm not quite as up on my manners as Yukiko is, I know enough to be polite to my best friend's mom. "She said she was heading to the Dojima house."

"Aren't Detective Dojima and Nanako-chan currently in the hospital?" Mrs. Amagi said. "Oh, wait, Detective Dojima's nephew is staying at that house, too, isn't he?"

"He is," I said. "Yukiko was worried about Yu-kun being lonely on Christmas, so she decided to head over and spend the evening with him."

I heard laughter on the other end of the phone. It wasn't as loud or uncontrollable as Yukiko's laughing fits, but Mrs. Amagi wasn't the serious and reserved family matriarch I'd pictured her as when I first came over all those years ago.

"So unless I'm mistaken," Mrs. Amagi said, "you're saying that a teenage girl goes home to the home of a boy who's home alone on Christmas Eve, just to make sure he's not lonely. You have a great deal to learn about the world, Chie-chan."

"So does Yukiko, Mrs. Amagi," I said. "Since she doesn't even know when most boys are asking her out, she wouldn't think anything's odd about spending tim with a guy on Christmas, either."

"Maybe not," Mrs. Amagi said. "I must admit that I taught Yukiko fairly little about teen romance, and she hasn't had many friends besides you, but that doesn't mean she's entirely ignorant."

A pause followed as I considered this. I hadn't realized that Yukiko was desperate to get out of Inaba and away from her family's inn, so it was possible I had misjudged her again by assuming that she still had no interest in romance. In any case, what her mother was saying made too much sense for me to dismiss it as a wild guess or a mere fantasy.

"I have to get back to work," Mrs. Amagi said. "Merry Christmas, Chie-chan, and please tell Yukiko that she doesn't have to lie to me about this."

"You too, Mrs. Amagi," I said. "I'll talk to you later."

After handing the phone back to my mom, I pressed play, but the only thing on my mind was the mixed feelings I had. I was obviously a bit jealous about this, but also happy for Yukiko, for finding a good guy she could end up with. Of course, good or not, Yu-kun was going back to where he had lived before in less than three months, and Chie had resolved to stay and inherit the inn, likely living here for the rest of her life. Yukiko knew this as well as all of us did, but as smart as she and Yu-kun were, would they be able to find a solution to this?

Since thinking things through like this was never my strong suit, I simply contented myself with "I hope so," as my answer, and got back to watching my movie. While I did so, I fired off a text to Yukiko.

 _ur mom knows where u r. btw merry xmas, u 2!_

* * *

 _Sunday, July 29, 2012, Yukiko's POV  
_

By now, we'd gotten to Aiya, and had sat down at at table and placed our orders. Chie sat next to me, and Rise-chan, Naoto-kun and Marie-chan sat on the other side of the table. Once we had, Chie resumed the conversation.

"Now where were we?" I said.

"I think I remember," Chie said. "We'd finished talking about Christmas, and I was about to say that I was actually glad when you and Yu-kun came out to all of us today, since it meant that your relationship with Yu-kun had survived this long."

I nodded appreciatively, and said, "Thank you, Chie." Perhaps we had a long way to go and many trials to overcome as a couple, but the fact that we'd lasted this long gave me a great deal of confidence in myself, in Yu-kun, and the connection between us.

"On another note, it's as I thought," I said. "Mother knew about my plans to spend Christmas Eve with Yu-kun all along."

"Yeah, and in hindsight, I realized, even back then, that she had a point," Chie said. "There were all sorts of small cues that started making sense when I thought about them, such as Yu-kun's off hand remark about it being different to go to the summer festival with someone else. Then there's the incident in the storage shed on the ski trip..."

"I-I told you we just got lost and wanted to check out the TV!" I said, blushing fiercely as I struggled to maintain some semblance of composure.

"I know," Chie said. "Of course, the entire thing happened because you and Yu-kun decided to ski together, even though he wasn't able to keep up with you. By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, I all but knew you and Yu-kun were going out."

"What gave you that idea?" Marie-chan said. "I didn't come to school that day... or any other day, really."

I blushed as I realized Chie was about to tell the others something very embarrassing. I was prepared to answer many difficult questions when Yu-kun and I told everyone else about our going out, but hadn't counted on her bringing that up.

"Yukiko, who's pretty polite most of the time, slammed a bag full of chocolate on the desk and practically ordered everyone to take their candy and go home," Chie said. "Of course, Yu-kun was the only one whose chocolate wasn't in there, so she asked him to come get his."

Rise-chan smiled and giggled pleasantly, in a way that indicated that she wasn't having a laugh at my expense.

"Oh, so Yukiko-senpai tried something like what I did," Rise-chan said. "She gave out her chocolates to everyone she knew, in a way that didn't allow anyone to argue. If you got chocolate, great. If not, don't take it personally. Of course, it also probably works out better if there isn't a certain someone getting lovers chocolate."

For a moment, I'd been afraid that Rise-chan would come on to Yu-kun and give him some lovers chocolate, but Yu-kun simply showed me a small package of chocolate- the same size and type that I, a girl, had gotten from her- and I was greatly relieved. Of course, back then, I couldn't quite calm down given how nervous I was, which led to that display when I handed everyone else their chocolate.

* * *

 _Tuesday, February 14, 2012, Yukiko's POV  
_

On my way out of the school, Chie caught up to me as quickly as her legs could carry her. She had always been a fast runner, so I only reached my shoe locker before she overtook me.

"Oh, Chie," I said. "Did you hand out your chocolate that quickly, or did you do what I did?"

"The latter," Chie said. "But I noticed you were acting oddly, and I wanted to see what was up."

"It's my first time handing out friendship chocolate to boys," I said. "Considering... how popular... I am at school, I wanted to make sure there weren't any hard feelings."

That remark was a half-truth, but Chie knew well enough that it was based in fact. Unlike Chie, I had hardly any guy friends, so there was no one I wanted to give friendship chocolates to at school. I simply got some store-bought chocolates for the male employees at the inn, as well as a bit of chocolate for Chie. While most would think this a perfunctory gesture, the chefs were touched, and, if nothing else, were grateful I wasn't making the chocolate myself.

"I get that," Chie said. "But did you think I didn't notice the 'That means you' bit as you looked directly at Yu-kun?"

"N-no," I said. "I wasn't sure how to say it to Yu-kun with so may people present. I just... forgot his chocolates, and realized after I got to school!"

My face must have completely changed expressions every few words as I thought up a lie on the spur of the moment.

"Right..." Chie said. "You know, Yukiko, if you have something to say to me, you can trust me with pretty much anything."

"I... don't know what you're talking about, Chie," I said.

As Chie rolled her eyes at me, Yu-kun then arrived.

"Oh, there's Yu-kun," I said. "Sorry, Chie, but I've got to go somewhere with him."

Yu-kun and I quickly walked off before Chie could say anything. Luckily, Yu-kun didn't ask too many questions, either, even as he accompanied me on the long scooter ride to Shichiri Beach. Perhaps the day would come when I'd have to tell my friends, but we'd have to face the questions of whether our relationship could survive the long term, particularly months of separation once Yu left Inaba in about five weeks.

For the moment, though, as we sat on the Shichiri Beach together, sharing the chocolate the chefs had helped me make, I couldn't help but think of the future with hope in my heart, imagining a time when our relationship and the Amagi inn survived long enough for us to inherit and run it together. Yu-kun, someone who'd gained the courage to blaze his own trail and refuse to let his circumstances dictate the course his life had took, had taught me not to fear what came next, so for his sake, I chose to keep hope alive even as I prepared for the challenges ahead.

* * *

 _July 29, 2012, Day Time, Yukiko's POV  
_

"That was when I essentially became sure that you and Yu-kun were an item," Chie said. "And then, during the last battle with Izanami, you were the first to save Yu-kun from being dragged into the void."

"Everyone else who was actively fighting did, too, Chie-senpai," Rise-chan said, "since not only is Yu-senpai our friend, but he was also our best hope for defeating Izanami. Having expended most of my power, I could only watch, and sigh with relief as you all emerged from the dark void unharmed after Izanami's defeat."

My memory was a blank after the shadows had engulfed me. Yu-kun said he heard my voice, along with those of his other friends in Inaba, when he'd been pulled in himself. I didn't remember doing so, but for all I knew, he was right.

"So, as you can see, I've had a long time to think things over and come to terms with Yu-kun choosing you over me," Chie said. "It still hurts a bit to think about it, but now that I've actually gotten all that off my chest, it's easier to bear."

I nodded.

"Yet again, I'm sorry, Chie," I said, knowing that I was apologizing many times today, "sorry that you couldn't talk with me about this and work through your feelings earlier."

Chie let off an awkward chuckle.

"Ok, that's enough apologies," Chie said, "especially since I mostly got over that a long time ago. Besides, it's easier knowing that I'm not alone in this. Isn't that right, you three?"

Rise-chan, Naoto-kun and Marie-chan all nodded.

"I think the moment came in September," Rise-chan said, "the day I broke down crying after hearing that my manager had moved on to manage Kanamin, and that he had actually seen my talent all along. Yu-senpai stood there with me as I cried, but didn't hug me or do anything of the sort. I think that nicely sums it up- he's always there for me as a friend, but never anything more than that."

"That never stopped you from trying to get your hooks in him, huh, Rise-chan?" Chie said.

"That's because I didn't know he was already taken, Chie-senpai," Rise-chan said. "Of course, while the part of me that's a maiden in love liked the idea of getting together with Senpai, the more practical part of me believed that it was possibly for the best if we didn't, especially now that I'm relaunching my idol career."

"How so?" Chie said.

"See that girl behind you, checking her cell phone?" Rise-chan said, pointing across the table. Chie and I quickly and discreetly turned around, spotting her while she was still engrossed in it. "On her cell phone is a camera, and if I were here with a boyfriend she could, if she so desired, take a picture and post it on her blog. With enough savvy and momentum, she could start a gossip story that would potentially go viral and ruin my reputation."

I nodded. One of the things that had changed since Mother was my age was the advent of the Internet. The Amagi Inn still was- and always would be- a purely local business, but to adjust with the times, we would need to fully utilize the internet. That was one of many skills I would need to learn to manage the inn, and Mother would need to learn it as well so that there would be an inn for me to inherit.

"Wouldn't it be more profitable to sell it to the tabloids or use it for blackmail?" Naoto-kun said. "By posting that online, she would essentially be giving that information away for free, but with a good enough photo and some talent at negotiation, she could command quite a price."

"Yeah, there are people like that, too," Rise-chan said, "but others value traffic to their blogs and websites, or maybe just the chance to spread the latest gossip and smear me more than money. In any case, 'Risette' has to be super careful about her public image in ways that 'Rise' doesn't have to be. One wrong move, possibly something that wouldn't seem like a mistake to girls like you, and I become the laughingstock of the entertainment world."

I'd heard that showbiz was ruthlessly competitive, especially in the idol industry. As such, I couldn't help but worry about Rise-chan, particularly that her comeback might be as ephemeral as any relationship she might have had.

"Y'know, I'm actually kind of glad I'm not all that popular," Chie said. "I never knew celebrities had to deal with stuff like that."

"It's kind of an open secret, Chie-senpai," Rise-chan said. "It's the ugly side of the business that people don't like to talk about, but they know it's out there. I don't regret getting back into showbiz, even knowing I'll have to take the bad with the good, but is it fair to drag anyone else into it?"

"It's not dragging in if they have a choice, Rise-chan," I said. "Yu-kun's perfectly capable of making his own decisions, as well as sacrifices for the sake of a relationship."

"I know, Yukiko-senpai," Rise-chan said. "You may be right, and Yu-senpai probably would have been willing to deal with all that _if_ he'd chosen me. It's just..."

"Just what?" Chie said.

Rise-chan opened her mouth a little, but then closed it and shook her head.

"Never mind," Rise-chan said.

To me, it was obvious that Rise-chan was hiding something, but I decided not to press her now. There were others who had yet to speak, and perhaps other opportunities to talk with Rise-chan about it.

"As for me," Naoto-kun said, "from what you have told me, Yu-senpai admitted his feelings to you before finding out that I was a girl... not that it mattered to him. I was honestly glad to hear that, but knew that it meant he only would ever see me as a friend."

"I see," I said. "And what about you? Were you fine with that?"

Naoto-kun shrugged.

"Back then, I was completely uninterested in love," I said. "Yu-senpai was respectful of my keeping would-be suitors at a distance, if a bit critical of how bluntly I turned them away. I appreciated his supportive but still honest approach, but at times, felt a small stirring in my heart, a stirring that has since died down."

"It's called having a crush, Naoto-kun," Rise-chan said. "There's really no shame in liking a guy, even if he doesn't return the feeling, or if you can't admit it. If he feels the same way, that's great. If not... I guess there's other fish in the sea."

Rise-chan clearly believed what she was saying, but she also sounded like she was trying to convince herself, too. Some people say it's hypocritical to advise people to make choices that are more difficult for you to do yourself, but it's simply easier to be dispassionate with someone else's problems than it is with your own, which is why advice from a knowledgeable and trusted source is as valuable as it is.

"Maybe not," Naoto-kun said. "Of course, his relationship with Yukiko-senpai aside, I have to wonder if my coldly dismissing the advances of suitors while acting above it all turned him off and gave him the impression I wasn't interested."

"I don't know," Rise-chan said. "It's called 'playing hard-to-get,' you know? Some guys get turned off, but others get even more turned on."

"Well, Yukiko turned down a lot of guys before meeting Yu-kun, including Yosuke," Chie said. "Then again, ever since Yu-kun left, she's become more assertive about that, which was one of the signs that helped me conclude that she was in a relationship."

Marie-chan had been unusually quiet this entire time. It was clear that since she hadn't spent all this time around us, and had only first met me during the summer, she'd missed some of the more romantic moments Yu-kun and I shared. Upon taking a closer look, though, it was a bit like Chie was when she was in the middle of a class she didn't understand.

"Yeesh, all this sounds really complicated," Marie-chan said. "And I thought friendship was tough to understand."

"Well, what's so hard to get, Marie-chan?" Rise-chan said. "Just like you know when you become friends with someone, you'll know when you fall in love, won't you?"

"The idea of romantic love being something that you can only give to- and get from- one person," Marie-chan said. "I mean, we're all friends with each other, and everything's fine, but if you, Green, the Detective Prince or I make a move on Black's boyfriend, there's going to be hell to pay, right?"

I hesitantly nodded. Part of the reason why Yu-kun and I were coming forward with our relationship was to ensure that no one would erroneously assume either of us was still available- like Rise-chan and Sakura-san did with Yu-kun and many boys did with me- but it was difficult for her to comprehend without the fundamental assumptions about romance and relationships.

"I'm not sure how to explain this to you, Marie-chan," I said. "When you're in love with someone, you see the other person as special, in a way that is far stronger than most other people, and you feel for only a handful of people in your life. It's only natural you'd want them to feel the same way about you, and only you, right?"

"I... suppose I get it," Marie-chan said. "Still, you're talking to someone who didn't get what friends were until a couple months ago. Can't you make it a bit easier?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I suppose it's not something that you can talk about very easily," I said. "It's probably one of those things that take time to fully understand."

"You might be right," Marie-chan said. "When Yu told me that he saw me as a friend, it was simple and easy to understand, since I'd come to realize that all the things we did together- hanging out, getting acquainted, helping each other- are what friends do."

"That aside, there's still the most important thing," Chie said, "we've all established that we're all good with Yukiko going out with Yu-kun, right?"

"Correct," Naoto-kun said.

"Yeah," Marie-chan said, faintly blushing the same way she did when she said something nice.

"...Right," Rise-chan said, more hesitantly than we'd expect of her usually exuberant personality.

"Thank you, everyone," I said. "There's still many people Yu-kun and I need to talk with about this, but for now, I appreciate your understanding."

"That's great," Chie said. "After we finish eating, let's check on the guys."

For the rest of lunch, we talked about the various experiences I had with Yu-kun, leaving no doubt in the other girls' minds that he had chosen me. Perhaps it was best that we waited this long, allowing the others time to come to terms with their rejection. Yu was not in love with them, not solely because he loved me, but he cherished them as friends, so I was glad that they could accept that, as I might have had to in another time, another place. The only question that remained was whether the boys would accept that I had chosen Yu, rather than any of them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews.

It can be tempting to make the rejected girls irrationally jealous, but it isn't in character for them to act that way. Rise isn't fully at ease with this, and her feelings will be explored in a later chapter, but the essential truth is that she _wants to_ be happy for Yu and Yukiko, since she knows that they're a good match for each other.

Next up is the guys' chapter, as well as the two groups meeting up.

I also put up a poll about Rise flirting with Yu on my profile.


	39. The Secret's Out: The Guys

**Chapter 39: The Secret's Out: The Guys**

 _July 29, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV_

I sat with Teddie, Kanji and Yosuke, having lunch inside Junes' food court. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, since all three of them had crushes on Yukiko at one point or another, and probably still considered her attractive. Then again, Yukiko had more or less made it clear that she wasn't interested in any of them, but I wasn't sure how much that had sunk in.

In Yosuke's case, though, his attraction to Yukiko was tempered somewhat by having once had similar feelings for Saki-senpai, only to lose her and later discover that she considered him little more than an annoyance. As for Kanji, he seemed to have moved on to Naoto, leaving Teddie as the only one who seriously flirted with Yukiko these days- Yukiko, with fewer inhibitions around us, had no problem putting him in his place. Of course, I had to see for myself where all of them stood at the moment, even if I wasn't sure where to begin.

"So, uh," I said, almost at a loss for words, "how go your searches for girlfriends?"

Yosuke gave a self-deprecating chuckle. I knew him well enough to know that while he'd come to terms with not being "special" in any way that the rest of us weren't, his self-esteem was lower than would be expected for the first of us to accept his Shadow, the guy who rallied the team when I was taken in for questioning and one of my best friends.

"How do you _think_ they're going?" Yosuke said. "Kanji, Teddie and I spent Valentine's Day together at Junes, and you were the only guy in our group who didn't show up."

That statement essentially spoke for itself. The other three guys seemed to get along in spite of their constant bickering, but none of them were each other's first choices for Valentine's Day. By comparison, the other girls had apparently gone straight home, after Chie checked on Yukiko, Rise finished handing out chocolates to everyone she knew, and Naoto, the least interested in all this, had gotten her shoes and her bag.

"Yeah, and my mom saw Yukiko-senpai heading to the festival on the second night," Kanji said. "I shoulda known something was up when she blushed after Yosuke-senpai asked about you going with someone else."

"Sensei's not the only one who got a date with Yuki-chan, Kanji back then," Teddie said. "I scored with her, Chie-chan and Rise-chan."

"Only because you cheated," Yosuke said.

"And because Yukiko wasn't ready to ask to go with me in front of everyone else," I said, mentally making a note to remember to insist that we go together when the next festival came. "Why do you think she'd be hesitant to admit that she went out with me?"

"You got a point there," Kanji said.

"Back then, I had my suspicions that you were seeing a girl, but didn't know it was Yukiko," Yosuke said. "Considering how many guys tried the Amagi Challenge and failed, myself included, I thought the odds were against you."

"I get where you're coming from," I said. "Out of curiosity, though, did anyone try talking to Yukiko before they confessed?"

Yosuke shrugged.

"You got me, there," Yosuke said, "but if I had to guess, I'd say hardly anyone besides you."

"Maybe that's the problem," I said. "Yukiko can't remember most of the people who asked her out, but maybe if they'd taken the time to talk to her and build a connection first, perhaps they'd be more than just infatuated suitors."

"Well, I suppose that's where I went wrong," Yosuke said. "I asked her out a couple weeks after I started going to Yasogami, soon after hearing about the challenge. I didn't know how long I had, whether I'd have to move again, someone else would succeed, or Yukiko'd friendzone me."

"It's not like talking's everything, though," Kanji said. "I've known Yukiko-senpai since we were little- probably even longer than Chie-senpai has- but she still ain't interested in me. She's one of those girls you know when you're little who grows up to be a real beauty, but it looks like I'm not her type, so I gave up on her."

"You're in good company, Kanji," Teddie said. "Yuki-chan turned me down, too, no matter what I say to her."

"Well, I think that's the problem, Ted," Yosuke said. "Every time you open your mouth, you give her even less reason to consider going out with you."

Kanji and I laughed, while Teddie put on a mock-indignant face.

"Good thing we didn't take him along on our up close and personal plan," Kanji said.

"You weren't originally part of it, either," Yosuke said, but then paused. "But now that I think of it, Yu, I've gotta ask- were you already seeing Yukiko back then?"

I shook my head.

"Not yet," I said. "Mostly, I wanted to make sure you stayed out of trouble."

"Yeah, and you ended up getting a number from a married woman," Yosuke said. "Then again, at least you didn't have to tell Dojima-san that your scooter got busted due to an ill-fated attempt to pick up girls."

"I know," I said. "Besides, Yosuke, I actually thought that you weren't interested in finding girls until... the case was solved."

Yosuke sighed. Even over a year after her death, and a few months after getting some measure of closure regarding how she felt about him, Saki-senpai was still a touchy subject for Yosuke. I'd done what I could to broach the subject delicately, but it would still be painful for him.

"To an extent," Yosuke said. "It's kind of like if you're going without food for some reason, like fasting because of your religion or going on a hunger strike. You still get hungry anyway, and I knew I'd have to get over it sooner or later." Of course, I was still trying harder than Kanji here."

Kanji looked away for a moment. Usually, Yosuke's tasteless remarks about his sexuality got under his skin, but this time, he seemed more embarrassed than anything.

"Well, it's not a matter of trying or anything," I said. "If we're trying too hard, like we were with that plan, we won't get anywhere, but if you're true to yourself, you might just get lucky."

"Right... sure," Kanji said.

"Anyway," Yosuke said, "when you ended up striking out, I kind of wanted to think you weren't any luckier than I was when it came to the ladies. I knew we were so similar, yet things came more easily to you, so I wanted to think we were equals on this."

"I understand," I said.

"So, Sensei," Teddie began, "when we went skiing together and you and Yuki-chan got lost, don't tell me you..."

I firmly shook my head. It was still a bit annoying that they still had "ideas" about what happened about what went on while Yukiko and I were in the shed, even after seeing what we'd found in there.

"Well, I know how things looked to you, but nothing happened between Yukiko and I," I said. "After getting into the shed and starting a fire, we sat together for a while, and then saw the 'television' light up. Since it wasn't the Midnight Channel, but it was probably something related, we had to check it out."

"Well, in hindsight, it does seem obvious that you two stumbled on Emmy-chan's location," Teddie said. "But let's go back to what the rest of us thought back then."

* * *

 _Sunday, February 12, 2012, Teddie's POV  
_

The sun was starting to set, and we were beginning to head back to the lodge. At the meeting place we agreed on- the ski lift at the bottom of the hill- we waited a few minutes past the time we agreed to meet, but there were still only six of us there.

"Looks like we're two heads short," Rise-chan said. "Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai haven't made it back yet."

"That's odd," Nao-chan said. "Weren't they skiing together?"

"Yeah," Rise-chan said. "Yu-senpai insisted on going with Yukiko-senpai, after all."

"Well, it's only fair to let other people have their turn with Yu-kun," Chie-chan said. "As for Yukiko, it's good for her that she can spend time with Yu-kun like this, considering that she wasn't even able to talk to him at first."

I nodded. Most of my friends were people I only got to know after they accepted their Shadows, so it was hard for me to fully understand how much they'd changed in the process. I did, however, know that a lot of that change meant opening up to others, since most of them had no friends in the past, so that was always nice to see.

A couple seconds passed, and Chie-chan let off a long sigh as neither Sensei nor Yuki-chan showed up. There were fewer skiers on the slope, which would have made it easy to spot the two of them if they'd been there, so we couldn't just conclude that they'd forgotten the meeting time.

"But yeah, I am starting to get a little worried about those two," Chie-chan said. "I left my phone in the lodge, so I wonder if Yukiko did something like that."

"That's Chie for you," Yosuke said to everyone else. "Yu should be on top of things, though, so I'll give him a call."

Yosuke pulled his phone out, and his eyes widened in shock for a moment. He then turned to us with a totally em-bear-assed look on his face.

"Crap, the battery's dead," Yosuke said. "Looks like I'm the pot calling the kettle black."

"Same here, Yosuke-senpai," Rise-chan said. "I also forgot my phone's charger. I suppose that's what I get for relying on my manager to take my calls for so long."

Kanji and I looked on blankly, neither of us wanting to admit that we'd forgotten our phones, too. Nao-chan got hers out, but after a moment, glared in frustration and flipped it shut, causing me to see a "Low Battery" indicator on it.

"There's actually a more relevant problem here," Nao-chan said. "For some reason, I'm not able to get reception out here, so we'll have to search for them ourselves."

We started searching around the lodge, staying in one group to make sure nobody _else_ got lost in the woods. Before long, we found a small wooden building behind the lodge.

"Hey, what's that building?" Chie-chan said, noticing it just after I did.

"I asked around about that earlier out of curiosity, and I heard it's a storage shed of some kind," Nao-chan said. "It isn't locked because workers come here often during he day. That said, it's not a place where anyone can just come and hang out... at least they're not supposed to, anyway."

"So you think those two might be here?" Kanji said.

"It's a possibility," Nao-chan said. "It's certainly better than standing in the cold."

Listening closely, I could hear voices inside, and recognized them immediately.

"There's Sensei and Yuki-han," I said. "Let's go in there and..."

"Shhh..." Chie said. "Yu-kun and Yukiko seem to be in the middle of something, so we don't want to bother them. Maybe they came out here for some... privacy."

"That's possible," Nao-chan said. "It's out of the way, but fairly close to the lodge, a dark place under the candle, as the saying goes. They can avoid having people look for them, but can quickly go back to the lodge if it gets too cold or to make it look like they were there all along."

"Well, it's a bit late to hide anything no-" Yosuke said, before we could hear a loud thump and Yuki-chan's voice.

Yosuke and I, overwhelmed by our curiosity, rushed into the shed, followed by everyone else, expecting to see Sensei and Yuki-chan bear naked in each other's arms. Of course, that wasn't what we found, but could you really blame us for considering the possibility?

* * *

 _July 29, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV_

"So that's how we found you two," Teddie said. "Now it's your turn, Sensei. What were you and Yuki-chan up to back then? Might it be a little... you know what?"

I shook my head. The others had found Kanji to be almost laughably naive for not even considering the possibility of us having sex in the shed, and I would have agreed with them if not for the fact that Yukiko was cut from the same cloth as Kanji as far as imagining things like that went.

"Kanji actually had the right idea," I said. "Yukiko's the kind of girl who wouldn't even consider the possibility in a situation like that. She knows she'll have to have kids someday so that she can pass the inn down to the next generation- assuming our kids want it- but she's not ready for that yet, and I respect that."

"Well, from our perspective, it definitely looked like something was up," Yosuke said. "It was a bit easier to swallow once we saw the TV, but you'll have to forgive us if we see that whole event in a new light after learning about you and Yukiko."

"Fair enough," I said. "I will admit that I chose Yukiko as my skiing partner later on in the second day specifically because she's my girlfriend. It was nice to make memories with all of you, but I _especially_ wanted some alone time with her. Getting lost wasn't part of the plan, though, even if I was waiting for Margaret to give news about Marie."

None of the other guys could really dispute what I said. In February, I was a little over a month away from leaving Inaba, and while it was by no means permanent, it weighed heavily on all our minds. Rather than prepare to say goodbye with me, my friends had chosen to make memories with me instead, so it was only natural that my girlfriend would be at the top of my list.

"So both of you knew all this time that you'd be leaving, right, Senpai?" Kanji said.

I nodded. I remembered telling Chie and Yukiko while walking home with them on my first day of school, but couldn't remember when I told Kanji.

"We did," I said. "It was always an inevitability, so I decided to talk about that from the get-go, since a part of me didn't want Yukiko and anyone else I met to get too close. Of course, Yukiko was fine with not only being friends with someone in my situation, but also falling in love with me."

"That's good for both of you," Yosuke said. "Assuming everything goes well with my dad's job, I'll be here until I graduate, but I still don't have anyone who's special to me in the same way Yukiko is to you just yet."

A solemn silence followed. It had been difficult for Yosuke to admit that he'd been jealous of me, but it was an important step toward us becoming true friends. If he'd chosen to entrust me with something so important to him, something that I might potentially take badly, then it was only fair that I do the same by telling him about my being in a relationship with a girl that he'd once had a crush on.

"That being said," Yosuke said, "nothing good'll come of holding that against you. I'm honestly glad for you and Yukiko, and I suppose the same goes for Kanji and Teddie- right guys?"

"Right," Kanji and Teddie said enthusiastically, their combined voices loud enough to draw attention, resulting in a few passers-by turning their heads toward us for a moment.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, Yosuke-kun," a familiar voice said, "but why exactly would you be happy for Yu-kun and Yukiko-san?"

I turned around and I saw Yumi and Ai standing near us. Yumi wore a Junes apron over her usual outfit, which consisted of a white shirt and long blue skirt- the Junes dress code was lenient for part-timers, and this outfit was dressy enough to work. Ai wore a pink dress that I'd seen her wearing before- having gotten over her obsession with clothes, she was now content with the (admittedly large) assortment that she had aleady.

"Good to see you, Yumi, Ai," I said.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again," Ai said.

"Welcome back to Inaba, Yu-kun," Yumi said. "Is this perhaps a boys' day out, or something of the sort?"

"Kind of," I said. "I was actually talking with these guys- along with our female friends- about some things, and I suppose now's as good a time as any to tell you two."

"Tell us what?" Ai said.

I looked at Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie, who nodded.

"That I've been going out with Yukiko since a little over a year ago," I said.

Yumi and Ai looked at each other, with Yumi cracking a faint smile and Ai letting off an exasperated sigh.

"Drat," Ai said. "Looks like you win, Yumi."

"Well, it was only a lucky guess, Ai-san," Yumi said. "It's not as though I knew _who_ Yu-kun was seeing."

"Well, I should have known," Ai said. "Yukiko's one of the few girls around here who rivals me, so of course I thought Yu-kun would pick her. Of course, back then, I was still trying to get over Kou-kun, and..."

"And?" Yumi said.

"Well, I didn't really think beauty was everything anymore," Ai said. "That's why I didn't enter the pageant, since I didn't see any meaning in being praised for being beautiful, and was trying to think of what other good points I had."

Ai's tone was fairly casual, but I could tell that this was a difficult subject for her to talk about. She'd long had poor self-esteem, and saw her losing weight and changing her appearance as akin to being born anew, and thus her proudest accomplishment. The idea that she couldn't be loved even after achieving what she had nearly destroyed her. She reminded me of Sakura, but while Ai was emotionally fragile under the seemingly confident and haughty facade she wore like makeup, Sakura was significantly stronger than many- herself included- gave her credit for.

"You know, Ai, that's one thing you and Chie have in common," I said. "You see others' strong points and envy them for having what you think you lack, when you should be looking inward and finding what's good about yourself."

Ai laughed somewhat bitterly.

"Well, it's obvious enough that Chie has something that I don't," Ai said. "Why else would Kou-kun have chosen her?"

"You'll have to ask him," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah," Ai said. "But really, I'm past taking being rejected- by Kou-kun or you- personally. Having your feelings rejected doesn't mean the person doing so doesn't see any value in you. Just pick yourself up and keep looking- isn't that right, Yumi?"

Yumi nodded.

"I'd prepared for the possibility of being rejected," Yumi said, "and so I offered Yu-kun a way to do so as painlessly as possible for both of us. If he didn't wish to take the next step for our relationship, he didn't need to say anything, just simply walk away and leave things the way they were."

"I get it," I said. "Some people might be afraid to confess out of a belief that it might ruin their friendship- whether the confession's rejected or it's accepted and things don't work out- but I'm glad that you were able to get that off your chest."

"Thank you, Yu-kun," Yumi said. "Please send Yukiko-san our best wishes, although we will be sure to give them to her directly if we see her personally."

"That might be fairly soon," I said. "They'll be heading this way after lunch."

"That's good," Yumi said. "I'll be taking lunch fairly soon, but I'll get back to work until then."

"Yeah, and I'll see you then, too," Ai said, before the two walked off."

I turned back to the guys, and a moment of silence followed.

"So, uh... where were we?" I said.

"At the end, I guess," Yosuke said. "We're pretty much decided we're all happy with you two. We had our shot, and Yukiko chose you, so there's no hard feelings here."

"Thanks, guys," I said. "I was a bit worried how things would go, so I'm glad that you're understanding."

The others nodded in approval.

"Um, Senpai," Kanji said, "before the girls get back here, can we talk about something else? It ain't related to you and Yukiko-senpai."

"All right," I said. "Let's go somewhere else."

I walked with Kanji some distance, eventually arriving at the hallway near the restrooms. Once we were there, Kanji stopped and turned to me, having chosen this place as a spot for our private conversation, but unsure of where to begin.

"So what do you want to talk about, Kanji?" I said.

Kanji cleared his throat.

"I've got a question," Kanji said. "When you and Yukiko-senpai started goin' out, who confessed first and how?"

I shrugged. My answer technically was "Both of us," but I realized that an answer this simplistic would be of no use to him, so I strove to answer as honestly as I could.

"Well, Yukiko asked me why I spent so much time around her," I said. "I had some idea where it was heading and told her it was because I really liked her. After she got over her surprise, she said she felt the same way."

"So you took the bull by the horns, huh?" Kanji said.

"Only because the 'bull' walked up to me and offered them to me," I said. "I was a bit nervous how Yukiko would take my confession, so I put it off until she asked me, at which point if I didn't say it, I'd essentially have friendzoned her."

"Ah," Kanji said. "Well, I'm kinda in the same situation you were in back then, so I was hoping you had something other than waiting for the girl you like to make a move."

"By 'the girl you like,' you mean Naoto, right?" I said.

Kanji's face turned bright red in embarrassment, only the latest proof that his tough-guy act was skin deep.

"Y-yeah," Kanji said. "Don't tell her, okay?"

"Sure," I said, "but one way or another, you're going to have to tell her anyway, if she hasn't figured it out already."

Kanji sighed.

"That's what I'm scared of," Kanji said, "that she already knows and can't bring herself to say no. She didn't even respond to the love letters she got until recently, so I wonder if she thinks that if she ignores my feelings, they'll just go away."

I shook my head.

"That's Naoto's modus operandi for dealing with strangers who have little more than a passing infatuation with her," I said, "not for dealing with a friend, much less someone she actually cares for in that way."

"C'mon, senpai," Kanji said, blushing slightly. "It ain't like you know that for certain."

"You're right, I don't," I said, "but neither do you, so I don't think you have anything to lose finding out."

"I guess," Kanji said hesitantly. It was as though he knew what he had to do, but had yet to summon the courage necessary to do it.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see Yosuke.

"Ah, there you are," Yosuke said. "The girls are back."

"Ok," I said, before turning back to Kanji. "Let's continue this talk another time."

"All right," Kanji said, before walking back with me.

* * *

When we got back to the food court, we saw the girls sitting at the table, while Yumi and Ai stood nearby. Apparently, they'd just finished introducing each other, and were starting to talk about me, but I didn't get any idea as to what they were talking about before they noticed me and stopped.

"Oh, there you are, Yu-kun," Yukiko said.

"Hi, Yukiko," I said. "The guys took this pretty well- how about the girls?"

Yukiko smiled.

"So did they," Yukiko said. "The other girls were fairly understanding- which includes Yumi-san and Ai-san, whom I just met."

"Yeah, and you're nothing like I expected, Yukiko" Ai said. "I didn't peg you for having so much of a sense of humor or being this outgoing, when I'd heard you were a bit gloomy and reserved. I suppose that you won Yu over just by being yourself, right?"

"You could say that, Ai-san," Yukiko said, "but it took me a while to become courageous and self-confident enough to express that, two qualities you seem to have in abundance"

For a moment, Ai looked like she was about to lose her temper, but then sighed mournfully.

"Not really," Ai said. "I'm confident when it comes to pushing others around or acting spoiled, but I'm no good when asking someone out. I made Yu ask Kou out on my behalf, and when he said he wasn't interested, I..." Ai stopped short and looked around before continuing, "... I got quite upset."

Ai's description was quite an understatement, but I was unwilling to reveal the truth under any circumstances. The fact that Ai had almost stepped off the roof to take a fatal three-story plunge _on purpose_ was chilling enough, but to make it worse, if Chie found out that Kou's equally unrequited love for her had been the catalyst for Ai's near-suicide, she might blame herself. There were a few secrets about my friends that I would take to my grave, and this was near the top of the list. Luckily for me, no one else bothered to ask about this, so Ai continued.

"Yu was quite nice to me during this time, even though I'd pushed him around until then," Ai said. "I started falling for him over time, ironically _because_ he'd said no to me when I flippantly asked him out. Unfortunately, when I got the nerve to ask him in January, his answer was still no."

"Around that time, I'd also asked him out," Yumi said. "He'd been by my side from when my father fell ill in June until when he passed away in late November, soon after the fog came in, but he made it clear in early January that he just thought of me as a friend. During one of my first part-time shifts at Junes, I met Ai-san, and we soon started talking with each other about Yu-kun, becoming friends in the process."

Ai nodded.

"Well, Yumi and I have something in common," Ai said. "We're both trying to become better people in our own ways. It's a long, hard, process, but one step we're taking is not hating the guys who reject us, or the girls they choose instead."

Ai looked across the table, directly at Chie. Ai had gotten over her crush on Kou, since she recognized it as a desire to be loved more than a desire for Kou's love, but a part of her was still jealous that Chie had won Kou over without even trying. From Ai's perspective back then, that had meant not trying to conform to typical standards of feminine beauty, but in truth, the more relevant fact was that Kou and Chie had barely spoken to each other all last year, something that had not changed in my time away.

"You said it, Ai-san," Chie said, then paused a moment. "But wait, why are you looking at me?"

Ai sighed.

"Seriously, Chie?" Ai said. "He didn't tell you that he likes you?"

Chie shook her head, and Ai sighed.

"Well, what does he think you're going to do, read his mind?" Ai said. "If I learned anything from my experience with Yu, it's that you have to come out and say how you feel."

"I actually didn't quite take the bull by the horns," Chie said. "It was more like I..."

The conversation soon got sidetracked and switched away from my relationship with Yukiko. Perhaps people would talk about Yukiko and about me as long as the two of us were an item, but I was glad that we weren't the only thing on their minds, and glad to take a break from talking about ourselves. For now, today was simply a first step, and taking it with our friends would help us take it with everyone else important to us.

* * *

 _Evening_

The ten of us ended up talking for a couple hours about Yasogami and the various things that went on there, until the sun started setting and we had to go home. As I walked Yukiko back to the Dojima residence- not merely as an act of chivalry, but because she was coming to see my uncle- I turned to her.

"How are you holding up, Yukiko?" I said.

"Quite well, Yu-kun," Yukiko said with a refreshing smile, "since it feels like a great weight's been taken off our shoulders. We had to discuss quite a few subjects with the others and answer many of their questions, but we no longer have to hide our relationship from them anymore, either."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Of course, like I said before, my school in Minagi doesn't allow students to be in relationships, so I can't be too open with it there. I trust Sakura, Hitomi, Kaoru, Kenji, Sayuri and Satomi to keep my secrets, but I'm not so sure about anyone else."

"I remember that," Yukiko said somewhat somberly. "We can't count on everyone to be so accommodating, but I'm grateful that all our friends came to accept this."

"So am I," I said. "The next step, however, is with each of our parents, as well as my uncle and Nanako. This time, instead of simply cheering us on, they want to decide whether the relationship will work out, and instead of seeing both of us as our friends, each of our families will have to decide whether they're willing to let the other in. And, of course, with your family, there's the inn- I'm a bit surprised they don't do arranged marriages."

Yukiko shook her head with a slight grin of amusement. It seemed as though even traditional inns considered some practices hopelessly old-fashioned.

"My family has business relationships with many of the merchants in town, even Junes," Yukiko said, "but our agreements aren't sealed through marriage. We identify a need that we have, and they discuss with us how they can fulfill it and how much it will cost us. For example, since our customers naturally need something to drink at the inn- often something alcoholic- we have a long-standing partnership with Konishi Liquors, one that doesn't require me to marry Naoki-kun."

"Well, Naoki's folks thought he and his sister weren't going to inherit the business when they retired," I said, "although they were worried about Junes driving them out of business before he and Saki-senpai reached adulthood. Of course, I don't suppose all relationships last forever, do they?"

Yukiko shook her head.

"When demand for our tofu declined, Mother sadly informed Mrs. Kujikawa that she'd no longer be serving tofu at the inn, and thus no longer had need of any of Marukyu Tofu's wares," Yukiko said. "Mrs. Kujikawa sadly accepted Mother's decision, but then cheered up as they talked for a little while about how Rise-chan and I were doing before Mother bought some tofu for dinner and wished Mrs. Kujikawa a pleasant evening as she left."

"I'm glad to hear that Mrs. Kujikawa took it well," I said. "She seems fairly understanding from what Rise told me."

"Well, Mother's needs are easy to understand," Yukiko said. "She wants someone who will make me happy, will one day be able to raise children well, and will support me when I run the inn, while also being fine with playing second fiddle to me. If you can provide all that, then Mother will approve of you, and since Father serves to support Mother, he will likely feel the same way."

"Gotcha," I said. "Well, my uncle's a simple man without even a family business, so here's hoping things go well."

As we reached the neighborhood with the Dojima residence in it, we continued our walk in silence. We had been understandably intimidated at the prospect of these challenges, but with the right mindset, the solutions to each of them were simple, and as such, they were perfectly manageable for us. All that remained was to summon the courage to take them, and since we had taken the first steps already, it seemed natural that we would be able to take those that followed it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the favorits, follows and votes in the poll.

This concludes the guys' section. I suspect that they'd have the easiest time reacting to Yu going out with Yukiko because while they all had crushes on her, Yukiko made it clear that she wouldn't have chosen them even if Yu hadn't chosen her, and Kanji has moved on to Naoto.

Regarding the timing of some events, I had Yumi's father die in late November so it would seem as though the fog influenced his demise, and had Ai come to start questioning whether appearance is everything before October, so she wouldn't be interested in the pageant.

Next up are the Dojimas.

Edited to fix a few mistakes.


	40. The Secret's Out: The Dojimas

**Chapter 40: The Secret's Out: The Dojimas**

 _Sunday, July 29, 2012, Evening, Yukiko's POV_

As Yu-kun and I reached the Dojima residence, I paused nervously at the front door. I'd been to the house many times, from eating with the family alongside my friends to spending time alone in Yu-kun's room, but this was the first time I did it with my status as Yu-kun's girlfriend about to become known to its inhabitants.

"We're here," Yu-kun said. "Are you nervous, Yukiko?"

"A little," I said, "but I'm not about to back down now. Dojima-san probably has his suspicions about us by now, and he and Nanako-chan deserve to know the truth."

I wondered whether Nanako-chan knew, since she'd seen us together one afternoon on the Samegawa river, in addition to the times she'd hung out with our group, but I found it less likely, given her lack of experience with crushes and romance.

"That's the spirit," Yu-kun said. "I'd hoped Nanako would be able to come with us to Junes and hear the news about us earlier today, but I suppose now will do."

"Indeed," I said. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Yu-kun and I, on the same page, stepped forward toward the front door. This meeting with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan was a large step for us, but it was also one we had prepared for, so we believed we knew what it asked of us and how we could see it through to an end that was good for all concerned.

* * *

 _Friday, July 27, 2012, Evening  
_

In one of our last phone calls before Yu-kun's visit, he called me to prepare me for meeting with his uncle. I sat at my desk, using my left hand to hold my phone to the ear and my right to hold my pencil as I wrote down some notes on a pad of paper.

"The first thing to keep in mind," Yu-kun said, "as well as one of the most important things, is that my uncle has trouble just talking to other people, so the things he says don't always come off as he intends for them to."

"I see," I said, as I paused to write down this information. "What exactly do you mean by that, though?"

"Well, he's used to asking the questions, and while he's doing so, he occasionally sounds like he's interrogating a suspect," Yu-kun said. "Of course, while it's for the best if a suspect feels a bit nervous while answering questions, he doesn't want you to feel the same."

"I see," I said. "But what if the person he's questioning is, in fact, innocent?"

Yu-kun paused, clearly thinking about the time his uncle had brought him in for questioning as a suspect in Ms. Yamano and Saki-senpai's murders. In hindsight, it was clear that Dojima-san had to consider him as a suspect given how much Yu-kun knew about the case, the fact that the murders started just after his arrival and how often Yu-kun had appeared at crime scenes, but the timing couldn't have been worse.

"Well, my uncle is a reasonable man, so he's capable of figuring out the truth once he has the right evidence," Yu-kun said. "You're not a stranger, so he has some idea of your true character."

"That's good to hear," I said.

"So more likely, you'll hear him hem and haw, and take a bit of a roundabout route to get to the main point," Yu-kun said. "Don't let your guard down too much, since he's still sizing you up, but at the same time, know that he's not assuming the worst about you."

"I understand," I said, as I flipped to the next sheet on my notepad, having used up all the space on this one. "That is quite a lot to keep in mind."

"I suppose, but for the most part, it's simple," Yu-kun said. "You should know my uncle's character fairly well, having met him the day after I arrived, and seen him many times. Trust your judgment and use common sense, and you should do well."

Yu-kun's point was sound, but with at least two days left, there was more than enough time for me to think and worry about how the conversation would go. I could only imagine how Yu-kun felt about dealing with his parents in about five months, and wondered if the Narukamis were perhaps hoping that our relationship might not last this long.

The rational part of my mind, though, reminded me that there was no point in worrying about what might happen. We could only do what we could, and deal with what came of that when it happened.

With that in mind, I said "I'll keep that in mind, Yu-kun. Thank you," and changed the subject, albeit knowing that the conversation with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan could not come quickly enough.

* * *

 _Sunday, July 29, 2012, Evening_

Yu-kun and I stepped through the door. and into the Dojima residence, taking off our shoes.

"We're home," Yu-kun said.

"Sorry to intrude," I said.

Nanako-chan, evidently home from piano lessons, came out to greet us, while Dojima-san sat on the couch, reading a newspaper.

"Welcome home, Big Bro," Nanako-chan said. "Good to see you again, Yukiko."

"I'm glad to see you, too, Nanako-chan," I said. "Thank you for having me over, Dojima-san."

Dojima-san nodded, before putting the paper aside, getting up and walking over.

"You're welcome, Amagi," Dojima said, before turning in Yu-kun's direction. "I've got a pretty good idea what this is all about, Yu, but could you tell us for the benefit of those who don't yet know?"

Dojima-san's gaze drifted over to his daughter. Nanako-chan had grown significantly since we'd last seen her, but she was at an age in which anything more than a vague interest in a boy raised eyebrows. While Chie was my only real friend at that age, since I'd been to Kanji-kun's house a few times, I didn't think much about spending time around boys. Perhaps Nanako-chan was not quite as innocent and chaste as I was back then, but she would need things spelled out to her.

Yu-kun cleared his throat.

"Uncle, Nanako, by now, both of you know Yukiko well," Yu-kun said, "but you may not know that tonight, she and I came here to officially announce that we are dating."

Dojima-san furrowed his brow, but then chuckled warmly, while Nanako-chan looked confused.

"So that's what my sister had in mind," Dojima-san said. "She told me that you'd have something to talk with me about, but refused to provide any details, saying that I'd need to ask you."

"I'm glad Mom didn't tell you," Yu-kun said, "since I wanted you to hear it from me- from _us._ I'll tell you two how Yukiko and I got together over dinner."

We sat down to dinner, and Yu-kun told how we had first met and started going out in the summer. It was a shorter tale, since there was no need to mention our adventures inside the TV, or justify our relationship to people who had no romantic interest in either of us. Dojima-san and Nanako-chan simply listened quietly for most of it.

"You know, Yu, I'm glad that you told us, but you don't need my permission," Dojima-san said.

"I thought you'd say that, Uncle," Yu-kun said, "but even if I'm technically joining Yukiko's family, rather than the other way around, you and Nanako will become family to Yukiko, as well, so I'd like to make sure that both of you get along well with her.

"Well,I don't think there's going to be any problem with that," Dojima-san said. "Isn't that right, Nanako?"

Nanako nodded hesitantly. There was no doubt in my mind that her answer was true, but it wasn't the entire truth. She quietly picked at her meal for the rest of dinner, and finished after the rest of us did. She then quickly excused herself and walked up to her room.

The rest of us exchanged concerned glances for a moment, before Dojima-san finally spoke.

"Yu, why don't you go upstairs and talk with Nanako?" Dojima-san said. "I'd like a one-on-one chat with your girlfriend."

"Ok, Uncle," Yu-kun said. "I'll see you in a little while, Yukiko- I'm sure you can handle this."

I nodded as Yu-kun walked toward the stairs.

* * *

 _Yu's POV_

I went upstairs to Nanako's room and closed the door. I couldn't help but take a look around, since I'd never been in there until now, as most of my conversations with Nanako had taken place in the living room. Her room was about the same size as mine, and had a number of small touches that seemed to fit a girl her age, such as the doll Teddie had made for her, and a few posters.

Nanako, who had looked like she was about to cry all through dinner, suddenly burst into tears.

"Is something wrong, Nanako?" I said

"Big bro, you promised!" Nanako said. "You promised to marry me when I grew up."

"Well, I said that was _if_ I was available," I said. "The truth is, well, I'm not."

I had to admit that there had been- and still was- a chance that my relationship with Yukiko wouldn't work out, but I hadn't seriously considered that as a factor when making my carefully-worded promise to Nanako.

Nanako simply looked at me without saying a word, and choked back a sob. It was clear that this wasn't good enough for her, and the only way to make up for a dishonest promise was with an honest apology.

"I'm sorry," I said. "In truth, I never meant to keep that promise, and hoped you'd eventually grow out of it. You're still young, and while you probably have some idea what it means to like someone, you don't know what it means to love someone. Give yourself some time, grow up a bit, and one day, you'll find someone."

"R-really, Big bro?" Nanako said, wiping her eyes and calming down a little.

"Yeah, really," I said. "When I was a bit older than you are now, I didn't have any idea if I'd ever find someone like Yukiko, nor did I know when I first met Yukiko."

Nanako regained her composure, even if her eyes were still red. Where there was once a sense of sadness and rejection, now there was hope and curiosity.

"Big bro, have you ever liked any girls besides Yukiko before?" Nanako said.

I shrugged.

"Well, Yukiko's the first one I fell in love with," I said, "but there were others I found attractive in various ways over the years."

"Really?" Nanako said. "Like who?"

"The first was some girl I met when I was your age," I said. "I barely even remember her name, but she seemed like a nice girl, and I wanted to see more of her, but she had to move away."

Nanako looked on attentively, but I could tell that a story about a girl I couldn't name and could barely remember wouldn't help her much. As such, I moved on to the next- and last- one.

"There was also a girl I was friends with in elementary school- Karina Matsumoto," I said. "We were actually pretty good friends, probably closer than most of the other girls I knew, apart from Sakura, Hitomi and my friends in this town, and knew each other from fourth grade until we graduated elementary school."

"Where'd she go?" Nanako said.

I sighed. Many of my friends, such as Hisano-san, enjoyed telling stories of fond memories of people who were close to them, but those stories almost inevitably had sad endings when they were parted. In my case, however, things had barely even started between Karina and I.

"Her parents wanted her to go to an all-girls middle school," I said, "and around the same time, I had to move to a new city for middle school, since my parents got a transfer. I pleaded with my parents not to go, but they refused, and apparently, Karina's parents were no less stubborn."

"Oh," Nanako said. "You think they didn't want her to see you anymore?"

I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I said. "In any case, though, _my parents_ were the ones who discouraged me from contacting her, saying that it would be hard to keep a meaningful connection with her through letters. Maybe they had a point, but it was hard to accept back then, and it was only the beginning of my moving from town to town, leaving people behind as I went."

"Were you mad at your parents?" Nanako said.

I sighed and nodded. While Nanako was a kind soul, even she had her limits, and her father's distancing himself from her tested her limits and even brought out her worst. It was only natural that if she sometimes got angry with her father, she'd expect me to feel the same way about my parents, and her guileless nature caused her to get straight to the point when asking about this subject, difficult as it was.

"I was," I said, "but while I'm still a bit bitter about it, I do understand where they're coming from. They have their doubts about my relationship with Yukiko for a similar reason, but I hope to prove to them that it'll work."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, big bro," Nanako said. "Or maybe you're not sure of your parents."

I sighed as I considered my response carefully. Nanako was highly perceptive for her age, and while she had a tendency to naively oversimplify things, such as considering the tense conversations between my uncle and I about the case and my role in it to be "fighting," she also was able to easily identify the heart of the matter in any issue she understood. The fact that I was trying to understand my parents' perspective in the same way Nanako tried to live with her father being distant and frequently away from home only further reinforced Nanako's conclusion.

"You could say it's the latter," I said. "I've only known you and your father for a little less than a year and a half, but I feel as though I've gotten to know both of you fairly well and trust you, so I'm confident that the conversation downstairs is going well. My parents, however, are another story- I've known them all my life, but they have a different set of priorities and aspirations in life, so I feel we don't have much in common anymore, and I can't anticipate how they will react to Yukiko when they finally meet her."

Nanako was left at a loss for words, perhaps remembering that she'd never met her aunt or uncle, and couldn't speak about them with any degree of certainty, much less predict how they'd react to someone they'd never met. She gradually was able to accept my insistence that her father cared about her, because I was getting to know him, but any defense she made of my parents would simply be blind faith, and thus unconvincing to me.

"All the same, though, I'm hoping my parents approve of Yukiko and our relationship," I said, "because I want the people who are important to me to get along. Do you get that, Nanako?"

"I sure do, big bro!" Nanako said, once again cheerful. "I'll be rooting for you!"

Hearing that from Nanako warmed my heart, even though I'd only said what I wanted to happen, and I knew quite well that things didn't always go the way you envisioned. Perhaps this was true, but I had people cheering me on and hoping for the best, so even if I had reason to worry, I also could not give up just yet.

* * *

 _Yukiko's POV_

Dojima-san sat me down at the table in the living room, while Yu-kun and Nanako-chan left the room. By the time they were upstairs, he hesitantly began the conversation

"So, Amagi, Yu says you and he have been going out for a little more than a year," Dojima-san said. "Is that about right?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"You're being quite formal today," Dojima-san said.

"I-I'm just trying to be polite," I said. "For example, Yu-kun's parents would be Mr. and Mrs. Narukami, or 'sir' and 'ma'am' to me... unless Mrs. Narukami has other preferences."

I remembered Yu-kun mentioning that one of the secretaries at work, apparently a woman almost old enough to be his grandmother, called Mrs. Narukami "ma'am." His parents apparently demanded respect from strangers, but since I had experience with showing courtesy to many different kinds of customers- even the difficult ones- showing it to my potential in-laws would not be a problem.

"I see," Dojima-san said. "There's no need to be that formal with me- 'Dojima-san' is fine. As for you, do you mind if I call you Yukiko?"

"Yes, si- I mean, you may, Dojima-san," I said.

Dojima-san nodded approvingly, but his expression gradually hardened.

"I am curious about one thing, though," Dojima-san said. "Yu already told me his side of it, but why hide your relationship for so long?"

I paused to think over my answer carefully. While our decision to keep the fact that we were dating under wraps was a mistake, one that we had recently rectified, there were reasons why it seemed as though it had made sense. Of course, Dojima-san also felt as though it meant we didn't trust him, as he'd also taken it poorly when he realized how much Yu-kun was involved in the investigation, so now the time had come to come clean.

"At the time, we believed that if our relationship came to light, we would attract pressure from various people," I said, "namely, my various admirers around the school, to say nothing of our families. We've realized that honesty is the best policy, though, but we also acknowledge that we must now face these various challenges now that we are open about our relationship."

"Like telling your folks and Yu's about this?" Dojima-san said.

"That's exactly it, Dojima-san," I said. "My family had long anticipated the possibility of my having my boyfriend, and even welcomed it if I was truly in love with that boy, but Yu-kun's family was apparently not quite as receptive. As for our friends, they're an understanding group, but some of them were in love with Yu-kun or with me, so we wanted to be sure that they did not take it personally- fortunately for us, they did not."

Dojima-san smiled softly, apparently accepting this answer.

"I see," Dojima-san said. "Sorry if I sounded overly critical. I was asking because Chisato and I had found myself in the same situation before."

"Yu-kun told me a little about that," I said, "but I would be interested in hearing more."

Dojima-san nodded, albeit with a touch of reluctance.

"Chisato and I met while I was at college," Dojima-san said. "An old friend of mine, whom I haven't seen in years, introduced me to a girl she knew, who was working as an office lady and was interested in meeting guys. We hit it off pretty well, and before long, we were in a serious relationship. Unfortunately, back then, I was working not just to become a police officer, but to shed my reputation as a troublemaker. As a result, we kept things under wraps at first, worried that her folks would put pressure on her to break up with me if our relationship came to light."

"And you thought she'd listen to them?" I said.

Dojima-san nodded, slightly ruefully. As hard as it was to admit that belief, it wasn't too much of a stretch to imagine it given what he'd said.

"You could say that," Dojima-san said. "Essentially, a part of me didn't completely trust my girlfriend, when I should have been able to do so. Our relationship survived, but in hindsight, I don't think it was the right decision."

"You have a point, Dojima-san," I said, "but all the same, it was something that she agreed to as well, didn't she?"

"True," Dojima-san said, "and while I mentioned that our insufficient trust in each other was a factor, we had good reason to be concerned about how her parents would react. My in-laws hadn't completely forgotten my past, and they didn't think much of my future, either."

"Even considering you were going to become a police officer?" I said.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dojima-san said. "Chisato said that her parents thought of the police the same way they thought of service employees, janitors and other people. They knew that their work was important, but didn't see them as equals."

I couldn't quite get my head around the disconnect between the condescension shown to such people and the perfunctory display of what passes for gratitude, but realized that I didn't need to, as the sentiment simply rubbed me the wrong way no matter how I looked at it.

"That's unfortunate," I said sadly. "A good portion of the inn staff is composed of waitresses, chefs, hospitality employees and other people who generally only graduated from high school- and sometimes had trouble with even that. They joke with me about how much better of a student I am compared to them, but I don't see that as any reason to think myself better than they are, since their efforts are what keep our inn going."

"I know," Dojima-san said with a smile. "Perhaps in another lifetime, you could be a good detective, treating your subordinates and patrolmen well. You might even get to be partners with the Satonaka girl."

"That sounds like a nice idea," I said. "But in this lifetime, I'm certainly rooting for Chie to become a good police officer."

Dojima-san nodded with a slight smile, but his expression turned more serious as he returned to the main subject.

"Anyway, Chisato's parents put pressure on her to end our relationship, but she didn't back down,," Dojima-san said. "They may have ultimately given in, but this didn't mean she got them to like me. After her death, they no longer had to put up with me for her sake, so we stopped speaking after one particularly bad argument."

"Was this about the time Nanako-chan was left at kindergarten?" I said.

Dojima-san sadly nodded. Perhaps he wasn't interested in how I heard about this, or didn't care about it at the moment.

"Well, if you know, that saves me from having to tell you that story, apart from this," Dojima-san said. "The problem was that my father-in-law was _right,_ but it was difficult to admit it, since he was always so smug whenever he was right about anything, and even more so when I was wrong. Of course, the fact that he took it so poorly was part of the reason why I had trouble accepting it."

"But really, that's enough about me," Dojima-san said. "I meant to talk with you to get to know you, but I ended up monopolizing the conversation."

"I"m actually surprised, Dojima-san," I said. "Yu-kun suggested that you found it difficult to talk about yourself."

"Well, for the most part, I do," Dojima-san said, "because when I do, I end up having to talk about my regrets, mistakes and other personal failings. It's not easy for most people to talk about those, and they can only do so with a small circle of people they trust- close family, trusted friends and loved ones"

Dojima-san effectively spoke to the reason why it was so hard for most of us to accept our Shadows. By their nature, they were the parts about ourselves that we were most ashamed or afraid of, when we even realized they existed. All the same, though, it was easier to accept them as the last piece to the puzzle that was our identity.

"That may be so," I said, "but you have to acknowledge your shortcomings, even if it's hard. I also appreciate your willingness to do so, since I've gotten to know you better, as well."

"Glad to hear that," Dojima-san said. "It was never my intention to put you on the spot or make you feel nervous, but to help us break the ice a little, so it's nice to hear that I succeeded. This probably won't be the last time we talk like this, so it's good we had this conversation."

Dojima-san then glanced at his watch.

"Wow, look at the time," he said. "Are your folks OK with you being out this late?"

"They are," I said. "I often have to do errands for the inn around this time, so they're more or less fine with me going anywhere as long as I tell them. Still, I should head back now."

"Well, I'd rather not have you go home alone," Dojima-san said, before turning to the stairs and calling out, "Yu!"

Yu-kun came downstairs, accompanied by Nanako-chan.

"So you're done talking with Yukiko, Uncle?" Yu-kun said.

"Yeah," Dojima-san said. "Your girlfriend's a fine young lady, but I'm a bit worried that she's out past her bedtime, so could you walk her home?"

Yu-kun nodded. Since the Amagi Inn was at a bus stop, he needed only see me to the bus, but I appreciated the gesture.

"Certainly, Uncle," Yu-kun said. "Let's get going, Yukiko."

"Thank you for having me over, Dojima-san, Nanako-chan," I said.

"See you later," Nanako-chan said, as Yu-kun and I put our shoes on and stepped outside.

* * *

As we stepped out into the darkened streets of Inaba's residential district, I turned to Yu-kun once we were about a block from the house.

"So how did Nanako-chan take this?" I said.

"Better than I had a right to expect," Yu-kun said. "She's too young to know what real love is, so perhaps she'll come to terms with it and find someone else as she gets older. At least that's what I hope will happen"

"So do I," I said.

"What about you and my uncle?" Yu-kun said. "What did you talk about?"

"Dojima-san wanted to know why we'd kept this secret from him for so long, but he accepted my answer," I said. "He mostly talked about himself, though, since was evidently once in a similar situation, but one without a happy ending."

Yu-kun nodded, evidently having heard the story before.

"My uncle has more than a few regrets," Yu-kun said. "When he gives advice, he often does it so that you don't make the same mistakes he did."

I nodded. I was hesitant to say who was to blame for the falling out between Dojima-san and his father-in-law, or even fall back on the children's maxim that both sides were at fault in an argument, lest I sound judgmental or trite.

"That's good," I said. "Because he didn't get along with his in-laws, so it's only natural for him to hope that both of our parents will accept our relationship, and to avoid putting pressure on us."

"I know," Yu-kun said. "Let's hope our parents do the same."

Yu-kun seemed oddly weary as he said that, and it wasn't hard to see why. We'd spent much of the day discussing our relationship with others- how it began, where we stood now, and our worries and hopes for the future- so Yu-kun was clearly a bit tired of going over that. Keeping that in mind, we walked in silence, holding hands all the way.

We then reached the bus stop, and the bus bound for the Amagi Inn arrived.

"Looks like your bus is here," Yu-kun said. "Have a safe trip home, Yukiko."

"I will," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yu-kun."

We parted ways with a relatively restrained goodbye, both because we had several people on the bus watching, and because we knew we'd see each other again the next day. This trip was partly for the purposes of coming clean to our families, but was mainly for the purpose of spending time with each other and our friends, and so I cherished every day.

* * *

 _Yu's POV_

After walking Yukiko home, I got back to the Dojima residence. My uncle was sitting at the kitchen table, like he was many evenings when I was in Inaba.

"I'm home," I said.

"Welcome back," my uncle said.

I walked over to the table and sat down, at which point my uncle got up and poured each of us a cup of decaf coffee, presumably having prepared it for me while I was walking back.

"How's Nanako?" I said.

"She's in bed," my uncle said. "She's also feeling a little better- she was less upset about being rejected and more about you breaking your promise."

"A promise I never should have made in the first place," I said. "Even if I wasn't ready to tell either of you about my having a girlfriend just yet, I shouldn't have lied to her."

"I see," my uncle said.

A short pause followed, as I considered what to say next.

"I hope you don't take my keeping our relationship secret from you personally, Uncle," I said. "Yukiko and I agreed that it would be for the best if as few people as necessary knew about our relationship- in other words, just the two of us."

"Don't worry, I'm not," my uncle said. "I know that 'three men can keep a secret if two of them are dead,' and can only imagine how hard it'll be when Nanako gets to that rebellious age and starts getting interested in guys."

"You know, Adachi-san once suggested something similar," I said, "remarking that having you as a father would hurt Nanako's chances of finding a guy."

My uncle laughed uproariously and uncontrollably, in a manner reminiscent of Yukiko's laughing fits. After a few moments, he calmed down and resumed speaking.

"Well, it kind of makes sense why Adachi would think that," my uncle said, "since he was the guy I bossed around more than anyone. Even Ichihara-san, who was always tough but fair, probably wouldn't have seemed like this much of a hardass to Adachi. Besides, it also makes sense that parents would have strong opinions about who their kids see, especially their daughters."

I had to agree with my uncle. If Hitomi's parents hadn't decided to marry her off to someone she'd never met before they made the decision for her, they'd likely be extremely selective about who she could see, which presumably ruled out almost anyone I knew at Yasogami or Minagi.

"Speaking of which," my uncle said, "what about your folks? How are they taking it?"

I sighed. Since I'd spent the entire day talking about my relationship with Yukiko, I was hesitant to discuss the most difficult challenge ahead of us, but since my uncle was asking, I decided not to avoid the question and chose to get it over with.

"They're not completely enthusiastic, but they're not totally against it, either," I said. "They said that they wouldn't have gotten together with Yukiko under the circumstances, and I kind of get the impression that they'd be happier if I broke up with her, but they're not _making me_ end the relationship."

"I thought so," my uncle said. "Then again, my sister got along well with Chisato, even if they didn't see all that much of each other, so I don't think you'll have to worry about her not liking Yukiko."

"Mom never said she didn't," I said. "At times, I kind of wish she and Dad would put their feet down and actively oppose my seeing Yukiko, so it'd be simpler to deal with. Maybe that's why they don't- it might only make me more determined to oppose them and maybe they think Yukiko and I will break up without them having to do anything."

"I don't know what to say to that," my uncle said. "It's possible that they don't think things will work out, but you and Yukiko aren't the only ones who can change in the next five months. Maybe your folks will change their minds if things last long enough."

"That's possible, Uncle," I said. "Of course, that's not the only problem, and it's likely I'll have to face the other before enough time's passed to convince them."

"What are you thinking about, Yu?" my uncle said.

I paused to consider my answer. He wasn't particularly close with my mom, but he could be offended at what I had to say about his sister, so I chose to tread carefully

"My mom tends to believe that one's feelings are secondary to practical considerations," I said. "She- and also my dad- is the kind who'd accept breaking up with her boyfriend for the sake of their academic futures, and have her son live with her brother for the sake of her job."

"And because of them, you ended up here," my uncle said, "which meant you got to spend time with me, become Nanako's 'big bro,' and fall in love with Yukiko."

"I know," I said, "even if they didn't necessarily plan on all that happening. But while their reasons for those actions were sound and they did them as kindly as possible, all the same, I'd rather not have them impose those values on me. I've learned enough about their lifestyle of working long hours, moving at the drop of a hat and frequently traveling to know that it's not something I want for myself or my children."

I had to admit that it was a bit of an adjustment going back and living with my parents once again. It felt like I had more freedom with my uncle, who treated me as a young adult who could be trusted to make good decisions on his own, rather than someone who had to do as he was told without complaining.

Of course, a certain amount of perspective was involved. It was easy for me to give up going out at night, since there was hardly anything that appealed to me in Minagi. On the other hand, I was less than pleased at the idea of my parents meddling with my relationship with Yukiko, since I couldn't say for certain whether they wouldn't take this beyond merely stating their opinion. While I could come straight home after school or club activities for the next year, I couldn't simply continue dating Yukiko while ignoring my parents' opinions, particularly not if they decided to stop being passive when it came to their disapproval.

"Well, what is raising kids apart from molding them into how you want them to be?" my uncle said. "That said, kids don't always turn out the way you hope, and sometimes turn out that way in spite of your efforts. You definitely grew up a lot in your year in Inaba, outside your mom and dad's supervision and without their guidance, so perhaps they'll see that as a good thing."

"Perhaps," I said. "That said, I have a feeling that they'll make a decision on Yukiko before they come to such a realization."

My uncle nodded. It had taken him several months to overcome his hesitation and reach out to Nanako, so he clearly knew that while people could change, it was rarely a quick or easy process. Christmas was less than five months away, so my parents suddenly having an epiphany was likely too much to expect.

"Fair point, Yu," my uncle said, "but if I were you, I'd be more concerned about the Amagis. Unless I'm mistaken, you've never even met them before."

I shook my head. I knew my uncle's story well enough to realize where he was coming from, and his point was basically sound, but I wasn't completely ignorant.

"Actually, Yukiko gave me a good idea of what to expect," I said. "As long as I can prove to them that I'm suited to help Yukiko with the inn, they're apparently fairly understanding."

"Sounds like you've got them figured out," my uncle said. "You're going to see them tomorrow night, right?"

"That's right," I said. "Mrs. Amagi hoped to officially meet me when my friends and I came to visit the inn, so it works out for the best."

"Well, good luck," my uncle said. "She seems pretty protective of her daughter- at least that's the impression I got when I came to question Yukiko- but perhaps her standards will be different for a boyfriend."

"Or perhaps someone she's heard about before," I said. "In any case, Yukiko seems optimistic, and she's the one who's most familiar with her parents, so let's hope for the best."

My uncle nodded confidently, and let the subject drop. My belief things would go well was based on Yukiko's belief in her parents, which, in turn, was based on an entire childhood being raised by her parents and helping out at the inn since adolescence. As such, I had no reason to doubt my conclusion that the Amagis would approve of me if I put my best foot forward. That was the most I could ask for when facing the unknown, and while I wished I could say the same for _my_ parents, I could only take things one step at a time while believing in myself and my loved ones.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

The Dojimas are fairly understanding, although the chapter does serve to set up the eventual meeting with the Narukamis, which will be the most difficult part for Yu and Yukiko.

Dialogue for young children, such as Nanako, can be challenging to write, since you need to make it convincingly simple without going overboard.

There doesn't seem to be any way to refuse Nanako's marriage promise on March 20, even if a lot of gamers would probably find the Yu/non-aged-up Nanako pairing even more objectionable than FeMC/Ken (due to a larger age gap and their being first cousins), so my interpretation is that Yu-kun was put on the spot, since Nanako was clearly upset about him having to leave, and thus, Nanako's more upset about the broken promise than about the rejection.

The next up is the meeting with the Amagis. It will be the last "The Secret's Out" chapter for a while, but not for the story. July's been a fairly long month in-story (particularly four chapters taking place on the same day), but we're almost to the end of it.


	41. The Secret's Out: The Amagis

**Chapter 41: The Secret's Out: The Amagis  
**

 _Monday, July 30, 2012, Yu's POV  
_

After waking up, I checked the to-do list and realized that the day had come when we would return to the Amagi Inn- and I would officially meet Yukiko's parents for the first time.

I then thought back to everything we'd discussed with Yukiko, around the same time we'd discussed meeting with my uncle and Nanako. We'd gone over all the questions her parents would likely ask, and the inn's history and operations. It was a lot to digest and to memorize, but I'd need to do both perfectly if I wanted to be prepared to face my future in-laws.

Thankfully, among the many things on my mind, getting dressed was a no-brainer, since I had already worked that issue out in advance. As I threw on my casual clothes- a white polo shirt and a pair of dark pants- I mentally thanked Yukiko for helping give me the answer to this question.

* * *

 _Thursday, July 26, 2012, Evening  
_

I began packing for the trip, and put in a few changes of clothes. The nagging feeling that I was missing something came upon me, as I wondered whether the Amagis would want me to dress more formally, or perhaps more traditionally. Of course, this was an assumption, and going forward based on it would be nothing more than a leap of faith, so I called Yukiko.

"Oh, hello, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," I said. "I just realized that I'm not sure what to wear when meeting your parents."

"Just come with what you normally wear," Yukiko said. "We pride ourselves on having a respectable inn, but it's in no way meant to be exclusive or strict."

"All right," I said. "I suppose you know your own folks best, after all."

"Mother insisted on it," Yukiko said. "Apart from her kimono and her casual clothing, she has a variety of outfits for certain occasions, such as a business suit, an evening gown, a formal dress and others. Since she's at work, you'll likely see her in her kimono because it's her standard attire, a bit like how we often wear our school uniforms when we meet up after school, or how I might wear my uniform while running errands for the inn"

Yukiko had a fair point, especially since she'd told me that it took a while to change into her kimono. If people could change from their school uniforms into any outfit they desired without having to carry a spare set of clothes around, find a private place or take the time to change, I suspect a lot of people, such as Kaoru and Sayuri, would instantly change once the school day ended.

"All right, I'll do just that," I said. "Thanks, Yukiko."

"You're welcome, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "Out of curiosity, what about your parents? What are they expecting me to wear?"

"What you generally wear should be just fine," I said, "since you dress nicely. They'll probably still be wearing their business attire, not because they want to look nice but because they'd rather not change out of it."

"Ah, I see," Yukiko said. "It looks like we have one issue out of the way. Just remember what we discussed, and use you best judgment- you'll be fine."

I nodded, reassured for the moment. It was best to forget about the issue, since we had more pressing concerns for now- namely, our friends and the Dojimas- and until the time came for me to meet Yukiko's parents, thinking about them would be little more than a distraction I could not afford.

Of course, once I dealt with those, I was once again reminded of the challenges that awaited me the next day and in the distant future, so I knew that while I could not dwell on them too much, I also could not forget about them entirely.

* * *

 _Monday, July 30, 2012, Day Time._

Nanako and I met up with our friends at Junes- sans Marie, who had work today- and talked a little about the previous night. Eventually, the conversation got to the inn.

"Just so everyone's clear," Yukiko said, "this time, the girls are bathing first."

Yosuke sniggered in response.

"You sure about that?" Yosuke said, with a sly wink. "I mean, if you accidentally got the times mixed up last time, that'd make _you_ _girls_ the interlopers, right?"

"We're sure," Yukiko said. "The inn usually has the baths open to the ladies first, so I got thrown off last time."

I nodded, since I remembered Yukiko saying something to that effect.

"Well, it kind of works out better this way," I said. "Nanako wouldn't otherwise get a turn before her bedtime."

"Yeah," Nanako said. "Dad's thinking about letting me stay up a bit later now that I'm older, but they made the times with grown-ups in mind."

"Ah, good thinking," Yosuke said.

"In any case, Yosuke-kun," Yukiko said, "please be certain that you know whose room is whose, since I heard Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako-san might be staying here again. I'm not allowed to give out information on guests, so I can't confirm or deny this, though."

Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie paled, but from what I could tell, my face retained its usual color. It had been an unpleasant surprise to see the two women I liked least at Yasogami catch us in their room, but I had been able to put that behind me.

"You're awfully calm, partner," Yosuke said. "Might it be that you and Yukiko are now on the same wavelength now that you're dating?"

"Who knows?" I said, but I couldn't help but think back to the conversation I'd had the night after our visit.

* * *

 _Sunday, October 31, 2011, Evening  
_

I found Yukiko outside the bookstore in the shopping district late at night.

"Good evening, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "I was finishing up an errand for the inn- are you out for a stroll?"

"I am," I said. "I also wanted to give you this- it's a Halloween costume from the event at Junes today."

I handed the bag I was carrying to Yukiko, who examined it. It was a witch costume, evidently meant for one of the part-timers, but since the event was canceled, they gave it to me, and I decided to give it to Yukiko as a gift.

"Thank you, Yu-kun," Yukiko said, trying to smile with gratitude but seeming troubled instead.

"You're welcome," I said, "but is something wrong?"

Yukiko took a deep breath to compose herself, then looked me in the eye. Apparently, she'd also been looking for me.

"I have a confession to make, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "I... actually got the times wrong when we were at the hot springs last night. Back when we thought it was the girls' turn and threw you out... it was really the _guys'_ turn. I'm sorry."

As Yukiko bowed in apology, I simply nodded. It was an honest mistake, so I'd already forgiven Yukiko, but it was nice to hear her admit she was wrong.

"Oh," I said. "Well, it kind of worked out anyway, since the women's bath opens up after Nanako's bedtime."

"You don't sound surprised," Yukiko said.

"Well, the guys double-checked the schedule and found that out," I said. "They were all pretty annoyed."

"I see," Yukiko said. "Rise-chan suggested that we keep it a secret, or else we'd never hear the end of it, but it's not such a bad thing if I tell you, right?"

"Not at all," I said. "I can't speak for the others, but an apology was all I needed to hear."

"That's a relief, Yu-kun," Yukiko said. "But what exactly do you mean when you say the others aren't the same?"

"Uh..." I said, and trailed off. Yukiko eyed me skeptically before continuing.

"By the way, some of the guests reported hearing screams from the room next to ours," Yukiko said, "and one of them reportedly saw something that looked like a bear in a clown suit. I didn't say anything because I didn't think they'd believe me, but maybe you'd know something about it?"

I chuckled nervously. Perhaps I'd be able to explain away the screams, but now that Teddie had been seen, it was clear she knew what we had tried to do.

"You got us," I said. "The guys went along for some pranks, and since I couldn't talk them out of it, I decided to go along and make sure they didn't do anything too extreme. I went along with them, only to find out they had the wrong room."

"That sounds like you, Yu-kun," Yukiko said.

"In any case, I'm sorry about that," I said. "I was a bit hesitant to tell you, since I'd figured they'd suffered enough."

"No, I actually agree," Yukiko said. "I suppose it's all the more reason for me to be more careful next time, and that there will be a next time."

"Oh, I'm definitely looking forward to it," I said. "Even if we ended up in Ms. Yamano's room, the Amagi Inn is a nice place, so I'm sure we'll be back someday."

I looked back on that conversation with a certain level of fondness, and looked forward to coming again, but in hindsight, I realize that back then, we didn't know that I would be meeting Yukiko's parents. This visit would be enjoyable, but there was also an important challenge to overcome, so I could not afford to relax or become complacent.

* * *

 _ _Monday, July 30, 2012, Evening,_ Yukiko's POV_

That evening, we arrived at the Amagi Inn and I, at the head of the group, entered the lobby. While it was my home and my workplace, it was only the second time I'd brought the entire group there.

Mother came out to greet us, wearing a blue kimono that was slightly nicer than those of the maids.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn," Mother said, bowing gracefully. "What can I do for you?"

Mother's etiquette towards guests was impeccable, and I'd had a chance to see it in practice many times. It still felt a bit awkward to see her use it on me, though, so for Customer's Day, I insisted that she call me "Yukiko" as always.

"Good evening, Mother," I said. "My friends and I are here for our reservation tonight."

"Ah yes, Yukiko," Mother said. "I'm sorry you weren't able to arrange anything for Golden Week, but I'm glad that you made it in now, especially since I get to meet your boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yu-kun."

Mrs. Amagi then turned to Yu-kun and they bowed, with Yu-kun bowing first and lower out of respect for Mother.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Amagi," Yu-kun said.

Mother turned back to me.

"Now, Yukiko," Mother said, "you, Chie-chan and the other girls can go take a bath, and these young men can make themselves comfortable while they wait. Yu-kun and I have some things to discuss, and your father will join us in a while."

Mother was naturally polite, but while her tone was pleasant, it was the one she used when giving orders. It was clear that she wanted everyone else besides Father- especially me- out of the way so that she could talk with Yu-kun alone.

"Yes, Mother," I said, in the same tone her other subordinates used to say "Yes, manager," or "Yes, ma'am."

I walked off with the rest of the girls, but at the last moment, turned back and saw Mother leading Yu-kun away in the direction of her office, while Kanji-kun, Yosuke-kun and Teddie headed to their room. For as long as I was in the bath, I never truly stopped thinking of Yu-kun and Mother, or imagining what they were talking about.

* * *

We got undressed and entered the bath as a pair of high school-age girls got out. We didn't say a word for a while, allowing me to think of all the things that could go wrong as Yu-kun and Mother spoke, and to curse myself for not considering those earlier. I have a talent for imagining the worst, and knowing that at the moment, the boy I loved was continuing to make a crucial first impression on Mother- and vice versa- sent my brain into overdrive, in spite of the fact that I had every reason to be confident in how both of them would handle the meeting.

Finally, Naoto-kun spoke, but not about the subject that was on my mind, which made me wonder whether she was trying to distract me from it.

"I have a question, Yukiko-senpai," Naoto-kun said, "I'm not sure if you can answer this, but do you actually know whether Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako-senpai are staying here?"

I shook my head.

"Actually, no," I said. "Not only am I not allowed to divulge information about guests, I can't even see the guest list. The names of the people who are saying here have always been on a strict need-to-know basis, even before Ms. Yamano came here and Adachi-san threw her into the TV in our lobby."

Naoto-kun smiled in a rare moment of amusement, proof that even a girl as serious as her had a sense of humor.

"I see," Naoto-kun said. "You planted a seed of doubt in the boys' minds, while preventing them from calling your bluff, but you did, in fact, confirm that we know about the perfidy they attempted last autumn. Well played, senpai."

"I'm glad to hear that, Naoto-kun," I said. "Part of the reason is for their sake, so they don't end up getting themselves in trouble... or worse."

"That's not all, is it?" Chie said.

I shook my head.

"No," I said. "I honestly have enough on my mind now, worrying about how Yu-kun will fare meeting Mother."

"Why's that?" Chie said. "I thought your mom was keen on the idea of you getting a boyfriend?"

For a moment, my worries and anxiety subsided. If Chie, who'd known my mother for years, doubted there would be a problem, did I really have reason to be afraid? Unfortunately, I knew the answer was yes, and my worries then returned in full force.

"She is," I said, "but there's a small chance that she'll get overly excited, and her expectations will rise so high that Yu-kun can't possibly meet them. It's the first time, so she doesn't have anyone to whom she can compare Yu-kun."

"No one apart from all the other guys who asked you out?" Chie said. "I'd say the bar's set pretty low by now. Besides, if it's like how when she first met me, perhaps she'll already know a lot about Yu-kun from what you told her, just like how she heard about me from you."

"I suppose so," I said.

Rise-chan changed the subject, and I was glad for that. All my worrying had only served to distract me from what I _knew_ to be true, and while I had every reason to be concerned about what would happen if something went wrong at the meeting, I had little reason to believe that something would go wrong. All I could do for now was wait, hope and believe in Yu-kun and my mother.

* * *

 _Yu's POV_

As the girls went into the bath, Mrs. Amagi led me to her office, a neat and tidy room with traditional furnishings, but relatively modern office equipment, even a computer that seemed somewhat new. She sat down at her desk, and had me sit in a chair across from her.

I recalled what Yukiko had told me about her mother. According to her, Mrs. Amagi was kind and polite, but something of a stickler for good manners. She treated her employees well, but also expected them to do as they were told and show her appropriate respect as a superior. It reminded me a little of my own parents, so I did my best to emulate their employees and the others who worked for them.

"Welcome, Yu-kun," Mrs. Amagi said. "It's nice to finally meet you, especially since it seems I was right all this time about Yukiko having a boyfriend."

"Wait... how long have you known?" I said. "I mean, before she told you last month, of course."

"A while now," Mrs. Amagi said with a chuckle. "Yukiko isn't always open with her feelings, but she can't convincingly lie. When I asked her about it, she blurted out that she was surprised that I knew already."

"I'm well aware, ma'am," I said.

Mrs. Amagi nodded, but her expression turned more serious, and I realized that we were now getting down to business. She seemed like a friendly and affable woman, but she cared for her daughter, and it was time for her to judge my worth.

"In all seriousness, though, I've had my suspicions for a while," Mrs. Amagi said. "Yukiko has attracted a fair amount of attention from boys her age, very little of it welcome. I'd thus like to ask when and how my daughter caught your eye."

I took a deep breath as I thought over my answer carefully.

"I first met her a year and four months ago, on my first day at school," I said, "when she and Chie walked me home. Back then, Chie did most of the talking, and Yukiko herself seemed fairly shy. I hoped to befriend her, even if we didn't end up being close friends, but I realized that she would have to choose to open up to me."

"That makes sense," Mrs. Amagi said. "Yukiko hasn't had many friends besides Chie-chan, so if nothing else, I'm glad that you became one for her."

"Thank you for the kind words, ma'am," I said.

Mrs. Amagi smiled warmly and shook her head.

"No, I should thank you, Yu-kun," Mrs. Amagi said. "But please, go on."

"The first time we talked one-on-one was when I met her on the Samegawa Flood Plain in the afternoon three days later, the day Saki Konishi's body was found," I said, "and it was a bit surprising to see her wearing something as traditional as a kimono. She was quite interested in how I was doing at school and how I was getting along with Chie, so she seemed like a nice person once I got to know her."

As Mrs. Amagi simply nodded, I then paused and chose my next words carefully. Not only were our efforts against the Shadows meant to be secret, but this was a sensitive subject, even if it was one Mrs. Amagi already knew about.

"I soon learned that she wasn't entirely willing to inherit the inn," I said, "and that she felt trapped and helpless, hoping to be saved from all this somehow. Since I've often had to move because of my parents' work, I understood what she felt on some level."

"And also what it meant to leave your home behind?" Mrs. Amagi said.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "People sometimes say they find that Inaba's a stifling, slowly decaying and stagnant backwater town, one they're desperate to escape, but I think it might be nice to have a sense of familiarity with your town- whether good or bad, I haven't stayed in many places long enough to become attached to them."

"Interesting," Mrs. Amagi said. "But what about Yukiko? Surely you knew all along that her inheriting the inn would require her to stay here, while you would eventually have to go home?"

I paused. I remembered that Yukiko had told me in January that her family had known all along that she wanted to leave, so it was clear that Mrs. Amagi was testing me.

"I did, but Yukiko told me that she wanted to leave," I said, "but over the course of the next few weeks, she also told me about fond memories in this town and this inn. Late last June, she, with surprising and awe-inspiring ferocity, drove off the sleazy reporters when they insulted the inn and tried to drag its name through the mud. In the end, Yukiko was able to realize that she loved this inn and this town, and now seems genuinely happy about staying, rather than resigned to running away due to thinking of it as the only choice. I'm glad that she chose her own path and is happy with the choice, and can live with the fact that it keeps us apart for the time being."

Mrs. Amagi smiled approvingly. It seemed as though I was making progress, since Mrs. Amagi clearly seemed to accept this as proof that I respected Yukiko's decisions and was willing to grant her autonomy. Of course, that wasn't the only question she had in mind, so I hadn't won her over ust yet.

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Amagi said. "But what about Yukiko's status as a popular girl at school? Did that not tempt you at all?"

I shook my head, but realized that while my answer was obviously no, phrasing it would be a more complicated and delicate prospect. If my answer was too forceful, it would seem as though I had something to hide, but i it wasn't forceful enough, it would seem like a weak attempt at lying. The only kind of answer that would enable me to carefully navigate the narrow path between both extremes was an honest one.

"Not exactly," I said. "Yukiko is beautiful, but her seemingly being a highly popular girl who rejected so many boys made her seem unapproachable, as though she'd have high standards for whoever became her boyfriend. I actually started getting interested in her when she started laughing uncontrollably- which Chie said she didn't always do around people like me- admitted to liking scary movies and turned out to be a surprisingly brave and dedicated friend, even to people she'd met only recently."

The incident with the TV reporters aside, what impressed me the most about Yukiko was that, after being kidnapped and nearly killed, she readily agreed to join us and catch the perpetrator, throwing herself headlong into the danger she had narrowly been saved from. I couldn't mention this directly to her mother, but I could express the sentiment in other ways, and it seemed to get through.

"Well said," Mrs. Amagi said. "With all this, it seems as though Yukiko has made another dear friend, possibly on par with Chie-chan, but do you know what it means to marry into our family?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "Yukiko and I have often spoken about this. I will have to take on the Amagi name, and help Yukiko run the inn, among other things."

Mrs. Amagi's expression did not change, and she remained silent for a moment. I couldn't help but worry a little, since she was relatively easy to read, and while I'd answered her previous questions to her satisfaction, I couldn't say the same for this one.

What else could I say, or was it prudent to say anything? Before I could answer that question, much less answer Mrs. Amagi's question, she spoke again.

"Exactly," Mrs. Amagi said. "I must say, though, that you're not ready for that- of course, neither is Yukiko- so I can't give you my blessing just yet."

I looked confused for a moment. This was hardly a seal of approval for our relationship, but the tone was too pleasant and the wording wasn't final enough for it to be a blunt refusal.

"Just yet?" I said. "May I ask what you mean by that?"

"Well, the two of you have a good deal of growing up to do before you can marry, start a family and inherit this business," Mrs. Amagi said. "It's too soon for either of you to tie the knot- with each other or anyone else- so I'm glad that neither of you are thinking that far ahead."

I let off a soft sigh of relief. It wasn't what I'd hoped for, but the worst had not happened, and I was grateful for that.

"Naturally," I said. "I must say, though, Mrs. Amagi- I'm a bit surprised you aren't in a hurry to get Yukiko a husband so she can have children and raise a successor to the inn, a bit like someone I know in my hometown."

For a moment, I thought Mrs. Amagi would be curious about Hitomi, but she didn't react at all, evidently not being concerned with how people outside her family did things. Evidently, she wasn't as concerned about keeping a dynasty going as the Ayanokoujis were, since she only had one child and didn't care about her child's gender.

"That's because my parents didn't see the need, either," Mrs. Amagi said. "I was somewhat older than most women when I married my husband- Yukiko's father and the second boyfriend I brought home- and the same went with Haruka."

"Haruka?" I said. Since I knew most of my friends' parents by their last names, I was always a bit thrown when they referred to each other by their first names, which is why I was understanding when my uncle couldn't always remember my friends' first names.

"Haruka Tatsumi," Mrs. Amagi said. "As in, Kanji-kun's mother, and a good friend of mine since we were young. She was also heiress to a textile business- of course, while Kanji-kun took on her name, her husband did not."

I nodded. I remembered that Kanji's mother had seen the resemblance between Yukikko and her mother, so it was likely that the two older women had known each other for a while.

"But back to what I was saying earlier," Mrs. Amagi said, "the same also applies to Yukiko. She might be heiress to the inn, but she wasn't born ready to inherit the position. If the incident with Ms. Yamano and my subsequent collapse had happened a year or two before it did, I wouldn't have considered having her manage the inn in my stead, even as a temporary figurehead."

I agreed. Yukiko had thought that her inn couldn't function without her, but soon came to realize that even after she'd gone missing for two days and was bedridden for some time after that, the inn's employees had continued to work well together, and the inn had survived long enough for its matron and her daughter to recover.

"I understand, Mrs. Amagi" I said. "Yukiko seemed fairly stressed out in those times, so I'm glad that you're back to manage it, and that Yukiko realized that she didn't have to do everything by herself."

"As am I, Yu-kun," Mrs. Amagi said. "She's determined to learn all the aspects of her job, especially cooking, which gave me a tipoff that it was a goal of a more personal nature. She tried to deny it, but I saw that the signs were there as far back as last June."

"Well, she wasn't ready to confess to me back then," I said. "If she'd said anything prematurely, she might have ruined her chances of getting together with me, so it makes sense that she'd keep her cards close to her chest."

"So Yukiko had a fair amount invested in you, even back then?" Mrs. Amagi said.

"I think of it a bit differently, ma'am," I said. "It's more that whenever Yukiko wants to accomplish something important to her, she gives it her all, but also worries about the outcome. That's why she waited so long to confess to me, and why she's desperately hoping that you and I, two people important to her, get along.."

Mrs. Amagi silently nodded, then gave a warm and reassuring smile.

"Well, I do have some good news for both of you," Mrs. Amagi said. "I may not be able to bless your marriage just yet, but I was glad to meet you. You've done as well as could be expected of a boy your age at this point, and if you hadn't, you'd be thrown out and told never to show your face in the inn or around Yukiko again. Think of it as getting straight As in your first year of university- it doesn't mean that your GPA will remain high until you graduate, but it's a good start that will serve you well in the future. Marriage is only the beginning, after all."

I nodded and said "Yes, ma'am." It was clear that to Mrs. Amagi, Yukiko and I were too young to have any true understanding of that subject, so I decided not to even try, lest I make myself sound foolish.

"That's all I have to say to you," Mrs. Amagi said. "Please wait here a moment while I go to fetch my husband."

As Mrs. Amagi stood up, I also stood up to see her out, before sitting back down to wait for her. Some of my nervousness had faded, although I realized that this battle could still be lost, and there was also the matter of my parents. For now, though, there was the matter of meeting a man who had also married into the Amagi family, and not only proving that I was worthy to do the same, but learning what he believed was required of me.

* * *

I sat in my chair for several minutes, the time it took for Mrs. Amagi to walk over to get her husband, tell him a condensed version of what we had discussed and walk back while wearing a kimono.

Mr. Amagi walked into the office alongside his wife, and I stood up to greet him. He was a man with short dark hair that was starting to gray, and wore traditional Japanese attire.

"Yu Narukami?" Mr. Amagi said, and I nodded. "I'm Natsuki's husband and Yukiko's father, Fuyuhiko Amagi."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Amagi," I said, as we exchanged bows.

"Likewise, Yu-kun," Mr. Amagi said. "My wife told me all about you."

"I see," I said. "Did you like what you heard?"

Mr. Amagi nodded with a smile.

"I agree with my wife's judgment of you," Mr. Amagi said. "It will be a while before you're ready to marry my daughter, but we're more than happy to allow you to continue seeing her."

I relaxed slightly, as we'd gotten the most important part out of the way.

"That's all I could ask for at the moment, sir," I said. "Of course, you and Mrs. Amagi seem to be on the same page."

"Well, we have very similar perspectives, and essentially want the same thing," Mr. Amagi said, "namely, for our daughter to be happy and our family's business to continue to prosper for generations to come. Of course, when you marry the head of an organization like ours, you have to do what you can to support her in all her undertakings. That doesn't necessarily mean always agreeing with her- if she's wrong, you have to tell her so- but you need to support her when she makes her decisions, especially difficult ones."

I paused and nodded. Yukiko had a good understanding of the day-to-day operations of the inn, from managing the business to serving guests to ensuring all the various aspects of the inn were in working order. Her perspective was well-informed, but was only from someone who had grew up there and worked there for a long time, not as someone who'd sat in the role of the manager or her closest advisor. As such, I was a bit hesitant to reply to Mr. Amagi's statement, lest I end up making a fool of myself.

"I suppose this is a bit too much to expect you to fully understand at this point, Yu-kun," Mr. Amagi said, "but I believe that you have the right mindset to learn how. Selflessness, trust in your partner and the willingness to work hard for something larger than yourself are all the traits that separate those who have what it takes from those who never will."

"Yukiko actually talked with me about this before," I said. "I've gained some understanding of how the inn works, but also understand that I have much more to learn, as you say.

Mrs. Amagi nodded in agreement, then turned to her husband.

"Well said, dear, but that's enough lectures for Yu-kun for tonight," Mrs. Amagi said, before turning to me. "Out of curiosity, Yu-kun, are your friends interested in ping-pong?"

"I have played a little, but I'm not especially good at it," I said.

"Excellent," Mrs. Amagi said. "You'll find that the same goes for us. Follow me- we'll show you to our tables."

With a nod, I got up and walked off with the Amagis. There was a great deal for me to digest, and I'd likely learn even more by the end of the night, but for now, I could relax with my potential in-laws, albeit while aware that they were still watching and forming an impression of me.

* * *

 _Yosuke's POV_

I sat in the room for the guys with Kanji and Teddie, waiting for our turn to use the hot springs. As pissed as I had been about the incident last October, I'd come to realize that getting payback wouldn't have ended well for us. Of course, whether or not it did, Yukiko didn't want us to even try, _especially_ not tonight.

The thing about Yukiko is that she's obviously more than just your run-of-the-mill rich and beautiful heiress, but there are also times when her behavior seems strange even for her. I noticed this on Valentine's Day when she ordered us to take her candy while she went off to have a date with Yu, and I also noticed it today.

"So, Yosuke-senpai," Kanji said, "you notice that Yukiko-senpai seemed kinda on edge tonight compared to last time?"

"Yeah," I said. "She and Yu might've been going out back then, but I think I heard her mom was busy that night. Now, Yu has to meet her folks, so she's probably nervous about how that'll go."

I then realized that if my crush on Saki-senpai had gone anywhere, it would have inevitably led to me meeting her folks if it had lasted long enough. Considering that Mr. Konishi hated Junes, would likely have put two and two together to conclude that his daughter had started working at Junes to see me and, according to Naoki, wasn't exactly welcoming of boys trying to date his daughter, the deck would have been stacked against me. I'm not so hot at currying favor with people who _aren't_ predisposed to hate me, so it's safe to say that Mr. Konishi would have demanded that his daughter end her relationship with me, and Saki-senpai probably would have done as she was told.

I've long since come to terms with Saki-senpai- both her death and the fact that she never felt the same way about me as I did. That said, I've noticed Yu and Yukiko have a strong connection between them, so it'd be a real shame if Yukiko had to choose between her family and the guy she liked.

Kanji didn't seem as concerned, and for a moment, I wondered if he didn't quite get what was going on.

"I get what you're saying," Kanji said. "I haven't spoken to Yukiko-senpai's folks since I was a kid- before she even met Chie-senpai- so I can't tell what's going on in their heads. Even worse, none of us've ever met the Narukamis."

"True," I said. "When even Yu, who knows them better than anyone else, can't say for certain how it'll go, it really makes you worry."

"Yeah, but that's the thing," Kanji said. "Yukiko-senpai knows her folks better than any of us do, so if Yu-senpai didn't have a chance, wouldn't she have said something?"

"Good question," I said. "Well, Yukiko did say she was a bit of a worrywart, so let's hope for the best."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. With a brief glance at my watch, I knew it was too early for the hot springs to switch over- I'd double-checked the schedule, so I knew Yukiko was right this time- so I wondered why they were calling our room.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Yosuke, this is Yu," Yu said. "Are Kanji and Teddie with you now?"

"Yeah, they're here," I said. "How'd things go?"

"Great," Yu said. "Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Amagi want to see if you guys are interested in playing ping-pong while you're waiting for the hot springs."

I paused a moment, not sure what to think of this. It was obviously something I hadn't expected, and maybe Yu hadn't, either, unless Yukiko had told him more about her family than she'd told us. Of course, it seemed like he'd broken the ice and gotten into a position where he could relax around the Amagis, so it sounded like a good thing.

"Sure thing," I said, and passed the invitation along to the other guys before heading over to meet the Amagis.

* * *

 _Yu's POV_

Once the other guys joined us, we played ping-pong with the Amagis. The six of us often generally played three games at once, and one time, Yosuke and I had a doubles game against Mr. and Mrs. Amagi. There were two constants- I generally played against either of the Amagis, and almost always lost against them.

"Lost again," Yosuke said. "Just wondering, Mrs. Amagi, but isn't it hard to move in that kimono?"

"It is, Yosuke-kun," Mrs. Amagi said, "but you get used to it eventually."

While I was playing another losing game of ping pong with Mrs. Amagi, the girls came in, having changed into their yukatas.

"We're back," Chie said.

"Ah, Yu-kun," Yukiko said, as she walked over to me. "I see that you've also met Father. Did things go well?"

"They did, Yukiko," Mr. Amagi said. "Yu-kun was quite polite."

Mrs. Amagi nodded in approval and agreement.

"Your boyfriend seems like a fine young man, even if he has much to learn before he's ready," Mrs. Amagi said. "Of course, the same went for your father and I when we were your age."

"That's what I was hoping to hear, Mother," Yukiko said.

"That aside, Yu-kun," Chie said, "I hope you guys didn't believe any of the Amagis when they said they weren't all that good at ping pong. Yukiko's not the kind to brag, but I've never been able to win against her."

For Chie, dealing with the many ways she envied Yukiko was an ongoing process, as well as an issue Chie would have to deal with every time Yukiko seemingly outdid her or had something Chie didn't. That said, ping pong was quite far down the list, so it was only natural that Chie wouldn't be bothered by Yukiko's talent.

"Well, the truth is that I'm still not up to the other employees," Yukiko said. "Of all of the people at the inn, Mother is the best- in the past few years, hardly anyone has been able to defeat her."

"You flatter me, Yukiko," Mrs. Amagi said, "but when the professional player came to the inn while you were on the camping trip two years ago, I immediately realized the difference in our skills and the reason for the discrepancy. It's hardly surprising- ping-pong is something that I do for fun and to entertain guests, while he does it for a living."

"That makes sense," I said.

"It certainly does, Yu-kun, and there's a lesson in it for you," Mrs. Amagi said. "You don't master anything worthwhile overnight, but only after a lifetime of hard work, dedication and striving to improve yourself. That said, I think I've lectured you enough for tonight, so you and the other boys can enjoy our hot springs."

"Thank you, ma'am, we'll do just that," I said, before excusing myself.

The first conversation with my girlfriend's parents had gone well, and while it wouldn't be the last, it was a foundation of sorts for Yukiko and I, one that helped give us the confidence to take our relationship to the next level.

* * *

 _Yukiko's POV  
_

After Yu-kun left to rejoin the boys in the bath, Nanako-chan went to bed, and the other girls went back to the lobby, my parents brought me to Mother's office and had me sit down.

"I have some good news, Yukiko," Mother said. "Like I said earlier, Yu-kun made a good impression on me. He hasn't yet proven himself worthy to marry you, but I believe he will someday."

Father nodded in agreement, then turned to me. My parents didn't always agree, but when they disagreed, they respected one another, and could form a united front behind any decision they made.

"I agree with your mother," Father said. "As someone who was in a similar position, I believe he was in the same position as I was when I asked my in-laws for permission to marry your mother, but at a younger age. I have every confidence that when he's old enough and ready to marry, he'll deserve your hand in marriage."

"I"m glad to hear that, Mother, Father," I said.

Mother nodded, but her expression turned slightly serious. The instant was long enough for me to notice, but too short for me to come up with any theories as to what was on Mother's mind before she spoke it out loud.

"That said, there's something I would like to discuss with you," Mother said. "Yu-kun mentioned in passing that last June, you weren't ready to tell him how you felt, much less us. All this time, while you were seeing him and we didn't yet know _for certain_ , were you perhaps worried that we wouldn't approve?"

I let off a sigh of relief, knowing that the question wasn't as serious as I had feared, but also knew that it deserved careful consideration and a well-thought-out reply.

"That's only part of it, Mother," I said. "Last July, Yu-kun and I had a lot going on in addition to our relationship. We weren't sure how our friends or the rest of the school would take it, since many of them had an interest in either of us. Since Yu-kun was going back to Inaba, we had to think over how we'd deal with that. I also couldn't quite predict how the two of you- much less Yu-kun's uncle or parents- would react."

Mother remained silent, and as I hoped I wouldn't have to elaborate on "a lot going on," Father turned to her.

"Our daughter has a point, dear," Father said. "It's all too easy to take for granted that people, even those close to you, have an intimate understanding of what and how you think. We'd had our suspicions that Yukiko had fallen for Yu-kun, but not that she'd put so much thought and emotional investment into it."

"That's true, dear, and none of us have met the Narukamis, either," Mother said. "In any case, Yukiko, rather than simply tell you to trust us, perhaps we should do more to show that you can. I think that's a lesson my parents learned the hard way."

"What do you mean, Mother?" I said.

Mother turned to Father, who nodded at her, and then she turned back to me and cleared her throat.

"I don't think I've ever told you this story," Mother said. "Your father wasn't the first man I fell in love with, or who I introduced to my parents. My parents relentlessly questioned my first boyfriend- who, like Yu-kun, was a transfer student- about how able he was to help me manage the inn, and how willing he was to stay at my side, in a town like Inaba, for the rest of his life. I overheard some of it, but was called away when they seemed to get to the important part. After they were done, he walked up to me and told me that while he thought the world of me, he couldn't spend the rest of his life like this, trapped in a town like Inaba, unable to leave or disobey his in-laws. After a little more discussion, he decided to break up with me a few days later."

I sat there, speechless. It was always sobering to hear the worst-case scenarios for meeting your lover's parents, especially when I had yet to deal with the Narukamis. It didn't help that the man who might have been my father echoed some of the fears that I'd once held myself.

"Afterward, I confronted my parents and demanded an explanation," Mother said. "Rather than make excuses or even scold me for my impudent tone, they apologized, saying that they'd questioned him until he'd cracked. Of course, I don't think they were the only ones at fault- I should have told my ex-boyfriend more about what would be expected of him, although it's possible that he could never have been willing to live like that." Mother paused, as if in solemn reflection a moment, but then smiled. "The one thing I'm certain of, though, is that I'm glad that I met your father, and established a long and loving marriage with him."

"So am I, dear," Father said, and turned to address me. "Yukiko, your mother's experiences, including her failed first relationship, made her who she is, but neither she nor I want you to experience all our hardship or make our mistakes. Our goal was to allow Yu-kun to become comfortable enough to give us a glimpse of his true character, and we're glad to say that we liked what we saw."

"That reminds me," I said. "The Narukamis, who live in the city of Minagi, would like to see me over winter break, starting December 23."

Mother and Father looked at each other and nodded.

"I believe we can give you some time off," Mother said. "Let's talk some more about train tickets to Minagi at a later time, though. After all, the last thing we want to do is get ahead of ourselves."

I nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but sigh. It was yet another reminder of how long a little less than five months could be. That amount of time was long enough for me to worry about what would happen, and long enough for something potentially unpleasant to happen, such as the Narukamis changing their minds about giving me a chance, or something happening to drive Yu-kun and I apart.

Of course, if a great deal could happen to change things for the worse, perhaps things could also change for the better. Perhaps the Narukamis might be more favorable to our relationship, if only because we'd have a stronger argument for our relationship by then. Since the meeting with my parents had not gone anywhere near as badly as I'd feared, perhaps it was unwise to jump to conclusions about two people I'd never met.

* * *

I rejoined the girls in the lobby and told them what my parents and I had discussed. They were pleased, but not surprised, since they'd been present for my parents expressing their tentative approval.

"I'm going to Minagi over winter break," I said. "How many of you can come?"

Chie shrugged, while Rise-chan and Naoto-kun looked doubtful.

"I dunno," Chie said. "I never really asked my folks about letting me travel somewhere else, but they've never said yes, either."

"I doubt it," Rise-chan said. "I'm booked pretty solid outside of school, and my agency's talking about possibly having me take time off of school next year if things continue the way they are." Rise-chan paused, then forced a smile. "But hey! Look on the bright side! Maybe I'll do some event in Minagi and see you guys there, too."

"I might be able to come," Naoto-kun said, "but there's a chance that I could be called in to handle a case, in Minagi or elsewhere. Not that it's high, mind you- it's actually quite rare that I get called upon to lend my services"

Naoto-kun had a point. Inaba's police force was somewhat undermanned, but even when faced with an unprecedented murder case, they took two months to decide that they weren't making enough progress, and needed Naoto-kun's help. The loss of face associated with bringing in an outsider, particularly one who was young and female, likely caused some people to be reluctant to ask Naoto-kun for help, even if this attitude was hardly appropriate when it came to solving crimes and dealing out justice to those who committed them.

"Marie-chan probably has work, too, so it's not looking too good for our friends," Rise-chan said. "What about the guys?"

"I think the guys are in the same boat as I am," Chie said, "since they haven't gone far from home, either- well, in Yosuke's case, wherever 'home' currently is. Teddie might just show up anyway, but he's gonna have to save up _a lot_ of Topsicles' worth of money first."

"I see," I said. "I'll probably have to travel alone- or rather, perhaps on the same train as Dojima-san and Nanako-chan, if Dojima-san gets time off."

"That's a pretty big if, given Dojima-san's work schedule," Chie said. "Of course, I suppose there's no point in speculating about this right now, is there?"

"You're right, Chie," I said. "Christmas is a long ways off, after all."

We let the conversation drop for now, and headed back to our rooms to leave discussing the future for another day, preferably when we had everyone together and had more of an idea about where we stood this winter. For now, though, I had a few things I wanted to discuss with Yu-kun.

* * *

After the boys got out of the hot spring, most of them headed to bed, but I had Yu-kun follow me into a side hall with a storage closet, where hardly anyone came.

"So did your parents say anything about me?" Yu-kun said.

"They did," I said. "Essentially, not only do my parents like you, but they want to do what they can to ensure that we don't feel threatened. That's good news- the best that we could have hoped for."

"I'm glad," Yu-kun said. "I left the meeting with a good impression of your parents, and feeling confident about the impression I'd made on them, so it's good to hear that I was right on both counts. I'd thought that the bar was fairly low, given the...quality of most of your suitors, but it seems as though I didn't need it to be low."

I nodded.

"Well, my parents haven't met any of the boys who asked me out," Yukiko said, "so they don't have anyone to whom they can compare you."

"What about Yosuke?" I said. "I'm not sure whether Teddie's flirting counts, but Yosuke actually tried the Amagi Challenge before."

Yukiko looked at me skeptically for a moment.

"Oh, right," Yukiko said. "In that case, it's probably more accurate to say that no one else has come before them asking for their approval."

"The same goes for my parents," Yu-kun said. "There was one girl I kind of had a crush on in elementary school, but they discouraged me from keeping in touch when we had to move."

My brow furrowed in concern. From what I'd heard, it seemed as though my parents had no issue with Yu-kun having to move often, since it was clear that we'd maintained a long-distance relationship for some time, and he was willing to stay in Inaba. But could I say the same for the Narukamis?

"Didn't you mention something similar with your parents' opinions about our current relationship?" I said.

"I did," Yu-kun said. "At this point, my parents said they wouldn't have gotten in a relationship under those circumstances, and think I shouldn't have done so, either, but aren't trying to break us up."

What Yu-kun said was concerning, but I realized that it was not nearly as bad as it could have been. His parents' passive disapproval meant we could continue to see each other and keep in touch without having to worry about what pressure they could bring to bear against their son.

"That's good, isn't it?" I said.

"It is," Yu-kun said, "but I also think it would be somewhat simpler if they were completely against us seeing each other. In that case, I'd simply stand my ground, essentially entering into a battle of wills with my parents. I love both of them, and have come to understand why they were away so often in my youth, but I see no reason to let them dictate my life on this regard."

Yu-kun's determination was clear, but at the same time, he seemed conflicted in some ways. He'd come to terms with his parents often being away for work, but while he disliked the idea of his parents ordering him around despite doing relatively little to care for him, he also disliked the idea of having to fight for his parents for my sake.

"Nor do I," I said, "but at the same time, I don't think things necessarily have to come to that."

"True," Yu-kun said. "For you, the solution is simple- prove to them that you're the kind of person I'd maintain a long distance relationship for, the same way you did with my uncle. As for me, I'll talk with my parents in the coming months, and see if I can make them more amenable to us dating by the time you meet them at Christmas. I hope it'll make your task easier, but I still think you can manage it."

I nodded.

"So do I," I said, "but I appreciate your telling me that, Yu. It means a lot to me."

A moment paused, as I realized what had come out of my mouth, and I blushed. My boyfriend was the most important boy my age in my life, just like Chie was the most important girl my age, but I briefly wondered if I was being overly familiar.

"-kun," I said. "I-I mean Y-Yu-kun."

"No need to correct yourself, Yukiko," Yu said. "I actually like it better this way."

I let off a nervous laugh.

"Oh, that's a relief," I said. "Good night, Yu- I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow, Yukiko," Yu said, as we headed back to our respective rooms for the night.

We had no illusion that the trials we had to overcome were anywhere near over, but after facing so many already, we'd gained a great deal of confidence in ourselves and each other. This hope not only had basis in reality, but would serve us well in enabling us to face our trials, both now and in the future.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the favorites and follows.

This is the longest chapter so far, and probably will be the longest for a while, since it deals with a fairly important part of the story. I've worked on this chapter for a while, since it's a fairly important part of the story, just like the preceding chapters, so the next few might take a little longer to come out, particularly with the holidays approaching.

While most fictional couples who are meeting each other's parents tend to have more trouble with the girl's parents than the boy's (same-sex couples have their own share of issues), by all accounts, Yukiko's parents are kind and supportive, even if she doesn't fully realize it at first, since she confesses in her special Social Link event in Golden that she didn't know that they knew about her plans to leave Inaba.

That's it for the "The Secret's Out" chapters for now, but there will be more of them coming up later on (dates are in-universe):

Coming in September: "The Secret's Out: Yasogami." Word spreads like wildfire that there has been a winner of the Amagi Challenge, and few outside of the Investigation Team are happy. Yu might consider himself fortunate to be a long train ride away from Yasogami.

Also in September: "The Secret's Out: Rise." Rise struggles to put her feelings for Yu to rest for the sake of his relationship and her career, even if neither is guaranteed to last forever. The fact that he'd been taken since before she joined the team doesn't make this any easier.

At Christmas, there will be the last installment: "The Secret's Out: The Narukamis." The last people to hear the full story of Yu and Yukiko's romance will be their most ardent critics. Yu and Yukiko know that if things go well, the struggle isn't necessarily over, but if things don't, it might force the Narukamis' hand.

Speaking of Christmas, I'd considered having the entire Investigation Team come over to Minagi for Christmas, but realized that not only would so many characters be a bit unwieldy, but Yukiko's the only one who needs to be there, so at this point, only she, Chie, Nanako and Dojima are set to visit.

Edited to fix a few minor errors


	42. A Simple Answer

**Chapter 42: A Simple Answer  
**

 _Tuesday, July 31, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV  
_

After checking out of the inn and dropping Nanako off at the Dojima residence, we and talked a little about what was going on in town. Yosuke said his father was pleased with the initial results of the collaboration, as he apparently saw people who'd never have even considered going to Junes before they could find locally produced goods there. Eventually, the subject turned to the previous night at the Amagi inn.

"So, Yu-kun, do you think things go well between you and Yukiko's parents?" Chie said.

Yukiko and I nodded. I realized that while Yukiko had told Chie and the other girls her side, I'd told the guys, and both of us had discussed this with each other, neither of us had spoken to the other group.

"I believe so," I said. "My first impression may not be final, but I think they already like me. I might not know everything I need in order to help Yukiko, but they believe I can learn a great deal on my own-and will teach me the rest."

"That's great," Yosuke said. "There's this one housewife who complains about her mother-in-law not liking her cooking, although she's probably about as bad as these girls."

Chie, Yukiko and Rise all shot Yosuke harsh glances, and I shook my head disapprovingly. As biased as I was, I think everyone who tasted the cake had to concede that the facts were against Yosuke.

"Those three have gotten better, especially Yukiko," I said. "They're definitely come a long way since 'Mystery Food X' at the camping trip."

"Ah, right," Yosuke said with a sly wink. "I suppose you'd know, since you had plenty of opportunities to taste Yukiko's cooking."

I nodded, while Yukiko blushed. Her attempts to practice cooking had helped us to bond, and she had improved over time. She was capable of cooking delicious meals with the chefs' help, and since she'd be working with them once she inherited the inn, she was at a good place for now.

Rise looked a bit uncomfortable, but then cleared her throat.

"How about we talk about something besides a certain young couple in our midst?" Rise said. "I'm sure Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai are sick of it after two days straight of nothing but this."

Yukiko and I nodded. We'd covered everything about our relationship in exhausting detail, so it was nice to take a break for once. I was undecided as to whether I wanted to get introducing Yukiko to my parents at Christmas over with, or whether I wanted to put it off for as long as possible, but I knew that it wasn't any time soon, so I decided to put it out of my mind for the moment.

"My thoughts exactly, Rise-chan," Chie said. "Still, all that talk the other day made me realize something I didn't expect... Kou-kun likes me?"

I nodded, realizing that it was only natural that Chie might be surprised. Apart from how the signs were fairly obvious, Kou gave an honest, albeit hesitant, answer when I asked him who he liked, so perhaps, from my perspective, it was easy to take for granted how easy it was to tell that he liked Chie. When it comes to who has a crush on whom, it's difficult to step back and look at it objectively when you're one of those involved, which may have been why Yukiko's parents and coworkers realized her feelings for me so quickly.

"It kind of makes sense when you think about it, Chie," I said. "You're nice, which is the main thing he's looking for in a girl, and it probably also helps that you're more tomboyish and athletic than Yukiko, Rise or Ai."

Chie smiled faintly, but then sighed, and I was a bit disappointed that she wasn't happier to hear this. Chie had long wanted someone who would her for her inner qualities, and didn't care that she didn't quite have the good looks and appeal that the other three did. I knew from Yukiko's experience that the attention of the opposite sex wasn't always welcome, but Kou was a decent guy- Ai knew that even if she wasn't sure she had ever really loved him. So why wasn't Chie happy?

"Don't get me wrong, I'm touched to hear this," Chie said, "but even if Kou-kun does have good reasons to like me, do you really see our relationship working out if we don't even talk?"

I shrugged, unsure of what I could say to this, and shook my head. While Chie and Kou didn't have any serious personality conflicts, saying Kou had been "friendzoned" would be overly generous, since it would imply he and Chie were already friends.

"In all fairness, Chie," Yukiko said, "I was the same way around Yu at first. We didn't start hanging out together until after we saved Kanji-kun."

"That was over a year ago, Yukiko," Chie said. "I've been acquainted with Kou-kun for almost two years now, and we've hardly ever had a serious conversation. I doubt we could be friends, much less lovers."

"That's a fair conclusion, Chie-senpai," Naoto said. "If you'd like to learn more about Kou-senpai, I would suggest spending more time with him to see if he opens up to you more, and whether his interest is genuine or based on a false conception of you. That said, you owe him nothing, so if you have no desire to pursue him further, you need not do so."

Kanji's heart seemed to sink as Naoto spoke, as he looked down at the table with a disheartened expression on his face. He'd been quiet for most of the discussion, as he didn't know Kou or Daisuke all that well, but something was clearly bothering him, so much that he had to get it off his chest.

"B-but..." Kanji said, "ain't that a little unfair to Kou-senpai? Ruling him out just 'cause he's got a hard time talking about his feelings?"

"What about Chie-senpai?" Naoto said. "She shouldn't be obligated to love him just because he feels the same way, or to take the initiative when he has no willingness to do so."

"Yeah, I agree with Naoto-kun, Kanji," Rise said. "I've got a lot of admirers out there, and most are the kind I wouldn't even consider, even if you don't count the perverts and the stalkers. That's why I can't hold it against Yu-senpai for not choosing me, and think Chie-senpai shouldn't feel as though she has to do anything."

Rise sounded conflicted- as though she'd made up her mind, but wasn't fully at peace with her choice, a bit like Yukiko was when she'd decided to leave Inaba. While I had something of a vested interest in her giving up on me, I honestly hoped she could do so and feel as though it was the right decision. Of course, now wasn't the time for that discussion, so I let it go for the moment.

"Good point, Rise," I said. "As for Kou, I've remained silent out of respect for a friend's confidentiality and out of a belief that the onus is on him to act on his feelings. Of course, if Chie wants to take the initiative, she's free to do so, but that's only if she has the desire."

Kanji started to say something, but fell silent. Chie gave him an apologetic look, but then turned back to Kanji and Naoto before nodding.

"Yeah, you guys are right," Chie said. "Kou-kun knows where to find me, so he can confess any time. If he does so today, I'll say no, but if, like Naoto-kun said, he gets to know me, _maybe_ I'll consider him."

"Maybe, huh?" Kanji said dejectedly.

"Well, I can't read minds or see the future, Kanji-kun," Chie said, "but I can ask someone out without being 100 percent sure that he'll say yes, so at least Kou-kun could do the same. Right, Yu-kun?"

"Right," I said. "I wasn't entirely sure Yukiko liked me in that way, but when she asked me how I felt, I gave her a simple answer and, well, you know the rest."

Once again, we ended up changing the subject, for the sake of Kanji's feelings. About half an hour later, Kanji got up.

"Well, I'll be seein' you guys," Kanji said. "Mom wants me to drop some stuff off at the inn. Later!"

Kanji quickly walked to the elevator, and got in. As the doors shut, Naoto furrowed her brow.

"Kanji-kun wasn't being honest back there, was he?" Naoto said.

"No," Yukiko said. "Usually, I'm the one who picks things up for the inn."

"I thought so," Naoto said. "Then again, it does seem strange for Kanji-kun to get so worked up about the love lives of two people who don't concern him, one of whom he most likely doesn't know."

I was tempted to say the answer out loud, but decided that it wouldn't be prudent to reveal Kanji's secret before he was ready. Anyone who suspected I knew something understood that Kanji's secrets were as safe with me as Kou's.

"I'm going to talk with Kanji," I said. "I've got some idea of this is all about, so I'd probably be best to handle it."

"Please do, senpai," Naoto said. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Unsure of how to take that, I said goodbye to everyone and headed for the elevator, hoping I could call it quickly enough to catch up with Kanji.

* * *

I caught up to Kanji near the textile shop, hoping to resume our conversation from shortly after I'd told everyone about my relationship with Yukiko.

"Hey, Senpai," Kanji said. "You need something?"

"Well, I actually came to help," I said. "You've seemed kind of down ever since Chie brought up Kou."

Kani sighed.

"It's about Naoto," Kanji said. "What she, Chie-senpai and Rise said ain't exactly wrong, but it does make me worry. You think Naoto's gonna just dismiss me as a pansy even if I go forward to her now?"

I paused, silent for a moment. I was hardly surprised to hear that Kanji was attracted to Naoto- only that he was seriously considering telling her about it.

"I don't think so," I said, "but really, the only way you can find out is if you talk with her."

Kanji nervously chuckled. He took it fairly well, considering it was more or less the same advice the others had given him earlier, but getting him to follow it would be another matter entirely.

"Y'know, Dojima-san said the same thing to me a little while ago," Kanji said. "It was the night before you arrived, pretty much right where we're standin' now..."

* * *

 _July 27, 2012, Evening, Kanji's POV_

While out at night, I ran into Dojima-san near our family's textile shop. He was standing there, having a cigarette, probably taking a break while on the job.

"Evening, Dojima-san," I said. "Do you have a minute?"

Dojima-san, after taking a puff on his cigarette, looked at his watch, and nodded.

"I suppose I could spare a little time," Dojima-san said, "but do I know you?"

"It's me! Kanji Tatsumi!" I said, yelling as I started getting pissed off. I've been lookin' at all sorts of anger management advice, and it works pretty well... but only if you're _already_ calm enough to think of it.

As I took a moment to take a deep breath, Dojima-san nervously chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you," Dojima-san said. "Kind of embarrassing, considering I was able to identify you with your face blurred on TV. But enough about that- what can I do for you?"

Dojima-san was obviously trying to change the subject, but it was good for me, so I decided to ask him what was on my mind.

"Well, I've got a question," I said. "It's about... y'know, talking to girls."

Dojima-san gave me a weird look and shook his head.

"You certainly picked a tough one," Dojima-san said. "I can only speak from personal experience- and Chisato was the one who asked me out, at that. Besides, you picked one of the things I'm worst at- talking about myself."

"Sorry," I said, "but I was kinda hoping that because it's hard for you, you'd know how to do it better. Advice ain't much good when it comes from people who never had trouble with it"

"I see," Dojima-san said. "All I can really say is be honest and don't make excuses. If you want anything more specific than that, I'll have to know a bit more about the girl in question."

"It's Naoto," I said, hoping Dojima-san had found out about Naoto being a girl by now. He didn't seem like the kind who opened up to people much- apart from Yu-senpai, who made friends with pretty much everyone he saw often enough- so I wasn't sure how much he knew about her.

"Ah, now I get it," Dojima-san said. "Well, I can't say that much about Shirogane, since I mainly know him- I mean her- from the case. You probably know her better, so if you don't know anything, just talk to her."

"I know," I said. "Thing is, I wanna know everything I need in advance so I say what I gotta say when the time comes."

"I get where you're coming from," Dojima-san said, "but if talking to Shirogane's your final step, you might as well get it over with, rather than have her try to guess your intentions. She's quite smart, but she shouldn't have to figure it out."

"I get it," I said. "Well, I'm kinda afraid that she's already figured it out, but thinks I'm too chicken to say anything."

Dojima-san shrugged, then extinguished his cigarette, which had burnt down to a butt.

"Again, that's something only Shirogane would know," Dojima-san said. "That's all I can offer you, so good luck."

Dojima-san walked off to find the nearest ashtray, only leaving me enough time to thank him and say "Good night, Dojima-san."

* * *

 _Tuesday, July 31, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV  
_

"Dojima-san really did his best to help, but I was still kinda disappointed," Kanji said. "I can't expect him to tell me what to say, but I was hopin' for a little more than just 'be honest and hope for the best,' if you know what I mean. It's only been four days, sure, but I'm startin' to wonder if I'll ever get anything out of what he told me."

I nodded.

"Honestly, I think that's essentially the best my uncle could do," I said. "He's not good at talking about himself, and he can't say much about Naoto, since their relationship was purely professional. A lot of romance advice I've heard is fairly general. For example, one old woman told me that I'd have to be ready to confess when the opportunity presented itself, or else I'd essentially be friendzoned for good."

"So it might already be too late?" Kanji said. "How the hell do I know that, anyway?"

"There's two options for you," I said. "The first is to ask Naoto whether it's too late. The second is to confess and see how things go, like many of Yukiko and Naoto's suitors did- myself included. In the end, it all comes down to talking to Naoto, and I'd recommend the latter of the two approaches."

Kanji sighed. While he was a bit hotheaded at nature, even considering that his delinquent act had largely been a facade, he genuinely respected me as a senpai, so it hurt to let him down like this.

After a moment, though, Kanji grinned and chuckled softly.

"So it's that simple, huh?" Kanji said. "As simple as saying that I made that kid some dolls so that you and me didn't get hauled off to the station? You're right, Senpai- I'll give it a shot."

"Go for it, Kanji," I said.

"Thank you, Senpai!" Kanji said. "Maybe next time I won't need two people to tell me this."

Kanji walked off with a spring in his step, which was pleasant to see. Perhaps our sense of confidence and idealism could be beaten down by everyday life and events, just like how ostracism had driven Kanji to adopt a "tough guy" facade out o a mistaken belief in what it meant to be manly, but it was also possible for us to endure, to overcome hardship and remain true to ourselves. No matter how Naoto reacted, I hoped Kanji would never stop being true to himself.

* * *

 _Kanji's POV_

I found Naoto outside Yomenaido. She wandered out, without anything in her hands, and she didn't seem like she was in any hurry to get home. I suppose that's what happens when you don't have parents- it's times like these when I'm grateful for my mom still being around, so I know there's someone who worries about me and wants me to come home. The two days I spent missing must've been real hard on her, so I did my best to make things easy for her- mainly staying out of trouble.

For a few moments, I wondered whether I should just come out and say it, and whether this was even the right opportunity. As I was still thinking, Naoto turned, looked me in the eye and stopped.

"Good evening, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "Can I help you with something?"

I couldn't back out now, so I decided to find some way of bringing up the subject I wanted to talk about, or else I'd never be able to face Yu-senpai.

"Yeah," I said. "It's about what we were talking about earlier... y'know, how you can't really get into a relationship with someone if they don't say anything."

Naoto nodded, and smiled, a bit more warmly than she was earlier today.

"I suppose I may have come across as a bit harsh toward Kou-senpai, back then" Naoto said. "It's not as though I don't want him to get lucky in love- with Chie-senpai or anyone else. It's merely that to do so, he has to actually try his luck, so to speak. Expecting someone to fall for you without being honest with yourself and them is like expecting to win the lottery without buying a ticket."

"Well, you gotta pay for the ticket, first," I said. "And, well, the odds of winning that thing make getting into a relationship with someone like you-Yukiko-senpai a sure thing."

Naoto faintly smiled. I'm sure she noticed my slip of the tongue, but let it pass without comment just to be polite.

"Is that so?" Naoto said. "Then if you have better odds and nothing to lose, what reason is there not to try?"

I paused, speechless for a moment. Since I was little, I'd always assumed the worst about how people would react if they learned about my hobbies, so I acted like a punk that everyone knew was socially unacceptable- so there was no surprise when people talked shit about me or treated me like a thug. Now, Naoto was offering me a chance to be myself and try to be accepted, like Yu-senpai had when he told me to tell the cops about what I'd done for the kid, so it was up to me to accept it.

"You're right," I said. "In fact, there's something I've been meanin' to say to you for a long time."

"I'm all ears," Naoto said, with a smile.

I stammered for a moment, but then took a deep breath and calmed down. This was the big moment, and I couldn't screw it up- which included backing up now that I'd come so far. Naoto was silently waiting for how I'd act, and if I choked now, she'd take that as my final answer about what she meant to me. I owed her and myself more than that, so I gave it my best shot.

"Naoto... I really like you," I said. "You're smarter than almost everyone I've ever met. You take all sorts of shit from the cops but keep on trying to prove that you can help them. You don't let labels like what's 'girly' or not get to you, something I always wished I could do. I may not be any of those things that you are, but at least I'm man enough to work up the nerve to tell you how I feel."

I froze short for a moment, wondering if I'd really said all of what I said. It was one of those times when I only realized what I'd done after I did it.

Naoto stood silent for a while, then smiled.

"Of course," Naoto said. "It all makes sense now. Once again, the signs were there, but only now do I understand you."

"Then..." I said, " I didn't need to tell you?"

Naoto shook her head.

"Not at all, Kanji-kun," Naoto said, "since that's what I was hoping to hear from you, and also not entirely unlike what I wanted to say to you."

"W-wait..." I said, barely able to get the words out. "You... like... me...?!"

"Of course," Naoto said. "I've been thinking about telling you for some time, but was unsure of how to say it. I believed in taking the initiative, but also worried about whether you'd see it as genuine, or whether you'd be ready for it, so a part of me hoped you'd make the first move."

I nervously laughed.

"Huh," I said. "So you get nervous about these sorts of things, too."

I must've hit the nail on the head when I said that, because Naoto turned as red as the scarves Mom made for the announcer lady and Namatame.

"You could say that," Naoto said. "But while I was conflicted before, I'm sure of one thing now- this is the best possible outcome we could ask for. Right, Kanji-kun?"

"H-hell yeah!" I said, stammering a moment before saying it as loudly as I could without bothering anyone else. Naoto smiled and nodded approvingly, so I sheepishly grinned and chuckled.

We didn't say much after that- we just stood there until I looked at my watch and had to run home for dinner, exchanging a promise with Naoto to see each other again tomorrow. This was just the first step, and wasn't quite what I imagined it to be like- I kinda pictured something more romantic and less awkward, at least until I remembered Yu-senpai said that something similar happened when he confessed to Yukiko-senpai, and she was kinda awkward with him until around the time King Moron got killed. They were happy together, and so was I, so I decided that this might not be perfect, but it was good enough for me.

I couldn't help but think about what Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai were dealing with now. They were keeping up a relationship long-distance, and preparing to tell their folks- the Amagis were nice about it, but the Narukamis would be the tough part. They'd both have to apply to college soon, and might end up on opposite sides of the country. I couldn't pretend all this wouldn't apply to me and Naoto, since we were only a year younger than our senpais.

But Yu-senpai was always my role model, and while he knew he'd have to deal with stuff like that eventually, he hadn't let any of that stop him when he'd confessed to Yukiko over a year ago. Like when he was investigating the murders, Yu-senpai took things one step at a time, without forgetting about what would come later on. Maybe that was the right approach for me- for us- but for now, we just enjoyed the moment. There would be other times when could worry about what my mom or Naoto's grandpa would think, or where either of us would be in two years. For now, we'd taken the first step together, and we could be happy for that as long as we trusted each other to go all the way together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

This chapter took a while to get out, partly because the confession scene was relatively tricky. I wanted Kanji to take the initiative after hesitating to reveal his feelings for all of the game and this fic, while also providing a plausible reason why Naoto wouldn't go first, even if she likes Kanji. I also used the romantic end of the Rank 9 event for Yukiko as reference, to show some of the initial awkwardness present.

Finally, we're done with July, which will probably be the most eventful month in this fic, with the possible exception of December(the Christmas visit) or February (exam results). I'll probably include a time skip over much of August, and Adachi's trial will probably include a fair amount of time passing quickly (I decided to make it relatively brief).

Next up is another look at Yu's friends in Minagi, the first of two such chapters in the summer.


	43. A Grateful Perspective

**Chapter 43: A Grateful Perspective  
**

 _Saturday, July 28, 2012, Early Morning, Sayuri's POV_

I woke up a bit later than usual, wondering if I'd slept through my alarm until I realized I'd turned it off. After looking at the time, I realized there would be no way for me to make it to school on time, if it were still in session. Still, it was time for me to get up and make the most of the days I had off.

My mind went back to an essay I'd written about the concept of freedom last year, before I became club president. I did my best to describe the concept, but it ended up coming off as pretentious and faux-philosophical. I ended up with a pretty good grade, but one that I thought was better than I deserved.

I looked around the room, as well as at myself, and realized that I had a pretty good idea of what it meant to be free. Freedom is waking up when you want to, rather than when you have to. Freedom is being able to wear white socks, tennis shoes, shirts without buttons and shorts instead of skirts. Freedom is putting off your summer homework to the end of summer, rather than having to do your homework by the next time you have class. Freedom is having a gap in your schedule from morning until evening, along with everything you do to fill it. These may sound like small things, and they are, but they- along with the big things-are also things we take for granted. I suppose freedom can also be called not having to worry about food and shelter, so you can worry about your studies and the school play.

With this thought, I was also reminded of how I had tasked my club members with rehearsing their lines, a responsibility from which I was "conveniently" exempt. In truth, it wasn't quite so convenient- I, as president, had a responsibility to dole out the roles, so it would obviously be a conflict of interest if I gave myself one, and the advisor, being my aunt, couldn't claim impartiality, either. I could serve as an understudy if anyone wasn't able to play their part, but since we had reliable members lined up for most of the main roles, I would likely only have to come in for a minor part like the Nurse, which was played by Satomi.

I sighed. I missed acting ever since I had to take over as club president, and knew that it would have been the same if I'd chosen to take on the role. It was times like this in which I wondered why I even bothered, just like Satomi and Yu-san had asked me many times. I could only say that someone had to lead them, although I was no longer so sure it had to be me.

For the moment, though, I put that thought out of my mind as Satomi called to ask to hang out today. I didn't even hesitate in saying yes, glad to have a chance to spend time with my friend while not having to act as her president. After all, freedom is also the opportunity to take a break from one's worries and responsibilities, so whatever course my life took in the near future, this month was an invaluable chance to relax.

* * *

 _ _Tuesday, July 31, 2012,_ Early Morning, Sakura's POV_

When I woke up this morning, I checked my phone and saw that I'd gotten a text from Yu-kun last night.

 _Meeting Yukiko's family went well. See you in September.  
_

I was happy for him. It was clear that he'd made his decision a long time ago, and that even if he hadn't chosen Yukiko-san, he would almost certainly not have chosen me. He'd decided long ago, before he even met her, that I was a friend to him- nothing more and nothing less. At times, it was disappointing, but when I stopped thinking in terms of what I had but couldn't get and chose to remember what I had already, I was grateful for Yu-kun's friendship.

There was a great deal of other things I was grateful for. I was grateful that my parents were kind, supportive, and didn't ask too many questions when I came home in tears after my rejected confession or my breakup a year before that. I was grateful that I could choose my job and whom to marry, rather than being forced to be a homemaker for a man of my parents' choosing. My guidance counselor said that if I continued to study hard and got into a good school, many doors would be open to me.

* * *

I took the bus to the hair salon and sat down, halfheartedly looking through a fashion magazine as I waited. I had to admit that I still found the uniform to be a comfortable routine, and believed that if it were not necessary, I would be as much a slave to trends as to the dress code. Like it or not, however, I would have to deal with dressing myself in a year, and I was glad that it no longer seemed quite as intimidating. As I saw a nice one-piece swimsuit that seemed like it would look perfect on Hitomi-san, I also lamented that her parents and in-laws most likely would never let her anywhere near a beach or swimming pool, much less let her wear something like that.

My turn came, and the hairdresser who did my hair stepped up to greet me. She was a woman in her late middle ages, whose hair had started to gray over the past few years. She looked old enough to be my mother, which wasn't too unreasonable of a guess, since he had a son who was a few years older than I was. The woman had also done my hair for many years, and not only knew me when I was oveweight and a mediocre student, but when I didn't have to wear a school uniform and when she still called me "Sakura-chan."

"Why, hello, Takahashi-san," the hairdresser said. "It's good to see you again today."

"Likewise, ma'am," I said. I was touched when the hairdresser started speaking to me more formally, a sign of respect as I got older, but she would always be much older than I was, and so deserved my respect.

"So, what can I do for you today?" the hairdresser said.

"The same as last time, please," I said.

Since the hairdresser had done my hair before I started growing it out, I realized that saying "the usual" would likely confuse her. The thought of cutting my hair short in response to Yu-kun's confession had occurred to me, as it had after my short-lived relationship had ended, but I thought against it. Not only was it a cliche, but there was little point in mourning an outcome that was the result of everyone doing what they thought was best. I'd long thought that way and even continued to do so after becoming more confident in myself, which probably was why I was less troubled by the five of us drifting apart- with the exception of Hitomi-san, who'd have to give up much more than her friendships once she got married.

The hairdresser nodded and got to work on me. Normally, this would be the part where she would ask me to take off my glasses and place them on the counter, but she had long since realized I'd switched to contacts.

"Your mother tells me you were among the top five students in your grade on the finals," the hairdresser said. "That's quite impressive, far better than my son ever managed."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said. "But academics has never been easy for me, so I suppose that if I succeeded, it's just the result of hard work."

"Every meaningful accomplishment is," the hairdresser said. "It took me many years of training, even more years on the job and some dissatisfied customers for me to master cutting hair. Whenever someone looks down on or pities me for this 'unskilled' job, I simply smile and invite them to come over the next time they need their hair cut."

I softly giggled, knowing there was a great deal of truth in that. I would need another haircut in about a month and a half, so perhaps the hairdresser, who'd always liked my uniform, would see me in my summer uniform one last time.

The hairdresser casually asked about daily life for a few minutes, and I didn't have the chance to bring up anything of importance. We could hardly be called friends, but I appreciated having these idle chats, since there was a time when even they were barely within my comfort level.

Still, as I checked the hairdresser's work, thanked her, paid her and left, her remarks about my accomplishments weighed on my mind. I had once thought that people who complimented me or said they believed in me gave empty platitudes just to be nice, but I realized that words of praise from those who had watched me a long time were meaningful testaments to my development. Perhaps someday, I'd want to hear someone tell me "I love you," not just "I'm proud of you," but for now, I would always be grateful for the latter.

* * *

I checked my texts again after getting home, and realized that there were no messages from any of my friends, who were all busy in their own ways. Kenji-kun was likely hard at work studying, and so was Yu-kun, even if he was seeing family and friends in Inaba. Even Kaoru-kun and Hitomi-san, who did not plan on continuing their education, had plans of their own- Kaoru-kun's parents had given him an opportunity, while Hitomi-san's forced a decision on her.

I was most worried about Hitomi-san. I was well aware that change was often a good thing, but in this case, I feared that Hitomi-san would be prevented from seeing us again, or changed to the point at which she no longer had anything in common with her old friends.

When I went to my room, I couldn't help but looked at a stuffed Neko Shogun, which I'd stuffed into my closet since starting middle school. It was a toy that I'd had as a baby, and had gradually become worn down and damaged. One night, it suddenly reappeared in perfect condition, and the fact that it had the price tag on it put the lie to my parents' claims that they'd given it to a talented seamstress who was a friend of my mother's. I was grateful for the gift, but had to come to terms with the fact that one of my oldest and most beloved stuffed animals was gone.

The lesson I'd learned over the past year and a half was that there was no way to replace the friends who left my life- Hitomi-san, Kaoru-kun, Kenji-kun and Yu-kun. Still, I could make new ones, and perhaps one day find a boy I could fall in love with. For now, though, the sense of rejection was too raw, and I feared I'd end up looking for Yu-kun in whoever I sought out. As such, my first order of business was to come to terms with my feelings about Yu-kun, and someday put them in a place not unlike where the Neko Shogun was- still part of me, but consigned to the past.

For the moment, though, I put the Neko Shogun away and got back to studying. Yu-kun was likely doing so at the moment, since he'd told me that he'd have to study every evening after dinner, and there was no question in my mind that Kenji was doing the same. The entrance exams, mere months away, would have ramifications for the years after that, and our teachers and guidance counselors had repeatedly reiterated that we were right to be worried. They had a point, but this coming challenge was less intimidating than it was when I'd first entered high school, and I was glad for that.

* * *

 _Wednesday, August 1, 2012, Day Time_

I went to the movie theater at the mall and waited for my friends to arrive- unfortunately, given my circumstances, this meant Miyuki-san and Shizune-san.

I was tempted to invite Hitomi-san, since our mutual male friends were gone and this would have to be a girls-only outing, but I realized that her parents not only didn't like her spending time with us, but also probably didn't want her going anywhere that was neither expensive nor exclusive. The movie tickets and concessions cost enough for high schoolers like us to complain about the price, but not enough that we wouldn't put down money for them if we really wanted to.

The movie we saw was titled "In Sickness and In Health," and was a fairly standard romance film adapted from a novel. The story was about a guy named Takumi who falls in love with a woman named Kaori, who's struggling with cancer, but that isn't the only obstacle to their relationship. The film was apparently fairly divisive, with some critics giving it good reviews, with others panning it. Shizune-san and I were clearly in the former camp, while Miyuki-san was in the latter.

"Yeesh, that was predictable," Miyuki-san said as the credits rolled and we started walking out of the theater. "It was pretty obvious from the beginning that those two were going to get together."

"I believe that's part of developing a relationship, Otonashi-san," Shizune-san said. "For best results, you establish the couple early, develop them gradually and show many times why they are good together."

"I agree, Shizune-san," I said, "although I'd say it's less that Kaori and Takumi are a good couple and more that they _become_ one. You can see that in the beginning, Kaori and Takumi kind of rush into things, but as time goes on, they get closer. Eventually, you can really see that nothing comes between them- not that long period when Kaori can't have visitors, and not when Kaori's parents tried to interfere- and I think that changing and growing together is what bonds between others are all about."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of wistfulness as I essentially described a large part of why I was attracted to Yu-kun in the first place.

"If you say so, Sakura," Miyuki-san said. "I wouldn't know, since I've never had any crushes on boys myself."

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Miyuki-san for never having experienced heartache or disappointment, while also pitying her for never knowing the feeling. Neither was appropriate or worth sharing, so I simply said, "You'll understand one of these days, Miyuki-san." The similarly inexperienced Shizune-san declined to comment, so we let this subject drop as I brought up the funny scene in the restaurant, one of the few parts Miyuki-san could admit that she liked.

We walked into the food court for lunch. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Hitomi-san with her mother- neither of them was wearing the traditional attire I expected them to wear, and both of them were in the last place I expected to see them. I was tempted to walk over and greet Hitomi-san, but remembered that by all accounts, Mrs. Ayanokouji was a polite but condescending individual who thought girls like me were unworthy company for Hitomi-san, and the only guy Hitomi-san had any business being around was the one she had to marry. Meeting Hitomi-san would likely only cause trouble for both of us, so I spared us the problem.

Friendship, however, did not mean merely ignoring Hitomi-san, so I simply fired off a short text to her as a way of saying hello before catching up to my other friends. I'd given up or cast aside many things since I grew up, and I hoped my friendships wouldn't be one of those.

* * *

 _Hitomi's POV_

Mother and I took a highly unusual trip to the shopping mall, which was evidently meant to be educational for me in some way.

Mother wore a long, conservative dress, while I wore a blouse, a cardigan and a skirt. Mother had essentially insisted on dressing this way, as a way of appearing modern, but nicer than the others. The idea of compromising oneself only so that the ordinary people would accept you seemed more than a little condescending, a bit like speaking in simple terms to someone you thought of as stupid.

We went to the ramen place in the food court, and placed an order, picking it up before sitting down at a table. Mother, after a customary "Itadakimasu," took hold of her chopsticks, and proceeded eat the ramen as if it was an entree from a high-class restaurant, but from the way she gagged as it went down, she was clearly disappointed if she expected it to be of the same quality. I had to admit that it was not up to our cook's standards, but it was fairly good for ramen of this price.

"Look carefully, Hitomi," Mother said, pointing at one of the women behind the counter, who seemed to be a few years older than I was. "Those women are perhaps like you in terms of talent, overall intelligence and skill level, so it should be easy to imagine yourself in their position. Now imagine yourself doing that job day after day until your employers decide you're no longer of use to them, and you should have some idea of what life would be like for you. If nothing else, be thankful that you inherited this opportunity because of how you were born."

I found Mother's point hard to dispute, once again. The greatest reason why i did not rebel against the arranged marriage was because I was all too familiar with how grim my prospects seemed outside of it.

"I understand, Mother," I said. "That said, few people would be content with such a life, and none of my friends are aiming for that."

Mother nodded grimly, and I realized too late that I had not clarified whether "such a life" referred to a career in fast food or an arranged marriage.

"But of course," Mother said. "All four of your friends are preparing for their university exams, are they not?"

"Three of them are, Mother," I said. "One of the boys, Kaoru Asahina, believes he has little hope of getting into university, since his grades are comparable to mine, and so is working on finding a job once he graduates, since his dreams of being a pro basketball player were dashed."

While I was significantly more submissive, self-deprecating and quiet around my mother, what I was saying was essentially true. Asahina-kun had done better on the recent exams than I had, so I had less hope of getting a good job after graduation. Mother knew this just as much as I did, and simply nodded, keeping her distaste for my associating with a boy who was not of our class to herself for the moment.

"I think your friend is wise," Mother said. "We all have things we can and cannot accomplish, and our roles to play in life. A bit of false hope now can only lead to even greater despair in years to come."

Mother's statement was depressing, since it seemed to combine the worst aspects of Nishizawa-kun and Asahina-kun's worldviews. She had the former's belief in your inherent worth determining your success in life, but like the latter, seemed to believe that one's worth was predetermined- in her case, by one's social status and gender.

"I have a question, Mother," I said. "Do you really think my friends are a bad influence on me?"

"They are," Mother said. "I suspect that they do not necessarily intend to be this way, but the truth of the matter is that you and they are from different worlds. They cannot truly understand the life you lead except in the most basic terms."

I was briefly reminded of the tale of the Prince and the Pauper, in which neither of the characters in the title could understand what the other's life was like, and realized the hole in what my mother was saying. While I was hesitant to believe it, it seemed that in most cases in which two people came from very different walks of life, _neither_ should be fully able to understand the other.

"And what about you, Mother?" I said. "It must have been quite lonely if you only associated with those of our status."

Mother shook her head.

"The reason I am telling you this is because I tried to do that," Mother said. "My friends spent their time trying to make the boys fall for them, and when I told them that my husband had already been chosen for me, they looked at me as though I had been sold into slavery. A few of them tried for a career, but they typically did not achieve anything more prestigious than an office lady or a secretary, even if their grades were far superior to mine. Hearing about where they ended up only reinforced what my parents told me- there was little for me on the paths they walked, even if I had the ability to follow them."

Even if Mother had given me leave to reply, I was speechless. My parents had always held a sense of superiority above others, so it was surprising for Mother to admit that she had little in the way of talent. Perhaps, in the end, she wanted what was best for me, even if she considered my own desires to be irrelevant.

The moment of vulnerability passed, and my mother once again assumed the cold, hard facade that had been forced upon her.

"Your father and I believe that by completing your education, rather than being torn away from it, you can commit yourself to marrying the Hanabishis' son with no regrets or unfinished business," Mother said, "and while they may have reservations, they ultimately agreed to our stipulation. Make no mistake, though- you are saying goodbye to your friends and your days of schooling, and you are not to give the Hanabishis any indication that this is not the case."

I nodded. All the so-called choices before me, from eating my vegetables as a small child to accepting marriage on the cusp of adulthood, were not matters of choice, but of obedience. The family that raised me and the one into which I would marry asked a great deal of me, but by obeying, I kept the relatively comfortable life I'd led thus far, and so continued to do so.

"Yes, Mother," I said.

"Good," Mother said. "I am sure the Hanabishis will also believe that you are no less than fully committed. Actions speak louder than words, after all, and what's most important is that you've remained faithful to their son since you were first introduced to one another."

A sense of guilt washed over me, similar to the kind you get when people give you praise you know you don't deserve, but that wasn't quite the case. My mother was correct, and I had obeyed her- at least in that I had never done anything she or my father had forbidden- the problem was that hearing this no longer made me feel happy.

Sakura-san and her friends- Otonashi-san and the president- passed by, but did not wave to me. For a moment, I began to wonder whether Sakura-san, my closest friend in our group, was starting to move on. She had never been happy about my arrangement, least of all the fact that neither she nor I could do anything about it, but had reluctantly accepted that it was not her business. There had been a time when I could have simply walked out of her life without a word, but while I believed I still had to do so, I knew I could not do so painlessly.

Within a minute or so, I got a text on my cell phone.

 _I just saw you while out with some friends- sorry I couldn't say hi, but I didn't want to interrupt you and your mom. Hope you're doing well and I'll see you soon!_

I smiled, even as I lied and told my mother that this was a spam message. I then made a mental note to send Sakura-san a thank you text the first private moment I had- which might not be for several hours. I had once hoped my friends would one day forget about me, or at least accept that I would be gone forever, so these gestures of friendship were touching. I couldn't change the course of my life or adequately repay them, but the least I could do would be grateful for them.

* * *

 _Monday, July 30, 2012, Morning, Kaoru's POV_

I arrived at the warehouse of a local hardware store, which was owned by a friend of my dad's, Shinichi Akasaka. A few weeks ago, Mr. Akasaka had told my folks that he'd needed a part-time helper for the summer, and he'd brought me in for an interview. I'd followed the tips my dad gave me for job interviews and let him do most of the talking, except for when Mr. Akasaka asked me a question.

For the most part, it went well, although I most remembered what Mr. Akasaka said at the end.

"Let me make one thing clear," Mr. Akasaka had said as he turned to my dad. "I'm shorthanded this summer, but not _that_ shorthanded. Your son's going to have the same expectations that all my other workers do, and if he doesn't meet them, I'll do the same thing to him that I do to everyone who can't handle the work. Is that clear?"

I'd replied with a "Yes, sir," convincing Mr. Akasaka that I was taking it seriously. Of course, it was just another promise, empty until I backed it up, and I had to do so even if the job was hardly what I'd describe as fun.

I walked in the front of the store, and told the guy in front who I was and what I was here for. He then pointed me to the warehouse in the back, and I walked through the door that only employees could enter.

"I'm here, Mr. Akasaka," I said, as I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Mr. Akasaka turned and greeted me. He was tall and well-built, as if he'd lifted a lot of heavy stuff- probably boxes, rather than weights. Like me, he wore a short-sleeved dress shirt and khaki pants, a casual look that wasn't entirely out of place for doing hard work.

"Glad you could make it, Kaoru," Mr. Akasaka said. "I'll show you the ropes."

Mr. Akasaka explained my job to me which took a few minutes but essentially amounted to taking objects to where he wanted them(which he jokingly said was not unlike basketball). A part of me wondered whether that was really all it was to it, since any time I thought i understood something, there was a bit more to it than I thought, but I realized that if I needed to know anything, he'd likely show it to me.

"That's about it," Mr. Akasaka said. "Any questions?"

"Just one, sir," I said. "You didn't expect me to know all this in advance?"

"Not necessarily," Mr. Akasaka said. "It'd be nice if you did, but even if that were the case, I'd still need to show you how I want things done here. I'd rather have someone who can learn anything than someone who knows anything."

I groaned and chuckled. He'd asked me about my grades, so clearly he knew that academics wasn't my strong suit.

"Come on, now," Mr. Akasaka said. "Your folks said you weren't a quitter, so let me put this another way. I had a guy who thought he was smarter than me and this job was beneath him- he didn't last two months. Another guy barely finished high school and he's one of my most dependable workers. So... which are you?"

Without even hesitating, I decided that the best course wasn't to directly answer that, but to tell Mr. Akasaka where my priorities lay.

"Just tell me what you need me to do, sir," I said.

Mr. Akasaka faintly smiled, then nodded and started to give me my orders for the day.

* * *

At the end of my shift, in the early afternoon, I reported back to Mr. Akasaka.

"Looks like that's it for today," Mr. Akasaka said. "I'll see you here tomorrow."

"Just a moment, please," I said. "May I ask how I'm doing?"

Mr. Akasaka paused.

"You want my honest opinion?" Mr. Akasaka said, and as I nodded, he flashed a smile. "Pretty good... for your first day."

I stared dumbfounded at him, and when I realized the silence was going on a little too long, I reflexively spoke the first thing that came to my mouth.

"Only pretty good?" I said.

Mr. Akasaka laughed out loud.

"Kid, you really think you can master in a day what some people work at for years?" Mr. Akasaka said, before turning a bit more serious. "But really, most people can only hope to be simply good at something. Not the best in the world or even great, just good. That's why we look up to people like professional athletes and hope to be a bit more like them."

"And some of us want to actually _be_ those people," I said.

Since Mr. Akasaka knew I was on the team, even if he didn't quite know how it had ended or what its impact on me had been, he simply nodded.

"Quite right," Mr. Akasaka said. "I had big dreams once, certainly bigger than being manager of a small store like this and struggling just to keep it afloat. In the end, though, while the great people find their way into the history books, society keeps on going because of the efforts of people like us who are doing the best we can at our humble and thankless jobs. My uncle, who worked in an automobile factory, might never have earned wealth, fame, or the fuzzy feeling you get from giving back to the community, but he supported my aunt and cousins, and played a role inn helping countless people get to where they need to go."

I nodded.

"I understand, sir," I said, trying to sound as though I believed my own words.

Mr. Akasaka laughed again, this time somewhat mockingly, and looked at me skeptically.

"Already? I doubt it," Mr. Akasaka said. "You don't learn lessons like that overnight- my uncle only learned that when he was my age, and I only learned this after about 15 years at this job, so the most I can say is that you've made a start. It's about time for you to go home now- say hi to your folks for me and give what I said some thought."

"Yes, sir," I said.

A part of me despaired at the idea of a life like this, working at a repetitive dead-end job day in and day out. As someone who was repeatedly described as a slow learner in school, I didn't see myself learning Mr. Akasaka's lessons any time soon.

At the same time, though, I realized that the only similarities this job had with school thus far were that it was hard work and took up the majority of my daytime hours. There was no deadline for me to learn this lesson, it would not be on any test, and it was possible that I might come up with a different answer than Mr. Akasaka.

With that in mind, I called out a final, "Thank you, Mr. Akasaka!" as I left. He stopped, silently acknowledged that he'd heard me, and then went on his way. At the very least, I could show my gratitude for this opportunity rather than simply telling him, and so I chose to do so by doing my best for the rest of the summer.

* * *

 _Thursday, August 2, 2012, Day Time, Kenji's POV_

I went to the library today to study. Since Yu was in Inaba, Hitomi had commitments with her family all summer, Kaoru had work and Sakura was with friends of her own, the best choice for me would be to spend my summer working hard, in a place that was as free of distractions as possible. It reminded me of Dad's office, which only had the books and information that he needed, and only one personal touch- a family photo. He said even that served its purpose, as it was his reminder of who was counting on him to do well at his job.

The library was a good deal larger than the one at school, and had several times as many books, but I was here more because it was a quiet place than for the selection. All I needed was the college entrance exam review books I'd brought with me and an empty corner, and it would be an easy task to find the latter.

I saw my tutor working behind the help desk. She was dressed a bit more formally than usual, in a white blouse and dark medium-length skirt- with a matching jacket, she'd have a fairly nice suit. She turned and noticed me while she was not occupied with a customer.

"Why, hello, Kenji-kun," Sensei said, putting her book away. "It's a nice day outside, isn't it?"

I nodded, before turning my head to look around. Hardly anyone seemed to be at the library today- perhaps those who weren't at work or school were spending time outside, or in one of the more "fun" parts of the city.

"It certainly is," I said, "although it's hot enough that I need the air conditioning."

"True," my tutor said. "I suppose that a summer day always looks tempting when viewed from the window. I'm actually from the countryside, so I had a nice view outside my window in my room at home."

"It must've been tough," I said. "Having grown up surrounded by concrete and steel, getting to see grass, trees and other things that were grown, not built, from the window is naturally alluring. How'd you deal with that?"

"Eventually, I learned to ignore all that and focus on my work," my tutor said, "just like I learned to ignore all other distractions- finding a boy, listening to music, staying in fashion, and so forth. But even if you have the discipline to keep your eye on the prize, you also have to know what it is you're giving up."

"Do you think it's all worth it?" I said.

"Oh, yes," my tutor said, "but make no mistake- there were a lot of times when I had to ask myself that, and remember the reasons why it was to keep on going. That said, I also decided not to get too invested in or overly idealize what I hope to earn- a lifetime of hard work, albeit better-paying than most jobs- or else I'll get disappointed."

I sighed. My tutor hadn't even hesitated, but as always, her answer was far from an unqualified yes. There had once been a time when I thought she was prevaricating or trying to avoid answering the question, but I soon learned that questions of what one hoped to achieve or wanted out of life weren't always a simple matter of yes or no.

"You know, those sorts of lessons are the hardest for me to learn," I said. "Try as I might, I can't quite wrap my head around those."

My tutor chuckled.

"Well, they're not on any test and there's no undeniably right answer," my tutor said, "which, unfortunately, causes some people to conclude that there's no tangible benefit to learning those lessons. Even so, you'll have to learn them sooner or later, even if no one's going to give you any sort of prize for doing so."

I nodded. While my tutor needed the money, this was not related to what my parents had hired her to teach me, and they did not pay her for it. There were only two ways to adequately show my appreciation- learning the lessons and thanking her for them- and I could only do the latter at the moment.

"I'll do my best," I said. "Thank you, Sensei."

A patron of the library approached, so I let Sensei get back to work, and headed over to a corner to study. The window was nearby, and sun shone through it, giving a taste of the warmth and heat that was outside. Across from me was the manga section, which contained an odd hodgepodge of various manga volumes. I'd likely have to start a good portion of the way through any given series, and might be better served going to the nearby bookstore, but it might make for some nice light reading.

I put those temptations out of my mind, however. Regardless of the sacrifices involved and the doubts I had for the future, I knew what I had to do in the present. Perhaps the reward would be nothing more than a good job, as Sensei said, but if I could achieve that, and perhaps keep in touch with my old friends, I'd have no regrets.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the favorites and follows.

This chapter checks back in with Yu's old friends as they look forward, their perspectives changed by their experiences in the past few months. One thing they all have in common, though, is that they're grateful for various things, and this recurring theme inspired the chapter's title.

Out of all the group, Kenji's probably made the least progress as far as character development goes, but he'll never truly be able to come to any conclusions as long as he's preoccupied with the looming specter of entrance exams.

A lot of the studying for exams has to happen "off-screen," so to speak. The fact that Kenji does it so often largely is used to emphasize that he doesn't have all that much of a life outside of school.

Next up is Adachi's trial, one part that I've long struggled as to how to handle, but couldn't quite avoid, since it's tying up a loose end with one of the main antagonists. At least Persona 3 had all the human antagonists dead or presumed dead by the end.

I uploaded a Persona 5 fic called "Where There's A Will, There's A Way"- check it out if you're both interested in Joker/Makoto and don't mind **major** Persona 5 spoilers. Once the game comes out in the US, I may do additional P5 fics.


	44. The Rules of This World

**Chapter 44: The Rules of This World  
**

 _Friday, August 3, 2012, Day Time, Adachi's POV_

I sat in my cell in the local detention center, waiting for the day I'd face "justice" for my crimes, a day that was coming very soon. The fact that the kids who defeated me chose to turn me over to the cops, thus giving the court the right to decide my fate is proof that they've got a lot of patience and faith in the justice system between them, two things I never had. I'm not sure either's well-placed, but if nothing else, they really stick to their guns and don't compromise when it comes to their beliefs.

Of course, even if I wanted to get this over with, it wasn't as though I was just sitting on my ass in my cell this whole time. I constantly got called in for questioning with guys that made Dojima-san look like a saint. Apparently, they wouldn't let him get involved with the investigation because he was too closely involved with me- some people weren't half as nice and thought that he'd covered for me. That was a shame, because he was the only halfway competent guy on the Inaba Police Department's payroll, and if he'd handled my case, perhaps things would've gone a lot quicker.

Dojima-san came to visit every so often, bringing me cabbage and telling me how he and Nanako-chan were doing. He didn't think for a moment that any of this was unfair, but he didn't drop me like a hot rock the same way other people would if they found out someone they knew was a killer. My folks had disowned me just after my arrest, but I hardly cared- the one good thing about Inaba was that I was far away from them. Dojima-san, however, never gave up. While I initially tried to make him go away, when I realized he wasn't giving up, I let him do what he wanted- and for some reason, liked it better that way.

At the last possible opportunity before my trial, Yu-kun came to visit once again. He'd once thought of me as a friend, but that ended some time between when he found out I killed two people and when I pointed the business end of a loaded gun in his face- like they say at the academy's weapons safety class, don't point your gun at anything you don't intend to kill. Of course, the fact that Yu-kun didn't think of me as a friend anymore didn't mean he never did, and like his uncle, he checked up on me when he was in the area.

"Oh, it's you," I said as Yu-kun sat down across from me. "Perfect timing."

Yu-kun furrowed his brow a bit. Ever since he and his friends confronted me in the hospital last December, he was always on his guard whenever he spoke with me.

"You're awfully happy to see me," Yu-kun said. "It's a bit disturbing."

"Well, I've got a question for you," I said, "since being here is mainly your idea. You probably know that most people don't exactly believe in what goes on over there, so why'd you decide to leave my fate up to them? Do you think it's because they'll latch onto me being the killer like they did with Kubo and Namatame, or is it something else?"

Yu-kun paused for a moment. If his friends had to face their Shadows and accept the parts of themselves that they couldn't acknowledge, it followed that he'd know that you have to accept some things as true, even if you don't want to.

"Good question," Yu-kun said, "but my answer is that I still believe in what we decided on earlier. Leaving you to die wouldn't have solved anything, nor would it have brought back those who died. It's only fair that someone who uses special powers to murder people be judged by the rule of law."

"That's all well and good," I said, "but I can still put my hand into a TV, you know. Aren't you at all worried about me coming back for some revenge, or to push some more people in?"

"My uncle made sure that you wouldn't have the opportunity," Yu-kun said. "It wasn't easy to get him to believe any of this- about the TV or the kind of person you really are- but he's an intelligent man, so he was able to do it."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have underestimated Dojima-san," I said. "He's one of a kind, though, so what makes you think the judge or the public are anything like him?"

Yu-kun paused, and smiled softly. I tensed up a bit, worrying that I'd been a little too flattering of Dojima-san, but that wasn't the point. My question hadn't bothered Yu-kun, so I had to wonder if he was that blind to reality, or if he was that sure of his anwer.

"Maybe you're right," Yu-kun said. "Maybe the way they are now, they won't believe it. My uncle didn't believe me in November, and because of that, Nanako was kidnapped and nearly killed, something for which he blames himself. But if there's one thing I learned in my time in Inaba, it's that people can change. By the time you'd fought my friends, they'd not only gained Personas by confronting their own Shadows, but by finding answers to their own problems, they made those Personas stronger- both before fighting you, and since then. As long as people are willing to open their minds and hearts, I'm sure they'll find the truth."

I couldn't help but think about the time I fought Yu-kun and his friends. When I'd gotten my hands on Magatsu-Izanagi, I got a real kick out of it- when you can summon bolts of lightning and gale-force winds, a revolver looks like a squirt gun in comparison. Unfortunately for me, all that excitement faded when I realized I was getting my ass kicked by some teenagers I thought were a bunch of idiots. That's why I couldn't just laugh off what Yu-kun was saying, even if it sounded like idealistic bullshit.

"Is that so?" I said. "Then let's see how well-founded your faith is when I go to trial."

"I will," Yu-kun said, as the guard came by to tell him that it was time to go. "Thank you for seeing me, Adachi-san- I wanted to see you one last time before you're transferred to prison."

"Wow, you're really confident, aren't you?" I said. "What makes you so sure of yourself and your predictions?"

"The friends I made in Inaba," Yu-kun said. "They've taught me a lot, broadened my horizons, gave me a greater understanding of others and forced me to grow as a person. I value all the connections I made here- Yukiko and the rest of my teammates, my uncle and Nanako, my schoolmates, my friends in the town, Marie and Margaret, and even you."

For some reason, I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently, Yu-kun hadn't forgotten my comment that maybe things would have been different if I'd been more like him, and actually agreed with it- save for the uncertainty. It was way too late to argue about what might've been, but I could see where he was coming from.

"Stubborn as always," I said. "I suppose you get that from your uncle."

"You could say that," Yu-kun said. "Of course, his older sister- my mom- is hard-working and determined, but she also knows when to give up."

I remembered Dojima-san mentioning that he had a sister- I think he said that when I asked how he and Yu-kun were related- but the two siblings didn't seem all that close, at least not compared to Yu-kun and Nanako-chan. It's just as well, though- she seemed a bit too much like my mom for my liking- one of those adults who keep their noses to the grindstone while slaving away their entire lives in hopes of something good happening- so we probably wouldn't have gotten along even before they found out about my being a killer.

Yu-kun looked at his watch, then stood up.

"I have to get going," Yu-kun said. "Goodbye, Adachi-san. In spite of everything that happened between us, I was glad to have met you."

"So long, Yu-kun," I said. "Whatever happens, I know that part of you that believes in people won't ever change."

Yu-kun simply nodded and walked off, waving goodbye as he went. Our friendship was never meant to be, as I'd made my choice the day Yu-kun arrived, and as much as he'd changed in his time in Inaba, he could never have become like me. I knew this when Yu-kun criticized my impatience with the old woman, when he was determined to show Nanako-chan how to actually do her homework, and when, even after realizing what I'd done, met with me one last time to reason with me. The thought was unexpectedly depressing, so I put it out of my head- if things went as I'd expected, I'd have all the time in the world to think about it.

* * *

 _Monday, August 6-Friday, August 10, 2012_

Soon, the time came for my trial. Pretty much everyone in there- even my court-appointed lawyer- had already decided I was guilty, so the only question left was whether they could come up with any way to convict me. Sound exciting? Well, I learned a long time ago why detective shows on TV tend to end with the suspect being arrested- it's fun watching people solve a mystery, but really boring trying to watch people work out whether the suspect did it. Police work isn't as glamorous as fun as it looks like on TV, but there's no way in hell to make court trials at all interesting without dramatizing them, so I'll make this short and sweet.

In the examination of evidence phase, there were quite a few accounts indicating that I'd met with the victims, from the maid at the Amagi Inn who saw me walking to Mayumi's room to the receptionist who saw the Konishi girl come into the station and never leave. Unfortunately for the prosecution, there was hardly any actual evidence I'd killed them. I hadn't left any fingerprints on either of their clothes. The prosecution had proof that I was able to meet with the victims at the time they disappeared, and also had my confession, but without anything to prove that I actually did it, they'd have been shit out of luck.

At a bit of a loss for what to do, the prosecution came up with a brilliant- or perhaps desperate- idea to make me show everyone how I did it. Since I thought it wouldn't even be funny if my case got thrown out on a technicality like this, I was willing to oblige.

"I can give a demonstration," I said, "although I've got to warn you- don't put make me put in anything you want back."

They brought in a mannequin of a person that felt a bit lighter than even the Konishi girl, as well as a wide-screen TV, while handcuffing me to one of the bailiffs to make sure I didn't try anything funny. When I pushed the mannequin through the screen, everyone's eyes went wide. Seeing the looks on their faces almost made the whole thing worth it. My lawyer made a weak-ass attempt at trying to suggest that maybe I didn't know what would happen, but the prosecution said that if I pushed them into some place that, at the very least, had no food, no water and no way out, it was as good as if I'd pushed them down a flight of stairs, causing them to break their necks in the fall.

The prosecution, of course, got a little smug about their success when the time came for them to make their closing argument, declaring that it was clear that since I'd made it clear that I had the motive and intent to want the two women dead, as well as an opportunity, the only remaining question was how I'd managed to off them, and I'd just answered that question. It must be nice to have such a high-profile case handed to you, so I suppose I'd gloat a little if I was a prosecutor like that.

Eventually, the time came for me to give a final statement for the court, and I suppose they were expecting one of two things. The first possibility was gloating about my crimes, so they can rub it in my face when I'm an old man trying in vain for parole, or perhaps a young man on the way to the gallows, depending on my sentence. The second was for me to plead for mercy the same way Mayumi and the Konishi girl did, so they can show that even a hardened killer breaks down when faced with death or a life behind bars. I did neither.

"I suppose I should begin by saying what we all know by now," I said, "which is that things are over for me. I knew it the moment those kids turned me over to the police, and I suppose you people knew it the moment you put me here. You could say it's the natural result for things like this- I caught enough crooks to know that before I became one myself."

I paused and took a look around.

"I won't say that I'm sorry for what I did, but I did learn some important things," I said. "The first is that maybe the system's not quite as broken or unfair as I thought, as truth always finds a way if those who pursue it are persistent enough. The second is that there's some people out there who care for me in spite of everything. That's all I have to say."

In the end, the court found me guilty, which was hardly surprising. They were hardly impressed by what I said, but I didn't really care about what they thought. I'd said my piece, and now it was time to see how harsh of a punishment they could get for me in their righteous indignation.

The next day, I came to the court. Without wasting time, the judge got to my sentencing. He barely held back his contempt for me, but said that while I was completely unrepentant, I had cooperated with the investigation, in a case that was very difficult to prosecute, and he had to recognize that.

He then gave me two consecutive life sentences.

In theory, there was the possibility of parole, but what would await me out there? Everyone knew about and despised me as a police officer who betrayed the public trust and murdered two people. Maybe Mayumi was an adulteress and there were some unsavory rumors about the Konishi girl, but hardly anyone thought they deserved to die, and the people would despise me. Of course, for the most part, the feeling was mutual, and I could count on one hand the number of people I could stand to be around. Even the kids who defeated me didn't deny that most people are selfish and thoughtless- they just thought I was worse than that.

As I heard my sentence, an odd feeling came over me, along with the realization that I would never be able to return to the life I'd lived before. I'd always thought that life was a pain- living in a small and boring town, doing jobs that I thought were beneath me, and getting pushed around by a hardass who had just as few friends as I did. But now, maybe because prison seemed even duller than Inaba, or maybe because I'd somehow gotten some perspective, I started to miss Inaba for a brief moment, bitterly chuckling as I wished Yu-kun and his friends had finished me off back in the depths of Magatsu Inaba.

But while Yu-kun always seemed like a strange one, it all made sense. If he was willing to stick it out for a year in this town, it made sense that he'd have enough determination to find the truth. If he could spare the guy who almost killed Nanako-chan and four of his other friends, then it makes sense that he wouldn't finish me off, whether because he's soft or just _that_ dedicated to his principles. Rotting away in a cell was the penalty for losing this game, so I'd stick with it. There was no longer any point in thinking of what might have been- if my superiors hadn't shuffled me off to Inaba, if I hadn't met that weird gas station attendant, if I hadn't pushed Mayumi into the TV, or if I'd met Yu-kun earlier- all that was left was playing by the rules of this world, and living the life I had, such as it was.

As I realized how much that was like Yu-kun, the kid I'd always thought of as naive, I laughed out loud, and the cops escorting me out of the courtroom gave me funny looks. All I said was that "I thought of something funny," and didn't elaborate what. They didn't ask, apparently not wanting to know what makes a guy like me laugh. That's just as well, because I've known for a long time that I have hardly anything in common with most "normal" people, but while I hardly care for the vast majority of them, there's a handful that I can actually sort of like- even if it's hard to admit to myself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews.

Writing from Adachi's POV was fairly challenging (particularly the style, and the fact that he's not always very honest with about how he feels), so I used a YouTube video of Adachi's chapter from Ultimax as a reference.

The trial may seem like it moved along a bit quickly, both in universe and the story, but I decided that since it wasn't all that important, I'd move it along fairly quickly, cover the important points- primarily Adachi's fate- and not get bogged down. It also makes sense that someone as easily bored as Adachi would find this tedious, and find very little of it worth remembering (even if his fate is on the line, he didn't care whether he lived or died after losing to the party).

The next chapter has reactions from the Investigation Team and Naoki. Like this one, it'll probably be fairly short.


	45. Justice and Closure

**Chapter 45: Justice and Closure  
**

 _Thursday, August 10, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV_

In the late afternoon, my friends and I sat in the living room of the Dojima residence watching the news, while Nanako was at piano lessons. We watched the news, anxiously waiting for the one story we had all come to see.

"This just in," the anchor said. "Today, former Inaba Police Detective Tohru Adachi received two consecutive life sentences in prison for the murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi."

The anchor went on to talk about the facts of the case, but since we'd known the truth behind the case for several months now, and had been following the news since the start of the trial they barely registered in our minds. We'd heard what we needed to- justice had been served on the culprit who had eluded us for eight month and who had sat awaiting his fate for eight more.

I looked around, and saw that everyone had more or less the same expression- they were satisfied with the outcome, but not completely happy, and sat in solemn silence, much the same as the previous evening, when we'd taken the news of the guilty verdict with cautious optimism, knowing that we'd need to wait to hear the sentence. As the anchor moved on to other news, Yosuke looked around, then was the first to speak.

"So, we did it," Yosuke said. "Not only did we catch the killer, but the police and prosecution proved his guilt in court. I know that's a good thing, but am I the only one who doesn't feel like celebrating?"

The others shook their heads. Adachi-san had said that even if we beat the odds and proved he was the culprit, it would simply mean that society would unthinkingly accept this "truth" instead of the belief that Namatame was responsible, like they did with Mitsuo before him. I found it hard to deny, given that only a handful of people had set foot in the TV world, but the idea that people could accept the idea that such a world existed and had allowed Adachi-san to use it for murder gave me a certain amount of hope, and the ability to believe in people's ability to seek truth.

"It's only natural to feel that way, Yosuke-senpai," Naoto said. "Every murder I've solved is a tragedy- a case in which one person acts out of anger, greed or some other twisted desire, and another pays for that- or perhaps their own actions- with their life. I can ensure that the guilty are brought to justice and uphold faith in the rule of law, but I can't directly save lives, which is why I'm prouder of my role in eliminating the fog than all of the cases I've solved thus far."

"Yeah, most people don't get the chance to save the world like this," Chie said with a smile, before her expression and tone turned serious. "But really, it does give you some perspective on how small our individual concerns seem compared to the entire world. It's hard for me to admit it, but I only really decided to get involved when Yukiko was in danger."

Yosuke nodded in sympathy and agreement. He'd once told me that while he got involved largely for the wrong reasons- out of a desire for excitement and to feel special- Saki-senpai's death wasn't just the point at which we started suspecting that this was the work of a serial killer, but also when he became personally involved. Yosuke argued that everyone else- Chie, the kidnapping victims and Teddie, who wanted to make the TV world peaceful again- had better reasons to be involved, but I pointed out that if he or any of the rest of us hadn't been there, we wouldn't have succeeded.

"True, but I don't think you're wrong to feel that way," Yosuke said. "Every person is special in some way to someone else, so it's fine if people mean more to you than others do as long as you don't forget that the same goes for everyone else. Saki-senpai was special to me in the same way that Ms. Yamano was special to Namatame, and that Yu and Yukiko are to each other."

As Yosuke was about to say something else, I almost missed the meaningful glance he gave Kanji and Naoto, because my mind was elsewhere. He'd hated Namatame the most out of any of us, and had most vocally advocated throwing him into the TV, so it was quite a step for Yosuke to understand that Namatame had the same goal as he did, and perhaps the two might not have been so different.

"You said it," my uncle said. "Two other sets of parents lost their daughters, and I know all too well what they went through. I don't fully understand what miracle saved Nanako, but all I can do is to be grateful for it-and to those of you who rescued her."

Teddie simply remained silent. He'd been comforted when he heard that Nanako pulled through, but he couldn't come up with any ideas as to how he played a part in it, apart from it being related to his true nature as a Shadow who developed an ego and gained a Persona. The rest of us were similarly glad that he'd returned and that Nanako had recovered, so we were grateful for this turn of events, even if we likely would never fully understand it.

"All of us were saved ourselves, Dojima-san," Yukiko said, "not just Nanako-chan, but Kanji-kun, Rise-chan, Naoto-kun and I, as well as those who faced their own Shadows. Because we couldn't have faced our Shadows alone, we simply thought of it as doing for others what had been done for us, saving the innocent- three daughters and one son, as you put it- and working to find the truth."

"True," my uncle said. "All of this is still really hard to believe, but if I stop thinking in terms of what can or can't happen, it all makes sense. There's clearly a purpose behind all these incidents, even if it's one that's beyond my understanding."

I thought back to why Izanami had chosen me as a piece in her game, and wondered how I, who'd drifted through life until then, could possibly represent hope. I had changed in my time in Inaba, though, becoming stronger and more decisive even if I didn't notice at first. If anything, perhaps Izanami saw the potential for change in me, and while that was certainly possible, she could also find that if she looked in my teammates, uncle, cousin and other friends.

As the news got back from commercial, and went on to other news I got up, as Yukiko's words had reminded me of one other person who'd been affected the same way I'd nearly been. When Nanako had seemingly died, he sent a message to me, and while he said he struggled with the words, his sentiment- a gesture of sympathy to someone else who'd lost a loved one- came through loud and clear.

"I'm going to call Naoki," I said. "I want to see how he's holding up."

I then stepped out and dialed Naoki's cell phone number. He was probably busy working, but I hoped he wasn't too busy for a brief conversation.

"Hello, Yu-san?" Naoki said as he picked up almost immediately, evidently having recognized my caller ID.

"Hi, Naoki," I said. "I watched the news about the killer's conviction on the news at the Dojima house. Did you also see it?"

"I certainly did," Naoki said. "The killer getting what he deserves is next best thing after having Sis back with us."

"You sound a bit conflicted," I said. "I suppose that you can't really enjoy this given what it's cost you, but I'd like to hear what's on your mind."

While many people had gotten on Naoki's case for supposedly not caring about his sister's death, that couldn't be further from the truth. He found the loss of his sister to be incredibly painful, so much so that it was difficult for him to face it head-on, and his problems were only compounded by people telling him how he should feel.

"I once said I didn't hate the killer," Naoki said, "and while I was lying to myself back then, now that I've had time to think, I'm not sure I do. I simply don't get people like him, who do awful things without any kind of rational motive."

"Neither do I," I said, "and I actually thought I knew the person in question for some time."

"Oh, through your uncle, Dojima-san?" Naoki said. "I saw Adachi with Dojima-san when the two came by to ask us some questions after Sis died."

I can only imagine how Naoki must have felt when the thought back on this once he realized Adachi-san was the culprit, and realized that the murderer himself was pretending to investigate the death of the girl he killed, all while insincerely offering condolences and vowing to catch the perpetrator.

"Yeah, I first saw him while he and my uncle were investigating Ms. Yamano's crime scene, and met him when he came over after they found Yukiko," I said. "There was a time once when I got to know Adachi-san personally and started to consider him a friend, before I learned what he did."

"I can't judge you for that," Naoki said. "Sis went with him when he, as a police detective, summoned her to ask her questions. It was the appropriate thing to do, but somehow, she paid for that decision with her life."

Naoki's voice carried pangs of a sense of loss that would never truly fade away, even if he had come to terms with it and mourned his sister. There was no justice in Saki-senpai's fate, and while Naoki had achieved a sense of closure, the pain of losing his sister would always stay with him.

"I know hoping that it won't happen again is too much to ask," Naoki said, after a brief pause, "but maybe, the next time someone like that wants to have fun causing suffering to innocent people, they'll realize that they won't get away with it."

"Yeah, I hope so, too," I said. "It's probably too much to expect human nature to change, but I believe that people can change, which is why I hope people will improve themselves."

"True, Yu-san," Naoki said. "Self-improvement only requires two things- an impetus for change and the will to better oneself. I've seen that lately in how Inaba has started coming together as a community ever since the fog faded and the killer was caught. Maybe that was what forced us to look inward, or maybe Junes was actually good for our town after all."

"Who knows?" I said. "In any case, Yukiko told me about the meetings she attended, so the fact that Junes is no longer being seen as a scapegoat is a good thing in and of itself."

Naoki simply uttered an "Uh-huh," a slightly perfunctory expression of agreement. According to Yukiko, he hadn't always been able to come to the meetings, since his parents wanted him to focus on his studies, so perhaps he didn't feel qualified to comment on it, even though I was talking based on what I heard second-hand.

"Speaking of which," Naoki said, "I overheard some gossip while I was at the inn just before you arrived, and heard that you and Amagi-senpai are in a relationship. Is that true?"

"It is," I said without hesitating. "I was considering telling you at some point, but I haven't seen much of you this summer."

Naoki's lack of free time was understandable, as he told me that he wanted to support his family by helping out at their business, but also wanted to stay in school. It was unfortunate that we wouldn't see as much of each other, but since he seemed to be doing significantly better than when we first met, I could accept this and was happy for him.

"Oh, then congratulations, you two," Naoki said. "I wanted to hear it from you, but only once you were ready to come forward about it."

"Thanks," I said. While Naoki appreciated that I didn't pity him, I also did my best to respect his boundaries, letting him bring up difficult subjects when he was ready to talk about them and appreciated that he showed me the same courtesy.

"By the way, is Yosuke-san there?" Naoki said. "I'd like to talk with him a bit."

"Sure," I said, then went back inside. "Hey, Yosuke, Naoki wants to talk to you."

"Coming," Yosuke said, as he got up.

I handed him the phone and he stepped outside.I then rejoined the others just in time to hear that Namatame had released a brief statement saying he was glad that justice was done in this case, and he wanted to ensure that those who sought to deceive or harm others would have their crimes exposed. It was a nice message, even if it hid the fact that he, like the rest of us, had reasonably concluded that the police were unable to do anything about it, with the exception of the one person who had set things in motion.

In fact, Namatame had a lot in common with Yosuke- both lost a woman they loved, and were desperate to do something to prevent more victims. Yosuke, consumed by that desire, had nearly killed Namatame, but realizing that he and Namatame were trying to accomplish the same thing enabled him to forgive Namatame. For better or worse, 2011 had been an ordeal for all of us, one that had forced us to grow as people and learn lessons that we would keep with us as long as we lived. Perhaps there was something Adachi-san could do with his life, even if he spent the rest of it behind bars, and even if I never saw him again, I could wish him the best of luck.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

I played through Ultimax recently. It's fun to play and nice to see how the characters changed down the road, but at the same time, it doesn't really fit into my fic. As entertaining as it can be to see the characters go up against another threat, it's also interesting to see how they go back to their ordinary lives without their powers.

Next up is a time-skip, and will go to the Summer Festival. We'll see Rise's POV on Yu and Yukiko's relationship, albeit a bit ahead of schedule, since it seemed to fit in best at this point.


	46. The Secret's Out: Rise

**Chapter 46: The Secret's Out: Rise**

 _Friday, August 17, 2012, Day Time, Rise's POV_

A week passed since Adachi's conviction and sentencing, and the trial quickly started becoming "old news" to the rest of Inaba. I knew that people tended to move on to the next "big thing," and while I didn't like that, since I'd never forget what happened, it was easy to understand. As far as most people knew, the case was closed, the culprit got what he deserved under the law, and we could all get on with our lives.

I personally couldn't blame the residents of Inaba for liking peace and quiet. While my friends who had been on our investigation team for longer could often recall that they'd been on the case a year ago today, I knew that this time last year, we'd been convinced that we'd caught the killer, and enjoyed a relaxing summer together. This summer, while I sometimes had commitments as an idol that called me away from Inaba, when I wasn't busy, I enjoyed life in the normally sleepy town, away from a demanding schedule as an idol and my strict parents.

With nothing else to do today, I spent the day helping out at the store. Grandma was a reasonable boss, who only asked that I help out when doing so didn't get in the way of school, idol business or other prior commitments, so it only seemed fair that I help her when I could.

Kou-senpai showed up in the early afternoon, just after I finished my lunch break. He asked me whether I'd heard that Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai were going out, not knowing that I'd heard two weeks ago, while he'd heard earlier today. I tried not to sound too blunt, even if I disliked being reminded of what I'd heard. Kou-senpai wasn't nearly as close to me as he was with Yu-senpai, but he was simply trying to do me a favor by passing on some news.

Shortly after Kou-senpai left, Yukiko-senpai walked past him into the store. If she was wearing her kimono on a hot summer day, she was clearly doing errands for the inn, even if they no longer served our tofu.

"Hello, Rise-chan," Yukiko-senpai said.

"Why, hello, Yukiko-senpai," I said. "What brings you here?"

"Mother sent me on some errands, and I'm picking up dinner," Yukiko-senpai said, then handed me her order.

I went to the back of the store and picked it up, then handed it to Yukiko-senpai, who paid.

"Here you are, senpai," I said. "Thank you for your patronage."

"Thank you," Yukiko-senpai said, as she took her bag and glanced over her shoulder, noticing that no one was in line behind her. "If you don't mind, though, I'd like to ask you a quick question."

"Go ahead," I said, even if I noticed Yukiko-senpai's expression and tone were unusually serious. For a moment, I wondered if she was suspicious about my being too close to Yu-senpai, but it turned out the opposite was true.

"I was talking with Yu today, and he said he hadn't seen all that much of you this summer, apart from the times that we met as a group," Yukiko-senpai said. "If you don't mind, why is that?"

I paused for a moment, partly after hearing Yu-senpai's name without honorifics. Yukiko-senpai was prim, polite and better with her manners than I was, but it was a bit easier for her to be informal with Yu-senpai, since they were the same age and not bound by the give-and-take nature of the senpai-kohai relationship. When I remarked that if Yu-senpai got held back, we'd be in the same grade, I wasn't completely kidding- it would have been nice to treat him as a yearmate, and possibly even be in the same class.

"Isn't it a bit like what everyone else is doing, Yukiko-senpai?" I said, just as Yukiko-senpai was about to withdraw the question. "We're naturally giving you and Yu-senpai a little space to date while you're in town."

I honestly believed what I was saying. Ever since Adachi's trial concluded, we'd been spending time inn smaller groups- usually Yukiko-senpai and Yu-senpai, Yukiko-senpai and Chie-senpai, Yosuke-senpai and Teddie, and Kanji and Naoto-kun. We did often get together as a group, but it was often nice to have one-on-one conversations and outings. I thought back to the times I'd spent with Yu-senpai, after recovering from my time inside the TV and getting through exams... back when I didn't know he had a girlfriend and still thought I had a shot at him.

"I know, and I appreciate it," Yukiko-senpai said. "But Yu has seen more of the others- even Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun, who have also been spending a lot of time together, possibly for reasons similar to ours."

Yukiko-senpai seemed a bit clueless when it came to dating, but she was right on the money- we were all pretty sure that Kanji and Naoto-kun were an item, and all we needed was to confirm it.

"I know," I said. "What are you getting at, though?"

"I'm saying that consideration is all well and good, but you don't have to go too far," Yukiko-senpai said. "Yu didn't come here just to see me, or even Dojima-san and Nanako-chan, but to see all of us, which includes you."

"I see," I said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, I've kept you long enough," Yukiko-senpai said as another customer came in the front door behind her- I'd have to attend to the customer, and what Yukiko-senpai had to say was no longer between the two of us. "Have a nice day, Rise-chan, and please feel free to talk to me if anything's troubling you."

As Yukiko-senpai left, I sighed inwardly before turning to the next customer, who was one of my teachers last year. I appreciated the offer- both what it meant and the fact that Yukiko-senpai would make it- but was hesitant to take her up on it, since what I say would likely just end up hurting Yukiko-senpai.

Ever since Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai announced they were going out, I had mixed emotions. They went together well, but it seemed a bit unfair that she'd been able to win him over before I even had a shot. The worst part, though, was that even if Yukiko-senpai weren't in the picture, there were reasons why I couldn't pursue a relationship with Yu-senpai, even if he felt the same way about me that I did about him.

I couldn't help but be reminded about one of the things Namatame had said, about how his relationship with his wife was somewhat troubled by her career in showbiz. I didn't think it justified cheating on her- and neither did he- but I'd seen too many tabloid news articles to not know where he was coming from. Granted, I took that sort of "journalism" with more than a grain of salt, but it wasn't hard to imagine how an incredibly busy schedule, combined with the harsh scrutiny of the public eye, was enough to cause strain on even fairly strong relationships. I even wondered if the rule against idols having relationships was for the idols' own good... as well as their significant others.

Getting together with Yu-senpai would mean pulling him into that world and require keeping him out of sight. Our relationship coming to light would imperil my career and cause him to feel tremendously guilty, but what did it mean to keep it secret? He and Yukiko-senpai had realized that it wasn't viable to hide their relationship from others over the long term, but that was exactly what he and I would have to do if we were to succeed.

Speaking of keeping things secret, I also hardly had a right to criticize the late Ms. Yamano for falling in love with a married man when Yu-senpai was in a relationship the entire time I was flirting with him. In fact, I found it a little hard to believe that Yukiko-senpai took it relatively well, and Yu-senpai wasn't more forceful in rejecting me.

* * *

 _Saturday, August 18, 2012, Day Time_

The next day, Inoue-san called me in to Okina City, and had me meet him in a family restaurant. Since I'd already had a light lunch, I ordered juice while he got coffee.

We talked for a little about school and my work as an idol. At the very least, I would be able to complete my second year, but what came after that would depend on how well things went, and Inoue-san was glad for that.

"I've got some good news, Rise-chan," Inoue-san said. "The live action Magical Girl Aiko movie is looking for some cast members, and your name came up as someone the director's interested in. It probably won't start shooting until next year, though, but if you're interested, we could put your name out there."

I nodded. Magical Girl Aiko was one of the most popular magical girl animes of recent years, with a surprisingly realistic art style and dark story for the genre. While the ending- in which Aiko gives up her relationship with her boyfriend to continue protecting the world- was controversial because of how well-written and popular the romantic aspect was, the series as a whole still was largely well-received among critics and anime fans.

The role wasn't exactly in the bag just yet, but according to Inoue-san, the director thought I'd do well in it. It also seemed to fit my long-term plans, as a way to stay in showbiz and move on to the next step after my idol days were through. While I was mostly back in the game, the life of an idol's career was as short and fraught with danger as that of a member of a prey species in a wild- just as they might get eaten by predators, starve or die young, our careers could potentially implode due to scandals, fade away due to lack of interest, or end as we passed our prime. In spite of that, it was good to be out there and be an influence to others.

"That's good to hear," I said. "If they ask, tell them I'm interested."

Inoue-san nodded approvingly, but then his expression turned concerned.

"You don't sound completely happy," Inoue-san said. "When you first saw me after I told you about managing Kanamin, I remember you were desperate for a second chance. Nothing's guaranteed, of course, and the public will eventually get tired of you, but you're still making a comeback, so you should be glad for that."

I nodded. After I'd decided to resume being an idol in late September, a few weeks after saving Naoto-kun, I went into Inoue-san's office and practically got down on my knees begging him to manage me again. Inoue-san gave me a comforting smile, sat me down across from him and told me the truth. It would be a long and difficult road back to stardom, but he believed I could get there again, since I'd done so before, and he'd be with me every step of the way.

As for Kanami and her bandmates, Inoue-san said they were being managed by a woman named Kyoka Ochimizu, who was best suited to whipping newcomers into idol material. Inoue-san had a lot of respect for Ms. Ochimizu's talent and dedication to her work, even if he didn't seem to like her all that much as a person. When I pressed him on this, though, he'd simply said that Ms. Ochimizu was more focused on results, and while it was true that her methods worked, Inoue-san didn't care for treating idols as commodities. It was clear that the only thing I'd take away from that question was that I was lucky to have him as my manager, something I'd come to understand by now.

"I am glad, Inoue-san," I said, "and I'm grateful that you gave me a second chance. In fact, it's something that isn't related- well, not directly related- to my being Risette."

"What do you mean?" Inoue-san said.

I took a deep breath and thought back.

"Inoue-san, do you remember the first time you saw me since I came to Inaba?" I said. "That time when I pretended that Yu Narukami, my friend and senpai, was my fiance?"

I found it a bit painful to say that was all Yu-senpai was to me. It was reality and it couldn't be changed, but all the same, I disliked having to remind myself of that.

"I did," Inoue-san said, "although I didn't believe you, and decided to leave out of consideration for your emotional state. As talented as you are, Rise-chan, you still need to rehearse and get into character to do your best work. As for Yu-kun, he might have some talent, but he seemed uncomfortable about being put on the spot like that, even if he wanted to help you."

I nodded. I'd heard that Yu-senpai was a member of his school's drama club, just like he was at Yasogami, but he wasn't entirely good at coming up with elaborate lies on the fly. Now that I thought about it, though, while I'd just turned sixteen, there was no way my parents would have agreed to let me marry Yu-senpai just like that- not then, and probably not even when I became an adult. Inoue-san had met my parents, so I suspect he knew them well enough to know this.

"Well, Yu-senpai was caught off guard, but he was willing to help," I said. "That said, my point is that I was kind of hoping that it eventually wouldn't be a lie."

"Ah," Inoue-san said. "I take it Yu-kun didn't feel the same way about you that you hoped he would?"

I nodded. Inoue-san was right, but it was a bit of an oversimplification that I felt this way only because I'd been rejected.

"Well, that's one of a few things that happened," I said. "First, I remembered the good parts of being an idol, and realized that you saw talent in me, rather than seeing me as just another asset for your company."

"That's good," Inoue-san said. "Many people seem to have an overly idealized image of being an idol, while others get burned out and forget why they wanted to be one in the first place, like this one poor girl who was around your age when she hanged herself."

"I know," I said. "I know that I'll have to deal with many of the things that I didn't have to while in Inaba- having a schedule that's booked solid, watching my weight, dealing with paparazzi and stalkers, and, of course, not being seen anywhere near a guy who could be mistaken for my boyfriend."

Inoue-san nodded sadly. He was aware that he was asking a lot of me- to put myself in the limelight and work extremely hard for a fleeting career while he, despite being relatively obscure, had a relatively comfortable, well-paying and long-lasting job. I'd once thought that he only saw me as another commodity, but he was more honest and caring for me than most of the people like him in the business.

"Which, of course, precludes getting close to Yu-kun," Inoue-san said.

I winced as he reminded me of what was probably the worst part, but nodded, glad I didn't have to explain it to him.

"That's right," I said. "Yu-senpai was the one who helped me make sense of things and encouraged me to come back to being an idol. It wouldn't be fair to either of us if our relationship ended up causing a scandal that killed my career...if, that is, we'd ever had the chance."

"What do you mean?" Inoue-san said.

"I'm talking about the second and more important factor," I said, "that for almost as long as I've known Yu-senpai, his heart has belonged to Yukiko-senpai, a friend of mine, but I'd been chasing him for so long without knowing that. I know they're a good match, and I'm happy for them, but I can't help but feel a bit jealous of Yukiko-senpai for being better for Yu-senpai... as well as guilty that I'd unwittingly been trying to break them up."

Inoue-san paused to think. This was obviously serious business for him, because if I did something like what I'd described, not only would it obliterate any chance I had of making a comeback, it might even get Inoue-san fired, too. He didn't give any indication that he was worried about how close we got to that, or relieved that it didn't, but simply moved on to his next question.

"And does this Yukiko-san know about your advances on Yu-kun?" Inoue-san said.

I paused for a moment to think. Yukiko-senpai had once told me how her parents and coworkers at the inn had teased her over her obvious attraction to Yu-senpai, particularly when she struggled to learn how to cook so that she'd be able to make something good for Yu-senpai. She claimed they were wrong to assume what she did, but it was clear that she was interested... and so likely saw me as a rival.

"I guess," I said. "I mean, Yukiko-senpai does lack a bit of common sense about dating, but I wasn't exactly subtle about how I felt about Yu-senpai. I didn't ask her about it, though."

"Then I guess that's a good place to start," Inoue-san said. "You should clear the air between the two of you, and make sure there's no misunderstandings there."

I nodded, but while what Inoue-san was proposing was simple in theory, putting it into practice would be harder. I'd have to confront my feelings, particularly admitting that while I'd given up on Yu-senpai, a part of me still wished he was my boyfriend instead of Yukiko-senpai's. I could trust Yukiko-senpai, but the question was- how could I say what I needed to without needlessly hurting her?

Luckily, Inoue-san changed the subject for now, albeit while giving me a friendly reminder that I should be careful to avoid anything that would give even the appearance of impropriety. He was looking out for me, as always, but he'd inadvertently reminded me of one of the reasons why I couldn't be with Yu-senpai. Perhaps it was for the best that Yu-senpai and I weren't a couple, but since it wasn't my choice to make, I couldn't help but wish things had gone differently.

* * *

 _Tuesday, August 21, 2012, Evening_

I didn't see Yu-senpai or Yukiko-senpai for the next few days, until the evening of the summer festival.

The girls met up at Yukiko-senpai's house to change into our yukatas. The four of us who'd gone before- Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai, Nanako-chan and I- wore the same yukatas as last time, while Naoto-kun went in a light blue yukata and Marie-chan wore green. The sun had already set, so we didn't really have a chance to talk about anything more significant than the knots on our sashes.

When we got there, Kanji's heart almost stopped at seeing Naoto-kun in a yukata, while Yu-senpai simply smiled, probably used to seeing Yukiko-senpai in kimonos or similar clothes by now.

After greeting each other and having a bit of small-talk, Dojima-san decided to accompany Nanako-chan around the festival, leaving the nine of us near the center of the shrine, at which point we decided to split into smaller groups.

"So now that Nana-chan and Pops are gone," Teddie said, "shall we divide up the ladies again?"

"Funny choice of words, Ted," Yosuke-senpai said. "Your method of 'division' is a bit like sticking a knife in a cake and eating it whole."

"No sour grapes, Yosuke," Teddie said. "We all know that last year, there was no one the girls would rather spend the festival with besides yours truly, right?"

Yukiko-senpai shook her head, then cleared her throat.

"I'll be going with Yu," Yukiko said. "I trust none of you have any objections?"

Yukiko-senpai sternly looked around, but there was only silence. Teddie stood there, quaking nervously, and it was obvious no one else wanted to contradict Yukiko-senpai, either.

"No, ma'am," I said with a note of faux-intimidation, but I was genuinely impressed at how Yukiko-senpai put her foot down.

I always liked how Yukiko-senpai wasn't just the prim and proper girl everyone thought of her as, but also had a ruthless side, which was nice to have when we fought Shadows. Of course, Yukiko-senpai actually was a kind person at heart. She'd eagerly volunteered to help rescue me, someone she hadn't even met. Along with Chie-senpai, she walked me home when I was barely able to stand after I'd accepted my Persona and used it to help my rescuers against Teddie's Shadow. She was also more than willing to tutor me, even if Yu-senpai was my first choice for obvious reasons.

I remembered one of the things she said when she met up with us where we stood at this moment- that everyone has multiple sides to them and no one has just one, and agreed with Chie-senpai that it was quite like Yukiko-senpai to say something like that. The two of us seemed a bit gloomy to others at first, but we showed our more lively sides around our friends. With that thought in my mine, I suppose we had a fair amount in common, but I still had to wonder why Yu-senpai chose her before he even got a chance to get to know me.

As Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai walked off, Teddie looked around, helplessly,to see if any of the other girls would take him. In hindsight, how he'd managed to talk us into coming along with him last year was beyond me. After a moment, Yosuke-senpai turned to Naoto-kun.

"Well, Naoto, have fun with Kanji," Yosuke-senpai said. "You two have been going out for what, three weeks now?"

Kanji turned bright red, while Naoto-kun had a subtler blush on her face.

"What the-?" Kanji said. "How the hell did you know?"

"Well, I happen to remember when you were interested in Naoto, back before you found out that she was a 'she'," Yosuke-senpai said. "As for why I know you're an item? Well, it's a lucky guess."

Naoto-kun sighed. She'd always hated losing and being outwitted, but she realized Yosuke-senpai's conclusions were too on the mark, albeit coincidentally, for her to dispute them. With no more arguments to make, she simply nodded to admit defeat.

"While it is embarrassing that you've already found out, Yosuke-senpai," Naoto-kun said, "I must admit that it's somewhat convenient this way. Now we won't have to gather everyone together to talk about our having become a couple like Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai did."

"Yeah," Kanji said. "Just cause we ain't keeping it secret doesn't mean we gotta tell the whole world about it."

"Nicely said, Kanji-kun," Chie said. "I think Yu-kun and Yukiko would agree with you."

"R-right," Kanji said. "Now... let's get going."

Naoto-kun and Kanji quickly left and blended into the crowd of people who didn't know them, most likely to avoid any further embarrassment. Once they did, the group was reduced to the five of us who weren't in a relationship.

"So, Yosuke," Teddie said, "how about we do rock-paper-scissors and decide which one of these lovely ladies comes with us?"

"Aren't you two forgetting something here?" Chie-senpai said. "Rise-chan, Marie-chan and I should have a say in who goes with who."

"My thoughts exactly, senpai," I said. "Now let's get going."

Chie-senpai looked dumbfounded for a moment, but then laughed out loud.

"Ohhh, nice," Chie said.

We walked off, leaving Yosuke-senpai and Teddie looking dejected at each other. It seemed as though they were about to argue over who would get to go with Marie-chan, but then Margaret showed up in a beautiful blue yukata, as nonchalantly as she'd been when she encountered us in the store, and walked off with Marie-chan, leaving the rest of the guys alone.

Chie-senpai and I looked at the various booths around the festival. We shared some of the meat dishes, although with Chie-senpai's voracious appetite and my need to watch my figure, she ate the lion's share of it. We tried catching goldfish, but didn't have any luck. We drew tickets for prizes, but both ended up getting the book, "The Divine Way," which was little more than a consolation prize.

Eventually, the night grew late, and the crowds thinned out as most of the others started going home. Chie-senpai and I stopped near the offertory box after saying goodbye to both of the young couples in our group.

"Thanks for tonight, Rise-chan," Chie-senpai said, "although I guess I wasn't your first choice for someone to accompany you around the festival."

"Maybe not in most situations," I said, "but I did specifically want to talk to you. Just between us, how do you _really_ feel about Yu-senpai going out with Yukiko-senpai?"

Chie-senpai paused a moment, more surprised at my asking this question than over having to think through her answer.

"It's just like I said back at Aiya," Chie-senpai said. "I was kind of jealous at first, but over time, I got used to the idea that they were together, and now, I know they're a good couple. That's all there is to it, really."

"That's good," I said. In truth, it was a bit disappointing that Chie-senpai was so sure of herself, since I hoped that if she was more conflicted, then I could hardly be expected to be sure of myself. That said, I did appreciate her honesty, and so tried to convey my gratitude.

Chie-senpai smiled for a bit, but then gave me a worried look.

"What about you?" Chie-senpai said. "Are you saying you didn't mean it when you said you were happy for them?"

I shook my head, and when I realized that might be misinterpreted as meaning that I wasn't happy for them, I quickly answered.

"That's not it," I said. "I mean, I _want_ to be happy for those two, since I _know_ that I couldn't become an idol and be in a relationship at the same time, and Yu-senpai didn't _hav_ _e_ to return my feelings. Still, even though I'm glad Yu-senpai's love for Yukiko-senpai was returned, I wanted him to choose me."

Chie-senpai nodded. It had probably been easier for her to admit that she'd liked Yu-senpai, since she'd had more time to come to terms with her rejection, having figured out about Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai a long time ago.

"I get that," Chie-senpai said. "It probably doesn't help that we just found out that Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun are going out, so they're luckier in love than either of us are."

"Yeah, but it was pretty obvious that Kanji liked Naoto-kun all this time," I said, "and Naoto-kun might've liked Yu-senpai at one point, but she was never 'taken'."

Chie-senpai nodded, but seemed to realize how pointless it was to compare Kanji's love for Naoto-kun with my love for Yu-senpai just as I did if she hadn't already, and so brought up her next point.

"You're worried that Yukiko thinks you were trying to seduce Yu-kun, right?" Chie-senpai said, and I nodded. "Well, don't worry about that. I talked with Yukiko and she said that if she'd been angry with you over that, she would've let you know."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, "but surely she knows I wanted to get together with Yu-senpai, at least back before I became an idol again?"

"She did," Chie-senpai said. "If anything, _Yukiko_ was the one worried that people would be jealous of her, and, well, you girls took it a lot better than she expected."

"I know," I said. "Still, I can't help but feel this way, even if I know it's the last thing any of us need at this point."

Chie-senpai paused, and her expression turned more serious. We were past the point at which she could help me by offering sympathy, and now, it was time for her to tell me what I should do.

"Well, you're right, and I speak from experience when I say there's no point in being jealous of Yukiko," Chie-senpai said. "Comparing yourself to her only hurts your self-esteem by making you focus on what she has that you don't, and forces you to try to make yourself seem better to compensate for that. Instead, you should focus on what's good about yourself on its own terms, and not in comparison to others."

"I guess," I said. As sensitive as Chie-senpai was about not measuring up to traditional ideals of femininity like Yukiko-senpai did, she had her own charm- her physical fitness, her willingness to fight for those she cared about and that she looked great in shorts, among many other things- that came from being herself, rather than emulating any person or ideal. She'd found her own good qualities, but they weren't mine, and that answer was one I would have to find myself.

I must have looked fairly gloomy at this moment, because Chie-senpai smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I never said it was easy," Chie-senpai said. "It took me coming face to face with my personal issues, which Yosuke and Yu-kun beat up, to come to terms with how I felt about Yukiko. Of course, that Shadow didn't understand one thing- Yukiko really is my friend even if I was jealous of her, and I hope you can say the same."

I nodded. Our Shadows couldn't be denied, but what they were saying was only true to a point. Rather than representing who we were, they were a part of ourselves, a missing piece to a puzzle that made us who we were. My Shadow, the part of myself that struggled to assert who I was, was part of me, but so were Risette and the bullied girl I usd to be a long time ago. That's why I knew that even if I, like Chie-senpai, was sometimes jealous of Yukiko-senpai, one thing we had in common was that Yukiko-senpai was also our friend.

"I can," I said.

Chie-senpai smiled tentatively.

"Well, I suppose that's as much as you can do for now," Chie-senpai said. "It took me a couple months to come to terms with the two of them going out, so I can't really expect you to do the same overnight."

I nodded. They say a journey of a thousand miles began with a single step, and while Chie-senpai was right that it would take a bit longer for me to understand, I felt as though I'd gone a fair amount of the way already.

Before going, I decided to make a wish for the one thing I wanted most that I could still get, even if it wasn't for myself. I wished for the boy I loved and the dear friend of mine who won his heart to have a long and happy relationship, and that whatever trials would come their way- meeting the Narukamis, marrying, having kids, growing old together and one of them eventually having to live without the other- their love would allow them to face them. I'd considered wishing for my comeback as an idol, but instead, I decided to make my own luck, and see to it that it came true with my own efforts.

When Chie-senpai heard that was my wish, she simply smiled, and said she'd wished for the same thing. It might not be easy to get over jealousy, but maybe it's as simple as being happy for others, as well as happy for what you have.

What do I have? My life, after Yu-senpai and the others saved me from the TV. A reviving career as an idol, a way of reaching out to others like me and being a positive influence. A loving grandmother, parents who are strict but raised and provided for me, and a relative who set me on the path to being an idol in the first place. Several dear friends, including the boy I liked and the girl whom he loves, as well as loving him in return. There are many other things, the things that matter most of all, and perhaps I can add the fact that I was able to remember this perspective to the list.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This is a longer than average chapter, but it also deals with the girl who was most open about her love for Yu, and with it, all members of the Investigation Team have had at least one POV segment.

I decided to move this chapter up a bit, since it seemed to fit better here.

I included a few references to Dancing All Night. Interestingly enough, you could imagine a good deal of the backstory happening without the influence of the supernatural forces, and so I decided to include that here. Perhaps Kanami might come to terms with Yuko's suicide and bond with the fellow members of Kanamin Kitchen without the main cast's help, since you won't see Dancing All Night here (the fact that they spend the summer practicing dance moves wouldn't work well with my using it on the Yu/Yukiko and Kanji/Naoto subplots).

It's worth noting that while the Shadows are undeniable truths about the people they represent, they aren't the whole truth. Apart from the Chie example, Shadow Kanji claims to dislike females, while according to Kanji's mother, both genders ostracized Kanji.

Incidentally, Rise seems at times impressed and amused by Yukiko's apparent ruthlessness in battle, as you can see if you get critical hits or exploit weaknesses with Yukiko.

Edited to fix a few mistakes.


	47. An Uncertain Promise

**Chapter 47: An Uncertain Promise  
**

 _Wednesday, August 29, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV_

The rest of the summer passed relatively peacefully, and I spent most of that time with my friends. We went to the beach again- this time, even Kanji had a scooter and a license, leaving Teddie to ride Yosuke's old bicycle while in human form. We split a watermelon- literally, at Nanako's insistence. We took a group picture with Marie. We also made plans to see the fireworks festival before I left, bringing Naoto and Marie with us this time.

It wasn't all fun and games, though. Even apart from our summer homework and my practice for the play, the third-years in our group had to worry about entrance exams, and not even the second-years could pretend that they were exempt. Our evenings were often spent studying, and some of our afternoons were used to form study groups, usually the third-years.

One afternoon, after going over questions that would be on the upcoming college entrance exams in Junes' food court, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and I decided to take a break and talk about our goals.

"So what are you guys in the big city doing for college visits, partner?" Yosuke said.

"My school's having students visit some places in September," I said. "Of all of them, Kikuoka University's at the top of my list, being the most prestigious school that I have a good chance at getting into."

"The same goes for me," Yukiko said. "I'm hoping that it will teach me some of the knowledge I need to manage the inn well. Our inn is traditional, but we also have to take into account changing trends, and I believe this will help me learn the lessons that my family can't teach me."

"Wow, you're both aiming high," Chie said. "You think you can get in?"

"I'm fairly confident," I said. "The Minagi name isn't quite cream of the crop among high schools, but if I'm doing well by their standards, that certainly helps."

"Yeah, and what about Inaba?" Yosuke said. "Yukiko's top of our class, but I have to wonder if she'll stack up well compared to the others."

Yosuke had a point. It was all well and good to be confident in one's own skills, and perhaps that confidence was well-placed, but it was entirely another thing to actually prove our worth to those using cold logic and judging us in comparison to countless others. Yukiko, however, simply nodded decisively.

"My lack of extracurriculars might be a problem, but I've taken that into account," Yukiko said. "The fact that I maintain the school bulletin board is a responsibility I've taken on that proves that I don't just go to school and do my homework day in and day out. And then there's the inn. Mr. Morooka complained about my taking time off to work there, but it's actually good for me."

"How so?" Yosuke said.

"Well, it involves various abilities that universities and employers might consider important," Yukiko said, "such as dealing with customers, juggling various tasks and a few other skills of that nature. Back when I wanted to leave Inaba, I'd considered using this as points in my favor for job interviews, but now, I realize that they're important things my work at the inn has taught me. I feel as though with everything I've learned at school and at the inn, I have many doors open to me, which is why I can make the best possible choice when it comes to my future."

I agreed with Yukiko. Perhaps Shu would never have become desperate enough to cheat if he hadn't been solely invested in academics. I would have suggested that branching out would have made him more well-rounded, if Shu hadn't given up on getting into the best possible college and company.

With that in mind, I couldn't help but worry about Kenji. He was three years Shu's senior, and those were three very important years. With exams coming so soon, Kenji had no time to reconsider his life, or even think about much other than studying. He seemed single-minded at times, but perhaps he couldn't afford not to be. With that in mind, the lessons Shu had learned would be of little benefit to Kenji compared to an acceptance letter from a good school.

Of course, even if Kenji's future had yet to be determined, his odds of getting into a good school were probably better than mine or Yukiko's, and _definitely_ were better than Yosuke's or Chie's.

"So, if you're right, maybe my work at Junes counts for something, after all," Yosuke said. "It'd better, considering my grades."

"Ah, so that's why you were asking," Yukiko said. "But how do I put this...?"

"The deck's pretty much stacked against you, Yosuke," Chie said, "and also against me."

Yosuke let off a nervous chuckle and nodded. Ordinarily, he'd respond in kind, but he clearly didn't have the will or the arguments to reply to Chie.

"You've been doing better these days, Chie," Yukiko said. "I think your chances will improve significantly by the time you apply."

Chie let off a nervous chuckle.

"Thanks, Yukiko, but I'm gonna be honest," Chie said. "I'm rooting for both you and Yu-kun, but I know I don't have a prayer of getting in with you two. My guidance counselor was polite with me, but she said that even if my grades continue to improve, I'm nowhere near Kikuoka's expectations. If that's a favorite among those who can't get into the University of Tokyo, then a student like me need not apply."

"Me neither," Yosuke said. "A lot of people look down on the schools here as second-rate, and think the stars of the school are big fish in a small pond. Of course, I wasn't anything special in the city or here, so I don't have the right to do the same."

Yosuke was in good company, as with the exception of Naoto, who was one of the best students in her grade, none of the others were all that good at school. Rise had admitted that she only wanted to finish her education for the sake of principle, rather than a belief that she could go on to university, and Kanji was fairly honest that he'd be lucky to graduate. Perhaps the two of them, along with Chie and Yosuke, could commiserate with Kaoru and Hitomi.

I realized why many people, Yukiko included, felt trapped in Inaba. Not only did many of the businesses have lower standards for prospective employees, but some preferred a local with experience and any degree over an outsider with a degree from a prestigious school. Yosuke had given Yukiko's friend a much-needed confidence boost through his advice, but now that he was looking over the questions he'd be faced with in a few months and starting to despair, the tables had turned, and _Yosuke_ was now the one who needed convincing.

"I'm not going to lie to you," I said. "It'll probably be difficult for you to get into a school like Kikuoka to say the least. In fact, Yukiko and I aren't sure of our own chances, so it'd be irresponsible to tell you that you're sure to succeed." As I paused, Yosuke sadly nodded, unable to articulate a response. "But when have we ever given up on something just because it's difficult?"

"Not since getting our Personas," Yosuke said with a confident grin.

"Exactly," I said. "It's true that things may not go the way we hope, and the best options may be off-limits to us, but even if we can't get the perfect life, we can get one that's fulfilling for us."

"Good point," Yosuke said. "When you think about it, a good job's just a means to an end, and one of the few things you can really measure. As for what you do with the money you get from it...well, that's up to you."

We let the conversation drop for now and decided to take a break from studying, since we were all a bit tired of it for the day. The exams were too close to ignore, but not close enough that we had to cram for them.

I thought of what my life might turn out to be like- a comfortable life in a small town, helping my wife with her business and raising children. It wasn't quite what people who pursued standard dream of getting into a good company and supporting a family expected, but it was essentially the same outcome- a way to do what you're good at that provides for you and your loved ones.

I thought about Kenji once again, someone who knew very well what he wanted to do, but not quite what he wanted out of life. Perhaps the answer I had come up with would prove informative for him, but I suspected that as long as the specter of exams hung over him, it would be difficult for him to see any dreams he might have for the future as anything other than a distraction he couldn't afford. Since the exams were something I would also have to face, I sympathized, but even so, hoped he would one day be able to take a step back from the task at hand and think about what he really wanted.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 1, Day Time, Yukiko's POV  
_

While Yu and I were shopping for books about entrance exams in Yomenaido the day after the fireworks festival, we saw Chie and Rise-chan approach.

"Oh, hello, Chie, Rise-chan," I said.

Rise-chan seemed a bit surprised to see us.

"Perfect timing, you two!" Chie said. "Well, Rise-chan, this looks like the perfect opportunity."

"For what?" I said, and it seemed Yu was no more aware of it than I was.

Rise-chan stood there, stammering wordlessly for a few moments. It was rare to see her this awkward, since she'd taken it upon herself to lighten the mood with her cheerful personality. It was clear that whatever she had to say was both weighing on her mind and hard to talk about, so while the onus was on her to begin the conversation, she didn't even know where to start.

"Come on, Rise-chan," Chie said. "Yu-kun's leaving tomorrow, so this'll probably be the last time you see him and Yukiko together for a while."

Rise-chan nodded, but couldn't quite do whatever Chie was telling her to do. Ultimately unable to decide how to word what she had to say, she suddenly dropped into a low bow of apology.

"I'm so sorry, Senpai," Rise-chan said. "Sorry for trying to tempt you all this time and for being jealous of Yukiko-senpai for having what I couldn't."

All of a sudden, it all made sense- why Rise-chan had distanced herself from Yu, and why she had so much difficulty talking or hearing about Yu and I being a couple. It was painful to hear that one of my friends had suffered in silence for our sake, and I hadn't even noticed, but I couldn't turn away from this harsh truth.

Yu simply nodded and smiled.

"No, I should apologize," Yu said. "I should've come out and said that I was taken, even if I didn't want to make my relationship known at the time."

Rise-chan, her weight apparently lightened, stood up straight once again.

"Maybe you could've, senpai," Rise-chan said, "but then all of us would've been left guessing about your mystery girlfriend for months on end, and it probably would've been uncomfortable for Yukiko-senpai."

I nodded. I should have realized that people knew about us long before we admitted it, but even if their silence had only perpetuated the illusion that it was a secret, it was still a comfortable illusion.

"The two of us knew what we were getting into," Yukiko said, "which meant that if no one knew we were a couple, most people would assume that either of us was open, and we would have to reject anyone who asked us out. Besides, if I didn't trust Yu to stay faithful, I wouldn't be much of a girlfriend."

Yu turned to me and smiled, but his expression turned serious as he looked at Rise-chan again.

"But what's this you were saying about not being able to have me, Rise?" Yu said. "It's related to your being an idol, isn't it?"

Rise-chan nodded. I was hardly well-informed about idols, but I did have some idea of what she was getting at. I might be well-known, but only in Inaba, and my popularity was only a fraction of Rise-chan's. Unfortunately, the same went for the expectations, and as Rise-chan had told us at Aiya, even the appearance of impropriety could cause irreparable damage to her reputation and career.

"It is," Rise-chan said. "I told you before that I was willing to take the bad with the good when I decided to make my comeback, but knew that it wasn't fair to drag you into it along with me. It was my choice, so it wasn't fair to envy Yukiko-senpai, but I couldn't help but do so anyway."

"I think I have some idea of what you're saying," I said. "I also decided to stay in Inaba, and Yu was able to accept my decision, even if it meant that we'd be separated once he left. It was one we made together, for the sake of our future."

Rise-chan sadly nodded.

"So things might have actually worked out between us?" Rise-chan said. "I'd like to think that, but I know two things. The first is that Yu-senpai doesn't feel the same way about me that he does about you. The second is that even if that's true, he's an important friend to me... and so are you."

Chie smiled. She'd apparently come to serve a a mediator, so she was glad to see that her services were unnecessary, save for the goading she'd given Rise-chan to begin the process. Rise-chan had come to seek our forgiveness, only to find that there was nothing to forgive, so with that out of the way, she could see Yu off without any regrets or unfinished business.

"That went well," Chie said.

"You said it, Chie-senpai," Rise-chan said. "I have to wonder why it took me almost two weeks to work up the courage to say it."

I started laughing again. Rise-chan looked at me, confused, as she tried to figure out what was so funny, Chie sighed in exasperation and Yu simply smiled calmly.

"Only two weeks?" I said. "That's fairly short compared to how long I waited to confess to Yu."

Rise-chan giggled softly. We were less different than we thought, both being popular girls who had hidden sides to them. I suppose my advice that everyone has multiple sides resonated so well with Rise-chan because I saw a lot of myself in her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the store together, before Yu bought some books that he couldn't find back home. I'd hoped Yu could find a souvenir from Inaba besides the group photo that didn't remind him of the exam, but if what was in the books helped him do well on the exams, then perhaps I could think of it as a way to help keep us together during our time at college.

* * *

 _Evening, Yu's POV  
_

Once again, Yukiko was invited to dinner at the Dojima house. For my final night at the house, my uncle sprung for a fancier dinner, even if the occasion was hardly celebratory.

After a few minutes of conversation, I turned to Yukiko, who nodded, and decided to bring up something we'd discussed a few days ago.

"By the way..." Yukiko said, "my parents talked with the Satonakas, and all of us decided that Chie will accompany me to Minagi for Christmas. They'd rather not have me alone on my first time out of the city, even if they can't come with me."

"Is that so?" my uncle said. "Nanako and I will be visiting Yu's folks around that time, too. It'll be Nanako's first time meeting her aunt and uncle."

Yukiko's face turned troubled for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Nanako said.

"Nothing," Yukiko said. "I don't really have many distant relatives- both my parents are only children. It's a bit hard for me to imagine having family besides my parents and grandparents, much less ones I've never met."

I had to wonder how Yukiko's life would've been different if she'd had a younger sibling- obviously, she wouldn't be the first choice for heiress if she'd had any older siblings.

"Yu or I might have told you this, but my sister and I aren't all that close," my uncle said. "The same goes with our parents, who passed away a couple years before Yu came, so you can see why I was always a bit cynical about blood relations holding families together."

"You know, Uncle, I can't really argue with you," I said. "Back when I first came down, I was distant from my parents, and hadn't bonded with you or Nanako, so I suppose it must've come off as odd for me to preach about the importance of family."

"That's the first time I've heard this out of you, Yu," my uncle said. "Of course, you seemed to believe what you were saying back then, so why say it?"

"I suppose because I thought it didn't have to be this way," I said. "I saw a little of Nanako in myself, and believed that you could be closer to her if you were home."

"I know what you mean, Big Bro," Nanako said. "But you helped me see Dad's perspective, too, so maybe you can do that with your parents."

I smiled as I remembered Nanako's talk with me the first night Yukiko came over. Perhaps she didn't think of my parents as her aunt and uncle just yet, just as I thought of my uncle as her father in my first days at the Dojima house, but I had a feeling that my parents would like her.

"I'll do my best, Nanako," I said.

"Great!" Nanako said, and my uncle and Yukiko nodded in agreement.

As we ate dinner, the news turned to the weather.

"Now for the weather," Marie said. "After a long and mostly dry summer, Inaba is expected to get some rain starting tomorrow afternoon and continuing for a few days. The good news, though, is that we probably won't get any fog, but people should still be careful in this weather."

"Sound advice indeed, Mariko," Minako-san said.

I had to wonder how much Minako-san knew about her friend and fellow anchor. I'd always known something had been off about Marie, as had my friends, but while Minako-san had been working with Marie for about a month now, she didn't have any such chances to see that side of her. Of course, even if most of my friends in Inaba and all of my friends in Minagi had no knowledge of my adventures inside the TV, I still valued my connections with them, so perhaps Marie could say the same about her other friends.

After another Junes commercial, something clicked in my uncle's head and he turned to Nanako.

"By the way," my uncle said, "Nanako, do you think you're ready to show Yu some of what you've been practicing?"

"I am," Nanako said. "I'm going upstairs to get my keyboard."

Nanako went up to her room and brought out a keyboard, similar to the one that Naoto had played when we'd held a concert at Junes last October. The Dojima residence was fairly large compared to my parents' various apartments, but it didn't have enough space for a piano.

Nanako played the keyboard for us, doing one of the songs that she'd learned most recently. I wasn't familiar with the name, Nanako described it as the first song she learned that wasn't just a tutorial in learning the notes. She didn't miss any notes or hit any that she didn't mean to, but there wasn't quite the same finesse that might be expected of an experienced player.

But Nanako was sitting there in our living room, not a concert hall; wearing a sundress, rather than a formal gown; and was an eight-year-old child, rather than a professional musician. She was doing her best, and there was something sincere and heartfelt in this admittedly amateurish performance, much like there had been when we performed on instruments that most of us had only started playing two days ago.

We congratulated Nanako on a job well done once she was finished, and she smiled in appreciation, even if she hadn't practiced as much as she'd liked, and hoped to play for me again some time, once she'd improved. I gladly promised to take her up on that offer, even though I didn't know when I could make good on it.

* * *

I walked Yukiko home after saying good night to Nanako, who would be in bed by the time I got back. Once again, this would be our last chance to be alone for some time.

"Is something wrong, Yukiko?" I said. "You seem a bit quiet."

"I've just been thinking," Yukiko said. "There's about four months until Christmas. I'm fine with waiting, since we can keep in touch, but it isn't just a matter of waiting, is it?"

I shook my head.

"Not at all," I said. "We still have our studies, entrance exams, and you meeting my parents. If anything goes wrong on those fronts, then we may not have much to look forward to."

It was a sobering thought, not to mention less comforting than I'd hoped, but it had to be said.

"True," Yukiko said. "There was a time when I simply drifted along the path I believed had been chosen for me, apathetic and unmotivated. Now that I do have goals I want to achieve, I also have to work hard to get them."

"I can say the same," I said, "not only about myself, but about a lot of people I know. Because we want to accomplish something, we may not be deterred when facing steep odds or a lot of work,, but at the same time, we're invested enough that it hurts if things don't work out. It's a blessing and a curse"

I thought about Kaoru for a moment. He'd more or less given up on the basketball team by now, joining a few other seniors he said had failed to ever get a regular position. Perhaps he might eventually find a job that he could do well, and would be his way to earn a living, but I suspected that every time hesaw a basketball game, he'd likely imagine himself on the court rather than in the stands or in front of the TV. Like with any other sort of loss, that feeling would never go away- he'd merely learn to live with it.

"I can't deny that," Yukiko said. "But at the same time, we can't choose what we care about- only whether we act on those feelings. I made my decision when I promised I'd wait for you, and I'll stand by it, come what may."

I smiled. Yukiko's thoughts had a tendency to wander to dark places, but she was a girl who knew what she wanted to accomplish and remained focused on it, so I believed her determination would triumph over her despair. Perhaps we had reason to worry that we wouldn't succeed or fear the consequences of failures, but we also had reasons to persevere, and things to try hard for.

"So will I," I said. "Getting through these next few months is more than a matter of having faith in ourselves and each other, but I believe that faith is well-founded."

We soon arrived at the Amagi inn, and with a kiss, I saw Yukiko off before returning home. Perhaps I would long for these peaceful days in the difficult months ahead, but rather than seek to return to the past, I would instead endeavor to create a better future for myself and my girlfriend.

* * *

 _Sunday, September 2, 2012, Morning  
_

As I arrived at the station with my bags in hand, the sky was overcast, like it was when I first arrived last April. It was a rare sight in this somewhat dry summer, and fit the somber mood of my parting with my friends once again.

Before the train arrived, I said goodbye to each of the people who came to see me off in turn- the Investigation Team, my other friends from school, the Dojimas and Marie. There was an awkward moment when Yosuke promised to see me again some time, even if he didn't know when, but we all knew that it was difficult to say for certain where we'd end up in the future. Chie got on his case for that, and Yukiko had a brief laughing fit at his expense, but as our fellow third-years, they knew where he was coming from.

Yukiko was the last of my friends to step forward to see me off. While Yukiko and I were hesitant to engage in any public displays of affection around others, even our friends, we looked into each other's eyes for a moment, savoring the last time we'd see each other in person for a while. Everyone there knew the deeper significance of it, but, out of consideration for us, no one chose to share what was on their minds.

Nanako teared up as she heard the train arrive in the station, and held onto my leg until my uncle gently pulled her away. It was yet another painful reminder of how hard it was for a girl as young as her to say goodbye, especially someone who'd been parted from her mother all too soon.

I tried to give Nanako a comforting smile as I boarded the train, and cheer her up with the promise that I'd see her again in a few months (my uncle's schedule permitting), but it was difficult given what I knew. I knew that I would see Nanako, my uncle and Yukiko and Chie again in a little less than four months, but only when the time came to convince my parents to accept my relationship. I didn't know when I'd see the others, since we'd be busy the entire winter holiday, and I couldn't say for sure where we would be when Golden Week came around again. That was the last thought that went through my head before the train started to pull out of the station, briefly disrupting my train of thought, and I'm sure it wasn't far from the minds of everyone who turned out to say goodbye to me.

Still, the last time I left Inaba, it was made easier because I'd done so while making a promise to return, and I did so again this time. Perhaps I couldn't say when, but I was determined to one day return to this town, where my friends, family and girlfriend would be waiting for me. Like all promises, I was uncertain of my ability to fulfill it, but determined that I would never give up on doing so.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews.

In any form of text-based medium, descriptions of visual or audio-based bits of the world are largely a matter of "take our word for it." It limits what you can show the reader, but allows you to describe it to them instead, so I suppose it all comes down to how writers use the tools at their disposal.

I made up Kikuoka University. I've noticed that most schools in the Persona series- such as Gekkoukan, Yasogami, Syuji and Kousei- tend to be fictitious, so I followed in this trend. There are exceptions, though, particularly famous schools like Tokyo University (which is mentioned in Shu's social link), so I included that one, just like how American works of fiction might prominently feature Ivy League schools as a mark of distinction for certain people.

It's hard to tell when exactly summer will end- I know the break's for the entire month of August, but since the first of September is a Saturday (which means you're back for one day before you have another Sunday), I decided to make it so that it lasted until September 2.

Next up is another chapter with Yu's friends in Minagi, at the end of their summer.


	48. Forks in the Road

**Chapter 48: Forks in the Road  
**

 _Wednesday, August 29, 2012, Day Time, Sakura's POV_

Shizune-san, Miyuki-san and I had a study session at the library today. As the summer went on, our gatherings were more often for our studies than for pleasure. A week ago, we'd all worn yukatas to the summer festival, today, we were wearing casual clothes in the library, and a week from today, we'd be wearing matching dress shirts, neckties and skirts to school.

We'd seen Kenji-kun at the library a few times. I'd introduced him to my friends and he'd joined my study group whenever he was available, but today, like on a few other occasions, he was sitting in a corner and didn't seem to want to be bothered. Since the three of us studied alone sometimes, I respected that, but left the option to join us open by sitting down at our usual table and leaving a seat open.

After a while, Miyuki-san, struggling to grasp how to spell various English verbs in the past tense, was the first of us to get tired and ask for a break.

"Ugh, this is hard," Miyuki-san said, looking ready to collapse even though we'd barely moved all afternoon. "It's just my luck that all the schools worth their salt had to put English on their entrance exams."

"Cheer up, Miyuki-san," I said. "You do fairly well on exams, so I'm sure that you'll get into a good school."

"Maybe," Miyuki-san said, "but I'm competing with everyone else who did 'really good' and even 'great.' Between the two of us and the president, who do you think the admissions officers are going to pick?"

Miyuki-san's agitated voice almost grew loud enough to attract unwanted attention from a librarian or another patron, but no such attention came, and an awkward pause followed. Shizune-san and I remained silent, unsure of what to say that wouldn't come off as insensitive. Miyuki-san took a deep breath, and after a moment, seemed calm but ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Miyuki-san said. "I don't mean to sound like I'm jealous of you two, since it's far from the truth. The truth is that I don't want to think of you as my competition, since we're all hoping to achieve success for ourselves, right?"

"You're right, Otonashi-san," Shizune-san said. "I would be happy for Sakura if she or her good friends Nishizawa-kun and Narukami-kun unseat me as head of the class, but since my grades help determine my future, I won't willingly give up my valedictorian spot."

I remembered Yu-kun once telling me that Yukiko-san had been head of their class at Yasogami until he had shown up. She'd been happy for his success, as was I, so I agreed with Shizune-san's sentiments. On the other hand, I had to wonder if, as Miyuki-san said, we'd end up competing with each other for various schools, and admissions officers might choose one while rejecting the other.

With such steep odds ahead of them and no prizes merely for participating, people reacted in various ways. Some buckled down, and Kenji-kun was perhaps the best example. Others, like Miyuki-san, became discouraged, possibly for good reason. Others, like Kaoru-kun, simply dropped out of the running altogether. As a member of the first group, I sympathized with those in the latter two, but realized that the stakes were too high for me to give up or lose spirit.

"Well, I'm personally willing to trade in _my_ rank," Miyuki-san said jestfully, "an exclusive one-time offer that's limited to people in the top 50."

Shizune-san and I chuckled softly- apparently, Miyuki-san had learned at least a little from her father, who was an advertising executive.

"You don't have to take it from anyone," I said. "Just study hard and don't lose hope, and you'll probably see yourself climb at least a few places."

"Gotcha," Miyuki-san said. "Well, then, break's over."

We spent the rest of the day working on English. Miyuki-san didn't particularly enjoy it, but by the end, she'd seemingly ironed out a few of her rough spots, and was that much more prepared to take the exams. She might not get into the best schools that were out there- in contrast to Shizune-san, who was aiming for Tokyo University- but the more effort she put in now, the more doors would likely be open to her in the near future.

Ordinarily, I'd simply conclude that the best students would succeed and the others would consider their alternatives, but if Yu-kun and Yukiko-san were unable to get into their choice of school, they'd likely have to settle for a long-distance relationship. They'd succeeded thus far, but doing so for a total of five years would be much harder than doing so for over five months.

My feelings for Yu-kun aside, I wanted him and his girlfriend to succeed, a desire that wasn't unlike how he'd been happy that I'd grown as a person in his absence. I also wanted Kaoru-kun to find a job that he could do well and like even if his dream had been shattered, hoped Kenji-kun would get into a good school and then get what he wanted from that, and hoped Hitomi-san would find happiness somehow, even if she had no choice over her life. Those were my desires for my friends, and I hoped that even if Yu-kun rejected me and we might end up drifting apart, we could achieve all our separate goals, and perhaps see each other again one day.

Of course, as I looked around and saw some other people who seemed to be our age, I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted to continue my education or wanted to get into a good school. It was not only a reminder that I had fierce competition, but that my rivals weren't the enemy, but rather, just like me.

* * *

 _August 29, 2012, Day Time, Hitomi's POV_

I met with Keiichiro-sama again in the living room of his family's home. The house was somewhat larger and more modern than mine, so it was a fairly nice place to live... or it would be, if my new family did not intend to keep me there for most of the day and deny me the opportunity to leave.

Of course, I would likely eventually get used to such a place, and the thought scared me. I'd read about ex-convicts who struggled to readjust to living as free people after their release, simply because they'd become accustomed to being locked up and ordered around. The Hanabishis did not plan on releasing me unless I displeased them, but a part of me had to wonder if it was already too late to make a life for myself outside.

"So, Hitomi-san, how was your summer?" Keiichiro-sama said, probably the most conversational he'd been with me in recent memory. I'd met his friends on a few occasions, and saw him relax when he didn't notice me around, so it wasn't as though he was socially awkward. He just wasn't good at being honest with me, and there were good reasons for that.

I paused to consider my words carefully and look around. A maid in a simple brown kimono and white apron who was carrying a broom walked down the hall, not even looking in our direction but hearing what we were discussing. The Hanabishis had allowed us to talk one-on-one, but I knew that anything I said would likely find its way back to the head of the family.

"It was...productive," I said. "Mother taught me a great deal."

"I see," Keiichiro-sama said, evidently trying as hard as I did to not reveal anything that might be used against him. "I had hoped that your parents would let you enjoy it, since their goal was to let you finish your high school education."

I was tempted to laugh out loud, and/or tell him that fun was the last thing my parents had in mind, but I thought better of it. Even if he'd somehow guessed my true feelings, as long as I said the right things, neither of our families would have cause to complain.

"My parents believe my time would be well spent preparing for my future," I said, "and because of their plans for me, they are significantly more confident in my chances of living a comfortable life than those of my friends."

"I can understand why they would do that," Keiichiro-sama said, not entirely happily. "For as long as I can remember, I had extra lessons in the summer, and when i was old enough, I started helping out with the family business." He paused, and then forced a smile. "In spite of that, I believe I benefited from the experience, and am grateful to my parents."

As much as I tried not to show it, I realized that his initial reply had been significantly more honest than the comment he appended onto the end of it, and his resigned tone was more expressive of his feelings than the appreciative tone he forced out after that. He guarded his secrets as fiercely as I did, and I realized that there would be little actual communication in our marriage.

Perhaps he would be kind to me, and I appreciated that part of him. In spite of that, I would not be his equal any more than the rest of his servants were, simply because the patriarchal organization of his family did not allow it. Such acts of generosity were benevolent, but they did nothing to change the inequality present in the world, and were possible because the giver was more fortunate than the recipient.

Of course, perhaps Keiichiro-sama was not any more fortunate than I was. Perhaps he was in a more privileged position as heir to his family, but his life, career and spouse had been chosen for him, much like mine had been. He was doing his best within his restrictions, just as I was, but while I recognized that he was a good person and sympathized with him, I did not see much happiness ahead of me if I were to marry him, even if it was not his fault.

* * *

 _Evening_

I returned home for dinner, going from one gilded cage to another, and ate with my parents, since my brother was at a business dinner overseas. My father, a man in his late middle ages with gray and neatly combed hair and a clean-shaven face, wore his standard suit, an expensive and tailor-made dark suit from the biggest names in menswear. He had a good grasp of how men should dress, but he most prided himself on being able to say who made the clothes he wore, seeing it as yet another status symbol.

"So, Hitomi, I trust your meeting with the Hanabishis went well?" Father said.

I nodded. The question only had one acceptable answer, but I was confident enough to give it honestly.

"It did, Father," I said. "I have been doing my duty for my family and theirs thus far, so I believe they will-"

"No," Father said, cutting me off with a blunt shake of his head. "Everything you have done thus far is merely _preparing_ to do your duty. You will only do it once you have married off to the Hanabishis, thus tying our family with theirs."

"Yes, Father," I said.

Had Father accepted my answer, he would have let it drop, but after taking another bite of his food, chewing it and swallowing it, he spoke again.

"Everything you have right now," Father said, "the home you live in, the clothes you wear, your prestigious family name and even your very life, are all things that your mother and I have given to you. It is a debt too great for you to repay, but you can perhaps prove yourself worthy of what you have been given by fulfilling our expectations and those of your new family once you are married off."

I remained silent, simply nodding to acknowledge hearing it. It was clear that I could only satisfy Father with actions, not words, so anything I had to say would be considered little more than an empty gesture.

Unfortunately, that statement reinforced two ideas. The first was that my parents did not value anything unique about me, only judging my worth by my ability to fulfill my duties without independent thought. The second was that as long as my father viewed everything he had invested into my upbringing as a debt I could not repay, it thus followed that he would never be completely satisfied with me until I was married off. Until then, I was like an artisan's crafts- the product of much work, but of no use to the creator until someone bought them and took them home.

Dinner was mostly quiet after that. When before my father, my mother and I spoke only when spoken to, so our family did not value conversation the same way my friends and I did. This reality was what I had become accustomed to in my childhood, and would likely continue to be my reality once I became a wife and mother.

Filial piety and all the related ideas of loyalty to one's family, were concepts that was easy enough to understand. Father was correct- he had given me many things, so perhaps it was not too much of a stretch to expect _something_ in return. Lecturing him on how child raising is a labor of love would only serve to make me sentimental at best or selfish at worst.

On the other hand, I thought about my friends. Nishizawa-kun's parents had high expectations for him when it came to his studies, but left it up to him how best to use his talent for learning. Asahina-kun's parents had helped him get a job, but evidently as a boon to their son, rather than as a favor to be repaid. Yu-kun's parents expected him to move whenever they did, but gave him autonomy when they were not home, as they often were, given their jobs. Sakura-san's parents gave her a great deal of freedom, believing in her ability to realize her true potential and find the best way to put it to use. All of them asked a great deal of their children, but for the children's benefit, rather than the parents'.

With that in mind, I had to wonder something that seemed obvious when I thought about it- why was it that so few families did things the way my family and the Hanabishis did? Might it be possible that we were in the wrong? And if so, how had I spent my life thus far?

One thing was certain- the time for a decision was coming, even if I was not allowed to make it on my own, and I had few options and less time to think of an answer.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 2, 2012, Day Time, Kenji's POV  
_

On the last day of summer, it was raining cats and dogs. Not wanting to get soaked, I stayed at home to study today, and mostly did so in my room. Apparently, I wasn't alone, as Sakura and her friends had similar plans today, doing their studies in their homes.

My family's apartment wasn't very large- two small bedrooms, a kitchen and a small living room- but today, it somehow seemed smaller than ever. My parents were out doing various errands- my mom was going grocery shopping and my dad was getting his hair cut. My parents were practical people, as they worked most of their lives, spent most of the rest of their waking hours doing chores, and even the time they spent relaxing or asleep was meant to prepare them to work again.

Sometimes I asked myself why they tried so hard. They were diligent workers who gave their all to their employers, but they made it clear that they worked for the money, and stayed in their bosses' good graces out of social obligation and the desire to be seen as good employees. It was obvious that they didn't enjoy their jobs or see them as anything other than a means to an end to support themselves and those they cared about.

I glanced up at the calendar, which was still on August- my parents, who were busy, had once again forgotten to turn the page to the new month. Every single day except the 31st of that month and the 1st of September was crossed out, so I took the liberty of crossing those two days out before turning the page, seeing "Kenji back to school" on the next day's date. I then turned the page back, and saw five weeks crossed out- my entire summer vacation, spent.

A disturbing question went through my mind- what had I done with my summer vacation? The first answer that came to mind was: what I'd done day in and day out for the entire school year. This summer was only the latest on a large pile of sacrifices on the altar of the college admissions "gods," which would lead to more hard work down the line in the college and at whatever company I worked for, and I had to wonder what boon my gift would earn me.

It wasn't just a question of having a good time or enjoying one's youth. I started to worry that I was too much alike all the other workaholic students who studied as long as their mental fortitude would allow in order to make up for whatever shortcomings they had in terms of talent. I had to wonder if Kaoru was wiser in knowing what he could and couldn't do, even if it had been a difficult lesson for him to learn.

But then a part of me- perhaps the part that was determined enough to stick to this path or too cowardly to try anything new- reminded me that this was the point at which my sacrifices were near their peak, but I still had yet to see anything from them. Perhaps when I stood ready to attend a prestigious school, I would see it as something I had earned, and everything else as a necessary price to pay. It wasn't much of a comfort, but it was enough to keep me going for another few months until I found my answer.

* * *

 _Friday, August 31, 2012, Day Time, Kaoru's POV_

I finished up my work on the last day on the job. I'd been entrusted with a few new tasks since I started, but most of it involved simply acting as a gofer or hauling stuff around. It was the kind of work that had to be done, and reasonably well, but Mr. Akasaka could foist off on his part-time help to free up his more experienced staff for other tasks.

I reported in to Mr. Akasaka's office. It was fairly small and while well-maintained, it didn't seem like he brought many people who didn't work for him in there.

"Good work, Kaoru," Mr. Akasaka said. "I suppose this is your last day, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "The semester starts on Monday."

"I thought so," Mr. Akasaka said. "Have a seat."

I sat down in a small chair.

"So..." Mr. Akasaka said, "are you happy to go back to school?"

"Not one bit, sir," I said without hesitating. "I've never been much good at studying, and I can't really enjoy anything that makes me feel like a failure every time there's an exam. I also talked with my parents, and I agreed to quit the basketball team once I returned. I know that I'm not getting anywhere with the team, but basketball was the one thing that was fun about school."

In most cases, my turn of phrase would imply that I'd been coerced, a bit like Hitomi was, but that was hardly true. I'd come to realize that there wasn't anything left for me on the team- just practicing endlessly for rare chances to play with people I didn't really care for. The fact that I'd have to give that up was less depressing than the idea that it was all that I'd ever amount to on the team.

"I understand," Mr. Akasaka said. "Some guys my age get nostalgic for their high school days, but even after everything adulthood's thrown my way, the last thing I want is to be back in school."

I nodded in agreement, glad that I didn't have to study for entrance exams like Yu, Kenji and Sakura did. Mr. Akasaka was good at getting people comfortable around him, so I decided to share something that had been eating away at me all this time, but I didn't have the guts to admit until now.

"I'm sorry if I didn't always seem very enthusiastic about the job," I said. "To tell you the truth, it wasn't something I'd seriously considered until my parents told me about it."

Mr. Akasaka smiled reassuringly, not even half as offended as I thought he'd be. He was honest enough with his feelings that I'd know if he was angry, like when he yelled at a difficult business associate over the phone, so I was glad that he didn't seem to be.

"You're not alone," Mr. Akasaka said. "Few of us really get to do what we want with our lives. One factory owner I know told me about this guy named Mamoru, who worked for him a while back, before quitting to take a job closer to his family."

"Sounds like a good reason," I said. "If I had a wife and kids, I'd do the same."

Mr. Akasaka shook his head.

"I know," Mr. Akasaka said, "but when I said 'family,' I meant his mom and younger siblings. Mamoru's dad died in a car accident, and his mom worked herself to the bone supporting her family. She couldn't keep it up without help, and Mamoru was the guy to do it, even if it meant going to work rather than college."

It was a bit humbling hearing about Mamoru's mom. It really made me feel like all my determination to become a basketball player and the sacrifices I'd made paled in comparison to what she did for her family. If I felt that way about a stranger, I could only imagine what Mamoru felt about his own mom.

"Sounds rough," I said, my words failing me.

Mr. Akasaka nodded. If nothing else, he was more forgiving of my lack of eloquence than one of my old teachers, who, while giving me a failing grade on an essay, said I had decent ideas, but couldn't properly express them.

"You said it," Mr. Akasaka said. "The kid was one of the best track athletes he knew, as well as smart enough to get into almost any university of his choice. Of course, he was also smart enough to know that his family needed him after his father's death, and so put aside his university plans to work to support them."

I couldn't help but have conflicting feelings. On the one hand, I was lucky compared to Mamoru- both my parents were alive and able to work to support me, so I had to be grateful for that. On the other hand, he actually had a choice- it's always a good thing to make sacrifices for the sake of others, but you can only do so if you have something to give.

"I didn't really have a choice, sir," I said. "The life that I wanted for myself was out of my reach by the time my parents told me about your offer. I'd like to think I'd choose working a job like this for the rest of my life over going pro if my family needed me to do this, but, like most people, a career as a pro athlete is something I can only dream about, not sacrifice for some noble cause."

I knew Mr. Akasaka agreed with me- he'd said he had more respect for the average Joes who did their job to help people after the tsunami than the various celebrities' highly publicized contributions to the recovery effort. Of course, while I wasn't wrong, it was clear from his serious expression and the shake of his head that he had a lot more to say.

"I know how you feel," Mr. Akasaka said, "but you're mistaken if you think there isn't a choice. There are many paths for you in life, but even if there's only one, you have the choice of walking it or just waiting for things to get better. Mamoru's decision wasn't easy, nor was it one he should have had to make, but he made the right choice in the end, and I believe that when you come to a similar fork in the road you'll do the same."

I was reminded of Hitomi. Her arranged marriage aside, her job prospects weren't any better than mine. I'd always thought just sitting there and doing what she was told was what her family expected, but it was also a choice for her- the "least worst" option available, as they say. My situation wasn't like hers- and I was really glad it wasn't- but I could simply do the best with what I had.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Akasaka," I said.

Mr. Akasaka smiled. He wasn't a teacher, but he always seemed to enjoy it when his employees learned something he taught them, from how to do their jobs to various life lessons.

"I honestly don't know where your path will take you," Mr. Akasaka said, "but even if it's not here, just ask me, and I can write a good letter of reference for you, a key that'll help open many doors."

I said goodbye to him with a smile. The road ahead of me would be long and difficult, but it was mine to walk. There would be various forks in the road, and while none of them would take me to where I'd originally wanted to go, perhaps if I chose wisely, I could end up somewhere good. Life wouldn't be easy, or always be pleasant, but I could make of it what I would, and thinking of it that way made it easier to take what came my way.

* * *

 _Sunday, September 2, 2012, Evening, Sayuri's POV  
_

I sat at the dinner table with my mom and dad. Since I had school the next day, this felt like just another Sunday, and this evening was just like another school night. It had been a long and enjoyable summer, but it was only a reprieve from my studies and other school-related responsibilities.

"So, Sayuri, are you ready to go back to school?" Dad said.

"I am, Dad," I said, "although I'm a bit worried about the drama club, and whether everyone with a part in the play kept up with practice over summer."

"That's up to them," Mom said. "You can't make them do that any more than my sister can make her students do their homework."

I sighed. Mom was trying to reassure me, but it was difficult to feel better when she reminded me that I couldn't do everything.

"I know, Mom," I said, "but even if it's up to them to practice, it's up to _me_ to do something about it if they don't. It's hard to be the 'bad guy' and hand down punishments, even if it's for the good of the club."

Mom and Dad nodded. They weren't overly strict, but they meant what they said and didn't go back on their word. There were times when I thought it was unfair, such as when they grounded me for coming home late as a result of losing my cell phone and having to look for it, simply because I'd failed to get home in time or tell them why I couldn't. Now that I was an authority figure myself, though, I started to understand their feelings, even if I didn't always agree with them. As much as Satomi often disagreed with me and wished I'd step down, I appreciated that she respected my authority and didn't do anything to undermine my leadership.

"I know the feeling," Mom said. "But while your decisions seem harsh, if you ask yourself whether they're in the club's best interests, and can say yes, then you did the right thing, even if not everyone's happy with you."

"I know," I said. "I just wish it was easier for me to be happy with them."

"It's only natural to doubt yourself," Dad said, "especially in cases in which your decisions have consequences for others and there isn't a clearly 'right' answer for your problems, which means not everyone will like what you decided. As long as you don't let your power go to your head or lose sight of what you want to accomplish, you'll do just fine."

I nodded, but inwardly felt conflicted. In one sense, I had succeeded, since the club was still going in spite of its past difficulties. In another, I'd failed, since it was, for better or worse, largely the same place as I'd been when I first got there.

I didn't know which was harder to accept- that I wasn't doing a good enough job in my role, or that I couldn't do any better. If the former was true, then might there be someone better for the job? If the latter was true, then might I have been wrong about trying to become a leader to change the club for the better.

Of course, since it was the night before school resumed, I didn't have time to dwell on this, even if it would soon become relevant for me. Once dinner was over, I would have to take a bath and get into bed at a reasonable hour for school. I'd done my summer homework, but that was a small comfort, since I'd soon have homework of the standard variety. For this reason, I chose to spend the rest of dinner talking about other things- the school day was long enough that I didn't want to spend too much time talking about school when I wasn't actually in it, even if I knew I'd be going back in a little over half a day.

* * *

 _Monday, September 3, 2012, Morning_

I woke up as my alarm clock blared. A part of me wanted to go back to bed, but I realized I'd have to get out of bed to shut it off, even if I didn't have to go to school. As I did so, and opened the drapes to let the early morning sun into my room, there was no denying it- morning had come, and with it, the continuation of the school year.

For the umpteenth time, I had to put on my uniform, doing so well enough that I'd pass muster with the disciplinary committee and quickly enough that I could do the rest of my morning routine- brushing my teeth, combing my hair, eating breakfast and gathering my things- and get to school on time.

Whatever I was in my free time was now secondary to my responsibilities as a student and club president, and likewise, any plans I had were secondary to what the school expected me to do. It was a somewhat depressing way to put this, but the time when I could regard my role as club president the way I wanted to see it had passed. Like the titan Atlas, holding the weight of the world on his shouders, I bore a heavy burden, but one I believed I could not set down.

That said, I wasn't alone. In order for our play to be successful, the other members would have to play their parts, even if they weren't the ones they wanted, and their performance had to be acceptable by our standards, not just to the best of their ability. All I could do for now was trust in their dedication and skill, and do what was necessary if that trust was misplaced.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

This chapter rejoins Yu's friends and looks at their thoughts about the future, now that their summer vacation is almost over. Some of them have come to terms with their issues, while others are starting to doubt their assumptions, and will be forced to make a decision before long.

Mamoru's the Star Social Link in Persona 3. He's not all that well-known, but his story was a touching one with a bittersweet ending in which he gives up his dreams for his loved ones, and it seemed to fit well in here.

We're up to roughly 250,000 words now, and approaching the halfway point in the story. By my estimate, the fic will be somewhere in the neighborhood of 100 chapters and 500,000 words by the time it's over, and it will likely take at least another year in real time to finish.

Next up is Yu's return to his town and school.


	49. On the Horizon

**Chapter 49: On the Horizon  
**

 _Sunday, September 2, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV_

Sitting in my seat, I looked out the window of the train as the familiar scenery of Inaba passed out of my field of view. A part of me wanted to look back, and watch as it as long as I could before it faded into the distance, while another part wanted to look forward, to see what was on the horizon. Of course, I couldn't choose either- such was life when my window faced out the side of the train.

As the train approached Minagi, I saw the farmlands give way to the outskirts of the city, and then the darkness inside the tunnel leading in to the station. Eventually, the train stopped, the announcer called out my stop, and I, along with a crowd of passengers, stepped off onto the platform.

Once I arrived in the station, both my parents were there to pick me up, dressed in the business casual they wore on their days off- essentially, their suits without blazers or neckties. Once they noticed me,they waved me over in a warm but not overly effusive greeting. For all they were absent on business and all the disagreements I had with them, they did care about me, and actually showed it, even if I often came off as secondary to their work.

"Welcome home, Yu," Mom said. "How was Inaba?"

"I enjoyed my visit and seeing my friends again," I said, "even though I know that I probably won't be back for a while, at least not until after exams are done."

"I see," Mom said. "We've moved many times before we had you, and after a while, I stopped looking back at the many homes I left behind. I don't have any particular attachment to my hometown anymore, but I'm glad to hear that you had a good time while you were there."

While I nodded pleasantly at Mom's last remark, I couldn't agree with any of the opinions she'd expressed before that. I always found it hard to accept when people said I'd understand their point of view one day, especially when Adachi-san told us that we'd eventually become as bitter and misanthropic as he was. Perhaps it would be less of a stretch to say that I would one day become like my parents, who passively went wherever life takes them- not unlike how I used to be- and gave most of their lives to their careers, but it was still a disturbing thought.

"How did things go with your friends, Ryotaro, Nanako and the Amagis?" Dad said, as we started walking through the station to find our car.

"Quite well," I said. "My friends were quite understanding when it came to my going wout with Yukiko, and some of them had figured it out already. My uncle and Nanako knew Yukiko well, and readily accepted our relationship. As for the Amagis, they have certain expectations- namely, that I help Yukiko run the inn- but they believe I can live up to them."

My parents politely nodded and murmured in acknowledgment of my asnwer. They trusted me enough to believe me, but i knew it was too early to take it as a seal of approval, and too little to get them to reconsider their stance on Yukiko. As much as I had a vested interest in wanting them to approve of Yukiko, I couldn't fault them for wanting to draw their own conclusions based on what they saw themselves.

"I take it my uncle got back to you about coming up for Christmas?" I said.

"He did," Mom said. "I'm looking forward to seeing Ryotaro again, as well as meeting Nanako-chan and Yukiko-san."

It was a nice statement, even if Mom's words seemed like little more than platitudes when I considered her actions. We'd had many opportunities to see them in the time between when I was an infant and now, none of which Mom had taken. It didn't help that it was easier for my parents to make my uncle and Nanako come up here than it was for them to visit them down in Inaba. Still, after seeing many people take the first steps toward change, I realized that it was "better late than never," and better half a step than none at all.

"There's one more person you might be meeting," I said. "She's Chie Satonaka, Yukiko's long-time best friend, and she'll be accompanying Yukiko here."

"I see," Mom said. "It will be nice to meet Chie-san, but your father and I will spend most of our time talking with Yukiko-san."

The hidden meaning in Mom's words was too obvious to qualify as subtext. Not only would Chie be excluded, but it would likely be a two-on-one discussion between my parents and Yukiko, with me unable to do anything besides wait and imagine the worst. I could see why Yukiko had worried about her parents and how they would have reacted to me, even though she knew and trusted her parents more than I did mine.

"Speaking of which," Dad said, "where will those two be staying?"

"In a hotel," I said. "It's within walking distance of our apartment, so you won't have to worry about them having to go too far."

"Sounds reasonable," Dad said. "If they're coming on the 23rd and get here in the late afternoon, then it would probably be best to wait until the next day to see them, since we're having Ryotaro and Nanako over that night. Besides, they probably want to get settled in to their hotel room."

I nodded. Dad's plans were practical enough, but it also ended up ensuring that Yukiko and I wouldn't be able to spend Christmas Eve together.

"I think we've talked about that enough for now, dear," Mom said, just as we found our car in the parking garage. "It still isn't for some time now, so while it's good that we have a plan, we shouldn't dwell on that too much."

"I agree, Mom," I said. "I'll let Yukiko know what we've decided thus far."

On the drive home, I talked about Inaba, from the local merchants cooperating with Junes to Adachi-san's trial. My mom was surprised at how much it had changed, both since she had lived there and over the course of the last year. She'd never been invested in the town or traditions, so she didn't judge it either way, and I realized that there was no point in trying to convince her, especially since I was about as much of an outsider as Yosuke, Adachi-san and Eri-san had been. In fact, I rarely had much success telling people what to do- I could only help them sort through their feelings and understand their choices.

Still, while I realized that Mom would always be a practical, busy and modern woman, I hoped I could help her understand who I had become in the year we'd been separated. Perhaps if Mom understood how much I enjoyed Inaba, she would know why I would want to return, and if Mom knew what Yukiko meant to me, she'd understand why I would try so hard to be with her.

* * *

 _Evening_

After dinner, I called Yukiko to let her know I had gotten home and that I had notified my parents about her Christmas visit with Chie, my uncle and Nanako. She took the news in stride, even that our Christmas Eve date would have to be more like a Christmas Afternoon.

"So your parents are in agreement with our plans?" Yukiko said, "even Chie coming along?"

"They are," I said, "but while they have a passing interest in meeting Chie, they mainly want to speak with you- privately, of course."

Yukiko sighed.

"Just like my parents," Yukiko said, trying not to sound discouraged. "Well, let's hope for the best."

"I will," I said. "Of course, I'm starting to understand why you were worried about how I'd fare with your parents, now that our roles have swapped."

"True," Yukiko said. "I'd like to say that I've gained some understanding of what it's like to introduce yourself to your future in-laws, but I don't know your parents well enough for that."

I shook my head, knowing that Yukiko's choice of words didn't exactly reflect what was on her mind. The most relevant point wasn't that she didn't know my parents- it was that she was likely hoping there was some good news she didn't yet know about. Maybe such a piece of information existed, but if it did, I wasn't aware of it, either.

"As much as I'd like to say something to boost your confidence, or convince you that your worries are unfounded, I can't," I said, "because you _do_ have reason to worry, both over the odds and over what is at stake. I do believe, however, that you'll do your best- think of parents as just like another difficult customer."

I wondered if it was a bit of a stretch, but I believed that it fit. Yukiko had to show all customers the utmost respect, she couldn't simply ignore them, and if they complained, it might end up reflecting badly on her. Even if my parents still thought our relationship was a bad idea, we would still have to do what we could to convince them otherwise, at least by proving that Yukiko was a good person and girlfriend.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Yu," Yukiko said. "I won't let you down."

On this note, we concluded the conversation for now, and then said goodbye, since we didn't have much else to talk about that we hadn't spoken of while in Inaba. Our bond had endured over time and distance, but there was a certain joy to be found in being able to see each other on a daily basis, seeing each other's faces as well as hearing our voices, and spending days together, rather than having short phone calls. I knew that as difficult as as introducing my girlfriend to my parents might be, if nothing else, I would look forward to the day when I could see Yukiko again.

* * *

 _Monday, September 3, 2012, Early Morning_

I got dressed for the first day back at school. I'd changed uniforms many times before, but it didn't take long for me to get accustomed to the idea that I was part of any new school, even if it was only a superficial sense of belonging. In any case, though, it was clear that I would be a student of Minagi from April until March, and that fact had not changed while I was away.

Fittingly enough, I walked the way back as if it had only been yesterday that I'd walked to the school for the last day of the term before summer. For a town where I'd only lived for two non-consecutive years, I'd become surprisingly accustomed to Minagi. It was no substitute for Inaba, but the opposite was true, so I knew that I'd miss this place when I went on to university.

* * *

 _Morning_

As I filed into homeroom along with the other students who were returning from vacation, Sakura was waiting in her usual seat.

"Welcome back, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "How was your summer?"

"It was enjoyable," I said. "It was nice to be back in Inaba and see everyone there again."

"I know," Sakura said. "I suppose you would rather be there, with Yukiko-san and your other friends if you had a choice, but for what it's worth... I'm glad you came back."

I nodded. While my girlfriend and many of my other friends were back in Inaba, my parents and other friends were still here. If I hadn't gone to Inaba, I wouldn't have gained the resolve to decide the course my own life took or branch out into other interests, such as acting, but if I hadn't returned, I wouldn't have been able to reconnect with my old friends or befriend Satomi and Sayuri. My mom might have thought of her childhood home as just another relic of the past, and this city as just another stop on the journey of her life, but I thought of both as pieces of a puzzle, and experiences that made me who I was.

"So am I, Sakura," I said.

Ms. Takizawa came to the front of the class and took attendance. Some of my other teachers in Inaba might have taken the opportunity to tell us about their summer, but Ms. Takizawa's polite but emotionless "Welcome back, class- I hope you all had a good summer," told us as little about her vacation as her conservative and inoffensive business attire told us about her fashion sense.

Ms. Takizawa, like the other third-year homeroom teachers, had the class representative pass out a set of handouts, on which we would indicate our preferences for college visits, as well as a permission slip for our parents to sign. Getting my parents' permission wouldn't be a problem, since they had few qualms about me traveling on my own, much less with a school-sponsored trip, and they were glad to see me take part in something that would further my educational goals for the future.

I circled Kikuoka University and a few other choices, which were mostly also ones that Yukiko was considering. Of course, they were only possibilities at this point, and I could not afford to assume that I had gotten in until the schools themselves told me that they had chosen me among many other people my age out of an even larger pool of applicants.

I furtively glanced at Sakura's paper, and saw that she had chosen Kikuoka, but not as her first choice. Perhaps she would be one of my rivals for admissions- then again, Yukiko could be considered the same- but I didn't hold it against her. Sakura was the type who strove to better herself, not to outdo anyone else, so while the college admissions process involved competition, I wished her the best.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, I told my friends a little about my summer, mainly condensing it to my friends in Inaba learning about my relationship. They listened attentively, even if they'd never met any of the people I was talking about, and likely never would set foot in the town where I'd spent what was possibly the most important year of my life. I'd kept in touch with everyone throughout the summer, so they knew most of the details, although Hitomi- who had gotten a few texts from me, but no calls or letters- had to ask a few questions to clarify things.

Once I finished, my friends didn't say much. Without much prior knowledge of what I was talking about, they couldn't make any remarks that were much more meaningful than simple approval or wishing us the best, but I was happy to hear that. Friends didn't necessarily have to share everything, but could simply be there for each other when it mattered, like how my friends from school had texted me messages of support when it seemed as though we'd lost Nanako, even if they didn't know why Nanako's life had been in danger.

"That's enough about me," I said. "What about you guys?"

In truth, I knew the answers already, but hoped to hear a little more, and start a conversation. Communication was key in any friendship, and now that we were starting to feel like a closer-knit group than we'd ever been before, I hoped talking would facilitate that process.

"I mostly spent the summer with Shizune-san and Miyuki-san, as well as my family," Sakura said, "a bit like Golden Week, but over the course of an entire month. Of course, my friends and I also studied with each other, as well as with Kenji-kun, when he was available."

"Sounds nice," I said. "I probably would have done something like that if I'd had to stay here."

"I worked at the job my parents told me about," Kaoru said. "The work's kind of boring, but my boss is a nice guy, so I could probably get used to doing it, at least until moving on to something better."

I smiled and nodded approvingly. When Kaoru had last called me, he'd complained that the job would eat up a good portion of his time in the last summer vacation he had. Somehow, he'd reached an epiphany since then, and was more willing to view the job favorably, so I was glad he was more positive about it.

"That said," Kaoru said, "I did have some free time even after the job and summer homework so I went running and shot some hoops. Just because I'm giving up on the team doesn't mean I have to stop playing basketball entirely, right?"

"Right," we said together.

"I spent much of the summer indoors," Hitomi said, "doing chores, meeting with my fiance, and hearing my parents tell me how few possibilities there were for someone like me. I feel a bit more prepared to marry my intended, but no more willing to do so."

A somber silence descended on our group. Perhaps Hitomi had always been at least somewhat unhappy about her arrangement, but she'd never been this blunt about her feelings. Her family seemed like the kind that didn't value her opinions, so she was probably used to keeping them to herself. I hoped that she'd become comfortable around us to trust us with her secrets, but also that she would have someone in whom she could confide even if our lives took us down separate paths.

"What about you, Nishizawa-kun?" Hitomi said, clearly sensing the mood and trying to change the subject. "How did you spend your summer?"

"Studying," Kenji said laconically. "Of course, I suppose the same goes for Yu and Sakura, right?"

Sakura and I nodded, even though the question was more intended for me.

"I am," I said. "My friends are doing their best to get into good schools, even if their school isn't as well-regarded as ours."

"Your school's reputation isn't everything," Sakura said. "You also have to be a good student and hard-working to prove yourself."

"Yeah," I said. "Yukiko's pretty smart and hard-working, so I think she'd do fairly well here. Chie isn't all that smart- albeit more so than she thinks- but she's hard-working and determined. Yosuke's a so-so student, but he's smarter and more talented than his grades imply. Of course, the latter two aren't confident in their chances."

"I see," Kenji said. "I wish them the best of luck, although I can't offer them false hope."

I paused, considering what Kenji had said. Surely he, someone who got perfect scores on his last math exam, would understand a concept as elementary as that the more people there were who wanted something that was in short supply, the smaller a percentage of the group would get it?

"Surprised, Yu?" Kenji said, evidently seeing my thoughts written all over my face.

"Well, yeah," I said. "I suppose I thought you'd think of them as rivals, or perhaps too far beneath you to qualify for anything more than your pity."

"Their situation gives me perspective on mine," Kenji said. "I've been taught to never rest on my laurels and always keep on striving for more. If I feel insecure about where I stand, I have to remember that there are people who try twice as hard for half the results, so I shouldn't complain about it."

"You said it," Kaoru said. "My confidence in my athletic skills has taken a hit lately, but I've always known there were people who had trouble with gym class, like this one guy who was kind of chubby and always came in last on the runs. A part of me felt bad for them, but another part respected them for trying so hard at something they weren't good at."

"I know the feeling, Kaoru-kun," Sakura said "I used to be a girl like that."

"Well, you aren't anymore," Kenji said. "With hard work, exercise and cutting back on some of the foods you like, you lost weight. You've made sacrifices, but you've gotten something in return, and I hope you're happy with it."

"I am," Sakura said with a smile, but it faded when she realized Kenji was still getting to his point.

"Of course..." Kenji said, "I've also thought about what I've sacrificed- participating in clubs, social life, girls, and all sorts of other things. Perhaps the guys who aren't as focused on their studies may eventually have to pay the price when they apply for college or jobs, but they're having fun now, and many years down the line, they'll be able to reminisce about the times they had. I have to wonder- can I really say that my studies have paid off at this point?"

I didn't know what to say to that, and neither did the others. We were like explorers preparing to set out on a sea voyage to an uncharted land, so if none of us had set out yet, we couldn't tell Kenji whether he'd reach his destination or even whether his destination would be one worth reaching.

"There's no point in asking that, though," Kenji said. "With exams in a couple months, it's too late to try to set a new path for myself."

I shook my head. I wasn't Kenji's guidance counselor, who was probably telling him to stay the course and keep his grades up, but I felt the need to disabuse him of the basic misconception that he, like so may others, had fooled himself into believing.

"I don't think so," I said. "I know a lot of people who believed that they were stuck on the path that they were on, but when faced with a choice, were able to start over again."

Kenji paused. He probably realized that I didn't necessarily mean students like him who were studying for college- in fact, I didn't know anyone like that- but seemed to realize that didn't necessarily render my point invalid. Of course, he wasn't instantly convinced, either- I didn't expect him to be after having invested so much time and effort into this undertaking, just the same way that many people relentlessly walked down their respective paths.

"Interesting," Kenji said. "Of course, I probably won't know what choices I'll have until my exam results get back- nor will anyone else- but I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah, I agree with Yu," Kaoru said, "but I'd like to add that there are some things you can do and some things you can't. I couldn't see a guy like you who's always working toward some goal just giving up and settling for a dead-end job, but maybe trying hard and getting into as good of a school as you can is your thing."

Hitomi looked a little sad, and it wasn't hard to tell why. The fact that she had no choice but to obey her parents was depressing enough, but the idea that she couldn't become someone other than the person they wanted her to be was even worse. That wasn't what Kaoru meant, but I couldn't fault her for taking that away from it.

We changed the subject after that. Of course, I noticed that while Kenji's goal and his plan for getting there were the same, he seemed slightly more at ease about it than he was at the beginning of lunch. It was a small change, but I knew better than to underestimate the importance of one's mindset, so I hoped his newfound perspective would serve him well when he had to make a decision.

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 4, 2012, After School_

The next day, I turned in the permission slip in homeroom, having gotten my parents to sign it. Most of the rest of the class seemed to follow suit, but there were a few people who hadn't turned their slips in, and I couldn't tell whether they were slow in getting them signed, or never intended to do so at all.

After school, drama club met for the first time since break. In order to see how ready we were, the club did a rehearsal of the play together, with commoners and nobles, Montagues and Capulets, and male characters and female characters all wearing the school's summer uniform. A few of us flubbed our lines or didn't do them as well as we'd hoped- some more often than others- but the rehearsal kept going.

At the conclusion of the rehearsal, Sayuri called us together, and said that while there were a few problems, most of us were ready, but she hoped all of us would keep up the hard work until it was time for us to perform at the end of October. If anyone couldn't, Sayuri offered to speak with them in private.

Once practice was over, Ms. Takizawa had to meet with the principal, so she told us to go on ahead. I walked home with Satomi and Sayuri, taking the first opportunity to talk with them since the end of summer vacation.

"So how was your time in Inaba, Yu-san?" Sayuri said.

"It was fun," I said. "I was glad to see all my friends again for an entire summer, even if I don't know when the next time will be."

"That's good," Sayuri said, "although it does make me feel a bit grateful that I'm a second-year, so I'll have a year before I have to deal with entrance exams."

"Same here," Satomi said. "Of course, we also have to think about what sort of career we can make out of our interest in theater."

I nodded. Since the fact that Satomi and Sayuri would rather dwell on the present for the moment almost went without saying, I changed the subject.

"What did you girls do for the summer?" I said.

"We spent most of the time here, hanging out together and doing other things," Sayuri said. "We watched a few movies together, though, went to the summer festival, and both our families, along with Aunt Chihiro, went to Umineko Beach together near the end of the summer."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," I said. "I went to Shichiri Beach while I was in Inaba. We had to learn how to ride scooters to get there, but that beach is probably closer to Inaba than Umineko is to here."

"Yeah, Umineko Beach was almost two hours by car," Satomi said.

"Anything else?" Sayuri said. "My dad's family is from a small town, but he found places like that too boring. What about you?"

I shook my head. I could understand that some people would be bored out in the countryside, but in my experience, as long as you had things to do to keep you busy, and people with whom you could spend your time, it was actually quite fun. Like most things in life, you got out of Inaba what you put into it.

"Apart from the trip to the beach and the summer festival, I spent most of my time relaxing with my friends, and my girlfriend," I said, "doing the same kinds of things you two did. It was nice to have a month full of free time, even if I spent a good portion of it rehearsing my lines, doing summer homework and studying for exams."

Neither of the girls reacted to hearing that I was dating another girl. I couldn't remember whether I'd mentioned Yukiko to them before, but perhaps they had no reason to be surprised, since, like with Sayoko-san and Hisano-san, I'd only met them after I'd started dating Yukiko.

"Same here," Satomi said. "Well, I didn't have the exams to study for, but I did keep up with practice and homework. After all, part of being in the drama club, like with any serious club, is balancing school and extracurriculars."

Sayuri smiled. For someone who was passionate about acting, Sayuri wasn't enthusiastic about many things related to the drama club these days, so it was good to see her enjoying herself.

"I'm glad you kept up with practice, Satomi, Yu-san," Sayuri said. "I appreciate having people I can count on in this club."

As Sayuri's smile faded, an awkward silence followed. Sayuri knew all too well the importance of phrasing things- last year, Ms. Takizawa had to lecture her about respecting teachers when Sayuri answered a question with "yes" rather than "yes, ma'am." As such, it was clear that Sayuri knew that emphasizing that she trusted a certain member of the club was vastly more appropriate than saying she distrusted others, even it didn't make the latter untrue.

As I came to that realization, I also noticed that Satomi's expression had turned from gratitude to concern. A moment later, Satomi stopped in her tracks and looked Sayuri in the eye.

"Is something wrong, Sayuri?" Satomi said. "You don't seem entirely happy."

Sayuri sighed and looked around. As she did, I followed suit, scanning for people wearing our school's uniform, and only saw a few girls from Sayuri's middle school. After we finished looking, Sayuri turned to us with a serious look on her face.

"Can you both promise me that what I'm about to say stays between the three of us?" Sayuri said.

"I do," Satomi and I said together.

Sayuri smiled faintly, but then sighed, and looked around to once again make sure no one else from our school was in earshot, before turning back to us.

"Not everyone kept up with their practice this summer," Sayuri said. "I won't name names, but if you paid close attention when everyone recited their parts, you could see that some people aren't nearly ready for the recitals... and may not be in two months."

Looking back on the recitals, I noticed that some people were having a bit of trouble with their parts. The first was Keita Akaboshi, a second-year whose role as Balthasar was his first part for the club, and who seemed genuinely enthusiastic about it. The second was Ako Miyamoto, in the role of Benvolio, a natural talent even as the opposite gender who said studying lines was much easier than studying for tests. The third was Daichi Nogami, who was simply grateful to be able to play a role for the first time as Lord Capulet. The last was Momo Nakasuga, who had beaten out Satomi for the role of Juliet.

As soon as the last name came into my mind, along with the realization that its significance would not be lost on Satomi, the name came to Satomi's lips.

"Like Nakasuga-senpai?" Satomi said.

Sayuri paled, almost so much that her face matched her shirt. It was clear that Satomi's remark was more on the mark than she would like, since Nakasuga-san was the person I was most sure about, but Sayuri didn't dare admit it.

"I...I said I wouldn't name names," Sayuri said. "Besides, it hardly matters who they are, since none of them are people we know particularly well. I do know, though, that they're usually diligent and seemed to well last year, so I'm sure they're trying their hardest."

Sayuri was hardly the only one who didn't know many people around here, so I suspected that her status as president wasn't the only factor. For most people besides the two girls I was friends with, I only knew their names, their year in school and the parts they had in the play, along with maybe one or two bits of trivia. It certainly wasn't enough knowledge to justify trusting them to pull through on something so important, so I couldn't fault Sayuri for being uncertain about those people's readiness... or taking preemptive measures to fix the problem.

"What are you going to do?" I said. "You did say that we'd all need to keep up or tell you if we couldn't, so it sounds like you considered this possibility."

Sayuri nodded. Maybe she didn't like what she'd had to do, but she at least had the foresight to consider what would happen if things didn't go as she planned. Her decision would be fairly harsh for a few people, but it would be in the best interests of the club as a whole.

"I'll give them until the end of the week to get back to the swing of things," Sayuri said. "If they don't shape up by Saturday, I'll give them another week before I give their parts to other people. Of course, if they decide to withdraw or end up doing something that would result in their immediate expulsion from the club or loss of their role, it'll make my decision simpler."

The conversation ended on this grim note. Sayuri hadn't said "better" or even "easier," but simpler. She'd come to accept that she'd have to make many difficult decisions as president, but she hadn't grown to like it. Of course, like it or not, she would have to see the play through to a successful run, or else the club's future might be in jeopardy.

We eventually parted ways, with Sayuri telling us to keep up the hard work until the play. I couldn't tell if she wanted to get the play over with or wanted more time to prepare, but it was clear that she'd long since stopped being happy with her role. The only questions that remained were whether she would persist, and for how long.

* * *

 _Evening_

In my room, before beginning another study session for exams, I took a look at my calendar which had hung on the wall near the door since I'd purchased it in April. It was a 12-month calendar for 2012 to 2013, that, like the one I had in Inaba, began in April and ended in March, making it ideal for students. On Saturday, September 8, I put down "Sayuri's Warning," and a week after that, I put down "Sayuri's Deadline." While I was fairly confident in myself and how well I'd prepared, I wasn't arrogant enough to assume that Sayuri couldn't possibly add me to her list.

I then turned the pages and looked at the events that I had written on this page, and the next six. In two weeks, I would have to visit several colleges. In the middle of October, there were midterms, and the school festival was at the end of the month. In the last week of November, there would be the final exams. On December 23, Yukiko would be coming, but on Christmas Eve, I'd have to introduce her to my parents. January had the exams, and in February, we would receive the results.

I couldn't help but sigh. There were many challenges looming ahead in the future, as well as more immediate concerns that, for better or worse, prevented me from dwelling too much on them. It was a bit like how, while I was living in Inaba, I could barely even think about how I'd be leaving in March until the case was solved in December, since I was constantly dealing with tests, school events, saving people from the TV world, and hunting down the culprits responsible for the incidents. In hindsight, the year seemed quite hectic and overwhelming, perhaps even more so than it had been at the time.

I took a deep breath and turned the calendar back to September, crossing out today's date, as I had with yesterday and the day before. The easiest way to handle the next few months would be one day at a time, and for now, I needed to focus on my schoolwork, studying for exams and practicing my part. I couldn't afford to forget about the events that were on the horizon, but I couldn't afford to worry about them yet, so I chose to prepare as best as I could, and deal with them when the time came.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the favorites and follows.

This chapter came out fairly quickly, but I find that releasing chapters as I finish them helps give me a certain momentum, thereby freeing me up to work on ones later down the line. Of course, how quickly I can finish them depends on how much time I have, and once Persona 5 comes out, I'll have less time (both from playing through it, and potentially writing P5 fanfics).

As I may have said before, Yu understands that his parents have decent points, and their somewhat more realistic (or cynical, depending on how you see it) worldview has strong roots in their personal experiences, but his time in Inaba has changed him, and he doesn't welcome attempts to force their values on him (whether real or imagined).

By now, Yu, with his newfound drive to determine his own path in life, has reconnected with his old friends and bonded with his new ones in the drama club enough to wholeheartedly say that he likes Minagi, even if he considers the Investigation Team his closest friends, and most wants to be reuinted with Yukiko.

The calendar in your room in the game is a good source for upcoming events, and interestingly enough, the Vernal Equinox(March 20, the day you say your goodbyes to your Social Links and go into the final dungeon) is conspicuously noted, as the last selectable day. As for the months, I've heard of various ones that aren't January to December (whether a longer duration or different start and end points), so I suspect that Yu found one that covers the time period in which this fic takes place.

Next up, we're heading back to Inaba for two chapters, the first of which looks at Kanji and Naoto.


	50. Staying the Course

**Chapter 50: Staying the Course  
**

 _Monday, September 3, 2012, Early Morning, Kanji's POV_

On the first day back at school, I put on my uniform, buttoning my shirt up all the way and tucking it into my pants. I wasn't completely happy about the idea of a dress code, but I knew that dressing and acting like a delinquent wasn't me any more than this was.

At breakfast, Mom mostly kept quiet about my looks, probably because she was used to it already. She'd gotten bragging about how nice I'd looked out of her system when Yu-senpai stopped by our store over the summer, so at least I didn't have to get embarrassed all over again.

Still, it was always nice to know that my mom approved of me. All this time, I'd been wondering who would accept me for who I am- and I'm still looking for people like that- but there was one person who'd always been there for me. It's one of those things that make you feel dumb for not noticing it, but once you get over that, you're glad that you finally found it.

* * *

As I walked to school, I heard a "Good morning, Kanji-kun," from behind me as I reached the flood plains.

"Morning, Naoto," I said, as I recognized the voice and turned around, but nothing could prepare me for seeing her.

Naoto wore the summer version of the girls' uniform, a sailor fuku with a short-sleeved top. Her hair had grown out a bit, and was almost to her shoulders. I'd gotten comfortable enough around her after a month of going out with her and talking about all sorts of things that I didn't get tongue-tied anymore, but this took my breath away.

"H-holy shit, Naoto..." I said. "Y-y...you look great."

Naoto blushed a little, but then smiled.

"Thank you, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "To be honest, though, I'm still getting used to wearing a skirt."

I sometimes wondered if it'd be easier if I was born a girl- after all, no one thought it was weird that Mom was into crafts, and not just 'cause she made a living off of them. Then, at times like this, I remembered the less convenient parts, since I'd be swapping one set of expectations for how to dress and act for another. Like Naoto, I couldn't change what gender I was born as- I could just be myself.

"I know," I said. "I suppose that's one of the downsides of being a girl."

"That's how the rules work," Naoto said. "It's one size fits all, and you're forced to conform to them regardless of your desires."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Still, it ain't like they're all bad. You know what I'm sayin'?"

Naoto nodded.

"I certainly do, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "Your mother's not the only one who's pleased with your new look."

I felt myself getting a little red in the face, but like they say, turnabout's fair play, and I was kinda happy to hear that from Naoto. At least there was one good thing about going back to school.

* * *

 _After School_

The first day back at school was pretty boring. I might've come to terms with myself and stopped trying to act like a delinquent just 'cause I think that's what it means to be "strong" and "manly," but I've never liked or been good at school, so some things won't change.

I wasn't alone. Rise yawned a few times- bored, not tired- and seemed she was about to nod off, so it looked like we were in the same boat here. I'll never get how she managed to deal with the workload of being an idol, but since we met her after she went on hiatus, I guess she has her limits, too.

After school, Kashiwagi called me into the faculty office and had me take a seat near her desk.

"So... why'd you call me here?" I said. "What'd I do this time?"

Kashiwagi gave a smile that actually seemed kind of refreshing, not like a middle-aged hag who still thinks she's cute.

"Nothing bad, Tatsumi-kun," Kashiwagi said. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad to see you wearing your uniform properly and behaving yourself these days. Not everyone will forget your past behavior, but I think even your harshest critics will have to acknowledge that you've come a long way since then."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said. It was more polite than usual for me, but I didn't have any problem saying it. For once, Kashiwagi actually seemed like she was acting like a teacher, and so I had to give her the respect a teacher deserved.

"I'm also pleased to note how your grades went up a bit on the last finals," Kashiwagi said. "Work hard at your studies and keep improving your grades- if you do, I'll make it worth your while, if you know what I mean."

I was tempted to say "I don't," but I had a sneaking suspicion that the answer probably wasn't one I wanted to hear.

"Yeah, that's good," I said.

Kashiwagi paused, seeming kinda disappointed. I know actions speak louder than words, but I told her what she wanted to hear, so she shouldn't have had any problem with that.

"So...uh, may I please go now?" I said. "Mom doesn't like it when I'm kept along after school too long."

"Oh, I won't keep you too long," Kashiwagi said. "Perhaps, though, you might consider joining a club, since it might look good to employers. I'm sure your mother would be happy if you put your effort into something that you're interested in and good at."

I remembered that there used to be a fabric club, but it got shut down before I arrived. A little over a year ago, I wasn't interested in school or man enough to be open about my interest in fabrics, but even though I got over those, there were still a hell of a lot of other problems. I'd need enough members to start it (and didn't even know where to look), I'd have to convince the school to green-light it, and run pretty much everything- getting materials, planning things and so forth. The entire thing seemed like a nice idea, but right now, I didn't have much of a plan.

Still, it was worth a shot, so I offered to try it- both to get Kashiwagi to let me go, and because I was actually interested.

* * *

Naoto was still around after I left, talking with some guy at the shoe lockers. The guy was holding what looked like a love letter, probably having planned on putting it in her locker until he saw her.

"...but my answer's no. I'm sorry," was the first thing Naoto said that I could hear.

"Oh, ok," the guy said. "If I find out who this guy you're seeing is, I'll kick his a-I mean, wish him the best."

I almost laughed at the guy's threat, since he clearly didn't know who he was messing with. The only thing that'd save him from a beatdown if he fought me was my promise to stay out of trouble. The safest choice was making sure he didn't find out, though, so I didn't say anything or even make eye contact as he stormed off.

After he was gone, Naoto walked up to me.

"Ah, you're still here, Kanji-kun," Naoto said.

"Yeah, I had a meeting with Kashiwagi," I said. "What about you?"

"I had to deal with a boy's love confession," Naoto said. "It was easy considering that I've been taken for about a month now, and since his basis for attraction was my new look, he could only have gotten interested in me this morning."

"Good," I said, trying to sound happy. I was glad Naoto turned him down, but a bit worried that it'd be a pain having to do so with a lot more guys- and maybe girls- like him.

"Is something bothering you, Kanji-kun?" Naoto said. "Dealing with Ms. Kashiwagi is never a pleasant prospect, but something seems to be weighing on your mind."

I nodded, but then looked around. I saw Hosoi walk past us, still carrying his hand puppet, so it was obvious that some of the teachers hadn't gone home yet.

"Yeah," I said, "but I can't talk about it here."

"All right," Naoto said. "Let's talk when we're off school grounds."

After getting our umbrellas, Naoto and I walked out the door and through the town without saying anything. We sat down at the pavilion on the flood plain. It was one of her favorite places around town that wasn't high up, since you could meet there and sit under it, even while it was raining.

"All right, looks like no one's here today," I said. "Probably the fact that it's pouring has something to do with it."

"Good," Naoto said. "Go ahead and say what's on your mind, Kanji-kun, although I suspect it won't be pleasant."

"All right," I said. "Kashiwagi said I was doing better at school, and to keep it up. That's good to hear, but the part I don't get is when she said she'd offer to make it worth my while, if ya know what I mean. It gave me this kinda creepy feeling, but I don't know why."

Naoto got quiet for a moment, and looked kind of like she would if I told her she sat in dog shit.

"I...see," Naoto said. "Do you _really_ want to know why Ms. Kashiwagi said those things?"

I shook my head. I might not be that smart, but even I know that knowledge is power, like they say.

"Hell yeah!" I said. "We all faced our Shadows- it ain't like we can ignore tough truths."

Naoto nodded, probably expecting this answer, and looked me in the eye.

"Very well, then," Naoto said. "Ms. Kashiwagi finds you attractive and is flirting with you."

I was left speechless. Kashiwagi was way out of my age group, wasn't as good-looking as she thought she was (not that it was saying much) and her personality was pretty awful. Did she really think I'd just fall in love with her like that? Did Naoto seriously think this was why Kashiwagi was talking to me like that?

"Uh, Naoto?" I said. "Telling jokes really ain't your thing. Not even Yukiko-senpai'd laugh at that."

"I'm entirely serious, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "Why do you think Ms. Kashiwagi is nicer to the boys- specifically, those who are good-looking- and seems to view attractive girls like Rise-san with disdain?"

Since Naoto was asking one of those "rhetorical questions," I knew better than to answer. But even though she was right on the money, I still couldn't believe what she was saying- or maybe I didn't want to.

"B-But..." I said. "Kashiwagi goin' after me? That's wrong on so many levels! She's practically my mom's age, for one!"

Even though Mom's hair was graying- mainly because of all the trouble I got into- she actually was only in her mid-40s, just like Yukiko-senpai's mom. She just acted her age more than Kashiwagi did, dressing conservatively in kimonos, and not trying to hit on anyone her son's age. Maybe the latter was partly because she'd never really gotten over Dad's death- of course, neither had I- but I can think of a hell of a lot more reasons why my mom's twice the woman Kashiwagi is.

"I didn't say that it was acceptable," Naoto said, "just that it's what she was doing."

I sighed. I couldn't argue with Naoto any longer, so I decided to assume she was telling the truth, even if it was hard to accept..

"So... what now?" I said. "We already know that I can't afford to get on Kashiwagi's bad side. So that means I can't say no to her, right?"

"Not necessarily," Naoto said, "since I'd even say that doing too much to curry her favor, so to speak, would also have negative consequences for you. Just stay the course, keeping Ms. Kashiwagi at a distance while showing her the respect due to her as a teacher, even if you don't like her any more than I do."

"Gotcha," I said. "Man, just six more months until March..."

Naoto nodded sympathetically. She was a good student, but she didn't enjoy school, so she clearly sympathized.

"One more thing, Naoto," I said. "You ain't jealous or anything?"

Naoto chuckled, probably the closest she'd ever got to laughing out loud.

"I would only feel that way if I believed Ms. Kashiwagi had a chance at winning you over," Naoto said. "As boyfriend and girlfriend, we have to trust each other after all."

"Damn straight," I said with a grin. Like Kashiwagi had said, there were a lot of people who still remembered when I was a delinquent, but there were three people whose opinion meant more to me than anyone else- my mom, Yu-senpai and Naoto. As long as they and the rest of my friends accepted me, then everyone else hardly mattered.

"Oh, and..." I said. "Kashiwagi actually told me one bit of useful advice- to get involved in a club if I could."

"I see," Naoto said. "That does seem like a good idea for you, even if I keep my afternoon schedule free in case I get called on for some detective work."

Naoto didn't say it, but we both knew it'd been a while since she'd last had something to investigate. The police around here weren't happy about having to rely on a girl like Naoto, and the time she got herself kidnapped was the last straw. I'd been pissed at Naoto for sticking her neck out- of course, Rise was on the mark when she teased me about liking Naoto- but this seemed kinda petty and dickish.

"Gotcha," I said. "Well, I was kinda hoping you would join."

"I can lend my name to your club," Naoto said, "but if you're one shy of the member requirement and need me to form a club. Unfortunately, since I don't know much about sewing, I can't contribute anything meaningful to it. It's up to you to find the members, and up to all of you to make this club a successful one."

I sighed. Even with Naoto, I knew that I'd need three other members to get going, but I kind of hoped Naoto would help us get to that point so we could attract more people. Of course, she had a point, and I needed people who actually cared about the club and learning handicrafts, or else we'd get nowhere even if I got it approved.

"You got a point," I said, "but that's gonna be tough..."

"Has anyone ever tried it?" Naoto said. "Perhaps some people are out there, waiting for such a club, even if they don't have the courage or the initiative to form it themselves. You might not be the only one who wants it, but you might the first to make it a reality."

"Gotcha," I said. "Well, I'll give it a shot."

We spent a while sitting there and talking until the rain cleared up and the sun started to set. At that point, Naoto got up, folded up her umbrella and said goodbye to me before returning home, while I returned to the shopping district.

* * *

 _Evening_

When I got home, Mom was in the kitchen, wearing an apron over her kimono and cooking one of her dinners that was way too big for two people, even if one was "a growing boy" in her eyes.

"I'm home," I said. "Sorry I'm late- I had to talk with Kashiwagi again."

It was kind of a white lie, since I probably would have made it home at the usual time if I hadn't made a detour with Naoto.

"Welcome home, Kanji," Mom said. "Ms. Kashiwagi called briefly to tell me about your meeting with her and let me know that you were doing well- keep up the good work."

"Yeah, Mom, I will," I said.

Mom looked at me skeptically.

"Aren't you happy?" Mom said. "Even if you don't like Ms. Kashiwagi, she's an authority figure, so it helps to be on her good side."

Mom was saying pretty much the same thing Naoto did. She had a point, but clearly didn't have any idea what Kashiwagi had talked with me about.

"Good side?" I said. "Right, if you say so, Mom."

Mom looked a bit confused, but decided not to ask me anything more. I knew Mom didn't like Kashiwagi, but she didn't know half the shit that woman pulled. If Mom knew the whole story, she'd get as many gray hairs as she did from my fighting biker gangs, so I decided to leave her in the dark, at least for now. We'd both be happiest if I just kept my head down for now.

We spent dinner talking about other stuff- I told Mom about the rest of my day, and she told me some news from around the town- the collaboration with Junes was going pretty well, and some other stores were considering doing something similar. That was good news, even if it also kept Mom busy- not just making stuff for our store and people's orders, but also for Junes.

It also got me thinking. I'd always thought of my skill at handicrafts as a bad thing, since it wasn't seen as "manly," but there were people out there who needed it. Even before Junes started selling my mom's goods and I started teaching kids handicrafts in my spare time, Tatsumi Textiles actually did pretty well even after Junes came, because people still needed our goods, things that they couldn't get at Croco Fur or other places in Okina City. Maybe there'd be guys and girls at Yasogami who'd be interested in doing handicrafts with me- the only problem was I didn't know where to look.

* * *

After dinner, I called Yu-senpai and told him what I'd discussed.

"So that's about it," I said. "I know it sounds crazy, senpai, but it's the truth."

"I can actually believe you, Kanji," Yu-senpai said, "and not just because of our experiences with Ms. Kashiwagi. In January, Ms. Kashiwagi occasionally stopped me after school, quizzing me on various things and offering me gifts- skimpy costumes that didn't fit her for one reason or another."

I remembered Yu-senpai bringing us all sorts of outfits, which didn't protect the girls at all, probably because they showed a lot of skin. I had to admit that seeing Naoto in her costume got me hot under the collar, which Rise teased me about, but to my disappointment, Naoto never put it on again.

"You mean the costumes for the girls?" Kanji said. "I kinda thought that Kashiwagi didn't like the ladies on our team."

"Yeah," Yu-senpai said. "Then again, it's not like she had anything for me, and those costumes certainly weren't going to fit on Hanako, either."

I laughed out loud. In all seriousness, though, while I assumed Ms. Kashiwagi only liked Hanako because she wasn't an attractive girl Kashiwagi considered a rival or a guy who'd be creeped out by her, their personalities went shockingly well together.

"I'm definitely not going to advise you to say yes," Yu-senpai said, "but you shouldn't be too forceful in saying no, either. Ms. Kashiwagi's behavior is unbecoming a teacher, but she's still a teacher, and so can make your life miserable if you give her reason to do so."

"Naoto said that, too," I said. "It's kinda hard, but I'll do my best."

"Good for you," Yu-senpai said. "Anything else on your mind?"

"Well, there was one other thing Kashiwagi said," I said, "probably the only other piece of useful advice. She suggested I get involved with a club, but there ain't a fabric club at Yasogami anymore. I was gonna make one, but I don't know how- you got any tips for that, senpai?"

"Sorry, but no, Kanji," Yu-senpai said. "Outside the rest of our friends, most of my friends in school were already really passionate about something and had already joined clubs. Yasogami might not have all the niche interests- like fabrics, for one- but it's still a pretty good selection, so you won't find too many people who aren't taken."

I mentally kicked myself for waiting this long. Maybe next year, there'd be a new crop of first-years who'd be ripe for the picking, but then I'd be a third year, the same place where Yu-senpai is now.

"Oh," I said. "I thought you'd know, since you got everyone together."

"Well, technically, Yosuke was the one who decided to form the Investigation Team," Yu-senpai said. "I suppose that might give you an idea, though- if you find someone who's good at leadership, you might make that person club president."

"Good plan, but where do I look?" I said. "I haven't found anyone as open-minded about my hobbies as you, Mom and the others."

"Ask around and don't give up," Yu-senpai said. "Sorry I can't give any more useful advice."

"Nah, that's good enough, Senpai," I said. "I've always known that if I ain't any good at thinking through things, the least I can do is be the guy who tells everyone not to give up, so what kinda guy would I be if I can't take my own advice?"

"That's the spirit," Yu-senpai said. "I'm sure you'll do just fine as long as you keep that in mind."

I went to bed that night fairly tired, and slept well even though I knew that when I got up, I'd have to go back to school. School meant having to bust my butt to get a passing grade, play nice around the teachers and kids who hated my guts, and keep Kashiwagi at arm's length, but it also meant learning new things and growing as a person. Graduation couldn't come soon enough, but by the time it did, I hoped I'd be ready for anything life throws at me.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the favorites.

We're now up to the first anniversary of this story's publication, and it will probably take at least another year to finish it. Thank you for your support thus far, and I hope you'll stay with this story to the end.

It's interesting to notice that Kanji, despite having changed a lot and become more comfortable being himself, still isn't a very good student and has trouble with manners- in Dancing All Night, he has to correct himself to give a more formal greeting to Inoue in the secret prologue.

In Golden, you can answer questions or do quests for Kashiwagi to get various costumes. It's clear from this, and from one of Kanji's night-time conversations, that she has an interest in Yu and Kanji.

Kanji's now has a new goal- to form a club with like-minded individuals at Yasogami- but it will take some time for him to make it a reality.

The next chapter returns to Yukiko at Yasogami, now that the school's learned about her relationship with Yu. It might take a little while longer to come out, since I'm working on some chapters down the line, through the rest of what could be considered the September and October arc.


	51. The Secret's Out: Yasogami

**Chapter 51: The Secret's Out: Yasogami  
**

 _Tuesday, September 4, 2012, Morning, Yukiko's POV_

Together with Chie, I headed to school for the second time since the end of vacation, once again remembering to take my umbrella. There hadn't been much rain over the summer, possibly due to Marie-chan's influence, but when I saw the rainy forecast at the start of September, I knew to keep my umbrella handy.

The rain continued unabated throughout the morning, and by the time we reached the school, we could hear thunder off in the distance, in the direction of the mountains. Hardly anyone was willing to wait around to confess to me, even with an umbrella, and even with the knowledge that I would graduate within a year. I suspected that most of those who were interested had already made their attempt or had been scared off, but I was not too naive to assume that meant they did not begrudge Yu for succeeding where they had failed.

I was a bit surprised to realize this about myself. Two years ago, around the time that I went from having a few admirers to getting confessions from half the school (the half that's male), I only had the barest understanding of why boys were so eager to talk with me. Maybe being in love and realizing what it felt like to want someone for yourself helped me gain some understanding of this feeling, or maybe I'd just grown up a little in this regard over the past two years. Given how much I'd changed and how many people had been attracted to me, part of me couldn't help but wonder whether some of them had liked me for the person I was at a certain stage in my development.

Chie was by my side, keeping a watchful eye out for any boys who might try to ask me out. She'd been forced to question her motives for wanting to protect me, but in the end, had realized that she wanted to protect everyone dear to her- her best friend, her other friends, her hometown and the entire world if necessary, maturing while still staying true to herself. In that regard, I, too, rediscovered my desire to be there for those I cherished after much soul-searching and talking with Yu, so that part of me had not changed, either.

Perhaps that was the problem. The boys who admired me had not changed, and at my core, neither had I, so even if I hadn't met Yu, my answer to their asking me out would have been the same as it was two years ago. Perhaps it was too much to ask for them to be happy for Yu or for me, but I hoped that someday, they would realize that they were searching for something I could never give them, simply because it was something I never had.

* * *

In homeroom, Chie and I sat down with Kasumi-san before the teacher arrived.

"Good morning, Kasumi-san," I said.

"Morning, Yukiko-san, Chie," Kasumi-san said. "Sorry I couldn't talk yesterday, but I was running late."

"That's all right," Chie said. "I didn't sleep well two nights ago, so I was late, too.

Out of a force of habit, Chie had checked for the Midnight Channel again, even though it had been almost a year since the last "airing." Unfortunately for Chie, there were fewer hours between midnight and when she'd set her alarm for a school day than she would like, and she ended up not getting much sleep.

Now that the pleasantries were out of the way, Kasumi-san turned to me, looked me in the eye and got straight to the point.

"You know, Yukiko-san, I've heard the rumors going around," Kasumi-san said, "from a guy who saw you with Yu at the summer festival for the second year in a row. I'd like to offer you my congratulations... and Yu my sympathies."

"...Thank you," I said, wondering if Kasumi-san knew that while word had gotten out recently, my getting into a relationship with Yu-kun was as old news as Mr. Morooka's death.

"Yeah, thanks, Kasumi-san," Chie said. "But wait- what do you mean by 'sympathies'?"

Kasumi-san chuckled at Chie, most likely knowing that Chie didn't know what it was like to have my appeal, which could be a gift and a curse. Perhaps a tomboyish girl like Chie was supposedly less desirable for the boys than someone like me, but Chie had many friends, and as the closest one of them, I hoped she'd stay true to herself.

"A couple of guys I know are out for Yu's blood- almost literally," Kasumi-san said. "The Amagi Challengers are a jealous lot, and don't take well to someone else succeeding where they failed."

I remained silent. The possibility had occurred to me before, but I wasn't exactly happy to hear Kasumi-san spell it out, in part because she could be fairly blunt at times. Chie hardly seemed surprised, either, possibly due to knowing more about my history of attracting boys.

"I can imagine," Chie said, before pausing for a moment. "But wait- If they're all after Yukiko, wouldn't that mean they're enemies with each other, not just Yu-kun?"

Kasumi-san and I both looked at Chie. What she said was one of those unspoken truths that seemed surprising when people chose to discuss it openly. Chie tended to speak plainly, and was insightful enough to grasp such things, so she was often able to make these observations.

"Come on, you two," Chie said, with a nervous laugh and the hope that we'd change the subject. "It's just another thing that popped into my head."

"Maybe it is, Chie," Kasumi-san said, "but it's also something that those guys who are trying to get together with Yukiko-san haven't thought of. Do any of them even know what would be involved in a relationship with her?"

I shook my head. The teenagers who wanted to get out of Inaba regarded my family's inn as a relic that only long-time residents of the town could love, while those who were willing to say couldn't say much besides the fact that it had been a part of Inaba for a long time. Neither of them seemed at all interested in helping run it, so neither would be willing to marry me even if they felt something towards me that was stronger than a mere crush.

"Probably not," I said. "But what about you, Kasumi-san? Surely you've at least considered asking out Yu or the other popular guys at school?"

Even as I said this, I realized that while Yasogami had many popular girls- Naoto-kun, Rise-chan and Ai-san were the ones who most came to mind- there were fewer obvious choices among the boys now that Yu was no longer here. Kou-kun and Daisuke-kun were well-known as star athletes, but both of them, especially the latter, tended to keep the girls at a distance. Our former student council president had not been well known, save for being one of the best students in his year, and his successor happened to be a highly intelligent but reserved student who was second to me when it came to grades.

Kasumi-san, however, shrugged and shook her head.

"Why bother aiming when I've already hit my target?" Kasumi-san said. "You're not the only one who started a relationship in the summer."

I was surprised for a moment once I realized she wasn't talking about Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun. That said, I didn't know Kasumi-san all that well, so I had hardly any reason to expect her to tell me.

"Actually, I've been dating Yu since a year ago, but that's beside the point," I said. "What kind of person is your boyfriend?"

"Let's see..." Kasumi-san said. "His name's Touma Higurashi, and he was in my class in my first year. He's about as handsome as you can get by just regularly bathing and doing a decent amount of exercising- gym class, walking to school and a stroll every so often. Like me, he has pretty good grades, and we're looking at the same colleges, but considering they're out of the area and we're up against city kids, we're not sure whether we'll get into the same one."

"And you're fine with him?" Chie said, a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"Definitely," Kasumi-san said. "He's not Mr. Perfect, but most girls should go with Mr. Right."

"I agree," I said. "Yu most appeals to me, not because he's at the top of his class, a basketball player or a drama club member, but because he's a nice guy, a good listener, and patient enough to try my food while hoping I get better at it, among many other things."

Kasumi-san nodded. Even if I couldn't mention Yu's most fantastical qualities and accomplishments, such as wielding multiple Personas when most of us could only use one that changed over time, or defeating countless Shadows, a serial killer and a goddess, my point remained the same, and she found it no less convincing.

"Well said," Kasumi-san said. "Of course, I don't know Yu nearly as well as you or Chie do, and those are the kinds of things you'd only figure out after getting to know someone. You're not wrong- quite the opposite, really- but you can't really expect those who pursue their infatuations without knowing or caring what's past the surface to put in that sort of effort."

I nodded. I had to wonder what sort of people the people who wanted to go out with me were. It was clear that if they were only attracted to what was on the outside, that was hardly a good sign.

"Something wrong, Chie?" Kasumi-san said, noticing that Chie was looking troubled.

"Yeah," Chie said. "I've just been thinking about Takeshi lately. I know him well enough to know that he's a better person than most of the guys who asked Yukiko out, but..."

"But?" I said.

"Well, the problem is that he can't admit when he's wrong," Chie said. "When he beats a retreat from bullies, he won't say that he ran away, and when he realizes Yukiko isn't just a 'gloomy' beauty, he thinks it's my fault. I'd forgive him if he just apologized, but I don't think that's something I'll get."

Neither Kasumi-san nor I could come up with anything to say to that before the teacher came in, terminating our conversation. Chie might have been our mutual friend, but Takeshi-kun was a stranger, and this was solely between the two of them. All we could do was let them make their own decisions, and hope they made the right ones.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

As lunch began, Chie and I sat down and ate at our desks, while Kasumi-san went off to eat with her new boyfriend. As we did, Takeshi-kun walked over to talk with us, his expression showing that he'd wanted to do so for a long time, and couldn't wait any longer.

"Yukiko-san, is it true?" Takeshi-kun said, without preamble or even a "hello" to Chie. "Are you really going out with Yu?"

"What's it to you, Takeshi?" Chie said as she shot Takeshi-kun a glare.

I, however, turned to Takeshi-kun and nodded. A part of Chie would always be somewhat protective of me, but while I appreciated her willingness to help, we owed Takeshi the truth.

"Yes," I said. "I believe you became acquainted with him through Chie, didn't you?"

"I did," Takeshi-kun said. "He didn't seem at all surprised when he heard about you making that funky laugh while you were with Chie. He knows you pretty well, doesn't he?"

"He does," I said. "Let's just say that not long after we met- the end of last April, to be precise- he got a glimpse of the parts of me that I couldn't quite show to others, and while it was difficult to accept at first, I felt like I could talk with him about anything."

Takeshi-kun seemed content with my answer despite the lack of elaboration. While my friends and I had come to terms with our Shadows, they weren't necessarily things we were willing to share with just anyone, even disregarding how outlandish the story of our coming face-to-face with the embodiment of the parts of ourselves we wished to deny was. The fact that we knew about each other's own secrets meant we were closer than most friends, and the fact that we accepted them meant that our bonds were stronger than most people's. Takeshi-kun was once Chie's friend, but he was nothing more than an acquaintance and would-be suitor to me, so this answer was all I owed him.

"I get it," Takeshi-kun said. "If that's the answer, it really makes sense why no one's succeeded until Yu stepped up, and even if... y'know, things don't work out between you two, it'll be a long time before someone else does."

"Are you saying you're hoping Yukiko and Yu-kun will break up so you can have her?" Chie said. I was about to remind her that from most people's perspective, my relationship with Yu-kun had barely started when Takeshi-kun spoke.

"No," Takeshi-kun said. "I'm saying that because Yu's different from all those other boys, I'm hoping things work out."

Chie paused for a moment, taken aback by what he had said. After a moment, though, she smiled, perhaps realizing that this was what she'd hoped to hear from him.

"I get it," Chie said. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions about you all this time. When I saw you were crushing on Yukiko, I couldn't help but wonder whether you were just another boy lusting after her, and your friendship with me was just an excuse to get closer to her."

Takeshi-kun smiled slightly and shook his head.

"You weren't completely wrong, Chie," Takeshi-kun said. "I don't even know why I was interested in Yukiko-san in the first place, so I'm not any different from my competition. I'd like to apologize to her for showing no interest in the person she really is, and to you for blaming you for my disappointment."

Takeshi-kun then bowed deeply in apology. I didn't know him very well, but Chie must have recognized how unusual this was for him, as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Takeshi..." Chie said.

"There's one more thing I've realized," Takeshi-kun said. "I've missed having you around, and the small chance I had of getting together with Yukiko- now nonexistent- isn't worth giving up our friendship over. So... are you up for giving it another shot?"

Takeshi-kun extended his hand, and Chie, with a smile, took and shook it.

"Sure thing," Chie said. "That said, while we're on the subject of giving things a chance, why not get to know Yukiko a little better?"

Takeshi-kun I exchanged glances and nodded. It was clear that while Chie was willing to forgive Takeshi-kun, she wanted to see him demonstrate his sincerity through his actions around me. Of course, I was also giving him a second chance, and hoped to get to know him.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about various things, from how we spent our summer, to Chie growing out her hair. I got comfortable enough around Takeshi-kun that I could laugh at one of his slips of the tongue, and he responded with a wry grin. I could see that he and Chie, for all their differences and as much as they'd grown apart, still felt at ease talking casually with and teasing each other, so while they might never be as close as they once were, they had managed to start talking again, and I was glad for that.

* * *

 _After School  
_

By the time school let out, the rain had stopped. Chie always found this somewhat annoying, since it meant she'd have to carry her umbrella back home.

Another Amagi Challenger was waiting for us at the gates. From the Roman numeral "III" on his collar, I could tell that he was a third-year, and thus, had any number of chances to ask me out before I got together with Yu-kun, but had never taken the initiative. While I didn't have a very good memory for my failed suitors, Chie later confirmed that she'd never seen him try to ask me out before. Perhaps this boy would have failed if he'd tried, but at least he would have no regrets.

I told him that I had a boyfriend, and at the mention of Yu, the boy glared, and declared that if he and Yu ever met, my boyfriend would be "dead meat." Apparently, it somehow made more sense to him to blame Yu instead of me, and to blame either of us rather than accept that I didn't love him and never would.

I couldn't help but be grateful to the other girls for being so understanding. Even Rise-chan, who'd felt most strongly about Yu, had accepted our relationship, and regretted even trying to come between us, even though she hadn't known that we were a couple. Perhaps the fact that she considered both of us our friends had something to do with it, while those who had a shallow infatuation with me saw me as little more than a trophy and Yu as just another rival who had defeated them. There would be many people I would miss while I was at university, but I hardly cared about seeing any of thos eboys again.

* * *

Chie and I met up with Yosuke-kun the second-years at Junes, while Teddie worked as a mascot.

Once we made sure that no one else with a Yasogami uniform was around, Chie told everyone about what had happened today, from her reconciliation with Takeshi-kun to the suitor at the gates.

"Ugh, it pisses me off!" Chie said. "Why don't people just give up on Yukiko?"

"I know, but it's not surprising," Yosuke-kun said. "Guys have been trying to ask Yukiko out for almost two and a half years now, and every time she rejects someone only makes her more appealing, a bit like if you lose a bet and your wager makes the jackpot even larger. If anything, the fact that Yukiko has a boyfriend is proof that it's possible to get together with her, and the fact that the relationship's long-distance means that people think she'll be open again, soon."

I sighed, I didn't begrudge Yosuke-kun for talking about others' perspectives, but it was a bit depressing to hear how many people expected my relationship with Yu to fail. I couldn't tell which was worse- my potential in-laws' harsh but somewhat well-reasoned conclusion that the odds were against us and our best choices might not be the ones that bring us together, or a bunch of strangers who were actively hoping that Yu and I would break up so that I would be theirs for the taking.

"Yeah, but Yu-kun and Yukiko aren't the type to break up just like that," Chie said.

"I know," Yosuke said, "but the guys we're talking about _don't_."

Chie pouted. She never liked losing an argument to Yosuke-kun, especially not over something like this. Of course, Yosuke-kun didn't look at all happy about his victory, and from his solemn expression, it was clear that he

"So, did any of the second-years have Mr. Yamada today?" Chie said, trying to change the subect.

"Unfortunately, no," Naoto-kun said. "My class didn't have history today."

"Yeah, Rise and I did," Kanji-kun said, and Rise-chan nodded to concur.

"Did he say anything about Yukiko?" Chie said.

Kanji-kun shrugged and shook his head.

"Nah," Kanji-kun said. "Why would he?"

Rise-chan sighed and looked at Kanji-kun with an oddly pitying expression, like she did when I erroneously assumed Teddie had shown the Hanamuras Yosuke-kun's secret savings at the end of July, not a pornographic magazine..

"You really didn't notice, Moronji?" Rise-chan said. "Mr. Yamada's made a few too many slips of the tongue when talking about Risette to have more than an innocent interest in me. It's only natural Yukiko-senpai'd be his type even with the taboo against student-teacher relationships."

"Kanji-kun isn't the only one, Rise-san," Naoto-kun said. "Since I don't have class with you two, I don't know about your interactions with Mr. Yamada, so could someone please tell me more about him?"

Chie nodded.

"He kept saying all sorts of pervy things last year," Chie said, "going on about how Yukiko was the only cute girl in class, a bit like what Rise-chan said he did with her. You'd think he'd be upset to hear that she has a boyfriend now."

"That's assuming he knows that, Chie-senpai," Naoto-kun said, "or that he lacks the caution to keep those thoughts to himself. The fact that Kanji-kun and Rise-san didn't hear anything from Mr. Yamada today proves nothing."

"Yeah," Kanji-kun said. "It's been a tough lesson for me, but there's some things you've just gotta keep to yourself."

"What about the girls?" Rise-chan said. "I can't really judge them, but you'd think that they'd be mad about Yukiko-senpai taking Yu-senpai."

Yosuke-kun shook his head.

"I talked with Yumi and Ai-san today," Yosuke-kun said, "and while they said some of their acquaintances are jealous of Yukiko's appeal, they don't know of anyone who wanted Yu for themselves."

"That's a relief," I said.

"Yeah," Chie said, "especially since the Amagi Challengers are royally pissed off about Yu-kun getting together with Yukiko."

"Well, at least Yu's a couple hundred kilometers away from Inaba," Yosuke-kun said, "so he doesn't have to go to school with all the guys he beat."

"That's true," I said. "Besides, it's highly unlikely that he'll see any of them again next year."

I looked around at the friends sitting at the table with me. Of all of us- both our yearmates and those a year below us- Yu was the only one who was trying for the same college I was, and nothing was guaranteed.

"I know," Yosuke-kun said. "When I think about it, there's not many people from my past or present schools that I really want to see again the same way I do with you guys."

"But, anyway," Rise-chan said. "I know from personal experience that more boys are interested in Risette than in Rise, so why doesn't Yukiko-senpai try showing all her suitors a bit of herself?"

"I tried that a while ago," Chie said. "It turned off some of them, but others only got more interested. Anything more, and it'd be out of character for Yukiko- she's not Kanji-kun, after all."

We shared a brief laugh over that. Of course, in all seriousness, as surprising as we'd found Kanji-kun's new look, I knew him well enough to know that the "new" Kanji-kun was more like the old Kanji-kun.

Kanji-kun looked embarrassed for a moment, then cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

"This is kinda off-topic..." Kanji-kun said, "but I'm working on getting a fabric club together, and I need five people- me included- to join. Any of you interested?"

"I'm sorry, Kanji-kun," I said. "Between exams, helping out at the inn and doing the bulletin board, I don't have time."

"Me too," Chie said. "I'm also in a club at the moment, so if I left, they'd probably get mad at you for 'poaching' me."

"Yeah, what those two said," Yosuke-kun said. "I've also got to help out at Junes, so Dad'd rather not have me make any commitments that can't be canceled on short notice."

Kanji-kun seemed surprised, probably because Yosuke-kun took his request seriously, but then sighed in disappointment.

"Ugh, I thought so," Kanji-kun said. "I kinda knew all the senpais would be busy with exams, but since I already asked Naoto and she said no, that only leaves Rise."

"Sorry, Kanji," Rise-chan said. "Inoue-san doesn't ask all that much of me, but like with Yosuke-senpai's dad, he does expect me to leave my afternoons open."

"Figures," Kanji-kun said. "Well, it was worth a shot, and it's probably not the last time I'll get turned down."

"That's the spirit," Rise-chan said. "If all of Yukiko-senpai's rejected suitors had that attitude, Yu-senpai wouldn't have anything to worry about."

We dropped all discussion of my suitors and talked about other things before parting ways for the day. We knew how important it was to cherish the time we had together, even if we had to spend a great deal of it preparing for what would come next. Some of us would soon have to leave, and not all of us would be able to return, but for now, except for Yu, we were all together in the same town, and I was happy for that.

* * *

 _Evening_

After I got home, I headed up to my room until dinner. Now that school had resumed and I had to redouble my efforts as far as studying for events went, I no longer had time for cooking lessons. It would be a long time before I could cook well enough to help out at the inn, but I could make some meals for myself, or, failing that, microwave frozen food. Yosuke-kun had once joked about how the latter was something not even Chie could get wrong, earning him a glare from her. Of course, since our tendency to experiment with the ingredients was what got us into trouble, perhaps Yosuke-kun had a point, and if we simply followed the directions, we couldn't go wrong.

I called Yu and told him what I'd heard and discussed.

"That's pretty much what I expected," Yu said. "The guys might be mad at me, but it's good to hear that not many people are mad at you."

"I know," I said. "It helps that most of the girls who tried to ask you out are girls I know well, so I can trust them not to take things personally."

"You can, Yukiko," Yu said, "and I also think you'd get along well with the girls I know. Sakura's a pleasant and friendly girl, while Hitomi's well-mannered and traditional. Both took a little while to open up to me at first, but I think they've gotten used to interacting with people since then, so I'm sure you'll get along."

I smiled. I saw a little of myself in both girls, so it seemed as though our personalities were compatible.

"That's good," I said. "And what about the girls in drama club?"

"I also think you'd like them," Yu said, "but you're less likely to see them, since I don't see much of them outside drama club, and I'll probably be done with my duties to the club by the time you visit."

It was somewhat sad to hear that. Apparently, Yu had become a valued part of the drama club relatively soon after joining, so it was a shame that he'd have to give that up for the sake of exams.

"I see," I said. "Kanji-kun was recruiting for his handicrafts club, but none of us could commit."

"Well, that's good that he took my advice and is looking for people," Yu said. "Of course, he'll have to find people who care about handicrafts if he wants to make this a good club, since an organization's only as strong as its members."

I smiled at hearing that. Our success in solving the mystery and defeating our foes came not just because of our leader, but because we worked together. Of course, it also meant that Kanji-kun's task would be more difficult than just filling out the club.

"I know," I said. "By the way, Yu, how's things going at the drama club?"

"Apart from the stress Sayuri's under, pretty well," Yu said. "We're almost ready for the play, and I'm confident that everyone will be able to play their roles well, or be replaced by those who can do better. We're a large and committed group, after all."

Yu tried to sound optimistic, but he seemed somewhat conflicted. On the one hand, the organization as a whole seemed strong, but on the other, might individual members be lost in the shuffle? It was significantly harder to run an organization that was, according to Yu's rough estimate, composed of a few dozen high schoolers than it was to lead a team of eight people. I didn't know what I could say to that, so I responded in kind.

"I see," I said. "I'm hoping everything goes well with your club and the play it's putting on."

"Thanks, Yukiko, I hope so, too," Yu said. Whatever his doubts or fears were, his hopes for the best possible outcome were always what he felt in his heart.

We said goodbye for now, and I once again focused on my studies. Having dealt with all the possible ramifications of coming forward with our relationship until my visit with the Narukamis, all that was left was to study hard, so I could prepare for what came after that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and favorites, although I will ask that you keep them related to the story, (as opposed to, say, proselytizing for your religion).

It's possible that Yu and Yukiko would face some backlash over their relationship, but mainly from people interested in Yukiko, boys that neither half of the couple knows on any meaningful level. Since Yu's only suitors are his female friends (many of whom are also friendly with Yukiko), they're less likely to take it personally, and the same goes for Yu's male friends.

The next chapter focuses on the drama club, and Sayuri and Satomi both make important decisions.


	52. Second Choices

**Chapter 52: Second Choices  
**

 _Saturday, September 8, 2012, After School, Yu's POV  
_

At drama club, the four members I'd heard were in danger of losing their parts if they didn't improve rehearsed, perhaps not knowing what was on the line for them, but perhaps trying hard in spite of that. As Sayuri said, we were past the point at which we were learning our parts, and at the point at which we had to prove that we knew them.

Fortunately, most of us, even some of us who'd had trouble, rose to the challenge. Akaboshi-kun and Miyamoto-san had no problems at all, so I wondered if Tuesday had just been a bad day for them, or if I'd been wrong about Sayuri having them on her private "list." Nogami-kun was still having a little trouble, and Sayuri ended up calling him out into the hall for a few minutes, but I believed that he'd be able to shape up within a week.

The same could not be said for Nakasuga-san, however. She was still struggling with her role, and seemed to have regressed since the school year began. On Thursday, after forgetting a few of her lines, she got a call on her cell phone (which, per school regulations, was supposed to be off), and asked to go home early- Ms. Takizawa reluctantly granted permission, likely knowing Nakasuga-san would leave even without it. Finally, on Saturday, during a rehearsal of Act II, Nakasuga-san finally made one mistake too many.

"His name is Romeo, and a Montague _,"_ Satomi said, playing the Nurse, "The only son of your great enemy."

After a pause that was a few seconds longer than the script likely intended, Nakasuga-san spoke her line, stammering as she did.

"M-my only hate sprung from my only l-love!" Nakasuga-san said while playing Juliet. "Too early seen and known too...too... line, please?"

While Nakasuga-san had butchered the line, she had actually succeeded in drawing out some of Juliet's anguish, if only out of a sense of desperation.

"My only love sprung from my only hate!" Satomi said. "Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy."

Satomi's delivery of the line was essentially perfect, but hardly anyone seemed impressed, or seemed to notice it as anything more than a demonstration of how Nakasuga-san _should have_ delivered the line.

"Oh..." Nakasuga-san said, as her cheeks turned bright enough red that she seemed almost feverish. She was clearly mortified by how someone who didn't even have her role outshone her in that line, almost enough that she'd be tempted to plunge a dagger into her heart to end the humiliation.

Sayuri let off a sigh and stepped forward, and Nakasuga-san turned and froze as she saw that the president had been watching all this time. She commonly watched rehearsals, but only stepped up when she needed to offer commentary or criticism, and it was clear that this time, she needed to do more than that.

"That will be enough," Sayuri said. "Nakasuga-senpai, please come into the hall with me. Senoo-senpai, please take over Juliet's role and start the scene from the top."

Nakasuga-san silently nodded and walked over, presumably not wanting to draw attention to herself. Some third-years weren't happy about taking orders from a second-year, but if Nakasuga-san felt that way, she didn't show it.

As Sayuri led Nakasuga-san into the hall, the scene started over, with Senoo-san flawlessly doing Nakasuga-san's lines, perhaps even better than Satomi just had. The two stopped when we heard a shrill cry of what sounded like "I _am_ trying!" from Nakasuga-san.

"So... where were we, Kajiki-san?" Senoo-san said.

"I think it was 'What's this, what's this?', Senoo-senpai," Satomi said.

Senoo-san shook her head.

"That was where you left off last time," Senoo-san said "I think-"

Senoo-san was then interrupted by what sounded like "But my dad is...", then sighed.

"Let's take a break," Senoo-san said. "I'm all for practicing, but we can't work like this."

"Good idea, senpai," Satomi said.

The other groups, evidently having heard what we did, followed suit, and all practice stopped for the day, as we stood in silence, punctuated only by inaudible conversation and Nakasuga-san's crying. We'd heard enough to arouse our curiosity and worry, but more than we'd been mean to, so we couldn't possibly ask what they had discussed- all that was left was to draw our own conclusions.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Sayuri stepped back in without Nakasuga-san. She looked around and, evidently deciding to pretend she didn't notice us not practicing just like we pretended not to hear her, called us to attention.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention?" Sayuri said. "An urgent matter has come up and Tachibana-san and I have to meet with the advisor. It may be a little early, but the rest of you may go home now."

As Tachibana-san followed Sayuri to the faculty offices and the rest of the club went their separate ways without saying a word, Satomi and I gathered our things and walked out of the school.

After a little while, Sayuri stopped at a bench and sat down, at which point I put down my bag and sat next to her. Without any preamble, she got right to the point.

"I know Sayuri has to respect our members' privacy, but let's be honest here," Satomi said. "She was definitely thinking about Nakasuga-senpai when she mentioned the people who were having trouble."

I shrugged. Satomi had noticed the same things I had, and while I understood why she thought Sayuri was sometimes dishonest about her motives, I couldn't quite see what she's getting at.

"Nakasuga-san probably isn't the only one," I said. "What's your point?"

Satomi sighed, apparently unhappy about having to spell it out, but aware that she'd confided enough in me over the past few months that I could probably figure out on my own.

"It makes me feel horrible to even consider this," Satomi said, "but do you think that if Nakasuga-senpai steps down, I might get her part?"

I paused to think, and then shrugged. Satomi did not need someone to judge her at this point, but someone who would help her make sense of things. Several of her desires- a leading role, to be close to her friend, to help her friend be a good president and to help the club as a whole- were swirling together in a maelstrom of confusion, so I hoped I could help her understand which ones were most important to her, and which ones she was willing to give up if necessary.

"I honestly don't know," I said. "There are other people who auditioned for Juliet after all and weren't fortunate enough to get another role. Some of them might be dedicated enough to offer heir help, and do so as well as the club needs them to, so wouldn't it be best if they had a chance?"

"I think so," Satomi said. "Still, I'd like to think I'm one of those people, and if I were to play Juliet, Sayuri would just have to fill the Nurse role- it's easier to get someone ready for that one on short notice."

"True, but if I recall correctly, fewer people signed up for that one," I said. "I may not have all the information Sayuri does, but that's what I gather."

Satomi remained silent for a moment, probably finding my point hard to contest. After a while, she nodded with a sigh, then spoke in a tone that was the most disheartened that I'd ever heard from her.

"You know, that's the problem," Satomi said. "Hardly any of us know what our president knows or doesn't know, which makes it even harder for us to know the truth about her actions. For this reason, some people even spread rumors on the Grapevine that Sayuri was her predecessor's accomplice when the latter got caught stealing, and threw the old president under the bus to take her job."

I shrugged. Gossip tended to be outlandish and malicious, as well as often distorted from the original rumor. As a result, it only seemed natural that people would spread all sorts of ideas that weren't necessarily true. At the very least, Satomi didn't believe the gossip that had spread on the school's unofficial gossip website, given her tone was dripping with disgust.

"There will always be certain people who say things that aren't kind or even true," I said. "In spite of that, Sayuri has to at least try to do right by them- not for her sake or theirs, but that of the entire club."

"I suppose you have a point," Satomi said, "but the problem is that I don't know what Sayuri hopes to accomplish anymore. She once hoped to do better than her predecessors, but is making all of their mistakes...except for getting caught with a hand in the cookie jar. At this point, I really don't care about playing Juliet as much as finding some sign that Sayuri cares about things besides maintaining the status quo."

I simply remained silent, unsure of what to say. Just as life was about more than just staying alive, organizations had to aspire to more than their mere survival. The Amagi Inn didn't just try to make its guests happy because it was profitable, but because it was the right thing to do, so I sympathized with Satomi's desire to make the club better, a desire Sayuri had once pursued more fervently.

Eventually, Satomi looked at her watch, and, perhaps needing to get home or perhaps wanting to leave before Sayuri happened upon us talking, stood up and picked up her bookbag.

"I've got to get going, Yu-senpai," Satomi said. "Thank you for listening to my venting."

With a "You're welcome, Satomi," I said goodbye. While listening seemed like a passive venture, it also helped me learn more about other people. It was clear now that while Sayuri was determined to serve as long as the club needed her, Satomi's patience was nearing its end. Perhaps they couldn't make the changes they'd hoped, but I knew that had no desire to see a talented and dedicated actress walk away over something like this, even if I didn't know how to prevent it just yet.

* * *

 _Evening_

Once I was home, I called Yumi and told her everything that had happened since the start of the month. It didn't take all that long, since Yumi had heard everything up to summer vacation when I last spoke to her.

"Do you want to know what I think, Yu-kun?" Yumi said. "Sayuri-san shouldn't have given Nakasuga-san another week- she should have asked her to step down today. Of course, it would've been better if Nakasuga-san had taken the initiative herself, rather than waiting until her... personal issue affected her performance."

I was slightly taken aback by Yumi's bluntness, but I could see where she was coming from. Yumi was not only a person with high standards for herself and for others, but also someone who had been in a similar situation before. Back then, she'd cared nothing for her father- or at least she'd told herself that- but the day after her mother collapsed, she informed the club that she would be taking a leave of absence due to personal circumstances and could no longer play her role in the school concours.

"Harsh, isn't it?" Yumi said. "I know, and that's why I leave giving orders to the student council president, who's much better at being kind and polite but no-nonsense."

"No, I get what you're saying," I said. "At the same time, Sayuri knows that while Nakasuga-san is not meeting our expectations, replacing her is another matter altogether."

"I know," Yumi said, "which is why I regret inconveniencing the drama club by stepping down from my role, even if it was the responsible thing to do. Of course, in any organization, you must put the good of the group ahead of that of yourself or any individual."

"That's understandable," I said. Going off that principle, it was easy to see what had to be done. Sayuri would have to serve as president as long as the club needed her, and Satomi and I would have to play whatever roles we'd been given, even if they weren't the ones we wanted. Of course, any solution that requires cold logic is easier in theory than reality- it may be viewed as more logical to choose the larger group in a moral question about which of two groups you save, but hardly anyone could callously tell the smaller group that they would have to die for the greater good.

"That said..." Yumi said before I could respond, "you're not a slave, and you should be able to get something out of your time in those organizations. You go to school for an education, work to put food on the table, and join drama clubs because you enjoy acting, don't you?"

"You do," I said. "Satomi is doing her part for the club, but she also admits to wanting the lead role and being concerned about her friend. As for Sayuri, she's doing her best for the club, but she also has a vision for the club- the club she'd like to be in- that she put aside but can't give up on."

"I understand," Yumi said. "I've said most of what advice I feel confident in giving, but there's one thing left for both your friends. You should never give up on something important to you, but the time may come when you need to let go of something, whether for your own good or that of others. Do you understand the difference?"

I nodded. A surprising number of the people I knew made remarkable progress on solving their problems simply by thinking about them from a different perspective, and abandoning one of their assumptions. Would that mean Satomi would understand Sayuri's perspective, that Sayuri would no longer assume it was necessary to be president, or perhaps both? It was hard to tell at this point.

"I do," I said. "Of course, I suppose the real question is whether Sayuri and Satomi do."

"True," Yumi said. "I know it's up to them, but I'm sure you could help them a little. You do have a way with helping people work through their feelings, so I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just believe in your friends, as I believe in you."

As I said goodbye to Yumi, I realized that while I understood things better, neither Sayuri nor Satomi would be likely to listen to a girl they'd never met when their positions had remained unchanged, roughly a year after Sayuri became club president and five months after meeting and befriending me. Still, a piece of advice like this was good for helping one make sense of things and understand one's choices, and I hoped they'd have a similar epiphany soon.

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 11, 2012, After School, Yu's POV_

Drama club practice began, and we began working on our various roles in a rehearsal. Before we started, though, Tachibana-san stood before us to make an announcement.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you," Tachibana-san said. "President Sakamoto and Ms. Takizawa will be unable to come for some time, since they are in a private meeting with a student. Please continue rehearsing on your own until they arrive."

Satomi let off a sigh and turned to me.

"That's how things usually are around here," Satomi said. "I get that Sayuri and Ms. Takizawa have to keep some things private, but like I said on Saturday, they're doing too much behind closed doors."

Satomi's frustration was understandable. As someone who struggled to understand the president's decisions and motives even though she was a friend, a lack of transparency was the last thing Satomi wanted. Of course, with practice about to start, I couldn't say anything to her.

I looked around the various members, and noticed something was off. Attendance was mandatory for those rehearsing parts, so I'd gradually gotten to know most of the regular members in the club. As a result, I knew all of their faces, and noticed that one of them wasn't there- Nakasuga-san. After what happened yesterday, it was clear that if Nakasuga-san missed club practice at a time like this, she might not be coming back at all.

Soon afterward, Ms. Takizawa and Sayuri walked into the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nakasuga-san run past, no longer caring about being stopped by a teacher as much as ensuring no one saw the tears in her eyes.

"Senoo-senpai, please come with us," Sayuri said. "Everyone else, please resume where you left off."

With a "Yes, President," Satomi and I got back to work as Sayuri and Senoo-san excused themselves. Satomi seemed slightly preoccupied, as though she had something on her mind- or perhaps that she was trying to keep her mind off something.

Ten minutes later, Sayuri and the others re-entered the room. Sayuri called for our attention, and as we formed up, Ms. Takizawa stood by Sayuri's side, while Senoo-san stood with the rest of us.

"Everyone, I have some sad news," Sayuri said. "Due to personal circumstances, Nakasuga-senpai will no longer be able to play the lead role, and will be withdrawing from the club. As such, Senoo-senpai will be filling in for her."

"J-just like that?!" Satomi said. "Out of everyone who tried out, you-"

"Kajiki-san," Sayuri said. "If you have something you wish to say to me, please speak with me in private."

"Yes, ma'am," Satomi said, bowing in apology.

The club went silent, without even a murmur going up. The silence lasted only a second, as Sayuri quickly took the opportunity to resume speaking.

"Apart from that, I'm pleased to say that things appear to be going as planned," Sayuri said. "Please continue to work hard and do your best, and we will make this production of Romeo & Juliet a success together. Dismissed."

As the rest of the club began to gather their belongings and leave, Sayuri walked up to Satomi.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about, Satomi?" Sayuri said.

Satomi paused, then shook her head.

"Not at all," Satomi said. "Again, I'm sorry for my outburst. You've already made your decision, so I should at least respect it."

Sayuri stared at Satomi, trying to gauge something in her reactions or wait for her to say more, but was met with only silence. After a few moments, Sayuri turned around, had a whispered conversation with Ms. Takizawa and walked up to me.

"I'll be busy after school," Sayuri said. "We'll have to meet with the principal regarding the change- we wouldn't want hundreds of programs saying 'Juliet-Momo Nakasuga' instead of 'Juliet-Setsuna Senoo' after all."

Sayuri silently nodded. In hindsight, I had to wonder why it would take so long for such a simple change, even considering that the club was on thin ice with the principal, but they said goodbye and left before I could come up with a way to ask them a question that would get an honest answer out of them.

After getting my things, I turned my phone on, and saw a text from Sayuri appear almost immediately.

 _I get the feeling Satomi needs some space now. See you on Thursday._

"Who was that?" Satomi said as I put my phone away.

"Sayuri," I said. "She seemed worried about you, and suspected that you might need time alone."

Satomi nervously chuckled.

"It's that obvious?" Satomi said. "But anyway, it's actually the opposite. I'd like to talk to you."

We walked into a local family restaurant and each ordered a drink. I offered to pay, but Satomi insisted on doing so, not wanting to feel as though she was imposing on me.

Once the waitress took our orders and lefts, an awkward silence followed. I glanced around for a moment before turning back to Satomi.

"So if I may ask, why are you so upset?" I said.

"I don't suppose I ever told you what caused Sayuri to lose faith in our club president from middle school?" Satomi said, and I shook my head. "It was an incident like this, back in Middle school. Our club was doing Hamlet, the actress playing Ophelia- a role I'd auditioned for- was hospitalized. Naturally, we needed a new one, and Sayuri, who was playing Gertrude, thought I would be perfect. I knew I wasn't quite as good as the other girl, but I was glad to hear Sayuri was so confident in me."

Satomi's eyes seemed wistfully nostalgic. It was clear that while her relationship with Sayuri was often strained, she was deeply grateful to her friend for her help back then, and likely many other times in the past.

"Unfortunately, when Sayuri spoke to the president on my behalf, she'd found out that the president had already moved to select a replacement in a closed audition," Satomi said. "Back then, I was actually the one who understood that they needed to find a replacement quickly... at least until the girl they brought in did a really crappy job."

"So she made a mistake," I said. "Or do you think it's more than a simple matter of bad judgment?"

Satomi nodded.

"It turned out that the other girl was the president's cousin," Satomi said. "I'm not sure whether the president's aunt or uncle made her do it, she wanted to do a favor for her cousin, or if she just made a hasty choice without much time, but everyone agreed that it hurt the quality of the play and cheated better actors out of a part they deserved more. Back then, Sayuri and I agreed that the search process itself was a mistake... at least until Sayuri made that mistake again."

"Would you say that Senoo-san is better than that girl from the past?" I said.

"Well, pretty much anyone is," Satomi said, "and I have to admit that Senoo-senpai's probably a bit better than I am. So was Nakasuga-san, at least until, well, whatever it was happened, so I can't even say that initially casting her was a mistake."

"Then what's the problem? I said, perhaps a bit more insistently than I'd intended. There were times when it was important to cut to the heart of the matter, but I didn't want to push Sayuri too hard.

"The problem is, I signed on to the club to act, not for everything else," Satomi said. "I didn't sign up for roles handed out behind closed doors, apparently mainly based on seniority. I didn't sign up to have my friend become president, only to act distant to me, ignore my advice and lose sight of her principles. I didn't sign up to simply keep the club going, rather than make it better. So now that I'm no longer getting out of it what I'd hoped to... there's only one thing left for me to do."

"You don't mean..." I said, and Satomi nodded.

"That's right," Satomi said, "Once the play is finished and I'm no longer needed as the Nurse, I'm quitting the club."

I was left speechless for a moment. I'd realized that Satomi had been unhappy for months, but had never expected her to go this far. Now that she had chosen to do so, what could I say to talk her out of it, or was it even my place to do so? One way or another, I would be gone at the end of the year, and would likely leave after the play so that I could focus on exams, so I had to wonder whether I had any business convincing Satomi to stay.

"Have you thought this over?" I said. It was a drastic decision, like Yukiko's choice to leave her hometown, her family and everyone she knew behind, so I hoped Satomi was either willing to reconsider, or at least understood it well enough to not regret it.

"I have," Satomi said. "I'd held out hope that things would change, but now that it's clear that they won't, I'm stepping aside. If nothing else, it'll make Sayuri's job a little easier, now that she doesn't have to give orders to a friend."

I remained silent for a few moments, then let off a defeated sigh.

"I don't know what to say to that," I said.

"I do," Satomi said without missing a beat. "You're a good friend and a skilled actor, Yu-senpai, so if I never see you again after the play is over, I'd like you to know that I've been glad to be your friend and clubmate. Take care of yourself, and good luck with exams."

"I appreciate hearing that, Satomi," I said, "but I hope this isn't the last time we see each other."

"So do I," Satomi said.

On that note, we parted ways without saying anything else, least of all goodbye. It was clear that this was not what Satomi wanted to do, but perhaps what she felt she needed to do. There had to be a better solution to her, Sayuri's and the club's problems, even I couldn't think of one right now.

* * *

 _Sayuri's POV_

As I finished my text to Yu-san, Ms. Takizawa walked up to me.

"I'm finished," Ms. Takizawa said. "The principal was fairly understanding."

"That's good to hear, Ms. Takizawa," I said.

Ms. Takizawa nodded, and we started to walk home, but headed toward Aunt Chihiro's apartment, which was in a different complex from my parents. Aunt Chihiro's building was smaller, cheaper and was closer to the school, making it ideal for a single woman who was a teacher, but less practical for a married couple with one teenage daughter.

After a little while of walking in silence, Ms. Takizawa turned to me.

"Are you still feeling troubled, Sakamoto-san?" Ms. Takizawa said. "As faculty advisor, I must approve all of your decisions, and as such, share responsibility for them, so I would not approve of your choice if I did not believe it to be right."

I nodded, but didn't feel convinced. It always was difficult to talk to Ms. Takizawa when she was formal and distant, addressing a girl young enough to be her daughter the same way she had addressed her brother-in-law before he married her older sister.

"I know, ma'am," I said. "But can you please talk about what you think, but as my aunt, rather than as a teacher?"

"My opinion remains the same, Sayuri," Aunt Chihiro said. "Perhaps I assume a professional persona on the job, but I believe that's only one facet of who I am. The rules and my circumstances sometimes dictate my actions, but the final choice is mine."

Aunt Chihiro had a point. On the job, she was required to dress professionally, and wore one of a few different pantsuits (black, black with pinstripes, blue, brown, light and charcoal gray, and red- I'd memorized all of them), but off the job, she was rarely seen without a button-down shirt, and only wore casual clothes while doing housework. She was required to be formal and polite to students, their families, her colleagues and her superiors, and chose to be that way around virtually everyone else outside he family. Maybe she was better at being an authority figure than I was because it was in her nature.

"I understand, Aunt Chihiro," I said, "but I don't like the implications. I'd hoped to accomplish more than just keeping this club going- in fact, I wanted to re-do an audition for this position until I realized I didn't have time. Is the fact that I can't do that proof that I never really wanted it?"

Aunt Chihiro shook her head.

"We all have to make sacrifices," Aunt Chihiro said. "Your mother had hoped to return to work after having you, but one thing led to another, and by the time she was able to return, she'd been out of the business too long. In spite of that, your mother believes that having you was the best decision of her life."

I was touched by hearing that. Aunt Chihiro seemed like she'd be a kind yet strict parent, but she said that she was less interested in raising a single child than teaching hundreds of students. She and Mom were different in many regards personality-wise, with Mom being the more laid-back of the two, but they got along really well, and Aunt Chihiro looked after her sister's daughter like I was her own. It was just a shame that Aunt Chihiro had to put that aspect of herself aside on the job.

"Does Mom ever talk about what she gave up?" I said. Mom said she'd never regretted how things turned out, but I wanted to hear from one of the people Mom trusted most in this world.

"Sometimes," Aunt Chihiro said. "In spite of that, I believe that when you make the right decision, you'll know it in the end, even if it requires sacrifices."

I sighed.

"The problem is that I don't know that just yet," I said. "But thank you for the advice, Aunt Chihiro- I'll keep that in mind."

We soon reached my apartment, and Aunt Chihiro talked to my parents for a few minutes before heading home. I'd sacrificed much with hardly anything in my return, and while the club was still around, I didn't like the idea that it was the most I could hope for.

* * *

 _Wednesday, September 12, 2012, Lunch Time  
_

Satomi and I sat down at the same table for lunch together, as we often did. Sayuri was oddly insistent upon seeing me, even as I wondered if she still needed space.

"Anyway, Sayuri, there's something I want you to see," Satomi said, as she passed a folded sheet of paper across the table. "It may come off as a spur of the moment decision, but it's something that I've thought about for a long time."

I opened the letter and read it- a brief yet formal handwritten note announcing that Satomi planned to leave the club once Romeo and Juliet had finished its run.

As I read the letter, I suddenly felt short of breath, as if someone had tied my tie too tightly- I've always wondered whose brilliant idea it was to come up with an article of clothing that was meant to be tied around the neck and was people's first choice for an improvised noose.

"Satomi..." I said. "I...I never wanted this."

"Of course not," Satomi said, a bit coldly. "But while you had to keep the club going, at some point, you decided to just keep it going as it has been. I'd hoped things would change, but since it won't, I don't have any desire to be here any longer."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Even though I asked you not to expect special treatment, I was the one taking it for granted that you'd understand just because we're friends... we still are, aren't we?'

Sayuri nodded, and her expression softened.

"Don't get me wrong," Satomi said. "It's been kind of difficult balancing our friendship with you being the club leader, but it's not as though I don't consider you a friend anymore. In fact, I'd rather be rid of that complication, but if you won't step down, I'll have to leave."

"So you mean..." I said, "that if I quit as president, you wouldn't leave?"

"Well, yeah," Satomi said. "But you can't just quit, can you? The club needs you, or at least you think it does."

I paused to think. It would indeed be irresponsible to abandon the club on a whim, but the situation seemed simpler than I'd imagined. For now, though, I knew what I had to do, so I folded the letter and slid it across the table.

"Let me make a deal with you, Satomi," I said. "I'm going to give this letter back to you for now. If, by the end of the play, you still want to resign, you can hand it to me again."

Satomi did not try to re-submit the letter, but nodded, and put it back in her bag.

"Deal," Satomi said. "Just don't hold your breath that I'll change my mind."

I nodded. I'd known for a long time that Satomi disagreed with me, but while it was too much to convince her to change her mind, I appreciated that she respected my authority. Unfortunately, while she was fulfilling her duties by staying around long enough to play her part and give me advance notice, this isn't what I wanted. I knew that she enjoyed acting, but didn't want her to give it up like this.

We didn't talk about Satomi's resignation for the rest of lunch, and instead changed the subject to other things. Forced as it may have been, I was reminded of how it was often more fun to talk as two friends, rather than as club president or club member. Perhaps Satomi wanted to do so more often, and so did I, but I didn't believe she had to give that up.

* * *

 _After School_

After practice, once Satomi went home with a curt goodbye, I called Yu-san into the hall and spoke with him.

"Yu-san, Satomi told me that she was planning on resigning," I said. "Did she speak to you about that at all?"

"I can't answer that," Yu-san said.

"So in other words, she did and swore you to secrecy," I said. "That makes sense, since she has confided in you."

"If you've figured that much out, I will tell you this," Yu-san said. "Satomi doesn't agree with you, but she's trying not to take your decisions personally. She's disappointed that she's no longer getting out of this club what she wants."

"Well,the same has been true for me for a while now," I said. "I suppose I learned to live with the disappointment, while Satomi never did."

The first half of my conclusion was a lie I'd told myself. I'd never stopped wanting to achieve my goals, but only believed that I could do so once I'd stabilized the club. As that preliminary goal seemed ever more elusive as time went on, so did my ultimate goal, but since I couldn't even leave without achieving the former, I had to stay regardless of how I felt.

"In any case," I said, "I convinced Satomi to hold off on doing anything for now, so once the play is over, I'll ask her again."

"That sounds like the most you can do for her," Yu-san said. "I tried talking to her, but couldn't think of anything to say."

As Yu-san seemed unusually helpless, we dropped the conversation for now, but I knew that it wouldn't be so easy to forget. One way or another, in a month and a half, I'd be confronted with the issue again, but would I be prepared to deal with it then? It was just like how I'd put off finding a replacement as club president for so long that I essentially implicitly chose to serve in that role.

A part of me blamed myself for this happening, not just as a friend but as a president. As a president, it was my duty to provide a good club atmosphere, and since it was based on people willingly cooperating with each other and trying their hardest, enjoying oneself was not a trivial concern. Perhaps Satomi was by no means the only one unhappy about how things were, but she was the only one who had enough courage and trust in me to make her feelings known.

What had I accomplished, apart from keeping the club together? Was I merely standing by and waiting for someone better to take up its leadership in the future? Was the club as it was now simply like a vase I'd made in art class, glued together and barely intact because I couldn't stand to leave it in pieces? I couldn't find a definite answer to any of these questions, much less one that I liked, save for the fact that time was running out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

I don't have much to say this time, except for the fact that this was a development I'd planned for a while, and one that will lead into the final stages of the arc (I'd estimate that in social link terms, we're up to Rank 7 or so, the part in which things come to a head and force breakthroughs at Rank 8, with the last two ranks being a denouement of sorts).

I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter out before Persona 5 comes out, even if the next chapter's in a relatively rough state. Updates may be a bit slower for a while once P5 comes out, but I hope to make some progress on future chapters, particularly those in October and November.

Edited to fix some mistakes.


	53. The Burden of Proof

**Chapter 53: The Burden of Proof  
**

 _Monday, September 24, 2012, Evening, Naoto's POV._

Life settled into a relatively comfortable routine over the course of the next few weeks. Kanji-kun occasionally had to meet with Ms. Kashiwagi, and each time, he seemed more annoyed than the last, aware of Ms. Kashiwagi's true intentions and wondering why she didn't have anyone else to bother. I held out hope that one day, Ms. Kashiwagi would give up on him- lust could be sated any number of ways, while true love was a feeling that only someone special to you could inspire.

Unfortunately for Kanji-kun, his luck in recruiting had not improved since the day my friends and I declined to join his club. He remained determined to find people who shared his interest in fabrics, though, and I reiterated that he didn't just need to fill out the club, but to create an organization full of people who shared his passion. It wasn't an easy task, but I believed that if Kanji-kun persisted, he would eventually succeed.

While I was doing my homework one night, I got a call from Kanji-kun. This was somewhat unusual, because unlike Yukiko-senpai and Yu-senpai, who could not see each other unless their schools were on holiday, Kanji-kun and I saw each other almost every day, so we rarely had occasion to call each other. Since we'd talked earlier this afternoon, I wondered what business could be so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Hello, Kanji-kun?" I said after picking up the phone.

"Hey, Naoto," Kanji-kun said. "I was talking with my mom this evening and I kinda blurted out that I was seein' you. Now Mom wants you to come over for dinner some time."

I was hardly surprised, since Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai facing this had forced us to realize that soon, we would have to do the same. The only reason we had to do so sooner in our relationship was because Kanji-kun's mother had learned about it much earlier.

"My schedule's fairly open," I said. "What day would your mother have in mind?"

"Lemme see," Kanji-kun said, at which point I heard his and Mrs. Tatsumi's voices in the background, before he resumed speaking to me. "Thursday good with you?"

"It is," I said. "I don't foresee anything happening, but I'll let you know if something comes up."

"Yeah, thanks," Kanji-kun said, "And... sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kanji-kun," I said. "Perhaps things might have gone more easily if you had voluntarily revealed our relationship rather than letting it slip, but this is something we have to face and deal with eventually, so we may as well get it over with."

"Good point," Kanji-kun said. "You think Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai waited too long before telling their parents?"

"It's hard to say," I said. "Their circumstances are different- they're living in separate places this year, and might do so again for the next four years, so perhaps it was wise for them to wait until they'd proven that their relationship had staying power."

Most people could only do what made sense for them in their given situations. Kanji-kun, ashamed by his "unmanly" interest in textiles, had hid behind a facade of a delinquent, while I, believing my gender was nothing but a hindrance in the "unwomanly" career of being a detective, chose to pretend to be a boy.

"But enough about that," I said. "Is there anything I should know before meeting your mother?"

"Let's see..." Kanji-kun said. "She's really interested in fabrics, so don't try to bullshit to impress her, or she'll see right through ya. She's also kinda strict about manners, or maybe it's just 'cause I'm rude- you'll do just fine, though."

"I see," I said. "Is there anything else?"

"I dunno," Kanji-kun said. "I ain't introduced anyone to her besides Yu-senpai, and he'd already met her by then. Besides, I'm tryin' to think of ways you might get on her bad side, and, well, you don't seem like you'd do that."

While Kanji-kun didn't have much experience with introducing others, it was somewhat refreshing to hear that he had faith in me, as well as his mother, and believed that we'd naturally get along. By comparison, Yukiko-senpai was a bit of a worrywart- and with good reason, since her parents had expectations of her boyfriend apart from being a responsible adult that was a good match for her. As for Yu-senpai, he feared his parents might try to actively discourage his long-distance relationship, and he was perhaps more bitter toward them than he was willing to admit.

"I'll do my best," I said. "Let me know if anything comes up before Thursday evening.

"Will do," Kanji-kun said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Until then, Kanji-kun," I said.

I hung up and resumed working on my homework. My grades were among the best in my class, but homework was no trivial matter for me, so I couldn't simply blaze through it. This was fortunate, since it helped prevent me from unnecessarily dwelling on the upcoming visit to the woman who might be my mother-in-law, a waste of my mental energy that only caused me to worry without granting additional insights. The simplest and easiest course of action would be to be honest, respectful and polite, while trusting that Mrs. Tatsumi would judge me favorably based on what she saw.

* * *

 _Thursday, September 27, 2012, Evening  
_

After school, Ms. Kashiwagi had Kanji-kun stay after school again, ostensibly to ask him about the textile club. He tried his best to get out of it, tersely saying that he was "workin' on it," and hadn't found anyone just yet, but Ms. Kashiwagi insisted on offering unsolicited advice.

Luckily for both of us, the meeting concluded soon enough for us to get to the Tatsumi residence in time for dinner, and Ms. Kashiwagi had called ahead, saving Kanji-kun the trouble of explaining it to his mother.

"I'm home," Kanji said as he stepped in the door.

"Welcome home, Kanji," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "What did Ms. Kashiwagi want to talk with you about?"

"She was givin' me some advice for recruiting for the club," Kanji-kun said, "but I couldn't really use it. She's really just makin' excuses to talk to me now that I'm not breaking the rules anymore."

Mrs. Tatsumi sighed. Kanji-kun apparently had told her little about Ms. Kashiwagi, but she was already starting to put the pieces together, even if he didn't know it yet.

"I see," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "I don't know what I can say about that, since I've never exactly liked Ms. Kashiwagi, but we'll have to talk about that another time."

Mrs. Tatsumi then turned to me.

"It's nice to meet you again, Naoto-kun," Mrs. Tatsumi said.

"Likewise, Mrs. Tatsumi," I said. "I understand Kanji-kun has told you about me?"

It was a somewhat obvious question, since this time, I was wearing a girl's uniform rather than the boyish clothing that I'd worn during my investigation in May, but I hoped it would help ease us into the conversation and determine what Mrs. Tatsumi did or did not know about me at this point.

"He did," Mrs. Tatsumi said, "including your gender and relationship with him. Now that I think about it, would you rather I call you 'Naoto-san' or perhaps 'Naoto-chan'?"

I was caught off guard for a moment. Since the ground rules for social interactions, such as the respect each party owes or is owed, are generally established in one's first encounter with another person, it was always a bit awkward to renegotiate them. My friends had been kind enough to treat me the same way after learning my true gender, with Yu-senpai even going so far as to say that it didn't matter, so I hoped Mrs. Tatsumi would do the same.

"Please call me what you always used to, Mrs. Tatsumi," I said.

"Very well, Naoto-kun," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "I suppose it has been a while since I last saw you, when you were asking about Kanji almost a year and a half ago."

"True," I said. "At the time, I was desperately trying to prevent Kanji from being kidnapped the same way the other victims had been. Back then, it was only my intuition, but I sensed something unusual in Kanji."

"I can see why," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "A girl serving as a detective is no more traditional than a boy taking interest in textiles. Despite that, I'm glad that you don't seem to have let that stigma stop you."

I nodded approvingly. A part of me had feared that I would feel out of place in a family like the Tatsumis, since I lacked their skill or passion for textiles, but I was glad that they empathized with my struggles, which were similar in some ways to Kanji-kun's.

* * *

Dinner was the "Tatsumi Pork Special," a dish Mrs. Tatsumi said she hadn't made much since her husband died, since it "serves three" (a relative term, as Kanji-kun points out, given Mrs. Tatsumi's generous portions), and she'd only made it when she had company over. Mrs. Tatsumi was thus happy to hear that it had turned out well, and I was glad that I'd had a light lunch in order to leave room for it.

"So you've lived in Inaba for a little over a year now, Naoto-kun?" Mrs. Tatsumi said a few minutes into dinner.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "I began my investigation in May, but only started going to school here last September."

"Inaba must seem fairly boring compared to the big city," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "At the very least, that's what I've heard what some of the people who came here admit. Your friend Yosuke-kun told me he had a difficult time adjusting at first when I met him at Junes. Meanwhile, Minami-san, a woman I met at a social group,, told me that life in a small town can be boring if you don't have any friends, since some people aren't exactly friendly to outsiders."

I couldn't help but wonder if that observation was meant to test me. Admitting that the town was boring would indicate that I had no desire to stay here, while vehemently denying it would likely be seen as dishonest. Perhaps it was my detective's instincts at play, keeping an eye out for the same verbal traps I laid to trick suspects into confessing their guilt.

"I'm not sure," I said. "On the one hand, it certainly has fewer of the attractions that the big city does, but on the other, if you can find things to do with yourself, that won't be a problem. More than anything, though, I see a town that's taking steps to improve itself while also preserving its identity. A town that has residents who take pride in living there and are willing to band together for the sake of their home is one that has a true sens of community, and a place that I'd be glad to call home."

Mrs. Tatsumi nodded approvingly at my answer, but remained silent for a moment, as if to prompt me to say more. When it seemed clear that I had finished giving my answer, she spoke instead.

"True," Mrs. Tatsumi said, "but at the same time, I'm not just talking about how much you can enjoy living here. As a detective of your caliber, your skills will likely be needed outside of Inaba, since apart from the murders and one hit-and-run two years ago, few cases have been beyond the abilities of our local police."

"You seem fairly confident in the Inaba police force, Mrs. Tatsumi," I said, and Mrs. Tatsumi nodded. "Dojima-san, whom you may have met after Kanji-kun was found, is far more cynical about his fellow detectives' and police officers' competence, and having worked with many who refuse to re-examine their own conclusions or take the contributions of a woman seriously, I can hardly blame him."

"Yeah, Mom, Naoto's right," Kanji-kun said. "Those two cops you saw questioning me last year wouldn't even listen to Yu-senpai and kept tryin' to put words in that kid's mouth."

Mrs. Tatsumi nodded at her son, then turned back to me.

"Perhaps I didn't express my point well enough," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "My point is that perhaps the best course for Naoto-kun, and the place where she would do the most good, would be some place other than here, as well as some place separate from Kanji."

I doubt Mrs. Tatsumi wanted to make me uncomfortable, but she forced me to think about difficult questions. In Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai's case, it was clear that once they graduated from university, if they were still a couple, Yu-senpai would return to Inaba, help Yukiko-senpai manage the inn and raise a family, and spend the rest of their lives there. Kanji-kun sat there, silent but tense, clearly holding himself back from protesting on my behalf, so it fell on me to provide a satisfactory answer to Mrs. Tatsumi's question.

"I'm not so sure, ma'am," I said. "Having worked for several different police departments in my time as a detective, I can say that sexism is not a problem that is unique to Inaba. As for this town, perhaps it needs people like me, even though I may not be able to find a job there."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Tatsumi said. "Well, in that case, I'll defer to your judgment. You seem to know these things better than I do, and more importantly, you've thought about it. None of us can say for certain where you'll be in a few years, but for now, all you can do is think seriously about it, and I'm glad for that."

We changed the subject, and the conversation focused more on my own work as a detective, as well as the Tatsumi family's textile business for the rest of dinner. I followed Kanji-kun's advice and eagerly listened, and Mrs. Tatsumi seemed impressed, even if a part of her was still trying to judge me and determine if I was right for her son. That was a question I knew would not be answered tonight, so the most I could hope for was a good first impression, and while I'd succeeded, I couldn't be content with that just yet.

* * *

Eventually, dinner concluded.

"Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Tatsumi," I said.

"It was my pleasure to have you over, Naoto-kun," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "I suppose I've asked you a lot of questions tonight, but you've done a good job answering them thus far."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, "but I'll have to excuse myself at this point."

"Very well," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "Kanji, could you please walk Naoto-kun home?"

"Sure thing," Kanji-kun said. Itwas an act of chivalry, one Mrs. Tatsumi encouraged more for the sake of helping her son become a gentleman than out of the belief that I, as a girl, needed it. I appreciated it, since it allowed me to talk in private with Kanji-kun.

I said goodbye to Mrs. Tatsumi and left the house with Kanji-kun. We walked in silence for a block or so, until Kanji-kun noticed what was on my mind.

"Something wrong, Naoto?" Kanji-kun said. "You seem kind of down."

"Your mother asked me some difficult questions, perhaps more so than she'd intended" I said. "The most difficult of them pertained to where I'll work once I graduate."

"Oh, that?" Kanji-kun said. "Don't worry about that. Mom isn't dead-set on me inheriting the business, even if I'm through worrying about how fabrics ain't a 'manly' thing."

Kanji-kun did air quotes when talking about manliness, bringing a faint smile to my face. Unfortunately, while his answer showed a refreshing amount of confidence in himself, it did little to address my concerns.

"It's not just that," I said. "I've been thinking- ever since the murder investigation ended a little less than a year ago, no police department has called upon my services."

"How bad is that, on a scale of one to ten?" Kanji-kun said. Clearly, as the son of a local merchant and artisan, he knew that one's business was one's livelihood.

"It's difficult to quantify," I said. "Most police departments only turn to me out of desperation- when the shame of letting a case go unsolved outweighs the shame of asking for a high school age _girl_ for help."

"And solving crimes has nothing to do with it?" Kanji said. "Sheesh, just when I started thinking the police weren't a bunch of dickheads..."

"Such is how the world often works," I said. "My point, though, is that I fear that my dismissal may have had a negative impact on my reputation, leading some to view me as impetuous and uncooperative."

"That's..." Kanji-kun said. "Look, I ain't sayin' I agree with what you did about a year ago, but if you hadn't done it, we wouldn't've known the killer was still out there."

"That may be so," I said, "but while I was vindicated in the end, there are those who may not approve of this sort of attitude toward authority."

"Yeah, but you're probably overthinking it," Kanji-kun said. "Weren't you just sayin' that the police don't like getting help from kids?"

"I did," I said. "You might be right, Kanji-kun, or at least I'd like to believe it."

"Me too," Kanji-kun said. "Worst case scenario, by the time you apply to some police department, they'll have forgotten all about this by then. And hey- it ain't like the Inaba PD can turn you away, can they?"

I nodded. Perhaps this was wishful thinking on my part, but I found Kanji-kun's answer convincing and hopeful, so it was the one I wanted to believe in.

"But anyway, enough worryin' about the future," Kanji-kun said. "Next year's hard enough to imagine, so it's way too early to think too much about what comes even later."

"Indeed," I said. "Thinking seriously about it is one thing, but obsessing over it is another."

As we reached my house, Kanji-kun said goodbye to me, and I pondered how the evening went. Upon further thought, I realized that the only reason I had to disapprove of how things had gone this evening was because the future was uncertain, and Mrs. Tatsumi had forced me to think about it. That didn't change the reality, only my awareness of it, and we all knew that problems didn't go away by ignoring them.

Of course, I still wanted my relationship with Kanji-kun to endure, deepen and mature. Perhaps it was too soon to say that he was my soulmate or anything of the sort, but being with him had brought me happiness over the course of the last two months, and I hoped to enjoy many such more moments with him as long as we could.

* * *

 _Friday, September 28, 2012, Evening_

The next day, I encounted Dojima-san during an evening visit to Yomenaido. He'd apparently had a long day, and was only now making it home.

"Good evening, Dojima-san," I said.

"Evening, Shirogane," Dojima-san said. "Something on your mind?"

"Well, yes," I said. "It has been some time since the police last called on my services, and I can't help but wonder if it related to my conflicts with the other investigators here."

Dojima sighed and scratched his head for a moment. He didn't seem like the sort who hesitated to say what was on his mind, so perhaps he considered this a question that couldn't be answered by brutal honesty alone.

"I'll be honest with you," Dojima-san said. "You often have to work with people you don't necessarily like, especially in law enforcement. My relationship with Adachi had its ups and downs, to say the least, but at least he listened to me sometimes. There's plenty of people who think my name is mud after my partner turned out to be a killer, and only think I'm being kept around because we're shorthanded enough as is."

I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about venting. It would be significantly easier for someone like me to build my career from the ground up, or even find a new outlet for my talents, than it would be for a man like Dojima-san to make a recovery in his career.

"I see," I said. "Perhaps I should have been a bit more understanding."

"I'm not blaming you," Dojima-san said. "You came off as a bit cocky at times, but you've got a hell of a lot more restraint than I do. I suppose that with everyone looking down on you and prematurely concluding that Kubo was the culprit, you might've felt the need to overcompensate and prove yourself."

"I know, Dojima-san," I said. "I must admit that I struggle to prove my worth as a detective in addition to trying to find the truth, but believe those goals go hand-in-hand."

While some people are insecure and overly eager to prove themselves, and I was no exception, the burden of proving yourself to be competent in your given field was one that everyone who hoped to practice their skills for a living would have to bear. A part of me was afraid that once the police decided they no longer needed me, I would be likely be unable to do detective work, and I had to admit that the prospect of Mrs. Tatsumi disapproving of my seeing her son was troubling, even if it was unlikely that she'd react this way.

"That's true," Dojima-san said, "but I suppose that's not the only thing on your mind, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking of proving myself to others and making a good impression quite often lately," I said, "ever since I officially met Kanji-kun's mother for the first time as his girlfriend."

"Ah, that makes sense," Dojima-san said. "I can only hope you had an easier time with mine, and your grandpa will be understanding. Parents might seem overprotective, but they, or at least the good ones, simply want what's best for their kids."

"Thank you, Dojima-san," I said. "I feel this way, too."

Dojima-san looked at his watch. As an adult with a job and family, time was a rare commodity for him, so I was grateful to

"I've got to get going," Dojima-san said. "I've got to have dinner with Nanako, and next week, I'm getting a new partner- even considering the kind of cop that gets assigned to a place like this, I hope that she's at least up to the job."

"I see," I said. "Thank you for talking to me, Dojima-san, and I'll see you later."

Only as I walked away did I realize what gender the person Dojima-san was talking about was. I didn't know any more about this woman's character or level of skill than Dojima-san did, but I could only wish her the best in proving her worth, and that even if her colleagues had their own biases, they would treat her fairly.

In any case, though, she seemed to be facing the same struggle I did, and it was touching to hear that. Hearing about other people's problems puts yours into perspective, but it also gives you strength to know that you're not alone- like me, this woman was trying to prove herself, and Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai were trying to maintain a young love like Kanji-kun and I were. If other people in a similar situation refuse to give up, there's no reason I should, either.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews. This now marks a milestone for me- more than one and a half million words on this site.

Naoto hasn't seen much detective work in this fic, but perhaps that's closer to canon than some think- no one calls on her in the four or five months between Adachi's arrest and the start of Golden Week (seven months if you count when Naoto was dismissed from the investigation in October), and she mentions that detective work is an occasional thing for her.

I'll probably retire the poll about Rise once I think of another, so if you're still interested in voting, do so while you can. It's interesting that the responses that were relatively favorable to Rise proved fairly popular.

I'll be going on a brief hiatus and won't add any chapters during the month of April. One part of the reason is that I'd like to play Persona 5, another part is that I'd like a little more time to work on future chapters since I usually am working on a few chapters in advance at any given time, and a third part is to take a break from my longest project thus far, one that is far from over (almost six in-universe months are left). Thank you for understanding, and I'll see you in May.

When I get back to the story in May, next up will be Yu visiting his first-choice college. This chapter is tricky because, like Adachi's trial, it's something that's slightly peripheral to the main story(which concludes before the start of college), but had to be done- the only question was how much time and detail to give it.


	54. Blazing Our Own Paths

**Chapter 54: Blazing Our Own Paths  
**

 _Saturday, September 22, 2012, After School, Yu's POV  
_

Satomi and Sayuri walked over to talk with me after drama club ended for the day. It was good to see that even if Satomi was planning on resigning, she and Sayuri were still on speaking terms- if anything, Satomi seemed to see resigning as the only way for the two to stay friends- even if they didn't talk about the club unless absolutely necessary.

"So, Yu-san," Sayuri said, "you're going on a school trip on Monday, right?"

"Only to visit some colleges around the country," I said. "We meet up at the school each day, get together with the group for the school we're visiting and get back to school in the evening. It isn't meant to be fun or a distraction from our studies."

The trip wasn't mandatory, and those who didn't plan on applying to college had the day off. That said, they were expected to spend the time looking into career options, and there would apparently be a job fair in the middle of February, after exams. Whatever our options or goals were, we third-years had our work cut out for us.

"Neither is our trip," Sayuri said. "I'm sure you know this by now, but the school really doesn't sponsor trips for student enjoyment- we're always meant to learn something in our time there."

I nodded. We'd gone to Tokyo in September of my freshman year, visiting Tokyo University and various historical sites around the city. Sakura had enjoyed her trip to Osaka last year, but didn't deny that the school kept her and the others busy on it.

"We're visiting some school in Tatsumi Port Island," Satomi said. "Apparently,they were pleased with the success of the last such trip, and wanted to do it again this year. This time, they wanted a different school, and just so happened to choose us."

I chuckled.

"Funny you should say that," I said. "I actually went there last year while in Inaba."

"Oh, really?" Sayuri said. "How was it?"

I paused to think. Our trip to the club was only possible because Rise had pulled strings, but the rest of the trip wasn't so bad. Mr. Edogawa seemed like an eccentric, to say the least, but his lecture on Izanami and Izanagi was one of the most useful things I learned in school that year.

"It was surprisingly fun," I said. "When and if you have free time, be sure to visit Hagakure Ramen and the Paulownia Mall. Just make sure your teachers get you into a proper hotel, and don't 'accidentally' book you a room a love hotel."

"Got it," Satomi said.

"Me too," Sayuri said. "Of course, a part of me actually wants to go to this love hotel to see how crazy it is."

"You'll have the chance when you're older," I said. "I've got to get going, so I'll see you girls the week after next."

After saying goodbye to the girls and starting the walk back home, I thought back to the trip. Fushimi-san had reminded me a little of Sakura, growing as a person during her time in high school- Sakura had looked up to me, while Fushimi-san had looked up to her senpai from her first year, a girl who had long since graduated. Admiration for others may sometimes have little basis in reality, but if it can inspire people to better themselves, then it's a good thing.

Now that I thought about it, though, I had to wonder who served as a role model for me. My parents were hardly ideal, and while I was grateful to them for raising me, I didn't want to emulate their career or style of parenting. Most of those I knew were good at heart, but flawed enough that I couldn't see them as ideal. Perhaps I didn't look up to people as much as learn from people- admiring their strengths while learning from their mistakes and gaining inspiration from their struggles against their weaknesses.

* * *

 _Monday, September 22 2012, Morning, Yu's POV_

The day of the trip came, and Kikuoka was first on my list. By coincidence, Yukiko was visiting the school, but would be in an entirely separate part of the campus on a different day. It was just as well- since our schedules were booked solid, there wouldn't be any time for quality time with Yukiko beyond a simple hello even if we did meet.

Our directions were to meet up at the school at the start of the school day, wearing our uniforms, and board the charter bus that would take us to the schools we were visiting.

I sat down next to Sakura on the bus, while Kenji rode a different one with his class. The bus was packed full of students who had matching shirts and ties, along with a teacher in business attire and a driver in a uniform.

"You know, it's only when I step off campus that I really start noticing uniforms," Sakura said. "I really hope we don't stand out too much."

"Well, part of our uniforms' purpose is as proof that we belong to the school," I said. "Besides, it's supposed to be obvious that we're guests here, since we're asking questions and relying on our guides to find our way around."

As I said that, I also mentally acknowledge that there was a downside to people knowing which school you attended just by looking at your clothes. Students often were quick to change out of their uniforms, not just to get into more comfortable clothing, but also when they wanted to perform in activities that they didn't want to be associated with high school students.

"True," Sakura said. "Well, I suppose it's a bit fortunate for us that apart from our school crest, the uniform looks a bit like business casual, even if women aren't expected to wear neckties."

"Well, just one more year, and you won't have to wear this anymore," I said.

"I know," Sakura said, "and I'm actually not happy about it. I actually kind of like how I look with a tie, and since it took me three years to master tying one, it'd be a shame if I never have use for the skill in the future."

I nodded in understanding. Moving on to the next stage was always a difficult adjustment, and I could see that since Sakura had to try harder than most people to get used to high school, she would likely feel disheartened to have to move on and get readjusted once again. Still, I hoped that sort of resolve that enabled her to conquer her trials would serve her well at college, even if the first step was getting in.

* * *

After a bus trip that lasted a little over two hours, we spent much of the day walking around the campus and seeing where everything was. The commute from the apartments to campus was apparently comparable to my walk to school, so it seemed like it wouldn't be too much trouble to get there.

The campus itself was a lively place, seemingly an enclave of itself amid the hustle and bustle of the surrounding city. It was definitely a step up from Inaba- although virtually everything else was- but it didn't seem like Yukiko or the others from Inaba would be too out of their depth here. The tour guides alluded to how many students came from all over Japan, and the "town-gown" divide between the students and the surrounding community that resulted from that. As much as I enjoyed my time in Inaba, I had to concede the town wasn't entirely friendly to outsiders, so the clash between different groups was hardly surprising.

We received various literature about the campus, detailing all the famous alumni who had gone there. Perhaps "manager of a traditional inn" was hardly an impressive accomplishment by the university's standards, compared to the various captains of industry, film directors and famous authors who had once studied at this school, but Yukiko found it meaningful nevertheless. While some saw the fact that famous people had gone there as proof of the school's prestige and a boost to its reputation, I thought of it differently. The school helped people realize grand dreams as well as humble ones, so Yukiko and I hoped it would do the same for us... assuming we were admitted.

The tour guides were remarkably hospitable, but while their friendliness seemed genuine, I had to question how welcome we were at this point. None of them had any idea of what kind of school experience we'd had, from our grades to our extracurricular activities, so none of them could convincingly say that we'd be a shoo-in. Minagi High School was somewhat well-regarded, but while it was a step up from schools out in the country like Yasogami, it didn't have the same prestige that elite private schools did.

As we got ready to go home, I realized I'd repeat the process several more times, at various other schools that I'd fall back on, which hadn't appealed to me as much. Yukiko and I had, by mutual agreement, chosen to apply to all the same schools, but there was no guarantee that we'd be accepted to all- or any- of them, much less have one school in common between us that we'd be willing to attend. Blazing our own paths would be within our ability, but there was no guarantee that we'd walk that path together.

* * *

On the way back, Sakura and I sat together on the bus once again. Noticing that Sakura was unusually quiet, I tried to start up a conversation.

"So, how was it?" I said.

"Kikuoka?" Sakura said. "It seems like a nice place, so I'd be glad to attend... if, of course, I get in."

"Your chances seem fairly good," I said. "Take a look around the bus- odds are that you're better than any given student on here."

Sakura sighed. She looked around briefly, but then turned and looked out the window, looking at the setting sun.

"I appreciate hearing that, Yu-kun," Sakura said, "but I don't like thinking of it as a competition. Assuming everyone on this bus applies, they'll be going up against each other, the others who came from our school, and many other promising students in Japan. I'd estimate that maybe a fourth of us would get in, and that's an optimistic guess."

"Dare I even ask what a less optimistic guess is?" I said.

Sakura nervously chuckled, then held up two fingers.

"You and Kenji-kun," Sakura said.

"Wow, just the two of us?" I said.

"They're the only two of us I'm sure will get in," Sakura said, "since there's no telling how things can go in the future, and it'd be presumptuous to include myself. But let's be honest. You weren't just thinking about Minagi, were you?"

"Bingo," I said. "Any idea about how Yasogami's students might fare?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, remaining silent until she apparently realized that I wanted an honest answer out of her, not what she believed I wanted to hear. I appreciated her consideration of other people's feelings, but I hoped she'd learn that there were times when she'd offend people by trying too hard not to do so.

"Optimistically?" Sakura said. "Yukiko-san's the only person I think will be able to get in, and even she's not 100 percent guaranteed. It's not her fault, since she seems like an intelligent and hard-working girl. It's just that Yasogami's name carries less weight than Minagi's, and many other students."

I nodded solemnly. Yukiko was one of a kind, a girl that was special to me in many ways, but she was one of thousands of applicants, and admissions officers had to make their decisions dispassionately. She had a lot going for her, but so did many other boys and girls her age, and many promising applicants would end up being turned away.

"I know," I said, "which is why a lot of people in Inaba feel as though they're prisoners there. Once they graduate from a so-so high school, they can either go to a so-so college in the region, or go to work for a local business."

"That's hardly much of a choice," Sakura said.

"True, but that isn't the only choice they have to make," I said. "There's another one- complain about their lack of options or try to forge their own destiny. Yukiko once fell into the former group, but once she gained the courage to think for herself and make her own decisions, she found that many more paths were open to her, and she decided to choose the one leading back to Inaba."

"Good for her," Sakura said. "Of course, while I admire that sentiment and try to emulate it, I'm just feeling a bit nervous at the odds- and sympathize with all the people who can't beat them. So I have to wonder- does Yukiko-san ever feel intimidated?"

"Sometimes," I said. "If you want a more detailed answer, I'll have to ask her."

"Please do," Sakura said. "Of course, intimidated or not, I plan on applying and I hope to get in."

"So do I," I said. "Let's work hard together."

We let the conversation drop for now, and made small talk on the way back. While college admissions were soon enough that we had to try our hardest for them, they were far enough away that we couldn't afford to let worrying about the results distract us.

* * *

 _Tuesday, September 23, 2012, Evening_

Once I got home from the latest school we visited- one that looked good on paper but turned out to have a subpar business department- I got a call from Yukiko.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Yu," Yukiko said. "How was Kikuoka?"

"It seemed like a nice place," I said. "What about you?"

"I also got that impression," Yukiko said, "It's definitely a lot more urban and busy than a place like Inaba, but I should be able to manage it. Broadening my horizons is one reason why my parents want me to study at college rather than simply learn everything from them, after all."

We talked for a few minutes about the particulars of Kikuoka, and more or less agreed on most regards.

"Oh, and while I was talking with Sakura, I mentioned you," I said, "specifically, your choice to stay in Inaba. She had to wonder- do you ever feel intimidated by the odds against you?"

"Sometimes," Yukiko said, echoing my answer to Sakura. "I know that I'll face stiff competition when applying to good schools. I know that once I manage the inn, I won't be alone in that task, but it's still the most important role, so I can't help but wonder whether I will be able to do it well. In spite of that, I know that if I run from anything I find difficult, I'll go back to the way I was before I faced my Shadow, so rather than complain about it, I'll have to rise to the occasion."

"So will I," I said. "We're in this together, after all."

Yukiko's response was fitting of her, as well as the rest of my friends. After facing our Shadows, we'd become aware enough of our own weaknesses that we'd have to be honest about our doubts, but we'd become strong enough that we wouldn't let them hold us back. Sakura was much the same, even if she didn't have a Persona. Neither did we, of course, but we'd gained more than combat strength since awakening our Personas, and the growth we experienced as people would be vital to our success in the years to come. Because of this, even if the challenge before us was a more complicated and, in some ways, more difficult task than defeating Shadows, as well as not completely up to us, I believed it was still within our ability to accomplish, and so was everything that would come after it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, as well as to the returning readers who are coming back after the month-long hiatus.

Third-years in Japan don't seem to have school trips because of exams (the only reason Makoto and Haru come in P5 is because the school needs chaperones), so I suspected that Yu's school would do something to help third-years pick out a college for those interested (i.e. not Kaoru and Hitomi, who are, for various reasons, not exactly college student material).

Much like Adachi's trial, I struggled to decide how much time and detail to give Yu's college visits. Without spoiling too much, the main story of the fic will end on Wednesday, March 20, 2013 (so there's less than half a year left in in-story time), so we won't actually see Yu and Yukiko at college.

Having completed Persona 5, I've received inspiration for some story ideas, so I may publish a few shorter P5 fanfics while One Year is progressing. They'll probably be side pursuits,

Incidentally, some Persona 5 news reports that mention news related to Persona 4 seem to contain information that contradicts the fic (such as that Adachi's still under investigation, almost 4 years or so after the end of P4, when he's already been convicted and sentenced in this fic), so the fic will ignore them.

This chapter's fairly short, since not much happens in it but what happens can't feasibly be merged with another chapter. The next one should be longer- I'm trying to decide whether to put a Dojima-centric chapter, or a Yu and Hitomi-centric one(the latter of which is closer to being finished).


	55. What One Cannot Change

**Chapter 55: What One Cannot Change**

 _Saturday, October 6, 2012, After School, Yu's POV_

A few weeks passed, and the drama club continued preparing for the play while the third-years in it prepared for exams. If nothing else, the situation was sustainable. With Nakasuga-san gone and Nogami-kun having shaped up, no one else's performance was inadequate. Satomi was still planning on resigning, but was also still friends with Sayuri, and still was willing to do her part until the end of the play's run at the end of October. I wasn't completely happy with the status quo, but I'd learned to appreciate the times when things were going relatively well. If nothing else, we had three weeks to think things though and, if all went well, help Satomi come up with a better plan- she couldn't do anything until the play ended, but perhaps she could think of something now, and talk Satomi out of quitting.

Satomi wasn't able to make it to drama club today. Before club started, Sayuri called me into the hall to talk, keeping her voice low to avoid disturbing the others or letting anyone besides me hear what she had to say, probably not wanting a repeat of what happened with Nakasuga-san a month ago.

"Satomi's mom gave me a call this morning," Sayuri said. "She said Satomi has a really high fever and can't make it at all today. I just wanted to let you know so you don't think she quit the club or anything like that."

I nodded. Despite her differences with Sayuri, Satomi had highly regular attendance. Of course, the reason for that shifted from a mixture of a love of acting and a sense of duty to the club to the fact that regular attendance was expected, and that she had no desire to leave Sayuri in the lurch.

"I'm sorry to hear this, and hope she gets better soon," I said. "But did you think I'd be most worried about her up and quitting without saying a word to either of us?"

Anyone who wanted to quit a club without a black mark on their reputation needed a good reason and the approval of the faculty advisor- not the president, contrary to what some people thought. Of course, this distinction was seldom relevant, as if a president approved a member's resignation, an advisor would likely do the same, and neither of them was likely to say no to someone who had no desire to stay. As a result, it was possible for Satomi to go over Sayuri's head and speak with Ms. Takizawa, with neither Sayuri nor I the wiser until the final decision was made.

"Well, I just didn't want you to think that had happened," Sayuri said. "Satomi wanted to come, but her parents insisted that she get some rest today. In any case, though, she does want to do her part, and I'm glad for that, even if I wish she'd stick around after the play."

"I suppose that's the most either of us can hope for at this point," I said. "Let's get back to work."

For better or worse, the drama club's work did not stop simply because one member was absent. It was a bit of a sobering reminder that all of us were replaceable, like Nakasuga-san had been, but also was encouraging that the club as a whole would survive small hardships. With this in mind, though, I had to wonder- if the club had survived a scandal, the arrest of a former president, low morale and increased scrutiny from the principal and the rest of the school, might it be strong enough to go on without Sayuri?

For now, though, Sayuri and I went back into the club room and carried on with practice, pretending to have forgotten about Satomi for the moment. While this was perhaps a healthier mindset in the short term, I knew that in the long term, if Sayuri did not come up with a better idea for her tenure as president apart from staying the course, there would likely be consequences for her friendship with Satomi, or even the club as a whole.

* * *

After club let out, I found Hitomi standing by the shoe lockers at the front of the building. Her tea ceremony club didn't meet today, and given that Hitomi hadn't mentioned it in a while, I wondered if she'd quit, so I wondered what reason there was for her to stay after school.

"Oh, hello, Yu-kun," Hitomi said.

"Hi, Hitomi," I said. "You're still here?"

Hitomi nodded hesitantly.

"Ms. Fujino, my guidance counselor, asked to see me," Hitomi said. "She said she was somewhat concerned about my grades- I'm still likely to graduate, but my chances of getting into a good school are between slim and nonexistent."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said, unsure of what else I could say to that.

Hitomi shook her head. She could never see her grades as a point of pride, but unlike Kaoru, whose position on the basketball team had once been imperiled by his grades, they'd never prevented Hitomi from doing anything she wanted.

"I appreciate the thought, even if the news is hardly surprising," Hitomi said. "But what could I say to her? That my parents care little for how well I do in school, and my in-laws care even less? That this time next year, Ms. Fujino will have to start calling me 'Mrs. Hanabishi' rather than 'Ms. Ayanoukouji'?"

"I suppose 'thank you' would suffice," I said. "Even if you only have a few choices, the guidance counselors are here to help you make sense of them, and encourage you to work hard and have as many options open to you as possible."

Hitomi paused for a moment, and I wondered if my words of advice were nothing more than empty platitudes that did little but cause Hitomi pain. After a moment, she forced a smile and nodded.

"I _am_ grateful," Hitomi said, "to Ms. Fujino for providing me with advice, and to all my teachers for teaching me many useful skills. At the same time, though, I can't help but feel that the lessons are meant for other people. What good is knowing English if I rarely leave the house, much less the country? Will I have any job interviews for being a housewife?"

I couldn't answer those questions directly. Perhaps I was a significantly better student than Hitomi, and perhaps I had more in the way of life experience, but we were two young people who had yet to overcome the trials awaiting us at the end of high school, much less see what would come afterward. Someone older would be a better source of advice, but the adults in Hitomi's life fell into those categories- those who had no knowledge of her home life, and those who had no interest in her making decisions or even thinking for herself.

"I don't know what to say to that," I said. "I suppose the school can't account for what kind of lives its students have at home, but they do what they can to help them in spite of not knowing."

"That actually makes me a little happy," Hitomi said, gesturing toward her uniform. "I may be slated to marry well because I was born an Ayanokouji, but while most of the school calls me by my family name, they don't care what it means. These days of my being an ordinary high school student may not last forever, but I'll never forget them."

Hitomi and I walked home together until our routes home diverged, a bit like how our paths would likely diverge after graduation. Even if Hitomi's parents allowed her to choose her own path, our talents lay in different places, and I had a hard time imagining Hitomi seriously wanting to pursue higher education. In spite of that, the one thing Hitomi was certain of was that she could cherish the time we had left, and I wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

 _Evening_

At dinner, my parents brought up the subject of my health. They were pleased that I got out and exercised while in Inaba- from gym class with Mr. Kondo to playing basketball with Kou to training with Chie- and that I tried to keep it up while in the city. My parents saw exercise as a bit of a chore, something they did on a regular basis to stave off health issues, but they, hard-working disciplined in all things, didn't believe it was at all difficult to keep it up.

"By the way, Yu, how long ago was your last checkup?" Mom said.

"Almost exactly a year ago," I said. "My friend Naoto introduced me to a good doctor in Inaba, and he said I was healthy."

Obviously, I didn't want to say _why_ Naoto wanted us to see the doctor, but everything else was true, surprisingly enough. We hadn't gotten through all our battles unscathed, but were lucky enough to get through without any permanent damage.

"Ah, good," Mom said. "I got an appointment for you on Saturday after school. I know that conflicts with drama club practice, but that was the only open slot the doctor had this month."

I sighed. My parents were quite familiar with making priorities, and knew that they'd have to put what they wanted to do behind what they had to do.

"Well, I'll just have to tell Ms. Takizawa that I can't make it," I said.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Mom said. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Mom seemed to genuinely regret not finding a better time, but it was clear that she was used to such conflicts, and believed she had little choice but to live with them. That sort of thinking was troubling to me, someone who wasn't just content to let problems lie, but for now, I had no choice. The tradeoff was acceptable, and my health was important, so I decided to go along with it for now and work harder next time.

Of course, while I realized I sometimes had to make concessions like this, I was less willing to do so than in the past. Simply doing as I was told, keeping my head down and making sacrifices when demanded was no way for me to live- at best, I might end up like my parents, in a well-paying but demanding job, while at worst, I might end up like Hitomi. She'd soon transfer her unquestioning loyalty from her father to her husband without caring about her happiness, or that of anyone outside either of her families. As harsh as this assessment was, it was the only thing that came to mind when I pondered her situation, and wondered why she found it merely unpleasant, rather than outright intolerable.

* * *

 _Sunday, October 7, 2012, Morning  
_

Yet another Sunday came, and with it, there was another day off that I spent doing work related to school. Homework had always been an essential part of school with a self-explanatory name, but it seemed as though it was taking up more and more of my time.

In the middle of the morning, while I was studying for exams, my cell phone rang. The number was unfamiliar, so not only did I have no idea who was calling but I was unsure of who this person was or how they got my number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Yu Narukami?" the man on the other end said in a blunt tone suited to giving orders.

"I am," I said. "May I ask who's calling?"

I was slightly impatient to get this over with and get back to work, since I regarded every second spent on this call as one that I could be using more productively, and had the gut feeling that this conversation would not be pleasant.

"This is Samejima, from the Ayanokouji household," the man said. "I've received word that you and Hitomi-sama have been spotted together on several occasions this year, most recently yesterday afternoon."

I vaguely remembered Samejima-san's name, even if I'd never met the man himself. Hitomi had said that he was the family butler, and one of the oldest servants in the house. I had to wonder how he'd heard of me, since Hitomi- a trusted friend and the one with the most to lose- had not told her parents about us.

By this point, I'd already gotten a bad feeling from Samejima-san and it wasn't entirely based on intuition. He hadn't wasted time on pleasantries, and while he'd avoided getting straight to the point, his tone was disapproving and condescending enough that it was clear that he didn't approve of me or my association with Hitomi.

"Yes, and what of it?" I said. "We're simply schoolmates and friends, and yesterday, happened to walk part of the way home together. There's nothing more to it."

"Is that so?" Samejima-san said. "There are those who would draw different conclusions about the situations, including the Hanabishi family.'

I paused a moment while processing the name of Hitomi's intended. A few minutes of Internet research back when Hitomi had first told me that her family had a large business that was passed from father to son, had revealed that they'd founded a trading firm, but that meant little to me. From what my parents had said- and _could_ say about their job, they'd never dealt with those people before.

"Like I said, _what of it_?" I said. I could sense the condescension in his words and tone, even if he still had yet to reveal his point. What he seemed to be implying was highly unpleasant, though, so I ended up forgetting my manners, as I often did around such people.

"If you care for Hitomi-sama, give some consideration to her situation," Samejima-san said. "She was born with privileges that someone like you will never know, but if you continue to see her, those privileges will be in jeopardy."

"Is this a threat?" I said.

"No, it is not my decision to make," Samejima-san said, "nor is it necessarily the Ayanokouji family's. But if you continue to act without consideration of Hitomi-sama's position, what happens will be _your_ fault. Keep that in mind."

The caller then hung up, not even allowing me to say goodbye, much less offer a rebuttal. It was clear that he was not interested in talking any more than that. Understanding others was only possible when they were willing to talk with- not just to- me, and this man was only calling to deliver a message. Hitomi had described most of her family's servants as humble and polite, so I had to wonder what it said about me that this man thought me to be beneath even him.

I decided to hold off on calling Hitomi, lest I end up making things worse for both of us. If I spoke with Hitomi immediately after hearing this, it could only be interpreted as willful defiance, and if the Ayanokoujis couldn't do anything to me, they might punish Hitomi instead. With these threats and hazards in mind, perhaps I could understand why Hitomi might choose to distance herself from us, even if a part of me couldn't accept that.

* * *

 _Monday, October 8, 2012, Morning  
_

While getting dressed in the morning, I once again put on the long-sleeved shirt and blazer that I wore for winter. Minagi was warmer than Inaba, but it was nice to have long sleeves and an additional layer of clothing on with the cool breezes of autumn blowing.

I arrived in homeroom, and sat down next to Sakura.

"Morning, Sakura," I said, unable to keep up a cheerful tone as thoughts of the previous day's telephone call flowed into my mind.

"Good morning, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Is something wrong?"

"It's about Hitomi," I said. "Has she seemed at all distant to you lately?"

Sakura shrugged, but shook her head.

"Not that I know of," Sakura said. "She knows she'll have to say goodbye to us, but wants to spend as much time with us as she can until then. It would be easier for her if she simply left us without saying anything, but she said that's something she can't do."

I nodded approvingly. I remembered how, about half a year ago, Hitomi told me that she was happy to see me again, but that it would have been less difficult for her if I'd simply walked out of her life, before she had to walk out of mine. If nothing else, the fact that Hitomi didn't see associating with us as a futile endeavor was proof of how much she valued us.

"That's good," I said. "But has anyone from the Ayanokouji household called you? Specifically, a man named Samejima?"

Sakura shook her head. Since I was likely the only person to get a call, it was likely I'd have to explain what I heard in more detail.

"No," Sakura said. "Why do you ask?"

I heard footsteps in the hall and, checking the clock, noticed that homeroom was about to begin. Realizing that Ms. Takizawa would likely be arriving soon, I decided to cut the conversation short for now.

"Let's talk about this at lunch," I said. "I hope Hitomi will be able to make it this time, assuming that her folks haven't forbidden her from seeing us yet."

"Ok," Sakura said with a solemn nod, perhaps already understanding what I had to say to her. We'd always known that Hitomi would soon have to say goodbye to us, so perhaps we should have realized that assuming that she had until graduation was little more than wishful thinking.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, Sakura was able to find Hitomi, who came to the table with everyone else. Once the five of us were together, I told everyone about the phone call I'd gotten, along with the warning Samejima-san had delivered.

"Please do not blame Samejima-san," Hitomi said. "He, like Tsukimura-san and everyone else who works for my family, is simply doing what my father tells him to."

"Is that the only reason?" I said. "He does seem like the kind of person who wouldn't be so polite to you if you weren't his employer's daughter."

I couldn't help but compare Samejima-san to Kasai-san, one of the waitresses at the Amagi Inn. Kasai-san was quite polite to others while on duty, but didn't quite seem to have the same relationship with Yukiko that Samejima-san did with Hitomi. Kasai-san essentially treated Yukiko like a little girl she had known for a long time, calling her "Yuki-chan" instead of anything nearly as formal as "Yukiko-sama," occasionally teasing her and also being very kind and supportive. If Yukiko chose to walk away from the inn, Kasai-san would understand and ask to keep in touch, but if Hitomi was cast out of her family, Samejima-san might not even give her the time of day.

"That may be true," Hitomi said, "since I've noticed it quite often for as long as I could remember. It is something of a sobering thought that my father's employees are loyal to him, rather than to me, and by obligation, rather than choice. That said, their gratitude to him is genuine, so they do their duty, even if they do not always enjoy it."

Hitomi always seemed to be fairly perceptive of others, and was particularly adept at discerning others' motivations, knowing when people were hiding things and realizing when people's actions did not match their words. I didn't know what sort of career she could make out of this talent, but being a subservient housewife seemed to be a waste of her life.

"I get what you're saying," I said, "but while you don't always have a choice, just going along with everything you're told to do regardless of the consequences it has for you or others seems somewhat cowardly to me."

Hitomi looked downward, obviously disheartened, while Sakura shot me a stern look. Kaoru and Kenji, apparently realizing from my mistake that this was a delicate subject, wisely remained silent.

"Yu-kun..." Sakura said, in a harsh and almost angry tone I'd never heard from her before. "Not everyone's brave enough to risk everything for the sake of their principles or their friends."

Too late, I'd noticed that I was voicing my implicit frustrations with Hitomi. A part of me- as difficult to acknowledge but impossible to deny as my friends' Shadows- resented that Hitomi had seemingly chosen, albeit reluctantly, to accept her parents' wills and separate from those who cared about her without taking our feelings into account. Perhaps it was possible to view her situation that way, but it was hardly fair to judge her, or assume that the rest of us were the only ones unhappy with this.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi," I said. "Just like Sakura said, that remark was too judgmental. Maybe it's just as Samejima-san said- I don't understand your situation."

Hitomi looked up at me and shook her head.

"No, I understand where you're coming from, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "By going along with what my parents and the Hanabishis ask of me, I essentially sacrificed my friendships, a career of my own and the right to choose whom to love just to stay out of trouble. Not even that is enough for my father, who believes I owe him for everything he has, but if I don't do as he says..."

I shook my head. Hitomi was perhaps seeing the grass as greener on the other side of the fence, since I knew that while the wealthiest of us had their share of problems, life wasn't easy for the rest of us. Friends came and went, we all had to struggle and work hard in order to even have a chance to realize our dreams, and even a successful relationship took a lot of hard work and emotional investment, to say nothing of the pain of rejection and heartache many had to endure. Perhaps she was giving up her freedom, and would lead a lonely and difficult life, but was the alternative any better? Kaoru, who'd come to tolerate his temporary job, couldn't say for certain, and Kenji, who had previously advised us to stay out of Hitomi's situation, wasn't weighing in now.

"Well, the last thing I want is for you to get in trouble with your family," I said. "So what will you do now?"

"I'll speak with my father," Hitomi said, "and try to get him to understand that I am still faithful to my fiance, but would like to be shown a greater degree of trust. It's a bit much to ask at this point, since it's not entirely his decision, but it's the least that I can do."

"That's the spirit," I said. "It's better than doing nothing, right?"

Hitomi nodded, but then her expression turned sad.

"That said," Hitomi said, "now that Father has gone so far as to have Samejima-san contact you and warn you to stay away from me, I will have to be more careful about those whose company I keep, especially boys. As such, until this matter is cleared up, I will not be able to eat lunch or walk to or from school with any of you."

We sighed.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi said. "At the very least, I will see all of you once more before we graduate, so that I can properly say goodbye."

"All right," I said. "I suppose that's the most we can ask for at this point."

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that," Hitomi said.

It had been over half a year since our reunion, we had hardly made any progress at all as far as Hitomi went. With us in our winter uniforms again, I could imagine that it was back when we'd first seen each other again, but with the air getting colder and days getting shorter, winter was coming, even if little else had changed. Sakura, Kenji and I were still studying for our entrance exams, Hitomi still would be married off in a matter of months, and while Kaoru's hopes had been dashed more suddenly and cruelly than he'd expected, his dream had always been a long shot. Not only could I not say how much better odds the college-bound among us had, but I could not say that Hitomi would be able to overcome her disadvantages any more than Kaoru could overcome his.

"So we're back to square one as far as you and your family go," I said.

"Not entirely, Yu-kun," Hitomi said, slightly hopefully. "I'm no longer fooling myself into thinking that never seeing any of you again is something I can easily do. Neither is living on my own with the skills I have, but at least I have a better understanding of what my choices are and what's at stake."

"That's a small comfort," I said. "It sounds like you've got a difficult decision ahead of you, but when the time comes, I hope you'll know which choice you want to make."

Some of my friends in Inaba surprised me with their choices- from Yumi, a talented and hard-working actress, quitting the club to the flirtatious nurse Sayoko-san rediscovering her passion for the job as more than a way to escape her feelings of guilt- but there was little doubt in my mind that they knew they'd made the right decisions. Perhaps Hitomi might eventually learn to enjoy her situation, but perhaps I might see her waiting tables at a nice restaurant, answering the telephone for a large corporation, or studying at a vocational school, if not a university. There were too many possibilities out there for Hitomi to feel limited to the one her parents had chosen for her, and I hoped she remembered that no matter how many people tried to tell her otherwise.

We concluded lunch, and Hitomi got up, but refused to say goodbye, much like I had when we'd first seen each other this year. Perhaps Hitomi couldn't think of any future apart from marrying the man her parents had chosen, but she wasn't ready to part ways with us, and neither were we. No matter what happened in the future, I was glad that at the very least, we had this in common.

* * *

 _After School  
_

After using the bathroom, I went to Ms. Takizawa's office, and found the student council president talking with her and Sayuri. I waited outside, close enough to hear what they were discussing.

"Please do not take this as an imposition," the president said. "The principal said he is simply concerned about how this is handled, and believes this would be best for all concerned."

Even though I didn't know the president well, I could tell something was off. Not only was she speaking formally, compared to the casual mode of speech she used with Sakura, but she was trying to avoid parroting someone else. Evidently, the student council president had been reduced to the role of a messenger girl, and was trying to hide any displeasure with her job so that she could do it.

"No, I actually understand, Yagami-senpai," Sayuri said. "In fact, it's one less responsibility _we'll_ have to handle."

Ms. Takizawa shot a somewhat disapproving look at Sayuri, but nodded and said, "Yes, this is acceptable," before turning and noticing me.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" I said.

The other three shook their heads.

"Not at all," the president said. "I'm finished informing Ms. Takizawa and Sakamoto-san of what they need to know."

"I understand," Ms. Takizawa said. "In that case, Yagami-san, you may go."

"Thank you, ma'am," the president said before bowing slightly and leaving.

A few moments after watching the president leave, I turned to Ms. Takizawa and Sayuri.

"Just wondering, but what was that about?" I said.

Sayuri and Ms. Takizawa looked at each other and nodded.

"Essentially, the principal has asked that a representative from the student council be in charge of collecting admission for the play," Sayuri said, "and once that person is done, the treasurer, Takahashi-senpai, will be in charge of counting the money."

"I see," I said. "Well, I'm here for a simple announcement of my own," I said. "I won't be able to come to practice on Saturday because of a doctor's appointment- I have to leave immediately after school lets out."

"Is that all?" Ms. Takizawa said, and I nodded. "Then please tell your doctor and bring back a note when you return to school."

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Bowing to Ms. Takizawa as I said goodbye, I took my leave and walked out the door of the office.

* * *

After I left, to my surprise, the president was waiting for me outside.

"Oh, hello, President," I said. "Did you want to see me about something?"

"I didn't realize you were in the drama club, Narukami-kun," the president said. "Sakura might have mentioned that she had a friend in it, but I forgot whether she told me that person's name."

"I'm really just a newcomer," I said. "I might have done a little acting in Inaba, but there's a lot I don't know about this club's history and current troubles."

I'd worded my response cautiously. The president was a friend of a friend, but she had her own responsibilities and duties, so there was no telling how she would act based on what she heard.

"To be honest, I sympathize with Sakamoto-san," the president said. "I'd also come into my job expecting to be able to use it for the good of the school, but while it's important enough to require me to do well, it also doesn't let me do everything I'd hoped to accomplish. The principal tasks me with many responsibilities, but is not very receptive to hearing my input. It's a bit like I'm on a leash- I can move around a little, but if I go out of bounds, the person holding the leash yanks it, reminding me that I'm not actually free."

As she made her analogy, the president tugged on her necktie a little, as if to demonstrate her point. Sakura had once said that the president found the idea of wearing ties somewhat absurd, and that if the president could make one change to the uniform, removing the ties would be second on her list, just after allowing girls to wear trousers instead of skirts if they so desired. The fact that the president didn't have the authority to make either change was likely one of many disappointments she had.

"That's a fairly blunt way of putting it," I said.

"Well, I don't see any point in sugarcoating it," the president said. "Even Ms. Fujino, who's probably the youngest member of the faculty, and young enough to be my sister, can tell me to do practically anything as long it doesn't violate the law or school rules. She's polite enough to say 'please' and call me 'Miss Yagami,' but that doesn't change the fact that 'Yes, ma'am' is usually the only acceptable answer to her requests."

"I can't argue with that," I said. "I suppose it's just a bit sad to see someone so resigned to their situation, even when they must consider themselves subservient to others."

The president nodded. I didn't know whether Sakura had told her about Hitomi, or whether she'd somehow known about Hitomi's family situation due to having access to sensitive information about her fellow students, but the point was clear to her.

"Well, I haven't actually given up," the president said. "I've been forced to admit that some of my goals are unattainable, but just because I can't get everything I want doesn't mean I should stop trying for something near it. The school might not be willing to renovate the bathrooms, but I did manage to get a coat of paint over the graffiti that calls this girl who graduated in my first year here a slut. Maybe Kimura-senpai will thank me if she stops by the school for old times' sake."

I couldn't help but chuckle. The president had a good sense of humor and perspective about what her job entailed, which helped keep her from becoming arrogant or abusing her power.

"I've also been relaxing some of my standards," the president said. "At the beginning of the year, I'd have reprimanded Ryudo-kun, the vice president, for calling me 'senpai' rather than 'president,' but now, I hardly mind. I'm actually kind of hoping Sakura 'forgets' the '-san' after my name."

"She's just trying to be polite," I said. "She used to be scared of offending people, and still is to some extent, so she errs on the side of politeness."

"True," the president said. "Of course, acting high and mighty about having a job with limited responsibility would only be fooling myself, so don't feel as though you have to be formal with me. If you insist... well, that's fine, but I believe part of good manners is taking the other person's wishes into account."

I nodded. The president- or rather, Yagami-san- wasn't a friend, but she was a friend of one of mine, and had opened up to me a little, so I decided to take her up on that offer.

"I'll keep that in mind, Yagami-san," I said.

"Thanks, Narukami-kun," Yagami-san said. "I've got to get going, but there's one more thing I'd like to say."

"What's that?" I said.

Yagami-san paused, carefully considering her words.

"I would ask you not to repeat this to Sakura," Yagami-san said. but I'm fairly certain that a girl as intelligent as her, who's seen what I have has probably come to the same conclusion, and won't be too surprised to hear this."

"I thought so," I said. "She's also the sort who's become more confident, but also recognizes what she can and can't do."

"Yes, that's her in a nutshell," Yagami-san said. "It was nice talking with you, Narukami-kun, and please say hi to Sakura for me."

"Will do," I said. "I'll see you around, President."

As I walked away, I thought about Sakura. She, the only one who'd had much contact with Hitomi, must have known all this time that Hitomi was leaving, but didn't feel as though she could do anything about it. That didn't mean that Sakura was willing to let one of her closest friends walk out of her life, though, just that she had to live with the feeling of helplessness for longer.

I let off a sigh. While Hitomi had accepted my apology for accusing her of cowardice, the truth was I still didn't fully understand what it was like to feel as though you had no choice but to let something happen. I could only hope that when the day came for Hitomi to say goodbye to us, I had something to say to her to help her understand her situation better, something which she could remember at her lowest points.

* * *

 _Evening_

In the evening, I called Sakura and talked to her a little about what we discussed.

"Shizune-san's right," Sakura said. "It's true that getting things done in the student government isn't quite as easy as we thought. That said, I took the oath of office in our inauguration, swearing to follow the rules and serve the school's best interests, and I have no intention of going back on it."

"Even if you can't necessarily do what you believe to be both legal and in the school's best interests?' I said.

"Yes," Sakura said. "As much as this frustrates her, Shizune-san also understands and has come to terms with it, or else she'd have left by now."

"That's fairly admirable," I said. "Of course, has she ever considered that it might be best for the school if someone else is in charge?"

"We did have to think long and hard about it,' Sakura said, "but in the end, we decided we'd be best, and so decided to run. That said, you're not thinking about us, are you?"

"Well, I was a bit curious about you two, but you're right," I said, "I'm primarily thinking about Sayuri Sakamoto. She shares some of your and the president's frustrations, but in her case, she's starting to wonder whether there's an upside at all."

"I can't tell Sakamoto-san whether there is one," Sakura said. "The only thing I can ask is whether she still has something she wants to accomplish- and can feasibly do so as president. If not, then I'd suggest finding a replacement."

"I'll do that," I said. "By the way, the president says hi."

"Thank you for passing it along, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "I'll probably see her again before you do, so do you have anything you'd like me to say to her?"

"I do," I said. "Tell her that her advice, harsh as it may sound, helped me get the necessary perspective, especially about what we talked about at lunch today."

"Will do," Sakura said. "See you at school tomorrow, Yu-kun."

As Sakura and I said goodbye and hung up, I realized that having power of any sort- from political influence to the ability to enter the TV and summon Personas- didn't necessarily grant us the freedom we wanted. As our responsibilities grew, so too did the problems we would have to deal with, and some things would remain outside our power to solve. My parents had those sorts of struggles in mind all the time, and perhaps that was why were less than enthusiastic about my relationship with Yukiko.

While, I couldn't deny all this, I'd seen too many people who had concluded that they were powerless and given up, including Yukiko herself. Perhaps we couldn't always get what we wanted, but I admired those who persisted and refused to lose sight of what they wanted to accomplish, even if they didn't end up succeeding. If nothing else, Sayuri was very persistent, even if I sometimes had to wonder whether she would be better off giving up. Ultimately, Sayuri was like most of my friends in that she did what made sense to her until she found a better way, so I could only hope that even if her choices were limited, she could find a better option than the one that had been chosen for her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the favorites. At this point, this fanfic has more views, favorites and follows than any of the others I've written.

Hitomi's storyline is now getting into full swing, like with Sakura and Kaoru before her. Without spoiling too much, October is often the month in which things start getting truly serious in Persona 3-5, and this fic is no exception

As with any work of fiction, there's often a difference between the original vision and the final product. At this point, October will be shorter than my initial vision, with only six chapters (including this one), most of which are in Minagi, so the fic as a whole may be slightly shorter than I had thought.

Next up is the Dojima-centric chapter I mentioned earlier.

I put up a poll in my profile asking which P5 romantic social link you think is the best match for that game's protagonist.


	56. If the Past Can't Be Changed

**Chapter 56: If the Past Can't Be Changed  
**

 _Monday, October 1, 2012, Day Time, Dojima's POV  
_

Not much happened in September. Yu had gone home, Nanako was going to school again and not much had changed for me, so the three of us settled back into our daily routines as we waited for Christmas.

Of course, I was largely happy with how things were. With the case closed and with Adachi finally in prison, I was less busy, and was able to spend more time with Nanako, now that I'd gotten over the asinine justifications I'd made for distancing myself from her for so long. Of course, there were also other kids in my life, and I occasionally found myself giving advice to Satonaka and talking with Shirogane about some things, believing that both would be promising additions to the police force someday. My sister had always been talented and hard-working, so I had nothing against women in law enforcement, or really, any woman who wanted to break into a male-dominated workforce.

While working at my desk, a woman walked up to me, one I'd been told about over the course of the last few weeks. She was dressed in a dark pantsuit with a white dress shirt that only had the top button undone, and brown shoes that were somewhat dressy, but still suited for running. Her hair was short, in a bob haircut that reached her chin, and her nails, while not painted, were neatly filed. For someone who didn't seem to wear makeup, she took her personal grooming seriously, unlike Adachi, who was always a bit lazy about that, just like everything else.

"Detective Dojima?" the woman said. I nodded and stood up to greet her. "I'm Aiko Aizawa, reporting for duty as a detective. The higher-ups told me that I would be working under you as your partner."

"It's nice to meet you," we said as we exchanged bows.

Once we finished, I took my seat again asked her to sit down across from me. She had good manners, but at the same time, wasn't much for speaking unless spoken to, whether because I'd be her superior or because she was trying to make a good first impression. It fell on me to take charge of the conversation, even if I wasn't really the best person for that. I wracked my brain for the tips I'd found in the book I bought about talking to other people, until I decided to start off with some small talk to break the ice.

"So, Aizawa, is it really true that you worked for the Minagi PD before?" I said.

"Yes, sir," Aizawa said. "If I may ask, why are you so interested?"

I chuckled softly.

"Because it's a hell of a coincidence that you came from _that city_ ," I said. "My older sister grew up in this town, but after a series of moves, now lives in Minagi with her husband and her son. My nephew lived with me for a year and had a great time here."

"That's nice," Aizawa said, her face lighting up, apparently hopeful.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" I said. "I can't help but doubt that you'd come out to the boonies willingly."

Aizawa sighed and nodded. It seemed as though I'd stumbled upon a sensitive subject- she was reluctant to talk about it, but also unwilling to refuse my request, so she forced herself to answer.

"Officially, they said I was uncooperative," Aizawa said, "as well as prone to offering my opinion when it wasn't wanted."

"Officially, you say?" I said. "What's the actual story?"

Aizawa chuckled softly, apparently grateful to have someone who would consider her perspective.

"Do you want me to be blunt, sir?" Aizawa said, and I nodded. "It's because I happened to disagree with people who outranked me on two separate occasions, and because I might even have been right the second time."

"I'd like to hear more," I said.

Aizawa took a deep breath. It'd probably be a long story, and one in which she'd probably get pissed at a lot of guys who gave her crap back then, but she decided to tell it anyway, possibly because she was starting to trust me a little.

"The first case involved a juvenile who had stolen money from her club," Aizawa said. "The other detective I worked with told the girl that they had an open-and-shut case, and that confessing would be the only way she could hope for some leniency. All the evidence indicates that she did it, but it's clear that the other detective was more focused on proving her guilt and closing the case than actually doing justice, given how quickly he dismissed his concerns."

As I remained silent, trying to think of anything that didn't add up, Aizawa sighed, slightly disappointed, interpreting my lack of response as proof that I didn't believe her.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, sir, but I had to say this," Aizawa said.

I shook my head. At this point, I'd give her the benefit of the doubt unless I heard anything that called her story into question.

"No, I can actually see that happening," I said. "Something a bit similar happened here not too long ago, when a juvenile was arrested as a suspect in the murders. Thankfully, the culprit was only convicted of the crime he actually committed, while we eventually caught the real killer."

Aizawa smiled approvingly, probably the happiest I've seen her in the conversation.

"But back to what you were saying," I said. "You said there was another such case?"

Aizawa nodded, somewhat uncomfortably. When people tell their stories, there's usually at least one part they wish had gone differently, and it was clear we were getting up to that part. Aizawa struck me as the kind of woman who had strong principles, so it was easy to guess that the "hard part" was the time sticking into her principles ended up costing her.

"Indeed, Dojima-san," Aizawa said. "A few months ago, a woman was stabbed, and another woman was brought in for the murder. There were holes in the theory connecting her to the murder, and I tried to point them out, but then a piece of evidence 'conveniently' showed up, resulting in the defendant's confession. The other detectives mocked me for even doubting their conclusions, and the entire station turned against me. My superiors stopped taking what I had to say seriously, some of the patrolmen chafed at working under me, and no one seemed willing to talk to me unless necessary."

I couldn't help but wince. Most of the suspicion and hostility toward me had been subtle by comparison, and my "crime" was being the former partner of a convicted murderer. I was reminded of when Shirogane correctly insisted that Kubo wasn't the real killer, and had to wonder- would the police have been as harsh with Shirogane and Aizawa if the two of them were male?

"It was clear that they wanted to get rid of me, but couldn't fire me," Aizawa said. "They were probably hoping I'd quit, but when that didn't happen, transferring me here- or perhaps anywhere else- seemed like the best choice."

I paused to think about what I'd heard. On the one hand, the decision of whether or not to believe her rested solely on the word of someone I'd just met, who couldn't provide details- likely for the sake of the privacy of the suspects and officers. On the other hand, if this was fiction, it was surprisingly realistic fiction, and I couldn't think of anything that would cast doubt on what she'd said... least of all Aizawa's gender. It was only a first impression, but I decided to give Aizawa the benefit of the doubt for now.

"So you spoke out in favor of what you believed to be right, and they sent you here in retaliation," I said. "The only reason I'd be troubled to hear this is that the cops here won't take such actions any better than your old coworkers did."

"That's quite unfortunate," Aizawa said, "but not nearly as much for me as for those who stand accused of crimes, and don't have anyone who believes they're innocent."

I nodded. A lot of people who start out so passionate tend to regret following their ideals after seeing where that leads them. Perhaps the day would come when Aizawa would become bitter and cynical, but if she stuck to her guns even after what it cost her, then it was up to me to make sure she never lost sight of that spirit. Of course, the first step was telling her what she was up against.

"I'm going to be blunt with you," I said. "They probably palmed you off on me because they don't think much of you as a woman, and they don't think much of me as Adachi's partner. A town like this is hardly a prestigious posting, so a lot of people think of getting assigned to it as a punishment- given the quality of many of the cops here, that's not exactly farfetched."

"That seems to be a plausible theory, sir," Aizawa said. "On the other hand, though, wouldn't that mean that places like this need good people?"

I nodded with a chuckle. I didn't know if Aizawa based her comments on her gut or what she'd heard, but this was more on the mark than I cared to admit. At the very least, Aizawa probably at least had some of her confidence left even after the guys she used to work with tried to grind her down.

"You're quite right," I said. "Of course, I'd like to see how long that holds up when you work with the people I do."

Aizawa nodded, and used the opportunity to segue into the next question.

"If I may ask, Dojima-san," Aizawa said, "what was it like to work as Adachi's partner?"

I practically laughed out loud at how brazen her question was. She was the type who didn't consider any question off limits, but at least she didn't act like my colleagues, who'd already made their judgments about me.

"You certainly aren't afraid of anything, are you?" I said. "Well, he was always kind of a slacker, but he seemed like he had talent, so I did what I could to serve as a mentor to him, believing that he'd be a good cop if someone like me whipped him into shape. I didn't put up with his crap, but I also didn't have any intention of giving up on him, at least until... well, you know."

Aizawa nodded, and I let out a sigh of relief. There are some things that are better left unspoken, and since Aizawa seemed to know what had happened wth Adachi, I could leave it unspoken.

"And now?" Aizawa said.

"It's complicated," I said. "I have to admit he probably deserves to spend the rest of his life in the slammer, but I can't forget that he used to be my partner. Surprisingly enough, after everything he did and in spite of the person he turned out to be, that relationship still means something to him... not that he'll actually admit it."

Aizawa remained silent. Perhaps it was too soon for her to expect me to view her the same way, but while that was a reasonable sentiment, she'd made a good first impression.

"As for you," I said, "you seem a good deal more serious about it than he ever was, and your resume looks outstanding. Get ready, Aizawa- I'm going to work you to the bone while teaching you everything I know."

"Yes, sir!" Aizawa said enthusiastically and wholeheartedly.

In the eyes of the department, I had a great deal I needed to make up for, and Aizawa had a great deal she needed to prove. They might have put us together due to our status as pariahs, but I hoped we would prove two surprisingly compatible individuals who could make the most of a second chance together.

* * *

 _Evening_

Once I got home, my cell phone began to ring, so I asked Nanako to hold off on dinner.

"Dojima speaking," I said.

"Dojima?" Ichihara-san said. "This is Ichihara. Am I getting you at a bad time?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to have dinner with my daughter pretty soon- can it wait?"

"Sorry," Ichihara-san said. "I just wanted to let you know that based on the information you gave us and our investigation, we finally arrested a suspect in your wife's case."

I tried not to let my emotions show on my face too much, but as I was struck speechless, Nanako clearly noticed something was off, even if she couldn't hear the other end.

"Apparently, he'd called in a favor with his friend to cover up the crime," Ichihara-san said. "The friend's conscience got to him, so he confessed, and the culprit did the same once we tracked him down."

"Might've been nice if that'd happened two years ago," I said. "But I suppose we don't always get what we want, do we?"

"Are you saying that you didn't?" Ichihara-san said.

I sighed and shrugged.

"If there's anything I want," I said, "it'd be for that accident to have never happened, and for me to have a redo of the time since then, to be a better father to Nanako. That's impossible, though, so if the past can't be changed, all I can do is to be as good of a father and a detective as I can."

I heard a faint "Mm-hmm," from the other end, then silence as Ichihara-san carefully considered his response.

"You know, I've actually met a few ex-cons who are like that," Ichihara-san said. "The better ones among them know that while they can't change the past and not all their crimes can be forgiven, it isn't too late to become a better person."

"True," I said. "Yu and Nanako helped teach me that, and I might have never learned that lesson if Chisato had lived. For what it's worth, now, I feel like I can look forward to the future now and start again."

"Glad to hear that," Ichihara-san said. "I've got to go, but feel free to talk with me any time you need, Dojima, and send the new girl my regards."

"Will do, sir," I said, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

* * *

After hanging up, I had Nanako sit at the table with me, the way her "big bro" used to. For a long time, I'd avoided discussing the case with her, but that time had passed. The case that had been my obsession ever since Chisato passed had now ended, and the first step involved in moving on was being honest with my daughter.

"Nanako, I'd like to talk with you about the phone call I got before dinner," I said. "It was Ichihara-san, calling to let me know that he thinks they might have arrested the man who ran over your mother."

For a moment, Nanako's eyes widened in surprise, probably more over how I'd openly discuss such a thing than the news.

"Who is this man?" Nanako said. "Is he a bad person?"

I shrugged. A lot of the storybooks and fairy tales Nanako read had stereotypical bad guys like dragons, witches and trolls, but the real world wasn't quite as simple as that. I knew Adachi too well to write him off as a textbook psycho, even if I didn't know him as well as I'd like.

"I don't know," I said, "but he was careless enough to kill an innocent woman and enough of a coward to run away from his crime, so he's not a good one, either."

"Oh," Nanako said. "But it's your job to catch him anyway, right?"

"That's only part of the reason," I said. "For a long time, I was scared of losing you, too, and thought that'd happen if I got too close and things fell apart. So I used the seemingly hopeless search for a guy like him as an excuse to stay distant, not thinking about how it made you feel. Until recently, finding that guy would've only made me feel empty."

Nanako remained silent for a few moments, and I wondered if it was a bit too much to ask a kid like her to understand what I was saying. At her age, all she seemed to see was that her dad wasn't home very often, and when he was home, he wasn't there for her. But unsophisticated as it might've been, her conclusion wasn't wrong, because whatever excuses I made, I wasn't doing my job as her father. Perhaps one day she'd understand what it meant to balance supporting one's family and raising a child, but by that point, she'd probably turn out to be more like her mother.

"And what about now?" Nanako said.

I chuckled. Kids don't have to know a lot or even be all that smart to be curious about difficult topics, and Yu had a bit of trouble explaining things like death and crime to her. Still, Nanako seemed to follow what I was saying, so she could probably understand my next answer.

"Now, I understand things well enough to appreciate it for what it is," I said. "I did my duty, and helped ensure that the man who killed my wife and your mother won't get away with what he did, and people like him won't see his case as proof that they might get off scot-free, too. At the same time, though, I know that what's important is doing my jobs- protecting this town and keeping this family together- and I won't lose sight of either one again."

Nanako smiled, which was as much of a seal of approval as I could ask for. Seeing her, the one most precious to me in this world, happy is always enough to make me forget about my regrets and mistakes for a moment, and think of the daughter who loves me in spite of everything. I might not be the greatest father, but if I do my utmost to raise her, protect her and make her happy, maybe I don't have to be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Oddly enough, the fic's updated date didn't change when I posted Chapter 55 about a week ago. Here's hoping that doesn't happen this time.

Aiko's name comes from a character in a work of original fiction I wrote uses. It's an alias used by the demon known as Eve, who has lived in America for about 400 years under a variety of aliases, the most recent of which is an Asian-American detective. She's a significantly better person than most of the rest of her kind, but also relatively cynical and well aware that things are seldom matters of black and white.

As for Aizawa, while she's a late addition to the cast, her role will be relatively minor- she serves as a foil to Adachi, and as a new partner for Dojima, who's dealt with many of his lingering issues, but still has to redeem himself in the eyes of the police, a process that won't conclude in this fic. This is an important year for Yu and the others, but not everything will be completely resolved in the course of it.

Again, I'd appreciate any votes in the poll on my profile about the best P5 love interest. I have a few story ideas in my head, but I'm still trying to decide which ones to pursue at this point.


	57. A Clean Bill of Health

**Chapter 57: A Clean Bill of Health**

 _Thursday, October 12, 2012, Lunch Time, Yu's POV_

Life went on as normal for the next few days, or at least according to the new normal we had. Our lunch group had shrunk to four people, now that Hitomi realized she was taking a severe risk by associating with us. The first day after we'd discussed Samejima-san's warning, Hitomi had sat by herself some distance away- where she could see us and we could see her, but no one would assume we were interacting. Unfortunately, that was apparently too much for her to bear, as the next day, she chose to eat lunch alone, somewhere we couldn't see her.

The Ayanokoujis were apparently cracking down hard on other fronts. Hitomi was expected to go straight home after school, and was not allowed to leave the house unless on family-related business- usually involving the Hanabishis- in which case, she couldn't refuse to go. Hitomi still had her cell phone, and her parents apparently at least had the decency to not check her call or text history, but the walls had ears, so to speak, and she couldn't risk being heard calling us. Some people saw teachers as overbearing taskmasters and humorless disciplinarians, but while I knew they could be that way at times, like King Moron was, I could see that in Hitomi's eyes, they were lenient and fair compared to her parents and in-laws.

Sakura- who was Hitomi's best friend and, being a girl, was the "least worst" choice for a person to correspond with her- occasionally kept in touch with Hitomi about her situation via texts, serving as our main source of information. It took Hitomi a few days to find her father available and in an appropriate mood to hear her out. Unfortunately, the apparently ideal circumstances didn't do any good.

At lunch, we all sat down at a small round table. At homeroom, Sakura had told us that she had something she wanted to talk with us once everyone was present, and I could tell from her tone that it wouldn't be good news.

"So what did you say you wanted to show us, Sakura?" I said, looking across the table at her.

Sakura took out her cell phone, temporarily disregarding the rules that required it to be off during school hours.

"I got a text from Hitomi-san," Sakura said. "She talked with her father, and, well... you should see for yourselves."

Sakura passed her phone to Kenji, who was sitting to my right and her left, and after a moment, he passed it to me. It was open to text from Hitomi. From the time stamp, Hitomi had sent it yesterday night, and from the way it was written, I could tell Hitomi approached it the same way she would approach writing a letter to a friend- I could only imagine how she would deal with formal correspondence.

 _Sakura-san,_

 _I spoke with my father today. Unfortunately, he has no desire to hear any arguments I make in favor of spending time with you or the others. As long as the burden of proof is on us, he will not allow me to do anything that could make the Hanabishis question our commitment.  
_

 _Please do not take this personally. Neither you nor the others have done anything wrong- it is merely an unfortunate coincidence that you have the qualities necessary to be good friends, but not those that my parents associate with respectable individuals._

 _I will continue to endeavor to see you at least until I graduate. If I fail, and cannot see any of you again, please know that I am grateful to the four of you for your friendship, even if the family I was born into did not allow it._

 _Hitomi_

Without a word, I passed it to Kaoru, who slammed his fist on the table in frustration, then slid the phone to Sakura, who quickly stuffed it in her bag.

"Dammit, is this all Hitomi can do?" Kaoru said.

Kenji sighed and shrugged. He'd been the first to read it, so he'd had time to mull it over, but not enough to come up with a solution.

"It would be one thing if she was willing to accept this," Kenji said, "but it's clear that she's not happy with her situation or those who forced her into it. It may not be our place to interfere, but this treatment of her is unacceptable."

"I agree, Kenji-kun," Sakura said. "Hitomi-san does feel some gratitude toward her parents for raising her, but she chooses this path because she knows no other way, rather than because she wants to."

I thought back to my last one-on-one conversation with Hitomi, which, at this point, seemed like the last one we would ever have. While the last year of high school was vitally important, one's personality and abilities were shaped through the rest of one's childhood. Perhaps Hitomi was never the most intelligent or talented of individuals, but she had value apart from being a housewife, and her parents, by failing to see it, also prevented her from realizing that potential.

"Have you tried talking with her folks, Sakura?" I said.

"I tried," Sakura said, "but they refuse to even see me. Now that it's come to this, even contacting them might cause problems."

I sighed helplessly. On the one hand, doing nothing would result in Hitomi being married off to a loveless marriage in which she had little happiness or freedom, but on the other, unwisely intervening could potentially make her situation worse. Ordinarily, Hitomi would seem to be the one who would know what she wanted to do, but it was clear that her parents would only accept wholehearted obedience.

Our lunchtime conversation ground to a halt, save for a few awkward attempts to change the subject. It was clear we were running out of time to find the right choice, but it was becoming increasingly unclear whether there even was one we could make. This fact was one that none of us were fully able to accept, even if we didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

 _Evening_

I called Yukiko and talked about various events in our lives, including the upcoming school festivals- Hitomi was the one subject on my mind that I didn't mention. The minutes slipped by easily, like they did the many other times I spoke with Yukiko, and even though my time was a rare and precious resource while studying for exams, when I spent it with the girl I loved, it didn't feel like a waste at all.

Of course, as pleasant as the time was, all good things had to come to an end, an end that came when I checked the clock and saw it was close to my bedtime.

"I'm going to have to hang up soon," I said. "I have to go to bed, since I've got a doctor appointment tomorrow after school."

"Ah," Yukiko said. "I won't keep you too much longer, then, since it sounds like a good time to get one."

"What about you?" I said.

"I see a local physician regularly," Yukiko said, "one who's known me since I was a young girl. Naoto-kun's idea to have us go in for checkups last year was good, but I'd have preferred to let my regular doctor handle it."

"But Naoto didn't know that you have a doctor you usually see when she made our appointments?" I said.

"True," Yukiko said. "Of course, I went to my usual doctor last week, and he seemed to give me a clean bill of health. It was nice to hear that I didn't have any lingering aftereffects from the time I was thrown into the TV, or all the times I went in willingly."

For all medical science had advanced over the course of human history, there were some things that were beyond its understanding. Well-educated and highly experienced doctors were unable to explain why Nanako had been deathly ill for over a month, or how she had recovered even after seemingly dying. Our group knew more about the TV world than the rest of human society did, but we were not scientists, and thus were unable to decipher the laws of nature inside the TV world, or solve some of the remaining mysteries of the world inside people's hearts.

Of course, while a part of me hoped to find out more about the TV world someday, I was content with how things were, and simply said, "Good to hear that." As flawed as the world and the people who lived in it were, we didn't approve of Izanami's plan to change it, and for us, being able to go back to our everyday lives with the lessons we'd learned was the best reward we could ask for.

* * *

 _Saturday, October 14, 2012, After School_

After school, I headed to the hospital for a checkup for the first time in a year. Ms. Takizawa, having already been informed of my departure, saw me off with a simple, "I will see you on Monday, Narukami-kun."

The doctor's office was on the third floor of an office building, and was a relatively small office suite with a waiting room, a few examination rooms and other places, such as a storage room, that were off limits to the general public. After checking in with the receptionist, I sat down and looked through various magazines on the table, most of which had articles about medicine that were beyond my ken. I did, however, see an article about the fog that proposed that any dangers it posed to the public's health were due to a "placebo effect," and that the surest way to keep people safe would be to quash the rumors going around.

Eventually, the doctor, an older gentleman with graying hair and a small mustache who wore a shirt and tie under his lab coat, called me in and had me undergo the standard battery of tests. If I was wasting his time, he didn't express that sentiment, since he was fairly pleasant and had a good sense of humor.

Once it ended, I changed back into my uniform, wishing I'd worn my casual clothes so that the process wouldn't take as long. There was a mirror above the sink that was useful, enabling me to tie my necktie, but I didn't feel compelled to do a particularly good job.

"You're in good health, Narukami-kun," the doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor," I said, in a tone that had more incredulity than gratitude in it. We'd had more than a few brushes with death, from when Yosuke's Shadow knocked me to the floor with a gust of wind to when Izanami seemingly dragged us all into a dark void. While our various healing abilities and medicinal supplies ensured we lived to fight another day, it was a bit surprising that they'd also erased the evidence that we'd bee in those battles.

Still, I was glad for the fact that I didn't have any scars from my battles with Shadows, even if I wasn't sure why there weren't any. Having visible injuries on my body, notably my face and forearms, would definitely arouse suspicion, and wearing long sleeves or covering my arms would only attract more attention to them. My uncle had always been somewhat suspicious of me ever since the incident at Junes, and if he'd noticed any other concrete reason to suspect me, I'd have been hauled in for questioning long before the second threatening letter's arrival.

As for my mental health, I found that while the battles against the Shadows weren't a game, I was able to press on and face them without the fear holding me back or any resulting trauma. Perhaps it was my sense of purpose, or the sense of confidence instilled in me from my past successes, but I'd gained what some would describe as nerves of steel. I wasn't even intimidated when Adachi-san fired a warning shot just past my ear, with the unspoken assumption that if he'd aimed a few degrees to the right, he'd have put a hole in my head. We risked our lives by fighting, but even more was at stake, so we couldn't afford to lose our battles or our cool.

The doctor eyed me, mildly suspicious. His job was an important one, in which he was responsible for his patients' health and lives, and needed to act in a way that earned their full trust in him, but he didn't know what I'd been through, or why I might find it odd that I'd achieved what any teenager with a healthy lifestyle could.

"You sound somewhat surprised," the doctor said. "Has your lifestyle changed at all in the past year?"

I shrugged. The actual answer would be a bit too unbelievable for him, so I decided to stick to the basics.

"Well, I did play basketball last year," I said. "Yasogami was a lot smaller and less competitive than the school around here, so it was a lot easier to get a spot on the team. We mostly did various practices, although we did have a fairly close game against a rival school one time."

The doctor nodded. He'd probably had enough teenage patients to recognize tell which school they were attending just by looking at their uniforms. I heard that Sayuri's doctor, whom she'd apparently had for years, complimented her on how nice she looked in her middle school uniform four years ago and her high school uniform last year.

"I see," the doctor said. "I may not be the best person to talk about it, since I got out of shape while working on getting into college, and again when I was applying to medical school, but do try to keep regularly exercising. Like all good habits, it's difficult to keep up over time, but while the results may not be obvious, you will live a longer and healthier life if you do so"

"I will, doctor," I said. The letter of his advice was important enough, but the spirit was even more so. I had no idea when I might be called upon to fight again, since I'd never even dreamed of doing so the first time.

For now, though, I realized that I was still just another teenager who was almost an adult. Kenji and Yagami-san were still better students than I was, and even if Kaoru's hopes of being a pro basketball player had been dashed, he'd still gotten farther than I could ever have hoped to do so. I was facing the same challenges that those my age were dealing with, and for every talent or skill I had, there was someone out there who had it in greater abundance.

Still, even if our Personas did us no good in our daily lives, we had benefited from facing the parts of ourselves we could not acknowledge and accepting them with the help of our friends. We didn't only need the power necessary to win battles, or the intelligence to solve the mystery, but the strength of heart to grow as people, develop our Personas and prove that we, along with many others, had the potential to grow and overcome our weaknesses. Our struggles would never truly be over, but as long as we remembered what we'd overcome in the past, we could face whatever would come our way in the future.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the favorites, the follows and for voting in the poll. I appreciate the fact that the poll has proven relatively popular, and I'm somewhat embarrassed to admit that I forgot to add Futaba. This wasn't a deliberate omission, nor was it proof of seeing her as a little sister who shouldn't be romanced- I just forgot. Feel free to vote for her, or send me a PM/write a review saying that you would have voted for her instead of the person you picked.

This chapter may seem like "filler," but it serves to force Yu to dwell on the past, even as he's preoccupied with Hitomi's increasingly hopeless situation. It's an idea I had in mind from fairly early on in this fic's development.

Incidentally, one thing I liked better about Persona 5 is that some of the side events are more obviously connected to the main plot. For example, in P4, not all that much happened on the camping trip apart from some foreshadowing that potentially cast suspicion on King Moron, but in P5, you meet Goro Akechi during the trip, and there's an event that later turns out to be extremely important (one word: pancakes).

As unrealistic as it may seem for Yu to not have physical or mental scars from his many battles, consider the alternative. Since Nanako's seen all the girls naked, she probably would notice scars like that on them, and any injuries on the face or forearms would easily be visible (the summer uniform for both Yasogami and Minagi, as well as Yu's summer casual clothes have short sleeves). As for personal traumas, any signs of PTSD would likely be noticed by others. In the game, the characters are quite willing to go to the TV world for training, and are only hesitant to go into the places where they faced their Shadows (which includes Yosuke and Chie, who weren't kidnapped).

Next up are midterm exams, and some preparation for the school festival. A lot of the chapters this month are fairly short, so October may go by somewhat quickly.


	58. Looking Ahead, Not Forward

**Chapter 58: Looking Ahead, Not Forward  
**

 _Thursday, October 11-Tuesday, October 16, 2012, Yu's POV_

Exams came once again, and there were no real surprises this time. The more talented among my friends were confident in their success, while the less academically inclined feared the worst. Of course, we all were looking ahead, not forward to our tests, since while they required a great deal of preparation on our part, they wouldn't be pleasant even in ideal circumstances.

I felt a sense of relief and accomplishment once I passed the last of my tests forward on the final day- I was reasonably I'd confident I'd done well, and believed I had a knack for guessing my final grades. Of course, I also knew that my expectations mattered little compared to reality, and anxiously awaited the day when our grades would be posted.

* * *

 _Friday, October 19, 2012, Early Morning  
_

On the way in to school, Sakura and I checked the exam results, which had just been posted.

Much to our pleasure, the names in the top four spots on the list were ones we knew very well- Yagami-san, Kenji, myself and Sakura, in that order. We were aware that we would be competing with each other, but being ahead of the rest of our competition at the school was quite encouraging.

All the people I knew from drama club's grades were decent, or at least passing. I was quite thankful that we could put on Romeo and Juliet without worrying about exams, and was sure that the others, especially Sayuri, felt the same way.

Kaoru was up to 110th. He had never been a great student, but he seemed more focused now, which could explain why he did better this time. Grades weren't quite as important to his endeavors as they were to ours, but it was a positive development.

Hitomi was 166th, and Sakura let out a disappointed sigh upon seeing her friend at a new low, especially now that she couldn't go over and comfort her.

"Hitomi-san once said being a housewife was the easiest job in the world to get," Sakura said, "since there's no minimum GPA and you don't need 'prior work experience.' She never was very good at telling jokes, least of all about her circumstances."

"Funny or not, Hitomi has a point," I said. "I'm starting to wonder- did her parents set this up so that she'd be unable to choose any other path, or because they honestly didn't think she'd have much of a shot at being employable once she grew up?"

Considering Hitomi, I had to wonder whether we had the right to even consider intervening. On the other hand, her parents had done something similar for as long as we'd known Hitomi, deciding her path for her and hoping to ensure she burned all her other bridges.

"I honestly don't know, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "I actually looked at an online guide for job interviews, and it seems as though Hitomi-san would be a natural at all the manners-related parts- how low to bow, when to sit or stand, the way to speak and so on and so forth. With enough experience to convince the employer she could do the job, she'd have a great shot at being hired."

I didn't know what to say to that. An unfortunate fact of life was that hard work wasn't always enough- Chie, who'd rededicated herself to her studies, was only doing marginally better than Kaoru, while Kenji, for all his belief in hard work and the value of self-improvement, wouldn't have gotten as far as he did if he weren't fairly intelligent.

The conversation then ended, as we were running late for homeroom. For now, we resolved to talk about this another time, possibly when we were in a frame of mind more conducive to thinking of solutions, rather than merely complaining about problems.

* * *

 _Morning_

In homeroom, Ms. Takizawa gave an announcement to the class, about news we'd been anticipating fora while.

"As you all know, the school festival is coming up soon, and our class must decide on what to offer," Ms. Takizawa said. "Since the students of our class will be responsible for running the exhibit, you must choose one that you believe you will be able to run well, and which will be the most appealing to students."

Something told me that Ms. Takizawa wasn't being completely honest with herself when she said the last part, and that was part of a script she had to follow. She was a good teacher who took her job seriously, but she wasn't naive enough to believe that the students cared enough about the festival to put more effort in than necessary.

The ballots were fairly straightforward- a sheet of paper in which we circle one of four choices, with no "write in" option, and our class representative, a boy who was frequently in the latter half of the top 10 students of our grade ever since his first year, passed them out.

I scanned the choices. Evidently, they'd been chosen so that there would be no chance of two classes coming up with the same result, but I had to wonder which classes got the good choices. Ours were as follows- a ramen stand, a study room, an exhibit for the history of Minagi High School and a haunted house.

I considered my options carefully. The ramen stand seemed to be the worst of the ideas, since student-made food at festivals was rarely any good- I could recognize some of the microwaveable products used by taste. A study room seemed like a reasonable choice, but hardly anyone would be interested in taking part in it. That left the history of Minagi High School and the haunted house, and I chose the latter, believing that it would be more interesting if done well.

The only question at this point would be who else would agree with me. Back in Inaba, I'd chosen the Break Area, only to be outvoted by the people who wanted a Group Date cafe so much that they wrote it in- even Yukiko, of all people. Yukiko later confessed that the _real_ reason she voted for the Group Date Cafe was partly out of curiosity, and partly out of the belief that she'd be able to go on a date with me, so she was disappointed to have to share the table with Chie, Yosuke, Kanji and some guy whose name I can't remember.

Ms. Takizawa, after collecting the ballots, began sorting them into piles, side by side. The two in the middle seemed to be growing more quickly than the ones on the side.

"It would seem that someone wrote in 'Group Date Cafe' on their ballot," Ms. Takizawa said. "I won't say who, since I don't know, but I will warn you that some less merciful teachers would consider this to be a prank, or a cause for disciplinary action. As for me, though, I'll simply consider the ballot void."

Ms. Takizawa tore the ballot in half and threw it in the recycling, then continued with the rest of the class, stopping only with one that seemed to be blank, which she also threw into the recycling. Finally, she came to a conclusion.

"By majority vote, this class will do the history of Minagi High School," Ms. Takizawa said. "We will hold an after school meeting do do preliminary work on it. Attendance is mandatory except for those who have extracurricular work related to the festival. That is all for now- I will see you all at the end of today."

As Ms. Takizawa started walking away, I thought about what she'd just said. The rules were the same from class to class, so I suspected that Hitomi couldn't get out of it, even if she wanted to, unless she got sick or had a death in the family. According to the tea ceremony club president, Hitomi had apparently submitted a letter of resignation after the incident in which she'd been spotted with me, so she wasn't involved with anything else related to the festival.

Sakura turned to me after Ms. Takizawa left.

"You seemed surprisd when Ms. Takizawa announced our choice, Yu-kun," Sakura said.

"Yeah," I said. "Out of all the choices, this seemed like the most work and the least fun."

"The latter is definitely true," Sakura said, "but as for the former, if you volunteer to pick up research materials, I can show you why I'm confident that it's the easiest choice in some ways."

As our first period teacher came in, I simply said, "I'll hold you to that," before class began.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, Sakura and I sat down with Kenji and Kaoru in the lunch room.

"Congratulations on your grades, Kenji-kun," Sakura said. "It seems you've improved significantly."

"Yes, you've done quite well," I said. "Second place is no mean feat."

"Way to go," Kaoru said.

"Thanks, guys," Kenji said. "I've noticed you're also doing better- keep up the good work."

We nodded in appreciation, but noticed that Kenji wasn't quite as pleased with his success as we'd expect.

"You don't sound all that happy," I said.

"All this- the exams earlier this week and every other test I've done thus far- is just a means to an end," Kenji said cynically. "It won't do all that much good if I bomb the entrance exams."

I was a bit disheartened to hear that. In the past, Kenji had given his all to his studies, believing that his efforts in the present translated into success in the future. Perhaps he was right and it was too early to celebrate, but it was a bit sad that he couldn't think of his efforts as having paid off just yet.

"Well, I passed," Kaoru said. "If this were a race, I'd be one of those guys who'd count themselves lucky to just finish, so count yourself lucky."

"I do," Kenji said. "For what it's worth, as much as I angst over making the most of my potential, I'm grateful I have this opportunity. I've worked hard enough to have a fighting chance at the exams, and my parents are not only willing to let me go to college, but also pay for whatever school will take me."

It wasn't hard to tell what- or rather, who- was on Kenji's mind. Even though Hitomi was no longer sitting with us, she was never far from our minds. Despite her family's wealth, she was in many ways the least fortunate of us, and thinking of her forced us to think of what we had that she did not. The perspective was helpful, but she was a friend, not a mere cautionary tale, and we hoped that she'd one day have what we did.

We changed the subject and started talking about happenings about the school, including the student festival. Exams and other subjects on the horizon demanded our attention, but it was only useful to talk about them when doing so would help us prepare for them. Worrying about them would, at best, cause us needless anguish and, at worst, distract us from our preparations, so it was one of many things we could not afford to do.

* * *

 _After School_

After school, my class met to start work on the exhibit. Ms. Takizawa started with dividing the labor.

"First, I need one or two volunteers to head to the library to pick up research materials," Ms. Takizawa said. "Is anyone willing to take the task?"

Sakura and I immediately raised our hands.

"Very well," Ms. Takizawa said. "Narukami-kun, Takahashi-san, please go collect books from the library. The rest of you, please start the planning."

With a "Yes, ma'am," Sakura and I excused ourselves and headed to the library.

"I take it this is what you wanted to show me?" I said once we were out of earshot of the classroom.

Sakura nodded.

"Bingo," Sakura said. "My class last year did this, and I know just the source."

Once inside the library, Sakura, as if guided by memory, homed in on a section of the bookshelf, and, after a few moments, picked out a book with the title, "Educating Generations of Youth: History of Minagi High School." The book was professionally bound, and I wondered what publishing house made it, since the book wasn't of much interest to the general public.

"So, this is your source?" I said. Sakura nodded before handing it to me.

"One of two," Sakura said. "This book is about our school's history, while there's another book, one that has lots of pictures from the school. Here, I'll go get it."

While Sakura went to find the other book, I opened up the one I'd received and skimmed through it, since I trusted Sakura, but wanted to make sure we would be able to use it. The table of contents showed chapters of every era in Minagi's history, which went back a lot longer than I thought. There were facts, dates, excerpts from historical documents, interviews with alumni, and all sorts of other information.

Sakura then came back with another book, and handed it to me to look over, while I handed her the one I had.

"This really seems comprehensive," I said. "I think we won't have any shortage of useful information."

"Useful, maybe, but highly sanitized," Sakura said. "They aren't nearly as eager to discuss the suicide from a few years ago, or the scandal in which a teacher was sexually involved with a student several years before that, and a few other episodes over the years."

"Such is life," I said. "There aren't many people willing to face the darker parts of society head-on, but we'll have to make do with what we have."

I opened up the second book, and flipped through it, seeing all sorts of pictures from the school's history. There was the school's first graduating class, back when the school had sailor fukus and gyakurans, and the students were segregated by gender. There was a picture of a guy my dad's age winning a track and field meet for the school.

The exhibit winning the popular vote made sense now. Few students found research projects fun, but they could be easy with such a readily available source that had all the information one could need. That sort of mindset was fairly lazy and slightly cynical, but I wasn't much more enthusiastic about the festival after how my previous class's exhibit had gone, so I couldn't really judge them.

Sakura walked up to the reference desk, where one of the student librarians stood. She seemed familiar, partly because her long dark hair and red hairband reminded me a little of Yukiko, and partly because I'd been in the library fairly often.

"Hello again, Takahashi-san," the librarian said. "Are you here for the festival?"

"I am," Sakura said. "I'm checking these books out for Class 3-1."

The librarian gave a knowing smile and checked out the books, before handing them to Sakura, along with the responsibility for returning them on time and in good condition.

"And done," the librarian said. "It seems like your class has it easy this time- we've got a takoyaki stall. Your friend Ayanokouji-san's probably the only one who's excited about it."

"Well, it's good to hear that Hitomi-san's happy," Sakura said. "Things have... been difficult for her lately, so any diversion is quite welcome."

"Indeed," the librarian said. "Want me to say hi to her?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I would," Sakura said, "but I think that would only cause problems. Hearing this about her is enough for now."

I carried the books out of the library, out of gentlemanly courtesy and a desire to help out after Sakura had done most of the work.

"You know, it's a shame that none of us are in the same class as Hitomi-san, but it is slightly convenient in some ways," Sakura said. "It does make it somewhat easier to avoid us without making things seem awkward- well, more than they are."

I nodded. It wasn't much of a silver lining to the cloud that was Hitomi's family situation, but it would do for the moment.

We got back and saw that some of the students were busy formulating a plan about where everything would go, while others chimed in often enough to give the appearance that they were helping out. Ms. Takizawa apparently wasn't fooled by the latter group, but tolerated them because they weren't actively disrupting the others' work.

Eventually, someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me," Hitomi said. "Is Sa- I mean, the treasurer, here?"

Sakura immediately turned around, while I walked over to help a classmate with the poster about when the school was founded. My back was turned, but I suspect that Hitomi was only pretending not to notice me.

"I-I am," Sakura said. "What can I help you with, Hi- Ayanokouji-san?"

"My class has come up with a list of what we will need to purchase for our stall," Hitomi said, "and we would like to approve it with the student council."

A pause followed, apparently while Sakura looked over the list.

"Understood," Sakura said. "I will forward this to the president and principal, and they will get back to you."

"Thank you very much, Takahashi-san," Hitomi said. "I'll be going now."

Hitomi bowed and quickly left without another word.

* * *

Not long after Hitomi left, our class stopped work for the day, since the sun was setting and it was around the time extracurricular activities concluded. We'd made a fair amount of progress, and all that remained was to print out what we'd written up and make the posters.

"Is something on your mind?" I said. "Things seemed a bit awkward between you and Hitomi back there."

Sakura shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong," Sakura said. "Hitomi-san and I weren't being formal with each other because we were trying to stay distant- it's just like that because we were on official business."

"I get that," I said. "Ms. Takizawa is a strong believer in the value of professionalism, respect and especially impartiality- not even her niece is exempt from her high standards."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"The problem's that Hitomi-san is so close, yet just out of our reach," Sakura said. "It reminds me of how, when I was dieting, I kept passing by my favorite sweets shop on the way home. It took a lot of discipline to not go in and buy something, when I was hungry before dinner, so I ended up taking another way home to go around it. The detour took a few extra minutes, but I needed the exercise."

"I don't think I know that place," I said. "Maybe you could show me?"

Sakura shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, I can't," Sakura said. "It went out of business in early May, after years of declining revenue- the last nail in the coffin was disappointing sales on Valentine's Day and White Day this year. I was one of the last customers, and the store's owner saw me off with a smile, despite not knowing what she'd do once it closed."

"I think I know what she felt," I said. "Back in Inaba, a lot of businesses went out of business or experienced hard times in the past two years, and they weren't nearly as graceful about it."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Businesses came and went, even those that had been open a long time or had sentimental value for the community. The Amagi Inn wasn't exempt, and Yukiko and I would have to work hard to ensure that it remained relevant and needed in a changing community.

"My point is that I can only imagine how hard it must be for Hitomi-san to keep pushing us away," Sakura said, "and whenever I see her trying to put on a happy face, I'm reminded of an old woman who was about to lose her livelihood."

Sakura looked at my watch, then at the piece of paper that Hitomi had given her.

"Sorry, I've got to get going," Sakura said. "I have to deliver Hitomi-san's list to the student council and principal, and then deal with other things. You should get going."

"Got it," I said. "I'll see you later, Sakura."

Waving goodbye to Sakura, I walked home alone, something I was doing increasingly often these days. Apart from Hitomi and Kenji, whose situations were nothing new, Sayuri was busy with the final preparations for the play- and thus exempt from helping her class- while Satomi was keeping to herself, and Kaoru was looking into post-graduation careers. We'd grown closer over the past few months, but the feeling that we'd soon be separated still persisted, and we could no longer pretend it wasn't there.

* * *

 _Evening_

After dinner, I got a call from Yukiko, who proceeded to talk with me about life in Inaba. She'd done well on her exams, but was a bit worried about Yosuke and Chie, whose merely "above average" grades at Yasogami afforded them a significantly lower than average chance of getting into a good school. Meanwhile, her mother was starting to teach Yukiko how to cook for herself had time, so she'd be able to feed herself at college.

"By the way, what is your class doing for the culture festival?" Yukiko said.

"Mostly boring stuff," I said, "specifically, an exhibit about the history of our school. What about you?"

Yukiko gave off a soft "Mm-hmm," apparently finding my class's exhibit too boring to warrant any further acknowledgment.

"My class is doing a haunted house," Yukiko said. "Naturally, Chie was dismayed by the choice, but I pointed out that she wouldn't have to go in it- just help put things up. We made some good progress today, so we should be ready in time for the festival."

"I see," I said. "What about the beauty pageant? Are they doing it again this year?"

Yukiko remained silent for several seconds, clearly not wanting to answer the question.

"Once again, _someone_ signed us up without asking us," Yukiko said, "so Chie, Rise-chan, Naoto-kun and I will have to enter again."

"Someone we both know?" I said.

Yukiko sighed into the receiver.

"I can't say for certain," Yukiko said. "My initial thoughts were that a certain someone was up to his old tricks, but we couldn't prove it..."

* * *

 _Lunch Time, Yukiko's POV  
_

Earlier that day, once Chie and I saw our names, along with Rise-chan and Naoto-kun's, on the sign-up listing, we wasted no time in tracking down Yosuke-kun and forcing him to come with us to the rooftop, while we were accompanied by the rest of our group.

"Answer us honestly, Yosuke-kun," I said. "Did you sign us up for the pageant without asking us again?"

"It wasn't me this time!" Yosuke-kun said.

"Yeah, real convenient," Chie said. "I wasn't fooled last year, and I won't be this time, either."

"I'm telling the truth!" Yosuke-kun said. "Do you really think I'm the only one who wants to see you girls in the pageant?"

On the surface, that was true, but I had to wonder. Ai-san was a natural beauty with many admirers but few real friends, but no one had signed her up this year or last year. Furthermore, while Chie had her admirers, there were fewer people who would be interested in seeing her, and thus fewer likely suspects.

Since it was clear that Yosuke-kun wouldn't willingly confess to it, we turned to the rest of the group to see what they had to say. Rise-chan looked on blankly, not sure whether to believe him, while Naoto-kun nodded.

"Yosuke-senpai has a good point," Naoto-kun said. "The only reason we were able to deduce that it was him last time was because of his slip of the tongue. As he pointed out, there's too many suspects, so we can't be sure who was responsible. He has a motive, but so does everyone else who liked seeing the four of us in that pageant."

"Yeah, Naoto-kun has a point," Rise-chan said. "This might be a small town, but the list of suspects is fairly large. Yosuke-senpai might have done it in the past, but I think we can give him the benefit of the doubt this time."

Chie sighed. Rise-chan was the most willing out of all of us to participate in the pageant, having put herself on display for all of Japan in the course of her career as an idol, most recently in a live concert just a week ago, so it made sense that she wouldn't be as interested in exacting revenge on Yosuke-kun, but Chie couldn't argue back. Yosuke-kun seemed most likely, but Chie couldn't prove it, so she had no cause to go any farther.

"You're off the hook this time, Yosuke," Chie said. "Just be glad no one's signing you or Kanji-kun for the cross-dressing pageant again."

"Don't remind me," Yosuke-kun said. "Seeing you four in the pageant was nice, but it wasn't worth having to enter the cross-dressing pageant."

"Good," I said. "Perhaps you have some idea of our feelings."

Yosuke-kun wasn't a bad person by any stretch of the imagination, but he had a tendency to speak and act without thinking of the consequences for himself or for others. Naturally, Chie ended up giving him a number of... practical demonstrations, and while they gave him something to think about, a more permanent solution would be for him to grow up and learn to think things through. Fortunately, he'd learned his lesson this time, even if someone else had followed his example, so we decided to spare him the same indignity.

* * *

 _Evening, Yu's POV  
_

"Luckily for Yosuke-kun, the crossdressing pageant was cancelled due to lack of interest," Yukiko said, "so even if we had wanted to get back at him, we wouldn't have had the opportunity to sign him up."

"Well, Yosuke wasn't exactly popular as a crossdresser," I said, "so there isn't much demand for an encore."

"True," Yukiko said. "As for the pageant, I'm actually hoping Rise-chan will win this time. As an idol making a comeback, she could use the attention, while the last thing I need is more people noticing me, or wanting me as their girlfriend."

Some people would get jealous or perhaps worried about the prospect of their significant others being hundreds of kilometers away, surrounded by potential rivals. I, however, trusted Yukiko, who hadn't accepted any of them before me, and wouldn't change that now. In fact, if I was concerned about anything it was whether she was having trouble dealing with her more aggressive suitors.

"Ah, right," I said. "So how are you faring with the Amagi Challengers?"

"I'm managing," Yukiko said. "Now that the initial furor over my having a boyfriend has died down, a fair number of them seem to have given up. The ones who remain are the most obsessed, who believe that I'll break up with you _and then_ get together with them."

"And they're not worried about you giving up on them?" I said. "Don't they realize that if you're faithless enough to dump your boyfriend without good reason, there's no reason for them to expect you to be more loyal to any of them?"

Yukiko went into a miniature laughing fit.

"Apparently they didn't think that far ahead," Yukiko said. "It's unwise to count your chickens before they hatch, but it' also unwise to let the eggs hatch without room in the henhouse for them. I suppose that it's for the best that I wouldn't seriously consider such people, even if I weren't already with you."

"That's good to hear," I said. "Of course, I hope those guys grow up at least a little when- and if- they get girlfriends of their own, or else everyone involved may be in for some heartache."

Yukiko remained silent, seemingly concurring. It would be a bit too much to ask her to care about those people who had little interest in her as a person, but she didn't appear to disagree.

"By the way..." Yukiko said, "have you talked with your parents at all about our relationship?"

"I've reminded them a few times," I said. "They're planning on spending Christmas with you, but they won't change their opinion unless something proves- or disproves- that our relationship has staying power. Of course, that 'something' is most likely what kind of schools we get into."

"I thought so," Yukiko said. "I suppose they have their own standards, like my parents, even if they set the bar higher."

Yukiko's point was hard to dispute, since it did help me understand my parents' perspective. On the other hand, though, I still didn't look forward to introducing her to my parents at all, since there were many ways it could go wrong, and there was little chance of changing their minds for the better.

"You may be right," I said. "Still, aren't you nervous?"

"Somewhat," Yukiko said. "Earning your parents' approval and getting into the same school as you are both important enough that I can't afford to fail. Still, because it's important, I won't give up, back down, or let my nervousness hold me back."

"I feel the same way," I said. "Let's do our best together."

We changed the subject and talked about other things. While a part of me hoped to get everything difficult in the future over with- from exams to introducing Yukiko to my parents- another part realized that there was much to be cherished in the present. These days were often stressful and full of hard work, but I could still meet with my friends at school, talk with my girlfriend at home and enjoy the various pleasures of high school. Our troubles were far from over, but the worst of it had yet to come, so it was up to us to make the most of these relatively peaceful days.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the favorites and votes in the poll.

Interestingly enough, while the Persona 5 culture festival takes place slightly earlier than Persona 4's, it's said to have been delayed. I wonder if Yasogami's cultural festival is especially late in the school year, but I suppose the timing varies from school to school.

You won't see all that much of the Investigation Team until December, apart from Naoto and Kanji's romance. I had a few chapters planned, but they didn't really add much to the story.

Speaking of which, I've taken another look at the outline I have, and after revising my estimates for the number of chapter, suspect that the fic will only be around 90 chapters. As such, we're approaching the two thirds mark. As for words, it will most likely be more than 400,000 words, but is unlikely to exceed 450,000.


	59. The Chicken and the Egg

**Chapter 59: The Chicken and the Egg  
**

 _Saturday, October 20, 2012,_ _ _After School_ , Sayuri's POV_

The bell rang once again, and the students of Class 2-2, along with the rest of the school, gathered their belongings and prepared to go to one of two places- their clubs or their homes. For both groups, it was largely a pleasant occasion, as while the school day wasn't quite over yet for the latter, they had chosen their clubs, and could spend the afternoon with others who shared their passions. As someone who was a good enough student to stay out of trouble but not enough to earn my peers' or teachers' respect, drama club was my favorite part of the day... or at least it used to be.

I was tempted to ask myself when that had changed, but I already knew the answer- when I, partly by choice and party by circumstances, had become president of the club. The only question remaining that was relevant was when and how my presidency would end, and whether there would even be a club for my successor to inherit.

* * *

At practice, Senoo-senpai played her part well, perhaps even better than Nakasuga-senpai had, which made me question my initial decision to choose Nakasuga-senpai instead. For that matter, might Satomi have worked well in that role? I could only imagine the possibilities.

It was easy enough to second-guess my decisions as president, and the same went for my own choice to take up the position itself. Perhaps I could have served as interim president and immediately looked for a replacement. If I had to give myself a grade as president, I always thought it would be similar to my actual grades- significantly better than adequate, albeit not great. I might not be the best club president ever, but at the time my predecessor was arrested, I was the best candidate our club had.

At times, though, I had to wonder if I was just telling myself that to keep myself going, and just telling myself that I had to keep going so that I wouldn't question the decision to take on- and keep- this responsibility. Yu-san and Satomi didn't always agree with me, but they at least respected my authority, and so did the rest of the club. Aunt Chihiro wasn't completely unbiased, but _Ms. Takizawa_ had to make decisions in the club's best interests, and trusted me. Knowing this was enough to dispel any doubts that I had... until I realized this wasn't so much something I knew as something I merely believed.

* * *

Toward the end of club, I had the unpleasant task of dealing with Izumi Katsura, a third-year who had been passed over for the role of Juliet. She'd had several unexcused absences from the club, so Ms. Takizawa and I called her in for a meeting, while Tachibana-san looked after the club.

Katsura-senpai restlessly shifted in her seat. She was among the relative few who didn't like the prospect of taking orders from a kouhai, so I'd made sure to let her know that the summons had come from a teacher, who could punish Katsura-senpai if she was disrespectful, much less disobedient. Once Katsura-senpai was there, I let Ms. Takizawa take the lead in this unpleasant but necessary task of telling her to clean up her act or leave.

"You've currently missed three consecutive club meetings without an excuse, on top of several others throughout the year, " Ms. Takizawa said. "At this point, this misconduct is grounds for being removed from the club, so if you have an explanation, we would like to hear it, Katsura-san."

Ms. Takizawa's tone was solemn and fair. She was by no means soft, but she also didn't believe that yelling at people accomplished anything more than proving to them that they could rob you of your composure.

Katsura-senpai sat there, looking dismissively at us, as if she were a hardened criminal, staring down a judge who was sentencing her to death. It was clear that while Ms. Takizawa was Katsura-senpai's club advisor and one of her teachers, neither role did much to win her Katsura-senpai's respect or cause Katsura-senpai to listen.

"Why bother?" Katsura-senpai said. "I've never been one of Sakamoto's favorites, so it's clear that your offer to give me one more chance is just as cheap and perfunctory as giving Senoo the role. Hell, we both know Sakamoto wouldn't be president without Auntie's approval."

Ms. Takizawa remained calm, refusing to rise to the provocation. She'd worked as a cashier to help put herself through college, and remained calm and polite even when refusing to let difficult customers browbeat her. Back then, her only recourse had been to call for her manager and hope that he was sympathetic to her, and while she had the authority to punish students now, she still believed in the importance of discipline and restraint.

"Sakamoto-san and I discussed this at length," Ms. Takizawa said. "It was a difficult decision that had to be made quickly, but also wisely and impartially, for the sake of the club, as is our decision in your case. If you have no desire to be here, we will have to remove you. I will give you one last chance, though- return to club willing to follow the rules, or leave."

Without even hesitating, Katsura-senpai shook her head.

"Fine," Katsura-senpai said. "This was all just a waste of my time, anyway."

Katsura-senpai then got up without Ms. Takizawa's permission and darted off, with as little regard for the rules that required us to walk in the halls, as those that required regular attendance.

Ms. Takizawa looked at me, apparently more worried about me than about telling Katsura-senpai to slow down. Given that I'd felt as though I couldn't make any meaningful contributions to the meeting, her concern was well-founded.

"What do you think, Sakamoto-san?" Ms. Takizawa said, still acting as a teacher and club advisor. "Do you think I was wrong?"

"No, ma'am," I said. "That said, I do wish things hadn't come to this, just like I wish my predecessor had never stolen the money."

I chose my words carefully. One of the two reasons I was president was as a direct consequence of my predecessor's expulsion from the club and the school, which was a direct consequence of her being caught, which was a direct consequence of her stealing the money. I'd always known that I'd become president under unenviable circumstances, but only recently did I start to think of my presidency as something that never should have happened. The other reason I was president was because I'd accepted the position of vice-president, a decision I was starting to regret.

"There will always be people who don't end up belonging in their school clubs," Ms. Takizawa said. "Some drift through, never amounting to much, while others leave, whether by choice, by being removed, or in handcuffs. In most cases, they are in the minority, and you must do what is best for the majority of those who are willing and able to do what the organization asks of them."

I nodded. There had been some attrition ever since I started, even apart from the fact that we lost, on average, a third of the club to graduation every year. The fact that any given person could leave at almost any time was one of many reasons to prioritize the club's long-term survival over the needs of any individual member. Of course, the club was made up of individuals, and I had to wonder-how many individuals could I fail before I failed the club?

"I understand, Ms.. Takizawa," I said.

"In that sense, I believe that Katsura-san, despite her refusal to fulfill even the most basic obligations and lack of respect for both of us, did the right thing in the end," Ms. Takizawa said. "Perhaps she should have made that decision long ago, but in the end, she at least was honest that she was not a good fit for the club."

Something churned within me, and I realized it was not Katsura-senpai being called a responsible student. Up until this point in my life, I'd been taught the value of upholding my responsibilities- chores, my studies, my extracurricular activities and eventually, my job- but I'd never heard that _not_ doing them might be the most responsible thing if I didn't think I could handle them.

"Is something the matter, Sakamoto-san?" Ms. Takizawa said.

I shook my head. At this moment, we were still in club, and any personal problems had to be left aside- even Nakasuga-senpai probably hadn't told me half of the story of what had driven her to resign from the club.

"No, ma'am," I said, not entirely honestly. "Let's go back to the club."

* * *

As I walked back to the club, which was almost ready to let out, I could hear some of the members talking in hushed tones inside the club room. Without the ability to see their faces or clearly hear their voices, I couldn't identify them apart from the faint suspicion that they sounded familiar.

"...tried out for the Nurse but I lost to a second-year," one boy said.

"Oh yeah, that suck-up, Kajiki?" a girl said. "It's pretty clear the president just gave it to her as a favor, just like how Narukami got Mercutio."

I clenched my fists, barely containing my rage in order to avoid doing something I'd regret. It wasn't just an offensive statement, but completely wrong. Satomi and Yu-san did not blindly follow or support me, but gave me their honest opinions while respecting my leadership, which was more than I could say for these two.

"Well, Nakasuga did get picked for Juliet over Kajiki," the boy said. "You know, I think the real reason why she quit the club so soon after break is-"

I'd heard as much as I could bear, but the two gossipers went on and on, apparently not noticing me. I was tempted to step in and interrupt, outing myself as an eavesdropper, just so I wouldn't have to listen to them talking about me any longer, but instead quickly tried to retreat out of earshot.

Before I could take more than a step, I felt something stop me, so I turned around and saw _Aunt Chihiro's_ hand on my shoulder.

"Pay them no heed, Sayuri," Aunt Chihiro said. "You cannot gain everyone's approval, nor should you. I'm not naive enough to assume that none of my students whisper unkind things about me when I'm not listening, even if I've never been unlucky enough to hear it."

"I know," I said, "but your followers have to at least respect you, or you won't get anything done as a leader- if it isn't because you're already a failure, a bit like the chicken and the egg."

"All of the people who have parts are upstanding and respectable members," Aunt Chihiro said. "They play their roles well and do whatever is asked of them."

Aunt Chihiro was trying to be reassuring, but her good-faith effort didn't exactly succeed. I suspected that a large portion of the "upstanding" members secretly resented or disagreed with me, and while I could count on their support, I couldn't count on their loyalty. Perhaps if I was suspected of some wrongdoing, they might side with my accusers, and if I were removed from my position, they'd stop hiding their disdain.

"I know," I said, "but are they putting up with me out of genuine respect, or because a sense of duty demands it? How many of your students would be so polite and respectful to you if school protocol did not require them to do so?"

Maybe it was hypocritical of me to ask this, since I had to admit that I only called her "Ms. Takizawa" or "ma'am" because it was expected of me, but I'd gained some understanding of why authority figures needed respect to do their jobs, especially after today. Perhaps if I ever became a teacher, I'd insist on being called "Ms. Sakamoto" or "ma'am."

"I can't say," Aunt Chihiro said. "I have to keep a certain distance from all my students, including you, for the sake of professionalism and fairness. That sort of knowledge of their mental states would require a bond with them that I have with few people besides your mother, if not telepathy."

I shrugged.

"That may be true," I said. "Of course, I only have two friends in this club, and I hope I'll still have them by the time all this is over."

"So do I," Aunt Chihiro said.

A somewhat awkward pause followed- it was clear we agreed on what we wanted to see happen, but didn't know how to ensure that it would. Aunt Chihiro then looked at her watch.

"I have a faculty meeting about the festival," Aunt Chihiro said. "You should head on home- we'll discuss this again fairly soon."

I nodded before saying goodbye and walking home alone. The thought of dealing with this made me nervous, but I realized that I'd put this off for far too long.

* * *

 _Sunday, October 21, 2012_

I slowly woke up, and got out of bed almost half an hour later than my usual school day wake-up time, and leisurely proceeded through my morning routine. I realized that at the rate I was going, I'd be late even if I left without changing into my uniform, ran all the way and didn't run into any "Don't walk" signals- and I was perfectly fine with that.

Shortly before noon, the doorbell rang, and Aunt Chihiro showed up in a pale blue dress shirt and khaki pants. She was a good deal more formally dressed than Dad, who had a green polo shirt and blue jeans, or Mom, who wore a denim skirtall with a gray shirt.

"Why, hello, Chihiro," Mom said. "It's good of you to come over."

"It's my pleasure, sister," Aunt Chihiro said.

Hearing her voice, I raced to the door and said, "Hi, Aunt Chihiro!" Since I was running indoors, had spoken to a teacher without being spoken to, did not show the proper respect, and was not wearing my uniform, she would have four violations of the rules to scold me over

"So, what brings you here today, Chihiro-san?" Dad said.

Aunt Chihiro's expression turned serious, somewhere between her usual business-like "teacher face," and the one she adopts when speaking to someone who's in trouble.

"I'll get to the point," Aunt Chihiro said. "I've been somewhat concerned for Sayuri lately, since she seems to be under a great deal of stress as drama club president. There are many things she may be reluctant to talk with me about due to our professional relationship, but I'd like to sit down with the four of us and talk about it."

"I see," Mom said. "My husband and i didn't hear much from Sayuri, either."

I nodded.

"Well, I knew that you were having a hard time yourself, ma'a-Aunt Chihiro," I said. "With everything you had to deal with, I didn't want to cause you any more trouble."

"I appreciate your consideration," Aunt Chihiro said, "along with showing me respect appropriate to my position. However, there's no need to do so now, so please feel free to tell me what's on your mind."

I nodded. This was going to be a long story, but I knew where to start. Once we were all seated in our living room, I began.

"Do you remember the day when my predecessor got arrested?" I said.

"I do," Aunt Chihiro said. "We'd cancelled club after the arrest, but rumors were already swirling, and we knew that we couldn't keep it secret or leave the club without a leader. So after a few discussions with each other and the principal, we agreed that you would become interim president."

"True," I said. "Do you still think you made the right choice?"

"I believe so," Aunt Chihiro said. "No one else had any leadership experience and there was too little time to choose a new leader. Even when we held a search, we only got someone who was qualified to be vice-president."

I nodded in agreement. The few people who considered volunteering had acting experience, but only Tachibana-san had any understanding of what the role would require of her, as well as a cogent case for what she could bring to the table. Even in her case, the most I could say about her was that she was willing to learn, and was someone who might someday become a good leader. Still, she was the best person we had at the time, and so, she replaced me as vice president while my position as president became permanent.

"Maybe that's the problem," I said. "I knew back then that I had to step up, but I wonder what I would've chosen if I had more time."

"The decision might have been hasty, but you've had plenty of time to reflect on it," Mom said. "What do you think now?"

I paused to think, reflecting on the many times I'd done so in the past. If I had to make a graph showing how my feelings progressed, I think it would be a slight upward trend for the first few months, then a gradual decrease, followed by two sharp decreases in the last month- when Satomi offered me her letter of resignation, and yesterday. At best, I was cautiously optimistic, and at worst, I wondered why I even bothered.

"At first, I saw it as an opportunity," I said, "to not just fill the void left by my predecessor, but also do a better job. Of course, given that the club was in a precarious position, my first priority was to stabilize it, which never quite happened."

"That may be so," Dad said, "but even if you're keeping the club together, you're doing a better job than the last president, right?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "People are second-guessing all my decisions, and most are too polite or too scared to say it to my face. The principal still doesn't fully trust me. People are spreading rumors about my playing favorites. Even Satomi and Yu-san seem to think I'd be better off quitting, and they aren't wrong. It seems as though virtually anyone else would be better respected as president, and I'm ready to put that theory to the test."

That remark was flippant- Ms. Takizawa would have reprimanded me for less- but neither my parents nor aunt seemed to react much at all. Maybe they didn't fully understand what I was implying... or maybe they _did_ , and they were fine with that.

"I understand," Aunt Chihiro said. "What sort of timetable would you have in mind for stepping down?"

I looked around and my mouth gaped open, clearly being the most surprised out of everyone in the room. Aunt Chihiro was never the type to joke around, even with Mom, but I had to confirm that I'd heard her correctly.

"Y-you're serious, Aunt Chihiro?" I said.

Aunt Chihiro nodded.

"I am if you are, Sayuri," Aunt Chihiro said. "You have a responsibility to your club, one that must be taken seriously while also being balanced with your studies, but at the same time, you also participate voluntarily. If the club no longer needs you, it will ask you to leave, but you may also leave if you do not wish to stay."

"I suppose, but that's not an easy decision," I said, "to step away from my responsibilities while entrusting them to someone else. I suppose the latter was because I wasn't sure Tachibana-san was ready, but the former is just my justifying this to myself. With that in mind, I'd like to quit."

"It sounds like you've finally realized what you want, Sayuri," Mom said. "What exactly comes next, Chihiro?"

"Sayuri and I will have to meet with Tachibana-san," Aunt Chihiro said. "If she's willing to succeed Sayuri, then we have our replacement, but if not, we may have to search for another president, a process that will begin after the play ends. In that case, Sayuri, we'll need you to stay around until then."

"Yes, ma'am," I said. We weren't at school, but her final statement was essentially an order that I would need to follow for the club's sake, even if it would likely be the last one she gave me.

"However," Aunt Chihiro said, "I think this is a good place to start, and we can all agree that you stepping down- in the immediate or near future- is a good decision. The only question that remains is how we get there, and I think we have more than enough time to think that over."

Mom, Dad and I nodded. All this time, I'd been looking for a solution of some sort to the club's woes, as well as my own. Perhaps this wouldn't be the perfect solution I had envisioned, but it seemed like the best one. Instead of waiting for things to get better, we would make them better ourselves.

After spending a few more minutes ironing out the details of my resignation, we spent the rest of the day with Aunt Chihiro, talking about more pleasant topics so that we could enjoy our time together. Perhaps Aunt Chihiro and I would have to resolve this issue once we returned to school, but for now, we could relax, content that we'd made a great leap forward.

* * *

 _Monday, October 22, 2012, After School  
_

Ms. Takizawa and I called Tachibana-san into the faculty office at the first possible opportunity. Given the circumstances behind the last few summons, I suspect Tachibana-san was probably at least a little nervous when she stepped in the room with only the vaguest idea of why she was there.

"You wanted to see me?" Tachibana-san said.

"We do, Tachibana-san," I said while motioning for her to take a seat, "mainly to discuss your role as vice president. How confident do you feel about your ability to handle your responsibilities?"

"Fairly so, President," Tachibana-san said. "It took me a few months to get used to the job, but I'm starting to get the hang of it. I've always felt I was nowhere near the skill level of our best members, but if this is something I can do for the club, I am happy to do so. Perhaps someday, I may be worthy"

I nodded approvingly.

"That's good to hear," I said, "because once this play is done, I am planning on stepping down as president, and having you take over. For some time, I've doubted my ability to lead the club as well as I wished to, and believe you would be better."

Tachibana-san seemed surprised, but less so than I thought she would be. Perhaps she anticipated this all along, was more composed than I thought, or was simply good at downplaying her emotions, any of which would prove useful as president.

"Do you really think so?" Tachibana-san said. "You may believe I've done well thus far, but only because I've worked with you."

"You won't be alone," I said. "Ms. Takizawa will be there to advise you, as will a vice president of your choosing. I can also lend advice if you would like to hear it, but it will largely consist of helping you learn from my mistakes."

Tachibana-san paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"I took this job prepared for the possibility that I would have take over for you," Tachibana-san said, "but now that it has happened, I'm grateful for your offer, and the fact that you left in better circumstances than your predecessor. With your and Ms. Takizawa's guidance, I will do my utmost for the club."

Ms. Takizawa produced a form that authorized transfer of the presidency(I always found it a bit odd that club presidents were never democratically elected, but that's neither here nor there), and the three of us signed it- I was the giver, Tachibana-san was the recipient, and Ms. Takizawa was our witness. We'd need to get the principal's approval, and he'd be busy with the school festival, but given that we'd gone through all the proper procedures, I doubted he'd say no.

After the three of us signed it, Ms. Takizawa headed to the principal's office to submit that, along with a report on how Yu-san's class was doing for the festival. I'd fulfilled my obligation to the club, so now it was time to find my friend and tell her the news before it was too late.

* * *

Once the meeting ended, I found Satomi waiting in our classroom, long after most of the others had gone home. I felt bad about stepping away from the festival preparations along with Tachibana-san and Ms. Takizawa, but believed that I had delayed this decision for too long already.

Satomi looked up from one of the half-completed decorations for our haunted house exhibit, and turned to me.

"Hi, Sayuri," Satomi said. "How did the meeting with Ms. Takizawa go, or can you tell me about it?"

I nodded. I was planning on making an announcement once the play had finished, but felt Satomi deserved to know now, especially if it caused her to reconsider her decision.

"I can," I said. "Do you remember how I asked you to hold off on deciding whether to resign until after the play was finished?"

"Yeah," Satomi said. "Sorry, but I haven't seen anything that'll make me change my mind just yet, so I'll probably still go though with it."

"I see," I said. "In that case, you'll have to submit your resignation to _Tachibana-san_ , because I won't be president anymore once the play ends."

It took a moment for the realization to hit Satomi, but when it did, her jaw dropped.

"You- you're really quitting?" Satomi said. "If it's just for my sake, you don't have to... you shouldn't. I've decided not to resign anymore, so don't-"

I shook my head.

"It wasn't _entirely_ for your sake," I said. "It was also for my sake, as I was tired of shouldering many difficult responsibilities as club leader without being able to help the club as I desired. It was for the club's sake, since I believed they deserved a better leader, and for Tachibana-san's sake, since I believed she was the right person for the job."

"I see," Satomi said, slightly sadly. "I know I disagreed with you about a lot of the things you did on the job, but a part of me hoped that you'd be happy that you took it on, and could say that you'd done some good for the club. You've put in too much to being club president to not get something out of it."

I almost laughed at that. That's what I had been telling myself all this time, and why it had been so hard to do what was necessary, like someone who repeatedly put money into a crane game, unwilling to walk away empty-handed.

"Well, the club is still here," I said. "I'd honestly hoped for more than that, but as long as it survives, I can live with everything else. I wish I'd realized that sooner."

Satomi smiled, a single gesture to forgive a year's worth of stubbornness from me. Now that I'd done what she considered the right thing, she no longer cared how long it had taken me to do it.

"You did realize that in the end," Satomi said. "So, what now?"

"There is one more thing for me- for _us_ \- to do," I said. "The play, our proof to the school that our club has bounced back after last year's scandal, will come at the end of this week, and I want it to be done well so I can leave without regrets. Are you with me, Satomi?"

Without hesitating, Satomi nodded.

"I am," Satomi said. "Let's give them a good show, Sayuri."

I nodded in agreement, and we began to walk home together. For a long time, I'd felt that I was lonely at the top, as they say, but nothing could be farther from the truth. I couldn't accomplish anything by myself, but by working together with the others, and cooperating to put on a show for the school. The play was not the product of one club president or even the main players, but the result of an entire club working together, and it was time to show the school what our club could do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the votes in the poll, and I've noticed that a lot of Futaba fans turned out. That's good to see, since I'm thinking about writing a Futaba/MC fic for "Camp NaNoWriMo" next month, which means you may see slightly fewer updates for this fic in July.

It came down to the wire, but Sayuri finally had the epiphany she needed. Essentially, the catalyst was twofold- realizing that stepping down was a viable solution and continuing was not.

Next up is the culture festival and play, along with the conclusion of the drama club arc.


	60. Exit Stage Left

**Chapter 60: Exit Stage Left**

 _Thursday, October 25, 2012, Afternoon, Yu's POV_

The school festival began at Minagi, and to be honest, it almost seemed designed to never let us forget we were still at school. The events that were chosen were those that were permitted by the school- exhibits, study rooms, and so forth. The decorations were minimal, and it was clear that they were designed to be up and down in as little time as possible. The students generally wore their uniforms, while those working at the food stalls wore aprons over their clothes.

I found myself not only missing Inaba once again, but even looking back fondly at last year's school festival. Our class's group date cafe had been a fiasco, but in spite of that, I appreciated the significance of it being chosen. An idea that had been written in at the last minute had triumphed over all the established candidates, proof that strange minds thought alike, and the students preferred to make their own option, rather than take one of those offered to them. Perhaps the students weren't especially motivated, but most of them had gotten behind the new idea, rejecting the choices that had been given to them. Minagi's students worked hard at the festival, but in a way reminiscent of blue-collar workers who hated their jobs only marginally less than the prospect of losing their source of income, meager as it was.

While walking around with Sakura, I found Hitomi at her class's stall, serving takoyaki. She wore a hairnet over her hair, and underneath her apron, wore her uniform without the blazer, which was draped over her seat in her classroom. There were a few small stains on her apron, but even the exposed bits of her clothes- from her long sleeves to her collar and tie- were practically spotless. Maybe it was because I'd almost exclusively seen her in the uniform, but it actually seemed to suit her better than I thought. It wasn't traditional Japanese clothing, but it was a nice and somewhat dressy outfit that fit a young lady who had impeccable hygiene, grooming and manners.

Hitomi gave no sign that she noticed us, as she was wrapped up in dealing with a difficult customer, even though I couldn't hear the conversation all that clearly. Her natural politeness- from generous use of "please" and "thank you" to using "sir," "ma'am" or "miss" as appropriate almost every time she opened her mouth- served her well, and the customer calmed down, listened to her, and walked away, apparently placated. Without even hesitating, she turned to the next customer, apologizing for making her wait- luckily, the older woman was magnanimous about it.

"Wow, Hitomi's really good at this," I said. "Yukiko's the only one I know who's this good at handling customers, and she's been helping out at her family's inn for years."

Sakura smiled appreciatively. She might not have met Yukiko, but she knew enough about my girlfriend to know that the comparison was high praise coming from me.

"Hitomi-san once said she learned it from watching her family's servants," Sakura said. "I think her parents would be proud if they didn't see customer service as beneath them- good thing they're not coming."

I let off a sigh of relief. I was tempted to talk with Hitomi, but I knew that while two of the people we didn't want to see us together weren't here, there were hundreds of other pairs of eyes and ears at this crowded school festival. If report of us being seen together got back to the Ayanokoujis or the Hanabishis, the next piece of news about Hitomi's family situation would likely be even less pleasant than what we'd heard until now.

"And spending the rest of her life as a glorified domestic servant without a salary or the option to quit isn't?" I said.

Sakura laughed out loud. She was considering getting married and having children at some point in the future, but she was sure that she wanted to pursue a career, so the Ayanokoujis would probably have disowned her by now. In any case, she was grateful for the freedom to ask me out, and after I rejected her, take the time to get over me and find someone else, rather than meekly marry a man someone else chose for her. As for me, I had nothing against women who chose to become homemakers, so long as they actually chose to do so, rather than being forced into it by their families or their circumstances.

"Good one, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "But in all seriousness, I suppose they have some sort of explanation involving various leaps of logic that would make an Olympic gymnast jealous. I've given up on trying to understand how families like Hitomi-san's think, save for the fact that because they have that mindset, it won't be long before I never see my best friend again."

I nodded, and patted Sakura on the shoulder. Hitomi had been there for Sakura during the year I'd spent in Inaba, so the two girls were probably closer with each other than they were with the guys. It was only natural that Sakura would want to be there for Hitomi in the future, and thus sad that Hitomi's family saw her as unworthy of associating with Hitomi.

"I know how you feel," I said. "Not understanding doesn't mean that you're wrong- it just means that you probably have more in common with Hitomi than her parents- just like Hitomi has more in common with you than her parents."

Sakura seemed to cheer up a little. Perhaps she couldn't do anything about Hitomi's arranged marriage without making herself come off as a possible impediment to it, but she was clearly glad to be reminded that Hitomi had never truly internalized all her family's values, so there was no point in believing we could do the same.

Sakura and I got into line and waited separately, and after a few minutes, Hitomi served us. She never referred to us by name, and her smile was at least partly for the sake of customer service professionalism, but her mood brightened a bit while she was helping us.

We sat down together and ate the takoyaki. While it was a far cry from "Mystery Food X", it barely had any taste at all, causing it to seem like yesterday's leftovers or a frozen meal that was heated in the microwave. By all accounts, Hitomi was a much better cook, as befitted a housewife in a family like the Ayanokoujis, so it was likely that one of her classmates had made the food.

Upon further reflection, I realized that was a nice thought. Hitomi had never been all that close to anyone outside of our group- and even with us, she was definitely closer to Sakura than she was to the guys- but she seemed to be having fun here. To her, this was one last cooperative venture with her schoolmates- people who, like us, were supposedly beneath her family's notice- just like how to her, the uniform was not a symbol of conformity, but proof that she belonged here. Perhaps it was a shame that she couldn't find that sense of belonging in somewhere more permanent, but perhaps she could look back on this memory happily, regardless of where life took her.

Sakura and I finished the takoyaki at the same time, just as I reached my conclusion.

"How was it?" Sakura said.

"The takoyaki?" I said. "It was barely worth 30 yen, let alone 300. That aside, it was nice to see Hitomi again, even if this wasn't her doing."

"My thoughts exactly, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "I've got to get back to my class, since my turn's in a few minutes, but I hope to see you at the play tonight."

"Thanks, see you soon," I said.

As we walked off, I reflected on how for us, "soon" would likely be anywhere from a few minutes to the next time we had homeroom together, and it only took thinking of Hitomi for me to be grateful for that.

Of course, thinking of Hitomi also made me think of Sayuri and Satomi. Once I finished my part in the play, I likely wouldn't see much more of them due to having to focus on my studies. On the other hand, we had one last project to tackle together, and for their sake, as well as the club's sake, I had to give everything I had to make our production of Romeo and Juliet a success.

* * *

 _Evening_

In the evening, after school would have let out, at long last, the time came for our club to put on the play. I spent much of it waiting in the wings, but I ultimately did what I came to do and saw what I came to see.

I performed all my lines flawlessly, with the appropriate emotion, In another time, perhaps I might have become an actor, like Hisano-san's late husband had been, but Dad had realized that few could hope to do it professionally. Perhaps Yumi, Sayuri, Satomi and Senoo-san had the potential, but it was had to say whether any of them had the drive and luck to make it a reality.

My parents sat near the middle of the audience, wearing their suits, while Sakura, Kenji and Kaoru sat next to each other a few rows back. I think the two groups saw each other, but neither recognized each other- my parents looked like all the other formally-dressed parents in the audience, and my friends looked like all the other dress code-compliant students.

One thing I'd always found odd about Romeo and Juliet is that there seemed to be no meaningful difference between the Capulets and the Montagues, much less any indication of why they hated each other enough to resort to violence and killing. The two families seemed almost identical, so I had to wonder who caused the dispute, and whether it really mattered. Small wonder Mercutio spent his last moments cursing his family along with his enemies.

Now that I thought about it, my family and Yukiko's had relatively little in common- as expected of traditional innkeepers who lived in one town all their lives and modern business professionals who frequently traveled- but there didn't really seem to be any animosity between them. My family thought that my relationship with Yukiko was a secondary priority at best, and seemed to think of the Amagi Inn as quaint, but they didn't seem to dislike either. If my parents and Yukiko's met, they'd probably wear their best clothes- business suits and kimonos, respectively- and be on their best behavior. They would almost certainly get along, even if they would not be likely to relax their guard or their manners enough to become friends.

Of course, it was pointless to think about that at this point. Unlike Romeo and Juliet, whose fates had been revealed at the very beginning, and who began their downward spiral as a result of Romeo's tragic mistake in killing Tybalt to avenge my character's death, the ending to my and Yukiko's love story had yet to be written. Things could change for the better- or the worse- depending on how Yukiko's meeting my parents and our exams went.

For now, my concern was the play, and thankfully, I could rest easy. The auditorium was packed, and the viewers sat, quietly listening in rapt attention, before giving a round of applause when directed. It wasn't the most conclusive indicator of our success, but I always appreciated congratulations for a job well done, and took my bows with everyone else.

* * *

After the show ended, Sayuri spoke with me backstage after the two of us changed out of our costumes and into our uniforms.

"Excellent work out there, Yu-san," Sayuri said.

"Thanks, Sayuri," I said. "I worked with some talented people, all of whom you chose and led as they prepared for this."

Sayuri nodded, but then stared off into the distance for a moment, lost in thought.

"You know, Yu-san, you just reminded me of something important," Sayuri said. "It's the reason why I tried so hard to be a good president in the first place."

"Why's that?" I said.

"I've always liked plays, and liked acting," Sayuri said, "but it was only when I first got involved in one that I realized how much work it was to put everything together, and how fulfilling it was when things came together. My role back then was a minor one, but I knew that without it, the show couldn't have gone on, so I played it with pride."

"So that doesn't necessarily mean you have to be president?" I said.

Sayuri nodded.

"Well, someone does," Sayuri said, "and when the previous president was arrested, it became my responsibility as interim president. Over time, though, I convinced myself that _I_ had to do it, which wasn't true. So I've been talking with Ms. Takizawa, Satomi and Tachibana-san, and now that I've finally gotten the principal's approval, decided you should be the first besides them to know- I'll be stepping down as president once we're finished with this play's run."

"Really?" I said, a bit surprised that this possibility, which she'd considered but rejected for months, was now her final decision.

"It won't be immediately," Sayuri said. "I'll remain on hand to advise Tachibana-san- or rather, President Tachibana- as she adjusts to her responsibilities. Her learning curve won't be nearly as steep as mine, since she has more experience than I did."

"That's good," I said. "And what about your aunt- I mean, Ms. Takizawa?"

" _My aunt_ was totally behind it," Sayuri said, "since she knew how hard this was on me. Of course, when club is in session, I'll still have to call her 'Ms. Takizawa,' and the same goes for when I have her in class next year."

I nodded, pleased. Perhaps resigning wouldn't be the end of all Sayuri's problems, but it seemed to be the way to enjoy the best parts of the club without having to deal with the worst.

Satomi then walked up, and as she had loosely tied her tie and was carrying her blazer, it was clear she'd only done a partial job of changing. She must have been out searching for her parents while Sayuri and I were talking and changing.

"There you are, Sayuri," Satomi said. "Our folks are waiting for us."

"I'll be there in a moment, Satomi," Sayuri said. "I was just telling Yu-san about how I was planning on stepping down."

"Great," Satomi said. "Thank you for talking with me and helping me make sense of things all this time, Yu-senpai. It's a bit hard to admit, but I think Sayuri made the right choice in giving Senoo-senpai Juliet's part. Because of that, and because she'll be just another member fairly soon, I'm withdrawing my resignation."

Satomi smiled broadly, far happier about that decision than most of what she'd done over the past two months. I could sense that her decision to resign was born of desperation and helplessness, but this decision was born of hope and the desire to give the club a second chance.

"I also think I made the right choice in stepping down," Sayuri said. "If not for you and Yu-san, I probably would've gone on serving as president, making myself miserable under the belief that the club needed me to do so until it's too late."

"You're welcome," I said, "but there's two things I want you to understand. The first is that you're responsible for your own actions, and you made those decisions yourselves. The second is that you should never feel as though it's too late to get off what you know to be the wrong path."

The two girls nodded. It took a great deal of courage to admit your mistakes, and even more to start over, but the fact that both of them could do so gave me hope for their futures.

As Sayuri and Satomi walked off in search of their parents, I went off to find mine. They congratulated my performance, without saying how much farther I had yet to go to reach the level of a professional actor, or describing my accomplishment as a means to the end for my future. Perhaps showing up had only cost them two hours of their time, but perhaps there were some things that they did simply because they were my parents.

* * *

 _Tuesday, October 30, 2012  
_

The play continued for a few more nights. Everyone did well at their roles, especially Satomi and Senoo-san, and the turnout was quite high. This was pleasing to see, as each viewer was one more person who could spread the word about our success, and thus increase our popularity in years to come. Sayuri might not have been able to make the reforms that she'd hoped for, but she could be proud to call this her legacy.

After the final performance, Sayuri officially announced her resignation to the club. The rest of the club was fairly understanding, if only because the timing and circumstances of her departure were vastly better than those of her predecessor. Perhaps some people would whisper unkind rumors, but since people knew I was somewhat close with the president, they wouldn't dare do so around me.

The next meeting of drama club went back to the usual business, of doing various acting exercises. Kaoru had described this as the sort of thing sports teams do when they don't have games, as a way of improving their play and their general physical fitness, a somewhat boring process that was nevertheless vitally important. Of course, while this was enjoyable and productive, it was also no longer a high priority, with exams on the horizon, so I decided to meet with the advisor.

I arrived outside the faculty office, and saw Miyamoto-san waiting her turn. Judging from her expression, she hadn't been there long.

"Hello, Miyamoto-san," I said. "Are you also here to see Ms. Takizawa?"

"That's right, Narukami," Miyamoto-san said. "Let me guess... your folks told you to focus on your studies, too?"

"My parents had nothing to do with it," I said. "But yes, I'm planning on resigning."

Miyamoto-san chuckled helplessly.

"My grades on the last midterms weren't nearly as good as my folks hoped," Miyamoto-san said. "If my inability to play my part hadn't put the club up a creek without a paddle, my parents would've demanded that I quit. I kind of wish I had your brains."

I shook my head. Talent was necessary for success, but without hard work, it was like a seed that wasn't planted or watered- nothing more than unfulfilled potential.

"It isn't just a matter of smarts," I said. "A friend of mine, Kenji Nishizawa, gets better grades than I do, simply because he studies so much harder than anyone else I know."

Miyamoto-san nodded, perhaps understanding my point better than I'd imagined.

"That's Setsuna in a nutshell," Miyamoto-san said. "She's probably not as smart as you, but she tries really hard and good things come her way. Maybe that's proof I should follow her example."

Miyamoto-san had apparently come to an epiphany, but she still had to obey her parents. As such, when Senoo-san walked by, saying "I'll meet you at the front gate, Ako-san," Miyamoto-san simply agreed to that promise, rather than walking out of her meeting. Her time with the club was at an end, and I could only wish her the best of luck in her future endeavors.

A few minutes later, Miyamoto-san left, and Ms. Takizawa called me in.

"Hello, Narukami-kun," Ms. Takizawa said. "Please have a seat right here."

I sat down across from her desk. Ms. Takizawa was wearing the same dark pantsuit that I'd see her wearing on the first day of class. I'd actually counted her outfits, which only varied in color of the jackets and trousers- black, black with pinstripes, navy blue, brown, gray and dark red- the shirt was always a white button-down shirt. We hadn't quite gotten to know each other, but I'd spent long enough around her to learn about some of her habits, opinions and other aspects of her personality that she demonstrated on a daily basis.

"I suppose you're also here to announce that you're withdrawing from the club," Ms. Takizawa said, "so that you can adequately focus on exams."

"I am, ," I said. "My time in the drama club was enjoyable and fulfilling, especially performing at the play, but it will have to come to an end soon, and I may as well announce my resignation now."

Ms. Takizawa nodded, not at all surprised. Perhaps she knew me better than I thought, or knew that I was similar to my other college-bound yearmates.

"You're not the first and won't be the last to do so this year," Ms. Takizawa said. "We are a club, and we have various expectations of you, but we also recognize you are students first and foremost. As such, please do not think of this as a dereliction of your responsibilities to the club, but as you furthering your own education. To that end, if you need a letter of recommendation to any college, I would be happy to give you one, as your teacher and club advisor."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said. "I would very much appreciate if you did so for Kikuoka University."

"Excellent," Ms. Takizawa said. "I'll get right on it."

Ms. Takizawa wrote a brief note to herself.

"That said," Ms. Takizawa said, "if you have a little time, there is something I would like to say to you, outside of my role as a teacher. Are you willing to stay?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

Ms. Takizawa chuckled a bit. I'd rarely seen her smile and never heard her laugh before, so this came off as a bit of a surprise.

"So formal, _Yu-kun_ ," Ms. Takizawa said. "If this is how you generally interact with your elders, a part of me wants to hire you to teach etiquette to Sayuri."

I relaxed in the chair. The informality Ms. Takizawa showed, and her attempt at a bit of humor, made it clear that right now, I was not speaking with my homeroom teacher or my club advisor, but Chihiro Takizawa, an aunt and young woman who was showing a side of herself she rarely showed on the job.

"And the other part?" I said.

Ms. Takizawa's expression turned a bit more serious.

"The other part, the one that agrees with both of Sayuri's parents, believes Sayuri should be Sayuri," Ms. Takizawa said. "Of course, that's all well and good, but she couldn't be that around me when she was obligated to treat me as she would any other teacher, or when she had to treat Satomi-san as another member of the club. But in your case, she was able to talk with you as an equal and confide in you, and for that, I am truly grateful to you."

What Ms. Takizawa was saying was ironic in some ways, when I recalled how Yumi saw acting as a way for her to become someone else.

"But back to what we were discussing before," Ms. Takizawa said. "I understand if you, like the other third-years, have to focus on your studies. However, a part of me would like you to stay around, seeing as how you've been such a good friend to my niece."

"I'll do what I can," I said. "I'll say hi to Sayuri and Satomi if I see them, and stop by once exams are done."

"Good," Ms. Takizawa said, and as she glanced around, I looked over my shoulder to see Ms. Fujino standing outside. "I need to speak with Ms. Fujino, so I will see you in homeroom tomorrow, Narukami-kun."

For a relatively brief moment, Ms. Takizawa had shown me her heart, but now, she had to put it back behind her white dress shirt, black blazer and the professional distance between teacher and student. I'd seen a new side of her that I would not easily forget, but I could not treat her any differently than her other students did.

"Until then, ma'am," I said.

With a bow, I excused myself and walked out of the office.

* * *

After walking back to the club room to get my bag, I met with Satomi and Sayuri in the hall. By this point, most of the others had already gone home, since there wasn't much to do in a post-play club meeting.

"How'd it go?" Sayuri said.

"Ms. Takizawa accepted my resignation," I said, "but after she did, _your aunt_ had a brief heart-to-heart talk with me, thanking me for being your friend and wishing me luck."

Sayuri immediately understood my choice of words, and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sayuri said. "One thing that makes me sad about the professional facade Aunt Chihiro has to adopt on the job is that none of her students or her colleagues know her quite the same way I do. She's a good teacher, but she's a lot more than that, even if few people know it."

I was reminded of one insightful thing Yukiko had once said- that people had multiple facets to them, so they didn't have to decide on just one. Not only did Yukiko have to deal with people who were infatuated with her as a beautiful honor student, but she was on her best behavior when dealing with various adults on inn business, and thus hid her eccentricities and vulnerabilities. With that in mind, it wasn't hard to see why Chie was glad that Yukiko was comfortable enough around her friends to go into laughing fits without being afraid of how they'd react, even if Chie often found that tendency exasperating.

"That's fairly common," I said. "In life, the vast majority of people you interact with will only have the barest idea of who you really are, while you'll only have a true connection with family, close friends and lovers."

Sayuri nodded, knowing full well what I meant. It was a bit sad that out of a club full of dozens of young people with a passion for the stage, she was only really close to two of them.

"I get that," Sayuri said. "When you put it that way, maybe I was never really cut out to be club president, after all."

"I wouldn't go that far, Sayuri," Satomi said. "Sure, I disagreed with you, but I suppose the real question here is how you want to lead versus how people expect you to do so. Maybe this club won't allow you to be a personable and friendly leader who still is respected and gets things done, but maybe you could be that elsewhere."

"True," I said.

"You might be right," Sayuri said. "Of course, I trust _President_ Tachibana to run the club well, and perhaps even change it as I'd hoped, so my tenure wasn't a complete loss."

Eventually, we reached a certain street corner, the point at which the girls' route home diverged from mine. As I waited at the crosswalk, the two girls turned back to me.

"Well, we've got to get going," Sayuri said. "We might not have a chance to talk like this much from here on now, Yu-san, so let me just say this on my and Satomi's behalf- you've been a good friend, and thank you for everything."

Sayuri and Satomi, perfectly synchronized, then bowed in gratitude.

"It was my pleasure," I said. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

I waved goodbye as the two girls walked home together, before the crosswalk light changed and I was able to cross the street. I'd learned that in life, you often must say goodbye to the ones close to you, but parting need not be a bitter or sad occasion. Often, the people you know are beginning anew and starting a new chapter of their lives, one that might just connect with yours someday.

* * *

 _Evening_

After dinner, I called Yumi, who picked up almost instantly. I don't think she was expecting the call, since I hadn't told her of some of the more recent developments, but I was glad she was willing to talk.

"Why, hello, Yu-kun," Yumi said. "It's rare of you to call."

"I have some news you might be interested in, Yumi," I said. "My friend Sayuri, the president of the drama club, resigned from her position after the play was finished. She'll be sticking around as an ordinary member, and giving advice to the new president."

"That's good to hear," Yumi said. "If she's fulfilled her duties to the club, then it seems like stepping down would be in her and the club's best interests."

"I agree," I said. "Out of curiosity, have you ever considered leading your drama club?"

"Not seriously," Yumi said. "I had my opinions about how the club should be run, but as you well know, I'm not any good at convincing people to follow me."

Upon further thought, I realized that Sayuri actually possessed some decent leadership qualities. Even if she couldn't achieve all her goals, she meant what she said and her policies were consistent and honest. She put the needs of the club before her own personal desires, until it just so happened that stepping down was in the best interests of both of them. She was the kind who could command respect, or at least deserved more than some of the members apparently gave her.

"For my friend, the problem was something else," I said. "She found it difficult to place herself above others and make decisions that could affect them, especially when they were friends. Her judgment was good, but she was never fully confident in her decisions, least of all the decision to become president/"

"That's not always a bad thing," Yumi said. "It's true that you need to make decisions dispassionately and without bias, but you also need a little empathy for others, especially if you're asking them to make sacrifices. You also need to believe in yourself, but not so much that you become unable to listen to others or admit when you're wrong. That's why I decided I wouldn't be any kind of leader for the student council, instead serving as a PR rep."

"I understand," I said. "You seem like you'd be good at public speaking."

"Thank you, Yu-kun," Yumi said. "In any case, if you see Sayuri-san, please tell her that I believe she did the right thing. Of course, she did figure that out already, after all, with some help from you."

"I've found that when people make important decisions like that, realizing what's necessary is up to them," I said. "But a little encouragement doesn't hurt, nor does telling them that they made the right choice, so I'll let her know that if I see her."

As we said our goodbyes, I realized that just like I no longer saw as much of Yumi as I used to, I wouldn't see much of Sayuri or Satomi over the next few months, and likely wouldn't see them at all once I graduated. The thought was a sad one, but I realized that they would do well in the future- their friendship had survived, and Sayuri had found the answer she was seeking. The same went for many of my friends in Inaba, whose lives had changed forever in 2011, but who likely wouldn't see much of me in the years to come.

A thought then came into my mind, an epiphany that helped me understand things better, even if it didn't offer any answers. Perhaps this was what Hitomi had wanted for us, as well as the most she could hope for in her situation. Knowing that Sakura, Kenji and I would go on to good schools, and Kaoru would find an at least decent job would make her happy, since it would mean we would be making the most of our freedom. At the same time, though, the thought of her playing along with the plans of those who had decided her future for her without considering her happiness was a painful one, albeit one that did not inspire any solutions.

I looked at the calendar, as I flipped it to November a bit ahead of schedule. Exams were about three months away, and graduation was coming in a little more than four months. Both were too close for us to forget about them, and the former was too close for us to simply savor our remaining school days. As much as it pained me to consider my friends mere distractions, I was glad that Sayuri and Satomi's problem had been resolved, and lamented that whatever the future held in store for Hitomi or even my other friends, I had to think of myself first. The next few months would be a crucial time for all of us, so none of us could afford any distractions from doing what we must.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the favorites, follows and votes in the poll.

This is one chapter that I've had written up for a while, since I'd planned out how the arc would end.

While playing Persona 5, I heard Yusuke offer a somewhat more cynical take on how school's purported equality between schools is nothing but a myth. Hitomi doesn't quite feel the same way, since despite her home life, she has a more pleasant experience at school than Yusuke, who doesn't have _any_ friends at Kosei (he's heard about Hifumi but never spoken with her)- incidentally, it seems that Shujin Academy is probably the worst school we've seen so far in the Persona series.

The drama club subplot has essentially concluded, but Sayuri and Satomi will make a few appearances throughout the rest of the story, as will Ms. Takizawa, as Yu and Sakura's homeroom teacher.

Next up is another multi-POV chapter, showing various characters in Inaba and Minagi.


	61. Value and Worth

**Chapter 61: Value and Worth  
**

 _Saturday, November 3, 2012, Yu's POV_

After school, Kenji and I met in the school library to study for entrance exams. We often did so as a pair, or with Sakura and Yagami-san whenever the two girls weren't busy- Sakura's other friend, Otonashi-san, had started studying by herself, trying to see if there was anything that would help average students prepare for exams. While Kenji often had to go meet with his tutor, he said that a study group was a nice change of pace- he'd initially been skeptical of the idea because some of his classmates paired with him out of the belief that he could improve their grades, but felt as though we could help him study more efficiently while staying on task.

"So the girls can't make it?" Kenji said.

"Well, I heard they have student council work today," I said. "They can't neglect their responsibilities any more than they can neglect their studies."

Kenji nodded. He'd been pleased to hear that my schedule would be open almost every day now that the play was over, and I had to admit that it was convenient to have a study partner who could say the same.

"It helps that student council work is a good resume booster," Kenji said. "Of course, my parents didn't believe it justified the time commitment, so they discouraged me from taking on the responsibility."

I'd always found it somewhat sad that Kenji went through life while pragmatically assessing the value of each and every experience he has for his future success, rather than what worth it would have for him as a person. Perhaps a first-rate education would justify the necessary sacrifices for him, but perhaps he'd regret what he had to give up.

Of course, it wasn't as though I was slacking off. I hadn't studied as long or as hard as Kenji did, but I was doing everything I could to maximize my advantage over countless thousands of rivals. A part of me understood his desperation to achieve his goal of getting into his first choice school, as while my choice was different, my goal was essentially the same. Like all goals worth pursuing, it required a great deal of time and effort, and I was starting to understand just how much of each was needed.

That said, I'd come to realize that there were other perspectives. Some people, such as Kaoru, had neither the desire nor the ability to pursue higher education, and while their options were limited, they still could make a choice they would be satisfied with. Others, like Hitomi, had their choices made for them. Perhaps more doors would be open to Kenji this way, but I had to wonder if he would get what he wanted.

We spent the afternoon studying together, answering each other's questions and quizzing each other on material that might come up on various entrance exams. We might have been competing with each other and thousands of other students, but our "enemy" was the test itself, so we had to do our best in order to prepare ourselves for whatever those who made the exams threw our way.

Kaoru had once half-jokingly remarked that it must be fun to be one of the people who made all the problems on the tests, which students struggled to solve. Kenji actually laughed at that, but then noted that such individuals had graduated from college themselves, and so had some understanding of what we were facing. They might not be trying to "help" us, but they were at least ostensibly trying to create a fair means of judging the worth of all potential applicants and choosing those best fit for their institution.

As we saw the sun setting, and students starting to walk home, Kenji looked at his watch and closed his book, before starting to gather his belongings.

"That's all for today," Kenji said. "Good work, today, Yu. It's nice having a study partner who keeps up."

"Likewise," I said. "But what about those who teach the material to people like us, who have yet to learn or truly understand it?"

"They get something out of it, too," Kenji said. "Our teachers earn a living, and my tutor earns money that helps further her own studies. As for those who volunteer... well, I suppose they get a sense of fulfillment, and the confidence that their efforts will benefit society down the road."

It was a somewhat cynical perspective, but it was hard to argue with it. As an example, the fox had given healing to my group, but for a price, which I was able to lower by fulfilling people's wishes, and they, in turn, gave the fox generous monetary donations. My friends became better fighters as I spent more time with them and helped them sort through their problems, while everyone else helped power up my Personas, and gave me the strength to stand up against Izanami when all hope seemed lost. The vast majority of those I knew were upstanding individuals, but it was a bit too much to expect them to do favors out of the goodness of their hearts, so I helped the.

"I see what you mean," I said. "We might be helping each other, but we're doing so with an implicit expectation of benefiting ourselves. Still, while that's a practical way of looking at it, there's little more idealistic than the belief that people are better off cooperating with each other."

"True," Kenji said. "Let's do this again soon."

We walked out of the library to the gate of the school, before heading home. We might have been rivals in the college admissions process, but we shared the goal of gaining knowledge and a better life, so there was no reason not to cooperate for the sake of our and each other's goals.

* * *

 _Sakura's POV_

Shizune-san and I walked home after finishing the last of our student council business. The post-festival work was finally over, so we decided to head home for the day and leave the non-essential schoolwork for another day.

"I'm glad that's finally over," Shizune-san said. "The festival was a lot of work."

"I know, Shizune-san," I said. "But isn't this the part where you say that putting on something like this for the school made it all worthwhile?"

"Yeah, there's a time like that," Shizune-san said. "It's at some point after the festival starts and before you have to do all the cleanup and postmortem work, as well as when all that's taken care of."

I chuckled. Shizune-san might have become slightly more cynical after realizing what she couldn't do as president, but she never lost her sense of humor.

"But in all seriousness, I did feel a sense of accomplishment after finishing it," Shizune-san said. "I suppose that talking with Sakamoto-san helped me realize this."

Shizune-san's comment was well-reasoned. It was never good to leave unfinished business when you could help it. By all accounts, Sakamoto-san had kept the club going as long as she could, and after realizing she was not the best person for the job, had fulfilled her remaining obligations, then handed it over to someone else.

"One way or another, we'll be stepping down at the end of the year," I said. "In spite of that, I don't want to leave as a lame-duck administration."

"What, we aren't one already?" Shizune-san said. "Everyone knows that we aren't getting re-elected, so they don't expect much from us."

"Maybe not," I said. "But then again, it's not as though the student council has much power in the first place."

Shizune-san nodded.

"In all seriousness, though," Shizune-san said, "we will need to do our jobs well until March, even with all the other tasks we have. If that means handing the student government over to our successors while only marginally improved from how we found it, then so be it."

It had taken Shizune-san a long time to terms with the student government's limitations, but she'd done so with several months to spare, and could leave office feeling as though she'd done her job to the best of her ability. Perhaps, as someone who'd been with Shizune-san every step of the way throughout her tenure as student council president, I could say the same, but I still didn't feel entirely content.

I thought back to what I'd accomplished in high school and what had been left undone. I'd improved my grades to the top of my class. I'd lost weight and gotten in shape. I'd taken my first steps into teen romance, with one hastily started romance and one rejected confession- the former was a learning experience, and in the case of the latter, both Yu-kun and I had been honest with ourselves and each other. All my friends and I had some idea of what we wanted to accomplish, save for Hitomi-san, who grew less happy with her family's plans for her with each passing day.

It wasn't hard to see why. Everything else on my "list" had ended in a way that I'd hoped for or I could live with, or still had the potential for a happy ending, so to speak, but I couldn't see how things could end well for Hitomi-san when those in charge of her future were people who did not have her best interests in mind.

* * *

 _Sayuri's POV_

Drama class began, and it immediately felt different from all the other sessions. After the play had concluded, I'd handed Tachibana-san the role of president Apart from my unofficial role in giving the president advice, a role that was primarily Ms. Takizawa's job, I was just another club member.

Tachibana-san called me over for a meeting at the end of club, and I quickly complied. Once again, I was a club member who had to follow the president's orders, just like I had to follow Ms. Takizawa's as president, but this felt more like a request than an order, one that I had no intention of refusing.

"Sakamoto-san, I'm sure you've met my friend, Mihoko Watsuki," Tachibana-san said. "I've spoken with Ms. Takizawa, and, after interviewing her and a few others, appointed her vice-president."

I remembered Watsuki-san's name well. She was one of the candidates that Ms. Takizawa and I had discussed when considering Tachibana-san's replacement as vice-president. In the end, we'd decided to leave the choice up to her, but sent her our recommendation.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Watsuki-san," I said.

"Thank you, Sakamoto-san," Watsuki-san said. "Do you have any advice you can offer me, along with Ka- I mean, the president?"

I noticed Watsuki-san hesitate a moment as she addressed Tachibana-san by her title, rather than by name. I had to admit that I had to struggle to recall Tachibana-san's first name- Kaori- since while we had worked alongside each other for a long time, we'd never become friends. In spite of that, I had a duty to pass on wisdom to my successor and her friend.

"Let's see..." I said. "The first piece of advice I have is that you will have to make many difficult decisions on the job. You can't avoid doing so, but you should make those decisions consistently, fairly and with the best interests of the club in mind."

The two looked at me quizzically, but if they had any questions, they chose to keep them to themselves. I suppose they understood that it was more valuable to teach them the principles than tell them what to do in any given situation. It wasn't necessarily a road map that would get them to their destination, but a guide that would tell them which turns to take at any fork in the road.

"Second," I said, "you should never take your friends for granted. For you, Watsuki-san, this means that there will be times that Tachibana-san will have to treat you no differently than any other member, and respecting her as a friend involves respecting her position. And for you, Tachibana-san, this means understanding while you must treat Watsuki-san impartially, her position is more complicated than most of the others, and thus being there for her when you can."

I didn't mention Satomi by name, but didn't have to. If our positions had been reversed, I would have treated Satomi with the same respect that I'd once showed my predecessor, but, like Satomi, wouldn't have hesitated to let her know when I disagreed with her.

"Lastly," I said, "both of you should always remember what you want to do for and get out of this club. If you're not accomplishing either goal, then start thinking long and hard about alternatives. Do you understand what I've told you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the two girls said.

I couldn't help but giggle softly. Tachibana-san had always been a hard worker, so it was nice to see her get so excited that she was overly polite. I made a mental note that when I became old enough to be called "ma'am," and powerful enough that people would be obligated to respect me in such a way, I'd make sure to let everyone know that they didn't have to do so.

Moreover, this was the first time in a long while that I felt as though I'd accomplished something meaningful in my time as president. I could teach these two lessons I learned from my mistakes, and maybe they could teach their successors lessons based on what they'd learned from theirs. All of us could graduate with the knowledge we needed to become leaders in our workplaces and communities, and perhaps the club would consider my predecessor's scandal to be little more than a distant bad memory.

* * *

After club let out, Ms. Takizawa met me at the gates of the school, whereupon she once again assumed her role as Aunt Chihiro.

"How was club today, Sayuri?" Aunt Chihiro said.

"Like old times, Aunt Chihiro," I said. "I'm starting to remember what it was like to be just another member."

Aunt Chihiro smiled.

"That's good," Aunt Chihiro said. "I believe stepping down was the right decision, but even if you became president under unenviable circumstances, you did a good job."

I nodded appreciatively. Aunt Chihiro wasn't one to easily give out praise in public or private life, so when she gave it to me, I always felt as though I'd earned it.

"Thank you," I said. "That aside... it's also like how things were before Yu-san came along. It's kind of hard to get used to things with him gone."

Aunt Chihiro nodded somberly. I couldn't help but envy how she got to see Yu-san every day except Sunday, both before and after he left the club, but I suppose she always knew she would only have him for one year, just like all her other students.

"Such is life," Aunt Chihiro said. "Narukami-kun has his own life, own goals and own struggles, most notably entrance exams in a few months. Just keep him in your thoughts and cheer him on."

I nodded. Saying goodbye was always hard, so it was difficult for me to accept that Yu-san and some of my other senpais would be leaving at the end of this year, and all my yearmates would go separate directions at the end of the next year. Still, we were all moving on to bigger and better things, and our paths might just cross again one day, a thought that filled me with hope.

* * *

 _Hitomi's POV_

As class ended, all the other students gathered their belongings and began to leave. I hesitated a moment, long enough to notice that Ms. Fujino, instead of walking out the door, was walking straight toward my desk.

"Do you have time to talk after school, Miss Ayanokouji?" Ms. Fujino said.

I shook my head, noticing that everyone else had already left by now. She was probably the most trustworthy person in whom I could confide, but not only was it difficult to shake the feeling that anything I said could get back to my parents, but I didn't think it would do any good.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Fujino, I do not," I said. "My parents are expecting me for dinner, and do not want me leaving the home without their permission."

Ms. Fujino sighed. She seemed like an intelligent woman who could read between the lines and see as much significance in what people didn't say as in what they said. Perhaps she acquired that skill from students making up excuses about not doing their homework.

"A lack of regard for your future combined with repeated demands on your time and strict rules," Ms. Fujino said. "Even with this little information, I can tell that something is wrong in your household."

In the past, I would have dismissed this as the ignorant and judgmental attitudes of an outsider, but thinking critically, I realized that she had a point. Anyone who knew what she did would likely arrive at the same conclusion, and even though I was the one who knew my family best, I couldn't think of anything to say that would refute her observations.

I honestly could not remember when I had started to think that the way my parents treated me was unusual or unacceptable. Having grown up around less wealthy and traditional peers, I had always known that my parents were different from others, but for much of my childhood, I had been resigned to this fate. I'd never questioned that I had no choice in the matter, but only recently, wondered if I had no choice because my parents knew I would not make this decision myself. After all, prisons wouldn't need to lock inmates in cells if none of the prisoners had any desire of leaving before the end of their sentence.

"Maybe there is, Ms. Fujino," I said, "but if the only one with the power to do something does not see it that way, then that knowledge does little good."

Ms. Fujino was at a loss for words. If the only way she could help was by giving me advice, and there was no way for me to affect my situation, then it was easy to see why she might feel helpless. There were those who might tell her that this was none of her business, but I could respect how she, faced with a student who was not living up to her potential, tried to get to the root of the problem, regardless of where that root lay.

"I'm sorry," Ms. Fujino said. "I must be making many assumptions, not the least of which that this is easy for you to talk about."

For many educators, teaching wasn't just a job but a calling, and their lessons weren't simply to earn a paycheck, but their gift to the students. Ms. Fujino often seemed disappointed as she handed down low grades to me, and I sometimes wondered if she took it personally.

"No, ma'am, I'm the one who should apologize," I said, bowing in apology. "I must seem ungrateful to you, as a poor student who doesn't take your advice to heart."

"Don't be," Ms. Fujino said. "I can tell that you want to be here, and that you take school seriously. In many ways, I respect those who struggle with all their might to pass more than those who get good or even excellent grades easily."

I paused, overwhelmed by what was perhaps the kindest thing that a teacher had said to me in my high school career. I'd long thought that the school expected little out of me, and begun to despair when my parents questioned my commitment, but Ms. Fujino had valued me for something other than my grades, and showed me that maybe, just maybe, my efforts were not in vain.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, "for your kind words, and never giving up on me."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Ayanoukouji," Ms. Fujino said. "I won't keep you any longer, but please know that my door is open if you wish to talk with me."

I bowed in gratitude and quickly walked out the classroom, down the stairs and out the front door of the mostly empty school. Most students had already left or proceeded to club activities, so I had no business loitering in the halls, even if my family had no opinion on my being there.

I rushed through the city, keeping an eye out for any of my friends so that I could avoid them, and made it home in time. The moment I was in the door, my parents told me to change out of my uniform and into a kimono, not entirely pleased with me, but not accusing me of being late.

For me, school was many things- a place where I was treated the same as everyone else, a place where I could meet my friends and somewhere I could learn things that might prove useful someday. To my parents, though, it was little more than something to get out of the way, and to my in-laws, it was a distraction at best. Perhaps they were right, since I felt more at home at school than I did in my house or that of my future husband.

Still, while attending school was mandatory, so was leaving school grounds at the end of the day and returning home. Perhaps finishing school before getting married amounted to little more than delaying the inevitable, and my time for that was quickly running out.

* * *

 _Evening_

My family had Keiichiro-sama over for dinner. Before we ate, we sat down in our living room to have an ostensibly private conversation. My parents vacated the room and had the staff do the same unless we needed something from them or vice versa, but I wasn't naive enough not to consider the possibility that anything we said could reach either or both of our parents' ears.

"Is something troubling you, Hitomi-san?" Keiichirou-sama said.

I sighed, knowing he was far more perceptive than I'd hoped. There were many things I could not tell him, but I also didn't feel it was fair to lie to him. He was as honest with me as his position allowed, so I owed him the same courtesy.

"It's about school," I said. "My family has discouraged me from seeing my friends in order to honor our arrangement with your family. I am still committed to this marriage, but I also want to cherish my days with my friends."

"I know what you mean," Keiichiro-sama said. "Most of the people you see me associate with are people my family deems respectable enough. For the most part, I actually do like them and enjoy hanging around them, but not because of their heritage or pedigree. For example, I think of Masaru as a funny guy who has a knack for cheering people up and would do anything for the people he cares about, not the son and heir to the Shizuki group."

"That's quite respectable, Keiichirou-sama," I said pleasantly. "On the other hand, I can't separate myself from my family identity. I was born an Ayanokouji and will remain one until the day I become a Hanabishi."

"Maybe," Keiichirou-sama said. "On the other hand, your family is only one part of your identity, and not all of the experiences that shaped you into the person that you are happened under your parents' watchful eye. As such, while I do feel a debt of gratitude to my parents for raising me, I also believe that it isn't wrong to disagree with them from time to time."

"Neither do I," I said. "Of course, this happens to be one of those times when my parents and I disagree."

I realized in retrospect that this was the most honest we had been since we'd first been introduced, but unfortunately, that honesty was in part over our situation. Keiichirou-sama had also realized that his family only valued him for his ability to inherit and safeguard their legacy.

"Have you told anyone else about how you feel?" Keiichirou-sama said.

I shook my head.

"My parents have no desire to hear my complaints until your family is appeased," I said. "As for your parents, they... are out of the question."

Keiichirou-sama looked around, and sighed. No one seemed to be around to overhear our conversation, but to him, that didn't seem to matter. The two of us talking could help us understand our situation better, but couldn't do anything to change it.

"I see," Keiichirou-sama said. "In that case, I suppose the only thing I can do for you is to keep your secrets. What we just talked about will not leave this room until you wish it to."

"Thank you very much, Keiichirou-sama," I said, bowing to him.

Shortly afterward, a maid stopped by to inform us that we would be called to dinner in fifteen minutes, so we changed the subject, and acted as though nothing was wrong. Keiichirou-sama's gesture was the most he could offer, so I had to respect him for doing his utmost to help me, rather than betraying my trust. At the same time, knowing that this was the most he could do for me gave me little comfort, and little reason to expect a very happy life as his wife.

* * *

 _Sunday, November 4, 2013, Morning_

I woke up once again. The fallout from my chance encounter with Yu-kun had apparently been worse than I feared, since I was no longer allowed to leave the house unless it was for a meeting with the Hanabishis. My home was more of a prison than ever, and I had to wonder what would be easier- walking in a kimono or with leg irons.

Father was busy for most of the day, on the phone in his study. Most of the servants were unwilling to spend time with me when doing so would cause them to be suspected of fraternizing with me, and even the few who didn't would likely get in trouble if they relayed my complaints to my parents. That left Mother as the only viable option, so I decided to go to her.

I found Mother in her room, apparently not involved with any tasks at the moment. She turned to me, immediately giving me her attention while closing off the option of leaving before she could notice me.

"Ah, Hitomi," Mother said. "Is there something you want?"

I stammered for a few moments, before I could gain the will necessary to force the words out.

"It's... It's about my marriage," I said. "I..."

I trailed off, and realized I hadn't put enough thought into saying what I wanted, since there were so many things. I wanted to be able to leave the house if I so desired. I wanted to be able to continue seeing and keeping in touch with my friends, both female and male, and possibly make new ones. I wanted veto power for any arrangement that was not to my liking, whether it be my fiance or his family. I realized that all those were mere excuses, and they all came from one simple wish.

I never wanted to marry the man my parents chose for me.

It was shocking how simple that was, and even though I never considered myself to be very intelligent, I felt even more stupid for not realizing this sooner. Of course, I also realized that I could never say this out loud. At this point, my parents would severely punish me for even hinting at such a desire, while my in-laws might see this as proof that we were not committed to the arrangement and back out- perhaps a desirable outcome for me but not for my family.

As I struggled with articulating my words, Mother's patience ran out, or perhaps she guessed what I had in mind, and she sternly shook her head.

"If you have a concern to raise about the arrangement, keep it to yourself until after the Hanabishis are appeased," Mother said. "If you want to be released from this arrangement, keep it to yourself forever. There is too much at stake for you to squander this opportunity out of mere selfishness."

Mother's cold response stung, but after some reflection, I realized that wasn't the worst part. All my life, I'd never seriously considered my alternatives, except as a path that I could never walk, and so was perhaps biased toward concluding that it would never work out. But now, with marriage mere months away, I was inwardly lamenting being deprived of such possibilities.

But who could I talk with about this? Everyone in my family was pushing me toward accepting the arrangement, and those people were the ones who made all my decisions for me. My parents had raised me for this purpose- if I could not fulfill it, they would see it as a waste of time and effort, and if I would not, they would see it as a betrayal born from the deepest ingratitude. The Hanabishis were no more reasonable, especially judging how an innocuous encounter between myself and Yu-kun was the cause of this situation, and Keiichirou-sama was as much under his parents' thumb as I was. I now knew what I wanted to do, but not how to convince the people in charge of my life to allow me to do it.

For now, I managed a "Yes, Mother," and quickly excused myself, but knew that this was merely delaying dealing with the issue. The time might not be now, but could not put it off forever, nor did I want to. I could only hope that when the time came, I would be ready and able to say what I must.

* * *

 _Sunday, November 4, 2013, Yosuke's POV_

Chie, Yukiko and I held another study session for exams at Junes' food court- our typical spot for study sessions when school wasn't open. Inaba had a library, but it was a pretty run-down place, not much larger than the Yasogami library, so there wasn't much point in going there. Sure, it was quieter than the food court, but the food court had a nice feeling of comfortable familiarity.

For some reason, though, I wasn't feeling it today. Maybe it was the nice, cool fall weather in the countryside, the babies at the nearby table, or the fact that it was too late in the game to become a really good student, but I was having trouble staying focused. Luckily, Chie also wanted a break, and Yukiko, knowing she was the only one willing to keep going at this point, was willing to let us take five.

"Man, this is exhausting," I said. "I'm so glad that we don't have anything like the case to deal with this year."

"You said it," Chie said. "It was already tough enough studying for exams even when we weren't saving someone from the TV."

"Quite true," Yukiko said. "I'm not the sort who can ace tests without studying, or do my best while I'm preoccupied with worrying about other things, such as whether the person we pulled out of the TV will still be alive once exams are over."

Now that I thought about it, things worked out surprisingly well as far as exams went. Our first midterms in May came not long after Yukiko was able to return to school. Mitsuo didn't show up on the Midnight Channel until some time after the end of finals, even if it was tough to study after he killed King Moron. By the time we had our fall midterms, things had calmed down somewhat after Naoto's abduction. The sheer hell we went through in December made me glad that finals concluded the day they did. Yukiko wasn't entirely confident in her scores at the end of exams last December, but since most of the school was on edge about the fog, she didn't have any trouble placing second, after Yu. Of course, we totally forgot about exams after Adachi gave us that call about Nanako.

Yukiko and Chie gave me worried looks as my mind started going back to dark memories. I tried to think of a way to play it off, but I decided it was best to just get it out.

"That aside..." I said. "Can you believe it's been almost a year since... that day?"

Yukiko and Chie nodded grimly.

"I can," Yukiko said. "On this day a year ago, we knew that the Midnight Channel was likely to air soon, but we didn't know _who_ would be on it."

"I hadn't gotten this scared since Yukiko got kidnapped," Chie said. "Of course, the real trouble started when Nanako didn't just recover from the TV, and then..."

The conversation ground to a halt. Since we'd acquired our Personas, we'd gained a sense of self-confidence and the belief that we now had the power to protect others, so the thought that we'd see the first TV-related death since Saki-senpai hit us all hard. I probably took it the worst, since I'd had the lowest self-esteem out of all of us, so I was grateful that Yu stopped me from doing anything to Namatame. If our thoughts were in this dark a place, then I sure as hell hoped that Dojima-san and Nanako-chan weren't thinking about this.

"Yeah, I know what happened," I said. "If not for Yu, we would've never found out the truth, all because of me."

Yukiko shook her head. It seemed like she disagreed with me, but with my self-deprecation, rather than praising her boyfriend.

"Maybe that's true, Yosuke-kun," Yukiko said, "but when we were split up while Yu was taken in for questioning, you were the one who called everyone together and helped us quickly respond, enabling us to force Namatame-san to escape into the TV world."

"Yeah, what Yukiko said," Chie said. "I don't say this a lot, but you really stepped up back there, Yosuke- I can see why you're Yu-kun's partner."

"Thanks, you two," I said sheepishly. "Of course, I have a confession to make- back when the case started, a part of me welcomed it as an opportunity to be seen as a hero, and get some respect for once."

The girls nodded, not really surprised. Only Yu and Teddie saw my Shadow, but everyone knew me well enough to know my flaws, and take an educated guess about what I was so ashamed of that it would turn into a Shadow. Our experiences taught us that everyone had sides to them that they didn't like to show, so we didn't judge other people too harshly for having them.

"I kinda get where you're coming from," Chie said. "I'm the sort who also has trouble thinking of her good points. Some of us are smart, others are pretty and still others have amazing talents, but I can't really think of anything like that."

Yukiko looked a bit uncomfortable, and it wasn't hard to see why. Being talented had its own share of problems, and it was probably hard on her to hear two of her friends speak in a self-deprecating manner.

"Maybe you don't have to," Yukiko said. "There are all sorts of reasons other people see worth in you, often things you wouldn't notice or consider important. It's all too easy to take what you have for granted, but other people's perspectives can give you a healthy sense of perspective on yourself."

It was reassuring to hear that from Yukiko. Perhaps we'd be going up against admissions officers who thought in terms of test scores and academic achievements, but we were more than mere students, and it was always nice to have friends who saw our worth as people, rather than merely as students. There would be many people who kept certain doors closed to us, but many others remained open, and it was up to us to decide which one to go through when the time came.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows and votes in the poll.

The title is partially inspired by Oscar Wilde's quote, "A cynic is a man who knows the price of everything, and the value of nothing," and the two terms are meant to juxtapose a more concrete and pragmatic value compared with personal fulfillment and qualities that might have personal worth, even if they have little value on paper.

I've been thinking about doing a sequel fic to Persona 5 at some point (at earliest, not until after this fic is done), but at this point, am only in the concept stage, including thinking through the main character's personality. While Yu in this fic is somewhat idealistic and optimistic, albeit tempered by realism, my interpretation of Akira is relatively cynical, perhaps more interested in punishing the guilty than inspiring courage in people, and- in the part that's relevant in this chapter- is someone who sees a bit of quid pro quo in interpersonal relationships. You may notice that most of the Thieves join to accomplish one goal or another, and most of the Confidants ask something of Akira in exchange for their help. I'm interested in hearing your thoughts on this.

Next up is Kanji's meeting with Naoto's grandfather. I'm hoping to get it out before the end of June, and spend July focusing on my Camp NaNoWriMo project.


	62. Heirlooms and Burdens

**Chapter 62: Heirlooms and Burdens  
**

 _Friday_ , _November 2, 2012, After School, Kanji's POV_

The last month was kinda boring- go to school, act like I'm payin' attention in class, do my homework and try not to completely bomb my tests. Sometimes, I didn't really see the point- my grades were still worse than most people's, and like Kashiwagi said, some people still thought of it as a delinquent- but I stuck with it. Maybe it wouldn't pay off that much in the end, but at least I was bein' true to myself.

I was actually sorta glad Naoto didn't win the beauty pageant this time, since I knew how much shit Yu-senpai was getting for dating someone as popular as Yukiko-senpai- I could only imagine how bad things would be if he'd been going out with Rise instead. Luckily for me, no one'd figured out about me and Naoto, so that was one less thing I had to worry about.

There wasn't much to report on my handicraft club progress, since there wasn't any to talk about. Pretty much everyone flat-out said no or told me to ask them again when I had a club- which'd be easy enough if I didn't need their help to get it started.

My dad once said that a lot of the world's problems, big or small, didn't get fixed because too many people didn't care enough to do something about them. He was damn right- not a lot of people liked handicrafts, and the few that did weren't really interested in pitching in to get a club started.

Finally, I found a girl- Minami Katsura, a first-year- who was actually willing to hear me out. When I got to the part about how the club wasn't here just yet, she didn't up and quit, either, even if she wasn't too happy about it.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Tatsumi-senpai," Katsura said. "I'm only in my current club because my mom wants me to keep busy after school, so I won't get in trouble... or worse. Your proposal for the handicrafts club sounds a lot more interesting for me..."

"Great!" I said. "So then can I count on you for-"

Katsura shook her head and held up a finger, killing my good mood faster than one of Yu-senpai's Personas kill Shadows.

"I wasn't finished," Katsura said. "It's just that- a proposal- for now. There's no way of knowing whether you'll be able to gather the support you need."

I sighed. It was pretty damn blunt, but she was telling me something I'd known for the past two months, even if it was tough for me to accept it.

"That's where you and a couple others come in," I said. "Once I get enough signatures, the school will let me start the club, and everyone like you who's on the fence can choose whether to join an actual club, not just one that might end up being made."

Katsura stayed quiet for a bit, but then nodded.

"How about we make a deal?" Katsura said. "I'll put my name down, and in exchange, you establish the club. Sound good?"

"Yeah," I said, and brought out the sign-up sheet. Katsura winced a bit, but signed her name in one of the slots for members.

"All right," Katsura said. "You can find me at Class 1-1 if you have any updates."

I thanked her and said goodbye, but I wasn't totally happy about this. I knew it was kinda a tough sell, but I'd hoped for more progress than this after two months. As much as the club was worth fighting for, I didn't want to wait until the spring or summer to get it going- especially if Katsura wasn't any more patient.

* * *

 _Evening_

I had dinner together with Mom again. She was happy to say that one of the customers who came by today had first heard of her store after buying a hand-made quilt at Junes, and placed an order to serve as a present for her boyfriend. All of the advertising, marketing, getting our name out there and other shit seemed really tough, but I kinda hoped that by the time I got to Mom's age, I'd know more about doing it, probably by learning from her.

That gave me the idea to ask Mom something that'd been bothering me for a while, and that I kept thinking about ever since I started trying to establish the club.

"So, Mom, how'd our textile shop first get started, anyhow?" I said.

Mom laughed softly. I ain't the best at thinking up real thought-provoking questions, so I didn't think a question this simple would stump her.

"Goodness, that was a long time ago," Mom said, "probably my great-grandfather's generation. He sold his wares in a stall, and eventually was able to buy this building to use as a shop. It was a lot of hard work, and my grandfather said there were some hard times when he was growing up, but he was grateful to his father for giving him a business to work at and eventually inherit."

I had to admit i was lucky. The school asked us to show that students were interested in the clubs, but they didn't ask us to put down any money. If my great-great-grandpa's business had gone bust, he and his family might've starved.

"Anyway, what brought this on, Kanji?" Mom said.

"The handicrafts club," I said, "and by that, I mean the club I haven't gotten started yet. It's like one of those Catch-22 things- I need people to get the club started, but people won't come if there isn't actually a club, y'know?"

Mom nodded. By the time she was born, Tatsumi Textiles was already a household name in Inaba, especially with Yukiko-senpai's grandma and grandpa. She did a damn good job of keeping it going, but her job wasn't as tough as her great-grandpa's.

"I think I understand," Mom said. "Everything you see in the shop is an investment of time, effort and material, and if they don't sell, we don't get to enjoy the fruits of our labors."

I'd heard that before. Making stuff that no one wanted to buy was a real pain in the ass, so our shop often did special orders, where people put down money in advance for stuff they want. We don't have a chance in hell of outproducing the big clothing manufacturers' factories, or outselling Junes or the other big department and clothing stores,, but we can give our customers something they know was made by hand.

"But even so," Mom said, "because it's our livelihood and family tradition, it's something that we have to do well. As such, I'm going to ask you this, Kanji- do you want to form a club where people can share their interests with you?"

When I thought about it, that question was easy. Mom wasn't asking whether I could form the club, but whether I wanted to.

"Hell yeah!" I said.

"That's the spirit," Mom said. "Keep on working on finding people who will not only put their names down to support the club, but work hard to keep it going once you graduate. Just as I keep this shop going for the sake of my ancestors and descendants, I hope your club will continue for years to come."

Mom kinda made it sound a bit more impressive than it was, but she did have a point. For once, I was building something, rather than just causing trouble, and wanted to make sure it was well-made. Part of the reason I liked making crafts was that I was making something with my hands, so it made sense to give this my all, too.

* * *

I got a call from Naoto after dinner. We talked for a little bit about the club, and she, like Mom, encouraged me to keep at it. Finally, she got to the real reason why she called- I was wondering when she'd bring that up ever since I'd had her over.

"Just wondering, Kanji-kun, but would you be free Sunday afternoon?" Naoto said. "My grandpa will be returning to the Shirogane estate, and he'd like to meet you."

I felt a bit nervous. Naoto'd met my mom before we started going out, but I'd barely even heard of Naoto's grandpa, so I didn't know what to expect.

"Sure, I can come, I said. "What's he like?"

It kinda felt like a stupid question, since I knew I'd have to meet him, learn what he was like and get on his good side anyway, but I wanted information on my side. It was kinda like studying for a test- something I was doing more often these days- but I hoped it'd be easier to get a good grade, if you know what I mean.

"A mix of various traits," Naoto said. "He's serious and not very emotional, but also very passionate about what he does. He's not overly affectionate, but he cares a great deal for me, his only remaining family."

"So he's got high standards for anyone wanting to date you?" I said.

"Yes, but he's not entirely unreasonable," Naoto said. "My mother was able to win his approval to marry my father- his son- and I believe it will be possible for you to do so as well for me, his granddaughter."

I paused to think. Right now, I only had Naoto's word on her grandpa's personality, but at the same time, I trusted Naoto. She cared for her grandpa a lot, but she wasn't the type to lie just to make me feel better. It'd still be hard to make a good impression on him, but if Naoto thought the guy was a good man, it wouldn't be impossible.

"Kinda soon, but I"m up for it," I said. "Tell him I'll see him Sunday... assuming I can find the place."

"I'll help you with that," Naoto said. "Meet me at Junes at Sunday at noon, and I'll take you to my home."

Naoto told me about where to find the Shirogane estate, which was farther away from home than I'd ever been apart from the camping trip and school trip to Tatsumi Port Island. I knew getting there would be the easy part- the tough part would be impressing Naoto's grandpa enough to get him to invite me back.

* * *

 _Sunday, November 4, 2013, Daytime_

We stood outside the Shirogane estate, a traditional Japanese-style house, a fair ways out of town. It was pretty damn big, bigger than pretty much any house in Inaba, and bigger than it should be for the number of people living in it, but not as big as I thought it'd be.

Naoto told me to come as I was, and she probably meant my new look- a long-sleeved dress shirt with dark pants. Naoto wore a knee-length blue dress that she said Yukiko-senpai helped her pick out. Even if she was still trying to get used to skirts after two months of wearing school uniforms, she looked great in it- Yukiko-senpai's dressy look fit her better than Chie-senpai's tomboyish clothes or Rise's fashionable outfits.

Naoto rang the doorbell, and an old guy in a dark suit answered the door. For a moment, I wondered if he was Naoto's grandpa, but something seemed familiar about him.

"Welcome to the Shirogane estate," the old guy said. "I am Yakushiji, and I am a secretary of the Shirogane estate. Are you the young man my master has been expecting?"

I nodded, and, taking a deep breath, decided to show him my best manners.

"I'm Kanji Tatsumi," I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is mine, Tatsumi-sama," Yakushiji said as he and I bowed to each other. His voice sounded like one I'd heard before but it took me until I saw his face up close to realize where I'd heard it.

"Wait... you're the old man I met last October!" I said.

Yakushiji nodded. He was a bit less surprised about it than I was, but he hadn't remembered until I pointed it out, so maybe he had a good poker face.

"Ah, yes," Yakushiji said. "Now that I think about it, we did meet before. It took me a moment to recognize you, considering you changed your appearance."

Naoto looked confused, which was kind of a shock, since she's usually the most on top of things out of everyone I know.

"Yakushiji-san, how exactly did you meet Kanji-kun before?" Naoto said.

"Merely by chance, Naoto-sama," Yakushiji said. "It just so happened that the place where I was waiting for people to approach regarding the entire 'Phantom Thief' plan was a stone's throw away this young man's home and business."

"Yeah, well, rumors travel fast around here," I said, "so pretty much anyone would hear about someone suspicious hangin' around public places. It just so happens I was one of the first to talk to you."

* * *

 _Thursday, October 13, 2011, After School  
_

On the way back home from school, I saw a man in a black suit- Yakushji, although I didn't know that back then. I wondered if he was a plainclothes cop of some sort, because even if I was on the entire Inaba PD's shit list, I didn't know all of their faces. Of course, a hell of a lot of people wore dark suits- detectives, businessmen, politicians, guys attending funerals and lots more- so I couldn't really tell much from how he was dressed.

I then remembered something Naoto'd told me- there was a suspicious guy in the shopping district, dressed in black. He probably wasn't the killer, since the last guy who was so obviously suspicious was just a stalker, but I had to find out what was up.

"You want something with me?" I said as I walked over to him.

"It depends," Yakushiji said. "Are you the sort of person I'm looking for?"

For a moment, I wondered if he was a cop looking for me, but then I remembered that real cops wouldn't be so damn cryptic.

"Shoot," I said.

"What are the ten things you can find out from footprints?" Yakushiji said.

"That's easy," I said. "Where they're going, the kind of shoes they're wearing... wait, did you say 10?"

"I did," Yakushiji said. "If you can't answer, then perhaps I could give you an easier question, such as how you use luminol."

"Lumi-what?" I said. "Sorry, but all this shit's stuff only detectives'd know. I've got a friend who's a real whiz at that stuff, so you should probably ask her."

Yakushiji sighed. Maybe he was disappointed that I didn't know- although I didn't have a clue why he thought I would- or maybe something about mentioning Naoto upset him. In any case, he was only interested in asking questions, not answering them.

"I see," Yakushiji said. "I'm sorry to waste your time."

Yakushiji-san quickly walked away, as I saw some guys from our school head into Aiya. At this rate, the only detective he'd end up meeting would be a cop investigating reports about a suspicious guy in the area, so it was time for him to walk away.

* * *

 _Evening_

I went home soon after that, and got started on homework. I still hated school even back then, but had to do work when I could, since I was always too tired after exploring the TV world.

Yukiko-senpai then stopped by the inn, wearing her pink kimono and in "perfect lady" mode. I could only make out a little of the conversation but she and Mom sounded like they were talking about an order of some kind.

"...so next Friday would work for your mother?" Mom said.

"Yes, ma'am," Yukiko-senpai said. "Mother appreciates what you're doing, as always."

Yukiko-senpai and Mom got along, but I noticed that she didn't relax around Mom the way she did around us.

"Oh, hello, Kanji-kun," Yukiko-senpai said, noticing me.

"Hey, Yukiko-senpai, I got a question for you," I said, "You see an old guy in a dark suit asking you weird questions about crime scenes and shit?"

"Well..." Yukiko-senpai said, "I saw him only briefly. He handed a card of some kind to Yu-kun and went off. Yu-kun didn't stick around, and after saying hello, asked where he could find Naoto-kun- I told him she was probably still at school."

"So the old guy's mainly askin' about Naoto," I said. "You think he's caught up in all this trouble?"

Yukiko-senpai shrugged.

"I don't know," Yukiko-senpai said. "We should probably check again."

Yukiko-senpai rolled up her kimono's left sleeve and looked at her wristwatch.

"I must be going now," Yukiko-senpai said. "I'll see you another time, Mrs. Tatsumi, Kanji-kun."

"See ya," I said.

"Take care, Yuki-chan," Mom said, "and please say hello to your mother for me."

With a bow, Yukiko-senpai left. I saw her at school the next day, but it'd be over a year before I saw the old guy again.

* * *

 _Sunday, November 4, 2012_

"I checked back the next day, but he wasn't there," I said, "so I decided to forget about it... until now."

"My apologies," Yakushiji said. "By that point, I'd made contact with the young man who helped Naoto-sama, and wanted to make myself scarce so as not to draw unwanted attention to myself."

"Well, I wasn't the first to hear the rumors," Naoto said. "To be honest, though, that was quite a bit of effort for one of my grandpa's plans."

"My master took great pains to avoid you finding out until you'd become engrossed in the game, Naoto-sama," Yakushiji said. "As for that incident last December... that was something none of us had intended."

"What incident?" I said. A hell of a lot of crazy shit happened in December, so I had trouble thinking of what Yakushiji had on his mind.

"Oh, you weren't there," Naoto said. "Yu-senpai, after delivering Yakushiji-san's card to me, ended up being roped into a game of finding several of my 'stolen' detective tools. Everything went well until the penultimate one..."

* * *

 _December 15, 2011, After School, Naoto's POV  
_

Roughly a week after Adachi's arrest, Yu-senpai and I got back to the Phantom Thief business. I hadn't gotten any cards during the panic about the fog, so getting one for the second to last detective tool was a welcome sign that things were getting back to normal.

Unfortunately, it also meant that the Phantom Thief case would soon be over, and just around the time when I'd stopped viewing it as an annoyance and started to enjoy it. I still had the last tool and the process of finding the culprit, but by this point, I'd narrowed it down to Yakushiji-san and Grandpa, not knowing that we'd find the culprit sooner than I thought.

Once I reached Tatsuhime Shrine, I saw an old man near the offertory box. A single glance caused me to recognize him as Yakushiji-san, and even Yu-san realized the man's identity almost immediately. Yakushiji-san was still planting the detective's tool, apparently not having expected me to decipher the riddle- "Where money gathers at the place closest to Heaven"- so quickly.

Yakushiji-san held what looked like a small knife, and for a moment, I panicked... until I saw the blade, and recognized it as my "radio knife," a knife that doubled as a radio, but in truth, only fulfilled the latter function. My grandfather had been impressed with the design, but was concerned that people would mistake it for a weapon, and so I'd made it with a dull edge, so that people wouldn't confuse it for an actual blade. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Yu-senpai, having only just laid eyes on the knife, didn't understand the knife's true purpose.

Yu-senpai jumped in front of me, and stood prepared for the man's attack. At best, he was going to take upon the dangerous task of fighting a knife-wielding opponent in hand-to-hand combat, and at worst, he was planning to shield me from the knife with his unarmored body.

Luckily, Yu-senpai didn't have to do either, since Yakushiji-san, despite panicking to some extent, was not planning on attacking either of us. Knowing that things had gone wrong, Yakushiji-san dropped the "knife" and fled. Yu-senpai said that he'd done this because we were friends- it was a good sentiment, but there was something about his answer that I had difficulty accepting, possibly because of my emotional state at the time.

I insisted that Yu-senpai not recklessly thrust himself into danger, and keep what happened today a secret. The incident had already caused us enough problems, and I didn't want anyone reporting Yakushiji-san to the police under the mistaken belief that he'd threatened us with a weapon.

After the incident ended and I parted ways with Yu-senpai, I found Yakushiji-san in a back alley near Aiya.

"Yakushiji-san!" I called out.

Yakushiji-san slowly turned around once he recognized my voice and remembered that I was one of the few around who knew him well enough to recognize him from behind. He clearly wasn't ready to face me after what had happened, but knew there wasn't any point in avoiding me.

"Ah, Naoto-sama," Yakushiji-san said. "By now you should know the truth of what is going on, yes?"

"I believe I understand it somewhat," I said, "but the young man I was with is less well-informed. I've promised him an explanation and an apology, but to do so, I'll need to hear everything fro you."

"Very well," Yakushiji-san said. "I'll contact the master and get him in touch with you."

* * *

Yakushiji-san walked home with me and called my grandfather. My grandfather quickly picked up, apparently expecting a call.

"Sir, this is Yakushiji," Yakushiji-san said. "Naoto-sama and the young man I gave the card seem to have seen through our plan."

A pause followed, likely my grandfather speaking.

"Yes, sir," Yakushiji said. "I have her here, so I will put this on speakerphone."

"Naoto?" Grandpa said. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Grandpa," I said. "I suppose all this 'Phantom Thief' business was your doing, was it not?"

"Correct," Grandpa said. "When did you figure this out, exactly?"

I paused a moment, and thought back over all the evidence. A fair amount of it was gleaned through a detective's intuition, as well as the fact that I knew both "culprits" well, but there were many things that didn't make sense, even at the beginning.

"I had my suspicions all along, but only became certain now," I said. "First, a supposed burglar broke into our home and took items that had little monetary value. Second, the 'thief' knew where I lived and went to school, but while he took pains to avoid me seeing him, he was comfortable personally delivering a card to my proxy. Third, you and Yakushiji-san were 'conveniently' unreachable for much of this time. There was a lack of material evidence implicating either of you, but that wouldn't be a problem for a skilled detective or his assistant."

"Quite astute," Grandpa said. "I hope you enjoyed those riddles."

"I did," I said, "but today, the game hasn't gone as you intended. My friend and senpai- Yu Narukami- thought the knife was real, and moved to protect me... just like he would for any other friend."

The disappointment in my voice was almost palpable. I've heard that being loved, and being as special to your cherished as they are to you is a wonderful feeling, and a part of me had hoped Yu-senpai had felt that way toward me. I've since come to terms with that, but since that was before I learned about his feelings for Yukiko-senpai, and before I understood and returned Kanji-kun's feelings toward me, it was difficult to accept.

"So Narukami-kun didn't realize what was going on?" Grandpa said.

"I believe so," I said. "He's an intelligent young man who has a knack for detective work, but while he has met Yakushiji-san before and heard about him from me, he doesn't have enough information to realize that they're one and the same, and suspected that he was an assailant."

While all of us could use our Persona abilities inside the TV world, in the real world, we were just as weak as any other person. A knife could, if properly used, inflict a fatal injury, and our first aid skills were less reliable than our Persona's healing powers. As such, it only made sense for us to fear a human with a knife than a Shadow with a sword or a lance.

"Yakushiji, please apologize to Narukami-kun on my behalf," Grandpa said. "The game has gone on too long without him being given an explanation for why he's playing it."

"Yes, sir," Yakushiji said.

"That said, the game isn't over yet," Grandpa said. "There's one gadget left for Naoto to retrieve, so please hand the final clue to her and Narukami-kun."

"Understood, sir," Yakushiji-san said, picking a card out of his pocket and handing it to me. "I think you already know where to find it, so perhaps your friend should try this one."

I looked at the card, analyzing the clues as I remembered how I liked high places and disliked throwing things away. The hill overlooking town was the first high place to come to mind, and the only place with a trash can, so the answer was immediately obvious to me. Of course, I decided to test Yu-senpai on it to see how he'd fare, and how well he knew me.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Grandpa knew me better than anyone else did, and remembered all the important things, from when I first made the tools to playing detective to the fact that I never threw them away, even as I grew older and more familiar with how harsh and unwelcoming the male-dominated police force could be to women. As such, he kept them safe, knowing that I wouldn't want to throw them away, and brought them out when I needed a reminder of where everything began. Any time my resolve wavered, I could think of this experience, so that no matter what problems I faced, I would never forget about what was important to me.

* * *

 _Sunday, November 4, 2012, Kanji's POV  
_

I finished hearing about Naoto's story. It was kinda disappointing that she'd never bothered to ask me, but I suppose I could just be there for her going forward.

"While I believe my grandpa could have gone about it better, I ultimately appreciated what he was trying to do for me," Naoto said. "It had been a long time since I'd had so much fun on a case, since it had been that long since I'd done one without trying to prove myself."

"I'm most pleased to hear that," Yakushiji said. "As important as it is to do detective work well, you must never forget why you do it or your passion for the job."

Naoto and I had that in common. I hadn't really enjoyed handicrafts ever since people started giving me weird looks for doing them, but once I stopped thinking about how people'd judge me, I actually remembered the time when I was glad to be good at this sort of thing. Of course, for Naoto, she can't just do detective work for fun the same way my mom can knit a scarf while watching TV, but that's probably just how things are.

"I have a question, Yakushiji-san," Naoto said. "At the time, I accepted your explanation that Yu-senpai was trustworthy, since that is one of his most admirable traits. In spite of that, I have to wonder- why did you ask him and not Kanji-kun?"

Yakushiji sighed.

"Do you really want me to say it with Tatsumi-sama present?"

Naoto looked at me, and I nodded.

"Well, I deserve to know, don't I?" I said.

Yakushiji-san sighed. He probably should've known I'd say that, since I think Naoto knew I'd say what I did, but the answer was probably one he didn't want to have to give.

"Very well," Yakushiji said. "While I could not hand the card directly to Naoto-sama, I needed someone other than an errand boy- instead, someone who could assist Naoto-sama."

My blood boiled for a moment. Being called an idiot was nothing new, but too dumb for Naoto? That was something else entirely. It was a good thing Naoto kept her cool.

"Such individuals are fairly rare," Naoto said. "Yu-senpai is not only an exceptionally intelligent young man, but he's also the nephew of a detective, and has more knowledge about police procedures than most people do. Perhaps if he had never come along, you would have searched all of Inaba without finding such a person- that is, unless you attracted unwelcome attention from the police."

"In that case, I would simply have deposited it in your locker and waited to see if you took the clue," Yakushiji-san said.

Naoto checked her watch, cleared her throat, and decided to change the subject. If I had a pen and paper, I'd've taken notes on how she did it.

"This has been an enlightening discussion," Naoto said, "but we came here to see my grandfather. Is he available?"

"He is, Naoto-sama," Yakushiji said. "Come this way."

* * *

Yakushiji led us through the Shirogane estate, which was way too big for three people. I ain't too good at math or geometry, but I was pretty sure we could fit at least two or three of my house into Naoto's place.

Before long, we reached Naoto's grandpa's study. Yakushiji went on ahead first and had a brief conversation with her grandpa, while Naoto and I sat in the living room.

Eventually, Yakushiji came and summoned us to meet his boss, who probably knew a hell of a lot more about me than I did about him. The only good news I could think of is that if I'd already pissed him off, he'd have thrown me out by now.

I had a bit of an ominous feeling, the kind the entire group had when we found a chest that Rise said was too dangerous for us to open. You know the odds are against you, and you've got one last chance to back out, so most sane people make that choice.

But I'd come too far to chicken out now. We'd already called ahead and let Naoto's grandpa know we're coming, and if we didn't do this now, we'd have to do it later. So I decided to suck it up and get it over with, and we went into Naoto's grandpa's office.

Naoto's grandpa was a balding old man with a small gray mustache and a nice dark suit, like Yakushiji's. His study had all sorts of books with complicated titles, probably books on solving crimes and records of past cases- probably a lot of them ones that he solved. I kinda hoped he'd have at least a few detective novels, so I didn't feel too out of my depth. His face didn't really show what he was thinking, a bit like pros at playing cards, so it was hard to tell whether he liked me just yet.

"Hello, Grandpa, it has been a while," Naoto said, bowing slightly.

"Indeed it has, Naoto," Naoto's grandpa said. "I take it this is Tatsumi-kun, your boyfriend?"

"I am," I said. "It's nice to meet you sir."

Naoto's grandpa and I bowed to each other, and I sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry we're late," Naoto said. "We were talking with Yakushiji-san about a few things, including the 'Phantom Thief' case."

"Ah, yes, I've heard," Naoto's grandpa said. "I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you and Narukami-kun."

I wouldn't have minded being caught up in all that trouble, but I decided not to say that for now.

"That's all in the past," Naoto said. "I'm here today to introduce my boyfriend to you."

"I'm always glad to meet those who are in love with members of my family," Naoto's grandpa said. "I still remember the day when Naoto's mother came to visit and ask for my blessing to marry my son."

"What kinda woman was she?" I said.

"She was a talented, determined detective," Naoto's grandpa said. "The opposition to women in detective work in her day was even fiercer than it is now, but she never let it deter her."

Naoto seemed a bit sad. Maybe she missed her mom, just like I missed my dad, or maybe she didn't feel as though she measured up to her mom just yet- we had that in common.

"True, my mother was exceptional," Naoto said. "No one can replace her, and it will be a long time before anyone comparable comes along."

"I know," Naoto's grandpa said. "Tatsumi-kun's reputation precedes him somewhat, whether as the son of the owners of Tatsumi Textiles, or the delinquent who attacked a biker gang on television."

"Or as someone who's trying to change himself," Naoto said. "From keeping his impulses in check to improving his grades, he tries harder than most people do."

I nodded in agreement. It was sort of hard to speak out in my own favor, partly because it'd sound like I was boasting, and partly because Naoto's grandpa trusted his granddaughter more than me. Of course, that only lasted until Naoto's grandpa decided to ask me himself.

"Interesting," Naoto's grandpa said. "Does that seem like an accurate assessment, Tatsumi-kun?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "It's hard to talk about it since I'm not so good with words, but everyone's got this demon inside them that they don't want to think about, that's everything bad about you. But your bad parts are part of you to, you know, so you gotta acknowledge it. That's what I'm doing every day- facing that demon, being honest with myself and others, and trying to become a better person."

Naoto's grandpa paused. This probably didn't quite fit with the impression he'd formed of me, so he had to think it over. Once he was done, he still had a sort of stern and unreadable poker face, but it didn't seem quite as hard as it did before.

"I'll be blunt," Naoto's grandpa said. "From what I've heard from Yakushiji, I see no more talent for detective work in you than he did, and if you harbor any desire to become a detective, I would encourage you to find another calling."

"I don't have any, thank you very much," I said.

I wondered if my tone was a bit harsh, but if Naoto's grandpa got mad, he didn't show it. He just picked up right where he left off.

"However," Naoto's grandpa said, "we did not build a dynasty of detectives by forcing people who did not have the desire or ability to follow in their ancestors' footsteps. I don't yet know what kind of people my great-grandchildren will become, but I hope that the paths they follow will be ones that they choose for themselves, rather than ones that their family chooses for them."

"You know, I agree with that," I said. "But ain't it also true that your family influences you? I probably never woulda gotten into textiles if not for my family running a shop."

"Quite right," Naoto's grandpa said. "If you know this much, then you should be mindful of what sort of influence parents have on their children, and know what sort of parent you need to be."

Naoto and I looked at each other blankly.

"That wasn't a question," Naoto's grandpa said. "I don't expect you to learn this now, since I only learned it in the process of raising Naoto's father. I have no idea what sort of people my great grandchildren will be, much less what sort of detectives, so it would be a pointless endeavor to try to predict the future."

"Yeah, and what about us?" I said. "You're probably expecting Naoto to have kids, but am I gonna be their dad?"

Naoto's grandpa shrugged.

"I can't give a definite answer to that question, either, Tatsumi-kun," Naoto's grandpa said. "You may not have the knowledge or wit for solving crimes, but I see other qualities in you- honesty, courage and passion for your arts. But will those be the foundation for a stable relationship with my granddaughter? We shall have to see."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know enough to say yes, but saying no would probably cause him to have a bad impression of me, even if it did suggest that I was honest. Naoto, despite having a hell of a lot more brains than I did, didn't say anything, either, so maybe the smart thing was to say nothing.

Naoto's grandpa checked his watch.

"I think I've kept you long enough," Naoto's grandpa said. "I'm expecting an important call from an associate in America in an hour or so, so I'll let you go. Let's talk again some time- I'm sure we'll have ample opportunity to get to know each other better."

"It was nice seeing you again, Grandpa," Naoto said. "I'll bring Kanji-kun back someday."

"See you soon, sir," I said.

With this, I'd officially met my in-laws, and while things had gone pretty well, I didn't feel like a winner just yet. Yu-senpai had felt the same way when talking with the Amagis, so I suppose this was only natural, but it might've been nice to have a better idea of where I stood, rather than worrying about where I would be in the future.

* * *

After we said goodbye to Naoto's grandpa and Yakushiji, Naoto and I stopped at the front door to the house. After looking around for a few seconds, Naoto turned to me.

"I hope Granpda and Yakushiji-san weren't too intimidating," Naoto said.

"Only a little," I said. "But I do kinda understand where they're coming from. My family's been doing textiles for as long as yours's been in the detective business, and we can't really sell a crappy product any more than you can do a half-ass job on detective work."

"Indeed," Naoto said. "I'm glad to see you understand."

"Of course, he's asking a lot of me that I ain't got yet," I said. "Bein' the breadwinner of the family, a good husband, a dad... I can't do all that yet."

"Neither can I," Naoto said. "Of all our group, I'm probably the one who most likes to think herself as an adult, which may be why my Shadow vacillated between bombastic arrogance and childish crying. Yu-senpai helped me accept myself for who I am- not just as a female, but as a _girl_ who has yet to become a woman. We both have a great deal of growing up to do, Kanji-kun, and I'd like to continue to do so together."

I smiled and nodded, probably the best I felt since I reached the Shirogane estate. Naoto wasn't the kind who'd break up with me simply because her grandpa didn't like me, so it was always nice to hear that she was standing by me, just like I'd do for her.

"Me too," I said.

I was kinda dreading the day when I'd have to go to Naoto's grandpa's house again and ask him for permission to marry Naoto, but it wasn't so bad when realizing I wouldn't have to do so any time soon. Perhaps by then, I'd have enough smarts to know what I'd need to say, enough guts to actually say it and a deep enough love with Naoto that her grandpa wouldn't object.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

You may notice that Yu has the first- and in some cases only- real chance at establishing a relationship with the girls in the party.

*Yukiko. Yosuke's blatantly insulting her cooking wouldn't lend him well to taste testing her food.

*Rise: Considering how often Rise hits on Yu, it's clear that he's her first choice as far as boyfriends go.

*Naoto. Yu's probably the only party member with both the Knowledge and the Courage necessary to ask her out.

I'll take a break from this fic for a little while for Camp NaNoWriMo 2017, for which I'll be writing "The Last Promise," a Persona 5 fanfic that involves Futaba and the MC. Without spoiling too much, it takes place between the final battle and the end of the game, and, like the name implies, shows Futaba having to deal with the last item on her promise list- being OK without the MC around.


	63. The Point of No Return

**Chapter 63: The Point of No Return**

 _Monday, November 5, 2012, Early Morning, Yu's POV_

Life went back to normal over the course of the next week. I heard from Yukiko that Yasogami's cultural festival was somewhat more enjoyable than ours. Her class's haunted house was somewhat popular, even if Chie apparently wanted as little to do with the project as possible.

As for the beauty pageant, Rise won, much to Yukiko's delight. Since Naoto now had a more conventionally feminine appearance, those who had a preference for girls with a more boyish appearance either voted for Chie or abstained, while some of Yukiko's admirers deserted her, bitter over her having found a boyfriend. Rise, who'd narrowly placed second behind Naoto last year, thus took first place, and since she was the only one who really enjoyed participating in events like this, I believed it was for the best.

Kanji called to let me know that he'd gotten someone to join his club, and had met Naoto's grandfather. He wasn't fully satisfied with Shirogane-san's tentative opinion on him, but was glad that he was still being allowed to date Naoto without being judged for not being her intellectual equal. He said that even if he didn't dislike the police as much as he did, he didn't think that they had any openings for the "muscle" to accompany the brainy detectives. I replied that police officers had to be both reasonably intelligent and in good physical shape, so if nothing else, he had the latter part down.

I was looking forward to seeing my friends again one day- and I'd see Yukiko and Chie sooner than most of them when they visited at Christmas- but they weren't on my mind at the moment. Hitomi was my first and foremost concern, but even as I thought about her impending arrangement, I had no idea things would come to a head in the very near future.

* * *

 _Morning_

On my way to school, I chanced upon Hitomi while waiting to cross the street, and I briefly wondered whether she was just a figment of my imagination. On the one hand, I'd seen her enough to pick her out of a crowd, and she could do the same, even when everyone nearby was wearing the uniform. On the other hand, I realized that since she'd been avoiding us for almost a month, she'd rather take a detour than be seen with me. Her grades weren't the best, but she was impeccably punctual, so she could afford a few tardies at the tail end of her high school career.

As we glanced to our side at the same time, our eyes met for a moment, and as I did, I remembered that we were taking a risk by being in close proximity to one another. After a moment of hesitation, I decided to quickly walk across the street and leave Hitomi behind.

I hadn't even gotten half a step, though, when I heard, "Please wait, Yu-kun!" and felt a hand grab my wrist. Hitomi wasn't particularly strong, but her grip felt unusually tight, as if I were handcuffed to a police officer.

I then turned and saw her with an utterly desperate expression on her face. In this moment, it became clear, now more than ever, why she initially seemed a bit aloof and almost cold in the first few weeks after school started- she was dreading having to say goodbye to us, and wanted to make it as easy on herself as possible.

"Hitomi?" I said. "But you told us that-"

Hitomi nodded sadly as she spoke, cutting me off. She was too polite to interrupt, but knew what I was about to say, and didn't feel any desire to hear it.

"I know," Hitomi said. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? It hasn't even been a month since I stopped seeing you, and I jump at the first chance I get to see you again. I've been in my family for eighteen years, and I'm only now realizing that I don't want to marry the man my parents chose for me."

I sighed and shook my head. It was clear that Hitomi's family's standards, and their belief that their daughter's only worth was as a bargaining chip in an arranged marriage, had damaged her self-esteem over the years. A part of her still hated herself for not meeting those standards, and believed that she had no value outside of them, so I hoped she'd learn to value and treasure those who cared for her unconditionally, even if her family did not.

"No, you're only human," I said. "It's only natural for people to be confused about what they want, or to not questions the assumptions that were instilled into them by their parents."

Hitomi let go of my wrist, apparently no longer worried that I'd run off- slightly ironic considering that she would eventually be separated from us. She took a deep breath and seemed calmer.

"I think I have a plan," Hitomi said. "I'll ask Father to renegotiate the terms of our arrangement with the Hanabishis to allow me greater freedom and autonomy."

"That's a bold move," I said. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"If I asked for anything less, I would be being dishonest with myself," Hitomi said. "Besides, doesn't it strike you as odd? For supposedly bargaining from a stronger position, the Hanabishis are quite worried about us walking out on them."

I thought back to one time when my dad drunkenly ranted about a business partner taking full advantage of their superior position. Mom, who was only on her second glass of wine, had told him that if their claims of being able to find someone else were true, they'd have done so already. I didn't know much about what happened next, but since Dad got a promotion soon afterward, things seemed to have turned out well.

"Quite odd indeed," I said. "It's almost as though they expect you to actually have an opinion on this matter."

Hitomi laughed out loud.

"Exactly, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "My engagement was established because my father wanted it, but it only went on this long because I let it. I may not know what will come of this course of action, but I know that I can't live with what will happen if I do nothing."

We walked the rest of the way to school together, momentarily ignoring what others might think about us. Hitomi had committed herself to taking a step that had required great courage, so it was only natural that I'd take at least some of that risk with her.

* * *

By the time Hitomi and I got to the third-years' floor, we had a few minutes to spare, so after I said goodbye to her, I sat down in my usual seat and spoke to Sakura.

"Morning, Sakura," I said.

"Good morning, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "You seem like you're in a good mood today."

"You could say that," I said. "I happened to see Hitomi on the way over, and she didn't avoid me this time."

"Really?" Sakura said.

"Yes, she insisted on speaking with me," I said. "She said that she couldn't bear to stay away, and even grabbed my wrist when I started to walk off. She's apparently going to talk to her father and ask him for better terms in her marriage."

"She's actually going to go that far?" Sakura said. "It's good that she's had a change of heart, but I can't help but worry how this will end for her."

"I understand," I said, "but at the same time, she's realized that the only other 'ending' is a life of being kept at home without any freedom. The fact that she's realized that she doesn't want that is a good thing in and of itself."

"True," Sakura said. "For a long time, Hitomi-san knew what she had to do, and was trying to do what she could to make it as bearable as possible. What she's doing now may be harder than just going with the flow, but it's the only way she'll achieve anything resembling happiness."

Our discussion ended there as class began. We couldn't say for certain how it would end, but as the saying went, a journey of a thousand miles began with a single step, so we were glad that Hitomi was willing to take that first step.

* * *

 _Evening_

At lunch, Hitomi didn't show at our table, although Kaoru and Kenji were cautiously optimistic about hearing the news. After school, Kenji, Sakura, Yagami-san and I held another study session in the library. Otonashi-san joined us this time, and told us that she saw Hitomi going straight home.

After dinner, I got a call from Sakura while I was doing my homework. Since we'd walked part of the way home together, and would see each other in homeroom tomorrow, I wondered what it was about. I could only assume that it had to be about a piece of news that she'd just learned and couldn't wait until tomorrow, and that news had almost no chance of being good.

"Hello, Sakura?" I said.

"Hello, Yu-kun?" Sakura said. "Something just came up that'll probably be difficult for you to hear, but I wanted you to see it first."

"What is it?" I said, not liking where this was going.

"You know the Grapevine?" Sakura said. "Well... you and Hitomi-san are on it."

I started up my internet browser and went to the Grapevine website. On the front page, was a picture of myself and Hitomi. The photo was amateurishly taken, but you could see our faces, and that Hitomi was holding onto me, although it was hard to tell that her hand was around my wrist, rather than intertwined with my hand. Someone must have photographed us while we were at the crossing. The story associated with it, "Narukami x Ayanokouji?" seemed to be a tip for gossipers. In the comment section, a few other people claimed they had seen us walk in together, and while there were some naysayers, they didn't seem to be doing much to stem the tide.

"That... was taken this morning," I said. "News travels fast, doesn't it?"

"It does," Sakura said, "even if it's false. I heard a saying that a lie travels around the world before the truth can get its boots on, and that was before the Internet."

I couldn't help but wonder why Izanami had limited her "game" to a small town like Inaba. Maybe it was because rumors spread quickly here, although a city like Minagi might have worked just as well. The Midnight Channel urban legend probably would have caught on just as well here, with just as few people being aware of its true nature.

"Well, all we can do is hope that people don't jump to the wrong conclusion," I said, "particularly not the principal and Hitomi's parents."

"What about Yukiko-san?" Sakura said. "Won't she become suspicious that her boyfriend's cheating on her?"

I laughed out loud.

"Don't get me wrong," I said, "but as much as I love Yukiko, she's not the best at noticing signs of love or attraction between other people. Still, I'll call her just in case."

"Ok," Sakura said. "I'll talk to you at school tomorrow."

After Sakura hung up, I immediately called Yukiko, who picked up almost instantly.

"Oh, hello, Yu," Yukiko said. "Didn't we talk yesterday?"

"We did, Yukiko," I said, "but I have a question for you. You haven't heard about the Grapevine, have you?"

"I've heard of the expression before," Yukiko said. "It's particularly apt, since gossip travels quickly in Inaba- between the inn and school, I'm fairly well connected."

"I meant my school's gossip website," I said. "They put up a photo that purportedly shows me and Hitomi going out. Sakura told me about it and was worried about how you might take your boyfriend being spotted like that."

Yukiko paused for a moment.

"Oh, is that supposed to be romantic?" Yukiko said. "It looks like Hitomi-san's just holding onto your wrist."

I let out a sigh of relief. My assumptions were correct, and if Yukiko hadn't realized why so many people believed we were a couple before I asked her out at the shrine, she wouldn't see anything wrong with my walking Hitomi home. Yukiko believed that platonic friendships were possible even between people of opposite genders, and I suspected she'd have a fair number of male friends if not for her shyness and the fact that many boys were only interested in her for her looks.

"She was," I said, "so I'm hoping that's what people take away from it, including Hitomi's parents."

"That would be troubling," Yukiko said. "It was a bit embarrassing to have everyone at the inn gossip about us being a couple before it actually happened, but at least I wasn't in any trouble with my parents. I'm grateful that my parents are supportive, and feel sorry for Hitomi-san."

"So do I," I said. "We're still going to have to deal with getting my parents to warm up to you at Christmas, but while they may have opinions about whether our relationship's sustainable, at least they didn't promise me to someone else years ago."

"True," Yukiko said. "As selfish as it may sound, I'm glad that you had a choice and that you chose me."

"My thoughts exactly," I said, "and I wish Hitomi could have made the same choice, since she's the one who best knows what makes her happy."

"I agree, Yu," Yukiko said. "I'll have to get off soon, so please let Sakura-san know I got the message and appreciate her concern."

"Will do," I said. "Talk to you later, Yukiko."

We soon got off the phone, and I sent Sakura a text informing her of what I'd discussed with Yukiko. As grateful as I was to have an understanding girlfriend and parents who were better than Hitomi's, I realized that this wasn't over by any stretch of the imagination. Hitomi would likely be judged by those who were least willing to consider her interests or listen to reason, and all we could do was watch and wait for the news.

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 6, 2012, Morning  
_

Upon reaching homeroom, I heard an announcement on the PA calling me into the principal's office, so I headed straight there.

After checking in with the receptionist, I stepped into the principal's office, where the only occupant was the office's owner, an elderly man with graying hair, a small mustache and a dark business suit. It was a small, neat and professional office, with some photos of the school, and one framed picture of the principal, his wife and two of their adult children.

"Thank you for coming, Narukami-kun," the principal said. "Are you aware of our policy on student relationships?"

"I am, sir," I said. "Students of this school are not allowed to go out with each other."

The principal nodded. The official justification for the rule was something along the lines of keeping an orderly school environment or some such, but having spent a year at Yasogami, where students pursued those they liked and openly went out if they got together, it made little sense to me to prohibit this.

"So what would you say to reports of a photo showing you and Ayanokouji-san walking hand-in-hand?" the principal said.

"It was taken out of context," I said. "I was about to leave, but Ayanokouji-san had something important to tell me, and so grabbed my arm to convince me to stay."

The principal paused to think things over. My answer was entirely honest, and while I was more formal with Hitomi than I'd been since the time Sakura introduced me to her, it seemed like good manners to refer to her that way in this situation.

"Hmm..." the principal said. "Ayanokouji-san also denied it, so we have no proof that anything is happening between the two of you. As long as nothing more conclusive comes forward, we can consider the matter settled. You may go for now."

"Thank you, sir," I said, even if I was feeling less grateful than relieved. The principal did not seem to be a particularly understanding individual, at least from what Sayuri told me about her troubles with the club, so it was perhaps only due to a stroke of luck that he did not intend to pursue the matter further. If I was grateful to anyone, it was to Ms. Takizawa, for being the one who was writing my letter of recommendation.

I got back into class. During the class break, Sakura turned to me, leaning in close and only speaking slightly louder than a whisper.

"What did the principal want to talk with you about, Yu-kun?" Sakura said. "Was it about you and Hitomi-san?"

"It was," I said. "He asked me a few questions, but essentially, he was content as long as there wasn't any proof that Hitomi and I were going out."

"That's a relief," Sakura said. "At least things didn't go as badly as they could have as far as the principal's concerned."

"What do you mean?" I said.

Sakura sighed.

"There's actually been something on my mind," Sakura said. "I don't think I told you this before, but last summer, while you were Inaba, I was briefly romantically involved with a transfer student."

"Was?" I said. This was the first I'd heard of Sakura liking someone other than me, at a time when I didn't think she was interested in romance.

"We broke up a month after getting back to school," Sakura said. "Apparently, he'd been found out, and was told there wouldn't be any consequences if he quietly ended things. In hindsight, it was a fairly bad idea, but while it wouldn't have worked out, I get the feeling that my ex didn't break up with me because he wanted to."

"That's fairly draconian," I said.

Sakura nodded. I got the impression that it was all in the past now, and she only saw it as relevant because I was in a similar situation. Apparently not wanting to talk about it any longer, or seeing that there were more important matters, she changed the subject.

"Indeed," Sakura said, "although our relationship wasn't meant to be, so I can only speculate, and I know that doesn't do any good."

I nodded, knowing full well what Sakura meant. Yosuke's feelings regarding Saki-senpai were complicated- a mix of unrequited love, grief over her loss, disappointment that she wasn't entirely the person he thought she was and the desire to get justice for her- but ever since he faced his Shadow, he knew that since she was dead, there was no point in dwelling on what might have been. I suppose it was easier for Sakura to blame the principal for her breakup, not to mention a theory that became more plausible after what she just heard, but she was wise enough to realize that doing so was essentially making excuses for what happened.

"Of course, the principal's less of a concern than Hitomi-san's family is," Sakura said. "If her parents or her fiance's parents find out, then the principal will be the least of her worries."

I paled.

"Oh no..." I said. "What have I done?"

Sakura looked me in the eyes with a reassuring expression on her face.

"This isn't your fault, Yu-kun," Sakura said, "nor is it Hitomi-san's fault. She's kept to her parents' agreement in spite of her feelings, so they shouldn't have any reason to complain."

"Well, I hope they don't," I said.

Sakura nodded. Watching, waiting and hoping rarely did much to help a situation, but at this point, it was the only thing I could think of that couldn't possibly make things any worse for Hitomi.

"That said, there's something I forgot to mention earlier," Sakura said. "Hitomi-san texted me and asked us to meet for lunch. She didn't say what it was about, though, so I'm a little worried."

"So am I," I said. "Then again, we should be glad that she's talking to us, and offer her help however we can."

Sakura nodded as class resumed, and we waited to hear from Hitomi before we could decide how best to help her.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

Hitomi, Sakura and I proceeded to the roof, along with Kaoru and Kenji, and ate lunch while sitting there. The school roof was generally off-limits to students, but because of that, it was also the only safe place we could talk with minimal risk of anyone overhearing.

The autumn air outside was cool, with a soft breeze, the perfect temperature for long-sleeved shirts and blazers. Looking around, it was a bit of a shame that no one was allowed up here. It had a decent view of the surrounding city, and while it wasn't as much to look at as the countryside in the Yasoinaba region, it was fun to sit there and watch the cars and people below. Maybe the school could set up a table there and give out tickets to sit up there with friends, either through a lottery or to the highest scorers in each exam.

"It's good to see you again, Hitomi, even if I wish it were under better circumstances," Kenji said.

"Yeah, same here," Kaoru said.

"Thank you very much, Asahina-kun, Nishizawa-kun," Hitomi said, her formal tone indicating that while she was honestly grateful, the distance between her and them hadn't shrunk just yet. "I've come to tell you some news."

"It's about the Grapevine, right?" Sakura said.

Hitomi nodded, sparing Sakura from having to elaborate. I was a bit surprised that the parents of a not particularly tech-savvy or socially engaged girl would think to look on a site like that, but while the Ayanokoujis were traditional to the point of being backwards in many regards, they embraced the information age.

"Last night, Father saw the post on the website, and demanded an explanation from me," Hitomi said. "He was willing to hear me out, but said that I had best hope that the Hanabishis would believe me."

"Do you think they will?" Sakura said.

Hitomi shook her head.

"No," Hitomi said, "but if they honestly pull out of the arrangement over this, then they're quite frankly unreasonable."

"Isn't that what you want?" I said.

Hitomi chuckled mirthlessly and nodded.

"You might be right, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "It is a fairly tempting prospect- if the arrangement falls through, then my parents may have to find another, and might just consider my feelings this time. It's wishful thinking, but I no longer want to imagine my life the same way my parents do."

Now that I thought about it, it was only natural that parenting involved making some choices for one's children. Children came into the world unequipped for even the most basic of life's problems, but were never too young to have to face the consequences of their actions, so good parents gave children guidance until they were ready to be independent. Unfortunately, Hitomi's parents had no intention of giving her that freedom, and they seemed to subscribe to the belief that women submitted to their parents in childhood, their husbands in adulthood and their sons if they survived long enough to become widows. Under such a restrictive system, Hitomi's decision-making skills would atrophy to the point at which staying submissive was her only viable choice, and none of us wanted to see that happen.

Since the conversation inevitably was going onto several unpleasant predictions for the future, we let it drop. Not only was there the usual sense of helplessness present whenever Hitomi's situation came up, but it also seemed pointless to discuss the future when we'd know soon enough anyway. We could only hope that the news, while unlikely to be good, wouldn't be as bad as we feared.

After the others finished eating and left, Hitomi turned to me.

"What is it, Hitomi?" I said.

"I'd like to tell you something, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "Whatever happens to me from here on out, know that none of it is your fault. You've done everything a good friend should, even when dealing with those who had no desire to allow you to act in such a way."

"Thanks," I said. "Of course, I don't think any of this has to happen to you- you being given away in marriage to another man, or what'll come if this arrangement falls through."

Hitomi nodded before going back to her classroom, but I think she knew how this would end. There was no doubt that she didn't blame me for what happened next, but I couldn't help but feel partially responsible anyway.

* * *

 _Evening, Hitomi's POV_

As soon as I got home, I noticed that the house was eerily quiet. It was large enough for my parents and the staff to spread out without seeing each other, but usually, I could hear at least some sign that someone was home. Of course, the lights were on, the family car was in the garage, and Mother and Father's shoes were in the usual spot in the vestibule, signifying that they were home.

One of the junior maids greeted me at the front door, and advised me that my parents were waiting for me. I knew little good could come of this meeting, but I knew that procrastinating would only worsen my situation while possibly getting the maid in trouble as well, so I walked over as quickly as I could without running.

Mother and Father were sitting in the living room, staring straight ahead at me. I was tempted to walk away, but their gazes locked onto me, so I stopped short.

"I'm...I'm home," I said.

Father looked me in the eye and wasted no time in getting to the point, not even bothering to wait for me to sit down.

"The Hanabishis have withdrawn from their arrangement with us," Father said. "You are not going to marry their son."

The three of us remained silent- Father to let his point sink in, Mother out of obedience and I because I couldn't pin down my emotions enough to express myself. I no longer would have to marry into the Hanabishis, but what plans did my parents have for me? What about Keiichiro-sama, a well-meaning individual who didn't deserve to be shackled to me any more than I was to him? Myriad emotions went through my head, but only one showed up on my face. As Father's face twisted in rage, I realized too late that I had reacted in the wrong way.

"So... you're happy with this, are you not?" Father said. "When the Hanabishis accused me of raising a daughter who would consort with other men, I prostrated myself before them, begging them to believe me when I said that I had raised you well, as someone who respected her elders and her betters- I never imagined my own words in defense of you would turn out to be lies. If you'd had even an iota of the respect that I said you did, your immediate reaction would have been to get down on your knees and beg for my forgiveness. How dare you stand, even smile, after betraying me in such a way?"

Father's voice was fierce, stern and angry, a tone that I'd never heard before. In most cases, this would have terrified me into silence, or to do as he commanded, but something within me snapped. Yu-kun once told me that people instinctively lashed out and denied accusations against them, but in my case, it was simple. My father had made many unreasonable demands of me, which I'd done my best to follow in spite of my feelings, but at the first sign o trouble, chose to assume the worst. of me. There was nothing fair about that, and I wasted no time in letting him know.

"I have not betrayed you, Father!" I said. "For all my life, I've made sacrifices- freedom, happiness, independence and love- because you told me it was my duty! I spent a year preparing to say goodbye to my friends and a month actively avoiding them simply to appease the Hanabishis! Would you really believe them, a family that wants to marry their son to me for their own benefit, over your own daughter?"

"You are no longer my daughter!" Father bellowed in a voice that was almost loud enough to reach every corner of our house. "The Hanabishis are well-connected, and well-respected, and even now, they are fulfilling their promise to spread the word that any arrangement involving your hand in marriage is not worth the paper it is printed on. You are now a blight on our family's reputation, and I must cut it out in order to control the damage."

I was shocked speechless. I'd never agreed to the marriage, or any of the other orders my father had given me, but I'd followed them all out of loyalty to my family, both out of a sense of accomplishment, and a desire to remain part of this family. With one statement, Father had essentially rendered the mission to which I'd devoted my life a failure. A part of me had expected something like this to be the consequence of the agreement breaking down, but the rest of me was filled with a sense of shock, heartache and betrayal.

"You are no longer an Ayanokouji," Father said, "and once you graduate from high school- assuming you can manage this much- you will have no place here, since it's a simple matter to feed you for a few more months. Spend the remaining time reflecting on your failure and thinking of what to do next, but for now, leave my sight."

"But Father-" I said.

"Do not call me that," Father said. "I have an intelligent, hard-working and obedient son, who has no siblings, least of all those who would bring shame to our name. You are a stranger to me."

"Yes, sir," I said meekly.

"That is all," Father said. "Leave my sight- I will send your meal to you when it is time for dinner."

I nodded and walked away. I'd said my part and paid the price for it, so anything more would just be a meaningless act of rebellion.

As I started to leave, I glanced back at Mother, whose expression bore a mixture of pity and disappointment, exactly the same emotions I was feeling. Mother had been a slave to a patriarchal system all her life- she had been one to her father during her childhood, was one to my father ever since she married him, and would be one to my brother if my father passed away before she did- and likely endured a lifetime's worth of suffering. At the same time, though, she believed the best thing she could do for her daughter was raise her to be an obedient slave, thereby perpetuating the cycle. I could not forgive this, but I could not hate her or stop considering her my mother, just like I still considered the man she married to be my father, even now.

* * *

I sat in my room, pondering what had happened, and trying to make sense of it all. My father was fairly strict by most accounts, albeit with a logical and consistent set of rules, but nothing seemed fair about this. As that feeling washed over me, my self-control failed, and I broke down and wept. I'd kept my tears inside for a long time, in part because my father believed crying was beneath my dignity as a well-bred girl and in part because he did not want to see any sign that I was unwilling to follow his orders, but without Father around, nothing could stop them, and it felt as though I had cried several years' worth of tears.

I wondered if I should contact my brother, if only to say goodbye, but I decided against it. He and I had never been very close, partly because of the age gap between us, partly because of his obligations and partly because he was not the sort of person who cared much for casual social interactions with his siblings or anyone else. Having long been aware of that, I'd never made any (possibly futile) attempts to lessen the gap between us, and our parents disowning us was certainly not the time to change that.

A knock on the door broke the silence and derailed my train of thought.

"Hitomi-sama?" Tsukimura-san said. "May I come in? I have some dinner for you."

"Please enter," I said.

Tsukimura-san opened the door and passed me a plate of food, sitting down across from me Usually, it was forbidden for servants to eat with their mistresses, but after what had happened, I was possibly lower than the servants in the eyes of my family.

Tsukimura-san smiled faintly as I started to eat. Even in circumstances like these, we had to attend to our daily needs. While I wasn't entirely able to taste the food, I had to admit that the feeling of my hunger being sated was a good one.

"How are you feeling?" Tsukimura-san said.

"It's... difficult," I said. "I know my father has his reasons for casting me out of the famiy, but I cannot understand them."

"Nor can I, Hitomi-sama," Tsukimura-san said. "We servants are expected to obey our orders, not question them."

I sighed with disappointment, as Tsukimura-san once again treated me as her employer's daughter. I had wanted for little in my childhood, but apart from that, being an Ayanokouji had done little but isolate me from others, so if my parents no longer intended to treat me as one of them, I hoped Tsukimura-san would do the same.

"Please do not use '-sama' on me any longer, Tsukimura-san," I said. "To my parents- I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Ayanokouji- I am no longer their daughter, but a houseguest who has overstayed her welcome."

"Maybe _your parents_ feel that way, but I don't, Hitomi- _chan_ ," Tsukimura-san said. "I've long respected how you treat others, including your supposed lessers, with respect and affection. I may have had to keep a certain distance from you because of my job, but just because I've had to put my feelings aside doesn't mean I don't have them."

I was briefly shocked at how brazen Tsukimura-san seemed- speaking informally, calling my parents anything other than "the master" and "the madam," and speaking with me familiarly. Still, it felt like it was closer to the real her than the persona she adopted on the job, so I enjoyed hearing it.

"I know," I said. "Perhaps my position was more privileged than yours, but I, too, had to do whatever I was told- and chose to do so."

Tsukimura-san nodded. If she were fired or otherwise dismissed, her prospects as an unskilled worker were fairly bleak, but she had other choices. Perhaps her family would be disappointed, but they would understand and wish her well in her job search.

"That may be true, but we're more than who we are in our families or at our jobs," Tsukimura-san said, "and there are those who you have met and befriended outside the school.

"Sakura-san and the others," I said.

Tsukimura-san nodded. She'd only met Sakura-san a handful of times, but our friendship was obvious enough to her that I suspect that she was glad she didn't have to explain it to me.

"I may not know Takahashi-san or the rest of your friends well, but I believe you can trust them," Tsukimura-san said. "Remember that they do for you is out of friendship, not obligation or duty, and if you feel the need to reciprocate, do so as their friend, not as someone in their debt."

I faintly heard footsteps, likely one of my family's other servants, one who wasn't as sympathetic to me. Tsukimura-san quickly got up.

"I've stayed here too long," Tsukimura-san said. "I'll come by when I'm able, Hitomi-chan, so please feel free to confide in me."

I nodded, and let Tsukimura-san get back to work. I wondered if I'd ever see her again once I left home, but the fact that she'd opened up to me this much was a silver lining on the massive dark cloud that was this ordeal.

Now that my life had been turned on its head, I would have to start over in many regards, from my views on my future to those of the people I'd known for years. The road ahead was long, hard and intimidating, but I was past the point of no return now. I could not go back to the sheltered existence I'd led in my childhood, and I realized I no longer wanted to.

* * *

 _Wednesday, November 7, 2012, Morning  
_

I got dressed in my school uniform once again, as I had the day before. In spite of what had happened, I still had my responsibilities to uphold, and was glad that my eyes were no longer red.

I didn't see anyone I knew on the way to school, which was good. I no longer had anything to lose from people assuming I was going out with someone else, but for Yu-kun's sake, I hoped that the rumors would die out. The "evidence" of our relationship was strong enough that my parents, and those of my former fiance, believed it, but few others did, and I hoped it would die on the vine, like fruit in a drought.

I was hardly in any condition to pay attention in class, but luckily, none of my teachers called on me. Sakura-san used to be afraid of embarrassing herself whenever the teachers asked her questions, but she was intelligent enough that she was usually better prepared than I was on my best day- and this was after what was possibly the worst day of my life.

Of course, our worst days were not necessarily our last days, and life had to go on even when it was difficult. As I sat there, with roughly a score of my fellow student, all wearing the same uniform and expressions of polite attentiveness on their faces, I had to wonder how many were currently troubled, from worrying about entrance exams to being rejected by their families, but soldiered on(or at least seemed to) in spite of that.

With that in mind, I sat in my seat, blending into the background like an extra in a film that took place in a school, and hoping that nothing covered in today's classes would be on the exams next month. Now that I was no longer part of the Ayanokouji family, I was just another mediocre high school student, and decided to enjoy that feeling of normality while it lasted.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At lunch, I gathered everyone at our usual table and told them what had happened the previous night. From the time I started until I finished, none of the four spoke a word, out of respect for the fact that I had the floor, and because none of them knew what to say to that.

"At the very least, I will be able to stay in my house and continue attending school until I graduate," I said as I finished my story. "As for what happens after that... I cannot say."

It was a poor attempt at reassuring the others, and I knew it the moment those words left my mouth. As Yu-kun looked horrified, Asahina-kun could barely contain his rage and Nishizawa-kun seemed lost in thought, Sakura-san was the first to try to find some way of better putting a positive spin on all this.

"That's terrible..." Sakura-san said. "I don't suppose you can convince your father to recant his decision?

I solemnly shook my head. If my father had been unwilling to listen to me at the many chances I'd had when he was more receptive and my requests were less audacious, he would not do so now.

"When someone goes that far, Sakura, they're usually unwilling to go back on their word," Nishizawa-kun said. "Besides, any man that would respond that way to a matter like this, even in a fit of anger, does not deserve Hitomi's respect."

Sakura-san looked shocked for a moment, even more so than when I'd first told her the news, probably because it was clear that this was my father's final decision. I suppose that most of the hardest parts of life, from the fact that we are only loved once, to the idea of our loved ones eventually dying, are those that are the most permanent.

"Kenji-kun's right, Sakura-san," I said, referring to Kenji-kun by his given name for the first time. "As difficult as it may be to accept it, I have to acknowledge Father's decision, and all it implies. By doing this, he has demonstrated what kind of father he is, and that is something I cannot deny."

I found myself thinking about one piece of my father's advice- as surprising as it was that I would be thinking about him as a source of wisdom after what he had done, there was nothing more appropriate this time. Father had once told me that when you made an important decision, you not only had to consider the possible consequences, regardless of whether they were intentional, but what your choice said about you. The latter was not only derived from your choice itself, but how and why you made it, as an impulsively chosen decision that had good results could potentially be worse than a carefully considered decision that didn't go how you hoped it would.

I suppose my father thought of disowning me as a harsh but necessary decision, and not one that would be out of character for him. He had fired many workers, thus depriving them of a source of income, whether because they disobeyed him, their work was inadequate, he no longer needed them or he could not afford to keep them on. From that perspective, it would only be natural to assume that he saw this as punishing a disobedient daughter, but if he did, that only further supported my conclusion that he was a man who saw his family, like his workers, as little more than a means to an end. But what about me?

I then stood up, looking each of my friends in the eye in turn, and took a deep breath, before bowing deeply in apology.

"I would like to apologize to all of you," I said. "In order to win the favor of my family, and that of my former fiance, I turned my back on all of you, only to realize that they were willing to desert me at the first sign of trouble, while you did not."

Yu-kun shook his head with a smile, not as a rejection of my apology, but the belief that I needed one.

"No, I think I understand," Yu-kun said. "When you could end up homeless after graduation on your family's whim, it makes sense that you would have to stay on their good side. It was a difficult choice, but you did what was best, and I'm sorry that our chance encounter played a role in what happened to you."

"Maybe you have a point, Yu-kun," I said, "but like I said earlier, I was the one who asked you to stay. I'd like to think that, just that once, I chose my friends over my family."

"You did," Sakura-san said, "and there's one more thing you should know. When you begged Yu-kun to stay with you, stood up to your father, had the heart-to-heart talk with Tsukimura-san and came to see us, those were all things that you chose yourself, while being yourself. That's who you are, Hitomi-san- a kind, honest person who cares about others."

I smiled and nodded as I rose, before taking a seat with my friends again. I was always pleased whenever I was allowed to rise from bowing in apology, as if I had been forgiven. A part of me wanted that from my father, even now, but I realized that it was more important that my friends accepted me as one of them, so I appreciated that dearly.

"It certainly took me a while to realize that," I said. "I'm grateful that you helped me see it, Sakura."

It was a bit of an odd feeling, saying someone's name without going on to add the appropriate honorific, but when my lips closed and stayed shut after saying Sakura's name, it felt nice. Sakura smiled approvingly.

"That's the spirit, Hitomi," Sakura said.

We sat down, and helped sort out what steps I would need to take, forming a preliminary plan for me. Within the next few months, I would need to find a job, a place to live and a plan for the future. Perhaps I would make a career for myself, or eventually marry and become a homemaker, a prospect that seemed more appealing in a less restrictive environment. A part of me had always though that my life would essentially end once I graduated and got married, but now, I realized that graduation would only be the beginning.

I was not naive enough to believe, even for a moment, that the next few months or the years after that were going to be easy. The countdown to my marriage had been replaced to a countdown to being thrust out into the world, with fewer talents and less of a support network than most of my peers. In spite of that, I no longer felt alone- precious people were nearby, and I was now able to reach out and appreciate them. I'd gotten through life with the support of my family, so now I would do so with my friends, teachers and many people I had yet to meet.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for your favorites and follows, and to those of you who are back after I took a hiatus to do a Camp NaNoWriMo project, a Persona 5 Futaba/MC fic called "The Last Promise." The fact that I took the month of July off for that fic is part of the reason why this chapter was a long time coming, and the rest is because it was fairly long and challenging to write.

This chapter took a long time to write, since while I knew that I wanted to do this development for a while, deciding how to go about doing it was a challenge. One especially difficult part was the trigger for this event- I wanted to give Hitomi at least some agency in this(even if the consequences were not what she desired or anticipated), rather than simply being a victim of her parents, hence her decision to stand up to her father.

At an earlier stage in development, Hitomi was going to eventually accept her arranged marriage, but I decided against it. While Keiichiro is a good man, this outcome does force Hitomi to grow as a person, trust her friends and forge her own path.

If you friendzone Yukiko and talk to her in a dungeon after maxing out her Social Link, she'll say that she's heard that there can't be any "true friendship" between boys and girls, but she doesn't feel that way. Unfortunately, a lot of people, from Okumura in P5 to the Hanabishis in this fic, tend to take even casual association with males as proof of possible infidelity.

I'm tentatively planning to have this fic finished by the end of 2017. There's about four and a half months of in-universe time left, so while there's a fair way to go, I'm hoping to make a major push during NaNoWriMo in November of this year, using the month to make progress on the rest of the fic.


	64. A Free Person's Responsibility

**Chapter 64: A Free Person's Responsibility  
**

 _Monday, November 12, 2012, Lunch Time, Yu's POV_

In the days that followed since Hitomi being disowned, Hitomi continued to show up for school and our lunch table without fail, doing her best to keep soldiering on despite being rejected by her family. Her house was no longer her home, but she had a roof over her head, at least for now. Maybe her father wasn't cruel enough to toss his daughter out on the street, even if he didn't think of her as such, or maybe he didn't want to risk the backlash that might result from doing so. It was hard to tell, especially when even Hitomi didn't know her father all that well.

"So how are you holding up, Hitomi?" I said, cautiously broaching the question. Hitomi was unlikely to appreciate pity, but her situation was precarious enough that concern for her was justified and appropriate.

Hitomi simply nodded. The most visible difference about her was that she was no longer wearing her hair in a bun, instead letting it flow freely. I'd never asked, but I suspected that most of her habits when it came to grooming, wardrobe and other matters related to personal appearance had been forced on her. I could only guess how she'd dress if she didn't have to wear the uniform.

"I'm managing, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "My parents are treating me coldly- they do not speak with me unless it's necessary, or even answer to 'Mother' or 'Father.' That said, they still feed me and allow me to sleep under their roof, at least for now, so I am grateful for that."

There was nothing like adversity to make you appreciate the basic necessities you'd normally taken for granted. Yukiko, Kanji, Rise and Naoto said they were never so glad to be home as they were when they returned from being kidnapped and thrown into the TV. They needed their rest from awakening their Personas, and were glad to be back in a place that was safe, comfortable and familiar to them. The Ayanokouji house was all three to Hitomi, even if not much could be said about the owners that was good.

"But that will change at the end of the year, won't it?" Sakura said.

"It will, Sakura," Hitomi said, "but that's almost a good thing. For too long, I've been dependent on my family, so now, the time has come to take ownership of my life and my future."

"Well, good luck," Kaoru said. "As a guy who's getting into the workforce, I know we've got it rough in some ways, even if I can't hack it in college. Still, in the end, you can only do what you can do."

"Thank you, Kaoru-kun," Hitomi said. "I used to think purely in terms of what I couldn't do, or wasn't allowed to do, so now, it's time to think my choices through, starting with finding out what they are."

I thought about Yukiko. She was fortunate enough to have parents who, while encouraging her to follow in their footsteps and giving her the training necessary to do so, were also willing to allow her to choose her own path. Hitomi's parents had essentially forced her to blaze her own trail without any training or preparation, so she had much longer odds facing her than Yukiko did. Still, like Yukiko, Hitomi seemed happier, or at least more hopeful, than she was when I'd first met her, so perhaps as long as Hitomi never gave up, she'd achieve a better result for herself than anything her parents would have chosen for her.

* * *

 _After School, Hitomi's POV_

After talking with my friends today and yesterday, I was starting to feel a little better, to the point where I was actually able to pay attention in class without thinking about my family or my future. Of course, the latter was problem I would have to deal with fairly soon, even if I could not afford to let it distract me from my schoolwork.

After school, I asked to meet with Ms. Fujino. Thankfully for me, she accepted without needing to hear much more, and we headed to her office together to talk privately.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Ms. Fujino," I said.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Ayanokouji," Ms. Fujino said. "In fact, I'm glad that you asked for the meeting this time. What can I do for you?"

"There's something I'd like to know, ma'am," I said. "Under what circumstances can students get part-time jobs?"

"Only if they desperately need them," Ms. Fujino said. "It is the policy of this school that students put their studies first, but we recognize that some may have... difficulties in their home lives, and are thus prepared to make exceptions in certain cases."

I knew I was not the only student to have come to Ms Fujino with personal difficulties, even if she was not at liberty to give examples. The fact that nothing said in here left this room was part of the reason I felt at ease talking with her, even if I'd only recently become comfortable doing so. As such, I had no desire to disrespect the protection that was afforded to other students.

"I see," I said. "My parents are planning to force me to move out of the house and fend for myself once I graduate. Before then, I would like the opportunity to accumulate savings and work experience."

Ms. Fujino looked shocked for a moment, an understandable reaction. Of course, she also realized I was here for advice, not pity, and after a moment, answered my question. There would be other times when she could console me, but for now, she could help me.

"Very well," Ms. Fujino said. "I will submit a request to the principal asking for an exemption in your case. You will most likely be granted permission under three conditions- work outside school hours, keep attending school, and pass all your classes. Is this acceptable?"

I nodded. Those were reasonable requests for a school, since it amounted to asking them to put their studies first. Whatever happened to me from next spring onward, I believed I could graduate, so I committed myself to that goal.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said with delight. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, Miss Ayanokouji," Ms. Fujino said. "It does feel a bit strange calling you that after... everything that has happened, but your parents cannot simply wave away their relationship with you on a whim, even if they have not treated you as such."

I simply nodded. It had been a long time since I'd even tried to justify my parents' treatment of me to other people, possibly because I couldn't think of any way to defend it that wouldn't ring hollow to me.

"But enough of that," Ms. Fujino said. "As premature as it may sound, given that the principal has yet to give you permission, have you given any thought to what sort of careers you would like?"

Ordinarily, this would be an extremely difficult question, since it involved picking one choice- or even a few- out of myriad possible careers, but in practice, it wasn't nearly as daunting as one might think. Since I was not nearly good enough of a student to go to college, any career involving a university degree was out of the question, and so were most careers involving certifications. While I did not see manual labor as beneath me, I lacked the physical strength to do well in it. With the options narrowed down, I went back to the ideas I had when considering what sort of life I might lead if not for my family's plans. Back then, I'd only thought of them as reasons why going along with the marriage would be easier, but now, I realized they were as good a place as any to begin.

"If I had to answer at this moment, Ms. Fujino I would choose customer service," I said. "I consider myself good at interacting with people and following directions."

"Then that would be the best place to start," Ms. Fujino said, without hesitation or any hint of judgment. "Feel free to see me with questions about career possibilities, or how to get them, but remember- the choice is up to you."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said. "I will come back when I have more questions."

"You're welcome, Miss Ayanokouji," Ms. Fujino said. "I hope to have an answer from the principal by then."

I bowed to Ms. Fujino in gratitude as I left her office, and pondered what she'd told me. I only had four and a half months to think through the same questions that my peers had spent roughly two and a half years pondering, so it would be that much harder to find a good answer. On the other hand, while my graduation was once again my deadline, this was more fulfilling than spending every day waiting for the inevitable, so I resolved to make every day count.

* * *

 _Wednesday, November 14, 2013, After School  
_

After school let out, Ms. Fujino stopped me while I was on the way out the classroom door. The other students were still preoccupied, so none of them seemed to notice we were having a conversation.

"I have some good news, Miss Ayanokouji," Ms. Fujino said. "The principal approved your request."

Ms. Fujino's wording was vague enough that anyone overhearing it would be confused as to what "request" she had just mentioned, but I immediately understood and appreciated her answer.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ms. Fujino," I said. "Thank you very much for asking on my behalf."

"You're most welcome," Ms. Fujino said. "I don't intend that to be the full extent of the help I can offer, though. I can give you advice on job searching, and stage a mock interview if you would like."

"I most certainly would, ma'am," I said.

"Excellent," Ms. Fujino said. "I have a faculty meeting after school today, so perhaps you can get started on your search."

I bowed in gratitude. I appreciated Ms. Fujino's guidance, but believed that the best way to show that appreciation would be to put in some effort on my own, and get back to her with any questions for which I could not find the answers by myself. For a long time, I'd felt indebted to my parents, and tried to repay them by obeying. Now, I owed a debt to Ms. Fujino for her advice, and believed that the best way to repay her would be to make the most of what she had said.

* * *

I headed into town, and looked in a local bookstore for books on looking for work and magazines with job postings. The obvious place to look would be online, but without a computer of my own, I would have to start with the old-fashioned way. Perhaps I could go to the library later and use one of the computers there, as Kenji-kun pointed out, but since I was limited to an hour of use each day, I would need to have a plan in order to make the most efficient use of my time.

I was barely inside the bookstore for a minute when I encountered my former fiance, who seemed to be alone and browsing for books. One of the few pieces of information that he freely volunteered about himself was that he was a bibliophile, although I had to wonder whether his favorites- all the great classics, many of which were in their original languages, rather than Japanese- were chosen because he liked them or because his family wanted him to have the image of a sophisticated gentleman.

Our eyes met for a moment, and once they did, I started walking away as quickly as I could inside a store. The arrangement between our families was now null and void, and because of that, there would likely be problems if he was seen with me. There was nothing I could do about my family's decision at this point, but I had no desire to see him punished in the same manner.

"Please wait, Hitomi-san," Keiichirou-sama said. "My family told me what happened, and there is something I wish to tell you."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I was tempted to ask how the Hanabishis had heard of an internal matter among their former associates, but I realized I had more relevant questions and little time to ask them.

"What would that be?" I said.

Once Keiichirou-sama was sure he had my attention, he bowed deeply in apology. Even my family had thought of the Hanabishis as our social superiors, so seeing their son bow down before an outcast from her family who would likely live and die as a working-class woman was nothing less than shocking.

"I am so sorry that things ended this way," Keiichiro-sama said. "I never wanted your parents to punish you so severely because _my_ family backed out of the arrangement."

"Thank you," I said. "But you did not feel this way about the arrangement breaking off?"

Keiichirou-sama rose, then shook his head.

"In truth, I always had hoped that you wouldn't have to marry me," Keiichiro-sama said. "You're a kind young woman, and you deserve better than to be shackled to me forever, just like I am to my family. The only shame is that your chains being broken resulted in your ties with your parents being severed as well."

What Keiichirou-sama said would have been as unthinkable as my outburst in front of my father, so it was clear that he'd been holding it back for some time, even when we were ostensibly alone.

"Keiichirou-sama..." I said.

"No need for the formality, please," Keiichirou-sama said. "The arrangement was forced upon you, and you bore the cost of breaking it, but now that it's over, I would like for us to speak as equals, and perhaps one day, as friends."

I nodded appreciatively. All this time, I'd been somewhat guarded around him, realizing that he, too, was keeping a part of his personality hidden, but now, it was clear. He'd been more honest with me, and perhaps closer to his true self, than I'd thought. Maybe our match had been forced, and he wouldn't have been much freer than I would have been if we'd actually been married, but I was glad to have known him.

"So would I, Keiichirou- _san_ ," I said.

As I said goodbye to him, I realized that his parents loomed over him, as oppressive as mine had been, but I hoped that there would be a day when he could break free. Perhaps life without them would be difficult, but if someone like me could learn to blaze my own trail while making and taking responsibility for my own choices, so could he.

* * *

 _Thursday, November 15-Monday, November 26, 2012_

I spent the rest of the week looking through various advertisements. It was a considerable task, but the list grew shorter when I ruled out the ones that were beyond my abilities, did not fit my schedule, or seemed suspicious in some way. Once I had a list of jobs I could seriously consider performing, most of which were customer service, I applied to the ones that remained.

Most employers never responded, which was disappointing but understandable. I had few talents or redeeming capabilities that other high school students did not, so it was only natural that I would not be a highly sought-after candidate. My friends and Ms. Fujino had the same idea- to keep trying, knowing that my persistence would eventually be rewarded- so I chose to follow that simple yet effective piece of advice, as it was one of the few solutions that was within my abilities.

Eventually, I got an interview for a waitress position at a diner, and came wearing a suit that I wore to family events that required business attire. The interview itself was about half an hour long, and while I was unable to say much about my experience, I could show them I had a good attitude. Perhaps showing up early, answering questions honestly and politely, and thanking the interviewer for his time, among other things, were merely basic courtesies, but they were the best assets I had to offer, so I made full use of them.

A few days later, I got a call back, and, much to my surprise, a job offer. I had apparently been their second choice for the position at best, but the person ahead of me had apparently gotten a better offer elsewhere, so the choice was now up to me. I had to wonder what made this job unappealing, or at least less than optimal, in that person's eyes, but as they said, beggars could not be choosers, so I did not hesitate in telling the manager that I accepted his offer, and could begin whenever he needed me to do so. For him, that was the following Tuesday, and I eagerly accepted.

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 27, 2012, After School  
_

My first day on the job began. Conveniently enough, I was able to come to work in my school uniform, even if I had to change into my work uniform- a light blue dress shirt and a tan skirt- which came out of my first paycheck. I later heard that this sort of overhead was a deal-breaker for some of those who wanted additional spending money, which may have been why the manager's first choice turned him down.

After changing, I reported to the manager, whom I recognized from my interview. He was a balding man in his late forties who wore a gray suit. He was accompanied by a woman with short dark hair who was wearing a waitress uniform. The other woman who seemed to be in her early twenties, who had probably been working here before I started high school.

"I'm ready for work, sir," I said.

"Good to hear," he said. "You'll be working under Nakai here, who's been here longer than most of our part-timers. Nakai, this is Ayanokouji."

"It's nice to meet you," we said as we bowed to each other.

We discussed a few details about my duties, shifts and schedule for a few minutes. Some of it had already been in the employee handbook, but I appreciated the manager and my senpai taking the time to explain it. Once it was over, my senpai and I walked out of the office.

"So there you have it, Ayanokouji-san," Nakai-senpai said. "You're not the first recruit our manager and I have walked through this process, and you may not be the last. Before I help you get some hands-on experience, do you have any questions?"

I nodded, even as I noticed that Nakai-senpai had said practically nothing about herself. Nakai-senpai reminded me a little of my past self, polite yet distant toward others. While I regretted spending so lunch with such a mindset, I could understand why someone who had to keep things professional with patrons and whose coworkers did not stay for long would hesitate to get close to someone she had only just met.

"If I may ask, Nakai-senpai," I said, "how long have you been working here?"

"Only about five years," Nakai-senpai said, "since my last year of high school. It's not a bad place, but a lot of people see this as a stepping stone to bigger and better things. My senpai left to get married, while the last girl I mentored quit once she graduated high school."

"And what about you, senpai?" I said.

Nakai-senpai giggled softly.

"Would you find it strange if I said I didn't know?" Nakai-senpai said. "That I don't really know what my long-term plans are?"

"Not at all," I said. "I'm in a similar situation myself."

Nakai-senpai nodded, not surprised that there were things that I was hesitant to talk about with someone I'd only just met.

"For now, I suppose I have a short-term plan," Nakai-senpai said. "I'd like this job to work out well, and it might be nice if I had a protege who stuck around long enough to learn the ropes, but for me to get to know her. I'm looking forward to working with you, Ayanokouji-san, and hope we can do so for a while."

I nodded. Trust took a long time to earn, and could be lost in a heartbeat, but despite- or rather, _because-_ of what my parents had done, I still believed in the importance of having people I could trust. Perhaps it would not happen for a while, but I believed- and hoped- that one day, Nakai-senpai and I would become friends.

* * *

I watched Nakai-senpai take a few customers' orders and bring them their food. In hindsight, it seemed just like the tasks that the waiters did at fancy restaurants, even my parents wouldn't consider coming here. The clientele consisted of students just off of school- at our school and others- as well as some adults of various occupations, from construction workers and police officers to office workers and business professionals. That said, I hoped that my new hairstyle would make me more difficult to identify.

For my first order, I served up fountain drinks to two girls from my high school. They were still wearing their uniforms, even though school had been out for a while, so they probably had club activities today. I didn't know their names, but the girl with shorter hair called the other "Satomi." Since even "Satomi-san" would be overly familiar under the circumstances, I simply called both girls "miss" while taking their orders, and smiled as Satomi-san reciprocated the courtesy while thanking me.

My parents, for all their flaws, had taught me the value of courtesy toward strangers, possibly because I would be expected to keep most people at a distance. For a long time, that's what I had done, until it became the only course of action I felt comfortable changing, but I couldn't do so any longer. I hadn't turned out as my parents as hoped, but even though that had brought me hardship, I realized I could never go back to my past self.

* * *

Once my shift ended, I changed back into my school uniform and reported in to Nakai-senpai.

"I must say, Ayanokouji-san," Nakai-senpai said, "you're a natural for your first day."

"I only did what was asked of me, senpai," I said, "whether filling the customers' orders, doing what you taught me or doing as you or our manager told."

"That's this job in a nutshell," Nakai-senpai said. "Still, you do a lot of things that some do reluctantly, if at all, like being polite to customers. Doing what you're told gives the customers what they want, but doing it well gets them to come back."

My eyes lit up. Until now, people judged me in two ways- as someone with no other purpose besides being a subservient housewife, or a student whose grades were mediocre at best and whose job prospects were worse.

"Thank you very much, senpai," I said, bowing to Nakai-senpai.

Nakai-senpai laughed out loud.

"Q.E.D.," she said. "If you want to thank me, just keep up the good work- the boss hired us because he thought we could do the job, and it's up to us to prove it."

To some, it was a burden having expectations placed on them, but to me, it was a free person's responsibility. My childhood had been spent in wealth and comfort, and while my adulthood would likely involve a great deal of hard work and hardship, this was a path I had chosen for myself, and I hoped I would find fulfillment in walking it.

* * *

 _Evening_

Within a few minutes of my arrival at home, Tsukimura-san served me my dinner, which seemed as though it had been reheated. My parents were willing to go along with my working part-time, and didn't ask too many questions. No one seemed to object to my wearing my nightgown once I changed out of my uniform, either, even though my parents usually objected to their children being dressed casually around the house.

I got out my cell phone and called Sakura, who picked up after a few moments.

"Is that really you, Hitomi?" Sakura said. "I almost fell out of my chair when I saw your number on the caller ID."

"I'm sorry, Sakura," I said. "I just wanted to let you know that my first day at work went well."

"That's good to hear," Sakura said. "I was a bit worried your family might complain about it."

"They took it into account," I said, "and are willing to let me come home later. Luckily, there is no chance of having a chance encounter with them or their associates at the diner."

"That's good," Sakura said. "I don't really go to that diner, either. I might stop by during your shift to see how you're doing, but I'm not sure whether you'd appreciate that."

"I wouldn't mind," I said, "as long as you're fine with my calling you 'miss' while on the job. It's nothing personal- just a matter of professionalism."

"I get that," Sakura said, "since I sometimes call you 'Ayanokouji-san' when talking about you with those who don't know you. Still, I was happy when you started using my first name, and when you stopped using honorifics, so this does seem like we're back to where we started."

I still remember when I first met Sakura. I was a bit lost early in the school year, and didn't know anyone's names, so I walked up to her and said "Excuse me, miss, do you know where the library is?" Sakura was a bit surprised at my level of formality, and the fact that anyone would want to talk to her, so she introduced herself before answering my question. We were still somewhat formal with each other back then, using last names and "-san" on each other, but I felt a connection with her that I didn't have with anyone else at the time, and have had with few people since.

I thought back to how no one, not even my schoolmates, had recognized me, as well as the day after I was disowned, when no one noticed anything was wrong with me. There was a time when I would have been happy to have gone through life under that sort of comfortable anonymity, eventually being married off and forgotten about, but that was almost as distant a memory as my high school orientation.

"I've been thinking," I said. "At the start of high school, I was content with just blending in with my peers and eventually graduating as yet another student with no special qualities. Do you know what changed that?"

"Not exactly," I said. "That's a question only you can answer."

" _You_ did, Sakura," I said. "By taking the time to say hello and talk to me, you became one of the first people in this school who valued me as an individual. It might have seemed like 'baby steps' toward socializing with others, but it was very important to me."

"You're welcome, Hitomi," Sakura said. "I'd say that Yu-kun was responsible for inspiring this, but since it happened slightly before I met him, I suppose I just treated you the way I wanted to be treated."

From what I'd heard, Yu-kun had even more experience than I did when it came to saying goodbye to friends. In spite of that, he never gave up, so I understood why he was such an inspiration to Sakura. Of course, Sakura couldn't have changed without wanting to do so herself, so she was my inspiration in some ways- the rest was up to me.

"I'm glad that you did," I said. "I met and started talking with a slightly older woman who's my coworker today. She seems to like me, is pleased that I'm learning the job and hopes I'll stay around, but we're not friends yet."

"I see," Sakura said. "Well, give it some time, and I'm sure things will work out sooner or later."

"I will," I said.

As I said goodbye to Sakura, I realized that everything I had experienced this past month would only be the beginning of a long and difficult process of learning how to live. I knew I wouldn't be anywhere remotely close to a result I'd be satisfied with by the time I graduated, but I realized that the same held true for many people who were still growing up. I was glad that I'd taken the first step, and no matter how long the journey was, I intended to walk it to the end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Hitomi is facing a fairly steep learning curve, but by now, she knows enough to know that not only is this a path she has to take, it's one that she wants to do. In the process, she also realizes she's changed more than she thought as a result of meeting Sakura and her other friends.

Now that November is over, we'll move on to December, and everyone involved preparing for Yukiko visiting the Narukamis.


	65. A Different Rubric

**Chapter 65: A Different Rubric  
**

 _Saturday, December 8, 2012, Lunch Time, Yukiko's POV_

December came, and so did everything associated with it- final exams, my birthday, Christmas, and, this year, the visit to Yu's parents. Ordinarily, I'd be able to relax after exams finished, in time for everything that came after it, but while meeting the Narukamis didn't compare to saving the world from the fog, it was yet another thing I'd have to deal with before I could enjoy the holidays.

I scored at the top of the class on exams, and Chie and Yosuke-kun did better than they usually did, but all of us worried that even this might not be good enough for the schools of our choice. Chie once confessed that it was all well and good to have self-confidence, but much of life involved meeting others' expectations, even if you didn't agree with their standards. I'd have to convince Kikuoka University that I would be a good students and convince the Narukamis that I was a good match for their son, two goals I suspected were more related than I thought.

* * *

 _After School  
_

My friends and I met at Junes the day our exams ended, which also happened to be my birthday. Birthdays weren't all that much of an event for our group, especially when we were dealing with the case, but we always made sure to let the birthday boy or girl know that we remembered their special day.

"Happy birthday, Yukiko," Chie said. "Sorry you can't spend it with your boyfriend."

"Thank you, Chie," I said. "I'm looking forward to seeing Yu-kun in about two weeks. Even if I'll have to meet his parents, there won't be any distractions, unlike last year."

"Ah, right, the fog," Yosuke-kun said. "Still, beating Adachi and Ameno-sagiri's pretty good for a birthday gift, right?"

"It was," I said. "I was too tired after turning Adachi-san over to the police to do much, but it felt good to be able to rest easy, knowing that the threat of the fog enveloping our town and the world had ended."

"Definitely," Rise-chan said. "It actually felt like the case was really over this time."

I nodded, and let my mind wander as the others reminisced about back then. It wasn't long before we learned that Marie-chan was missing, and had to set off to the Hollow Forest to save her from herself, but it was a pleasant period of respite that allowed me to enjoy Christmas Eve, New Year's Day and our ski trip to the mountains after the February exams. So should this December, with the fog gone forever from this world and the TV world, but knowing that I would have to win over two people who were less than receptive to the idea of Yu and I going out was enough to make me nervous. Hoping to find some insight to make it easier, I decided to change the subject at the first lull in the conversation.

"I have a question," I said. "Kanji-kun, Naoto-kun, as people who met your potential in-laws, do you have any advice for dealing with Yu-kun's parents?"

Kanji-kun shrugged, and I began to wonder if it was a mistake to ask him. He was fairly unsophisticated and his solution to his problems was to do what came naturally to him without caring what others thought. That was an admirable way to live, but it wouldn't help me win over the Narukamis.

"I dunno," Kanji-kun said. "Just be yourself, I guess. You know my mom's pretty cool, and Naoto's grandpa's okay, even if he hasn't made up his mind on me just yet. Yu-senpai turned out pretty damn good, so his parents can't be all that bad."

What Kanji-kun said was basically true. I owed his mother respect, and so called her "Mrs. Tatsumi" or "ma'am," but she was a kind woman who'd known me since I was a young girl, so I was comfortable around her even if she wasn't exactly a friend. By contrast, the Narukamis and I had only heard of each other, and what we knew of each other was colored by our own assumptions and what Yu said of us. I trusted Yu to speak well of me, but couldn't help but worry what conclusions the Narukamis would draw.

I then turned to Naoto-kun, hoping that she might have some additional insight, but she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Yukiko-senpai, but I can't offer much more than Kanji-kun did," Naoto-kun said. "Perhaps Yu-senpai's parents gave you the impression that they would be hard to please, but I see little reason to believe that they are already predisposed toward disapproving of you. If you can prove that you and Yu-senpai love each other and that you're serious about your future, they should have little reason to complain."

"I don't think that's the problem," I said. "To the Narukamis, it doesn't seem to be whether I'm a good girlfriend, or have a plan for my future, but whether Yu can maintain my relationship with me and do what he needs to in order to have a good education and career. In some ways, it's a different rubric from the one used by my parents."

"Yeah, Yukiko's right," Chie said. "I've known the Amagis since I was little, so I'd be the first to vouch for them, but there's not much I can think about when it comes to the Narukamis."

"Sensei never really talked about his parents much," Teddie said, "but I don't think they'd be happy with me crashing."

"Hardly anyone would, Ted," Yosuke-kun said. "My folks wouldn't be so keen on keeping you around if you weren't our mascot"

"How rude!" Teddie said. "Don't forget that I..."

Seeing as how we were getting side-tracked, we decided to end the discussion for today. Preparing for meeting my boyfriend's parents required more than just a good strategy, but a good frame of mind, and discussion was pointless if it only served to make me more nervous. Still, I headed home aware that while I had a tendency to be a bit pessimistic at times, maybe it wasn't entirely unwarranted here.

* * *

 _Evening_

I got a call from Yu after dinner.

"Happy birthday, Yukiko," Yu said. "I'm sorry I can't do much more than let you hear my voice today."

"Thank you, Yu," I said. "I'm just glad you remembered. I don't need a present or anything like that when we'll be seeing each other again soon."

To some, having a December birthday might be inconvenient. One of our guests two years ago, a Japanese-American woman who was visiting her in-laws in Inaba, lamented that since her birthday was on December 25, she only received one set of presents each year while she was growing up. As an adult, though, she was pleased that her husband made twice the effort to make the day special for her.

"About that..." Yu said. "I wasn't just calling because of your visit, but because I wanted to let you know more about my parents' plans for your visit. At dinner, they said they want to have you over for dinner on the 24th... Christmas Eve."

My mind had wandered for a moment as I thought ahead to Christmas, but when Yu said the date, it came crashing back to reality, like an alarm clock waking people up for school or work.

"Really?" I said. "But that's..."

I trailed off, and Yu sighed into the receiver.

"I know," Yu said, "and I tried to talk them out of it. They said it was the only evening that they knew they'd be available, and that it was best to meet for dinner at the earliest feasible opportunity, especially if you and Chie are getting in late on the 23rd."

I was disappointed to hear what Yu said... until a sudden burst of inspiration hit me. It was inconvenient for us that the only evening they knew they'd have for dinner was the one we wanted to spend together, but if we wanted an evening alone, we'd have no shortage of chances.

"Well, if they're going to be busy, we can have a 'make-up' date on another day, can't we?" I said. "Or maybe even earlier on Christmas Eve if they have work at that time?"

Yu chuckled.

"Good thinking," Yu said. "Of course, while I realize that it's a small inconvenience in the grand scheme of things, the fact that my parents would choose this is significant."

"How so?" I said.

"Hitomi recently told me something she once heard," Yu said, "that whenever you make a decision that matters, you not only have to consider the consequences, but what it says about you. For example, cheating on a test doesn't just get you in big trouble if you're caught, but it also shows that you're willing to take the easy way out and you don't care about learning."

"I understand," I said. "So what do you think your parents have demonstrated?"

"My parents strongly believe in putting duty before desire, work before family and obligations before love, all of which they've proved many times throughout my childhood," Yu said. "My mom broke up with her high school boyfriend when their plans for college took them in different directions, and sees providing for her son as more important than spending time with him. It's practical, yes, but given that they've made sacrifices for their job and expected me to go along with it, it doesn't give much weight to what people want."

Yu's answer gave me mixed feelings about his parents. On the one hand, I understood that parents had to make difficult decisions for the sake of their family, since my parents were often quite busy. On the other hand, it sounded as though the Narukamis, as adults, were set in their ways, and had potentially made up their minds about us already.

"Do you think this might be their way of testing us?" I said. "Might they want to see if we're willing to make compromises or sacrifices."

Yu paused.

"I doubt they did it intentionally, but the sentiment is there," Yu said. "In their perspective, while Christmas Eve might be special, pragmatically speaking, there's no reason why they can't use it if it's an open day for them. Perhaps they want to see whether we can put aside our own desire to spend an evening with each other if they need to see us."

Yu had told me that after spending time with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan, thereby seeing both sides of a distant parent-child relationship, he'd started to understand his own parents better. Of course, I could still sense a certain amount of bitterness in him, and I suppose that while he realized his parents' perspective, he also realized how different theirs was from his own.

"I suppose that if going along with your parents' proposal causes them to view us more favorably, then it would be for the best for us to do so," I said. "Still, my parents would have let us have Christmas Eve to ourselves, if only because they'd be busy then."

"True," Yu said. "Now that I think about it, while my parents and yours don't seem to have much in common, they both want what's best for their children, and have certain standards for their in-laws. I suppose it's just a shame that my parents' ideals and standards are so different from mine."

I'd long wondered why people chafed at their parents judging their boyfriends and girlfriends, but now, it seemed clear. By now, Yu and I deeply loved and trusted one another, and while it was easy enough to show our parents that we felt this way, it was significantly harder to get them to accept the outsider to the same degree. My parents, while fairly accepting of Yu, made it clear that he wasn't yet ready to become the husband of an inn matron, a conclusion that, while not unreasonable, showed us how far we had to go.

"I agree," I said. "Still, I want your parents to like me, so I'll do my best when I see them."

"Thank you, Yukiko," Yu said. "I've got to get going, but we'll talk again soon."

"Goodbye for now, Yu," I said, as I hung up.

I walked to the calendar in my room and wrote "Dinner with the Narukamis" on the square for the 24th, realizing that I didn't even have to flip the page to do so. Whether I liked it or not, my meeting with the Narukamis would be coming up very soon.

* * *

After I hung up, I found Mother in her office, doing some paperwork. It was an important part of her job, albeit a tedious one, but the need wasn't pressing enough to stop her from looking up the moment I stepped into the doorway.

"Is there something I can do for you, Yukiko?" Mother said.

"Yes, Mother," I said. "Yu called and said that his parents pinned down a date for us to have dinner with them- the 24th."

Mother sighed, not needing any further explanation or clarification.

"That's not a day I would have chosen," Mother said, "but if it doesn't affect our plans, then it's best to go along with it. How's Yu-kun taking the news?"

"As he usually does," I said. "He's trying to understand his parents' perspective, even if it's different to theirs. In the end, though, he goes along with their decisions even if he doesn't agree with them, or they cause him difficulty."

"It's only natural for him to have trouble with that," Mother said. "From a child's perspective, parents often seem to ask much of their children while offering little in return."

I was tempted to ask whether feeding and raising one's children counted as as "little" to offer, but Mother had a point. Even though Hitomi-san's parents had cut ties with her, they still promised to provide for her until she graduated, if only because it would look bad to throw their daughter out on the streets. Even in the best of times, they were a perfect example, laying down strict rules and arranging a marriage, all for their benefit, not hers.

"I suppose that's true, Mother," I said, "but you and Father have always been clear on what the reasons were behind your expectations for me. Doing well in school would help open many doors for me, while doing well at the inn would help our business, and thus, our family's livelihood. You made it clear to me that if I were to inherit the inn, I'd have to be worthy of the responsibility, and if I were to bring Yu into our family, he would have to take on a role similar to Father's."

"I'm glad you understand, Yukiko," Mother said. "If you and Yu-kun have that perspective, I believe you will be worthy to inherit the inn one day."

I nodded. I'd long resented my lack of freedom, but I'd _always_ considered the inn to be quite important for our family and community. Maintaining the inn would be hard work, but for the sake of those who had come before me, those who stayed at or worked at the inn now, and those who would come after me, I would do my best.

"It's the same with the Narukamis," I said. "Of course, for Yu, it's harder to understand why his parents would devote themselves to a large corporation that sees them as just another pair of cogs in a massive machine, or why they'd see a job like that as the most he could hope for."

"I can't say," Mother said. "The only advice I can give you is to keep an open mind when you meet the Narukamis, and if you conduct yourself well, they shouldn't have any reason to disapprove of you when you meet them."

"I will, Mother," I said. "That aside, will the inn be all right without my help on Christmas?"

"We'll manage," Mother said. "We've done that all those years you were too young to work, especially the Christmas just after you were born, so we'll do so again this year. We've been thinking of hiring part-timers, but we still haven't been able to deal with the various complications."

Mother, Father and I had discussed this before, and while having additional help in busy periods was an appealing prospect, there were other issues to deal with. High schoolers who wanted additional spending money would likely balk at the idea of paying for a kimono to wear on the job- ours weren't as expensive as formal kimonos, but cost enough that the idea of paying that much at the start was a turn-off for students who didn't know whether they wanted the job. Our inn was fairly strict with traditional etiquette, and not many people in my generation were prepared to follow our instructions. The various tasks also required a fair amount of training, so we hoped workers would stay around, rather than quit once they graduated or found a better job. Was it better to stick with tradition even when it seemed impractical, or compromise our standards, and possibly risk even greater losses in the long term by losing what made our inn what it was? I didn't know the answer, and neither did Mother.

As I thanked Mother and get back to work, I reminded myself that I had a long way to go before I could start to fulfill her responsibilities as manager, and not even she could teach me everything I needed to know. A great deal was up to me, from making a good impression on my boyfriend's parents to succeeding my mother as manager of the inn, but I wouldn't be alone. I trusted Yu, and hoped that level of trust would, if nothing else, convince his parents that our relationship was strong enough to withstand long periods of separation.

* * *

 _Sunday, December 9, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV_

Life settled down in the weeks after Hitomi was disowned, during the time she was busy with her job search. The gossip post on the Grapevine that had catalyzed this entire process quickly faded into obscurity. A part of me was furious at the anonymous poster (and those who contributed to the thread) for recklessly divulging information that they did not know to be true, but another part realized that because of the secretive nature of the Ayanokouji family, they likely did not know what had been at stake, and most likely never would.

Of course, Hitomi later told me that somehow, her fiance had found out what her parents had done to her. Considering how many people worked at the Ayanokouji house, it was likely that a good portion of them had heard the news, and that at least one of them could not be trusted to keep it a secret. Hitomi found that a reasonable suggestion, but couldn't say whether it was true.

Eventually, someone made another post on the Grapevine claiming Hitomi was working part-time at a local diner, but didn't provide any details. One of the more sensible commenters pointed out that the principal granted permission to work to certain students, and if not, "Nobody's stupid enough to get a job without permission if it requires wearing a name tag," so it wasn't worth anyone's time. The discussion died down after that, partly because someone found some juicier gossip about one of Kaoru's old teammates supposedly going out with some other guy's girlfriend, and Hitomi was once again just another third-year.

Before long, exams came, and Hitomi was somewhat nervous this time. She had little reason to hope for a very good score, but if she did poorly, the school could potentially revoke her permission to work. In order to prevent that from happening, Hitomi studied together with Sakura whenever she didn't have work. This was a pleasing development, both in that Hitomi was getting the help she needed, and that she and Sakura, both girls who hadn't had many friends in the past, were becoming closer.

My school friends and I held an impromptu meeting at the diner, and waited for Hitomi's shift to end. She was a few minutes behind schedule, so Kaoru, Kenji and I sat down across from Sakura and waited for her to come out.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Hitomi said from behind us, before sitting down next to Sakura.

Since it was a Sunday, we knew that she'd change into her casual clothes instead of her school uniform once she was off the clock, and since we were familiar with each other's styles, we more or less knew what she'd likely be wearing. I was fond of casual attire, particularly button-down shirts and jackets, which my friends from Inaba called a "city boy" style, and wore my usual dark shirt, jacket and pants. Kenji was similar in that regard, and he was wearing a polo shirt and khaki pants this time. Kaoru, who'd never been fond of dressing up for any occasion or reason, most often wore T-shirts with blue jeans, as he was at this moment. Sakura took pride in her appearance, but also felt comfortable in more casual or even stylish clothes, and wore a Pyro Jack T-shirt with a casual skirt. Hitomi usually wore fairly dressy clothes, the only kind her parents would be willing to let her be seen in if she wasn't wearing her uniform or a kimono.

As such, no one besides Sakura expected Hitomi to show up in a long-sleeved gray T-shirt and a pair of blue denim overalls. She'd apparently gotten a haircut since we'd last saw each other, and her hair was now only down to her chin.

"Is that really you, Hitomi?" I said.

Hitomi smiled softly, and nodded.

"Are you surprised, Yu-kun?" Hitomi said.

"Yeah," I said. "I haven't seen you outside of your uniform that often, but wasn't expecting this."

While I'd seen Sayuri in overalls a few times, and Sakura said she had a pair she wore sometimes, I never would have imagined Hitomi doing the same before she got disowned. The fact that she was wearing pants likely didn't mesh with the Ayanokoujis' beliefs about how women should dress, her wearing modern clothing didn't sit well with their traditional sensibilities and the fact that she was wearing workwear meant she was doing something the Ayanokoujis considered beneath them. If the Ayanokoujis let such a noticeable act of rebellion, however minor, pass without comment, it was clear they no longer cared what Hitomi did with her life.

"I took Hitomi shopping a week ago," Sakura said. "She wanted to know where a good place to buy inexpensive clothing would be, especially if she can't take any of hers with her once she moves out. She also said, and I quote, 'If I'm going to become a working-class woman, I may as well look the part.'"

Hitomi giggled.

"Besides, this is convenient in some ways," Hitomi said. "It's fine if I get these dirty. They're a bit loose, but the shoulder straps hold them up, just like my belt does for the jeans I also bought. I don't have to worry about people getting a look at my panties as I'm walking up the stairs. I can actually walk, or even run, without tripping over a long skirt. Besides, since my parents always told me what I had to wear, a part of me always wanted to go against them and actually try clothes like these for once. I still like looking nice, but it's fun to try something new, isn't it?"

Hitomi seemed fairly animated as she talked about her new clothes, and I struggled to remember a time when she'd been this excited about anything. Perhaps being disowned would mean a great deal of struggle and hardship in her young adulthood, but Hitomi could also explore many new things without her parents objecting, from eating fast food and reading manga to working a job and falling in love. One door had closed for her, but many others had opened, and I hoped Hitomi would see as many as she could.

"Of course, I'll dress up for when your girlfriend comes," Hitomi said. "Not to the extent of wearing a suit or kimono, but I'll probably wear a dress, or a blouse and skirt, at least for our first meeting."

"Go with what seems best for you," I said. "What you have in mind is more or less standard for Yukiko's everyday attire, but Chie dresses more casually."

Hitomi nodded, presumably even more sure of her plan to dress- and possibly act- more formally with Chie and Yukiko. Hitomi had opened up to all of us more recently, but she still erred on the side of politeness around those she didn't know, so it might take her some time to get used to my friends from Inaba.

"Speaking of which," I said, "I'd like to take a picture of you four for two reasons. First, it might be nice to have something to show Yukiko and Chie so that they know what you look like. Second, I don't think I ever had a picture of you guys before."

Kenji nodded.

"Sure thing," Kaoru said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sakura said.

"I agree," Hitomi said, "but as long as it doesn't inconvenience Yu-kun too much, I'd rather not do it today. If Amagi-san and Satonaka-san are going to see this photo, I'd like to look nicer than this."

"I understand," I said. "In fact, I didn't bring my camera today. Is tomorrow after school good for all of you?"

The other four nodded in agreement. Shortly thereafter, a waitress came by to take our orders. Hitomi and the other woman didn't seem to know each other, which was hardly surprising, considering there were many employees and Hitomi hadn't been working at the diner for very long. Once the waitress left, Sakura decided to get down to business.

"So, Yu-kun, what exactly should we know about Yukiko-san and Chie-san?" Sakura said.

I paused to think. There were countless things I could say, but I decided to start with the most relevant parts.

"Let's see..." I said. "They're generally fairly nice, albeit a bit temperamental if pushed too far, but you shouldn't worry about getting on their bad sides as long as you exercise common sense. They'll probably be a bit more formal with you than they are with me, since they want to make a good impression on all of you."

"The feeling's mutual," Sakura said. "I've been calling them by their first names when we talked because you did, but I should probably be more polite with them, at least at first."

I saw Sakura fidgeting a little, a question on the tip of her tongue. As hesitant as I was to mention what I believed what was on her mind in front of everyone else, I felt I had to tell her.

"In case you're wondering, Sakura," I said, "Yukiko isn't mad at you about the... misunderstanding, so you shouldn't worry about it."

Sakura nodded, while Hitomi seemed somber. It was clear that Hitomi had known about Sakura's crush on me for a while, perhaps much longer than I had. Kaoru and Kenji looked on blankly, not understanding my remarks, but I knew it wouldn't be best to clarify what I had said until Sakura was ready to admit it.

"I know," Sakura said. "Still, I probably won't be fully at ease until I've apologized to Amagi-san in person."

I nodded in understanding. I'd done what I could to try to ease Sakura's concerns about meeting my girlfriend, so perhaps I could just let things play out and let her be pleasantly surprised.

"Didn't you say your relatives were coming, Yu?" Kenji said.

I nodded.

"I did," I said. "My maternal uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, is a police detective from Inaba who comes off as a bit gruff and doesn't let many people close, but he cares about his family."

My uncle's self-confessed difficulties with kids aside, I personally thought it wasn't entirely likely that he and my friends would ever cross paths during his stay in Minagi. Still, Kenji had asked, and I didn't want anyone writing off my uncle as a jerk if he seemed distant.

"There's also my eight-year-old cousin, Nanako Dojima," I said. "She's a bit shy around people she's not used to, but once you get to know her, she's probably the kindest girl you'll meet. You might not see much of her, since she wants to spend as much of her father's limited free time with him as she can, but she'd be interested in meeting you."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Hitomi said. "Please tell Nanako-chan that the feeling is mutual."

"Sounds like we're all good," Kaoru said. "It's probably a bit much to ask us to be best buddies with your friends and family, but we should get along."

I nodded in agreement before taking various questions about Chie and Yukiko's personality, interests, goals and so on and so forth. Like Rise had told me at the start of the year, interpersonal relationships were always a complex matter, and the level of complexity increased exponentially with each additional person, especially when those people had bonds and loyalties of their own. When Yukiko came to Minagi, she would have to deal with many people she'd likely never have met if not for me- not the least of which was my parents. Everyone would have to put their best feet forward, and I, caught in the middle of it all, could only guide them to the best of my ability.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the favorites and follows.

I wasn't sure whether to put this chapter after the next (which is short, self-contained and deals with the results of the December exams), but decided that this one should come first, since the next one, which is fairly short, takes place on December 10 and 11.

Birthdays apparently aren't that big of a deal in Japan, hence why Yukiko isn't that put out about not being able to do much for her birthday the previous year.

December 8 is the first day you can clear Magatsu Inaba, but it's generally inadvisable that you do so, lest you lose valuable time to advance social links. As such, it's generally best to wait until December 24, or December 22 if you want to go on a Christmas date. Of course, the Investigation Team wouldn't want to waste any time in clearing the fog, so they'd go in at the first opportunity, just like how many players immediately save Nanako on November 6.

I've had the schedule for Christmas planned out for a while now. The Narukamis aren't trying to be mean, but at the same time, they aren't all that bothered about not letting Yu and Yukiko have Christmas Eve to themselves if there's a chance their relationship will fizzle out.

Edited to make a few minor fixes.


	66. A Zero-Sum Game

**Chapter 66: A Zero-Sum Game  
**

Monday, _December 10, 2012, Morning, Yu's POV  
_

The morning after my friends and I met at the diner, our exam results were posted in the usual spot at school. Yagami-san, Kenji, Sakura and I were in the top four slots of the class, in that order. Even if Sakura was one of my countless rivals when it came to college entrance exams, I was happy for her, and confident enough in my chances against everyone else that I didn't mind going up against someone who outdid me this time.

"Congratulations on reaching third, Sakura," I said.

"Thank you, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Of course, while this is good news for me, I can't help but worry about some of my friends."

It wasn't hard to see why Sakura felt this way, despite the fact that when it came to entrance exams, even relatively selfless students like her had to think of themselves before their peers and rivals. Hitomi's grades had improved slightly, even though she was still in the latter half of the class. As for Otonashi-san, she was in the middle of the class, a decidedly worse than average position for college-bound students.

"I think I know who you mean," I said. "Otonashi-san has been trying hard for her exams in our study sessions, but she isn't optimistic about how she'll fare. I wish I could encourage her more, but it's hard to put a positive spin on her chances."

"I know," Sakura said. "I know not all of us can get a good education, but I wish we didn't have to be divided into those who can and those who can't."

As someone who had improved herself a great deal, it was only natural that Sakura would have empathy for those who hadn't gotten nearly as far in spite of their best efforts. The class rankings were a zero-sum game in which climbing to the top involved outdoing everyone else- or everyone besides Yagami-san, in Sakura's case- but it was fine to cheer on your rivals so long as you recognized this reality.

As for the rest of our friends, Hitomi's grades had improved, which meant the school would let her keep her job, but both Hitomi's and Kaoru's grades were mediocre. We all had to work hard and make difficult choices to make our dreams a reality, but it was still depressing to consider that some of my friends had less of a choice than others. It was tempting to believe that they could turn things around, but with exams quickly approaching, the time had come when the most relevant question was whether we were prepared enough for them.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At the lunch table, we didn't see much need to discuss our exam results, since very little about them was surprising. Instead, Sakura asked a question that had apparently come up since she saw everyone's scores.

"This may sound like a stupid question, Hitomi, but I'd like to know," Sakura said. "Now that you're free to decide your own path, have you given any thought to applying to university?"

Hitomi shook her head.

"It's a promising idea, Sakura," Hitomi said, "but I've long known that getting a good enough score on the exams to compete with my peers is beyond my abilities."

Most of us silently let that pass without comment, but not Kenji. As someone who'd clawed his way up the class rankings through extensive studying, he rejected, and probably was offended by, the notion that people couldn't change.

"Well, why don't we put that to the test?" Kenji said, as he rummaged around in his bag. "Here' a booklet with sample exam questions. There's one that I haven't done midway through the book, and the answer key is in the back."

"So the students can find the answers if they want?" Hitomi said.

"Yes, to check their work," Kenji said. "There's nothing stopping them from looking up the answers and filling them in, but that defeats the point of the test. What matters most is that you're honest with yourself. If you are, then you should have some idea of how you'll fare if you were to take entrance exams."

It was nice hearing that from Kenji, who was probably the most driven to succeed, and thus the most susceptible to becoming cynical about the entire process of entrance exams. At times, I was afraid that he'd lost sight of the purpose behind testing, but he saw it as a way to measure one's abilities, rather than merely prove one's worth or outdo the competition.

"True," Kaoru said. "Last month, my boss from my summer job gave me one of those books to work on when I had time, just so I could explore my options. I got about a third right, and when I gave it back to him, he laughed awkwardly and apologized for wasting my time. I told him not to worry, since it made me more sure of my path."

Hitomi nodded sadly.

"You know, Kaoru-kun, I think I have more in common with you than with your other friends," Hitomi said. "Still, this past month has been about nothing if not trying new paths, and I would like to see how well I do."

"Understood," Kenji said. "I don't need it back any time soon, since I have other resources, but you can bring it by the table once you're done."

Our lives were becoming increasingly busy, and between homework, studying for exams, and other responsibilities, we rarely saw each other outside of school unless it was important. The same went for my friends from Inaba, as while Yukiko saw the others from our group every so often, it had been a while since she'd interacted with her new friend, Kasumi, apart from saying hello. Despite the circumstances, though, I felt closer than ever to my friends from Minagi, and I hoped to crate a memento of our time together.

* * *

 _After School  
_

Once school let out, I gathered my friends together in a local park to take a picture of them, like we'd planned the previous day.

As the four of them stood side by side near the abandoned playground, I realized how similar they were to each other. Not only were our school uniforms practically identical from the waist up, Minagi was far less tolerant of us adding personal touches to our uniforms than Yasogami was. That was a shame, since Yukiko's trademark red cardigan seemed like it would go perfectly with a dress shirt, necktie and skirt, while Chie seemed like she'd enjoy wearing a track suit top more than she would a blazer.

Of course, I could see a few glimmers of my friends' personalities in how and why they wore their uniforms. Kenji, always the dutiful student, wore his uniform well, as one of many things he took seriously in his quest for a good education and good career. Since Kaoru didn't enjoy much about school except basketball, he wore his uniform casually, and only wore it to this picture because everyone else was. Sakura, who held up a mirror with her left hand while adjusting the knot of her necktie with her right, took her appearance seriously, and followed the dress code as much because she wanted to as because she had to. As for Hitomi, not only did she often dress well, but she also valued seeming like just another student in spite of her circumstances, so she felt comfortable in her uniform. Perhaps it would take a while for Chie and Yukiko to get to know my friends from Minagi, but this would be a glimpse at my old friends' personalities.

When my friends were ready, I took out my digital camera, positioning it so that my friends were all in the frame. Once I was satisfied with how the picture looked, I pressed the shutter button, and took a few photos. My friends thought all the photos were at least decent, but liked the third one most of all. When I mentioned that, in addition to sending a copy to Yukiko and another to Chie, I was planning on keeping one around for myself, like the ones of Yukiko, the others from Inaba and the Dojimas, my friends asked if they could also have copies. Each of them took a photo of the other four, while I stood in the photographer's place in the lineup each time.

I got home to an empty house, and after making myself dinner, printed out all the photos. While only one of them was mine to keep, I couldn't help but feel a sense of fascination as I looked at all the others. They each captured a moment in time, preserved for as long as the photo lasted, staying unchanging even as our lives took us down different paths. A few months ago, I'd been afraid of life separating me from my older or newer friends, but I remembered now that even if we did part ways, our connections wouldn't necessarily be broken.

* * *

 _Tuesday, December 11, 2012, Lunch Time  
_

The next day at lunch, I handed everyone printouts of the photos they'd taken. Once I was done, Hitomi got the exam practice book out of her bag.

"You're finished already?" Kenji said. "That was fast."

"I didn't have work yesterday, so I took the test and graded my own answers," Hitomi said. "They're in there, if you'd like to see them."

"Can I take a look?" I said.

Hitomi passed me the book. Upon even a glance, it was immediately clear to me why Kenji was reluctant to show me. Hitomi, having apparently graded her own test, had only gotten about two fifths of the answers right, and even those seemed mainly due to luck. As if trying for some self-deprecating humor, Hitomi had scrawled, "Please see me after class, Ayanokouji-san," on the test in her best impression of a teacher's handwriting.

I passed it over to Kaoru, who chuckled softly, and said, "Well, at least it's better than my score." Kaoru then passed it to Sakura, whose expression was melancholy but not surprised. Soon after, Sakura passed the book to Kenji, who sighed before turning to Hitomi.

"I'll be blunt, Hitomi," Kenji said. "You have virtually no chance of getting into a decent school if your results in a practice exam are like this. Granted, the purpose of study and practice is to improve your scores, but with barely more than than a month left, your potential to do better is... minimal."

A month to study for exams was not much time by our standards, much less that of someone like Kenji, who'd been preparing for college entrance exams from when he first got into high school. Hitomi had the option of trying again next year, but since her mediocre grades were not due to lack of effort, she didn't stand much of a chance against students like Kenji, who were talented, intelligent _and_ hard-working. The sad truth was that Hitomi's parents never needed to discourage her from pursuing higher education, since her chances were already slim enough as-is.

"I thought so, Kenji-kun," Hitomi said, "since it's something I knew even before I checked my answers."

"I must apologize," Kenji said. "I wish I could say something more encouraging, since I was the one who encouraged you to try this. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up only to let them down."

"Don't be," Hitomi said. "Like you said earlier, the test's result is the truth. Much has changed in the last few weeks, but the fact that I'm not a good student has not."

"You know, maybe you don't have to be," Kaoru said. "It was always kind of frustrating to struggle in school, and learn that I'm not _that_ good at basketball, but learning my limits helped me to understand what path I wanted to take. Maybe it's just something I want to believe, but I think that universities set the bar so high to encourage bad students like me to find something they're better suited for."

Hitomi nodded. Over the course of the last month, she didn't just have to think long and hard about how to convince employers to hire her, but which jobs she could do in the first place. Perhaps learning that some doors would always be closed to her was a depressing thought, but if it helped her narrow down her choices and focus her efforts, it was also a useful one.

"You might be right, Kaoru," Kenji said. "I'd always thought of blue-collar jobs as careers that those who couldn't get into college would have to settle for, but maybe some people whose talents and personalities are better suited to those."

"Yeah, the thought of four more years of school isn't exactly appealing," Kaoru said. "But what about you?"

"My plans haven't changed," Kenji said. "I'm still going to apply for the best colleges in the country. Even though I've prepared this much, I know it won't be easy, but it's still the best choice for me."

"Maybe it is," Kaoru said. "That said, it's not too late to start over or find a new path if necessary."

Kenji paused. While less likely to speak from the cuff than Kaoru was, he had put a lot of thought into his answers, to the point at which he immediately knew what he needed to say to any question that anyone- from peers to admissions officers- asked about his future. The fact that he had to take a moment to respond was probably proof he hadn't expected this.

"I'll think about it," Kenji said. "Of course, I owe it to myself and those who helped me to do as well as I can on entrance exams before looking into alternative paths."

Kenji always seemed less than perfectly confident in his chances of success, and I think his worries only grew after what happened to Kaoru and Hitomi. Still, I was rooting for him, since I understood his drive to succeed, and hoped that the two of us and Sakura would do so together.

* * *

 _Evening_

My parents were home for dinner in the evening, so I told them about my test results while we were eating. They weren't all that concerned that I'd fallen a place, since my score had stayed the same while Sakura's had risen.

"Excellent work as always, Yu," Dad said. "Your efforts are far from over, but this is a promising sign."

"I agree with your father," Mom said. "It would be quite nice if you could take the top spot, but being fourth in your class is something to be proud of."

"Thank you," I said.

I knew my parents meant well- as always, they placed my success above all else- but there was an uncomfortable subtext to it. They cared much more about my success than that of any of my friends, and wouldn't terribly bothered if any- or even all- of them failed to get into their first choice school so long as I got into mine. It was understandable that their son would mean more to them than a group of strangers, but I couldn't help my gut reaction.

"Is something the matter, Yu?" Mom said.

"I've been wondering about something, Mom, Dad," I said. "Did either of you ever think of your high school friends as your competition?"

I briefly wondered whether I should ask if Mom or Dad even had any friends, but I realized that would be going too far. Even if interpersonal relations meant less than practical considerations, they still valued companionship. Maybe their intent back then was to keep their friends close while preparing to say goodbye to them once they graduated, a mix of Kenji's work ethic and the sense of resignation Hitomi once had.

"Perhaps," Mom said, "but we never took things personally. You might be trying to prove that you're a better student than all the other applicants, but in the end, the admissions officers are making a yes or no decision based on your worth."

I could see where Mom was coming from. Everything she had accomplished in life was something she had earned by competing with other people, but she didn't just have to do well by other people, but by the standards of those judging her. If, for example, a company recruiting for a chief financial officer position only got applications from high school dropouts, they would keep searching for applicants, or promote someone inside the company.

"I see," I said. "And do you know of anyone who might have deserved to get in, but didn't?"

Mom shrugged. Maybe my question was a bit too subjective, since I didn't know whether even admissions officers could make such decisions.

"It has been a long time since I talked with any of them," Mom said, "so I can't say. But more importantly, how can we say who deserves to get what they want? Anyone can speak eloquently about how they need a good education to realize their dreams, but there are only so many openings, and they tend to go to those with impressive accomplishments and the ability to effectively use them to make their case."

"The same goes for me," Dad said. "As selfish as it may sound, Yu, when everyone is trying to make the best possible case for themselves, all you can do is fight as hard as you can, and everything else should take care of itself. Your mother and I did just that when we applied to our present jobs, thus convincing our current employers that the money they paid for our wages would be well-spent."

When I was little, Dad had once described business as essentially getting others to give you what you wanted from them, whether money, goods or services. It was a bit simplistic, but I now realized it was a good insight into his and Mom's mindsets. They didn't take anything for granted, worked hard to earn what they had, and were highly ambitious, competitive and practical individuals. Their perspective wasn't without merit, as it had served them well in their studies, in the job market and at work.

Of course, their perspective wasn't everything. Mom and Dad had a good eye for quantifiable values, but that meant that things like friendship, love, family and other such things could be- and often were- tossed aside without a second thought. While those things had no weight in my parents' eyes, they did in mine. I couldn't have survived any of my battles inside the TV world without my friends' help, and now, with the help of my friends and spurred on by my desire to support my girlfriend, I felt vastly more prepared for exams than I would be if I were on my own.

"I suppose," I said. "Still, two of my friends and the student council president- a friend of a friend- often study together, for the sake of bettering ourselves and each other. Perhaps the world often involves competition, but there's also a place for cooperation in which everyone benefits, so it's not simply a zero-sum game."

Mom and Dad both nodded. As much as the two of them believed in proving themselves, they had also been married for two decades and worked well with their fellow employees, in part to accomplish their tasks and be seen as team players, so they knew the value of cooperation.

"True," Mom said. "Feel free to continue studying with your friends, Yu, so long as _you_ benefit from it."

I let the conversation end on that note, and excused myself to do my homework and study once I was done eating. Whenever I had a difference of opinion with my parents, which I was careful to never let escalate into a full-blown verbal sparring match, it always seemed difficult to convince my parents to give any ground. They often made concessions, but when they did, it sounded as though they understood my point of view well enough to admit that my points had some merit, but were confident enough in their opinions not to change their mind.

So how, then, would it be possible for me to convince my parents of something, for once? I had to admit that they had enough life experience to know many things I did not, but I knew that it was possible for youths to teach things to their elders. I hoped to make them understand that my bond with Yukiko might be something with no quantifiable value in their eyes, but it was priceless to me.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews.

This chapter's fairly short, but it covers the exams and didn't fit anywhere else, since much of the rest of the month of December will be about Yukiko, Chie and the Dojimas' visit.

As has been established before, Yu's parents, while realistic and pragmatic, ultimately want what's best for their son. Yu understands this, but his time in Inaba, falling in love with Yukiko and more idealistic worldview means that he and his parents have fundamentally different beliefs as to what is "best." This chapter largely serves to further explore their point of view, and the difficulty Yu will have changing it.

Next chapter, the winter break arc will begin.


	67. In a Strange Land

**Chapter 67: In a Strange Land**

 _Saturday, December 22, 2012, After School, Yukiko's POV_

The next two weeks passed peacefully, and before long, school let out for the rest of 2017. Even if it was a brief respite before the entrance exams, and we would be busy, I was glad to have a few days off of school. Chie and I hadn't had many chances to talk with Kasumi-san, but she said she was planning on spending Christmas with her boyfriend- meeting his parents and introducing him to hers could wait until later. As such, she couldn't give me any help with my situation, save for wishing me the best of luck.

Both Chie and I got photos of Yu's friends in the mail. I was always a fan of blazer-style uniforms, partly because their resemblance to adults' business suits made them seem mature. Those uniforms seemed to fit Yu's friends well, even if wearing them wasn't a matter of choice, so I was a bit disappointed that they'd be wearing casual clothing when I saw them over the break.

After the end-of-term assembly concluded on the last day of school in 2012, Chie and I went to our respective homes to pack. Dojima-san and Nanako-chan had departed for Minagi in the early morning and would likely arrive some time in the evening. We, heading to the same destination but for different reasons, continued to take all the necessary steps to prepare ourselves for this trip, especially considering its importance for me.

I went over the list my parents had prepared for me, double-checking that I had all of the essentials in my suitcase, and knew that dealing with Yu's parents wouldn't be my only challenge. I would have to find my way to a city that was far removed from Inaba, both in distance and in its nature, with only the similarly inexperienced Chie to accompany me. I still felt less than fully prepared, though, and while that sort of feeling was to be expected, there was still one question I had left to ask my parents.

* * *

 _Evening_

During my last family dinner before the trip, I decided to broach a question I that I believed would help me prepare to deal with Yu's family. I'd considered asking it for a while but hadn't been able to work up the nerve to do so. Since Mother had never brought it up before, I wondered whether it was a sensitive subject.

"I'd like to know something, Mother," I said. "What was it like meeting Father's family?"

"You ask a good question, Yukiko," Mother said, "but before your father and I can answer it, we will need to tell you a little about his family."

Surprisingly enough, in all my roughly seventeen years of life, I'd hardly ever asked about my father's parents or the life he lived before he married my mother. Father also considered himself an Amagi first and foremost, and when he said "Mother" or "Father," he was referring to Mother's parents, rather than his own. With a deep breath that was an apparent sign of reluctance, he decided to answer.

"My parents, as I might have told you, were part of a dying breed of small farmers," Father said. "They'd followed in their parents' footsteps, but knew that I couldn't in this day and age, and hoped that I'd find my calling elsewhere. Apparently, they were hoping that I had higher aspirations than managing a traditional inn."

What I heard was slightly surprising. Many parents who'd been born and raised in Inaba had a strong attachment to the town, or at least believed that their children would be best able to succeed there. In fact, Father's parents were probably most similar to Yu's parents, since while both couples had very different levels of education and occupations, they both wanted what was best for their sons.

"So why didn't you seek out a different career, Father?" I said.

"There were a few reasons," Father said. "My grades were decent, but not especially attractive to colleges. Even looking in Inaba, they could find many better candidates... like your mother, to name one."

Mother giggled softly. She had apparently always been a good student, and I wondered how she'd compare to Yu's mother, but the two women were years apart, which meant Mother had graduated by the time Mrs. Narukami- or back then, Miss Dojima- first entered Yasogami.

"You flatter me, dear," Mother said. "Of course, we might never have met if you hadn't seen me as a good study partner."

"You were," Father said, "but after a while, I realized two things. The first was that it was too late to become a viable candidate for a good school, if such a thing had even been possible to begin with. The second was that I didn't attend the study sessions to get my grades up as much as to see you, something I only realized it when I met with my guidance counselor. Even though I knew I hadn't done well on the last practice exam, and he was urging me to consider alternatives to higher education, I was hesitant to give up on studying- or, as I put it, 'seeing Amagi-san.' I think he knew what I meant, but out of consideration for us, kept quiet about it."

Mother and Father smiled while talking about how they'd fallen in love. An entire generation had passed since then, and they'd since had a daughter who was now going through what they had in the past, but they'd never forgotten their romance as teenagers.

"Of course, in a town like this, rumor travels quickly," Mother said, "and both of our parents, catching wind of our relationship through the usual channels, wanted to meet us. My parents, as I said earlier, were more understanding after making the mistake of putting too much pressure on my first boyfriend, but your father's parents were another matter..."

Mother trailed off. She was a kind person with good manners and 'people skills,' but not everyone got along with her. In spite of that, Mother did not wish to badmouth others, and so decided that Father would be the better person to give me an honest answer.

"My parents never actually said it, nor did they so much as hint at it while your mother was in earshot," Father said, "but they saw her decision to stay in Inaba as proof that she lacked the initiative to make decisions for herself, the confidence to aspire to anything higher, the talent to go the distance, or perhaps all three."

Something about this deeply offended me. One possible reason that it was about my mother, who wasn't just the woman who had given birth to and raised me, but was a highly skilled and respected local business owner that was my professional role model, as well as a personal one. Another reason was that if Father's parents disrespected the decision Mother had made, that extended to the decision I had made to follow in her footsteps. A third reason was that it was a highly biased and judgmental attitude for anyone to have, dismissing a person as a failure on such flimsy evidence.

"That's assuming a great deal," I said. "Didn't they realize that Mother had thought through her decision well enough to realize that it was the best choice for her, as a way of serving her own family and the community?"

"It's hard for anyone to know what is on someone else's mind, Yukiko," Mother said, "and I cannot guess what was on my in-laws' mind any more than they could guess what was on mine. I would say that your father would know his parents better, but..."

Father shook his head. He and Mother had clearly talked about this before, but were still trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't know, either," Father said. "Once they met her, it was hard to tell where what they knew ended and what they thought began."

Father glanced at Mother. With a nod, Mother got back to the subject at hand.

"I went to the meeting dressed in a kimono I wore to work," Mother said. "They were a bit surprised at how formally I was dressed and spoke- and this wasn't even my best clothing. They didn't go so far as to suspect that I was a snob, but they did wonder if I saw your father as below me, and thus concluded that I was not a good fit for him. I didn't hear it from them, but could see it in the way they looked at me, in their tone, and how when I left the house, they saw me off as though I would never return."

Yu once told me that his parents' dress code for guests amounted to "whatever you were wearing when you got here," with the exceptions of coats, hats and shoes. If they wore their suits around the apartment, it was because they'd just gotten back from work and didn't want to bother changing. With that in mind, I thus concluded that my casual clothes were nice enough for the Narukamis.

"So what did you do" I said.

"I refused to give up," Mother said. "I came back in a more casual outfit, and modified my behavior accordingly, since while their first impression of me could not be completely overwritten, I could show that I was able to learn. Your father's parents never fully approved of me, but they did have to concede that I was making an effort. If nothing else, they realized that ordering your father to break up with me would only cause a rift between them and their son."

I couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. Maybe I was asking too much, but I wanted the Narukamis to _approve_ of me, not merely _accept_ me. Perhaps the most probable outcome would be that they'd disapprove but not actively try to break us up, but even if that was the most I could hope for, it wasn't what I wanted.

"So is that all I can expect, Mother?" I said. "That the Narukamis might tolerate me, but never truly accept me?"

Mother and Father shrugged. Perhaps they most wanted to say that it wasn't true, and that, with enough effort, I could win the Narukamis' approval, but such an answer would be foolishly optimistic and unsupported by evidence.

"I don't know," Mother said, "since I have never met or heard much about Yu-kun's parents. All the same, though, you should be prepared for an outcome like this."

Father solemnly nodded, clearly not fully happy with Mother's answer.

"You have a point, dear," Father said, "but it doesn't _have_ to turn out like that. I might have some advice for Yukiko to turn the outcome in her favor."

"What do you think I should do, Father?" I said.

"Two simple things," Father said, raising his fingers for each piece of advice. "The first is to listen to Yu-kun, since he's the one who knows his parents best and is the one who most wants to help you. The second is to keep your mind open and be willing to adjust to the situation, just like your mother did with my parents. It's essentially common sense, but since I've never met the Narukamis, it's all I can offer."

I nodded. Mother had given me similar advice, but hearing it from Father confirmed that, as always, my parents were on the same page.

"Thank you, Father," I said.

"You're welcome," Father said. "As much as your mother and I worry about you, we're glad that you're showing initiative in this pursuit, and wish you the best."

I understood my parents' unease about traveling so far with only Chie to accompany me, since this was a new thing for everyone involved, but I appreciated their willingness to support me. I could only hope that even if the Narukamis felt the same way about my going out with their son, they were- or could become- willing to let Yu take the risk.

* * *

 _Sunday, December 23, 2012, Morning  
_

The day of our departure came. Chie and I, with our belongings packed into small suitcases, waited at the train station, accompanied by our parents and the friends who were still in town. Yu aside, Rise-chan was Tokyo on idol-related business, while Marie-chan had work, and Yosuke-kun and Teddie were helping out at Junes.

The train was running a bit behind schedule, so all of us were somewhat anxious.

"There's the train," Mrs. Satonaka said. "Take care of yourselves, girls."

"Yes," Mother said, "please contact us when you're at the hotel, Yukiko. Chie-chan, please do the same for your parents."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chie said. "I'll see you all at the end of break."

"Goodbye for now, everyone," I said. "We'll be back in January."

We both stepped onto the train and took our seats, watching as it took us far beyond the scenery of Inaba, where we'd lived all our lives. Once we were beyond familiar territory, and could only guess how close we were to our destination, I turned to Chie.

"I'm glad that you're here, Chie," I said, "even though a part of me wanted to travel by myself. I didn't want you to come all this way and leave everyone else behind _just_ for my sake"

Chie shook her head.

"I know, I know," Chie said. "I realize that I can be a bit overprotective of you sometimes, even if I'm trying not to be, but you aren't the _only_ reason I'm here. I can think of three other reasons why."

I nodded, prompting Chie to continue.

"First," Chie said, "your folks are probably a little worried about you traveling by yourself for the first time. They can't leave the inn for the holidays, but if I go instead, I can give them some peace of mind, you know?"

My parents were somewhat protective of me. After collapsing due to the incident with Ms. Yamano, which was shortly before I was abducted, Mother only started recovering once I'd been saved from the TV world. It was for this reason that I initially worried about what Mother might think of Yu, and why I appreciated her willingness to allow me to travel so far to see him and his parents.

"I do," I said, "and I'm grateful for that. This decision isn't just about me, after all."

Chie smiled and nodded.

"Second," Chie said, "I'd like to see Yu-kun again and meet his friends."

I had to admit that I'd almost forgotten about that latter part. I wouldn't just be seeing Yu's parents, but also the two boys and two girls that had become his main social group, and potentially his two former clubmates. Yu said that he hadn't seen much of the younger girls for the past two months, but I hoped that we might meet by chance.

I couldn't help but think of Sakura-san, possibly the closest friend Yu had in his city, even if she felt differently about him. I worried that Sakura-san having loved Yu might make things awkward, but hoped that she would see it as something we had in common, since Yu had described her as a kind and intelligent girl.

"The last reason actually is _partly_ related to you," Chie said. "It might sound a little selfish, but since this is the last Christmas we have before graduating, I wanted to spend it with you."

I smiled. Not only did Chie not feel as though I was imposing on her, but we were both on the same page. We'd kept secrets from each other, but while our Shadows forced us to confront them, accepting our Shadows made our friendship stronger. Perhaps everything the Shadows said was true, but what was also true was that Chie was my best friend, and I was happy that she was taking this journey with me.

"It's not selfish at all, Chie," I said. "I'm actually glad that you could come along."

Chie and I had vastly different skillsets and aspirations, so it was highly unlikely that we'd get into the same school. For now, though, we were together, and while I was coming to Inaba to meet my boyfriend's parents and she was coming as my escort, we could think of it as one last trip together as friends.

* * *

 _Evening  
_

We arrived in Minagi in the evening, a bit later than we'd planned, and I stepped off the train. The first thing I noticed was that it was significantly warmer than in Inaba, so I was glad I'd left my winter coat in my suitcase.

Chie and I walked through the station and found Yu with Nanako-chan and his other friends. By now, we knew Yu and Nanako-chan quite well, but I only knew Yu's friends from the photo he'd sent and what he'd told us about him. We were expecting them, since Yu had texted me to let me know that he was waiting with Nanako-chan and his friends from Minagi, but there would be a certain level of awkwardness as we got used to each other.

Yu was wearing his standard dark shirt and dark jacket that he wore in the cooler month, while Nanako wore her standard pink dress. A tall boy, whom I recognized as Kaoru-kun, was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over a T-shirt with a basketball team's logo- perhaps he'd never given up his love of basketball even if he'd given up his dreams of being a pro. Kenji-kun wore a white dress shirt with long sleeves with a sweater vest and slacks. Sakura-san wore a turtleneck sweater with long khaki pants. Hitomi-san wore a knee-length pink dress with white tights, and held up two pieces of paper- one said "Amagi-san" and another said "Satonaka-san."

"Hi, Yukiko, Chie," Yu said. "I'm glad you two could make it."

"I'm glad I could come, Yu," I said. "I've always wanted to see your city and meet your friends."

"Me too," Chie said. "I'm also glad that you made it safely, Nanako-chan."

"You too," Nanako-chan said with a smile.

"I'd like to introduce my friends to you two," Yu said, "just like I introduced them to Nanako. I mentioned them before- we eat lunch together and hang out after school sometimes. All four of them are third-years, just like us."

"I'm Kenji Nishizawa," Kenji-kun said. "I'm a schoolmate of Yu's, and we study together for entrance exams sometimes."

"My name's Sakura Takahashi," Sakura-san said. "I'm Yu-kun's classmate and the treasurer of the student council."

"Kaoru Asahina," Kaoru-kun said. "I used to play basketball."

"I am Hitomi Ayanokouji," Hitomi-san said. "I... met the others through my best friend, Sakura."

It was clear that Hitomi-san was having trouble doing a self-introduction that didn't involve mentioning her erstwhile family, but her being reserved around us was hardly surprising. Yu had pointed out that Hitomi, despite hanging out with the others, was somewhat distant at first, partly because she'd had little desire to get close to people she'd never see again. I couldn't fault her for that perspective, but was glad she'd gotten over it, and hoped she would open up to us.

After hearing everyone's introductions, I decided it was my turn.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi," I said, "Yu's girlfriend, and his classmate while we were both at Yasogami High School last year. My family runs Inaba's Amagi Inn, which I will inherit someday."

"And I'm Chie Satonaka," Chie said. "I've been best friends with Yukiko since we were little, and classmates with her all through high school."

"Nice to meet you," each of us said as we bowed to the other group.

We rose from our bow, and talked for a little bit about the trip over. Eventually, though, Sakura-san stepped toward me, looking as though she had something to say to me even if she couldn't make eye contact with me.

"So, Amagi-san..." Sakura-san said, directly addressing me for the first time in the conversation.

"Go ahead, Takahashi-san," I said, "and you can call me 'Yukiko' if you want. Yu told me a great deal about you, so I feel as though we're already acquainted."

'Yeah, same here," Chie said.

Sakura-san hesitantly nodded, appreciating the offer of friendship but still being a bit too nervous to eagerly accept it.

"All right, Yukiko-san," Sakura-san said. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time, since there's something I need to say to you."

Sakura-san then bowed deeply to me.

"I'm so sorry for confessing to Yu-kun," Sakura-san said. "Even if I didn't know he was your boyfriend, I should have asked whether he had a girlfriend before trying to become his."

Nanako-chan, Kaoru-kun and Kenji-kun looked a bit surprised, but apparently decided to save their questions until Sakura-san and I were done.

"No, please don't apologize, Takahashi-san," I said. "Yu and I had decided not to tell anyone, and so it's only natural that people would assume Yu was single. If anything, I should thank you, for giving us the impetus needed to come forward and tell all our friends."

"So... that's a good thing?" Sakura-san said as she rose, prompting Yu and I to nod. "But why keep it a secret for so long?"

"We were worried about what people would think," Yu said. "In hindsight, we know it was a mistake, but it made sense to us at the time."

"Do you mean people like me?" Sakura-san said.

Yu and I shook our heads.

"Not at all," Yu said. "Yukiko has some... devoted admirers at school, who do not take kindly to the competition. There's also my parents, who aren't completely convinced we're a good couple. They said they'd have 'discouraged' us from seeing each other, and if we'd told them earlier on in our relationship, they might have moved to nip it in the bud."

Sakura-san didn't seem much happier to hear that, even though she wasn't part of the problem. I then placed my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"If anything, Takahashi-san, you helped give us the courage to be honest with others," I said. "You could have gotten jealous, but didn't, and in doing so, helped convince us that those closest to Yu and to me would be understanding and supportive, like you were. Thank you."

Sakura-san smiled and nodded. It seemed as though she and Rise-chan might become good friends if they ever met, as two girls who'd overcome being ostracized in the past, and, more recently, came to terms with their unrequited love for the same guy.

"You're both welcome," Sakura said. "And, Yukiko-san... you and Chie-san can call me 'Sakura' if you want."

I smiled, nodded, and said, "I appreciate it, Sakura-san." We couldn't say we knew each other well, but we'd taken the first steps together, and believed that one day, we might be good friends.

Kaoru-kun checked his watch. Apparently, all his questions were answered and things were getting late, so he decided to move things along.

"So," Kaoru-kun said, "you girls have any plans for tonight?"

Chie and I looked at each other, and Chie nodded.

"We do," I said. "We need to head to our hotel and get settled in. The Narukamis expected we'd have to do that, so they won't see me until tomorrow."

"Yeah, and I've got to take Nanako back soon," Yu said. "My uncle's waiting for us at my apartment, and he's going to take Nanako back to his hotel room once I get back with her."

Kaoru-kun nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I get it," Kaoru-kun said. "My family's having some relatives over tomorrow."

"The same goes for me," Kenji-kun said. "Still, let's get together some time later on in the break. I'd like to get to know the two of you better."

"Yes, I'd be interested," I said, "although I do feel a bit bad leaving Chie at the hotel tomorrow night."

Sakura-san's face lit up. She seemed a bit more at ease around us once we shifted the subject away from her apology, so it seemed as though Kaoru-kun made a good move.

"I'm actually free tomorrow, Chie-san," Sakura-san said, "as is Hitomi once she gets off work in the afternoon. Would you be interesting in hanging out together?"

"Sure thing!" Chie said.

"I'd be glad to," Hitomi-san said. "I should be available some time after lunch.

I smiled, but inwardly, I knew that this was largely for Hitomi-san's sake. Having been cast out by her family, she was now left with only her friends to serve as a support network.

"Now that our plans in order, I've got to head back home," Yu said. "My uncle will be heading home fairly soon, but before he did, he wanted to talk to my parents for a bit."

"About what?" Nanako-chan said.

Chie and I looked at Yu, but he shook his head.

"Probably grown-up stuff," Yu said. "Your dad hasn't seen either of my folks in a long time, so they've got a lot to talk about."

It was an obvious lie coming from Yu, but he clearly had his reasons for keeping Dojima-san's conversation with the Narukamis secret from Nanako, even if he couldn't talk about it in front of her.

"Well, I've got to head home," Kaoru-kun said.

"Likewise," Kenji-kun said.

Hitomi-san silently nodded in agreement, apparently not wanting to elaborate on her living situation.

"It was nice meeting you girls," Sakura-san said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chie-san."

We waved goodbye to Yu's friends, and walked out of the station, in different directions and at different paces. Yu, accompanied by Nanako-chan, decided to see us to the hotel before the two of them headed back to his apartment.

Once we were out on the street, by ourselves, Nanako struck up a conversation.

"So what's Dad talking with Auntie and Uncle about?" Nanako said. "Is it about you, Big Bro?"

Yu nodded. It was a lucky guess, but Nanako-chan was perceptive for her age, so there was no point in denying it.

"It seems like it," Yu said. "I can't say for sure, but I think they wanted some privacy, which is why they 'encouraged' you to accompany me."

"Oh," Nanako-chan said. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Not really," Yu said. "My parents tend to say what they need to around me, or at least they don't keep secrets. I think part of the reason's because I'm older than you."

"Yeah," Chie said. "We're pretty open around each other around the Satonaka house."

Nanako-chan looked disappointed. While I occasionally felt out of my depth when dealing with adults, it had been a long time since I felt powerless, and I sympathized with Nanako-chan. She might have been one of our most fervent advocates, but Yu's parents wouldn't take her seriously, and so, she would be unable to affect what happened tomorrow evening.

"But what's the other part, Big Bro?" Nanako-chan said.

"My parents are more willing to treat me like an adult," I said, "letting me make my choices and deal with the consequences. Of course, they also tell me what they think about my choices, especially if they disapprove."

"So they'll let you and Yukiko see each other?" Nanako-chan said.

"I hope so," Yu said, "but they've never had to deal with my being in a relationship before, so I can't say for sure how they'd act based on their past actions. Anything could happen at this point, including my parents changing their minds and making us break up."

Nanako-chan sighed.

"Still, I think things will go well," Yu said, "or at least I'm hoping that they will. My parents are pragmatic and practical, but they also respect the value of solid evidence, and once I show them that things are going well, they should get behind us."

Nanako-chan cheered up a little.

"Go for it, Big Bro!" Nanako-chan said. "I'll be rooting for you!"

We eventually reached our hotel, and Chie and I said goodbye to Yu and Nanako-chan, promising to call if we needed anything. Perhaps Nanako-chan couldn't help us, but it was always nice to have yet another person in our corner, cheering us on and hoping for our success.

* * *

Chie and I walked into the hotel lobby. It was clean and well-maintained, as well as significantly more modern than the Amagi Inn, even though it probably wasn't the most luxurious hotel in the city.

The lobby was fairly empty. While we'd been lucky to get a reservation, I suspected that most of the guests were in their rooms, meeting with family or out on business. The hotel's rooms ranged from luxurious to passable, but for most people, they were simply a place to stay temporarily.

We walked to the front desk and saw a female concierge wearing what looked like a uniform- a white dress shirt, a gray vest and trousers, and a black bowtie that was probably a clip-on. For men, tying a necktie was an important life skill, and it was something women needed to know if they had to wear one as part of a uniform, but relatively few seemed to know or need to know how to tie a bowtie, so "cheats" like this were more acceptable.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Minagi Wilton Hotel" the concierge said. "May I help you this evening, miss?"

The concierge was well-mannered, but it was clear that she was partly motivated by professionalism and partly by a desire not to offend those she'd only just met. It reminded me of how I was always on my best behavior around guests, as well as my parents and other adults I'd known for several years.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi and this is Chie Satonaka," I said. "We're here for our reservation."

"Amagi-sama and Satonaka-sama?" the concierge said. "One moment, please."

The concierge looked up our reservation and processed our request.

"Here," the concierge said as she handed us our key cards. "Room 503- you can find it on the fifth floor- turn to the right of the elevator and walk a few meters, and it will be the third one on your left. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said.

Chie and I headed to the elevator and hit the button for the fifth floor. One glance at the numbers on the button was enough to give us an idea of how large the hotel was.

"Wow," Chie said. "This place is even bigger on the inside."

"I think it's a matter of perspective," I said. "It doesn't seem all that large compared to the other buildings around here, but if it were built in Inaba, it would probably be the first thing people notice- both for its size and how out of place it would seem."

We reached our room and I used my card key on the key reader.

Chie, after setting down her bags, eagerly began exploring the room. It wasn't all that expensive, but had two queen-size beds, a TV with cable, a mini-bar and a bathroom and shower.

"Whoa, this is amazing," Chie said in awe, before turning serious. "No offense, Yukiko, but the Amagi Inn really doesn't hold a candle to this."

"I'm not offended, Chie," I said. "Even when my mother was my age, we already knew that we couldn't compete with modern hotels in terms of size or amenities."

Chie simply nodded. I don't think she was expecting me to agree with her so easily, even if this had to be said.

"Of course, that raises a difficult question," I said. "As a business, it is our responsibility to provide for customer needs, but our brand is also important. Staying stagnant will likely cause us to be dismissed as a relic of the past, but what change is good change?"

Chie scratched her head. She wasn't much for deep thought- although it wasn't necessarily true to say she wasn't any good at it- so it was clearly too much to ask her to think of something using only her gut.

"You got me," Chie said. "After all, aren't you and your mom still trying to figure that out?"

"We are," I said. "It's possible that this question may not have any clear answers, but finding one that will work for us is necessary if we're going to survive."

Chie nodded.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of your mom, we've got to let our folks know we made it," Chie said. "I'll step into the hall to call my parents, and you can have the room."

"Got it," I said. "Feel free to come out when you're done."

After Chie stepped out of the room, checking to make sure she had her key card before she left, I got out my cell phone and dialed my home phone number.

"Hello, Yukiko," Mother said, answering the phone. "Did you make it to the hotel?"

"We did, Mother," I said. "Right now, Chie is calling the Satonakas."

"Wonderful," Mother said. "You and Chie-chan must be tired now, so I'll tell your father that you made it safely. Get a good night's sleep tonight, and I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye for now, Mother," I said, before hanging up.

Normally, "tired" would be how I felt after a day of exploring the TV world, or after a busy evening at the inn, but I appreciated my mother's consideration. The Narukamis would judge my every word and action, so I had to be fully rested and prepared in order to exercise proper judgment when it came to both. As such, after Chie and I ordered dinner via room service and took our showers, we turned in for the night fairly early, hoping we'd be ready for what came next.

* * *

 _Monday, December 24, 2012, Early Morning_

I woke up to the blaring of the hotel room alarm clock. Getting out of bed, I surveyed my surroundings, which were unlike the traditional Japanese style of my family home. I'd woken up in my room nearly every day besides my two camping trips, the trip to Tatsumi Port Island and when I was thrown into the TV world, so the fact that this was an adjustment for me could not be overstated..

"Morning, Yukiko," Chie said, as she yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, Chie," I said.

The two of us headed to the bathroom and brushed our teeth after unpacking our toothbrushes and toothpaste. We had to keep up our morning rituals, even if the only familiar things here were what we'd taken from our homes.

"Are you also having a bit of difficulty getting used to the hotel?" I said to Chie, who looked, for a moment, as though she thought the floss was behind the bathroom mirror, just like it was at the Satonaka family bathroom.

Chie nodded.

"Yeah," Chie said. "I'm as much of an Inaba native as you are, so it's not like I had any more experience going out of Inaba than you do. It hasn't been long enough for me to get homesick, though."

"The same goes for me," I said. "I still haven't done what I came here to do, so it's far too early for me to even think about going home."

We then returned to the room to get dressed, and opened up our suitcases to get our clothes out. I put on my red dress, which I'd bought about two or three years ago. The dress was fairly expensive, but it served me well, and it seemed as though it would be appropriate for a meeting with the Narukamis. Meanwhile, Chie, who felt less pressure to look nice for others and had no reason to feel any particular need to do so now, wore a more casual outfit of a green jacket and shorts.

We had breakfast at the hotel buffet. It was well-made, and definitely beyond what most people could make for themselves soon after waking up, but not quite up to my mother's cooking. It was hardly surprising, as while hotels, motels and inns sought to provide their guests with quality lodging, they were little more than a pale substitute and temporary replacement for one's homes. As much as our inn prided itself on its quality of customer service, we knew that our guests would return home someday, and would want to.

The same went for me. I had my reasons for coming here, but I knew that I'd eventually have to return to Inaba, and I longed for the day when I could bring Yu back with me.

* * *

 _Morning_

After breakfast, Chie and I proceeded to the lobby, where Yu and Sakura-san sat in one of the chairs, watching TV. Yu wore a similar outfitas the previous day, while Sakura-san wore a black T-shirt and white overalls. Judging from the weather forecast, it seemed as though the two of them had chosen wisely, and extra layers would not be necessary.

"Morning, Yukiko, Chie," Yu said.

"Good morning, Yu," I said. "It's nice to see you again, Sakura-san."

Sakura-san nodded pleasantly, and said "Hello."

"Hey there, Sakura-san," Chie said. "So it's just the two of us and Hitomi-san today, right?"

Sakura-san nodded to Chie, then turned to look at me.

"Yu-kun told me that he wanted to spend time with you today, Yukiko-san," Sakura-san said. "I'd like to get to know you a little better, but you should at least have the day to yourselves, even if you're spending the evening with the Narukamis."

"Thank you, Sakura-san," I said. "You seem like a considerate young lady, so I'd also like to see more of you at some point over the break."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sakura said. "You can have a nice romantic day with Yu-kun, while I show Chie-san around town. Hitomi will be joining us once her shift ends."

"Thanks, Sakura," Yu said. "Have fun with Chie and Hitomi."

As we said goodbye to each other before leaving the hotel, I recognized that Sakura-san, like Rise-chan, knew in her heart that Yu and I loved each other, even if a part of her still yearned for Yu. Deliberately putting aside her feelings and letting me spend time with Yu, a close friend she'd hoped would have been something more than that to her, was thus harder for her than it was for Yu's other female friends, so I had to make sure I knew that her efforts were appreciated.

* * *

 _Day Time  
_

After we spent the morning touring the city, Yu and I stopped to eat in a restaurant for lunch. It was apparently somewhat classier than fast food places or diners, but wasn't overly formal. His parents sometimes had business lunches there, but while a fair number of the diners wore suits, we didn't feel the need to dress up.

"So, Yu, your parents will be coming home for dinner, won't they?" I said.

"Yeah," Yu said. "I wasn't totally happy with their constantly being away, but I got used to it, and even started to understand why they did it. A part of me hopes that, even if we can't put this off forever, something will come up, and we'll at least have the evening to ourselves."

I nodded. It was quite fortunate for us that both Inaba and Minagi's semesters ended before Christmas Eve, so we'd have an entire day off, if not for Yu's parents. Since we'd had one plausible stroke of good luck, it was only natural that we'd wish for another so that we could make the most of the first one.

"Of course, I find it a bit frustrating in some ways," Yu said. "My parents left me alone for an entire year, and now that they're back in my life, one of the things they see fit to do is to discourage me from getting together with you. It's not the worst thing they could do about us, but we clearly have very different ideas as to what it means for parents to have a healthy degree of involvement in their children's lives."

What Yu was saying was reasonable. On the one hand, parents had to often stop children from doing what they wanted in order to teach them what was best. On the other hand, Yu and I were almost adults now, with a relationship and a plan for our futures. Perhaps we could still benefit from guidance, but perhaps we knew enough to be able to politely refuse any advice we did not believe was best for us.

"I think I understand," I said. "My parents are a large part of my life, which is why they're a bit nervous about my going on a trip without them, but at least they've been consistent. They've been busy many nights, but at least I knew they were there."

Looking back on it, it was foolish of me to even consider leaving Inaba behind, a move that I assumed would involve permanent estrangement from my family. Yu said that Hitomi-san's relationship with her parents had never been good, but it was still hard for her to be treated like an unwanted houseguest. With that in mind, how could I have even considered leaving my own loving parents behind?

I quickly put that thought out of my mind. Leaving Inaba would have been a mistake, but with Yu's help, I turned away from that path. If anything, though, I had been a bit surprised to hear that Hitomi-san actually _wanted_ to think that everything that happened in November had been the result of her own actions. Perhaps after a childhood of doing whatever she was told, she chose to believe that she'd ended it herself.

"True," Yu said. "OF course, it's hard for me to imagine how I would've turned out without my parents, even if their direct involvement in my growing up was minimal. It's not much of a parent-child relationship, but I couldn't cast that aside."

"Neither could I," I said. "That's why I'm hoping your parents come to accept me, Yu, so that you'll never have to choose between those you love."

For now, though, we talked about other things. We knew I'd eventually have to meet Yu's parents- if not now, then later- but while putting it off was a solution, dwelling on it would only spoil our moment together. I wanted to succeed for his sake, but I also wanted to have a pleasant afternoon together for the same reason.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

This part of the story was a bit challenging to write and organize because several POV characters are converging on one location, although I've had a rough draft of it and the next two chapters for a while. Here's a rough schedule of all the major milestones of arrivals and departures.

12/21: Dojima and Nanako get ready to leave.

12/22: Dojima and Nanako arrive in Minagi. Yukiko and Chie get ready to leave.

12/23: Dojima and Nanako visit the Narukamis. Yukiko and Chie take the train over to Minagi..

12/24: Yukiko meets the Narukamis.

12/26: Dojima and Nanako go home.

1/6: Yukiko and Chie go home.

Next up is a Dojima-centric chapter. As I mentioned before, some parts of the next chapter happen _before or during_ this one- for example, the dinner with the Dojimas happens before Yukiko and Chie arrive, and Dojima and Nanako get there before Yukiko and Chie leave- so I apologize if things get confusing. If you get lost, check the dates and times.


	68. For Family's Sake

**Chapter 68: For Family's Sake  
**

 _Saturday, December 22, 2012, Morning, Dojima's POV_

Nanako and I stood at the station, waiting for the train to Minagi. Nanako could barely contain herself waiting for its arrival, even if she hadn't slept much the previous night, and it was obvious why. This time, the Minagi-bound train wasn't coming to take her "Big Bro" away, but take her to him.

It was always nice to see Nanako happy, but a part of me wished she'd get that excited about meeting her dad's sister, or even her dad's brother-in-law. Whenever I mentioned my sister or Souji to her, she'd look at me blankly until she remembered that they were her aunt and uncle. I'd grown up with my sister and gotten to know her husband, but for all intents and purposes, the two of them were strangers to her.

I had to wonder whether Nanako really believed that we had a bond simply because we were connected by blood- she'd told me she believed Yu when he told her that "someone you love a lot" is your "real" dad. She had no memories of her aunt, and had only heard about her second-hand from Yu, whose feelings about his mom were as conflicted as Nanako's feelings about me often were. With that in mind, the only reason Nanako didn't have a bad first impression of her aunt and uncle was because she was the nicest girl I knew of, who tried not to judge others.

While I was thinking over what to say during my visit, my mind went back to a conversation I'd had with Aizawa the night before Nanako and I left.

* * *

 _Friday, December 21, 2012, Evening, Dojima's POV_

I had Aizawa over for dinner for the third time since she'd come on board. She was taking to her duties well, even the more boring ones. She didn't even complain about being forced to track down a missing dog named Koro, even after the dog's owners said this wasn't the first time Koro had gone missing. She'd made a few friends in town, including one of the receptionists at the station. She even once helped Nanako with her homework, striking a nice balance between giving help and making Nanako do her own work. Despite being a bit cynical about how women fared in the department, she didn't hesitate to help others, and people were starting to take note of that.

"So, Dojima-san, you and Nanako-chan are heading to Minagi tomorrow?" Aizawa said.

"Yep," Nanako said with a big smile on her face. "We're gonna see my big bro again soon!"

I nodded. My vacations could be canceled at moment's notice, but nothing major had come up since the end of the murder case, so I was fairly confident that nothing would happen in the next half a day.

"That's right," I said. "We're going to see my sister, brother-in-law and nephew. They lived there for the last three years, ever since Yu started high school, but last year, Yu lived with me while his parents were overseas."

"So they've lived in that city for a while, but not all their lives," Aizawa said. "That makes sense, since you told me your sister was used to moving in her line of work."

I nodded.

"What about you, Aizawa?" I said. "Do you have anyone you want me to say hi to while I'm in the city where you used to live?"

Aizawa shook her head.

"No, sir," Aizawa said. "To be honest, I've lost touch with my old schoolmates, and I didn't exactly fit in at the police department. The men refused to see me as an equal, while the women- a few secretaries and office ladies- looked down upon me for seriously pursuing a career rather than trying to get married. I can't quite say that I have no regrets from my time there, but I've come to terms with it, and see it as the past."

In my experience, anyone who says they "have no regrets," is full of themselves, lying or both. People change a lot over the years, enough that they often look back at their old selves with shame, and make their share of mistakes in the course of a lifetime, sometimes with the best of intentions and sometimes not. I didn't know how often Aizawa had failed in the past, or how much she had changed, but she was more wise and honest with herself than a lot of the people I knew.

"I see," I said. "You've probably noticed by now, but I'm not exactly popular in the department, either. Still, this is my home, and I'm dead-set on protecting it, even if not a lot of my fellow protectors think much of me."

Aizawa simply nodded in agreement. Perhaps Inaba wasn't home to her just yet, but she was doing her job well. It would only be a matter of time before she could carve out a niche for herself, like Yu had, and I hoped she could stay longer than he did.

"What about Yu-kun?" Aizawa said. "How does he feel about returning to Minagi?"

"He's got mixed feelings," I said. "On the one hand, he doesn't think of Minagi as home any more than he did the various other towns he's lived in over the years, and had to leave Nanako and I, his girlfriend, and his other friends behind. On the other, he has friends back in Minagi, and he's been back there long enough that he's come to terms with staying there... for now."

"He's leaving once he gets into college, isn't he?" Aizawa said.

"Right," I said. "My sister and her husband are doing their best to raise him well, while also considering that he's not a kid anymore. For the most part, he's fairly understanding... but doesn't appreciate them offering their opinions on his long-distance relationship."

"They don't approve, do they?" Aizawa said.

I shook my head.

"Not really," I said. "They're not putting their foot down, but they've made it clear that they wish Yu had never hooked up with Yukiko in the first place."

Aizawa sighed.

"I don't want to take sides, Dojima-san, but I can understand how Yu-kun feels," Aizawa said. "My parents were opposed to my becoming a police officer, and hoped that my transfer would force me to change careers. They're less insistent about it now, but drop hints about settling down and getting married when we talk... which is less often than we used to. As such, it's no surprise that things are awkward between Yu-kun and his parents."

I hadn't had the best relationship with my parents, who passed away a couple of years after Yu was born. Because of that, I understood what Aizawa was going through all too well, and hoped things would work out better between Yu and his folks.

"I think you made the right decision to stick it out," I said. "Of course, I'd have reservations if Nanako decided to join the police once she becomes old enough, but if she was willing and able, I'd let her do it. I happen to be able to see both sides of the issue- that of the kid who has a plan, and the parents who want to protect their kid."

"So you sympathize with both your nephew and his parents, sir," Aizawa said. "That's admirable, but how would you like to see them resolve this issue?'

I paused, carefully thinking over my reply.

"I'd like them to understand each other's perspective," I said. "For my sister and brother-in-law, that means letting Yu keep seeing Yukiko, and for Yu, that means understanding that his folks are looking out for him. I think Yu's a bit closer to where he needs to be, though."

"But aren't both sides wrong in a fight, Dad?" Nanako said.

I sighed. Nanako was at the age in which she had a tendency to parrot what she'd been taught, even if it was a bit too simplistic. That bit of wisdom worked well in convincing kids that both sides needed to apologize in an argument.

"I don't think it's that simple, Nanako," I said. "From what I understand, Yu wants to keep seeing Yukiko, while his parents want him to get a good job. Yu doesn't think those are mutually exclusive, but his parents do. Both of them are right, but the question's whether those values are compatible."

Nanako looked a little lost, and I realized I'd been using too many "big words" for her. Luckily, though, Aizawa stepped in to pick up the slack and make things a bit easier for Nanako to understand, a bit like how she helped explain multiplication.

"Let me see if I can put this another way, Nanako-chan," Aizawa said. "Let's say I'm your father, and you want to watch your favorite TV show, which comes on as soon as you get home, but I want you to get your homework done. What do you say to that?"

"I can do both," Nanako said. "I've got plenty of time after school. I can do my homework once my show's over"

"Exactly," Aizawa said. "Your father's saying that Yu-kun wants to do both what he wants and what his parents want him to do, but his parents don't think that's possible. As such, it's up to Yu-kun to convince them that he can do both. Do you get it now?"

"Oh, that's it!" Nanako said. "Thank you, Aizawa-san!"

For someone who had no interest in getting married or starting a family, Aizawa seemed like she was good with kids, or at least a lot better than I was. I'd left parenting to Chisato while she was alive, and distanced myself from Nanako shortly after her death- even now, I was essentially trying to play catch-up. Of course, Yu's parents weren't perfect, either, and I had to wonder if things would have come to this if they'd been a little more involved in their son's life until now.

We changed the subject, but this insight stayed with me for a while, because it seemed like the closest I'd get to a solution for Yu and his parents. Neither side necessarily had to compromise, but both needed to understand each other. I didn't know how I'd go about doing that, or whether it was my place to try, but I knew what had to happen.

* * *

 _Saturday, December 22, 2012, After School  
_

The train pulled into the Minagi's station, and Nanako and I got out, then proceeded to where our relatives were waiting. My sister and Souji were wearing their suits, while Yu was wearing his school uniform, an outfit that nicely matched his dad's suit.

"Ryotaro!" My sister called out. "It's so good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, sis," I said.

Souji and Yu nodded in agreement.

"It's been a while, Ryotaro," Souji said, probably the most polite way he could greet me while still being honest.

"Welcome to Minagi, Uncle," Yu said. "I'm glad you and Nanako made it without any problems."

"Thanks, Yu, Souji," I said. "I'm glad to be here."

I gestured toward Nanako.

"Sis, Souji, this is my daughter, Nanako," I said. "Nanako, this is your aunt and uncle, as well as your 'big bro's' parents- Kanako and Souji Narukami."

Nanako stepped forward, a bit hesitantly, and waved. I knew my sister and the guy she married, but Nanako was meeting them for the very first time, so she was still a bit uncomfortable around them. Luckily, they didn't expect much formality out of an eight-year-old, so it went pretty smoothly.

"Nice to meet you, Auntie, Uncle," Nanako said.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Nanako-chan," my sister said. "Yu told me a lot about you."

A part of me felt bad about not telling Nanako about her aunt, but I realized it wouldn't do that much good. A few days together would be more important than all the stories I could tell, so I hoped Nanako would hit it off well with my sister.

Nanako yawned. She wasn't all that good at keeping her emotions or desires to herself, even if she also struggled with expressing herself, so it was as clear as day that the trip had taken its toll on her.

"Sorry, but we've got to get going to the hotel," I said. "We need to get checked in, and Nanako's a bit tired from the trip, so we're booked solid this evening."

"I understand," my sister said. "The three of us can have you and Nanako-chan over for dinner tomorrow."

We walked part of the way home together, since our hotel was close to the train station, and said goodbye once we'd reached it. We were pretty much at baby steps at this point- both introducing Nanako and broaching the subject about Yu- but you have to learn to walk before you can run, a fact that I was reminded of while I was in rehab. Nanako and I would be in town for three more days, so there would be plenty of time to make more progress on both fronts.

* * *

 _Evening_

Nanako and I checked in and got settled into our hotel room. The process took more than an hour, and by the time we were done, Nanako was barely awake enough for me to get us dinner via room service and read her a story. A part of me was looking forward to when Nanako could stay up later, but another part knew that by the time she reached that age, she'd have outgrown bedtime stories. Kids are only young once, which is why I was glad I was able to reconnect with Nanako before it was too late.

After Nanako went to bed, I stepped out into the hall of the hotel and called Yu.

"Hello?" Yu said.

"It's me," I said. "Nanako was really tired, so she's already asleep. I hope your folks are fine with that."

"They understand, Uncle," Yu said. "We're looking forward to having you two over for dinner tomorrow."

"We're looking forward to that, too," I said. "But before we come over, I'd like to ask you something. Your mother doesn't know about the incident early last November, right?"

"Not at all," Yu said, "apart from the fact that you and Nanako were hospitalized for a car accident and illness, respectively. Both of those were pretty common when the fog was around, though."

Looking back on it now, while I'd heard of a few car crashes caused by lower visibility due to the fog, I couldn't tell how much of the rumors of the fog making people sick was true and how much was false. Yu's answer had been a bit vague- he'd said the fog wasn't that bad now, but if it had gone on for a few more weeks, then the world as we knew it would've been doomed.

"I'm glad you kept your promise and my secret," I said, "but the time has come for me to tell your mother. I don't know how yet, but I don't feel comfortable keeping it from her any longer."

"What brought this on, Uncle?" Yu said.

"I've been thinking about your parents," I said. "I did what I could to help you understand their point of view while you were here in August, but now, I want them to understand yours. Of course, I can't criticize them if I don't own up to my mistakes, including the one I made on November 5."

Yu paused for a moment, likely carefully considering his decision. He probably knew I'd made up my mind, but still felt the need to weigh in.

"If you're ready, I won't stop you," Yu said, "but I'd rather not have you go that far for my sake."

"It's not just for your sake," I said. "It's also because I don't want my sister and brother-in-law to make mistakes similar to mine- putting family second while justifying it by saying that they can manage or because it's for their own good."

Not everyone could be a good parent, but few bad parents became that way deliberately. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, as they say, and I'm sure a lot of parents were sure they were doing what was best for those kids, probably never realizing what sort of damage they were doing.

"I see," Yu said. "I'm hoping they get the point, or at least learn something."

"Yeah, so do I," I said.

We were quiet for a moment. There wasn't anything more I could say to Yu's hopes that didn't sound like a platitude, so I kept it short and simple- that I shared those hopes. Still, I didn't want to end on this note, so I decided to make one more request of Yu.

"Just as a reminder, please don't tell Nanako," I said. "I was actually glad she'd forgotten being kidnapped by Namatame and her near-death experience in the hospital, two experiences that'd scar her for life. Those memories will haunt me until the day I die, so I'd rather not have my daughter bear that burden."

"I know, Uncle," Yu said. "My friends wish they could forget what happened to them."

"Still, make sure Nanako understands this," I said. "If, someday, she recalls what happened to her, I'm always willing to talk with her."

"Understood," Yu said.

"It's getting late, so I'll see you tomorrow," I said. "Talk to you later, Yu."

"Until then, Uncle," Yu said.

When I thought about all the crap Yu and his friends had to go through battling in the TV world to save everyone who'd been thrown in, I felt a bit guilty for not noticing sooner. The least I could do for him now would be to stand in his corner as he tried to convince his parents to let him keep seeing Yukiko.

* * *

 _Sunday, December 23, 2012, Day Time  
_

After breakfast, I headed to the apartment with Nanako and rang the doorbell. My sister opened up and answered it, wearing a white button-down shirt tucked into a gray skirt, essentially one of her suits without the jacket. Her clothing was always a bit on the dressy side in her childhood, and now that she wore those clothes day in, day out at work, that wasn't going to change in her adulthood.

"We're here," I said.

"I'm glad you could come, Ryotaro, Nanako-chan," my sister said. "Come in, make yourselves at home."

Nanako and I took our shoes off in the entryway, then looked around. The apartment was fairly small, with a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms- Yu's and the one his parents shared. Nanako's expression said what she was too polite to put into words, that the apartment was really small. While the place was pretty good for a big-city apartment, I couldn't fault Nanako for feeling that way. If the situation was reversed, and Nanako had to stay with my sister's family, someone would have to sleep on the sofa in the living room, if not the floor. Of course, living space was just one of many reasons I could think of- good and bad- why my sister would have asked me to go somewhere else with Nanako, and I couldn't really blame her.

"So what do you think?" my sister said.

"As far as apartments go, it's fairly nice," I said. "It's a step up from the last place you showed me."

I almost said "your last apartment," but I knew better.

"I'm glad to hear that," my sister said. "Back when Yu was born, our jobs didn't pay very well, so we couldn't afford a larger apartment. Now, not only do we have one, but we need the extra living space with our son around."

"What about guests?" Nanako said. "You don't have anyone over?"

"Not very often," my sister said, in a tone that didn't show any unhappiness with her situation. "We don't see much of our old friends anymore, and as for our business contacts, we usually eat out with them."

Nanako seemed a little sad. Apart from Yu and his friends, she was friends with a bunch of girls in her age group, who generally were fine that she only asked them over for the occasional playdate, never dinner. Given the value Nanako placed on her connections with others, it'd take a lot for her to end up like her professional, pragmatic and often emotionally distant aunt.

For most of the day, my sister, her husband and I caught up while Yu played with Nanako. Considering how little we'd seen of each other over the past few years, that meant we had a lot to discuss. While I wasn't comfortable discussing some subjects with Nanako around, I talked about my life and work, including even Nanako's mother's death and how we'd found the man responsible. My sister and her husband, however, mainly talked about their work. I had to wonder if she was mindful of the taboo against bragging against one's kids- if Yu was my son, I'd be tempted to brag about him- but even though we weren't exactly close, we felt comfortable enough around each other to not worry about how we came across.

Yu was fairly quiet for the most part, but he occasionally chimed in when the topic was something he knew about or something that involved him- which wasn't much, since most of that happened before he was born or when he was too young to remember. As for Nanako, a lot of what we were talking about was when she was too young to remember it, but she seemed a bit more comfortable around her aunt and uncle than she'd been the previous day.

We had a fairly early dinner, since no one involved had work or school. Nanako and I were somewhat used to eating late meals that didn't involve much cooking, so a meal earlier in the day was a nice change of pace. My sister, while a busy woman, was also a good cook, and her meals were a definite step up from what Nanako and I were able to prepare for ourselves.

"This is great," Nanako said. "It's been a while since I've had this many people over for dinner."

"Oh, like when Yu and his friends came over?" my sister said. "That's nice of him. I hope you can see him again the next time he's available to come to Inaba."

"So do I," I said. "Of course, this does make me wonder why we don't do this more often."

My sister smiled briefly upon hearing how much fun her niece was having, but the smile faded when I made my remark.

"Not because I don't want to," my sister said. "Our jobs are called a way of _earning_ a living for a reason, because we must give our skills and our time to our employers. Some jobs require more of each than others, and we do what is required of us, even if it means that some nights, our son must eat alone."

"And you're fine with that?" I said.

"It's an acceptable price to pay," my sister said. "Among families, everyone involved must make sacrifices, and sometimes, doing the best thing for your family does not involve putting family first."

My sister had a point- at the very least, I couldn't judge her due to how busy I was, so the opportunity to make a rebuttal passed me by. That said, while it was true, it was also something that could all too easily be used as an excuse, and it reminded me too much of all the times I'd refused to spend time with Nanako. In some ways, both my sister and I were at fault for how we'd drifted apart in adulthood- we were both busy between our jobs and our kids, but neither of us had tried to stay in touch.

If nothing else, though, I felt as though I understood my sister better these days. For a long time, I'd thought that we weren't close because of how different we were, but once we became adults, I realized that we were similar in all the wrong ways.

* * *

 _Evening_

Once we finished with dinner, Yu looked at his watch, causing me to follow suit. He had a little less than half an hour until Yukiko and Satonaka's train arrived, which was more than enough time to get there, but not enough to waste here.

"I've got to get going," Yu said. "My friends and I are meeting Yukiko and Chie at the station."

"Could you take Nanako with you?" I said. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see some of her old friends again, even if it hasn't been that long."

Nanako looked a bit surprised, but nodded. She'd seen Yu's old friends occasionally ever since he moved back home, but it was nice to have a couple more familiar faces in town.

"Yeah, I'll come," Nanako said.

"All right," Yu said. "Let's get going, Nanako."

The two of them got their shoes on and walked out the door, closing it behind them and locking it. Once they were out of earshot, my sister looked at me.

"You wanted Nanako-chan out of here, didn't you?" my sister said.

"Yeah," I said. "I was glad we could talk more than we have in a while, but there are some things that are strictly 'grown-up' conversations, as well as things I can't really talk about with Nanako around. I'd like to discuss both."

"What do you mean?" Souji said. "What would you like to say that you can't with your daughter around?"

"It's about your son," I said. "The topic's fairly sophisticated, a bit more than what a kid could understand. Besides, Nanako tends to get defensive whenever people aren't entirely nice to her 'big bro,' even those who aren't trying to be mean. Since I'm here to discuss some of Yu's concerns about the two of you, I wanted you to be able to give your own side of it."

It was always touching when Nanako stood up for Yu, but unfortunately for her, her aunt and uncle weren't the kind to be swayed by sentiment or take a little kid's arguments seriously. Yu didn't need a cheerleader as much as he needed an advocate, and while I wasn't sure I was the best person for the job, I knew that it would be a bit too much for Nanako to handle.

"I think I know what this is about," my sister said. "Are you talking about our leaving him in Inaba, or our feelings about his relationship with Yukiko-san?"

"The latter," I said, "although it couldn't have happened without the former. Not only has Yu changed a great deal since you left on your business trip, but getting into a relationship is only one of many decisions he's had to make without your guidance."

"I thought you'd say that," Souji said. "When Kanako and I first brought up our opinions on Yu's relationship with Yukiko-san, he became quite offended, and snidely commented that if we'd left him in Inaba, we didn't deserve to have any say in what he did while he was there. It sounded like he was taking this personally."

I wasn't surprised to hear that Yu had reacted that way. Yu was a nice guy, but he could be brutally honest at times, albeit with the best of intentions. I respected that he had enough guts to say whatever was on his mind, but unfortunately, it didn't sound as though his folks always felt the same way.

"It shouldn't be too hard to see why," I said. "Kids don't exactly like being made a secondary priority behind their parents' jobs, and it's even worse if your only involvement in their lives is to second-guess their decisions."

"Like what you're doing with with us?" Souji said, slightly raising his voice.

I shook my head. I'd come on a bit critically, so now, the time had come to diffuse the tension by making concessions and letting them know that I wasn't acting as though I was better than them.

"Not at all," I said. "I know I'm no good with kids, but I don't want anyone else, especially not you and my sister, to make my mistakes- distancing yourselves from your kid while saying it's for their own good, and only involving yourselves to discourage Yu from doing what he wants."

My sister and Souji were a bit taken aback, so I decided to take a bit of a conciliatory tack with them.

"Of course," I said, "while Yu has his disagreements with you, he's not completely bitter, nor has he stopped thinking o you as family. In fact, he once told me that for all my shortcomings as a father, I should be close to Nanako, because 'Fit or not, you're family.' That's why he's trying to understand your point of view, so the least you can do is try to take that effort into consideration."

"We have," Souji said, "which is why we're doing what we can to help him. He's responsible for making his own decisions now, but he can use adult guidance."

I couldn't help but sigh inwardly as this argument got me nowhere. The two of them reminded me of my old self, someone who used his kid's well-being as a rationalization for running away from her. Unfortunately, one thing we had in common was that we were stuck in our ways, and thus wouldn't find it easy to listen when someone cut through all the lies we told ourselves.

"Anyway, I'm surprised that you think of yourself that way, Ryotaro," my sister said. "Yu enjoyed his time staying with you so much that he returned the first chance he got. I don't think he'd have been that eager if you weren't any good at looking after him."

"Well, I didn't really think of him as a kid," I said. "He could more or less talk with me as an equal, and had good enough judgment that I didn't need to babysit him."

To some extent, the latter went for Nanako. Since I hadn't done my job as a parent, she'd grown up fairly quickly, and could be trusted to look after herself. Unfortunately, while she knew enough to not open the door for strangers, Namatame, who was working as a delivery guy, was someone she trusted, so my absence led to her being kidnapped.

"I'm not saying he doesn't," my sister said. "Of course, intelligent people can make mistakes sometimes, even when pursuing a course of action in which they're fully confident."

I nodded, knowing that applied to each of us as much as it did to Yu. It was clear that convincing them to trust Yu's judgment wasn't getting anywhere, so I decided not to get sidetracked.

"Of course..." I said, "I didn't always trust him. He kept showing up around the crime scenes, and befriended those who had been rescued. Yukiko was just the first in a long series, or rather, a pattern. When he got a threatening letter that more or less confirmed he was involved somehow, and he still refused to answer my questions, I knew I had to take him in for questioning to find the truth... and that's when Nanako got kidnapped. I'd assumed that he didn't trust me like he did you, but I was wrong and Nanako paid the price for it."

There was a lot more to the story that I wasn't telling- how Yu went into the TV world to save Nanako, capture Namatame and Adachi, and defeat the one responsible for the fog- but apart from the fact that I hardly believed it myself, it wasn't really relevant. I saw some of my own failings as a parent in my sister and brother-in-law, and hoped I could help teach them what Yu had taught me, even if it meant confessing my biggest mistake.

My sister nodded.

"Perhaps you made a mistake, Ryotaro, but I can't completely fault your reasoning," my sister said. "As a detective, your duty is to find the truth in any case and ensure that those responsible are found and punished, thereby serving as a warning to would-be lawbreakers. Considering what was at stake,I can hardly blame you for questioning my son in order to find the one threatening him and everyone else in the town."

I'd long been worried about how my sister would react to hearing this, but seeing that she didn't get angry wasn't as much of a relief as I'd expected. A part of me hoped she'd get mad at me, as part of her maternal instinct to protect her son, but while she did care for Yu's safety, it was one of many values that she weighed against others. The plus side was that she was reasonable enough to consider all the various sides to an issue, but the minus side was that it was becoming even less likely that anything I said could change her mind.

"Yu was actually trying to stop the murders and kidnappings," I said. "and he'd spent several months trying to figure out who might be targeted and tracking them down once they were kidnapped. That evening, he and his friends put together all the information, enabling them to find and catch Namatame, the kidnapper, saving Nanako in the process. Later on, they also tricked Adachi into confessing that he was the actual murderer by getting him to say something only the killer would know, and turned him over to the police."

I left out all the parts about the TV world. The idea of the world inside a TV, not to mention the various places the victims were found, each crazier and more fantastical than the last, were hard enough for me to believe, so there was no way I could convincingly talk about it.

"I see," my sister said. "For now, I won't ask about why Yu was playing detective, although I'm glad he remained focused on school and didn't come to harm."

I personally found it a bit odd that Yu hadn't once gotten any scars or other marks on his body from his harrowing battles inside the TV. I still had some scars from my car crash last November, albeit ones that were hidden beneath my clothing. It had taken me a while to get back up to speed, even once I cooperated with the doctors, so I wondered how Yu would bounce back from an intense battle. Of course, like my sister, I was most glad that Yu was mostly unscathed, so I didn't question it that much.

As for school, while I was a bit disappointed that my sister would mention it in the same breath as Yu's physical well-being, it wasn't that hard to believe that Yu's performance didn't suffer. By my rough estimate, based on the number of times Yu had gone to Junes, his friends had spent an afternoon here and there on his rescue missions, and several more afternoons each month on group meetings and so forth. He was good about keeping up with his studies, and this sort of work ethic was probably part of the reason why his folks left him to his own devices when it came to school.

"It's all basic detective's intuition," I said. "They simply found a number of commonalities between the various incidents and pieced them together. You could probably have done the same if you had all the information and enough time."

Souji chuckled mirthlessly.

"Something funny, Souji?" I said.

"The idea that you'd wish Yu trusted you as much as he did us," Souji said. "Yu's always been somewhat distant towards us, so I thought you'd have learned about his being in a relationship before we did."

"Well, I had my suspicions when he told me there was something he wanted to tell me, but I only knew once he actually said it," I said. "It was a year after he and Yukiko had gotten together, and the two were happy with each other, so I figured they were old enough to do what they wanted, within reason."

My sister frowned. I wondered if I was a bit too vague about "within reason," but maybe, my mistake was assuming that she didn't trust Yu to know what was best for him.

"Yu might be old enough to make his own decisions," my sister said, "but like my husband said, he can always benefit from the perspective of someone with more life experience than he has. My conclusion, based on my life, is that his relationship with Yukiko-san is unlikely to end well, should things continue as they are, and that going out with her was a mistake."

I was taken aback for a moment. My sister was a bit more blunt than she'd been around Yu, but Yu had gotten the gist of what she was saying, so this wasn't too surprising.

"And do you intend to tell Yu to rectify this so-called mistake of his?" I said.

"Only if it becomes necessary," my sister said. "Yu and Yukiko-san are intelligent enough to identify a failed relationship- even their own- but not wise enough to anticipate that outcome, even if it's inevitable, or be willing to endure a bit of heartache now to avert greater heartache later. For now, I'm willing to watch how things progress, and trust them to do what is wisest."

I was reminded of the "advice" my father-in-law had once given me the first time he got me alone after Chisato introduced me to him. He wanted me to simply meet with Chisato, politely tell her that our relationship was not working out and dump her, just like that, without giving any indication that he'd put me up to it. In response, I'd refused, even challenging him to "make me," forcing him to reluctantly back down. My anger flared for a moment, and I realized that it was over the memory of the man I hated.

"Chisato's father told me the same thing you did to Yu," I said, "less politely but more straightforwardly."

"I know," my sister said, more or less immediately grasping the thrust of my point. "Your point being?"

She was uncomfortable at being compared to a man I detested, but it had to be said- Yu was only more receptive to being told that his relationship was a mistake because he was a nicer guy than I was.

"He was wrong," I said, almost saying "And so are you" before I stopped myself.

"Wrong to want what's best for his daughter?" Souji said. "Or to distrust a man he knew little about?"

While Souji's reminder that he'd never been happy about having me as a brother-in-law wasn't exactly subtle, I couldn't afford to be distracted.

"To assume he knew what kind of future lay ahead for us," I said. "The time Chisato, Nanako and I spent as a family were the happiest years of my life, and even now that Chisato's gone, I've found fulfillment in raising the daughter we brought into the world."

Souji looked a bit at a loss for words, while my sister nodded approvingly.

"I'm glad you did, Ryotaro," my sister said. "I've found that fulfillment with my husband and son, and hope that my old boyfriend now leads a fulfilling life, as well."

"That's all well and good," I said, "but you loved the guy you used to see, didn't you?"

To my surprise, my sister didn't even hesitate. In hindsight, it was at least twenty years too late to assume that she had doubts or regrets about her decision.

"I did," my sister said, "but it was _because_ I loved him that I did what I did. The last thing I wanted was to ask him to sacrifice his future so that he could share it with me."

I found it hard to argue with that. Even if my father-in-law had once claimed that I'd never amount to anything as a police officer, I was already on track to graduate, and if nothing else, could live in the same town as Chisato. Hindsight was 20/20 of course, and while Yu and Yukiko were intelligent and hard-working, nothing was written in stone for either of them.

"Neither Yu nor Yukiko wants that, sis," I said.

"I'm sure they don't," my sister said, "but what they want and what they get are often two very different things. We'll have to see how things play out."

"Indeed," Souji said.

In the end, nothing I could say was even a hundredth as convincing as what would happen in the first few months of next year. As a detective, could respect my sister's preference for solid evidence over one's word. As a father and uncle, however, I'd hoped that she would've been more willing to trust her son and possible daughter-in-law, enough to hope they'd succeed rather than encourage them to break up in order to make the inevitable failure easier on them. A lot of people hoped I'd never get together with Chisato, but I still believed she was the best thing to happen to me, in large part because she brought Nanako, the _other_ best thing, into the world.

We talked about how Yu was doing in school for a little while, and it only became clear how different our values were. To me, Yu was making the most of his remaining days in high school by reconnecting with his friends, studying hard and enjoying himself. To my sister, though, his grade and his role in the play- both in and of itself and balanced with his school life- potentially improved his chances against Takahashi and Nishizawa.

Within a few minutes, the doorbell rang. My sister opened the door, and Yu was back with Nanako.

"Sorry I'm late," Yu said. "Yukiko and Chie made it here, though, and I saw them to their hotel."

"Great," I said. "It's getting late, so I'm going to take Nanako back to our hotel. I'll see you all on Christmas Day."

"That sounds good," my sister said. "I'll see you then, Ryutaro, Nanako-chan."

"Bye bye, Auntie, Uncle," Nanako said.

We got our shoes, waved goodbye and stepped out the door. It was already getting dark out, and the lights on the street, rather than the sun, illuminated our way back. After a block or so, I decided to begin the conversation.

"So, Nanako, how was it?" I said.

Nanako beamed a smile at me that was brighter than any of the street lights.

"I had a great time," Nanako said. "I liked meeting Big Bro's parents and friends."

"That's good to hear," I said.

It was an honest assessment, even if I noticed that she had never referred to my sister and Souji as her aunt and uncle. That could come later, though, and for now, it was good that they were getting along. For now, I could only hope that Yukiko would hit it off that well with her in-laws, even though I knew that wouldn't be enough.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" Nanako said.

I sighed and decided to tell her the truth, however unpleasant it was.

"I'm a bit worried about Yukiko," I said. "I know you like her, and I like her, too, but while I'm sure Yu's folks will like her, they still won't be convinced that Yu seeing her is a good idea."

"Big Bro told me that before," Nanako said. "I was hoping things had gotten better since then, but..."

I shook my head.

"Things don't just 'get better' when it comes to family," I said, "you and everyone else involved have to _make them_ better, like Yu helped us do. I'd like to think there's a role I can play in all this, but I don't know what it is."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out," Nanako said. "You're really smart, Dad."

"Thanks, Nanako," I said with a chuckle.

Perhaps that sort of faith in one's parents had little value in my sister or Souji's eyes, but Nanako's faith in me was priceless in mine. I could only hope that even if Yu and his parents often disagreed, he'd have that sort of trust in them.

* * *

Once Nanako and I got back to the hotel, Nanako got out the book that she was reading independently and started to read. I stepped outside the hotel for a smoke, and to call Yu, who picked up almost immediately.

"Got a minute to talk, Yu?" I said.

"I do, Uncle," Yu said, "although i suppose it's something you couldn't say with my parents around."

Yu was sharp as always, but he was only half right. He was family, but so was my sister, so I had to respect her right to privacy. With that in mind, I decided to only share the basic gist of what I'd learned.

"I talked with my sister," I said, "but it seems she's not changing her mind any time soon regarding your relationship with Yukiko, let alone her mindset as a parent."

Yu sighed into the receiver.

"I was afraid of that," Yu said.

What Yu said was probably the most depressing answer I could possibly imagine coming from his mouth. He always had a knack for seeing the best in people, from troubled teenagers to criminals like Adachi, so it was a damn shame he was having trouble when it came to his own parents.

"Yeah, a part of me isn't surprised," I said. "I think I knew that it'd turn out this way when, at dinner, she said she wasn't against the prospect of seeing me, but knew she wouldn't have much time for me. Even my bringing up November 5 didn't work- she'll probably want to have a conversation with you about the case at some point, but I think she'll wait until after Yukiko comes over, so you don't have to worry about that for now."

"Well, I'm not really surprised, either," Yu said. "Not all neglectful parents necessarily turn their backs on their family because they just don't care."

Yu didn't mention me by name, but he didn't have to. Of course, he was probably thinking about Minami, whom I'd met a few months ago, since he'd heard about her troubles bonding with her husband's son, a challenge any future "Mrs. Dojima" would have to face.

"True," I said, "and the same goes for me. I always thought that my sister and I had been estranged due to our differences, as did she, but we're a lot more similar than we thought."

"That's true," Yu said. "I saw a little of my mom in you at first- an intelligent, hard-working, dutiful, and caring if emotionally distant parent."

I chuckled approvingly, glad that the parts of me that reminded him of his mother were mostly positive ones. Maybe there was some hope for the mother and son pair, after all.

"Of course," I said, "I still remember that you once said that Nanako and I were family, and it didn't matter if I was fit to be her father, something I told your parents tonight. Your parents might not be the greatest, but I'm no different, so if you believe that Nanako and I can bond in spite of that, I believe the same thing about your parents."

The line went silent.

"You know, I actually believe you, Uncle," Yu said. "I know parents care for me, and their actions usually take my best interests into account."

"Glad to hear that," I said.

Yu remained silent for a little while. It was clear that he was only half done with his reply but the latter part- in which he was more critical of his parents- would require more thought than the former part.

"But does they really think that they're helping me by telling me that I'm wrong about dating someone they've never met?" Yu said. "Do they really think that our relationship is doomed to fail?"

This time, I was at a loss for a moment. I was hesitant to answer the question lest I potentially make things more difficult between Yu and his folks, but Yu valued honesty as much as I did, so I had to tell the truth.

"They think so," I said. "Whether it's actually true is another question, but that's their prediction."

Yu sighed.

"Mom and Dad's intentions are good, I'll give them that," Yu said. "I hope they understand that I appreciate their attempts to give me advice, even if I don't always take it."

I let off a nervous chuckle. Yu had politely expressed his belief that it would be best for me to spend time with Nanako, a course of action I initially refused to take. With that in mind, it was only fair that my sister and Souji wouldn't take my advice to heart, or that Yu would do the same with his parents.

"Stubbornness must run in the family," I said.

"Maybe it does, Uncle," Yu said. "If so, you must have gotten a bit from your and Mom's parents."

I laughed out loud. A lot of people had viewed me as the disappointment of the family in my youth, so it was nice to hear someone say that I wasn't completely unlike my sister and parents.

"True, true," I said. "Just promise me that no matter how things go tomorrow, you'll keep things civil. You, my sister and Souji are all family, after all."

Souji was a bit of an afterthought, but while we didn't get along, I still saw him as family. My sister loved him more than anyone else, so the least I could do was try to get along with him, even if it was for her sake, not his. Family wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, and often involved a lot of people making extraordinary efforts just to put up with each other, but people needed the love and support a healthy family could provide. Because of that, I made the effort for family's sake, and hoped Yu would do the same.

"I promise," Yu said. "I'll talk to you later, Uncle."

While Yu was living under my roof, he must have felt like he was caught in the middle between a girl who wanted to see more of her father and a man who kept making excuses not to spend time with his daughter. Of course, now Yu was a player in a dispute among his family, between people I cared about, so even if my efforts were clumsy, I hoped to return the favor and help my nephew achieve an understanding with my sister and her husband. Perhaps it was ultimately up to them to do so, but if there was a part I could play in all this, I owed it to myself and them to play it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for your reviews.

This chapter's fairly long, but it covers a lot of ground.

Nanako's social life happens offscreen, but she does keep in touch with the Investigation Team, even if I haven't been showing it much.

Dojima's task is a difficult one- to politely tell his sister and brother-in-law where they're going wrong without acting as though he hasn't done the same, and to give his opinion without coming off as meddling. He doesn't fully succeed, but he did about as well as he could have expected. He doesn't get along with his brother-in-law (he never mentions him once throughout the game, and isn't even close to his sister), but he believes in the importance of family, even if he doesn't romanticize the concept.

It can occasionally be challenging to write little kids, such as Nanako, whose vocabulary and thought processes are much less sophisticated than those of older teenagers or adults. Because of that, Nanako's out of her depth when talking with Yu's parents about his future, and thus can't contribute anything meaningful to Yu's defense.

Next up is the long-awaited part when Yukiko meets the Narukamis, and the last of the chapters I'd started long in advance.

Edited to add in the days of the week.


	69. The Secret's Out: The Narukamis

**Chapter 69: The Secret's Out: The Narukamis  
**

 _Monday, December 24, 2012, Day Time, Chie's POV  
_

Sakura-san and I spent most of the day together, taking a walk around the city. The two of us were the only ones who weren't occupied for some reason or another, and our only concrete plan was to meet Hitomi-san at her workplace by the time she got off work. That left the rest of the morning to ourselves, and I just followed Sakura-san's lead as she showed me around her city.

We walked in silence a shot distance, but as we passed by a clothing store, I decided to break the ice with some small talk.

"So do you like going clothes shopping, Sakura-san?" I said.

Sakura-san shook her head.

"Not exactly, Chie-san," Sakura-san said. "If you would like to take a look in a few stores, though, I could accompany you. I might have little interest in fashion, but I'm always willing to accommodate my friends."

I laughed out loud. Apparently, Yu-kun had forgotten to tell his friends that I wasn't interested in clothes, although it was partly my fault for letting her assume that. Still, I was a bit happy that Sakura-san already considered me a friend, or at least wanted to think of me as one.

"It looks like you don't know me all that well yet," I said. "If anything, I've got even less interest in that sort of thing than you do- I was just asking to try to get to know you better. Still, you've got to get your clothes somewhere, right?"

Sakura-san nodded.

"True," Sakura-san said. "I bought this shirt a while ago- I can't remember how long, exactly, but it's been at least a year. The same goes for my overalls and some of my pants, because I've gone down a size since buying them. I did have to go shopping, though... for a belt."

As Sakura-san tightened the straps of her overalls, I noticed a hint of pride in her voice. My love of beef bowls aside, I'd always been at a fairly healthy weight, so I hadn't really had to worry about dieting. I'd heard about girls like Sakura-san and Ai-san who were desperate to lose weight, though, so if the two of them had succeeded, I had to respect that.

"Anyway, what brought this on?" Sakura-san said.

"You did," I said. "I'm still trying to get a feel for your personality, since you don't see like all that tomboyish or girly. I suppose it's a personal thing, since I've felt a bit inadequate compared to my more conventionally feminine friends, but..."

I trailed off, not sure of how I wanted to finish that sentence. It was just as well though, since Sakura-san had the answer I was looking for.

"People aren't easily pigeonholed into stereotypes," Sakura-san said. "For a long time, Hitomi was forced to try to be something she wasn't- an old-fashioned stereotype of a dutiful wife and daughter. She's stopped trying to fit that stereotype, so you shouldn't feel as though you need to slot yourself into any roles, either."

I thought back to what I knew about Sakura-san. In terms of personal appearance, Sakura-san's hair was about as long as Yukiko's was when Yukiko let it flow freely, but while her nails and hair were well-groomed, she didn't wear makeup, even when she was outside of school. She was perfectly fine with wearing skirts and dresses, but she didn't see wearing pants and the like as non-girly. She had good manners, but wasn't the type to let people walk all over her. It sounded like she had a pretty good level of self-esteem, even if it was recently acquired, but how'd she do when she went up against people who don't see eye to eye with her?

"I get that," I said. "Still, people do have their own opinions and standards, and you're gonna have to meet them, right?"

Sakura-san nodded.

"Right," Sakura-san said. "It isn't too hard to imagine people whispering disapproval of my clothing, ambitions, lifestyle or any number of other things. Perhaps they may one day include people whose approval I need, such as prospective employers, guys I'm interested in, or future in-laws. Still, I've found that self-confidence requires the courage to be yourself, so that's what I'll do."

I nodded in agreement. If I'd liked myself a bit more in the past instead of comparing myself to Yukiko, then maybe my Shadow might not have come into being. Then again, what's done is done, and it turned out Yukiko and I both had secrets and vulnerabilities neither of us knew about at first. All we could do was live our lives while working on our weaknesses, a step Sakura-san had taken even if she didn't have a Shadow.

* * *

For lunch, we went to the diner where Hitomi-san worked. Apparently, the waitress who served us wasn't Hitomi-san herself- not only did the woman look different, but her name tag said "Nakai," and she and Sakura-san, while polite, treated each other as strangers.

Sakura-san and I talked a little about Inaba, which was apparently a more fun town than Sakura-san had assumed. Once the conversation came to a pause, Sakura-san hesitated a moment, fidgeted and finally asked the burning question that was on her mind.

"This may seem like a personal question, Chie-san," Sakura-san said, "but is it at all awkward being around Yu-kun, considering that he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

I paused, trying to remember when I'd given Sakura-san the impression that I'd liked Yu-kun, but then shook my head.

"Not really," I said. "It's been almost a year and a half, so I've come to terms with it by now. Besides, it also helps that I've had suspicions about him and Yukiko for a while."

"I see," Sakura-san said. "I suppose that since it's a somewhat recent development for me, I should just give it some time."

I nodded. Sakura-san was on the right frame of mind, and all that was left was for her to gradually get over Yu-kun. It'd probably take a while, but a journey of a thousand miles began with a single step, so it would only be a matter of time.

"Besides, it's not as though I believe guys and girls can't be just friends," I said. "Yu-kun's the kind of reliable guy who stands behind his friends, even if he's seen them at their worst, so I value that sort of friendship more than anything else. Maybe it wasn't what I originally hoped for, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Sakura-san nodded with a smile. Since she was in a group with three guy friends and one girl friend, not counting the two girls she hung out with on the side, it was pretty obvious we saw eye-to-eye when it came to relationships.

"Neither would I," Sakura-san said. "If I absolutely _had_ to choose a best friend, I'd say Hitomi, given how much she's confided in me over the past month and a half, and how she's been there for me last year, but Yu-kun is still a precious and irreplaceable friend."

It wasn't really surprising that Sakura-san would say that. As much as she trusted and looked up to Yu-kun, he'd be the last person she'd want to talk to when the subject was her feelings for him. The same went for Hitomi-san to an extent, since Yu-kun admitted that he blamed himself for what her family did to her. As much as Sakura-san trusted Yu-kun, and Yu-kun trusted Hitomi-san, there were some things that they didn't find easy to openly discuss.

For now, Sakura-san and I changed the subject, and talked about how we'd gotten to know each of our best friends. She and Hitomi-san might not have had the same experiences Yukiko and I did, but our respective friends saw value in us that we didn't see in ourselves, thus helping us build up our self-esteem.

* * *

Once Hitomi-san got off work, our outing continued with the three of us. It took a little while to break the ice with Hitomi-san, but thankfully, I only had to ask her once to call me "Chie-san" instead of "Satonaka-san."

We eventually made our way to Minagi's Junes, and the three of us sat down to eat steak skewers together. It wasn't nearly as crowded as I'd imagined- maybe Junes wasn't as popular in the city as I thought, or maybe it was because it was Christmas Eve. Looking around, all the groups seemed to be of the same gender.

"So, how do you like it, Chie-san?" Sakura-san said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get something more to Hitomi's standards."

Hitomi-san giggled.

"That's perfectly fine, Sakura," Hitomi-san said. "In fact, it's the last thing I wanted. None of us are dressed for such an establishment, after all."

I had to admit that for all the time I'd heard of Hitomi-san, I'd thought she was like Yukiko, an elegant rich girl who looked great in formal and traditional clothing. Now that I met her, though, and saw her with short hair, wearing a Mokoi T-shirt and blue jeans, that image was starting to replace my preconceived notions.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sakura-san said. "And you, Chie-san?"

"The steak skewers are cheap, but the taste reminds me of home," I said. "Considering that I hardly ever leave Inaba, that's a good thing."

"How so?" Sakura-san said. "Perhaps the taste of a fast food chain is familiar, but not nostalgic."

I chuckled.

"Y'know, I found it pretty funny when I heard this place was the one you had in mind," I said. "Back in Inaba, Yukiko and I would come there _all the time_ with our friends. Junes is only about two years old, and was pretty controversial, but it's a fun local hangout for young people. Nanako-chan even thinks of it as a vacation destination."

Even if I didn't mention how Junes was our way into another world, what I said was completely true. Junes pretty much had everything a teenager could want- fast food, all the various essentials and a place to sit and talk with friends.

"Oh, Yu-kun's young cousin?" Hitomi-san said. "I was never very close with my brother, so it might be nice to have a 'big bro' like Yu-kun."

Sakura-san had told me that Hitomi-san had never told her much about her brother, even though the two girls were best friends. It was kind of sad to hear that the Ayanokouji siblings had never become close, when Nanako-chan only took a month to open up to Yu-kun. For now, though, my mind was on the time I'd first met Nanako-chan.

"Yeah," I said. "Nanako-chan wanted to go to Junes for Golden Week last year, but Dojima-san had to go to work, so we took her instead. Since then, we hung out with her, and she's fairly close with us."

"That's nice of you," Hitomi-san said. "I'm sure you made Nanako-chan very happy."

"Yeah," I said. "Of course, her dad's taking her around town today, so I hope she'll make some good memories of a real family vacation."

We talked for a little bit about what Dojima-san had told us about his and Nanako-chan's plans. Sakura-san had fond memories of the children's museum Dojima-san had in mind, while Hitomi-san described the movie the Dojimas were seeing, one about a family that was transported into a strange and magical kingdom, as being fun for Nanako-chan while interesting enough for grown-ups that Dojima-san wouldn't get bored.

After a while, it became pretty obvious that I was wondering how Yukiko was doing, so Hitomi-san asked me about her.

"So, Chie-san, have you known Yukiko-san long?" Hitomi-san said. "I believe Yu-kun mentioned that you'd been friends with her for some time, or at least longer than Sakura and I have known each other."

"Yeah," I said. "It all started when we were little. Yukiko wanted to take home a dog she found, but her family wouldn't let her, since they owned an inn. I found her, cheered her up, and my family adopted the dog."

"That was quite kind of you," Hitomi-san said. "It sounds as though things turned out well."

"You could say that," I said, "but this was also the first time Yukiko had to make a sacrifice because her family ran the inn- something her parents did, rather than a choice she made herself. Over time, this built up, and Yukiko felt as though she was stuck in Inaba, a bit like a princess who had to stay in the castle until her parents married her off to the prince of a neighboring kingdom."

A part of me had to wonder if I was complaining to the wrong person, since Yu-kun had told me about Hitomi-san's "family situation," in which she was a princess without any of the romanticized aspects. Maybe the Hanabishis wouldn't have had her executed if she couldn't produce a male heir, but her situation was a lot worse than Yukiko's.

"I think I understand," Hitomi-san said. "My parents dictated the course of my entire life, and while I'm free of their control, my relationship with them is irreparably broken. I can only hope Yukiko-san came to terms with her situation and made a choice for herself."

"She did," I said, "but that means that she's separating from Yu-kun for the time being. Luckily, she's planning on going to university, so she and Yu-kun _might_ be able to spend the next four years together."

The two other girls looked relieved for a moment, but Sakura-san was the first to notice that while I was optimistic, I wasn't sure.

"Might?" Sakura-san said.

"Well, you're applying to the same place too, right, Sakura-san?" I said. "And you don't know whether you'll get in?"

Sakura gave a nod, then shook her head.

"No one does, Chie-san," Sakura said. "Kenji-kun, whom you met yesterday, is an excellent student, even better than Yu-kun and I, but he excels out of a desire to prove himself that has some elements of desperation to it. Even another friend of mine, the student council president and top student in our grade, is not in a lock to get into the schools of her choice."

"Yeah, that uncertainty's what's worrying me," I said. "It's possible that Yu and Yukiko will get into the same school together, but it's also possible they won't. They might be able to win over Yu's parents, who are currently only tolerating their relationship, but it's possible that the Narukamis might try to break up the couple."

Probability was never a strong suit of mine, since I often had trouble doing the math and calculating the odds of any given outcome happening. Still, if there was even a possibility of the worst-case scenario happening, I couldn't stop worrying.

Hitomi-san gave me a reassuring smile, which was a bit surprising, since I thought she was usually the one being comforted these days.

"Chie-san, I believe you should have faith in Yukiko-san," Hitomi-san said. "I may not know her well, but she seems like a strong person, who can make her own decisions and stand by them, even if they require her to make sacrifices."

"Hitomi's right," Sakura-san said. "You can go a long way with a friend at your back, and since you're the closest to Yukiko-san besides Yu-kun, you seem like the best person to do it. I may not be the best person to say this, since I once loved Yu-kun, but I'm rooting for him and Yukiko-san."

I nodded in agreement. While I'd long come to realize that my desire to protect Yukiko was born of a selfish ulterior motive, I had to admit that it was still a bit hard to come to terms with the idea of Yukiko standing on her own, supported by, rather than dependent on, her friends and loved ones. In spite of that, Yukiko had come all this way because she loved Yu-kun, and she wanted her parents to accept her. I could help her in small ways, but it was ultimately up to her to succeed, and if two girls who had only met Yukiko recently believed in her, then so could I.

* * *

 _Evening, Yukiko's POV_

Yu and I spent most of the day in the city, separate from Chie and the other girls. Late in the afternoon, Yu got a text message from his mother, but after a moment of suspense, I saw that it simply read that Mr. and Mrs. Narukami were on their way home.

As the sun was starting to set, Yu and I headed for his parents' apartment. When we reached the entrance of the building, Yu stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"Well, we're here," Yu said. "We're a couple minutes early, so do you have any last-minute questions, Yukiko?"

I paused to think. It was tempting to ask something flippant like "Can I get out of this?" but this was too important for me to not take it seriously.

"None that I can think of at the moment," I said, "but you'll be there with me, right?"

"To an extent," Yu said. "My parents are expecting you to answer the questions, so while I'll there to offer support, it'll be up to you to say the right thing."

Yu had tried to put a positive spin on Dojima-san's conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Narukami the previous night, but it was clear that things were no better than when Yu had told his parents about us in early July. At this point, they were willing to let us continue dating, but they could always change their minds based on what they heard. tonight. The worst part was that considering their track records, them making any sort of concession in our favor would be highly unlikely.

Still, the ball was in my court, and it was up to me to make a good impression on the Narukamis, even if they were unlikely to approve of me. The odds were steep, and my success wasn't entirely up to me, but as long as there was something I could do, I had no reason to give up just yet.

"I'll do my best," I said.

"So will I," Yu said. "My parents and I have had our differences, but they're family, and so I promised my uncle I'd keep things civil. Could you make sure I fulfill that promise?"

I nodded. By all accounts, Yu's parents were two people who shared similar values and were always on the same page, but the same could be said for us. If nothing else, we hoped to make them acknowledge that.

"I will," I said. "If anything, I may be a bit more formal with you, not just your parents, so I hope you don't mind if i use '-san' on you when in the presence of your family."

"It's fine," Yu said. "For my parents, most people, even those they see on a regular basis, are just outside the inner circle reserved for close friends and family. Showing respect, and expecting it in return, is the norm for them."

Yu opened the door with his key. The two of us stepped through the door and took our shoes off. As we did, Mr. and Mrs. Narukami came out to greet us. They were dressed in matching navy blue suits, with the only real difference being that Mrs. Narukami wasn't wearing a tie.

"I'm home," Yu said.

"Welcome home, Yu," Mom said. "I see you've brought your girlfriend with you."

Yu nodded, and stepped between us.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Yukiko Amagi," I said. "Yukiko, these are my parents, Souji and Kanako Narukami."

We exchanged bows, mine being deeper than theirs. As the one who wanted to make a good first impression, the onus was on me to be more polite than them.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Narukami," I said. "Yu-san has told me much about you."

The most honest way to complete the sentence would have been "...and little of it was good," but that would have been a poor first impression, potentially as bad as lying and saying I'd never head of them. As such, being diplomatically honest was the safest course of action.

"Likewise, Yukiko-san," Mr. Narukami said. "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, so please, sit wherever you like."

With a "Thank you, sir," I sat down on the sofa next to Yu. Mrs. Narukami took off her suit jacket, put on an apron and got to work in the kitchen, while Mr. Narukami did the same before sitting down across from us, and getting straight to business.

"So, Yukiko-san," Mr. Narukami said, "my wife grew up in Inaba, my brother-in-law and niece still live there, and, of course, my son spent a year there, but I've never been there myself. What's it like?"

Perhaps I was being paranoid, but I couldn't help but suspect this was a thinly veiled test for me, just like how our teachers didn't ask us questions to learn from us, but to see whether we could give the right answer. Mr. Narukami wasn't asking me to solve a math problem, define a word, give a date for a battle or explain a law of physics, but it was clear there were answers he would accept, so it was up to me to give one.

"It's a small and mostly peaceful town out in the country side," I said. "The town places a high value on traditions, and is somewhat wary of outsiders, but there's a strong sense of community. Some people feel trapped there, believing that the schools do not prepare them for anything but the second-rate local colleges, but neither Yu nor I believe that is an insurmountable disadvantage."

"Neither does my wife," Mr. Narukami said. "For as long as I've known her, she's been an intelligent, ambitious and disciplined woman who's achieved a great deal through hard work and making sacrifices. She had no desire to stay in Inaba, but thankfully for both of us, she had what she needed to take her wherever she was willing to go."

It was clear what sort of sacrifices Mr. Narukami had in mind- Yu had told me about his mother's high school sweetheart before- but I decided not to press him for now.

"Sorry, Yukiko, I never told Dad about the inn," Yu said, "apart from your involvement in it."

I nodded. In truth, I suspected that nothing Yu said would convince his father, but I decided to keep that thought to myself.

"That's all right," I said, before turning to his father. "In any event, Mr. Narukami, did your wife ever tell you about the Amagi Inn?"

"Occasionally," Mr. Narukami said. "She appreciates its value as a tourist attraction and the town's claim to fame, even if she's never been there herself."

I'd long known that some Inaba residents, such as myself, were a bit cynical about the inn, taking it for granted, and only now did I truly understand why. Not only was it something that we'd heard about for all our lives, thus lessening the slightly exotic appeal of a traditional hotel, but it was primarily of interest to travelers to the region, and locals had little reason to stay there.

"I see," I said. "Do you feel the same way, sir?"

"Well, I believe what my wife says about it," Mr. Narukami said. "Why do you ask?"

As I paused for a moment, Yu gave me an encouraging glance. He had an idea of what he wanted to say, but he knew that I knew better than he did, and was the one who was asked he question, so it was up to me.

"Because I used to think about the inn that way," I said, "and that while it had value to the town, it had little personal meaning to me. Upon thinking things through, though, I began to realize what meaning it had. It's the home where I grew up. It's a business that my ancestors founded, and maintained by generations of Amagis, a tradition that I don't intend to end with my mother's generation or mine. It's a large local employer, providing jobs and livelihoods to my parents and the other employees, some of whom I've known since I was a little girl."

"Ah," Mr. Narukami said. "I can see why you would find that meaningful. That said, do you know about the company my wife and I work at?"

"No, sir," I said. "Yu-san told me it was a large company, the hours were long and your work often forced you to move or travel, but not much else."

In hindsight, I had to wonder if Mr. Narukami found my answer to be hopelessly naive, even if his poker face didn't give me any indication of that. Yu's normally calm and serene expression had given way to dread- I'd thought my answer was convincing, but apparently, Mr. Narukami did not.

"It's a tech firm with offices in Japan, the US and several other nations," Mr. Narukami said. "It employs over a thousand workers of various stripes, and pays quite well. My wife and I had to outdo over two hundred applicants each for our positions, and put in our best work day in, day out to keep them."

Yu was hardly surprised to hear this. His family was practical, business-minded and placed little value on sentimentality, so it was only natural that they'd conclude that the inn couldn't compare to their employer.

"Is that what you have always aspired to do, sir?" I said.

"It's the best I could realistically hope for," Mr. Narukami said. "I've learned long ago that wanting is never enough by itself- it's effort and talent that set the doers apart from the dreamers."

All this seemed somewhat familiar, so Yu took the opportunity to elucidate.

"Dad wanted to be an actor when he was young," Yu said. "All that changed when he saw how stiff the competition was."

"That's about right, Yu," Mr. Narukami said. "Of course, I barely remembered it until you mentioned you were in drama club."

I had an epiphany as I realized that Mr. Narukami had never mentioned any numbers for his job or the role he'd pursued. Perhaps it wouldn't do all that much good, but it was worth a shot.

"I see," I said. "In any case, Mr. Narukami, would you say that the competition was stiffer than the competition for your job?"

"Probably," Mr. Narukami said. "I might have been a bit too easily intimidated back then, since I learned in the years to come that you need to compete with and outdo many others in order to accomplish anything meaningful."

Mr. Narukami's words were a concession of sorts, even if they weren't the one I had hoped for. He sounded a bit like some of the pro-Junes residents of Inaba, who argued that if some of the local businesses went under, it was proof that they couldn't compete with Junes. Of course, some of the anti-Junes residents argued that the local businesses were inherently at a disadvantage, due to having less money, resources and manpower, and once they were driven out, low-quality mass-produced products would be all that was left. This argument didn't seem like it would hold much water with a pragmatic man like Mr. Narukami, though, so I kept it to myself.

"Of course," Mr. Narukami continued, "I've known for a longer time that you have to have a good idea for whether your goals are practical and whether they can be easily accomplished before you can decide whether to pursue them. I decided that my time was better spent developing my skills for a good career, which brought me to where I stand today."

Neither Yu nor I had anything we could say to that. Mr. Narukami had always taken the relatively "safe" paths in life, which required hard work but had reliable returns on one's investments, but we couldn't argue that his route was a mistake, nor did we want to. Unfortunately, if he saw little meaning in the Amagi Inn, he wouldn't see much reason to let his son go down that path.

We changed the subject and talked about Inaba for a little while until dinner, but it was clear enough that my family's worldview was incompatible with that of Mr. and Mrs. Narukami. It was clear that they wouldn't be happy to let their son marry into my family, and the only question left was how far they'd go to stop such a union.

* * *

Shortly before dinner. Mr. Narukami went into the kitchen for a few minutes to have a conversation with Mrs. Narukami. They kept their voices down, so I couldn't hear them clearly without eavesdropping, but I heard them mention the inn a few times.

Soon, we sat down at the dinner table, and Mrs. Narukami served up a Western-style meal with chicken, vegetables and soup. She'd apparently learned the recipe while on a business trip, and if her hosts decided it was good enough for her, their guest, it would be good enough for us. After taking a few bites of the delicious meal, I realized that was a reasonable assumption.

"I apologize for the delay," Mrs. Narukami said. "My husband was telling me about what he discussed with you. Hearing about the Amagi Inn brings back memories, but there are a few things I would like to know."

"Feel free to ask, Mrs. Narukami," I said.

Mrs. Narukami nodded and got straight to the point, not even missing a beat.

"To be frank, Yukiko-san," Mrs. Narukami said, "I must confess that I was not expecting the owners of a traditional inn to send their daughter and heiress to college. My assumption would be that they would teach you everything they need to know about it."

Yu looked a little uncomfortable, and, thinking about it a little, it wasn't hard to see why. When we talked about his friend, Kenji-kun, Yu had once said that a college education would open many doors associated with that area of study, and that his parents held that belief. It was clear that his parents were perhaps worried that their son might end up pigeonholed into the job of an inn matron's husband- one that Mr. Narukami believed was clearly not a very high calling- with his career forever intertwined with our inn. Things had come full circle- despite having overcome my belief that I was trapped in Inaba, I would now have to prove that I wasn't doing the same to Yu.

For now, though, I had to start with the beginning and talk about the inn.

"For the most part, that assumption would be correct, ma'am," I said. "However, times are changing in Inaba with the arrival of Junes, an unprecedented addition of a nation-wide chain into a town that previously only had local merchants. Many businesses have closed and others are forced to adapt. In the past, my mother would have been confident that she could help prepare me by teaching me everything she knew, just like her mother did for her, but in order to ensure our inn's survival, I must learn from other sources- fortuitously enough, my first choice school is the same as Yu-san's."

"I see," Mrs. Narukami said. "And what would happen if your business fails?"

As much as I didn't want to even imagine such a thing, I already knew the answer. There was a time when I'd hoped the inn might fail so I wouldn't have to make the choice, a desire that made me feel terrible even back then, but that had given me a valuable insight. It was possible that our inn might fail before I could take over, so I needed a Plan B for the sake of my own livelihood, not just to appease my in-laws.

"Then I would take everything I learned and find another job," I said. "For some time, I questioned whether I wanted to inherit the inn, and considered other careers, such as an interior decorator, realizing that I had more choices than I thought. Of course, while I realize anything can happen, the inn is too important for me for me to want it to close, since if it happens, many people I care about will lose their jobs and the town I live in will lose a part of its identity. As such, of all the choices in front of me, my first one is to manage my family's inn, eventually passing it down to my children- and Yu-san's as well."

Mrs. Narukami paused for a moment and nodded. I had to wonder if I'd overstepped my bounds with that last comment about how my children would be her grandchildren, but Mrs. Narukami gave no indication of that in her words or how she said them.

"Fair enough, Yukiko-san," Mrs. Narukami said, "although we do not always get what we want in life."

For the most part, Mrs. Narukami seemed unfailingly calm and polite, both as a matter of social decorum and to prevent her adversaries from getting any indication that they'd caused her to lose her composure. Of course, she also carefully chose her words, so it was not unreasonable to guess that the conversation was going somewhere unpleasant.

"Forgive me for being blunt, Mrs. Narukami," I said, "but Yu-san told me that you did not think our relationship was a good idea, or at least not something you would have pursued if you were in our shoes."

Mrs. Narukami nodded, evidently having prepared to be confronted about this.

"I did," Mrs. Narukami said, "but at the same time, I don't believe it is my decision to make. When Yu told me about it, though, it was clear that this wasn't some mere infatuation, since your relationship had survived over a year, and for a few months of separation."

I nodded in agreement, even if I couldn't decide whether it was good news or bad news that Mrs. Narukami understood this much. On the one hand, it showed that she wasn't completely unreasonable or blind to facts, nor was she unwilling to learn new things. On the other hand, the fact that she knew about the length of her relationship already meant that there was less we could teach her.

"Moreover, let's be honest," Mrs. Narukami said. "Is it truly fair for me to leave Yu to his own devices for so long- before, during and after his time in Inaba- and then intervene whenever he does something I disagree with? The purpose of parents disciplining their children is to show that the children's actions have consequences before they reach the age at which they have to live with them, but that hardly seems necessary if Yu has good decision-making skills."

Mrs. Narukami had some fair points, although she did make me wonder if I was still being sheltered. That said, my parents were fine with me studying far from Inaba, since living on my own would help teach me some skills that I couldn't learn in a classroom, such as setting my own hours, cooking for myself and managing my life.

"I understand, Mrs. Narukami," I said.

"That said, I do still believe Yu can benefit from my advice," Mrs. Narukami said. "One such piece of advice I have is my belief that long-distance relationships can be maintained, but only to the extent that humans can hold their breath underwater. Perhaps they can do so for a short period of time as necessary, but in the long-term, it's quite frankly unsustainable."

A chill went down my spine. I'd long been afraid of the possibility of failing, and Yu's parents ordering him to break up with me, but I was fairly confident that, in spite of our missteps, neither of us had made any fatal mistakes thus far. Unfortunately, it seemed neither of Yu's parents were sold on us just yet, but they had heard enough to make a judgment.

"What are you saying, Mom?" Yu said, the desperation audible in his voice.

Mrs. Narukami glanced at her husband before turning back to her son.

"Essentially, Yu, what I'm saying is the following," Mrs. Narukami said. "If you and Yukiko-san are forced to continue dating long-distance for the long term, or have to choose between each other and your futures, then it may be best to get it over with in a clean and amicable manner."

It wasn't quite as bad as I'd feared, but it essentially amounted to telling us that we were not a good fit. Mr. Narukami's serious expression and silent nod told us that he was in full agreement with his wife. Fortunately, even if Yu and I couldn't count on any dissent among his parents, we could stand together.

Summoning my courage, I shook my head, and so did Yu.

"I appreciate your advice, ma'am," I said. "That said, this is not a decision we can make at this point, or unilaterally. Any decisions about our future should be left up to the two of us."

"Exactly, Mom," Yu said. "At this point, we're still committed to the same goal we had when I left Inaba in march- keeping our relationship healthy for as long as we can while getting into the best school possible."

Mrs. Narukami nodded once again, yet another sign that she'd had us figured out.

"Yu said as much earlier," Mrs. Narukami said. "He's changed since going to Inaba and meeting you, but I still know my son. All I can do is trust in him to make the right decision."

I had to wonder if Mrs. Narukami truly understood how much her son had changed, but I realized it wasn't my place to challenge her. Back when Yu was still in Inaba, I was still getting to know him, and it was sometimes hard to tell whether he'd changed or whether I'd learned something new about him. Perhaps the same could be said of his parents, who were quite familiar with the person Yu had been in the past, if not the person he'd become.

We changed the subject to talk about Yu a little, but I felt uneasy, even if I knew it was best to follow my hosts' lead. It was far from the best point for us to leave off, even if there was little else I could think of to say that I had not tried already.

* * *

We finished with dinner. While Mrs. Narukami started placing our dishes in the sink, her husband looked at his watch.

"Ah, look at the time," Mr. Narukami said. "Are you fine staying out this late, Yukiko-san?"

"Yes, sir," I said, "but my best friend, Chie Satonaka, is expecting me back at the hotel."

"I see," Mr. Narukami said. "Well, then, we won't keep you any longer, right, dear?"

Mrs. Narukami nodded.

"Just one more thing, Yukiko-san," Mrs. Narukami said. "You strike me as a fine young lady, and you've made my son very happy. It's simply a shame that the things that are best for us aren't always the things that make us happiest."

"Maybe not, ma'am," I said. "At the same time, we can find fulfillment in achieving success for ourselves."

"Good," Mrs. Narukami said. "I'm glad that if your life takes you on a separate path from Yu's life, you can still find happiness."

As Yu and I got our shoes on and left, I realized that wasn't how I intended my remarks to be interpreted, but in hindsight, I suppose Mrs. Narukami would have inevitably interpreted them that way, simply because we had different values.

I couldn't call this a victory, but it hadn't gone as badly as we'd feared. Mrs. Narukami still thought that it was perhaps for the best that we break up, but was leaving it up to us to do so. Perhaps she trusted Yu to do what she thought was best, but I trusted him, too, and it was up to us to prove that our faith in each other was well-placed.

* * *

As Yu walked me back to the hotel, we started to discuss how th evisit had went.

"Were you at all surprised to hear what your parents had to say about us, Yu-sa... I mean, Yu?" I said.

Yu shook his head, ignoring my slip of the tongue.

"Not at all," Yu said. "They were a little more blunt about it than usual, but this attitude is nothing new."

"That makes sense," I said. "It seems their opinion about us hasn't changed much, apart from acknowledging how long we've lasted."

Yu let off a long sigh.

"That's the problem," Yu said. "The one thing my time in Inaba taught me more than anything else is that people can change. It takes time and the desire to do so, but I've seen it happen. My uncle and Nanako mended their relationship, you and the rest of our friends faced your inner demons- literally, even- and I've learned to take charge of my life."

Now that I thought about it, I'd always found it strange that Yu had never had to face his own Shadow, and I'd never found a definite answer. The best guess I had was that since facing and successfully accepting one's Shadow meant changing and becoming a stronger person, Izanami wanted people who naturally represented despair, emptiness and hope. Perhaps the potential was always present in Yu, quite fitting for the one who represented the idea that people could face the truth, change themselves and reject a world filled with fog.

"That's true," I said.

"Unfortunately, Mom and Dad haven't expressed any willingness to change," Yu said. "They owe their success to the values they've been raised with, so they believe I should practice them, as well, even at the expense of my personal happiness."

This was somewhat depressing to hear. I'd only recently learned what kind of people Yu's parents were, but while their first impression wasn't a good one, that wasn't what concerned me. The problem was the idea that they'd apparently _always been_ this way, so the future would likely be no different from the past.

"I partially understand where they're coming from," I said. "From the inn's founders to my parents, all the Amagis have worked very hard to manage the inn. Your parents might have no interest in working for an employer like us, but people like them would probably excel at any task if given enough training."

"You have a point," Yu said. "Of course, all of our friends are working very hard in their own separate pursuits, so it's not as though we're unfamiliar with that."

"True," I said. "All that's left is to get your parents to understand that."

We soon reached our hotel. Chie, who was waiting outside, waved us over eagerly.

"You're back!" Chie said, but as we approached, her expression changed to match ours. "It didn't go so well, did it?"

"Not really," Yu said. "Long story short- Mom and Dad like Yukiko, but still don't really approve of us being together. I've got to get back home, but Yukiko can give you the details."

"I will," I said. "I don't want to keep your parents waiting."

"Go ahead," Chie said, "but before you go, I'd just like to say I had a great time with Sakura-san and Hitomi-san today. Gotta end this on a good note, right?"

"You said it," Yu said. "I'll see you two later."

"Good night, Yu," I said. "We'll see you and your friends tomorrow."

Yu turned around and went back home. His parents were honest enough that they were unlikely to have anything to say to their son that they didn't want their potential daughter-in-law hearing, but I was still a bit worried about what they would discuss. For the moment, though, I put it out of my mind. Yu's parents' opinion of our relationship was less important than how we could change it for the better, and I only hoped we could come up with some idea of how to do so together.

* * *

Chie and I headed back to our room, and sat down on our beds. I told her as many details as I remembered. None were especially surprising, but at the same time, none necessarily made Yu's somewhat grim analysis any better.

"I see..." Chie said. "That isn't what you were hoping for, was it?"

I shook my head.

"Not exactly," I said. "My parents weren't ready to let us get married, but they approved of Yu. Yu's parents, however, seem convinced that this will not end well for us. I'd like to change their minds, but I don't know how just yet, and neither does Yu."

"Maybe you don't," Chie said. "But while the Narukamis might be betting that you two will break up, or even hoping you will, there's lots of people who're cheering you on. Me, the rest of our friends, your folks, Dojima-san and Nanako-chan, and Yu-kun's friends- even Sakura-san, who likes Yu-kun."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "I'd thought Sakura-san would feel conflicted about this, like Rise-chan was."

"She is," Chie said, "but she still knows two things. The first is that Yu-kun didn't choose her. The second is that Yu-kun's happy with you. She's a bit sad that she won't be sharing in his happiness, but it's a bit easier knowing that he's taken care of, if you know what I mean."

I nodded in agreement.

"That's good," I said. "Of course, while I hope to make Yu happy, I believe that seeing an old friend again also makes him happy, so I'm glad the two of them were able to meet again."

"Yep," Chie said. "I really think you'll like Sakura-san, too."

We talked about Chie's day, which was a more enjoyable topic than mine. We wouldn't have long to see Yu for Christmas, but regardless of what the future had in store for us, we hoped to create pleasant memories together in Minagi this winter break.

* * *

 _Yu's POV_

After dropping Yukiko off with Chie, I stepped into my apartment and took off my shoes.

"I'm home," I said.

"Welcome home, Yu," Mom said. "I take it you spent a little while with Yukiko-san?"

I chuckled softly. I'd assumed my parents would be fairly out of touch with me since my return, since they hadn't predicted that I would end up in a relationship. They had a better grasp of my personality than they did back then... or perhaps better than I'd thought.

"Good guess," I said. "How did you know?"

"Well, it is Christmas," Mom said. "I'm sorry for taking up this evening, but it seemed like the best possible opportunity to speak with her."

"I understand," I said. "Of course, I spent most of the day with her, and there's always next year."

Mom simply nodded, even though the subtext was clearly not lost on her any more than the subtext of her scheduling the dinner with Yukiko was lost on me. Just as she subtly expressed how our relationship was not important enough for her to rule out Christmas Eve as a possible date, I let her know that I, unlike her, believed that Yukiko and I would still be a couple a year from now.

"So how was it?" Dad said. "How did Yukiko-san feel about meeting your mother and I?"

"She was glad to meet you," I said, "but she was somewhat disappointed that you weren't more enthusiastic about our relationship."

"It's not as though we don't like Yukiko-san," Mom said. "She's intelligent, has good manners, is passionate about the career she intend to pursue, and clearly cares for you and her other loved ones a great deal."

"That's true," Dad said. "It may sound like a platitude coming from us, but I hope you understand that we approve of your choice in girlfriends, if not trying to cling to your relationship at such a critical time in your life."

"I get that," I said, "but wouldn't Yukiko being a good match for me mean breaking up with her would be even harder?"

Dad looked to Mom, but Mom sighed.

"I actually think I understand your perspective somewhat better, Yu," Mom said. "There was a time when I felt the pain of being parted from my old boyfriend, when I had yet to be convinced that our decision was the right one."

"But you still think it is, correct?" I said. "And that I should also prioritize my education over my relationship?"

"Yes," Mom said. "Your future is based on getting a good job, which is based on your education. Ergo, for now, getting into a good school is your first priority."

Mom's position was nothing if not logical and practical, so I couldn't argue with her conclusion or how she arrived at it. The only thing that came to mind was the assumption that i would have to choose between my love and my future, but I didn't know where to start at the moment.

"I understand where you're coming from," I said. "From your point of view, it's possible that I'll meet someone more special to me than Yukiko is, and find a better job than managing the inn."

"Indeed," Mom said. "At the very least, you should not be too invested in any one option, in terms of education, career or romance."

I had to admit that was a valid assertion. Of course, it was talking solely in terms of possibilities... and that was exactly the problem. I didn't know what would happen next, but neither did Mom or Dad.

"However," I said, "just like you were back then, Yukiko and I are standing at a crossroads, unable to see where exactly the diverging paths before us lead, apart from where we expect them to go. We have a destination and an idea of how to get there, but we don't know if that's where we'll end up, even if we want to. Since you were once in the same position, didn't you once believe- or at least hope- that among the myriad paths before you, there would be one in which you would be able to attend your first choice school, together with your boyfriend?"

Mom paused to think, then took a deep breath and sighed. While she was a strong believer in thinking one's decisions through, especially the important ones, she didn't think back on her choices much unless she had cause to do so.

"I did," Mom said. "Of course, I knew it wasn't be, which is why I chose what I did, and hope you might make a similar choice- choosing your future over Yukiko-san."

This was probably the closest Mom had gotten to asking me to break up with Yukiko, but I didn't get as upset as one might expect. If this conversation was a swordfight, Mom had overextended herself, and thus left an opening for me.

"But you said that the two of you decided that on your own, right?" I said. "Not because anyone told you to do it?"

Mom looked taken aback for a moment, as did Dad. This was pushing the envelope, but they wouldn't have hesitated if this question didn't require careful consideration, so I had no regrets about asking it.

"We did," Mom said, "but my parents approved of my decision, and probably would have given me that advice had I asked for their opinion."

"So your parents never weighed in on it?" I said. "And you never asked them?"

Mom silently shook her head, a response I hadn't expected. I'd assumed that her parents had as high hopes for her as she and Dad did for me, and likely had played some role in convincing her to break up with her first boyfriend, even if she wouldn't admit it herself.

"I'm honestly surprised, Mom," I said, "but it seems you and your ex had more in common with Yukiko and I than I thought. The two of you made a decision together, by yourselves, based on what made sense for you."

"I suppose you're right, Yu," Mom said. "But if you and Yukiko-san are already convinced you're a good couple, then why would you seek our or Yukiko-san's parents' blessings?"

This time, it was my turn to think things through carefully. I knew the answer, so the only question was how to tell it to my parents.

"Because we were hoping that you and Dad would approve," I said. "While you've often been away, including for the entire year I met Yukiko, you're still my parents, and thus important to me, just as Yukiko is. It was only natural that I'd want the people precious to me to approve of each other, and for Yukiko to want you to approve of her."

My parents remained silent for a while. I suppose the argument was a bit too rooted in sentimentality for me to expect good results, but at the very least, they had to concede that we'd chosen to show up. They might believe that everything meaningful in life had to be earned, not given on a silver platter, and I agreed, although I thought that Yukiko and I had paid our dues.

"I understand what you're saying, Yu," Dad said, "but it's quite frankly unreasonable to assume that we'd simply grant you our blessing."

"But not to hope we would, dear," Mom said. "Yu isn't asking us to change our minds or our values, just recognize the choice he's made and allow him to see it through to the end. Am I right so far, Yu?"

"You are, Mom," I said. "I've known that you've lived your lives by believing in hard work and responsible choices- I just want you to acknowledge that Yukiko and I are working hard and thinking things through."

Mom nodded. At this point, it seemed as though she only understood my perspective, and didn't quite agree with it, but that was progress.

"I'll concede that what I said earlier was a little harsh," Mom said. "My point was that life doesn't always give you what you want, but even if you don't get that, you might be happy with what you do get. All I can do for you is to tell you what choices I think are best- actually getting where you want to be is up to you."

"I agree, dear," Dad said. "In the end, most people get what they deserve, so let's trust that Yu has made the right choices."

I nodded as we let the conversation drop for now. This was an admirable bit of wisdom, but it was also one that was given by someone long removed from the struggles I was facing at the moment. Mom and Dad still remembered their time at the end of high school, but it was a distant memory for them, so they could afford to do so without succumbing to nostalgia or sentimentality.

That said, while it was impossible to know perfectly well what another person was feeling, it was still possible to understand them, and empathy was more a matter of imagination than recalling a similar experience. Perhaps someday, my parents would fully understand my and Yukiko's perspectives, but only when they chose to open their minds enough to do so.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for your reviews.

This is the longest chapter so far, and possibly the longest for this fic, partly because it covers a lot of ground, and is a fairly important point in the story.

Apparently, in the Japanese version of Persona 4, Chie is even more insecure about her tomboyish tendencies, and thus more desperate to be seen as "girly." If that's true, then her Rank 4 synopsis about how her childhood friend "doesn't see her as a woman" makes more sense, although in context, Chie seemed more unhappy with Takeshi's shallow infatuation with Yukiko. As for Sakura, she's neither completely tomboyish or girly, while Hitomi, having realized that she can't meet her parents' expectations, is in the process of reforging her identity.

Yu is trying to understand his parents, but the fact that he didn't make much progress winning them over on Christmas, apart from them liking Yukiko, is frustrating to him. There will be other opportunities, though, including ones he might not have anticipated, and it's possible this meeting will be more beneficial in the long term than he realizes now.

Next up is Christmas in Inaba. At this point, the fic is roughly three quarters of the way done, and I suspect that only 20-24 chapters remain. Not much is left apart from the rest of winter break, exams and graduation. I essentially know how the fic's going to end, and all that's left is to work out the finer details, such as making the exams suspenseful (in the current draft for the chapter, Yu observes that the exams would be very boring if the stakes weren't so high).

Here's an omake, based on the aftermath of the Hermit Rank 3 quest, which I thought of while writing Sakura and Chie's conversation. This won't become a regular feature, but this scene didn't fit anywhere else.

* * *

 **Omake**

 _Wednesday, June 1, 2011, Chie's POV_

As I was walking home after school, I stopped by the Shiroku store to purchase some meat gum. The old lady seemed to recognize me, even though I'd never told her my name or much about her, which I suppose is to be expected when store owners deal with regulars.

On my way out, a young woman, who was probably college age, stopped me. You see a lot of familiar faces in a town like Inaba, but it's not like everyone knows everyone, so neither of us knew each other's name.

"Excuse me, miss?" the woman said. "Might you be the young lady who introduced a friend of yours to meat gum?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I'm not sure what you're talking about," I said. "Could you please give me a little more information?"

"A young man with silver hair, who's a second-year at Yasogami, gave me a sample of meat gum," the woman said. "He said a friend and classmate of his gave him that. It's a long shot, but I saw that you're wearing a Yasogami uniform, and had to ask- are you the person in questio?"

I giggled a little, as I nodded. I had hoped that Yu-kun would've had the gum himself, but if he shared it with someone else and got her introduced, then it was all good in my book. There weren't many people who liked meat gum, so I'd always wanted to meet and get to know someone who did.

"Oh, you must mean Yu Narukami," I said, "and if you do, I'm your girl. I'm Chie Satonaka, in case Yu-kun mentioned my name."

"It's nice to meet you, Satonaka-san," the woman said as we bowed to each other. "I owe you and Narukami-kun my thanks for helping me quit snacking."

"You're welc-" I said. "Wait, come again?"

"I'm watching my weight," the woman said, "but I have poor impulse control, and couldn't resist having a snack, until now. The squishy texture of that gum and the nauseating smell will stay with me for some time, thus cutting down on my cravings."

With a somewhat awkward, "Glad I could help, ma'am," I quickly excused myself. It was a bit embarrassing knowing that the only people to be interested in my meat gum found it disgusting, and it'd be more than a year and a half before anyone else did.

* * *

 _December 24, 2012, Day Time, Sakura's POV  
_

Hitomi and I listened as Chie-san finished telling her story.

"That's... one way to lose weight," I said.

"You could say that," Chie-san said with a nervous chuckle. "So how'd you do it?"

I gave the same answer I gave to everyone who asked- the honest one, which happened to be the most reliable one, along with the one that was easiest for them to follow.

"Several months of exercise and watching what I eat," I said. "It's hard work, but staying healthy usually is."

Hitomi let off a sigh.

"I know," Hitomi said. "My parents were fairly strict about what I ate so that I'd be appealing to my husband. Now that they're not watching what I eat, I have to be careful, lest I develop bad habits."

My parents were careful to avoid being too strict about what I ate, so that I wouldn't end up seeing certain foods as "forbidden fruit" and want them more. For the most part, it worked, although it took a fair amount of self-control to watch what I ate while I was dieting. That said, I was a bit curious about Chie-san's meat gum, partly to find out whether it was really as bad as the woman from Inaba thought.

"I hope this isn't too unreasonable, Chie-san," I said, 'but if you don't mind, I'd be interested in having that gum. Do you know where I could buy some?"

"I'd be interested, too," Hitomi said.

Chie-san's eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, and she grinned widely.

"You're in luck, girls," Chie-san said. "I don't remember seeing any for sale today, but I brought some along with me on my trip. A girl needs her protein, after all."

Chie-san reached into her pockets and took out two sticks of meat gum, handing one to each of us.

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank you very much, Chie-san," Hitomi-san said. "Of course, Kaoru-kun buys protein bars at a local drugstore. You might be interested in those, as long as you aren't allergic to nuts."

"Thanks for the tip, Hitomi-san," Chie-san said, "but I just happen to like meat more."

I unwrapped the gum, started to chew on it, and put the wrapper in my pocket until I could find a trash can. At that point, though, I saw Hitomi start to gag, and it wasn't hard to understand why. The gum's texture was squishy and soft, a bit like meat so underdone that it would give you food poisoning. With every chew, it seemed to remain intact, as if it were using its malleability to dodge my teeth. Worst of all, the taste and the smell were enough to remind me, a girl who liked eating meat from time to time, of the unpleasant and usually forgotten truth that I had part of a dead animal in my mouth.

Still, if nothing else, the gum seemed to be working, something I realized as Hitomi and I spat out the gum into a nearby trash can. I felt a bit nauseous, but I could see how it worked. My appetite would be practically nonexistent for a few hours, and we'd have something to think about the next time we got the urge to snack.

"You know, Chie-san, I can see how this worked," I said. "I honestly wish I'd met you two years ago."

"Likewise," Hitomi said. "Thank you... very... much..."

"You're welcome," Chie-san said, sounding honestly appreciative even if she looked like she was ready to cry.

 _End of Omake._


	70. Gifts and Sacrifices

**Chapter 70: Gifts and Sacrifices  
**

 _Monday, December 24, 2012, Evening, Yosuke's POV_

Teddie and I spent Christmas Eve together at my house, far from Minagi and all the Narukami family drama that was probably playing out over there. Since I'd never had a girlfriend, I'd made it something of a yearly tradition to hang out with guy friends who weren't currently available, even if I'd never had that many of those, either. Unfortunately, out of my three guy friends, two of them were unavailable, so I was stuck with Teddie tonight.

Still, it wasn't as bad as I thought. At least I didn't have to travel a long way and justify myself to my future in-laws. Yu and Yukiko were a lot better at that sort of thing than I was, so if the two of them were nervous, I couldn't help but worry about how I'd do when my turn came. Of course, that hadn't happened yet, so thinking about that was a bit like trying to decide how to cook your takoyaki when you hadn't caught any octopi yet.

"So Kanji's occupied tonight, too," I said. "In retrospect, I should've known Yu had a girlfriend last Christmas when he didn't meet up with the rest of the guys."

"Are you jealous, Yosuke?" Teddie said, with a teasing edge to his voice that I decided to ignore.

"I've got mixed feelings," I said. "Sure, I'd like a girlfriend- preferably soon- and plan on getting married someday. But at the same time, I realize there's a lot of hard work that comes with relationships."

Teddie seemed a bit disappointed, or maybe sad. At first, I assumed it was because he hadn't managed to get under my skin, but maybe, it was a bit depressing hearing that teen romance wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. At least he was starting to catch on now, rather than when he was zipper-deep in a failed relationship.

I looked out the window and saw that it was snowing pretty hard- not enough to be a blizzard, but harder than anything I'd seen before moving to Inaba. A Christmas this white was almost enough to make me wish I had a girlfriend to share it with.

"Wow, it's really coming down," I said. "Hard to believe that a week ago, they were positive there wouldn't be any."

"Bear-y hard indeed," Teddie said. "It'd definitely cause us a load of trouble if it suddenly started raining when we were trying to rescue someone."

I had to wonder how snow affected the TV world, since the only time we went in during the winter was to save Marie-chan. Maybe, as someone who, like Teddie, was new to our world, Marie-chan was curious about snow, or maybe she had another reason in mind.

For now, though, I decided to enjoy tonight, even if Teddie was my only company. Life was pretty good at the moment, the case had been over for a long time and I didn't have to deal with exams just yet. Even if I wanted more, I could at least be thankful for that.

* * *

 _Monday, December 17, 2012, Lunch Time, Marie's POV_

My coworker Minako and I were sitting in the studio's break room, getting ready for a shoot. Minako looked a bit worried, like I was around this time last year, but with the fog a distant memory, it was pretty obvious something else was on her mind.

"Something wrong, Minako?" I said. "You seem a little down."

"I have a question about the weather, Mariko" Minako said. "Do you know if there's any chance of snow for Inaba on the 24th?"

I shook my head. It seemed pretty weird to worry about something like that, so I thought she was trying to make small talk. The weather was a safe subject to talk about without anyone getting offended, but I at least wanted to think that Minako and I trusted each other enough to talk about more meaningful things.

"I don't think there is," I said. "As of right now, they're saying 0 percent. It could change, though, and as anchor, you'll be one of the first to know when it does."

Minako let off a long sigh, and I knew I'd given her the "wrong" answer. Since I don't really know how to interact with people or what they like to hear, I say what's on my mind however I please whenever I'm in doubt. Margaret tried to break me of that habit, but I sometimes find myself falling back on it from time to time.

"Isn't that good?" I said. "I thought you said it was a pain to drive in the snow."

"If it snows a lot, it's tough, sometimes impossible, to get out" Minako said, "but if there's no snow at all, then my hopes of a white Christmas with Kyouji-san will be dashed."

"Who exactly?" I said. "And why's snow so important?"

"Kyouji Hattori, my boyfriend," Minako said. "The snow makes Christmas more romantic, and reminds me of my childhood in a rural community in Hokkaido, one that's probably even smaller than Inaba."

Suddenly, what Minako was saying made a lot more sense. I hadn't understood at first because of what Yukiko said- she associated her name with something as fleeting and transient as snow- so it was a bit surprising that it was associated with love, something that was supposed to last forever, but I suppose that floated Minako's boat. Minako's remarks also explained why she wasn't at all bored in a town like this- it was pretty much a bustling metropolis compared to her hometown.

"Gotcha," I said. "Well, unless something big happens in the next few days, then there won't really be any white this Christmas. Sorry about that."

"I see," Minako said. "Thank you for your answer."

I was struck with inspiration for two different things- a new poem and a way to help Minako and her boyfriend- but I decided to keep them both to myself for now.

* * *

 _Evening_

On the way back home, Minako stopped in the shopping district, and we headed to Tatsuhime Shrine. Once at the shrine, Minako got out an ema and began to write on it. After making the prayer, she turned back to me.

"There, it's done," Minako said. "Now all that's left is for the gods to hear my prayer for a white Christmas."

"Yeah, good luck, Minako," I said. "You can go on ahead without me- I've got some things to take care of around here, and can get back home by myself."

"All right," Minako said. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Mariko."

I then turned around and got to my first task, leaning against the tree and picturing the shrine covered in snow. Now that I thought about it, while Yu had taken me all over town, I'd never actually been to the shrine. It seemed like it was older than the rest of the town, but the gold on the offertory box and the shrine seemed pretty new.

A fox walked up to Minako's ema, and, taking a look at it, cried out weakly, almost as if it was in despair. I'd heard the fox was responsible for granting wishes, but while it seemed like a pretty impressive animal, changing the weather was only possible for a god... or rather, a goddess. It'd be a little too suspicious if I caused a blizzard right now, but bringing in snow in about a week's time wouldn't raise too many eyebrows, so it was good that Minako talked to me when she did.

I closed my eyes and imagined the snow falling on the shrine, words came to my mind, as well as my lips.

 _Snowman_

 _Winter's the beginning, spring's the end._

 _My whole life is one single season_

 _Being cold is the only way for me to stay whole._

 _So why?_

 _Why do I want to feel your warmth?_

 _Why do I want to stay by your side longer than I'm allowed?_

 _Why does nothing scare me more than leaving you?_

 _Because I..._

"Go on, Marie," an unmistakably familiar voice said. "I would dearly _love_ to hear the rest of it."

I quickly opened my eyes, and, turning to my right, the direction of the sound, noticed Margaret. She was wearing a brown overcoat over her blue dress and had a deep blue scarf around her neck.

"M-Margaret?!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on an old friend," Margaret said. "It would seem that even if you don't yet understand love, you still yearn for it."

"M-maybe I do," I said, blushing. "Too bad the guy who'd be the best shot for teaching me about that's taken."

"That makes two of us," Margaret said. "We attendants of the Velvet Room are not meant to get too attached to our guests, since we have to part with them one way or another. Just ask my sister, whose guest wasn't as fortunate as mine."

I remembered the story Margaret had told me in the middle of March, after Yu and his friends had defeated her in what must have been a truly epic battle. Apparently, Margaret's younger sister also had a guest, who, wielding the power of the Wild Card accompanied by a band of fellow Persona users and true friends, had challenged death itself and won. Their victory was a bittersweet one, though, as the Great Seal needed to seal death away came at the cost of their leader's life. The one who'd played the greatest role in saving the world had been cheated out of the chance to live in it.

"However," Margaret said, "a great many things that are not _meant_ to happen do so anyway, especially when it comes to a guest whose actions have as much influence as Yu Narukami's. Perhaps it's not too much to hope to meet another person like him, even if he's someone many people go their entire lives without ever meeting."

I nodded.

"By the way..." Margaret said, "I heard there's an amateur poetry night at the Shiroku Pub on Saturdays. Maybe the people there would like to hear your poetry."

"Yeah, right," I said. "I already told you they weren't for anyone else. What makes you think that-"

I paused as the realization hit me- since Margaret had already gotten her hands on my poems, I might not be the one reading them.

"You wouldn't!" I said.

Margaret softly giggled.

"Relax, it's just a joke," Margaret said. "Still, you should consider sharing your works with others."

As Margaret walked away, I had to wonder who she'd even share with, since she'd never really talked with anyone besides her family, Yu and The Nose. Still, it didn't sound like such a bad idea, at least compared to her reading my stuff aloud, so I'd at least consider it.

* * *

 _Monday, December 24, 2012, Evening_

A week later, I fulfilled the promise that I'd made to myself for the sake of two couples- the third I wanted to help was out of my reach. Minako's mood improved over the course of the week as I delivered the forecast for the snow I caused, and she was practically as giddy as a schoolgirl by the time work let out on the 24th.

Kyouji walked up to us, a young-looking guy in a suit. Apparently, he had a job at Inaba's credit union, but Minako had never told me what he did.

"Hey, Minako," Kyouji said. "Did I keep you waiting."

"Not at all, Kyouji-san," Minako said. "There's someone I'd like to introduce to you."

Minako stepped between Kyouji and I, gesturing to each of us in turn.

"Kyouji-san, this is Mariko Kusumi, a friend and co-worker," Minako said. "Mariko, I told you about Kyouji Hattori, my boyfriend."

We exchanged bows. Margaret, ever the stickler for good manners, had drilled the proper form into me, so I didn't have any problems doing that.

"Nice to meet you, Kusumi-san," Kyouji said. "Minako told me she enjoys working with you."

"Good to hear it," I said. "She's been looking forward to this for a while, so make sure you give her a good time."

Kyouji chuckled.

"When you say it like that, you sound like Minako's mother," Kyouji said. "Your wish is my command, Kusumi-san."

"I'll see you later, Mariko," Minako said. "Merry Christmas."

As I waved goodbye to the young couple, I couldn't help but think of Kyouji's casual comment. At this point, Black had won the approval of her boyfriend, but now would have to do the same with his parents, just like he did with hers. The more I thought about relationships, the more complex they got.

Then again, as I saw the two lovebirds depart with smiles on their faces, walking hand in hand while thinking I didn't notice, I realized that for all the complexity involved in romance, there was also a great deal of simple happiness. Maybe someday, I'd enjoy that myself.

* * *

 _Rise's POV_

After a long day of public appearances on Christmas Eve, I had dinner with the Inoue family. It was fairly late, but it was clear that the Inoues were glad to have some time with their main breadwinner, who couldn't always make time for his wife or daughter. Giving us the evening off was probably more pragmatic than benevolent, since they needed me in good form for tomorrow, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

"I'd like to introduce Rise Kujikawa," Inoue-san said, "an idol who's probably one of the best that I've had the pleasure of working with. Rise-chan, this is my wife, Misato, and my daughter, Mina."

I'd heard a little about the two most important women in Inoue-san's life here and there. His wife was a homemaker, while their daughter was a second-year at Kosei High School.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rise-chan," Mrs. Inoue said.

"Nice to meet you, Rise-chan," Mina-chan said. "Oh, and it'd sound pretty weird if you also called me 'Inoue-san,' so you can call me by my first name."

"Thank you, Mina-chan," I said. "It's nice to meet you, too."

We sat down at the table, and Mrs. Inoue served up the meal, a chicken katsu, which was already ready. Inoue-san said his wife often cooked for two or three, so she wasn't sure how much to serve four people.

"I hope I didn't give you too much, Rise-chan," Mrs. Inoue said. "Minoru-san tells me you need to watch what you eat."

"It's perfectly fine, ma'am," I said. "Of course, it looks like you gave quite a large portion to your daughter."

"Mina's a growing girl," Mrs. Inoue said. "She also plays soccer at her school, which burns up a lot of calories."

"That's right, Mom," Mina-chan said, "but I still need to watch what and how much I eat, in addition to practicing, doing strength training, cardio and staying in shape. Games are just a small part of being an athlete, even if they're one of the best ones."

The way Mina-chan was speaking about it made it seem intimidatingly hard, at least to someone unfamiliar with it, but she was passionate, even happy, when talking about all the hard work. As naive as it might have been, a thought went into my mind- maybe Mina-chan had what it took to go all the way.

"You seem pretty serious about it, Mina-chan," I said. "Are you planning to go pro?"

Mina-chan shook her head.

"That would be pretty cool, Rise-chan," Mina-chan said, "but I don't have what it takes to beat the odds. There's a lot of really good players on my team, even in my year, so I've got a lot of competition. My plan is to play as long as I can, then find something else to do."

"Her mother and I are well aware of that," Inoue-san said. "That said, as long as she's willing to play and take it seriously, then we'll support her, as her parents."

I'd thought that idols were the only ones who had it rough, but I suppose the same went for pro athletes, too. They weren't watching what they ate just to look good, but because their bodies were their most valuable tools, tools that would be damaged in their line of work. If Mina-chan was this serious about soccer for someone who was just playing for her school, it made me feel a bit bad about going about my idol career so halfheartedly at first.

It was an enjoyable Christmas, spent with people I'd never have met if not for my being an idol. The same went for Yu-senpai and his friends, since if not for my hiatus as an idol making the local news, I'd have never ended up on the Midnight Channel or in the TV world. There were times when I had my doubts about being an idol, but I didn't have to think too hard to remember why I did it.

* * *

After dinner, Inoue-san dropped me off at the hotel room, where I sat, alone. It was honestly a bit boring, but I'd learned to enjoy the moments when I didn't have anything to do, which were few and far between for idols. That said, since I was hundreds of kilometers from my friends, I was feeling a bit lonely tonight.

I dialed Chie-senpai's cell phone number. Since I didn't want any boys' phone numbers in my call history, and I couldn't risk going out to use a pay phone, she was the only safe option among my friends who wasn't occupied tonight. As a sort of safeguard against eavesdroppers, I turned on the television and went with the first program that came up, a documentary on Japan's most beautiful places to hike. The volume was low enough that it wouldn't disturb the other guests or interfere with my conversation, but high enough that the first thing curious ears would hear would be about trees, wildflowers and animals.

"Oh, hi, Rise-chan," Chie-senpai said. "I wasn't expecting to get a call from you tonight."

"Sorry if I surprised you, Chie-senpai," I said. "I just wanted to wish you and Yukiko-senpai Merry Christmas."

"Thanks," Chie-senpai said. "Are you going to call Yu-kun too?"

I let off a bitter laugh.

"An idol makes a private phone call to someone of the opposite sex on Christmas Eve," I said. "No, ma'am, I can't think of anyone who'd have a problem with that."

"Oh, right," Chie-senpai said. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking when I suggested that."

"Well, I might have an idea, senpai," I said. "You were just thinking what any other normal girl with male friends would."

I'd heard of one popular American movie that came out at the end of the 80s, about some guy meeting a girl and, as is pretty much inevitable in these kinds of movies, falling in love and getting married. Apparently, the "point" of the movie was that men and women could never be just "friends," due to sexual attraction getting in the way, and even hooking up with some other girl was no solution.

I couldn't agree with that, though. I might have loved Yu-senpai, but he was still a good friend, and I think you have to be friends before you fall in love. I also valued Yosuke-senpai, Kanji and Teddie, since for all their flaws, they were dear friends. Yu-senpai didn't seem to think so either, since apart from our group, he also was friends with several other girls, some of whom, like Ai-senpai, Yumi-senpai and Sakura-san- had confessed to him and been rejected.

"You said it," Chie-senpai said. "It's kind of unfair sometimes how people hold idols to a higher standard than most teenagers. I never really appreciated some of the things I got to do until I met you."

When I first applied to become an idol, my competition was apparently quite fierce- and most of the other girls actually wanted it. Of course, I suspect that if they actually understood what being an idol meant, the pool of applicants would be significantly smaller.

"Speaking of high standards," I said, "how's Yukiko-senpai doing with the Narukamis? I assumed she was busy, which is why I called you instead of her."

"Yukiko and I actually got back to our hotel room a while ago," Chie said. "Wanna talk with her?"

"Yep," I said.

With an inaudible exchange, Chie-senpai put Yukiko-senpai on the phone.

"Hello, Rise-chan," Yukiko-senpai said, "and Merry Christmas."

"You too, Yukiko-senpai," I said. "Sorry you had to spend most of it with your future in-laws. I hope they didn't give you too hard of a time."

"It wasn't so bad," Yukiko-senpai said. "Yu and I were together in the morning and afternoon, and I walked back with him after dinner. During this time, Chie went out with two of Yu's female friends- Sakura-san and Hitomi-san- and got to know them better."

"Sakura-san's the girl who had a crush on Yu-senpai, right?" I said.

"She is," Yukiko-senpai said. "Like you, she's doing her best to come to terms with her feelings and settle for Yu's friendship. It's not easy, but I respect both of you for making that effort."

It was nice to hear that I wasn't alone in this regard. I didn't know whether Sakura-san and I would ever meet, but I hoped we would, since I believed that with us having this in common, we'd be pretty good friends.

"Thank you, senpai," I said. "Incidentally, do you think the other girls were showing consideration for you?"

"Partly," Yukiko-senpai said. "By arranging the outing, Sakura-san killed three birds with one stone, so to speak. The first was getting the girls out of the way- Kaoru-kun and Kenji-kun were busy. The second was to get to know Chie better. The third was to spend time with Hitomi-san, who recently went through a difficult time with her family."

I'd heard a little about Hitomi-san, enough to make me grateful for my parents. I wasn't especially close to either of them, and felt more comfortable confiding in Grandma, but I could trust Mom and Dad to at least tolerate my decisions, even the ones they disagreed with.

"Ah," I said. "To be honest, Yukiko-senpai, I thought about what you told me last summer, about not giving you and Yu-senpai too much distance. I've taken that to heart, but the choice isn't entirely up to me."

"I know," Yukiko-senpai said. "All of us knew that you would have to make sacrifices in order to become an idol again, including spending time with us."

"Exactly," I said. "It's fine for us to talk, since you're also a girl, but I shouldn't go on for too long. I've got to get up early tomorrow."

"I won't keep you," Yukiko-senpai said. "Just remember that Yu still thinks about you, even if he can't talk to you. It might not be what you originally hoped for, but you're an irreplaceable friend to him."

"I know," I said, "but thank you for the reminder. I'll talk to you again some time. Merry Christmas, senpai, and have a good time with Yu-senpai."

"Merry Christmas, Rise-chan," Yukiko-senpai said.

I hung up, just in time for the documentary to start talking about the mountains outside Inaba. I'd gotten out of the camping trip in my first and second years, much to Kanji's annoyance, but even if picking up trash sounded like hard work, it seemed like a beautiful area, one that I probably wouldn't see for a while.

It was at times like this that I couldn't help but think of the small things I gave up to be an idol. The first time I hung out with Yu-senpai in July, I'd done three things that were unthinkable for an idol- hanging out with someone of the opposite sex, eating an unhealthy lunch and whiling away a lazy afternoon. I'd made the most of the time I had until I restarted my career, but it wasn't easy to give them up.

As the documentary stopped talking about Inaba, I channel surfed, and stumbled upon a news program eagerly talking about "Risette's" Christmas Day concert. Maybe I wasn't an idol entirely for my fans' sake, but it was nice to see that there were people out there eagerly waiting to hear my music, just like Inoue-san had always seen my talent. Moments like these made everything worthwhile, and I was glad I'd remembered this before it was too late.

* * *

 _Kanji's POV  
_

I had Naoto over for Christmas Eve. She wore a nice blouse with a dark blue skirt, trying to look nice without dressing up too much.

Mom cooked us a nice dinner- the Christmas meal we used to have back when Dad was still alive. Luckily, Naoto knew all there was to know about Dad and what happened to him, so Mom didn't have to say much about that.

"Thank you for having us over, Mrs. Tatsumi," Naoto said. "This must be a busy time for you, so I appreciate you setting time aside to play hostess."

"You're welcome, Naoto-kun," Mom said. "I actually finished with all the Christmas orders- people want their gifts before Christmas, after all- so the busy period has ended for the moment."

"Ah, yes," Naoto said. "Perhaps a hand-crafted gift isn't quite as good as one that you might make yourself, but it's a thoughtful and unique present that you can't find just anywhere."

Mom smiled. She was proud of her work and the idea of making stuff yourself, so she was tickled pink when Naoto praised both of them.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Mom said. "Kanji's been hard at work making-"

"Mom!" I said. "You'll ruin the surprise."

"I wasn't going to say _what_ your gift was, Kanji," Mom said, "only that you'd made it yourself."

"Oh," I said, kinda embarrassed about jumping the gun. By now, Naoto probably knew it was hand-crafted, and would probably be able to guess it. Still, in an attempt to salvage the situation, she changed the subject.

"I have a gift of my own for Kanji," Naoto said. "It isn't the same type of handwork, but it's still handmade, in a manner suited to my talents."

"How wonderful," Mom said. "I believe the best gifts aren't just those that the recipient would want, but those that are characteristic of the giver. I'm sure you chose your gift well, Naoto-kun."

Dinner was nice, since Mom didn't ask about where either of us would be in two years or any serious stuff about our relationship. Maybe Mom wasn't sure where our future would take us, but she'd always liked Naoto, so it wasn't any surprise that those two got along real well. Maybe it was too much to ask, but I hoped Yu-senpai had at least this much luck with his folks.

* * *

After having a Christmas cake for dessert, Naoto and I went to my room, and I shut the door behind me. Naoto looked around, probably expecting something messier from a guy like me, but when she spoke, it was about my mom.

"Your mother is a good hostess," Naoto said. "Her accommodations are humble but tasteful, and she succeeds at making her guests feel right at home."

"Yeah, but she's too damn worried about this," I said. "When I talked to her last night, she kept going on and on about having 'protection' and whatnot, even though I told her we were just gonna sit here and talk."

Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai had their own share of trouble, but at least Yukiko-senpai was chaste and innocent enough that their folks didn't have to worry about them banging each other at this point.

"I see," Naoto said. "Well, I wasn't ready for 'that' just yet, so it's fine if you don't know the first thing about it right now."

"Ok..." I said. "I still think we're in the kiddie pool as far as relationships go."

Naoto didn't say anything, but she seemed like she agreed. We'd been going out for a couple months now, so it was fine if we took it slow. Christmas together was good enough for now, and everything else could wait.

"Oh yeah, I'm forgetting something," I said, getting out my present from its hiding place under my sheets. "Merry Christmas."

Naoto examined my present- a hand-wrapped gift that was vaguely oval-shaped, since it wasn't in a box- then opened it. It was a stuffed dog in a policewoman's uniform- I think my mom called it "anthropomorphic" or some big word like that.

"This is a lovely gift, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "Thank you very much."

"Glad ya like it," i said. "You'll look great in a uniform someday."

Naoto blushed a little.

"I appreciate hearing this," Naoto said. "Of course, my ultimate goal is to become a plainclothes detective, rather than a patrolman. That look might suit Chie-senpai, though."

While I imagined Naoto in a pantsuit, she started rummaging around in her bag, and pulled out a small plastic case, labeled "Detective Tools."

"I'm sorry if this gift isn't quite as good as yours," Naoto said. "I'd tried to make a tool that had some sort of use related to sewing, but found that I couldn't even begin to do the necessary operations by hand, let alone design a machine for it. Instead, I decided to make one for _us_."

After hearing about the Detective Tools, I had to wonder whether Naoto was in the wrong line of work. If she could make gadgets like that as a kid, who knows what kind of inventions she could pump out as an adult? It was almost enough for me to suggest that she study tech instead of crime solving.

Naoto opened the case, which contained two things that looked like watches. They both had a digital display, but it didn't look like they showed the time, and there weren't any buttons to help set it.

"Anyway, here's your present," Naoto said, "one for you and one for me. These watches tell how far they are apart from one another, but only up to 30 meters away."

I shook my head. Even though I wasn't too good with numbers or math, I knew how far that was- probably one end of the school to the other, or the roof to the front door- but that didn't matter. I put the watch on, and, walking as far away from Naoto as I could get in my room, saw the distance measurement go up to 2 meters. My eyes widened- Naoto's gadget really worked.

"Forget the distance," I said. "This thing's amazing!"

"That's good to hear," Naoto said. "It's fairly rudimentary and has little practical use, but if it makes you happy, it did its job."

I smiled. Naoto was a bit hard to follow sometimes, but if she was happy that I was happy, then I was twice as happy. She always struck me as the brainy and practical type, so it was good that she was in touch with her feelings- after all, she became a detective because she liked the work.

"Of course, I gotta wonder," I said. "What would this thing say for Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai?"

"Most likely that they're 'out of range' of each other," Naoto said. "Even now that Yukiko-senpai is once again in the same city as Yu-senpai, her hotel room is some distance from Yu-senpai's apartment, probably at least a few kilometers."

"That's... pretty close, isn't it?" I said.

"It is," Naoto said. "but all distance is relative. While Yu-senpai, along with his friends and visitors, are a long train ride away, they're still close enough for us to contact them via a phone call or email if we so desire. As for the two of us, I'm happy to spend tonight here, this close to you."

As Naoto and I sat there, just across from each other, I checked my watch and saw "Distance 1 M" on it, but I didn't need to see it. Naoto and I were close tonight, and whatever came up in the future, nothing was gonna separate us now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and follows.

This chapter's a bit of a break from the ongoing storylines involving Yu's friends and Yukiko, which aren't over just yet. Here, some of the characters enjoy Christmas, regardless of whether they have dates, and some characters we haven't seen much of since the start of September appear again.

In this fic, Yu and the others took on Margaret, but a few days before Yu faced Izanami on March 20. While you can only fight her on March 20 in-game, I decided that Yu and the others wouldn't take a detour from confronting Izanami just to face her.

I decided to keep the gender of the P3 hero ambiguous, even if Margaret refers to him as male in P4, and he's canonically male.

The next chapter returns to Minagi, for Christmas and Dojima's last day in town. My estimate for the fic's length has frequently been revised, but I suspect that I have a final total now- 87 chapters. _  
_

Edited to correct the years and add days of the week.


	71. Ties Stronger Than Blood

**Chapter 71** : **Ties** **Stronger Than Blood  
**

 _Tuesday, December 25, 2012, Day Time, Yu's POV_

My friends and I met at the local diner for lunch, while Hitomi was still on the clock. Despite- or rather, _because_ \- of the fact that we were one head short, Yukiko and I told the others about what had happened last night, when I'd introduced her to my parents.

"I'm sorry to hear that your parents aren't more understanding," Sakura said, "even if things aren't quite as bad as you might have feared."

"That's true," I said, "which is why I didn't bring this up with Hitomi around. I didn't want to sound like I was complaining about my situation, which doesn't compare to hers."

"Yeah, Mr. Ayanokouji doesn't deserve to be called a parent anymore," Chie said. "Neither does Mrs. Ayanokouji if she just let her husband do whatever he wanted with their daughter."

In all likelihood, Chie had forgotten about Hitomi's brother, like I occasionally did, but it hardly mattered. Not only did we know little of him apart from the fact that he was his family's heir and distant from Hitomi, but if he was a decent person at heart, that was most likely a fortuitous accident, rather than due to the Ayanokoujis doing a better job with him than with his sister.

"I'm not making excuses for either of the Ayanokoujis," Sakura said, "but Mrs. Ayanokouji is just as subservient to her family's wishes as Hitomi was. It's a shame that she committed what little free will she had to getting Hitomi to accept such a lot in life."

"To play Devil's Advocate, it's comfortable, if nothing else," Kenji said. "I wouldn't choose it myself, especially since I'd be throwing the freedom to choose away, but I can understand why parents would want that sort of stability for their kids. Most parents I know would prefer that their children's lives be safe, healthy and financially secure, if unremarkable."

Kenji seemed a bit conflicted. On the one hand, he, someone who worked hard for what he earned, would not willingly accept a life in which he was handed everything he needed as long a he did what he was told. On the other hand, _because_ he knew that his way of life required hard work with no guarantee of success, he could understand why the odds might deter some people.

"I'm not so sure," Sakura said. "My parents are the sort who are willing to let me try what I want, make mistakes while I can afford to do so, and figure things out for myself. I think that sort of parenting is better."

"Me too," Kaoru said. "Not all my choices turned out well, but I don't regret any of them. Even the mistakes made me who I am today."

"When it comes down to it," I said, "my parents are a bit like that. Of course, while I'm at the age at which my mistakes have consequences, I think that it's too soon to conclude that dating Yukiko is one, even from my parents' perspective."

Yukiko nodded.

"It sounds as though the two of you are on the same page," Sakura said. "Don't let either of your parents get to you- I think you're a great couple."

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Yukiko said. "It means a lot, coming from you."

Hitomi got off work, and we changed the subject, talking about her and Sakura's outing with Chie. By the end of our meeting, the three of them offered to take Yukiko out on the town, while I had dinner with my parents, uncle and cousin again. That was a fair deal- both sets of my friends could get to know each other better, while I could spend time with my uncle and Nanako. By this point, I was fairly confident that Yukiko and Chie would get along with my other friends- the only question was whether I could say the same for my uncle and parents.

* * *

 _Evening_

My uncle and Nanako came over for dinner again, since they'd be leaving the next day. We didn't get far talking about the city of Minagi- my parents and I didn't have much of an attachment to the place and Nanako wasn't really interested- so the conversation inevitably turned to Christmas Eve.

"So how'd last night go?" my uncle said.

"Yukiko-san was a fine young lady," Mom said. "My husband and I could tell that she and Yu cared for each other a great deal."

"That's true, dear," Dad said. "As such, any advice we give to Yu is as much for her sake as it is for his."

Maybe "as much" was an overstatement, but Dad had a point. At the very least, I was glad that they saw Yukiko as an actual person, one who they liked and who I loved, rather than a mere distraction.

"That's good," my uncle said. "Of course, it's fair if Yu doesn't take the advice, isn't it?"

I noticed my uncle was treading fairly lightly around my parents, at least compared to our conversations on the phone or in private. For all his flaws as a parent, he strongly believed in the importance of a stable family, and was careful to not rock the boat. Even if that meant he had trouble talking about difficult subjects, like his wife's death, I could respect his caution and maturity.

"I suppose," Dad said, "but he's the one who will have to live with the consequences, and as long as Yukiko-san is in his life, so will she. An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure, even if that ounce requires sacrifice from both of them."

Nanako frowned. There was a certain edge to Dad's words, one that I thought would fly over her head, but that didn't seem to be the case. Nanako understood the thrust of Dad's response perfectly well, even if she didn't fully grasp the nuances.

"Are you fighting?" Nanako said.

"No, Nanako-chan," Dad said. "Your father and I are just having a discussion about Yu's future."

"But you're bullying Big Bro," Nanako said.

Dad sighed, and I remembered what it had been like to be a little kid in his household. Dad had never liked explaining himself in terms simpler than those he typically used, which, combined with the fact that he didn't like having to explain himself at all, resulted in me being hesitant to ask him questions.

"Let me put it this way," Dad said. "Parenting, if nothing else, is about getting your kids to do what you know to be in their best interests, so they'll continue to do so without your guidance. For the most part, Yu does that, since he knows right from wrong, and what's good for him. What I'm trying to get him to understand is that getting a good education is most important right now, and everything else, including love, comes second. Do you understand?"

Nanako hesitantly nodded, not really convinced, probably because she didn't understand very much of what Dad was saying. I decided to seize upon the chance to make my point.

"And what _I've_ been trying to get you to understand, Dad," I said, "is that those things aren't mutually exclusive."

Nanako nodded vigorously, animated once again.

"Yeah, it's like Big Bro says, Uncle," Nanako said. "You say you like Yukiko, but you don't like her being with Big Bro?"

Mom simply shook her head. It was clear that Nanako's argument didn't warrant a response, but if Dad wanted the final word, Mom wouldn't complain.

"You're still young, Nanako-chan," my dad said in a tone that was outwardly reassuring but with a condescending subtext. "One of those days, you'll realize what it means to have a goal worth pursuing, and what it takes to get there. There will be times when you'll be forced to choose which goal to pursue, based on what you can accomplish. When that day comes and you understand that... _then_ we'll talk."

The table went silent, as Dad won a decisive victory against Nanako. It reminded me of one time when, in an RPG, I'd challenged a difficult boss before I had any business going to the area. Not only was the boss strong enough to kill my party in one or two hits, but our attacks were so weak that the boss's defense statistic enabled him to shrug off all damage. Nothing Nanako could say had any effect on my dad, so as difficult as it was to admit to myself, my uncle might have had good reason to exclude her from the post-dinner conversation with my parents two nights ago.

My mom changed the subject, which was a good thing, since no one was getting anywhere good with this one. Unfortunately, it also reminded me why, a long time ago, I'd given up trying to argue with my parents or get them to change their minds. Children were naturally at a disadvantage against adults, even more so when it came to their parents. I'd regained the will to stand up for myself as a result of my time in Inaba and my falling in love with Yukiko, but I couldn't change this reality.

* * *

After dinner, I got a call from Hitomi. I was trying to study for exams, but my mind kept going back to dinner, so I appreciated the distraction.

"Oh, hello, Hitomi," I said. "It's rare of you to call."

Hitomi didn't contest that. She'd opened up to all her friends, even if she was still significantly closer to Sakura than the guys, but she wasn't used to keeping in touch over the phone.

"Yukiko-san told me about the situation with your parents," Hitomi said, "as well as why you chose not to tell me about it. I appreciate your consideration, but you don't need to hold back when I'm around."

"Well, it's obvious that your 'parents' don't even compare to mine," I said. "Maybe they think that it might be necessary to break up with Yukiko, but they won't disown me if I don't."

"Maybe not," Hitomi said, "but at the very least, they are still feeding and sheltering me, and have never, at any point, done anything to directly harm me. I am perhaps fortunate compared to some, and thus see no point in comparing my parents with others. As such, if anything is troubling you, please feel free to share it."

At this point, it would be dishonest to pretend that was nothing was wrong, so I decided to tell the truth.

"All right," I said. "This evening, things got a little tense at dinner. Nanako tried to speak out in my favor, but it seems as though my parents didn't care much for her perspective."

"I know the feeling," Hitomi said, "since even a good parent-child relationship is never equal by nature, especially young children. Families seldom take kindly to 'outsiders' meddling, regardless of their intentions."

"Well, I'm not sure how much Nanako is an outsider," I said. "On the one hand, she isn't part of our immediate family, and Mom and Dad didn't meet her until a couple days ago. On the other hand, she and her father are related to us, and I'm worried that tonight will be a setback in bringing our families closer together."

"You make fair observations, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "Of course, that was only one half of my point. The other half is that while parents can expect their children's obedience when reasonable, that does not mean expecting the children to live their lives for their parents' sake. Furthermore, I appreciated the concern you and the others showed for me as 'outsiders,' even if you could do little to improve my situation."

There were times when I wondered whether Hitomi was worse off than she would have been if she'd never met us, so I was glad to hear that she appreciated us. Her life hadn't turned out as she or her parents had anticipated, but maybe that was a good thing

"I know," I said.

"That's good," Hitomi said. "Please be willing to trust all your friends- both from Minagi and from Inaba- with your problems."

"I will," I said. "Thanks, Hitomi- I wasn't sure how to bring up this subject, but I appreciate hearing that from you."

"You're welcome, Yu-kun," Hitomi said. "It's always nice to talk with you."

As I hung up, I took a quick break in order to reflect on what Hitomi said. Dad didn't have much more respect for Nanako's opinion than Mr. Ayanokouji did for mine, but the same could not be said for me or for Hitomi. Like kind words when you're feeling troubled, knowing that I have people's unconditional support when I'm troubled bolsters my resolve. By saying only a few words, Hitomi had helped me, perhaps more than she knew, just like Nanako had at dinner.

* * *

 _Wednesday, December 26, 2012, Morning  
_

My uncle headed to the station with Nanako, while Yukiko, Chie, my parents and I saw him off. Nanako seemed a bit disappointed, but was holding together better than she'd been during our previous partings- she might have been saying goodbye to me, but she was also going home.

"It's a bit hard to believe that you and Nanako-chan are leaving so soon, Dojima-san," Chie said.

"That's how things go when you work for the police," my uncle said. "I'm just lucky that I was able to visit this long, since Aizawa's good at picking up the slack."

"Me too," Nanako said. "It was great that Dad had days off, and we could visit my Big Bro, Auntie and Uncle together."

I'm not sure whether Nanako fully intended it, but she implicitly ranked the members of the family by how glad she was to see them. As close as we were, I, her cousin, wasn't as important to her as her father. Then again, she was a lot closer to me than my parents, who were seemingly included as an afterthought. She probably wouldn't have minded if my mom and dad had a last-minute business trip as long as it didn't result in her visit being canceled.

"Indeed," Mom said. "It was good to see you again, Ryotaro."

Dad simply nodded, a perfunctory goodbye for someone he didn't really care for, one that didn't require him to lie to his wife about enjoying having her brother over. That said, Mom didn't seem all that bothered by the fact that her brother and husband coexisted without really getting along. Maybe it was because things were acceptable, or because she'd known for a long time that the two men didn't like each other- I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer out of her.

Of course, while Dad had a better opinion of his future daughter-in-law than he did of his brother-in-law, I wasn't willing to settle for him tolerating Yukiko. Family was built on love and support, not merely coexistence, and while I would be joining the Amagi family by marrying Yukiko, I wanted her to feel as though she had a place in the Narukami family.

Wanting to send off my family from Inaba on a more positive note, I turned to Nanako.

"Oh, and Nanako?" I said. "Thanks for last night. It really meant a lot to me to hear you say that."

Nanako smiled warmly, immediately understanding my carefully worded thanks. Maybe my dad was right and there were things she had yet to learn, but one thing she'd learned already was that it was possible for an act of kindness to have positive repercussions, even if it didn't accomplish what you'd hoped it would.

The train came, and my uncle and cousin stepped on, waving at us before the doors closed and the train sped away. Perhaps seeing their relatives again wasn't as pleasant as my uncle and Nanako had anticipated, but I'd enjoyed seeing them, and hoped they would come back again someday.

* * *

 _Day Time_

My parents had to go to work, leaving Chie, Yukiko and I to spend the day together. On the way back from the station, after parting ways with Mom and Dad we chanced upon Sayuri and Satomi. The two girls were dressed in casual T-shirts and blue jeans that caused them to blend in with the young people walking the streets just as well as wearing a uniform would help you blend in at school. Since it had been a while since I'd last seen them, and I'd rarely encountered them out of uniform, it took me a moment to recognize them.

"Sayuri? Satomi?" I said.

"Wow, Yu-san, it has been a while," Sayuri said. "It's like I'm seeing a ghost."

"Sorry I haven't seen much of you," I said. "I've been a bit preoccupied these last two months. A friend had some trouble with her family, and then I had to get ready for these two coming over."

"These two?" Satomi said.

I nodded and gestured toward Yukiko and Chie.

"Yukiko, Chie, these girls are Sayuri Sakamoto and Satomi Kajiki, two second-years and my friends from drama club," I said. "Sayuri, Satomi, this is Yukiko Amagi, my girlfriend, along with our friend, Chie Satonaka- like me, they're third-years, and are visitors from Inaba."

"It's nice to meet you," the two pairs of girls said as they bowed to each other.

"Yu told me about the play," Yukiko said. "I had my own school's cultural festival, but I wish I could have come to see you all perform Romeo and Juliet."

"Me too," Chie said. "Seeing Yu-kun performing Shakespeare definitely beats being entered into a beauty pageant against our will for the second year in a row."

Satomi and Sayuri glanced at each other, not even knowing where to begin with that. I didn't know much about their middle school apart from it being exclusively for girls, but clearly, nothing like this happened there.

"Anyway, how's the club been doing?" I said.

"Fairly well," Sayuri said. "President Tachibana is getting used to her responsibilities. She still asks me for my advice sometimes, but feels confident in running the club, at least with Ms. Takizawa's guidance."

"By 'Ms Takizawa,' you mean your aunt, don't you, Kajiki-san?" Yukiko said.

"Technically yes, Amagi-san," Sayuri said, "Ms. Takizawa and Aunt Chihiro are one and the same, but when club's in session, she's still my teacher first and my aunt second. That much hasn't changed since I stepped down, but I don't interact with her as closely, which makes things easier."

It wasn't hard to see why Sayuri felt that way. If she was just another club member, no one could complain about nepotism. Now that Sayuri didn't have to talk with the advisor on a regular basis, she could just blend in with the rest. Casting decisions were made by the president, so if Tachibana-san had a reasonable basis for choosing Sayuri, Ms. Takizawa could green-light her decision without any problems.

"But she's Yu-kun's homeroom teacher, right?" Chie said. "Which means you'll have her next year, if only for her class, doesn't it?"

"I will," Sayuri said. "We've gotten used to being formal with each other, so that isn't an issue anymore."

A moment passed in silence, as I reached an epiphany.

"You know, Sayuri, I've just realized something," I said. "You always said it was a struggle to adjust to your new relationship with Satomi once you were no longer equals."

Sayuri nodded, while waiting for me to get to the point.

"Of course," I continued, "you've never thought of Tachibana-san as a friend, so it's easier to keep things professional with her."

Sayuri nodded. She didn't dislike Tachibana-san, but their relationship had never gone beyond being mere clubmates and acquaintances.

"You could be right, Yu-san," Sayuri said. "Apart from you and Satomi, there aren't that many people who are- or in your case, used to be- in the club that I'm friends with."

While some people could have been snide in bringing up my status as a former club member, Sayuri seemed a bit sad. She hadn't seen much of me over the past two months, and she wouldn't see me at all in about three months. I was fairly busy for now, but I still had time, and hoped to spend at least a little of it with her and the others from my club.

"Let me promise you one thing," I said. "When exams are over in a little over a month, I'll stop by the club again, just like old times."

"Sounds like a plan, Yu-san," Sayuri said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"Yep," Satomi said. "Ms. Takizawa's willing to let anyone who left the club on good terms come back. As long as you're at the school, there'll be a place for you in the club."

"Thanks, girls," I said. "I'll come back when I have time."

"Yep," Sayuri said. "We've got to get going, but it was nice seeing you again and meeting your friends."

"Likewise," Yukiko said. "Take care, Sakamoto-san, Kajiki-san."

We said goodbye and went on our separate ways. As we walked away, Chie turned to me.

"It's nice to hear that you were a valued part of the club, Yu-kun," Chie said. "I know some people in mine, but I'm not really that close with them."

"Oh," I said. "I honestly forgot that you were in one."

Chie shrugged.

"I'm not really serious about it," Chie said. "There are some people who can make careers out of their clubs, like a drama club member who goes into theatre or a student council member who becomes a politician, but I'm really just playing around in mine. It's better than just going home, but it's nothing to be proud of."

Out of all of the human members of our group, Chie probably had the fewest skills that could translate into a real career. Yukiko, Kanji and Naoto came from a long lineage of inn matrons, textile merchants and detectives, respectively, and had been trained in their families' crafts. Rise was an idol, but while that career was ephemeral, she could potentially use it as the starting point of a career in showbiz, or at least serve as a passable customer service employee from her work at the tofu shop. Even Yosuke could, in the worst-case scenario, keep on working for Junes. With that in mind, I could understand why Chie sometimes had self-esteem problems, and possibly doubts about her future.

"It's true that Sayuri and Satomi are serious about acting," I said, "but just like Kaoru couldn't go pro, those two may be hard-pressed to turn their talents into a job. If anything, I'm glad Sayuri stepped down so she can act while she's still able to do so."

A somber mood descended on our group, along with the realization that we weren't the only ones with an uncertain future after graduation. Sayuri, Satomi, Kanji, Rise and Naoto all were faced with the task of finding a career that was both one they wanted to pursue, as well as one that they could. They had more time remaining than we did, but they faced a similar problem- while they were certain of what they wanted to do, they were no more sure of their success than we were.

With this in mind, I had to admit there was wisdom in Mom and Dad's practical and realistic worldview. Of course, their success had not been predetermined either, but had come about through a great deal of hard work and determination, aided by talent and luck. Perhaps Yukiko and I wouldn't necessarily succeed, but we'd worked hard to achieve our goals, and the least my parents could do would be to acknowledge that.

* * *

 _Evening_

Chie, Yukiko and I spent the afternoon together as friends- since Chie was here for my sake almost as much as for Yukiko's, it was only fair for us to put time aside for her. We ate lunch at a beef bowl place, and took a walk through the city. I had to return home before the evening, since my parents were expecting me for dinner, though, but Chie and Yukiko told me they could get dinner together.

Dinner was fairly quiet, as neither of my parents were in the mood to talk about anyone named Dojima or Amagi, or even make good on their plans to ask me about my participation in the case. It made for a peaceful meal, but while I knew things wouldn't be solved overnight, I couldn't help but feel uneasy about the lack of progress.

My uncle called me some time after dinner, while I was studying once again.

"It's me," my uncle said. "I just wanted to let you know that Nanako and I made it home, and she went to bed pretty much as soon as she got in the house."

"I'm not surprised," I said. "Long train trips tired me out when I was little."

My uncle made what sounded like a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry things were a bit tense during our visit," my uncle said. "I'm sure you wanted to see and talk with me again, as well as Nanako, not listen to us bicker with your folks."

"It's not really your fault, Uncle," I said. "You haven't seen my parents for some time, and when you do, you had to deal with the issue of Yukiko and I."

"Well, I'm half of the reason my sister and I drifted apart,' my uncle said. "As for this year... I just wanted to help you out a little."

"I know and I appreciate the thought," I said. "In the end, though, it's really up to my parents. They made some compromises since the 24th, but they're still fundamentally the same people that they were since I returned- or perhaps the same as they've been all my life."

My uncle murmured in agreement. I'm sure he realized that a good part of the reason why he was able to mend his relationship with Nanako was because he took a look at himself and realized he was making excuses. He was still a gruff but caring man with a strong sense of duty who didn't let many people close, but now, he was honest with himself.

"Besides that," I said, "conflicts and disagreements are only natural. My mom and dad don't always agree, and the same goes for Yukiko and I, but we've learned to handle those disagreements in a reasonable and mature manner so that we can stand as a united front. Maybe you and Mom were never close, and it's possible you and Dad never will be, but if you keep talking, then you might just get to a similar level of comfort."

"Yeah," my uncle said. "It might be hard for you to believe, since you only have my word for it, but there's two things I'd like you to understand."

"Go ahead, Uncle," I said.

My uncle paused for a moment.

"The first is that my sister and I used to be closer than this," my uncle said. "Probably not as close as you and Nanako, but things were a lot different back when we saw each other every day, rather than only occasionally keeping in contact."

"That makes sense," I said. "What's the other part?"

"The second," my uncle said, "is that we've spoken more in the last few days than we have in many years, and I have you to thank for it."

"You're welcome," I said. "If that's true, then I suppose your coming here was a good thing."

My uncle chuckled.

"Not as good as it could be, but yeah," my uncle I said. "I'm up for seeing my sister again next Christmas, or perhaps sooner."

"That would be nice," I said. "I'm hoping I can also be there for it."

"So are Nanako and I, Yu," my uncle said. "It'll take a while to reconnect with my sister, but I'll keep at it."

I didn't have any illusions about my family as it currently stood, but I had faith in its ability to become closer, connected by ties stronger than blood. All of us were flawed, and so too were any relationships that we had, but we had the potential to overcome those flaws together, forming groups that were more than the sum of their parts. As frustrating as it often could be to talk with my parents, I would be remiss if, after learning to believe in people's potential to change, I didn't at least try to believe in my parents.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

This chapter examines the Narukami family relationships, and part of the reason why they're resistant to compromise, let alone change.

Nanako's at a disadvantage in debating with her aunt and uncle on a subject where they believe even Yu doesn't have the necessary life experience. That said, while she doesn't have much success in convincing them, Yu is touched by her efforts.

Incidentally, I took a look at some videos for Persona 4 in the Japanese audio. It's fairly interesting seeing that the game, in line with Japanese standards of etiquette, has some Investigation Team members address each other by their last names when they'd use first names in the localization(for example, Rise calls Yu "Narukami-senpai"). I won't revise past chapters to do this, since it's frankly too much work, and will keep on doing future chapters according to the localization for the sake of consistency, but it's interesting to consider, and I may base future P4 fanfics on that.

Next up is Yu's parents asking about Yu, Yukiko and Chie's participation in the case.


	72. Seeds of Change

**Chapter 72: Seeds of Change  
**

 _Friday, December 28, 2012, Evening, Yu's POV_

The next two days were peaceful, uneventful and relaxing, just like how I hoped our winter break would be.

On the 26th, my parents were busy all day and in the evening. Those of us who were studying for exams held a group study session, while Kaoru and Hitomi did some research about looking for jobs. Hitomi was slightly more experienced in the latter pursuit than Kaoru was, but she didn't mind serving as a study partner for Kaoru.

That said, none of us had the ability to stay on task indefinitely, whether that task was exams or the job search. Chie was the first of us to start getting distracted, so I decided the time had come for a short break.

"So how do you guys stay focused?" Chie said during one study break, looking across our rectangular table at Kenji and Sakura. Yukiko sat next to Chie while I sat on the narrow end of the table, with my friends from Inaba on my right and my friends from Minagi on my left.

"The simplest and most obvious way is to minimize distractions," Kenji said. "Our school's library has few books students would read for fun, so it's ideal for that purpose. Other than that, it's just a matter of discipline."

Chie let off a nervous laugh. Kenji's advice was all well and good, but when it came down to it, he and Chie were completely different in terms of personality and temperament.

"Yeah, I try to get out to the library when I can," Chie said, "but at times, I get kinda stir crazy, since I can't practice my kung fu moves in there. I only last so long until I have to get to the riverbank to practice."

"You seem like you would be good at martial arts, Chie," Kenji said. "I don't really know much about kung fu, but what's your ranking?"

Chie looked at him blankly, like he was speaking a foreign language. Kenji didn't have many interests outside school, so it was fairly obvious that he wouldn't know much about martial arts. Of course, while he was the kind who'd be impressed by an amateur's skills, the truth was that Chie was an amateur, albeit a very determined one.

"Uhh, I dunno," Chie said. "I just watched a lot of kung fu films and copied the moves I saw there. I'm not part of a dojo or anything like that."

"Oh, I see," Kenji said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"That's just how it is with me, Kenji-kun," Chie said. "I don't have all that many things that I'm good at, at least as far as real skills go. I do want to be a police officer, but I still don't know how I'll do studying criminal studies."

"I can't say," Kenji said, "but if you have a career goal that's this specific, you're already one step ahead of me. I believe I'd be well-suited to business, at least inasmuch as it seems like a safe career, but I don't have a specific goal."

Kenji essentially was at the same point as my parents had been when they were my age- wanting a job that paid well and was relatively secure without having a firm idea of which one he wanted. I didn't bring it up, though, since my friends had heard enough about my parents for a while.

"Hmm..." Chie said. "Now that I think about it, if I have to choose between having a goal and not being sure whether I can achieve it or having talent and not being sure how to use it, I'd choose the former, thank you very much."

"I don't blame you," Kenji said, with a faint smile that expressed a faint sense of longing for what Chie had, perhaps one of the only ways to have a healthy sense of jealousy.

"Neither do I, Chie," Yukiko said. "I know I want to inherit the inn, but it's enough of a responsibility and far enough from where I am that I'm not sure whether I can."

"I feel similarly," Sakura said, "which is probably why we're here. Rather than think of anything you can't do yet as impossible, just think of it as a work in progress. If we aren't ready for the exams, all we can do is study until we are."

We all nodded in agreement and got back to work. If I had to guess what the catalyst for how Yukiko, Sakura and I changed ourselves was, it was the belief that anything was possible. Belief alone was unable to make anything happen, but it could begin the process, like a spark growing into a raging inferno.

We spent the rest of the day in the library, and in the evening, Yukiko and I went out on a date. Our personal time only fit in the time when my parents didn't have holes in their schedules, but we valued it nevertheless. Our relationship had survived long-distance for almost a year, but we eagerly awaited the time when we could be in the same place once again.

* * *

 _Thursday, December 27, 2012, Evening, Yu's POV_

On the 27th, Hitomi had a shift at work, since she'd adjusted her hours for the vacation, so she couldn't make it to the library, thus leaving Kaoru to read two books that he checked out- "Looking For Jobs in the Internet Age" and "Your Best Foot Forward- How To Impress Employers And Get Jobs- by himself at home. Since my parents wanted me home for dinner, the rest of us had to cut things short.

Less than an hour after getting home, my parents returned. After a few remarks about their day, Mom suddenly turned to me and asked a question.

"Yu, do you think that Yukiko-san and her friend from Inaba could come for dinner tomorrow?" Mom said.

I paused to think a moment. I wasn't entirely confident in how Yukiko would fare in Round 2 with my parents, but if Mom also wanted Chie along, then this wasn't solely about my girlfriend.

"I think so," I said. "Of course, while their schedule's fairly open this break, they'll want to know why you're asking them over."

"Nothing bad," Mom said. "Your father and I would like to ask them some questions about your time in Inaba last year, specifically, the murders."

I was tempted to reply that a year with only three murders would be unbelievably peaceful by Minagi's standards, but knew better than to play dumb. As busy as my parents were, a casual search for news about Inaba would have quickly uncovered results relating to the deaths or the fog, and with them, proof that my year in Inaba had been an eventful one. Perhaps they'd have many uncomfortable questions

"All right," I said. "I'll give them a call."

While my mom got started on dinner, I stepped into my room and called Yukiko's cell phone. After hearing me out, she was more receptive to the possibility of coming over.

"Chie says she can come over," Yukiko said, "so I'm willing to meet with your parents again."

"Really?" I said. "You sound a little worried."

"By now, I'm used to your parents," Yukiko said, "but I never thought we'd end up talking about the murders."

It was a bit surprising, but most of our small talk about Inaba involved everyday life in the town. Even the arrival of Junes, an incredibly controversial issue in town, was fairly tame in my household.

"My uncle mentioned it in passing the night you and Chie arrived," I said. "Apparently, my parents want to know more about it."

"Yes, but why?" Yukiko said. "Is it simple curiosity... or perhaps a test for us?"

The way Yukiko put it made my parents sound truly underhanded and nefarious. They were intelligent enough that I wouldn't put anything past them, but honest enough that they stated their intentions clearly and didn't play games with people.

"Perhaps they'll draw more conclusions about you," I said, "but I doubt that's why they're asking. If they did, you'd be alone, and they already made it clear that they care more about where we are in April than of anything you do in the next week or so."

"You're right," Yukiko said, "or at least, I hope you are. I'm sorry- I can't help but be nervous."

"No, I understand," I said. "I'll see you and Chie tomorrow night."

"Until then, Yu," Yukiko said.

I couldn't help but feel uneasy as I hung up. My parents' reactions to Yukiko had been within my expectations, but now, this was an entirely new variable that I hadn't factored into my calculations. It was another spin of the roulette wheel, a chance for things to get better- or possibly much worse.

* * *

 _Friday, December 28, 2012, Evening_

Before dinner, Mom and Dad sat us down in the living room. Chie, Yukiko and I sat down on the sofa across from the TV, while Mom and Dad sat in chairs.

"Thank you for coming, Yukiko-san, Chie-san," Mom said. "There are some things my husband and I would like to ask you and our son."

"What would you and your husband like to know, ma'am?" Yukiko said, feigning ignorance for the sake of politeness.

Mom took a deep breath and cleared her throat before continuing.

"While I was talking with Ryotaro the night you arrived, he said Yu played a role in solving the murder case ," Dad said. "If that's true, then I suspect that you, as a trusted friend and girlfriend, along with Chie-san, your and Yu's mutual friend, were also involved. Is this true?"

The three of us nodded. We'd tried to downplay our involvement with the case, but if we could only lie our way out of this direct confrontation, telling the truth was the only feasible choice.

I told the entire story, starting with the dream I'd had about the Velvet Room. I told them how, after two bizarre murders, Yosuke, Chie and I had explored the TV world, met Teddie and gained the power of Persona, which enabled us to fight back against the Shadows. I told them how we'd saved Yukiko, Kanji and Rise, all of whom had gained similar powers and fought alongside us to protect others. I told them about how we'd captured Mitsuo Kubo, the apparent main culprit, but Naoto's involvement had revealed that the mystery ran deeper. I told them about what happened on November 5, and how Taro Namatame, despite being the man who kidnapped my friends, was not the murderer. I told them how we'd tricked Adachi-san into outing himself, and tracked him down and captured him a few days later. I even told them about our search for Marie and our final confrontation with Izanami.

My parents remained silent. They were intelligent enough to not accept a story like this uncritically, but they were also polite enough to hear us out to the end, even if that end was no more believable than the beginning.

"So that's what happened," I said. "Do you have any questions?"

Mom nodded, then went for the obvious one.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mom said.

"There were a few reasons," I said. "First, no one would believe us."

Mom and Dad's faces told us almost everything we needed to know, and made me regret bringing up that point first.

"I can hardly blame them," Dad said. "The fantastical nature of this story aside, there's hardly any evidence for it."

Chie and Yukiko's eyes drifted toward the television set, and I, knowing what was on their minds, nodded and got up.

"I knew you'd say that, Dad," I said. "While I wasn't able to take photographs or bring anything back from the TV world, save for those who were thrown in, I suppose a practical demonstration is in order."

I walked over to the TV, and put my hand through the screen.

"If I actually went in, I'd suffer the same fate as Yukiko and the others who were thrown in," I said, "trapped in a dangerous world, dependent on a rescue that might never come. Because of that, this will have to suffice as proof of the world inside the TV."

Mom and Dad stared, speechless, until I withdrew my hand, at which point they let off a deep sigh of relief. I knew this wasn't enough to get them to believe me, but seeing one impossibility before their eyes most likely opened their minds to the possibilities of others happening.

"I can hardly believe what I'm seeing, but I suppose this means that going into the TV is, in fact, possible for people like you," Mom said.

"That aside, what are your other reasons for not telling anyone?" Dad said. "It's clearly not just a matter of not believing."

I nodded, and took a seat on the sofa again before resuming my answer.

"Our second reason was that if we took too much of an interest in the case, we might be viewed as possible suspects," I said. "My uncle was suspicious of me from the very beginning, and after I got the second threatening letter, he took me in for questioning."

"Perhaps you could have been more cooperative," Dad said. "If you'd been completely honest from the beginning, Ryotaro would have had no reason to misunderstand your intentions."

"That brings me to my third point," I said. "Anything we said could potentially get back to the actual culprit, who was a member of the police. We'd considered the possibility before, even before we had enough evidence to implicate Adachi-san."

* * *

 _Friday, October 7, 2011, After School  
_

After our doctor's appointments concluded, Teddie and I met up with Naoto and the others outside Inaba's municipal hospital. When Naoto was sure that there were no passers-by, she asked us all a question.

"Before we go our separate ways for today, I have one more thing I'd like to ask you all," Naoto said. "Does anyone apart from those of us standing here know that we are investigating the case?"

I paused to think. We'd been a little apprehensive when, back in July, Naoto had tipped her hand and revealed that she knew we were playing detective, something she might have known since not long after we first encountered her in May. We were glad to find that Naoto was on our side, but the possibility of an additional person who was one step ahead of us, as well as our enemy, was disturbing.

"My uncle knows that I know a lot more about the case than I should," I said, "but while we've asked around about the victims enough for you to notice, we've never told anyone we've take it upon ourselves to investigate."

Naoto nodded approvingly.

"A wise course of action," Naoto said, "as well as one I'd recommend that you continue for as long as is feasible. Anyone can be considered a suspect, even those investigating the crimes."

"So you think there's someone who might have tampered with the crime scenes?" Yukiko said. "From what we saw, there shouldn't have been any evidence left behind, and Mr. Morooka's murder was clearly a copycat crime, as you've realized."

"I suppose so," Naoto said. "This is only a theory I have for now, since the only thing I know about the culprit is that they are still out there. It would be in their best interests for people to think that Mitsuo Kubo was the culprit, so they should have stopped by now, but..."

Naoto stopped short. In hindsight, I don't think Namatame believed that Mitsuo was the true culprit, which was why he kidnapped Naoto in his attempt to save her from meeting the same fate. Of course, we didn't know that at the time, and so proceeded under the assumption that apart from the copycat killer, Mitsuo, the one who murdered Saki-senpai and Ms. Yamano, and the one who kidnapped my friends were the same person.

"People like the killer don't just 'stop' killing," Yosuke said. "This'll only end when we find the bastard responsible for all this."

"Indeed," Naoto said. "The killer's motives defy comprehension, but everything will become clear when we catch them."

Back then, the only thing we knew for certain was that Mitsuo Kubo, the suspect who'd been arrested, was only guilty of one murder- that of King Moron. Because so much remained unclear, and our only course of action was to continue saving the victims, I came to learn that some problems could only be solved by persisting, almost blindly, until you knew enough to solve them. Perhaps such a belief, along with our desire to take the investigation into our own hands, was at odds with my parents' rational worldview, but success could only be achieved by thinking for ourselves.

* * *

 _Friday, December 28, 2012, Evening  
_

"This was less than two weeks before I got the first threatening letter," I said, "an incident that only reinforced our need to be careful. Besides, if Adachi-san had been in the loop, his blurting out information he shouldn't have known wouldn't have implicated him."

Mom paused to think.

"So in other words, Ryotaro and the other authorities were, at best, useless, and at worst, part of the problem," Mom said. "As difficult as it is to believe all this, I can understand your thought processes well."

Yukiko and Chie seemed a bit relieved. While my parents were not the sort of people to believe everything they knew, they were logical enough to understand that based on what we knew at the time, our course of action was the safest and most prudent.

"We were dealing with a killer who left no evidence behind," Yukiko said. "Until we could find out how the kidnappings were being carried out, anyone could have been a suspect."

"Including the ones who rescued you?" Mom said.

"The thought occurred to me, ma'am," Yukiko said. "Of course, even if I didn't remember anything about the kidnapping, it would have been safer to leave me to die, when there would have been virtually no evidence linking the kidnapper to my death."

In many ways, the TV world defied all common sense regarding criminal investigation. Effective murder weapons had the potential to leave evidence behind, whether getting the victim's blood on the perpetrator or leaving the perpetrator's fingerprints on a weapon, but a television had no such limitations. Furthermore, the fact that the victims died some time after being thrown in meant that the killer could easily have an alibi for the time of their deaths, a problem the prosecution had struggled to explain during Adachi-san's trial.

"In any case, though," Mom said, "while I can't say I believe everything Yu said, I think his story does explain a fair amount. Before going to Inaba, Yu always seemed to be the sort who did what he was told, but since then, he's started making his own decisions. I suppose that with his parents absent and having to face dangerous situations with no guidance, he didn't have any choice."

I nodded. While some of my friends had a poor opinion of the police, I was personally disappointed that the authorities were unable to help. Of course, as foolhardy as the idea of two teenagers going into the TV world with only a rope, a golf club and some medicine was, it had been clear from the beginning that my friends and I were the only ones who could solve the mystery and prevent anyone else from dying.

"None of us did, Mrs. Narukami," Yukiko said. "I trust my parents, believe they raised me well, see them as respectable role models and consider them to be good stewards of our inn, but I realized that I could not disclose this to them."

"Me neither," Chie said.

"I see," Mom said. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you back then, Yu. I've always trusted you to handle yourself well when left alone for an evening, when staying with Ryotaro for an entire year, or while you're at college for four years, but I never expected or wanted you to have to deal with a problem like that. It sounds as though you won your battle, but you never should have had to fight it without help from your family."

I was at a loss for words for a moment. Mom and I didn't always see eye-to-eye when it came to my decisions for the future, but I'd always known that she loved and cared about me. That said, it was a bit of a surprise to hear Mom, who wasn't the warmest individual, express those sentiments so openly. Perhaps she was trying to make up for lost time, in a sense.

"It's all right, Mom," I said. "I know that you want what's best for me, and appreciate that you're making an effort. All I'm asking is that you and Dad trust me to make the right decisions, just like you did when you couldn't be there for me."

"It's not that we don't, Yu," Dad said. "It's just..."

For once, Dad was unable to finish his sentence or articulate it. He was always the sort who had to have the last word, especially when it came to his son, so the fact that he couldn't have it was, in and of itself, quite significant.

"Think of it this way, dear," Mom said. "If the Amagis and the Satonakas are willing to let their daughters leave town for the first time so that Yukiko-san can meet her possible in-laws, then the least we can do is consider our son's perspective."

The conversation stopped there, and Mom asked Chie a few more questions before changing the subject, and talking more about Inaba for the rest of the evening. It was a bit much for them to digest for now, but I could tell that the seeds of change had been planted- all that remained was to see what would bloom from them.

* * *

 _Evening_

After dinner ended, and as Chie and Yukiko started getting ready to leave, I turned to my parents.

"Can you promise me one thing, Mom, Dad?" I said. "That you won't tell anyone about this?'

Mom and Dad looked at each other and hesitantly nodded. It was clear that they hadn't fully believed me any more than the judge had fully believed Adachi-san, but in both cases, they'd accepted the thrust of the story.

"All right," Dad said. "I don't think anyone would believe us, but if you think it would be best if your mother and I kept it to ourselves, then we'll do just that."

That meant a lot coming from Dad. While his and Mom's purely business-minded personality resulted in their placing their careers before their family, there were also some virtues that came from their mindset. The two of them were a man and woman of their word, and could be counted on to uphold any promise they made, from contracts and non-disclosure agreements to appointments with friends and requests from their son.

"Thank you," I said. "Asking for you to believe me is a bit much, so all I ask for is your understanding and trust."

"You have it, Yu," Mom said. "I can tell that you, Yukiko-san and Chie-san made a good faith effort to tell your story without knowing for certain how it would be received."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Narukami," Yukiko said, bowing.

"The two of you are quite welcome," Mom said, "and I suppose it's time for you to head back. Yu, could you please walk these young ladies home?"

"I will," I said. "Let's go, Yukiko, Chie."

Yukiko and Chie said their goodbyes, got their shoes and walked out the door with me. As soon as we were out of earshot of the apartment, Chie broke the silence.

"This... didn't go nearly as badly as I thought," Chie said.

"My thoughts exactly," I said. "In fact, this may actually turn out to be a good thing."

"How so?" Yukiko said, probably a bit surprised that I could draw a conclusion that was this optimistic out of anything my parents had said about our relationship.

"Mom and Dad knew that I've changed since coming to Inaba, but not the full extent of how much I changed, let alone the reason why," I said. "That may be part of the reason why they didn't fully appreciate the significance my relationship with you had to me."

"So what happens now that they do?" Yukiko said.

"I don't know for certain," I said, "but any time you learn something truly significant, about yourself, someone important to you or the world, you can never truly go back to the way things were when you didn't know. For all my childhood, very little changed with my parents, so maybe this change may actually be good."

"I hope so, too," Yukiko said.

For now, we decided to wait and to hope, and trust in our belief that while many chose to live in ignorance, people gifted with knowledge could be trusted to do the right thing. If I believed that, then I could believe in my parents.

* * *

After seeing Yukiko and Chie back to the hotel, I called my uncle.

"Mom and Dad asked Yukiko and Chie to come over this evening," I said, "and asked the three of us some questions about the murder case."

"I see," my uncle said. "How'd it go?"

"They took it pretty well, even if they didn't completely believe me," I said. "That's probably the most I could ask for.

My uncle chuckled.

"I can't blame them," my uncle said. "From the guy in the bear suit to the giant eyeball inside Adachi, a lot of stuff is pretty farfetched. I can understand that you put the pieces together, identifying who'd be kidnapped next and figuring out that Adachi did it, but everything inside the TV is a bit hard for me to swallow."

I wasn't surprised. Last November, he'd stopped listening to me the first time he heard "Midnight" and "Channel" in the same sentence. If he, someone who'd been investigating the case for as long as I'd been in Inaba, didn't believe that, then I had no reason to expect my parents to do the same.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," I said. "Still, I think they came to realize how much I've changed since coming to Inaba, and why I sometimes have to make my own decisions."

" _That_ I can understand," my uncle said. "You've definitely grown up a lot since I met you at the station about 20 months ago, and I'm sure your parents have noticed."

"Yeah," I said. "For better or worse, I think they're starting to understand. All that remains is to see what they do with that knowledge."

Now that I thought about it, this was one of the first times I felt truly hopeful about my parents. For most of my childhood, I'd been forced to do things on their terms, with my understanding of my parents and vice versa mattering less than my obedience. Now, rather than meekly obeying my parents or absorbing their values like a sponge absorbs water, I'd been able to teach them something, and help them to understand me. Whatever came of this development, I'd made a stride in getting my parents to see things from my point of view, and that, in and of itself, was a victory.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the favorites and follows.

This chapter was fairly difficult, since it involved guessing how Yu's parents would react to his adventures in the TV world. Like with Dojima, they don't fully believe him, but they do believe enough to understand the effect it had on him and his friends.

You can see that the third-years at Yasogami have a variety of aspirations, with some planning on going to college and others intending to go straight to the workforce. As they point out, Yasogami is apparently not the greatest of schools, meaning that good students are at a disadvantage against other people going to college, and the mediocre or worse students may as well start looking for work, but some people remain optimistic and ambitious in spite of that. It fits in with a recurring theme of Persona 3-5- acknowledging the difficulties life throws your way, but persevering and striving for your goals in spite of them.

Next up is New Year's Eve in Minagi.


	73. Against All Odds

**Chapter 73: Against All Odds  
**

 _Monday, December 31, 2012, Evening, Yu's POV  
_

The year soon came to an end, and our celebration was fairly low-key compared to last year. Kanji, Naoto, Teddie and Yosuke made plans to visit Tatsuhime Shrine together, while Yukiko and Chie went to their hotel room, and I stayed home. My uncle and Nanako were out of the hospital, but the event was _long_ past Nanako's bedtime, and my uncle didn't want to go by himself, so the two of them settled for watching a little TV before their regular bedtimes.

I sat together with my parents, watching the TV in our living room. Mom and Dad were strict adherents to the creed of "early to bed, early to rise," so while they were willing to see the countdown to the new year, they planned on going to bed once it ended. To that end, Mom wore her nightgown and Dad wore a loose T-shirt and sweatpants.

After a bit of channel surfing, on my request, we found the channel that was showing Rise performing live. Dad, perhaps understanding why I wanted to see her, decided to ask me for a little more information while Mom was in the bathroom.

"Yu, did you say you personally know Risette?" Dad said.

I nodded. Technically, Rise wanted us to be more than friends, as she'd made her feelings clear enough even if she'd never actually confessed. Like with Sakura, I refused her, for Yukiko's sake, and decided to keep her crush on me as secret as possible to avoid any possible unpleasant consequences.

"I'm friends with _Rise_ ," I said. "She was the third person our group saved. Her kidnapping, as a famous person who didn't come from Inaba, proved that the only commonality between the victims was their being on TV. She's different than she is on TV, but she's a nice person once you get to know her."

"Ah," Dad said. "She must be one of the lucky few who succeed in the idol industry, achieving fame few can dream of. It's a shame that such success rarely lasts very long."

It was tempting to say that Dad didn't care about fame, but he was the sort who believed in giving credit where credit was due, and he'd been incensed when a supervisor apparently stole the credit for one of his successes and gained a promotion. Fortunately, karma caught up with the supervisor, who proved woefully unprepared for his unearned position. He was fired, and Dad soon got the man's old job, one that brought him and his family to Minagi. Perhaps few people outside the industry would ever know Dad's name, but he was content with earning a living, as well as the respect of his colleagues.

"Rise knows that, Dad," I said. "She's aware that there will be a time when she's yesterday's news, but right now, she's giving it everything she has. Maybe her efforts now will give her an in for her next job."

"I see," Dad said. "I can actually respect her for beating the odds to achieve success as an idol, odds I'd never consider facing without a very good Plan B and an even better Plan A. Of course, relatively few middle management business professionals make history, even if it's a more reliable way to earn a living."

I was thankful that Dad didn't draw the worst possible conclusions about my association with Rise. That said, both of us knew that if she were his daughter, he wouldn't have approved of her pursuing a career in the idol industry, and he'd have had some choice words for the relative of hers who'd signed her up without her permission. If she'd succeeded, he probably would have approved as long as it didn't interfere with her studies too much, but since Rise was lucky to pass most of her classes, that might be a tough sell. The thought of having a girl like Rise as a little sister was nice, apart from having to keep some of her more rabid fans at bay, but I was glad Rise had been born a Kujikawa, not a Narukami.

"I suppose you're right," I said. "Of course, while Yukiko's a good student, most of the others' grades are above-average at best, and they're misfits in various other ways. Despite that, we've been through a lot together, and they're all trusted friends, even if few of them could get far on the same path you and Mom walked."

"I'm glad to hear that," Dad said, "and it sounds as though they likely have their own lives figured out. Still, you have your own decisions to make, so I hope you'll understand if your mother and I prefer that you keep your options open, starting with getting the best education possible."

I was personally glad Dad didn't believe the bits I'd told him about Personas, Shadows and a world inside the TV enough to understand that my friends and I had been fighting for our lives for almost a year. The odds were incalculable, although there were three things in my favor. The first was my ability to use the Wild Card. The second was my friends, who mastered their Personas and proved to be trusted and powerful allies. The third was the supernatural assistance from Igor, Margaret, Marie and possibly the hand of fate itself- at times, everything seemed too good to be a coincidence.

As for exams, while the odds were more in my favor, I had less going for me. My grades were excellent, and Ms. Takizawa had good things to say about me, but my competition included those at the top of the class, student council presidents, the cream of the crop from the nation's best high schools, my friends and a certain inn heiress from a small town who happened to be my girlfriend, among thousands of others. I wouldn't have to beat all of them, but I'd have to do well enough on the exams and other parts of the admissions process in order to stand out from the pack. I would be facing these trials alone, with my friends and even my girlfriend becoming my competition- we could succeed together, but we would be judged as individuals.

My thoughts were interrupted as Rise's performance concluded, and the final countdown began to the new year- or rather, new _calendar_ year, as my business professional parents pointed out. A part of me thought of the first three months of 2012 as a continuation of the latter nine months of 2011, since the case hadn't ended just yet, and believed that this year would only give way to the next when high school ended and college began.

Still, it was an occasion worth celebrating, just like how last year, we'd celebrated how the world as we knew it had survived, thanks to our defeating Ameno-sagiri, and Marie taking in the fog. Our battles hadn't ended, but the fact that we were still around to fight them was more than enough reason to be grateful.

Just before going to bed, I checked my texts, and saw an inbox full of New Year's wishes from all my friends sans Rise, who was currently indisposed and didn't want to risk the backlash of contacting a boy. From the formal and properly worded texts from people like Yukiko and Hitomi, to the abbreviation and slang-riddled texts from people like Yosuke and Kaoru, to the inexplicable ALL CAPS of Naoto, as well as Marie, who sent a text not knowing whether it would work, they all encapsulated the personalities of the friends I'd come to know. Many trials awaited me early next year, but even if I faced them by myself, I would never feel alone.

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 1, 2013, Day Time, Yu's POV_

After eating breakfast, I headed to the hotel, and saw Yukiko and Chie waiting in the lobby. Yukiko wore the same red kimono that she wore last year, and had her hair done in a ponytail rather than a bun. Much to my surprise, Chie wore a mostly white kimono, even if she didn't style her hair at all.

"Happy New Year, Yu," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, Happy New Year, Yu-kun," Chie said.

"Likewise, you two," I said. "I'm a bit surprised that you brought your kimonos all the way over here."

"Mother encouraged me to do so," Yukiko said, "since she knew I'd be spending New Year's with you. She talked with Mrs. Satonaka, who convinced Chie to do the same."

A year and a day ago, Rise had eloquently said that girls needed to save their best outfits for when they mattered most. Yukiko had wholeheartedly agreed with her, even if she hadn't disclosed her plans to change into a kimono for her New Year's date with me. As such, I was touched that she considered me worthy of such a gesture, even if it meant stuffing an expensive and fancy garment into her suitcase for a long trip, and only wearing it once, and that Chie had followed suit.

"Yeah, it really took some convincing from Mom," Chie said, "since this look isn't me. I mean, I wore a yukata last summer, but the difference between that and a kimono is a bit like the difference between one of Yukiko's dresses and an evening gown."

"I perfectly understand, Chie," Yukiko said, "since kimonos are not exactly easy to move around in. Still, you look wonderful."

Chie nodded graciously. She'd long thought of wearing kimonos as something Yukiko wore, so being praised in that area meant a lot to her. Discovering her own strengths and finding reasons to be confident in herself would be a long and difficult process, but she could be thankful for and proud of every step she made.

* * *

We walked through the streets to the shrine, which, thankfully, was only a few blocks from the hotel. A fair number of passers-by turned their heads at the sight of two attractive young ladies in kimonos. Chie felt a bit awkward getting this much attention, but Yukiko seemed used to it, having stood out as she wore a kimono while performing various errands in Inaba.

Once we arrived at the shrine, which had fewer people than I expected, we quickly picked out my other friends out of the crowd. Sakura was wearing a blue kimono with a flower pattern, and, like Yukiko, had her hair in a ponytail, to the point at which it was almost hard to tell them apart- Sakura had shorter hair, to name one difference. Hitomi wore a pink kimono with a flower pattern, one that was a bit fancier than the ones the other girls wore, but kept her short hair unstyled. Kaoru and Kenji wore casual clothing- both had outfits I'd seen them wearing earlier in winter break.

"Happy New Year's, everyone," I said.

"Happy New Year's," the four of them said back.

The four girls began complimenting each other's kimonos, as well as modestly deflecting said compliments. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Kenji mostly kept quiet, only giving polite approval when asked.

"So, Yukiko-san, I have a question," Hitomi said. "You said you wear a kimono to work?"

"Yes, and so do most of the rest of the staff," Yukiko said. "It's like yours, but it's relatively inexpensive and doesn't have a flower pattern. I wear it when I'm on inn business, but put on an apron when I'm cooking or cleaning."

"Ah," Hitomi said. "My family's maids wear similar outfits, which are a good deal less fancy than the ones I often wore."

"You seem as though you're used to wearing one, Hitomi-san," Yukiko said.

Hitomi nodded a bit hesitantly. Carefully watching her revealed that she, like Yukiko, could walk at a slow but steady clip without having to worry about tripping, a skill that Yukiko had also acquired, but Chie and Sakura had not. There had been a time when this was very important for Hitomi, but considering that she mainly wore pants or knee-length skirts these days, she had less use for knowing how to walk in a kimono.

"I may be, but I never truly enjoyed it," Hitomi said. "I wore them because my family expected me to do so, one of many ways they tried to make me into someone I wasn't."

We paused in somber silence at Hitomi's description of her parents' intentions for her, perhaps put more bluntly than she'd ever done in the past. While we'd always known Hitomi had been reluctant at best about the arranged marriage, we'd never thought about it as something that wasn't like her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yukiko said. "This may not mean much, but as someone who's seeing you in a kimono for the first time, I actually think you look quite nice. You'd probably be just at home working as a waitress as my family inn."

Hitomi chuckled.

"Thank you, Yukiko-san," Hitomi said. "You don't seem like the type to say things just to be nice, so it means a lot to hear that from you."

I smiled. Little by little, Yukiko and my friends from Minagi were opening up to each other, and achieving the same sort of understanding I hoped Yukiko would someday have with my parents. Perhaps it was a distant dream, but this showed that it was not an impossible one.

We headed to the shrine and waited behind some people who were praying. We all knew what we wanted, so the only question that remained was how to ask for it.

"So, what do we want to pray for?" Kaoru said. "I'd say 'good luck on exams,' but Hitomi and I aren't taking them."

"How about success in our endeavors?" Kenji said. "The next few months will be a critical time for all of us, and we'll need all the luck we can get."

The rest of us agreed with that plan. Kenji had never struck me as all that religious, but he was also the sort who would not sacrifice any possible advantage. If studying for years, hiring a tutor and taking practice exams would not be enough, then he'd add divine intervention to his list of actions to prepare for exams.

We made our prayers according to the rituals, then proceeded to draw fortunes, getting a variety of results. Hitomi got a "Small Blessing," which, while hardly what she needed, was an improvement over the last few months- Kaoru and Chie weren't complaining about theirs, either. Kenji and Sakura both got "Moderate Blessing," while Yukiko and I got "Great Blessing".

We left the shrine in a hopeful mood. A new year was full of new possibilities, and we believed we all had the determination we'd need to succeed against all odds in the trials to come.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This chapter's fairly short, but it's somewhat self-contained and, like others, didn't fit anywhere else. Nothing much happens, but it's a chance for Yu to, at the end of a year, reflect on how far he's come, as well as what lies ahead. It also gives Souji the chance to express that, while the Investigation Team members are mostly people very different from him, he doesn't necessarily disapprove of them- he recognizes that they can't follow in his footsteps, but respects their following their own ambitions, especially in Rise's case.

2012 may have ended, but this fic hasn't- it's about 84% complete.

Incidentally, as far as Persona is concerned, a new day begins only when you wake up in the morning, which is why the date doesn't go over while you're watching the Midnight Channel, or in Yu's .

Next chapter will focus on Inaba, along with Kanji and Naoto, who've fallen by the wayside a bit since the start of winter. I'm planning to get out two more chapters this month, then take the month of October off to finish up what I call the Exam Arc.


	74. Day By Day

**Chapter 74: Day By Day  
**

 _Tuesday, January 1, 2013, Early Morning, Kanji's POV_

I woke up feeling a bit groggy. The people from our group who were still in Inaba- Naoto, Yosuke-senpai, Teddie and I- all went to the shrine together to ring in the new year last night. This time, I'd made sure to get there early, even though it was freezing out there. It was fun to ring in the new year with friends, even if only four of us were there this time.

As soon as I got up and got dressed, I got my phone out and checked my texts. I had five new texts- four were from my friends who were out of town, and the last one was from Naoto, weird as it sounded.

 _NEW YEAR'S GREETING. VISIT SHRINE W/ME? Y/N PLEASE REPLY._

If I didn't know any better, only Naoto's name next to "From" would have convinced me that it was her. Even though I'd known Naoto for over a year by the time we started going out, she still managed to surprise me in all sorts of different ways. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I wasn't prepared for that, though, and I actually liked it.

I sent a reply saying "Yeah. Come over when you're ready," then headed to breakfast. We still had a week before school was back in session, so I was looking forward to enjoying the rest of the break with Naoto.

* * *

 _Day Time_

We agreed that Naoto would come over to my place before we went to the shrine, since my place was right next door, and Naoto didn't want me to wait in the cold again. Because of that, when we heard a knock on the door, we knew straight away who it was.

When we answered the door, Naoto was standing there, wearing her usual winter clothes- a dress shirt, a slipover sweater, trousers and a long jacket.

"Happy New Year's, Kanji-kun, Mrs. Tatsumi," Naoto said.

"Likewise, Naoto-kun," Mom said. "Come in,"

Naoto stepped forward and started taking off her shoes.

"Happy New Year's," I said, before pausing for a moment as it hit me. "Wait, you're not wearing a kimono?"

Naoto shook her head, even though it wasn't really a question.

"I'm comfortable dressing in feminine clothing," Naoto said, "but I've never been much for tradition or paying a great deal of money for something I will only wear on special occasions. Perhaps if I participate in Coming of Age Day, I'll do so wearing a suit- I'm trying to decide between wearing a skirt and wearing trousers."

I let out a long sigh. That was like Naoto, but I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed about how I'd probably never see her in a kimono.

"Don't look so down, Kanji," Mom said. "Kimonos are going out of style these days. I can't think of many women besides Natsuki, Yuki-chan, the women who work at the inn and I who wear them for anything besides special occasions."

"True," Naoto said. "According to my grandfather, my parents had a Western wedding- my father wore a tuxedo while my mother wore a white wedding dress. He suspects I'll likely do something similar when it's my turn to marry."

"So he's already thinkin' that far ahead, huh?" I said. "It's nice that he ain't rulin' me out yet, but it's way too early for that."

I couldn't help but think of the hard questions. Would Naoto take my name or would I take Naoto's? Would our kids be textile merchants, detectives, or something else? Would my mom or Naoto's grandpa be fine with not having an heir? A hell of a lot was riding on stuff we didn't know yet.

"I agree, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "That said, it is prudent to at least think ahead."

Naoto made a good point, but it was kind of hard to accept right now. Even graduation seemed like a long ways off, and I still wasn't sure whether I wanted to train under Mom or try to go to college.

"I know," I said. "I'm still thinkin' through my choices, trying to decide what's best."

"Take your time," Naoto said. "For some of us, the question is easier to answer than it is for others, but we all can only arrive at the answer ourselves, even if we do so at our own pace."

Naoto's answer cheered me up a bit. I wasn't nearly ready for deciding on which schools to apply to, let alone the entrance exams, but I didn't have to deal with that stuff just yet. For now, I had time to prepare, to study and enjoy myself with my girlfriend, and I'd make every day count.

* * *

After a little while talking, Naoto and I went to the shrine together. Unlike last night, when you couldn't swing a cell phone without hitting someone, the shrine was pretty much empty this time. Some more snow had fallen since last night, but I could see some footsteps to the offertory box and fortunes, so we added two more sets beside them.

"So what do you want to wish for, Kanji-kun?" Naoto said.

"I dunno," I said. "Entrance exams and shit are still a long way off- we'll be coming back here before then- so I don't think we need to wish for good luck with that this year. It'd be nice if nothing bad happened until then, though."

"Then that would be a good place to start," Naoto said. "Let us pray for a peaceful year together."

The two of us made a big offering and did the prayer together, since even small wishes like that take a lot to make reality. We then walked to the fortune box, drew our fortunes, and both got "Mild Blessing."

"Just 'mild'?" I said.

"I'm not overly concerned," Naoto said. "I got 'Curse' last year, and I'd say 2012 turned out quite well. The two of us are standing here right now, alive, well and as a couple, after all."

"Yeah," I said. "Still, I gotta worry- we're gonna need more than this kind of help to face what's comin' next."

"In that case, we'll make our own luck," Naoto said. "Perhaps how easy a case is to solve is determined by how much evidence the perpetrator left behind, but in the end, it all comes down to the detective."

I could respect that. Naoto was always a girl who worked hard and earned things herself, so she wasn't the type to chalk things up to chance or the gods. She made her own luck, and with her at my side, I thought I could do the same.

* * *

After saying New Year's greetings to some of the folks in town, including Yosuke-senpai and Teddie, we went to Aiya for some lunch, since it was close and still open on New Year's Day. There weren't too many people in there, so the owner, an old guy around Mom's age, turned and saw us.

I remembered we hadn't been there as a couple, and for a moment, wondered why it'd taken us so long to come here together. Too late, it all came back to me when the owner gave me his New Year's greeting.

"Happy New Years, Kan-chan," the owner said.

My face turned bright red, partly because I'd been out in the cold, and partly because I was so damn embarrassed. It was bad enough that he was still treating me like a little kid, but worse when he did so in front of the one girl I most wanted to impress.

"Yeah, happy new years to you, too," I said. "But could you please not embarrass me in front of my girlfriend?"

"Oh, so she's the girl your mother mentioned," the owner said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady."

"The pleasure is mine, sir," Naoto said. "My name is Naoto Shirogane, and Kanji-kun and I are here for some lunch."

"Coming right up," the owner said, and he then took our orders.

After we ordered, Naoto turned to me once the owner was distracted cooking and handing out orders to the few other customers here.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while, Kanji-kun," Naoto said, "but it seems as though this gentleman has known you for some time."

"Yeah," I said. "A lot of the business owners around here go way back, and so do their families- I've known Naoki and Yukiko-senpai since we were little, even if I didn't meet Rise until last year. Sucks that a lot of the adults still think that I'm a little kid, though."

I'd once complained about this to Yukiko, only to find that she didn't mind my mom or other adults calling her "Yuki-chan." She said I should "just give them a few years," which was pretty reasonable, as long as the old man who owned Aiya didn't keep on calling me "Kan-chan" when I was in my thirties, married with children.

"It's hard for them to forget that you were a child once," Naoto said. "My grandfather is one of the few people I know who has known me when I was young, and the same goes for my father. He met my mother when she was young, and enjoyed showing her the photos of his son when he was a baby."

"So does he have any photos of you he'd like to share?" I said.

"I believe so," Naoto said. "What about your mother?"

I nervously chuckled. Even if Mom didn't have baby photos of me, Yukiko-senpai could tell Naoto stories about when we were kids, since she had a better memory for that sort of thing.

"Yeah, she does, too," I said. "She's one of those who accepts me for who I am, but back when I was beating up biker gangs, I bet she was pretty nostalgic for the good old days when I was a little kid."

"That's possible," Naoto said. "I can think of a few reasons why, not the least of which is that you were happier back then."

"You hit the nail right on the head," I said. "Of course, the problem was I realized people could be assholes to those who didn't 'fit in' for some reason or another before I knew what to do about it."

"Yes, that is quite the problem," Naoto said, "one that I, too, struggled with. Still, while I've had to confront harsh truths as I've grown up, I've also taken steps toward becoming the person I want to be, so I think the passage of time is a good thing."

Our food soon arrived- I got Mabo Tofu while Naoto got the non-spicy kind- and we started to eat. Naoto then took the opportunity to change the subject.

"It's shaping up to be a fairly quiet break," Naoto said. "It's a shame, since Teddie and Yosuke-senpai are the only ones in town, and Yosuke-senpai will be busy studying for exams."

I nodded. I felt a bit bad for Ted, but while it was good to get together with everyone, if "everyone" available was just three person, then Naoto and I might as well just spend it by ourselves.

"Well, the two of us can still do stuff together," I said. "You want to go skiing again?"

Naoto sighed.

"I'm not sure," Naoto said. "I'm getting somewhat better at it thanks to your help, but it's not quite the same without everyone else."

I nodded. The ski trip last year had been memorable, but largely because we had everyone else there, as a way of making one last big memory with Yu-senpai. I wanted to do the same with Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai and Yosuke-senpai, but if they were busy, it was a no-go.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," I said. "I mean, I like spending time with you, but..."

I went quiet, probably at the worst possible time. Naoto chewed and swallowed her food, then stared at me for a moment. When she saw I wasn't talking or eating, she decided to grill me.

"But what?" Naoto said.

"Well, it kinda seems like everyone's going their separate ways now," I said. "Yu-senpai's out of town, and Yukiko-senpai and Chie-senpai are with him. Those three and Yosuke-senpai'll have to take exams _real_ soon, and Teddie'll probably follow Yosuke-senpai. Hell, even Rise's got idol business these days."

I was kinda depressed, but not surprised. A year ago, with the case wrapped up, we'd decided to enjoy our time in town until Yu-senpai went home. But this time, Yu-senpai wasn't the only one leaving- all three of his yearmates were going with him, and next year, Naoto, Rise and I would be joining them.

"Such is life," Naoto said. "Yukiko-senpai and I once talked about how young people feel about this town, and she said that to enjoy living here, people need two things- reason to stay and the freedom to leave. If people are able to seek out opportunities for higher education elsewhere in this country or even abroad, that's good for them. If they eventually come back to and work in their hometown, that's good for Inaba."

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Of course, that's only from a purely rational and logical perspective," Naoto said. "If, for example, Rise-san's career as an idol flourishes to the point at which she's too busy to stay in Inaba, I will be happy for her, but also sad that I cannot see her. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm not too good with thinking deep thoughts, but you feel what you feel, even if it doesn't make sense or you're feeling two opposite things at once."

"That's true," Naoto said, "since even if your feelings are complex, the reason behind them is simple. You see..."

Naoto's cell phone rang. As a detective, she had to be reachable at all times, so she left it on. A part of me hoped that it was just a telemarketer or some idiot who got the wrong number, but Naoto's face told me that the call wasn't one she could just hang up on.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to take this," Naoto said.

Naoto stepped out into the street, and I could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Even though we were boyfriend and girlfriend, we still had some stuff that wasn't necessarily each other's business, but I still was getting a bit worried about the conversation.

"Hello, this is Shirogane... Yes, please tell me more... Yes, I understand... I can help you... Meet you where?... I understand. I'll be there tomorrow... No, thank you for reaching out to me... I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye."

Naoto hung up and stepped back in.

"Who was that?" I said.

"It was the Okina City Police Department," Naoto said. "I can't say too much, but they need my help with a missing person case that's just over a year old. I can only guess why they're turning to me now, but..."

"I think I get the picture," I said. "You're gonna be busy for the rest of break, right?"

Naoto nodded.

"That's something of an optimistic estimate," Naoto said, "but yes, that's essentially it. I promised to stop by tomorrow, since today's New Year's Day, and I wanted to do some preparation work before the meeting. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to just leave you hanging."

"Yeah, thanks for the thought," I said, "but there might be times when you don't have a choice?"

Naoto paused.

"Perhaps once I become a detective, yes," Naoto said. "Dojima-san's work demands a great deal of his time- even that which is seemingly set aside for family, as Nanako-chan can attest. Still, it is work that is well worth doing."

I couldn't really argue with that. I still didn't like most cops, but they tried to keep people safe and solve crimes, so the community needed people like them to keep going. It was kind of a shame they, or at least the good ones, had to choose work over their family so often, a choice Naoto might have to make one day. I had a choice, too, though- to support Naoto, even if I couldn't do the housework, look after the kids or welcome her home just yet.

"True," I said. "I'm gonna miss you, but I still think you should get out there and find that missing dude."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "Of course, that's tomorrow, and we still have today."

We ate up our food before it got cold, not saying another word for the rest of the meal. We'd both made up our minds to accept Naoto leaving, but it was still hard to accept that we had this little time left.

* * *

 _Evening_

We spent the rest of the day together. I tried to enjoy it, but it's tough when you know it's your last. It's probably what Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai felt when Yu-senpai was about to go home- last March, at the end of Golden Week and in September.

"So, this is it," I said as I stopped outside my front door. I tried to put on a happy face, but wasn't quite managing this at the moment.

"Don't look so worried, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "I won't be gone for that long."

"Yeah," I said. "Its' just that we never got ready for something like this- not being able to see each other."

"I know," Naoto said. "That said, while I may not know much about romance, I know that true love isn't just about spending time with each other, but also fostering a healthy sense of trust."

"I get that," I said. "It's gonna be a bit hard, but I'll see you... whenever."

Naoto gave a faint smile.

"That's the spirit, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "Until we meet again."

I waved goodbye to Naoto, and stood there, watching her walk away, feeling what Yukiko-senpai probably felt when she watched Yu-senpai ride a train out of town last March... just like how Naoto was probably feeling the same as Yu-senpai did back then. She'd made her choice, one that was good for her career as a detective, and knowing that kept me from feeling too sorry for myself.

* * *

Before dinner, I called Yu-senpai and told him about Naoto.

"I'm sorry to hear that she'll be out of town for a while, Kanji," Yu-senpai said. "In a few days, Yukiko and i will be separated once again, but we knew and were prepared for that."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "It sucks that all our plans went up in smoke with one phone call."

"Of course, life always has various surprises to throw your way," Yu-senpai said. "That's why you need to learn to cherish the time that you have, even if doing so doesn't mean you're necessarily any more ready for those turns of fate."

I could tell Yu-senpai was thinking about my dad, even if he didn't want to dredge up bad memories. One day, he was fine and the next, the one who brought me into the world and taught me about what it meant to be a man was gone forever.

"I get it," I said. "It's not like I'm mad at Naoto- I'm glad she's got another case to solve."

"I know the feeling," Yu-senpai said. "I respect Yukiko's decision to stay in Inaba and one day inherit the inn, even if it means we're separated. Perhaps the decision that's best for that goal will force us to be separated once again for the long term, but if that happens, I can live with that."

"So can I," I said, "but still, I sure as hell can't like it."

"Neither do I," Yu-senpai said. "I manage by keeping myself busy, though- find something you can focus on and Naoto'll be back before you know it."

It wasn't too hard to think of things to do. I had to work my ass off just to get decent grades, so even without entrance exams, school was still keeping me pretty damn busy. I'd barely made any progress on getting the handicrafts club going, so I could spend my afternoons recruiting. If I had spare time, I could always get out my sewing kit and make something- ever since getting to know Yu-senpai, I'd started enjoying my hobby once again. My thoughts were interrupted by Mom calling and saying dinner would be in five minutes, but I'd found the answer I was looking for.

"Thank you, senpai," I said. "I've gotta go, but I'll call you if I've got news."

"Good to hear that," Yu-senpai said. "Talk to you later, Kanji."

I looked at the calendar in my room. Unlike Yu-senpai, I couldn't mark the day when Naoto'd come back, but every day I checked off would be one day I'd managed without Naoto, and probably one day closer to her coming back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews.

There will probably be one more Kanji/Naoto chapter before the end of the fic, as a conclusion of sorts to their storyline. I've been struggling somewhat with ending their storyline, since while things have to stay somewhat open-ended, considering that they haven't been dating for very long, I'm trying to end it on the right note. At least with Yu and Yukiko, their storyline is the main focus of this fic, and will end when this fic does.

Kanji's reaction to getting a mild blessing sometimes mirrors mine, particularly when it says that "Your relationship will not become stronger yet." Since the Temperance link takes a long time, I end up drawing fortunes to expedite the process when I don't need to build my social parameters or progress nighttime links.

Next up is Yukiko and Chie's final day in Minagi, as well as their return home.


	75. Doubts and Regrets

**Chapter 75: Doubts and Regrets  
**

 _Saturday, January 5, 2013, Day Time, Yukiko's POV_

Before long, the end of our vacation drew near. I'd done most of what I'd set out to do, even if not all of it had gone as we'd hoped, but there was still one last thing for us to do. Sakura-san told us that she had student council business the day before the two of us left, but she could show us around the school.

Chie and I met up with Sakura-san at the gates of the school, dressed in Minagi uniforms, which we'd borrowed from her. Wearing the blazer-style uniforms made me feel a bit more grown up, and according to Sakura-san, it was necessary for us to get in. Even on a day off, students had to wear their uniforms while on campus.

"Hello, Yukiko-san, Chie-san," Sakura-san said. "I'm glad the two of you could make it."

"Me too," Chie said. "I'm glad you invited us."

"I'm also grateful, Sakura-san," I said, "but is it all right for us to be here?"

"School isn't in session, but students who have club activities can come here," Sakura-san said. "If anyone asks, I'll say you're with me, but given that you're in uniform, they shouldn't look too closely- this school is large enough that people don't think that much about unfamiliar faces."

Sakura-san had a point. At Yasogami, while I was something of a minor celebrity given how sought-after I was among the boys, I didn't know everyone's faces. Still, I wasn't fully at ease.

"And what if someone does ask?" I said.

Sakura-san paused to think for a moment before speak.

"How about this?" Sakura-san said. "You're officially Yukiko Amada and Chie Sakaki, new transfer students and second-years who will be starting after break, even if you're not officially enrolled. You've only just met me, so I'm Takahashi-senpai to you."

"Yes, senpai," Chie and I said.

"Good," Sakura-san said. "I'm not too particular about how people address me- it's fine to use my first name if you ask nicely. That said, if you two are too familiar with me, people will probably get suspicious about how you know me so well."

Doing her part as a good "senpai," Sakura-san looked us over to make sure we were in compliance with the dress code.

"The two of you look great in those uniforms," Sakura-san said. "Just give me a second and let me fix your tie, Sakaki-san."

Sakura-san stepped closer to Chie and tightened her knot. Chie had struggled with that while she was getting dressed, so it was always nice to have a "veteran" there to assist us

"Thanks," Chie said. "I-I mean, thank you very much, Takahashi-senpai."

"You're welcome," Sakura-san said. "It took me a while to get the hang of it, so I'm always glad to help. We wouldn't want people to complain about you not tying it properly"

"Is the dress code here as strict as I'd heard from Y- I mean, Narukami-senpai?" I said.

Sakura-san nodded, not noticing- or at least not acknowledging- my faux-pas when it came to my boyfriend. I wasn't sure if I was obligated to be formal with Yu while posing as his kouhai, but it was better safe than sorry.

"It is," Sakura-san said. "You couldn't get away with making any 'personal touches' to your uniform. A shame, really, since your red cardigan looks like it'd go well with a button-down shirt."

"You should try that some time, senpai," I said. "But that's enough about that for now- shall we begin the tour?"

Sakura-san nodded and led us through the gate, into the school's vestibule, which was a bit larger than the one in Yasogami. The school seemed a bit more wide open than Yasogami did, partly because there was no one in the halls with us. Everything seemed to be a few sizes larger in the city, including the schools.

"These are the shoe lockers," Sakura-san said. "Normally, this would be where you'd find a love letter, but our school has a ban on dating. Since you don't know whether the recipient will turn your letter over to the authorities or post it on the Grapevine, only someone who's brave or foolhardy would put a letter in another person's locker."

"Someone brave like you, Takahashi-senpai?" I said.

Sakura-san blushed a little. Either she wasn't used to being complimented so directly or she was a little embarrassed to receive praise in this area.

"You flatter me, Amada-san," Sakura-san said. "It wasn't the best decision, but it was something I couldn't have managed in the past."

We let the topic drop. It was difficult for Sakura-san to talk about it, and perhaps unwise when it was possible that gossipers would overhear, so I regretted bringing it up.

Our next destination was the cafeteria. It had round tables large enough for five or six students to sit down at each one, and the room was large enough to seat most of the student body.

"This is the cafeteria," Sakura-san said. "In some schools, students eat in their classrooms, but here, we've got a place for students to eat. Apparently, the custodial staff prefers that all food-related messes end up in one place."

"I take it snacks are banned, too, aren't they?" Chie said.

"They are," Sakura-san said. "There were times when it was hard to get through afternoon classes with only my lunch, but it taught me to pack a good lunch, and not reach for candy whenever I get hungry."

Sakura-san then led us to the main stairway, and up to the third floor, gesturing toward the classroom. It was the same configuration as Yasogami, with a teacher's podium up front facing rows of student desks, but everything seemed to be a bit neater, in better condition and newer. Minagi High School apparently had been around for decades, though, so maybe they had a bigger budget than Yasogami did.

"This is our classroom," Sakura-san said. "The first-years are on the ground floor, the second-years are a floor above them, and the third-years are on the top floor."

"Oh, so it's just like Yasogami," I said.

"This sort of layout is fairly common," Sakura-san said. "Of course, I've heard of schools that make the first-years walk all the way up to the third floor, while the seniors are on the ground floor."

Sakura-san then showed us to the library, which was significantly larger than Yasogami's library. It was difficult to discern much about the books just by taking a glance at the spines, but there seemed to be significantly more books, as well as more variety.

"This is the library," Sakura-san said. "It's mainly useful as a quiet study spot, and for getting resources for research projects. I suppose the selection's decent, but the library downtown has a lot more books."

Sakura-san sounded as though she was forcing out the compliment. Having been to the downtown library when we studied with Yu's friends, I knew that the public library was superior, but everything seemed to be a lot larger in the city.

"Maybe my standards are lower," Chie said, "but Yasogami's library doesn't even compare to this."

"You're probably right, Sakaki-san," Sakura-san said, "since unlike me, you two have been to both libraries. I suppose that having come here for three years now, I take some of this for granted."

"Have you lived in Minagi all your life, Takahashi-senpai?" I said.

"I have," Sakura-san said. "As a city girl, I'd probably have a bit of trouble fitting in at Yasogami, at least at first."

It was a bit of a depressing thought that some people would remain outsiders in the places where they lived, even if they'd been there for a while. Yu had done an excellent job making a home for himself in Inaba, though, so it might have been a question of taking the effort to fit in, rather than time lived there.

Our last destination was the roof. Sakura-san stopped at the foot of the stairs, as close as she could get without giving the impression that she wanted to climb them, then looked around. Once she'd confirmed no one was there, she silently beckoned us onward, up the stairs and through the door at the top. It was mostly bare, with a few solar panels and other vents around. The three of us were the only people up there, and Sakura-san seemed highly relieved at that.

"This is the roof," Sakura-san said. "Officially, _no one_ is supposed to be up here unless they have business here. Obviously, this doesn't include students, much less people pretending to be them."

"Aww, that's no fun, senpai," Chie said. "Yukiko and I often went up there with the rest of our friends to have lunch or talk, and I often met Yu-kun up there. A few other people did the same, like one girl from my class, and another that's really into the weather."

"The two of you are quite bold," Sakura-san said. "Are you enjoying yourself today?"

"You bet!" Chie said. "I feel a bit like a spy."

"So am I, senpai," I said. "Even if it's for just a bit, I feel as though Yu and I are at the same school again."

We stood on the roof for a little while, looking down at the city. It was a decent view, but I always preferred the view of the nearby mountains to seeing the sides of nearby buildings. Apparently, Yu felt the same way, since while our camping trip had been least than pleasant, to say the least (something that was partly my fault), he'd enjoyed being outside and seeing Yasoinaba's natural beauty.

"Are either of you cold?" Sakura-san said, as I noticed a bit of red on her cheeks.

"Not as much as you seem to be, senpai," I said. "Inaba's winters are much colder than this."

"I'm glad you're used to it," Sakura-san said. "There are some days when I wish they'd let us wear a slipover sweater under our blazers, but Minagi's probably warmer than you're used to. Still, we should probably get going."

With a nod, Chie and I let Sakura-san lead the way downstairs and out of the school.

* * *

Outside the school, Sakura looked around to make sure no one was watching, then turned to us.

"That concludes the tour," Sakura-san said, "as well as our need to keep up this ruse. Do you have any questions, Chie-san, Yukiko-san?"

Chie nodded, then relaxed a little, clearly glad to not have to be as formal with Sakura-san. I sympathized, and was personally considering telling Kanji-kun, Rise-chan and Naoto-kun that they didn't have to call us "senpai" anymore.

"Well, it's not really related to the tour, Sakura-san," Chie said, "but I kinda noticed that Yukiko and I didn't see all that much of Kaoru-kun and Kenji-kun, did we?"

"We did see them when we met as a group," I said, "but apart from that, we haven't seen them as often as Yu or the girls."

Sakura-san paused for a moment. She'd been with us for a good portion of the break, so she probably saw where we were coming from, even if it was a bit of an uncomfortable truth.

"There are a few reasons from that," Sakura-san said. "First, the two of them had family commitments during the holidays. They had relatives over, and often had to spend time with them, mainly in the evenings."

"I understand," I said. "I'd usually spend the holidays with my parents, and I would this year, if I wasn't visiting Yu and his parents. We aren't in touch with our extended family, so we don't see much of them."

"I'm kinda the same," Chie said. "My mom and my dad are only children, like me, so I don't have any siblings or first cousins. Maybe we have distant relatives, but we don't see much of them."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Family ties could be strong indeed, but they took time to grow, and had to be maintained over time. Because of that, it was sad but only natural that Mrs. Narukami and Dojima-san had drifted apart despite being siblings, and Nanako-chan didn't know her aunt or uncle very well. Still, Yu seemed somewhat hopeful that the former pair could reconnect, and Nanako-chan could become close to her relatives, so I decided to share that hope as well.

"Second," Sakura-san said, "while they like both of you, they're keeping a little distance from Yukiko-san, mainly because they'd rather not get too close to their friend's girlfriend."

I'd heard of people who believed that true friendship with members of the opposite sex was impossible. This was a somewhat depressing thought- I valued my friendships with Yosuke-kun, Kanji-kun and Teddie, even if I did not love any of them, and hoped to become closer with Kaoru-kun and Kenji-kun- so not being able to truly bond with any of them seemed like a waste.

"Do you think the same goes for girls?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura-san said.

I paused, realizing the question was a bit too vague, and prepared to elaborate.

"A friend of ours, Rise-chan, once harbored feelings for Yu," I said, "and distanced herself from Yu for a while after finding out that Yu had been seeing me for as long as he'd known her. She's a mutual friend of ours, though, so Chie helped her work through her feelings."

"So is that why Kujikawa-san couldn't make it?" Sakura-san said. "I was hoping I'd get to meet her."

"That's not it," I said. "Rise-chan- or rather, Risette- is quite busy as an idol singer. Her schedule doesn't allow time for a relationship, and her contract prevents her from so much as being seen with anyone of the opposite sex who might be confused for a boyfriend. It's quite an onerous burden, but Rise-chan has come to terms with it, just like she has with Yu just being a friend."

"That's good to hear," Sakura-san said. "I'd like to meet Kujikawa-san someday."

I nodded in approval, and out of sharing the hope that Rise-chan and Sakura-san would meet one day, before moving on to my next point.

"It's something I also want you to understand, Sakura-san," I said. "I'm actually happy that you're in Yu's life, as a friend he can see almost every day. I'd like for you to continue being there for him, as his friend, and perhaps become mine, as well."

Sakura-san nodded pleasantly. Perhaps she understood this already, but she was glad to hear it from me.

"I will," Sakura-san said. "Thank you very much, Yukiko-san."

"You're very welcome," I said.

"Same here," Chie said. "It's been fun spending these past few days with you and the others. Even if it's just an act, you make a good senpai."

Sakura-san chuckled.

"Thanks, Chie-san," Sakura-san said. "I have to get going, but I'll see you two later today."

Chie and I went back to the hotel together, while Sakura-san stayed behind to do some student council work. Our visit would be coming to a close soon, and perhaps we would end up in very different places, but I hoped this wasn't the last I'd see of Sakura-san.

* * *

 _Evening_

When we got back to our hotel room, we changed back into our casual clothes- a red dress for me and a T-shirt and jeans for Chie. Chie was glad to be in casual clothes once again, even if she knew that someday, as a police officer, she'd have to wear a similar uniform every day.

A couple hours later, Sakura-san and Yu stopped by our hotel room- Sakura-san to pick up the uniforms, and Yu to pick me up. Sakura-san had since changed to a pink T-shirt and blue jeans, while Yu was also in casual clothing.

Sakura-san accepted the uniforms with a "Thank you," and said she would have let us keep them if she didn't still need them. Apparently, in Minagi, like Yasogami, class was optional for third-years during the exam period. While exams were a stressful time, I wondered if Sakura-san enjoyed the break from her uniform, along with everything else school-related. She looked nice in a school uniform, a kimono and possibly a suit, but she also wore casual and even boyish clothing quite well.

"Thanks for showing them around the school, Sakura," Yu said.

"It was my pleasure, Yu-kun," Sakura-san said. "Maybe if I come to Inaba someday, you'll show me Yasogami?"

"I guess," Chie said. "Of course, a lot of city kids probably find it pretty unimpressive, if they're not fascinated by what the country kids have to go through."

"I suppose some people feel that way," Sakura-san said. "For me, though, it's where a good friend of mine spent a year, and where two of my new friends were born and raised, so I'm naturally interested in seeing a place like that."

Not many Inaba residents placed much sentimental value on Inaba just for being their hometown, and for some time, I'd counted myself among them. Maybe this sense of wonder that outsiders felt was why Yu enjoyed living in Inaba so much, why Yosuke-kun eventually came to love the town, and why Sakura-san was interested in visiting there.

"If we ever get the chance, I'd be glad to show you around," I said.

"Same here," Chie said. "Anyway, you guys can get going. I'll be fine staying here for tonight."

"Got it," I said. "Let's get going, Yu, Sakura-san."

Yu, Sakura-san and I started heading out of the hotel. Once we stepped just outside, where our paths would take us separate directions, Yu stopped and turned to me.

"You're sure it's fine leaving Chie behind?" Yu said.

"She says yes," I said. "After all, the two of us be spending most of tomorrow together on the train ride home."

"That's good to hear," Sakura-san said. "Please be sure to make the most of your time with Chie-san in these next few months."

"I will," I said. "But what about you, Sakura-san?"

Sakura-san smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine, Yukiko-san," Sakura-san said. "I'll see Yu-kun quite often while we study for exams together. For now, though, you two deserve one last evening together while you're in the same town."

"Thank you," I said. "I really appreciate how understanding you've been."

"It's my pleasure," Sakura-san said. "I'll have to get going, but I'll be there to see you and Chie-san off tomorrow."

Waving goodbye, Yu and I parted ways with Sakura-san. As we walked away, he turned to me.

"You and Chie seem like you're hitting it off pretty well with Sakura," Yu said.

"We are," I said with a smile. "I'd originally come here for your sake, and the sake of our relationship, but meeting your friends has made it all worthwhile."

Yu smiled pleasantly.

"That's good," Yu said. "People say there's a gap between city kids like me and country kids like you. Even if that's true, that doesn't mean it has to be a barrier to people like us getting along, does it?"

I went into a brief laughing fit and nodded. Even Yu's parents, who found our relationship to be an unlikely one, never questioned the viability of two people from different walks of life coming together.

"That's true," I said, "which is why I'm glad we were able to get along. Your friends here aren't all that different from our friends in Inaba, after all."

"I know," Yu said. "People are divided by their differences, but if you think hard about it, you can find similarities between people who seem like polar opposites."

I thought for a bit about my parents and Yu's. Both of our parents tended to dress well, even if my parents preferred traditional clothes while the Narukamis wore business attire. Both of our parents wanted what was best for their children, and wanted us to follow in their footsteps while being open to alternative paths. Both of our parents were still making up their minds about the other set's child, although my parents were significantly more open-minded and optimistic than the Narukamis.

"Of course," I said, "as selfish as it might sound, I'd like to spend the last night before I go back with just you- not Chie, not your friends and certainly not your parents. I hope I'm not asking too much."

Yu chuckled warmly and shook his head.

"If it's selfish, then it's a selfish desire I happen to share," Yu said. "Let's make the most of what might be our last night together for a while."

By now, we'd heard about Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun being separated just after New Year's, proof that chance was much more likely to go against us than aid us. For now, though, luck seemed to be on our side, and even if we didn't have much time left, it was enough for now.

* * *

 _Sunday, January 6, 2013, Morning, Yu's POV_

On the last day of winter break, my friends and I saw Yukiko and Chie to the station. Both of them wore winter coats over their clothes, in preparation for returning to Inaba''s winter. By comparison, Sakura was probably the one with the warmest clothing, wearing a pink cardigan that Yukiko had helped her pick out, along with a dark skirt and a white dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye," Chie said.

The others hesitantly nodded. It was a bit hard to accept the reality that they'd be parted from their new friends, even if it was impossible to deny.

"It seems that way," Sakura said. "I'm glad to have met you, Chie-san, Yukiko-san."

"Likewise," Yukiko said. "I wish you the best in your endeavors, and hope we can all meet again someday."

"Why wait that long?" Sakura said. "I'd be interested in keeping in touch with you two, if you're up for it."

Yukiko and Chie looked at each other for a moment, turned back to Sakura and nodded.

"Sure thing!" Chie said.

"Yes, please," Yukiko said. "We might never have met if not for our connection to Yu, but now that we have, I'd like to talk with you some more."

As my friends exchanged contact information, I nodded approvingly. I'd always hoped that my friends from Inaba and my friends from Minagi would become friends with each other, but I didn't want to force the issue. The fact that both groups had made good impressions on each other when I'd only brought them into the same room was quite pleasing to me.

By the time everyone finished giving out their numbers, the time came for the passengers to board the train.

"Looks like the train's here," Chie said. "This is what? The fourth time we've said goodbye to Yu-kun at the station in the past year?"

"I believe so, Chie," Yukiko said, "but this time, we're the ones getting on the train."

"True, I'm getting used to this," I said. "Thanks for coming, you two, and I'll see you around."

Chie and Yukiko got onto the train and waved goodbye to us from their seats. As the train pulled out of the station and sped out of sight, I found myself staring off into the distance. It couldn't have been more than a minute or so, but it was long enough or my friends to notice... and worry.

"Is something wrong, Yu-kun?" Sakura said. "You look troubled."

I hesitantly nodded.

"You could say that," I said, "since it's the first time I'm seeing my friends off without knowing when I'll see them again."

When I left Inaba last March, I knew I'd be back for Golden Week. When I left again at the end of Golden Week, I planned on returning in the summer. When I left a third time at the end of summer, I knew Yukiko was planning to visit for Christmas. Now that my friends had left at the end of winter break, though, exams would be the next major milestone, the one that would determine our futures. Much more was at stake than the ability to go to the same school as my girlfriend, so the fact that I couldn't predict the outcome with any degree of certainty deeply troubled me.

"I can understand," Sakura said. "Out of all my friends, I can think of only three- you, Kenji-kun and Shizune-san- who have similar aspirations and abilities, and nothing is set in stone."

"The same goes for me," Hitomi said, "since Kaoru-kun may also be applying for a job, but his career aspirations are not the same as mine. At the end of the year, all of us will be going different directions, toward different goals."

It was somewhat depressing to hear that from Hitomi. Neither her family nor the Ayanokoujis would try to stop her from keeping in touch with her friends, but she would still have to face the same obstacles of keeping in touch with her friends, just like Yukiko and I had.

Suddenly, I had an epiphany.

"That doesn't mean we have to stop being friends, though," I said. "I've been hearing from Yukiko and Chie for over nine months now, and that was what gave me the idea to reach out to the four of you again. That's why I don't believe that bonds have to necessarily break or fade away, as long as those who are connected are determined not to let that happen."

My friends nodded in approval. A lot of the world's problems were because people didn't care enough to do anything about them, and while many people reinforced that notion, there were others that showed what caring could accomplish. The people of Inaba had banded together to turn their town around, and many of my closest friends, people who would never choose a fog-covered world full of Shadows, had given me the strength to finish off Izanami. My friends from Minagi had a bit of that will in them, since we'd all reconnected after drifting apart last year, so it was natural that this argument resonated with them.

"Now that's more like it," Kaoru said. "Just believe in yourself and your friends."

"I agree," Kenji said. "I might not put much stock in blind belief, but I can tell there's conviction behind those words."

Kaoru and Kenji always had a great deal of confidence in themselves, which fueled their ambitions. Kaoru's faith in himself had been wounded by the failure of his basketball career, and Kenji would be severely tested in the coming month, but I was glad that they had rediscovered it long enough to cheer on a friend. With that in mind, we left for home, a bit more optimistic about the coming struggles even though we knew it wouldn't be long before we'd face them.

* * *

After I got home, I saw Mom in the living room, sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper, while Dad was apparently out doing some shopping. A part of me wanted to believe that they'd deliberately chosen to let me say goodbye to Yukiko by myself, but I knew that they were too busy to waste time simply saying goodbye to her. They still believed there was a possibility that we'd break up in the next year, so it wasn't worth getting too attached to a prospective daughter-in-law that they might never see again.

"I'm home," I said.

"Welcome home, Yu," Mom said, as she looked up from her paper. "Were Yukiko-san and Chie-san able to return home?"

"Their train came on time," I said, "and they're on their way back to Inaba by now. They'll be home by dinner, and by this time tomorrow, they'll be back into their usual routine."

"It's good to hear that," Mom said. "When do you think you will hear from Yukiko-san again?"

"When she gets home," I said. "She's planning on calling me to let me know that she's arrived."

"I see," Mom said. "I suppose that after being separated this long, you've gotten accustomed to keeping in touch."

As the conversation paused for a moment, I decided the moment had come to ask a burning question on my mind. It was fairly risky, but it would be better to find out now than after our results came back in a little over a month.

"I have a question, Mom," I said. "If the worst happens, and Yukiko and I don't get into the same school, what do you think would stop us from continuing our relationship long-distance?"

Mom let off a long, deep sigh. We'd discussed where Yukiko and I might be in April, and what effect that might have on our relationship, but I don't think either of us actually talked about what I'd do about it

"Nothing," Mom said. "You're no longer a child, and are past the point at which your father and I can make decisions for you. Since you lived apart from us last year, and will be living on your own next year, not letting you live your own life would be doing you a disservice."

"I'm grateful for that," Mom," I said. "Thank you for trusting me to this extent."

Mom nodded, then cleared her throat.

"That said, Yu, there is something I would like you to understand," Mom said. "Once you become an adult, few people will keep you from doing something wrong. They'll be more concerned about how to deal with the fallout from any mistakes you might make than with teaching you anything- they expect you'll already know what to do. Worst of all, though, is the feeling you have when you look back at your life and realize that all your mistakes have caught up to you, too late to do anything about it. After facing enough of those decisions, and living with their consequences, you'll have a newfound appreciation for those who saw fit to warn you when you were about to make a mistake."

Again, I couldn't think of any responses that could prove I had the life experience or foresight to prove my choices were right, so I decided to go back to when Mom was in my position.

"I understand," I said. "Have you ever come to regret any of your decisions, Mom?"

Mom shook her head, which was hardly surprising. My goal hadn't been to force Mom into admitting that she wasn't always right, but to find out how she felt about what she'd done when she was my age.

"No," Mom said. "I married a good man, even if he wasn't the first one I loved. I have a son that I'm proud of. I have a prestigious and well-paying job that helps me support both of them. All in all, I believe things have turned out as well as I could have hoped."

"I can definitely understand," I said with a smile, before my expression turned serious. "Still, I believe that between any time you make a major decision and when it pays off, there's a period in which you will likely doubt whether you made the right choice."

"What do you mean?" Mom said.

I took a deep breath, composing my thoughts, before I spoke.

"Yukiko, Chie and i didn't mention this earlier," I said, "but after Nanako seemingly died, we confronted Namatame in his hospital room, when he seemed to be trying to escape. There was a large TV there, presenting us with an opportunity- throw him inside and give him the justice he most likely would never get if he stood trial."

Mom looked shocked, but not as much as she should have been. She'd probably heard a little about Namatame's candidacy from my uncle, but not much about how he'd been considered a prime suspect in the killings. She knew that he'd survived, but not how the encounter in his hospital room had played out.

"But surely that wasn't what you and your friends decided?" Mom said.

"No, it wasn't," I said. "Some of my group wanted to take the law into their own hands, since the police had let them down at every turn since the murders began. I, however, believed that there was something we were missing, and that the true killer was still out there, and convinced them to stand down."

"A wise course of action," Mom said. "You should never be too confident in your assumptions."

"That's my point, Mom," I said. "I was right, but until I met with the group again, I wasn't sure of that. Until I heard Namatame's side of things, and learned that he'd tried to save people from the real culprit, I briefly wondered if, by sparing him, I'd thrown away the one chance we had to get justice for the victims."

Mom paused to think for a moment, carefully considering her answer. With emotions running high and not much time, my friends had almost done something we all would have regretted, so I was grateful when Yukiko was the first to speak out in favor of taking a deep breath and thinking things over.

"I can't tell you," Mom said. "For the most part, Ryotaro's job is to find those responsible for those crimes, and while his investigation and testimony often results in convictions, the sentencing is left up to the courts."

"It's true that judges make those decisions every day," I said, "but they also have the luxury of thinking things over. We were just a group of teenagers without any legal background whose emotions were running high after losing Nanako, forced to decide a man's fate in a matter of minutes."

"Just like how you're now being forced to make decisions that will have repercussions for your future," Mom said. "Considering the circumstances, when those more experienced than you offer advice, considering it is the most prudent course of action, as well as the least you can do to show your appreciation for the one giving it."

I winced slightly, pained at how Mom was able to turn one of my own points against me, but I couldn't let that hold me back. Just like every time we'd faced a setback, from a Shadow forcing us on the defensive to King Moron's death throwing us into confusion, we'd prevailed by persevering.

"That's true," I said, "but we also have to think for ourselves. Other people can help us make sense of our choices, or give us advice on what we need to do to achieve our goals, but they can't tell us what we want to do. I've helped my friends work through various personal problems, but they made the important decisions themselves."

"And is that what you're asking to do here?" Mom said.

I nodded.

"My point, Mom," I said, is that I know what it means to make decisions with severe consequences and no clear right answer. There was a point when I was unsure whether sparing Namatame was the right decision, but I am sure that continuing to see Yukiko is the right one. Perhaps if we break up rather than be forced to continue a long-distance relationship, we will spare each other heartache, but we'll lose something precious and gain nothing in return."

Mom sighed. Perhaps my arguing in terms of gains and losses hit home, or I'd reminded her of her previous relationship. In most cases, she had a rebuttal for my argument, but at this point, it seemed she was no longer able to debate with me.

"I will admit, Yu," Mom said, "for a while after breaking up with my first boyfriend, I regretted my decision to end things. The feeling lessened when I made it into my first choice school, and went away entirely after I fell in love with your father, but there were times when I doubted whether I'd made the right choice."

"So you encouraged me to follow your example," I said, "knowing that it was difficult for you to make the same decisions when I was your age."

Mom sighed, but nodded. My parents were never more sure of themselves than anyone else I knew, but while they believed they were doing the right thing, they weren't necessarily always sure of that. All the same, they had to project an image of being self-assured, since if they doubted themselves, I would never believe in them.

"A lot of things parents tell their children to do are easier said than done," Mom said. "I suppose telling you to treat your relationship with Yukiko-san as a secondary priority counts After all, I might I like her, but I don't _love_ her, like you do."

"Fair enough," I said. "I'm not asking you to feel the same way about Yukiko as I do, but to understand the depth of my feelings."

At times, it had been very difficult to see things from my parents' point of view, simply because children had yet to experience adult responsibilities, and adults were seldom in touch with their "inner child," so to speak. That said, my time in Inaba had put me in touch with many people who had different points of view, especially my uncle and Eri-san, the first two parents I knew of who openly talked about their struggles with the role. Hearing their stories had helped me broaden my own mind when it came to my parents, so I hoped my parents could do the same.

"I'll try," Mom said. "If nothing else, I still remember that there was a time when I was not so different from you, and that's a good starting point."

"Thank you, Mom," I said.

It was impossible to fully understand what was in another person's mind or heart, but one could make an effort to see other points of view and deepen one's understanding of others. With this in mind, Mom's promise to try to understand my point of view, just like I'd tried to understand her and Dad's, was exactly what I'd hoped for.

"For now, you should focus on your entrance exams," Mom said. "If you and Yukiko-san both get into Kikuoka, and you continue to do well there, then neither your father nor I will have any reason to complain. If not... then we'll see how things go."

With that, the conversation ended, and did not resume for some time. For once, I actually felt good at the end of a conversation with either of my parents about Yukiko. Mom's promise was tentative, and much had yet to be determined, but I was glad to see Mom give some ground and start to see my perspective. Of course, my goal, the one I shared with Yukiko, remained the same. We hoped to get into Kikuoka, or, failing that, do well enough so that we'd have as many high-quality alternative choices available to us as possible.

* * *

 _Evening_

Dad got home a few hours later, and talked with Mom out in the living room. I couldn't hear much of it, but at dinner, he decided to share what we'd discussed.

"Yu, your mother told me about what you talked about," Dad said. "I'm honestly skeptical about your story about Namatame, to say the least."

"It might be hard to believe, Dad, but I'm not lying to you," I said. "Please at least understand that."

"I do," Dad said. "If nothing else, you're the sort who always means what he says, however unlikely it is. I'll accept your story as the truth, at least for now, just like I did with your account of the investigation."

I nodded. Mom had probably not believed me much more than he had, but had accepted my story as the basis for my point about important decisions. Unfortunately, judging from Dad's tone, it seemed as though he wasn't so easily convinced.

"But that's beside the point," Dad said. "You've faced difficult decisions in the past, but they have little in common with the ones you're dealing with now. The ones back then were quick decisions that require snap judgments rather than long-term ones that require deep thought. It's more like, say, Ryotaro deciding whether to shoot a suspect who seems to be going for a weapon than our company deciding whether to agree to a multi-billion yen deal."

The few times my dad had spoken about my uncle, he'd always given the impression that he thought of my uncle as an unsophisticated man who didn't have the business acumen to run a ramen cart, let alone do Dad's job. I didn't know whether that was how Dad actually felt, but if it was, that might explain why the two men didn't exactly get along.

"I agree," I said, "because in the former kind of decision, people's lives are often on the line. If your mistake costs your employer a lot of money, you'll probably lose your job, but can you live with yourself if your mistake costs someone their life?"

Dad was speechless. When the silence lasted long enough to signify that neither he nor Mom had a response, I chose to take the momentum and continue. I was past the point at which I could sit idly by and listen to my parents lecture me about their values- it was time to teach them mine.

"My decision back then wasn't a case of black and white," I said, "not when the same values could support either choice. Did justice mean punishing someone who couldn't be convicted by the courts, or showing him mercy in order to find the truth?"

"I don't know," Dad said. "In business, decisions have quantifiable cost-benefit considerations. Once you're certain that a certain choice is within the bounds of the law and good business ethics- breaking either has its share of costs, after all- all that's left to do is determine how it helps you."

"Some things are harder to quantify," I said. "If your decision causes a family's breadwinner to lose their job, their family might suffer hardship. If you fill a position by promoting a talented executive from another office, their kid might have to leave school. If you pursue the school of your choice, you might end up sacrificing a promising relationship."

Mom and Dad looked stunned as I drove the points closer to home. They'd never struck me as oblivious enough to not have considered my perspective, but it still hurt a bit for me to spell it out so bluntly.

"Many people make decisions based on their feelings, for good or for ill," I said. "Yukiko chose to inherit the inn because she loved her family, her coworkers and the entire town. In the course of falling in love with Yukiko, I have understood what the inn means to her, and enjoyed my time in Inaba, I would like to support her. Perhaps this seems humble or even beneath you, but it's fulfilling to _us_."

As I fell silent, confident that I'd made my point, Dad sighed.

"My decisions have taken me to where I am today," Dad said, "and I wouldn't take any of them back. Both my successes and failures made me the man I am today, and I don't regret any of them."

I glanced at Dad skeptically. My uncle was a man with many regrets as a parent, as a detective and as a man, but while he wasn't perfect, he was more honest in many ways than my dad was. Even Mom, who had a very similar worldview, had been willing to admit that she wasn't entirely sure that breaking up with her first boyfriend for the sake of getting a good education had been the right choice. Did Dad never have any regrets, or was he simply unwilling to admit it?

"Of course," Dad continued, "while I hoped to instill some of my values into you in order to give you everything you needed to accomplish your dreams, I see that you've changed, something I should've noticed the day your mother and I first heard about your having a girlfriend. I can't say I fully approve of it, but I admit that I won't be able to change your mind."

"Thank you," I said.

This wasn't what I was hoping for, but it was a compromise that I'd been trying to get for about half a year, so it was only fair that I, too, compromise and appreciate what I'd just gotten.

"Of course," Dad said, "like your mother, I still believe that your next priority from now until exam results come in is to get into your first choice school. If Yukiko-san truly loves you, she will encourage you to choose the option that's best for your life, regardless of whether she continues to be a part in it."

I took a moment to compose myself before speaking. As tempting as it was to fire off a flippant remark or speak from the cuff, this was too important and serious for me to do so, and .

"She does," I said. "Having resolved to stay in Inaba and prepare to inherit the inn, she knows it's only fair to allow me to see to my own interests."

"We'll see," Dad said without missing a beat. "The next month will perhaps be the most important of your life, so let's not get distracted."

"Like I said earlier, dear, I believe Yu understands that," Mom said. "He's kept up with his studies while in Inaba and worked hard at preparing for exams, so I believe he'll get into a good school."

"I believe so, too," Dad said. "Not everyone gets what they want in life, but I believe that our son will have something he's happy with."

I appreciated the vote of confidence, even if it didn't say much about Yukiko's chances of doing the same, or our chances of staying together. My parents had made different decisions than I had when they were young, but at the very least, they didn't think of me as a dreamer who didn't have what it takes to succeed. My goal remained unchanged, as did my dad's basic outlook and set of core values, but I was glad to have, just this once, proven my commitment and my passion to him.

* * *

Shortly after dinner, I got a call from Yukiko.

"Hi, Yukiko," I said. "Did you get back to your house?"

"I did, Yu," Yukiko said. "My train reached Inaba on time. My parents were working at the inn, so Mrs. Satonaka and Chie walked me home."

"That's good to hear," I said. "I guess your folks are glad to have you back."

"They are," Yukiko said, "but I've been keeping in touch with them while I was away, so it's not as though they haven't heard from me. The only parts that were news to them tonight were what happened between when i went to bed last night, and when I got in today."

I felt a bit jealous that Yukiko had been in touch with her parents while in Minagi. That said, while my parents hadn't tried very hard to contact me while I'd been in Inaba, I hadn't made much of an effort, either, so I hardly had any right to complain.

"Good to hear," I said. "Have they said anything about my parents?"

"A little," Yukiko said. "They hoped your parents would be a bit more understanding, but they sympathize with the Narukamis still making up their minds on me, and waiting to see how things go."

While the Amagis had come off as warm, friendly, and open-minded, they weren't soft. They trusted me, but I knew that if I broke that trust, the consequences would be dire. As such, while I'd won their approval so far, I knew I'd have to work hard over the years to come in order to keep it, just as I was trying to gain my parents' approval.

"That's true," I said, "but after you left, I talked with my mom and dad about the case and you, telling them a little about my perspective and what's at stake for us here. I think I might've made a little progress, mainly with Mom."

Yukiko paused, probably not fully believing what she'd heard. It was understandable that she'd be skeptical that I accomplished more on this front in an afternoon than both of us had in the past few months, but I believed it to be the truth.

"Really?!" Yukiko said.

"Yeah, I think so," I said. "Their worldview hasn't really changed, but they're more willing to consider mine. They'll need evidence to be convinced that our relationship is viable, though."

"I suppose that's as much as we can hope for at this point," Yukiko said. "If they want evidence, we'll give it to them."

"That's the plan," I said. "These days, our problems no longer seem insurmountable if we handle them with the right approach."

I looked at the calendar, specifically the note I had for Kikuoka's exam, a mere two weeks from tomorrow. My parents had gained more of an understanding of me, and an appreciation for my ability to make the tough calls, but as people and parents, they were fundamentally the same. The exams ahead would be my greatest trial, but also our greatest chance to prove ourselves.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows

While Yu probably shouldn't be showing Marie, an outsider, around Yasogami, and the same goes for Futaba in Persona 5 (Makoto notes that she's coming along to help cover for them), the rules haven't stopped the protagonists before. That said, this is a nice chance for Chie and Yukiko to see Yu's school, and get a bit closer to Sakura in the process.

Yu's father is the more difficult of Yu's parents to convince, but in this chapter, Yu finally manages to out-debate him, gaining some ground with both of his parents in the process. Of course, Souji values results above all else, so exams will be most important.

There's a fair amount of "train station goodbye" scenes in this fic, but there'll only be two more- when Yukiko leaves Inaba and Yu leaves Minagi (although I'll keep their destinations- and whether they're the same- secret for now).

I'm taking another hiatus for the month of October, to take a little time off of writing this fic. Once I resume, the final stretch of this fic, roughly 12 chapters long, will began. I hope to see you in November.


	76. The Looming Ordeal

**Chapter 76: The Looming Ordeal  
**

 _Monday, January 7, 2013, Early Morning, Yukiko's POV_

As I woke up in my own bed once again, I looked around my room for a moment. To call it the place where I slept each nigh was an oversimplification, although the fact that I was in it so often lent it a sense of familiarity. It was where I had lived since I first left the hospital as an infant, near to my parents, where most of my possessions were stored, and a quiet and safe place for work or play. This was my home, and I had returned after my longest absence in my life.

I went about my morning routine, starting with putting on my uniform. After putting on my skirt and my shirt, and tying my neckerchief, I got out my usual red cardigan and buttoned it up, in lieu of the dark button-down that matched the skirt. I was accustomed to wearing this every day, and apparently, so was the school, since no one paid much attention to it anymore.

Before leaving home, I threw on a brown overcoat and red scarf, my standard midwinter attire, and was immediately glad I had once I stepped outside. It had snowed the previous night and spread as far as the eye could see, save for where people driving snowplows and using shovels had done their work. It was a beautiful sight, but the frigid chill of the wind against my uncovered face reminded me that every rose had its thorns.

Inaba had its ups and its downs, as well as more and less charitable interpretations of each. Still, it was my home town, and for its sake, I hoped to manage the inn well, even if I'd have to leave Inaba behind to seek out the best education I could get.

* * *

 _Morning_

In homeroom, I spoke with Kasumi-san for the first time in a while. The two of us had been fairly busy, between class, exams and our boyfriends, so I was glad to have this opportunity to talk with her again, as someone who sat near me in homeroom. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Sakura-san for being able to see Yu under similar circumstances, even though I knew that her time was running out.

"So, Yukiko-san, how'd meeting Yu's parents go?" Kasumi-san said.

"Not as well as I'd hoped, but not as badly as I'd feared," I said. "Yu's parents still believe in placing practical considerations first, and are skeptical about long-distance relationships."

Kasumi-san sighed. Since we hadn't spoken since I'd set out for Minagi, her perspective a moment ago had been the same as mine had been back then. Even if I hadn't been surprised by how meeting Yu's parents out, I had to admit that I wished it had gone a bit better.

"Sorry to hear that," Kasumi-san said. "There's a plus side, though, isn't there?"

"There is," I said. "Their feelings about my seeing their son aside, they actually like me as a person. Because of that, they're willing to allow me to continue seeing Yu... at least for now."

"Gotcha," Kasumi-san said. "I've got to admit, though- I'm asking partly out of friendly curiosity and partly because of personal reasons."

"Like what?" Chie said, seemingly oblivious to the possibility that the question might take her into difficult territory for Kasumi-san.

Kasumi-san sighed, confirming my suspicion that she was thinking about her own relationship. Unlike me, she didn't have to worry about her boyfriend gaining the ire of a legion of admirers, but she still had her own share of challenges- namely, exams.

"To be honest, it kind of makes me feel better about keeping the fact that I'm dating under wraps," Kasumi-san said, "since _my_ parents are putting pressure on me to study hard and do well at the exams. Their expectations aren't _too_ high, but they want me to go to a halfway decent school."

"What's the problem?" Chie said. "I know entrance exams are tough, but your boyfriend shouldn't have anything to do with them, right?"

Kasumi-san shook her head.

"Let me put it this way," Kasumi-san said. "If I tell them about my boyfriend and then proceed to screw the pooch on the exams, who or what do you think they're going to blame?"

What Kasumi-san was describing was a logical inference based on the assumption that her boyfriend was a distraction, but surprisingly enough, the Narukamis had never even considered it. This might be because Yu's grades had risen since he had met me- I'd like to think my study sessions with him played a part- so it was harder to establish cause and effect.

"Apart from you?" I said. "Well..."

I looked at Chie, and then fell silent. Neither of us was willing to answer the question, even if Kasumi-san already knew the answer. Kasumi-san let out a sigh, as she apparently realized that we understood what she was saying all too easily.

"You know, I actually get where they're coming from," Kasumi-san said. "That said, if the worst happens, and I end up a ronin, I won't blame anyone but myself. If I don't get in, it's not because of Yasogami or because I have a boyfriend, but because I'm not smart and/or hard-working enough."

"That's the spirit, Kasumi-san," Chie said.

"I agree with Chie," I said. "But I do have to ask you, Kasumi-san- have you ever asked your parents how they feel?"

Kasumi-san shrugged, then shook her head.

"No, but that's the problem," Kasumi-san said. "If I ask too directly, they'll realize that I have a boyfriend that I don't want to tell them about. If I don't ask clearly enough, they won't understand me. They aren't mind readers, but they know me fairly well, so I learned a long time ago that I don't stand a chance of outwitting them."

Parents, or at least the ones who actually made an effort to do their part well, could be counted on to understand their children. I understood this about a year ago, when I told my parents about my considering leaving Inaba, only to realize they'd known for a while. So did Yu, who always felt like he was at a disadvantage when dealing with his parents.

With that in mind, I apologized for my suggestion and changed the subject. For now, Kasumi-san's least risky choice would be to keep her relationship under wraps until she succeeded at getting into the school of her choice. It wouldn't be easy- neither was proving to the Narukamis that Yu and I could get into the same first-rate school- but out of the many paths ahead of her, it was the one in which she could get both what she wanted and what she needed.

* * *

 _Afternoon_

Mr. Yuzumoto gave us a lecture about Japanese history, specifically about samurai. When he got to the subject of ronin- masterless samurai- in addition to bringing up the Tale of the 47 Ronin, he even pointed out how the term also applied to people who were waiting for another attempt at their entrance exams. While the ritual of seppuku was a painful and grotesque death, albeit an honorable one, many samurai preferred it to living the rest of their lives as outcasts- and the ronin were the exception. Suddenly, not making it into your first choice school, or even working a menial job for the rest of your life didn't seem so bad by comparison.

I briefly thought about Yu's parents. While they had worked hard and made many sacrifices in the name of their job, they didn't have anything resembling the kind of loyalty samurai did for their lords. They worked for the money to support themselves and their family, so I imagined if either or both of them lost their jobs, they would begin looking for another as soon as possible. As mercenary as this sounded, it was also part of the Narukamis' unsentimental pragmatism, and such a perspective did make sense- if Mr. Narukami disemboweled himself with his sword and Mrs. Narukami stabbed herself in the throat with a dagger, Yu would be left all alone in the world. They hadn't always done their job as parents, but they took the responsibility too seriously for me to imagine them throwing their lives away for the sake of honor.

I once again thought about having to inherit the inn. I would be the central pillar of the inn as its manager, just like Mother was, and Yu would support me as well. The responsibility was a weighty one, since if I failed, many people would lose their jobs and Inaba would lose a part of its identity. I had to think long and hard about whether I would be ready to take this responsibility, and if I could not, my mother would need to find someone who could.

Thankfully, Mr. Yuzumoto brought me back to reality with a question about samurai swords- one that I was able to answer, since Yu had given me a miniature lecture on samurai swords when he noticed me me admiring one of his weapons. I'd need all the help I could get for exams, so I wondered if the answers to my questions might come from unlikely sources.

* * *

 _After School_

I went to work putting up notices on the bulletin board, many of which were related to exams. While it didn't take very long and anyone could potentially do it, it was an important enough responsibility that I had to keep it up, even during exams. I'd spoken with the principal, and he told me that he'd recruit a replacement, but I'd need to keep doing my job until he found someone or I graduated, whichever came first.

While I was busy with this task, Yumi-san walked up to me with a few pieces of paper. Since our duties overlapped to some extent, we occasionally saw each other. We weren't especially close, but I appreciated Yumi-san's consideration for my feelings and willingness to support my seeing Yu, so we got along fairly well.

"Hello, Yukiko-san," Yumi-san said. "May I post this announcement from the student council on the board?"

"You may, Yumi-san," I said. "Please let me help you with that."

Yumi-san handed the notice to me, and I briefly looked it over before taking out some thumbtacks and pinning it to the board. Apparently, the new student council needed to fill some positions, and it had left contact information for potential applicants.

"How was your break?" Yumi-san said. "Yosuke-kun mentioned you were going to see Yu-kun, but not much more than that."

"I went to Minagi to meet my boyfriend's parents," I said. "Surprisingly enough, they actually approve of me, even though they don't exactly approve of _us_ , if you know what I mean."

Yumi-san nodded.

"I do," Yumi-san said. "I actually heard from Yu-kun recently, and he's more than a little conflicted about his parents. I can understand that, but I hope he comes to terms with those feelings, just like I did for my father."

I nodded, knowing all too well what Yumi-san meant. Yu's parents did not seem to be in any danger of dying, but I hoped that they could reconnect before it was too late.

"Incidentally, Yumi-san, how do you feel about exams?" I said, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm a bit nervous," Yumi-san said, "but not entirely about myself. Just between us, Ai-san is having a hard time, since while her grades are fairly good, her truancy record is catching up to her. As such, she had trouble finding someone willing to give her a good recommendation."

A part of me had to concede that fair was fair. Mr. Morooka had never approved of my taking time off to help with my family, but since I'd gone through all the appropriate procedures to do so, they, along with the days when I was missing and when I was recuperating, were officially listed as family-related absences. As such, he couldn't do much more than grumble about it, but I could see why he might have strong opinions about Ai-san, if he was still alive and at his position.

"I see," I said. "Ai-san has changed as a person, but it's not so easy to convince others of that, is it?"

"Not at all," Yumi said. "The exams are extremely important, but the real indicator of your success is how well you've done until now. I won't say the exams are going to be easy for you, Yukiko-san, but I think you should be ready for them by now."

"I hope so," I said.

"Ai-san shared another tidbit of news with me," Yumi-san said. "Kou-kun is apparently planning on going to college in America."

I was speechless for a moment. I'd heard that Kou-kun was interested in Chie, but this move was completely incompatible with that goal. While Kou-kun was apparently a good student, Chie still had a fair amount of trouble with English, and thus had neither the desire nor the ability to go to school in a place where speaking a foreign language was a necessity. Of course, Kou-kun did not know Chie very well, so perhaps he was not aware of this.

"Is something wrong, Yukiko-san?" Yumi-san said. "You look surprised."

"I'm actually impressed, Yumi-san," I said. "Not many people here choose to study abroad. To us, going to another prefecture might as well be going to another planet."

"Maybe that's true," Yumi-san said, "but many others are pursuing goals that are difficult to reach, not letting the odds deter them. Inaba has changed a great deal ever since the fog lifted, and maybe this newfound sense of determination is part of that."

I nodded. I'd once talked with Naoto-kun about this, and she'd raised the suggestion that just as we'd been forced to take a look at ourselves when we were faced with our Shadows, the town of Inaba had done the same when it was shrouded in fog. That sounded like a reasonable theory, one that perhaps explained why so many people Yu knew changed so significantly while he was in town.

"I think so, too," I said. "I've got to meet with Chie and Yosuke-kun for a study session, but please let your friends know I'm rooting for them."

"I will," Yumi-san said. "Good luck, Yukiko-san."

With a wave and a "Thank you," I parted ways with Yumi-san and headed toward Junes.

* * *

I spent most of the afternoon studying with Chie and Yosuke in Junes' food court. When we decided to take a break, Yosuke-kun got out his cell phone and checked the date.

"Exams start at the end of next week, right?" Yosuke-kun said.

"That's right," I said, "but for me, my first-choice school isn't until the 21st. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Yosuke-kun said. "I've got an exam two weeks from tomorrow, and I'd like it to come sooner."

"Oh, _so_ _meone's_ confident, aren't they?" Chie said chidingly.

Yosuke-kun sighed, much to Chie's dismay. If he wasn't in the mood to banter with Chie, then he was clearly more worried about exams than Chie or I thought.

"Not really," Yosuke-kun said. "It's just that at this point, I just want to get it over with. The sooner I take my exams, the sooner I get my results back. The sooner I get my results back, the sooner I know where I'll be in April. The sooner I know where I'll be in April, the sooner I can actually relax a little."

Chie shook her head. She and Yosuke had to confront the possibility that they wouldn't get into any school that was worth attending. As such, they couldn't afford to be so optimistic that they ended up getting ahead of themselves, or so pessimistic that they were unable to muster the necessary confidence to do well.

"If you've got time to worry, Yosuke, you've got time to study," Chie said in a serious and earnest tone. "For me, hitting the books is the only way I keep from going crazy."

Chie's mindset was good, especially since her desire to prepare and better herself overcame her lack of enthusiasm for studying, but I couldn't help but worry about where it would take her. Excessive training was worse than none at all, and the same went for her studies. If she wasn't in a good frame of mind on the day of exams, then the extra time preparing wouldn't do her much good.

"Good for you," Yosuke-kun said. "Of course, by now, you know the material or you don't, and not much is gonna change in two or three weeks. Even this one guy in my class, who scores last on every exam and makes an ass out of himself when he answers questions in class- I swear the teachers call on him for shits and giggles- isn't dumb enough to think starting to study now will make any difference."

"You never know," I said. "It's possible he has a great deal of self-confidence if he doesn't mind embarrassing himself on a regular basis."

"Or maybe he just hates school," Chie said. "After Kaoru-kun's dream of being a pro basketball player died, he realized higher education wasn't for him. I'd have done something similar if I wasn't planning on joining the police."

At times, I wondered why it had taken me so long to realize that I actually did want to inherit the inn, but upon further thought, I realized it wasn't such a bad thing. I'd chosen to pursue this dream while having a realistic understanding of what it entailed and what was required of me, rather than sticking to what I'd chosen as a child, before I'd even understood the choice.

"You know, Chie, you're not alone," I said. "Just before coming here, I spoke with Yumi-san, who told me about her and her friends' struggles. We've all had to figure out what we want to accomplish, and we're now at the most critical- and difficult- part when it comes to achieving that goal."

Yosuke-kun and Chie nodded.

"That's right," Chie said. "I might complain about studying and exams a lot, but there's no question that I'm dead-set on doing them well."

Chie then looked at her watch, and I followed suit. We still had enough time to get a fair bit of studying done, so it didn't seem sensible to let the rest of the afternoon go to waste.

"Break's over," Chie said. "Come on, let's work hard now so we don't have any regrets when exams come."

We studied for the rest of the afternoon, until it was time to go home. Yosuke-kun and Chie still seemed a bit uneasy, and I couldn't blame them. They were facing steep odds with high stakes, and their track record in the past gave them little reason for confidence. I'd done well thus far, but I was shooting higher than they were, along with many others my age who were just as ambitions and talented, if not more so. Not everyone could get what they wanted in this intense and ruthless competition, so I sympathized with anyone who feared that they would be found lacking, especially since my friends and I were no different.

* * *

 _Evening_

I called Yu in the evening, and told him what had happened today.

"I'm not surprised Chie and Yosuke are nervous," Yu said, "nor can I blame them, since some people I know in Minagi feel the same way. Of course, those who aren't stressing out over exams are probably stressing out over finding a job."

"That sounds like a reasonable guess," I said. "Incidentally, how are Kaoru-kun and Hitomi-san faring?"

"About as well as they were when you left," Yu said "Kaoru doesn't know whether Mr. Akasaka will have a full-time position open for him when he graduates, but he should have a leg up in the job search. As for Hitomi, her waitress job's going well, but it's only part-time. If she doesn't get more hours, she might have to find a different job- or maybe a _second_ one."

For a moment, I felt ashamed to have brought up Chie and Yosuke-kun's struggles when Kaoru-kun and Hitomi-san would likely face more difficult problems for their entire careers. That said, I realized that Yu empathized with all his friends, since he wasn't the type to judge one person's problems as more worthy of sympathy than those of another, so my guilt abated.

"I see," I said. "Please tell those two I'm hoping for the best."

I hoped my remark came off as sincere. Before, a lot of people probably were jealous of Hitomi-san for being born into a wealthy family, and now, a fair number of those aware of her situation probably pitied her for being abandoned. Hitomi-san didn't need either of these s much as genuine support so I hoped her friends could provide that to her.

"I will," Yu said. "Anyway, why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking," I said. "It took me a long time to figure out what I wanted to do about the inn, but now that I've made that choice, I feel sure it's the right thing to do. I was wondering if the two of them ever regretted the choices they made."

"Well, I think that's not entirely what they hoped to do," Yu said, "but I think they consider what they're aiming for to be the best realistic alternative. Maybe they regret that things didn't turn out as they'd envisioned, but I think they can name at least a few reasons to consider themselves lucky."

Yu had always been somewhat ambivalent about his parents, but like it or not, he'd inherited at least part of their sense of pragmatic realism. That sense of sound judgment and ability to keep sight of the big picture was part of what made him such a good leader, even if he'd rather help manage a traditional inn than climb the corporate ladder.

"Part of the reason why I'm thinking of this is to consider what sort of alternatives we have," I said. "My parents do not strictly require a degree from a good school, or even a university degree at all, but I believe your parents wouldn't settle for their son having anything less than a Kikuoka degree."

"I know," Yu said. "Of course, while they have high standards for their son and themselves, they also applied to several 'safety schools' when they were our age. They managed to get their first jobs within a few months of graduation, but they also applied to many companies besides the one that hired them."

As far as I knew, Mr. and Mrs. Narukami must have graduated before the Internet became a widely used job search tool. They must have been truly committed to send out so many applications, although I suppose that was how and why they succeeded.

"That's fairly impressive," I said.

"Well, they realized any- or all- of their applications could fall through," Yu said, "so they wanted to try as many good choices as possible."

"What about love?" I said. "I can understand casting a wide net for jobs or education, judging each by their own merits and going with what works best, not necessarily what you like. That said, I can't envision marrying someone I didn't love, or choosing the best possible choice among all the men willing to have me."

"I know what you mean," Yu said. "My parents aren't terribly sentimental, but they did marry for love, even if they did so only once they'd secured their futures. I've had crushes before, but you're my first true love, and I think my parents understand that."

"I'm glad to hear that, Yu," I said. "The same goes for me. While my parents expect you to support me well when we run the inn together, they've always known that I've loved you- and, if nothing else, understand that my feelings are not misplaced."

"I know," Yu said.

We paused for a little while, and my mind drifted off to the future for a moment. Before I could get too carried away, though, Yu's voice brought me back to reality- and the present.

"In any case, Yukiko," Yu said, "it's good that you're thinking ahead, but at this point, these are just ideas. Let's consider the possibilities now, and think more about our choices once we have our results back."

"I will," I said. "Let's talk again soon."

A part of me agreed with Yosuke-kun's desire to get the looming ordeal of exams over with as quickly as possible, but another part believed that exams should only come once we'd made the most of the time we had. The previous year could be thought of in many ways, but the most constructive would be to think of it as a chance to prepare for what lay ahead. Perhaps some of us wanted more time, and others wanted to be spared the wait, but time moved at its own pace, so all we could do was make the most of it, and hope it would be enough to achieve our goals.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

October's still going to be mostly a month off of regular updates, but I decided to post this chapter, since it was essentially done for a while, and publishing it would allow me to focus on the remaining chapters.

Near the end of Persona 3, you hear that Mitsuru and Akihiko went to take college entrance exams on January 16, even though the final battle/possible end of the world is on the 31st. I decided to put the exams around this time, albeit a little later, partly because very little happens in February apart from the results.

Next up is a Kenji-centric chapter, showing how he's dealing with exams.

Here's a brief omake to take a look at what things might be like if the roles were reversed, and the senior and junior members of the Investigation Team switched years. The impact on the group dynamics would be fairly minor(e.g. who calls whom 'senpai'), but the fic would essentially be twice as long, since it would take two years for Yu, Yukiko and their yearmates to get to their entrance exams.

* * *

 **Omake** _  
_

 _Monday, January 7, 2013, After School, Yukiko's POV_

After school, I met with Rise-senpai in the library to help her with her studies- Naoto-senpai, her regular tutor, wasn't available. I couldn't help her with material that I hadn't learned yet, but I could help her review some of what came from her second year, and share some of my studying techniques.

"So how do you think you're doing, Rise-senpai?" I said. "Do you think you have a better grasp of the material?'

"Yeah," Rise-senpai said. "Thanks for the help, Yukiko-chan, and sorry about this. I should be tutoring you, not the other way around."

"I don't mind," I said. "Just think of it as me helping you out as a friend, and getting a taste of what I'm up against next year."

Rise-senpai nodded. Apparently, Inoue-san had asked her to apply for college so that she'd have more career options once her popularity as an idol ran its course. Rise-senpai appreciated that Inoue-san cared enough to give her that advice, even if it was difficult for her to follow.

"I can't help but wish we were in the same grade," Rise-senpai said. "That way, I'd have another year to prepare for exams, and maybe be in the same class with you, Chie-chan, or Yosuke-kun. Then again, I'd probably have to call Kanji 'senpai,' like you guys do."

"It's not such a bad thing, senpai," I said. "It didn't take too long for Chie and I to get used to calling you that."

* * *

 _Saturday, June 25, 2011, Day Time, Yukiko's POV_

As Chie and I were escorting Rise-chan home, she took the moment to strike up a conversation with us. I was glad she did, since it showed she was still conscious and alert, and allowed us to break the ice with a potential new teammate.

"So I noticed that, except for Teddie, you all have Yasogami uniforms," Rise-chan said. "Do you go to school there?"

"We do, Rise-chan," I said. "Kanji-senpai is a second-year, while the rest of us are first-years."

"Oh, that's nice," Rise-chan said. "I'll be a second-year, too."

My face turned bright red, and I quickly bowed to Rise-chan- or rather, Kujikawa-senpai- while Chie followed suit.

"Please forgive our rudeness, Kujikawa-senpai," I said.

Kujikawa-senpai shook her head with a smile, a rare and pleasant sight from someone who'd suffered what she had.

"No, it's fine if you want to call me 'Rise'," Kujikawa-senpai said. "Do you mind if I use your first names?"

I nodded. While it was basic politeness to be formal with someone until they gave you permission to do otherwise, respecting their wishes was even more basic.

"You may, Rise-senpai," I said.

"Yep- I mean, yes, Rise-senpai," Chie said.

Rise-senpai softly giggled.

"You two are really polite, Yukiko-chan, Chie-chan," Rise-senpai said. "Just don't treat me too differently from the others just because I'm a year older than you, ok?"

I nodded. Rise-senpai's status as an idol tended to isolate her from her peers, even if most Japanese teenagers knew her name. While we owed her respect as a senpai, she also deserved to be treated as one of us, so we made her that promise as her new friends.

* * *

 _Monday, January 7, 2013, After School, Yukiko's POV_

"I still remember that," Rise-senpai said with a smile. "I'm actually glad we don't take senpai-kohai relationships that seriously. That's why I wouldn't mind calling you 'Yukiko-senpai' if our roles were reversed."

I nodded in agreement.

"Now that I think about it, I'd also make the trade" I said, "Yu's parents are quite insistent that he pass his entrance exams to his schools of choice, so I'd rather get them over with. Of course, I suppose that if I were actually studying for exams, I'd be too busy to speculate about taking them next year."

"True," Rise-senpai said. "It's hard to accept, but the truth is that I don't have the grades to get into any school that's worth Yu-kun's time. He's lucky to have a smart girlfriend like you, who'll probably be able to follow him anywhere he gets in."

While that comment could have came off as jealous, Rise-senpai was essentially giving us her blessing, and conceding that I deserved Yu more than she did. Those words meant a lot coming from her, so the least I could do was give the most heartfelt and sincere thanks I could muster.

"I appreciate the kind words, Rise-senpai," I said. "I'm always grateful to those who support my relationship with Yu, especially if they once felt the same way about him."

"You're welcome, Yukiko-chan," Rise-senpai said. "You two will need a lot more than kind words, luck or a year of preparation to get through exams, but I'm sure that you'll do it."

Rise-senpai knew she had little going for her when it came to exams except self-confidence, but chose to persevere. It would be a long year ahead of us, but the least Yu and I could do was follow in her example, and we'd be prepared for whatever came our way.

 _End of Omake_


	77. The Most Deserving

**Chapter 77: The Most Deserving  
**

 _Monday, January 7, 2013, After School, Kenji's POV_

I sat outside the principal's office, waiting for him to inform me about whether he would recommend me for Tokyo University. I'd gotten the recommendation of my homeroom teacher, but also wanted to get the principal's, despite- or perhaps, _because_ \- he was more selective in handing them out. Rarity wasn't the only indication of quality, but if the principal was known to only recommended the most deserving students, then his word would carry that much weight.

After what seemed like forever, the principal called me into his office. Since I was essentially asking for his help, I was on my best behavior, even as I considered the possibility that he'd already made up his mind. That fear was a constant companion on my journey toward exams, and there was nothing I feared more than reaching exams, but realizing I still wasn't ready.

The principal greeted me with a "Please come in, Nishizawa-kun," but didn't invite me to sit down. It was clear that he knew I wouldn't be in his office for long.

"Reporting as requested, sir," I said. "Do you have news for me about my request for a recommendation to Tokyo University?"

The principal nodded in comprehension, but then took a deep breath and shook his head. Having prepared for interviews for a long time, I could read people's body language and detect even subtler tells, so this obvious gesture of refusal was an open book to me.

"I've had time to consider your request for a recommendation to Tokyo University," the principal said. "You make a compelling case for yourself, both in your letter and your exemplary grades. Unfortunately, other highly deserving individuals have come to me, and after some consideration, I have decided to give my recommendation to someone else."

It wasn't hard to figure out who would get it. Since the principal had no children or relatives at the school who would benefit from nepotism, the only real answer would be the girl who was head of her class and student council president. Perhaps she was a stronger student and more actively engaged outside of class than I was, but it was still disappointing to lose the recommendation to another person, even if they deserved it more.

"I understand, sir," I said, trying to sound gracious. I couldn't get what I wanted, but the last thing I needed was to get on the principal's bad side.

"That said, while I may not be able to give you what you wanted, I can say this," the principal said. "I'm certain that you'll do this school proud no matter where you end up."

"Thank you, sir," I said, even if I didn't entirely mean it. It was a bit depressing that an educator cared more about his school's reputation than whether one of the students- ostensibly good, albeit not quite good enough- learned something.

Perhaps this sounds selfish, but over the last few years, I've learned that doing things solely for the sake of other people rarely ends well for you. Kaoru had worked hard for the team, only to be discarded when they found someone more useful. Hitomi had always done as her family had asked, even if it made her unhappy, but they'd cast her out when they so much as _thought_ she'd disobeyed them. Yu had to move frequently throughout his childhood, pulling up roots and saying goodbye to his friends every time his parents job changed. Sakura was fairly lucky, as her parents were reasonable, she had understanding teachers, and she was friends with her boss on the student council, but I could tell that her efforts were fueled by her desire to be someone she could be proud of.

So why was I trying so hard? I had to admit that it was nice if my parents were proud of me, but I wasn't emotionally dependent on them enough that being denied that would break me. A well-paying job was promising, but there were none that I had my heart set on. I had to admit that since I'd given up on everything else, I had to try hard at the one area in which I'd invested all my efforts. Doing something because it was the only real reason I had seemed like a poor reason, but it was the only one I had, so I hoped it would give me the determination I needed to succeed.

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 8, 2013, After School_

Now that class was optional for seniors, Yu, Sakura, the president and I met in the local library once again for a pre-exam study group- I'd missed the previous appointment because of my meeting with the principal. While taking a quick break, I asked the other three about their plans.

"So which places are on the top of your lists?" I said.

"Kikuoka University," Yu said. "I heard it's got a really good business program."

I remembered visiting the school in September. It was apparently excellent in most regards, but wasn't quite up to Tokyo University's level, a bit like a no-name product that performs almost as well as a brand-name one. Unfortunately, the "brand name" was hardly a superficial concern as far as employers went, since many would look no further than the name of your alma mater, perhaps stopping to make sure that you didn't waste all four years at that school.

"Same here," Sakura said. "It's also quite good for those interested in politics, even if Shizune-san is planning on applying to- has other plans."

Sakura stopped herself short after the president glanced at her, but I wasn't fooled for a moment. It was clear that the president, whom everyone knew to be top student at the school, had won the principal's favor, and with it, a recommendation to Tokyo University. The fact that the valedictorian gained what I, the salutatorian, had failed to earn only further served to prove to my parents' mindset that I could not stop until I was the best in the school.

"Well, I had that place in mind," I said, "but it's hardly my first choice. I'm shooting for Tokyo University."

"Quite ambitious, Nishizawa-kun," the president said. "I'm personally aiming as high as I can, and choosing the best school that will have me."

Yu nodded. The president had danced around her main point, so he decided to take the opportunity to spell it out more clearly.

"I wish you the best of luck," Yu said, "but I'll be honest- the odds are quite steep. Yukiko and I had to admit that the name sounds tempting, but the odds are against us- so much so that it's more realistic for us to consider other options."

I was slightly taken aback by that. Yukiko's goals were fairly humble, but she always struck me as an intelligent and driven young woman. Many doors would be open to someone of her caliber, but were Tokyo University's not among them?

"But Yukiko's at the top of her class, isn't she?" I said.

"At a place like Yasogami, that doesn't mean as much," Yu said, "since the big cities and their universities tend to look down on small town schools like that. It's not impossible for someone from Yasogami to make it into Tokyo University, but it's rare enough that the papers run articles about those who do."

For Minagi, this sort of thing wouldn't be news. Even from our school alone, which was hardly top of the line, four people had gotten into Tokyo University last year, and three had the year before. The school's reputation was strong enough to give its graduates a fighting chance even in the nation's best university, so the only question was whether I'd be worthy of it.

"Interesting," I said. "Did you happen to see one such article while you were in Inaba last year?"

"No, but I heard about one," Yu said. "Yukiko said that about five years ago, there was an article about some guy who got into Tokyo University. He graduated at the top of his class, was president of the student council and was really great at sports, too."

I was completely flabbergasted for a moment. I always believed in the value of hard work, but the fact that this man excelled in academics and athletics made me wonder if he was gifted in some way.

"I'd call him too good to be true," I said, "but there are amazing people like that in this year's crop of college applicants, aren't there?"

"There probably are," the president said. "The four of us may be among the highest scorers at the school, but who knows what the best students at Japan's best schools are like?"

The president sounded a bit hesitant, but there was nothing wrong about what she was saying. I'd always known that few could reach out and grasp the best opportunities, and so had to try harder than anyone else to become one of those chosen few. Apparently, though, a lot of people didn't just try hard, but were blessed somehow, with luck, talent or something of the sort

"I know," I said. "For a long time, I'd been sure that my efforts would pay off, and I'd end up somewhere good, but it's honestly scary not knowing how things will turn out."

"I know the feeling," Yu said. "After the first time I had to move because of my parents' work, I fooled myself into thinking it wouldn't happen a second time. The second time it happened, I started fearing a third time. After the third time, I stopped caring... until now. Now, one more time, I'm hoping that things will work out, and I'll be able to study at a good school with Yukiko for the next four years. If not..."

Yu shook his head, not wanting to finish that sentence. Like me, he didn't like to dwell too much on what would happen if he failed, even if there was a chance he'd have no choice but to face those consequences.

"My life's taught me that there are some things that can't necessarily be achieved, but I remembered how important it can be to dream," Yu said. "So from one dreamer to another, don't give up hope, but don't be afraid to pick yourself up and try other possibilities if things don't work out."

I nodded and said "I know," but the truth was that I only knew on an intellectual level, a bit like someone from a warm climate who studied winter weather and the effects of cold on the body, but had never seen snow before.

I checked my watch.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to go home soon," I said. "My tutor's coming over."

"Going from one study session to another?" Sakura said. "Don't push yourself too hard, Kenji-kun- you always knew that cramming doesn't do any good."

"This isn't actually our normal session," I said. "My tutor's actually quitting her job, and my parents are taking her out to dinner."

The other three looked at each other for a moment. Finally, Yu, who had the most confidence and familiarity with me out of the three of us, decided to say what was almost certainly on the other two's minds.

"Did something happen?" Yu said.

"Not really," I said. "Since my exams are almost here, and she has responsibilities of her own, she talked with my parents talked and they agreed that she'd stop tutoring me at the end of winter break. Tonight is a going away party, of sorts."

Sakura smiled, evidently a bit relieved. She'd been a bit nervous about asking me directly, but she was evidently glad for my answer.

"So even if she's leaving by necessity and not choice, she's still parting on good terms," Sakura said. "Shizune san- I mean, the president- hope to do so, as well once we step down from our student council positions."

The president nodded, but then giggled. She'd always struck me as a serious student who always did her utmost for the sake of her own advancement and the school, so it was a bit surprising to see even a hint of levity from her.

"That's true, Sakura," Shizune-san said. "Of course, you don't have to call me 'President'- or even '-san'- when we're not on student council business, and the same goes for Nishizawa-kun."

"Sorry, Shizune," Sakura said.

Sakura blushed faintly, but I could tell from her tone that she was happy to have a friend like the president. As for me, it was too late to establish much of a connection with the president, but I could at least do what I could to honor her request.

"I'll keep that in mind, Yagami-san," I said. "With that, I'm off."

I left Yu, Sakura and Yagami-san in the library, as they briefly discussed the handover of power. From what little I heard, it seemed as though Yagami-san was too busy with exams and office to dwell much on her regrets, but she was overall happy with her tenure as president and high school career.

I wished I could say the same. I'd sacrificed a great deal in the name of studying- extracurriculars, hobbies and social life, among others- and for what? Had my odds improved much, and did I even have a chance? The only way I could be at ease was by putting those questions out of my head, and I knew that soon, that would no longer be an option.

* * *

 _Evening_

My parents took my tutor out to dinner. The restaurant was a fairly fancy one, enough so that all of us had to wear suits in order to fit in. Mom and Dad wore their usual business suits, I wore the one my parents had bought me for interviews, and my tutor wore a light gray pantsuit.

"I hope you're enjoying this evening, Miyazaki-san," Mom said. "This is our way of thanking you for helping our son."

"I appreciate it, ma'am," my tutor said. "I do wish I could stay around until Kenji-kun succeeds in his exams, though."

I had mixed feelings about this development. On the one hand, I fully understood that she had to see to her own life, and I would have negotiated the same thing if I had a similar job. On the other hand, I wasn't sure I was fully ready at this point, or if I ever would be.

"I know how you feel," Dad said. "Still, you should see to your own needs first. I'm confident that Kenji is ready by now."

"I'm not so sure about that," I said. "Don't get me wrong, Sensei- I appreciate everything you've done for me. But while you've increased my odds, they are not and never will be 100 percent."

Mom shook her head, not surprised.

"She never promised anything of the sort," Mom said. "Your father and I hired Miyazaki-san because she was more honest about what she had to offer than the others."

"Exactly, dear," Dad said. "Miyazaki-san offered you an edge, rather than a guaranteed success. That was the most we could ask for, so we chose to trust her, and our trust was well-placed."

"Thank you, sir," my tutor said, with a nod.

At this point, our talk was becoming a Nishizawa family conversation, so my tutor apparently believed it wouldn't be appropriate for her to participate too much, even if she agreed with my parents. I'd never met or heard much about the Miyazakis, but if my tutor had me over, I'd likely keep my head down, be polite and listen attentively, just as she was doing here.

"I know, Dad," I said, "but while I've always known that, recent events have reminded me that things don't always turn out as you hope. One of my friends wanted to become a pro athlete, and another expected to get married, but recent events rendered both impossible."

"Maybe the former set his sights too high," Mom said, "but I'm sure that a good education and a good job are realistic goals."

"Realistic goals that a lot of people share," I said, "including some who work at least as hard as I do, and happen to be more talented."

Dad sighed. He couldn't exactly contest my assertion, but he realized that it wasn't exactly a frame of mind that was conducive to doing the best on exams..

"That can't be helped, Kenji," Dad said, "since in the end, opportunities go to the most deserving. That said, hard work isn't about making up for your deficiencies in talent, but making the most of everything you have, so giving everything you have and believing in your hard work paying off will take you far in life."

I nodded, said "I understand, Dad," and let the topic drop. I still had reason to doubt my chances, but I was once again reminded of why I tried so hard in the first place.

My parents changed the subject, but it came off as a little awkward. Their relationship with my tutor had been purely professional, and they'd rarely talked with her about anything other than "the job," so now wasn't the best time to start. Still, while my tutor was as formal with my parents as the day they'd first met her, I think she actually enjoyed herself as much as she could, so the gesture wasn't lost on her.

At the end of the meal, while my parents were paying the bill, my tutor called me into the front of the restaurant for a private conversation. She didn't seem concerned about how her erstwhile employers might react to what we talked about, but she was more comfortable speaking her mind in a one-on-one conversation with me, like she did many times while we were helping us.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you at this point, Kenji-kun," my tutor said, "when you still have yet to take your tests, and don't yet know whether you'll succeed."

I shook my head. Believing that I wasn't entirely ready for exams and believing my tutor hadn't done enough to prepare me were two entirely different things. One was true and the other was false, and one was a harsh fact while the other was merely shifting the blame.

"Don't be," I said. "When it comes down to it, succeeding is entirely up to me, and I'm no longer sure whether I can do so, even with all my efforts and all the help I've received."

"No one can say whether you will," my tutor said. "That said, I do believe you have improved substantially, both in terms of your grasp of the material and your study habits, since I started working with you, which makes it all worthwhile. I hope you continue to learn and better yourself, and keep your father's advice close to your heart, come what may."

I was tempted to say that my tutor would make an excellent teacher, but I knew better than that. Apparently, her mother was a schoolteacher, but the low salary, pressure to prepare the students for exams and other factors sapped Mrs. Miyazaki's pasion for teaching. After meeting Mr. Miyazaki, she went on maternity leave to have her daughter, and never looked back, save to advise her daughter not to make the same mistakes. Still, my tutor's faith in me was by no means hollow, and neither was my appreciation for it.

"I will," I said. "Thank you, Sensei."

My tutor reached into the pocket of her trousers and offered me her business card, using the standard formal etiquette for doing so. Since she was an intelligent young woman who had nice clothing, good manners and a degree from a prestigious university, I had little doubt that she'd get a good job relatively soon.

"Please let me know how you fare, Kenji-kun," my tutor said. "I may not be tutoring you anymore, but that doesn't mean we're no longer connected."

I nodded graciously as I accepted her card. Like me, she was preparing for what came next- in her case, job applications. She knew all too well what I was going through- what she had experienced four years ago- so I trusted that any well wishes from her were genuinely heartfelt.

"I agree," I said. "I'll be in touch when I have good news for you."

I'd prepared for the entrance exams for as long as I'd been in high school, but I didn't know whether it was enough, since the test was clearly not merely a question of hard work. Still, I had to try, not just for my sake, but also because I owed it to those who had believed in me and helped me get this far. I could only do my best and hope that even if I didn't get what I wanted, I could at least live with- and possibly even be proud of- what I'd earned through all my hard work.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and favorites.

While Kenji's probably the best student out of his group of friends, Yu and Sakura are slightly more intelligent. This realization that hard work only takes him so far is gradually eroding Kenji's self-confidence, and the closer exams draw near, the worse it gets.

Next up is Kanji's last POV chapter. I may make progressing on the remaining 10 chapters a NaNoWriMo project, but given that some of the remaining chapters may be fairly short(probably 79, 83 and 86), there's probably less than 50,000 words left in the story.


	78. The First of Many

**Chapter 78: The First of Many  
**

 _Monday, January 7, 2013, Early Morning, Kanji's POV_

I woke up on the day school started up again, not really wanting to go. School wasn't very fun in the best of times, even when you didn't have to walk through the cold and the snow to get there. Sure, I had friends there, but all but two of them would be graduating pretty soon, and the one I wanted to see most wouldn't be coming for a while.

I set out for school once again. On my way over, I saw a familiar face, even if it wasn't the one I most wanted to see. Rise was pretty easy to recognize, even with a pretty generic outfit- a white winter coat with a pink scarf over the Yasogami girls' uniform- so I had trouble wrapping my head around how so many people didn't notice she was an idol just because she wasn't wearing makeup.

"Morning, Kanji," Rise said.

"Oh, hey, Rise," I said. "You're back already?"

"The New Year's festivities and other events are over," Rise said. "The ratings were pretty good this year- I'd like to think Risette making a comeback pulled in some viewers."

"Sounds nice," I said. "I didn't catch the show, since I was waiting for the new year at the shrine with Naoto."

Half a year ago, Rise probably would've teased me about how damn obvious my crush on Naoto was, but since I wasn't hiding it any longer, there wasn't any fun in that- yet another reason I was glad we were open about our relationship.

"Yep, I thought so," Rise said. "How was your break?"

Surprisingly enough, I didn't get depressed hearing that question. The first half had been pretty damn fun, and the second wasn't terrible, so the good outweighed the bad.

"Pretty good," I said, "at least until Naoto got called in to work on a case and ended up leaving town. I've been in touch with her, but it ain't the same."

"I know the feeling," Rise said. "Of course, the fact that I was booked solid made it more bearable to be in Tokyo, far away from Grandma and my friends."

As someone who'd lost his dad, it was kinda depressing hearing that Rise wasn't close with her folks. At least I had good memories of him, and could say he helped me want to become a better man- even if it took me too damn long to actually get what he thought strength was. Of course, Rise didn't want any of us feeling sorry for her- the most she'd admit was she liked being in Inaba with her grandma more- so I decided I didn't want that, either.

"That's the thing," I said. "I'm keeping busy until Naoto returns. I don't know when that'll be, even if I hope it's soon, but when she tells me she has a case solved, I'll have something of my own to share with her."

"That's the spirit," Rise said. "Keep at it, Kanji."

Rise was pretty cheerful most of the time, but she wasn't invincible- I'd seen her get depressed, feel helpless and even cry her eyes out more than once. Of course, it was because she got down and was able to overcome it that I was able to believe her when she said to keep at it, and why her saying it helped give me a reason to go to school on a cold day when Naoto was in another city.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

After eating lunch with Rise in our classroom, I started fishing around in my bag.

"What'cha looking for, Kanji?" Rise said.

"Oh, it's the list of people who've agreed to sign up to the handicrafts club," I said, "along with their names and classes. I tried getting their contact info, like their cell phone numbers, but for some reason, the girls look at me funny when I ask for those."

Rise let off a sigh.

"You really don't understand why?" Rise said.

'Well, it's more convenient, you know?" I said. "I've gotta have some way to reach them."

"I'll take that as a no, then," Rise said. "People would pay insane amounts of money to get their hands on an idol's phone number, and even someone like Yukiko-senpai would be highly sought after, so you'll have to forgive the girls if they say no. Besides, if they told you their class, you know where to find them."

As I was looking up the list, I saw Miho Misaki, whose name was on the list, walk up to us. Misaki had met Rise while she was helping out at the store, and Rise had referred Misaki to me, so this was only our second time talking.

"Good afternoon, Tatsumi-senpai, Kujikawa-senpai," Misaki said. "It's me, Misaki."

"Hello, Misaki-san," Rise said. "It's good to see you again."

It was kind of surprising to hear Rise being this polite- part of it was how casual she was with her friends and the other part was that I hardly ever saw her with someone she didn't know well. I almost keeled over when she called me "sir" when helping out at the tofu shop early last summer- she hadn't recognized me with dark hair, glasses and a properly worn uniform, and thought I was a stranger.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said.

"I have a question for you, Tatsumi-senpai," Misaki said. "How are you doing getting people for the club?"

"Well, it's just you, Katsura and Hiiragi at the moment," I said. "If you've got a friend or two, that'd be awesome."

"I see," Misaki said. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to withdraw my offer to join. My parents want me to join a more established club, and they think doing something like working for the student council would look good in the eyes of admissions officers and employers."

I tried not to look as bummed out as I felt. I knew people looked at me funny for being interested in handicrafts, and I'd learned to live with it, but being told that it wasn't meaningful was a whole 'nother damn thing.

"Gotcha," I said,as I crossed her name off. "Well, good luck with that."

"Thank you, senpai," Misaki said. "I'll still get the word out- it's the least I can do after letting you down."

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome, Tatsumi-senpai," Misaki said. "I'll see you and Kujikawa-senpai later."

Rise and I said goodbye to Misaki, and as soon as she was out of earshot, I let off a sigh.

"I hope you're not too mad at Misaki-san," Rise said. "I can kind of understand what it's like to have parents who'd exercise veto power over your choice to join a club. If I weren't an idol, they'd probably hold me to the same standards that hers do."

"I get that," I said. "It sucks that they think this sort of thing isn't worth their kid's time. I mean, I know it's a hobby and not many people can make a job out of it, but kids can do what they want for fun, can't they?"

If college admissions was like a race, I was one of those kids who walked at a leisurely pace and talked with some other guys who was doing the same. I knew I didn't have much of a chance, but didn't want to tire myself out too much. Maybe at least a few others could say the same, and had an interest in fabrics- and maybe someone like that would be one of my next recruits.

"Yeah," Rise said. "The parents want what's best for their kids, but the kids should have some say in what's best for them, and do some things for fun. That's what I'd be doing if I weren't so busy."

Rise then fished out a pen.

"I'll make a deal with you," Rise said. "I'll sign up to replace Misaki-san, so that no one will notice the number of members going down, but it's up to you to get the others. Deal?"

"Deal," I said.

"Great," Rise said, as she wrote down her name and class. "Do your best, club president."

I let off a sigh. When I first met Rise, she bugged me by being so damn casual with me- maybe because I was the only one besides Teddie (who didn't go to school) who wasn't her senpai- but I'd eventually gotten used to it. It wasn't like Rise couldn't be polite to people, but it was so unlike the Rise I was used to that it'd always sound strange to me.

"Something wrong?" Rise said.

"Nothing," I said. "It's just kinda weird hearing you be all polite and stuff, so just call me 'Kanji,' all right?"

"Right," Rise said. "Of course, if I were to join, I'd be formal with the other members, at least at first. I don't know them well enough to do a lot of the things our group takes for granted, like joking around or using each other's first names."

"Yeah," I said. "Pretty much everyone in there's a bunch of strangers, after all."

I was kind of worried whether everyone in my club would get along. Our group had been a group of friends that increased over time, when each new member had at least known one of the members before joining. Here, I was bringing together a bunch of people who didn't have anything in common except liking handicrafts. They all agreed to join my club, but were they willing to share it with the others?

"You're right," Rise said, "but I think that when you join a group, you don't just join because you like what it involves, but also promise to do what you can to make it a success, including working well with everyone else. I think the reason our team worked well was because everyone who joined had that mindset- and anyone who's serious about the club will do the same."

I nodded.

"I hope so," I said. "It ain't like we're trying to solve a mystery or win the nationals- we're just trying to make a good club, so that shouldn't be too much to ask."

That was what I kept telling myself even as things seemed tough and I wondered if I'd bitten off more than I could chew. Maybe it was odd for a guy to be interested in handicrafts, but I believed I could get this club going, and while I hadn't made much progress, I'd gone too far to give up now.

* * *

 _Evening_

I spent the afternoon recruiting, and struck out every time. I came home empty-handed, almost late enough to miss dinner.

"Welcome home," Mom said.

"I'm home," I said.

As I took off my shoes and set down my bag, Mom noticed something was wrong with me. She wasn't a mind reader, but she knew me pretty well, enough that I'd learned I couldn't hide things from her.

"Is something wrong, Kanji?" Mom said. "You look depressed."

"It's the club," I said. "Today, one of the girls I thought I'd recruited had to back out, 'cuz her parents didn't like it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mom said, "but I hope you don't blame her."

"I ain't sayin' that," I said, "but that's one more person I'll have to get for the club, and I've already talked to practically all the others."

Mom smiled warmly, which confused me so much it pissed me off.

"What?" I said. "What's making you so damn happy?"

That came off as pretty rude, but Mom probably was in too good of a mood to notice or care.

"So, if I understand correctly," Mom said, "you actually went out and told everyone that you were interested in fabrics and wanted their help. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," I said. "What about it?"

"That means you're being true to yourself and honest with others, even about something that might cause them to judge you unfavorably," Mom said. "That, in and of itself, is a significant personal triumph."

I nodded. It'd been tough to even tell people I liked handicrafts, much less ask them to join me in a club based around them, so I did accomplish something, even if it wasn't what I wanted.

"I guess," I said. "But the school rules say I need five people, and it ain't like they're gonna make an exception now that I've learned something."

"Maybe not," Mom said. "Still, if the worst happens, and you never succeed, it won't have been a waste of time."

Mom knew that things didn't always go as she planned. She'd wanted to grow old together with Dad, but even though he was gone, she could raise their son and look after the family business. Thinking about the worst things that could happen- like not being able to get the club started to losing Naoto the same way Mom lost Dad- scared the shit out of me, but thinking about the process itself being fulfilling gave me hope that nothing in life was pointless.

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 8, 2013, Evening_

The next day, one of Misaki's friends found me. Apparently, Misaki felt bad about having to ditch the club, so she asked a favor of a friend, and her friend agreed to sign up.

I got a phone call from Naoto after dinner, the second since she'd left. We hadn't talked about much in the first one, since she was mainly checking in, so I was really looking forward to this.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "I apologize for not calling much, since I have been quite busy."

"No problem," I said. "I still kinda miss you, but I've gotten used to not hearing from you everyday."

"That's good," Naoto said. "To be honest, I feel the same way."

"Gotcha," I said. "Anyway, How's the case going?"

Naoto sighed.

"It's hard to say," Naoto said. "I believe I am making progress, but very little of the news seems good."

"Oh," I said.

It was pretty obvious Naoto didn't really want to talk about it, and I couldn't blame her. Even if everything went well and Naoto solved a criminal case the police couldn't crack, that still didn't change that people did this kind of shit to each other. The guy she was looking for was probably dead by now, and she probably knew this already.

"In any event, do you have any news about your recruiting efforts?" Naoto said. "Even if you do not, it's definitely a more pleasant subject."

"Yeah," I said. "One of my recruits dropped out, but Rise stepped in to replace her, and I also got one of that girl's friends."

"So you had a net gain of a single person," Naoto said. "That's news you should be happy about."

I actually agreed. Rise joining was a bit of a consolation prize, but Misaki asking her friend showed that she actually cared about us, even if she couldn't join herself. Maybe the number of people who wanted me to succeed was bigger than I thought.

"Yeah," I said. "I've still got a lot of work to do, but it's a start. It's tougher than I thought when I started up, but I ain't backing down."

"Nor should you," Naoto-kun said. "I've got to get going, but it's pleasing to see that you're making progress on your end."

"Yeah," I said. "Talk to you later."

I looked at my calendar, before realizing that it didn't have the day Naoto would come back on it. Since Naoto was busting her butt trying to solve the case and come home, the least I could do was work at least as hard getting the club going, so I wouldn't just sit around and waiting for something to happen when I didn't know when it would.

* * *

 _Wednesday, January 9, 2013, Lunch Time_

After I started seeing the same faces over and over again among the first-and second-years, I had a crazy idea and started recruiting among the third-years. For the most part, it went about as well as I thought- the few who weren't turned off by the idea reminded me that they A)had exams and B)would be graduating. Eventually, though, I struck gold with Seiko Kitaki, a third-year who was about as confident in her chances at entrance exams as I was. She couldn't join, but referred me to her cousin, a second-year.

Having met my quota, I knew the only thing left to do was to find an advisor. Kashiwagi was definitely not a good choice, but I didn't know who was. Most of the teachers weren't as bad as her or King Moron, but they always seemed like authority figures who didn't really give a shit about their students apart from what their job involved, so I wasn't sure who to trust.

Finally, an idea hit me when I had Hosoi's class that afternoon, and I saw the puppet on his hand. I was so busy admiring the craftmanship and how much it looked like its user that I didn't hear his question- some shit about how to write various Kanji- and so ended up embarrassing myself. I heard Rise snicker a bit, but the embarrassment only lasted until I got hit with a burst of inspiration.

After school, I walked up to Hosoi, who was still holding the puppet.

"Oh, hello, Tatsu-chan," Hosoi said. "What can I do for you?"

"That's a nice puppet you got there, Mr. Hosoi," I said. "Who made it?"

"My wife did," Mr. Hosoi did. "She'll be glad to hear that the scion of the Tatsumi family approves."

"Well, I'm asking because I have a request for you," I said. "I'm looking for an advisor for the handicrafts club."

I worried for a moment about whether I was going behind Kashiwagi's back, but Hosoi didn't seem to mind.

"Certainly," Hosoi said. "I might not know anything about handicrafts that my wife didn't teach me, but I'll show you everything you need to know about running the club... if we get it approved."

"Yes, sir..." I said.

"Cheer up, Tatsu-chan," Hosoi said. "While it is true that the school wants a say in which clubs are approved, it's mainly to ensure that you have a good idea, and you've thought it through enough to make it work. At least in theory, they're supposed to be for your benefit, to help you design something for yourself."

I had to admit I'd never thought of it that way before, maybe because no one had ever talked about the rules like that. The entire process had been a pain in the ass, but if it was for the sake of building a good club, then maybe it was for the best.

* * *

 _Monday, January 14, 2013, Morning  
_

A few days later, Hosoi stopped me outside my homeroom to give e the news.

"Hello, Tatsu-chan," Hosoi said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "What's this about?"

"The fabric club's been approved for next year," Hosoi said. "In the meantime, though, you have our permission to officially recruit, and post a notice on the board asking for members. That should help getting more people to come."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. The school, which I'd always seen as a pain in the ass at best, was now officially recognizing my club, and letting me call it a Yasogami student organization. I'd done all the work I needed to set up my club, and finally, they'd give me some help to make it happen.

"Thank you, sir!" I said.

"You're welcome," Hosoi said. "Of course, while it's mostly up to you now, I'll be available to help you out however you need. Just stop by my office any time."

I bowed gratefully as he left. Soon after, Rise walked up, having overheard the conversation.

"So the fabric club's a go, then?" Rise said. "Congrats, Kanji."

"Thanks," I said. "Of course, it ain't over just yet. I'm gonna have to help people out with their projects, manage the supplies, and deal with the student council and school administration."

"Sounds like hard work," Rise said. "You think you can handle that?"

"Yeah," I said. "Of course, I'll have Hosoi and the others to help out and remind me why I'm trying so hard. It's not about me doing what I want anymore- I've gotta make sure everyone's club keeps going, and that they like being here."

Rise smiled warmly, like Mom did when she was impressed with me.

"Got it," Rise said. "I know I said I'd just be a filler for Misaki-san, but I'll show up whenever I have time... as long as you and Mr. Hosoi don't kick me out, of course."

"We won't," I said. "It ain't like it's a sports team or drama club, where you have to keep practicing and training. We definitely want people to come often, but if they can't, we won't mind too much."

"Sounds like your kind of club, Kanji," Rise said. "Well, let's hope for the best."

I agreed. Even if I'd finally gotten it going, it'd take a lot of work to manage even a somewhat casual club like this. Still, I knew what I was getting into and felt ready for it. It was a big step up for me when it came to responsibility, but it'd be good for me in the end.

* * *

 _After School_

After school, Rise and I saw a familiar face at the gates- Naoto's. She was wearing casual clothes under her winter coat, so it was obvious she wasn't here for class.

"Naoto!" I said.

"Hello, Kanji-kun, Rise-san," Naoto said.

"It's good to see you again, Naoto-kun," Rise said. "I just remembered- Grandma wants me to help out at the shop today, so I've got to get going."

Rise walked off as quickly as she could while still being careful not to slip on the ice. After watching her walk away, Naoto chuckled.

"Rise-san might be a talented actress, but she's not a very good liar," Naoto-kun said. "Still, I appreciate her consideration for us."

I nodded. Rise had enjoyed teasing me about how much I liked Naoto, but now that we were together, she did what she could to support us- she even was rooting for Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai.

"So..." I said. "You're really done with the case?

Naoto nodded.

"I am," Naoto said. "By piecing together clues that the police missed, I was able to pick up the missing person's trail. Unfortunately, but not unsurprisingly, that trail led us to the person's dead body, and to the arrest of a 'friend' of the deceased for their murder."

Naoto seemed pretty down for someone who'd done her job when the police couldn't. I guessed that even if she became the best detective ever, it wouldn't change how people still kept on killing, stealing and doing other shitty things to each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you about this," Naoto said. "I tried your home phone this morning, but reached your mother, just after you left."

"It's OK," I said. "I've been tied up with some stuff, like finally getting the fabric club up and running."

"Congratulations," Naoto said. "I hope you realize what this signifies- the ability to reach out to others, show basic leadership, persevere and work toward a long-term goal. Your work is far from over, and the task won't end when you graduate, but you should be proud of what you've accomplished so far."

"Thanks," I said. "I was starting to lose hope, so part of the reason I kept recruiting was to keep myself busy. Then I realized something."

"What exactly?" Naoto said.

I paused to get my words together. Expressing myself wasn't easy, and this was one time I'd really have to do it well.

"I think I know why Yu-senpai was able to get by without Yukiko-senpai around," I said, "because he was too damn busy to miss her. From getting back in touch with his old friends to keeping his grades up to exams, he had his plate full all year long. I only realized that after he told me to keep myself busy."

"Quite true, Kanji-kun," Naoto said, "and Yukiko-senpai has been no less busy herself. Of course, because she keeps her beloved Yu-senpai close to her mind, she's able to endure practically anything for his sake, and the same goes for Yu-senpai himself."

"So they might have to go to different schools for four years?" I said. "If a month's like taking a hike, and a year's like climbing Mt. Yasoinaba, then that's like climbing Everest."

Naoto shook her head.

"I'm not so sure that's how they think of it," Naoto said. "Rather than think of each challenge as exponentially larger than the last, think of it as a series of gradually more difficult trials, each making you more prepared for the next. Because Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai were able to keep in touch until Golden Week, they were able to do so until summer vacation, and until Christmas. As such, it isn't too great of a stretch of the imagination to assume that, if they end up attending separate schools, their relationship will last until they graduate."

"You don't know that?" I said.

"No one can know the future for certain, Kanji-kun," Naoto said. "All we can do is proceed forward, trusting in one another."

I nodded as I started to walk home with Naoto. Naoto and I would have to deal with a lot of stuff like that in the future, stuff that Yu-senpai and Yukiko-senpai were facing now, so this was the first of many problems we'd have to tackle. Then again, if the two of them could get strong enough to face those challenges, then there was no reason Naoto and I couldn't. Believing that was the first step we needed to take, so I chose to believe that Naoto and I could handle anything life threw our way... together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews and favorites.

This chapter was fairly challenging to make into anything close to something I could be satisfied with, since it's the last one to focus on Kanji and Naoto. I struggled on how to end their storyline, ultimately deciding on touching on some of their potential worries for the future, while concluding that they feel ready for them. Like much of the fic, I had the basic idea figured out for a while, but had to fine-tune some of the details.

Kanji and Naoto have always been the secondary or "beta" couple, but there has always been the question of how secondary they should be. Their story is concluded for now, but the difficulties they face are far from over.

Most of the rest of the story will be about Yu and Yukiko, although Kenji will be faced with an important trial, and several others' character arcs will conclude.

Next up is the start of exams.


	79. Dashed Hopes

**Chapter 79: Dashed Hopes  
**

 _Friday, January 18, 2013, Afternoon, Yu's POV_

Sakura and I studied in the public library together. Otonashi-san declined Sakura's offer to study together, saying she no longer felt studying was doing her any good. Meanwhile, Kenji and Yagami-san had a _very_ important prior commitment- their entrance exam to Tokyo University.

"So, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Your parents consider you getting a good education to be a high priority, don't they?"

"Above all else," I said. "Technically, getting a good job is most important but since a good education is a prerequisite for that, that's my greatest priority for now."

"I thought so," Sakura said, "but didn't they consider having you apply to Tokyo University? After all, what better way is there to get a good education than Japan's best college?"

I shrugged. My parents had always been the sort to consider all viable courses of action, so when they didn't mention one, it wasn't because they hadn't thought of it- rather, they didn't consider it worthy of serious discussion.

"They did," I said, "but neither of them got in, so they don't feel the need to place too much pressure on me to apply. After all, they strongly believe in setting _realistic_ goals, and don't see much point in trying to apply for a school that I can't possibly get into."

Sakura nodded. For most people, being the best in their field was nothing more than a pipe dream, and it took all they had to merely be "good" at their chosen professions. As someone who'd worked hard at improving herself, Sakura understood how difficult seemingly mundanegoals could be.

"Fair enough," Sakura said. "My parents are thrilled that I might have a chance at Kikuoka, which is better than either of their alma maters, but they won't be too heartbroken if I don't make it in."

"The same goes for mine," I said. "In fact, while they want me to work hard and excel, they also believe I should be willing to accept that I can't always get what I want in life. It's just like what I said to Kenji the other day."

This was one piece of wisdom that was easier to pass on to others than it was to accept myself. Part of the reason was because it was a harsh truth and another part was because it essentially asked me to not get too optimistic over something that had yet to be decided. As we were anxiously preparing for exams and nervously awaiting how we'd do, the last thing we needed was more reason to worry.

"That's true," Sakura said. "I've never liked these sorts of competitions, but if they inspire people to try their hardest and better themselves, maybe they're not all bad."

With that said, we got back to work. While I needed a good education to help Yukiko manage her inn well, I could think of people who deserved it just as much. Perhaps one young man, the first in his family to go to college, wanted to escape the cycle of poverty and give his children the chance his parents never had. Perhaps an ambitious young woman sought to become a politician, and possibly Japan's first female Prime Minister. Perhaps some siblings wanted good jobs so they'd be able to care for their parents in their old age. With so many compelling motivations, some form of determining merit was necessary and fair, even if it meant my friends and I ended up being turned away.

* * *

 _Saturday, January 19, 2013, After School_

The next day, my friends and I met in the diner on Kenji's request after Hitomi got off work. Once everyone was seated and the waitress took our orders, Kenji didn't waste any time in getting right to the point.

"I'm going to be blunt," Kenji said. "These past few months, I've gradually become less certain of my chances of making it in to Tokyo University. Now that I've taken their exam, I'm all but certain that I won't."

We looked around, unsure of what, if anything, was appropriate to say to that. Surprisingly enough, Hitomi was the first to come up with something, possibly because she was the first to think of the most optimistic way to think about it.

"You're 'all but' sure of this?" Hitomi said. "Might you be mistaken?"

"I've considered the possibility," Kenji said, "but while I'm not 100 percent sure of this prediction, it isn't solely based on my gut. After the test, I checked some of the answers I remembered not being sure about, and a good portion of them were wrong. Considering that virtually everything has to go right when it comes to exams... I don't see myself passing."

Kenji once said that the metrics of grading could be strict, even cruel. Getting as many answers wrong as you did right would earn you a failing grade, and it would take less than one mistake every ten questions to get a grade Kenji would be remotely happy with. It wasn't hard to see why he was such a perfectionist when it came to academics- he quite reasonably believed that was the standard he had to meet to achieve his goals.

A part of me wondered if tests were inherently unfair in some regards. Perhaps the knowledge on them was important to know, but people's worth wasn't solely defined by being able to solve a difficult equation, explain the significance of a battle, remember scientific formulas, or translate a sentence into English. Of course, they determined whether you got into good schools, which in turn determined your chances of getting a good job, so perhaps Kenji was right to be concerned.

In hindsight, though, I was forgetting that there were many people who weren't so lucky, and didn't have the money, the talent or any number of other things necessary for higher education. Kaoru and Hitomi were both mediocre at best, and even if Hitomi's grades were better, she'd struggle to put herself through school without help from her family. This wasn't lost on either of them, though. Hitomi sat there with something on the tip of her tongue, while Kaoru, possessing Hitomi's idea but not her restraint, spoke what was on his mind.

"So you can't get into Tokyo University," Kaoru said. "Face it- you're not alone- probably 9 out of 10 of the college-bound our age want to get in but can't. But even if you can't get the gold medal, so to speak, you've got a good shot at silver that pretty much anyone would kill to have. So are you gonna take that shot or waste it out of self-pity?"

The group fell silent, gripped by shock at what Kaoru had said, and fear over how Kenji might react. Kenji was perhaps at his lowest point, so how would he react to Kaoru's brutally honest assertion that Kenji just get over the failure he'd feared most?

Much to my surprise, though, Kenji laughed out loud. He was the sort who didn't have much of a funny bone, even when he was in a good mood, so none of us had much of an idea what amused him so much.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru said.

"You know, Kaoru, no one's ever said anything like that to me before," Kenji said. "There's always been two kinds of people- the people who say a good education is everything and those who say it doesn't matter. Listening to the former is the reason why I've always felt like I had to try so far, but I didn't like hearing the latter, since it meant my efforts mean nothing."

The rest of the group let off a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'd like to think I'm in the latter group," Kaoru said, "but I realize at this point that my lousy grades are catching up to me. Rather than be jealous of you, though, I'm simply happy you have a better chance, and don't want you to waste it- you owe it to yourself to do that much, after all."

Kenji nodded, seeming the most confident he'd been all month. He'd long understood that success was never guaranteed, but the idea that his efforts would not be in vain was the most encouraging one he could ask for, so it was enough to revitalize his spirits.

"I won't," Kenji said. "Complaining about what school I'm getting into is a first-world problem, after all, and there are people who'd kill, possibly literally, to be in my position. I'm sorry I complained."

"Don't be," I said. "I think that part of being friends is listening to each other's complaints, no matter how silly or inconsequential they may sound, and then giving a dose of honesty. A part of me agrees with Kaoru, but as a fellow contender for entrance exams, those words would be empty coming from my mouth."

"Or from mine," Sakura said. "It's something of a wake-up call for me, though, not to get my hopes up too high. Yu-kun and I were talking about this the other day."

I nodded and said "That's right." It would seem like an odd twist of fate to have something like this happen just after- or perhaps _while_ \- we had that conversation, but for the fact that this had always been a likely outcome to Kenji's attempts at getting into Tokyo University.

"Things like this tend to happen no matter how much or how little you're afraid of them," Kenji said. "Just do your best, and be prepared for whatever outcome you get."

What had happened to Kenji- or rather, _might happen_ , considering his results weren't final- gave us both despair and hope. It showed how years of hard work could be dashed in a single day, but that even if that happened, it was possible to pick yourself and start walking again, toward the next best thing. That was what I would do if the worst happened, but until that happened, and to make sure it did not, I would do my utmost to make the goal Yukiko and I shared a reality.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

The chapter's fairly short, but I couldn't think of anything to include apart from this one event.

Kenji probably has gotten the least development out of Yu's friends, although he is significantly less aloof now than he was at the beginning. Part of the reason is that with the specter of exams on the horizon, he's too preoccupied with preparing for them to seriously think about his worldview or approach to studies, until an event like this challenges him. As such, this setback is a necessary trial for him, as well as a shock to his system.

Not only is the fic very close to being finished, but a good number of the remaining chapters are more or less written up at this point, so I'm posting them whenever I feel they're ready.

Next up are Yu and the others' entrance exams.


	80. A Crucible For Young Dreamers

**Chapter 80: A Crucible For Young Dreamers  
**

 _Monday, January 21, 2013, Day Time, Yu's POV_

The day came to take Kikuoka's exams, and Sakura, Kenji and I headed to the exam hall along with with many others who were our age or slightly older. Entrance exams were a crucible for young dreamers whose paths to their goals went through the halls of higher learning, and we had no shortage of competition.

The exam hall was full of students. Judging from the uniforms of those in attendance, there were students from at least a dozen other schools besides Minagi. On my right, there was a girl from Minagi I hadn't met before. On my left, there was a man in casual clothing who wasn't on his first attempt at the exams. In front of me, I could see a girl in a sailor fuku. If any of them were nervous, they were fairly good at not showing it too overtly.

The questions covered a broad variety of topics from every subject I took in school, and I found myself scouring every corner of my mind to find the answers. For some, the answers came from class lectures, for others, the answers came from the study sessions I'd had alone or with friends, and still others came from obscure bits of trivia I heard. In some cases, my knowledge failed me, and I had to make a guess as to the answer. Some said that tests were not necessarily good at measuring your knowledge or preparing you for what lay ahead, but I found that they were often solved the same way. You utilized your skill and your knowledge to answer the questions, and if that failed, you fell back on intuition and luck.

The surprising part about exams was that if not for the time limit and the stakes, they would be extremely boring. While a few of my friends were good at school, no one I knew actually enjoyed taking tests. Those who found them easy had better ways to spend their time, while those who found them difficult found taking them and waiting for their results to be nerve-wracking. Of all the good memories I had about school- making friends, learning new things, and taking part in school clubs and events- none involved filling out a piece of paper to prove how much I'd learned.

This was the climax of my high school career, but it hardly seemed like one. Unlike my battle with Izanami, which ended with my using my ultimate Persona's strongest ability to vanquish her, the test ended with a whimper, not a bang. I'd finished with time to spare, and spent that time reviewing my answers so that I could correct any mistakes and be as confident as possible in what I put down. When the time limit ended, that was it- all the test-takers turned in their papers, whether they'd done perfectly or failed to get a single one correct. Our battle had ended, but it would be weeks before we'd learn who had won.

With that in mind, I left the exam hall exhausted, anxious for the results and anything but sure of the outcome.

* * *

Once the test was over, I met Kenji and Sakura outside the exam hall. The test had ended, but now, the waiting period had begun, once we finished with all our other exams.

"Finally, it's over," I said.

"Good work making it through, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "How do you think you did?"

"It's hard to say," I said. "I'd like to say I aced it, but I won't know for about a month or so. What about you two?"

The two of them looked at each other, then shrugged.

"I did better than I did at Tokyo University's exam," Kenji said. "The only question's whether that will be enough."

"That's a good question, Kenji-kun," Sakura said. "I've been satisfied with my performance thus far, but I'm not the one that makes the decision. That would be some admissions officer who rejects a lot of people that were sure they'd passed, and probably approves a few who were scared that they'd failed."

It was tempting to hate and resent the officials who decided which of us to admit and which of us to turn away, decades removed from the days when they applied to colleges themselves. That said, they were simply doing the jobs, and they, or at least the best of them, did so with a sense of professionalism and fairness, in hopes of knowing that they'd made the right choice.

"That's probably true," Kenji said. "That's why even though I'm probably the most worried out of the three of us, I don't see much point in talking about what might happen in the future... until it _does_ happen, that is."

We were mostly quiet on the bus ride home, unsure of what to say, and knowing that any small talk would likely be little more than a distraction. At the moment, we'd done all we could as far as Kikuoka went, and nothing could make the results come more quickly or be more likely to be favorable to us.

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 22-Friday, February 1, 2013  
_

For the rest of the month, Sakura, Kenji and I took all the exams for schools that were viable choices, were within our ability, and did not have scheduling conflicts with any other exams or entrance interviews. It wasn't an easy process, and we couldn't afford to relax, even for the ones that seemed easier or less desirable. We knew from what happened to Kenji that any school could be the one we'd have to fall back on, and made the most of all our opportunities.

I didn't hear much from Yukiko or the others from Inaba during this time, but their silence spoke volumes- my friends from Inaba were in the same boat as the rest of us. Their schools of choice- in Yukiko's case, the same as mine- were within their grasp, but their admission was by no means guaranteed. All that remained was to be chosen from among the thousands of applicants, and now that we'd turned in our tests, all we could do was wait for the final decision.

* * *

 _Saturday, February 2, 2013, After_ _School_

With exams finished, we returned to school as we waited for the results. I'd never particularly enjoyed school, despite doing well in it, but there was a comfortable familiarity in the routine, and I was busy enough that I couldn't spend too much time worrying about how the exams would go.

Because of this, I decided it was time to fulfill my promise to Sayuri, and return to the club now that I had the time to do so. I was assigned to a pair of first-years to teach them acting skills, such as breathing and a few tongue-twisters, just like what I'd gone over with Yumi. Luckily, though, they were quick studies, partly because they had spent the previous year practicing.

As for the two girls themselves, I didn't know them especially well, but I was able to recognize them easily- Akane Saito was a girl with long dark hair in a ponytail, while Yoriko Akazawa was a girl with short light brown hair that just reached her hair.

"I think that's enough for today," I said. "Do either of you have any questions?"

"No, Narukami-senpai," Saito-san said.

"Well, just one," Akazawa-san said. "How did you learn acting, senpai?"

"It was at my old school," I said. "One of my clubmates, a girl in my year named Yumi Ozawa, taught me everything she knew about it."

"What was she like?" Akazawa-san said.

"Let's see..." I said. "She was passionate about acting and a hard worker, at least on her best days in what was a difficult time for her. She was fairly strict, and didn't give out praise easily, but she wasn't too hard on anyone who was having trouble, as long as they were actually trying. She wasn't too particular about what I called her, even if she kind of liked it when I called her 'ma'am' once. She occasionally came off as boastful, but she wanted to motivate the other club members to try just as hard as she did."

"It sounds like you had a good teacher, senpai," Saito-san said. "We should be grateful to her for passing down her knowledge to you so that you could do the same for us."

As I said goodbye to my two kouhais, I thought about my teachers for a little while. Ms. Takizawa took her role seriously, and took pride in educating her students, many of my other teachers were passionate about teaching their subjects, and even King Moron and Ms. Kashiwagi had moments when they acted like teachers.

My mind went back to my parents, as it often did these days, and I thought about my uncle's remark that parenting involved influencing children as you saw fit. My parents saw the real world as a harsh and competitive place, and saw a good job as the most important key to a decent livelihood, so they believed preparing me for that world was the best thing they could do for me. I perfectly understood that, even if Yukiko's family saw things differently. They believed in the value of cooperation, and hoped their daughter would become a good steward of a vital part of the Inaba economy, a local employer with ties to several other businesses. I was grateful for what my parents had done, even as my values differed from theirs, and hoped they would understand that no matter what decision I made.

* * *

After club, I walked part of the way home with Sayuri, since Satomi was absent. Out of consideration for me, she didn't ask about exams unless I was willing and ready to talk, so we spent a few minutes talking about club. After we ran out of stuff to talk about on that topic, I changed the subject to something I'd never thought to ask about before.

"So, Sayuri," I said, "I know your aunt fairly well by now, but what kind of people are your parents?"

"Let's see..." Sayuri said. "They're not super strict, but they don't mess around, either. They let me make my own decisions when it comes to school, but only to a certain extent. I can participate in drama club as long as I keep my grades up, and know that I'll probably have to find a job in some other field when I grow up."

"Sounds fair," I said, "since my parents have a similar understanding with me. Is there anything you disagree with them on?"

Sayuri paused to think.

"Probably with manners and stuff," Sayuri said. "If they had their way, you'd be 'Narukami-senpai' to me."

"But it's not up to them, right?" I said. "We're friends, so I don't mind you being a bit more casual with me."

"Thanks, Yu-san," Sayuri said with a smile. "Of course, my parents understand this, too, so as long as I do whatever's expected of me, like calling my aunt 'Ms. Takizawa' at school, everything else is negotiable. They call Satomi 'Kajiki-san', but because she's my friend, they're fine with my just using her first name."

"I see," I said. "I'm curious because there's a possibility I might end up making a decision that my parents wouldn't approve of- specifically, choosing to go to the same school as my girlfriend, even if it's not the best one I can get into. It depends on a lot of things, and I'm hoping it doesn't come to that, but I'd like to think it through."

"Gotcha," Sayuri said. "Well, I think the best thing your parents could do is give you advice, and leave it up to you to take it. It's your life, after all."

"That's the plan," I said. "Thanks for the input, Sayuri."

I'd long since become accustomed to making my own decisions, and was prepared to do so here. I appreciated good advice, but only when it was made by someone who understood my situation and genuinely wanted to help me. My parents were right about the value of hard work and the importance of a good education, but while they had a good understanding of how to get what I wanted, could they tell me what I wanted? I was no longer so sure, and hoped that when the time came to make my decision, they would say their piece, then leave the final choice to me.

* * *

 _Sunday, February 3, 2013, Day Time  
_

We held a meeting at the diner with Kaoru and Hitomi, whom we hadn't seen since just after Kenji took the Tokyo University exam. It took a few minutes to recap how all our exams went and how confident we were.

"So you can't be completely sure if you think you ace an exam, but if you think you bombed it, you're probably right?" Kaoru said.

I could tell that years of sub-par grades had taken their toll on Kaoru's self-esteem, so much so that he was pessimistic whenever he turned in a test. Of course, Kenji's nod indicated that Kaoru wasn't wrong in this case.

"More or less," Kenji said. "I'd like to think I'm wrong, though."

"I feel the same way," Sakura said. "You need a healthy amount of self-confidence to do well on these tests, but when I'm sitting around and waiting, I can't help but think about the exams... and worry."

Even in these busy times, there were a surprising number of times when I was idle enough for my thoughts to go back to the exams.

"I'd like to think Hitomi and I are lucky by comparison," Kaoru said, "but working on the job search hasn't been any easier. Like with exams, you do your best, then hope that the person who makes the decisions chooses you over all the other guys."

"I agree, Kaoru-kun," Hitomi said, "especially when so many of our competition is more experienced than we are. It does make me wish my parents had cut ties with me sooner, so that I could have had more time to prepare for this."

"I know how you feel," Kenji said. "That said, I'm past wondering where I went wrong during high school, or what I should have done differently while preparing for exams. Now that I've taken my entrance exams, all I can do is wait for the results, then make my choice."

We changed the subject at that point, having talked about everything productive, but we knew that Kenji had more or less spoken to the decision that Sakura and I, along with everyone else bound for college faced. All our efforts determined the number and quality of opportunities available to us, and we then had to select the best one among them. At times during the college admissions process, the odds seemed steep and many things were out of our hands, but we always had a choice to make, and could only do what seemed best or us.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews and follows.

As I said before, tests don't exactly make for riveting action, even if this is the most important experience Yu has had since his final battle with Izanami. As a writer, all I can do is show Yu's feelings during and after the test.

Since the fic's almost over, I decided to put up a poll for your favorite recurring original character, and I'd appreciate votes. As for the old poll about the Persona 5 love interests, Futaba was first place with 13 votes (probably because most people found this through my Akira/Futaba story), followed by Makoto's 8 votes, and Ann's 6 votes. Kawakami had 3 votes, and Haru and Hifumi had 2 each. No one voted for Chihaya, Takemi, Ohya or "Someone Else."

Next up are the exam results.

Here's an omake showing Yumi's approach to leadership.

* * *

 **Omake**

 _Friday, June 1, 2012, Yumi's POV_

I sat in the student council office with the president, after the student council meeting adjourned early. Most of the members had been all too eager to get going, since the weather was pleasant outside, and the day was long enough to enjoy it, even when school was in session.

"So, Ozawa-san, I have a question," the president said. "How would you run the student council if you were president? Assuming, of course, that everyone did what you said?"

I paused. I was tempted to start off by asking to be referred to as "Her Majesty, Empress Yumi I," since this was less of a representative democracy and more of a benevolent dictatorship, but the president's question was serious, so my answer should be, as well.

"Let me see..." I said. "I would make attendance mandatory for all meetings unless members are ill or otherwise completely unable to make it, and not allow anyone to leave early outside of an emergency. I would require student council members to think of ideas relating to how best to carry out their responsibilities on their own time- for example, a treasurer would look into how to better balance the budget- and come to meetings with at least one good proposal to discuss. Lastly, I'd require everyone to call the president- in other words, myself- by her title while on the job, although I'd also be fine with 'ma'am.'"

Some women hated being called "ma'am," but I saw it as a mark of respect. I'd been tickled pink when Yu-kun had answered my request to come to practice with a "Yes, ma'am." When I went to visit my dying father in the hospital, always an emotionally draining experience, it always brightened my day a little when the receptionist and nurses called me "ma'am," so I made sure to return the favor.

"So, essentially taking the job as seriously as you do?" the president said.

"That's the gist of it, president," I said. "Our teachers require us to attend class regularly, participate well, do our homework and show them respect. If everyone at the student council did the same with their jobs, people would take us more seriously. As such, in theory, my proposal shouldn't be too much to ask."

"In theory?" the president said.

I sighed.

"That's the problem," I said. "The success of any student organization is dependent on how much its members buy in to the responsibility of making the most of their time there. When I tried to get the members of the drama club to understand that, though, I came off as a bossy shrew. It doesn't help that the only person who actually listened to what I was trying to teach him left and returned home at the end of last year."

"I see," the president said. "What do you think you learned from that?"

"Instead of telling people what to do, show them the way," I said. "My friend from drama club didn't need someone to boss him around as much as he needed a mentor, and apparently did what I said because he thought of me as a good role model. Just be the best president you can, and I'm sure that if the student council members are worth their salt, they'll follow you."

"I see," the president said. "Thank you, Ozawa-san."

I nodded.

"I'm curious about one thing, though," the president said. "Were you serious about the 'ma'am' part?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "Just kidding- it would be nice, but I wouldn't make anyone call me that."

The president let off a sigh of relief, then smiled, glad that I practiced what I preached, even she had no desire to do so. Of course, while I hoped that the other student council members would emulate my example more, a part of me was actually beginning to appreciate their differences, and possibly eventually learn from them.


	81. Judgment Day

**Chapter 81: Judgment Day**

 _Thursday, February 13, 2013, Evening, Yu's POV  
_

After exams ended, we returned to school for a month until graduation, but we couldn't stop thinking about the exams or how they might turn out. Sleep did not come easily to me, as I lay in bed awake the night before Valentine's Day.

Over the past few days, I'd gotten letters of acceptance from some of my "backup" schools, all of which I genuinely believed would give me a good education. My parents were pleased, but they said that until Kikuoka's results came back, it would be wisest to hold off on committing to any of the schools that had accepted. I agreed, although I was a bit relieved that regardless of what Kikuoka's admissions officers decided, I wouldn't end up as a ronin.

When it came to Yukiko, though, I couldn't help but feel a bit worried. She'd been accepted to most of her schools, but didn't quite make the cut at her second choice. My parents weren't particularly enthusiastic about our third choice, so while I was fairly confident Yukiko and I would make it in, I wasn't entirely sure that my parents would approve of going there, particularly not if I got accepted to Kikuoka.

Thinking about that, I couldn't help but feel a little torn. On the one hand, Mom and Dad did care about me, and getting the best education possible would serve me well, particularly if the Amagi Inn went out of business. On the other hand, while prospective employers put great stock in a school's reputation, it meant little to those who worked at the Inn, most of whom had only completed high school. Yukiko's parents cared less about her school's name as much as how much she learned at it, a perspective I hoped my parents would share.

I tried not to think too much about what might happen- about the admissions officers' decisions or how my parents might feel about whatever decisions Yukiko and I might make. In the end, those things mattered less than coming to a decision that would be best for both of us, and that could wait until we knew what our choices were.

* * *

 _Thursday, February 14, 2013, Morning_

Valentine's Day came. Yukiko had always dreaded this day, for unsurprising reasons- if I were a girl and had to face throngs of boys who felt entitled to chocolate from me, I'd want to stay home. I was grateful for the fact that I was a relative unknown at my school, and looked forward to getting friendship chocolate from the four girls at the school I was close with, while waiting for chocolate from the one I loved more than anyone else. It helped that as a guy, I was under no obligation to give chocolate to any girl who had not already done so.

The first of the four, Sakura, was waiting for me in homeroom, as usual. I smiled and waved at her as I sat down, grateful for every of the few remaining days that I'd be with one of my best friends.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Here, have some friendship chocolate."

Sakura picked out a box of store-bought chocolate, and passed it under my desk to me. Given Minagi's attitude toward dating, gifts of chocolate- even friendship chocolate- had to be given quite carefully and discreetly.

"I know you're mainly looking forward to Yukiko-san's chocolate, but I wanted to give you this," Sakura said in a hushed voice that I could barely hear over the background noise of the class. "Perhaps a part of me will always love you, but you're an important friend, and I want you to understand that."

I took a quick glance at the chocolate before stuffing it in my bag. Sakura had removed the price tag, but judging from the package, it was probably the best chocolate a girl from a middle-class family without a job of her own could afford.

"Thanks, Sakura," I said. "I promise I'll return the favor in a month."

"I'm looking forward to it," Sakura said, "but store bought's fine. After all, it's fine if you want to reserve homemade for your 'special someone'."

"I get that," I said, "but I won't go cheap for you or any of my other friends."

Ms. Takizawa came in, "conveniently" failing to notice a few students who were hastily stuffing chocolate in their bags- she obviously wasn't as enthusiastic about enforcing the ban on student romance as the administration was. She wasn't alone, since many teachers were willing to look the other way as long as the students didn't get caught so red-handed that it would be too difficult to cover for them. It was possible that many of the teachers realized that they were like us, and had no desire to enforce a rule that, if given the choice, they would not follow.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

At the lunch table, Sakura handed chocolate to Kaoru and Kenji, completing her obligations for all the boys she knew save for those on the outgoing student council. Hitomi did the same for her three male friends for the first time.

After stuffing his chocolate safely in his bag, Kenji turned to us, his expression unreadable. Out of all of us, he was the second best at affecting a politely neutral expression after Hitomi, likely one he'd practiced for college admissions and job interviews. It was a useful skill to have, even if it made it hard to tell what he had to say.

"The mail came this morning, just before I left for school," Kenji said. "I didn't make it in to Tokyo University."

A somber silence descended on us, since none of us knew what to say to that. The time for getting Kenji to look on the bright side or hope that he still had a chance had passed- they had made their decision, and now he would have to live with it.

"I think I actually expected this to happen," Kenji said. "Every time I doubted whether I could achieve this goal was perhaps an omen of the final outcome."

"Maybe you predicted that you couldn't make it," I said. "Then again, I don't think that it was wrong to try, or that it was a lost cause from the beginning."

Kenji then turned to Sakura, who hadn't said a word since handing out her chocolates.

"Sakura, please answer honestly," Kenji said. "Did Yagami-san make it into Tokyo University?"

Sakura, unable to even look Kenji in the eye, said nothing, and her silence spoke volumes.

"She did, then," Kenji said. "If you see her, tell her one thing- congratulations."

"I will," Sakura said, "but I'd honestly hoped you would have also gotten in, since both of you are my friends."

Kenji nodded appreciatively.

"Still, it isn't entirely bad," Kenji said. "Also in this morning's mail was a piece of good news- an acceptance letter from Kikuoka. At the very least, I can be grateful for this turn of good fortune, and that I got into the school that you and Yu most wanted to get into."

Sakura's face lit up.

"Really?" Sakura said. "I got one, too!"

I smiled, and said "Congratulations, you two." Hearing that two of my friends had gotten into a school this prestigious was good enough news that I forgot, for a moment, that I had yet to hear back from that place.

"That's great!" Hitomi said. "What about you, Yu-kun?"

As I hesitated, my silence told them volumes. Judging from their expressions, there wasn't any point in keeping things from them, so I decided to tell the truth.

"The mail didn't arrive at my apartment by the time I left,' I said. "I don't have any news on this front yet- good or bad."

"I...I see," Sakura said. "Sorry- I won't say anything else except... good luck, Yu-kun."

"Thanks, Sakura," I said. "I don't suppose you've heard any news from Yukiko?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I haven't spoken with her since exams started, Yu-kun," Sakura said. "Besides, if she managed to get in, I'm sure you'd be the first to know."

"Ah," I said. "Well, it was worth a shot."

We didn't talk about anything related to exams for the rest of lunch. Sakura had gotten what she'd wanted, and Kenji could live with his outcome, but for Yukiko and I, the process of waiting wasn't over just yet. Any congratulations would be premature, and any pity would be unwarranted, so for now, the wisest course was to say nothing until I received my answer, like the other had.

* * *

 _After School_

I went to drama club. Sayuri and Satomi were waiting for me with friendship chocolate, and a few of the other girls I'd helped out gave me some, as well. By the end of it, I had to get out a pad of paper and write down a list of names of girls for whom I would need to get chocolate.

Most of the club was thinking more about love than acting today. President Tachibana did her best to keep everyone on task, but she couldn't be everywhere at once, and I once overheard two second-years flirting with her in earshot. Sayuri and I worked with a few first-years until we noticed that some of our proteges were getting distracted.

"Something wrong, Sayuri?" I said.

Sayuri shook her head. I was almost expecting her to say "That's my line," as if she'd sensed that I was nervous about my exam results, but she had something else on her mind.

"Nothing really, Yu-san," Sayuri said. "It's just that this is the same as last year. Back then, I had to get Ms. Takizawa's help to get everyone back on task, and I wondered if that meant I wasn't any good as a president."

I shook my head. Sayuri believed that the best decision she made as president was stepping down, but she wasn't a failure by any stretch of the imagination.

"I don't think that's necessarily true," I said. "As the saying goes, you can lead a horse to water..."

"...but you can't make him drink," Sayuri said. "I know most of the club is serious about acting most of the time- the only problem was getting them to listen to what I, someone their age or probably even younger, had to say."

Age and seniority weren't everything, but they often were important means of establishing a hierarchy, simply because they were easier to measure. Still, it led to some odd situations- while I'd been in the club for almost a year, while Satomi had been in it for two, she still felt obligated to call me 'senpai.'

As if on cue, President Tachibana walked to the front of the room and loudly clapped her hands, causing everyone's heads to turn toward her.

"May I please have your attention?" President Tachibana said. "I have noticed that some of you are having trouble keeping focused today. In light of the fact that today is Valentine's Day and we do not have any essential work that need to be done, I would like to offer you a deal. If you want to leave, we will not hold it against you. If you want to stay, please stay on task. Thank you."

Several people of both genders got up and left, with one couple daring enough to do so holding hands. By the time they were gone, about a third of the club had left for the day.

We got back to work. A few minutes later, President Tachibana walked over. Once we reached a good stopping point, she walked up to us to ask us a question.

"Do you think I made the right decision, Sakamoto-san, Narukami-senpai?" President Tachibana said.

I turned to Sayuri, since President Tachibana most likely valued her predecessor's opinion over that of a relative outsider, and Sayuri nodded.

"I believe so, President," Sayuri said. "If some people are only here because they have to be, and are distracting those who are actually working, it may be best to let them leave. It's the 'least worst' decision, but you sometimes have to make those kinds of choices when you're a leader."

"I agree," I said. "At this point in life, you have to be able to understand when you can participate and when you can't. One of my friends from Inaba was a talented and hard-working young actress, but she had to take time off from the club when her father was terminally ill."

"I'm sorry to hear that, senpai," President Tachibana said. "That said, you're working quite hard for a third-year who's graduating in a month."

"Thank you, President," I said. "Truthfully, though, I'm doing it to keep my mind off things. I have yet to get the results back for my first choice school, and club helps keep me from worrying about it too much."

I held back from mentioning an important dimension to this puzzle- Yukiko- and more specifically, how one of us might succeed while the other failed. President Tachibana was only an acquaintance and this was the first time I'd ever mentioned something personal to her, so I didn't feel comfortable mentioning my girlfriend or my worries.

"I see," President Tachibana said. "I'll let both of you get back to work, then. Thank you both for your feedback."

As President Tachibana walked off to deal with some business with Ms. Takizawa, Sayuri, sensing the mood, immediately picked up where we'd left off. We continued until the last bell rang, and for a while, I forgot why I was worried. Perhaps Yukiko and I were right to be concerned about what the future had in store for us, but worrying wouldn't improve our chances or our outcomes, so we could only have faith, and hope that it was not misplaced.

* * *

 _Evening  
_

Mom and Dad were sitting in the living room when I got home, Mom on the sofa and Dad in a chair. A package and an envelope sat on the sofa next to Mom. Given the timing, and the fact that she and Dad opened their own mail, I had a fairly good idea of what was in each.

"I'm home," I said as I stepped in the apartment and took off my shoes.

"Welcome home, Yu," Dad said. "Your mother has some mail for you."

"From whom?" I said. Even if I had my theories, I was too far away to read the address labels, and so couldn't confirm them.

"The package is from Yukiko-san," Mom said. "I didn't look inside, but I'm sure she sent you some Valentine's Day chocolates."

"That's great," I said. "What's the other piece of mail?"

"It's a letter," Mom said, "from Kikuoka University."

Mom handed me the surprisingly thick envelope, and I opened it up. The first piece of paper that I could read was some official-looking stationery from a high-ranking official at the university, and was formally addressed, "Dear Mr. Narukami." Apart from the fact that it was addressed to me, all other details were largely irrelevant for the moment, save for ten words-

"you have been accepted to Kikuoka University, starting this spring."

I felt lighter than air at this point. My hard work had paid off, and I'd succeeded in one of my most important goals since the year began. My emotions must have been contagious, or at least easy to see, because Mom and Dad smiled warmly.

"Judging from your face, and the size of the envelope, it looks like you made it in," Dad said, prompting me to nod. "Congratulations, Yu."

"Well done, Yu," Mom said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom, Dad," I said.

Mom and Dad nodded pleasantly. They had high expectations and weren't always there for me, but whenever I made them proud, they were sure to let me know. They weren't completely sentimental, but knew the power of positive reinforcement and hoped for my success, so I knew they meant what they said.

"By the way, did anyone else you know get in?" Mom said. "Unless I'm mistaken, there are others you know who applied."

"At school today, Sakura and Kenji said they were accepted there," I said. "Kaoru and Hitomi aren't planning on going to college, though."

Mom and Dad looked at me expectantly, and I sighed. I wasn't sure how much I'd told them about my friends' plans- I'd never mentioned any of them since Kenji took Tokyo University's exams- but it was clear that they weren't thinking about my friends from this city.

"That's all I know right now," I said. "I... haven't heard from Yukiko yet."

Dad let out a long sigh.

"I see," Dad said. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Yu, but admission to Kikuoka is an opportunity granted to relatively few, as well as one that should be taken full advantage of. I know how you feel about Yukiko-san, but the most practical decision would be to accept their offer and attend Kikuoka, even if you do so without her."

My heart sank. Ever since I'd first told my parents about my relationship, I'd been faced with the task of selling them on us seeing each other and convincing them that our love was both genuine and not getting in the way of our studies. Our gains had been slow but steady- we'd gotten Mom and Dad to like Yukiko, understand my perspective and realize that I could make wise decisions- but in the end, those gains hadn't been enough. My parents had made compromises, which was, in and of itself, a significant change, but the beliefs they'd lived their lives by remained the same. If Yukiko had not made it in, would they ask us to end our relationship?

The moment that question entered my mind, I dismissed it. Perhaps my parents had their opinions, but so did I, and while Yukiko and I had sought their blessing, we never needed their permission. One way or another, we would find a solution together, regardless of where our lives took us, or whether we would have to continue our long-distance relationship. I might have to say no to my parents, continue my relationship with Yukiko long-distance, or both, but neither seemed insurmountable after everything we'd been through together.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard my cell phone ring, and checking the caller ID, I saw Yukiko's name.

"Sorry, I've got to take this," I said. "It's Yukiko."

"Go ahead," Mom said.

I walked into my room, and shut the door behind me. Time seemed to stand still as I hesitated to push the button to take the call, only pressing it a moment before it went to voicemail.

"Hello, Yukiko?" I said.

"Hello, Yu," Yukiko said. "I hope I'm not getting you at a bad time."

"Not at all," I said. "I just got home and got two pieces of mail. The first was your Valentine's Day chocolates."

"That's good," Yukiko said. "Please let me know how they taste- I actually made them myself, and the head chef only approved the list of ingredients."

Perhaps that was all that was necessary to make Yukiko a good cook. She was hard-working and had a good amount of practice, so the only thing she needed was someone to rein her in and make sure that she didn't try anything too bizarre.

"I'll do that," I said, "but after dinner, so that I don't spoil my appetite."

Yukiko chuckled eagerly, clearly pleased that I was eagerly anticipating eating her chocolate.

"The second piece of mail I got," I said, "is an acceptance letter from Kikuoka University."

A brief pause followed.

"Really?" Yukiko said, incredulously. "You got in, too?"

"Yeah," I said. "Kenji and Sakura were also accepted, so..."

I stopped short, only just now realizing what Yukiko had said. There was only one person from Inaba that we both knew who would be applying to Kikuoka, one person whose results Yukiko would know at this point. Yukiko had been referring to herself, in a bit of news that sounded almost too good to be true.

"...you also made it in, Yukiko?" I said, barely able to believe it.

"I did," Yukiko said. "It said, and I quote, 'Dear Ms. Amagi, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Kikuoka University, starting this spring.'"

Hearing the words finally made the news seem real to me. For so long, this result had been something I'd hoped for, but didn't dare allow myself to actually imagine, lest I get ahead of myself.

"Sounds conclusive enough," I said. "Congratulations, Yukiko."

"Thank you," Yukiko said. "I'm so happy we were able to accomplish our goals together, and get into our first choice school."

"Yeah," I said. "My parents wanted me to go there, even if you didn't make it in, but now that you have, they won't have any objections about us going there together."

"That's what I hoped for," Yukiko said. "My parents were hoping you'd make it in, so they'll be thrilled to hear the news."

After a moment, though, I remembered that there were other people we knew who had their own goals, and who struggled against steeper odds. It was all well and good for the two of us to be happy for ourselves and each other, but we had to remember everyone else important to us.

"How'd everyone else we know from Inaba do?" I said.

"Let's see..." Yukiko said, before starting to list off everyone she knew and how they did.

* * *

 _After School, Yukiko's POV_

All the third-years I knew gathered in Junes after school, except for Kou-kun and Daisuke-kun, who were at practice. Since a fair number of them were eager to hear about my results, I went first, telling everyone how I had been accepted into Kikuoka..

"Great work, Yukiko," Chie said. "I knew you could do it."

As everyone else chimed in with their congratulations, I nodded gratefully but felt a bit worried. Most of these people were my friends, but I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable at the prospect of having the best results out of all of them.

"Thank you, everyone," I said. "How did you all do?"

"Not nearly as well," Chie said. "Then again, I got into Dojima-san's alma mater, a college pretty close to here, so I should have a bright future as a police officer."

"I'm going there, too," Yosuke-kun said. "It's hardly my first choice- not that I get what I want very often, mind you- but it seems like a good place."

"I got into a pretty good school in the neighboring prefecture," Kasumi said, "as did my boyfriend. We're discussing telling my parents about him. How do you think 'We wanted to focus on exams and didn't want to do this until they were out of the way' would go over?"

I nodded approvingly. Thinking back on it now, Yu and I might have been able to wait until we'd passed our exams, but hindsight was always 20/20, and nothing had been guaranteed.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kasumi-san," I said.

"I didn't apply for Kikuoka, but I was admitted to a prestigious college in the Kansai region," Yumi-san said. "I'm still waiting to hear back from my first choice school, but I have a few good choices lined up."

"That's better than I did," Ai-san said, "since most of the time, it's been one rejection letter after another. Still, I did get into at least some of my schools, so now I've got to decide which one I'll actually attend. At least I've got that to be thankful for."

"That's the spirit," Chie said. "You know, there was a time when I didn't think I'd make it at all, so at least having a school to go to is something to be happy about."

I nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with what Chie expressed, even while knowing that anything I'd have to say on that subject could come off as boasting. My boyfriend and I had gotten into the best school we could hope for, as well as the same one. On a more basic level, our families could not only pay for the basic necessities, but also our higher education, which would open many doors and help us provide for ourselves later in life. Thinking about it that way, I was immeasurably grateful for all the blessings I'd been given, and promised to do what I could to use them well.

* * *

 _Evening, Yu's POV_

I heard Yukiko describe my friends' results on exams. The news wasn't entirely happy, but at the very least, everyone in my age group from Inaba had some sort of plan for the next four years.

"That's good news," I said. "Not everyone got their first choice, but it seems like most of them got something they can be happy with."

"That's quite true," Yukiko said. "At times, I wondered if being able to go to college together with you would be too much to ask, but I think of it differently. It's something we earned for ourselves by working hard and trying our best."

I agreed. My parents believed that while a certain amount of natural talent was necessary for success in life, everything else came down to hard work. Perhaps they'd never fully see eye-to-eye with us, but now that we'd achieved our goals for the near future, I believed that might just impress them.

"Exactly," I said. "I've got to get off now, since I have some good news for my parents- I won't have any doubts about going to Kikuoka."

"I'll let you get to that," Yukiko said, "since mine will also be pleased to hear about this. Happy Valentine's Day, Yu."

"You, too, Yukiko," I said.

We said goodbye and hung up. After putting my phone back into my pocket, I stepped out into the living room.

"That was Yukiko," I said. "She called to let me know that she also got into Kikuoka."

Mom and Dad looked at each other for a moment. For a moment, I wondered if they thought I was lying, but I had no reason to do so. This piece of wonderful news had eliminated all doubt in my decision, the one they and I believed to be in my best interests.

When they looked back to me, neither seemed entirely surprised. They'd always known I was a good student and pushed me hard to succeed because they believed I could- if I couldn't, they would have simply looked into alternatives. I had succeeded, though, and done as well as they could have hoped for, so this was the outcome they had expected and hoped for.

"I'm glad," Mom said. "Success for either- much less _both_ \- of you was never guaranteed but it seems that both you and Yukiko-san had the potential to make that reality."

"That's what I believed," I said, "namely, that we could accomplish both our goals while staying together. There are some times when you will have to make difficult choices and sacrifices, but there are also times when, by working hard, never giving up and thinking of new solutions, you can create a new path for yourself that leads to your goals."

Mom nodded pleasantly. As a parent, she was essentially an authority figure whose success or failure was based on her credibility, so I suspected she found it difficult to openly admit when she was being wrong. That said, if she believed she was wrong to doubt me when it came to Yukiko, she was glad that she had been.

"Things aren't over just yet," Dad said. "Despite- no, _because-_ you got in, you two have four years of hard work ahead of you, and, if all goes well, a lifetime of running a business and keeping a family together. The latter is a task your mother and I will continue to shoulder once you leave home, and one you and Yukiko-san will inevitably have to take on once you get older- it's part of growing up, after all."

"Do you think we're ready?" I said.

Dad shrugged, likely finding it almost as hard to admit his doubts as Mom was to admit her mistakes.

"It's hard to answer that," Dad said, "since life has its way of placing new challenges in front of you, even if you're not prepared to deal with them. That said, I think that, as two mature individuals with a strong relationship and loving relationship, you're better equipped than most to deal with them. So with that in mind, good luck, Yu."

I nodded. Perhaps this was the closest Dad would get to approving of my relationship with Yukiko, at least at this moment, but I had no reason to complain. He and Mom had given us a chance to prove ourselves, something that was less of an obstacle as much as it was an opportunity, so we'd do our best to make the most of it.

* * *

 _Yukiko's POV_

I told Mother and Father the news over dinner. The meal was already a celebration of what I'd accomplished, so they were doubly pleased that the young man who would likely become their son-in-law shared my success.

"This is wonderful, Yukiko," Mother said. "I doubt this will be enough to completely win over the Narukamis, but I'm so glad that you and Yu-kun will be able to spend the next four years together."

"As am I," Father said. "As for Yu-kun's parents, perhaps they may not share our values, but if they're willing to continue to allow you to see him, then you should be happy for that."

"We are, Father," I said. "At Christmas, Mr. Narukami made it clear that he would prefer that his son have higher aspirations than assistant manager of a traditional inn, but he has made no effort to convince Yu otherwise, and I appreciate his consideration."

"A fair decision," Father said. "Perhaps the Narukamis have their own opinions on this matter, but in the end, it's ultimately up to Yu-kun."

Father clearly was thinking of his parents' hopes for him, which he'd inadvertently dashed by falling in love with the wrong woman, even if they might not have come to fruition anyway. Perhaps Father sympathized with Yu, who'd been in the same situation as he had been all those years ago, but as a parent, he also sympathized with the Narukamis' desire for what was best for their son.

"That's what we'd hoped for all along," I said. "I was surprised when you and Mother told me that you'd known that I wanted to leave Inaba, but I was also grateful that you'd allowed me that choice, one that I'd allow my own children to make."

"Well said, Yukiko," Mother said. "You'll have many trials in the years to come, but for now, let's celebrate you overcoming this one."

We let the discussion drop for now. My path was converging with Yu's once again, but there would be many forks in the road ahead of us, and we'd have to navigate a twisting labyrinth of difficult decisions as we entered adulthood. Still, just as Yu had helped me make the important decision to inherit the inn, I trusted him to guide me in the future, and vowed to return the favor whenever he needed help.

* * *

After dinner, I made a call to Sakura-san for the first time since the start of exams. We hadn't had much time to talk since Christmas, but now that we'd be going to the same school, I wanted to get to know her better.

"Hello?" Sakura-san said.

"Hello, Sakura-san," I said. "I wanted to congratulate you and Kenji-kun on getting into Kikuoka University."

"I'm glad to hear that, Yukiko-san," Sakura-san said. "What about you? Yu-kun didn't know about you when we last spoke at lunch."

"Both of us made it in," I said. "I'd heard this morning, but Yu didn't get his letter until he got home."

Sakura-san paused, taking a moment to process the news, just like Yu had. It was a moment of silence, punctuated with what sounded like a squeal of delight.

"That's amazing!" Sakura-san said. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," I said. "You seem quite happy yourself."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura-san said. "I'm getting into the best school I could possibly hope for, three of my friends are coming there with me, and you and Yu-kun get to stay together. It's not as good as Kenji-kun had hoped, but this is what I call a happy ending to my high school days."

"So do I," I said. "I'm grateful that you have that perspective."

Sakura-san paused, and I heard what sounded like a deep breath. Ever since she'd apologized for confessing to Yu, we'd gotten onto a fairly good level of comfort around each other, but there were still things that she found difficult to share with others.

"I'll be honest, Yukiko-san," Sakura-san. "It was a bit hard coming to terms with Yu-kun's decision at first, but seeing how much he cared about you and how happy you were together made it easier. In the end, I want what's best for Yu, and if someone else gives it to him, I can live with that."

"Thank you, Sakura-san," I said. "I know that someday, you'll have happiness like this, too."

After a final exchange of thanks, we said goodbye. Like Mother had said, Yu and I would face a great deal of hard work and challenges in the years to come. Today, we could celebrate our success in college admissions, and take things one day at a time as we prepared for what came next together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

So there you have it. After months of hard work, Yu and Yukiko finally achieved their primary goal for the time period that this fic covers. At times, it seems like a bit of a foregone conclusion from my perspective as author, but I tried to give various indications that success wasn't necessarily guaranteed.

I'd always planned for this to be the ultimate outcome of the story. Having maintained a long-distance relationship and kept up with their studies for an entire year, Yu and Yukiko now have the chance to go to the same school, the one they'd most hoped to get into, and resume a more traditional relationship. Furthermore, keeping the fic's focus on this year helps prevent it from going on for too long.

As tempting as it may be to show what happens to them in college, it would involve an entirely new setting and group of characters, so I decided to end it here, with Yu and his friends graduating from high school- both the familiar canonical setting of Inaba, and Minagi, which was established in this fic.

The fic is winding down, and there's only a few chapters left. There won't be much discussion of Yu and Yukiko moving in, for the sake of pacing, and because the remaining six chapters are meant to conclude existing plotlines.

Next up is White Day, along with some of Yu's friends thoughts about their impending graduation. It isn't as close to being finished, so it'll take a little bit longer to publish- I've given up on finishing the fic, much less publishing 50,000 words, this month. That said, the end of this fic is still fairly soon.


	82. Impending Goodbyes

**Chapter 82: Impending Goodbyes  
**

 _ _Thursday, February 14, 2013, Evening,_ Yu's POV  
_

After dinner, I returned to my room and helped myself to some of Yukiko's delicious Valentine's Day chocolate.

Of course, in spite of the fact that Yukiko and I had succeeded in getting into the same high-quality school, our work was far from over. We had to prepare for classes, move into our student housing and make other preparations that went far beyond buying textooks and a uniform, the latter of which was no longer necessary for us.

Despite being busy with the new tasks- or perhaps _because_ we were constantly being reminded of what we were leaving behind- we never forgot the fact that we'd soon be leaving our old school behind, and the same went for my friends. Most of them had lived in Minagi all their young lives, so I knew that leaving would be a great adjustment for them, just like it had been for me. Still, human beings have the ability to adapt, and I believed that my friends, as responsible and mature individuals, would be ready for whatever they had to face in the months and years to come.

* * *

 _Kenji's POV_

After dinner on Valentine's Day, a celebration of getting into my second choice school, I went into my room and got out my tutor's business card. Out of consideration for my tutor, and partly due to pride, I'd held off on using the number, so I hoped it would work.

While I was hesitating, and before I could call, I got a text from Sakura.

 _Yukiko-san just called. She and Yu-kun also got into Kikuoka._

I quickly sent a text saying, "Thanks for the update" to Sakura, then congratulatory texts to Yu and Yukiko. Finally, I dialed the number, and my tutor picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, and thank you for calling," my tutor said. "This is Miyazaki."

"Hello, Sensei, this is Nishizawa," I said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Oh, hello, Kenji-kun," my tutor said. "I was expecting a call from one of the places I applied to, but it's probably a bit late for that."

I checked my clock and looked out the window. Since it was past 7 at night and already dark out, my tutor was most likely right.

"I wanted to tell you my exam results," I said. "Despite my best efforts, I was unable to get into Tokyo University."

"Neither could I," my tutor said, as if to both reassure and commiserate with me. "When I took the exam, I realized I wasn't ready, and hoped to pass on my knowledge to others so that they'd fare better."

"I don't think you're to blame for that," I said. "It was a question of whether my abilities were enough to meet my ambitions, as well as a lesson I had to learn myself."

"True," my tutor said. "I was somewhat fortunate that your parents did not hold that against me, nor did they expect me to get you in there, when the time came to decide which tutor to hire."

"That makes two of us," I said. "I was a bit depressed about it, but I'd held off on contacting you because I wanted to wait until I had some good news. I wish I'd done so sooner."

Of course, in hindisght, I did have my reasons for holding off on telling her. Not only was it a matter of pride, but I also wanted my tutor to know that her efforts were not in vain, and even if I hadn't gotten into the best school, I could go to a very good one.

"I don't mind," my tutor said. "Of course, if you do have good news, I'd be more than happy to hear it."

"I do," I said. "I got into my second-choice college, Kikuoka University. Three people I know are also going there."

"Congratulations, Kenij-kun," my tutor said warmly. "Perhaps it's not quite what you hoped for, but it's something you earned yourself, so you should be proud and grateful."

"I am," I said. "Two of my other friends, who... aren't quite as good at school, are joining the workforce after graduation, so I can't help but feel a bit fortunate compared to them."

I sometimes struggled to find tactful ways of talking about people like Kaoru and Hitomi, for whom higher education was not a feasible option. They had their various reasons, such as a lack of money, talent or interest, so the only appropriate perspective would be to appreciate

"I understand," my tutor said. "Of course, while I do have more options available, I only ended up putting it off for four years."

"I know," I said. "Still, I think the two of them will be able to find something they can do, even if it isn't what they most want"

"I hope so, too," my tutor said.

We talked for a little while, until my tutor had to hang up, since she had a job interview tomorrow morning and needed an early night. This reminded me that many people I knew still had things up in the air, but also that they were working as hard as they could for the sake of their futures. It was a humbling thought to realize that these people had been- or might have been- my competition at some point or another, but they were also people I cared about, and so I rooted for them.

* * *

 _Sunday, February 26, Day Time Hitomi's POV_

I had a chat with Nakai-senpai during a slow period while working at the diner. We'd talked several times over the course of my time here, but apart from our job-related talks, it hadn't been much more than small talk. Our job was the only thing we had in common, and if not for that, we'd never have met.

That said, I didn't want to believe that was the full extent of our connection. I had little in common with Kenji-kun, Kaoru-kun, Yu-kun and even Sakura apart from being schoolmates, and likely would never have met them if I'd gone to the same school, but over the past three years, particularly the last year, they'd become precious and irreplaceable friends. Perhaps someday, I could be just as close with Nakai-senpai, if she was willing to allow it.

"So has it been three months since your first day, Ayanokouji-san?" Nakai-senpai said.

"Yes, senpai," I said.

"You don't have to call me 'senpai' anymore, Ayanokouji-san," Nakai-senpai said. "It's fine if you call me 'Nakai-san' instead."

"Yes, Nakai-san," I said. "What brought this on?"

"Two things, which are related," Nakai-san said. "First, you've mastered the job to the point at which I don't feel as though I need to teach you anything else, and I'd like to think of you as a coworker rather than a kouhai. Second, you've stuck around longer than most of the new hires."

"I wouldn't have gotten this far if I quit whenever things were difficult," I said. "I've only ever succeeded at things by trying hard."

"I see," Nakai-san said. "Nothing can be accomplished without hard work and persistence, Ayanokouji-san, but I know that sometimes, the best course of action is to know when to give up or try something else."

"What do you mean?" I said.

Nakai-san sighed.

"I've seen enough girls your age to know that you probably have more in common with me than with them," Nakai-san said. "During exams, you didn't quit or take time off, but asked for additional hours. I can only surmise that you clearly intend to work here after graduation, a course of action that I'd only recommend to supplement another source of income."

I nodded. Nakai-san didn't strike me as a much better student than I was, but she wasn't necessarily stupid. She seemed to be perceptive and socially adept, two skills that were highly important even if they weren't on any test

"I know," I said. "Unfortunately, the manager recently declined my request for a full-time position. I honestly like working here, so I'd rather not have to leave."

"I feel the same way, Ayanokouji-san," Nakai-san said. "Feel free to ask me for advice any time, and know that if you have to find a different job, I'll understand that you're doing what you need to do."

I nodded and got back to work. While it was fulfilling to live an ordinary life, free from my parents, I had also begun to experience hardships and trials, from which I'd previously been sheltered. That said, I knew I couldn't go back to the way I'd lived before, even if I had the choice.

* * *

After I got off work, I headed to a nearby sporting goods store, hoping that it was the right one. When I saw Kaoru-kun in a uniform- a polo shirt in the company's colors and with the company's logo and slacks- with a name tag that had "Asahina" on it, I knew I was the right one. Considering he was on the clock, though, I felt a bit nervous about speaking with him, wondering if it was appropriate for him to fraternize with a customer on company time.

"Welcome," Kaoru-kun said. "Is there something I can help you find, miss?"

"Y-yes, sir," I said. "I'm... planning on playing basketball next year, and I need... uh, knee pads."

Kaoru-kun barely held back a laugh at my blatant lie. Then again, virtually anything was better than "I need to talk to you while the company is paying you for your services."

"All right," Kaoru-kun said. "Please let me help you with that."

Kaoru-kun took me to an isolated corner of the store with weight lifting goods. Even I could tell that this wasn't the basketball section before he spoke.

"Wow, Hitomi, I never thought you were into basketball," Kaoru said in a warm, if teasing voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaoru-kun," I said. "I wasn't sure what to say when walking up to you."

"That's all right," Kaoru-kun said. "It'd get kind of awkward talking to someone I know like a stranger."

I couldn't help but think about how things might have gone. If I'd continued down the path my parents had set for me, I'd have likely been married off, unable to contact our old friends. Our friendship would have withered and died like a flower that no one watered, and I might just have seen them again one day, only for neither of us to recognize each other. The thought was too depressing, so I put it out of my head and changed the subject.

"That aside, how do you like your job?" I said.

"Pretty well," Kaoru-kun said. "The customers and employees like how I know my way around the equipment, having actually used it before. I like being able to answer questions for young up-and-coming athletes."

"Just like how used to be?" I said.

"Yeah," Kaoru-kun said. "I don't know what the future has in store for them- maybe they'll be great players, or just crash and burn- but as long as I can pass on my knowledge, I feel like my time playing basketball wasn't wasted."

I was happy to hear that. A part of me wished I'd stood up to my parents sooner and more decisively, so I was glad that Kaoru-kun didn't seem to wish he could have taken back any of his decisions.

"I see," I said. "I'm glad you don't have any regrets."

"Well, not exactly no regrets," Kaoru-kun said. "Then again, I'm in a good place, at least for right now."

Another customer came up to Kaoru-kun, so I let him get back to work and left the store without buying anything. I had no idea where either of us would be next year, much less in four years, but if we had hope, we could continue working hard, and hoping to achieve the best outcome possible.

* * *

 _Saturday, March 9, After School, Sakura's POV  
_

After school, I headed straight to the hairdresser. Not only had it been several weeks since my last one, but graduation would be in less than two weeks, and I wanted to look my best for it.

"I'm glad to see you in your uniform one last time, Takahashi-san," the hairdresser said. "It really suits you."

"I appreciate hearing that," I said, "even if I won't have many opportunities to wear this from here on out."

"That's to be expected," my hairdresser said, "since growing up also involves a lot of giving up various things. All you can do is enjoy your youth while you can and know that there's good times to be had in the next stage."

"I'll keep that in mind, ma'am," I said.

A few minutes later, the hairdresser finished, and I looked myself over in the mirror. My bangs had been neatly trimmed, as had the part that extended to my shoulders. Perhaps my hair would grow a little by graduation, but I liked the way I looked in the mirror, and was confident it wouldn't change much by graduation.

"All done," the hairdresser said. "How do you think I did, Takahashi-san?"

"It looks nice," I said. "I especially appreciate your doing a good job this time, since graduation's fairly soon."

"Thank you, ma'am," the hairdresser said. "Please feel free to stop by for a haircut if you need one while you're in town."

I smiled. The hairdresser had similar standards of politeness as Hitomi did, using "sir" and "ma'am" on virtually any adult who wasn't a friend or family member, so I was touched that she considered me worthy of that respect.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "I promise I'll come back someday."

Going to school in another city meant leaving behind everything I had in this one- friends, family, the places I went on a daily basis and everything familiar about my old life. Because of this, I could understand why Yu-kun had left a part of himself in Inaba, a feeling Yukiko-san undoubtedly shared now that she was also leaving. Still, even if life often forced us to leave our homes behind, it also had opportunities to return, and I hoped I would be able to do so one day.

* * *

My next destination was Hitomi's apartment. Over the course of the last two months, while Yu-kun, Kenji-kun and I had been busy with exams, she'd also been looking for a place to stay once she graduated.

"Hello, Sakura," Hitomi said. "Thank you for coming over."

"Thank you for having me, Hitomi," I said. "I'm sorry I'm late- my hair appointment took a bit longer than I thought."

"It's fine," Hitomi said. "Please, come in."

I took off my shoes and stepped into the apartment, taking a look around. The front room seemed to be a living room, with some tatami mat, a bookshelf and a small television, since it was the only one suited to entertaining guests. Behind it was the kitchen, which didn't have much besides a refrigerator, an oven, a microwave, a sink and a dishwasher. On the other side was Hitomi's bedroom, which had a futon, her dresser and a few personal keepsakes, such as the photo she took of me with our male friends.

"So, Sakura, what do you think?" Hitomi said.

"It's small," I said, trying to avoid sounding as though I pitied her.

"That's actually convenient," Hitomi said. "It makes it easy to clean. Not everyone can afford the staff to keep a large home clean."

"Good to hear that," I said. "I don't mean to be rude, but how do you afford it?"

Hitomi sighed.

"Technically, I can't," Hitomi said. "My salary from my job helps pay for food and other necessities, but it isn't enough to also pay for rent- at least not without help."

"So someone's paying?" I said. "But who?"

"Would you believe me if I said my parents were helping out a little?" Hitomi said.

I nodded. It was a bit hard to swallow, but Hitomi was an honest person, so I refused to dismiss anything she said out of hand, no matter how unlikely it sounded.

"My parents reached a deal with me," Hitomi said. "Essentially, in exchange for leaving their house and keeping word about... what happened to a minmum, I was free to take everything from my room with me. They'll pay my apartment's rent for the first year, and once that year has passed, they'll discuss things with me."

It was a bit of a relief to hear this, but not much. Maybe the Ayanokoujis actually cared for their erstwhile daughter, or maybe they were just buying her silence.

"Are you okay with that?" I said.

"I'm... grateful," Hitomi said. "I still haven't forgiven my parents for casting me out, and possibly never will, but every time I go to sleep in my room, rather than on a street corner, I remind myself that they did at least show me this level of kindness, and appreciate that they did."

"I understand," I said.

Being wronged by your own parents was always a complex issue, since while you couldn't deny what they had done, you still owed a debt to them, which was why most children had at least some unconditional love for and loyalty to their parents. In my mind, good parents did not abuse the trust their children had in them, but used it to guide their children onto the right path.

"Of course," Hitomi said, "I almost wish you were a boy, Sakura, so I could partake in having a guest of the opposite gender over. My parents would be upset... if they still cared, that is."

"I know," I said "You could invite one of the guys if you wanted."

Hitomi laughed out loud, then sighed.

"There's actually something I wanted to tell you today," Hitomi said. "I was planning on keeping this a secret as long as I lived, but I decided someone had to know, and I decided I'd like to tell you."

"You can talk to me about anything, Hitomi," I said.

Hitomi nodded, then took a deep breath.

"All right," Hitomi said. "I... used to have a crush on Yu-kun."

A moment of silence passed.

"Ah, I see," I said. "I think I've had my suspicions for some time, but I didn't know for certain until now."

Hitomi's eyes widened for a moment, since she was apparently surprised that I wasn't surprised.

"I didn't tell you for a few reasons," Hitomi said. "The first and most obvious one was the fact that I'd been promised to someone else. The second was _your_ feelings for Yu-kun- I believed that if I could never have him, you deserved to make your feelings known to him without any regrets."

"Which I did," I said. "Are those the only reasons?"

"For some time, they were," Hitomi said. "Of course, the third reason, the one that I learned about most recently, is Yukiko-san. As the girl who won Yu-kun's heart, she has the first claim on it, and if all goes well, the only one. The kindest thing those who love Yu-kun can do is wish for his happiness, even if they are not a part of it."

I agreed. Anyone who would eagerly await the object of their affection's relationship ending so that they could make a move was no better than a vulture circling overhead, waiting for its next meal to die.

"Yes, and that's why I'm rooting for him and Yukiko-san," I said. "Of course, you don't sound happy about it."

"I've learned long ago that I can't always get what I want, Sakura," Hitomi said stoically. "This isn't quite the kind of life I'd hoped for, nor was being married off to the Hanabishis, but it's my life, and it's up to me to make it work."

I gave an encouraging smile as I said "Good luck, Hitomi." Her life would undoubtedly have many difficult times in store for her, but she seemed as ready to face them as she would ever be. This wasn't the best or easiest path in life, but it was hers, and I felt more comfortable parting ways from her than I would if she were to be married off into a loveless marriage, if only because I knew I'd see her again one day.

* * *

 _Evening  
_

After spending a little while with Hitomi, I returned home, not wanting to worry my parents or be late for dinner.

"I'm home," I said.

I took my shoes off and walked into the living room. Mom and Dad noticed me almost immediately, and Mom greeted me after I got close enough for her to see my hair.

"Welcome home, Sakura," Mom said. "That's a nice haircut."

"I'm glad to hear it," I said. "I spent the rest of the afternoon visiting Hitomi at her new apartment."

"I hope Ayanokouji-san is faring well," Mom said.

"She is," I said. "Life is hard, but she's not facing it completely alone. For the first time, she's taken charge of her future, and she seems happier than she's been in a long time."

"I'm glad," Dad said. "I can't say I approve of her parents, but she sounds like a fine young lady, so maybe we can call that a fortunate accident."

I nodded, then paused for a moment, preparing to say something I'd long wanted to, even if I'd never had the occasion.

"And Mom? Dad?" I said, getting their attention. "I'd just like to say... thank you for everything you've done for me."

I bowed in gratitude to my parents. As I rose, Mom and Dad looked at each other, a bit confused, but simply smiled and said nothing. Maybe they didn't understand what had brought this on, but they didn't need to. All they had to do was continue being the kind, loving parents I knew, and I'd strive to be a daughter worthy of them.

* * *

 _Thursday, March 7, 2013, Evening, Yu's POV  
_

White Day neared. When I was still in Inaba, this was the last major event before I had to go, but now, this was a prelude to a new beginning for Yukiko and for me. Just like last year, I went shopping for ingredients, and was able to find everything I needed at Minagi's Junes. I saw several others in school uniforms at the store, so it seems I wasn't alone in my choice.

Not long after getting home, I got a call on my cell phone, and quickly picked it up.

"Hel-" I said, only to be cut off by a very familiar and loud voice.

"Senpai!" Kanji said. "Please, I really need your help!"

I was thinking about suggesting that Kanji didn't need to call me "senpai" anymore- we'd been friends for a while, it had been almost a year since we were in the same schools, and I wouldn't even be in high school by the end of the month. For now, helping him with his (presumably Naoto-related) problem took precedence.

"Calm down, Kanji," I said. "Is this about White Day?"

I heard Kanji take a deep breath, then exhale into the receiver.

"Yeah," Kanji said. "I've gotta make something at least up to what Naoto gave me, but her chocolate was so damn good, I don't know if I can."

For the most part, Naoto described herself as a competent cook. She didn't see much point in improving her skills beyond what she needed to feed herself and her family, but her failures were never anywhere near as spectacular as "Mystery Food X." Still, considering that the only time I'd seen Naoto in the kitchen was when she'd used the one in the Dojima house to read the invisible ink on the "Phantom Thief" calling card, Kanji probably knew her better than I did.

"Naoto didn't give me any, so I wouldn't know how well it turned out," I said. "Just do your best."

"Oh... all right," Kanji said. "Still, if your goal's to do better than your girlfriend did, Yukiko-senpai probably set the bar pretty low last year."

"Actually, it was really good," I said, "even if the chefs at her inn helped out a lot. This year, she did just as well without any help, but I'm confident in my chocolate, so you should be able to say the same about yours."

Kanji let off a sigh of relief. Being himself was a concept that had taken him a long time to grasp, but he seemed honestly glad that this time, that was all he needed to do.

"Gotcha," Kanji said. "I'm just freaking out because Naoto's too important to me for me to screw this up."

"I know the feeling," I said. "It took me a while to perfect the recipe, so let me give you some help with that."

I went over the recipe with him, step by step, while he wrote down what I said, occasionally asking me to slow down or repeat myself.

"Did you get all that, Kanji?" I said.

"I did, Senpai," Kanji said. "I still don't know how it's gonna turn out, but thanks."

"Not a problem," I said. "Just take it from me, someone who's been where you were- you'll do just fine."

"Got it," Kanji said. "I'll talk to you later."

Perhaps Kanji and Naoto-kun would one day face challenges that would make White Day chocolates seem quaint in comparison. That said, they'd been through a lot together, even before becoming a couple. One thing our friends had in common was the ability to rise to the challenge, as well as gradually change over time, so I believed they'd be able to rise to whatever came their way.

* * *

 _Thursday, March 14, 2013, After School  
_

Kaoru, Kenji and I gave out chocolates to Sakura and Hitomi today, thus returning the favor from a month ago. The other guys were a bit nervous about how their chocolates would be received, but luckily, the girls' expectations weren't too high. Hitomi, in particular, had never received chocolate on White Day before, so she was simply happy to get any.

The drama club held its final meeting for the year- and the last one ever for myself and the other third-years. I handed out chocolates to the girls who'd bought me some. A few of the girls immediately went home, having only come to get their chocolate. President Tachibana, while a little disappointed, sympathized with them, and so did I, even though I knew I most likely would never see any of them again.

Upon further reflection, I realized that apart from Saki Konishi, who'd been murdered days after our only conversation, and a few others, such as the guy with the afro who liked telling riddles, I didn't really know any of those who'd been a year above me at Yasogami. With exams and job searches on the horizon, few had the time or desire to make acquaintances at school, when they'd be leaving within a year. The unequal nature of the senpai-kohai relationship and the fact that students in different years didn't share classes didn't help, either. With that in mind, I was grateful that Rise, Kanji, Naoto and Naoki had become as close with me as they had.

Because of that, I didn't think it was a waste of time to have met Sayuri or Satomi. By being there, I felt as though I'd played a small role in helping them work through their problems, if only by being there to listen. In return, I'd enjoyed my time in the club and felt comfortable talking about almost anything with them, making this a bit of a quid pro quo relationship.

As club let out and Sayuri and Satomi promised to attend my graduation, as well as see me off when I left on the 20th, I didn't feel as though I was saying goodbye to them any more than when I'd resigned from the club roughly four and a half months ago. Just as I was still connected with my friends from Inaba, I believed I'd one day meet my friends from Minagi again, a day I eagerly awaited.

* * *

 _Evening_

I got a call from Yukiko soon after I got home.

"I got your chocolate, Yu," Yukiko said. "Once again, it tasted delicious."

"Glad to hear it, Yukiko," I said. "Next time, I'll be able to give it to you in person."

"I'll be looking forward to that," Yukiko said. "The area around Kikuoka doesn't have as many spots that are as romantic as the Shichiri Beach, but it's the thought that counts, after all."

I agreed. While we'd kept in touch and stayed together despite having been separated for most of the past year, we had to admit that it hadn't quite been the same as spending time in person. As such, we'd cherished the moments we could spend together, and hoped for a time when we could do so more often.

"Anyway, how's Kanji been?" I said. "Just between us, he was really nervous about how his chocolate would turn out, and asked me for advice."

"He's a lot more at ease," Yukiko said. "He and Naoto-kun took their scooters to Shichiri Beach together, something the two of them seemed quite happy about."

"That's good," I said. "He said he wanted to make something Naoto would like, so this year was more stressful than before."

I wondered if telling Yukiko this was superfluous, given her long history with Kanji, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, that brings back memories," Yukiko said. "Back then, we'd buy chocolates with our allowances. Back then, Kanji-kun was a shy and polite boy, who was a bit nervous about actually handing it to me. I don't think he really remembers much of that, though."

"It's not surprising," I said. "I don't really remember many of the people I knew when I was that age, even if I can't quite forget them, either. It's almost enough to make me wonder what might have been."

"Almost?" Yukiko said.

"The fact is, I'm happy with the way things have turned out," I said. "My life didn't always go the way I expected, and there will probably be at least a few more surprises over the years, but when I think about where I am now, and where I will be next month, I wouldn't change anything."

"Neither would I, Yu," Yukiko said.

We spent a little while talking about our impending move to college, before hanging up. A great deal would likely change over the next few years, but I hoped that having Yukiko at my side would remain a constant, as the goal we'd struggled so hard for over the course of this year.

* * *

 _Monday March 18, 2013, Morning, Sakura's POV  
_

As the sun rose on the last day of class, I went about my morning routine- waking up, brushing my teeth and combing my hair, putting on my uniform, eating breakfast, gathering my things, and walking to school- one final time.

I met up with Hitomi on the way over, something that was happening more often now that her apartment was on my route to school, and she no longer had to worry about what her parents would think about her associating with a "commoner" like me.

"Good morning, Sakura," Hitomi said.

"Good morning, Hitomi," I said. "I'm glad I ran into you on my last walk to school."

"So am I," Hitomi said. "A part of me wishes this didn't have to end."

It wasn't hard to see why Hitomi felt this way. Until four and a half months ago, her graduation would result in her becoming a housewife with virtually no freedom, and now, her graduation would result in her becoming a blue-collar worker with virtually no financial security. Before, she wouldn't be permitted to see her friends, and now, three of her four closest friends would be going to college far away from her.

"And the other part?" I said.

"The other part knows that life goes on," Hitomi said. "Children become adolescents, adolescents graduate and become adults, and adults get old and eventually die. Time passes regardless of whether you're ready and each phase has new challenges in store for you, but I think there's a lot of pleasant experiences, too."

"That's the spirit," I said.

"Thank you, Sakura," Hitomi said. "I know this isn't the last time we'll see each other, but... I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too, Hitomi,"I said.

We parted ways and went to our respective classrooms, knowing that our connection would last even though our time at the same school would soon be coming to an end. Once I reached homeroom, I saw the person who'd been part of my daily routine for the last year.

"Morning, Sakura," Yu-kun said.

"Good morning, Yu-kun," I said. "I'm going to miss sitting next to you, you know."

Yu-kun looked confused for a moment.

"Why?' Yu-kun said. "The two of us are going to the same school, as is Kenji, so we'll see each other there."

"Yes, I know," I said. "Of course, with you and Kenji-kun studying business and I studying politics, we probably won't have many of the same classes, so I won't be able to see you in homeroom almost every day."

While for many people, school was boring or difficult, it could also be a comfortable routine. It was your reason to get up in the morning six days each week. As long as you had to wear a uniform- which was the case for virtually all middle and high schools, and many elementary schools- you didn't have to think too much about what to wear.

"I know," Yu-kun said. "It's something Yukiko will have to deal with now that she and Chie are going to separate schools."

I nodded. It didn't take me long to realize that Chie-san and Yukiko-san had very different personalities, skill sets and goals, much like Hitomi and I did, so they'd be lucky if their post-high school plans took them to the same prefecture, let alone the same school.

"That's true," I said. "Then again, saying goodbye isn't quite the same as saying farewell- just as we were reunited, and you'll soon get to see Yukiko-san again, I believe our paths will cross with Kaoru-kun and Hitomi again."

"So do I," Yu-kun said.

Ms. Takizawa came in once again, and began homeroom. While, for obvious reasons, I couldn't do anything with Yu-kun except sit by his side, having a friend nearby on a daily basis was a comforting routine, one that I would appreciate while I could. Perhaps Yu-kun would never be anything more than a friend, but rather than lament for that, I would appreciate what I had, as long as I had it.

* * *

 _Lunch Time  
_

The five of us got together for one last lunch as high school students.

"So, you three are going to be leaving in the morning, two days from now?" Kaoru-kun said.

"We are," Yu-kun said, before telling us the exact time and station from which he, Kenji-kun and I would be departing. "My parents, Ms. Takizawa and my friends from the drama club should be there."

"That's good," I said. "It'll be nice to see our homeroom teacher one last time before we go, and actually introduce myself to your parents, Sakamoto-san and Kajiki-san."

"I agree," Hitomi said. "It's probably a bit late to get to know them, but it's always nice to meet friends of my friends. I wouldn't have met Yu-kun, Kaoru-kun or Kenji-kun if not for you, Sakura."

It was something of an unfortunate truth that there were people in our various groups of friends who would never be of more than peripheral importance to those in other groups. Just like Yu-kun and the others had never become more than acquaintances to Miyuki-san and Yagami-san, both of whom were going on to different schools, the most I had seen of Sakamoto-san and Kajiki-san was through their involvement in Romeo and Juliet. Even Hitomi had long thought of herself as barely qualifying as a member of this group, who was only a member because I was, and it had taken her a while to think of the guys as her friends in the same way she thought of me as one.

"Now that I think about it, I'm a bit surprised we not only got back together, but actually stuck together this long," Kenji said. "We didn't have much in common apart from going to the same school."

"Neither did my friends from Inaba, Kenji," Yu-kun said. "Still, we were a group of oddballs who complemented each other well, so I believe difference can facilitate getting together as much as similarity can."

"I agree," I said. "Of course, you do need to respect and appreciate the others' perspectives, but I don't think any of us have a problem with that, do we?"

Everyone else nodded. It hadn't always been an easy journey going from people who ate lunch together to real friends, but we'd made it work. Perhaps the thing Yu-kun learned above all else in his time in Inaba was what it meant to have a reliable group of friends, which was why he was determined to renew and strengthen his bonds with the rest of us. That belief was what helped him stay with Yukiko-san all this time, so I could understand why he felt so strongly about it.

"So there you have it," Yu-kun said. "Being in the same school, going to the same club or having a mutual acquaintance can help two people get together, but staying together's up to them. Because of that, I'm glad that you were all willing to reconnect with me, and grateful to all of you. Let's keep in touch, shall we?"

Before we parted ways and went to afternoon classes, we made sure we had each other's contact information, and promised once again to stay in touch. The future was unknown, and our lives could take us in separate directions, but we had no desire to simply drift apart. Even with our impending goodbyes, I did not believe that the people who were parting ways from me would be gone forever, and held out the hope that we'd see each other again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews and votes in the poll.

Hitomi's parents' gesture isn't quite enough for her to forgive them, but at the same time, it does remind her that she is at least somewhat grateful to them.

This chapter gives some hints about what the future has in store for some of the character, which will be followed up upon when they get to graduation.

Next up is graduation at Inaba, which goes back in time a few days.


	83. To the Four Winds

**Chapter 83: To the Four Winds  
**

 _Friday, March 4 2013, After School, Yukiko's POV_

After school let out, the principal had me meet him in his office. Having rarely seen the principal outside of when he spoke to the student body, from regular events like the assemblies at the start and end of terms, to announcing Saki-senpai's death, I didn't know why he wanted to see me.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Amagi," the principal said. "Firstly, I would like to congratulate you for finishing at the top of your class."

"Thank you, sir," I said. "May I ask why you wanted to see me?"

The principal nodded, and motioned for me to sit down. After clearing his throat, he got to the point.

"To put it simply," the principal said, "I would like you to speak at your class's graduation ceremony."

I was slightly taken off guard by the offer. Yasogami High School, being a no-name school in a rural community, obviously couldn't attract many celebrities, save for those like Rise-chan who had family there. Still, there was probably at least several people who were better qualified to give a speech than I was, and who didn't see addressing the graduating class as beneath them.

"But why me?" I said. "I'm just a high school student."

"It's because of who you are and what you represent," the principal said. "You are an excellent student who achieved admission to one of our nation's best schools. Most in your position intend to leave for greener pastures, but you intend to stay and inherit the inn, do you not?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "The inn is of great importance to my family and this town, which is why I would like to keep it running for as long aspossible.

"That is why I would like you to speak," the principal said. "It would be good if someone instilled the young people with a love of their hometown that lasts beyond graduation, and I believe the best person to do that would be someone their age."

I thought for a moment. Two years ago, I had been a first-year who considered herself a prisoner of her family and circumstances. But if Inaba was a prison, there weren't any locks on its doors or shackles on my wrists or ankles. I'd always had a choice to stay or to leave, and I needed only understand that choice.

"So, Miss Amagi," the principal said, "can I count on you to do that?"

I nodded. It was not an order from the principal but a request to help, so I wished to fulfill it to the best of my ability.

"You can, sir," I said. "My love for Inaba was something that was only recently rekindled in me, so it seems fair that I help other people my age reach the same conclusion."

"Excellent," the principal said. "Now let us begin the process of writing your speech."

We spent some time discussing what I would say, since knowing my message was one thing, but delivering it in a way that the principal would approve of and the students would find convincing was another. Still, I knew that the first and most important part in any undertaking was knowing what you wanted to do, and once that was out of the way, writing the speech was a long, but not especially difficult process.

* * *

 _Sunday, March 17, 2013, Evening_

The day before graduation, Dojima-san had us over for dinner to celebrate the occasion, along with Aizawa-san, his new partner. As dinner began, Aizawa-san raised her glass, and offered a toast.

"And here's to Yasogami's class of 2013," Aizawa-san said. "Cheers to our three graduates- Amagi-san, Satonaka-san and Hanamura-kun."

"Cheers!" everyone else said, before taking a drink. Our drinks were non-alcoholic, since Dojima-san and Aizawa-san wanted to stay sober in case they had to report in to work, and everyone else was underage, but it worked just as well.

"Dojima-san tells me that you're interested in joining the police force, Satonaka-san," Aizawa-san said. "It's pleasing to hear that young people, especially girls, are interested in upholding law and order. Even if some people oppose your decision, know that I'm looking forward to possibly calling you 'Officer Satonaka' one day."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chie said cheerfully, snapping to a salute.

Aizawa-san giggled softly, then returned the salute. Perhaps Chie reminded her of how she'd been when she was young and passionate about joining the police. Whatever happened, I hoped neither of them would forget or lose sight of their dreams and ideals.

"Sorry Yu can't make it," Dojima-san said.

"No, I understand, Dojima-san," I said. "He and I worked things out, and decided that we should each attend our own respective graduation ceremonies, for the sake of our friends in our respective schools."

"That's good," Dojima-san said. "Still, he's the reason why we can get together like this, so he probably deserves to be here the most. I wish I could've made it to his graduation, but they didn't approve my request for vacation time."

Nanako-chan looked disappointed, but didn't try to argue. With Yu's help, she'd understood that while her father couldn't always be there for her, it wasn't necessarily due to not caring. Unfortunately, she realized that Dojima-san's job didn't always let him do what he wanted, and while she'd come to terms with that, it didn't mean she had to like it..

"I agree, sir," Aizawa-san said. "Still, Amagi-san raises a good point. Unlike me, Yu-kun has friends in Minagi, so he should share graduation with them."

It was a bit sad to hear that Aizawa-san had so little attachment to her hometown, but all the same, it was heartwarming to hear that she'd made a home for herself in Inaba. She might not be able to stay forever, but if she'd have to leave one day, she'd do so with many good memories of this town.

"Too bad Yu and Yukiko don't have a time machine," Yosuke-kun said. "That way, they'd be able to attend both of them."

"Uh, how'd that work?" Kanji-kun said.

Yosuke-kun sighed, a bit annoyed at having to explain it. He never seemed like he'd be a good teacher, since he'd have trouble dealing with students who couldn't easily grasp the material, so it was probably for the best that he wasn't seriously considering becoming one.

"Ok, let me explain," Yosuke-kun said. "Yukiko goes to her graduation, and afterward, she steps in the time machine and goes back a couple days. At the same time her past self's getting ready to graduate, the her that traveled back in time is getting on a train and going to Minagi. By the time graduation comes, she can then attend Yu's graduation after experiencing her own."

"Wouldn't it cause problems if I saw myself?" I said. "Besides, it would mean that I'd already traveled back in time."

"You shouldn't think so hard about those things," Yosuke-kun said. "It's just a silly suggestion."

"I've got one, too," Rise-chan said. "In Magical Girl Aiko, when Aiko has to go out and fight monsters during school, she leaves behind a clone that attends classes and can even answer questions for her. Yu-senpai isn't speaking at his graduation, so he could use a clone and come over to Yasogami to see Yukiko-senpai."

I was a bit tempted to ask why Aiko-chan didn't summon the clone when she fought, but the answer was revealed in the anime. Apparently, the clone was unable to use Aiko-chan's magical power, and dispersed when struck with any force harder than a slap on the back or cut with anything that would break skin. It was only useful for a diversion at best, and apparently, some people who knew Aiko-chan occasionally noticed something "off" about the clone's impersonation of her.

Of course, it was fairly obvious why Rise-chan liked Magical Girl Aiko so much. Aiko-chan's double life as a magical girl cut into her time for schoolwork, friends and romance, just like Rise-chan's idol career did, but both of them considered those parts to be part of them. As such, while Aiko-chan eventually chose to become a magical girl "full-time," to protect her friends and home, she did so while burdened by the sorrow of what she'd have to give up.

"Still, that sticks Sakura-san and the others with the clone," Chie said. "Yu-kun probably is torn between attending Yasogami's graduation ceremony or attending Minagi's."

"Oh," Rise-chan said. "I suppose I was just thinking that because it'd be nice to have a power like that in my life. Shooting for Magical Girl Aiko's starting this spring, after all."

"Wow!" Nanako-chan said. "When's it coming out?"

"I can't tell you, Nanako-chan," Rise-chan said. "I have a non-disclosure agreement, so I can't talk about the movie, even with friends."

"Oh," Nanako-chan said, disappointed. Following the rules and keeping secrets were simple enough concepts for her, but contracts, confidentiality and other such concepts were grown-up matters, and thus beyond her ken.

"It's all right,' Rise-chan said. "My point is that once shooting starts, I won't be able to come to school anymore. I worked things out with my school, and so did a few of my co-stars who are in school- for example, Takeba-san just finished her second year of college. Of course that means I'll be as far from Inaba as my senpais are."

Nanako-chan looked like she was about to cry. It was bad enough that Yu had left town a year ago, and now, four of her other friends would be following soon.

"So it's just me and Naoto," Kanji-kun said.

"It seems so," Naoto-kun said. "If I had to choose one person to keep in Inaba with me, you'd be on top of my list, but I confess that it's a bit sad to not be able to see much of our other friends."

"True," Rise-chan said. "Everyone's got different aspirations, so there's no telling where any of us will end up."

"I don't think distance will tear us apart," I said. "Yu believed that he'd stay connected with us- particularly me- while reconnecting with his old friends, and he was right about both. You're no exception, Rise-chan- every time I hear one of your songs, see your face, or find you in the news, I'll think of you."

Rise-chan smiled and nodded. My words weren't empty platitudes, but the basis of my belief that my relationship with Yu could survive a year of being long-distance. Perhaps they could become her rock, just like they were mine.

"You're right," Rise-chan said. "I appreciate hearing that, Yukiko-senpai."

It was nice hearing that from her, but I never felt like much of a senpai to her. Not only did she prefer Yu as a study partner, but he was the one who most helped her work through her conflicting feelings about being "Risette." Of course, he didn't think of himself as much of a senpai- to her, to Naoto-kun or Kanji-kun, or to the two second-year girls from Minagi's drama club- and neither did I.

"You know, you don't have to call us that anymore if you don't want to," I said, "and in fact, you never did. It's not as though seniority was all that important for us."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Rise-chan said. "Still, I did feel some obligation to be polite with you three because you're older than me, so I'll use '-san' instead, if that's fine with you three."

"It is," I said, and Yosuke-kun and Chie smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Yukiko-san," Rise-chan said. "It's probably going to take me a little while for me to adjust, so correct me if I slip up and call you guys 'senpai', okay?"

We enjoyed a fun evening together as friends, sharing a bond that went beyond working on the case or spending time at the same school, and would endure once both had ended. Even if we were scattered to the four winds, we had a connection that couldn't be seen or measured by distance, and would likely bring us together again one day.

* * *

 _Monday, March 18, 2013, Early Morning, Chie's POV_

The next day, Yukiko and I headed to the school for graduation. While Yasogami wasn't the most rigorous about enforcing its dress code, we knew they wouldn't be lax for graduation ceremonies, so the two of us wore our uniforms without any personal touches- I left my track jacket at home and Yukiko did the same with her cardigan.

"Wow, it's a bit of an adjustment seeing you in the standard uniform, Yukiko," I said. "Your personal touch really suited you."

"The same goes for you, Chie," Yukiko said. "I don't think we've dressed like this since the last time we had our school pictures taken."

"Yeah," I said. "Still, I've been thinking- you shouldn't feel like you need to wear red just because I said it fits you."

Yukiko shook her head.

"That's not it," Yukiko said. "I've always been fond of bright colors, and I probably would have gotten tired of wearing an almost entirely black outfit from October until June for three years. I only wear black kimonos to funerals, after all."

"Well, this is the last time," I said. "I'm not the biggest fan of uniforms or high school, but a part of me will miss them."

Yukiko and I reached school and joined the other graduates outside the auditorium. While Yukiko went off to talk with Yumi-san, I noticed Kou-kun nearby. Daisuke-kun was a couple meters away, talking with some girl- I almost couldn't recognize him now that he wasn't wearing his tracksuit, until I heard his voice.

"Hello, Chie-san," Kou-kun said, "and congratulations on graduating."

"Thanks, Kou-kun," I said, "and congratulations."

It was kind of awkward at this point, but that was pretty natural, since I hadn't really talked to Kou-kun much. It felt as though we had little in common apart from going to the same school, and I could say the same of pretty much everyone else here who hadn't been part of my group of friends.

"So, uh..." Kou-kun said. "I just wanted to let you know that it was nice to meet you, and I wish I could've known you better now that we're going to separate schools."

"Yeah, me too," I said. "But why do you sound so sure we're going different places? I'm going to school around here, like most people, so where are you going?"

"Oh, Yu never told you?" Kou-kun said. "I'm going to study abroad in America, to expand my prospects for the future and repay the family that took me in."

This was the first I'd heard of Kou-kun wanting to study abroad or having been adopted. Kou-kun's grades were better than mine, but I hadn't heard anything that indicated he had plans like this. Maybe he'd told Yu-kun, but Yu-kun was privy to a lot of things in his friends' lives that he wasn't liberty to tell us.

"Sounds pretty neat," I said. "My English isn't nearly up to snuff, so I don't think I could ever do that. Let's just hope that any suspects or witnesses I come across in my work as a police officer know Japanese."

"Oh, so you're interested in becoming a police officer?" Kou-kun said. "I never knew."

"That goes for both of us," I said. "We might not have seen each other much while we were in high school, but I'm rooting for you."

"Me too," Kou-kun said. "Take care, Chie-san."

Kou-kun said goodbye and walked off to rejoin Daisuke-kun. In what would probably be our last conversation, he hadn't once mentioned that he'd liked me in _that_ way, even as he prepared to study at some school on the other side of the Pacific. Of course, while our discussion was still a bit awkward, it was probably the most honest we'd been around each other.

Back at the start of summer, when I decided not to respond to the confession he was never able to make, I suspected that things between us would never change unless he gained the courage, and in a way, I was right. I don't think he'd lost his nerve- he'd simply given up and moved on. In that way, he seemed like he'd come to a decision, and I couldn't help but like him a little more than before. In that moment, I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad as he walked off.

I didn't have time to dwell on it, though, as my thoughts were interrupted by the call to assemble for graduation. Soon, we'd be leaving high school behind, along with everything we wished we'd done, wished we hadn't done, or wished we'd done differently. I couldn't say I didn't have any regrets, but all in all, I liked where I was and had hope for the future.

* * *

 _Yukiko's POV_

Chie, Yosuke-kun and I, along with the rest of our graduating class filed into the auditorium of the school, and sat quietly for the ceremony.

I was among the first of the graduates to claim her diploma, the result of my name beginning with an A above all else. Ai-san went before most of us, as did Yosuke-kun and Kou-kun, since their names were early on in the alphabet. Kasumi-san, Daisuke-kun and Yumi-san went about halfway through, as would Yu if he had been here. By the time Chie's turn came up, most of us were already finished.

The first speaker was the student council president and salutatorian. Her speech expressed how change was inevitable, and urged us to accept and adapt to it while remaining true to ourselves. She'd learned that lesson the hard way, since her parents' drug store had gone out of business soon after Junes' arrival, thus forcing her to pay her own way through college with scholarships, loans and part-time jobs. I couldn't help but feel a bit inadequate compared to what she'd gone through, but that wasn't her intention- she urged us to be grateful for what we had, just as she was grateful for all her opportunities.

I was next to speak. I'd asked my family, friends, principal and boyfriend for input on my speech, and practiced it repeatedly, but this was the first time I read it out loud to an entire audience of my fellow students, along with their teachers and families.

"To the class of 2013, I would like to congratulate all of you on graduating," I said. "Some of you may choose to remain here, while others are planning on studying elsewhere in this country, or abroad. Of all the paths in life and the ways by which you can get there, I hope you have found the ones that are right for you."

I'd discussed this with the principal, and had said that most people should have an idea of what they want to do with their lives. While other people could help rule out certain choices or give suggestions, the decision was up to them. The principal, a man who'd devoted his life to educating our youth, agreed with me, and I was glad for that.

"Not too long ago, I, not unlike some of you, believed I was trapped here," I said, "and that my only choice was to inherit my family's inn, manage it for the rest of my life and pass it down to my child. A part of me, one that I initially refused to accept, wanted to leave, believing it was the only choice to save myself from this burden, even if it meant abandoning my home and my family."

The audience remained silent. Even if they were not obligated to remain quiet during my speech, they seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. I wondered if some of them were confused by my attempts to sidestep the part about my Shadow, but I believed it was something they should know. When it comes down to it, we all have parts about ourselves that we struggle to accept and overcome, and I suppose there were many out there who felt at least some part of what I did.

"But then, an important friend of mine helped me realize that there always was a choice for us to make," I said, "and also helped me understand my choices. The truth is that Inaba and the people who live here are dear to me, and I have a lifetime worth of memories in this town- growing up here, going to school, making friends and partaking in Inaba goods and services. The choice to stay or go remained, but I realized that I was always free to choose my own path, and had a choice- to forge my own destiny or to stay and help my hometown, along with everyone I cared for, and I chose both. I may be leaving for four years to learn what I can, but I promise you- I will return for the sake of my inn and hometown."

I scanned the crowd, a sea of Yasogami uniforms with a few adults in suits and other formal wear, and knew that the vast majority of them were strangers to me, and few would ever be anything more than that. I'd long struggled over how best to address my students when I knew so little about most of them, but then I came up with the answer- to help them find their own answers.

"I may not know all of you very well," I said, "but as long as you know what is important to you, you will be able to make the decisions against you well. Never lose sight of your values or assume that your life has already been decided for you, and you will be able to live a life that is happy and fulfilling. To those of you who will stay, I hope you will treasure this community and work for its betterment, and to those who will leave, I hope you will never forget the days you spent here or the people you met. What you do with your life is up to you, so I wish you the best, and am glad to have spent my time in the same school as all of you. Thank you."

Finishing my speech to a round of applause, I took my place in the crowd once again. I'd been given an opportunity few could ever hope for, but in the end, I was just another student, going to the next stage of life. I might not have had an adult's life experience, but I was in the same boat as the fellow graduates, and hoped that would convince the students to take my words to heart.

The principal spoke next. His speech seemed to be the standard graduation address- congratulating us for our success, giving us advice and wishing us luck in the future- similar to what Chie and I had heard when we graduated from elementary and middle school. However, while those speaking to their graduating class could assume that students would choose middle or high schools that were close by, high school graduates could look for colleges or employment outside of their community- and in the case of Inaba's youth, they often did. The principal recognized this reality, and gave advice that was similar to mine. He'd lived in Inaba for most of his adult life, but he knew that times had changed, and perhaps it would be best to advise the youth of today to follow a different path, rather than follow in their parents' and grandparents' footsteps. Even I, who hoped to succeed my mother as inn manager, would likely be forced to change my ways in order to ensure the inn's continued survival.

After a few other speeches, songs and other items on the routine, the ceremony ended, and we all filed out of the hall. Once outside, we got together for pictures of the graduates- individually, with our parents, with each other, and finally, one with all of our friends- each of them a keepsake of days that were now behind us. Perhaps we could never return to those days any more than our town could return to the "good old days" that had departed long before Junes arrived, but we could keep those memories close to our hearts, even as we continued moving forward in our lives.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews and votes in the poll. Again, I'm interested in hearing which of the original characters you liked most.

I did some research online about Japanese graduation ceremonies, and saw a few in various anime and video games (one in Persona 3, another in Azumanga Daioh, yet another in Bakuman and one makeshift one in Angel Beats) but decided not to go into too much detail to keep the chapter from going on too long.

While Kou/Chie never was meant to go anywhere, it was still one more loose end to tie up. It will likely be a long time before Chie and Kou see each other again, if they ever do, but I decided to have one last conversation between them, in which Kou lets go of his feelings for Chie.

Next up is Minagi's graduation, which will probably be shorter and more focused on characters' thoughts to avoid too much overlap between the two ceremonies, and effectively serve as a send-off for Yu's yearmates at Minagi.


	84. Facing the Future

**Chapter 84: Facing the Future  
**

 _Tuesday, March 19, 2013, Day Time, Yu's POV  
_

The day of our graduation ceremony came, and with it, the day we no longer could treat our adult lives as an issue for the future. Ready or not, we had to move up to the next step, even if the path took us somewhere we didn't want to go, or away from our friends. Having already finished the process of packing, I had long been ready for the train trip to Kikuoka, both mentally and practically.

My parents were able to make it, taking a day out of their busy schedules to be there for their son's graduation, and I heard that the Takahashis, the Asahinas, the Nishizawas and even the Ayanokoujis planned on coming. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said of my uncle, Nanako, Yukiko or any of my friends from Inaba, but I understood. Yukiko and I had agreed to attend our own schools' graduation events, knowing that in a few days, we'd be together for the next four years, and, if all went well, potentially the rest of our lives.

I thought about my four friends for a moment, realizing that our graduation was the only thing that had gone exactly as we'd envisioned when we first got here. All four of them had suffered their share of disappointment or worse over the course of the year, just as my year in Inaba had often been trying for me. Still, I believed in their inner strength, and their ability to pick themselves up. They'd made it this far, so I believed they could handle whatever lay ahead.

* * *

 _Kaoru's POV_

As I waited to receive my diploma, I felt as though I was standing at the finish line of a race. In gym class, whenever we did running as a class, you could see the difference between those who left their classmates in the dust, and those who barely made it across the finish line. For a while, I'd been in the former group, helping to build up my self-confidence even as my grades, which were mediocre at best, continued to chip away at it.

A bit of hope was a good thing, but only when it was well-supported by confidence. Mine had gone to my head, causing me to look down on those who didn't have what it took, unaware that my goal wasn't one that I could reach. Learning that my strong suits still weren't good enough, and that my weak points were the only things that mattered was a hard lesson to process, even if it was a necessary reality check.

Because of this, I sympathized with Kenji when he didn't make it into the country's best school. I also knew that instead of feeling sorry for himself, he had to pick himself up, keep trying and take what he could get, just like I had. I'd like to think my advice played a part in his success, even if he'd always been smarter and harder working than I was. Maybe he hadn't gotten what he wanted, but he could be proud of what he had.

It was hard to tell much about the identically clad students in the auditorium- all dressed in a uniform I never wanted to wear again- but I believed a lot of them had much in common with me. Whether honor students or barely passing, athletes or couch potatoes, or popular or outcasts, they'd all struggled, failed and had to compromise at times. Even our president, who'd gotten her position by earning the votes of most of the student body, and gotten to the top of the class through smarts and hard work, said as much in her speech to the student body, as she urged us to continue to rise to life's challenges, even if things don't always go as we hope. Some people said things like that without meaning it, but coming from her, that kind of message actually seemed heartfelt.

There'd been many times this year when I wondered why I even bothered in school, but now that I thought about it, it was good to have something to work toward. Maybe my current goal wasn't the one I'd always had, but I could find fulfillment in it, so it wasn't all bad. You didn't always get what you wanted in life, but I had something I could live with, at least for now, so I could be content with that.

* * *

 _Kenji's POV_

As I sat in the auditorium, holding my diploma and waiting for the rest of the ceremony to end, I felt a sense of dissatisfaction, even if I couldn't tell why. The piece of paper in my hands was supposed to be the culmination of three years of hard work, so why wasn't I happier?

It wasn't because of my class ranking. Dad had said that people seldom gave prizes for second place, but Kaoru had once told me that if silver medalists envied gold medalists, everyone else envied silver medalists. Similarly, Kaoru and Hitomi actually were happy for Yu Sakura and I for being three of our school's top four students, even knowing that the two of them were nowhere near that level.

It wasn't because I didn't get into Tokyo University, either. My efforts weren't enough to achieve that, but I was able to get into Kikuoka University. Perhaps some company in the future would pass me over in favor of someone my age with at Tokyo University degree, but I'd also be at a disadvantage against many more experienced people. My tutor had gotten passed over for a few jobs, but persisted, much like I had when I'd done poorly on Tokyo University's exams, and now was working for a good company, even if it was one I hadn't heard of.

Upon further reflection, I realized why. I'd spent the vast majority of my time at school studying, whether for the next test or entrance exams. Granted, studying did take up the lion's share of students' time, but I couldn't help but wonder- wasn't there more to school than that? Kaoru had his basketball team, Sakura had student council and Yu had drama club, so what did I have?

I made a resolution. For the next four years, my studies would be my first priority, but they wouldn't be my only one. I would try to branch out, broaden my horizons and meet new people, while staying close to my current friends. The path I'd chosen seemed more intimidating than any exam I'd taken, since it was something new for me, but I also believed it would be the most rewarding one I'd walked yet. All my life, I'd been focused on whatever goal lay before me, so I believed I could handle this one- while also enjoying the journey.

* * *

 _Sakura's POV_

My turn to get my diploma came fairly late in the list. Shizune- or "Yagami-san" to the principal- was last, since there were hardly any students with surnames that started with a Y this year. Since no one was allowed to leave until the ceremony was finished, and my only plans for the evening were dinner with my parents, I didn't really mind.

After graduation concluded, I joined up with my parents. Dad wore a navy blue suit with a red and white striped tie and a sky-blue dress shirt, while Mom wore a pink pantsuit with a white blouse. My parents were the sort who only dressed up when it was expected of them- granted, that included going to work- so even if they did so to fit in, it meant a lot that they did so for their daughter's graduation.

We headed straight home, and before long, arrived at our apartment once again, late in the afternoon.

"And we're back," Mom said, while taking off her jacket. "Dinner isn't for a while, so you should feel free to change into something more comfortable."

"I will," I said.

I glanced downward, at my uniform. It was an outfit I'd worn roughly six days a week, 48 weeks per year, for three years, but from here on out, I would likely never have cause to do so again.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Mom said.

"It's funny," I said. "It was a bit hard getting used to the uniform at first, but now that I've graduated, I'm going to miss it- even tying my tie every day. It's the same for school- I miss a lot of the bad, just like the good."

"That's just part of growing up," Mom said. "My company has a fairly strict dress code, but if I meet their standards, everything else is up to me. Dressing myself is a responsibility and a privilege, and you'll receive a lot of both as you get older."

I nodded, and thought about Hitomi for a moment. As of this moment, she was fending for herself. Her father, in a rare display of magnanimity, was still paying her rent, but there was no telling how long it would last. Still, she was free to choose a job within her abilities, marry a man she loved, keep in touch with her old friends, and do all sorts of things people like me took for granted. She knew her life would often be difficult, but believed it would be fulfilling, and I wished her the best.

I went into my room and looked at the photo album, flipping backwards to the first photo of myself in my uniform. I barely recognized myself, since back then, I wasn't even a high school student as much as a girl dressing up as one- the same as I was now.

I found my diary from when I first started high school, and saw that it seemed as though it had been written by an entirely different girl. The author back then was different from me in many ways- she was less confident, more formal and oblivious to how things would turn out- but she was still me, or at least who I used to be.

I flipped through the pages of the photo album, seeing how I'd changed over time, and finally came to the last page with photos on it- a few photos of myself this summer and the one of my friends that I'd taken with Yu-kun's camera in November, along with a blank space that I intended to fill with my graduation photo. The pages ahead were empty, a chronicle of my college days that had yet to be captured in film.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror before removing my uniform piece by piece- taking off the blazer, untying the tie, unbuttoning my shirt and taking off my skirt, before changing into casual clothing and dropping the uniform in the hamper. I had many fond memories of high school that I would treasure forever, but I'd recognize that while they were a part of me, they were in the past. The future held many challenges ahead, but also many opportunities to grow as a person, and I welcomed all of them with open arms.

* * *

 _Hitomi's POV_

For most of my friends and peers, high school was the time to think long and hard about what one wanted to become in one's adulthood, and how to get there. For me, though, the only thing about high school that went as I'd expected was my graduation. Until a few months ago, I believed that I'd graduate, get married and live out my life as Hitomi Hanabishi, an obedient housewife and mother to the scions of the Hanabishi family. Perhaps I hadn't had enough time to prepare for my post-graduation plans now that the plan for my life had inadvertently been ruined, but when I thought about it, I'd never fully accepted my parents' and my erstwhile in-laws' vision for my future, a plan seemingly in the best interests of everyone besides me.

As the ceremony let out, and all the students headed home, I scanned the crowd for my parents. I spotted them in the crowd- or at least I wanted to believe I had-but made no attempt to get their attention. They'd come, which was the most I could expect at this point, and I appreciated the gesture. Perhaps they'd all but abandoned me, but they'd brought me into the world, raised me and were paying my rent, so I could not deny that I owed them a debt of gratitude for that. My feelings for my parents would always be somewhat complicated and never fully positive, but that was one truth I would never forget.

Once I got home to my apartment, I wasted no time removing my uniform. Upon further reflection, I realized that I liked what it stood for, rather than what it was. By wearing it, I was playing the role of a student of Minagi, bound by the same rules as everyone else. The only meaning my family name had for my teachers was something to call out when they wanted to get my attention. A part of me had wanted to stop time and remain a high school student forever, but another part knew that the only way to move was forward, even if my future was being a housewife or a blue-collar worker.

I had some fried tofu for dinner, eaten with a plastic fork alongside juice in a paper cup. I had to admit that the meal was not nearly as good as the ones I'd enjoyed throughout my childhood- and was now starting to miss- but did not think for a moment that it was beneath me. There were many people who had to content themselves with a life such as this, so it was hardly fair of me to complain about it.

This apartment, while small and humble, had everything I needed- a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, and a refrigerator full of food. It would take a great deal of hard work to continue to feed and shelter myself, but I was prepared to accept this responsibility. The past hadn't gone as I'd hoped, but the future was mine to shape, and I was determined to build a life I could be happy with, a goal my friends were also pursuing.

I checked the calendar and was once again reminded that tomorrow, Sakura, Yu-kun and Kenji-kun would board a train for Kikuoka. It would be a long time before I'd see them again, since our goals and abilities took us different places, but unlike a year ago, I believed that one day, we would be reunited. The future would be full of hardship, but there would also be hope, and perhaps having something to which I could look forward was enough to get me through each day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
**

Thank you for the reviews.

There isn't much left to this fic. Yukiko and Yu will leave town, and then there will be an epilogue.

The next chapter, the third to last in this fic, is Yukiko saying goodbye to Inaba. I'm planning on releasing it on or around December 8, which is Yukiko's birthday.


	85. Leaving the Nest

**Chapter 85: Leaving the Nest**

 _Tuesday, March 19, 2013, Day Time, Yukiko's POV_

Not much happened after I graduated. With the school year over and my preparations finished, all that was left to do was for me to move out. As Yu told me, it didn't take all that long to put everything you wanted to take with you into a few suitcases, while shipping over everything that couldn't fit in them.

As a result of my preparations, I had a spare day before my departure from Inaba, one that I chose to spend seeing the town and everyone I knew one last time before I left, just like Yu had a year ago. I wouldn't be leaving forever, since I did so with the intention of returning one day, but this was one last gesture of appreciation and one last chance to spend time with many people I'd known for years, so I intended to make full use of it.

* * *

My first destination was the Satonaka house. Unfortunately, it turned out Chie's parents were away, but I knew that they'd be there to see their daughter off tomorrow, so I decided I could wait until tomorrow to say goodbye to them.

When I reached the front door, Chosokabe came running over to greet me, and I bent down to pet him. He was never really my dog, since I wasn't the one who gave him a home, but he still remembered how I'd picked him up, so he greeted me with a sense of affection reserved for the Satonakas.

"Hey there, Yukiko," Chie said as she came out of the house to greet me. "Did you come to say goodbye to our dog?"

"I did, Chie," I said. "Are you sad about having to part ways with him?"

Chie shrugged. She was going to a college in the area that was a bit too far for her to commute, but was a fairly short trip home, so she could visit on her days off.

"It's hard to say," Chie said. "I'll miss Muku, but I knew leaving him here was part of what I signed up for when I decided to go to college, so I'm ready for that. Still, I'd like to say that I know he'll be there when I get back, but..."

"But?" I said.

Chie sighed, and looked quite melancholy. Chosokabe glanced up at the girl he'd known for as long as Chie and I had known each other, oblivious to her worry.

"He's getting up to that age, you know?" Chie said. "My mom gets worried every time she has to take him to the vet, even if things have turned out pretty well each time. Then again, even in a best-case scenario, he probably won't be around by the time we graduate from college."

Chie's observations on Chosokabe's age and health were a depressing reminder that not only did humans outlive their pets, not everyone would be waiting for me when I got back. Some of Yu's friends from Inaba had moved on, and while neither he nor they would forget the other, it was unlikely that their paths would cross again.

"I know," I said. "In retrospect, it does seem quite childish to even consider running away from home over a dog."

"Maybe, but look on the bright side, Yukiko," Chie said, evidently trying to lighten things up a bit. "Not only has Muku held on for a long time, but he's living proof of how long our friendship's lasted."

"That's right, Chie," I said, "but don't you mean Chosokabe?"

Chie sighed exasperatedly and shook her head. Even after all these years, neither of us had accepted each other's name for the dog.

"What's with you and naming dogs after samurai?" Chie said. "Next thing I know, you'll want us to name our next dog Yoshitsune."

"That might not be such a bad idea," I said. "It was Yu's strongest Persona besides Izanagi-no-okami, after all."

As Chie looked dismayed, I giggled softly. As my oldest and best friend, I enjoyed a greater level of comfort around her than most of my other friends. Our friendship had been tested, but I had no doubt that it would endure for years to come, and perhaps the rest of our lives.

"Anyway, I have to be going," I said. "I'm going around town to say goodbye to people I know."

Surprisingly enough, apart from our friends who'd investigated the murder case together, or Yu's friends, Chie and I had very few friends in common. While most of the local business owners had known me since I was a young girl, they didn't know Chie, while Chie had many friends at school who knew little of me apart from the school's gossip.

"Since I'm doing the same thing, why don't I go at least part of the way with you?" Chie said. "Yosuke and Teddie should be at Junes, so why don't we go there together?"

"Lead the way," I said, as we set out for Junes together.

* * *

We went to the Junes food court first and saw Yosuke-kun and Teddie sitting down at the food court, dressed in casual clothes. Neither of them had work today, so we ordered some lunch and sat down with them.

"How's packing going?" Yosuke-kun said.

"Yukiko and I are pretty much done," Chie said. "I'm more worried about you, you know."

Yosuke-kun let off a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I thought so," Yosuke-kun said. "This time, I didn't procrastinate and got it done early. It's nice to be able to relax on my last day, and not have to fight an evil goddess."

We shared a laugh at that.

"True," Chie said. "That letter came at the perfect time, didn't it?"

"I know," I said. "I can't forgive Adachi-san for what he did, but I must admit that I'm a little grateful to him for giving us the push we needed to find the conductor behind all this and end the threat once and for all."

"Quite true, Yuki-chan," Teddie said. "Because we beat Izanami, the other side's been peaceful for a whole year, and I've got you guys to thank for that."

Chie, Teddie and Yosuke-kun nodded in agreement. Our battle with Izanami had been a harrowing ordeal, but at the end, lay a sense of fulfillment. We might have saved the world by defeating Ameno-sagiri, and saved Marie-chan by defeating Kusumi-no-okami, but Izanami's defeat put an end to the threat of the fog, one that we hoped would be permanent.

"Yeah," Yosuke-kun said. "Still, Yukiko, you're quite the polite young lady- you still use '-san' on a guy like that?"

"It's just how I was raised," I said, "to respect my elders, show politeness even if I don't get any in return, and treat others how I'd like to be treated. Still, there are times when I'd prefer to relax and act more casually, and I'm glad I'm able to be myself around all of you."

Chie and Yosuke-kun smiled. Yosuke-kun had been teasing me a little, but my response had been serious, so they appreciated that.

Chie looked around, and saw some part-timers at work, some of whom looked like they were around our age or younger- one girl, evidently a first- or second-year, addressed me as "Amagi-senpai," congratulated me on graduating and praised my graduation speech. I thanked her and let her get back to work.

"Anyway, you guys don't have any work today?" Chie said after the part-timers left.

"Nope," Yosuke-kun said. "I've officially resigned as a part-timer at Junes. I might help out if I'm on break and Dad needs assistance, but I can't see myself coming back on anything resembling a permanent basis."

Yosuke-kun had a much less sentimental relationship with Junes than I did with the Amagi Inn. While my mother and ancestors managed the inn for generations, Yosuke-kun's father was only a manager, essentially a mere battalion commander in Junes' corporate army. While he inn's staff were like family to me, Yosuke-kun had once believed many of his coworkers saw him as a means to get his father's ear- he'd gotten over that idea, but he still didn't have many friends from work. His decision to leave was understandable, but it was a bit sad that he didn't have a more positive experience of a place where he'd worked for countless hours, from around the time he arrived in Inaba to shortly before he left.

"Do you have any regrets?" I said.

"Not really," Yosuke-kun said. "It does make me feel a bit selfish to leave and not look back, but I can't help it."

I shook my head.

"You shouldn't feel guilty," I said. "Everyone has their own reasons for working at Junes- Saki-senpai wanted to help her business, Yumi-san wanted to branch out, and several others wanted spending money, among other reasons. It's only natural for them to want to leave once their purpose is fulfilled.'

"Yeah, me too," Chie said. "Even if it was only for a week in the summer, Yu-kun and I were part-timers for a little while, too. We stepped in when a friend needed help, and once we were done, we took our money and left."

"The two of them are right, Yosuke," Teddie said. "I might still have a purpose here, but you should feel free to leave if you want."

"Yeah, well, you're a bit of a charity case, Ted," Yosuke-kun said. "That and the fact that you're our mascot are the only reasons Dad keeps you around."

"How rude!" Teddie said. "It's been a couple weeks since my last major screw-up!"

We shared a laugh at Teddie's shameless pride over something that barely qualified as an achievement, even for him. Teddie had a tendency to get on the nerves of every group that would have him as a member, but just as we considered him a vital part of our team, so too did Junes.

"But really, I think Junes does a lot of good for Inaba's workers," Chie said. "Some work there for years, while others move up to bigger and better things. In return, Junes gets a lot of manpower, so it's not all for free."

"Good point," Yosuke-kun said. "Who knows? Maybe that's the kind of place I'd like to work at... or maybe one I'd like to provide to others."

I smiled. For me, my renewed desire to become inn heiress came from my realizing what I wanted most- to protect my family's inn and provide for everyone who depended on it. Knowing what you wanted was the first step in any journey, as well as the most important one, so while Yosuke-kun had a lot of work ahead of him, I was pleased that he'd laid the groundwork.

"Now maybe that's an idea," I said. "Good luck, Yosuke-kun."

Yosuke-kun thanked us before we said goodbye for now. Like the rest of our friends had, he was still trying to find his path through life, one that suited his personality and abilities. We couldn't give him the answer, but we could cheer him on and support him, as his friends.

* * *

As we reached the northern shopping district, where I believed most of the people I wished to see could be found Chie saw one of her old friends, another boy she'd known since middle school. Chie started talking to him, and subtly encouraged me to run along, since by all indications, the boy was one of my admirers.

I ducked into my next destination, Konishi Liquors, a long-time business partner of my family's inn. As someone who still wasn't old enough to buy alcohol, I rarely was sent there, but I got along well with the owner's two children, fellow scions of local business owners, even if we weren't especially close.

Naoki-kun was hard at work sorting merchandise that he was still too young to partake in. It was heartbreaking to think that before long, he'd be older than his sister had been when she died, and would experience things- graduation, working a job, marriage, having children- that she'd never get the chance to do.

"Hello, Amagi-senpai," Naoki-kun said. "Are you here to say goodbye?"

"I am, Naoki-kun," I said. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"I can spare a little time," Naoki-kun said as he stood up and stopped working. Since we wouldn't have long to talk before his father complained about him slacking off, I had to get to the point.

"As someone who's studying for the sake of her family business, I'd like to know something," I said. "Have you given any thought to your plans after high school?"

Naoki-kun nodded, which was a relief. He'd admitted at one point that he was considering dropping out to help his family through difficult times, but thankfully, cooler heads had prevailed. That said, Yu believed that it was a good step for him, since he was starting to think about how to work through the loss of his sister and help his family.

"I'm planning on getting into a good school and learning what I can," Naoki-kun said. "I need to keep my options open when it comes to careers- after all, we don't know whether our store will be around in five years."

"Personally, I hope it does," I said. "Your family has been through a lot, ever since your sister's death, so I'm confident you'll pull through."

"I hope so," Naoki-kun said. "Even Dad understands that Sis wanted to help us by working at Junes, so it feels like we're all on the same page. I'm sure wherever Sis is, she's cheering us on."

I wanted to say I believed so, too, but the truth was that while I'd first met Saki-senpai years ago, I'd never known her all that well. Time helped build friendships, but only to an extent- I had a deeper connection with Yu, whom I'd met two years ago, than I did with some of the people I'd known for my entire life.

"I think so, too," I said. "A lot of people, like my mother and I, value your family's store. Whether Konishi Liquors is a place where you buy a bottle of wine for dinner, or where your neighbors happen to work, people have different reasosn ro wanting it to stay around."

"Thank you, Amagi-senpai," Naoki-kun said. "When you put it that way, it makes sense. A lot our family's well-wishers only showed up out of pity, but maybe some of them still want us around. When I think about it that way, I can't just let them down."

I nodded, and said goodbye to Naoki-kun before letting him get back to work. If nothing else, my time with Yu in the spring and summer of 2011 taught me that people and organizations don't exist in a vacuum. If I'd left, then many people would miss me, a feeling that would have been mutual, and if the inn had closed, many other businesses would suffer. The knowledge that we needed each other helped the town band together, even to the point of acknowledging Junes as part of that circle.

* * *

By the time I emerged from Konishi Liquors, Chie and her old friend were still talking, so I walked a short distance to Tatsumi Textiles, noticing Mrs. Tatsumi standing in front of the store.

"Good day, Mrs. Tatsumi," I said.

"Why hello, Yuki-chan," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "I mean, _Yukiko-san_."

I was briefly surprised at Mrs. Tatsumi's sudden formality.

"Is something wrong?" I said.

"Not at all," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "Your mother and I recently spoke, and we came to the agreement that we should treat you like more of an adult."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said. "I still have a ways to go before I can take on my mother's duties, though."

"That may be true, but I still can hardly believe how quickly time's gone by," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "It only seems like yesterday that you and Kanji were young children."

To me, it seemed like much longer ago, partly because Kanji-kun and I had grown apart. As such, I thought of our becoming friends in high school as less a case of two people reconnecting as a new beginning, since we had both changed a great deal in the mean time.

"And Kanji-kun will be graduating next year," I said. "Has he given any thought to which- if any- colleges he'll apply for?"

Mrs. Tatsumi sighed and shrugged.

"It's hard to say," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "He's hoping to get into one of the regional colleges, but that may be difficult, since his prospects are... not as good as yours. We'll have to see."

It wasn't hard to see where Mrs. Tatsumi was coming from, since many other parents worried about their children's post-high school lives, as did their children themselves. Things had turned out well for Yu and for me, individually and as a couple, but it had barely been a month since we'd gotten the answer we'd sought for an entire year.

"That may be so, Mrs. Tatsumi, but I think Kanji-kun will do just fine," I said. "He has a better grasp on things than he did two years ago, and a better idea of what he wants to do. As for Naoto-kun, I'm sure the two of them can handle a long-distance relationship, just like Yu and I could."

"I'm glad you think so," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "It means a lot coming from you."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said with a small bow.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Tatsumi said. "I've got to get back to work- I've kept you long enough, anyway- so please take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow morning- please tell your mother I said hello."

"Until then, Mrs. Tatsumi," I said.

I then said goodbye to her. It was honestly bittersweet to say goodbye to the days when I stopped by or called her on business for my mother, but I was moving forward. One day, I would be more than an errand girl for my inn, and would manage it for the sake of my family, the staff and the town- a difficult responsibility, but also a fulfilling one.

* * *

After leaving Tatsumi Textiles, I continued walking through the shopping district.

As I passed Aiya, I could faintly hear voices inside, which I recognized as Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun's. The two were evidently on a date together, and were having lunch together- a mundane activity I'd missed being able to do with Yu for the last two and a half months. While their separation at the start of the year was less than half of that, they now faced the prospect of going to different places for the next four years, and the question of how that would impact their relationship

Of course, while they were probably thinking about that from time to time, they didn't let it overwhelm them. Like Yu and I had, Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun were taking one day at a time, and making the most of every opportunity they had to spend together, even if they didn't know what the future had in store for them. With a smile, I walked off before they could notice me, so that they could enjoy their day together.

The Shiroku Store was next on the list. I picked out some candy and got in line behind an old man who was getting his prescription, a housewife who was buying a few household supplies and one or two others. Apparently, Yu did most of his shopping there on rainy days, so he didn't have to deal with the crowds, but while today was a bit cloudy, I didn't have that luxury. The old woman who ran the store didn't know me, but she seemed to know I was a Yasogami graduate, so she congratulated me, and I thanked her for the kind words.

By the time I emerged, I couldn't see Chie anywhere. This was just as well, since we had different people we wanted to say goodbye to, so I stopped by Marukyu Tofu, wondering if Chie had been there. Mrs. Kujikawa was working behind the counter, while Rise-san was standing near the door in casual clothes.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kujikawa, Rise-san," I said.

Rise-san looked a bit surprised to hear me address her more formally, as a courtesy to her grandmother. She'd always known I was more than the good-natured young lady my position at the inn required me to be, so it must have been a bit of an adjustment to see me playing the part. That said, if we'd never become friends, perhaps that aspect of me would be the only one she'd ever see.

Part of the reason I'd been so sought-after at Yasogami was because the way I acted around strangers, particularly teachers, local business owners and others, was quite different from the way I did around my boyfriend and friends. I was significantly more polite, formal and serious around the former group, and kept my eccentricities firmly under wraps. During my recent discussions with the principal, I referred to Yu and Chie as "Narukami-kun" and "Satonaka-san," and didn't dare laugh even when he said something that was _actually_ funny. While some would find worrying about things like this to be silly or even two-faced, image and reputation were of the utmost importance in my line of work.

"Oh, hi, Yukiko-san," Rise-san said.

"It's nice of you to stop by, Yukiko-san," Mrs. Kujikawa said. "Yosuke-kun and Chie-san were here a little while ago to say goodbye to Rise- are you here for the same reason?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "I just wanted to see you and Rise-san before I left."

"I'm glad," Mrs. Kujikawa said. "I've got work to do, but I'll let you girls talk. Rise isn't helping out today, so feel free to talk as long as you like."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, bowing.

Mrs. Kujikawa turned back to the store, doing the various tasks, such as organizing, that could only be done in slow hours. She, along with my most of the other local business owners, only brought children and grandchildren in to serve as extra hands for small tasks that didn't require much training to do.

Rise-san and I stepped out the door and sat down on the porch together.

"Thanks for making time for me, Yukiko-san," Rise-san said. "We might not get too many chances to talk one-on-one like this in person for a while, even when you're on break, so I'm glad we could do so today."

"So am I," I said. "You're talking about the movie, right?"

Rise-san nodded.

"That's right," Rise-san said. "I'm not sure how much you've heard, but shooting a movie is really hard work, just like being an idol singer is. In spite of that, there are a lot of people, like Ms. Kashiwagi, who think I'm playing around just because I'm absent from school."

"I know what you mean," I said. "Mr. Morooka felt the same way about my helping out at the inn."

It was a bit of a cruel twist of fate that we'd traded one bad teacher for another as July 10, 2011 dawned, and this was certainly no way to welcome Rise-san to Yasogami. Still, I think she enjoyed her time at our school, which is why she found it so difficult to have to leave it behind.

"Of course, I don't really care what that woman thinks now that I've passed her class," Rise-san said, "since the school didn't listen to her when it chose to let me take time off. Then again, my commitments don't just mean that I'll see less of you and my friends, but I won't have time for even a long-distance relationship- if I was allowed to do so, that is."

Rise-san had come to terms with Yu's rejection, so I was both grateful to and happy for her. Under normal circumstances, she'd move on and keep her eyes open for the next guy who sparked her interest, but she couldn't do that as long as she was an idol. At times, I had to wonder why she bothered, but I knew that being an idol was her choice, like inheriting the inn was mine, and both were choices we stood by, even when they asked us to make sacrifices.

"But still..." I said. "There's a silver lining, right? A reason why you'd become an idol singer again?"

"There is," Rise-san said, "and more than one, at that. As an idol and an actress, I have the ability to reach out and inspire people, which I've used to speak out against bullying in schools. People listen to and enjoy my music, and the same will go for Magical Girl Aiko. That movie resonates with me, so I'll make an adaptation that the original creators can be proud of."

I was a bit amazed to hear that Rise-san was considering all of this. My work as manager of the inn would benefit my town and those who traveled to it, but people across Japan would hear Risette's music. Her decision to become an idol was a weightier one than mine to inherit the inn, so I was glad she had mad the right choice, for the right reasons.

"That's a good answer, Rise-san," I said. "Back when we met, you'd probably have considered the decision solely in terms of its impact on you, but now, you're thinking about others and how to help them. You've changed since back when we first met you."

"I'm glad you think so," Rise-san said. "I always felt like we had that in common since you told me about how people had multiple sides to them in our conversation at the shrine. With that in mind, it kind of feels like our choices of careers suit us."

Perhaps "career" wasn't quite the right word, given how ephemeral idols' popularity were, but that didn't seem to deter Rise-san. If nothing else, her comeback was proof that she had the determination necessary to carve out her own niche in the industry, one that would last her through adulthood. In the worst case scenario, she could return home and help out at the tofu shop until she got married or found another job. Having beaten the odds twice and re-established herself as an idol, Rise-san wasn't one to be deterred by difficulty or discouraged by failure.

"Indeed," I said. "My progressing toward becoming manager of the inn has involved hard work and sacrifice thus far, and will involve a great deal more before I'm done, but it's a worthwhile path to walk. So is yours, as long as you never lose sight of what you want to accomplish."

"I won't," Rise-san said, while offering her right hand, "but if either of us does, we can count on our friends to get us back on track. Right, Yukiko-san?"

I took Rise-san's hand and shook it, saying "It's a deal, Rise-san." None of us had been able to accept our Shadows by ourselves- we'd only done so with the support of those who knew who we were at our core and accepted us anyway. This level of trust in one another had seen us through many battles, so we believed it would help us rise to life's challenges.

"Thanks," Rise-san said. "Oh, and I notice you're using '-san' on me now."

"I hope you don't mind," I said. "I call you that around your grandmother for the sake of good manners, but around you, it's simply a matter of mutual respect, since you're almost an adult, too."

"That's fine," Rise-san said. "It'll probably take me a while to get used to it, but if it's about mutual respect, I can totally get behind that."

I nodded, and said, "Thank you, Rise-san."

"Still," Rise-san said with a sly and teasing grin. "even if I'm almost a grown-up, I don't think I'm ready to be called 'ma'am' just yet. I'm still younger than you, you know."

"Duly noted, ma'am," I said in a facetious tone, one that would have gotten me in trouble if I'd used it on one of our guests or business partners.

As Rise-san broke down laughing, I followed suit, which was refreshing. Things had gotten a bit awkward between us after she'd learned that I was seeing Yu, so I was glad that we were once again able to talk openly, laugh together and tease each other.

"Seriously, though, it's fine," Rise-san said with an approving smile. "If we can still joke around like this, as friends and equals, I honestly don't mind you being a bit more polite with me. Being friends means not sweating the small stuff, after all."

"I agree," I said. "There are many sides of myself that I can't show for fear of embarrassing myself, my family or the inn. When I'm with you and the others, though, I don't have to worry about how I come off, and that's one of the things I appreciate most."

"Yeah, Chie-san told me about the time Teddie gave you those nose glasses," Rise-san said. "I really wish I'd been there to see it."

After going into a brief laughing fit, then composing myself, I checked my watch. Realizing that I'd been there longer than I planned, I stood up.

"I have to get going, Rise-san," I said. "There are other people I want to see before I leave tomorrow."

"Got it," Rise-san said. "Take care, Yukiko-san, and enjoy your time with Yu-san at college. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Until then," I said, waving goodbye as I left.

Bonds could last for a long time, possibly all our lives, but they often matured and changed. Right now, Yu and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, but someday, we'd be husband and wife, as well as mother and father to our children. Maybe I'd have a different kind of friendship with my other friends once we became adults with our own lives and own families, but that wouldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

I stopped by Daidara's' shop, where the old man was pounding away on the anvil. He was apparently working on another piece of "art," although it was too early in the process to guess how it would turn out. I'd been to his shop many times over the years, but the only thing I knew about him was his passion for metalwork.

"Why, hello, young lady," Old Man Daidara said. "Are you here on inn business, or perhaps here to see my art?"

"I'm here to see this shop before I leave for college," I said, "and to thank you for all the help."

The old man must have assumed that I meant with the inn, since we sometimes bought metal crafts from him for various purposes. Yu had done most of the shopping there, so he had no reason to suspect what I was using his "art" for.

"Not a problem," Old Man Daidara said. "Your boyfriend was probably one of my best customers who didn't own a business. Take care of yourself."

With a "Thank you, sir," I bowed in gratitude. The old man would never fully understand how much he had helped all of us during our battles in the TV world, but I owed it to him to try to express it. Our relationship had been purely a business one, but all the same, I owed him my gratitude, and I think he was happy to hear it from a regular customer.

* * *

Last on my list was the Dojima residence. I knocked on the door, and within a few minutes, Chie and Nanako-chan answered.

"Hi, Yukiko," Nanako-chan said.

"Oh, there you are, Yukiko," Chie said. "Dojima-san isn't home, but are you here to see Nanako-chan?"

"I thought I'd find you here, Chie," I said. "And yes, I am here to say goodbye to Nanako-chan."

"Great," Chie said. "Yosuke stopped by earlier, but had to go around the time I got here- his dad needed him for something not Junes-related."

We sat down in the living room near the TV, which was turned to the news. Marie-chan, dressed in a light pink pantsuit, predicted sunny weather all day tomorrow, which she said was good for watching cherry blossoms or moving in to college. Her prediction- or perhaps, more like a promise- was a good one, since it meant that Chie, Yosuke-kun and I would be able to leave without a hitch, and avoid getting soaked while moving in to our apartments.

Even apart from her ability to control the weather, Marie-chan was surprisingly well-suited to her job. She was able to deliver the weather information in a professional and concise, and sometimes entertaining manner. She had a nice wardrobe of professional yet appealing outfits that even Rise-san had to admit were well-chosen. She'd come to us as a girl who knew nothing of her past, and now was a gainfully employed woman and member of society. She couldn't see us nearly as often anymore, but we were content with the knowledge that she was doing well.

I decided to try to strike up a conversation with Nanako that was more meaningful than small talk, but didn't touch upon anyone's departure.

"So, Nanako-chan, you're getting into fourth grade next year, right?" I said.

"I am," Nanako-chan said.

"Good to hear," I said. "Do you feel like you're growing up a little?"

"A little," Nanako-chan said. "The classes are getting tougher, but they say junior high's going to be even tougher than that, and high school and college are waaaaay tougher. They say you have to wear uniforms, too."

I let off a chuckle at what Nanako-chan would consider "difficult." That being said, it was one of several ways in which school became progressively more difficult, with more onerous requirements and fewer allowances for those who couldn't meet them. If I met my past self from when I was in elementary school and told her about what I'd had to do, she'd be quite intimidated.

"That's an understatement," Chie said. "If you think multiplication's tough, you should wait until you get to calculus."

Out of all of Chie's classes, math was the one that she most often failed, and calculus was her worst area. I hadn't looked too deeply into a criminal justice degree's requirements, but hoped that it didn't involve very many math courses.

"What's this...Cactus?" Nanako-chan said.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now," I said. "Just do your best in school, and you'll be ready when the time comes. It won't be for a while, after all."

Nanako-chan nodded, perhaps also realizing the sad truth involved in that. The second-years all had their own plans for higher education, but they would be setting out only a year after us. Nanako-chan, however, would only be in middle school by the time her friends graduated from college.

"Still, there's a lot to look forward to," I said. "You can get involved in school clubs, and maybe even lead one. You'll be able to stay up later. Grownups will treat you with respect and give you more privileges."

I didn't go into too many specifics, because I didn't know much about Nanako-chan's interests. She played the piano, but while her mother had been a music teacher, we didn't yet know whether Nanako-chan would follow in Chisato-san's footsteps. From what I understood, the Yasogami symphonic band didn't have any openings for piano players, but that could potentially change in the next several years.

"Sounds neat," Nanako-chan said. "I can't wait."

"I'm glad," I said. "Don't be in too much of a hurry, though- you don't want to let life pass you by."

Chie and I stayed with Nanako for a while, talking about more pleasant things. After a while, though, I realized it was almost time for dinner, and I decided to excuse myself.

"I'm sorry, Nanako-chan," I said, "but Chie and I have to go home. We have a big day tomorrow, after all."

Nanako-chan looked like she was about to cry. When we'd be leaving for so long, the fact that she could say goodbye to us was little solace.

"You'll come visit, won't you?" Nanako-chan said.

I bent down and looked Nanako-chan in the eye.

"We will when we're able," I said.

Posted on the wall near the calendar was Kikuoka's academic calendar, which let the Dojimas keep track of Yu's schedule, along with mine. Golden Week was some time away, but it was within sight, so if nothing else, Nanako-chan had something to look forward to.

"Ok," Nanako-chan said. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

For Nanako-chan, this was, in some ways, just as hard as having to say goodbye to her "big bro." Many of her older friends were going their separate ways, and next year, the rest would likely follow. Still, we were all thinking of her, and eagerly awaiting the day when we could return to Inaba and see her again.

* * *

Chie and I started walking back home together. As always, we could only go part of the way together, just like how we'd be parting ways tomorrow morning, but we made the most of our time.

"So how was today?" Chie said.

"It was nice to see everyone again before I leave," I said. "I hope you can say the same."

"Yeah, pretty much," Chie said. "There aren't that many people apart from you who've known me well since I was young, though. As for the ones that do, most of them aren't the same people I know."

I nodded. Ever since Chie had made up with Takeshi-kun, they'd been able to talk without fighting, but hadn't done so very often. They'd resolved their dispute, but the harsh truth was that friendships were less likely to end over a single argument than due to a long and gradual process of growing apart.

"It's true that people change," I said, "and in fact, all of us have since this time two years ago. Still, that didn't mean we had to stop being friends, did it?"

Chie shook her head.

"Not at all," Chie said. "You know, Yukiko, one of the things I like most about you, as a friend, is that you're comfortable enough to be yourself around me. You laugh like a hyena at anything that tickles your funny bone, even if no one else so much as cracks a smile. You don't care what I think about you naming dogs after samurai or not knowing the first thing about dating. You're pretty big on manners, but you call me by my first name without honorifics- don't change now."

I nodded. There were times when I couldn't express those parts of myself, such as while serving guests at the inn, but I was comfortable being myself around my friends. Chie had always struggled with liking herself, so when she said something like this, that statement carried even more weight.

"I won't, _Chie_ ," I said. "I have many other close friends and a boyfriend now, all of whom I trust, but I'll never forget that you were perhaps my first real friend."

"Yeah, same here, Yukiko," Chie said. "A lot's changed, but the basis of our friendship hasn't."

I nodded with a smile. Facing our Shadows tested our bond as friends, but in the end, accepting and strengthening our Personas deepened it. We trusted and were willing to confide in each other, a shared faith that was the bedrock for a lasting friendship. Because of that, distance wouldn't lessen my bond with Chie any more than it had my bond with Yu.

* * *

 _Evening_

I got home in the early evening, and saw Kasai-san working in the inn lobby.

"I'm home," I said.

"Welcome home, Yuki-chan," Kasai-san said, greeting me with a bow. "The manager asked me to tell you that dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Thank you, Kasai-san," I said, as I took off my shoes. "How has your day been?"

"Not quite as busy as a few weeks ago," Kasai-san said. "The people who stayed with us for their relatives' graduations have left by now, although there are a few people who are here for spring break."

Inaba had started to attract more guests ever since its revival began a little over a year ago, but it wasn't an international tourist destination. Perhaps that was just as well- the tourists brought money into our economy, but too many would potentially threaten to change the character of the town. Undergoing necessary growth and change while staying true to oneself was a difficult and complex balancing act, one that my friends and I would have to deal with for years to come.

"That's good," I said. "I went around town, saying goodbye to people I know before I leave tomorrow."

"Ah, yes," Kasai-san said. "It's a bit hard to believe that you've grown up so much, Yuki-chan, although it has gotten me thinking."

"About what?" I said.

"Whether it's still appropriate to treat you as familiarly as I always have," Kasai-san said. "It won't be long before you're a woman, and you will eventually become my superior, so would you rather be called Amagi-san?"

"I'm not especially particular," I said. "Please call me whatever you're most comfortable with."

"I will, Amagi-san," Kasai-san said. "Thank you for respecting my choice."

It was a bittersweet feeling. On the one hand, I appreciated Kasai-san's respect, which my mother had earned when she stepped up to inherit the inn- Kasai-san had started working for us when Mother was a young woman. On the other, it did feel as though a rift was widening between us, and that when I became manager, Kasai-san and I would no longer be able to talk or socialize as we once had. Not only would I be very busy, but while Kasai-san could easily talk with the other waitresses and maids, she would not feel comfortable fraternizing with her employer.

Of course, that didn't mean we no longer cared for each other, since some relations could be loving even if they weren't equal. I loved Mother while also respecting her as an authority figure, both as a parent and as an employer. In turn, I would love my own children while also expecting respect- I would have them call me "Mother" and Yu "Father." I enjoyed a certain level of familiarity with some adults who owned businesses, who called me "Yuki-chan," but I called them "sir" and "ma'am," two terms I would expect my children to use on their betters. I'd be proud to have a child who was as hard-working and polite as Kasai-san, and I was grateful to have her at the inn, so that didn't change even if our relationship did.

"You're welcome, Kasai-san," I said. "Please keep in mind, though, that I'll always remember the days I spent growing up and working alongside you, and treasure those memories."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kasai-san said. "So will I."

Saying goodbye to Kasai-san for now, I excused myself and went up to my room until dinner, with a great deal on my mind.

* * *

For dinner, Mother served my favorite meal, a fish dish that took a long time to make and made too much for one person to eat. I was confident enough in my skills to make it, even if it wasn't quite the same as the way Mother did it, but everything else suggested that it simply wasn't practical to make three servings for one person. As such, I enjoyed it, all while reminding myself that I wouldn't have it for a while.

"This was quite good," I said. "Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome, Yukiko," Mother said. "I wanted to do one last special thing for you now that you won't have my cooking for a while."

"I'm grateful, but this should be good practice," I said. "Being forced to eat what I make for myself is the best impetus for becoming a better cook."

"True," Mother said. "Of course, while taking responsibility for your own actions and accepting the consequences is necessary for good decisions, you also need to understand their impact on others, and take that into account for any decision you make."

At times, I wondered how Mother could stand the pressure of running an inn, a role in which failure would result in her and many others losing their livelihoods. That said, Yu had once told me that while, as our leader, he couldn't afford to fail, he also couldn't afford to lose his head, even when some of us were pondering performing a vigilante execution on Namatame-san. Understanding the gravity of my role without being overwhelmed by it would be one of many things I'd have to learn myself.

"Is something the matter, Yukiko?" Mother said.

"I've been thinking, Mother," I said. "There is much I have yet to learn before I can succeed you. You said you could not teach me everything I needed to know, but can anyone teach me all of those things?"

Mother shook her head.

"I do not believe so," Mother said. "That said, I would not have named you my successor if I did not believe you to be capable of it, and I would not have allowed you to see your boyfriend if he did not have what it took to stand beside you. Someday, you'll have the experience and skills to serve as the basis for a healthy sense of self-confidence, but for now, believe in your potential."

"I will," I said. "Thank you, Mother."

I hadn't become the woman I hoped to be just yet, but Mother was correct, and this was no reason to despair. I had a long way to go, but a great deal of time to get there, along with people who would help me do so. Perhaps running the inn was too great a task for one person, but with Yu and everyone else supporting me, I wouldn't have to.

* * *

I went up to my room, and, taking a small box out, began to put a few of my possessions into it. My packing had been completed some time ago, but this box was meant to stay in my room, until the day I felt ready to open it.

The first item I picked out was the year-old photo of everyone in our group, dressed in their uniforms. I'd replaced it with a photo we took of ourselves in casual clothes, along with Marie-chan, so this mainly served as a reminder of how we were when I and my yearmates were in our second year of high school, and our younger friends were in their first.

The second item- or rather, set of items- I picked were the job certification books I'd bought while I was looking into alternative careers. Now that I was sure of my plans to inherit the inn, I was tempted to throw them away, give them away or sell them, but I decided not to. Not only might the day come when the inn would fail and I'd have to find something else to do, but they also served as a reminder of my doubts, which I could only overcome, never cast aside.

The third item was my Yasogami yearbook, full of the faces of almost all of my friends, classmates and acquaintances. I wanted to include it to remember everyone else who shared my high school years with me, even if the most important of them all wasn't included.

The fourth item was my Yasogami diploma, the goal I'd been working toward all this time at the school. As they said, though, the journey was more important than the destination. What mattered most was everything I learned, all the friends I made and the romance that blossomed between me and Yu, even if none of them could fit in a small box.

I included a few other mementos of my time in high school, then closed the time capsule. Someday, whenever I felt nostalgic or needed a reminder of the person I used to be, I would open it again, but for now, I would keep the memories and sentiments within close to my heart.

Soon afterward, I went to bed, knowing that when I woke up, I would enter a new chapter of my life, one I would share with Yu.

* * *

 _March 20, 2013, Morning  
_

The next morning, I woke up, put on my usual red cardigan over a white blouse and black skirt, and gathered my things, before heading directly to the station. My schedule was tight enough that I had no time for reminiscing, or anything more than a quick glance at the familiar places I passed by, places I would not see again for some time.

I arrived at the train station with my bag in hand, accompanied by my parents. Before long, the rest of our friends who were still in town, save for my fellow inn staff, showed up. Yosuke-kun and Chie would be setting out to their college, but it was close enough that the Hanamuras and Satonakas could drive their respective children there, so the gathering was entirely for my sake. I'd seen most of them the previous day, but I appreciated that they turned out for my sake.

Each of them said goodbye in turn, and in Yosuke-kun and Chie's case, I wished my fellow travelers the same luck in their endeavors. Nanako-chan seemed to be barely holding it together, since she knew that my departure would only be the first goodbye of the day. Still, she was able to refrain from crying, so she'd grown up a bit in the year since seeing Yu off.

Eventually, the train arrived. Having said almost everything I wished to over the past 24 hours, I could only think of one thing to say as a parting word to my friends, family, and town.

"Thank you, everyone," I said. "I'll see you all again someday soon."

I boarded the train and it bore me away, like it did for Yu last year. Like with Yu, this, too, was a temporary departure from my hometown. I'd be returning to visit for Golden Week, for summer vacation, for Christmas and when I finally graduated.

I'd always wondered why my Shadow looked like a bird, but now, I found the image fitting. Having regained sight of what I wanted most, and realized how I would need to achieve it, I was leaving the nest behind, and flying away, to get an education and fulfill my dreams. It would be a long and difficult journey, but one that I'd walk with the one I loved, and one that would someday lead me home again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews.

This is Yukiko's final POV segment, signifying her saying goodbye to Inaba for now, and taking another step toward adulthood in the process, thinking about how she'll change along the way. I timed the update in honor of Yukiko's birthday.

As much as I enjoy Persona 5 and believe it improved on Persona 4 in some regards (combat, dungeon design, benefits from Social Links and others), I personally like Persona 4's setting more, since it's more personal and changes more over the course of the story, especially in Golden. A lot of the recurring NPCs have more personality and even character arcs, so in some ways, Inaba's more enjoyable to write about than Tokyo or Tatsumi Port Island.

While Yoshitsune is probably the best Persona in the game due to having Hassou Tobi (and the fact that, in Golden, you can max out all its stats with enough time and Justice/Strength/Chariot/Hanged Man/Fortune cards), from a story perspective, Izanagi-no-okami is probably more powerful, since its Myriad Truths ability is the only attack strong enough to defeat Izanami-no-okami.

The game doesn't say when exactly Yukiko found the dog, but considering that it was probably in early elementary school, I think it's unlikely that Muku/Chosokabe will stay alive for another four years.

I can see Yukiko becoming a loving if fairly strict and slightly traditional mother, who would drill the value of good manners into her children's heads out of principle and a belief that it's important for good customer service. That said, she'd leave it up to them as to whether they'd want to inherit the inn- if they decline, she'd wish them luck and encourage them to do well in their studies, but if they accept, she'd teach them everything she knew.

Next up is Yu's final chapter. It's fairly short, since his friends' storylines have concluded, and all that's left is for him to reflect on how far he's come before getting on the train.

Edited to make a few minor changes.


	86. A New Beginning

**Chapter 86: A New Beginning  
**

 _March 20, 2013, Early Morning, Yu's POV_

As I woke up this morning, immediately recognized the significance of the date. Apart from it being the day I would take the train to Kikuoka University, it was exactly a year since my friends and I defeated Izanami together.

At each of my journey's "false terminals," as Igor had put it, I'd wondered if things were truly over. When we'd turned Mitsuo Kubo over to the police, a part of me wondered if things were really so simple. We'd been in no mood to celebrate after saving Nanako and capturing Namatame, not the least of which because I wondered if the police's inability to convict Namatame was because he wasn't the killer. After exposing Adachi-san as the true culprit and vanquishing Ameno-sagiri, Marie's disappearance weighed heavily on my mind. Once we saved Marie, we received our first clue that the true mastermind behind the incident was somewhere out there, still plotting.

But after Izanami's defeat, we knew everything was well and truly over. The fog was gone forever, and the TV World was once again peaceful, as Teddie was happy to report in a recent telephone conversation. The mastermind behind this had been defeated, and shown the true extent of humanity's potential to see the truth. Adachi-san sat in prison, even today and likely for the rest of his life, giving Naoki, his parents, and any relatives Mayumi Yamano might have some degree of closure. My friends and I had shared in a sense of triumph, as well as the knowledge that our long battle had finally ended.

While the challenges I'd faced this year had been very different, I felt the same way at the end of it. I, along with my friends in my age group, had graduated high school, and those with the desire and ability were heading on to good schools, even if not all of them got their first choices. Kaoru and Hitomi, despite suffering various degrees of rejection and disappointment in their lives, were proceeding along new paths, determined to forge bright futures for themselves. The drama club's play had been a success, and Sayuri could feel confident about passing the reins of the club to her successor, while enjoying her remaining time as an actress. Yukiko and I had stayed together after a year of a long-distance relationship, and now were heading to the same school. As far as endings to our high school days went, this was the best we could hope for, and I was immeasurably grateful for it.

Of course, I didn't have much time to dwell on these thoughts, since I had a train to catch. After taking the time to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I brushed my teeth, put on casual clothes, and picked up my suitcase. I was accustomed to leaving with little notice, and knew that it required a great deal of packing and preparation, all of which I had finished days in advance. Luckily, Yosuke had learned his lesson from his last move, and had followed my example.

After a quick breakfast, my parents and I immediately set out for the station. On my way out of the apartment, I stole a brief glance backwards. As much as I'd become accustomed to leaving home behind, I knew I'd miss this city- the apartment my family had rented, the school that was my alma mater (although I considered Yasogami equally worthy of that honor), the mall, the library where I'd studied for exams with my friends, the diner where Hitomi worked, and many other places. I'd once thought of this place as a home away from home, a poor substitute for Inaba, but now, I was counting the days until I could visit again, not unlike I did for Inaba.

* * *

 _Morning_

My parents and I arrived at the train station, and saw that Ms. Takizawa, Sayuri, Satomi, Kaoru and Hitomi were already there. Sakura and Kenji soon joined them after saying goodbye to their parents.

Obviously, introductions were in order. My friends who'd just graduated had heard of the rising third-years and vice versa, but neither had actually met the other. I'd occasionally told my parents about Ms. Takizawa and my friends, but Mom and Dad had never actually seen any of them.

A series of bows and "Nice to meet you"s followed. These people might never have met if not for me, and would likely never be anything more than acquaintances, but it was good to see they were at least getting along. Someday, my parents would have to meet the Amagis, and there was little I wanted more than good relations between my two families. Luckily, my friends were well-mannered enough to please my parents, even if Mom and Dad weren't exactly easy to impress, so the meeting went smoothly.

"So you've been friends with Yu since your first year, haven't you?" Dad said to Sakura.

"Yes, sir," Sakura said. "He frequently had lunch with us in his first and third year, although we only recently started meeting outside of school."

"That's nice," Mom said. "I've lost touch with most of my high school friends, including... someone important to me, but I'm glad that Yu had such good friends at high school, some of whom will be following him to college."

The fact that my parents and friends were unlikely to see much of each other wasn't lost on anyone involved, least of all me. My parents had busy schedules, as would my friends at university, so it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume, based on the past, that they wouldn't see each other for three years- perhaps more. Still, while they had always believed I could make new friends at whichever new school I attended, I was glad that they could think of my friends as people they'd met before, rather than strangers they'd never heard of. Perhaps they'd never change their ways, but they understood how important my friends and girlfriend were to me.

The train soon arrived. Sakura and Kenji, having already said goodbye to their parents, boarded on the train. As I prepared to follow suit, I turned back, seeing my friends, former teacher and parents.

"I hope we'll see each other again someday, Yu-senpai," Satomi said.

"Me too, Yu-san," Sayuri said. "It was nice meeting you, Takahashi-senpai, Nishizawa-senpai."

"I'm sure the three of you will do us proud," Ms. Takizawa said. "Good luck."

"Please take care of yourselves," Hitomi said.

"Have fun at college, guys," Kaoru said.

Before stepping on the train, I turned to Mom and Dad. I hadn't seen as much of them as I'd liked, but now that I was going to study far away, I couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. At some point, I'd accepted their frequent absences as a fact of life, and more recently, I'd started to understand their reasons, but I'd never liked it. They were my parents, and while we weren't as close as we might have been, I loved them. We had to part ways now, and I knew it was necessary, but did so with a heavy heart.

"Goodbye, Mom, Dad," I said. "I'll miss you."

"So will we, Yu," Mom said.

"I know," Dad said. "Come visit when you're able, OK?"

I nodded, then boarded the train. My vacation time would be divided between Inaba and Minagi, just like it had been this past year. For now, I planned on visiting Minagi for Golden Week with Sakura, Kenji, and, of course, Yukiko, and would figure out everything else in time.

We then took our seats near the window, and as the train pulled out of the station, we watched as our friends, my parents and our former teacher waved goodbye. Unlike the time I left Inaba, no one tried to run after the train, but I could sense their gazes follow the train as it carried us far away.

All my life, I'd worried where the future took me, and tried not to look back on the past, but that was far from my mind at this moment. I was saying goodbye to a city where I'd spent two years, and some of the friends I'd made there. But at the moment, I was sitting with two close friends, and far off in the distance, at our final destination on this trip, the girl I loved would be waiting. A new chapter of my life was beginning, full of challenges, opportunities and experiences to share with my girlfriend, so I promised myself that I'd live every day to the fullest, and make the most of this new beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for the reviews.

This chapter is essentially one last opportunity for Yu to reflect on what he's leaving behind, and his fulfillment at the end of his high school journey. It's the shortest in the fic, since there wasn't much left- just to see him and the other incoming Kikuoka students board the train, leaving home behind.

While I'd always thought of high school graduation and leaving for university as a good stopping point or the main fic, there will be one more chapter, an epilogue, that gives a glimpse into the future, several years after the fic ends.


	87. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**

 _Saturday, July 7, 2019, Day Time, Kanako's POV_

My husband and I got off the train in my hometown, the town of Inaba, and saw a handful of people waiting at the station. Since few people got off the train here, there weren't many people waiting to greet people they knew or loved, but the one we were looking for was among them.

"Mom! Dad!" a familiar voice called out- that of my son, Yu Amagi(formerly Narukami). He was the tall, handsome young man I'd seen a few months ago, but it was surprising to see him in traditional Japanese attire.

"Hello, Yu," I said, walking over and giving him a hug. "How has Yukiko-san been?"

"Quite well, thank you," Yu said. "She learned a lot at college- running a business, cooking and living by herself- but she's really glad to be home."

"So she's been running the inn ever since you returned home?" Souji said.

"Not quite yet," Yu said. "She's taken up most of the responsibilities, but Mother- by that, I mean Yukiko's mother- is still the proprietor of the inn. Still, she's really glad that you're coming to stay at our establishment."

At times, it was a bit surprising to hear Yu talk about himself as part of Yukiko-san's family. Yu and Yukiko-san had been legally married ever since a year after they had graduated college had struggled to find a time for a wedding that suited everyone's busy schedules.

I was still getting used to some things, such as Yu calling himself an Amagi now. Still, my parents had been fine with the Dojima name dying off, not believing that Ryotaro would ever have children, so it wasn't as though my family name was important to me.

We went to the bus stop near the station and boarded the bus that was bound for the Amagi Inn. As we passed through the town, I found myself recognizing many of the stores that I visited when I was young, even if many of them had been closed or replaced by other businesses, and those familiar sights brought back memories.

I was a bit surprised I felt this way after so long away from a town that I expected never to see again, since I refused to let sentimentality influence my decisions. I loved my son, but knew I had a responsibility to do what was best for him, even if fulfilling that responsibility involved making difficult decisions. In many cases, I'd done what I had to, rather than what I wanted, but while I didn't see much of a future for myself in Inaba, a part of me was glad to be back.

* * *

We got off the bus outside the Amagi Inn. I recognized the building quite well, even if it was mainly due to various articles and news reports on it, rather than having been there very often before. I had to admit that the most I could say about the inn was that it was a famous tourist attraction, at least before my son fell in love with the young woman who was set to inherit it.

After my husband and I checked in, got our room key and dropped off our luggage, Yu showed me to the inn's reception area, which would be used for his wedding tomorrow, and was currently holding a pre-wedding party and meet and greet for the various people he knew. As we reached the door, Yukiko-san came out to greet us, wearing a pink kimono and with her hair already done for the wedding, and bowed gracefully to us.

"Thank you for coming, Kanako-san, Souji-san," Yukiko said. "What do you think of our establishment so far?"

"It seems like a good place," I said. "I've stayed in many hotels throughout my career, but I've never been to any traditional inns. From a business perspective, it wisely fills a niche need. You can find one of the major hotel chains in any major city, but traditional inns are somewhat uncommon, and have a unique character."

"We do have some competition now," Yukiko said. "Now that more tourists are coming to Inaba, a small hotel has opened up some ways from the shopping district. Some people were concerned at first, but we believe a bit of competition can be healthy for our business."

"I've heard about it," Souji said. "The reviews range from 'Fairly good for a cheap hotel' to 'terrible,' so it's not much of a threat to you."

"Still, I'm glad it's there," Yu said. "Our inn can't take all the guests, and it's nice to have a place for more budget-conscious tourists to stay."

"So there will be many guests, won't there?" I said.

"There will," Yu said. "Most of them live in Inaba, but there's also my old friends from Minagi, some people Yukiko and I know from college, and a few people who lived in Minagi while I was there, but moved out. A lot of them are meeting each other- and you- for the first time."

We accompanied Yu and Yukiko-san into the reception hall, which was full of guests

Yu showed me to a young woman with long, light brown hair, who was wearing a light blue cardigan, a white blouse and a dark skirt.- The man with her had neatly combed dark hair and wore a navy blue suit.

"Mom, Dad, you've already met my old friend, Hitomi," Yu said. "This is her fiance, Keita Tsumiki."

I'd heard about Ayanokouji-san's being engaged before. Apparently, her former fiance introduced her to one of his less "socially acceptable" friends, a young man whose father was an electrician.

"It's nice to see you again, Ayanokouji-san," I said.

"Likewise, ma'am," Ayanokouji-san said. "By the way, please feel free to call me 'Hitomi' if you wish. My wedding to Keita will be next year, and once that happens, I won't even be an Ayanokouji in name."

"True," Tsumiki-san said. "She's been calling my folks 'Mother' and 'Father' ever since we've gotten engaged. Not only are they her in-laws, but they've treated her more like a daughter than her actual parents ever did."

"That's good to hear," Yu said. "My parents asked Yukiko call them by their first names after we got engaged. She does so, but, being polite as she is, still uses 'sir' and 'ma'am' on them sometimes."

I nodded. Yu had told my husband and I about how Hitomi-san's parents had cast her out of the family, while making me swear to absolute secrecy. Hitomi-san had spent the last few years eking out a living as a waitress. Some would look down on her for pursuing a menial profession, but I realized that she worked just as hard as- and in some respects, harder- than my husband and I did, and respected her.

Of course, even if the last few years were difficult for Hitomi-san, they were much harder on her erstwhile "parents." Someone had leaked the news of Hitomi-san being disowned, and while I had a few obvious suspects in mind, I realized that if the entire household was aware, practically anyone who worked for the Ayanokoujis could have done it. As someone who worked in a highly classified industry, I was well aware that "Three people can keep a secret if two of them are dead."

The scandal had harmed the Ayanokoujis' image, but it was a trifle compared to reports that workers were being exploited, which surfaced not long after word had gotten out, and it wasn't hard to conclude that they might be related. Not only would the initial report likely encourage others to come forward with their complaints, but anyone who treated their daughter like that would likely treat their workers poorly. The company's fortunes starkly declined, and the Ayanokoujis were apparently considering selling it- their family's legacy, which they had prized above their children's happiness.

Hitomi-san might have had reason to feel vindicated, but according to Yu, she still felt some sympathy for her parents. She'd never forgiven them for abandoning her, but she believed this was more than they or their employees deserved.

"In any case, Hitomi-san," I said, "what sort of wedding do you have planned?"

"A small Western-style one, in a church," Hitomi-san said. "Only close friends and family will be invited, so if you do not receive an invitation, please do not take it personally."

"Essentially, my family, my best friend Keiichirou, Hitomi's friends from Minagi, and a few others, like your daughter-in-law and her friend," Keita-san said. "I sent an invitation to my in-laws because Hitomi insisted, but I haven't gotten a response."

My husband and I could read between the lines well enough to tell that the young couple had no plans on inviting us.

"I see," my husband said. "Please accept our congratulations, as well as our well-wishes for your future happiness."

"Thank you, sir," Hitomi-san said.

We moved on, as Hitomi-san walked off to rejoin some of her old friends.

"How are your other friends from Minagi, Yu?" I said.

"They're doing fairly well," Yu said. "Sakura's working as a civil servant. Kenji got a well-paying job at a trading firm, one that he actually enjoys. Kaoru's still at the sporting goods store, and he's worked his way up to assistant manager."

"So he's still in retail?" Souji said. "It's not the career route I would have chosen, but it sounds as though he's doing well."

"He feels the same way, Dad," Yu said. "I'm sure he imagined himself playing basketball at this age, not working in a sports store. That said, he's always happy to help customers with their sports-related needs."

Yu showed me two young men in business casual, one of whom looked like a foreigner with his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Mom, this is Yosuke Hanamura, my good friend," Yu said, pointing to the first man.

"And this guy's our mutual friend," Hanamura-san said. "He goes by Teddie. It's a...nickname."

I was slightly confused about this "Teddie" person, but then I remembered Yu's story about the strange creature he met in the TV world, a bear in a mascot suit that had a handsome young man inside. Only someone as experienced in the TV world as Yu could accept something so strange so easily, but perhaps it was more of a testament to how inclusive their group of friends was.

"What do the two of you do for a living?" Souji said. "Yu told me that you went into business."

"I've been working for a friend of mine's start-up," Hanamura-san said. "It's a pretty small web solutions company, so I end up playing a lot of roles- overseeing the staff, managing the office, contacting and dealing with clients, occasionally bits of other people's work if I have to."

"Do you have any interest in going to a larger company?" I said.

"No, ma'am," Hanamura-san said emphatically. "I've spent enough time working for one when I was a part-timer for Junes. It's kind of nice being in a smaller company, where everyone knows everyone's name, and the guy you like talking with probably won't be gone by the end of the year."

"That's how it is with many people from Inaba," Yukiko-san said. "Those who believe that the corporate world isn't a good fit for them, or that they can't compete with the graduates of big-name universities, tend to work for smaller companies."

I could tell that, talents and skillsets aside, most of Yu's friends were not suited to working at large corporations. Yu had once described his circle of friends as a casual but highly effective group, and while I still had trouble believing that they'd actually fought against Shadows, I could understand why they'd prefer smaller and less hierarchical workplaces.

After parting ways with Hanamura-san and Teddie, I saw Sakamoto-san and Kajiki-san together, along with Ms. Takizawa. The former two were in business casual, while the latter wore a pantsuit.

"It's been a while, Mrs. Narukami," Kajiki-san said. "I don't think I've seen you since Yu-san got on the train and went to college."

"That's true," I said, "but Yu has occasionally told me about what you and your friend, Sakamoto-san, have been up to. It's nice to see the two of you and Ms. Takizawa again."

"Likewise, Mrs. Narukami," Ms. Takizawa said. "I was touched that Narukami-kun thought of me and invited me to his wedding...I'm sorry, I mean Mr. Amagi. My older sister took her husband's name, so I'm not used to husbands doing the same."

"That's all right, Ms. Takizawa," Yukiko-san said. "I sometimes forget and introduce my husband as Yu Narukami."

Ms. Takizawa smiled appreciatively.

"I'm not sure whether your son told you," Ms. Takizawa said, "but Sayuri's hoping to work as a high school teacher, specifically composition. She'd taken a while to find a career, but I'm proud of what she chose."

"I hadn't heard," I said, "only that your niece was interested in theater."

"Theater performers are a dying breed in this day and age," Sakamoto-san said, "but that doesn't mean I can't help pass down my love of plays to the next generation, and help them appreciate them on a deeper level."

"That's admirable," I said.

"You'll have to be an authority figure, won't you, Sayuri-san?" Yukiko said. "Doesn't that make you a little uncomfortable?"

"A little, Yukiko-san," Sakamoto-san said. "Of course, now that I think about it, the hardest part was having to adjust to a new relationship with people like my friends and aunt. With the students, I'll make my expectations clear from the beginning, but probably won't be as strict about manners as Aunt Chihiro is. As for my aunt, I'm hoping we end up working at different schools."

"So am I, Sayuri," Ms. Takizawa said, "but if we end up working together, then it might not be such a bad thing to have to call you 'Ms. Sakamoto,' as a colleague and equal."

After saying goodbye to those three for the moment, the next person we saw was a familiar-looking girl, one we'd often seen on TV and once in person, when she'd paid a visit to Minagi during a concert. She wasn't appearing as often in the news these days, but virtually anyone in the hall knew Rise Kujikawa, also known as Risette.

"Ah, there you are, Yu-san," Kujikawa-san said. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, Rise," Yu said. "I had to pick up my parents at the station. You remember them, right?"

Kujikawa-san nodded. Perhaps she didn't know the names of all her fans, but she did recognize her friend's parents.

"Hello, Kujikawa-san," Souji said. "It feels like it hasn't been that long since I last saw you."

"Likewise, Mr. Narukami," Kujikawa-san said. "Sorry my grandma can't make it- she's tending the store."

"That's perfectly fine," I said. "Thank you for coming to our son's wedding- it must be difficult to make time with your schedule."

"It's my pleasure, ma'am," Kujikawa-san said. "Unfortunately, I'm not as busy these days."

"Did something happen?" I said.

Kujikawa-san sighed.

"You know how it is with idols," Kujikawa-san said. "At 24, I'm already considered over the hill- my sales have been going down and I've been having fewer engagements. Inoue-san, my manager, is doing his best to help out, but he always knew that it was only a matter of time. When I met with him last month, he said the higher-ups probably won't renew my contract."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"It's been a good run," Kujikawa-san said. "By idol standards, I've had a fairly successful career while it lasted. I've used my fame to speak out on issues like bullying, and feel like I've made a difference- I get some letters thanking me for my work. I sometimes see people who like Risette or Magical Girl Aiko, and it actually makes me happier than it used to."

"That's good to hear," Souji said. "I once aspired to be an actor in my youth, but knew I didn't nearly have enough talent, and so instead chose to pursue a safer, if less lucrative, career in business. Still, I do respect those who beat the odds, regardless of how long their success lasts."

"Thank you, sir," Kujikawa-san said.

Kujikawa-san looked around.

"Anyway, Yukiko-san, there's something I'd like to talk about with you a little later," Kujikawa-san said, "preferably somewhere a bit more private. Can we meet up then?"

Yukiko-san nodded.

"Certainly, Rise-san," Yukiko-san said.

"Great," Kujikawa-san said. "Let me know when you're free and we'll meet in Sakura-san's room. I'll see you then."

Kujikawa-san said goodbye to us and rejoined the other guests.

"Was Kujikawa-san unable to talk about that with us?" I said.

"I believe so," Yukiko-san said. "Rise-san doesn't have much of a career left, but there are still some things that she can't exactly say or do without causing a scandal. Please don't take it personally if she's still conscious about her image."

"Sheesh, that girl never changes," a young woman said from behind us. "Doesn't she know that's only going to make you more interested?"

"Oh, Marie-san," Yukiko-san said.

"Glad to see you made it, Marie," Yu said.

Souji and I turned around and saw a young woman in dark hair and glasses, who was wearing a pinstriped suit.

"Of course I would," the woman said. "I didn't miss Minako's wedding, so I'll be there for you guys, too."

"Ah, I think I've seen you on TV before," Souji said, "although I'm having a bit of trouble recalling your name, miss..."

"I'm Mariko Kusumi," the woman said, "meteorologist for the local news. Some of my friends call me 'Marie' for short, in case you're wondering."

"I'm Kanako Narukami, and this is my husband, Souji Narukami," I said. "It's nice to meet you, Kusumi-san."

"Nice to meet you too," Kusumi-san said, with a seemingly disappointed expression that seemed to say "So we're not friends yet, huh?".

"So, Marie," Yu said, "is Margaret coming?"

"She should be," Kusumi-san said. "Assuming nothing comes up, she'll be there tomorrow."

"Who's Margaret?" Souji said.

"A friend of ours from...abroad," Yukiko-san said. "She's a distant relative of Marie-san's."

"If you say so," Kusumi-san said. "Anyway, this is great timing for a wedding. Tomorrow's going to be sunny and warm, but not too hot. I don't want all of you sweating into your formalwear."

Kusumi-san seemed unusually confident in her predictions, but we knew that she likely wouldn't give a straight answer if she asked her why, and so we let the topic drop.

As we talked with Kusumi-san, we caught a few glimpses of some other guests. There was Naoki Konishi and Kanji Tatsumi, who worked at their families' respective liquor and textile stores. There was Eri Minami, a housewife accompanied by her businessman husband and middle school-aged stepson. There was Shu Nakajima, who Yu has said was able to make it into Kikuoka despite a black mark on his record, even if he ultimately failed to get into Tokyo University. Yumi Ozawa, a young council secretary in a navy blue skirt suit, was talking with Sakamoto-san and Kajiki-san, while Ai Ebihara, another friend, caught up with Kou Ichijou and Daisuke Nagase, two acquaintances from the Yasogami basketball team.

Not everyone could make it to the wedding. Yu had gotten cards from Sayoko Uehara, a nurse who worked in Africa, the relatives of Hisano Kuroda, an elderly woman who had passed away a few years ago, and most surprising of all, from Tohru Adachi, who was still serving two life sentences for murdering Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, among other charges. Some business owners, who'd known Yukiko-san for a long time, had been unable to come today, but promised to be there for the wedding. Unfortunately, the same went for some of the guests who were in law enforcement, or were in school, and a few people we knew were running late.

The door opened, and a latecomer arrived. It was a girl in Yasogami High School's summer uniform- still a white short-sleeved top with a yellow neckerchief and a black skirt after all these years. Her brown hair was done in a ponytail, and she was still carrying her school bag.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the girl said. "Music practice ran a little long today."

"That's all right, Nanako," Yu said. "We knew some people wouldn't make it on time today, and other people would be busy."

I was completely flabbergasted for a moment. While Ryotaro and I had started exchanging letters and phone calls in recent years, and the two of them visited us when they had time, I hadn't seen Nanako-chan in person since she'd started high school.

"Is that really you, Nanako-chan?" I said.

"Yes, it's me," Nanako-chan said. "It's been a while, Aunt Kanako, Uncle Souji."

Nanako-chan bowed to us, her youthful exuberance tempered by maturity and good manners. For all Ryotaro's doubts in his ability as a parent, his daughter had become a fine young woman.

"It certainly has," Souji said. "So how have you been?"

"I'm just fine," Nanako-chan said. "I've been doing well in school and keeping up with piano practice for orchestra. The club's a bit shorthanded, so they need all the help they can get."

"Sounds like you're keeping busy," Souji said. "Is your father at work today?"

"He is," Nanako-chan said sadly. "He should be coming here soon, though."

Ryotaro told me that while he was making more of an effort to be there for his daughter than he had in the past, he was still quite busy at his job. It was a fulfilling one, particularly when he saw it as protecting he community where his daughter and nephew lived, but he had to admit that it sometimes took more of his time than he would like.

"That's just how things go when you work in law enforcement," Yukiko-san said. "Chie tells me that she and Naoto-san have been quite busy too, as a patrolman and detective, respectively, but they should be able to attend the wedding unless something comes up. The same goes for Dojima-san, but the three of them want to come."

"I understand" I said. "It wasn't easy for my husband and I to arrange this time off, but now that I'm back in Inaba, I hope to spend some time with Ryotaro and Nanako-chan."

Perhaps Nanako-chan was all too used to adults making empty promises to spend time with those close to them, but she seemed to believe my sentiments. Ryotaro and I didn't think we were good parents- only that we were trying to be- and simply did the best we could for our children.

"I'm glad," Nanako-chan said. "Dad might be busy, but he wants to see you again, and is happy you're coming to my big brother's wedding."

"So are we," Yu said, gesturing to Yukiko-san, who nodded in agreement.

"Um, Yukiko-san," Nanako-chan said. "Now that you and my brother are finally making your wedding official, may I call you 'Big Sister'?"

"You most certainly may, Nanako-san," Yukiko-san said. "After all, we're family now."

"Great!" Nanako-chan said. "There's some other people I'd like to see, so I'll talk with all of you later."

Nanako-chan then politely excused herself, as I still was coming to grips with her being the same person as the young girl I'd met at Christmas in 2012.

"She's really grown," I said.

"She certainly has," Yukiko-san said. "I first met Nanako-san while she was in elementary school, and now she's in high school. She's always been mature for her age, but she's become such a fine young lady, so I can't treat her like a little girl any longer."

"I see," I said. "I'm sure Nanako-chan appreciates it."

I paused for a moment, long enough for my son to notice that something was on my mind.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" Yu said.

"It's nothing," I said. "It's just that I'm surprised at how much time has gone by."

"I know how you feel," Yu said. "My friends, my wife and I still fondly remember our days keeping Nanako company while she was in elementary school and we were in high school, even if those days are behind us."

"It's a natural part of raising children, dear," Yukiko-san said. "My parents miss the time when I was a little girl, but they're glad that I've grown up to someone who can actually help out around the inn, and will soon inherit it from them. A lot of the adults in town feel the same way- they're calling me 'Amagi-san' rather than 'Yuki-chan' now- but they're actually a bit proud of me."

A part of me accepted this as the inevitable end to childhood. Another part, though, despite knowing that it was pointless to wish I could turn back or stop time, couldn't help but wonder whether I'd done as much as I could for Yu.

"What about you?" Souji said. "I'm sure both of you have plans for raising any children you have, won't you?"

"Yes, sir," Yukiko-san said. "We plan on raising our children to become respectable adults, gradually increasing their responsibilities while not forcing them to grow up too quickly. As for the inn, we plan on teaching them the basic skills they need to keep house, but we'll leave it up to them whether they wish to inherit it. If they do, we'll teach them everything we need to know, but if not, we'll look into alternatives for my successor."

Souji nodded in approval.

"Once again, it sounds as though the two of you know what you want to do, and how to do it," Souji said.

"I'm glad you think so, Dad," Yu said.

Souji and I soon took our leave, not wanting to monopolize our son and daughter-in-law's time, and mingled with the guests. The days when he lived under our roof and did as we told him were long behind us, but he was still our son, even if our relationship was different in many ways. As busy as we both were, we still could be there for him on his special day. We promised to return someday, perhaps relatively soon, and while we didn't know when our travel days were, we knew where we'd make a reservation for lodging- the place where we could see our son, daughter-in-law, and maybe one day, our grandchildren.

* * *

 _Sayuri's POV_

As Satomi and I were getting acquainted with one of Yu's old friends, Ozawa-san, we caught a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Narukami.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakamoto-san, Kajiki-san," Ozawa-san said "I've been interested in meeting you since our mutual friend told me about the problems you had in the drama club."

"Ah, that," I said. "It wasn't exactly fun being president and distancing myself from everyone else, but I'm a bit nostalgic for my time in the club."

"So am I," Ozawa-san said. "I don't know if Yu-san told you, but my second year was a difficult time in my life. My estranged father returned to the family he'd once abandoned... while he was dying. I only truly came to terms with my feelings about him after he passed on."

"I'm sorry," Satomi said.

Ozawa-san shook her head. Some wounds never fully heal, but it seemed as though this was long enough ago that she'd had time to come to terms with it.

"Still, it wasn't entirely bad," Ozawa-san said. "I did end up making a close friend during that time, and was able to sort through my feelings about my family and acting. If my father hadn't returned, I would probably have told myself that I hated him for the rest of my life."

"I see," I said. "I'm glad you can find some silver lining in it."

Ozawa-san nodded, then quickly moved to change the subject. She might have found closure, but she didn't necessarily enjoy talking about this time in her life.

"But enough about that," Ozawa-san said. "I have never been president of any club, but I would probably end up being fairly strict- perhaps overly so. All the same, though, I do still believe in working hard, following the rules and setting appropriate professional boundaries."

"I understand," I said. "Of course, it was kind of hard to flip the switch between treating Satomi as a friend outside of club, and a subordinate while club is in session."

"I know," Ozawa-san said, "which is why I don't really have any friends at work. They like me enough that we can work well together, but it's strictly professional."

"My aunt feels the same way about her colleagues, let alone her students," I said, "and I plan on following her example once I become a teacher."

"Good," Ozawa-san said. "Still, it can be a little lonely not having anyone to talk with at work, so if you and Kajiki-san would like, let's talk about this some more."

"All right," Satomi and I said.

One of Ozawa-san's old friends from school showed up, and she proceeded to introduce us to each other. For now, the only thing Ozawa-san and I had in common was that the groom at this wedding had once been in our respective schools' drama clubs, but I hoped I could one day grow and deepen that connection. There was something about Yu-san that helped bring people together, so I was sure Ozawa-san and I might be good friends one day.

* * *

 _Nanako's POV_

I met up with some of the "big kids" I used to hang out with in a corner of the reception hall, shortly after Chie-san and Naoto-san got off work. By now, things had changed- I was one of the "big kids" now, and all of them were grown-ups. I could only imagine where they would be when I got to their age- maybe some of them would have children the same age I was when we first met.

"Well, here's everyone," Yosuke-san said, as Chie-san and Naoto-san came in, wearing a patrolman uniform and a suit, respectively. "Too bad we couldn't do this at our old 'special headquarters.'"

"Honestly, Yosuke, we're a little old to be calling it that," Chie-san said.

Big Sister went into one of her laughing fits, which drew some glances from the guests nearby.

"A 'little,' Chie?" Big Sister said.

"All right, that could have been better worded," Chie-san said

"I know, I know," Yosuke-san said, deeply embarrassed. "I should be the one saying that."

"Anyway, Nanako, how's high school?" Big Brother said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's going well," I said. "I'm getting good grades, and I'm having fun in the orchestra."

"That's good," Yosuke-san said. "When I was your age, I didn't want to be there- school in general and Yasogami in particular. Having grown up definitely gives me some perspective, and I'm learning to recognize and appreciate the good times."

I had been a bit surprised to first hear that Yosuke-san felt so out of place at Yasogami. I knew that year had been difficult for him, especially when the girl he liked had died, but he'd always seemed like he was enjoying himself when I saw him with my big brother. When I said that to him, he'd said, "I was," and explained that the good times had helped him learn to appreciate what was good about Inaba.

"You've all changed a lot since the last time we were all together," I said. "You seem so much more mature."

"Well, that generally happens over time," Yosuke-san said. "Heck, even Ted grew up a little- he's actually competent at his job by now."

"Actually, Yosuke?" Teddie said. "I thought you weren't going to embarrass me in front of Nana-chan."

"Give me a little credit,' Yosuke-san said. "That's actually a compliment, coming from me."

"Quite true, Yosuke-san," Big Sister said, barely holding back her laughter.

We shared a laugh at that. It had been a while since all of us were in the same city together, but it was as if we'd never parted ways.

"Ah, there you all are," Marie-san said. "Having a little pow-wow to discuss whatever big news Rise has for everyone?"

"Not _here_ , Marie-chan," Rise-san said. "We wouldn't want any eavesdroppers hearing me, would we?"

Marie-san pouted as the subtext of Rise-san's remark hit her.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Marie-san said. "If your news is what I think it is, I'd announce it to the whole wide world if I was in your shoes. No point in hiding something like that, is there?"

Rise-san went white for a moment, then shook her head.

"I... have my reasons," Rise-san said, before quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, Marie-chan, you've been to a wedding before, right?"

Marie-san nodded.

"Yeah, and I heard something interesting last time," Marie-san said. "They say that the woman who catches the bouquet at a wedding will be the next to get married. Is this true?"

"That's right," Yosuke-san said. "Naoto, this is your chance!"

My big brother shook his head.

"This isn't that kind of wedding," Big Brother said. "Sorry to get your hopes up, Marie, Yosuke."

"I don't need any superstitions," Naoto-san said. "Kanji and I are discussing when to hold our wedding, so with the possible exception of Ayanokouji-san and Tsumiki-san, we will likely be the next of your friends to get married."

"That's wonderful news," Big Sister said. "Any ideas?"

"Not really," Kanji-san said. "We haven't gotten any more specific than 'after yours' yet. We're taking everything one day at a time."

"That's a good idea, Kanji-san," Big Sister said. "Just talk with us, and I'll let you know when would be a good time for your wedding."

Dad walked up, still dressed for work.

"Sorry I'm late," Dad said. "I said hello to my sister and Souji on the way over."

"Thank you for coming, Dad," I said. "It's been great to see everyone again."

Dad smiled and nodded.

"Ah, looks like the gang's back together," Dad said. "Like I said all those years ago, Yu, you've made some wonderful friends."

"Thanks, Uncle," Big Brother said. "I'm glad you could be here today."

The days when I hung out at Junes with my brother and his friends were in the past, but my connection to them was still alive and well. We'd come together for his wedding, and hoped to be there for each other many times in the years to come.

* * *

 _Yukiko's POV  
_

As the guests started to leave, Rise-san and I met up with Sakura-san in her room. The two young women had met when Rise-san came to Kikuoka in our first year of college, and had bonded surprisingly quickly, since both of them had once loved Yu. In another time, those two might have been rivals, but since they knew that what they'd wanted was beyond their reach, they found solace in commiserating, and soon became good friends.

"So, tomorrow's your big day, Yukiko-san," Rise-san said. "I'm really happy for you and Yu-san, even if I once wanted to be in your place."

"I feel the same way, Rise-san," Sakura-san said. "Still, having someone like Yu as a friend is a rare gift, enough that you hardly think of it as a consolation prize."

"I know," Rise-san said. "That's part of the reason why I can accept and be glad that things turned out this way."

"Thank you, both of you," I said. "Once again, Rise-san, I'm sorry about your idol career."

Rise-san shrugged and shook her head. While her status as Risette, had been the greatest factor keeping her away from Yu until she'd learned that I was going out with him, she'd never regretted returning to being an idol. Of course, while she knew it would end sooner or later, a part of her still wasn't ready for it.

"It's not all bad," Rise-san said. "Grandma was nice enough to let me come back and work for her. She's actually giving me training in how to manage the shop, since she'll be retiring in a couple years. Since our tofu's back on your menu, I get to see you every now and then, when you stop by for our product."

"Is it at all awkward?" Sakura-san said. "I work with Shizune Yagami, an old friend of mine, and it can be a bit of a challenge to keep our professional relationship and personal friendship separate."

"Not exactly," Rise-san said. "Grandma expects me to mind my manners around customers, but says it's fine if I treat you like I always do. Of course, I do show Yukiko-san respect because she's older than I am."

I nodded, but inwardly acknowledged that the difference in age was important. I was a year older than Rise, but she was fairly comfortable treating me as a relative equal, and while she used respectful honorifics, she did so with my first name. If I was three or more years older than Rise-san, I would probably be "Amagi-san" to her, and if I was more than five years older than her, she might just call me "ma'am."

"That's fair enough," Sakura-san said. "And what about you, Yukiko-san?"

"My family's a bit stricter, especially now that I'm working full-time," I said. "When I'm working for the inn, I'm expected to wear a kimono, bow to business partners and guests, and use formal speech on everyone, even friends."

As my friends reached adulthood, I started to use "-san" on most of them- except for Chie, my oldest and best friend, and Yu, my husband- for a few reasons. Part of it was to show them more respect now that they were a bit old for "-kun" or "-chan." Another part was so that it wouldn't be too much of an adjustment if I had to be more polite to them while working for the inn. Yet another reason was that I wouldn't address them in an overly familiar way if I made a mistake and spoke to them as I always did while at work.

"Yeah, Yukiko-san's super-polite on the job," Rise-san said. "Heck, she doesn't even laugh while she's working, which, for her, takes some pretty impressive self-control. Even Kanji picked up on that."

I burst out laughing. While I did see Kanji-san fairly often due to my inn's dealings with his textile shop, I couldn't help but be amused by Rise-san's blunt comment about our mutual friend.

"Quite true, Rise-san," I said.

Rise-san and Sakura-san laughed along with me for a moment. Of course, while Rise-san was quite amused that I'd inadvertently proved her point, she sobered up after a few seconds.

"Seriously though, it was initially a bit of an adjustment to see you being so formal and professional," Rise-san said. "As polite as you are, I'm used to you being relatively laid-back when you're with friends. Of course, you can't really show that part of yourself while you're working at the inn, can you?"

I calmed down and shook my head.

"Unfortunately, no," I said, "since I do have my reputation to think of. Most people are more familiar with the more 'respectable' public side of me, rather than the one you and the others see."

"I know," Rise-san said. "Still, Yukiko-san, your public and private personas are both part of you. That's why I think you're naturally suited for the role of managing an inn, just like I was for being an idol, and that's why I know you're not trying distance yourself from me."

"Thank you, Rise-san" I said. "I'm glad you understand."

"So am I," Sakura-san said. "It sounds like you two have things worked out on that front, which is what matters."

Rise-san then looked around and listened closely to see if anyone was in the adjoining rooms, possibly eavesdropping. Ms. Takizawa's room was on one side of Sakura-san's, while Hitomi-san and Tsumiki-san's was on the other, but while they weren't the type to eavesdrop, Rise-san couldn't be too careful.

"Anyway, this isn't what I wanted to discuss with the two of you," Rise-san said in hushed tones. "I've got a bit of news that's a bit too juicy for a reception hall full of people, but I can trust with two good friends in private- I have a boyfriend."

"Congratulations, Rise-san," I said.

"Yes, I'm glad to hear that, Rise-san," Sakura-san said. "Might he be anyone I know?"

Rise-san shook her head. Since Sakura-san had only been to Inaba a handful of times, she didn't know many locals apart from our group of friends, Dojima-san and Nanako-san.

"Not unless you've been coming by our tofu shop a lot," Rise-san said. "He's a local businessman two years my senior, one who apparently had barely even heard of Risette. He frequents our shop- after a little while, he and I started meeting up outside of work, and eventually, we started going out. He's a nice guy, and I can talk with him about pretty much anything."

"I'm glad you found something like that," Sakura-san said, "but aren't you concerned about the ramifications of being seen in the company of someone of the opposite sex?"

"I am," Rise-san said. "It goes without saying, but I didn't bring it up earlier because I didn't want anyone to overhear me. If word got out and my career was finished off for good, my boyfriend would blame himself. I know Yukiko-san will share it with her husband, and I'm planning on telling the rest of our group, but don't mention this to anyone you don't completely trust, OK?"

"I understand," Sakura-san said.

"So do I," I said. "I'm glad that you feel as though you can trust us."

"Thanks," Rise-san said. "I wanted you two to be the first to know. Feel free to tell us if you hook up with a guy, Sakura-san."

Sakura-san smiled and nodded.

"You'll be among the first to know, Rise-san," Sakura-san said. "That's a promise."

"Got it," Rise-san said. "I'll hold you to it."

The three of us parted ways- Sakura-san stayed in her room, Rise-san went back to Marukyu Tofu, and I returned to my room. The other two could have been my rivals in love, but they were also dear friends, and now that I'd found the man I'd always yearned for, I hoped for their success in their own endeavors.

* * *

 _Evening, Yu's POV  
_

After everyone went home and most of our guests went to bed for the night, my wife and I retired to our room, which happened to be Yukiko's old room. Yukiko once joked that she was quite awkward the first time I invited her to my room soon after we started going out, but now, I essentially came into her room every night.

We talked for a little while about everyone we saw again, from Nanako's time at high school to Rise's new boyfriend. A lot of the news was probably a lot more surprising to my mom and dad, or to the friends who hadn't been to Inaba in a while, but it was always nice to get my friends together and catch up.

"So, tomorrow's the big day," I said.

"It certainly is," Yukiko said "We might have been together for years, and already are married under the law, but I'm looking forward to making it official."

"Me too," I said. "Can you believe it's been eight years since we first started going out?"

"I can," Yukiko said. "Our parents have been together for almost thirty years, after all, and they got there one day at a time."

"True," I said. "We've been through a lot together- a murder mystery, high school, entrance exams, college, running an inn and planning a wedding together- but there will be many challenges in the years to come."

"I know," Yukiko said. "Of course, we've dealt with everything so far together, so we'll face what's next the same way."

I took a look at the photo we'd taken earlier today. It wasn't a formal wedding picture, since I'd just handed Kasai-san my camera and had her take a few photos of the guests, none of whom were in their formal attire, but it was nice. They'd come in a variety of outfits, from casual clothes to suits, which reflected their diverse personalities, careers and interests. Perhaps when the time for Kanji and Naoto's own wedding came, we'd see a similar crowd at that event.

Tomorrow would likely be one of the happiest days of my life, since it was one for which I had waited and worked for many years. Of course, there would also be a great deal of happiness in the years to come, just like there would be a great deal of difficulty. The future held uncertainty, but also hope, and so my wife and I drifted off to sleep, eagerly awaiting what tomorrow would bring.

 **The beginning...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for reading this fic, and all your reviews, favorites and follows- this fic is not only my longest (excluding the Necessary to Win trilogy)probably my most popular one yet, and I have all of you to thank for that. I'd also like to thank Hayden_Jay for recommending this fic on TV Tropes, which I only noticed recently.

I decided to leave off here, with everyone close to Yu and Yukiko coming to town for their wedding, setting it after their graduation and Nanako entering Yasogami. Obviously, Yu and Yukiko will have a great many stories and noteworthy experiences ahead of them, but it's nice to wrap it up here, with the two settling down together. It also features what everyone else has been doing, particularly those whose lives have changed the most. In Rise's case, I wasn't entirely sure what to do with her idol career, but I decided to end with her career almost over, since that seems to be the reality in Japan's idol industry.

This chapter debuts two new POV characters- Kanako and Nanako. Kanako hadn't gotten any POV segments because I felt it worked best to see her through the eyes of her son, brother and daughter-in-law, while in Nanako's case, it was a bit hard to write from her POV, and most of her scenes were best conveyed through other perspectives (usually Dojima's or Yu's).

Again, thank you for reading this fic, and if you liked any of the original characters, please choose your favorite in the poll on my profile while it's still up. I'm working on another (non-Persona) project, and may eventually put up a poll related to that once it's published, so please vote while you can.


End file.
